


Twist of fate - Wink des Schicksals

by SuomenHellcat



Series: Translations - Übersetzungen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Memory Loss, Secret Relationship, Translation, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 265,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuomenHellcat/pseuds/SuomenHellcat
Summary: In ihrem vierten Schuljahr bittet Draco Harry um Hilfe. Er soll ihm beibringen, den Imperius-Fluch abzuwehren. Schnell entwickeln sich die Übungsstunden jedoch in eine Richtung, die keiner von beiden erwartet hätte. ***Eine Geschichte über Erlösung und VergebungZeitspanne: 1994-2002 (Feuerkelch bis vier Jahre nach dem letzten Buch, nicht Epilog-konform)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oakstone730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/gifts).
  * A translation of [Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473335) by [Oakstone730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730). 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Geschichte "Twist of fate" von OakStone730, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übertragen. Die Originalgeschichte ist hier verlinkt.
> 
> Aber vorab noch ein paar Hinweise: Dies ist meine erste Übersetzung seit langer Zeit. Ich hoffe, sie ist mir gelungen. Natürlich musste ich – dem Größenwahn vollkommen verfallen – gleich eine Monstergeschichte übersetzen. Wir haben es hier mit insgesamt über 300.000 Wörtern zu tun. Eine Freundin hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass "Der Orden des Phönix" „nur“ etwa 257.000 Wörter hat. Ihr seid also gewarnt (aber hoffentlich nicht verschreckt) :D
> 
> Damit euch die einzelnen Kapitel nicht erschlagen, habe ich sie in Teile unterteilt. Im Original haben die Kapitel teilweise bis zu 20.000 Wörter. Das wollte ich euch nicht antun, daher haben einige von ihnen hier mehrere Teile. Die Originalnamen habe ich jedoch belassen und sie mit I, II, … ergänzt. Na ja, ihr werdet sehen, was ich meine :)
> 
> Ich hoffe, ich habe euch jetzt nicht vergrault. Denn, vertraut mir, diese Geschichte ist großartig und es lohnt sich, dabei zu bleiben! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und wie immer: Ich freue mich über Kommentare ;)

~~~*~~~

**_ Anmerkungen der Autorin Oakstone730: _ ** _Jeder Charakter, der im Buch stirbt, wird auch in dieser Geschichte sterben. Sie folgt den bekannten Handlungssträngen (dabei werden Teile, die nicht zu dieser Geschichte passen, jedoch ignoriert). Lemons sind enthalten, allerdings nur angedeutet und nicht graphisch._

~~~*~~~

**PROLOG – September 1998**

Im Wohnzimmer am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 war es dunkel. Lediglich das Flackern des Kaminfeuers spendete Licht. Neben dem Kamin saß Harry in einem Ledersessel und starrte in die Flammen, ein Glas Feuerwhisky in seiner Hand, die auf seinem Bein ruhte. Das Abendessen, das Kreacher gekocht hatte, stand unangetastet auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch.

„Es hätte schlimmer sein können, Harry“, sagte Ron leise, der mit Hermine auf dem Sofa saß und ihre Hand hielt.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Ach ja? Wie hätte es denn schlimmer sein können? Ich erfahre heute vor dem gesamten Zaubergamot durch eine Projektion auf eine drei Meter große Leinwand, dass ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin.“

„Ähm, guter Einwand“, murmelte Ron. „Wenigstens hat Kingsley die Zuschauerplätze räumen lassen, bevor …“

„Und es waren nur bruchstückhafte Bilder, Harry“, sagte Hermine sanft. „Man konnte kaum erkennen –" Ron drückte ihre Hand und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte die Erinnerung an diese „bruchstückhaften Bilder“ aus seinen Kopf zu verbannen. _Mal wieder,_ dachte er bitter.

In diesem Moment loderten die Flammen im Kamin auf und Ginnys Stimme hallte durch das Flohnetzwerk. „Harry, bitte. Ich möchte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht.“

Harry stöhnte, doch er antwortete nicht.

Hermine sah ihn an. „Möchtest du, dass Ron zu ihr geht und mit ihr spricht?“

Harry nickte seufzend. Also leerte Ron den Rest seines Feuerwhiskys in einem Zug, gab Hermine einen kurzen Kuss und stand dann auf. Beim Kamin wandte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um. „Was soll ich ihr sagen?“

„Sag ihr einfach … dass es mir gut geht. Sag ihr, dass sie morgen nicht zur Verhandlung kommen soll und dass ich mich später bei ihr melde“, antwortete Harry müde.

Ron nickte, schenkte Hermine ein kurzes Lächeln, dann warf er eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen und verschwand. Hermine und Harry sahen zu, wie sich das Feuer wieder rot färbte.

„Du kannst dich wirklich nicht mehr an diese Ereignisse erinnern, Harry?“, fragte Hermine.

Harry wandte sich ihr zu und seufzte. „Nein, na ja, ja. Einige kamen mir bekannt vor … Ich habe sie in meinen Träumen gesehen. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das real ist … Doch jetzt denke ich …“ Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Du wusstest etwas, oder? Deswegen hast du mir gesagt, dass Ginny gehen soll, als die Plätze geräumt wurden.“

Hermine zögerte. Besorgt stellte sie fest, dass er nicht wütend klang. Es war eher so, als seien keine Emotionen mehr in ihm übrig. Er stand immer noch unter Schock. Sie hatten ihn gerade so aus dem Gerichtssaal bringen können, bevor er angefangen hatte, zu zittern.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu und zauberte grüne und silberne Funken hinein, die mit den roten und goldenen Flammen im Kamin verschmolzen und den Abzug hinaufstiegen.

„Ich wusste es nicht, Harry. Nicht sicher.“ Hermine schloss ihre Augen, als wolle sie sich zurückerinnern. „Während unseres vierten Schuljahres, das scheint schon so lange her zu sein, habe ich vermutet, dass irgendetwas vor sich geht …“

„Was?“ Seine Stimme klang zwar schärfer, doch auf seinem Gesicht regte sich immer noch nichts.

„Etwas hatte sich in dem Jahr verändert, du warst glücklich. Du warst so richtig glücklich. Obwohl das mit dem Trimagischen Turnier war und selbst mit Umbridge im darauffolgenden Jahr. Du hattest immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht und hast irgendwelche alten Muggel-Lieder gesummt. Und mit Malfoy … Obwohl ihr euch immer noch ständig gestritten habt, war es irgendwie anders. Beinahe schon abgesprochen, als wüsstet ihr immer genau, was der andere gleich tun würde.“

Hermine seufzte und sah zu Harry. „Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei und alles war wieder wie vorher, sogar noch schlimmer und …“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich dachte, ich hätte es mir nur eingebildet.“

Harry sah sie neugierig an. „Welche Muggel-Lieder?“

„Ach, keine Ahnung. Richtig altes Zeug von den Stones, Beatles, Hendrix …“

„Nein, das kann nicht sein …“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann sprang er plötzlich auf und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Hermine hörte ihn die Treppe hinaufpoltern und folgte ihm eilig. Sie fand ihn in Sirius‘ altem Zimmer vor seinem ehemaligen Schrankkoffer, aus dem er alles herauszerrte, bis er schließlich am Boden angekommen war. Hermine schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als er einen Stapel alter Muggel-Schallplatten hervorholte. Auf dem obersten Album prangte ein strahlend gelbes U-Boot.

„Ich habe die hier gefunden, als ich meinen Koffer für unsere Suche nach den Horkruxen ausgeräumt habe. Ich konnte mir aber nicht erklären, wie sie da reingekommen sind und wem sie gehörten …“ Harry sank auf seine Knie und starrte die Platten mit leerem Blick an. „Und diese Bands … oh lieber Gott, Hermine. Was hat er mir nur angetan?“


	2. Die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft - Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel zu meiner Übersetzung. Vielen Dank an den lieben, unbekannten Gast, der bereits ein Kudo dagelassen hat <3
> 
> Ich poste bereits heute schon, da ich morgen für eine Woche in Urlaub fahre und nicht genau weiß, wann und ob ich dort zum Hochladen komme. Aber allerspätestens nächsten Sonntag kommt hier auch wieder ein Kapitel :)
> 
> Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und hoffe, ihr lasst mir einen kurzen (oder langen) Kommentar da ;)  
> Eure Hellcat

~~~*~~~

**Quidditchweltmeisterschaft – 1994**

„Harry, ich wollte noch etwas spazieren gehen, kommst du mit?“ Cedric Diggory, der Hufflepuff aus der Sechsten, stand vor Harry in dem Zelt, in dem sie während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft wohnten. Überrascht sah sich Harry um. Ron und Hermine spielten Zauberschach, Mr. Weasley und Cedrics Vater sprachen über Politik.

„Ähm, klar.“ Harry legte seine Zeitschrift, die aktuelle Ausgabe von Quidditch Heute, in der er gerade gelesen hatte, zur Seite. Obwohl er Cedric aus der Schule kannte, hatten sie vorher noch nie Zeit miteinander verbracht. Cedric war Kapitän der Hufflepuff-Hausmannschaft und hatte ihn als Sucher im letzten Jahr geschlagen.

Er hielt die Plane beiseite und gemeinsam traten sie nach draußen. Cedric wandte sich nach links und spazierte an den Zeltreihen entlang. Da die Nacht bereits hereingebrochen war, brannte vor beinahe jedem Lager ein Feuer. Harry war noch nie Muggelzelten gewesen, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lagerfeuer normalerweise nicht lila, grün oder blau loderten oder gar regenbogenfarbene Funken in den Nachthimmel sprühten.

Neugierig sah Harry zu der großen Gestalt, die stumm neben ihm herlief. Er hatte den Hufflepuffs oft beim Training zugeschaut und wusste, dass Cedric ein ausgezeichneter Sucher war. Seine gelockten Haare fielen ihm ständig in die Augen und er strich sie sich immer wieder mit den Fingern zur Seite.

„Also, wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte Harry schließlich. Er freute sich zwar, über den Campingplatz zu gehen und die ganzen Zauberer zu betrachten, die von überall her auf der Welt gekommen waren, doch Cedric sah sich überhaupt nicht um. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein, während sie langsam immer weiter durch das Lager spazierten.

Endlich hob Cedric seinen Blick und bemerkte schließlich, dass sie die Zelte bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten und auf einem schmalen Pfad entlang gingen. „Ach, nirgendwo hin, denke ich.“ Er blieb stehen und Harry hielt verwirrt ebenfalls an. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, oder eher … dir etwas sagen, das trifft es wohl besser.“

In Harry schrillten alle Alarmglocken. „Willst du etwas über mich wissen?“ Argwöhnisch schielte er zu Cedric. Obwohl er es immer noch nicht leiden konnte, gewöhnte er sich mehr und mehr daran, dass ihn Menschen nach einem Autogramm fragten, was er jedoch immer ablehnte. Warum sollte jemand auch seine Unterschrift brauchen? Manchmal baten sie ihn auch um einen Gefallen oder fragten nach Voldemort. Cedric schien eigentlich nicht zu dieser Sorte Mensch zu gehören, doch scheinbar hatte Harry sich in ihm getäuscht.

Cedric nickte zurück in Richtung Campingplatz und sah Harry an. „Ich schätze, es ist schwer, immer im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. Egal was du tust, die Menschen wissen es.“

Harry nickte langsam, das war nichts Neues. Irgendwie befiel ihn das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was Cedric ihm zu sagen hatte.

Doch Cedric sah ihn weiter einfach nur an. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in Quidditch Heute nicht wirklich die Artikel gelesen hast, wie die meisten Jungs es tun würden.“

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück. Damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. „Ich lese die Artikel!“

Cedric lächelte schmal. „Du schaust dir die Zeitschrift auf die gleiche Art und Weise an wie ich: Du achtest mehr auf die Bilder anstatt auf die Artikel.“

Noch bevor sich Harry eine Antwort zurechtlegen konnte, kamen zwei Zauberer den Pfad entlang auf sie zu. „‘N Abend Jungs, nette Nacht für einen Spaziergang, nich‘?“

Cedric blickte auf und sah, dass hier noch mehr Leute unterwegs waren. „Schau mal, Harry. Es ist ja nichts dabei, vielleicht liege ich auch falsch. Ich dachte nur, falls ich Recht habe, könntest du jemanden zum Reden brauchen. Wenn du zurück zum Zelt möchtest, ist das in Ordnung. Doch wenn du reden möchtest, können wir uns auch einen ruhigeren Ort suchen.“

Während er darüber nachdachte, was er antworten sollte, starrte Harry auf einen Grasbüschel und trat mit seinem Fuß danach, sodass er abriss. Der Lärm des Lagers – aufgeregtes Geplapper und Lachen – schien weit weg zu sein. Er schaute zurück auf den Pfad, der zum Zeltplatz führte, und dann schließlich zu Cedric, der neben ihm stand und auf seine Antwort wartete. Harry war versucht vorzuschlagen, dass sie zurückgehen sollten, doch er hatte schon so lange mit jemandem darüber reden wollen. In seinem Kopf schwirrten so viele Fragen herum und er wusste nicht, wo er Antworten darauf finden sollte. „Ich glaube, wir können noch ein Stück gehen“, antwortete er daher zögerlich.

Cedric lächelte ihn an und nickte. Also folgten sie dem Pfad hinein in den Wald, der den Campingplatz umgab. „Ich glaube, dort vorne ist eine Lichtung …“ Sie gingen noch ein Stück und standen schließlich auf einer Wiese. Cedric blickte sich sorgfältig um. „Ich denke, hier sind wir ungestört …“ Und ohne größeres Aufheben setzte er sich mitten ins Gras. Nach kurzem Zögern tat Harry es ihm gleich.

So weit weg vom Campinggelände konnte Harry die Sterne sehen, die den Himmel mit kleinen Lichtpunkten schmückten. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich noch nie den Nachthimmel gesehen hatte, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam?“

„Du warst mit deiner Familie noch nie zelten … Oh Merlin, das tut mir leid, Harry. Ich habe völlig vergessen, mit wem ich gerade unterwegs bin …“ Cedric wirkte verlegen. „Ich –"

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe das. Ich bin bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel aufgewachsen, sie sind Muggel und definitiv nicht die Sorte Campingurlauber.“ Harry war froh, dass Cedric das herausgerutscht war. Es bestätigte ihm, dass er nicht an _Harry Potter_ und der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit, die mit ihm zusammenhing, interessiert war.

Stille legte sich über sie. In der Ferne konnte Harry ausgelassene Freude und Lachen hören. Er wusste, dass Cedric darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Thema noch einmal aufgreifen sollte. Bisher hatte er sich nicht getraut, sein Geheimnis irgendjemandem zu erzählen, nicht einmal Ron und Hermine. Dass Cedric es erraten hatte, verunsicherte ihn. Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch brach wieder ab. Nervös zupfte er vereinzelte Grashalme aus und zerriss sie in kleine Schnipsel.

„Ich habe in meinem dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts gemerkt, dass ich schwul bin. Ich konnte mir nicht länger einreden, dass ich nur eine Phase durchmachte, weil ich nur die Jungs und nicht die Mädchen in meiner Klasse wahrnahm“, begann Cedric leise.

Unruhig zupfte Harry weiter Grashalme heraus und zerstückelte sie. „Wie hast du dich gefühlt? Als du es gemerkt hast?“ Er sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte auf den kleinen Haufen zerrissenes Gras, den er geschaffen hatte.

„Erleichtert, denke ich“, antwortete Cedric mit einem Seufzen. „Das Gerede darüber, welches Mädchen die größten Möpse oder den heißesten Arsch hat, hat mich nie interessiert. Ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis, irgendetwas von dem auszuprobieren, von dem die anderen erzählt haben und ich dachte, mit mir stimmt etwas nicht. Doch plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn und ich war erleichtert.“

„Wie viele wissen davon?“, fragte Harry zögernd. „Erzählst du den Leuten, dass du, ähm … schwul bist?“

„Du meinst, ob ich auf Menschen zugehe und sage, _Hi, ich bin Cedric, ich bin schwul_?“ Cedric lachte. „Nein, aber ich verstecke es auch nicht. Meine Familie und meine Freunde wissen es und ich denke, einige meiner Klassenkameraden wissen es auch oder haben zumindest einen Verdacht. Meine Teamkollegen wissen auf jeden Fall Bescheid und ich vermute, dass es 90 Prozent von ihnen nichts ausmacht.“

Cedric legte sich ins Gras und blickte in den Himmel. Nach kurzem Zögern legte sich auch Harry hin. Er rutschte unruhig hin und her, weil der Boden so hart war, doch schließlich richtete er seinen Blick ebenfalls in den Himmel. Er wusste nicht, was er als nächstes fragen sollte.

„Harry, lass uns einfach mal hypothetisch sprechen. Ich denke, damit würdest du dich wohler fühlen.“ Cedric hielt inne, doch Harry unterbrach ihn nicht. „Theoretisch, also _wenn_ du schwul wärst, denke ich, wäre es für dich schwieriger als für alle anderen, die ich kenne. Du stehst oft im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit. Jeder kennt dich und will wissen, was du so tust. Doch ich dachte, dass es dir vielleicht hilft, wenn du weißt, dass du nicht allein bist, dass es jemanden gibt, mit dem du reden kannst.“

„Wie behandeln dich die zehn Prozent, denen es nicht egal ist, dass du schwul bist?“, fragte Harry. Mit den Augen verfolgte er die schwache Spur eines Satelliten, der sich seinen Weg durch den Nachthimmel bahnte.

„Das sind Idioten, weigern sich zu duschen, wenn ich in der Umkleide bin. Einer hat mal versucht, mich zu verhexen und lässt dumme Kommentare ab. Aber ich weiß, dass das deren Problem ist und nicht meins. Ich habe kein Problem damit, wer ich bin.“

Harry holte tief Luft und stellte die Frage, die ihn brennend interessierte. „Wie bist du darauf gekommen, dass ich so sein könnte … wie du?“

Harry konnte das Lächeln in Cedrics Stimme hören, als er antwortete. „Angst, dass du ein schwules Signal aussenden könntest? Nein, ich nehme oft etwas mehr wahr als andere Menschen. Ich habe gesehen, dass du die Fotos der Quidditchspieler etwas länger anschaust, als es die meisten Jungs in deinem Alter tun würden. Als wir über das Campinggelände spaziert sind, hast du nur nach den Jungs geschaut anstatt nach den wirklich sehr attraktiven Mädchen, an denen wir vorbeigekommen sind.“

_So einfach ist das_ , dachte Harry. Er spürte, wie eine Welle aus Wut durch seinen Körper rauschte. _Jeder hätte es bemerken können!_ Etwas von der Wut, die er schon den ganzen Sommer über fühlte, brach aus ihm heraus. Er hatte in der Schule die ganze Zeit versucht, sich anzupassen. Er musste den anderen nicht noch einen weiteren Grund liefern, damit sie sich wieder das Maul über ihn zerreißen konnten.

Er konnte nicht mehr länger liegen bleiben und so setzte er sich abrupt auf, faltete seine Arme auf seinen Knien und legte seine Stirn auf ihnen ab.

Cedric setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin. „Wie alt bist du, Harry? Vierzehn? Fünfzehn?“

„Vierzehn, gerade erst geworden“, antwortete Harry, ohne seinen Kopf zu heben.

„Weiß irgendjemand davon, also rein hypothetisch? Hättest du jemanden, mit dem du darüber reden könntest?“

„Ich denke, wir können das _hypothetisch_ weglassen“, sagte Harry seufzend. „Nein, niemand weiß es. Ich habe einen Paten, doch der hat im Moment seine eigenen Sorgen. Ich kann ihn damit nicht auch noch belasten. Ich habe versucht, den Mut aufzubringen, es Ron und Hermine zu sagen, doch ich habe gedacht, dass ich vielleicht falsch liege. Dass ich einfach nur …“

„Eine Phase durchmachst?“ Cedric lächelte. „Kommt mir sehr bekannt vor. Diese Phasen dauern ein Leben lang. Vertrau deinen Freunden, Harry. Das ist ein Teil von dir, ein wichtiger Teil. Wenn sie damit nicht umgehen können, ist es besser, es so früh wie möglich zu wissen. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass es für die beiden ein Problem sein wird.“

Harry dachte nach. „Hast du … wie sagt man dazu? Triffst du dich mit jemanden?“

„Ich habe einen Freund, Simon. Er hat im letzten Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht. Wir hatten gehofft, er könnte auch herkommen, aber er hat nicht freibekommen.“ Er zögerte, doch er schien zu verstehen, welche Frage Harry auf der Zunge brannte, aber sich nicht traute, zu fragen.

„Wir sind seit einem Jahr zusammen. Wir sind noch während unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit ein Paar geworden, aber haben es nicht wirklich öffentlich gemacht. Nicht, weil wir uns geschämt haben, sondern weil es einfach nicht unser Ding ist, in den Gängen rumzuknutschen.“

Harry blieb kurz die Luft weg. In den ganzen letzten Monaten, in denen er über sein _anderes Problem_ – sein Hauptproblem war Voldemort – nachgedacht hatte, hatte er nicht einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es wäre, einen Jungen zu küssen. Plötzlich schob sich ein Bild vor sein geistiges Auge: Cedric, der einen gesichtslosen Jungen in den Gängen Hogwarts küsste. Das Bild veränderte sich und auf einmal war es Harry, der einen gesichtslosen Jungen im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer küsste. Hastig stand er auf und versuchte, das Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Cedric erhob sich ebenfalls und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter. „Es ist schon spät und wahrscheinlich hast du jetzt auch genug, worüber du nachdenken musst. Wenn du noch irgendeine Frage hast oder einfach nur reden möchtest, sag mir Bescheid. Du kannst mir vertrauen, ich werde es niemandem erzählen. Aber ich denke, du solltest es Ron und Hermine sagen. Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du es nicht mehr in dir brodeln lässt.“

Harry nickte. „Danke, Cedric. Für alles. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte …“

„Ich bin froh, dass ich etwas gesagt habe. Ich hätte es fast nicht getan, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich richtig liege. Doch dann habe ich mich daran erinnert, wie es mir damals mit dreizehn ging und dachte, ich probiere es. Mir hätte ein Freund damals gut getan, der versteht, was mich beschäftigt.“

Sie gingen zurück zu dem Pfad, der zum Zeltplatz führte. Harry stellte überrascht fest, wie spät es bereits war. Alle Lagerfeuer waren schon heruntergebrannt und die meisten Menschen hatten sich schlafen gelegt. Auf ihrem Weg zurück sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort und Harry hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Zelt der Weasleys. Zögerlich streckte Harry seine Hand aus und Cedric schüttelte sie lächelnd. „Denk daran, Harry, du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du reden willst.“

Harry nickte, schlug die Plane beiseite und verschwand im Zelt. Alle anderen schliefen bereits. Leise schlich er sich zu seinem Feldbett, das neben Rons stand.

„Wowarsu …“, nuschelte Ron verschlafen, als Harry versehentlich gegen das Gestell stieß.

„Nur draußen, Sterne beobachten“, antwortete er, legte sich hin und starrte an die Zeltdecke. Es war seltsam, wie viel besser er sich fühlte, nur weil er jetzt jemanden kannte, der so war wie er. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und fand zum ersten Mal seit Wochen einen erholsamen Schlaf.


	3. Die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft - Teil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin zurück aus dem Urlaub. Es war schön, aber wie immer zu kurz ;)
> 
> Heute gibt es bereits den zweiten Teil des ersten Kapitels. Wie gefällt euch denn die Geschichte bisher? So ohne Kommentare weiß ich gar nicht, woran ich bin ;)
> 
> Aber jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Teil :)

~~~*~~~

Das nächste Mal sah er Cedric erst an Gleis 9 ¾ wieder. Als Harry zusammen mit Ron und Hermine den Bahnsteig betrat, entdeckte er ihn sofort. Cedric stand etwas abseits der Menge neben einem großen, blonden Mann und – bemerkte Harry und wurde leicht rot – hielt mit ihm Händchen. Ihre Finger waren fest ineinander verschlungen, während sie miteinander sprachen. Cedric musste Harrys Blick gespürt haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihm um und winkte ihn zu sich herüber.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte er zu Ron und Hermine, die sich gerade wegen Krummbein und Pigwidgeon stritten und ging zögerlich auf Cedric zu.

„Hi, Harry“, begrüßte der ihn und schüttelte seine Hand. „Ich wollte dir Simon vorstellen. Simon, das ist Harry.“

Simons Blick zuckte kurz zu Harrys Stirn, doch dann lächelte er, während er ihm ebenfalls seine Hand hinhielt. „Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Harry.“

„Mein Vater konnte mich nicht herbringen, irgendein Notfall im Ministerium. Dafür hat Simon den Vormittag freibekommen.“ Cedric sah seinen Freund verliebt an. „Er arbeitet für Gringotts.“

„Mr. Weasley wurde zu demselben Notfall gerufen“, stimmte Harry zu. Er fragte sich, was Cedric seinem Freund über ihn erzählt hatte. Ob Simon Bescheid wusste.

Doch Cedric schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. „Ich habe Harry bei der Weltmeisterschaft kennengelernt. Wir haben zusammen mit den Weasleys einen Portschlüssel genommen. Das Spiel war fantastisch. Eine Schande, dass es von dem Durcheinander danach überschattet wurde. Ich würde Krum gerne noch einmal spielen sehen. Er war wirklich unglaublich.“

Harry nickte zustimmend und sah kurz zu Ron und Hermine. „Ich sollte besser wieder zurück zu meinen Freunden gehen. Es war schön, dich kennenzulernen, Simon.“

„Gleichfalls“, erwiderte Simon lächelnd und Harry ging zurück zu den Weasleys.

Ron betrachtete das Pärchen über Harrys Schulter hinweg. „Sieh dir das an …“, murmelte er. Harry drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie sich Cedric zu Simon beugte und ihm einen Kuss gab. „Wusstest du, dass Cedric schwul ist?“, fragte ihn Ron. „Er ist quasi auf der anderen Seite des Hügels aufgewachsen und ich hatte keine Ahnung …“

„Ähm, ja … er hat es mal erwähnt“, stotterte Harry und beobachtete seinen besten Freund aufmerksam. „Stört es dich?“, fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause und hielt die Luft an. Er hatte immer noch nicht den Mut aufbringen können, mit Ron darüber zu sprechen. Neben seiner schmerzenden Narbe, dem Alptraum von Voldemort und der Hektik, die vor jedem Aufbruch nach Hogwarts bei den Weasleys herrschte, hatte er keine Gelegenheit dazu gefunden.

„Nein, aber man kann den Leuten eben nicht hinter die Stirn schauen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, einen Kerl zu küssen.“ Ron drehte sich schulterzuckend um. „Wir sollten unseren Kram besser in den Zug schaffen, sonst finden wir kein freies Abteil mehr. Komm schon, Hermine“, rief er Hermine zu, die noch mit Mrs. Weasley sprach. Zusammen stiegen sie in den rotglänzenden Zug, suchten sich ein freies Abteil und verstauten ihr Gepäck. Ein letztes Mal betraten sie den Bahnsteig und verabschiedeten sich vom Rest der Weasleys. Schließlich nahmen sie aufgeregt in ihrem Abteil Platz und warteten auf das Signal, dass sich der Zug endlich in Bewegung setzen würde.

„Was denkt ihr? Was haben Bill und Charlie damit gemeint, dass sie dieses Jahr auch gerne wieder in Hogwarts wären und wir Charlie bald wiedersehen?“, fragte Ron, während er seinen hässlichen, braunen Festumhang aus seinem Koffer zog und ihn über Pigwidgeons Käfig warf, um den Lärm, den der kleine Vogel veranstaltete, etwas zu dämpfen.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Harry. „Hört zu. Ich muss euch etwas –" Er brach ab, als Hermine ihre Hand hob und „Schhhh!“ sagte.

Eine schnarrende, affektiert klingende Stimme drang von dem Abteil nebenan zu ihnen herüber. „Mein Vater hätte mich beinahe nach Durmstrang geschickt, deren Schulleiter ist …“

„Malfoy“, murmelte Ron tonlos. Hermine stand leise auf und schloss die Tür ihres Abteils, damit sie Malfoys Stimme nicht mehr hören mussten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass die direkt neben uns sitzen“, flüsterte Harry mit leicht bebender Stimme. Auf keinen Fall würde er zulassen, dass jemand wie Malfoy von seinem Geheimnis erfuhr. Harry dachte zurück an Cedric, wie er ganz ohne Scham auf dem Bahnsteig gestanden und seinen Freund geküsst hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das jemals genauso offen zu tun.

„Er ist so ein Idiot. Ich wünschte, er wäre wirklich nach Durmstrang gegangen. Dann müssten wir uns dieses Jahr nicht mit seiner Scheiße rumärgern.“ Ron stellte seine Füße auf den Sitz und legte sich hin. „Was wolltest du uns gerade sagen, Harry? Hattest du wieder einen Traum?“

„Was? Nein, ich ähm … ich wollte nur wissen, wer dieses Jahr deiner Meinung nach Teamkapitän von Ravenclaw wird …“

Aufgeregt erging sich Ron in seine Quidditch-Voraussagen, während Hermine genervt aufstöhnte und ihr Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Stufe 4 hervorkramte.

~~~*~~~

Im Laufe der folgenden Woche brachte Harry sein _Problem_ nicht wieder zur Sprache. Das Trimagische Turnier wurde angekündigt und Harry war deswegen ziemlich aufgeregt, obwohl es bedeutete, dass in diesem Jahr kein Quidditch stattfinden würde. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, er könnte noch einmal gegen Cedric und sein Team antreten und eine Revanche für das Desaster im letzten Jahr bekommen.

Doch gerade stürzte er einen Korridor entlang. Er war schon zu spät für Zaubertränke, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Harry blickte über seine Schulter zurück und sah Cedric auf sich zukommen. „Harry, ich wollte mit dir sprechen. Hast du eine Minute?“

„Nein, ich komme zu spät zu Zaubertränke. Wie wäre es danach?“, schlug er stattdessen vor.

„Klar, treffen wir uns draußen auf dem Schulhof?“

Harry nickte nur und eilte dann weiter.

~~~*~~~

Nach dem Unterricht betrat Harry den Schlosshof und entdeckte Cedric auf einer Bank, der vollkommen in einen Brief vertieft zu sein schien. Zögerlich ging Harry auf ihn zu, da er nicht wusste, ob er ihn stören durfte.

Doch als Cedric ihn bemerkte, lächelte er ihm zu und faltete den Brief zusammen. „Tut mir leid, mein erster Brief von Simon. Aber das hat Zeit.“ Er stand auf und drückte kurz Harrys Schulter. „Wollen wir hinunter zum See gehen?“

Während sie den Pfad entlanggingen, beobachtete Cedric ihn von der Seite. „Ich wollte nur kurz hören, wie es dir geht. Wie deine erste Woche war.“

Harry schaute erst auf den See hinaus und dann zu Cedric. „Gut. Gut, denke ich. Ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass kein Quidditch stattfindet. Aber das mit dem Turnier klingt interessant. Ich habe gehört, dass du antreten willst?“

Cedric lächelte. „Ja, das mit Quidditch ist schade. Aber die Chance, am Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen, hat man nur einmal im Leben. Das kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.“

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Also willst du das wirklich machen?“

„Ich denke schon. Ich habe es Simon geschrieben und er hat mir geantwortet, dass er gerne hier wäre, um selbst mitmachen zu können.“ Cedric blieb stehen und sah Harry an. „Aber das meinte ich nicht, als ich dich fragte, wie es läuft. Hast du schon mit deinen Freunden gesprochen?“

„Ron und Hermine? Nein.“ Harry starrte auf seine Füße und scharrte ein bisschen im Boden herum. „Ich hätte es beinahe im Zug, aber –"

„Du solltest es tun, Harry. Du weißt, dass du jederzeit mit mir sprechen kannst. Doch das ist nicht dasselbe wie mit deinen Freunden.“

Harry blickte wieder zum See. „Ich weiß, aber was, wenn sie damit nicht umgehen können. Wenn es etwas zwischen Ron und mir verändert. Was soll ich dann machen?“

„Dann würdest du damit klarkommen müssen. Aber wenigstens wüsstest du dann, woran du bist. Das ist besser, als zu verbergen, was dich beschäftigt, nur weil du ihnen nicht vertraust.“

Harry fuhr sich abwesend durch die Haare. „Ich denke, ich werde es ihnen sagen. Aber wie?“

Cedric lächelte und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Mach dich locker, Harry. Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so steif … Na ja, bei so einem Gespräch wäre das wohl auch nicht so ratsam“, antwortete er lachend. „Denk daran, du musst dich für nichts schämen. Wenn jemand ein Problem damit hat, ist das sein Problem und nicht deins.“

Harry nickte. Er starrte auf den Schwarzen See und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm in diesem Moment ein Kampf gegen einen Dementor lieber gewesen wäre, als Ron sein Geheimnis zu gestehen. Er blickte wieder auf den Pfad und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie den See bereits umrundet hatten und schon wieder fast beim Schloss waren.

Cedric blieb stehen und zog seinen Brief wieder hervor. „Du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du reden willst.“

Harry nickte und ging allein zurück zum Schloss.

~~~*~~~

Am Abend saßen Harry und Ron im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und brüteten über ihren Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben. Dabei wurden ihre Ideen für ihre persönlichen Planetkonstellationen immer kreativer. Harry blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum bereits leer war. Nur Fred und George saßen noch in einer Ecke und planten scheinbar wieder etwas.

Ron war mit Feuereifer dabei, immer schlimmere Katastrophen zu erfinden, die sie beide ereilen könnten. „Wie wäre es damit, dass ich in einen Kampf gerate, weil … Venus im zwölften Raster steht?“

Harry holte tief Luft und vergrub seine Nase tief in seiner Ausgabe von ‚Die Entnebelung der Zukunft‘. „Und ich, ähm … werde herausfinden, dass ich schwul bin … wegen der Konstellation von Mars und Jupiter.“

„Nein, es wäre besser, du findest es heraus, weil Uranus im rückläufigen Aufstieg ist …“ Ron brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, doch Harry stimmte nicht mit ein, sondern klopfte mit seiner Feder nervös auf seinem Pergament herum. Rons Lachen verstummte. „Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf?“

Harry sah seinen besten Freund an. „Weil es die einzige Voraussage wäre, die zutreffen würde.“

Rons Mund klappte auf und er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Sag sowas nicht, Harry, das ist nicht lustig.“

Harry schloss seine Augen, er wollte den enttäuschten Ausdruck in Rons Gesicht nicht sehen. „Sollte es auch nicht sein …“ Er seufzte. „Komm, vergiss es. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Lass uns das hier einfach zu Ende bringen.“

„Nein, du kannst sowas nicht einfach sagen und es dann so im Raum stehen lassen.“ Ron blickte sich nun selbst um und atmete erleichtert durch, als er ebenfalls feststellte, dass sie allein waren. „Was ist los? Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Ja, das ist mein Ernst und nein, ich denke mir das nicht aus. Ich brauche nicht noch ein weiteres Problem, um mein Leben noch komplizierter zu machen.“ Harry sah zu Ron herüber. „Sag mir, was du darüber denkst.“

Ron öffnete und schloss seinen Mund wieder. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich darüber denken soll. Es ist eine Sache für einen gutaussehenden Typen wie Cedric Diggory. Aber du bist nicht … Ich meine, du bist mein bester Freund –"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Porträt und Hermine kletterte hindurch. In einer Hand hielt sie eine Schachtel, in der anderen ein Stück Pergament. Als sie ihre beiden Freunde sah, kam sie zu ihnen herüber und setzte sich neben Ron. „Hallo! Ich bin gerade fertig geworden!“, verkündete sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln im Gesicht, doch dann sah sie von einem zum anderen. „Was ist los?“

„Harry glaubt, dass er schwul ist“, antwortete Ron knapp.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Sie starrte Harry an und wartete auf Bestätigung.

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es“, erwiderte er leise.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das weißt“, meinte Hermine nickend und stellte die Schachtel vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Das Pergament legte sie daneben. „Wie lange weißt du es schon?“

Unruhig fuhr sich Harry durch seine Haare. „Es ist nicht so, dass es plötzlich Klick macht und du aufwachst und weißt, dass du schwul bist. Ich glaube, es war irgendwann im letzten Schuljahr, im Winter oder Frühling …“

„Du weißt es schon seit über sechs Monaten und du hast nichts gesagt!“, rief Ron und sprang aufgebracht auf, sodass sein Stuhl nach hinten umkippte.

Fred und George schauten aus ihrer Ecke interessiert zu ihnen herüber. „Alles in Ordnung, Ronnykins?“, rief Fred.

Harry blickte zwischen Ron und den Zwillingen hin und her und flehte Ron stumm an, sich wieder zu setzen. Ron sah erst zu seinen Brüdern und dann zu Harry und Hermine, die immer noch ruhig am Tisch saßen. „Ja, ja, ‘tschuldiung“, winkte er ab und starrte Harry an, als sähe er ihn zum allerersten Mal.

„Setz dich, Ron“, zischte Hermine schließlich. „Harry, warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt?“ Sie griff über den Tisch nach Harrys Hand, während Ron seinen Stuhl wieder aufstellte und sich setzte. Harry wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was seine Freunde dachten. Rons Gesicht war ausdruckslos, während er Harry anstarrte.

Also wandte er sich an Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war so viel los letztes Frühjahr. Sirius, Seidenschnabel, ihr zwei hattet Streit.“ Hermine und Ron tauschten einen beschämten Blick. Ihr Streit wegen Krummbein und Krätze schien schon so lange her zu sein. „Ich dachte, dass es einfach wieder weggeht …“

„Weggeht? Wie kommst du darauf, dass schwul sein wieder weggeht?“, zischte Ron leise.

Harry musterte ihn verstohlen. Er konnte immer noch nicht erahnen, wie Ron über ihn dachte. Wenigstens saß er wieder am Tisch. Also zuckte er erneut mit den Schultern. „Es klingt blöd, aber es wäre einfacher, wenn es so wäre, oder?“ Er sah wieder zu Hermine.

Doch sie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Jemand zu sein, der man nicht ist, ist niemals leichter. Es macht alles nur noch komplizierter. Hast du einen, ähm … äh … einen Freund?“

Harry wurde knallrot. „Nein! Nein. Ich …“

Ron holte tief Luft und sah Harry zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen. „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn es so wäre, wirklich. Mir ist es egal, Harry. Mein Bruder Charlie ist auch schwul, weißt du. Du hast mich nur überrumpelt, das ist alles. Ich hatte keine Ahnung und auf einmal kommen wir von unseren Wahrsage-Hausaufgaben dazu, dass du auf Typen stehst. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet, weißt du.“

Überrascht sah Harry Ron an. Er hatte Charlie zum ersten Mal bei der Weltmeisterschaft getroffen und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er schwul war.

Hermine drückte Harrys Hand. „Es ist doch keine große Sache, Harry. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass du Cho wirklich magst. Ich glaube, ich dachte …“

„Cho ist wirklich nett und sie ist eine gute Quidditchspielerin. Ich dachte, wenn ich mich auf sie konzentriere, verschwindet mein Problem.“ Harry senkte seinen Blick. „Aber ich denke, ich habe jetzt endlich verstanden, dass das kein Problem ist, das man beseitigen muss. Ich muss es einfach nur akzeptieren.“

„Das ist gut, Harry.“ Hermine lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Du weißt, dass wir für dich da sind, egal was du brauchst.“

Ron nickte. „Ich auch, Alter. Na ja, nicht für alles, was du brauchst.“

„Ron!“, riefen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig und Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Lasst uns nicht mit sowas anfangen …“

Ron grinste und erwiderte Harrys Blick. „Trotzdem. Es ist okay.“

Harry nickte erleichtert. Er wünschte sich, er hätte schon vor Monaten mit den beiden gesprochen. Das hätte ihm eine Menge Unsicherheit und Ängste erspart.

„Okay, da wir das nun geklärt haben, zeige ich euch, woran ich gearbeitet habe.“ Hermine öffnete die Schachtel, die sie zuvor auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, und zog einen Anstecker mit den Buchstaben B.ELFE.R. hervor.

„Belfer?“, fragte Harry und nahm einen Anstecker in die Hand. „Was soll das sein?“


	4. Der Vorschlag - Teil I

Harry stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als er sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper protestierte und von seinem Zusammenstoß mit Moodys Schreibtisch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste taten seine Knie immer noch weh.

Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. „Harry, meinst du nicht, du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen? Professor Moody hätte dich nicht so oft mit dem Imperius-Fluch verhexen dürfen.“

„Es geht mir gut, Hermine. Ich habe nur ein bisschen Muskelkater“, erwiderte er und versuchte damit, ihre Sorgen beiseite zu wischen. Harry schaute auf den Tisch, der mit allen möglichen Speisen überladen war, und spürte, wie sein Magen rebellierte. Langsam stand er auf. „Ich habe keinen Hunger, ich werde noch ein bisschen lernen.“ Als er sich bückte, um seine Schultasche vom Boden aufzuheben, fing die Große Halle um ihn herum an, sich zu drehen, und er musste seine Arme nach vorne reißen, um nicht umzufallen.

„Das reicht“, sagte Hermine energisch. Sie stand auf und stützte ihn. „Du gehst jetzt in den Krankenflügel. Ich wünschte, Ron wäre hier, aber er ist immer noch beim Nachsitzen. Ich helfe dir …“

Harry wich ihrem Arm aus. „Okay, okay, ich gehe. Aber du musst mir nicht helfen. Die anderen werden denken, dass ich krank bin oder sowas.“ Vorsichtig ließ Harry den Tisch los und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er aufrecht stehen konnte, ohne dass sich der Raum um ihn herum erneut drehte.

„Soll ich dir helfen, Harry?“, fragte Neville und erhob sich halb von seinem Platz.

Als er merkte, dass alle Augen am Gryffindortisch auf ihn gerichtet waren, seufzte Harry. „Nein. Es geht schon.“ Er drehte sich um und ging zielstrebig in Richtung Tür. Dabei musste er sich auf jeden einzelnen Schritt konzentrieren. Der Schmerz war übermächtig und er kämpfte gegen die Schwärze an, die seine Sicht zu verschleiern drohte.

Dennoch schaffte Harry es durch die Tür und hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Er konnte hören, wie Hermine neben ihm auf ihn einredete, doch in seinen Ohren rauschte es so stark, dass er nicht verstehen konnte, was sie genau sagte. Er konzentrierte sich nur darauf, die Treppe zu erreichen, die zum Krankenflügel führte. Erleichtert griff er nach dem Geländer und zog seine protestierenden Beine nacheinander auf die erste Stufe hinauf. Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er sich, als wäre sein Kopf explodiert. Schmerzen pulsierten wellenartig von seinem Hinterkopf aus durch seinen Körper. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, weil ihn das grelle Licht blendete. Hatte man ihn verhext? Er konnte Menschen reden hören, allerdings verstand er immer noch nicht, was sie sagten. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um seinen Hinterkopf zu berühren, doch etwas oder jemand hielt ihn auf.

„Nicht anfassen. Wir konnten zwar die Blutung stoppen, doch es wäre nicht gut, wenn du die Wunde jetzt berührst.“ Die Stimme klang, als wäre sie meilenweit entfernt, allerdings kam sie ihm bekannt vor. Harry blinzelte ein wenig. Cedric Diggorys Gesicht blickte auf ihn herab und lächelte. „Willkommen zurück. Du bist auf der Treppe gestürzt und hast dir einen ziemlich fiesen Schnitt an deinem Hinterkopf zugezogen. Wir werden dich in den Krankenflügel bringen müssen.“

Harry nickte und schloss wieder seine Augen. Er hörte das aufgeregte Geplapper um sich herum und wurde sich bewusst, dass jetzt alle aus der Großen Halle strömten. _Wieder einmal ein ganz normaler Tag im Leben des Harry Potter,_ dachte er seufzend. _Ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Besuch im Krankenflügel._

„Okay, Harry, wir helfen dir jetzt auf. Stütz dich auf mich“, befahl ihm Cedrics Stimme sanft und Harry spürte, wie ihn starke Arme aufrichteten. Cedric zog Harrys linken Arm über seine Schulter und schlang seinen rechten um Harrys Körper. Harry sackte augenblicklich zusammen und spürte wie ihm wieder schummerig wurde und sich alles bewegte. Er taumelte gegen Cedric.

„Ich werde Hilfe brauchen“, grunzte Cedric, als er plötzlich Harrys gesamtes Körpergewicht tragen musste, da er wieder bewusstlos geworden war. „Malfoy, hör auf zu kichern und komm her.“

Draco Malfoy verstummte sofort. „Warum ich?“, protestierte er. „Hier sind genug Gryffindors, um ihrem armen, kleinen Harry zu helfen.“

„Weil ich es dir sage, Malfoy“, erwiderte Cedric mit der Autorität eines Vertrauensschülers und Sechstklässlers. Hermine beobachtete erstaunt, wie sich Malfoy ohne weiteren Protest von seinen Freunden löste. Er schlang einen Arm um den bewusstlosen Harry und zog dessen rechten Arm über seine Schultern. Cedric nickte zufrieden und zusammen stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf.

„Er ist wirklich ganz schön weggetreten. Das kann doch nicht von dem Sturz kommen. Was ist passiert?“, fragte Cedric Hermine, die hinter ihnen herlief und ihre Schultaschen trug.

„Professor Moody hat den Imperius-Fluch im Unterricht an ihm demonstriert, vier Mal“, antwortete Hermine. „Er hätte das auf keinen Fall tun dürfen …“

„Vier Mal? Bei uns hat er es nur einmal gemacht“, unterbrach sie Malfoy. „Warum hat dieser Spinner ihn an Potter vier Mal gezeigt? Hat er Moody gereizt?“

„Weil Harry den Fluch beim ersten Mal abschütteln konnte. Deswegen hat Moody es immer wieder getan, bis Harry ihm vollkommen widerstehen konnte“, erklärte Hermine und betrachtete Harry besorgt. Wenn sie früher bemerkt hätte, wie schlecht es ihm ging, hätte sie ihn schon längst in den Krankenflügel geschickt. Aus ihren Büchern wusste sie, dass ein falsch angewandter Imperius das Opfer dauerhaft psychisch schädigen konnte.

Kurz bevor sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, kam Harry erneut zu sich. Er spürte Arme um seinen Körper und versuchte, sie abzuschütteln.

„Beruhig dich, Potter. Es ist schon schlimm genug, deinen Arsch durch die gesamte Schule zu schleifen. Da musst du dich nicht auch noch wehren.“ Eine überheblich klingende Stimme erklang zu seiner Rechten.

Erschöpft drehte Harry seinen Kopf und durch den Schleier, den der Schmerz dieser Bewegung verursachte, sah er Malfoys graue Augen, die ihn anstarrten. „Hermine, ich glaube, hier stimmt etwas nicht. Ich halluziniere, dass mich Malfoy umarmt.“

„Träum weiter, Potter“, spottete Malfoy. „Dein Hufflepuff-Schätzchen hat mich zum Helfen gezwungen.“

Langsam drehte Harry seinen Kopf und sah Cedric an seiner anderen Seite lachen. „Hi, Cedric“, sagte er mit einer Sing-Sang-Stimme. „Du bist nicht mein Schätzchen.“

„Hi, Harry. Du hast Recht, ich bin nicht dein Schätzchen“, antwortete Cedric amüsiert, da Harry so weggetreten war.

„Okay, Mr. Malfoy, ab hier übernehmen wir.“ Madam Pomfrey eilte auf die Gruppe zu, die im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe.“

Malfoy ließ Harry los und entfernte sich langsam. „Viel Glück, Potter.“

„Mr. Potter. Ich kann nicht oft genug betonen, wir sehr es mich überrascht, dass sie ganze sechs Wochen gebraucht haben, um hier zu landen. Ihr letzter Rekord lag bei vier Wochen, soweit ich mich erinnere.“ Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als er auf einem Bett abgelegt wurde. „Unglaublich, dieser Mann“, murmelte Madam Pomfrey, während sie geschäftig umhereilte. „Den einen verwandelt er in ein Frettchen, an dem anderen demonstriert er den Imperius-Fluch. Dumbledore wird davon erfahren, das kann ich Ihnen versichern.“

~~~*~~~

Madam Pomfrey behielt Harry zwei Tage im Krankenflügel. Mittlerweile würde er es wirklich sehr begrüßen, wenn er nie wieder Skele-Wachs trinken müsste. Hermine ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er sich den gespaltenen Schädel bei seinem Sturz hätte ersparen können, wenn er gleich auf sie gehört und sofort in den Krankenflügel gegangen wäre.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?“, fragte Cedric, als er ihn am nächsten Tag im Krankenflügel besuchte.

„Gut. Es ist mir peinlich.“ Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Manchmal denke ich, ich verbringe hier mehr Zeit als in den Klassenräumen. Aber Hermine achtet darauf, dass ich nichts verpasse.“ Er nickte in Richtung des Bücherstapels auf seinem Nachttisch.

Cedric setzte sich neben sein Bett. „Soll ich dir bei deinen Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben helfen? Die sind ziemlich schwierig, wenn man McGonagalls Demonstration nicht gesehen hat.“

„Das wäre prima“, antwortete Harry eifrig. „Ich bekomme das Nadelkissen immer noch nicht hin.“

Cedric blätterte auf die entsprechende Seite im Schulbuch und zeigte Harry die richtige Zauberstabbewegung, um einen Igel in ein Nadelkissen zu verwandeln. Eine Stunde verging wie im Flug und Harry sah überrascht auf, als Ron und Hermine neben seinem Bett auftauchten. „Ist Zaubertränke schon vorbei? Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich es schade finde, das verpasst zu haben … Was ist mir dir passiert, Ron?“

Ron sah an seinem Umhang hinab, in dessen Ärmel ein riesiges Brandloch klaffte. „Neville hat seinen Kessel mal wieder in die Luft gejagt.“

„Na, ich werde dann mal gehen, damit du Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen kannst. Ich vermute, du wirst morgen wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen können, aber sag mir Bescheid, wenn du immer noch hier bist. Ich kann wieder herkommen und dir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen.“ Cedric erhob sich und nickte Ron und Hermine zu.

Die beiden beobachteten, wie er den Gang entlang ging und den Krankenflügel verließ. „Es tut uns leid, dass wir dein Lern-Date unterbrochen haben, Harry.“ Hermine drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um.

Rons Mund klappte auf und er blickte von Hermine zu Harry. „Du und Diggory?“, japste er. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett sinken.

„Nein, er ist nur _ein_ Freund“, protestierte Harry. Hermine hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Ehrlich. Er hat einen Freund. Der Typ, den wir in Kings Cross gesehen haben.“

„Na ja, du könntest es weitaus schlimmer treffen“, sagte Hermine und setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett. „Er sieht auf jeden Fall gut aus.“

Ron starrte Hermine ungläubig an. „Diggory? Du findest, dass er gut aussieht?“

Harry und Hermine sahen einander an und dann zurück zu Ron. „Definitiv“, antworteten sie wie aus einem Mund und grinsten. Ron sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, wessen Antwort er weniger mochte.

„Ähm, ich habe gehört, er wird beim Trimagischen Turnier antreten. Sie haben heute ein Schild in der Großen Halle aufgestellt. Die Schüler von Durmstrang und Beauxbaton werden einen Tag vor Halloween ankommen und die Champions werden an Halloween bekannt gegeben“, erzählte Ron. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu erfahren, wer noch antreten will.“

„Ja, Cedric wird es auf jeden Fall probieren. Planen Fred und George immer noch, die Alterslinie auszutricksen?“, fragte Harry und schüttelte sein Kissen auf, um etwas aufrechter sitzen zu können.

„Sie geben es nicht zu, aber sie planen definitiv etwas“, mutmaßte Hermine. „Sie haben nicht mal halb so viele Streiche gespielt wie sonst. Sie führen auf jeden Fall etwas im Schilde.“

~~~*~~~

Harry schulterte seine Tasche und eilte den Korridor entlang, um den Kerkern endlich zu entkommen. Snape hatte ihn gezwungen, alle Tränke nachzubrauen, die er während seiner Zeit im Krankenflügel verpasst hatte. Er hatte zwei Stunden dafür gebraucht und die Kombination aus Dämpfen und Snapes Spott erweckten in ihm den Wunsch, wieder unter der Fuchtel von Madam Pomfrey zu stehen.

„Potter“, drang eine Stimme aus einem der Klassenzimmer.

Harry blieb stehen und wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Nur ein Schüler in ganz Hogwarts konnte so viel Verachtung in ein Wort legen. Langsam drehte er sich um und trat auf die geöffnete Zimmertür zu.

Malfoy saß an einem Tisch, vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen seine Bücher und Pergamente. Nachdenklich sah er ihn an. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du zwei Stunden für drei einfache Zaubertränke gebraucht hast.“

„Snape hat mich gezwungen, jeden Trank zwei Mal zu brauen.“ Harry zögerte. „Was willst du, Malfoy?“

Malfoy spielte mit der Rabenfeder in seiner Hand und legte sie schließlich zur Seite. „Ich habe einen Vorschlag für dich.“

„Was für einen Vorschlag?“ Harry sah sich im Klassenzimmer um. Er erwartete, Crabbe und Goyle in einer Ecke zu entdecken, bereit, ihn zu verprügeln.

„Wenn du etwas von dem berühmten Gryffindor-Mut aufbringen kannst, reinkommst und die Tür schließt, erzähle ich es dir.“

Harry blickte den Flur auf und ab. Es war niemand zu sehen. Kritisch beäugte er den Slytherin für eine Weile, dann nickte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Malfoy lächelte angespannt. „Sehr mutig, Potter.“

Überrascht sah Harry ihn an. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Malfoy jemals lächeln gesehen zu haben, zumindest, wenn er ihn nicht gerade auslachte. Sein Gesicht wirkte dadurch nicht mehr hochmütig und verachtend sondern beinahe attraktiv.

„Mein Vorschlag ist folgender: Ich gebe dir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke, wenn du mir beibringst, den Imperius-Fluch abzuschütteln.“ Er beobachtete Harry mit kalten, grauen Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte.

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du machst Witze, oder? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“

„Doch, Potter, das ist mein voller Ernst“, schnappte Malfoy beleidigt. „Machst du es?“

„Du willst, dass ich dich mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch verhexe? Sicherlich nicht, das ist doch bloß wieder eine Falle.“ Harry drehte sich um und ging Richtung Tür.

„Es ist keine Falle, Potter. Du musst das für mich tun.“ Malfoys Stimme hallte durch den Raum. „Es ist mein Ernst.“

„Warum ich? Warum fragst du nicht Moody?“, fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Habe ich. Dumbledore hat ihm verboten, die Unverzeihlichen weiter an irgendwem zu demonstrieren“, antwortete Malfoy beinahe gelangweilt. „Du bist scheinbar meine einzige Option.“

Harry hatte sich wieder umgedreht und ging auf Malfoy zu. Gegen besseres Wissen war er fasziniert von der Vorstellung, dass Malfoy überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. „Warum ist dir das so wichtig?“ Harry setzte sich an den Tisch gegenüber von Malfoy.

„Es mag dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein, Potter, doch die Zeiten ändern sich. Moody, egal wie verrückt er sein mag, weiß Bescheid. Ich muss lernen, den Imperius-Fluch abzuschütteln.“ Malfoy beugte sich etwas vor. „Was sagst du? Wirst du es tun?“ Seine Stimme blieb ruhig, doch Malfoys Augen sprühten über vor Emotionen.

Harry zögerte. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich mit dem Fluch verhexen muss, um es dir beizubringen? Mehrfach?“

Malfoy sah ihn spöttisch an. „Ja, Potter. Ich – anders als die Meisten – bin klug genug, um selbst darauf zu kommen.“

„Seit dem ersten Schuljahr bekriegen wir uns gegenseitig, Malfoy“, sagte Harry langsam. „Und trotzdem willst du dein Leben in meine Hand legen? Bist du dir sicher, dass du dieses Risiko eingehen willst?“

„Ja“, spuckte Malfoy aus. „Ich baue auf die gryffindor‘sche Ehre, dass du mich nicht vom Astronomieturm springen lässt.“

„Ist es dir wirklich so wichtig, das zu lernen?“ Harry starrte den Slytherin über den Tisch hinweg an und versuchte, herauszufinden, was dessen Motivation war. „Ich könnte eine Menge Ärger dafür bekommen.“

„Ja, es ist mir so wichtig. Und du solltest selbst am besten wissen, dass du keinen Ärger bekommen wirst. Du wirst nie für das bestraft, was du machst.“ Malfoy stand auf und stopfte seine Bücher zurück in seine Schultasche. „Vergiss es. Ich dachte, du würdest die Chance ergreifen, endlich der Beste in Zaubertränke zu sein und nicht mehr der Schlechteste.“

„Ich bin dabei.“ Die Worte verließen Harrys Mund, bevor er sich selbst aufhalten konnte. Malfoy erstarrte, seine Hand blieb mit seinem Zaubertränke-Aufsatz mitten in der Luft stehen. Harry wurde plötzlich klar, dass Malfoy nie wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, dass er zustimmte.

„Dir ist klar, dass es keine Garantie gibt, dass du es lernst? Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, wie ich es selbst hinbekomme, abgesehen davon, wie ich es dir beibringen soll. Und ich will einen Zeugen. Ich werde auf keinen Fall den Rest meines Lebens in Askaban verbringen, falls uns jemand erwischt. Ich will jemanden, der bezeugt, dass du es freiwillig getan hast …“

„Okay.“ Malfoy hatte sich wieder hingesetzt, doch anstatt sich wieder arrogant in den Sitz zu fläzen, saß er nun auf der Stuhlkante und beugte sich sogar noch etwas nach vorne. „Wer? Auf keinen Fall Weasley oder Granger. Ich will keine weiteren Gryffindors dabeihaben. Die könnten sich verplappern. Wie wäre es mit Zabini?“

„Keine Slytherins. Falls du deine Meinung änderst, sind das die ersten, die behaupten, ich hätte dich gezwungen.“

Malfoy funkelte Harry böse an. „Keine Gryffindors, keine Slytherins. Das schränkt die Möglichkeiten ein. Ravenclaws sind raus, keiner von denen würde sich das trauen.“

Harry nickte. „Hufflepuffs … ehrlich und fair?“

„Wie wäre es mit deinem Lover, Diggory. Glaubst du, er würde das machen?“

„Er ist nicht mein Lover“, erwiderte Harry automatisch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er das tun würde … Ich kann ihn fragen.“ Harry nickte. „Aber er lässt sich für das Trimagische Turnier aufstellen. Keine Ahnung, ob er Zeit hätte.“

„Finde es heraus“, schnappte Malfoy.

„Wann willst du anfangen? Wir brauchen einen Ort, an dem uns niemand erwischt.“

Malfoy nickte. „Ich habe schon einen Ort im Kopf. Ich sage dir, wo er ist, sobald du Diggory überredet hast.“

Harry erhob sich von seinem Tisch. „Ist dir klar, dass wir noch nie so lange miteinander geredet haben, ohne unsere Zauberstäbe zu ziehen?“ Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich vertraue dir hierbei, Malfoy. Wenn du mich reinlegst …“

Malfoy blickte erst auf Harrys ausgestreckte Hand und dann in seine Augen. „Wir sind immer noch Feinde, Potter. Nennen wir das hier einfach einen vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand.“

Malfoy schüttelte seine Hand. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, fuhr ein Blitz durch Harry. Es fühlte sich wie ein kleines, magisches Kribbeln an, das zwischen ihnen hin und her sprang. Einen kurzen Moment sah er etwas in Malfoys Augen leuchten, dann ließen sie ihre Hände sinken.

„Hast du …“ Harry wollte schon fragen, ob er das auch gespürt hatte, doch gleichzeitig wollte er nicht, dass Malfoy die falschen Schlüsse zog.

„Habe ich was, Potter?“, fragte Malfoy bissig, als er seine Tasche aufhob.

„Nichts. Vergiss nicht, dass wir die Termine für die Zaubertrank-Nachhilfe auch festlegen müssen.“

„Werde ich nicht. Willst du, dass dein Lover auch bei der Nachhilfe dabei ist, damit ich dich nicht vergifte?“

„Er ist nicht mein … nein. Ich denke, ich bin in der Lage zu erkennen, ob du ein Gift zusammenbraust.“

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher“, entgegnete Malfoy lachend und verschwand durch die Tür.


	5. Der Vorschlag - Teil II

Am nächsten Tag entdeckte Harry Cedric in der Bibliothek. Er winkte ihn auch gleich an seinen Tisch und sie arbeiteten beide eine halbe Stunde lang still vor sich hin, bis Harry endlich den Mut fand, ihn zu fragen.

„Du willst, dass ich was?“ Cedric sah ihn ungläubig an. „Malfoy will tatsächlich zulassen, dass du ihn mit einem Unverzeihlichen verhext? Das klingt so gar nicht nach ihm.“

Harry sah sich verstohlen um. Er musste sichergehen, dass ihnen auch wirklich niemand zuhörte. „Ich weiß. Ich glaube … ich glaube, er hat Angst, dass jemand den Fluch an ihm anwenden könnte.“

„Ich würde auch alles dafür tun, jegliche dunkle Magie abwehren zu können, wenn ich einen Vater hätte, der im Verdacht steht, ein Todesser zu sein. Mein Vater ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius Malfoy einer der Todesser war, die die Muggel an der Weltmeisterschaft gefoltert haben. Du und Malfoy waren nie wirklich eng befreundet. Gerade letzten Monat wollte er dich hinter deinem Rücken verhexen.“ Cedric lehnte sich ein Stück näher zu Harry. „Glaubst du, du kannst ihm wirklich vertrauen?“

„Da kommst du ins Spiel. Du dienst mir als Zeuge, falls wir erwischt werden.“ Harry wusste, dass das nicht genug sein würde. Wenn es hart auf hart kam, konnte man dem Slytherin nicht trauen. „Bist du dabei?“ Ein bisschen hoffte Harry, dass Cedric ablehnen würde. Er hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und über Malfoy nachgedacht. Er konnte selbst nicht verstehen, weshalb er ihm zugesichert hatte, es sich zu überlegen.

„Kommt drauf an. Warum willst du es machen?“ Cedric sah ihn eindringlich an. „Warum denkst du überhaupt darüber nach?“

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick. „Malfoy gibt mir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke.“

Cedric hob eine Augenbraue. „Das scheint mir kein fairer Tausch zu sein. Du wirst einen Mitschüler mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch verhexen. Das ist strafbar …“

„Ich weiß. Ich baue darauf, dass du als Zeuge fungierst und wir sind beide minderjährig. Wenn wir erwischt werden, könnte es einfach als Dummer-Jungen-Streich abgetan werden. Aber wichtig ist, dass wir eben nicht erwischt werden.“

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht noch einen anderen Grund gibt, weshalb du ihm helfen willst? Er sieht nicht schlecht aus, wenn man auf große, blonde …“

„Was? Malfoy? So schwul bin ich dann auch wieder nicht“, flüsterte Harry lachend. „Ehrlich. Nein“, setzte er nach, als Cedric ihn zweifelnd ansah.

Dann zuckte Cedric mit seinen Schultern. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken, es hängt auch viel davon ab, ob ich für das Trimagische Turnier als Champion ausgewählt werde. Niemand weiß, wie viel Zeit dafür drauf geht. Aber wo wir gerade von schwul sein reden …“ Cedric lehnte sich etwas vor. „Hast du es schon deinen Freunden gesagt?“

Harry nickte. „Letzte Woche. Es lief gut. Ich hätte das schon letztes Jahr machen sollen. Dann hätte ich mir eine Menge Sorgen erspart.“

„Hast du noch über etwas anderes nachgedacht?“ Cedric lachte, als er den verwirrten Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht sah. „Hast du darüber nachgedacht, mit jemandem auszugehen? Wenn nicht mit Malfoy, dann mit jemand anderem?“

„Jemand anderem? Oh nein. Ich kenne ja niemanden, der … so ist wie wir. Und, ähm … ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht bereit, es noch jemand anderem anzuvertrauen.“ Harry spürte, wie sein Gesicht tiefrot anlief.

„Du wirst überrascht sein, wie viele es von uns in Hogwarts gibt. Du musst nur ein bisschen aufmerksamer sein. Wir verstecken uns eigentlich nicht wirklich, es ist dir wahrscheinlich nur noch nie aufgefallen.“

Harry nickte. „Trotzdem, ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Leuten noch einen weiteren Grund geben möchte, über mich zu reden. Ich würde gerne ein Schuljahr mal einfach nur in der Masse untergehen. Dieses Jahr wird das hoffentlich klappen, mit dem Trimagischen Turnier. Glaubst du, dass du es schaffst?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß von mindestens einem Dutzend anderer, die es auch versuchen werden. Es gibt keine Garantie, dass ich ausgewählt werde.“ Cedric lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ seinen Blick durch die Bibliothek schweifen. „Ich bin auf die Durmstrang- und Beauxbaton-Schüler gespannt, die nächste Woche ankommen. Dann geht das Turnier auch endlich los. Wegen der anderen Sache: Arrangiere ein Treffen mit Malfoy. Ich will erst mit euch beiden gemeinsam sprechen, bevor ich mich entscheide.“ Cedric griff nach seiner Feder und beugte seinen Kopf wieder über seine Hausaufgaben. Harry nickte und versuchte, sich ebenfalls auf seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz zu konzentrieren.

~~~*~~~

Harry sah Malfoy erst am nächsten Tag in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe wieder. So sehr Harry Hagrid auch mochte, sah er dennoch keinen Sinn darin zu lernen, wie man einen knallrümpfigen Kröter pflegte. Doch selbst das war keine Entschuldigung für Malfoys Verhalten gegenüber Hagrid.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss trödelten Ron, Hermine und Harry hinter Malfoy und seinen Handlangern hinterher. Wie so oft fragte sich Harry, warum er überhaupt darüber nachdachte, dem Slytherin zu helfen. Er hörte kaum zu, was Ron und Hermine diskutierten. Er war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu überlegen, wie er Malfoy allein erwischen konnte, um ihm von Cedrics Forderung zu erzählen.

Als sie dem Schloss näher kamen, verabschiedeten sich Ron und Hermine in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, sie wollten vor dem Abendessen noch lernen. Dabei sah Harry, dass Malfoy auf der Eingangstreppe stand und auf Goyle einredete. Genau in dem Moment, als sie an den Slytherins vorbei kamen, sagte Harry deshalb laut: „Ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach. Ich will nochmal schnell in die Eulerei. Schauen, ob Hedwig wieder da ist.“

„Sollen wir mitkommen? Glaubst du, sie hat einen Brief von Tatze?“, fragte Ron und blickte Malfoy im Vorbeigehen argwöhnisch an.

„Nein, wir treffen uns dann im Gryffindorturm. Sie ist wahrscheinlich sowieso noch nicht zurück, obwohl sie jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen unterwegs ist. Also wird sie hoffentlich bald wiederkommen. Bis dann.“ Harry drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, ob Malfoy den Wink verstanden hatte, sondern eilte direkt zur Treppe, die in den westlichen Turm führte. Als er bereits den zweiten Stock erreicht hatte, erhaschte er einen Blick auf Malfoy, der ihm tatsächlich folgte. Harry stieg weiter die Stufen hinauf und blieb erst in der Nische vor der Tür zur Eulerei stehen.

„Potter“, begann Malfoy, als er bei ihm angekommen war. Harry hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt, während er auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Was hat Diggory gesagt?“

„Er will ein Treffen“, antwortete Harry und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Er wird erst zustimmen, wenn er mit uns beiden gesprochen hat. Wir können uns heute nach dem Abendessen im alten Verwandlungsklassenzimmer im zweiten Stock treffen. Das neben dem Wandvorhang mit dem grünen Drachen.“

Malfoys finsterer Blick spiegelte seine Ungeduld. „Merlin bewahre mich vor euch zwei. Es ist doch nur eine einfache Frage. Entweder ihr macht es oder ihr macht es nicht.“

„Ich bin dabei, wenn Cedric dabei ist. Du wirst ihn davon überzeugen müssen, dass das kein perfider Plan deines Vaters oder von dir ist.“

Malfoy lachte bitter auf. „Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass das kein böser Plan meines Vaters ist. Ich muss das lernen, Potter. Und ja, es belastet mich, dass du der einzige bist, der es mir beibringen kann.“ Er kam einen Schritt näher und Harry musste dem Drang widerstehen, einen Schritt zurück zu weichen.

„Wie bekämpft man das Gefühl, in diese Schwerelosigkeit zu gleiten? Wie kann es sein, dass jemand wie du sich dagegen wehren kann, wenn ich es bereits mehrfach versucht habe und jedes Mal gescheitert bin?“ Malfoys graue Augen bohrten sich in Harrys, als könnte er in ihnen die Antworten auf seine Fragen finden.

„Das ist das Problem: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das mache. Ich fühle die Ruhe, die mich einhüllt und das gefällt mir nicht. Ich höre den Befehl und dann sagt etwas in mir, dass ich nicht darauf hören soll“, antwortete Harry zögerlich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir beibringen kann, den Fluch abzuschütteln. Wir gehen alle ein großes Risiko ein für etwas, von dem ich selbst nicht weiß, wie es funktioniert. Außerdem weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich einen Imperius richtig ausführen kann.“ Harry war von der Nähe zu Malfoy überfordert. Unter dem Vorwand, zu überprüfen, ob jemand kam, trat er einen Schritt in Richtung Treppe.

Malfoy drehte sich zum Fenster um, stützte seine Arme auf der Fensterbank ab und blickte hinaus. „Das ist ja wunderbar, Potter. Von allen in der Schule musstest ausgerechnet du der Einzige sein. Und du hast absolut keine Ahnung, was du tust.“

„Hör zu, Malfoy. Für mich wäre es vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn wir das Ganze hier einfach wieder vergessen.“ Harry hob seine Schultasche vom Boden auf. „Soll ich Cedric für das Treffen zusagen oder nicht?“

„Ich werde da sein.“ Ohne Harry anzusehen, drehte er sich vom Fenster weg und rauschte mit hoch erhobenem Kopf die Treppe hinunter, dabei wehte seine Schulrobe dramatisch hinter ihm her.

Harry schaute ihm nach und dachte amüsiert, dass er wohl niemals in der Lage sein würde, einen solch theatralischen Abgang hinzulegen. Kurz blieb er noch stehen und lauschte den leise verklingenden Schritten, dann machte er sich doch noch auf den Weg hinauf in die Eulerei. Hedwig war tatsächlich noch nicht zurück, doch er blieb eine Weile und beobachtete die Sonne, wie sie mit dem Horizont verschmolz. In seinen Gedanken ging er die Unterhaltung mit Malfoy noch einmal durch. Er hatte gesagt, er hätte _mehrfach_ vergeblich versucht, den Imperius abzuschütteln. Doch Harry wusste genau, dass Moody ihn nur einmal mit dem Fluch verhext hatte. Wer hatte den Unverzeihlichen also noch an ihm benutzt?


	6. Trimagischer Champion - Teil I

Harry hatte Ron und Hermine bisher nichts von seinem Vorhaben erzählt. Er wusste, wie die beiden reagieren würden und würde ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht erklären können, weshalb er es überhaupt in Erwägung zog, Malfoy zu helfen. Daher schien es ihm klüger, diese Unterhaltung noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern.

Deshalb erzählte er ihnen nach dem Abendessen, dass er nochmal in die Bibliothek müsse, um sein Zaubertränkebuch zu holen, das er dort angeblich vergessen habe. Er beeilte sich, wegzukommen, bevor die beiden auf die Idee kamen, ihn zu begleiten. Zum wiederholten Mal wunderte er sich, weshalb er für Malfoy so viel auf sich nahm.

Cedric und Malfoy warteten bereits auf ihn und unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung augenblicklich, als er den Raum betrat. Er nickte ihnen zu und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch neben Cedric. Malfoys Gesicht war ausdruckslos und er mied Harrys Blick. Stattdessen starrte er die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Lediglich sein rechter Finger tippte unaufhörlich auf dem Tisch.

Harry sah Cedric fragend an. „Was ist los?“

„Harry, als du mir hiervon erzählt hast … da klang das Ganze wirklich nach einer schlechten Idee. Doch ich habe mich vorhin mit Draco getroffen und er hat mich davon überzeugt, dass er sehr gute Gründe hierfür hat. Und ich habe Verständnis dafür, weshalb er diese Gründe lieber für sich behalten möchte.“

Harry drehte sich zu Draco um, der seinem Blick mit grauen, kalten und abwertenden Augen begegnete.

„Jetzt möchte ich von dir wissen, weshalb du überhaupt in Erwägung ziehst, ihm zu helfen.“

„Ähm … das frage ich mich selbst schon den ganzen Tag.“ Harry fühlte sich, als würde ihn gerade ein Lehrer anstelle eines Mitschülers ausfragen. „Ich glaube, weil er mich gefragt hat. Ich meine, weil Malfoy bereit ist, mir zu erlauben, ihn mit einem Fluch zu verhexen.“ Harry sah Cedric schulterzuckend an. „Dass er bereit ist, ausgerechnet mich um Hilfe zu bitten … das bedeutet doch, dass er verzweifelt –"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Potter.“ Malfoy sah ihn jetzt direkt an und lehnte sich ein Stück über den Tisch. Seine Hände lagen flach auf der Tischplatte, als wolle er jeden Augenblick aufspringen. „Du weißt genau, dass der einzige Grund, weshalb ich dich gefragt habe, darin liegt, dass du der einzige bist, der es mir beibringen kann.“

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich es dir beibringen kann. Warum gehst du dieses Risiko überhaupt ein?“ Harry lehnte sich ebenfalls vor, seine Augen glühten vor Wut.

Cedric sah sie beide an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihr beide bekriegt euch seit eurem ersten Tag vor vier Jahren hier. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr zusammenarbeiten könnt?“

„Ich bin bereit, wenn Malfoy es auch ist“, antwortete Harry gleichgültig.

„Wenn Potter es kann, kann ich es schon lange“, spuckte Malfoy aus und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich denke, dass mein Teil der Vereinbarung sowieso schwieriger ist: Einem Idiot Zaubertränke beibringen, der von nichts eine Ahnung hat.“

Cedric nickte. „Okay, wir sollten aber erst ein paar Grundregeln aufstellen, bevor ich auch zustimme. Erstens, ihr könnt die Zaubertrank-Nachhilfe ohne mich machen, aber ich werde immer anwesend sein, wenn Harry den Imperius benutzt.“ Beide Jungen nickten und er fuhr fort. „Draco, du schreibst eine Liste aller Befehle, die Harry aussprechen darf, während du unter dem Einfluss des Imperius‘ stehst. So verhindern wir, dass du etwas tun musst, was du selbst unangenehm finden würdest.“

Harry nickte, doch Malfoy zögerte. „Wird das nicht die Effektivität des Zaubers beeinflussen? Wenn ich genau weiß, was auf mich zukommt, wird es doch leichter, es zu akzeptieren anstatt es zu bekämpfen.“

Harry wollte schon etwas sagen, doch er hielt inne, sah zu Cedric und wartete auf dessen Antwort. „Nur zu, was wolltest du sagen, Harry?“, ermunterte Cedric ihn.

„Ich denke, es ist schwerer einen Befehl zu verweigern, auf den du vorbereitet bist, als einen, den du nicht ausführen willst. Moody hat mir befohlen, auf einen Schreibtisch zu springen. Dabei wäre mir ja nichts passiert. Ich hätte es einfach tun können. Aber wenn er mir gesagt hätte, dass ich jemanden verletzen soll, wäre das definitiv etwas, was ich nicht tun wollte und daher wäre es leichter, den Befehl zu verweigern.“

„Für mich klingt das logisch. Was denkst du, Draco?“ Cedric sah Malfoy an.

„Wir werden es versuchen. Welche Regeln hast du noch?“

„Harry wird den Imperius-Fluch zunächst an einem Tier üben, damit wir sicher sein können, dass er das auch bei dir hinbekommt. Ein falsch angewandter Fluch kann drastische Folgen nach sich ziehen.“

„Ein Glück kann Potter besser zaubern, als Tränke brauen.“ Malfoy grinste hämisch. „An welchem Tier solltest du üben? Wie wäre es mit deinem Schlamm-"

Harry sprang auf und versuchte, Malfoy über den Tisch hinweg zu schnappen. „Wenn du das jetzt sagst, werde ich diesen Raum verlassen und damit unsere kleine Partnerschaft beenden.“

Malfoy schlug Harrys Hand weg. „Schön. Dann benutz eben eine Ratte oder einen Kröter.“

„Setzt euch, beide“, seufzte Cedric. „Wo sollen diese Übungsstunden stattfinden?“

Malfoy strich sich seine Robe glatt und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch. Einen kurzen Moment später sank auch Harry zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Malfoy blickte zu Cedric. „Weißt du, wo die alten Quidditch-Umkleiden sind?“

Cedric und Harry schüttelten beide ihre Köpfe. „Gut, niemand weiß das. Sie befinden sich unter dem Westturm. Früher war das Quidditchfeld auf der westlichen Seite des Schlosses, bevor es kurz nach dem Abschluss meines Großvaters an den heutigen Platz verlegt wurde. Mein Großvater hat meinem Vater von den Umkleiden erzählt, als er nach Hogwarts kam und mein Vater hat das Wissen an mich weitergegeben.“

„Warum sollte er dir das Passwort für die Umkleiden verraten?“, wunderte sich Harry. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass die Erwähnung von Malfoys Vater im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Plan ihn misstrauisch stimmen sollte. Er hatte die Umkleiden noch nie auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen, doch vielleicht hatten sogar die Rumtreiber nichts von ihrer Existenz gewusst.

„Es gibt von den Umkleiden aus einen Zugang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Malfoys halten sich immer ein Hintertürchen offen“, schnarrte Malfoy. „Glücklicherweise habe ich mein Wissen nie mit jemandem geteilt. Wir können dort unten üben, ohne dass uns jemand erwischt. Selbst die Geister kommen nicht dort runter.“

„Du verbringst wohl viel Zeit dort unten, Malfoy?“, fragte Harry.

„In der Tat. Ohne zu lernen wirst du an dieser Schule nicht einfach so Klassenbester und ich gehe dort runter, um meine Hausaufgaben zu machen.“

„So wie ich das sehe, bist du nur Zweitbester“, sagte Harry, dessen Grinsen bei Malfoys finsterem Blick noch ein bisschen breiter wurde. „Ich wette, es bringt dich auf die Palme, dass eine Muggelgeborene besser ist als du, oder?“

„Sagt mir nochmal, warum ihr beide glaubt, dass ihr das zusammen hinbekommt?“ Cedric betrachtete die beiden Viertklässler und schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf. „Ihr könnt nicht mal an einem Tisch sitzen, ohne übereinander herzufallen.“

„Potter ist die perfekte Wahl“, schnappte Malfoy. „Wer ist besser dafür geeignet, dich zu verfluchen, als dein Feind?“

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und sah ihn neugierig an. „Gestern hast du auch schon gesagt, dass wir Feinde sind. Denkst du wirklich so über mich? Wir werden niemals Freunde sein, aber Feinde? Ich sehe dich nicht so. Voldemort ist mein Feind. Und obwohl du scheinbar seine Ansichten teilst, bist du nicht wirklich böse, zumindest noch nicht. Gegner. Dummer Idiot. Größte Nervensäge aller Zeiten. Das alles, aber ein Feind? Das ist ein zu starkes Wort für das, was wir sind.“

Malfoy wirkte im ersten Moment etwas überrascht, als er Harrys Worte realisierte, doch dann schlich sich wieder die allzu bekannte Maske zurück auf sein Gesicht. „Vertrau mir, Potter. Du bist der Feind. Ich habe schon immer nach der Devise gelebt, dass du deine Freunde nahe bei dir halten sollst, aber deine Feinde noch näher.“

„Schon lustig, dass du einen Muggel-General zitierst“, sagte Harry lachend.

„Ein Muggel? Scheinbar schläfst du nicht nur in Zaubertränke. Hättest du in Geschichte der Zauberei aufgepasst, wüsstest du, dass Sunzi ein Zauberer war.“

„Ehrlich?“ Harry blickte fragend zu Cedric, der zustimmend nickte. „Na ja, egal. Sind wir durch oder müssen wir noch etwas besprechen?“

„Das alles hängt trotzdem noch vom Trimagischen Turnier ab. Sollte ich ausgewählt werden, könnte ich möglicherweise keine Zeit hierfür haben. Die Teilnehmer der anderen Schulen kommen morgen an und der Hogwarts Champion wird einen Tag später an Halloween ausgewählt. Solange sollten wir noch warten.“

Cedric stand auf und sah die beiden an. „Keiner von euch hat mich bisher gefragt, warum ich euch helfen will. Der eigentliche Grund ist: Ihr beide repräsentiert eure jeweiligen Häuser wie kein anderer an dieser Schule. Harry hat bereits außergewöhnliche Tapferkeit und unerschrockenen Mut bewiesen. Draco, du bist der Inbegriff eines Slytherins. Ich habe noch nie einen Schüler mit so viel Ehrgeiz und List gesehen. Seit ihr beiden in Hogwarts angefangen habt, habe ich bemerkt, dass die Differenzen zwischen den beiden Häusern größer und größer geworden sind.“

Er hob seine Hand, da beide bereits anfangen wollten, zu widersprechen. „Ich gebe nicht euch die Schuld dafür. Wir leben in schweren Zeiten. Das haben wir bei der Weltmeisterschaft gesehen. Wenn ihr beiden es schafft, zusammenzuarbeiten, denke ich, dass man den Abgrund zwischen den beiden Häusern irgendwann überbrücken kann. Ihr zwei, als Team, wärt nicht aufzuhalten. Und ich freue mich darauf, das zu erleben.“ Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich um und verschwand durch die Tür.

Malfoy und Harry schauten ihm eine Weile nach, bis Malfoy sich zu Harry umdrehte. „Was ein Hufflepuff. Der Tag, an dem wir zwei ein Team werden, wird der Tag sein, an dem ich deinen Arsch knutsche.“ Malfoy lachte und verließ den Raum.

Harry blieb allein zurück. Er stimmte Malfoy zu. Die Chancen, dass ihr Deal irgendetwas an ihrem Verhältnis zueinander ändern würde, gingen gegen Null. Doch es war eine Ablenkung für ihn, es hielt ihn von seinen Sorgen wegen seiner schmerzenden Narbe, Sirius und … seinem anderen Problem ab. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde er rot. Er fragte sich, wann er endlich aufhören würde, seine Homosexualität als _Problem_ anzusehen. _Wahrscheinlich etwa zur gleichen Zeit, zu der ich auch feststellen werde, dass knallrümpfige Kröter wunderbare Haustiere abgeben würden,_ dachte er finster.

~~~*~~~

**Halloween – die Große Halle**

„Harry Potter“

Fassungslosigkeit. In der Großen Halle war es totenstill. Harry saß am Gryffindortisch und war sich sicher, dass er Dumbledore falsch verstanden hatte. Er spürte, wie sich jeder im Raum umdrehte und ihn anstarrte und ihm wurde klar, dass es stimmte. Dumbledore hatte gerade seinen Namen von dem Stück Pergament abgelesen, das der Feuerkelch ausgespuckt hatte. Er starrte auf das Pergament in Dumbledores Hand. Wie konnte sein Name darauf stehen?

„Harry Potter. Harry, komm hoch, bitte.“ Dumbledores Stimme hallte laut in dem stillen Raum wider.

Er spürte Dumbledores Blick auf sich und zwang sich, langsam aufzustehen und auf den Lehrertisch zuzugehen. Während er die Halle entlangschritt, wurde die Stille langsam durchbrochen und die Stimmen steigerten sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Crescendo. Für Harry fühlte es sich so an, als brauchte er ein ganzes Leben, um den Weg zwischen den Tischen entlangzugehen. Endlich stand er vor Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter schaute ihn ausdruckslos an und nickte in Richtung der Tür, durch die bereits die anderen drei Champions gegangen waren.

Harry fühlte sich wie erstarrt, doch sein Inneres protestierte. Er verstand nicht, warum ihm das alles passierte. „Harry, geh zu den anderen“, sagte Dumbledore und nickte Richtung Tür. Harry drehte sich um und betrat den Raum, in dem sich Cedric und die anderen beiden Champions um das Kaminfeuer gruppiert hatten.

Cedric löste sich von den anderen beiden und kam ihm entgegen. „Wie findest du das, Harry! Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich …“ Cedric ließ den Satz unvollendet, als er Harrys leichenblasses Gesicht sah. „Was ist los, was ist passiert? Bist du okay?“ Er packte Harry am Arm.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, doch kein Laut kam ihm über die Lippen. Plötzlich wurde es hektisch an der Tür und Ludo Bagman betrat den Raum. „Höchst ungewöhnlich! Darf ich vorstellen – so unglaublich es auch sein mag – der VIERTE trimagische Champion.“

Cedric blickte ungläubig zwischen Bagman und Harry hin und her. Er ließ Harrys Arm los und Harry fühlte sich irgendwie verloren. „Was? Was bedeutet das?“

„Mein Name, mein Name kam aus dem Feuerkelch.“ Harry schluckte. Er konnte nicht klar denken. „Ich verstehe nicht …“

In diesem Moment stürmten Madame Maxime und Karkaroff in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape. Sie diskutierten lautstark miteinander und Harry konnte dem Stimmengewirr kaum folgen. Er stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Raumes und starrte mit leerem Blick in die Flammen. Er fragte sich einmal mehr, warum ihm solche Sachen immer wieder passierten.

„Harry.“ Er spürte Dumbledores Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Hast du deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen?“

Harry starrte in das tiefe Blau von Dumbledores Augen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er in ihnen sah. War es Enttäuschung, Angst oder nur Verwirrung?

„Nein“, sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Ich –"

Dumbledore hob seine Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Hast du einen älteren Schüler gebeten, deinen Namen hineinzuwerfen?“

„Nein.“ Harry konnte Snapes ungläubiges Schnauben hören. Dumbledore drehte sich zu Maxime, Karkaroff und den anderen Lehrern um und Harry gab sich nicht einmal mehr Mühe, der Unterhaltung zu folgen. Er spürte, dass Cedrics Blick auf ihm lag, doch er wusste nicht, was er ihm sagen sollte.

Nur langsam nahm er wahr, dass die lautstarke Diskussion aufgehört hatte und Dumbledores ruhige Stimme erklärte, dass er und Cedric beide antreten würden. Bagman verkündete, dass die erste Aufgabe in drei Wochen stattfinden und die Aufgabe an sich bis zum letzten Tag ein Geheimnis bleiben würde. Endlich entließ Dumbledore alle und Cedric und er gingen gemeinsam hinaus.

Die Große Halle war glücklicherweise bereits leer, lediglich die Halloween-Dekorationen schwebten noch in der Luft. Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Cedric um, der ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln schenkte. „Ich schätze, wir spielen mal wieder gemeinsam … Wie hast du es angestellt?“

„Gar nicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das passiert ist.“ Harry legte seine Hand an Cedrics Arm. „Ich habe meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen. Du musst mir glauben.“

Cedric schaute ihn ein paar Minuten an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Äh, okay. Ich … Gute Nacht, Harry.“

Harry sah Cedric nach, wie er die Halle verließ und spürte, wie sich Angst in ihm ausbreitete. Angst, dass seine Freundschaft zu Cedric zusammen mit ihm davon lief. Cedric glaubte ihm nicht, dass er seinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen hatte. Obwohl sie erst ein paar Monate befreundet waren, bedeutete diese Freundschaft ihm bereits sehr viel. Mit schlurfenden Schritten schleppte er sich zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Er würde Cedric morgen suchen und versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen.


	7. Trimagischer Champion - Teil II

Die nächsten Tage waren die schlimmsten, die Harry jemals in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Ron redete nicht mehr mit ihm und die gesamte Schule meidete ihn, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen aus den Reihen der Gryffindors, wie einen Geächteten. Außerdem hatte Harry bislang keine Gelegenheit gefunden, noch einmal mit Cedric zu reden, denn niemand aus Hufflepuff sprach mit ihm und wo immer er auch hinging, war Cedric stets von einer beschützenden Menge umgeben. Aus purer Verzweiflung heraus schickte Harry Cedric schließlich eine Nachricht per Eule.

Während des Frühstücks beobachtete Harry die Eulen, wie sie den Schülern ihre Post brachten. Cedric lachte und alberte gerade mit seinen Sitznachbarn herum, als die Schuleule Harrys Brief vor ihm fallen ließ. Cedric schaute auf das Pergament hinunter, hob es auf, las die Nachricht und augenblicklich erstarb das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er hob seinen Blick und sah Harry an, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Cedric nickte knapp und ließ den Brief dann in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

~~~*~~~

Nachdem Harry an diesem Tag mit seinem Abendessen fertig war, stand er sofort auf. Ron saß neben Hermine und gab sich größte Mühe, ihn zu ignorieren. Harry seufzte und wandte sich an seine beste Freundin. „Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns später.“

Hermine nickte traurig.

Schnell lief Harry aus der Großen Halle, verließ das Schloss und folgte dem Pfad, der zum See hinunter führte. Cedric holte ihn ein, als Harry gerade das Bootshaus erreichte. Zeitgleich fingen die beiden jungen Männer an zu reden.

„Cedric, ich …“ – „Harry, ich wollte …“

Harry wurde rot. „Du zuerst. Na los, schrei mich an.“

Cedric lächelte ihn an und legte beide Hände auf Harrys Schultern. „Ich werde nicht schreien. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.“ Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich habe, na ja, ich habe dir nicht geglaubt, als du gesagt hast, du hättest deinen Namen nicht in den Feuerkelch geworfen. Ich habe sogar geglaubt, du hättest es schon vor ein paar Tagen getan. Doch dann habe ich mich an etwas erinnert, das du mir bei einem unserer ersten Gespräche erzählt hast. Dass du hoffst, dieses Schuljahr einfach nur unterzutauchen und keine große Rolle zu spielen. Mir ist klar geworden, dass du niemals freiwillig deinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen hättest. Und dann zuzusehen, wie dich jeder in den letzten Tagen behandelt hat … Ich habe nichts dagegen unternommen, das tut mir auch schrecklich leid.“

„Du kannst nichts dagegen unternehmen, es muss seinen natürlichen Weg gehen. Das habe ich schon im zweiten Schuljahr gelernt, als jeder dachte, ich wäre derjenige, der hinter den Angriffen steckt“, sagte Harry und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Solche Dinge scheinen dir ständig zu passieren, oder? In deinem ersten Schuljahr war es ein Troll und noch etwas anderes, das dich später eine Woche lang in den Krankenflügel bugsiert hat … Ich habe nie erfahren, welche Geschichte dahinter steckt.“

Harry erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an Quirrell und den Stein der Weisen. „Vielleicht erzähle ich sie dir irgendwann. Wenn ich das Turnier überlebe.“

„Hast du mit Dumbledore gesprochen? Hat er irgendeine Idee, wie das passieren konnte?“

„Nein, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dazu. Ich glaube, er ist von mir enttäuscht … Ich denke, dass er mir nicht glaubt.“

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er einfach nur Angst hat, dass dir etwas passieren könnte. Ein 14-jähriger in einem Trimagischen Turnier? Das gab es noch nie und da die Aufgaben bereits erstellt sind, können sie sie nicht mehr ändern. Du hattest bisher noch nicht einmal deine ZAG-Prüfungen. Wer immer dich ins Spiel gebracht hat, ist kein Freund.“

Harry lachte. „Wow, herzlichen Dank, dass du mein bevorstehendes Schicksal direkter formulierst als Trelawney. Sie sagt lediglich ‚Eine Wolke des Todes schwebt über dem Schloss‘.“

Cedric lachte nun ebenfalls, legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie den Pfad weiter entlang. „Du wirst das Turnier schon überstehen, hoffentlich mit allen Gliedmaßen.“

„Was hältst du davon, gegen Viktor Krum anzutreten?“, fragte Harry grinsend.

Cedric lachte auf. „Das war wohl eine Überraschung! Wir müssen hoffen, dass wir bei keiner Aufgabe mit Besen fliegen müssen. Wobei, du könntest ihm da durchaus Konkurrenz machen.“ Harry schnaubte amüsiert. „Simon hat mich gebeten, ein Autogramm von Krum zu besorgen.“

Harry entspannte sich zusehends und hörte Cedric zu, wie er von Simons letztem Brief erzählte und von den Ratschlägen, wie er sich auf das Turnier vorbereiten sollte, die er von seinem Freund erhalten hatte. Die Gewissheit, immer noch mit Cedric befreundet zu sein, fühlte sich gut an. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche, seitdem Dumbledore seinen Namen in der Großen Halle vorgelesen hatte, lockerte sich der Knoten, der sich in ihm festgesetzt hatte, ein wenig. Überrascht sah er auf, als Cedric zu reden aufhörte. Sie waren wieder am Schloss angekommen.

„Harry, ich versuche, mein Haus davon zu überzeugen, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Dass du deinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen hast.“ Cedric verzog sein Gesicht, seine grauen Augen schauten Harry ernst an. „Doch es herrscht eine Menge Neid. Ich hoffe, die Gemüter kühlen sich schnell ab und jeder freut sich einfach nur noch auf die erste Aufgabe, anstatt auf dich wütend zu sein für etwas, wofür du nichts kannst.“

Harry nickte. „Es hilft mir schon, zu wissen, dass du mir glaubst. Und sonst …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht werde ich bei der ersten Aufgabe so schwer verletzt, dass ich nicht mehr mitmachen kann.“

Cedric lachte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich Madam Pomfrey so bald wiedersehen möchte.“

~~~*~~~

Ron lief förmlich vor Harry davon, als sie mit dem Kessel putzen beim Nachsitzen mit Snape fertig waren. Während der gesamten zwei Stunden, die sie in dem Klassenraum zusammen eingesperrt gewesen waren, hatte er kein Wort mit Harry gesprochen.

„Potter.“ Malfoys Stimme hallte durch den Korridor, doch Harry ignorierte ihn und ging einfach weiter. Er hörte jedoch Malfoys Schritte näherkommen und wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab kampfbereit erhoben.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy.“

Malfoy schaute spöttisch auf Harrys Zauberstab herab. „Du bist schnell im Ziehen, Potter.“ Der _Potter stinkt-_ Button leuchtete an seiner Robe.

„Was willst du?“, zischte Harry und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich wollte mich nur bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du wieder mal alles vermasselt hast. Du konntest wohl mal wieder nicht widerstehen, noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf deine Person zu lenken, oder?“

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. „Alles vermasselt? Was soll das –"

„Diggory! Nachdem du ihn hintergangen hast, wird er wohl keineswegs mehr bei unserem kleinen „Studienprojekt“ mithelfen, oder?“

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Malfoy, er und ich haben erst gestern darüber gesprochen und er ist immer noch bereit dazu. Das war jedoch, bevor du meine beste Freundin verhext hast und sie im Krankenflügel gelandet ist.“ Er tippte Malfoys Button mit seinem Stab an, sodass er zurück zu dem Diggory-Schriftzug wechselte. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich noch dabei bin?“

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte. „Du meinst …“ Er brach ab, als er über Harrys Schulter hinweg sah, dass Snape aus seinem Klassenzimmer trat und sich ihnen zuwandte.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?“

Harry fluchte, als er Snape hinter sich hörte, und ließ seinen Zauberstab schnell in seine Tasche gleiten, bevor er sich umdrehte.

Snape funkelte Harry bedrohlich an. „Ihr Nachsitzen ist beendet, Potter. Es gibt für Sie also keinen Grund, sich weiterhin hier unten aufzuhalten.“

Harry starrte Malfoy trotzig an und forderte ihn stumm auf, dass er etwas sagte.

„Ich habe Potter gerade etwas wegen unserer Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung gefragt“, antwortete Malfoy unverzüglich.

Snape drehte sich zu Malfoy um, seine Augen zuckten kurz zu dem _Potter stinkt-_ Button und wieder zurück in sein Gesicht. „Warum nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht die Wahrheit sagst, Draco? Könnte es sein, dass es daran liegt, dass du eigentlich mehr Verstand hast, anstatt Potter um Hilfe zu bitten?“ Malfoy antwortete ihm nicht, doch sein Blick hielt dem ihres Zaubertränke-Lehrers stand. „Nun gut, wenn ich Sie noch einmal nach dem Unterricht hier draußen antreffe, erwarte ich eine umfassende Erklärung.“ Er drehte sich um und lief den Korridor entlang.

Beide Schüler schauten Snape nach, bis dieser in seinem Büro verschwunden war. Harry drehte sich um und wollte gerade die Treppen hochsteigen, doch Malfoy hielt ihn am Arm fest. Harry schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy.“

„Verdammt, Potter. Was meinst du damit, dass Diggory immer noch dazu bereit ist …“

„Genau das meine ich damit. Cedric weiß, dass ich meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen habe.“ Harry ignorierte Malfoys ungläubiges Lachen. „Und er ist immer noch bereit, unseren Plan umzusetzen. Aber der Deal ist vom Tisch, ich werde diese Scheiße nicht einfach so hinnehmen.“ Er deutete auf den _Potter stinkt-_ Button. „Und du hast die Nerven, trotzdem von mir zu erwarten –"

„Ich war sauer, okay?“, spuckte Malfoy aus. „Ich war mir sicher, dass Diggory nicht mehr mitmacht und das alles deine Schuld ist, weil du deinen Namen in der Zeitung sehen wolltest.“

„Wann geht das endlich in deinen sturen Slytherin-Dickschädel? Ich will nicht, dass mir diese ganzen Dinge passieren, sie passieren einfach.“ Harry schubste Malfoy gegen die Wand. „Ich kann nicht kontrollieren, was die Zeitungen über mich schreiben. Kimmkorn hat sich die ganze Geschichte ausgedacht. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie Cedric außen vor gelassen hat. Um Merlins Willen, ich wünschte, sie hätte ihn auch erwähnt. Aber das ist nicht meine Schuld. Verschwinde, Malfoy. Lass mich in Ruhe, lass meine Freunde in Ruhe.“

Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, drehte sich Harry um und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

~~~*~~~

Beim Abendessen am selben Tag saß er an seinem üblichen Platz gegenüber dem Slytherin-Tisch. Jeder dort trug den _Potter stinkt-_ Button an seiner Robe, doch ihm fiel auf, dass Malfoys Button nur die Diggory-Seite zeigte. Er beobachtete, wie Malfoy mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller spielte, aber nicht aß. Fleischpasteten waren eigentlich sein Lieblingsessen, er nahm sich immer eine Extraportion, wenn es sie gab. Plötzlich kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es nicht normal war, dass er Malfoys Lieblingsessen kannte. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie intensiv er den anderen beobachtete. Plötzlich stand Malfoy auf und ging zu Cedric an den Hufflepuff-Tisch. Er beugte sich etwas nach vorne und sprach mit ihm. Cedric hob den Blick und schaute Harry an.

Schnell sah Harry weg und heftete seinen Blick wieder auf seinen eigenen Teller. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Malfoy nicht locker lassen würde. Es würde nicht funktionieren, auf gar keinen Fall würde er mit diesem Arsch zusammenarbeiten, geschweige denn einen Rausschmiss oder Schlimmeres riskieren. Er beobachtete Cedric, der von seinem Platz aufstand und gemeinsam mit Malfoy die Große Halle verließ.

„Was glaubst du, wo die beiden zusammen hingehen?“, fragte Ron verwirrt. „Ich habe Diggory und Malfoy bisher noch nie zusammen gesehen. Glaubst du, Malfoy ist …“

„Ehrlich, Ron. Warum bist du so besessen davon, wer schwul ist oder nicht?“, schnappte Hermine und schaute von ihrem Buch über die Geschichte der Hauselfen auf. „Frag Harry, ob sie befreundet sind.“

Ron sah Harry über Hermines Kopf hinweg finster an und aß dann stumm weiter. Mit seiner Gabel stocherte er so fest in seinem Essen herum, dass es so aussah, als wünschte er sich, es wäre Harrys Kopf.

~~~*~~~

Während des Frühstücks am nächsten Morgen flog eine Schuleule auf Harry zu. Seufzend band er den Brief von ihrem Bein los. Seit dem Artikel im Tagespropheten erhielt er Hassnachrichten, die ihm in seine Tasche gesteckt, per Eule verschickt oder an die Tafeln geschrieben wurden.

„Wirst du ihn nicht lesen?“, fragte Hermine, als Harry den Brief unbeachtet auf dem Tisch liegen ließ. „Er könnte von Tatze sein.“ Harry sah Rons Kopf einen kurzen Moment in ihre Richtung zucken, bevor er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke widmete, den er vor dem Unterricht noch fertigschreiben wollte.

„Kann nicht von Tatze sein, war eine Schuleule“, sagte Harry und verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nur ein weiterer Hassbrief ist.“

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, Harry. Warum öffnest du ihn nicht und schaust nach“, beharrte Hermine.

Seufzend nahm Harry den Brief und öffnete ihn.

_Potter, heute Abend. Gleicher Ort. Gleiche Zeit._

„Incendio“, murmelte Harry schnell, bevor Hermine die Nachricht lesen konnte und schaute zu, wie sie sich in einer kleinen Rauchwolke auflöste.

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich dachte, das könnte vielleicht eine gute Nachricht für dich sein“, murmelte Hermine, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn sanft. „Irgendwann werden sie sich wieder beruhigen.“

Harry schaute zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Malfoy starrte ihn an. Unglaublich. Der Arsch hatte wirklich allen Bezug zur Realität verloren. Was glaubte er, was er noch sagen könnte, um Harrys Bereitschaft, ihm zu helfen, wieder zu erlangen? Harrys Blick glitt über Malfoys Robe. Er hatte sich den Button nicht angesteckt. Er schaute zurück in Malfoys Gesicht. Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und Harry formte „Verpiss dich“ mit seinen Lippen. Malfoys Blick verdüsterte sich, er warf seine Gabel auf seinen Teller und verließ die Große Halle.

~~~*~~~

Nach dem Mittagessen fing Cedric Harry ab. „Harry, Draco und ich haben gestern lange miteinander gesprochen. Ich glaube wirklich, dass du dich heute Abend mit uns treffen solltest.“

Harry sah ihn trotzig an. „Ich werde ihm auf keinen Fall helfen. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du dich auf seine Seite stellst.“

„Es gibt hier keine Seiten, nicht wirklich. Ich bin nur ein neutraler Beobachter. Doch ihr beide schreit euch immer nur an, anstatt auch einmal gegenseitig zuzuhören.“ Cedric seufzte. „Ich möchte nur, dass ihr beide eine faire Chance bekommt, eure Differenzen beizulegen.“

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Gut. Ich werde kommen, aber es gibt nichts, was Malfoy sagen könnte, um meine Entscheidung zu ändern.“

~~~*~~~

Malfoy betrat das Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock als letzter. Harry lehnte am Lehrerpult, während Cedric auf Malfoy zutrat, der in der Tür stehengeblieben war. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und zog ihn weiter in den Raum hinein. „Du musst es ihm erzählen. Andernfalls wirst du keine Chance haben, ihn zu überzeugen.“

Malfoy schüttelte Cedrics Hand ab und ging zu den Fenstern hinüber.

Harry wollte das alles nur schnell hinter sich bringen und wieder verschwinden, er tat das nur Cedric zuliebe. Doch Malfoy schaute immer noch nur stumm aus dem Fenster.

„Siehst du? Selbst er weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat“, sagte Harry nach einer Weile. Er stieß sich von dem Pult ab, griff nach seiner Schultasche und ging zur Tür.

„Harry, du bleibst. Draco, wenn du willst, dass das funktioniert, wirst du es ihm sagen müssen.“

„Schön!“, schnappte Malfoy und drehte sich um. Harry blieb stehen und schaute ihn abwartend an. „Ich muss lernen, den Imperius-Fluch abzuwehren.“ Er brach ab und schloss seine Augen, als würde er sich wünschen, Harry sei nicht im Raum. „Mein Vater … mein Vater verflucht mich damit.“

„Was meinst du damit, er verflucht dich damit? Ist das ein allabendlicher Zeitvertreib bei den Malfoys?“ Harry sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Nein … das ist kein Spiel, Potter.“ Malfoy drehte sich wieder zurück zu dem Fenster und starrte mit leerem Blick hinaus. „Wenn ich seinen Erwartungen nicht entspreche, belegt er mich so lange mit dem Imperius-Fluch, bis er der Meinung ist, dass ich meine Lektion gelernt habe.“

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht.“ Harry schaute ihn an, obwohl ihn plötzlich ein Gefühl beschlich, dass er es vielleicht gar nicht verstehen wollte.

„Ich werde es dir erklären, Potter.“ Malfoy drehte sich um, ging auf ihn zu und tippte ihm mit einem Finger gegen die Brust. „Als ich meine Mutter vor einem Wutanfall meines Vaters beschützen wollte, verhexte er mich mit dem Imperius-Fluch und zwang mich, sie selbst zu schlagen. An dem Tag, an dem ich ihm einmal widersprochen habe, verfluchte er mich und zwang mich, mit ihnen am Esstisch zu sitzen und ihnen beim Essen zuzusehen. Doch ich durfte nichts essen, zwei Tage lang. Als ich in der Schule einmal eine schlechtere Note als ein Schlammblut bekam, zwang er mich, meinen Hund zu töten. Hast du es jetzt kapiert?“

Harry spürte, wie er vollkommen erblasste. Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Malfoy fluchte und drehte sich wieder zurück zum Fenster.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung …“, murmelte Harry schließlich.

„Renn nicht gegen die Tür, wenn du gehst, Potter“, zischte Malfoy, seine Maske saß wieder perfekt. „Es war wohl doch zu viel verlangt von dir, nicht wahr?“

„Draco, gib Harry eine Minute, um zu verstehen, was du ihm gerade gesagt hast“, bat Cedric und stellte sich neben ihn ans Fenster. Cedric senkte seine Stimme, sodass Harry nicht verstehen konnte, was sie miteinander sprachen. Er selbst stand wie festgewachsen mitten im Raum, Malfoys Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider – wie konnte ein Vater seinem Sohn nur so etwas antun?

Er erinnerte sich an die blinde Wut in Lucius Malfoys Gesicht, als er ihm an dem Tag, an dem er den Basilisken besiegt hatte, in Dumbledores Büro begegnet war. Harry war sich damals nicht sicher gewesen, ob Malfoy Senior ihn in Dumbledores Anwesenheit nicht doch angreifen würde. Es war nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, was er in seinem eigenen Haus tun würde, wo ihm niemand Einhalt gebot.

„Malfoy, ich …“

„Verschone mich mit deinem Mitleid, Potter. Sag mir nur, ob du es machen wirst oder nicht.“

Harry nickte. „Ja, ich bin dabei.“

„Gut, wir treffen uns morgen Abend um sieben vor dem Westturm.“ Malfoy nickte Diggory zu und verließ den Klassenraum.

Harry setzte sich an einen der Tische. „Wer würde seinem eigenen Sohn so etwas antun?“

Cedric setzte sich neben ihn. „Lucius Malfoy … Bist du ihm schon mal begegnet?“

Harry nickte. „Ein paar Mal. Er war vor zwei Jahren in die Geschichte rund um die Kammer des Schreckens verwickelt.“

„Hast du irgendwelche Zweifel an Dracos Geschichte?“

„Nein.“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy zu Hause so etwas durchmachen muss, doch ich glaube nicht, dass er sich das nur ausdenkt. Man bräuchte eine ziemlich kranke Phantasie und Malfoy ist nicht krank, er ist nur … gemein.“

„Du weißt nie, in welches Leben die Leute zurückkehren, wenn sie die Schule verlassen und heimfahren“, murmelte Cedric.

Harry dachte an die Dursleys. Sein Leben bei ihnen war zwar nicht einfach, doch sie folterten ihn nicht. Nichts, was sie jemals getan hatten, erreichte die Form von Misshandlung, von der Malfoy ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

„Glaubst du, dass das funktioniert?“, fragte Harry. „Selbst wenn er lernt, dem Fluch zu widerstehen, wird sich sein Vater doch einfach etwas Neues ausdenken …“

Cedric betrachtete Harry von der Seite. „Ich glaube, er hat Angst, dass sein Vater ihn zu etwas viel Schlimmerem zwingen wird … und er bereitet sich auf diesen Tag vor.“


	8. Imperius - Teil I

Dass Ron nicht mehr mit ihm sprach, hatte auch seine guten Seiten: Es war leichter, sich mit Cedric und Malfoy zu treffen, ohne einen Verdacht auf sich zu lenken. „Ich gehe woanders lernen“, sagte er, nachdem er bereits seit einer Viertelstunde zusammen mit Hermine in der Bibliothek einem Ron gegenübersaß, dessen Gesicht vollkommen versteinert war.

„Du musst nicht gehen, Harry.“ Hermine lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Geh nicht …“

„Ist schon okay, wir sehen uns später.“ Er warf Ron, der nicht einmal seinen Kopf gehoben hatte, einen bösen Blick zu und ging.

Schnell überquerte er den Schulhof. Die warmen Oktobertage waren einem kalten November gewichen und der plötzliche Temperatureinbruch bewirkte, dass sich keine Schüler mehr außerhalb des Schlosses aufhielten. Harry stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers in weniger als zwei Wochen stattfinden würde.

Er folgte dem Pfad, der zum Westturm führte. Malfoy und Cedric waren bereits dort und standen neben dem Turm. „Hier ist es?“, fragte Harry. „Wie öffnet man ihn?“

„Es funktioniert so ähnlich wie der Durchgang im Tropfenden Kessel … Du tippst hier, hier und hier und das Passwort ist ‚Aperiens‘“, erklärte Malfoy. Die solide Steinwand des Turms schwang auf und die drei Schüler duckten sich durch die Tür in den Gang dahinter.

Cedric und Harry schauten sich staunend um. Der Raum war riesig. Spinde und Bänke füllten ihn aus. An den Wänden hingen Wandteppiche, auf denen Szenen aus Quidditchspielen detailgetreu eingewebt waren. An einer Seite sah Harry Duschen und einen Waschraum. Weiter hinten gab es einen Kraftraum und eine Art Büro. Harry ging zu einem der Spinde und öffnete ihn. Eine alte Quidditchausrüstung aus Leder hing immer noch darin.

„Dieser Ort ist wundervoll, Draco“, sagte Cedric aufgeregt, seine Stimme hallte in dem gewölbeähnlichen Raum wider.

Malfoy sah sich um und Harry bemerkte, dass er stolz wirkte. In seinen Augen war das wohl sein Eigentum, dachte Harry. In ganz Hogwarts gab es keinen vergleichbaren Ort und seit über drei Jahren war er Malfoys alleiniges Geheimnis gewesen. Ein Ort, an den er jederzeit kommen und den er ganz für sich alleine haben konnte. Dass er bereit war, sein Geheimnis zu teilen, zeigte nur allzu deutlich, wie verzweifelt er lernen wollte, den Imperius-Fluch abzuschütteln.

„Wann wurde er zuletzt benutzt?“

„Irgendwann in den Fünfzigern. Damals haben sich die Mannschaften gemeinsam umgezogen, deswegen ist er so groß. Als sie das Feld verlegt haben, wurden die beiden separaten Umkleiden gebaut.“

Malfoy zog seine Robe aus und hängte sie über einen der unzähligen Haken, die an der ganzen Wand entlang angebracht waren. Cedric und Harry folgten seinem Beispiel und Malfoy führte sie durch den Hauptraum in das Hinterzimmer. Man sah sehr deutlich, dass er hier seine Zeit verbrachte. Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässchen und seine Schulbücher lagen auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt. Harry betrachtete alles staunend. Ein Tisch war an eine Seite des Raums geschoben und ein vollständiges Zaubertränke-Labor darauf aufgebaut worden. Kein Wunder, dass Malfoy in Zaubertränke so gut war, er konnte jeden Trank bereits üben, bevor sie ihn im Unterricht durchnahmen.

„Es sieht gar nicht so aus, als wäre er vierzig Jahre lang nicht benutzt worden, hier liegt gar kein Staub oder sowas.“

Malfoy sah sich um. „Nun, es scheint so, als wären die Hausputz-Zauber, die uns Flitwick aufgezwungen hat, tatsächlich zu etwas zu gebrauchen. Die Hauselfen kommen nicht in diesen Teil des Schlosses. Genug Smalltalk, lasst uns anfangen.“

Cedric nickte. „Als erstes brauchen wir … Wir haben vergessen, dass wir ein Tier brauchen, woran Harry den Imperius-Fluch üben kann.“

Malfoys Mund verzog sich missbilligend. „Streich das.“

„Nein, es ist wichtig“, beharrte Cedric. „Mir wäre es lieber, Harry würde an einem Nager anstatt an dir üben, Draco.“

Harry kicherte, doch er widerstand dem Drang, auf den offensichtlichen Vergleich zu einem Frettchen hinzuweisen. Dem wütenden Blick von Draco nach zu urteilen, wusste der allerdings genau, weshalb Harry gelacht hatte.

„Was machen wir dann?“, fragte Harry. „Kannst du irgendwas in eine Maus verwandeln, Cedric?“

„Könnte ich, doch ich weiß nicht, inwiefern es wichtig ist, ob es eine echte Maus ist oder nicht.“

„Wie wäre es mit einer Spinne? Moody hat eine Spinne im Unterricht benutzt.“

„Das Nervensystem ist anders als bei einem Säugetier“, gab Cedric zu bedenken. „Wir müssen ein neues Treffen vereinbaren.“

Harry sah sich im Raum um und mit einem Schulterzucken zückte er seinen Zauberstab. „Einen Versuch ist es Wert … Accio Maus.“

„Sei doch nicht so dämlich –", begann Malfoy, als ein graues Etwas an ihm vorbei in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand zischte.

Schnell legte Harry seine andere Hand darüber und alles, was man jetzt noch sah, war der wurmähnliche Schwanz, der zwischen seinen Fingern herausragte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schauten ihn die anderen beiden mit offen stehenden Mündern an, bevor sie zu lachen anfingen. Harry sah überrascht zu Draco, er hatte ihn noch nie wirklich lachen hören. Zumindest kein aufrichtiges und belustigtes Lachen.

„Harry, was hat dich nur geritten …“, wunderte sich Cedric.

„Mäusekot“, lächelte Harry schief und deutete mit einem Finger in eine Ecke des Raumes. Er schaute sich suchend nach etwas um, worin sie die Maus setzen konnten. Neben dem Schreibtisch entdeckte er einen Mülleimer. „Wir lernen die Aufrufezauber gerade erst. Ich bin überrascht, dass es tatsächlich geklappt hat. Im Unterricht hat es nicht funktioniert.“

Malfoy stöhnte. „Ein bisschen weniger Gerede darüber, wie wenig Ahnung du von Magie hast, wäre hilfreich, Potter. Ich versuche gerade nicht darüber nachzudenken, den Rest meines Lebens im fünften Stock des St. Mungo zu verbringen, weil du es vermasselt hast.“

„Wir müssen das nicht machen …“

„Vergiss, dass ich was gesagt habe. Wir werden es machen. Im St. Mungo wäre es dann wohl sowieso sicherer.“ Malfoy deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Maus im Mülleimer. „Na los.“

Cedric schaute sich um. „Wir sollten uns erstmal hinsetzen und darüber reden, bevor wir irgendetwas machen.“ Im Büro gab es nur einen Stuhl, doch Harry und Cedric holten sich kurzerhand eine Bank aus der Umkleide, um darauf zu sitzen. „Ich habe ein bisschen was über den Fluch gelesen. Es scheint so, als bestünde das größte Risiko darin, wenn jemand dem Fluch eine längere Zeit lang ausgesetzt ist, also Stunden und Tage. Um kein Risiko einzugehen, werden wir den Fluch nicht länger als 15 Minuten aufrechterhalten. Das andere Risiko besteht darin, wie oft der Fluch gesprochen wird. Darum hat er dir auch so zugesetzt, Harry. Du hast ihn wie oft abbekommen? Vier Mal in einer Stunde?“

Harry nickte.

„Wir werden ihn nur einmal pro Treffen anwenden.“ Malfoy öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch Cedric schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es besteht kein Grund, ein Risiko einzugehen. Und wenn du es nach den ersten 15 Minuten noch nicht geschafft hast, wirst du sowieso eine Pause benötigen.“

„Ich stand über zwei Tage unter dem Einfluss des Fluchs, ohne dass etwas passiert ist“, widersprach Malfoy. „Es gibt also keinen Grund, um –"

Cedric hob seine Hand. „Dein Vater ist ein erwachsener Zauberer, der in den Dunklen Künsten ausgebildet ist. Harry nicht. Ich werde über das 15-Minuten-Zeitlimit nicht verhandeln.“

Cedric schaute zu Harry. „Wenn du bereit bist, leere deinen Geist von allen Zweifeln. Du musst den Imperius-Fluch zuerst denken, bevor du ihn anwenden kannst. Dann musst du all deine Magie in dem Fluch bündeln. Wenn du ihn aussprichst, ohne es wirklich zu wollen oder nur halbherzig zu wollen, wird er nicht funktionieren … oder schlimmer.“ Harry nickte. „Bist du bereit, ihn an der Maus zu testen?“

Harry schluckte, nickte wieder, doch mied dabei Malfoys Blick. Mit geschlossenen Augen erinnerte er sich an Moodys Stabbewegung. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, starrte auf die Maus hinunter und mit einem tiefen Atemzug schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und rief „Imperio!“

Die Maus hörte augenblicklich mit ihren gehetzten Bewegungen im Mülleimer auf. Im selben Moment wurde sich Harry eines neuen Gefühls bewusst: er konnte den Herzschlag der Maus fühlen, er konnte die Angst der Maus fühlen. Harry schaute hinüber zu Malfoy und Cedric, beide fixierten das Tier mit ihren Blicken.

Cedric holte die Maus aus dem Eimer und setzte sie auf den Boden. Sie blieb still sitzen. „Gutes Zeichen, sie rennt nicht weg. Jetzt denk daran, was sie tun soll. Einen Befehl.“

Harry schaute die Maus an und dachte, _„Beweg deinen Schwanz.“_ Der Schwanz der Maus zuckte unkontrolliert hin und her. _„Stopp.“_ Der Schwanz blieb still liegen. _„Roll dich herum.“_ Die Maus rollte über den Boden. Dann lag sie still und wartete auf den nächsten Befehl.

Malfoys Gesicht war vor Aufregung ganz rot, während er die Maus beobachtete. „Wie fühlt es sich an?“

„Es ist anders, ich kann fühlen, was die Maus denkt. Sie spielt verrückt. Sie weiß nicht, was mit ihr passiert. Ich denke, das ist das genaue Gegenteil vom dem Gefühl, das du hast, wenn du unter dem Einfluss des Fluchs stehst. Wenn du das ruhige, trance-ähnliche Gefühl spürst, das du beschrieben hast. Ich denke … ich denke die Angst, die du hast, geht auf den über, der den Zauber gesprochen hat.“

Malfoys Gesicht verlor all seine Farbe. „Du weißt, was die Maus denkt?“

„Nein. Ich fühle nur ihre Angst. Natürlich ist es eine Maus. Ich weiß nicht, ob das einen Unterschied macht. Sie könnte mausisch reden und ich würde sie nicht verstehen.“

Cedric beobachtete Malfoy, der die Maus mit seinem Blick fixiert hatte. „Ich denke, das reicht. Lass uns nur noch sicher gehen, dass du die Maus auch von dem Fluch erlösen kannst und dass sie okay ist.“

Er beugte sich hinab und hob die Maus auf, um sie Harry entgegen zu halten.

„Finite.“

Sofort begann die Maus in Cedrics Händen zu scharren und versuchte, wegzurennen. „Ist sie okay?“, fragte Harry und streichelte ihr über das Köpfchen, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Das ist eine Maus. Ihr Verstand könnte vollständig zerstört sein und niemand würde es bemerken“, ätzte Malfoy.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es bei dir auch niemand merken wird, Frettchen.“

„Sehr lustig, Potter.“

Cedric hielt sich die Maus dicht vor sein Gesicht und sah ihr in die Augen. „Scheint in Ordnung zu sein.“ Er kniete sich auf den Boden und ließ sie los. Sie schauten zu, wie sie blitzschnell aus dem Raum huschte. Der Anblick erinnerte Harry schmerzlich an seine letzte Erinnerung an Peter Pettigrew, als er damals als Wurmschwanz im hohen Gras verschwunden war.

„Also wir wissen, dass Harry den Fluch erfolgreich ausführen kann. Und die Maus“, Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern, „scheint die Tortur überlebt zu haben.“

Harry und Cedric blickten zu Malfoy. Er starrte auf die Stelle, an der die Maus durch ein Loch in der Wand verschwunden war. Er straffte seine Schultern und sah Harry an.

„Genug Zeit vergeudet, lasst uns anfangen.“ Malfoys Stimme war kühl, doch Harry fragte sich, was ihm wohl gerade durch den Kopf ging.

„Etwas Geduld, Draco.“ Cedric bedeutete ihnen mit einer Geste, sich noch einmal hinzusetzen. „Harry, erzähl Draco, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als du das erste Mal den Fluch abgeschüttelt hast.“

Harry schloss seine Augen. „Als erstes habe ich die Gleichgültigkeit gefühlt, dann hat etwas in meinem Kopf Klick gemacht und ich habe Moodys Stimme gehört, die mir befohlen hat, auf den Tisch zu springen. Ein Teil von mir wollte den Befehl ausführen, doch dann hat mir eine Stimme in meinem Kopf gesagt, dass das eine blöde Idee wäre und dass ich es nicht tun sollte … und schließlich bin ich irgendwie in den Tisch gerannt, anstatt auf ihn drauf zu springen.“

„Und beim letzten Mal? Was war der Unterschied beim letzten Mal, als du vollkommen widerstanden hast?“

„Ich glaube, der größte Unterschied war, dass ich wusste, was auf mich zukommt. Ich habe die Gleichgültigkeit gespürt und ich habe nicht mal auf den Befehl geachtet. Ich brauchte keine Stimme, die mir irgendetwas sagte. Ich habe mir eine Flutwelle vorgestellt, die die Trance von mir wegspült. Die Welle wurde größer und größer und spülte die Gleichgültigkeit einfach weg.“

„Stimmen und eine Flutwelle. In deinem Geist.“ Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist keine große Hilfe, Potter.“

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, wie oder warum es funktioniert hat. Beim zweiten Mal habe ich mir eine Backsteinmauer vorgestellt, die sich selbst errichtet, doch sie war zu langsam. Dann dachte ich, dass ich etwas Schnelles und Großes brauche.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Flutwelle war mein Mittel zum Zweck, doch ich vermute, man könnte auch etwas anderes nutzen.“

„Lasst uns das Bild mit der Flutwelle probieren und schauen, ob es für dich funktioniert, Draco“, sagte Cedric. „Als erstes, übst du das. Stell dir vor, wie es sich anfühlen wird, hinter der Welle zu stehen und ihr zuzusehen, wie sie die Trance von dir wegdrängt.“

Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht, doch er schloss folgsam seine Augen. Harry wurde klar, dass es Malfoy sehr ernst damit sein musste, denn er hatte nicht wirklich einen abfälligen oder sarkastischen Kommentar abgegeben. Harry war fasziniert von Malfoys entspanntem Gesicht. Die Zeichen der Anspannung um seine Augen verschwanden und Harry stellte fest, dass er gerne gesehen hätte, wie Malfoys Gesicht aussah, wenn er schlief. Ohne die Maske, die er der Welt zeigte, war er eine vollkommen andere Person. _Ein Mensch mit schönen Wimpern,_ dachte Harry und wurde rot. Plötzlich bemerkte er erschrocken, dass Malfoy ihn anstarrte.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Potter?“, schnarrte Malfoy.

Harry wurde wieder rot und wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Glaubst du, dass dir das Bild helfen wird, Draco?“, fragte Cedric.

„Ja, probieren wir es aus.“

„Hast du die Liste mit den Befehlen?“

Malfoy nickte, ging zu seiner Robe und zog ein Stück Pergament aus der Tasche. „Es sind nur einfache Befehle. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, eine Liste zu verwenden, die ich selbst erstellt habe“, sagte Malfoy. „Das könnte es mir erleichtern, dem Fluch zu widerstehen.“

Cedric überflog die Liste. „Das ist okay. Ich wollte, dass du die Liste erstellst, damit du darauf vertrauen kannst, dass hier nichts passiert, was du nicht willst. Wir können hiermit anfangen und wenn du in der Lage bist, diesen Befehlen zu widerstehen, können wir dir andere erteilen, auf die du nicht vorbereitet bist und sehen dann, was passiert. Wie klingt das für dich?“, fragte Cedric.

Draco nickte. „Gut. Aber ich singe nicht.“ Er sah Harry warnend an.

„Klar, du singst nicht“, stimmte Harry leise zu.

„Denkst du, dass du bereit bist, Harry?“, fragte Cedric.

Harry blieb sitzen und starrte auf seinen Zauberstab. Es war eine Sache, darüber zu sprechen, einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch an jemandem anzuwenden oder es gar an einer Maus zu versuchen. Es war jedoch eine ganz andere Sache, ihn tatsächlich an einem menschlichen Wesen anzuwenden. Selbst, wenn das Wesen Malfoy war. Cedric kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du es tun willst? Noch ist es nicht zu spät, sich um zu entscheiden.“

Harry hob seinen Blick und sah Malfoy an, der mitten im Raum stand und sie beobachtete. Seine Schultern waren angespannt und seine kalten, grauen Augen fixierten Harry.

„Ich mache es.“

Malfoy schien vor Erleichterung kurz zusammenzusacken.

„Mach es genauso wie mit der Maus. Leere deinen Geist, denk an die Beschwörung und zögere nicht“, wies ihn Cedric an. „Denk daran, dass alle Befehle nur von deinen Gedanken geleitet werden. Du musst dem Drang widerstehen, irgendwelche ermutigenden Gedanken in Dracos Richtung auszusenden. Wenn du denkst ‚Na los, du schaffst das, kämpf‘, wird das nur zu Verwirrung führen und vielleicht Probleme verursachen. Denk einfach nur an den Befehl und an nichts anderes.“

„Bist du bereit, Malfoy?“, fragte Harry.

Malfoy nickte, schloss seine Augen und wartete.

Harry stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen, schloss nun ebenfalls seine Augen und atmete tief ein, öffnete sie wieder, hob ohne Vorwarnung seinen Zauberstab und rief „Imperio!“

Harry beobachtete Malfoy, dessen Augen immer noch geschlossen waren. Er konnte Malfoys Puls in seinem eigenen Kopf spüren, ebenso wie die tiefen Atemzüge, die er machte. Er spürte die Emotionen durch seinen Geist fließen – Sorge, Angst, Hunger.

Cedric stellte sich neben ihn. „Fühlst du es?“

Harry nickte.

Mit zitternden Fingern hielt Cedric ihm das Pergament hin. Harry schaute darauf und dachte an den ersten Befehl auf der Liste. „ _Berühr den Boden.“_

Cedric und Harry hielten die Luft an und beobachteten mit einem Anflug von Enttäuschung, wie Malfoy sich nach vorne beugte und den Boden berührte.

Cedric stellte sich neben Malfoy. „Draco, denk an die Flutwelle, wie sie gegen die Ruhe ankämpft. Lass zu, dass die Welle die Ruhe von dir wegspült.“ Er nickte Harry zu, dass er den nächsten Befehl geben sollte.

_„Setz dich auf den Stuhl.“_

Mit ein paar Sekunden Verzögerung schleppte sich Malfoy die drei Schritte zum Stuhl und begann, sich zu setzen. Er verfehlte den Stuhl jedoch und fiel auf den Boden. Malfoys Gesicht war gerötet und kleine Schweißperlen rannen über seine Stirn.

Harry spürte den Schmerz durch seine Verbindung zu Malfoy und dann noch etwas anderes, stellte er schließlich überrascht fest. Er spürte Hoffnung.

Cedric sah ihn an. „Nur noch einen“, sagte er.

_„Heb deine Arme.“_

Die Verzögerung war dieses Mal noch länger, doch Malfoys Arme begannen, sich zögerlich zu heben. Cedric und Harry konnten den Kampf sehen, den er austrug, um seine Arme wieder zu senken. Harry fühlte Wut und Angst und plötzlich schossen Malfoys Arme nach oben über seinen Kopf.

„Finite.“

Malfoy sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. Cedric und Harry stürzten auf ihn zu und halfen ihm zurück auf den Stuhl. Nach einer Weile richtete sich Malfoy auf und schob ihre Arme beiseite. „So eine Scheiße, es hat nicht funktioniert!“

„Das war doch erst der erste Versuch, Draco“, sagte Cedric aufmunternd. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass es gleich beim ersten Mal klappt. Man hat gesehen, dass du dagegen angekämpft hast. Du hast nicht sofort auf die Befehle reagiert und wir konnten sehen, dass du immer besser wurdest, dich gegen die Befehle zu wehren.“

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Verbindung zu Malfoys Gefühlen hatte ihn erschüttert. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er Malfoy misshandelt. Zu wissen, was der andere fühlte, war einfach nur falsch. Er drehte sich um, lief durch den Umkleidebereich und entdeckte ein Glas auf einem Regal neben den Waschbecken. Er füllte es mit Wasser und brachte es zurück zu Malfoy.

Dessen Gesicht hatte unterdessen wieder etwas Farbe bekommen und er schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Überrascht schaute er auf das Wasserglas, das ihm Harry entgegenhielt. „Danke.“

„Was hast du gefühlt, Harry? Wie hat es sich für dich angefühlt?“, fragte Cedric. Er kauerte immer noch neben Malfoy auf dem Boden.

Harry zögerte und unter Malfoys kritischem Blick errötete er, weil er fürchtete, dass Malfoy seine Antwort nicht mögen würde. Doch wenn er lernen wollte, dem Fluch zu widerstehen, musste er wissen, was Harry über ihre Verbindung spürte. „Ja, der Fluch ermöglicht mir, die Emotionen des anderen zu spüren. Ich habe am Anfang große Sorgen gespürt, Angst und ähm …“

Harry lächelte zaghaft, angelte einen Apfel aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn Malfoy zu, der ihn dank seiner Sucherreflexe geschickt auffing. „Und ich konnte Hunger spüren.“ Malfoy, der bereits in den Apfel gebissen hatte, verschluckte sich daran und funkelte Harry böse an. „Als du den Stuhl verfehlt hast, war eine Spur von etwas anderem zu fühlen, Hoffnung denke ich. Doch bei dem letzten Befehl habe ich gespürt, dass du von Wut beherrscht wurdest und in diesem Moment hast du den Befehl sofort ausgeführt, ohne ihn bekämpfen zu können.“

Malfoy wurde immer ruhiger, während er Harrys Schilderungen zuhörte. Er schaute auf den Apfel hinab, dann stand er ruckartig auf und schleuderte ihn durch den Raum. Der Apfel klatschte gegen die Wand und hinterließ einen kreisrunden, saftigen Breifleck. Malfoy schaute Harry an und kam langsam immer näher. „Soll das heißen, dass mein ach so liebevoller Vater alles fühlen konnte, was ich gefühlt habe, während er mich mit dem Fluch belegt hat?“

Er stand so nahe vor Harry, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten und seine Augen funkelten wütend. Harry wich nicht zurück. Ihm war bewusst, dass Malfoy allen Grund dazu hatte, wütend zu sein.

„Angst. Hunger. Ich habe diesen Sommer zwei Tage lang nichts gegessen und du willst mir sagen, dass er meinen Hunger die ganze Zeit über gespürt hat … Oder ist es vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer zu wissen, dass du, du ignoranter Idiot“, er musterte Harry abfällig von oben bis unten, „ebenfalls in der Lage sein wirst, alles genau zu fühlen? Ich hasse dich, Potter.“ Er drehte sich um und stelzte zur anderen Seite der Umkleide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, dass das Ende dieses Kapitels etwas unbefriedigend ist und die Imperius-Stunde ist auch noch nicht vorbei, doch das nächste Kapitel ist noch einmal genauso lang wie dieses hier. Das musste ich teilen, sonst hätten wir ein Monster-Kapitel von über 6.000 Wörtern bekommen. Ich hoffe, es stört Euch nicht zu sehr und Ihr seid mir nicht böse, dass ich Euch an dieser Stelle hängen lasse. Aber dafür dürft Ihr umso gespannter sein, wie es denn nun weitergeht. Immerhin hat Draco hier etwas erfahren, womit er erstmal klar kommen muss.


	9. Imperius - Teil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an FilaNike für dein Kudo und deinen lieben Kommentar, der erste für diese Geschichte :)  
> Ich hoffe, allen anderen gefällt meine Übersetzung bisher ebenfalls. Lasst doch auch mal einen kurzen Kommentar da, ich beiße auch nicht, versprochen :)

~~~*~~~

Harry stand einen Moment wie angewurzelt da, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, um Malfoy zu folgen, doch Cedric hielt ihn zurück. „Ich gehe. Warum lernst du in der Zwischenzeit nicht ein bisschen?“

Harry setzte sich zwar folgsam an den Schreibtisch, seine Schultasche ließ er jedoch unangetastet stehen. Fahrig fuhr er sich durch die Haare und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht wären. Wenn Malfoy derjenige wäre, der alles fühlen konnte, was Harry fühlte. Er wusste, wie sehr er es hassen würde, wenn jemand all seine Gefühle spüren könnte. Es war schon verstörend gewesen, Malfoys Gefühle wahrnehmen zu können, doch was noch schlimmer gewesen war, war die Erkenntnis, dass er die Macht hatte, jede Bewegung des anderen zu kontrollieren. Das war einfach nur falsch, niemand sollte so eine Kontrolle über den Körper eines anderen haben dürfen.

Er sah auf und schaute zu Cedric und Malfoy, die in der Mitte der Umkleide standen. Malfoy schien zu schreien, sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher und deutete auf Harry, doch Harry konnte nichts hören. Er vermutete, dass Cedric einen Schutzzauber gesprochen hatte, damit er die Unterhaltung nicht mitbekam. Er sah, dass Cedric zu einem der Bänke deutete und Malfoy widerwillig auf sie zu ging, unterwegs aber gegen einen Spind trat. Seufzend zog Harry sein Zaubertränke-Buch aus seiner Tasche. Er hatte immer noch einen Aufsatz von einer Seite Länge für Snape und seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben vor sich.

Er war mit dem Aufsatz halb fertig, als er hörte, wie Cedric das Büro wieder betrat. „Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?“ Cedric sah müde aus.

Harry fragte sich, ob er seine Hilfe bereits bereute. „Ich? Mir geht’s gut. Wie geht es Malfoy?“

„Besser. Er geht jetzt duschen, sich etwas abkühlen. Dann kommt er zurück zum Reden. Doch vorher möchte ich wissen, wie du dazu stehst. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Willst du das ganze abblasen?“

„Was will Malfoy?“, drängte Harry auf eine Antwort.

Cedric zog die Bank näher zu Harry, damit er ihn direkt ansehen konnte. „Ich muss wissen, was du willst. Unabhängig davon, was er will.“

Harry schaute über Cedrics Schulter und sah Malfoy im Nebenraum. Malfoy hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, sein T-Shirt abgelegt und zog sich gerade seine Hose aus. Harry wurde schlagartig bewusst, was Malfoy für einen geilen …

„Harry.“ Cedrics Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Harry blickte zurück zu ihm, seine Wangen zierte ein blasser Rotton. „Ich muss wissen, wie du dazu stehst, den Imperius an Draco anzuwenden.“

Harry zwang sich dazu, sich zu konzentrieren. „Es fühlt sich falsch an, dass ich in der Lage bin, ihn zu kontrollieren. Einfach falsch. Niemand sollte in der Lage sein, so etwas zu können. Und dann zu wissen, was er fühlt … es fühlt sich an, als würde ich in seine Privatsphäre eindringen.“

„So falsch, dass du es nicht mehr machen willst?“

Harry zögerte. „Ich will es nicht noch einmal tun … Aber ich will, dass Malfoy die Möglichkeit bekommt, zu lernen, den Fluch abzuwehren. Und er hat keine andere Möglichkeit, stimmt’s?“ Cedric schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er hat sich offensichtlich dagegen gewehrt, das habe ich gespürt. Ich möchte, dass er die Möglichkeit bekommt, es zu lernen. Also denke ich, ich bin bereit, es nochmal zu versuchen. Doch ich weiß nicht, wie Malfoy das sieht. Er hasst mich jetzt schon …“

„Du solltest nicht einfach irgendwelche Vermutungen in den Raum stellen. Lass uns einfach warten, bis er zurückkommt. Warum beendest du nicht erst einmal deinen Aufsatz und wir hören uns dann an, was Draco zu sagen hat.“ Cedric holte seine eigenen Hausaufgaben aus der Tasche und schlug sein Schulbuch auf.

Harry starrte missmutig auf seinen Zaubertränke-Aufsatz, er hasste Zaubertränke. Seufzend griff er nach seiner Feder und schrieb weiter an der Verwendung von Elderbeeren in Stärkungstränken. Nach einer Weile schaute er hinüber zu Cedric, der stirnrunzelnd über sein Verwandlungsbuch gebeugt war. „Cedric?“ Der Hufflepuff hob seinen Kopf.

„Du scheinst es gewohnt zu sein, solche Dinge zu tun?“, fragte Harry zögerlich.

„Was? Viertklässlern helfen, illegale Flüche aneinander auszutesten?“, antwortete Cedric lächelnd.

„Nein, ich meine …“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, unterbrach ihn Cedric. „Die letzten zwei Jahre habe ich in den Sommerferien freiwillig als Betreuer in dem Muggel-Jugendzentrum in unserer Nachbarschaft gearbeitet.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im ersten Jahr diente es lediglich als außerschulisches Studienprojekt für Muggelkunde, doch es hat mir so viel Spaß gemacht, dass ich letzten Sommer wieder angefragt habe. Ich wurde im Umgang mit anderen Teenagern geschult.“

„Du bist gut darin“, sagte Harry. „Malfoy und ich sind noch nie miteinander klar gekommen. Dass wir so lange in einem Raum sind, ohne uns gegenseitig zu verfluchen, ist eine große Leistung.“

Cedric lächelte. „Na ja, die Nacht ist noch jung … Aber im Ernst, mir fehlt die Betreuung, wenn ich hier bin. Und ich hoffe, dass ich in das Ausbildungsprogramm im St. Mungo aufgenommen werde, wenn ich genug O’s in meinen UTZ erreiche.“ Er schaute wieder auf sein Buch und Harry vermutete, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.

Doch plötzlich sah Cedric ihn wieder an. „Eine Sache habe ich während der Betreuung aber gelernt – die Jungs, die am aggressivsten sind, nutzen ihre Aggressionen als Schutzmauer. Als Verteidigung, weißt du? Frei nach dem Motto: Du kannst mich nicht verletzen, wenn ich dich zuerst verletze.“ Mit diesen Worten richtete er seinen Blick zurück auf sein Buch.

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat Malfoy das Büro. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und hingen ihm in leichten Wellen ins Gesicht. Harry hatte ihn noch nie anders gesehen, als mit streng mit Gel zurückgekleisterten Haaren. Das veränderte sein gesamtes Äußeres.

Malfoy trat an den Schreibtisch heran. „Runter von meinem Stuhl, Potter.“

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und wechselte auf die Bank. Malfoy setzte sich auf den Stuhl und sah Cedric an.

Der schüttelte lediglich seinen Kopf wegen dieser Situation und klappte sein Buch zu. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Bald ist Sperrstunde. Ich werde das hier abkürzen. Ihr habt beide gesagt, dass ihr weitermachen wollt.“

Harry schaute zu Malfoy, der ihm trotzig entgegenblickte.

„Ich war selbst überrascht“, sagte Cedric lächelnd. „Ich denke, ihr habt beide etwas gefunden, was ihr mehr hasst als euch gegenseitig und das will was heißen. Es ist keine leichte Aufgabe, schwarze Magie zu bekämpfen.“ Cedric machte eine Pause und sah zu Malfoy. „Draco, glaubst du, du kannst jetzt darüber sprechen? Erzähl Harry, wie es sich für dich angefühlt hat.“

Malfoy schaute finster drein, doch er nickte. „Ich habe versucht, mir Potters Flutwelle vorzustellen. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie gegen Potters … Befehl schwappte. Doch jedes Mal kam sie zu mir zurück.“ Er griff nach einer Feder und spielte mit ihr. Harry konnte sehen, wie er versuchte, sich an das Gefühl zu erinnern. „Ich konnte seine Stimme hören und versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, doch dann wurde ich wütend und plötzlich war alles vorbei. Ich hatte verloren.“ Er warf die Feder zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

Cedric wandte sich zu Harry. „Du hast es zwar vorhin schon beschrieben. Aber gibt es vielleicht noch etwas, das Draco wissen sollte?“

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich konnte fühlen, dass Malfoy dagegen ankämpft. Ich konnte den Widerstand spüren, bis er am Ende wütend wurde und ich wusste, dass ich die volle Kontrolle hatte.“ Harry endete und starrte auf seine Hände hinab.

Cedric schaute von Malfoy zu Harry, fuhr sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und rieb sich dann die Nasenwurzel, als würde er versuchen, Kopfschmerzen zu verdrängen. „Okay, neue Regel: Ihr werdet euch ab sofort bei euren Vornamen ansprechen.“ Da beide Jungen aussahen, als wollten sie ihm widersprechen, fügte er noch an: „Wenigstens, wenn wir hier zusammen sind. Sich zu weigern, den Vornamen einer Person zu nutzen, erzeugt nur Feindseligkeit. Harry, mach Draco doch einen Vorschlag, falls du irgendwelche Ideen hast, an welcher Vorstellung er die nächste Woche arbeiten sollte.“

Harry holte tief Luft und sah zu Malfoy, der mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte. „Ähm … Draco, denk an ein anderes Bild, das du nutzen kannst. Wenn die Flutwelle bei dir nicht funktioniert, dann denk an etwas anderes, was du dir vorstellen kannst. Als ich gelernt habe, einen Patronus zu erschaffen, hatte ich –"

„Einen Patronus? Als ob du einen Patronus beschwören könntest.“ – „Wann hast du gelernt, einen Patronus zu erschaffen?“

Malfoy und Cedric hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen, sich aufgerichtet und starrten Harry erwartungsvoll an. Harry lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Professor Lupin hat es mir wegen der ganzen Dementoren beigebracht. Sie waren ähm … im letzten Jahr ein Problem für mich.“

„Ist es ein gestaltlicher oder ein nicht-gestaltlicher Patronus, Harry?“, fragte Cedric.

„Gestaltlich – ein Hirsch“, antwortete er.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, Pot-Harry.“

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Expecto Patronum!“ Das allzu gut bekannte, silberblaue Licht brach aus seiner Stabspitze hervor. Der Hirsch materialisierte sich vor Malfoy und bäumte sich auf seinen Hinterläufen auf, bevor er durch die offene Tür in die Umkleide preschte. Mit einem Satz verschwand er durch die Wand am anderen Ende.

Cedric schaute dem Patronus hinterher. „Das war unglaublich. Und du bist gerade mal vierzehn! Das ist UTZ-Level, du bekommst schon für einen nicht-gestaltlichen Patronus ein O. Ein gestaltlicher … das schaffen nur die wenigsten Zauberer.“

Malfoy hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und legte seine Füße auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Was kann man auch sonst von dem _Auserwählten_ erwarten?“

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Wie auch immer. Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich das erwähnt habe, ist, weil man eine sehr starke, glückliche Erinnerung in seinem Geist hervorrufen muss, um einen Patronus zu erschaffen. In den ersten paar Stunden habe ich die falschen Erinnerungen genutzt und alles was ich zustande brachte, war ein kleines bisschen silbriger Nebel. Doch als ich die richtige Erinnerung gefunden hatte, war es ganz einfach. Ich denke, dass Malfoy, ähm … ich denke, dass Draco“, er schaute hinüber zu Malfoy, „ein Bild finden muss, das bei ihm funktioniert.“

„Sehr guter Ratschlag. Aber jetzt müssen wir unbedingt gehen, es ist beinahe schon Sperrstunde.“ Cedric ging hinüber zu den Haken, an denen sie ihre Umhänge aufgehängt hatten. Er warf Harry und Malfoy ihre Roben zu. „Wir werden den Imperius nicht vor nächster Woche noch einmal probieren. Werdet ihr zwei es einrichten können, in dieser Woche Zaubertränke zu üben?“

Harry zögerte und schaute zu Malfoy, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich denke schon.“

„Gut. Draco, hast du alles, was ihr für einen Stärkungstrank braucht?“ Malfoy nickte. „Ich habe einen in deinem Buch markiert. Ich denke, es könnte eine gute Idee sein, einen für unsere nächste Imperius-Stunde griffbereit zu haben.“

„Ich brauche keinen –"

„Doch, brauchst du. Und um ehrlich zu sein, könnte Harry sicherlich danach auch einen vertragen.“ Cedric schaute sich um. „Okay, ich glaube, wir haben alles geklärt. Harry und ich sollten uns beeilen, damit wir noch vor der Sperrstunde zurück im Schloss sind.“

Malfoy zögerte. „Wenn ihr ein Risiko eingehen wollt … Es gibt Tunnel, die zu jedem Haus führen. Nur ein Mitglied des Hauses kann den jeweiligen Durchgang zu ihrem Tunnel öffnen, deshalb habe ich bisher nur den nach Slytherin benutzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob die anderen begehbar sind und wo sie in eurem Haus enden.“

„Wo sind die Eingänge?“, fragte Harry neugierig.

Malfoy ging zu einer Art Vorraum, der ihnen bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Dort gab es sechs Durchgänge. Vier davon waren mit Schnitzereien verziert, die die Wappentiere der vier Häuser darstellten: Schlangen, Dachse, Löwen und Adler.

„Wohin führen die beiden anderen Tunnel?“, fragte Harry und betrachtete die beiden Durchgänge, die nicht mit Hauswappen verziert waren.

Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie noch nie benutzt, damit ich nicht in der Großen Halle oder in Filchs Büro rauskomme. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand rausfindet, dass ich hier bin.“

Harry ging zum Gryffindor-Durchgang. „Wie öffnet man ihn?“

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Slytherin-Eingang öffnet sich, wenn ich mit meinem Zauberstab auf den mittleren Stein tippe. Versuch es mal hier.“ Er deutete auf einen Stein genau in der Mitte des Durchgangs, auf dem ein Löwe abgebildet war.

Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann tippte er mit seinem Stab gegen den Stein. Nach einem kleinen Moment schwang die Wand mit einem hässlichen, kreischenden Geräusch, als Stein über Stein knirschte, auf ihn zu. Hinter dem Durchgang erschien eine Treppe, die sich in der Dunkelheit des Tunnels verlor.

„Wo kommt man in Slytherin raus?“, fragte Harry.

Malfoy funkelte ihn böse an. „Das geht dich nichts an, Harry.“

Harry hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es mir einen Hinweis geben könnte, wo ich in Gryffindor landen werde.“ Mit einem Zwinkern fügte er an: „Wahrscheinlich kommt er in einem der Torbögen auf der rechten Seite eures Gemeinschaftsraumes raus, denn der See ist ja auf der anderen …“

Malfoy packte ihn am Kragen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. „Mit wem hast du gesprochen?“

„Niemand hat mit mir gesprochen, Mal-Draco. Ich bin nur von Natur aus aufmerksam.“

„Schluss jetzt, ihr zwei.“ Cedric sah aus, als hätte er die Nase gestrichen voll. „Wir haben nur noch zehn Minuten, bevor sie die Schlosstore schließen. Da wir nicht wissen, ob wir durch den Tunnel kommen, werde ich den Weg über den Hof nehmen. Kommst du, Harry?“

„Ähm … nein. Ich werde diesen Weg ausprobieren. Du weißt schon, Gryffindor: Erst handeln, dann denken …“ Und mit einem Nicken in die Richtung der beiden, sagte er „Lumos“ und bestieg die Treppe.

„Ich werde in ein oder zwei Tagen einen Suchtrupp nach dir ausschicken, wenn du nicht mehr auftauchst“, rief Malfoy ihm nach.

Harry stieg unbeirrt weiter die Treppe hinauf. Nach nur wenigen Stufen hörte er, wie sich die Tür knirschend hinter ihm schloss. Als damit auch das kleine bisschen Licht aus der Quidditchumkleide erstarb, befielen ihn augenblicklich Zweifel. Er hob seinen Zauberstab etwas höher und murmelte den Lumos-Spruch noch einmal, um das Licht heller scheinen zu lassen. Die Treppe erstreckte sich weiter als er sehen konnte. Er rückte seine Schultasche noch einmal zurecht und stieg weiter die Stufen hinauf.

Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, welche Kreaturen wohl in diesem Gang lebten, wenn ein Basilisk mehr als eintausend Jahre in der Kammer des Schreckens überleben konnte. Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Stufen er bereits erklommen hatte, als der Untergrund plötzlich flacher wurde und die Treppe auf einer kleinen Plattform endete.

Harry bekam plötzlich Angst, für immer innerhalb der Wände von Hogwarts in einem Labyrinth aus Gängen gefangen zu sein. Er war mehr als erleichtert, als der Tunnel schließlich endete. Doch es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, wie man den Durchgang öffnen konnte. Innerlich verfluchte er Malfoy, der keine Hilfe gewesen war, hob seinen Stab etwas höher und suchte nach einem Hinweis darauf, wie man den Durchgang sichtbar machte.

Sorgfältig überprüfte er jeden Stein nach Schnitzereien, doch er fand keine. Dann tippte er wahllos irgendwelche Steine an und hoffte, das richtige Muster zu finden. Ein schneller Zeitzauber zeigte ihm, dass es bereits nach Sperrstunde war. Selbst wenn er jetzt zurück und durch die Umkleide nach draußen gehen würde, hätte Filch schon längst die Schlosstore verschlossen.

Harry hob seinen Stab und sprach das Passwort, das Malfoy benutzt hatte, um den Eingang zur Umkleide zu öffnen. „Aperiens.“ Zu seinem großen Erstaunen begann die Wand, leise in seine Richtung zu schwingen. Licht flutete den Tunnel, doch es wurde von einem Wandvorhang abgehalten, der den Durchgang verbarg. Harry konnte von der anderen Seite des Vorhangs Stimmengewirr und lautes Lachen hören. Er trat dicht an den Vorhang heran und spähte durch den kleinen Spalt zwischen Stoff und Wand.

Er konnte direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum schauen. Sofort erkannte er, dass das der Wandvorhang auf der rechten Seite des Raumes war, der mit dem Wappen Gryffindors und Szenen aus Quidditch bestickt war. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass Hermine und Ron mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum standen und diskutierten. Wie sollte er in den Raum kommen, ohne dass sie ihn sahen? Er war viel zu weit weg vom Porträtloch, um es so aussehen zu lassen, dass er gerade hereingeklettert war, oder?

Er öffnete seine Schultasche und zog seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hervor. Er warf ihn sich über und trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne. Die Tür schwang hinter ihm zu.

Er hielt seine Luft an und schlüpfte vorsichtig hinter dem Wandvorhang entlang, um ihn nicht zu berühren. Als er endlich am Rand angekommen war, betrat er ganz den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging hinüber zum Porträtloch. Er betete, dass sein Trick funktionieren würde und zog sich den Umhang aus, während er gleichzeitig den Durchgang öffnete. Er hoffte, es würde so aussehen, als sei er gerade hereingekommen und habe nicht nur davor gestanden.

Hermine sah ihn als erstes und stürzte auf ihn zu. „Wo warst du? Ich habe in der Bibliothek und sonst überall gesucht, aber ich habe dich nicht gefunden.“ Harry schaute zu Ron. Er hatte vor weniger als einer Minute besorgt mit Hermine gesprochen, doch als er Harry nun sah, verhärtete sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er wandte sich ab. Harry schaute ihm nach, als er davonging und der altbekannte Kloß in seinem Hals kam zurück.

„Ach, ähm. Ich war lernen mit, ähm … Cedric.“

„Wo?“

„Ach, ähm … in einem Arbeitszimmer …“

Ron lachte von der anderen Seite des Raumes zu ihnen herüber. „Man hört sofort, wenn Harry lügt. Lernen, dass ich nicht lache. Du und Cedric, ihr habt –"

„Ron!“, zischte Hermine und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung der anderen Gryffindors, die an den Tischen saßen und den Streit gespannt verfolgten.

Harrys erhitztes Gesicht wurde leichenblass. War Ron wütend genug auf ihn, um ihn hier vor allen andern zu outen?

Ron warf beiden einen bösen Blick zu. „Du weißt selbst am besten, was ihr getan habt. Du solltest wenigstens etwas an Hermine denken, sie hat sich zu Tode gesorgt.“ Er drehte sich um und stieg die Stufen zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.

Hermine und Harry schauten ihm nach und Hermine seufzte. „Er ist nur eifersüchtig, Harry. Das geht vorbei. Aber wo wart ihr wirklich? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Cedric bis nach der Sperrstunde zum Lernen irgendwo im Schloss ist, er ist ein Vertrauensschüler!“

„Oh, na ja, ähm … wir haben bis kurz vor der Sperrstunde gelernt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich beeilen soll, doch ich, ähm … hab mich entschieden, noch ein bisschen mit meinem Umhang spazieren zu gehen. Du weißt schon, in Ruhe nachdenken.“

Hermine sah in zweifelnd an. „Und du und Cedric? Er hat keine Bedenken wegen der ganzen Sache mit dem Trimagischen Turnier? Und du verbringst drei Stunden mit ihm und ihr seid immer noch nur Freunde?“

Harry verlagerte das Gewicht seiner Schultasche auf seiner Schulter. Er war erschöpft. „Sieh mal, Hermine. Er ist nur ein Freund und mehr nicht. Gute Nacht.“ Harry wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern drehte sich um und stieg die Treppen nach oben. Als er in ihrem Schlafsaal ankam, lag Ron bereits in seinem Bett, die Vorhänge fest zugezogen. _Gut,_ dachte Harry. Er warf sich auf sein eigenes Bett und starrte hinauf an den Baldachin.


	10. Schnatze - Teil I

Drei Tage nach ihrer ersten Imperius-Stunde schnippte Malfoy in Geschichte der Zauberei Harry einen Zettel zu, während Binns mit seiner eintönigen Stimme den Pakt zur Beendigung der Koboldrevolution von 1354 herunterleierte.

_Zaubertränke. Samstag? Nach dem Abendessen?_

Harry sah zu Malfoy und nickte, dann kritzelte er weiter auf seinem Pergament herum. Es war ihm unmöglich, sich auf Binns zu konzentrieren. Bis zur ersten Aufgabe waren es nur noch 10 Tage. Er hatte sogar tatsächlich vergessen, dass Malfoy ihm versprochen hatte, ihm mit Zaubertränke zu helfen. Harry fragte sich, wie es wohl werden würde, allein mit Malfoy zu sein. Ohne Cedric, der zwischen ihnen schlichten konnte. Wenigstens würde ihn das davon ablenken, ständig über die erste Aufgabe nachzudenken.

~~~*~~~

Harry wartete, bis alle zum Abendessen gegangen waren und der Gemeinschaftsraum vollkommen leer war. Dann schlüpfte er hinter den Wandvorhang und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Aperiens.“ Nichts geschah. Harry fluchte. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass er den Gang von dieser Seite nicht würde öffnen können. Er versuchte es noch einmal, doch wieder passierte nichts. Es musste noch einen anderen Weg geben, die Tür zu öffnen. Während er die Steine genauer betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass Figuren in den Stein gehauen waren, davon vier Schnatze. Schulterzuckend berührte er jeden Schnatz einmal und probierte es erneut mit dem Passwort „Aperiens.“ Die Wand glitt zurück und Harry lachte aufgeregt auf. Schnell schritt er durch die Tür, den Korridor entlang und die Treppe hinunter.

Er kam zu dem Durchgang am Ende des Tunnels, sprach wieder „Aperiens“ und die Tür schwang auf. Der Tunnel war wohl so konzipiert, dass ihn jeder jederzeit von innen öffnen konnte. Man musste jedoch erst den Trick kennen, um hinein zu gelangen.

Malfoy drehte sich erschrocken um, als er sah, dass Harry durch den Torbogen in den Umkleideraum trat. „Du hast es rausgekriegt, Potter?“

„Ja und das ohne deine Hilfe.“ Harry folgte Malfoy in das Büro. „Okay, also wie willst du aus mir einen Tränkemeister machen?“

Malfoy schnaubte. „Ich denke, wir werden unsere gesamte Zeit dafür aufwenden müssen, dir erst einmal die Grundlagen beizubringen, Potter. Wir fangen mit dem grundlegenden Umrühren an.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er drei hölzerne Rührstäbe auf den Tisch fallen.

„Welchen dieser Stäbe würdest du für die Zubereitung eines Stärkungstrankes nutzen?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete wahllos auf einen der Stäbe.

„Falsch. Myrtenholz, Buche, Ebenholz, Potter. Positiv, neutral, negativ. Das sind die Grundlagen in Zaubertränke. Du dagegen nimmst immer nur den, der gerade in deiner Nähe liegt. Für jeden Trank, der Elderbeeren enthält, sollte man den Ebenholz-Rührstab benutzen. Das Myrtenholz reagiert mit dem Gift der Elderbeere und verstärkt es.“

Harry sah Malfoy aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Snape hat nie erwähnt, dass man einen bestimmten Rührstab für –"

„Hat er im ersten Jahr, ach was, in der ersten Woche. Wie konntest du ohne dieses Wissen das vierte Schuljahr erreichen?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nie –"

„Schlag dein Zaubertränke-Buch auf, egal welche Seite. Was siehst du hier?“ Malfoy deutete auf die Anleitung.

„ER“

„Ebenholz-Rührstab. Du musst es nur ablesen.“

Harry fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. „Das muss man aber auch erstmal wissen. Wie bist du –"

„Das hättest du bereits im ersten Jahr lernen müssen. In einem Schulbuch für fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke wird es wohl kaum in ganzen Worten ausgeschrieben sein. In Ordnung, dann schauen wir mal, ob du Schritt zwei in den Anweisungen befolgen kannst. Aber ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten.“

Die nächste halbe Stunde arbeiteten sie Seite an Seite. Harry befolgte Malfoys Anweisungen, während sie die Zutaten für einen Stärkungstrank vorbereiteten. Sie waren daran gewöhnt, in Zaubertränke miteinander zu arbeiten, denn Snape liebte es, sie als Paar zusammenzustecken. Harry verstand jedoch nicht, warum. Wahrscheinlich hatte Snape einfach nur eine sadistische Ader.

Im Klassenzimmer herrschte jedoch immer eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen. Sie sprangen beide jederzeit auf die kleinste Verfehlung des jeweils anderen an. Malfoy hielt sich nie zurück. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit belegte er Harry mit einem Stolperfluch, um seine Mitschüler aus Slytherin zu amüsieren. Doch jetzt spürte Harry diese Anspannung nicht. Er fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass sie alleine waren. Es gab kein Publikum, keine Slytherins zum Beeindrucken, keine Gryffindors, die man verteidigen musste.

„Hör auf, zu sehr nachzudenken, Potter. Das macht mich wahnsinnig“, blaffte Malfoy und nahm Harry das Messer ab.

„Was?“, verwirrt schaute Harry auf.

„Du murmelst in deinen Bart. Hör auf damit.“

Harry wurde rot und zwang sich, sich nur darauf zu konzentrieren, das Yarnuckle-Fruchtfleisch zu schneiden.

Endlich waren sie soweit, den Trank zu brauen. Malfoy entzündete ein Feuer unter dem Kessel und wies Harry an, die Zutaten hineinzugeben. „Und jetzt rührst du mit dem _Ebenholz-_ Rührstab dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn …“

Harry nahm den Ebenholz-Rührstab und stieß ihn in die schwelende, leicht bläuliche Flüssigkeit im Kessel.

„Nicht so!“ Malfoy schnappte Harrys Hand und hielt sie in seiner, um Harrys Bewegungen zu kontrollieren. „Du rührst zu hektisch. So zerdrückst du die Molchleber viel zu schnell. In einem Kessel mit 25 Zentimeter Durchmesser solltest du pro Umdrehung fünf Sekunden brauchen. Du musst das langsam machen, nicht einfach rumfuchteln.“

Harry schaute auf Malfoys schlanke Finger hinab, die seine Hand umschlossen und spürte, wie Malfoy ihn beobachtete. „Ja, so tief sind wir bereits gesunken. Ich muss deine Hand halten, um dir zu zeigen, wie man einen einfachen Trank braut.“

„Lieber deine Hand als Snapes Klaue“, entgegnete Harry mit einem Schaudern. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Snape jemals so nahe zu sein. Malfoy lachte und ließ Harrys Hand los, der den Trank dreimal umrührte. Diesmal jedoch langsam.

Endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Harry betrachtete die drei Flaschen des fertigen Trankes, die auf dem Tisch bereit standen.

„Glückwunsch, Potter. Ich denke, das ist einer der wenigen Tränke, der dir tatsächlich gelungen ist.“

„Jetzt muss ich das nur noch im Unterricht hinbekommen“, murmelte Harry, ging zu seiner Schultasche und packte sein Buch ein. Aus einer Seitentasche holte er ein paar Schokofrösche heraus und warf Malfoy welche davon zu, der sie geschickt auffing. Harry lächelte und wickelte einen Frosch für sich aus.

„Danke, Malfoy …“ Malfoys Blick zuckte zu ihm. „Nein, ich meine das ernst. Ich denke, ich habe heute hier unten mehr gelernt als das ganze Jahr bei Snape.“

Malfoys Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. „Erzähl es bloß nicht herum. Ich werde auf keinen Fall sämtlichen inkompetenten Gryffindors Nachhilfeunterricht geben.“

Harry führte einen schnellen Tempus-Zauber aus, um die Uhrzeit zu überprüfen. „Bis zur Sperrstunde ist es noch eine Stunde. Ich gehe fliegen. Lust, mitzukommen?“, fragte er schnell.

Malfoy sah ihn erstaunt an und auch Harry war über sich selbst überrascht. Als er geplant hatte, sich noch einmal zum Fliegen raus zu schleichen, hatte er nicht vorgehabt, Malfoy zu fragen. Doch zu zweit würde es definitiv mehr Spaß machen, also zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich habe einen Schnatz, wir könnten eine Runde spielen.“

„Draußen ist es stockdunkel, Potter. Und kalt.“

„Ich weiß, es ist perfekt! Niemand wird uns sehen. Wir können den Schnatz mit einem Lumos verzaubern.“

„Du bist verrückt.“ Malfoy versuchte, ihn böse anzufunkeln, doch es sah mehr nach einem Grinsen aus.

„Also kommst du mit? Du hast deinen Besen hier unten, oder? Ich habe meinen mitgebracht.“ Aufgeregt lief Harry zum Tunneldurchgang und tippte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an. Er griff hinein und zog seinen Feuerblitz sowie eine Tasche hervor, die er auf den Stufen liegen gelassen hatte. „Komm schon …“ Er setzte sich auf eine Bank, öffnete die Tasche und begann, seine Schutzprotektoren anzulegen.

Malfoy ging zu einem der Spinde, öffnete ihn und holte seinen eigenen Besen und seine Protektoren heraus. „Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich das bereuen werde.“

„Was gibt es da schon zu bereuen?“, fragte Harry lachend. Schließlich zog er aus seiner Tasche noch die Schachtel mit dem Schnatz. „Ich dachte, es sei besser, einen Übungsschnatz zu benutzen. Wir wollen ja nicht die ganze Nacht draußen bleiben und einen echten Schnatz fangen.“

„Ist das deiner?“

Harry nickte. „Ich habe ihn über die Eulenpost bestellt, direkt nach unserem Treffen letzte Woche hier.“ Ungeduldig stampfte er mit seinem Fuß auf dem Boden auf, während er darauf wartete, dass Malfoy seine Handschuhe übergezogen hatte.

„Du hast also vorgeplant. Vermisst du das Fliegen wirklich so sehr?“, fragte Malfoy neugierig.

„Fliegen? Es gibt nichts Besseres. Ich kann den ganzen Sommer über nicht fliegen. Muggel. Wenn ich bei den Weasleys bin, geht es zwar, aber ich bin meist nur die letzte Ferienwoche oder so bei ihnen …“

„Es gibt doch überall Zaubererbereiche mit Quidditchplätzen. Warum gehst du im Sommer nicht da hin?“

Harry lachte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie ihn die Dursleys irgendwohin fuhren oder ihren Urlaub mit ihm auf einem Quidditchfeld verbrachten. „Das könnte schwierig werden, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich die meiste Zeit in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen bin.“

Malfoy hielt mitten in der Bewegung, seinen Handschuh anzuziehen, inne und starrte ihn an. „Wer schließt dich in deinem Zimmer ein?“

„Ach, ähm … mein Onkel.“ Harry fluchte innerlich. Das hatte er Malfoy eigentlich nicht erzählen wollen. „Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Beeil dich, ich warte draußen auf dich.“ Er stand auf und eilte in Richtung Ausgang.

„Warte“, rief Malfoy ihm nach, „wir können nicht zum Quidditchfeld fliegen. Es liegt ein Absperrzauber darauf“, erklärte er und holte Harry an der Tür ein. „Ich bin bei meinem ersten Flug dagegen gekracht. Es hätte mich beinahe vom Besen gefegt. Ich denke, es hat etwas mit dem Turnier zu tun. Der See ist zwar frei, aber wir müssen uns vor dem Durmstrang-Schiff hüten.“

Gemeinsam traten sie hinaus in die Novembernacht. Harry lachte, als Malfoy wegen der Kälte knurrte. Schnell bestieg er seinen Feuerblitz, stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab und surrte in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Er spürte, wie sich das vertraute Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit in ihm ausbreitete. Er ließ das Schloss hinter sich und wandte sich dem See zu. Nichts war besser als Fliegen.

Er schaute nach unten und sah Malfoy dicht hinter sich. Schnell stürzte er sich in einen schwindelerregenden Überschlag und beschleunigte seinen Feuerblitz auf die maximale Geschwindigkeit, den eisigen Wind auf seinen Wangen ignorierte er einfach. Er sauste über das Durmstrang-Schiff hinweg und machte einen Punkt etwa in der Mitte des Sees aus. Dort hielt er abrupt an und sah Malfoy zu, wie er an ihm vorbei zischte. Als Malfoy zurückgeflogen war und neben ihm in der Luft stehen blieb, zog Harry den Schnatz aus seiner Tasche. „Bereit?“ Malfoy nickte und Harry murmelte: „Lumos“. Der Schnatz begann zu leuchten und flog hinaus in die Nacht.

Harry vergaß alles um sich herum, er nahm nur noch den Schnatz wahr. Er und Malfoy kämpften unerbittlich um die schwer zu fassende Kugel. Es war zwar einfacher, den golden leuchtenden Ball vor dem Schwarz des Sees zu sehen, doch ihn zu fangen war immer noch schwer genug.

Sie flogen dicht nebeneinander her und versuchten, sich gegenseitig mit gewagten Manövern abzuschütteln. Gegen Malfoy im Eins zu Eins zu spielen, war anders. Wenn sie in einem Spiel gegeneinander antraten, waren sie von Klatschern und anderen Spielern umgeben, auf die sie achten mussten. Ohne diese Ablenkungen trieben sie sich gegenseitig an, immer mutigere Tricks zu wagen. Sie forderten sich gegenseitig heraus.

Harry touchierte gerade die Oberfläche des Sees, streckte seine Hand aus und seine Fingerspitzen streiften bereits den Schnatz, als er spürte, wie Malfoy in seine Seite rammte. Sein Feuerblitz erzitterte und er musste alles geben, um nicht in das schwarze Wasser zu stürzen. Malfoy schrie triumphierend auf und schnappte sich den Schnatz. Harry wurde langsamer und beobachtete Malfoy, wie er den kleinen Ball triumphierend in die Luft reckte. Er blieb in der Luft stehen und wartete, bis Malfoy zu ihm zurückkam.

„Das nennst du fair?“, fragte er und starrte Malfoy an. „Ich wäre beinahe baden gegangen.“

„Ja und du hättest beinahe den Schnatz gefangen, doch jetzt habe ich ihn“, entgegnete Malfoy und hob ihn grinsend hoch. „Wir haben uns auch noch gar nicht geeinigt, worum wir spielen.“

Harry lächelte, als ihm auffiel, dass der echte Malfoy zurück war. „Wie wäre es damit: Der Gewinner bekommt den Schnatz … bis zum nächsten Spiel. Und im nächsten Spiel hole ich ihn mir zurück.“

„Vorausgesetzt, dich ereilt kein grausiges Ende beim Trimagischen Turnier.“

„Oh Mann, danke.“ Harry brauchte keinen Tempus-Zauber, um zu wissen, dass sie bereits zu lange draußen waren. „Es ist spät, wir sollten lieber wieder rein …“

Sie sprachen beide kein Wort bis sie wieder in der Umkleide waren. Malfoy deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Kamin und als die Flammen zum Leben erwachten, durchflutete sofort eine angenehme Wärme den Raum.

„Danke, das war ein super Spiel“, sagte Harry, während er zum Feuer hinüberging und seine eingefrorenen Hände aufwärmte.

Malfoy zögerte, doch dann nickte er. „Es war anders, oder? Nur wir beide, Eins gegen Eins.“

Harry lächelte und war froh, dass es Malfoy genauso ging wie ihm. „Niemand sieht zu. Keine Ablenkungen.“

„Keine Ablenkungen außer der schneidenden Kälte, vollkommener Dunkelheit und ab und zu einem Tentakel des Riesenkraken, der dich unter Wasser ziehen will?“

„Na ja, wenn du unbedingt kleinlich werden musst.“

~~~*~~~

Als Harry am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück die Große Halle verlassen wollte, stand Cedric ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm hinaus. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Was ist los?“, fragte Harry neugierig, als sie die Halle verlassen hatten.

„Ähm, ich dachte nur, du solltest … na ja, man könnte sich wundern, warum zwei Schüler morgens mit furchtbarem Windbrand in der Großen Halle erscheinen.“ Cedric sah verlegen aus. „Vertrauensschüler oder Lehrer könnten vermuten, dass sie nachts zum Fliegen draußen waren und das könnte beide Schüler in Verlegenheit bringen und interessante Fragen aufwerfen.“

Harry stöhnte. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Malfoys Gesicht beim Frühstück rot und rissig ausgesehen hatte, doch er hatte nicht über sein eigenes Aussehen nachgedacht. „Oh, ähm … wir wollten nur ein bisschen entspannen …“

„Seite 342 in deinem Zauberkunst-Buch, Harry“, sagte Cedric lächelnd und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, bevor er ging.

Harry zog sein Zauberkunst-Buch aus der Tasche, schlug die Seite auf und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Weiche-Haut-Zauber.


	11. Schnatze - Teil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine neue Woche, ein neues Kapitel.  
> Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit :)

~~~*~~~

Cedric schloss zu Harry auf, als der gerade aus der Bibliothek kam. „Hey, denkst du, Draco hätte morgen Nachmittag Zeit für ein Treffen?“

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Als er vor zwei Tagen mit Cedric gesprochen hatte, hatte dieser noch gesagt, er sei zu beschäftigt für ein weiteres Treffen. Cedric wurde rot. „Ich habe es vor mir hergeschoben, weil ich wegen der ersten Aufgabe etwas nervös geworden bin. Doch jetzt sind es nur noch sechs Tage und ich glaube, ein bisschen Ablenkung würde mir gut tun. Wie ist es bei dir? Wie geht’s dir mit dem Turnier?“

Harry blieb stehen und starrte auf seine Turnschuhe. „Ehrlich? Mir graut es davor.“

„Du hast genau die gleiche Chance wie wir auch. Wenn du einen Basilisken zur Strecke bringen kannst, kannst du auch im Trimagischen Turnier antreten.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, denn er wusste, dass er es nur mit Fawkes Hilfe heil aus der Kammer des Schreckens herausgeschafft hatte. Doch er glaubte nicht daran, dass der Phönix ihm auch dieses Mal helfen konnte. „Je weniger ich darüber nachdenke, desto besser geht es mir. Ich werde Malfoy heute Nachmittag während Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe fragen.“

„Gut. Kannst du mir erklären, wie die Tunnel funktionieren? Wie finde ich den Eingang in Hufflepuff?“

~~~*~~~

Cedric trat mit hoch erhobenem Zauberstab aus dem Hufflepuff-Tunnel. „Das ist fantastisch“, rief er grinsend. „Sechs Jahre bin ich schon auf dieser Schule und ich wusste nichts von diesen hier. Da fragt man sich, was sonst noch so hinter diesen Mauern versteckt ist.“

Malfoy blickte etwas finster drein und Harry tat er sogar etwas leid. Mehr als drei Jahre lang hatte er dieses Geheimnis bewahrt, seinen eigenen kleinen Zufluchtsort innerhalb Hogwarts gehabt und nun musste er ihn teilen. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Büro und Malfoy setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Harry stellte lächelnd fest, dass heute zwei weitere Stühle am Tisch standen. Vielleicht fiel es Malfoy doch nicht so schwer, diesen Ort zu teilen, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte.

„Hat einer von euch noch eine Idee, was wir anders machen könnten?“, fragte Cedric, nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt hatten.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Harry rutschte auf seinem Stuhl etwas nach vorne. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir beim ersten Mal gesagt hatte, ich solle den Befehl nicht ausführen, zu schnell abgetan habe.“ Malfoy lachte. „Nein, ich meine, ich habe das Bild der Flutwelle bei den letzten paar Malen benutzt, doch beim ersten Mal hat die Stimme, oder innere Vernunft – wie auch immer du es nennen willst – mit mir diskutiert.“

Malfoy wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich höre nicht auf Stimmen in meinem Kopf, _Harry_.“

Harry fragte sich, ob irgendjemand anderes in der Lage war, seinen Vornamen mit so viel Verachtung auszusprechen. „Tust du nicht? Du hast keine innere Stimme, die dir sagt, dass du nicht wahllos jeden Gryffindor verhexen sollst, der dir in einem Korridor begegnet? Dass du nicht noch ein Stück vom Blaubeerkuchen essen sollst, damit du deine enganliegende Jeans noch zuknöpfen kannst? Dass du Moody nicht weiter reizen solltest, damit er dich nicht wieder in ein Frettchen verwandelt?“

Malfoy funkelte ihn wütend an. „Nein.“

Harry lachte. „Das erklärt so einiges. Vielleicht solltest du es mal versuchen.“

Cedric betrachtete sie beide mit einem sanften Lächeln und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Also, Draco, wenn dir irgendwelche anderen Stimmen außer Harrys begegnen, solltest du vielleicht wirklich einmal zuhören. Welche Vorstellung wirst du diesmal nutzen?“

„Fliegen“, antwortete Malfoy und holte die Liste mit den Befehlen aus seiner Tasche.

Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Interessant. Vor dem Befehl wegfliegen anstatt ihn wegzuspülen. Könnte klappen.“

„Bist du bereit, Harry? Draco?“ Beide Jungen nickten. „Okay, genauso wie beim letzten Mal. Wenn du soweit bist, Harry“, sagte Cedric und trat zur Seite.

Harrys Hand hing locker an ihm herab. Obwohl er es schon einmal getan hatte und wusste, was auf ihn zukam, änderte es nichts daran, dass es sich falsch anfühlte. Er fragte sich, wie oft man den Zauber sprechen musste, bis dieses Gefühl verschwand.

„Na los, Potter.“

Harry hob seinen Blick und gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab. „Imperio!“

Malfoys Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos und Harry fühlte wieder diesen Fluss an fremden Emotionen über ihre Verbindung. Ungeduld, Ärger. Harry stellte erstaunt fest, dass diesmal die Wut und die Angst fehlten. Er betrachtete Malfoy, doch sein Gesicht war immer noch ausdruckslos, keine Spur von einem Kampf. Dann wandte er sich der Liste mit den Befehlen zu und dachte den ersten. „ _Lauf durch den Raum.“_

Sofort spürte Harry Angst in Malfoy aufwallen und dann noch etwas anderes. Widerstand. Er war da und er war stark. Harry betrachtete Malfoys Füße und er konnte dessen rechten Fuß zucken sehen. Augenblicklich widerholte er den Befehl und sah zu, wie der Fuß sich selbst nach vorne bewegte, während sich Malfoys Oberkörper nach hinten beugte. Wäre die Situation anders gewesen, hätte Harry bei dem Anblick von Malfoys Körper, der so seltsam auseinandergezogen war, sicherlich gelacht.

_„Lauf durch den Raum.“_

Harry spürte, wie Malfoys Widerstand gegen seinen eigenen Befehl, der versuchte, Malfoy zu dominieren, ankämpfte. Auf der Stirn seines Gegenübers glänzte der Schweiß. Langsam zog sich sein Körper nach vorne und er war nicht mehr länger nach hinten gebeugt. Der rechte Fuß schlitterte vorwärts und der linke folgte zögernd. Malfoy ärgerte sich, doch Harry konnte immer noch fühlen, wie der Widerstand in Malfoy kämpfte.

„Befiehl ihm, aufzuhören. Ändere den Befehl.“ Cedrics Stimme klang weit weg.

Harry dachte „ _Stopp.“_ Die Spannung löste sich. Die Sorge war zwar immer noch da, aber keine Angst mehr. Malfoy stand wie erstarrt da, sein Körper immer noch in einer seltsamen Krümmung. _„Stell dich gerade hin.“_

Malfoy richtete sich auf und sortierte seine Füße. Diesmal gab es keinen Widerstand. Harry fragte sich, ob das daran lag, dass Malfoy nicht mehr länger auseinandergezogen dastehen wollte. _„Setz dich.“_

Malfoy beugte seine Knie, bevor Harry den Widerstand spüren konnte. Doch dann wurde er stärker und er drückte seine Knie wieder durch. Wieder und wieder kämpfte sein Körper. Nie ganz in der Lage, dem Befehl zu widerstehen, doch er führte ihn auch nie vollständig aus.

„Das waren fünfzehn Minuten, Harry. Erlöse ihn.“

„Finite.“ Die Verbindung wurde gekappt und Malfoys Körper sackte erleichtert zusammen, doch dieses Mal stürzte er nicht auf den Boden wie beim ersten Mal. Cedric und Harry schauten Malfoy an und waren beide froh, dass es vorbei war. Malfoy hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete angestrengt.

„Hast du den Trank, Harry?“, fragte Cedric.

„Oh, richtig.“ Harry ging zu dem Tränketisch und holte eine der drei Fläschchen Stärkungstrank, die er zusammen mit Malfoy gebraut hatte.

Malfoy sah aus, als wolle er zunächst ablehnen, doch dann nahm er das Fläschchen schulterzuckend von Harry entgegen. Er öffnete es, trank ein paar Schlucke und reichte es an Harry weiter.

„Du auch, Harry“, ermahnte Cedric ihn.

Harry nahm ebenfalls einen großen Schluck von der bitter schmeckenden Flüssigkeit. Sofort fühlte er, wie die Anspannung, die er vorher nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, von ihm abfiel. Trotzdem schaute er wegen des Nachgeschmacks etwas finster drein. „Wuäh, wie wär’s stattdessen hiermit?“ Er griff in seine Schultasche und holte drei Butterbiere und eine Tüte mit Kürbispasteten hervor.

„Danke, Harry“, sagte Cedric überrascht.

Malfoy betrachtete die Pasteten argwöhnisch. „Trägst du immer etwas zu essen in deiner Tasche herum?“

„Oh, ähm … ja, ich denke schon. Gewohnheit, schätze ich. Man weiß nie, wann man die nächste Mahlzeit bekommt.“

„Wir sind hier in Hogwarts.“ Cedric schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Hier gibt es immer etwas zu essen, immer zur gleichen Zeit.“

„Klar. Richtig“, stotterte Harry. Der letzte Sommer, den er vollständig in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und auf das Essen angewiesen gewesen war, das Ron und Hermine ihm per Eule schickten, lag noch nicht so lange zurück. Harry zögerte. „Das ging schon viel besser, Draco“, sagte er schließlich.

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich ihm zu. „Tu doch nicht so. Ich war nicht in der Lage, ihn abzuschütteln.“

„Richtig, aber du hast auch keinen Befehl vollständig ausgeführt. Abgesehen von _Stopp_ und _Stell dich gerade hin_ und ich denke, dass du diese befolgt hast, weil du es so wolltest. Ansonsten hast du die ganze Zeit dagegen angekämpft und nicht nachgegeben. Ich konnte spüren, wie du dich wehrst und wütend wurdest, doch der Fluch hat nicht gewonnen.“

„Ich denke, Harry hat Recht. Ich konnte den Kampf sehen und dass du dich wirklich gewehrt hast. Du bist ruhig geblieben und hast der Wut keine Chance gegeben. Glaubst du, dass die Vorstellung vom Fliegen dir hilft?“

„Ich denke schon, zumindest besser als eine verdammte Flutwelle“, antwortete Malfoy mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry.

„Okay, nächstes Mal, wenn mich jemand mit dem Imperius belegen will, werde ich deinem Versuch eine Chance geben“, stimmte Harry gleichgültig zu.

„Du denkst wirklich, es wird ein nächstes Mal für dich geben?“, fragte Cedric neugierig.

„Na ja, mir scheinen ständig solche Dinge zu passieren. Hättest du mir vor einem Monat erzählt, dass ich beim Trimagischen Turnier antreten muss, hätte ich dich ausgelacht.“

„Ach lass gut sein, _Harry_. Ich weiß, dass du deinen Namen irgendwie reingeschmuggelt hast“, blaffte Malfoy.

„Nein, hab ich nicht“, antwortete Harry bissig.

„Hat er nicht“, bestätigte Cedric. „Ich vertraue ihm, er sagt die Wahrheit. Und würdest du ihm nicht trauen, würdest du nicht zulassen, dass er dich mit dem Fluch verhext.“

Malfoy funkelte Harry böse an, doch der starrte mindestens genauso wütend zurück. Plötzlich leuchtete etwas in Malfoys Augen auf und er lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht mit seinem Stuhl zurück. „Also im Zeichen des Vertrauens, Harry, möchte ich Folgendes: Du weißt Dinge über mich, die sonst niemand wissen soll. Ich will einen Gegenwert im Sinne von Informationen, um zu verhindern, dass du irgendwem irgendetwas davon erzählst“, forderte Malfoy.

Cedric setzte sich gerade hin. „Draco, so läuft das nicht. Du kannst Harry nicht zwingen –"

Harry starrte Malfoy kalt an. „Nein, ich verstehe schon. Ist in Ordnung. Lass …“

Malfoy kippte mit dem Stuhl wieder nach vorne. „Als erstes will ich wissen, warum du den Sommer über in deinem Zimmer eingeschlossen bist.“

Cedrics Kopf fuhr zu Harry herum, eine Augenbraue erhoben.

Harry nickte, er hatte schon verstanden, dass das Malfoys Slytherin-Art war, um mehr Informationen über seine Andeutung bei ihrem letzten Treffen zu bekommen. „Ich wohne bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante. Muggel. Sie mögen Magie nicht. Sie finden, ich bin ein Freak.“ Malfoy schnaubte bei diesen Worten. „Wenn ihnen der Sinn danach steht oder ich keine Hausarbeiten zu erledigen habe, sperren sie mich in meinem Zimmer ein.“

„Kannst du nicht aus dem Fenster klettern?“, fragte Cedric.

„Gitterstäbe.“ Beide Jungen sahen ihn ungläubig an. „So schlimm, wie es jetzt klingt, ist es gar nicht. Und es ist um einiges besser als der Schrank. In der Tür ist eine kleine Klappe für mein Essen. Würdet ihr die Dursleys kennen, wüsstet ihr, dass es um einiges besser ist, in einem Zimmer eingeschlossen zu sein, als mit ihnen Zeit verbringen zu müssen. Nur für Hedwig ist es wirklich schlimm, sie darf nicht raus und fliegen. Okay, das war Nummer eins.“ Harry sah Malfoy fragend an. „Ähm, Nummer zwei …“

„Noch nicht. Wir sind immer noch bei Nummer eins. Die Sache mit der Essensklappe.“ Malfoy deutete auf die Verpackung der Kürbispasteten im Mülleimer. „Trägst du deswegen Essen mit dir herum?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, manchmal haben sie vergessen, mir Essen dazulassen, wenn sie ausgegangen sind. Nummer zwei …“

„Zweitens, was meinst du damit, dass es besser als der Schrank war?“, fragte Cedric schnell mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Harrys Richtung, weil er sich in das Spiel einklinkte.

Harry wurde rot, er musste unbedingt lernen, erst nachzudenken, bevor er vor sich hinplapperte. „Ach das. Bevor ich mein eigenes Zimmer bekommen habe, habe ich in dem Schrank unter der Treppe geschlafen. Erst mit zehn, als der Brief aus Hogwarts kam, gaben sie mir ein eigenes Zimmer.“

„Behandeln alle Muggel ihre Kinder so?“, fragte Malfoy verwirrt.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Hermines Eltern sind wirklich nett.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Dursleys wollten mich nie, Dumbledore ließ ihnen keine Wahl. Nummer drei, Sirius Black ist mein Patenonkel“, sagte Harry schnell, um die Potter-Enthüllungs-Stunde zu beenden.

„Das zählt nicht, das wusste ich bereits“, widersprach Malfoy jedoch. „Meine Mutter ist seine Cousine. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, sie hätte das nicht gewusst?“

Harry schaute ihn finster an. „Cedric wusste es nicht.“ Er blickte in Cedrics schockiertes Gesicht. „Nicht jeder kann behaupten, einen zu Unrecht angeklagten Massenmörder als Paten zu haben.“

„Wer sagt ‚zu Unrecht angeklagt‘?“, wollte Malfoy wissen.

„Ich. Und ich hoffe, dass ich es irgendwann beweisen kann. Also, wenn ihr immer noch auf eine Nummer drei besteht.“ Harry dachte kurz nach und sagte dann: „Als ich zehn war, war ich im Zoo von London. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich mit Schlangen sprechen kann. Damals hat mich irgendwas richtig wütend gemacht und ich habe versehentlich das Glas vor dem Boa Constrictor-Terrarium verschwinden lassen und die Schlange ist abgehauen.“

Cedric und Malfoy brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und Harrys Blick fiel auf Malfoy. Es war ein aufrichtiges, losgelöstes Lachen, das seinen Gesichtsausdruck von seiner üblichen Verachtung in ehrliches Vergnügen verwandelte. Harry fragte sich, ob Malfoy mit seinen Freunden im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum genauso entspannt umging.

„Was hast du zu der Schlange gesagt?“, fragte Cedric und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ach, das weiß ich nicht mehr genau. Ich habe sie gefragt, wo sie herkommt und ich habe mich für meinen idiotischen Cousin entschuldigt, der gegen das Glas getrommelt hatte.“

Cedric fing wieder zu lachen an. „Nein, ich meinte, sag es in Parsel. Ich habe das noch nie gehört.“

Harry schaute zu Malfoy, der zu lachen aufgehört hatte. Er hatte ihn damals im Duellier Club gehört. Die Schlange, die beinahe die umstehenden Schüler angegriffen hätte, war von ihm heraufbeschworen worden. Malfoys Augen verloren ihren Glanz, das Lachen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

„Oh, ähm … ich weiß nicht, wie ich das mache. Ich mache nur so …“ Harry begann, mit diesen gewohnten Zischlauten zu murmeln. „ _Du solltest öfter lachen. Du siehst gut aus, wenn du lachst“,_ zischte er, während er Malfoy anschaute.

Cedric schüttelte verblüfft seinen Kopf. „Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ach, ähm … ich habe gesagt, ähm … dass ich gerne mehr Kürbispasteten hätte“, antwortete Harry erschrocken.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du beim Parsel nicht stotterst. Ich wäre nicht gerade begeistert, wenn die Schlangen alle Zauberer für Idioten halten“, schnarrte Malfoy.

„Du kannst es also wirklich“, sagte Cedric und ignorierte den bissigen Einwurf. „Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist.“

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder und sah zu Malfoy. Er wollte ihren momentanen Waffenstillstand nicht dadurch gefährden, dass er ihnen eröffnete, er wäre beinahe nach Slytherin gekommen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob sie Freunde geworden wären, wenn sie im gleichen Haus gelebt hätten?

Cedric redete immer noch davon. „Ich erinnere mich noch an die Nacht, in der ihr in die Häuser eingeteilt wurdet. Jeder hat den Atem angehalten, als du auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen hast. Wir haben darauf gewartet, was der Hut sagt. Immerhin warst du eine unbekannte Größe, weil du von Muggeln großgezogen wurdest.“

„Ja, der große Harry Potter. Der Junge, der lebt“, schnarrte Malfoy.

Cedric schüttelte missbilligend seinen Kopf. „Also, es ist wirklich nicht seine Schuld, Draco. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er sich ausgesucht hat, im Alter von gerade mal einem Jahr beinahe von einem Dunklen Magier umgebracht zu werden. Trotzdem, der Sprechende Hut brauchte ewig, um dein Haus zu verkünden. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass der Hut mit uns spielen wollte, quasi die Spannung steigern.“

„Oh, ähm … ja so war’s. Der Hut war in Plauderlaune. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich landen würde.“ Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Okay, da hast du es, Mal-Verdammt, Draco. Drei Geheimnisse über Harry Potter.“

Malfoy sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Das bestätigt eigentlich nur, was ich bereits wusste. Aggressives Verhalten, so gefährlich, dass er eingesperrt werden muss und es trotzdem schafft, Schlangen auf unschuldige Muggel loszulassen.“

Harry lachte. „Das bin ich.“

In diesem Moment erhob sich Cedric. „Also das war genau das, was ich gebraucht habe, um mich vom Turnier abzulenken. Aber wir werden uns erst wieder nach der ersten Aufgabe treffen können. Ich glaube wirklich, dass du nahe dran bist. Vielleicht wirst du es schon in der nächsten Stunde schaffen.“

Malfoy schaute zu Harry. „Vorausgesetzt, der Goldjunge überlebt die erste Aufgabe.“

„Und wenn nicht, dann weißt du, dass ich nur gestorben bin, um dich zu ärgern, Draco.“

„Ich wusste doch, dass etwas fehlt: Die Sticheleien. Konnte ja auch nicht ewig gut gehen“, sagte Cedric stöhnend.

„Ich komme mit dir, Cedric“, bot Harry an.

Malfoy wandte sich ihm zu. „Warte. Willst du nicht noch ein bisschen Zaubertränke lernen? Bis zum Abendessen sind es noch ein paar Stunden.“

Harry schaute Malfoy überrascht an. „Klar, denke schon.“

Cedric sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Viel Spaß beim Lernen“, sagte er lächelnd und verschwand durch den Hufflepuff-Tunnel.

Harry setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und holte seine Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben heraus. „Willst du mir dabei helfen? Eigentlich wollte ich Hermine fragen, aber …“

„Da du sowieso deinen persönlichen Zaubertrank-Sklaven hast, kannst du ihn auch ruhig ausnutzen“, erwiderte Malfoy trocken.

„Genau. Ich könnte natürlich auch den Imperius-Fluch benutzen und dich dazu zwingen, alle meine Hausaufgaben zu machen“, sagte Harry ohne nachzudenken. Doch dann merkte er, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Tut mir leid, das war nicht witzig.“

Malfoy zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wenn du mich schon mit dem Imperius verhexen willst, könntest du damit bessere Dinge anstellen als Hausaufgaben.“

Harry erstarrte für wenige Sekunden. „Richtig, mein ureigener, büchertragender, federspitzender, arschküssender Sklave“, erwiderte er. „Ich werde es mir überlegen. Das wäre auf jeden Fall interessanter.“ Lächelnd blickte Harry auf seine Hausaufgaben und zeigte Malfoy die Passage, mit der er Probleme hatte.

Malfoy sah ihn ungläubig an. „Dieser dümmliche, abwesende Blick, den du im Unterricht drauf hast, ist wirklich nicht gespielt? Du passt ja überhaupt nicht auf.“

„Ich kann nichts dafür, Snapes Stimme nervt mich so sehr, dass ich sie einfach ausblende.“

Malfoy zeigte ihm, wo er die Antworten für seinen Aufsatz finden konnte.

Als sie fertig waren, zögerte Harry. „Wäre es okay, wenn ich hier bleibe und auch meine restlichen Hausaufgaben hier mache? Es ist hier viel ruhiger als im Gemeinschaftsraum.“

Malfoy zögerte. „Nur, wenn du mit diesem nervigen Geklapper mit deiner Feder aufhörst.“

Harry grinste, holte seine Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben aus seiner Tasche und begann mit der ersten Aufgabe, während Malfoy sich mit seinem Arithmantik-Aufsatz befasste. Eine Stunde arbeiteten sie ruhig und einträchtig nebeneinander.

„Also, woher weißt du, dass ich Blaubeerkuchen mag?“, fragte Malfoy plötzlich, allerdings ohne den Blick von seinem Aufsatz zu nehmen.

„Ach, ähm, keine Ahnung … Ich, ähm … habe es wohl einfach bemerkt, denke ich.“ Harry zuckte bei seinem eigenen Gestammel zusammen.

„Er schmeckt um einiges besser als Siruptorte“, murmelte Malfoy und schaute ihn kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte.

Harry lachte und widmete sich wieder seinen eigenen Hausaufgaben. Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, da er über Malfoys Entgegnung nachdachte. Schließlich bemerkte Harry missmutig, wie spät es bereits war. „Ich sollte gehen. Hermine wird sich schon fragen, wo ich bin.“

„Was geht sie das an?“, brummelte Malfoy. „Und was ist mit Weasley? Interessiert es ihn nicht? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr beiden nicht mehr wirklich miteinander redet.“

„Sie ist meine Freundin und Freunde passen aufeinander auf. Über Ron möchte ich nicht sprechen“, sagte Harry bestimmt. „Fragen sich deine Freunde nicht, wo du bist?“

„Ich sage ihnen, dass es sie nichts angeht. Das solltest du auch versuchen“, antwortete Malfoy. „Potter, eine Sache noch …“ Harry sah ihn an und zu seinem größten Erstaunen starrte Malfoy unruhig auf seine Hände.

„Was ist los?“

„Blaise meinte beim Frühstück, dass ich … na ja, dass ich dich nicht mehr so ärgere wie früher“, murmelte Malfoy.

„Ist mir aufgefallen, Hermine auch.“ Harry nickte langsam. „Das ist ein Problem, oder?“

Malfoy hob seinen Blick und lächelte zaghaft. „Ja, das ist es.“

Harry lächelte zurück. „Gib mir alles, was du hast, ich werde es aushalten. Wegen dieses blöden Turnier-Dings hasst mich sowieso jeder außerhalb von Gryffindor. Es gibt also keinen Grund, warum du dich zurückhalten solltest, mein Leben noch miserabler zu machen. Aber hier unten kann es anders sein, oder?“ Er zögerte, denn er wollte nicht so weit gehen und vorschlagen, dass sie Freunde sein könnten.

„Ja, das ist in Ordnung für mich.“ Malfoy lächelte zurück und schaute an die Decke. „Potter und Malfoy dort oben, Harry und Draco hier unten?“, fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Harry lächelte. „Ja, das passt …“


	12. Schnatze - Teil III

Harry wartete, bis alle anderen Flitwicks Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, bevor er selbst seine Pergamentrollen wegpackte und nach draußen ging. _Die Woche ist endlich vorbei,_ dachte er erleichtert, _bis Montag kein Unterricht mehr_. Er würde das ganze Wochenende faulenzen. Die letzten drei Tage waren die schlimmsten überhaupt gewesen, seit sein Name aus dem Feuerkelch gezogen worden war.

Kimmkorns aktuellster Artikel im Tagespropheten hatte die Schüler zu einem neuen Level ihrer Rachegelüste angespornt. Harry konnte kaum noch einen Korridor entlanggehen, ohne dass man ihn verhexte, verspottete oder ihm ein Bein stellte. Hermine ging es nicht besser, sie wurde unbarmherzig geärgert, da sie sein _Schwarm_ sein sollte, und zog sich so oft es ging in die Bibliothek zurück, um dem gnadenlosen Spott zu entkommen.

Malfoy war natürlich der Mittelpunkt des Ganzen und seine grauen Augen funkelten stets amüsiert. Obwohl Harry ihm erlaubt hatte, alles zu geben, war er doch von der Gegensätzlichkeit der beiden Malfoys überfordert. Nachdem er so viel Zeit mit „Freund-Draco“ verbracht hatte, wirkte „Feind-Malfoy“ auf einmal viel schlimmer. Dazu kam, dass Harry nicht mehr sicher sein konnte, welcher nun der Echte war.

„Potter.“

Harry stöhnte, doch er ging einfach weiter.

„Potter. Warte.“

Frustriert wirbelte Harry herum. „Was, Malfoy? Ich finde, dass du auf meine Kosten bereits deine Tagesdosis Spaß hattest.“

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und sah den Korridor auf und ab. Es war niemand zu sehen. „Ich habe nur gedacht, du würdest vielleicht gerne heute Nacht eine Runde fliegen gehen.“

Harry verkniff sich den bissigen Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. Wenn Malfoy innerhalb weniger Sekunden von Feind zu Freund wechseln konnte, konnte er das auch. Er lächelte ihn kurz an. „Du kannst dich heute Nacht von dem Schnatz verabschieden. Er wird wieder mir gehören.“

Malfoy lachte auf. „In deinen Träumen. Nach dem Abendessen?“

Harry nickte und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, doch er war jetzt wesentlich besser gelaunt.

~~~*~~~

Harry schlüpfte aus dem Tunnel in den Umkleideraum und blickte sich um. Von Malfoy war noch nichts zu sehen, er hatte schließlich noch gegessen, als Harry die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Also ging er ins Büro, wo ihm schon zuvor die Fotos an der Wand aufgefallen waren, doch er hatte sich noch nicht die Zeit genommen, sie genauer zu betrachten. Die Quidditch-Mannschaften der 40er und 50er Jahre lächelten ihn an. Es war seltsam, zu wissen, dass alle jungen Männer und Frauen auf diesen Fotos mittlerweile über 70 Jahre alt waren.

Als er hörte, wie sich einer der Tunnel öffnete, drehte er sich um und beobachtete, wie Malfoy die Umkleide betrat. _Es war unfair, dass der Kerl sich so bewegen kann,_ dachte Harry mürrisch. Er selbst fühlte sich immer, als würde er nur in der Gegend herumstolpern und Malfoy … nicht. _Er bewegt sich wie eine Katze,_ dachte Harry.

Malfoy schritt durch den Umkleideraum und stockte in der Bewegung, als er Harry neben dem Schreibtisch warten sah. „Hey, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass du schon da bist.“ Malfoy sah Harry unbehaglich an.

„Ja, ich hatte keinen besonders großen Hunger, also bin ich schon mal runter gegangen. Hab‘ mir die Fotos angesehen.“ Harry deutete zur Wand. „Ist dein Großvater mit drauf?“

„Ach ja.“ Malfoy fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann stellte er sich neben Harry. „Er ist auch auf diesen Fotos.“

Harry betrachtete den blonden Jungen, der mit starrem Blick ohne zu lächeln aus dem Foto zu ihnen herabschaute und wandte seinen Blick dann dem hochgewachsenem Jungen neben sich zu. „Hatte in deiner Familie jemals jemand keine blonden Haare?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wahrscheinlich wurde jedes Baby ertränkt, das nicht wie ein Malfoy aussah“, murmelte Malfoy.

„Was?“, fragte Harry lachend.

„Entschuldige, habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?“ Malfoy schaute verlegen drein. „Ich habe mich das auch schon immer gefragt. In Malfoy Manor gibt es eine ganze Halle mit Porträts, auf denen die Menschen genauso aussehen wie ich. Da macht man sich doch Gedanken, oder? Das können nicht nur die Gene sein. Vielleicht Magie?“

Harry nickte. „Ich habe es schon oft gehört: die Haare meines Vaters, die Augen meiner Mutter. Ein bisschen von beiden. In deiner Familie ist das nicht so.“

Malfoy nickte abwesend. „Okay, genug geplaudert. Lass es uns hinter uns bringen.“ Er breitete seine Arme aus. „Lass es raus.“

„Was?“ Harry sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ich dachte, du würdest mich sofort verhexen, wenn ich diesen Raum betrete und jetzt fürchte ich, dass du wohl noch wartest, bis wir in der Luft sind, damit du mich in den See fallen lassen kannst.“ Malfoy erschauderte. „Mach es lieber hier, draußen ist es zum Schwimmen zu kalt.“

Harry lächelte. „Ach ich glaube nicht, dass du so einfach davonkommst.“

Malfoy kniff seine Augen abschätzend zusammen. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Du wirst es sicherlich herausfinden, wenn es soweit ist“, antwortete Harry schulterzuckend. „Lass uns fliegen.“ Er ging in den Umkleideraum und öffnete den Spind, in dem er seine Ausrüstung verstaut hatte.

„Warte mal, was meinst du damit …“ Malfoy stolperte hinter ihm her.

Grinsend schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Gestern hatte er zusammen mit Fred und George einen Plan ausgeheckt und hoffte, dass sie ihn morgen Abend in die Tat umsetzen konnten.

„Hast du den Schnatz dabei?“, fragte Harry, während er einen zusätzlichen Pullover überzog, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen.

Malfoy warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, aber nickte trotzdem. Er öffnete seinen eigenen Spind und zog sich ebenfalls um. „Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, den Schnatz heute Abend wieder zurückzubekommen, Potter. Ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb ich dich so einfach davonkommen lassen sollte.“

„Würde mich auch wundern, Malfoy.“ Grinsend zog sich Harry seine Handschuhe über und schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz. „Ich denke eher, dass du vor lauter Angst vor meinem Fluch den Schnatz gar nicht sehen wirst.“

„Hey, du hast gesagt …“ Harry lachte und ging auf den Ausgang zu. Malfoy schloss zu ihm auf und warf den Schnatz spielerisch in die Luft. „Nach dieser Nacht wird er immer noch mir gehören, also sieh ihn dir nochmal gut an.“

Sie verließen die Umkleide und sahen sich sorgfältig um, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Harry hätte das sowieso nicht erwartet, es war schließlich eine ziemlich kalte Freitagnacht.

„Zum See?“, fragte Malfoy.

„Klingt gut. Denk daran, auf das Durmstrang-Schiff zu achten.“

Malfoy lachte. „Wer von uns beiden ist denn das letzte Mal fast damit zusammengestoßen?“

„Ja, damit würden wir Krum sicherlich beeindrucken. Hogwarts Flugkünste: Wie aus dem Nichts auf deren Oberdeck krachen.“

Malfoy lachte wieder und stieß sich vom Boden ab, Harry war dicht hinter ihm. Als sie über der Mitte des Sees angekommen waren, ließen sie den Schnatz frei. Die kleine, leuchtende Kugel zischte in die Luft und über das schwarze Wasser, während Harry und Malfoy die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Malfoy imitierte jedes von Harrys Manövern und flog immer dicht hinter ihm. Um ihn abzuschütteln, warf sich Harry in einen vertikalen Überschlag, den er in dieser Höhe so noch nie gemacht hatte, dann machte er urplötzlich kehrt und raste auf das schwarze Wasser zu.

Er hörte, wie Malfoy hinter ihm fluchte und ebenfalls wendete, doch er war bereits zu weit weg. Harry hatte sich endlich von ihm losreißen können und begann nun, den Himmel nach dem Schnatz abzusuchen. Nur Sekunden bevor Malfoy wieder bei ihm war, entdeckte er ihn und Harry lehnte sich tief über seinen Besen, um den Luftwiderstand zu verringern und noch schneller zu werden.

Der Schnatz schoss in die Höhe und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu Malfoy umzudrehen, doch er wusste, dass er den Schnatz auch gesehen haben musste. Harry sah, dass der Schnatz geradewegs auf das Schiff aus Durmstrang zuhielt, das am Ufer des Sees vertäut lag. Er fluchte, aber jagte weiter hinter der kleinen Kugel her. Nur noch wenige Meter. Er trieb seinen Feuerblitz noch mehr an und streckte seine Hand aus.

Das Schiff ragte düster vor ihm empor und mit einer letzten Geschwindigkeitsexplosion schoss Harry vorwärts und pflückte den Schnatz aus der Luft. Sofort riss er den Besen hoch und schwang nach rechts, um eine Kollision mit dem Schiff zu vermeiden. Als er wieder einen größeren Abstand zwischen sich und die Herberge der Durmstrangs gebracht hatte, drehte er sich um und stellte erschrocken fest, dass jemand an Deck stand und ihn beobachtete. Schnell wandte er sich wieder um und raste zu Malfoy zurück.

„Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?“, rief ihm Malfoy entgegen. „Du bist quasi direkt gegen ihr Schiff geflogen!“

Harry warf den Schnatz in die Luft. „Wir können das Manöver den ‚Potter-Bluff‘ nennen. Klingt nur nicht so gut wie ‚Wronski-Bluff‘. Und wahrscheinlich wird es kaum geflogen werden, da auf den meisten Quidditchfeldern kein riesiges Schiff steht.“

„Du bist wirklich verrückt, vollkommen übergeschnappt, verrückt.“ Malfoy saß auf seinem Besen und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Was, wenn dich jemand gesehen hätte?“

„Ach so, ja, das …“ Harry schaute zurück zu dem Schiff, das nun einige Meter entfernt ankerte. „Ich glaube, es hat mich wirklich jemand gesehen. Es war jemand an Deck, als ich vorbeigeflogen bin. Aber derjenige wird mich wohl kaum erkannt haben.“

Malfoy stöhnte auf. „Mag sein, deine Haare leuchten schließlich nicht im Mondlicht.“

Harry schaute zu Malfoy hinüber, das Mondlicht wurde tatsächlich von seinen Haaren reflektiert. Und sie sahen immer noch gut aus, obwohl sie bereits seit einer Stunde auf ihren Besen waren. Harry wusste, dass seine eigenen Haare mindestens genauso unordentlich aussahen wie immer, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer. „Darüber würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen, dafür warst du nicht nahe genug dran. Und ich könnte jeder sein.“

„Na gut, aber lass uns zurückfliegen. Nur für den Fall, dass es Karkaroff war.“ Malfoy steuerte zurück Richtung Schloss, das Schiff umflog er dabei in einem großen Bogen. „Wenn er mich hier draußen erkannt hat, haben wir ein Problem.“

~~~*~~~

Im Kamin des Büros entzündete Malfoy sofort ein Feuer. Sie zogen sich ihre Stühle näher heran und Harry streckte seine Beine den wärmenden Flammen entgegen. „Ganz schön kalt geworden, wir werden wohl nicht mehr lange fliegen gehen können.“

„Ja, es ist schon ein Unterschied, wenn wir tagsüber fliegen, selbst im Winter. Wenigstens konnten wir ein paar Mal raus.“

„Und ich habe meinen Schnatz zurück“, triumphierte Harry und holte ihn noch einmal aus seiner Tasche.

„Ja, ja.“ Malfoy wandte sich ihm zu. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich nicht jetzt schon verhexen willst und es endlich hinter dir hast? Ich habe keine Lust, das ganze Wochenende mit einer imaginären Zielscheibe auf meinem Rücken herumzulaufen.“

„Nach allem, was du mir angetan hast? Da hast du vor einem einfachen Fluch Angst?“ Harry lachte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du so einfach davonkommst.“

„Ist es wirklich für dich in Ordnung, das alles?“, fragte Malfoy zögerlich. „Wegen des Zeitungsartikels waren die letzten Tage ziemlich heftig.“

„Ach ja, der Artikel.“ Harry konnte nicht verbergen, dass seine Stimme etwas verärgert klang. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich ein bisschen Malfoyismus darin erkannt habe.“

Malfoy nickte. „War wohl nicht schwer zu erraten, aber nur damit du es weißt: Mein Gespräch mit Kimmkorn liegt schon einige Wochen zurück. Damals war ich immer noch, ähm … sauer auf dich.“

„Und jetzt? Würdest du das alles nochmal genauso sagen?“

Malfoy zögerte. „Es ist jetzt komplizierter, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, ist es. Aber ich finde es gut.“ Harry sah sich im Raum um. „Und ich hätte mich mit dem anderen Kram sowieso rumärgern müssen. Hier unten kann ich dem Ganzen wenigstens für eine Weile entfliehen. Es ist ein ziemlich guter Ausgleich für mich. Aber mich verwirrt dieses ‚Freund-Malfoy‘ oder ‚Feind-Malfoy‘ ein bisschen.“

„Ich dachte, ich bin kein Feind für dich.“

„Na ja, warst du auch nicht, bist du nicht. Nicht wirklich. Es klingt nur besser als ‚Scheiß-Arschloch‘, aber das geht auch.“

„Bist du jetzt also richtig sauer oder nur ein bisschen?“

„Jetzt im Moment? Gar nicht. Aber mir wird da oben langsam alles zu viel. Ron. Das Turnier. Snape. Meine Narbe. Sirius. Alles zu viel.“

„Was ist da überhaupt zwischen dir und Weasley?“

„Er ist sauer auf mich. Ich will nicht darüber reden.“

„Okay, was beschäftigt dich noch? Das Turnier ist offensichtlich. Was meintest du mit ‚Narbe‘? Welche Narbe?“ Malfoy sah verwirrt aus.

Harry musste lachen, denn es kam ihm in diesem Moment nicht seltsam vor. Deswegen strich er sein Pony aus seiner Stirn. „Diese Narbe. Du wirst sie sicherlich schon einmal bemerkt haben.“

„Aber was hat sie damit zu tun, dass …“

„Sie fängt wieder an zu schmerzen. Beißender, stechender Schmerz. Ziemlich nervig.“

„Sie tut weh?“ Malfoy starrte ungläubig auf Harrys Stirn. „Wie kann eine Narbe wehtun? Warum schmerzt sie?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Malfoy. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich jemanden mit einer Avada Kedavra-Narbe auf seiner Stirn treffe, werde ich ihn fragen.“

„Draco“, sagte Malfoy leise.

„Draco“, bestätigte Harry nickend. „Genug davon, es bringt nichts, sich in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Man kann sowieso nichts dagegen tun und ich sollte auch bald zurück.“ Er stand auf. „Danke, Draco. Das hier gibt mir viel.“

„Sicher, dass du mich nicht doch jetzt verfluchen willst?“

„Nein.“ Harry winkte zum Abschied und verschwand durch den Torbogen. Am Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zückte er die Karte der Rumtreiber und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Hermine und Ron gemeinsam im Schlafsaal der Jungen waren. Er warf sich den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über und schlüpfte hinter dem Wandteppich hervor. Den Umhang behielt er an, bis er vor dem Schlafsaal stand. Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Ron und Hermine hörten sofort auf zu reden und starrten ihn an. „Wo warst du?“, schrie Ron, bevor er sich selbst aufhalten konnte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was kümmert es dich?“

„Genug“, brauste Hermine auf. „Harry, geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus, als wärst du draußen gewesen.“

Harry fluchte innerlich über sich selbst, er hatte den Windbrand-Zauber vergessen. „Ich bin ein bisschen spazieren gegangen und erst kurz vor der Sperrstunde reingekommen. Dann bin ich noch etwas mit meinem Umhang unterwegs gewesen. Hab‘ nach Hedwig geschaut.“

„Ach ja, als ob“, murmelte Ron. Er hatte sich umgedreht und verschwand nun durch die Tür.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Hermine leise. „Das sieht dir nicht ähnlich.“

„Hör zu, ich bin es leid, sein Verhalten steht mir bis hier.“ Harry machte eine Geste oberhalb seines Kopfes. „Er verhält sich wie ein Arsch und ich wollte einfach nur mal ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden, ohne dass mich jemand dumm anmacht.“

„Okay, Harry. Wirst du morgen Abend mit Sirius sprechen?“

„Ja. Aber es wird ziemlich knapp werden, weil ich mich kurz vorher mit Hagrid an seiner Hütte treffen soll.“

„Warum will er sich mit dir treffen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Hör mal, ich bin wirklich müde …“

„Na klar, gute Nacht, Harry.“

„Gute Nacht.“ Sobald Hermine den Raum verlassen hatte, warf er sich auf sein Bett. Er hasste es, sie anlügen zu müssen, doch wie hätte er es ihr sagen sollen? _„Ich treffe mich mit Draco Malfoy in einem geheimen Raum, um mit ihm zu lernen.“_ Harry stöhnte und schloss seine Augen. Er wollte nicht an Draco denken. Das verwirrte ihn nur. Er holte den Schnatz aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn in die Luft, um zu beobachten, wie die kleine Kugel im Schlafsaal umherschwirrte.

~~~*~~~

Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest, als Harry gerade zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gehen wollte. „Ich muss mit dir reden“, zischte sie. Sie zog ihn hinter sich her aus der Halle und hinaus aus dem Schloss, ohne ihm eine Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu wehren.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Harry. Er zitterte vor Kälte.

„Harry, hältst du an deiner Geschichte wegen letzter Nacht fest?“ Hermine starrte ihn eindringlich an. Ihre braunen Haare wurden ihr von dem starken Wind ständig ins Gesicht geweht und sie strich sie sich ungeduldig zurück.

„Ähm, nein?“ Harry blickte auf seine Turnschuhe und dann zurück zu Hermine. „Warum?“

„Weil ich gerade eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit Viktor Krum hatte! Darum!“, fauchte sie. „Warst du letzte Nacht fliegen? Bitte sag, dass das nicht du warst!“

„Fliegen? Ich, ähm …“ Harry zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass seine eigene Stimme zitterte. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Weil Viktor mich gefragt hat, ob ich jemanden kenne, der einen Feuerblitz fliegt. Darum, Harry!“ Hermine warf verzweifelt ihre Arme in die Luft. „Die ganze Schule weiß, dass du der Einzige mit einem Feuerblitz bist!“

„Oh.“ Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Aber natürlich würde ein bulgarischer Nationalspieler einen Feuerblitz auf den ersten Blick erkennen. „Was hast du ihm erzählt?“

„Die Wahrheit. Dass die Schüler auf dem Schulgelände außerhalb des Quidditchfeldes nicht fliegen dürfen und dass das Quidditchfeld dieses Jahr gesperrt ist.“

„Was hat er dazu gesagt?“, fragte Harry.

„Dass das erklären würde, weshalb der Schüler über dem See geflogen ist! Harry …“ Hermine schüttelte tadelnd ihren Kopf.

„Ich musste. Die ganze letzte Woche war schrecklich und ich musste mal raus.“ Harry gab es auf, weiter zu lügen. „Er hat mich aber nicht erkannt, oder?“

„Nein und ich habe ihn gebeten, niemand anderen nach dem Feuerblitz zu fragen, weil der Schüler sonst von der Schule fliegen könnte und dass ich ihm aus diesem Grund auch nicht sagen könne, wer es war.“

„Danke, Hermine.“ Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. „Denkst du, dass er dir das geglaubt hat?“

„Ich denke schon, er sah zumindest so aus.“ Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Warum hat er denn ausgerechnet dich gefragt?“, fragte Harry neugierig und Hermine lief rot an.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek. Und als er reinkam, war ich wohl die erste, die er gesehen hat.“

„Das kann natürlich sein. Hat er sonst noch etwas gesagt?“ Harry hoffte, dass Krum nicht auch noch Malfoy gesehen hatte.

Hermine lächelte sanft und hakte sich bei Harry unter. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Schloss. „Na ja, er könnte eventuell angedeutet haben, dass er von den Flugkünsten des mysteriösen Schülers beeindruckt gewesen war …“

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und sah Hermine an. „Jetzt verarschst du mich gerade, oder?“

Hermine lächelte fröhlich. „Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein, mich zu belügen.“

„Sehr lustig. Aber jetzt los, sonst verpassen wir das Abendessen.“ Harry schnappte Hermines Hand und zog sie mit sich in die Große Halle. Sie setzten sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze mit Blick auf den Slytherin-Tisch. Malfoy und seine Freunde saßen ebenfalls auf ihren Stammplätzen ihnen gegenüber.

Fred zwinkerte ihm zu. „Gut, dass du da bist. Wäre schade, wenn du die Show verpasst hättest.“

Harry grinste Fred und George breit an. „Also habt ihr es geschafft?“

„Was geschafft? Ehrlich, Harry, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst“, entgegnete George schmunzelnd.

Hermine schaute zwischen den dreien hin und her. „Was ist hier los?“

Harry wandte seinen Blick dem Slytherin-Tisch zu. Sie waren gerade mit dem Hauptgang fertig und mit Hilfe der Elfenmagie erschien der Nachtisch vor Malfoy und seinen Freunden. Harry stupste Hermine in die Seite und deutete mit seinem Kopf zum gegenüberliegenden Tisch.

Draco Malfoy lächelte vor Vorfreude und langte nach dem Heidelbeerkuchen, der vor ihm stand. Er schnitt sich ein großes Stück ab und legte es auf seinen Teller. Neben Harry begannen Fred und George von zehn runterzuzählen. Als sie bei der Eins angekommen waren, machten sie eine kurze Pause, dann knallte es plötzlich und Malfoy verwandelte sich in einen großen, grünen Kanarienvogel mit einem weißen Federkamm auf seinem Kopf. Der Kanarienvogel schlug wild mit seinen Flügeln, hob ab und trällerte lautstark. Plötzlich waren überall Federn und Malfoy saß wieder auf seinem Platz. Er sah stinksauer aus, schlug nach den Federn, die um ihn herum wirbelten, und sein Blick zuckte zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Das kriegst du zurück, Potter!“


	13. Drachen und Draco - Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Feier des Feiertages gibt es heute einen zusätzliches Teil :)  
> Der nächste kommt dann wieder planmäßig am Wochenende!
> 
> Die Autorin oakstone730 schrieb zu diesem Kapitel: _"Während der ersten Aufgabe wird die Geschichte aus Dracos Sicht erzählt. JKR beschreibt Harrys Erlebnisse während der ersten Aufgabe so wunderbar, dass ich damit nicht konkurrieren möchte. Wir wechseln aber direkt danach zurück zu Harry. So werde ich es auch bei den anderen beiden Aufgaben handhaben._  
>  _Krums Aussprache. Ich habe aufgegeben, das zu schreiben, da ich es nicht kann. Stellt euch seine wörtliche Rede mit einem starken bulgarischen Akzent vor. Alles, was ich geschrieben habe, klang zu sehr nach Comicsprache, also habe ich es einfach normal geschrieben. (Euch wird aufgefallen sein, dass Hagrid in dieser Geschichte noch gar nicht vorgekommen ist. Gleicher Grund.)"_
> 
> Ich habe bei meiner Übersetzung versucht, zumindest in Krums Grammatik eine Art osteuropäischen Schlag einfließen zu lassen. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen. Wenn nicht, seht es mir bitte nach ;)

~~~*~~~

Als Harry am Samstagmorgen aufwachte, wanderten seine Gedanken sofort zu den Drachen. Energisch rieb er sich die Augen, um die Bilder von Klauen, Flammen und Schuppen loszuwerden. Er hatte wirres Zeug von Drachen, Schnatzen und Draco geträumt. Seit dem Tag, an dem sein Name aus dem Feuerkelch gezogen worden war, hatte er sich gefragt, was die erste Aufgabe sein würde. Doch unter den hundert möglichen Szenarien, die er sich ausgemalt hatte, waren keine Drachen gewesen.

Sirius hatte eine Idee gehabt, wie er sie besiegen könnte, doch ihr Gespräch im Kamin war von Ron unterbrochen worden. Harry starrte an den Baldachin seines Himmelbettes. Er wollte nicht an Ron denken, er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, den Kampf gegen einen Drachen zu überleben. Er brauchte Hermine. Sie würde wissen, wo sie nach einer Möglichkeit suchen konnten, wie er das Ganze überleben würde. Außerdem musste er mit Cedric sprechen. Er war sich sicher, dass Karkaroff und Maxime ihre Schüler bereits über die Drachen in Kenntnis gesetzt hatten. Er konnte Cedric nicht unvorbereitet in die Arena gehen lassen.

Als Harry endlich aus dem Bett stieg, hatte Ron den Schlafsaal bereits verlassen. Harry machte sich fertig und ging nach unten zum Frühstück. Am Hufflepuff-Tisch hielt er Ausschau nach Cedric, doch der schien bereits wieder gegangen zu sein. Sobald er mit Hermine allein war, erzählte er ihr von den Drachen. Da sie nicht sofort in Panik ausbrach, sondern lediglich etwas blasser wurde und schlicht „Gut. Bibliothek“, sagte, fühlte er sich gleich ein bisschen besser. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie schließlich mit sämtlichen Büchern, die sie über Drachen finden konnten.

Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, war Harry vollkommen erschöpft, doch sie waren kein Stück weiter gekommen. Sie hatten nichts gefunden, was Harry helfen könnte, einen Drachen zu besiegen. Harry hielt Ausschau nach Cedric, doch auch ihn konnte er nicht finden. Er entschied, dass er keine Wahl hatte und einen anderen Hufflepuff nach Cedric fragen musste. Und so ging Harry zu Susan Bones, die gerade die Große Halle verließ, und fragte sie, wo er Cedric finden könne.

„Warum willst du das wissen?“ Sie funkelte ihn böse an. Einer der „Potter stinkt“-Anstecker leuchtete an ihrem Umhang.

„Ich muss nur mit ihm sprechen“, antwortete Harry leise. Er versuchte, die feindseligen Blicke der anderen Hufflepuffs zu ignorieren.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass _er_ nicht mit _dir_ sprechen will.“ Bones drehte sich um und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

~~~*~~~

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry wie schon die Tage zuvor mit einem Klumpen in seinem Bauch auf. Nur noch ein Tag bis zum Turnier. Hermine und er hatten sich mit seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang noch einmal in die Bibliothek geschlichen und bis Mitternacht Bücher gewälzt. Er hätte schon längst aufgegeben, doch Hermine hatte in der Hoffnung, im nächsten Buch sicherlich die Lösung zu finden, immer weitergemacht.

Langsam schlurfte Harry aus dem Schloss in Richtung der Gewächshäuser zum Kräuterkunde-Unterricht. Dabei sah er, wie Cedric mit einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs über den Schulhof lief. Das war das erste Mal, dass er ihn wiedersah, doch er musste mit ihm allein sprechen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf Cedrics Schultasche. „Diffindo.“ Der Boden von Cedrics Tasche riss auf und sämtliche Bücher und Pergamentrollen kullerten über den Boden.

Harry hörte, wie Cedric seine Freunde vorausschickte und sich dann hinkniete, um seine Schulsachen wieder einzusammeln. Schnell eilte Harry zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen.

„Hi, Cedric. Tut mir leid, das war ich.“ Harry deutete auf die Tasche. „Ich musste mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen.“

„Was ist los, Harry?“ Cedric stand auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Ist etwas zwischen dir und Draco passiert, nachdem ich gegangen bin?“

„Was? Ähm … nein. Es ist nur, ähm … ich habe dieses Wochenende etwas erfahren. Fleur und Krum wissen es auch schon, deswegen musste ich es dir sagen.“

„Und was?“

„Drachen. Die erste Aufgabe sind Drachen.“

Cedric wurde blass. „Woher weißt du das? Bist du dir sicher?“

„Bin ich, ich habe sie mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Jemand hat sie mir gezeigt, sie sind im Verbotenen Wald. Und Maxime und Karkaroff waren auch da, also können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie den anderen beiden Bescheid gesagt haben. Ich muss jetzt los, ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt …“ Er ließ einen verdutzten Cedric mitten im Schulhof zurück.

~~~*~~~

Die Gerüchte über die Drachen verbreiteten sich schnell. Draco schaute zum Gryffindortisch und beobachtete Granger, wie sie sich zu Harry hinüberlehnte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Er schien sie jedoch nicht zu hören. Ohne zu essen, starrte er auf seinen Teller. Von Dracos Blickwinkel aus wirkte Harry beinahe aschfahl. Ihm gegenüber saß ein finster dreinblickender Ron, seine Sommersprossen standen in starkem Kontrast zu seinem blassen Gesicht. Draco wünschte sich, er wüsste, was zwischen dem rothaarigen Freak und Harry vorgefallen war. Doch Harry weigerte sich, es ihm zu erzählen. Trotzdem war es offensichtlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie waren sonst immer unzertrennlich gewesen und nun sprachen sie nicht einmal mehr miteinander.

Neben Draco ereiferten sich Pansy und Blaise in immer haarsträubenderen Voraussagen darüber, wie lange sich Potter gegen einen Drachen würde behaupten können. Dabei überlegte Draco, wie lange er wohl selbst gegen einen Drachen bestehen würde, wenn nicht Harry sondern er in die Arena gehen müsste. Er war außer sich vor Wut gewesen, als Harrys Name in der Halloweennacht aus dem Kelch gezogen worden war. Er hatte selbst die Chance haben wollen, ein Trimagischer Champion zu sein, um seinem Vater beweisen zu können, dass er eines Malfoys würdig war. Doch er wusste, dass er sich in Wirklichkeit im letzten Jahr vor Angst vor den Hippogreifen beinahe in die Hosen gemacht hatte und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, mit einem Drachen in einen Käfig zu steigen. Potter, der Idiot, war allerdings auf dem Hippogreif geritten und er würde sich nun einem Drachen entgegenstellen.

Zwischenzeitlich war McGonagall an den Gryffindortisch getreten und sprach mit Harry. Er stand auf und verließ mit ihr zusammen die Große Halle, als würde er jeden Tag gegen einen Drachen kämpfen. Draco spürte eine Welle aus Wut auf McGonagall über ihn hinwegrauschen. War es tatsächlich ihr Ernst, dass Harry, anstatt sich vorzubereiten, an sämtlichem Vormittagsunterricht teilnehmen und dann zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle erscheinen sollte, wo ihn alle Schüler ausbuhten und ihm hinterher pfiffen? Draco war schon aufgefallen, dass die meisten Pfiffe vom Slytherintisch kamen.

Cedric dagegen war vom Unterricht befreit. Draco hatte ihn mit Professor Sprout gesehen, wie sie um den See spaziert waren. Cedric sah aus wie ein wahrer Trimagischer Champion und Draco wusste mittlerweile, dass er mehr zu bieten hatte als nur sein gutes Aussehen. Vor diesem Jahr hatte er ihn kaum gekannt und ihn nur als einen weiteren Hufflepuff wahrgenommen, doch er hätte nie damit gerechnet, wie sehr sich ihre Bekanntschaft verändern würde. Cedric hatte ihm erst nicht helfen wollen, bis Draco sich ihm anvertraut hatte. Es war ihm seltsam vorgekommen, wie befreiend es war, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen und als er einmal angefangen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. Cedric hatte die richtigen Fragen gestellt und ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen, wann immer er der Meinung gewesen war, dass Draco ihm nur die Antworten gab, von denen er dachte, dass Cedric sie hören wollte.

„Draco, du hast deine Wette noch nicht platziert. Was glaubst du, wie lange hält sich Potter? Ich gebe ihm 60 Sekunden, bis er aus der Arena flüchtet“, fragte Pansy lachend.

Draco starrte auf Harrys Rücken, der gerade durch die Tür verschwand. „Setz mich mit 10 Galleonen auf die Liste, dass er über die gesamte Distanz geht oder bis er so stark verwundet ist, dass er aufhören muss. Je nachdem, welcher Fall zuerst eintritt.“ Draco stand auf und verließ die Halle, die offenstehenden Münder seine Mitschüler ignorierte er gekonnt. Er hatte Harry die letzten drei Jahre intensiv genug beobachtet und er wusste, dass der Idiot nicht aufgeben würde, solange er noch stehen konnte. Hoffentlich wussten die Drachenwärter, was sie taten.

~~~*~~~

Doch auf den Zuschauerrängen war er dann nicht mehr so zuversichtlich. Von seinem Platz aus konnte er die Drachen in ihren Zwingern sehen. Sie spien Feuer in Richtung der Wärter, die versuchten, den ersten Drachen in die Arena zu bringen. Bagman hatte angekündigt, dass Cedric eröffnen würde und Harry als letzter dran kam. Draco sah sich um. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, wer der Favorit hier war: Hufflepuff-Gelb leuchtete von überall her, vor allem bei den Hufflepuffs selbst und den Ravenclaws. Sogar ein paar Slytherins hatten sich in Gelb gehüllt, obwohl sich die meisten für schwarze Roben entschieden hatten. Im Gryffindor-Bereich erstrahlte jedoch ein Meer an Rot und Gold, so leuchtend, dass es ihm in den Augen wehtat.

Draco hörte, wie Pansy mit Blaise, der auf seiner anderen Seite saß, über irgendetwas Belangloses plapperte. Zusätzlich hallte Bagmans Stimme laut über die Köpfe der Zuschauer hinweg, doch Dracos Blick klebte auf der Tür, aus der Cedric jeden Moment in die Arena hinaustreten würde.

Er war überzeugt davon, dass Cedric mit dem Drachen klarkommen würde, dennoch schaute er besorgt zu dem Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler, der gerade eine riesige Feuerfontäne in Richtung eines Wärters gespien hatte, der ihm wohl zu nahe gekommen war. _Vielleicht konnte Cedric den Drachen solange bequatschen, bis er freiwillig aufgab_ , dachte Draco amüsiert.

Cedric hatte die Fähigkeit, mit einem Stein zu sprechen und dessen Lebensgeschichte aus ihm herauszuquetschen. Er erinnerte sich an ihre erste Übungsstunde in der alten Quidditchumkleide, als er Harry angeschrien hatte. Cedric hatte seiner Wutrede über Potter geduldig zugehört, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Dann hatte er Draco irgendwie dazu gebracht, sich hinzusetzen und selbst zu reden begonnen, hatte Fragen gestellt. Und innerhalb dieser vermutlich halben Stunde hatte er Draco dazu gebracht, Harry aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Cedric hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, dass sie beide voneinander zehrten, aufeinander reagierten. „Fangt neu an“, hatte er Draco bedrängt. „Baue deine Meinung nicht auf der Vergangenheit auf. Beurteile, was du siehst, nicht was du glaubst, zu sehen.“

Tosender Jubel brandete durch das Stadion und Draco beobachtete, wie Cedric die Arena betrat. Eigentlich war er ziemlich groß, doch inmitten der riesigen Arena wirkte er eher zwergenhaft. Der Gong ertönte und Draco hielt die Luft an, während Cedric sich langsam dem Zentrum der Arena näherte. Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Felsen und verwandelte ihn in einen Labrador.

_Kluger Einfall,_ dachte Draco und sah zu, wie der Hund wild kläffend in der Arena umherrannte. Cedric dagegen presste sich an die äußerste Wand und schlich sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter Richtung Nest, während der Drache dem ängstlichen Hund eine Feuersalve entgegenschickte und mit seinen Klauen nach ihm schlug. Der arme Hund jaulte auf und zog sich an das andere Ende der Arena zurück, doch der Drache folgte ihm und Cedric nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zum Nest zu sprinten. Beinahe hätte er es geschafft, aber der Drache bemerkte ihn zu früh, breitete seine mächtigen Schwingen aus und war mit nur einem einzigen Flügelschlag bei ihm. Cedric musste hinter einem Felsen in Deckung gehen, als eine Feuerfontäne über seinen Kopf hinweg fegte. Blitzschnell rannte er aus seiner Deckung hervor und schnappte sich das Ei, während der Drache ihm dicht auf den Fersen war.

Erleichtert schloss Draco seine Augen, als sämtliche Drachenwärter in die Arena stürzten und eine Barriere errichteten, damit Cedric unbeschadet verschwinden konnte. Draco bemerkte jedoch entsetzt, dass von seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung eine kleine Rauchsäule aufstieg. Die Slytherins um ihn herum fingen aufgeregt zu diskutieren an, während alle auf Fleur warteten. Er versuchte, sich in die Diskussion einzuklinken, doch seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu dem Ungarischen Hornschwanz. Harrys Drache. Wütend schlug er in seinem Käfig um sich und fast gelang es seinem mit spitzen Stacheln besetztem Schwanz, die Gitterstäbe zu durchbrechen.

Fleur. Krum. Draco hatte sie kaum wirklich beachtet. Beide hatten ihren Drachen besiegt und jeweils mit einem goldenen Ei die Arena verlassen. Nervös rieb er seine schwitzenden Hände an seinen Roben ab. „Potter kommt als nächstes“, murmelte er.

Blaise sah ihn neugierig an. „Ja, wir wissen, dass Potter der Nächste ist. Machst du dir Sorgen wegen deiner Wette? Jetzt ist es aber zu spät, um sie noch zu ändern.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry trat heraus. Draco fluchte innerlich. Er hatte ein wenig darauf gehofft, dass der Idiot zur Vernunft gekommen wäre und sich heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht hätte. Der Gong ertönte und Harry erstarrte, als stünde er unter Schock. Die Menge jubelte und endlich schien wieder Leben in Harry zu kommen, er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief etwas, doch Draco konnte es nicht verstehen. Die Zuschauer waren außer sich und brüllten lautstark.

„Was hat er gesagt? Was hat er gemacht?“, schrie er Blaise an. Doch Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Der Dummkopf steht einfach nur rum!“, rief Pansy fröhlich. „Er versucht nicht einmal, an das Ei heranzukommen.“

Draco sah genau hin, doch sie hatte Recht. Harry stand inmitten der Arena, seinen Zauberstab-Arm weit ausgestreckt. Verwundert stellte Draco fest, dass er nicht mal auf den Drachen achtete, sondern in den Himmel starrte. Die Menge wurde noch lauter und lauter, doch er bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Plötzlich sah Draco, wie sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht ausbreitete. Draco wandte seinen Blick nun ebenfalls gen Himmel, um zu sehen, was Potter sah, und beobachtete ungläubig, wie Harrys Besen über die Köpfe der Schüler in den obersten Rängen hinwegsauste und in Harrys ausgestreckter Hand landete. Schnell wie der Blitz hatte Harry seinen Besen bestiegen und war auch schon in der Luft. Ein lautstarker Jubelschrei brandete durch die Zuschauermenge und nahezu jeder sprang auf.

„Merlin. Er wird doch nicht fliegen wollen?“, fragte Pansy ungläubig, während sie zusahen, wie Harry sich senkrecht in die Höhe schraubte. Draco erkannte Harrys Lieblingsmanöver in dieser Bewegung.

Er drehte sich um 180 Grad und stürzte wieder hinab. Aufwärts, abwärts, Rolle. Harry flog immer wieder um den Kopf des genervten Drachen, darauf bedacht, außerhalb der Reichweite seines Feuers zu bleiben. Draco erkannte Harrys Plan und schaute ihm fassungslos zu. Es könnte funktionieren. Doch plötzlich kam er ihm zu nahe und Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der mit Stacheln bespickte Schwanz Harrys T-Shirt aufschlitzte. Draco konnte nicht erkennen, ob Harry ebenfalls verletzt worden war, denn es war nahezu unmöglich, die rote Farbe des T-Shirts von seinem Blut zu unterscheiden. Leise fluchend beobachtete er weiter, wie Harry den Drachen noch mehr reizte. Jemand musste diesen Idioten vor dem Drachen beschützen, die Wärter wären sicherlich nicht schnell genug zur Stelle.

„Draco, was zum Teufel machst du da? Du kannst Potter jetzt nicht verfluchen. Wenn er jetzt fällt, ist er so gut wie tot. Das ist kein verdammtes Quidditchspiel.“ Blaise drückte Dracos Arm nach unten.

Schockiert betrachtete Draco den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er ihn in die Hand genommen hatte. Schnell verstaute er ihn wieder in seiner Tasche und war froh, dass Blaise nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn nicht auf Potter sondern auf den Drachen gerichtet hatte.

Plötzlich breitete der Drache seine Flügel aus und flog auf Harry zu. Draco sah, wie Harry sofort die Richtung änderte und zum Nest flog. Er griff nach dem Ei und sauste davon, direkt über die Zuschauer. Er zischte über Draco hinweg und so konnte der die Verletzung sehen, die der Drache verursacht hatte.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Du hast die Wette gewonnen.“ Pansy sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Woher wusstest du das?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich verschwende meine Galleonen nicht auf unsichere Wetten. Potter ist ein riesiger Idiot, er würde niemals aufgeben.“ Er stand auf, um zu gehen. Draco wollte aus dem Stadion raus, weil er wissen musste, wie es Harry ging.

„Du gehst schon? Sie haben noch nicht einmal die Wertung bekannt gegeben.“ Blaise sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich muss mal“, brummte Draco. „Willst du mitkommen und meinen Schwanz halten?“

„Verschwinde, du Tucke“, entgegnete Blaise lachend.

Schnell eilte Draco in Richtung der Zelte, die auf der Rückseite der Arena aufgebaut waren. Er hatte gesehen, dass McGonagall Harry sofort in diese Zelte gebracht hatte, als er von seinem Besen abgestiegen war. Der Zelteingang wurde jedoch bewacht, also schlenderte Draco zur Rückseite und schlüpfte dort unter der Plane hindurch. Er sah, dass Pomfrey in einem von Zelttuch abgetrennten Abteil verschwand und etwas über Drachen murmelte. Vermutlich lag Harry dort. Er schlenderte weiter den Gang entlang, schaute in zwei leere Abteile und stieß im dritten schließlich auf Cedric. Dessen Gesicht war mit einer dicken, orangefarbenen Paste eingeschmiert und auf seinem Kopf waren einige kahle Stellen zu sehen.

Kritisch beäugte er Cedric, doch er schien nicht schwerer verletzt zu sein. „Du hättest einen Crup beschwören sollen. Ein Crup hätte den Drachen mit seinem Jaulen in den Wahnsinn getrieben, anstatt sich wie dein Labrador ängstlich hinter einem Felsen zu verstecken.“

Cedric lächelte ihn an. „Wenn ich das nächste Mal dumm genug sein sollte, mich wieder mit einem Drachen in eine Arena zu begeben, werde ich deinen Ratschlag beherzigen. Hast du Harry gesehen? Wie hat er sich geschlagen?“ Cedric setzte sich aufgeregt auf. „Sie haben mir verboten, ihm zuzusehen. Wie schlimm ist er verletzt?“

„Der Kerl ist wie ein Wahnsinniger auf seinem Besen geflogen. Großartig“, gab Draco widerwillig zu. Er lugte hinter dem Vorhang hervor, um zu sehen, ob jemand kam. „Trotzdem hat ihn der Schwanz erwischt. Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es ist. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich einfach nach ihm sehen könnte.“

„Würdest du gern?“, fragte Cedric neugierig, doch Draco funkelte ihn nur böse an. „Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe. Ich werde mal nach ihm schauen.“ Ohne auf Dracos Antwort zu warten, hüpfte Cedric von der Krankenliege und ging zur anderen Seite des Zeltes.

Draco warf sich auf die Liege, auf der Cedric gerade noch gelegen hatte, und starrte an die Zeltdecke. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was alles schief gelaufen war, wenn er nun hier lag und sich um den Idioten Harry Potter Sorgen machte, als sei er sein Kindermädchen.

Wenig später kam Cedric zurück in das Abteil. „Er wird es überstehen, Pomfrey hat ihn wieder zusammengeflickt. Aber hier wird eine Narbe zurückbleiben.“ Cedric zeichnete mit seinem Finger eine Spur von seiner Schulter zur Brust. „Hätte um einiges schlimmer sein können … Ich muss jetzt los, sie geben gleich Harrys Punktzahl bekannt und dann erfahren wir, was wir damit machen sollen.“ Cedric deutete mit seinem Kopf auf das goldene Ei.

„Cedric, hat Pomfrey etwas gesagt, ob dein Gesicht wieder …“ Draco ließ den Satz unvollendet und betrachtete die orangefarbene Paste besorgt.

„Ja, sie meinte, man wird wohl kaum noch etwas sehen und meine Haare werden auch wieder nachwachsen“, antwortete er lachend, klemmte sich das Ei unter den Arm und ging nach draußen. Draco blieb auf dem Bett liegen. Er hörte Bagmans Stimme durch die Arena schallen, die Harrys Punktzahl verlas. Einen Moment war es totenstill, während die Zuschauer nachrechneten, doch als allen bewusst wurde, dass Harry mit Krum punktgleich auf dem ersten Platz lag, brach tosender Beifall aus. _Unfassbar,_ dachte Draco stöhnend, _wie macht er das nur?_

~~~*~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an FilaNike für deinen anhaltenden Support <3  
> An alle anderen (wenn ihr denn überhaupt existiert): Lasst doch bitte mal einen kurzen Kommentar da, damit ich weiß, ob sich überhaupt jemand für diese Geschichte interessiert. Bitte ... *lieb guckt und Kekse hinstellt*


	14. Drachen und Draco - Teil II

Geschockt und ungläubig hörte Harry Bagman zu, der ihnen erklärte, was es mit dem Ei und der nächsten Aufgabe auf sich hatte. Er hatte den Drachen überlebt und lag sogar auf Platz eins. Allerdings tat ihm seine Schulter dort, wo ihn der Hornschwanz erwischt hatte, immer noch weh und er nahm das Ei in seine andere Hand. Endlich ließ Bagman sie gehen und Harry wollte so schnell wie möglich das Zelt verlassen, doch plötzlich legte sich eine schwere Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry drehte sich überrascht um und blickte in Krums Gesicht.

Krum starrte zurück, seine schwarzen Augen musterten ihn kalt. Harry blickte sich nervös um. „Ähm … hi?“

„Du bist viel klein“, sagte Krum schließlich.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, was hätte er auch in Anbetracht der Tatsache sagen sollen, dass Krum im Vergleich zu ihm beinahe schon ein Riese war. „Ja, ich weiß.“

„Wie viel klein du bist?“

„Wie klein ich bin?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Alter, alt. Wie viel alt du bist?“

„Oh, ich bin … ähm vierzehn.“

„Vierzehn? Du fliegen wirklich gut für vierzehn.“

Harry blickte ihn überrascht an, er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er sah, dass Ron und Hermine ein Stück hinter Krum standen und auf ihn warteten. Ron schien vor Aufregung ganz unruhig zu sein. Gedankenversunken hörte Harry nicht, was Krum zu ihm sagte, bis ihn das Wort _Feuerblitz_ aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Ähm, entschuldige. Kannst du das wiederholen?“

„Dein Besen ist Feuerblitz, ja?“ Krum starrte ihn eindringlich an, doch jetzt schienen seine Augen amüsiert zu funkeln.

Harry spürte, wie ihm sein Herz in die Hose rutschte. „Ja, er ist ein Feuerblitz.“

„Du fliegen wirklich gut, besser am Tag, ja?“

„Oh, ich … ähm“, stotterte Harry ängstlich. Kein Zweifel, Krum wusste, dass er derjenige war, der neulich über dem See fliegen gewesen war.

„Und ich denken, du wirklich gute Freunde haben.“ Krum schaute über seine Schulter zu Hermine, die neben Ron stand und nervös auf ihrer Lippe herumkaute.

„Ja, ich habe sehr gute Freunde.“ Harry lächelte, denn das stand außer Frage.

Krum schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Wenn das alles hier ist vorbei, wir uns treffen vielleicht in einer anderen Art von Spiel? Quidditch? Gut?“ Mit einem knappen Lächeln ging Krum zu Karkaroff, der sie die ganze Zeit über skeptisch beobachtet hatte.

Harry war wie erstarrt auf der Stelle stehen geblieben, doch Ron und Hermine rannten aufgeregt auf ihn zu. „Ist alles okay, Harry? Er wird doch nicht …?“, fragte Hermine.

„Alles gut“, antwortete Harry lächelnd. „Kommt, ich will einen Brief an Sirius schreiben und ihm erzählen, was passiert ist.“

~~~*~~~

Seine Schritte hallten laut in den Gängen wider, als Harry in die Kerker zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht eilte. Er war bereits zwanzig Minuten zu spät, denn Bagman hatte an diesem Morgen eine Pressekonferenz einberufen, auf der sie wieder dieselben dämlichen Fragen beantworten mussten. Schließlich waren Cedric und Harry entlassen worden. Die Verbrennungen in Cedrics Gesicht waren komplett verheilt, doch auf seiner linken Kopfseite hatte er immer noch einige kahle Stellen. Er hatte jedoch gutgelaunt gelacht, als der Fotograph vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er ihn besser von der rechten Seite fotografieren würde.

Harry betrat Snapes Klassenzimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Alle waren von ihren Stühlen aufgesprungen und schrien wild durcheinander. Inmitten des ganzen Chaos‘ stand Malfoy, sein gezückter Zauberstab deutete auf Ron, der auf dem Boden lag und sich den Arm hielt. Hermine schrie Malfoy an und Seamus hatte große Mühe, sie festzuhalten. Harry zückte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und stürmte auf sie zu. „Was zum Henker …“

„Keine Bewegung, Potter. Stecken Sie Ihren Zauberstab weg.“ Snape war auf dem Weg zu dem Tumult und stieß seine Schüler unsanft zur Seite. „Sie sind zu spät, Potter. Nachsitzen. Sie werden Mr. Malfoy heute Abend wohl Gesellschaft leisten, der“, Snape drehte sich um und starrte seinen Patensohn an, „scheinbar nicht bis nach dem Unterricht warten konnte, um einen Gryffindor zu verfluchen. Und Weasley, 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie nicht fähig sind, einen einfachen Fluch abzuwehren.“ Gleichgültig steckte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab weg und drehte sich um.

Sofort brachen die Gryffindors wegen dieser Ungerechtigkeit in wilde Proteststürme aus.

„Ruhe! Zurück an Ihre Kessel“, knurrte Snape wütend und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Harry, von den Vorkommnissen, bevor er in den Raum gekommen war, immer noch völlig verwirrt, zog Ron auf die Füße. Der stöhnte vor Schmerzen und rieb sich den Arm.

„Womit hat er dich getroffen?“

„Eine Art Brandfluch, aber das tut sau weh.“ Ron schaute über Harry hinweg, um zu sehen, wo Malfoy war. „Ich hab‘ keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Wir haben gerade unsere Zutaten geholt, da hat er mich geschubst, ich hab zurückgeschubst und plötzlich hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.“

Hermine unterbrach sie. „Er hat nicht mal eine Warnung ausgesprochen. Er hat Ron einfach so angegriffen.“

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Harry.

Ron ließ seine Schulter vorsichtig kreisen und blickte ihn dann erleichtert an. „Ja, der Schmerz lässt nach. Verfluchter Idiot.“

Hermine schaute über ihre Schulter zurück zu den Slytherins. „Wir sollten uns besser an die Arbeit machen, bevor Snape uns noch mehr Punkte abzieht.“ Ron ging zurück an ihren Tisch und stellte den Kessel wieder auf, der umgekippt war.

Harrys Blick wanderte zu Malfoy, der sich einen Arbeitsplatz mit Zabini teilte und scheinbar hochkonzentriert Salamanderschuppen kleinschnitt. Nur die beiden roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen und seine verkrampften Schultern verrieten seine Anspannung. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Snape, der mit dem Rücken zum Raum stand, stakste Harry zu Malfoy hinüber.

„Was zum Henker sollte das eben?“, zischte er.

Malfoy starrte unentwegt auf sein Schneidebrett. „Das geht dich nichts an.“

„Wenn du meinen Freund verfluchst, geht mich das sehr wohl was an, Malfoy.“

Malfoy schnaubte wütend. „Freund … Dass ich nicht lache.“

„Was meinst du damit? Erzähl mir nicht –"

„Potter, Sie scheinen sehr erpicht darauf zu sein, noch mehr Zeit mit Mr. Malfoy zu verbringen. Mr. Zabini, Sie arbeiten mit Mr. Weasley. Potter, Sie bleiben wo Sie sind.“

Das Messer in Malfoys Hand zuckte kurz, doch dann arbeitete er unbeeindruckt weiter. Harry fluchte und sah zu Ron, der fassungslos seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Hör zu, Malfoy.“ Harry sah sich verstohlen um, damit sie auch niemand belauschte. „Als ich dir sagte, du sollst mir die Hölle heiß machen, meinte ich _mich_ und nicht meine Freunde. Die sind tabu.“

„Mach‘ dich nützlich, Potter“, sagte Malfoy und rammte ihm seine Schulter gegen den Brustkorb. Harry schnappte keuchend nach Luft, als ihn eine Schmerzwelle überrollte. Malfoy erstarrte. Sein Blick wanderte von Harrys Gesicht zu seiner Brust und wieder zurück. „Ich dachte, Pomfrey hat dich wieder zusammengeflickt. Cedric sagte, dir ginge es gut.“

„Sei leise, verdammt. Man könnte dich hören. Egal, mir geht’s ja auch gut. Vergiss es“, schnauzte Harry zurück und warf einen Blick in das aufgeschlagene Zaubertränke-Buch. „Was sollen wir brauen?“

„Heiltrank gegen Schwindsucht.“ Malfoy deutete auf die Anleitung. „Wir brauchen Froschblut. Hol‘ es aus dem Vorratsraum.“

Harry warf Malfoy einen bösen Blick zu, doch dann folgte er seiner Anweisung. Er bemerkte erst, dass Malfoy direkt hinter ihm war, als die Tür zufiel.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?“, schimpfte Harry und versuchte, Malfoy zur Seite zu drängen.

„Was mit mir los ist? Was ist mit dir los? Ich dachte, du wärst nicht schlimm verletzt“, fauchte Malfoy, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

Harry funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich will wissen, warum du Ron verhext hast.“

Malfoy kam auf ihn zu. „Erzähl mir, warum du immer noch Schmerzen hast und ich sage dir, warum ich den Trottel verhext habe.“

Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an, dann raufte er sich frustriert die Haare. „Schön. Es ist nichts. Scheinbar reagieren manche Menschen allergisch auf die Schuppen eines Ungarischen Hornschwanzes. Und bei meinem unfassbaren Glück gehöre ich zu diesen Menschen. Die Wunde ist schon verheilt, aber es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis der Schmerz nachlässt. Jetzt bist du dran.“

Malfoy sah ihn an. „Wie lange?“

„Wie lange was?“

„Wie lange wirst du noch Schmerzen haben?“

„Keine Ahnung. Los, du bist dran.“

Malfoy schnaubte wütend. „Na schön. Ich habe ihn verhext, weil er dich wie Dreck behandelt hat …“

Die Tür schwang auf und Snapes große, dunkle Gestalt erschien im Türrahmen. Sein Blick zuckte zwischen Harry und Malfoy hin und her. Fast schon amüsiert stellte Harry fest, dass Snape beinahe enttäuscht aussah, weil sie sich nicht stritten.

„Ihnen bleiben noch 40 Minuten, um einen Trank fertigzustellen, der eine Stunde benötigt. Dürfte ich vielleicht vorschlagen, dass Sie allmählich beginnen?“ Snape wandte sich um und ließ die Tür offen stehen.

Harry konnte sehen, dass alle Augen im Klassenzimmer auf sie gerichtet waren. Besorgt schaute er zu Malfoy, sie waren eine ganze Weile im Vorratsraum gewesen. „Ähm, wir sollten …“

Malfoy nickte kurz und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, voranzugehen. Harry hätte fast laut losgelacht, als Malfoy ihm ein Bein stellte. Schnell fing er sich wieder und wirbelte herum, sein Finger bohrte sich regelrecht in Malfoys Brust. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Malfoy“, zischte er und stakste zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Die restliche Zeit arbeiteten sie schweigend nebeneinander. Malfoys Gesicht war regungslos, er war vollkommen auf die Aufgabe konzentriert und wies Harry lediglich knapp an, zu schneiden, zu zerstampfen oder zu rühren. Automatisch befolgte Harry Malfoys Anweisungen. In seinem Kopf ging er jedoch noch einmal die Unterhaltung im Vorratsraum durch. Was hatte er über Ron sagen wollen? Ja, Ron hatte Harry wie Dreck behandelt, doch was ging Malfoy das an?

„Die Zeit ist um.“ Snape stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und begann, jeden Trank zu überprüfen. Malfoy fluchte, sie hätten noch zwei Schritte ausführen müssen, bis ihr Trank fertig gewesen wäre. „Es scheint, als müssten Sie beide Ihre Mittagspause mit der Fertigstellung Ihres Trankes verbringen, sollten Sie eine Note erwarten“, stellte Snape nach einem Blick in ihren Kessel fest. „Der Rest von Ihnen kann gehen.“

Ron und Hermine eilten zu Harry. „Wir bleiben und helfen dir, Harry“, schlug Ron vor und funkelte Malfoy böse an, der schmunzelnd neben Harry stand.

„Angst, dass Potter sich nicht selbst verteidigen kann?“, schnarrte er.

„Hör zu, Malfoy …“, schnappte Ron, doch Harry fuhr dazwischen.

„Ron, geht einfach zum Mittagessen. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten nachkommen. Wir sind sowieso fast fertig. Er“, Harry deutete auf Malfoy, „kann sowieso nichts tun, womit ich nicht fertig werden würde.“

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher“, murmelte Malfoy in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Hermine schaute besorgt zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Harry, du bist immer noch nicht ganz gesund …“

„Mir geht’s gut. Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen.“ Harry drehte sich um und starrte auf das Tränkebuch. Er wollte den Eindruck vermitteln, als wüsste er, was als nächstes zu tun sei.

„Granger, Weasley, sollten Sie nicht daran interessiert sein, Kessel zu schrubben, schlage ich vor, dass Sie nun gehen.“ Snapes schnarrende Stimme hallte durch das Klassenzimmer, obwohl er nicht einmal von den Aufsätzen aufschaute, die er gerade kontrollierte.

„Es ist in Ordnung“, sagte Harry. „Wirklich.“

Die beiden Gryffindors verließen den Klassenraum nur widerstrebend. Als die Tür endlich ins Schloss fiel, atmeten Malfoy und Harry beide erleichtert aus. Harry legte den Rührstab beiseite, _den Myrtenholz-Rührstab_ , dachte er amüsiert. „Okay, warum hast du Ron verhext?“

Malfoy schaute kurz zu Snape, der immer noch an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Dann sah er Harry an. „Ich habe ihn verhext, weil er dich drei Wochen lang wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt hat. Gestern gewinnst du dann die erste Aufgabe und auf einmal will er wieder mit dir befreundet sein? Ihr habt beim Frühstück nebeneinander gesessen, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.“

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. Dann holte er tief Luft und rieb sich die Augen. „Das geht so nicht, Draco. Diese Sache mit Ron … Das war kompliziert, aber es ist vorbei und wir wollen das beide nur noch vergessen. Er und ich sind uns einig.“

„Na gut. Dann lass dich eben behandeln wie Kröter-Scheiße und auf dir rumtrampeln.“ Er zeigte auf das Tränkebuch vor ihnen. „Froschblut. Drei Tropfen.“

Sie arbeiteten einträchtig nebeneinander und beendeten den Trank. Noch einmal ging Harry ihr Gespräch in Gedanken durch. Warum kümmerte es Malfoy, dass Ron wieder mit ihm sprach? Warum machte er sich Sorgen, weil seine Schulter immer noch schmerzte?

Harry füllte den fertigen Trank in eine Phiole und reichte sie Malfoy. „Mit mir kannst du machen, was du willst, Draco. Aber lass meine Freunde in Ruhe.“

Erst zögerte Malfoy, er schien widersprechen zu wollen, doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging zu Snapes Schreibtisch. Snape sah zu ihm hoch, als er die Phiole abstellte, seine schwarzen Augen blickten zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her.

„Potter, Sie können gehen. Nachsitzen heute um 19 Uhr. Ich habe ein Fass voll Wildschweinwürmer, die ausgenommen werden müssen. Sie beide sollten dafür nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Stunden benötigen. Draco, du bleibst. Ich muss noch etwas mit dir besprechen.“

~~~*~~~

Cedric fing Harry vor der Großen Halle ab. „Was ist denn mit Draco los?“ Er sah ihn besorgt an. „Jeder redet davon, dass er Ron Weasley im Unterricht verhext hat.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn gefragt und er behauptet, dass er sauer auf Ron war, weil Ron wieder mit mir spricht. Ich verstehe es nicht.“

Cedric lächelte sanft und zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern. „Draco hat eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge als die meisten Menschen.“

Harry lachte laut auf. „Das stimmt.“

„Nein, ich meinte, er unterscheidet nur in schwarz und weiß. Man verrät seine Freunde nicht. Man verteidigt sie. Freunde. Feinde. Dazwischen gibt es nichts. Du bist von der einen Seite auf die andere gewechselt, also wird er dich von jetzt an beschützen.“

Harry starrte Cedric verwirrt an. „Also ist er sauer, weil Ron erst sauer auf mich war und wir jetzt wieder Freunde sind? Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn.“

Cedric hielt kurz inne. „Vielleicht nicht für dich oder für mich, aber für Draco schon.“ Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Draco hat sich gestern in das Erste-Hilfe-Zelt geschlichen, um zu sehen, wie es dir geht. Er hat zwar vorgegeben, dass er mich sehen wollte und vielleicht stimmte das auch zum Teil, aber er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie schwer du verletzt bist. Das regt einen zum Nachdenken an.“

„Warum kümmert ihn das?“ Harry sah noch verwirrter aus. „Das klingt so gar nicht nach Malfoy.“

„Vielleicht nicht nach Malfoy, aber definitiv nach Draco.“ Cedric sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ach übrigens, hier ist zwar vielleicht der falsche Ort dafür, aber …“ Cedric sah sich vorsichtig im Gang um, doch sie waren immer noch allein. „Ich wollte schon viel früher mit dir darüber sprechen, aber das Turnier kam dazwischen. Das, was du Draco und mir erzählt hast, über deine Familie …“

Harry senkte seinen Blick und starrte auf seine Turnschuhe. Er hätte nicht darüber reden sollen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Cedric. Es sind doch nur ein paar Monate im Jahr …“

„Aber das ist deine Familie und sie sollten dich nicht behandeln wie …“

„Das ist nicht meine Familie, meine Familie ist tot. Das sind einfach nur die Menschen, bei denen ich leben muss und die meine Vormundschaft haben. Meine Tante ist zwar eigentlich die Schwester meiner Mutter, aber sie hat mich nie wie ein Familienmitglied behandelt und so nehme ich sie auch nicht wahr.“ Schnell schloss Harry seinen Mund. Das hatte er noch niemandem erzählt, nicht einmal Hermine oder Ron.

Cedric sah ihn ernst an. „Du musst mit jemandem darüber sprechen oder es wird irgendwann aus dir herausbrechen, wenn du wütend bist. Oder du hetzt in Zoos wieder Schlangen auf kleine Kinder.“

Harry lachte, aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, aber ehrlich, mir geht es gut. Hier bin ich glücklich, Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause.“


	15. Drachen und Draco - Teil III

Draco saß bereits an einem der Tische, als Harry Snapes Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern betrat. Neben ihrem Tisch stand ein riesiges Fass auf dem Boden, während Snape selbst an der Tafel stand und mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs die Anweisungen für den Unterricht am nächsten Tag darauf schrieb.

„Achten Sie beim Ausnehmen darauf, dass Sie die Eingeweide nicht verletzten. Sie werden feststellen, dass der Geruch äußerst unangenehm ist. Legen Sie die Eingeweide in diese Schale mit Alkohol, wenn Sie sie extrahiert haben. Sie können beginnen.“

Harry setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Kübels an den Tisch und schielte in das Fass, doch wegen der schwarzen Flüssigkeit darin konnte man dessen Inhalt nicht erkennen.

Schnell verließ Snape den Klassenraum. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht blieb, um ihre Arbeit zu überwachen, veranlasste Harry dazu, sich zu fragen, wie unangenehm der Geruch der Würmer tatsächlich werden würde.

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“ Harry beobachtete Draco, der angewidert in das Fass starrte.

„Nein. Du?“

„Nein, das letzte Mal mussten wir Rattenhirne pökeln. Das hier wird wohl kaum schlimmer sein.“ Harry zögerte und sah sich um. „Gibt es hier irgendwo eine Schöpfkelle, die wir benutzen können? Ich werde auf keinen Fall meine Hand da reinstecken.“

Draco warf noch einen Blick in das Fass. „Uäh. Schau mal in den Schubladen da vorne.“

Beinahe hätte Harry erwidert, dass Draco doch selbst nachschauen solle, doch dann stand er auf und begann, verschiedene Schubladen zu öffnen, bis er zwei große Schöpflöffel fand. Er brachte sie zu ihrem Tisch und reichte einen an Draco weiter. „Du zuerst.“

Draco knurrte angewidert, aber er tauchte seinen Löffel trotzdem in die schwarze Flüssigkeit und fischte einen Wurm heraus. Er war dunkelgrün und mehr als dreißig Zentimeter lang.

„Oh …“ Harry wurde blass. „Das wird lustig.“

„Seit wann ist Nachsitzen bei Snape lustig?“, fragte Draco, als er sein Skalpell in die Hand nahm.

„Noch nie. Was wollte er mit dir nach dem Unterricht noch besprechen?“, wollte Harry wissen.

„Dass ich meinen Hass gegenüber Gryffindor besser im Zaum halten solle, vor allem dir gegenüber“, antwortete Draco und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Was hast du ihm geantwortet?“ Harrys Wurm war sogar noch länger als Dracos. Er rutschte von seinem Löffel und platschte zurück in die Flüssigkeit. Seufzend fischte Harry einen anderen aus dem Fass.

„Dass ich mir Mühe geben werde, aber dass das sehr kräftezehrend ist, wenn man bedenkt, was für ein Haufen armseliger Verlierer ihr seid.“ Draco hatte seinen ersten Darm erfolgreich extrahiert und ließ ihn schnell in die Schale mit dem Alkohol gleiten.

Harry nahm nun ebenfalls sein Skalpell in die Hand und begann vorsichtig, den Wurm aufzuschneiden. Draco seufzte und fischte den nächsten heraus. „Zwei erledigt, fehlen noch über ein Dutzend weitere.“

„Glaubst du, Snape verhängt immer dann Nachsitzen, wenn ekelhafte Arbeiten zu erledigen sind?“, fragte Harry.

„Auf jeden Fall.“ Draco fluchte, weil sein Skalpell abgerutscht war und ein widerwärtiger Gestank durch den Raum waberte.

„Oh Merlin, sei vorsichtig.“ Harry hielt sich seinen Ärmel vor die Nase. „Bäääh!“

„Das ist unmöglich, wir können die Arbeit nicht einarmig erledigen“, sagte Draco und hielt sich nun selbst einen Ärmel vors Gesicht, um den erbärmlichen Gestank von sich fernzuhalten. „Kennst du irgendwelche geruchsabwehrenden Zaubersprüche?“

„Nein, ich wünschte, ich hätte meinen Schal dabei … Den könnte ich mir vors Gesicht binden.“

„Ich habe meinen hier.“ Draco ging zu den Spülbecken, wusch sich die Hände und zog dann einen Schal aus seiner Tasche. Ein langes Stück Seide in den Farben Slytherins.

„Wer sonst hat einen seidenen Schal? Wolle ist wohl nicht gut genug für dich?“

„Zu kratzig. Der ist aber lang genug, ich schneide ihn in der Mitte durch.“

„Mach das nicht! Das ist doch ein guter Schal“, protestierte Harry, während Draco ein sauberes Skalpell nahm und ihn in zwei Teile schnitt.

„Meine Mutter hat mir drei davon geschickt“, antwortete Draco gleichgültig. „Sie weiß, wie kalt es in den Kerkern ist und Schals und Handschuhe verliert man eben so schnell.“

Draco reichte eine Hälfte seines Schals an Harry weiter und band sich die andere Hälfte vor seinen Mund und die Nase. Harry lachte. „Du siehst aus wie ein Bandit in einem Muggel-Cowboy-Western.“

Dracos Augen blitzten auf, das Grün des Schals ließ sie beinahe haselnussbraun wirken. „Na los, binde dir deinen um und lass uns weitermachen. Je eher wir fertig sind, desto schneller sind wir hier wieder raus.“

Harry hielt sich den Schal vors Gesicht und versuchte, ihn hinter seinem Kopf zu verknoten. Als er seinen Arm hob, durchfuhr ihn jedoch ein fieser Schmerz in der Brust. „Aaaah!“ Schnell ließ er seinen Arm sinken und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle, an der sich die Narbe von seiner Begegnung mit dem Hornschwanz befand.

Draco sah ihn an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Gib her …“ Er schnappte sich den Seidenschal und wickelte ihn um Harrys Kopf.

„Danke.“ Harry blieb ganz still sitzen, während Draco hinter ihm stand. Er zog zischend die Luft ein, als er Dracos Finger in seinen Haaren spürte.

„Na also.“

Harry fühlte, wie Dracos Finger den Schal festbanden und dann sanft über seine Schultern glitten. Er zuckte vor Überraschung bei der Berührung zusammen und warf schnell einen Blick zu Draco, der sich aber schon wieder hingesetzt hatte. Hatte er sich nur eingebildet, dass Dracos Hände seine Schultern berührten oder war es ein Versehen gewesen? Draco hatte den Kopf gesenkt und einen weiteren Wurm aus dem Fass geangelt. Das würde ihm bei seinem Vorhaben, nicht zu viel über Draco nachzudenken, nicht gerade helfen.

„Was hat Pomfrey zu deinen Schmerzen gesagt? Hast du etwas dagegen bekommen?“

„Einen Schmerztrank, aber ich habe ihn nicht genommen. Mir wird davon ganz schummerig. Charlie, Rons Bruder, hat gesagt, dass das nur ein paar Tage dauert. Er war einer der Drachenwärter.“ Harry zwang sich dazu, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, einen weiteren Wurm aus dem Fass zu fischen.

„Vielleicht ist es aber besser, sich ein bisschen schummerig zu fühlen, anstatt bei jeder Bewegung vor Schmerzen zusammenzuzucken“, murmelte Draco, der schon nach seinem nächsten Wurm angelte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir gefallen würde, wenn ich in diesem Zustand Wildschweinwürmer ausnehmen müsste“, entgegnete Harry. Im Übrigen war er der Meinung, dass ihm bereits schummerig genug war, hier in Snapes Klassenzimmer mit Draco Malfoys Schal vor seinem Gesicht. Der Schal hielt zwar den schlimmsten Gestank von ihm fern, doch das Gefühl der Seide auf seiner Haut lenkte ihn bereits genug ab und das Wissen, dass der Schal zuletzt von Draco getragen worden war, brachte ihn beinahe vollends aus der Fassung. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, sich auf den Wurm vor ihm zu konzentrieren.

Er dachte zurück an letzten Freitag, als sie gemeinsam nach ihrem Spiel vor dem Feuer gesessen hatten. Es hatte sich so … angenehm angefühlt. Seitdem hatte er jedoch keine Zeit mehr gehabt, über diesen Abend nachzudenken. Einen Tag später hatte Hagrid ihm die Drachen gezeigt und alles danach war irgendwie verschwommen, wie ein Strudel aus Farben und Geräuschen. Er wagte einen Blick auf Draco, der konzentriert an seinem Wurm arbeitete. Vor sechs Wochen hätte er niemals geglaubt, dass er es genießen würde, Zeit mit Draco Malfoy allein zu verbringen und sich sogar zu wünschen, sie hätten noch mehr gemeinsame Zeit.

„Na mach schon. Ich werde sicherlich nicht die ganze Arbeit allein machen.“ Dracos Stimme holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Meinst du nicht, dass mir die Tatsache, dass ich Erster beim Trimagischen Turnier bin, ein paar Würmer ersparen sollte?“

„Geteilter erster Platz mit Krum“, korrigierte ihn Draco schnell. „Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass du eine Menge Erstklässler finden würdest, die für ein Autogramm von dir bereit wären, jedes deiner Nachsitzen zu übernehmen.“

„Ich wette, Krum muss keine Würmer ausnehmen“, murmelte Harry. „Ach, das habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt. Es war Krum. Letzten Freitag, als wir fliegen waren. Krum war der auf dem Schiff, der mich gesehen hat.“ Mit vor Ekel verzerrtem Gesicht angelte sich Harry einen neuen Wurm.

„Krum, wirklich?“ Draco sah erschrocken auf. „Wie hast du das rausbekommen? Wird er dich verraten?“

„Ich glaube nicht. Wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er es schon längst getan.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat gestern meinen Feuerblitz erkannt.“

„Ein Glück bist du nicht mit dem Schiff zusammengekracht“, erinnerte sich Malfoy lachend.

„Oder mit dem Hornschwanz“, scherzte Harry. „Klatsch.“

„Bitte sag nicht _klatsch_ “, entgegnete Draco angewidert bei dem Anblick des grünen Wurms vor sich.

Endlich waren sie fertig. Harry zog sich den Schal vom Gesicht und ließ ihn um seinen Hals hängen. „Wann treffen wir uns das nächste Mal wieder unten?“

„Wie wär’s, wenn wir warten, bis es deiner Schulter wieder besser geht? Wir könnten danach wieder fliegen gehen.“

„Kling gut. Man sieht sich …“ Schnell verließen beide das Klassenzimmer.

„Hey, Harry“, rief Draco, der sich bereits nach rechts zum Slytherin-Bereich gewandt hatte.

„Ja?“

„Gut gemacht, gestern.“

Harry erstrahlte. „Danke, Draco.“ Er drehte sich in die andere Richtung und eilte zum Gryffindor-Turm. Er war gerade dabei, durch das Porträtloch zu klettern, als ihm auffiel, dass er immer noch den verräterischen, grünen Seidenschal um den Hals trug. Hektisch zog er ihn sich aus und stopfte ihn in seine Tasche.

~~~*~~~

Harry schnippte Draco, der in der Bücherei saß und lernte, im Vorbeigehen eine Nachricht zu.

_Dienstag? Nach dem Abendessen?_

Draco sah zu Harry, der sich ein paar Tische weiter niedergelassen hatte, und nickte. Harry grinste zurück und beugte sich über seine Hausaufgaben.

~~~*~~~

Harry schlang sein Abendessen regelrecht herunter und stand sofort auf, als er fertig war. Ron war zu sehr in sein Gespräch mit Seamus über Harrys Drachenkampf vertieft, um seine Hektik zu bemerken, doch Hermine sah ihn fragend an. Harry formte mit seinen Lippen „Lernen“ und deutete mit einem Blick zum Hufflepuff-Tisch. Sie lächelte ihm besorgt zu, nickte aber.

Schnell sprintete er in den Turm, schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und seine Schultasche und eilte pfeifend den Tunnel entlang. Eine Woche war seit ihrem Nachsitzen bereits vergangen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie sich nur im Unterricht gesehen. Als Harry die Umkleiden betrat, wartete Draco bereits.

„Hey.“ Harry nickte ihm zu und schloss seinen Feuerblitz wieder in dem Spind ein, in dem er auch seine Quidditch-Ausrüstung aufbewahrte.

„Tut deine Schulter noch weh?“

„Es ist viel besser geworden.“ Harry ließ seine Schulter kreisen und bewegte sie demonstrativ. „Gehen wir später fliegen?“

„Klar, wenn du das schaffst?“

Harry schloss den Spind und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt nichts, was dagegen spricht. Wir könnten aber auch einfach ein paar Runden um das Schloss drehen. Es ist verdammt kalt draußen.“

In diesem Moment öffnete sich der Tunnel zu den Hufflepuff-Räumen und Cedric trat heraus. Als er sah, dass Harry und Draco bereits auf ihn warteten, lächelte er. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich, dann blickte er von einem zum anderen. „Geht es euch beiden gut?“

Harry sah zu Draco, der ihn anlächelte, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles super.“

„Alles super?“ Cedric sah weiterhin zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Letzte Woche verfluchst du Harrys besten Freund und Harry hat dich in einen riesigen, grünen Kanarienvogel verwandelt?“

Harry lachte. „Das findet oben statt, das hier“, er deutete auf sie beide, „ist hier unten.“

„Meinetwegen. Seid ihr bereit? Wollt ihr etwas anders machen als sonst?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und Draco antwortete lediglich: „Nein, lasst uns loslegen.“ Er ließ seinen Kopf kreisen, als wollte er Verspannungen in seinem Nacken lösen und nickte Harry zu.

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Imperio.“ Sofort spürte er die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Draco. _Keine Sorgen oder Ängste dieses Mal,_ dachte Harry, doch da war auch etwas Anderes, etwas Neues. Er schielte zu Draco, der ihn einfach nur anstarrte. _Das ist Vorfreude,_ stellte Harry überrascht fest.

Cedric hielt Harry wie auch bei den letzten Malen die Liste mit den Befehlen hin und Harry dachte den ersten Befehl. „ _Nimm dir den Stuhl.“_ Er spürte Widerstand in Draco aufflammen. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er, wie Draco seinen Arm nicht einmal bewegte. „ _Nimm dir den Stuhl!“_ Nichts. Dracos Gesicht blieb entspannt.

Harry und Cedric sahen sich an, Cedric lächelte und deutete auf den nächsten Befehl auf der Liste. Harry dachte: „ _Spring hoch.“_ Draco sah Harry einfach nur an. Harry spürte über ihre Verbindung, wie der Widerstand nur noch stärker wurde. Er zwang sich selbst, sich zu konzentrieren. „ _Spring hoch!“_ Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu grinsen und sah, wie Dracos Augen zu seinen Lippen wanderten. Plötzlich spürte Harry über seine Verbindung zu Draco eine Welle anderer Gefühle. Erschrocken erkannte er … Verlangen, Begierde. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ die Liste fallen. Er wollte sie gerade aufheben, doch Cedric hielt ihn auf. „Vergiss die Liste. Ich glaube, er hat es geschafft. Befehle ihm etwas, was er niemals freiwillig tun würde.“

Harry drehte sich zu Draco um. Hatte er gerade wirklich das gefühlt, was er glaubte, über die Verbindung gefühlt zu haben? Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen und Draco imitierte seine Bewegung. Harry spürte über die Verbindung zusätzlich zu den anderen Emotionen nun Belustigung. Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Harry zögerte einen Moment, doch dann entschied er – na ja, Gryffindor eben – er wolle mit wehenden Fahnen untergehen und dachte den Befehl. „ _Küss mich.“_

Überrascht hob Draco seinen Kopf, seine Augen wurden dunkel, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Harry spürte Verlangen und Nervosität durch die Verbindung fließen. „ _Küss mich“,_ dachte er erneut. Er fühlte, wie sich Dracos Herzschlag beschleunigte und sich der veränderte Pulsschlag mit seinem eigenen vermischte.

„Hast du ihm einen Befehl gegeben?“, hörte er Cedric fragen. „Was hast du ihm befohlen?“

Zum ersten Mal war Harry wirklich dankbar, dass die Befehle per Gedankenübertragung erteilt wurden. „Er hat mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Er hat nicht mal versucht, den Befehl auszuführen“, antwortete Harry. Er versuchte, seine Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen, während er den Fluch beendete. „Finite.“ Sofort spürte er den Verlust der Verbindung und der Gefühle. „Glückwunsch, Dra-"

Mit zwei Schritten war Draco bei ihm und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, griff nach Harrys Handgelenken und presste sie ebenfalls gegen den Stein. Harry zwang sich selbst, Draco in die Augen zu sehen, die ihm stahlhart entgegenblickten. „Ähm, äh Draco … bist du verrückt geworden?“

„Cedric will wissen, was dein letzter Befehl war, Harry. Soll ich es ihm sagen? Oder es ihm zeigen?“, flüsterte Draco, seine Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt, sein Blick jedoch hielt Harrys gefangen.

„Ähm … zeigen?“, flüsterte Harry zurück und schloss seine Augen, als Draco noch näher kam.

Langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht und er rückte noch näher. „Ich glaube auch, dass es besser wäre, es ihm zu zeigen.“

Als sich Dracos Lippen auf seine legten, spürte Harry einen Blitz durch seinen Körper jagen und stöhnend erwiderte er den Kuss. Wenn das seine einzige Chance sein sollte, Draco Malfoy jemals zu küssen, würde er sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Dracos Lippen übten starken Druck auf seine aus und zwangen Harrys Kopf zurück gegen die Wand. Seine Zunge geisterte über Harrys Lippen, forderte Einlass und plötzlich waren ihre beiden Zungen miteinander verschlungen. Harry wehrte sich gegen den eisernen Griff um seine Handgelenke. Er brauchte seine Arme, um Draco noch näher zu sich zu ziehen, doch er hielt ihn erbarmungslos fest.

„Gut, ich werde hier wohl nicht mehr gebraucht“, stellte Cedric lachend fest und entfernte sich schnell von den abgelenkten Viertklässlern.

Harry und Draco hörten ihn jedoch nicht, da er Harry gerade noch weiter gegen die Wand drückte. Sein gesamter Körper presste sich gegen Harrys, während Harry mit seinen Lippen über Dracos Kieferlinie wanderte. Als Draco endlich seine Handgelenke losließ, seufzte Harry erleichtert auf und vergrub seine Hände in Dracos Haaren. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich.

„Scheiße, Draco“, sagte Harry schließlich, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und er schweratmend seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand fallen ließ. „Was war das?“

„Was denkst du?“ Draco starrte in Harrys grüne Augen.

Um Draco nicht ansehen zu müssen, schaute Harry an die Decke. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt gesagt, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, was er wollte. „Es war … nett? Ja, definitiv, nett“, murmelte Harry. Er war nicht bereit, mehr zu offenbaren.

Draco kicherte belustigt. Harry war sich sicher, dass er dieses Geräusch noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es besser war als nett. Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass ich ein verdammt guter Küsser bin.“

Eine bisher unbekannte Welle aus Eifersucht schwappte über Harry hinweg. „Wer?“

Draco lächelte und strich mit seinem Finger über Harrys Lippen. „Kann ich nicht sagen. Und ich denke, speziell du müsstest es zu schätzen wissen, dass ich nicht überall herumerzähle, wen ich küsse.“

„Aber wenn es besser war als nett, was war es dann?“ Harry zwang sich, einen Schritt von Draco wegzugehen. Er konnte nicht klar denken, wenn Draco ihm so nahe war. Also ging er zur Bank, setzte sich rittlings darauf und ächzte wegen des unangenehmen Gefühls in seinem Schritt.

„Jeans zu eng?“ Draco kam zu ihm und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er rutschte so nah wie möglich an Harry heran und als Harry versuchte, von ihm wegzurutschen, rutschte er hinterher.

Draco legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Was es war? Ich denke, es war eine Feier, dass unser kleines Imperius-Projekt erfolgreich gewesen ist.“ Langsam lehnte er sich zu Harry und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich denke, es war ein Dankeschön für deine Hilfe.“ Noch einen Kuss. „Und ich weiß, dass ich das schon eine ganze Weile tun wollte.“ Noch einen Kuss.

Harry schloss seine Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dracos. Er atmete schwer und es fiel ihm nicht leicht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Wie lange?“, flüsterte er.

„Schon sehr, sehr lange.“

„Du hast eine seltsame Art, das zu zeigen“, murmelte Harry.

Draco lachte. „Das ist die Malfoy-Art. Niemals alle Karten auf den Tisch legen, solange man sich nicht sicher ist, dass man gewinnen wird.“

„Und was passiert jetzt?“

„Was soll denn passieren?“

Harry zögerte. „Mehr.“

„Mehr, genau jetzt?“ Draco legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Oder mehr morgen und übermorgen und überübermorgen?“

„Ja?“

„Ja, was?“

„Ja, morgen und übermorgen und überübermorgen.“ Harry zog Draco zu sich. „Ja zu allem, was du gerade gesagt hast.“ Er konnte Dracos Lächeln an seinen Lippen spüren.

„Gut.“

Zwanzig Minuten später löste Harry sich widerwillig. „Ich muss los. Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen.“

„Mach sie hier“, schlug Draco vor und verschlang ihre Finger miteinander.

Harry lächelte sehnsüchtig. „Nein, ich muss sie wirklich machen. Ich habe immer noch nicht mit Zauberkunst angefangen und das brauchen wir für morgen.“

„Ich verspreche, dass meine Fähigkeit, mich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, hervorragend ist. Ich werde dich nicht ablenken.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Harry.

„Absolut“, knurrte Draco.

„Gut, denn ich kann mich viel besser konzentrieren, wenn du neben mir sitzt, als wenn ich mir die ganze Nacht über Gedanken machen muss, wo du bist und mit wem du sprichst.“

„Also bin ich nicht der Einzige, der hier besessen ist?“

„Ich bin nicht besessen. Ich habe lediglich einen starken Überlebenswillen, der verlangt, dass ich zu jeder Zeit weiß, wo du bist.“

Sie standen auf und schafften es mit nur wenigen, sehnsuchtsvollen Küssen bis zum Schreibtisch. Harry zog den Stuhl von der anderen Seite um den Tisch herum, damit er neben Draco sitzen konnte, dann holten sie ihre Hausaufgaben hervor und Draco hielt Wort. Er legte keine einzige Pause ein. Allerdings presste er sein Bein die ganze Zeit gegen Harrys. Harry fand das beinahe viel intimer, als es eigentlich war.

Schließlich sah Draco auf die Uhr. „Beinahe Sperrstunde. Keine Zeit mehr zum Fliegen.“

„Wäre sowieso ganz schön unbequem gewesen“, murmelte Harry.

Draco lachte. „Warum?“, flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr.

„Du weißt schon“, antwortete Harry und wurde rot.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das nächste Mal etwas dagegen unternehmen“, erwiderte Draco und streckte seine Hand in Richtung Harrys Schritt aus.

Harry sprang auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wie machen wir jetzt weiter?“ Er hob seinen Blick zur Decke. „Immer noch Malfoy und Potter da oben?“

„Möchtest du, dass es jemand erfährt?“, fragte Draco.

„Nein, zumindest noch nicht. Du?“, erwiderte Harry zögerlich.

„Weißt du, was sie mit mir in Slytherin machen würden, wenn das rauskommt?“, gab Draco widerstrebend zu.

„Dass du schwul bist oder dass du … mit mir zusammen bist?“, fragte Harry neugierig und streckte seine Hand nach Draco aus. Das Gefühl von Dracos Hand in seiner war unfassbar schön und er schwelgte in dem Gefühl, ihn so berühren zu können.

„Dass ich mit dir zusammen bin.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Leute, die mir wichtig sind, wissen, dass ich schwul bin. Wie ist es bei dir? Ich habe nie auch nur den leisesten Hauch eines Gerüchts über dich gehört und glaub mir, ich war äußerst aufmerksam. Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb ich dich so sehr gehasst habe. Es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, dich jeden Tag sehen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass ich hierzu niemals in der Lage sein würde.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher … Erst in diesem Jahr wurde es mir so richtig klar. Mein Leben ist schon kompliziert genug. Ich habe kein Verlangen danach, dass der Tagesprophet meine Sexualität auf der Titelseite breittritt. Je weniger Menschen es wissen, desto besser. Hermine und Ron wissen Bescheid, und Cedric.“ Zum ersten Mal sah sich Harry im Büro um. „Wann ist er eigentlich gegangen? Denkst du, er hatte geahnt, dass das passiert?“

Draco lachte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er wusste es von mir. Und von dir?“ Harry nickte. „Um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, braucht man nicht unbedingt einen Ravenclaw.“

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns morgen in Zaubertränke?“ Harry packte widerwillig seine Bücher zusammen.

Draco nickte. „Ich werde dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen. Mach dich auf was gefasst.“

~~~*~~~

Als Zaubertränke endlich vorbei war, brach Harry erleichtert zusammen. Draco hatte sich die gesamte Stunde über wie ein verfluchtes Arschloch verhalten. Snape hatte sie sofort, nachdem sie den Klassensaal betreten hatten, als Paar zusammengesteckt und Draco hatte ihn herumkommandiert und für sämtliche unangenehmen Aufgaben missbraucht. Hätte sich Dracos Knie nicht ständig an seinem eigenen gerieben oder sich Dracos Fuß spielerisch an sein Bein geschmiegt, hätte er geglaubt, dass er letzte Nacht nur geträumt habe. Er stand auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, Malfoy.“

Draco wirbelte zu ihm herum und sah Harry besorgt an. Schnell versicherte sich Harry, dass sie niemand beobachtete, dann lächelte er Draco an und gab ihm einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Kopf, als er hinter seinem Stuhl vorbeiging.

Er holte Hermine und Ron ein, die gerade das Klassenzimmer verließen. „Was war denn heute mit Malfoy los? Er ist die ganze Zeit auf dich losgegangen“, fragte Ron, während sie den Korridor entlangliefen.

Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah, dass Draco ihn beobachtete. „Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich ist er stinksauer, dass der Drache mich nicht umgebracht hat“, murmelte er.


	16. Wer begleitet dich zum Ball? - Teil I

**Der nächste Tag**

Harry saß zusammengekauert in einer windgeschützten Nische auf dem Schulhof, als Cedric ihn fand. Er sah von seinem Buch auf und lächelte Cedric an, während der auf ihn zukam.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du mich heute suchen würdest.“ Harry drehte sich auf dem Sims um und ließ seine Beine über die Kante baumeln, damit Cedric neben ihm Platz nehmen konnte. Die Sonne schien hell in den Hof hinein und vertrieb ein wenig die Novemberkälte.

„Du hast es mir nicht gerade leicht gemacht. Das hier war meine letzte Option.“

„Ich wollte ein bisschen die Sonne genießen. In Hogwarts hat man im Winter dazu nicht viel Gelegenheit.“

Cedric nickte stumm und eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Harry wusste, dass er den Anfang machen müsste, denn Cedric würde sicherlich warten, bis er bereit war, darüber zu sprechen. Schließlich brach er sein Schweigen. „Also, woher wusstest du es? Dass Draco … dass ich …“ Harry wurde rot und brach mitten im Satz ab.

Cedric lachte sein volles, tiefes Lachen, von dessen Wärme Harry jedes Mal aufs Neue überrascht war. Cedric zählte zu den Menschen, die das Leben liebten und keine Angst davor hatten, das auch zu zeigen. „Woher ich wusste, dass ihr eventuell etwas voneinander wollt? Ernsthaft, Harry, ich bin überrascht, dass es noch nicht die ganze Schule weiß …“ Alarmiert sah Harry ihn an. „Keine Sorge, es weiß niemand. Die meisten Menschen sehen nur das, was sie auch sehen wollen. Ich habe gehört, wie ihr euch gegenseitig bei der Weltmeisterschaft angegangen seid und das hat meine Neugier geweckt. Außerdem hatten du und ich bereits miteinander gesprochen.“ Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du und Draco, ihr wart euch der Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen ständig und überall bewusst, die Spannung zwischen euch war beinahe greifbar.“

„Ja, aber die meisten Leute glauben, dass das an dem Hass liegt, den wir füreinander empfinden, na ja den wir _scheinbar_ füreinander empfinden“, korrigierte sich Harry und starrte hinaus auf den schwarzen See. Er wusste selbst nicht, wann sich sein Interesse an Draco von Abneigung in Faszination gewandelt hatte.

„Das ist doch nur die Spitze des Eisbergs.“ Cedric deutete auf den See. „Sieh ihn dir an. Man kann kaum glauben, dass unter seiner Oberfläche Wassermenschen, Riesenkraken und noch viele andere Wesen leben. Ich wette, du warst – bist dir Dracos Gegenwart in jeder Sekunde an jedem einzelnen Tag bewusst. Du weißt, was er frühstückt, kennst seinen Stundenplan und seine Gewohnheiten. Und er weiß all das von dir. Entweder wart ihr beide ziemlich kranke Stalker oder ihr hattet schon immer ein übersteigertes Interesse aneinander.“

„Hast du deswegen eingewilligt, uns zu helfen?“, fragte Harry. „Mit dem Imperius-Fluch?“

Cedric sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich zuerst gar nicht. Doch dann habe ich mit Draco geredet und mir wurde klar, dass er nichts unversucht lassen würde, um dich zu überreden, ihm zu helfen. Und ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass ihr beiden euch gegenseitig verletzen könntet, wenn niemand dabei ist, der im Notfall einschreitet.“

Harry nickte verstehend. Ihre erste Übungsstunde hätte immerhin beinahe in einer Prügelei geendet.

„Habt ihr darüber gesprochen, wie es jetzt weitergeht? Ich vermute, dass das gestern keine … einmalige Sache war?“, fragte Cedric vorsichtig.

„Wir werden so weitermachen wie bisher. Wir werden uns hier oben streiten und unten zusammen sein.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sonst sehen wir keine andere Möglichkeit. Die Slytherins und auch die Gryffindors, muss ich fairerweise sagen, würden ausflippen, wenn sie davon wüssten. Und in meinem Fall …“ Harry schaute hinab auf seine Hände. „Alles was ich tue, landet früher oder später in der Zeitung. Und dann ist da noch Dracos Vater … wir haben keine andere Wahl.“

„Glaubst du, dass das funktionieren wird?“, fragte Cedric.

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was meinst du?“

„Ihr seid beide … nennen wir es impulsiv. Eine Beziehung zu führen und sie vor allen zu verheimlichen, selbst vor euren Freunden, wird die Situation sehr viel komplizierter machen.“

„Warum sollte das ein Problem sein?“ Harry fühlte sich angegriffen, obwohl er sich diese Fragen bereits selbst gestellt hatte.

„Na ja, sieh dich doch nur mal in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum, den Gängen und der Großen Halle um. Sieh dir die Pärchen an, die eine Beziehung führen, egal ob heterosexuell, homosexuell oder in welcher Form auch immer. Man sieht sie meistens gemeinsam: Mit ihren Freunden, bei den Mahlzeiten, zu denen sie sich auch mal an den jeweils anderen Haustisch setzen, und beim Lernen. Sie haben auch Kontakt zu anderen. Durch den Kontakt zu den Freunden des jeweils anderen lernt sich ein Paar besser kennen. Das gehört zu einer gesunden Beziehung dazu. Doch du und Draco wollt euch hier oben in der Schule bekriegen und dann unten in den Umkleiden Zeit miteinander verbringen? Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Ihr könntet die Dinge überstürzen … ähm … körperlich und dabei könnten die Gefühle auf der Strecke bleiben. Aber um eine gut funktionierende Beziehung aufzubauen, braucht man beides … Zwischen Liebe und Hass liegt nur ein schmaler Grat, ihr habt ihn nun übertreten. Es wäre tragisch, wenn ihr diesen Schritt wieder zurückgehen würdet.“

„Du willst damit sagen, dass wir …“ Harry blickte düster auf den See vor ihnen.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich denke nur, dass ihr euch dessen bewusst sein solltet und einen guten Mittelweg finden müsst.“

„Würdest du ab und zu mit runter kommen und gemeinsam mit uns lernen?“, fragte Harry zögerlich.

„Ja, gerne. Mit euch Zeit zu verbringen, hat auch mir viel Spaß gemacht, obwohl ich die Imperius-Stunden nicht vermissen werde. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob …“ Cedric sah Harry beinahe schüchtern an.

„Was?“

„Ich würde unheimlich gerne den Patronus-Zauber lernen.“ Harry lachte. „Nein, das ist mein Ernst. Selbst wir Siebtklässler lernen ihn nicht im Unterricht. Ich würde ihn aber gerne ausprobieren.“

„Draco wollte ihn auch lernen“, gestand Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn euch beibringen kann. Aber ich kann euch zeigen, was Lupin mir beigebracht hat.“

Cedric lächelte und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Ich glaube, du unterschätzt deine Fähigkeiten als Lehrer gewaltig. Setz einen Termin mit Draco fest, ich kann es kaum erwarten.“ Cedric sprang von dem Fenstersims herunter und sah Harry an. „Denk über das nach, was ich gesagt habe, und sprich mit Draco. Und wenn ihr reden wollt, ich bin für euch da.“

~~~*~~~

In den nächsten paar Tagen wurde deutlich, wie schwer es werden würde, Zeit allein mit Draco zu verbringen. Ron versuchte, die letzten drei Wochen ihrer Funkstille wieder wettzumachen, indem er jede freie Minute bei Harry war. Hermine dagegen war sowieso schon misstrauisch, da er so viel Zeit mit Cedric beim „lernen“ verbrachte.

Harry hatte in der vergangen Woche die meiste Zeit damit zugebracht, sich zu fragen, wie sich sein ganzes Leben in so kurzer Zeit vollkommen auf den Kopf hatte stellen können. Er hatte Draco Malfoy geküsst. Draco Malfoy hatte ihn geküsst. Nachdem er ein ganzes Jahr lang unsicher gewesen war, ob er nun schwul war oder nicht, hatte er einen anderen Jungen geküsst. Er hatte _Malfoy_ geküsst und es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Er konnte immer noch spüren, wie sich Dracos Körper an seinen angeschmiegt hatte und er wollte mehr. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt jemals Sorgen darüber gemacht, ob er schwul sein könnte? Nichts, das sich so gut, so richtig, so großartig anfühlte, konnte jemals falsch sein.

Dennoch spannte sich sein Körper unwillkürlich an, als er Draco die Halle durchqueren sah. Die Woche über hatte Draco ihm wie versprochen die Hölle heißgemacht. Zu Ron und Hermines großem Entsetzen und der Begeisterung ihrer Mitschüler, waren sie schon vier Mal aneinander geraten, wobei das letzte Mal beinahe eskaliert wäre.

Harry hoffte, dass er dieses Mal einfach so an ihm vorbeigehen könnte, doch Draco packte ihn am Kragen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Es fühlte sich fast genauso an wie neulich in der Umkleide, sodass Harry sich selbst bewusst machen musste, dass sie sich mitten in einem Korridor im zweiten Stock befanden und von mindestens fünfzig Schülern umgeben waren, die sie auch noch beobachteten. „Was ist dein Problem, Malfoy?“

„Du bist mein Problem, Potter.“

Harry hätte Draco beinahe ausgelacht. Er hoffte, zu wissen, was genau Dracos Problem war: Nämlich die Tatsache, dass sie sich die ganze Woche noch kein einziges Mal allein hatten treffen und miteinander reden können.

„Und was willst du dagegen tun?“, fragte Harry und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

Draco warf ihn noch einmal gegen die Wand. „Was ich schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen …“

Harry riss sich von Dracos Griff los und trat einen Schritt von der Wand weg. „Ach ja? Und was wäre das?“

Harry und Draco umkreisten sich lauernd und Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Was soll das werden, willst du mich etwa verfluchen? Keine Zauberei in den Gängen, Potter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Regeln kennst.“ Noch während er sprach, hatte Draco seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezückt.

„Seit wann hältst du dich an die Regeln? Nenn mir Zeit und Ort, Malfoy“, drohte Harry.

„Wir treffen uns –" Doch in diesem Moment kam Mad-Eye Moody den Gang entlanggestapft und riss Draco von Harry weg.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten Ihre Lektion gelernt, Malfoy! Vielleicht haben Sie jedoch vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, ein Frettchen zu sein.“ Moody blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor Draco stehen. Sein magisches Auge wirbelte umher und erfasste die anderen Schüler. „Verschwindet! Alle! Warum steht ihr hier herum?“

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche. „Es ist meine Schuld, Professor Moody. Ich, ähm … habe angefangen.“

Moodys Auge zuckte zu Harry. „Hast du, ja?“

„Ja, Sir“, antwortete Harry nickend und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Na dann macht, dass ihr weiter kommt.“ Moody stapfte weiter den Gang entlang, sein Holzbein zog er hinkend hinter sich her. Draco sackte erleichtert zusammen und Harry schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln, bevor er selbst weiterging. Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und holte das Stück Pergament hervor, das Draco in seine Tasche hatte gleiten lassen, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte.

_Heute Nacht, 8 Uhr, unten_

Während er zu Verwandlung eilte, lächelte Harry glücklich.

~~~*~~~

Als Harry durch den Tunneleingang trat, war Draco bereits im Büro. Zögernd blieb er im Türrahmen stehen. „Hey.“

Draco lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelte ihn an. „Selber hey. Willst du den ganzen Abend da stehen bleiben?“ Harry schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf und betrat das Büro. „Was ist los?“, fragte Draco.

„Nichts.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Draco auf den Schreibtisch. „Es ist nur schon so lange her, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, ich hätte das letztens nur geträumt.“

Draco stand auf, lächelte ihn an und stützte seine Hände rechts und links neben Harry auf dem Tisch ab, dann lehnte er sich vor. „Vielleicht ist es ja so. Was genau hast du denn geträumt?“

Harry atmete tief ein. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um sich an den freundlichen Draco zu gewöhnen und jetzt ließ der neckende Draco seinen Puls rasen. „Hmmmm, das.“ Er lehnte sich ihm entgegen und küsste Draco, während seine Hände dessen Gesicht umschlossen.

Draco knabberte zärtlich an seiner Unterlippe. „Interessant. Ich habe dasselbe geträumt. Was noch?“

Nervös blickte Harry in Dracos amüsiert funkelnde Augen. „Oh, ähm … das.“ Harry ließ seine Augen zufallen und küsste Draco noch einmal. Dieses Mal fuhr seine Zunge zärtlich über Dracos Lippen. Bereitwillig öffnete Draco seinen Mund und ihre Zungen trafen sich, umspielten einander. Harry griff in Dracos Haare und zog sein Gesicht noch näher heran.

„Vorsicht mit meinen Haaren, Potter“, knurrte Draco und löste ihren Kuss. „Ich habe keine Lust, genauso auszusehen wie du, wenn wir hier fertig sind.“

Also schlang Harry seine Arme stattdessen um Dracos Körper und zog ihn noch näher. „Ich habe auf jeden Fall geträumt, dass ich mit deinen Haaren spiele. Sie liegen einfach zu perfekt“, entgegnete Harry.

„An diesem Punkt hat sich deine Erinnerung mit deiner Fantasie vermischt.“ Draco hob seinen Blick und betrachtete Harrys unordentliche Mähne. „Ernsthaft, was ist das mit deinen Haaren? Willst du wissen, wie oft ich mich gefragt habe, wie man es schafft, seine Haare jeden Tag so chaotisch aussehen zu lassen? Irgendwann war ich mir sicher, dass du das mit Absicht machst, nur um mich zu ärgern.“

„So geht es mir mit dir und deinen Haaren“, entgegnete Harry lachend. „Selbst bei einem Quidditchspiel trauen sich deine Haare nicht, auch nur einen Zentimeter außer der Reihe zu liegen.“

„Das sind die Vorteile der Reinblut-Züchtungen. Immer und allzeit perfekt frisiert.“ Dracos Hände glitten über Harrys Rücken. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie nervend es ist, dir jeden Morgen beim Frühstück gegenüber zu sitzen und nicht zu dir rüber gehen zu können, um dir einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu geben?“

„Das wäre mal eine gute Idee, zumal du mich diese Woche drei Mal direkt nach dem Frühstück verhext hast“, grummelte Harry. „Ernsthaft? Drei Mal? Findest du das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?“

„Drei Wörter. Scheiß. Grüner. Kanarienvogel“, knurrte Draco. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich nicht jeden Morgen für den Rest des Schuljahres verhexen werde.“

Harry konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als er sich an den unter Federn begrabenen Draco erinnerte. „Du solltest mir dankbar sein. Niemand sieht mehr ein Frettchen in dir“, entgegnete er grinsend.

„Richtig und jetzt zwitschern sie alle, wenn ich an ihnen vorbei laufe“, murrte Draco verstimmt. „Frettchen machen wenigstens keine Geräusche.“

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste Draco, um seine Wut zu besänftigen. Sie hörten auf zu reden und widmeten sich lieber dem Gefühl ihrer Lippen aufeinander, bis Draco sich schließlich schwer atmend von Harry löste. „Scheiße.“

Harry hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Da Draco sich gegen ihn lehnte, spürte er, dass Draco mindestens genauso aufgeregt war wie er selbst. Harry rutschte etwas hin und her und suchte nach einer bequemeren Position. Stirn an Stirn verharrten sie und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Harry schloss seine Augen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Hat Cedric auch mit dir gesprochen?“

„Ja, neugieriger Trottel“, nuschelte Draco.

„Was hältst du davon?“

„Gerade im Moment oder bevor du hierhergekommen bist? Vor einer halben Stunde war ich noch der Meinung, dass er eventuell Recht haben könnte. Aber jetzt?“ Draco drückte seine Hüfte aufreizend gegen Harrys. „Ich glaube, er hat vergessen wie man sich mit vierzehn in so einer Situation fühlt.“

„Womit könnte er Recht haben?“, fragte Harry und zwang sich, Draco anzusehen.

Draco seufzte, seine grauen Augen waren ziemlich dunkel. „Dass ich dich das ganze letzte Jahr schon kennen lernen wollte. Dass ich wissen wollte, wie es sein würde, einfach auf dich zugehen und dich küssen zu können. Ich will das nicht verlieren und ich will nicht, dass du mich wieder hasst.“

„Ich auch nicht.“

„Und was bedeutet das für uns?“

„Wir gehen es langsam an? Wir lernen?“, schlug Harry mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln vor. „Nicht dass ich jetzt gerade auch nur einen anständigen Satz zustande bringen würde.“

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Ich brauche eine Möglichkeit, dir mitteilen zu können, wenn ich dich sehen will. Notizen sind zu riskant.“

Harry nickte und Draco fuhr fort. „Außerdem weichen Granger und Weasley kaum noch von deiner Seite.“

„Was ist mit Crabbe und Goyle?“

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. „Ja, die sind mindestens genauso schlimm. Allerdings sind sie auch ziemlich schwer von Begriff.“

Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, mit einer Beleidigung zu beginnen – entweder „Frettchen“ oder „Narbengesicht“ – und dann das Stockwerk und die Anzahl der Minuten zu nennen, in denen sie sich treffen würden. Diese Informationen würden sie entweder in ein Gespräch einbinden oder per Handzeichen geben. Anschließend überlegten sie sich für jedes Stockwerk einen geheimen Treffpunkt und eine passende Ausweichmöglichkeit.

„Denkst du, jemand könnte dahinter kommen?“, fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Nur, wenn dieser jemand uns in einer Nische findet und dann kann ich dich immer noch einfach schlagen“, antwortete Draco leichtfertig und schlang seine Arme um Harry. „Knutschen, kämpfen, wo ist da der Unterschied?“

„Wirklich? Ich persönlich bevorzuge aber das Knutschen.“

~~~*~~~

Gemeinsam verließen Hermine, Ron und Harry die Küche in Hogwarts. Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass Dobby und Winky dort arbeiteten. Aufgeregt plapperte Hermine über B.ELFE.R und dass, wenn Dobby bereits bezahlt wurde, dies der Beginn der Einführung von Elfenrechten sein könne.

Doch Harry hörte ihr kaum zu. Seine Gedanken waren bei dem Torbogen, der ihm auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite in der Küche aufgefallen war, während sie mit Dobby gesprochen hatten. Über dem Torbogen waren Schnatze in den Stein gemeißelt. Könnte dahinter ein weiterer Tunnel in die Quidditchumkleiden führen? Er würde Draco fragen und vielleicht könnte er ihn auch mit in die Küche bringen, um mit ihm gemeinsam zu versuchen, den Tunnel von dieser Seite aus zu öffnen. Es wäre nicht schlecht, einen weiteren Zugang zu den Umkleiden zu haben, denn es wurde immer schwieriger, sich jedes Mal wieder unerkannt in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen.

~~~*~~~

Sichtlich verwirrt kam Harry aus McGonagalls Klassenzimmer. Ein Ball. Er musste eine Partnerin zum Weihnachtsball mitbringen. Dabei konnte er nicht einmal tanzen und er hatte keine Ahnung, wen er fragen sollte. Irgendwie wusste er bereits, dass Draco das urkomisch finden würde. Kurz stellte er sich vor, wie er mit Draco als seine Begleitung die Große Halle betrat. Okay, das war lustig. Er konnte sich die erstaunten Gesichter ihrer Klassenkameraden nur allzu gut vorstellen. Die ohrenbetäubende Stille. Den Aufschrei, wenn den anderen schließlich klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Das wäre wirklich lustig. Unmöglich, aber lustig.

„Was ist los, Potter? Hat McGonagall dein Lieblingswiesel in eine Ratte verwandelt?“

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen und drehte sich zu Draco um, der gerade mit Crabbe und Goyle in der Halle auftauchte. Er konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, weshalb Draco seine Zeit ausgerechnet mit diesen beiden Torfköpfen verbrachte. „Nein, Malfoy, ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wie lange es wohl dauert, dich wieder in ein Frettchen zu verwandeln. Ich tippe auf vier, vielleicht fünf Minuten höchstens.“

Harry ging an Draco vorbei, ihre Schultern streiften sich kurz. Er zählte bis zehn und drehte sich dann um. Draco schaute über seine Schulter zurück und nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Harry ging ebenfalls seiner Wege, doch ein glückliches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Schnell lief er den Korridor entlang und eilte die Treppen hinauf in den fünften Stock. Der Korridor war leer, da die meisten Viertklässler vor dem Mittagessen eine Freistunde hatten. Langsam ging er den Flur entlang bis er den Wandteppich der Met-trinkenden Mönche erreichte. Noch einmal blickte er sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass der Korridor auch wirklich leer war, dann schlüpfte er hinter den Teppich. Nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte sich Harry darüber, wie viele verborgene Nischen es in Hogwarts gab. Perfekt zum knutschen und für geheime Unterhaltungen. Es war schon seltsam, dass die Lehrer nichts gegen diese Nischen unternahmen.

Eine Minute später schlüpfte auch Draco hinter den Wandteppich. Er sah Harry an, der auf dem Fenstervorsprung saß. Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte er, doch dann kam er näher und küsste Harry sanft. „Was ist los?“

Nervös lächelte Harry ihn an. „Wusstest du, dass ein Weihnachtsball geplant ist?“

„Natürlich, das war nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis. Warum?“

„Wusstest du auch, dass die Trimagischen Champions einen Tanzpartner mitbringen und den Ball eröffnen müssen?“

Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das werde ich auf gar keinen Fall verpassen.“

„Genauso habe ich mir deine Reaktion vorgestellt“, grummelte Harry.

Draco hob sein Kinn an und gab ihm erneut einen Kuss. „Wer wird dich begleiten?“

„Du?“, fragte Harry und lächelte in den Kuss.

„Höchst unwahrscheinlich.“ Draco lehnte sich gegen Harry und presste ihn so gegen das Fenster. „Zweite Wahl?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Wen soll ich denn fragen? Ein Mädchen? Oder? Es muss ein Mädchen sein?“

„Besser wär’s oder ich wäre ziemlich sauer auf dich“, hauchte Draco in sein Ohr.

„Mal abgesehen, was das sonst noch für Probleme nach sich ziehen würde“, grummelte Harry.

„Korrekt. Also, wer wird die Glückliche sein? Granger?“

„Hermine? Nein, das wäre extrem seltsam. Warte. Wer wird dich begleiten?“

„Pansy. Sie ist leicht rumzukriegen.“

„Ich hoffe, das meinst du nicht ernst.“ Harry funkelte Draco drohend an, der ihn immer noch gegen das Fenster presste.

„Oh, das ist mein voller Ernst. Aber sie weiß, dass ich nicht _so_ an ihr interessiert bin. Wir sind praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen, haben gemeinsam Tanzunterricht bekommen. Ich glaube, meine Mutter hatte immer gehofft, dass wir beide einmal heiraten würden.“

„Da kommt das nächste Problem! Es ist egal, wen ich frage, aber ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben getanzt! Wie soll ich das dann vor der gesamten Schule tun?“ Harry fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare, doch Draco fing seine Hand ab und küsste sie.

„Was meinst du damit, dass du noch nie getanzt hast? Muggel tanzen doch bestimmt auch.“

„Klar tun sie das, aber ich war noch nie auf einem Ball. Außerdem hatte ich nie Tanzunterricht. Das ist doch aussichtslos, ich werde mich völlig zum Affen machen.“

„Nein, wirst du nicht, ich –“ Dracos Kopf wirbelte herum. Im Gang waren Stimmen zu hören. Er trat von Harry zurück und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Harry tat es ihm gleich und richtete seinen Stab genau in dem Moment auf Draco als der Teppich von zwei kichernden Drittklässlern aus Hufflepuff zur Seite gezogen wurde.

„Ich warne dich, Potter. Wenn du noch einmal so einen miesen Trick versuchst …“ Draco starrte Harry wütend an und stieß die erschrockenen Hufflepuffs rüde zur Seite.


	17. Wer begleitet dich zum Ball - Teil II

Harry betrat die Quidditchumkleiden und lugte in den Büroraum. Draco saß am Schreibtisch und vor ihm lag ein Stück Pergament, doch als er aufsah, ließ er das Pergament schnell in einer der Schubladen verschwinden.

„Was war das?“ Harry ging um den Schreibtisch herum und küsste Draco. Er konnte immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass er ihn tatsächlich berühren konnte, ohne zu fürchten, sofort verhext zu werden.

„Mein Wunschzettel für Weihnachten“, antwortete Draco. „Du darfst ihn aber nicht lesen. Das geht nur den Weihnachtsmann und mich etwas an.“ Er stand auf und drückte Harry gegen die Tischkante.

„Hm. Ich weiß nicht, bist du dir sicher, dass du dieses Jahr überhaupt etwas bekommst?“, fragte Harry und schlang seine Arme um Dracos Hüfte.

„Du denkst, ich war nicht brav genug? Das kann nicht sein, ich war ein Engel. Unsittliche Gedanken zählen nicht, weißt du“, antwortete Draco, während er sich vorlehnte und an Harrys Ohr knabberte.

Jemand räusperte sich in der Umkleide und Harry ließ seine Arme schnell von Dracos Hüften gleiten. Als Cedric schließlich das Büro betrat, wurde Harry rot.

„Hi Cedric.“ Draco dagegen lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine Klingel besorgen und laut läuten, bevor ich das nächste Mal die Tür öffne“, sagte Cedric und blickte schmunzelnd zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Wenn du den Patronus-Zauber gelernt hast, kannst du ihn vorausschicken. Der ist verdammt nützlich, ein Patronus kann nämlich durch Wände springen. Lupin hat mir erzählt, dass er sogar verbale Nachrichten übermitteln kann. Aber das habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht gelernt.“

Cedric nickte. „Davon habe ich auch schon gehört. Wir werden sehen, ob wir das hinbekommen.“ Er wandte sich an Draco. „Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?“

Draco schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte auf dich warten.“

„Mir was gesagt?“ Besorgt ließ Harry seinen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her wandern. „Was läuft hier?“

„Nichts, nur …“ Draco stand auf und ging zu dem großen Schrank, der in der Ecke des Büros stand. „Wir sind heute nicht hier, um den Patronus-Zauber zu lernen.“ Er öffnete eine der Schranktüren und holte eine große Schachtel hervor.

„Nicht? Was ist das?“ Nervös sah sich Harry um.

Draco stellte die Schachtel auf dem Tisch ab und öffnete den Deckel. Zum Vorschein kam ein Plattenspieler. „Hol die Platten, Cedric.“

Gehorsam ging Cedric zum Schrank und holte einen Stapel Schallplatten heraus.

„Du hast einen Plattenspieler! Aber wie? Ist er Muggel oder magisch?“ Harry trat an den Tisch heran und betrachtete das Gerät.

„Natürlich ist er magisch, aber ich glaube, er kann auch Muggelschallplatten abspielen. Manchmal höre ich Musik, während ich lerne oder mal ausspanne.“

„Ausspannen?“ Harry lächelte. „Ich glaube, das ist etwas, worin ich wirklich gut sein könnte.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du im Ausspannen der Beste wärst. Wie auch immer, das hier, Harry Potter, Junge-der-noch-nie-getanzt-hat, ist deine erste Tanzstunde.“

Harry stöhnte und sah Cedric an, der jedoch nur lachte und abwehrend seine Hände hob. „Das war nicht meine Idee. Draco sagte, du bräuchtest Unterricht.“

„Ihr zwei bringt mir das Tanzen bei?“, fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Wer soll das sonst übernehmen? Willst du wirklich vor der gesamten Schule zum ersten Mal tanzen? Ich denke nicht. Ich habe Cedric als dein erstes Opfer ausgewählt. Ich selbst schätze meine Füße zu sehr, um mich dieser Sache zu opfern.“

„Ich habe so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass mir Tanzen nicht liegen wird.“

„Hm. Du wirkst eben immer, als würdest du nur durch die Gegend stolpern. Bis zum Ball sind es nur noch drei Wochen, wir haben also wohl kaum ausreichend Zeit.“

„Vielleicht sollte ich Stahlkappenschuhe tragen“, überlegte Cedric laut und betrachtete besorgt seine Füße.

„Das ist bestimmt Dracos Slytherin-Art, sicherzugehen, dass du bei der nächsten Aufgabe ausfällst. Du könntest wochenlang im Krankenflügel liegen, weil deine Zehen so stark zertrümmert wären, dass selbst Skele-Wachs nichts mehr ausrichten kann“, stimmte Harry zu.

„Genug geplaudert“, unterbrach Draco sie. „Ihr zwei stellt euch dort auf.“ Er deutete auf den freigeräumten Bereich vor dem Schreibtisch. „Ich werde euch anleiten.“ Draco setzte sich sehr Malfoy-untypisch im Schneidersitz auf den Schreibtisch und ging die Schallplatten durch. „Auf dem Ball werden die Schwestern des Schicksals spielen, also nehmen wir eins ihrer langsamen Lieder für den ersten Tanz.“ Vorsichtig legte er die Schallplatte auf den Teller.

Harry blickte von Cedric zu Draco. „Ihr meint das wirklich ernst?“

Bekümmert schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf und sah Cedric an. „Er ist wirklich nicht der Schnellste, nicht wahr? Du“, er deutete auf Harry, „leg deinen rechten Arm um Cedrics Hüfte, deine linke Hand hält Cedrics Rechte. Cedric, du weißt, was zu tun ist.“ Draco ließ seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft sausen und die Nadel senkte sich auf die Schallplatte. Die ersten Töne des Lieds „Deine Magie verzaubert mich“ von den Schwestern des Schicksals erklangen.

Cedric breitete seine Arme aus und zwinkerte Harry zu. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein, ich schwöre es.“

Harry schüttelte seinen vor Scham hochrot angelaufenen Kopf und legte seinen linken Arm um Cedrics Hüfte.

Draco seufzte und ließ verzweifelt seinen Kopf hängen. „Deinen rechten Arm, Potter.“ Harry fluchte und nahm schnell den richtigen Arm. „Gut. Also der übliche Abstand, den man beim Tanzen zu seinem Partner halten sollte, beträgt zehn bis zwanzig Zentimeter. Wehe, ihr kommt euch zu nahe, dann verhexe ich euch“, sagte Draco und wedelte drohend mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Denk daran, immer deinen Partner anzusehen und nicht deine Füße.“ Sofort schnellte Harrys Blick nach unten. „NICHT deine Füße. Du wirst natürlich führen. Sieh Cedric an.“ Harry drehte sich um und bedachte Draco mit einem wütenden Blick. „Sieh Cedric an. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass er größer ist als du. Du wirst sehr wahrscheinlich sowieso kleiner sein als das Mädchen, das dich begleiten wird. Du musst führen und der erste Schritt zu einer guten Führung ist Selbstbewusstsein und, Merlin steh uns bei, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen.“

Harry ließ Cedrics Hand los. „Muss ich mich nicht einfach nur ein bisschen hin und her wiegen?“

„Bei den Muggeln vielleicht, aber Reinblüter wiegen sich nicht einfach nur hin und her.“ Draco klatschte in die Hände. „Wenn ihr bereit seid … Deine Hand sollte Cedrics fest aber nicht zu fest halten.“ Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Um zu führen, benötigst du alle eure Berührungspunkte: Deine Augen, linke Hand, rechter Arm. Damit zeigst du deinem Partner, in welche Richtung ihr euch bewegen wollt.“

„Aber das weiß ich doch gar nicht!“

„Geduld, oh Auserwählter. Tritt einen Schritt zurück, ich zeige dir, wovon ich spreche.“ Draco stellte sich vor Cedric und verbeugte sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln im Gesicht. „Würden Sie mir diesen Tanz schenken?“

Cedric knickste kichernd. „Es wäre mir eine Freude, Sir“, antwortete er mit piepsiger Stimme. Draco nahm Tanzhaltung ein und sofort bewegten die beiden sich so harmonisch zur Musik, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Harry konnte nur bewundernd zusehen, wie sie leichtfüßig durch den Raum schwebten und dabei den Stühlen und dem Tisch ohne Schwierigkeiten auswichen. Tatsächlich war er sogar ein bisschen erleichtert, als die Perfektion durch Cedric zerstört wurde. Er war bei einem Rückwärtsschritt gestolpert. „Tut mir leid, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mich führen zu lassen.“

„Schon gut.“ Draco ließ ihn los. „Hast du die Schritte gesehen?“

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. „Äh, nein.“

Draco seufzte theatralisch, drehte sich um und schwang seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Plattenspieler. Sofort endete die Musik. Harry funkelte ihn böse an, doch Draco küsste ihn versöhnlich. „Du wirst mir dafür noch dankbar sein.“

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir morgen Abend zweimal überlegen, ob ich etwas vom Heidelbeerkuchen esse“, grummelte Harry.

„Wag es und ich verhexe dich mitten während des Eröffnungstanzes“, drohte Draco, stellte sich neben Harry und nahm erneut Tanzhaltung ein, diesmal jedoch ohne Cedric als Partner. „Der Grundschritt, für mehr werden wir auch keine Zeit mehr haben, ist Schritt, Schritt, Schritt, Pause, Schritt, Schritt, Schritt, Pause und so weiter und so fort. Achte auf meine Füße, Potter.“

Cedric hatte sich an den Schreibtisch gelehnt und beobachtete sie. „Komm schon, Harry. Du hast gegen einen Drachen gekämpft. Das hier solltest du auch drauf haben.“

Harrys Gesicht war vor Anstrengung hochrot angelaufen, während er versuchte, Dracos Schrittfolge nachzuahmen.

„Gut, jetzt mit Musik. Cedric, wenn ich bitten dürfte.“ Cedric startete die Musik erneut. „Warte … Du musst auf den Takt achten, du kannst nicht einfach loslegen. 1 und 2 und 3 und 4 und los … Achte auf die Musik, folge dem Rhythmus …“

Gegen Ende der Stunde war Harry endlich in der Lage, Cedric durch den Raum zu navigieren und ihn dabei nur einmal gegen den Tisch stoßen zu lassen. „Das sollte für heute Abend genug sein. Ich werde aber auf jeden Fall im Krankenflügel vorbeischauen und nach Skele-Wachs fragen“, sagte Cedric und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Habe ich dir wirklich …“ Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. Er war Cedric wirklich ein paar Mal auf die Füße getreten.

„Das war nur Spaß, Harry.“ Cedric schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf. „Was hast du sonst noch an Musik, Draco? Ich glaube, ich habe genug von den Schwestern des Schicksals.“

„Schau selbst nach …“ Draco deutete auf den kleinen Stapel neben dem Plattenspieler.

„Hast du auch Muggelmusik?“, fragte Harry und gesellte sich zu Cedric.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich Muggelplatten kaufen?“, antwortete Draco lachend und schlang seinen Arm um Harrys Taille.

„Hat mich nur interessiert.“

„Hörst du bei deinen Verwandten Muggelmusik?“, fragte Draco.

Harry zögerte. „Ich nicht. Aber Dudley hat einen CD-Player in seinem Zimmer, der spielt kleinere, silberne Scheiben.“ Er seufzte, holte eine Schallplatte aus ihrer Hülle, drehte sie ein paar Mal in seiner Hand und ließ sie wieder zurückgleiten. „Platten gelten bei den Muggeln als altmodisch. Schade eigentlich, ein Vinyl-Album hat seinen ganz eigenen Charme.“

„Aber du hast einen Plattenspieler schon mal gesehen, oder? Du wusstest, wie er funktioniert“, beharrte Draco. Harry zögerte noch einmal und spielte nervös mit den Haarsträhnen, die ihm in die Stirn hingen.

„Ich hatte mal kurz einen, aber den gibt es nicht mehr.“

Cedric sah ihn neugierig an. „Was ist passiert? Hat dein Cousin ihn kaputt gemacht?“

Harry warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Cedric und Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, diesmal war es nicht mein Cousin sondern mein Onkel.“

Cedric setzte sich gerader hin. „Möchtest du uns erzählen, was passiert ist?“

Harry schielte zu Draco. „Er hat gerade wieder in den Therapie-Modus geschaltet, oder?“

Draco nickte. „Wehr dich nicht dagegen, er ist wie ein Irrwicht. Er wird nicht aufgeben, bis du einknickst und seine Fragen beantwortest.“

„Ich warte“, sagte Cedric mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Na gut. Also als ich neun Jahre alt war, habe ich die Kisten in meinem Schrank etwas umgeräumt. Ich wurde immer größer und der Platz wurde knapper. Wie auch immer. Dabei fand ich eine Kiste, die ganz nach hinten unter die untersten Stufen geschoben worden war. Ich öffnete sie und fand einen rosafarbenen Plattenspieler, auf dem überall Blumen und Friedenszeichen aufgeklebt waren.“

„Wem gehörte er?“, fragte Draco neugierig und nahm Harrys Hand.

„Meiner Mutter. Sie hatte ihren Namen auf eine Seite geschrieben. Dort stand ‚Lily‘ in großen, geschwungenen, knallbunten Buchstaben“, antwortete Harry und schloss seine Augen. In seiner Erinnerung sah er Lilys Namen deutlich vor sich. „In der Kiste lagen auch Schallplatten. Ein ganzer Stapel und sogar Kopfhörer. Große, altmodische Kopfhörer. Zum ersten Mal hielt ich etwas in meinen Händen, was meiner Mutter gehört hatte.“

Harry spürte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Auch fünf Jahre später konnte er noch die Aufregung spüren, die ihn gepackt hatte, als ihm klar geworden war, was er da entdeckt hatte. „Ich hatte bis dahin nicht einmal ein Foto meiner Mutter gesehen. Die Dursleys hatten jede Erinnerung an sie verbannt. Doch diese Platten … ich wusste, dass sie sie in ihren Händen gehalten hatte, dass sie sie selbst im Laden ausgesucht hatte. Sie hatte sie sich angehört und dabei die Kopfhörer getragen.“

„Hast du die Platten abgespielt?“, fragte Cedric leise. „Welche Bands waren es?“

„Alte Muggelbands. Beatles, eine Menge Beatles, Rolling Stones, Cream, Simon & Garfunkel. Von allem etwas.“

Harry stand auf und lief im Büro auf und ab. Draco beobachtete ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Was ist passiert? Du hast gesagt, dein Onkel hat den Plattenspieler kaputt gemacht.“

Harry drehte sich zu Draco, der sich gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte. „Ich konnte ihn ein Jahr lang geheim halten. In meinem Schrank war eine Steckdose. Jede Nacht und auch wenn sie mich mal wieder in meinem Schrank einsperrten, hörte ich damit Musik. Ich lag auf meiner kleinen Matratze und stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn meine Mutter noch leben und mir ihre Lieblingsmusik vorspielen würde. Ich konnte die Texte alle auswendig, jeden Ton, kannte die Bilder auf den Hüllen und stellte mir vor, wie meine Mutter sie ebenfalls betrachtete.“

„Und was ist dann passiert?“, fragte Cedric.

Harry blieb mitten im Büro stehen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen. „Eines Nachts muss ich beim Hören eingeschlafen sein und mich umgedreht haben. Der Stecker der Kopfhörer war aus der Buchse gerutscht und die Musik hallte durch das Haus. Da ich die Kopfhörer noch aufhatte, bemerkte ich es nicht, aber mein Onkel hörte es. Er zerrte mich aus meinem Schrank und …“

„Was hat er getan, Harry?“

„Er war wütend, richtig wütend.“ Harry begann bei dieser Erinnerung unwillkürlich zu zittern. „Er zerschmetterte ihn. Er zertrümmerte den Plattenspieler mit seinem Gehstock aus Smeltings. Dann zerbrach er alle Schallplatten. Das einzige, was ich je von meiner Mutter besessen hatte, und er machte es kaputt.“ Draco trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich wollte das Stück, auf das sie ihren Namen geschrieben hatte, vor ihm retten, doch er warf alles in die Mülltonne. Ich glaube, Tante Petunia war richtig sauer auf ihn, als sie heimkam. Sie hatten einen riesen Streit und er musste auf dem Sofa schlafen. Ich fragte mich, weshalb sie die Sachen so lange aufgehoben hatte. Sie hatten mir immer weisgemacht, meine Mutter wäre ein schlechter Mensch gewesen. Warum sollte Tante Petunia ihren Plattenspieler aufheben und dann noch böse auf meinen Onkel sein, weil er ihn kaputtgemacht hatte? Doch das war das Einzige gewesen, das ich jemals von meiner Mutter hatte, bis mir Hagrid nach dem ersten Schuljahr ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern schenkte, die er bei allen Freunden meiner Eltern zusammengesammelt hatte.“

Schockiert starrten Cedric und Draco ihn an. Draco lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys. „Wir haben wohl zwei Dinge gemeinsam: Quidditch und ein schreckliches Leben außerhalb Hogwarts.“

„Bei Merlins verfilztem Bart“, fluchte Cedric und Harry drehte sich ungläubig um. Er hatte Cedric gerade zum ersten Mal laut werden hören. Sonst war er immer ruhig und ausgeglichen und jetzt fluchte er sogar. „Hat einer von euch jemals …“, Cedric schloss einen Moment frustriert seine Augen, doch dann öffnete er sie wieder und funkelte die beiden böse an. „Jemals darüber nachgedacht, um Hilfe zu bitten? Mit jemandem zu sprechen? Dumbledore? McGonagall? Snape?“

Beide Jugendlichen zuckten gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. „Warum sollten wir?“, fragte Harry.

„Weil das einfach … falsch ist, was ihr beiden durchmacht.“ Cedric sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und lief aufgebracht im Büro umher. „Es ist falsch, dass ein Vormund die einzige Erinnerung eines Waisen an seine Eltern zerstört! Es ist falsch, dass ein Vater ein Kind zwingt, seine Mutter zu schlagen! Euch ist doch klar, dass solche Dinge in einer normalen Familie nicht vorkommen, oder?“

Harry knurrte. „Klar, aber wenn deine ‚Familie‘ nicht normal ist, was willst du dagegen machen? Du musst damit irgendwie klarkommen.“

Erstaunt schaute Cedric zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Mit so etwas solltet ihr gar nicht konfrontiert werden. In der Muggelwelt gibt es Hilfe, auch in unserer Welt.“ Er sah Harry an. „Du warst immer noch in der Grundschule, als das passiert ist. Du hättest dich an einen Lehrer wenden können. Das Muggelgesetz schreibt ihnen vor, Kindesmisshandlung zu melden.“

„Aber sie haben mich nie geschlagen“, protestierte Harry. „Er hat nur einen Plattenspieler zerstört.“

„Sie haben dich gezwungen, in einem scheiß Schrank zu leben, Harry!“ Cedrics Gesicht war kalkweiß vor Wut, seine grauen Augen funkelten böse. „Das ist Misshandlung. Sie haben dir Essen durch eine Klappe in der Tür gebracht. Das ist Misshandlung. Und Draco“, er drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich gebe zu, dass es in der Welt der Reinblüter schwieriger ist, Hilfe zu erhalten, doch wenn jemand Mächtiges hinter dir gestanden hätte, jemand wie Dumbledore …“

„Ich hätte Dumbledore niemals um Hilfe gebeten. Ich bin ein Malfoy.“ Draco richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und blickte ihn kalt und stolz an. „Wir klären unsere familiären Probleme intern.“

„Und wo hat euch das hingeführt?“, schnauzte Cedric. „Denk an deinen Vater! Was glaubst du, wo er gelernt hat, ein Kind zu quälen? Von seinem eigenen Vater. Misshandelte Kinder werden wesentlich häufiger selbst zu Tätern. Willst du diese Tradition fortführen?“

„Ich bin verdammt noch mal schwul! Darüber werde ich mir keine Gedanken machen müssen“, fauchte Draco, sein Griff um Harry verstärkte sich.

„Ach nein? Du glaubst, dass dich dein Vater nicht genau in dem Moment, in dem du deinen Abschluss hast, mit einem reinblütigen Mädchen verheiraten wird? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass dein Vater die Malfoy-Familie aussterben lässt? Es gibt verbotene Tränke, die die Sexualität des Trinkenden eine gewisse Zeit verändern können. Denkst du, dass dein Vater nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen wird?“

„Das liegt doch weit in der Zukunft“, wiegelte Draco ab. „Bis dahin kann sich noch viel ändern.“

„Nur wenn du selbst dafür sorgst, dass sich die Dinge ändern. Nur wenn du Unterstützung dabei hast“, entgegnete Cedric nun viel ruhiger. Er rieb sich seinen Nasenrücken und holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so explodiert bin … Das ist nur so frustrierend für mich. Je mehr ich darüber weiß, was ihr beiden zu Hause durchmachen müsst … Ich kann euch dabei nicht helfen und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll …“

„Wir erwarten nicht von dir, dass du irgendetwas tust. Hier berührt uns das doch nicht“, entgegnete Harry und lehnte sich gegen Draco.

„Tut es nicht? Das ist aber interessant. Ich denke, dass es euch durchaus berührt. Wenn ihr den Rückhalt in eurer Familie hättet, müsstet ihr eure Beziehung wohl nicht verheimlichen. Wenn ihr das letzte Jahrzehnt über nicht misshandelt worden wärt, müsstet ihr euch selbst nicht hinter diesem aggressiven Verhalten verbergen.“ Cedric sah zuerst Draco und dann Harry an. „Vielleicht könnte Dumbledore ein anderes Zuhause für dich finden, wenn er wüsste, was du jeden Sommer über durchmachen musst. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde nichts verraten. Dennoch möchte ich, dass ihr euch beide Gedanken darüber macht, ob ihr euch nicht doch Hilfe suchen wollt. Bevor wirklich etwas Schlimmes passiert.“ Cedric seufzte und hob ergeben seine Hände. „Okay. Ich schalte den Therapie-Modus jetzt aus, aber denkt bitte über das nach, was ich gesagt habe.“

~~~*~~~

Nach reiflicher Überlegung entschied sich Harry schließlich, Cho Chang zu fragen. Sie war eine der Wenigen gewesen, die vor der ersten Aufgabe nett zu ihm gewesen waren. Außerdem war sie Sucherin in der Ravenclaw-Hausmannschaft, sie könnten sich also über Quidditch unterhalten. Abgesehen von Hermine war es Harry noch nie leicht gefallen, mit anderen Mädchen zu sprechen. Daher fand er es gut, schon im Vorfeld zu wissen, dass sie wenigstens ein Gesprächsthema hätten.

Nachdem er eine ganze Woche lang versucht hatte, sie allein anzutreffen, gab er dieses Vorhaben schließlich auf. Er würde wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und sie vor all ihren Freundinnen um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten müssen. So stand er vor dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und wartete darauf, dass ihre Klasse herauskam. Lachend trat sie schließlich mit ihren Freundinnen durch die Tür. „Ähm, Cho, kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?“, fragte er, sein Gesicht knallrot angelaufen.

~~~*~~~

Harry schlurfte in die Quidditchumkleide, in der Cedric und Draco bereits auf ihn warteten.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Draco alarmiert.

„Ich habe endlich eine Begleitung für den Ball“, antwortete Harry mürrisch.

„Oho“, erwiderte Draco grinsend. „Wer ist die Unglückliche?“

Harry schielte zu Cedric. „Na ja, als erstes habe ich Cho Chang gefragt …“

Cedric lachte, während Draco ihn verwirrt ansah. „Ich habe Cho bereits letzte Woche gefragt“, erklärte Cedric. „Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wusste nicht, dass du sie im Sinn hattest. Ich hätte auch jemand anderes gefunden. Simon war ein Ravenclaw, daher haben Cho und ich uns letztes Jahr häufig gesehen. Simon kann leider nicht zum Ball kommen, daher habe ich Cho gefragt.“

„Armer Harry.“ Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Also musstest du zwei Mädchen fragen … Wer war deine zweite Wahl?“

„Parvati Patil.“ Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Sie lief gerade an uns vorbei, als Ron und ich uns über den Ball unterhielten. Sie kichert. Viel. Aber ihre Schwester begleitet Ron, also ist er auch unter.“

„Gut. Jetzt kannst du also deine gesamte Angst, die wie ein Stein in deinem Magen gelegen hatte, wieder auf etwas Wichtiges konzentrieren. Mich.“ Draco küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, doch Harry schielte zu Cedric und löste sich schnell wieder. Allerdings beschwerte er sich nicht, als Draco einen Arm um seine Schultern legte. „Übrigens, wie hast du es geschafft, dich von der Weasley-Ratte zu lösen?“

„Ron, nicht Ratte“, rügte ihn Harry automatisch. „Ich habe ihm endlich gesagt, dass ich auch mal Zeit für mich allein brauche, um über gewisse Dinge nachzudenken. Und dass er mich nicht darüber ausfragen soll. Ich glaube, er hat immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seines Verhaltens, deswegen hat er auch nichts einzuwenden gehabt. Aber Hermine scheint etwas zu ahnen.“

„Was meinst du? Was ahnt sie?“, fragte Draco.

Cedric lächelte wissend. „Sie glaubt, Harry und ich hätten was am Laufen.“ Harry nickte. „Neulich kam sie in der Bibliothek zu mir und hielt mir eine kleine Predigt, dass ich nicht zu … sorglos mit deinen Gefühlen spielen solle.“

„Sie … was? Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!“, empörte sich Harry, doch Cedric winkte ab.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin froh, dass du Freunde hast, die sich um dich sorgen“, entgegnete er beschwichtigend. „Doch es könnte problematisch werden, wenn sie denkt, dass wir zusammen lernen und sie uns ständig zusammen sieht.“

Harry nickte. „Ich denk mir was aus.“

Draco schielte zu Harry. „Diese ganzen Ausflüchte könnten vermieden werden, wenn du die beiden einfach in ihre Schranken weisen würdest. Es hat durchaus Vorteile, ein unfreundlicher Slytherin statt eines wimmernden Gryffindors zu sein.“

„Also, was machen wir heute? Tanzen oder Patronus?“, fragte Cedric und ignorierte Dracos letzten Kommentar gekonnt.

„Patronus“, antwortete Harry kurz angebunden. „Das kann ich wenigstens.“

~~~*~~~

Drei Tage später versuchte Harry, Hermines permanente Ermahnungen zu ignorieren, dass er sich nicht ernsthaft genug auf die zweite Aufgabe vorbereite, als gerade die Eulen in der Großen Halle eintrafen. Da so viele Schüler wegen des Weihnachtsballs in der Schule blieben, wurden dieser Tage wesentlich mehr Päckchen und Pakete von Eulen gebracht als sonst.

„Verdammt, schaut euch diese Eulen an.“ Ron deutete in die Luft, an seiner Wange klebten Eierreste. „Was meint ihr, wer das bekommt?“

Harry sah hoch und beobachtete drei große Schleiereulen, die vorsichtig ein riesiges Paket durch die Halle manövrierten. Die Eulen kreisten kurz und landeten schließlich vor Draco Malfoy.

„Malfoy, war ja klar“, murrte Ron. „Wahrscheinlich ein neues Buch mit Flüchen, die er an uns austesten kann.“

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete Harry, wie Draco zuerst das Päckchen von den Eulen losband, ihnen dann allen ein Stück Würstchen gab und sie schließlich mit einer Handbewegung wieder wegscheuchte. Die Eulen waren nicht aus Malfoy Manor, mittlerweile kannte Harry alle Eulen von Dracos Vater. Draco öffnete das Päckchen nicht. Er stellte es lediglich vorsichtig neben seinen Platz auf den Boden. „Ich frage mich, was das sein könnte …“

„Keine Ahnung, Harry. Warum gehst du nicht einfach hin und fragst ihn?“, antwortete Hermine genervt, weil Harry ihr keine Beachtung schenkte. „Ernsthaft, Harry. Bis zur zweiten Aufgabe sind es nur noch zwei Monate, neun Wochen! Du hast noch nicht einmal das Ei entschlüsselt und hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich vorbereiten sollst …“

Harry nickte abwesend. Draco bemerkte, dass er ihn anstarrte, zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und drehte sich dann wieder zu Blaise, um seine Unterhaltung mit ihm fortzusetzen.

„Harry, hast du schon mal daran gedacht, Cedric zu fragen?“, fragte Hermine leise.

Damit hatte sie wieder Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er wirbelte zu ihr herum. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Na ja, ich dachte, dass er vielleicht schon etwas wüsste … vielleicht auch bereit wäre, dir zu helfen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass … du weißt schon, ihr miteinander lernt“, beendete Hermine ihren Satz leise und warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Oh … ähm, na ja … äh nein.“ Harry verfluchte sich selbst, weil er nicht in der Lage war, genauso sicher zu lügen wie Draco. Er entschied sich schließlich für die Wahrheit. „Wir sollen das Rätsel allein lösen, weißt du. Ich kann ihn nicht fragen.“

Hermine nickte. „Schon richtig, aber vielleicht gibt er dir einen Tipp?“

Ron drehte sich um und sah sie an. „Über wen redet ihr da gerade? Cedric Diggory? Warum sollte er Harry helfen wollen? Sie sind doch Kontrahenten!“

Schnell schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und Hermine verstand. Allerdings warf sie ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie sich Ron zuwandte. „Vergiss es einfach.“


	18. Stürmische Zeiten - Teil I

Weihnachten. Harry hatte absolut keine Idee, was er Draco schenken sollte. Wie seltsam das alles doch war. Er saß in Geschichte der Zauberei und dachte darüber nach, was er Draco Malfoy zu Weihnachten schenken könnte. Bis dahin war es nur noch eine Woche. Er müsste also entweder am Samstag etwas in Hogsmeade finden oder etwas per Eule bestellen, doch die Lieferung könnte dauern. Dagegen war es verhältnismäßig einfach gewesen, die Geschenke für Ron und Hermine zu kaufen. Doch nun handelte es sich um seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind, mit dem er sich heimlich traf, und Harry hatte noch nicht einmal die leiseste Idee. Er warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Draco hatte den Kopf gesenkt und kritzelte auf einem Stück Pergament herum. Sein rechter Arm lag so, dass Harry nicht erkennen konnte, was genau Draco schrieb. Ab und zu schaute er zu Harry und dann wieder zurück auf sein Pergament.

‚Was machst du da?‘, formte Harry mit seinem Mund, als Draco das nächste Mal aufblickte. Doch Draco grinste ihn nur süffisant an, schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte sich etwas, sodass Harry nun gar nichts mehr sehen konnte. Genervt verzog Harry sein Gesicht und starrte auf seine eigenen Notizen und die Feder, die daneben lag. Schnell sah er zurück zu Draco und erkannte, was ihm seltsam vorgekommen war. Dracos Feder lag auf dem Tisch, er benutzte sie gerade nicht. Womit schrieb er denn dann?

Harry sah sich um. Ron beobachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Schnell senkte Harry seinen Blick und tat so, als würde er sich etwas notieren. Ron musste bemerkt haben, wie er und Draco sich angesehen hatten. Er würde wohl bald einen Streit mit Draco forcieren müssen. Am besten, er tat es gleich. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf Dracos Feder.

„Mobilipluma“, murmelte er und die Feder richtete sich auf. Vorsichtig bewegte Harry seinen Stab und die Feder begann zu hüpfen. Draco sah überrascht auf und versuchte, nach seinem Schreibgerät zu greifen, doch Harry grinste hinterlistig und ließ die Feder noch höher springen. Er sah kurz zu Ron, der leise vor sich hin lachte, und dann wieder zurück zu Draco, der nach wie vor versuchte, seine Feder zu schnappen. Einige der anderen Schüler fingen ebenfalls an zu lachen. Hermine runzelte jedoch lediglich ihre Stirn und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an.

Draco fluchte leise, drehte das Pergament um, damit Harry es nicht sehen konnte und stand in dem verzweifelten Versuch auf, seine hüpfende Feder einzufangen. Professor Binns Stimme hallte weiter unbeeindruckt durch den Raum, während immer mehr Schüler in das Lachen einstimmten. Endlich bekam Draco seine widerspenstige Feder zu fassen. Er warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu, während er sich wieder hinsetzte. Dann holte er ein Buch aus seiner Schultasche und knallte es mit voller Wucht auf seinen Tisch. Er beugte sich tief darüber und begann zu lesen, allerdings funkelte er Harry zwischendurch immer mal wieder wütend an.

Endlich war die Stunde vorbei. Draco hatte seine Sachen schnell eingepackt und den Klassenraum verlassen, nicht ohne Harry jedoch einen letzten bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Harry selbst trödelte beim Einpacken. Parvati hatte im Klassensaal gegenüber Unterricht und Harry wusste, sie würde im Gang auf ihn warten. Wenn er nur lange genug brauchen würde, wäre sie gezwungen, zu ihrer nächsten Stunde zu gehen. Allerdings käme er dann zu spät zu Zauberkunst. Wobei … Flitwick war von seinem Aufrufezauber während der ersten Aufgabe so beeindruckt gewesen, dass er die Stunde wohl ausfallen lassen könnte und der Professor wäre immer noch begeistert von ihm.

„Na los, Harry“, drängte ihn Hermine ungeduldig und stellte sich neben seinen Tisch. „Du kannst ihr nicht die ganze Woche aus dem Weg gehen. Irgendwann wirst du mit Parvati reden müssen.“

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann …“, murmelte Harry. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit ihr sprach, kicherte sie nur albern.

„Harry, hat hier nicht Malfoy gesessen?“, fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd und betrachtete die Tischplatte.

Langsam drehte sich Harry um und musterte Hermine aufmerksam. Sie stand direkt neben Dracos Platz. „Ähm, ja, ich glaube schon. Warum?“

„Diese Flecken auf der Oberfläche. Kannst du darin etwas erkennen?“ Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief, um die ominösen Flecken aus einem anderen Winkel betrachten zu können.

Harry stellte sich neben sie und schaute auf die schwachen, dunklen Flecken auf der Tischplatte. Sie sahen beinahe aus wie ein Gesicht. Harry zuckte zusammen, sie sahen definitiv aus wie ein Gesicht.

„Das ist ein Gesicht, oder Harry? Hier ist der Mund, da das Kinn, die Nase und es sieht aus, als wäre hier … Harry! Das bist du! Er hat dich gemalt!“

Harry erstarrte. Die schwachen Kohleflecken stellten _wirklich_ sein Gesicht dar. Draco hatte ihn gezeichnet. Die Kohle musste auf die Tischplatte abgefärbt haben, als er sein Pergament umgedreht und dann sein Buch darauf geworfen hatte.

„Was ist los?“ Ron hatte die ganze Zeit an der Tür Wache gestanden und nach Parvati Ausschau gehalten, doch jetzt kam er zu ihnen herüber. Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und deutete unsicher auf die Abdrücke von Harrys Gesicht.

„Warum zum Henker sollte er dich malen?“ Entsetzt starrte Ron die Tischplatte an.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, doch er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Hermine sah sie beide erschrocken an, ihr Gesicht war plötzlich blass geworden. „Glaubt ihr, dass das eine Art schwarzer Magie ist? Vielleicht wie bei einer Voodoo-Puppe?“

Hermines Worte rissen Harry endlich aus seiner Lethargie. Schnell wischte er mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe die Spuren weg.

„Hey! Was machst du denn da?“ Ron zerrte seinen Arm fort, doch die Flecken waren bereits verschwunden. „Warum hast du das getan? Das waren Beweise!“

„Das war gar nichts! Nur seltsame Flecken, die mit zu viel Fantasie aussahen wie ich. Das ist wie mit den Muggeln, die glauben, sie hätten die Jungfrau Maria auf einem Käsetoast erkannt.“ Harry sah zwischen Ron und Hermine hin und her. „Das sah mir doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich.“

Hermine schien jedoch nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Ich denke, ich werde mich in der Bibliothek nochmal schlau machen. Von so einem Zauber habe ich zwar noch nie gehört, aber …“

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Wir sollten besser gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu Zauberkunst.“ Er schnappte Hermines Arm und dirigierte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer.

~~~*~~~

Am nächsten Abend traf er sich mit Cedric und Draco zu einer weiteren Patronus-Stunde. Beim letzten Mal hatten die beiden lediglich einen dünnen Streifen silbernen Nebels zustande gebracht.

„Okay, den Spruch habt ihr jetzt verinnerlicht. Denkt immer daran, dass ihr eine wirklich starke, glückliche Erinnerung braucht. Lasst euch von ihr durchfluten und lenkt dieses Gefühl in euren Zauberstab.“ Draco und Cedric standen rechts und links neben Harry mitten in der Umkleide. „Bereit für einen neuen Versuch?“ Cedric nickte lächelnd, während Draco nur kurz mit dem Kopf zuckte. „Okay.“

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. „Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei. Expecto Patronum!“ Der Hirsch brach in voller Pracht aus Harrys Stab hervor, doch Harry schenkte ihm kaum Beachtung, denn er beobachtete Dracos Fortschritt. Ein hauchdünner, silbriger Nebel formte sich zu einem Schild und verschwand wieder. Plötzlich hörte er Cedric überschwänglich jubeln. Er drehte sich um und sah einen großen, silberfarbenen Vogel, der um das Geweih seines Hirsches flatterte.

„Du hast es geschafft!“ Harry schlug Cedric auf die Schulter und beobachtete die beiden Patronus-Gestalten. Cedrics Vogel verblasste kurze Zeit später und verschwand in einem silbrigen Regen wie Tau am Morgen. „Das war unglaublich. Ich habe noch nie einen Vogel-Patronus gesehen. Er sah beinahe aus wie eine Krähe oder ein Rabe.“

„Ein Rabe“, bestätigte Draco. „Er war zu groß für eine Krähe.“

„Gut, Draco. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe. Lass die glückliche Erinnerung durch deinen Zauberstab fließen.“

Cedric lächelte immer noch zufrieden, weil er es geschafft hatte. „Hey, Harry.“ Er ging auf ihn zu und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Harry wurde rot. „Ich …“

„Einen Versuch ist es wert“, sagte Cedric und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich werde da drüben ein bisschen für mich üben.“ Er verschwand im Büro.

„Wo geht er hin?“, fragte Draco und starrte seinen Zauberstab an, als würde er dort die Antwort darauf finden, weshalb der Stab ihm nicht gehorchte. Harry trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihm den Stab aus der Hand. „Was hast du … hmpf“

Harry hatte seine Arme um Draco geschlungen und drängte ihn ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er gegen einen Spind stieß. Seine Hände strichen über Dracos Brust, während seine Zunge gleichzeitig in seinen Mund glitt. Draco erwiderte den Kuss knurrend, ergriff Harrys Kopf und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Plötzlich beendete Harry jedoch den Kuss, hielt Draco seinen Zauberstab hin, der automatisch danach griff, und stellte sich hinter ihn. „Denk an deine glücklichste Erinnerung und tu es einfach“, flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

Draco drehte sich um und sah Harry fassungslos an. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?“

„Nein.“

„Na gut. Expecto Patronum.“ Draco hielt seinen Stab fest in der Hand. Ein silbriger Nebel waberte aus der Spitze und formte sich zu einem leuchtenden Tier mit vier Beinen. Er senkte seinen Zauberstab und die Gestalt löste sich auf.

„Du hast es geschafft!“, rief Harry aufgeregt. „Versuch es nochmal.“ Draco wiederholte die Zauberformel und wieder erschien das Tier. Es sprang durch die Umkleide und verschwand. „Ein Panther, dein Patronus ist ein Panther.“ Harry schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf. „Das passt. Ich fand schon immer, dass du dich wie eine Raubkatze bewegst.“

„Eine Raubkatze? Wie kann man sich denn wie eine Raubkatze bewegen?“, protestierte Draco, doch sein Blick ruhte glücklich auf der Stelle, an der sein Patronus verschwunden war.

„Ziemlich cooler Patronus, Draco“, erklang Cedrics Stimme aus dem Büro. „Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du nur ein bisschen Extramotivation benötigen würdest.“

~~~*~~~

Harry, Ron und Hermine standen am Ortseingang von Hogsmeade. „Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder im Drei Besen, okay?“, fragte Hermine und sah die anderen beiden eindringlich an. „Und ihr spioniert mir nicht hinterher!“

Ron und Harry tauschten einen amüsierten Blick. Sie wussten sowieso, dass Hermine alle ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke in Smythwicks Bücherei kaufte und sie liefen auf gar keinen Fall Gefahr, ihr dort zu begegnen.

„Okay“, bestätigte Harry. „In einer Stunde.“ Glücklicherweise hatte er die Geschenke für Ron und Hermine bereits an ihrem letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende gekauft. Heute eilte er daher zielstrebig die Hauptstraße entlang und betrat Scrivenshafts Federhandel. In dem kleinen Laden tummelten sich zu viele Schüler und Harry begnügte sich zunächst damit, die Auslage zu betrachten. Schließlich hatte der Verkäufer Zeit für ihn und Harry trat an den Tresen.

„Ich hatte Ihnen eine Bestellung geeult … Mein Name ist, ähm Harry –“

„Harry Potter!“ Die Augen des Verkäufers wanderten automatisch zu Harrys Stirn. „Ihre Bestellung ist bereits vorbereitet! Möchten Sie ihn sich erst noch einmal ansehen?“

Harry sah sich um. Die anderen Schüler beobachteten ihn neugierig. „Nein“, antwortete er deshalb hastig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Können Sie ihn bitte einfach einpacken?“ Schnell reichte Harry dem Verkäufer die Galleonen und eilte mit dem Päckchen unter dem Arm wieder nach draußen. Zügig machte er sich auf den Weg ins Drei Besen.

Hermine stieß als letzte zu ihnen. Sie hatte einige rechteckige Päckchen dabei. „Endlich fertig“, sagte sie gut gelaunt. „Harry, kann ich mir Hedwig ausleihen, um meinen Eltern ihre Geschenke zu schicken?“

„Klar, sie wird sich freuen, wenn sie mal wieder rauskommt“, antwortete Harry und sah sich im Schankraum um. Draco saß an einem Tisch in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke.

Hermine beobachtete Harry nervös. „Nur weil ich nichts über einen dunklen Fluch gefunden habe, für den man das Opfer zeichnen muss, heißt das nicht, dass ein solcher Fluch nicht existiert, Harry“, flüsterte sie. „Wenn ich nur mal in die verbotene Abteilung könnte –"

„Lass gut sein, Hermine. Wirklich“, unterbrach Harry sie unwirsch. „Mir sind keine Furunkel gewachsen, ich sabbere nicht und auch sonst ist alles gut. Es waren einfach nur harmlose Flecken.“

„Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, Harry“, stellte Ron fest und beäugte ihn kritisch. „Du hast noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um Malfoy etwas anzuhängen. Warum jetzt nicht?“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern und nippte an seinem Butterbier. „Keine Ahnung. So böse ist er dann auch wieder nicht, glaube ich. Wenn er mir etwas antun will, dann verflucht er mich oder stellt mir ein Bein. Aber schwarze Magie …? Also Hermine, wann erzählst du uns, mit wem du auf den Ball gehst? In drei Tagen werden wir es sowieso erfahren.“

~~~*~~~

**Am Weihnachtsmorgen**

Harry wachte sehr früh auf, Ron und die anderen schliefen noch tief und fest. Hektisch raffte er seine Kleidung zusammen und eilte ins Bad, um sich für den Tag fertigzumachen. Kurze Zeit später stieg er die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab, der ebenfalls noch vollkommen leer war. Schnell öffnete er den Tunnel. Das Geschenk für Draco lag immer noch auf der kleinen Plattform, auf der er es an dem Abend nach ihrem Hogsmeade-Besuch versteckt hatte. Daneben stand ein Korb von Dobby. Zügig stieg er die Treppe hinab und hoffte, Draco hätte nicht verschlafen und würde bereits auf ihn warten.

Sie hatten sich für morgens vor dem Frühstück verabredet, da es an den restlichen Weihnachtsfeiertagen schwierig werden würde, sich von ihren Freunden unbemerkt davonzuschleichen. Harry vermutete, dass die meisten Gryffindors ausschlafen würden und daher nicht bemerkten, dass er nicht da war.

Harry betrat den Umkleideraum und lächelte, als er sah, dass Draco bereits im Büro auf ihn wartete. „Frohe Weihnachten“, begrüßte er ihn gut gelaunt und gab Draco einen Kuss. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Draco bereits ein Feuer entfacht und eine Schallplatte mit Weihnachtsmusik aufgelegt hatte.

Draco erwiderte seinen Kuss schlecht gelaunt. „Definitiv zu früh für ein frohes irgendwas. Hätten wir uns nicht heute Abend treffen können?“

Harry grinste. „Da sind zu viele Leute unterwegs, um sich gegenseitig Geschenke zuzustecken. Ich habe hier aber etwas, das deine Laune heben könnte.“ Harry setzte sich auf den Boden vor den Kamin und öffnete den Korb. „Frühstück.“

„Du sitzt auf dem Boden“, stellte Draco fest. Er stand immer noch und schielte auf Harry herab.

„Wir machen ein Picknick. Da sitzt man auf dem Boden und nicht auf Stühlen“, erklärte Harry.

„Bei einem Picknick sitzt man aber auf einer Picknickdecke und nicht auf dem blanken Fußboden“, protestierte Draco und ging zu dem großen Schrank in der Ecke. „Das ist ein Unterschied.“ Er öffnete den Schrank und holte ein grünes Bündel hervor. Während er wieder zu Harry zurückging, entfaltete er das Bündel, das sich als eine grüne Decke herausstellte, auf der eine große Schlange abgebildet war, das Zeichen Slytherins. Er schüttelte die Decke aus, ließ sie auf den Boden gleiten und setzte sich mit erwartungsvollem Blick darauf. Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. Er rutschte zu Draco auf die Decke und stellte den Korb vor sie.

Draco schielte in den Korb hinein. „Wie hast du das geschafft?“

„Ich habe Dob-einen der Hauselfen gebeten, ein Frühstück zusammenzustellen“, antwortete Harry schulterzuckend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Draco wusste, dass ihr früherer Hauself in der Küche arbeitete und ob es ihn überhaupt interessierte. Doch er wollte Dobby keinen Ärger bescheren. Stattdessen packte er den Korb aus und stellte Pasteten, Scones und eine Thermoskanne voller heißer Schokolade zwischen sie auf die Decke. Dann streckte er Draco eines der weichen Brötchen entgegen. „Du hast gesagt, dass du mich unbedingt beim Frühstück küssen wolltest. Das ist deine Chance.“

„Hmmmm“, antwortete Draco, während er einen herzhaften Bissen vom dem Brötchen nahm und Harry einen klebrigen Kuss gab. „Möglicherweise könnte ich dir für diese grauenhafte Uhrzeit vergeben. Vor allem, wenn du die heiße Schokolade mit mir teilst.“

„Ups, wir haben keine Tassen“, stellte Harry fest, als er in den leeren Korb blickte. Tatsächlich fehlten Geschirr und Besteck komplett, typisch Dobby.

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte Draco. Er stand auf und holte eine Tasse aus einer Schublade im Schreibtisch. „Wir können uns die hier teilen.“ Er öffnete die Thermoskanne und schüttete etwas der dampfenden, dickflüssigen Schokolade in die Tasse.

„Bist du bereit für Morgen?“, fragte Draco grinsend und schielte über den Rand der Tasse hinweg, nahm einen kleinen Schluck und reichte sie dann an Harry weiter.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Nein, ich bin einfach nur froh, wenn der Abend vorbei ist. Wenigstens verfolgt sie mich nicht mehr.“

„Wie hast du das geschafft?“, fragte Draco.

„Kein Plan. Sie hat einfach damit aufgehört. Vielleicht hat Hermine mit ihr geredet, sie kann sowas.“

„Mit Menschen reden?“

„Ja, ich kann das gar nicht.“

„Mit mir redest du doch aber auch ganz normal. Die meiste Zeit zumindest.“

„Du bist auch kein Mädchen“, nuschelte Harry, den Mund voll mit Brötchen.

„Gut, dass du das erkannt hast.“ Draco lehnte sich vor und leckte ein bisschen Karamell von Harrys Lippen. Harry ließ den Rest seines Brötchens auf die Decke fallen und griff nach Draco, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Lippen und Zähne krachten wild aufeinander. Draco drückte immer stärker gegen Harry, bis der schließlich auf der Decke zum Liegen kam, Draco über ihm. Harry ließ seine Hände über Dracos Rücken gleiten und genoss das Gefühl, das er davon bekam. Draco stützte sich mit seinen Händen rechts und links neben Harry ab. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. Harry schmeckte Schokolade, Karamell und Draco und plötzlich wollte er mehr.

Seine Finger glitten nach vorne und begannen ungeschickt, Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, legte er seine Hände auf Dracos nackte Brust. Draco erwiderte die Leidenschaft, indem er ein Bein zwischen Harrys schob. Der Druck ließ Harry aufstöhnen und er hob seine Hüfte, um sich an Draco zu reiben. Seine Hände glitten um Draco herum und griffen nach seinem Hintern, zogen ihn noch näher zu sich herab.

Einige Zeit später riss sich Draco schwer atmend von ihm los und Harry rappelte sich ungeschickt auf. Er schielte zu Draco, der sich klebrige Karamellbrötchenkrümel von der Kleidung zupfte. „Deshalb picknicken zivilisierte Menschen nicht“, brummelte er. Seine leuchtend roten Wangen standen in starkem Kontrast zu seiner sonst so hellen Haut.

Harry beugte sich zu ihm und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf Dracos Hals. „Hmmm, ich glaube, dass man genau deswegen picknickt.“

„Fang nicht schon wieder damit an oder wir werden nie dazu kommen, unsere Geschenke auszupacken“, flüsterte Draco, griff nach Harrys Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er ihm einen festen Kuss geben konnte. „Und ausnahmsweise habe ich große Lust darauf, Geschenke auszupacken.“

Harry lächelte, stand auf und holte das Päckchen, das er an der Tür liegen gelassen hatte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Draco.“

Draco schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Harry lehnte sich gegen die Tischkante und beobachtete ihn nervös dabei, wie er das Geschenkpapier öffnete. Er kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. Plötzlich war er sich unsicher. Was, wenn er falsch gelegen hatte?

Vorsichtig öffnete Draco das Päckchen. Er zerriss das Papier nicht, sondern löste sorgfältig die Klebestellen. „Es sieht aus wie ein Buch …“ Am liebsten hätte Harry es ihm aus der Hand gerissen und es selbst ausgepackt. Endlich kam der hölzerne Koffer zum Vorschein. Er hatte zwei Verschlüsse und war aufklappbar. Neugierig sah Draco Harry an, dann ließ er die Verschlüsse aufschnappen und öffnete den Koffer.

Er starrte so lange wortlos hinein, dass Harry ihm den Koffer am liebsten wieder abgenommen und sich entschuldigt hätte. Endlich sah Draco auf, doch seine grauen Augen verrieten nicht, was er von dem Geschenk hielt. „Woher wusstest du das?“

„Gefällt es dir? Ich wusste es nicht, nicht sicher“, antwortete Harry ängstlich.

Draco nahm einen Zeichenstift heraus und drehte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern. „Er ist wundervoll …“ Harry sackte erleichtert zusammen. Der Malkoffer enthielt mehrere farbige Stifte und Kohlestifte, einen Anspitzer und Pastellfarben. Im Deckel waren mehrere Blatt Zeichenpapier sorgfältig verstaut. „Aber woher wusstest du es?“, wiederholte Draco mit einem staunenden Lächeln.

„Erinnerst du dich an diesen einen Tag in Binns Unterricht? Du hast deine Zeichnung umgedreht … und sie hat Abdrücke auf der Tischplatte hinterlassen. Wir haben sie gesehen“, erklärte Harry und stellte sich neben Draco.

„Wir? Wer ist wir?“, fragte Draco alarmiert.

„Ach, ähm … Hermine hat sie zuerst gesehen und bemerkt, dass die Abdrücke wie mein Gesicht aussehen und ähm … Ron.“

Draco schüttelte entsetzt seinen Kopf. „Was? Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?“

„Wir haben uns seitdem kaum gesehen. Und es ist doch nicht schlimm. Hermine war überzeugt davon, dass du einen Fluch an mir ausprobiert hast. Aber ich habe die Flecken weggewischt, bevor Ron sie richtig betrachten konnte.“

„Es ist nicht schlimm, weil Hermine dachte, es sei ein Fluch …“ Ungläubig schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Aber –"

„Nachdem ich das gesehen hatte, fiel mir auf, dass du oft dunkle Flecken an deinen Ärmeln und Händen hast.“ Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Das hat mich schon immer gewundert, weil du sonst so … penibel bist. Warum würdest du dich immer so vollsauen? Als ich dann die Zeichnung gesehen hatte, war es mir klar … und alles ergab einen Sinn.“

Draco stand auf, legte den Koffer vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab und schlang seine Arme um Harry. „Danke. Niemand hat mir jemals so ein perfektes Geschenk gemacht.“

„Also zeichnest du wirklich?“, fragte Harry erleichtert. „Würdest du … Darf ich irgendwann mal deine Zeichnungen sehen?“

Draco nickte, während sich seine Wangen zartrosa färbten. „Ja, ich zeichne. Ich zeige sie dir … Aber zuerst musst du dein Geschenk auspacken.“ Draco ging zu dem Schrank und holte das große Paket heraus, das die drei Eulen geliefert hatten.

Er streckte Harry das Geschenk entgegen, doch er ließ es nicht sofort los. Nervös sah er Harry an. „Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung. Ich habe sogar Cedric gefragt, ob er glaubt, dass dir … Egal, pack es aus.“

Harry nahm das Geschenk entgegen und riss das Papier ungeduldig auseinander. Als er sah, was unter dem Geschenkpapier verborgen war, holte er tief Luft und starrte Draco an, der mit unergründlichem Blick zurückstarrte. Harry riss den Rest der Verpackung auseinander und stand dann einfach nur da, an den Schreibtisch angelehnt, und hielt den Stapel Schallplatten in seinen zitternden Händen.

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht die Platten deiner Mutter sind und es sind wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die richtigen … aber ich dachte, es würde …“ Draco verstummte, als Harry den Stapel auf dem Tisch ablegte und die Platten durchsah. „Cedric hat mir geholfen. Er wusste, von welchen Bands du gesprochen hattest. Also habe ich einen Plattenladen angeeult, der auch Muggelmusik führt, und habe alle Platten bestellt, die sie dort hatten –" Harry unterbrach das Gestammel, indem er seine Arme um Dracos Hüfte legte und sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub. Zögerlich schlang Draco seine Arme um Harry. „Es tut mir leid …“

Doch Harry legte einen Finger gegen Dracos Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und stellte sich gerade hin, seine grünen Augen schimmerten verdächtig feucht. „Es ist perfekt, sie sind perfekt. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, ich könnte irgendwann wieder …“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und betrachtete die Alben. Er nahm sie in die Hand und trug sie zu der Decke. Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte Draco, doch dann setzte er sich neben ihn.

„Das hier war eine von ihnen …“ Harry hielt die Platte so vorsichtig in seinen Händen, als könne sie zerbrechen, wenn er sie zu fest anfasste. „Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich sie mir angehört und mich gefragt habe, ob meine Mutter oder mein Vater sie ausgesucht hatte. Es schien mir nicht die Musik zu sein, die ein junges Mädchen hören würde.“ Auf dem Albumcover war der Schritt eines Mannes in Nahaufnahme abgebildet. Er trug eine Jeans, an der ein echter Reißverschluss angebracht war.

„Soll ich diese Schallplatte auflegen?“

Harry zögerte. „Nein, lieber diese …“ Er reichte ihm ein Album, auf dessen Cover die Gesichter der Bandmitglieder in einem großen Raster abgebildet waren.

„Die Beatles? Was für ein seltsamer Name für eine Band …“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war gerade dabei, die Schallplatten in zwei Stapel aufzuteilen. Die, die er bereits in seinem Schrank gehört hatte, und die, die er noch nicht kannte. Draco ging zum Plattenspieler und legte das Album, das Harry ihm gegeben hatte, vorsichtig auf den Teller.

Die Nadel senkte sich auf die Platte, dann war es einen kurzen Moment still, bevor die ersten Akkorde den Raum füllten. Harry schloss seine Augen und saß vollkommen regungslos da. Er spürte, wie sich Draco hinter ihn setzte, seine Beine und Arme um ihn schlang und sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter ablegte. Seufzend lehnte Harry sich an ihm an.

_It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright_

_You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things_

_And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything_

_So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone_

_You know I feel ok *_

„Alles in Ordnung?“, flüsterte Draco.

„Ja“, antwortete Harry genauso leise. Er lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen der Musik und hielt sich an Dracos Armen fest, er zitterte leicht. Die Musik erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Ihm fiel auf, dass er sie noch nie so vollkommen gehört hatte, denn sonst hatte er immer die Kopfhörer aufgehabt. Zu hören, wie die Töne durch den Raum tanzten, ließ die Musik noch lebendiger wirken. Er hatte das Gefühl, wieder in seinem Schrank zu sein und einfach der Musik zuzuhören und sich vorzustellen, wie seine Mutter wohl ausgesehen hatte. Obwohl Tante Petunia ihre Schwester war, hatte Harry sich seine Mutter immer vollkommen anders vorgestellt. In seiner Vorstellung hatte sie immer lange Haare und ein strahlendes Lächeln gehabt. Er hatte sie sich mit schwarzen Haaren vorgestellt, so wie seine eigenen …

Nachdem das dritte Lied vorbei war, wurde Harrys Zittern stärker, die Emotionen waren zu viel für ihn. Er hörte, wie Draco hinter ihm unruhig wurde …

„Zum Teufel damit.“ Plötzlich stand Draco auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und stoppte die Musik.

Verwirrt sah Harry ihn an. „Mir geht es gut, es ist nur …“

Draco streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Harry nahm sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. „Tanz mit mir.“

„Was?“, erwiderte Harry lachend.

„Wir haben Weihnachten und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du Trübsal bläst.“ Draco sah ihn liebevoll an. „Wir beide werden morgen mit zwei Mädchen zu einem Ball gehen. Ich möchte wenigstens einmal mit meinem Freund tanzen.“

Harry sah ihn überwältigt an. „Bin ich das? Sind wir …?“

Draco errötete. „Na ja, wir tauschen Weihnachtsgeschenke aus, knutschen und werden sentimental. Wie würdest du das nennen? Feinde mit gewissen Vorzügen?“

„Freund gefällt mir“, antwortete Harry lachend.

„Na also, dann tanz mit mir.“ Draco streckte seine Hand nach Harry aus.

Doch Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, er traute sich noch nicht. „Was ist mit deinen Füßen?“

„Das ist das Gute daran, wenn man nicht so langsam tanzt. Weniger Gefahr für die Zehen.“ Draco bewegte seinen Zauberstab und der Plattenspieler erwachte wieder zum Leben. Harry schloss seine Augen und wartete darauf, dass die Musik begann. Er spürte Dracos Hand in seiner. Plötzlich verschwand sie jedoch und er fühlte sie stattdessen an seinem Kinn. Verwirrt öffnete er seine Augen und starrte in Dracos. „Vertrau mir …“

Harry nickte, doch er ließ Dracos Blick nicht los, während sein Freund ihn in den Tanz zog.

_Before this dance is through_

_I think I'll love you too_

_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

_I don't want to kiss or hold your hand_

_If it's funny try and understand_

_There is really nothing else I'd rather do_

_'cause I'm happy just to dance with you**_

Sie tanzten zu allen vier Liedern. Draco wirbelte Harry durch den Raum, sie drehten sich, wackelten mit den Hüften und lachten ausgelassen.

Als die Musik schließlich ausklang und sie hörten, wie die Nadel von der Platte abhob und an den Anfang zurücksurrte, füllte Stille den Raum. Harry hielt sich an Draco fest, während ihre Herzen wild in ihrer Brust schlugen. Er holte tief Luft und sah Draco liebevoll in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich bei dir bedanken soll … niemand hat mir jemals –"

Draco küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ich hatte Angst, es könnte … zu viel sein. Traurig statt schön.“

„Es ist toll. Du hast mich nur überrascht. Das Seltsame ist, ich habe die Musik noch nie zuvor laut gehört. Sonst hatte ich immer die Kopfhörer auf, damals in meinem kleinen Schrank. Hier draußen, mit dir, ist es so viel schöner.“

„Das ist wirklich ungewöhnliche Musik …“ Draco zögerte. Harry wusste, dass er ihn nicht verletzen wollte.

„Ja, kein Vergleich zu Zauberermusik. Nur Gitarren, Schlagzeug und Keyboard. Außerdem hören die Muggelkinder heutzutage auch etwas ganz anderes. Lauter, ausgefallener. Diese Bands waren damals, als meine Mutter ein Teenager war, aber ziemlich provokativ. Mein Lehrer in der Grundschule hat uns erzählt, dass die BBC ihre Musik nicht einmal spielen wollte.“

„Wir müssen zurück, oder?“, fragte Harry kurze Zeit später und sah erschrocken auf die Uhr. „Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle ist fast vorbei.“

„Was wirst du deinen Freunden erzählen, wo du gewesen bist?“, fragte Draco.

„Dass ich spazieren war.“ Harry nickte in Richtung Ausgang, der auf das Schlossgelände führte. „Ich werde von draußen wieder ins Schloss gehen.“

„Bist du bereit für morgen Abend?“

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Nein. Ich würde lieber wieder gegen den Drachen kämpfen.“

„Sei einfach nur ein blöder Idiot und sie wird wissen, woran sie ist“, sagte Draco unbeeindruckt.

„Das ist aber nicht nett.“

„Aber besser, als wenn sie die ganze Nacht wie ein treudoofer Hund hinter dir her hechelt.“

„Du und Cedric ihr habt gut reden. Ihr beide geht mit Mädchen, die wissen, dass ihr …“

„Deine Entscheidung. Du kannst dich auch outen … Die Schlagzeile des Propheten würde mich interessieren. _‚Der Junge, der lebt – Schwul-Exklusiv‘_ …“

„Haha.“ Harry sah sich um. „Ich lasse die Platten hier unten. Es hat keinen Sinn, sie mit nach oben zu nehmen. Wir haben keinen Plattenspieler … Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich ab und zu runterkomme und sie mir anhöre?“

Draco nickte. „Solange du nicht nur Trübsal bläst und depressiv wirst. Deswegen habe ich sie dir nicht geschenkt.“

„Versprochen.“ Harrys Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem der offene Malkoffer lag. „Zeigst du mir irgendwann deine Zeichnungen?“, fragte er und sah Draco mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. Obwohl er mittlerweile wusste, dass Draco gerne zeichnete, konnte er ihn sich nicht dabei vorstellen.

Draco nickte zögerlich. „Das nächste Mal. Aber du wirst sie bestimmt nicht gut finden … Ich hatte nie Unterricht. Zeichnen gehört in den Augen meines Vaters nicht zu den wichtigen Eigenschaften, die ein Malfoy besitzen sollte.“

__________________________________________________________________________________

* “A Hard Day’s Night“ von John Lennon (A Hard Day’s Night)

** “I’m Happy Just to Dance With You” von John Lennon und Paul McCartney (A Hard Day’s Night)


	19. Stürmische Zeiten - Teil II

Zusammen mit Parvati, die sich bei ihm untergehakt hatte, betrat Harry die Große Halle. Er war gedanklich jedoch immer noch bei dem Anblick von Hermine an Viktor Krums Seite. Warum hatte sie ihm nicht erzählt, dass Krum ihre Begleitung sein würde? Und was hatte sie mit ihren Haaren gemacht? Harry war mit diesen Gedanken zu beschäftigt, weshalb er nicht bemerkte, dass sie bereits die gesamte Halle durchquert hatten und beim Lehrertisch angekommen waren. Parvati strahlte förmlich an seiner Seite und lächelte jedem in der Halle zu. Harry ließ sich auf den Platz neben Percy fallen, doch als er aufsah und bemerkte, wie Cedric galant einen Stuhl für Cho zurückschob, damit sie sich setzen konnte, sprang er wieder auf und beeilte sich, dasselbe auch für Parvati zu tun. Als Dank erntete er von ihr jedoch nur einen kalten Blick. Harry wagte es nicht, zum Slytherin-Tisch zu sehen.

Percy schwafelte über das Ministerium, während Hermine und Krum ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und sich flüsternd unterhielten. Harry spitzte seine Ohren, um zu hören, worüber die beiden sprachen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht loszulachen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Hermine verzweifelt versuchte, Krum beizubringen, ihren Namen korrekt auszusprechen.

Harry sah sich in der Halle um und sein Blick landete beinahe automatisch beim Slytherin-Tisch. Draco saß neben Pansy, sein Festumhang war selbstverständlich aus schwarzem Samt. Pansy dagegen trug ein flauschiges, pinkfarbenes Kleid. Diese Kombination schien noch zusätzlich zu betonen, wie schlecht dieses Paar zusammenpasste. In diesem Moment drehte Draco seinen Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. ‚Hör auf zu starren‘, formte er stumm mit seinem Mund und wandte sich wieder Blaise zu.

Viel zu schnell war das Essen beendet und die Lichter wurden gedimmt. Die anderen Champions und ihre Begleitungen erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. In diesem Moment wurde Harry erst so richtig bewusst, dass er tatsächlich vor aller Augen mit Parvati tanzen musste. Cedric nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, während sie sich auf der Tanzfläche aufstellten. Einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob sie Partner tauschen könnten und was die Mädchen wohl davon halten würden. Im Grunde ging es ja auch nicht darum, dass er nicht mit einem Mädchen tanzen wollte, aber Cedric würde immerhin nicht zulassen, dass er sich völlig blamierte. Dann begann die Musik zu spielen und Parvati griff übermütig nach Harrys Hand. Sämtliche Tanzstunden, die Draco ihm gegeben hatte, waren plötzlich vergessen und Harry konnte sich nur noch von Parvati über die Fläche manövrieren lassen. Harry riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf Draco, der am Rand stand und lachend seinen Kopf schüttelte. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und hoffte einfach nur, dass das Lied bald vorbei sein würde.

Erleichtert nahm er wahr, dass nun auch andere Paare die Tanzfläche betraten, darunter auch Draco und Pansy. Endlich war das Lied vorbei und Harry führte Parvati an den Rand der Fläche. „Wollen wir nicht noch ein bisschen tanzen?“, fragte sie schmollend.

„Oh, ähm … ich wollte Ron suchen … und Padma.“ Harry steuerte auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu, an dem ein übel gelaunter Ron neben einer nicht minder fröhlichen Padma saß.

~~~*~~~

„Die Post kommt“, nuschelte Ron mit vollem Mund. Harry hob den Blick und sah den Eulen zu, wie sie durch die Große Halle rauschten. Er lächelte, als er Hedwig ein paar Runden drehen und dann auf ihn zufliegen sah. An ihrem Bein war eine Pergamentrolle befestigt.

„Wer schickt dir denn mit Hedwig einen Brief? Du hast sie doch hoffentlich nicht zu Tatze geschickt, oder Harry?“ Hermine sah besorgt aus.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Harry warf Hedwig ein Stück Wurst zu und löste die Rolle von ihrem Bein. Hermine und Ron beobachteten ihn neugierig.

„Willst du nicht sehen, wer dir geschrieben hat?“, fragte Ron.

„Oh, ähm … na klar.“ Harry lief rot an. Er hoffte, dass Draco Hedwig benutzt hatte, weil er ihm etwas schickte, was er auch inmitten der Großen Halle gefahrlos öffnen konnte.

Angespannt entrollte er das Pergament. Es war eine Bleistift-Skizze von Harry auf seinem Besen, in einer Hand das Goldene Ei, verfolgt von einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen. Der Harry auf dem Bild lachte ausgelassen, seine Haare wurden vom Wind zerzaust.

„Das ist eine ziemlich gute Zeichnung, Harry“, sagte Hermine langsam. „War eine Notiz oder irgendetwas anderes dabei?“

Harry wurde rot und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, keine Notiz, keine Unterschrift.“

Ron schnappte nach Luft. „Denkt ihr, dass Malfoy …“

„Warum sollte Malfoy ein Bild von mir zeichnen und es mir dann mit Hedwig schicken?“ Harry lachte. „Als nächstes behauptest du noch, dass er mich mag.“

„Na ja, er hat dich neulich im Unterricht doch auch gezeichnet.“

„Das waren doch nur Flecken auf der Tischplatte. Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen?“, grummelte Harry und schnappte nach der Zeichnung, die von Hermine immer noch auf einen Hinweis untersucht wurde.

„Wahrscheinlich einfach nur ein weiterer heimlicher Verehrer“, schaltete sich Neville ein, der über Hermines Schulter gesehen hatte. „Davon hat Harry ja einige.“

Harry verstaute die Zeichnung sicher in seiner Schultasche. Erst dann wagte er es, zu Draco zu sehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Draco schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder zu Goyle umdrehte.

~~~*~~~

Nach dem Abendessen passte Cedric Harry ab. „Letzte Nacht lief ganz gut, oder?“

„Es war nicht so schlimm wie erwartet. Allerdings ist Parvati momentan nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen“, antwortete Harry gleichgültig. „Zwischen Cho und dir scheint aber alles okay zu sein.“

„Nun, das liegt vermutlich daran, dass sie weiß, dass ich mit Simon zusammen bin und wir nur als Freunde auf dem Ball waren. Und wahrscheinlich, weil ich mehr als nur einen Tanz mit ihr getanzt habe.“

Harry grinste schuldbewusst. „Ich bin wohl nicht so gut im Vortäuschen falscher Tatsachen.“

„Na ja, ehrlich zu sein, bringt auch Vorteile. Doch du wirst schon noch deinen Weg finden, bis du vollkommen offen zeigen kannst, wer du wirklich bist.“ Cedric schwieg einen Moment. „Also, habt ihr euch gegenseitig beschenkt? Draco und du?“

Harry wurde rot und nickte. „Er hat es dir erzählt, stimmt’s? Was er für mich gekauft hatte?“

Cedric nickte, sah ihn aber besorgt an. „Er war sich nicht sicher, ob du vielleicht …“

„Zu einem weinerlichen Häufchen Elend mutieren würde?“ Harry lächelte halbherzig.

„So in etwa.“

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er diese ganzen Alben überhaupt gefunden hat. Ich habe noch nie so ein aufmerksames Geschenk bekommen. Mein Onkel und meine Tante haben mir ein Taschentuch geschenkt.“ Cedric sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du weißt schon, ein Stück Papier, mit dem man sich die Nase putzen kann. Sie schenken mir immer etwas völlig wertloses, damit ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht vergessen haben und an mich denken, ich ihnen aber egal bin.“

„Das ist …“ Cedric schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dazu überhaupt sagen soll.“

Harry winkte ab. Er hatte aufgegeben, sich über die Dursleys zu viele Gedanken zu machen. „Aber Dracos Geschenk … ich muss zugeben, dass ich als erstes schockiert war. Doch die Musik zu hören, hat mir klar gemacht, wie sehr sich mein Leben in den letzten fünf Jahren zum Guten hin verändert hat. Ich habe vieles, was mich glücklich macht und ich kann das alles mit Draco und dir teilen …“

„Und warum nicht mit deinen anderen Freunden?“, fragte Cedric neugierig.

„Dazu bin ich noch nicht bereit“, antwortete Harry. „Ich habe gestern Abend darüber nachgedacht. Auf der Fläche habe ich fünf, sechs schwule Pärchen tanzen sehen. Vielleicht muss ich endlich aufhören, Angst davor zu haben, was alle anderen dazu sagen könnten.“

„Das wäre ein sehr großer Schritt, Harry, deswegen solltest du nichts überstürzen. Und vor allem solltest du es vorher mit Draco besprechen. Ihr könnt vermutlich nicht mal ansatzweise abschätzen, welche Auswirkungen euer Outing haben könnte. Durch das Turnier liegt schon eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf dir. Apropos, wie kommst du mit dem Ei voran?“

Harry lachte. „Kein Stück. Und du?“

„Ich habe absolut keine Idee. Ach so, noch was. Ich will dir zwar nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten, als du sowieso schon hast, aber Cho hat letzte Nacht ziemlich oft von dir gesprochen.“

„Echt?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Sie scheint wohl an dir interessiert zu sein.“ Cedric lachte und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, bevor er sich verabschiedete.

 _Super,_ dachte Harry, _noch jemand, vor dem ich mich in Acht nehmen muss. Wenigstens kichert sie nicht ständig so dämlich._

~~~*~~~

Harry stand vom Schreibtisch auf, als die Nadel des Plattenspielers von der Schallplatte sprang und zurück an den Anfang surrte. „Ich nehme Musikwünsche entgegen. Was möchtet ihr hören?“

„Ich bin für das obszöne Album von den Felsen“, antwortete Draco, ohne von seinem Skizzenblock aufzusehen.

„Die Felsen?“, fragte Harry lachend. „Du meinst die Stones?“

„Felsen, Steine, Stones – sag ich doch. Wie auch immer … Das mit dem Reißverschluss.“

Harry nickte und ließ Sticky Fingers aus der Hülle gleiten. Der Reißverschluss auf dem Cover stand offen. Dieser Zustand war Dracos Neugier zuzuschreiben. Er setzte die Nadel an den Anfang der Platte und ging zurück zu seinem Platz neben Cedric. „Wann dürfen wir sehen, woran du gerade arbeitest?“

„Wenn ich es euch zeige“, antwortete Draco leichtfertig. Er zeichnete schon die gesamte letzte Stunde über. Ab und zu hatte er aufgesehen, um Harry und Cedric zu betrachten.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Draco Harry und Cedric endlich ein paar seiner Zeichnungen gezeigt. Er hatte sie aus einer Schreibtischschublade gezogen und war dann gegangen, während die beiden durch die Zeichnungen blätterten. Sie entdeckten Zeichnungen von einigen Slytherins in deren Gemeinschaftsraum, von Snape, McGonagall, Cedric und eine ganze Menge von Harry.

Harry war begeistert von Dracos Fähigkeit, das Wesen einer Person mit nur wenigen Bleistiftstrichen zu erfassen. Außerdem gab es noch Zeichnungen, die wesentlich detailreicher waren. Für diese musste Draco sicherlich Stunden gebraucht haben. Harry schüttelte verblüfft seinen Kopf. „Wie schaffst du es, dass niemand von deinen Zeichnungen etwas mitbekommt? Sie sind unglaublich.“

Cedric nickte zustimmend. „Du hast wirklich Talent, Draco.“ Er nahm eine Skizze von Harry in die Hand, wie er gerade die Große Halle betrat. „Ich finde es großartig, wie du Harrys Blick eingefangen hast, wenn er einen Raum betritt.“

Überrascht sah Harry auf. „Was meinst du mit Blick? Ich habe keinen Blick.“

Sowohl Cedric als auch Draco brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Doch, hast du. Du kommst rein und inspizierst zuerst den Raum, schätzt die Gefahren ein und …“ Cedric brach ab.

„Und dann blendest du in die Menge ein, integrierst dich“, vollendete Draco Cedrics Satz lachend. „Der einzige Raum, den du niemals so betrittst, ist Snapes Klassenzimmer … Da schlüpfst du einfach nur rein und strahlst mit jeder Faser deines Körpers aus, dass du überall lieber wärst als hier in diesem Raum. Eigentlich ist es kein Wunder, dass er dich so sehr hasst. Du zeigst viel zu offensichtlich, dass du nicht dort sein willst.“

Harry betrachtete die Skizze. „Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich wirklich nicht dort sein will. Egal, ich würde das auf jeden Fall nicht einen bestimmten Blick nennen, das ist nur Überlebensinstinkt. Ich glaube, du hast mich sogar größer gemalt, damit ich mehr auffalle.“

„Das Recht des Künstlers. Ich zeichne dich so, wie ich dich wahrnehme“, entgegnete Draco unbekümmert.

Beim Hinsetzen versuchte Harry, einen kurzen Blick auf Dracos aktuelle Zeichnung zu werfen. Doch Draco sah ihn böse an und drehte den Block um.

„Wen von uns beiden zeichnest du gerade?“

„Das geht dich nichts an. Du solltest lieber an deinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung weiterarbeiten. Dir fehlt immer noch mindestens eine volle Seite. Ich bin schon fertig.“

Cedric sah auf. „Entweder hören wir Musik oder wir unterhalten uns, aber nicht beides. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.“ Ein Lächeln umspielte jedoch seine Mundwinkel und seine Feder wippte im Takt der Musik.

Harry lachte und schnappte sich seine eigene Schreibfeder. Seit dem Weihnachtsball hatten sie sich bereits drei Mal zum Lernen und für Patronus-Stunden treffen können. Doch nun hatte der Unterricht wieder begonnen und es würde wieder schwieriger werden, sich davonzuschleichen.

Plötzlich sah auch Draco auf. „Wovon singt er überhaupt?“

_Can't you hear me knockin, ahh, are you safe asleep?_

_Can't you hear me knockin, yeah, down the gas light street, now_

_Can't you hear me knockin, yeah, throw me down the keys_

_I've been begging on my knees_

_I've been kickin, help me please_

_Hear me prowlin'_

_I'm gonna take you down ***_

Draco sah zu Harry und grinste böse. „Solltest du jemals das Bedürfnis verspüren, mich auf deinen Knien um irgendwas zu bitten, lass es mich wissen.“

Harry ignorierte den Einwurf. „Manche Leute behaupten, es geht darum, Drogen von einem Dealer zu besorgen … andere meinen, es geht um ein Mädchen. Ich mag eigentlich nur das Gitarrensolo am Ende. Als Kind habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, dass ich irgendwann mal ein berühmter Gitarrist werde und die Dursleys hinter mir lasse.“

Als das Lied zu Ende war, war es kurz still. Draco sah Harry strahlend an. „Dieser Tanz gehört mir.“

„Zu diesem Lied?“, fragte Harry überrascht, als Wild Horses begann.

„Definitiv“, murmelte Draco und zog Harry von seinem Stuhl.

Cedric klappte sein Buch zu. „Ich denke, ich lasse euch mal allein und schreibe Simon noch einen Brief. Denkt daran: Noch dreißig Minuten bis zur Sperrstunde.“

Draco und Harry nahmen jedoch kaum wahr, wie Cedric ging. Harry wiegte sich mit Draco langsam zur Musik, ihre Füße bewegten sich kaum. „Ich dachte, hin und her wiegen ist nicht erlaubt?“, nuschelte Harry.

„Ach, halt die Klappe“, erwiderte Draco und küsste ihn.

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie_

_I have my freedom but I don't have much time_

_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried_

_Let's do some living, after we'll die_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday ****_

__________________________________________________________________________________

*** “Can’t You Hear Me Knocking” von Mick Jagger und Keith Richards (Sticky Fingers)

**** “Wild Horses” von Mick Jagger und Keith Richards (Sticky Fingers)


	20. Stürmische Zeiten - Teil III

Ron, Hermine und Harry blieben abrupt vor Hagrids Hütte stehen. Als nächstes hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, doch Hagrid war nirgends zu sehen. Stattdessen begrüßte sie eine Hexe namens Professor Raue-Pritsche und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie den Unterricht übernehmen würde. Sie drehte sich um und führte die Klasse zu den Koppeln. Harry und einige andere blieben zurück und fragten sich, ob Hagrid etwas zugestoßen war.

„Was ist los?“ – „Wo ist Hagrid?“

„Wollt ihr wissen, wo euer geliebter Hagrid ist?“, höhnte Pansy Parkinson. „Dann solltet ihr das hier lesen.“

Draco stand neben ihr, auf seinem Gesicht ein perfekt einstudierter Ausdruck von Abscheu. Harry starrte ihn an, Draco wusste etwas. Er war blass, blasser als sonst. Plötzlich hatte Harry das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass etwas gleich furchtbar schief gehen würde, denn Draco wich seinem Blick aus.

Hermine hatte bereits nach der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gegriffen. „Dumbledores Riesen Fehler.“ Sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Ron und Harry stellten sich zu ihr, um den Artikel ebenfalls lesen zu können. „Wie konnten sie nur? Ist es so wichtig, wer seine Eltern sind?“, spuckte Hermine wütend aus.

Harry überflog Dracos Zitate, während die Slytherins sie aufmerksam beobachteten und Goyle laut lachend seine Lieblingsstellen aus dem Artikel zum Besten gab.

„Draco Malfoy! Was fällt dir ein, solche Lügen zu verbreiten“, schrie Ron.

Doch Harry hörte Dracos Antwort nicht mehr. In seinem Kopf brummte es und er konnte nur noch auf den Artikel starren. Wie konnte jemand, der ihm so viel bedeutete, jemand anderen so behandeln? Solche Dinge denken? Er hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Er musste hier weg und zwar schnell. „Das war zu viel“, zwang er sich, zu sagen und sah Draco an. „Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen.“ Er glaubte, Draco zusammenzucken zu sehen, doch er könnte es sich auch eingebildet haben. Schnell drehte er sich um und ging davon, Ron und Hermine folgten ihm auf dem Fuß.

„Wir sollten nach Hagrid sehen“, meinte Hermine besorgt. „Sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut geht.“

Harry nickte, er fühlte sich benommen und folgte den anderen beiden wie ferngesteuert zu Hagrids Hütte. Er konnte nur noch daran denken, dass er gestern Abend mit Draco unten in den Umkleiden gewesen war, mit ihm Musik gehört und gelacht hatte. Und die ganze Zeit über hatte Draco gewusst, dass der Tagesprophet heute diesen Artikel drucken würde.

Auf ihr Klopfen hin, öffnete ihnen jedoch niemand die Tür. Harry vermutete, dass Hagrid zwar da war, doch sie konnten ihn mit keinem Wort dazu bewegen, ihnen zu öffnen. Schließlich gaben sie auf und gingen zurück zum Schloss. Als sie durch die großen Flügeltüren traten, stand dort Draco. Harry war klar, dass er auf sie gewartet haben musste.

„Hey, Narbengesicht, hast du Angst, dass –"

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab, rief „Silencio“ und ging ohne einen Blick zurück einfach weiter. Er zitterte vor Wut. Wie hatte er sich so in Draco täuschen können? Er hatte geglaubt, dass er sich wirklich geändert hätte. Nun war ihm klar, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Dracos Einstellung Harry gegenüber mochte sich zwar verändert haben, doch sonst war er immer noch derselbe vorurteilsbehaftete Idiot, der er vor vier Jahren schon gewesen war, als er Hagrid das erste Mal bei Madam Malkins beleidigt hatte.

Hermine und Ron sprachen aufgebracht darüber, wie sie Hagrid helfen konnten, doch Harry hörte ihnen nicht wirklich zu. „Ich gehe zurück in den Turm“, murmelte er.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?“, fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Nur Kopfschmerzen.“

„Von deiner Narbe?“ Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Stirn.

„Nein, nur normale Kopfschmerzen.“

Glücklicherweise war der Jungenschlafsaal leer. Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, schloss die Vorhänge und starrte an den Himmel. Er hätte Draco niemals vertrauen dürfen. _Malfoy, er ist wieder Malfoy_ , ermahnte Harry sich selbst. Er legte einen Arm über seine Augen und flehte den Schmerz an, einfach wegzugehen. Wie hatte Malfoy ihn so einlullen können, dass er ihm seine Gefühle abgekauft hatte? Hatte er ihm das alles nur vorgespielt? Würde der nächste Artikel im Tagespropheten von ihren geheimen Treffen handeln? Harry hörte, wie die anderen zurückkamen und sich für das Abendessen umzogen.

„Ähm, Harry? Bist du da?“, fragte Ron.

Harry musste sich zwingen, zu antworten. „Ja.“

„Kommst du mit zum Abendessen?“

„Nein, geht ohne mich. Ich habe keinen Hunger.“ Harry würde es jetzt nicht ertragen, in der Großen Halle zu sitzen und Draco, nein _Malfoy_ , zu sehen, wie er vor seinen Freunden angab, dass er Harry Potter hereingelegt hatte.

„Sicher? Soll ich dir was mitbringen?“

„Nein, danke“, antwortete Harry und dachte im Stillen: _Geh, Ron, bitte geh einfach und lass mich allein._

Ron war noch keine halbe Stunde weg, als Harry ein altbekanntes Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Er schleppte sich aus dem Bett und ließ Hedwig herein. Sie hatte eine Notiz an ihrem Bein. Harry nahm sie ihr ab und warf ihr einen Eulenkeks zu.

_„Ich muss mit dir reden.“_

_Bescheuerter Idiot! Der hat Nerven, Hedwig immer noch zu benutzen._ Harry knüllte die Notiz zusammen und warf sie in den Kamin. Hedwig flatterte durch den Raum und landete neben Harry auf dem Bett. Er streichelte ihr weiches Gefieder. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich weiß, dass er dich dazu überredet hat, die Nachricht zu überbringen.“

~~~*~~~

Die gesamte folgende Woche konnte Harry Malfoy erfolgreich aus dem Weg gehen. Malfoy hatte ihm keine weiteren Zettelchen mehr geschickt und keine verschlüsselten Nachrichten in den Gängen zugerufen. _Gut_ , dachte Harry, _endlich hat er den Wink verstanden._ Allerdings half es nicht dagegen, dass er jede Nacht wach in seinem Bett lag und den Stoff des Himmels anstarrte. Es half nicht dagegen, dass er sich fragte, wie er den nächsten Tag überstehen solle, wenn sie sich im Unterricht sahen.

Am Samstag gingen alle nach Hogsmeade. Harry hatte nur selten so wenig Lust dazu gehabt, doch er wusste, dass es besser wäre, als in seinem Zimmer Trübsal zu blasen. Das hatte er die ganze Woche bereits zur Genüge getan. Also gingen die Gryffindors gemeinsam den Weg Richtung Hogsmeade entlang. Als Harry hörte, wie Hermine scharf die Luft einzog, hob er den Kopf. Cedric stand am Ende des Hügels und wartete scheinbar auf ihn.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass diese Woche etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Und ich glaube, dass es etwas mit Cedric zu tun hat. Du musst nicht …“ Hermine griff nach seiner Hand.

Doch Harry lachte. „Es hat rein gar nichts mit Cedric zu tun. Ehrlich, Hermine.“

„Harry, bitte. Willst du, dass ich bei dir bleibe?“ Offensichtlich glaubte Hermine ihm nicht.

„Nein“, antwortete Harry schroff. „Wir treffen uns im Dorf.“

Die anderen Gryffindors betrachteten Cedric neugierig, je näher sie ihm kamen. Schließlich blieb Harry stehen und wedelte mit seinen Händen, damit sie endlich weitergingen. Cedric nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Nur Hermine lief widerstrebend weiter und drehte sich immer wieder zu ihnen um. Als sie endlich allein waren, starrte Harry über Cedrics Schulter hinweg und presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Er wollte ihn nicht ansehen.

„Du musst irgendwann mit ihm reden, Harry“, sagte Cedric leise.

„Es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden müssten.“

„Ich werde mich bei euch nicht einmischen, das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Doch du solltest wenigstens noch einmal mit ihm sprechen, damit ihr wisst, was zwischen euch ist.“

Harry lachte bitter. „Es gibt kein uns. Nur den Arsch Draco Malfoy und den Idiot Harry Potter, der naiv genug war –“

Cedric hob seine Hände. „Wie gesagt, ich werde mich nicht einmischen. Doch ich bin mit euch beiden befreundet. Du solltest ihm wenigstens erklären, was die ganze Woche in dir gebrodelt hat.“

Harry atmete tief durch. „Na gut. Sag ihm, ich komme heute Abend runter. Ich muss sowieso noch meinen Feuerblitz holen.“

„Und deine Schallplatten?“, fragte Cedric.

Harry spürte, wie ihm die Tränen, die er die ganze Woche erfolgreich zurückgehalten hatte, in die Augen stiegen. Verärgert schüttelte er seinen Kopf, er würde nicht zusammenbrechen. „Ich werde die Platten wohl ein zweites Mal verlieren. Ich kann dieses Geschenk jetzt auf keinen Fall mehr behalten.“

Cedric griff nach Harrys Arm, doch Harry schüttelte ihn ab und lief eilig den Hügel hinunter. Je früher er mit Malfoy fertig war, desto besser.

~~~*~~~

Während des gesamten Abendessens spürte Harry Malfoys Blick auf sich ruhen. Er hörte dem aufgeregten Geplapper über jedermanns Hogsmeade-Ausflug nur mit einem Ohr zu und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Irgendwann stand er schließlich auf. Hermine sagte er, er wolle einfach nur zurück in den Turm.

„Soll ich mit dir kommen?“, fragte sie. „Wenn du reden möchtest …“

„Nein. Ich will nur allein sein.“ Hastig eilte Harry die Treppen hinauf. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und so konnte er unbemerkt durch die Geheimtür in den Tunnel schlüpfen.

Als er die Umkleide betrat, atmete er erleichtert aus. Malfoy war noch nicht da. Schnell ging er zu dem Spind, in dem er seine Ausrüstung und seinen Feuerblitz aufbewahrte. Er räumte den Spind aus und legte seine Sachen vor den Tunneleingang, damit er sie nach seinem Gespräch mit Malfoy nicht vergessen würde.

Danach ging er hinüber ins Büro. Die Schallplatten lagen immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch. Er streckte seine Hand aus und zeichnete mit seinem Finger die Umrisse des gelben U-Bootes auf dem Cover der Beatles-Schallplatte nach. Erst als eine Träne auf das Album tropfte, bemerkte er, dass er weinte. Wütend wischte er sie von dem Cover und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. Er würde das schaffen. Er würde auf keinen Fall zusammenbrechen.

„Harry“, erklang Malfoys Stimme aus der Tür, doch Harry drehte sich nicht einmal um.

„Für dich ab sofort wieder Potter“, entgegnete er so kalt wie möglich. „Ich habe nur mein Zeug geholt.“

„Bitte, tu das nicht“, flehte Malfoy leise. „Lass es mich erklären.“

„Da gibt es nichts zu erklären.“ Harry ließ seine Faust auf den Tisch krachen und wirbelte nun doch zu Malfoy herum. „Das, was immer es auch war, ist vorbei.“

Malfoy wurde blass. Seine grauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Harry wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen, doch Malfoy packte ihn am Arm. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Nein.“ Harry starrte von der Hand, die seinen Oberarm festhielt, zu Malfoy, der nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand. „Ich kann nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der andere Menschen nur deswegen verachtet, wer ihre Eltern waren. Jemand, dem meine Freunde so egal sind.“

„So war das nicht“, fauchte Malfoy.

Harry riss an seinem Arm. „Lass mich los.“

„Nein.“ Malfoys Griff verstärkte sich. „Bitte, Harry …“

„Nenn mich nicht Harry.“ Die ganze Wut, die sich im Laufe der Woche in ihm aufgestaut hatte, brach nun aus ihm heraus, floss in seine Faust, wandelte sich in Schlagkraft um und kollidierte mit Malfoys Wangenknochen, sodass sein Kopf zurückgeschleudert wurde und er fiel. Harry blickte ihn emotionslos an, dann wandte er sich um und ging zum Gryffindor-Tunnel. Als er sich zu seinen Sachen runterbeugte, hörte er Malfoy direkt hinter sich. Mitten in der Drehbewegung duckte Harry sich und riss ihn von den Füßen. Gemeinsam landeten sie auf dem Fußboden.

Malfoy schlug ihm in die Seite, um ihn von sich runterzubekommen, doch Harry verlor sich in seiner Wut und bearbeitete mit seinen Fäusten jede Stelle von Malfoys Körper, die er erreichen konnte. Plötzlich konnte Malfoy seinen Arm befreien und landete einen Treffer auf Harrys Nase. Sofort spürte Harry den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund und seiner Kehle. Endlich hörte Malfoy auf, sich zu wehren und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Harry glitt von ihm herunter und blieb auf dem Boden sitzen. Er war von dem Schmerz vollkommen überwältigt.

„Verdammt Harry, das tut mir leid.“

Mit seinem Handrücken wischte sich Harry das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Er zwang sich, aufzustehen und auf Malfoy herabzusehen. „Scheint so, als wären wir wieder am Anfang angekommen.“ Er drehte sich um, stakste zum Tunneleingang und hob seinen Zauberstab auf, um den Durchgang zu öffnen.

„So kannst du doch nicht zurück nach Gryffindor gehen, mit all dem Blut“, rief ihm Malfoy hinterher.

„Du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen haben“, erwiderte Harry leise. Er hatte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abgestützt und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Dazu hast du nicht das Recht.“

„Genauso wenig wie du“, antwortete Malfoy. „Du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich mich unterhalten darf.“

Harry wirbelte herum. „Nein, das kann ich nicht … Was ich allerdings kann, ist die Freundschaft mit jemandem zu beenden, der solche hasserfüllten Dinge sagt und auch noch an sie glaubt.“ Wütend wischte er das Blut weg, das sein Gesicht hinablief. „Ich habe dich wirklich … gemocht, Draco. Ich war hier unten mit dir wirklich glücklich. Und ich dachte, dir ginge es genauso, doch jetzt hast du alles kaputt gemacht.“

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid.“ Malfoy war nicht aufgestanden, er saß immer noch auf dem Boden an der Stelle, an der sie sich geprügelt hatten, und hatte seine Arme auf seinen Knien abgelegt.

Plötzlich schien Harrys ganze Wut einfach zu verpuffen und er glitt mit seinem Rücken die Wand hinab. So saß er nun nur wenige Meter von Malfoy entfernt ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Vorsichtig betastete er seine Nase. Die Blutung hatte endlich aufgehört.

„Habe ich sie gebrochen?“, fragte Malfoy, der ihn offenbar beobachtete.

„Glaub nicht. Fühlt sich nicht so an. Beim nächsten Mal solltest du härter zuschlagen.“

„Ich möchte nicht, dass es ein nächstes Mal gibt.“

„Warum hast du das gemacht?“, fragte Harry leise. Er vermied es immer noch, Malfoy anzusehen. „Der Artikel, warum hast du das gemacht?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das passiert ist. Kimmkorn hat mit uns allen gesprochen, mit uns Slytherins. Sie hat uns Fragen über die Schule gestellt. Irgendjemand hat von dem Vorfall mit Hagrid und dem Hippogreif erzählt. Also hat sie noch mehr Fragen gestellt und jeder hatte plötzlich eine schaurige Geschichte über Unfälle in Hagrids Unterricht zu erzählen. Die Kröter und all das.“ Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht. „Dann wollte sie wissen, ob uns bekannt wäre, dass Hagrid ein Riese ist und alle wurden ziemlich aufgeregt und redeten durcheinander. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich nicht mal an die Hälfte der Dinge erinnern, die ich laut dem Artikel gesagt haben soll. Ihre verfluchte Feder zischte über das Pergament und schrieb sonst was auf.“

„Ihre scheiß Feder.“ Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde wütend. „Die Hälfte von dem, was sie in ihrem ersten Artikel von mir zitiert hat, war frei erfunden. Nie im Leben würde ich diese ganzen Dinge sagen, wie sie das behauptet hat.“

„Wie auch immer … Es tut mir leid“, sagte Malfoy. Er hob seinen Blick und sah Harry an, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war nicht zu deuten.

„Tut dir leid, was du über Hagrid gesagt hast? Oder tut dir nur leid, dass das hier“, Harry deutete mit einer Geste auf den Raum, „vorbei ist?“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Das, woran ich glaube, ist doch kein Teil von uns, oder? Können wir nicht einfach –“

Harry stand auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der so denkt, Draco. Ich wünschte … Ich wünschte, das wäre anders gelaufen.“ Harry warf einen kurzen Blick in einen der Spiegel und verzog missmutig seinen Mund. Er ging zu einem der Waschbecken, drehte den Hahn auf und spritzte sich vorsichtig Wasser ins Gesicht, um das Blut wegzuwischen. Er stellte den Hahn wieder ab und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Malfoy stand direkt hinter ihm.

„So habe ich es von meinen Eltern gelernt. So ist es mir jeden Tag eingetrichtert worden. Schlammblüter, Halbblüter – Hass für jeden, der nicht reinblütig ist.“

Harry hielt Malfoys Blick im Spiegel gefangen und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Du solltest endlich anfangen, selbst nachzudenken. Ich bin ein Halbblut. Wenn du alle Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene über einen Kamm scherst, meinst du damit auch mich. Du kannst nicht behaupten, dass ich dir etwas bedeute, und im selben Moment glauben, dass ich und jeder wie ich weniger wert ist als du und deine Familie, nur weil ihr Reinblüter seid. Wenn du denkst, dass das so nicht mehr stimmt, musst du lernen, für deine Überzeugungen einzustehen und nicht einfach nur deinem Vater hinterher zu rennen. Beides geht nicht.“ Er drehte sich um, ging wieder zu den Tunneln und nahm seine Sachen. „Wir sehen uns.“

„Geh nicht, bitte Harry“, flehte Malfoy, doch Harry öffnete den Durchgang mit seinem Zauberstab und trat hindurch, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

~~~*~~~

Ron und Hermine hatten ihn erschrocken angestarrt, als er wieder im Turm angekommen war. Hermine wollte seine Verletzungen heilen, doch er hatte sich geweigert. Sie hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas gemurmelt, was verdächtig danach klang, dass sie mit McGonagall über Cedric reden müsse. Bis zum nächsten Morgen konnte er ihr immer noch nicht glaubhaft versichern, dass er sich nicht mit Cedric geprügelt hatte. Doch dann hatte Malfoy die Große Halle betreten und sein Gesicht war genauso übel zugerichtet gewesen.

Bis zum Ende des Tages gab es unter den Schülern nur noch ein Gesprächsthema: Der Streit zwischen Potter und Malfoy. Cedric hatte ihn aufgehalten und versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, doch Harry war einfach davongegangen. Je schneller er das Ganze vergaß, desto besser. Malfoy ließ ihn auch in Ruhe. Wenn sie sich in den Gängen begegneten, blieben sie stets auf Abstand und in der Schule wurde wild darauf gewettet, wann der nächste Streit zwischen ihnen ausbrechen würde und wer dieses Mal wohl gewann.

Die folgende Woche bestand für Harry nur aus einem undeutlichen Gemisch aus Farben und Worten. Das einzige, was ihn von seinem gebrochenen Herzen ablenken konnte, war die Tatsache, dass es nur noch vier Wochen bis zur zweiten Aufgabe waren und Harry immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was zu tun war.

Er wollte unbedingt wieder fliegen gehen, denn dabei konnte er alle seine Sorgen vergessen und einfach nur glücklich sein. Doch auch das hatte Malfoy ihm genommen, dachte er verbittert. Dennoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er dieses Jahr ohne Malfoy und seine geheimen Umkleiden nicht ein einziges Mal hätte fliegen gehen können. Als schwachen Ausgleich hatte Harry mit Laufen angefangen. Jeden Morgen stand er früh auf und lief Runde um Runde um den See, bis er nicht mehr konnte.

Gerade saß er auf den Stufen, die zum Schloss führten, und wartete darauf, dass sich sein Herzschlag wieder normalisierte. Harry hatte seinen Kopf auf seinen Knien abgelegt und schnappte nach Luft, als plötzlich ein paar Füße in seinem Blickfeld auftauchten und er hörte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah eine nur allzu vertraute, gelb-schwarze Hufflepuff-Robe, die die Beine umwehte. Harry brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um zu wissen, dass Cedric neben ihm saß. „Hi Cedric.“

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen.“

„Ich bin jedem aus dem Weg gegangen“, erwiderte Harry müde. „Außerdem wolltest du dich doch sowieso nicht einmischen.“

„Stimmt, das will ich nicht. Aber ich bin immer noch dein Freund und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ich bin eigentlich auch nicht hergekommen, um mit dir über Draco zu sprechen.“

Harry hob überrascht seinen Blick. Cedric betrachtete ihn besorgt. „Bis zur zweiten Aufgabe sind es nur noch drei Wochen. Du musst dich darauf konzentrieren … Du hast noch nicht einmal das Rätsel mit dem Ei gelöst, oder?“, fragte Cedric leise.

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, stellte Harry automatisch eine Gegenfrage, obwohl Cedric ja Recht hatte.

„Weil du noch viel zu ruhig bist und nicht wie ich jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek verbringst“, antwortete Cedric lachend.

Harrys Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. „Schlimmer als Drachen?“, fragte er matt und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was ihn dieses Mal erwartete.

„Ich glaube, dieses Mal ist es mehr eine Herausforderung … auf magischer Ebene. Schwerer zu bewerkstelligen“, begann Cedric langsam. „Du musst langsam an einer Lösung arbeiten. Schnapp dir dein Ei und geh damit in das Bad der Vertrauensschüler im fünften Stock … nimm ein ausgedehntes Bad.“

„Ich soll mit dem Ei baden gehen?“ Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Vertrau mir. Du musst dich jetzt erstmal auf das Turnier konzentrieren, Harry. Du kannst nicht noch mehr Zeit darauf verschwenden, Draco nachzutrauern. Nach der Aufgabe wirst du noch genug Zeit haben, das zu klären.“

„Ich trauere ihm nicht nach. Außerdem gibt es nichts zu klären. Es ist vorbei“, erwiderte Harry leise. Seltsamerweise taten die Worte nicht mehr so weh wie vor ein paar Tagen. Er vermutete, dass er sich langsam daran gewöhnte.

~~~*~~~

Zitternd lief Harry durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Er war Snape und Filch gerade nur sehr knapp entkommen und nun war Moody im Besitz seiner Karte. Das Eierrätsel hatte er zwar gelöst, doch er hatte absolut keine Idee, wie er eine Stunde am Stück im See tauchen sollte. Er konnte zwar ganz gut schwimmen, doch wie sollte er … Er brauchte Hermine.

Am nächsten Tag gingen er, Hermine und Ron in die Bibliothek. Harry musste lachen. Cedric saß ebenfalls dort, umgeben von einem riesigen Bücherberg. Er sah auf, zwinkerte Harry zu und blickte dann wieder auf seine Bücher, nur um schnell durch die Seiten zu blättern.

Von nun an verbrachte er jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek und seine Gedanken wurden den ganzen Tag davon beherrscht, einen Weg zu finden, wie er die zweite Aufgabe überleben konnte. Erst als er abends in seinem Bett lag, erlaubte er seinen Gedanken, zu Draco zu wandern. Und obwohl er sich selbst dafür verurteilte, holte er dann das Stück des grünen Seidenschals aus den Tiefen seines Koffers und ließ ihn durch seine Finger gleiten. Dabei dachte er an jedes einzelne ihrer gemeinsamen Treffen. Das erste Mal mit Cedric … das Nachsitzen bei Snape, als er Dracos Hände auf seinen Schultern gefühlt und zum ersten Mal zu hoffen gewagt hatte … die Verbundenheit zu Draco durch den Imperius-Fluch …


	21. Stürmische Zeiten - Teil IV

**Die Zweite Aufgabe**

Draco saß auf der Zuschauertribüne, von der aus man den See gut überblicken konnte. Cedric, Fleur und Krum standen bereits auf der Plattform neben dem dunklen Gewässer, doch von Harry fehlte jede Spur. „Wo zum Henker ist Potter?“, murmelte er in Blaises Richtung.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es scheint so, als würdest du diesmal deine Wette verlieren“, antwortete Blaise kichernd.

Draco beobachtete die Jury, die selbst nicht zu wissen schien, was sie tun sollten. Wo waren Granger und Weasley? Bei Potter? Wahrscheinlich, aber er würde sich doch nicht drücken, oder? Granger würde das auf keinen Fall zulassen.

McGonagall hatte gerade ihre Roben gerafft, um zum Schloss zurückzueilen, als eine Gestalt den See entlanghetzte. Sie trug einen Umhang und sah völlig derangiert aus, ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Draco fluchte innerlich. Er wusste nicht, ob er froh darüber sein oder sich ärgern sollte, dass Harry aufgetaucht war.

Harry kam neben den anderen Champions zum Stehen und beugte sich vornüber, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Draco beobachtete, wie sich Cedric zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihm etwas sagen wollte, doch Bagman machte bereits seine Ansage. Ein Gong ertönte und der Wettkampf begann.

„Er geht einfach so ins Wasser!“, rief Pansy begeistert und klatschte aufgeregt in ihre Hände. „Ich glaube, dass der Wunderknabe scheitern wird!“

Cedric, Krum und Fleur waren bereits untergetaucht, nur Harry watete immer noch langsam in den See. Draco beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, Harry schien mit seinem Kiefer zu mahlen. „Hat er keinen Plan? Sollte er nicht seinen Umhang ausziehen? Er kann doch nicht mit seinem Umhang schwimmen gehen!“ Die Menge buhte und johlte.

Draco bemerkte, wie Harrys Körper plötzlich zu zucken anfing. Irgendetwas schien mit ihm zu geschehen, denn sein Mund und seine Nase wurden nach und nach von einem hautfarbenen Material überzogen. Harrys Hände fuhren an seinen Hals, wo sich große Kiemen bildeten. Noch bevor Draco sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, wie das passiert war, war Harry bereits untergegangen.

„Was zum Teufel hat er getan? Habt ihr gesehen, wie sein Gesicht verschwunden ist?“, fragte Blaise überrascht.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah zur Uhr. Es waren noch fünfundfünfzig Minuten übrig. Er starrte wieder auf den See, doch dort war nichts mehr zu sehen. Ein paar Luftblasen stiegen aus dem Wasser auf, doch selbst die Wellen hatten sich beruhigt.

Schaudernd stellte Draco fest, dass diese Aufgabe noch schlimmer war als die erste. Harry könnte dort unten ertrinken und niemand würde es bemerken. Fluchend sah er wieder zur Uhr. Es waren erst zehn Minuten vergangen. Zwanzig Minuten. Was zum Teufel passierte unter der Oberfläche? Draco Blick wanderte zur Jury, doch weder sie noch die anderen Offiziellen sahen besorgt aus. Vielleicht waren Menschen im See, die darauf achteten, dass nichts passierte.

Plötzlich spritzte das Wasser hoch auf und die Zuschauer sprangen auf ihre Füße. Fleur war hustend und prustend aufgetaucht und schlug wild mit ihren Armen um sich. Irgendetwas unterhalb der Oberfläche zog sie zur Juryplattform. Draco beobachtete, wie Madam Pomfrey zu ihr eilte, ihr aus dem Wasser half und eine Decke um sie schlang. Fleur schrie und wehrte sich, sie wollte wohl zurück in den See. Was war dort unten, das sie zurückholen mussten? Bagman hatte nur gesagt, dass ihnen etwas weggenommen worden sei, was sie wiederholen sollten. Was könnte das sein? Was wäre so kostbar, dass jemand eine Stunde tauchen ging? Draco beobachtete Fleur. Sie schien regelrecht verzweifelt zu sein. Das war nicht nur ein Wettkampf. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie das Risiko eingehen würde, beim Trimagischen Turnier zu ertrinken.

„Wo sind Potters kleine Freunde? Das hier würden sie doch normalerweise nicht verpassen“, sagte Pansy in diesem Moment zu Blaise.

Dracos Blick wanderte über den Bereich der Tribünen, auf dem die Gryffindors saßen. Das Wiesel und Granger waren tatsächlich nirgends zu sehen. Eine böse Vorahnung befiel Draco und er wandte seinen Kopf zu den Ravenclaws. Er betrachtete jedes einzelne Gesicht und war sich schließlich todsicher, dass Cho ebenfalls nicht anwesend war.

Den Champions war kein Gegenstand entwendet worden, sondern eine Person. Draco wurde schlecht. Er wusste, dass sich Harry von nichts in der Welt davon abbringen lassen würde, seine Freunde zu retten. Er würde alles riskieren. Die Minuten schlichen dahin. Irgendwann stellten sich McGonagall und Moody an den Rand des Sees, sie sahen besorgt aus. Draco konnte von seinem Platz aus sehen, wie Moodys magisches Auge das Wasser absuchte, um zu sehen, was unter der Oberfläche geschah.

Die vorgegebene Stunde war bereits vorbei und es gab immer noch kein Lebenszeichen der drei verbliebenen Champions. Waren sie etwa alle drei ertrunken? Plötzlich wurde das Wasser an einer Stelle unruhig und Cedric, um dessen Mund und Nase noch die Luftblase hing, tauchte mit Cho im Arm auf und schwamm ans Ufer. Cho umarmte Cedric lächelnd und gemeinsam gingen sie an Land, während die Menge jubelte. Pomfrey eilte zu ihnen und warf jedem der beiden ebenfalls eine Decke über die Schultern.

Krum tauchte als nächster auf, eine schlaffe Hermine Granger im Schlepptau. Sobald er die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, verschwand auch sein Haikopf. Granger schüttelte sich und sah sich um, als sei sie erstaunt, über Wasser zu sein. Sie und Krum schwammen ebenfalls ans Ufer und Draco runzelte die Stirn, als Granger ihren Retter umarmte. Doch als sie bemerkte, dass Harry und Weasley noch nicht zurück waren, sah sie sich hektisch um. Krum schien enttäuscht zu sein, dass Grangers Aufmerksamkeit nicht länger ihm galt und trampelte davon. Cedric stand ein Stück im See und hielt nach Harry Ausschau.

„Wo zum Henker ist Potter?“

„Kopf hoch, Draco“, meinte Pansy lächelnd. „Offensichtlich ist er an der Aufgabe gescheitert. Hoffentlich taucht er nie wieder auf.“

Wo zum Teufel war er? Dracos Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als das Wasser hoch aufspritzte und Harry mit Ron und einem jungen Mädchen auftauchte. Er beobachtete, wie das Wiesel Wasser spuckte und dann dämlich in die Menge grinste. Harry schwamm langsam Richtung Ufer und zog das Mädchen mit sich. Weasley schien Harry unterdessen anzuschreien.

„Wahrscheinlich beschwert er sich darüber, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Und wer kann es ihm verübeln? Verdammt spät“, kommentierte Blaise.

Draco verspürte den Drang, Blaise anzuschreien, dass er doch selbst da runtergehen und die Aufgabe ausführen sollte, bevor er Harry kritisierte.

„Sind das Wassermenschen?“, fragte Goyle und deutete mit einem Finger nach unten.

Dracos Blick wanderte wieder auf den See. An der Stelle, an der Harry aufgetaucht war, ragten mehr als ein Dutzend moosige, grüne Köpfe aus dem Wasser. Einer von ihnen schwamm zur Juryplattform, wo Dumbledore aufgestanden war und sich nun hinkniete, um mit dem Wassermensch zu sprechen. Die Zuschauermenge wurde immer ungeduldiger, während sie auf die Bekanntgabe der Ergebnisse wartete. Es wurde auf den Boden gestampft und laut durcheinander geredet. Schließlich stand Dumbledore auf und sprach mit den anderen Jurymitgliedern.

„Irgendetwas geht da vor sich“, murmelte Blaise. „Vielleicht werfen sie Potter aus dem Turnier, weil er zu spät gekommen ist.“

Schließlich hallte Bagmans Stimme über den See, doch Draco hörte kaum, was er sagte, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Fleur zu beobachten, die das junge Mädchen umarmte. Draco erkannte nun, wer sie war: Fleurs kleine Schwester. Kein Wunder, dass sie so außer sich gewesen war und wieder in den See gewollt hatte. Und Potter hatte sie und Weasley gerettet. Fleur war aufgestanden und umarmte Harry fest, dann küsste sie ihn auf beide Wangen.

„Potter ist so ein beschissener Idiot.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Wie kann es sein, dass er als letzter zurückkommt und trotzdem auf dem ersten Platz liegt? Das ist doch ein abgekartetes Spiel“, grollte Blaise.

„Warte, was ist passiert? Ich habe Bagman nicht zugehört.“ Draco sah sich überrascht um.

„Ehrlich, Draco. Du solltest besser aufpassen. Sie behaupten, dass Potter die vier Geiseln als Erster gefunden hatte, doch bis zum Ende dort blieb, um sicherzugehen, dass jeder einzelne gerettet wurde. Das klingt doch noch einem Haufen Scheiße. Sie haben ihm für seine Funktion als moralisches Vorbild fünfundvierzig Punkte gegeben. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wenigstens ist Diggory punktgleich mit ihm. Beim nächsten Mal schlägt er Potter.“

Die Slytherins standen auf und begaben sich in Richtung Ausgang, doch Draco blieb sitzen und beobachtete Harry und seine beiden Freunde, wie sie zu Cedric gingen und sich gegenseitig umarmten.

„Kommst du, Draco? Wir schmeißen eine Mitleidsparty im Kerker“, rief Pansy.

Doch Draco winkte ab. „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Ich komme nach.“

Er blieb still sitzen, während alle anderen den See umrundeten und zurück zum Schloss gingen, und beobachtete Harry, wie er lachend Arm in Arm mit seinen Freunden ebenfalls den Weg hinauf lief. Als sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden, starrte er hinaus auf den See. Die Wassermenschen waren unterdessen zurück in die dunklen Tiefen verschwunden. Natürlich hatte Harry wieder den Weg des Helden gewählt. Wäre er selbst angetreten, hätte er seinen Schatz geschnappt und wäre ohne zu zögern an die Oberfläche geschwommen. Harry dagegen war geblieben, um sicherzugehen, dass es allen gut ging.

Nicht zum ersten Mal erkannte Draco, dass diese Art – immer für das Richtige einzutreten – einfach Harrys Charakter war. Der Idiot stolperte und stotterte sich durch den Unterricht und sein Leben, doch wenn es darum ging, zu entscheiden, was man in einer schwierigen Situation tun sollte, wählte er stets den richtigen Weg. Wo hatte er das gelernt? Weder von seinen Eltern, noch von den Dursleys. Draco hatte den ganzen Schlamassel mit dem Artikel auf seine Erziehung, auf seine Eltern geschoben. Jetzt wurde ihm jedoch klar, dass das nicht richtig war. Potter war in einem verfluchten Schrank aufgewachsen und dennoch handelte er immer richtig.

Draco fühlte sich, als wäre er die letzten vier Wochen schlafgewandelt. Er schloss seine Augen und erinnerte sich an seinen Tanz mit Harry zu dieser verrückten Muggelband am Weihnachtsmorgen. Harry hatte die Schallplatten auf dem Schreibtisch liegen gelassen, als er ihn verlassen hatte. Dort lagen sie immer noch, denn Draco ging kaum noch nach unten in die Umkleiden. Der einzige Raum in Hogwarts, der ihm und nur ihm allein gehörte, und nun ertrug er es nicht mehr, ohne Harry dort zu sein. Er würde alles dafür geben, dass es wieder so war wie früher. Draco starrte hinaus auf den See. Er würde alles dafür _geben,_ aber würde er auch alles dafür _tun_? Er wusste, was er tun müsste. Er wusste es schon seit ein paar Wochen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob es klappen würde, doch er musste es versuchen. Zum Teufel mit den Konsequenzen.

~~~*~~~

An diesem Abend wurde in der Großen Halle noch das Ende der zweiten Aufgabe gefeiert. Die Hogwartsschüler waren ausgelassen, da ihre beiden Champions führten, doch auch die Beauxbaton-Schüler feierten, obwohl Fleur auf dem letzten Platz lag. Sie und ihre Schwester waren auf Harry zugestürmt, um ihn zu umarmen, als er mit Ron und Hermine die Halle betreten hatte. Einige Schülerinnen hatten während des Essens begonnen, glitzernde Sternschnuppen über seinem Kopf schweben zu lassen. Es war Harry unglaublich peinlich.

Die Gryffindors waren außer sich. Harry konnte wegen der Drängelei am Tisch kaum essen. Endlich erschien der Nachtisch und Harry war gerade dabei, sich ein großes Stück Siruptorte zu angeln, als er Ron neben sich hörte. „Was hat Malfoy vor? Wenn er Hagrid nochmal blöd kommt, werde ich …“

Harrys Kopf schnellte zum Lehrertisch. Malfoy stand neben Hagrid, der sich zwar steif, aber dennoch etwas zu ihm hinuntergebeugt hatte, um ihn zu verstehen. Er sah, wie sich Hagrids Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte.

„Dieser Bastard …“ Harry war bereits aufgesprungen und wollte schon nach vorne stürmen, doch Hermine hielt ihn auf.

„Nein, warte …“

Draco Malfoy, Reinblut, streckte gerade Hagrid seine Hand entgegen. Harry sah zu, wie Hagrid erst zögerte, doch schließlich Malfoys Hand schüttelte. Jeder am Slytherin-Tisch war absolut still geworden, genauso wie die Schüler in Harrys Nähe. Malfoy lächelte Hagrid kurz zu, dann verließ er die Große Halle, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

„Was zum Teufel war das?“ Ron schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß, wonach es aussah, aber ich kann es nicht glauben“, murmelte Hermine. „Ich werde ihn fragen gehen …“

„Nein“, warf Harry ein und sprang auf. „Lass mich. Ich muss das wissen …“ In seinem Kopf brummte es. Er ging zu Hagrid, der immer noch einen leicht ungläubigen Blick zur Schau trug. „Hagrid? Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut? Was hat Malfoy zu dir gesagt?“

„Hat sich entschuldigt“, antwortete Hagrid und steckte sich einen Finger ins Ohr, als wolle er prüfen, ob er noch richtig hörte. „Hat gesagt, er hätt‘ solche Sachen nich‘ zu dieser Kimmkorn sagen soll‘n. Und dass er sich freut, dass ich wieder unterrichte.“ Hagrid sah zu Harry hinunter. „Hätt‘ nie gedacht, dass der Tag kommt, an dem ein Malfoy sich entschuldigt.“

Harry schaute auf die großen Türen, durch die Malfoy verschwunden war, und dann zum Slytherin-Tisch. Alle Schüler dort unterhielten sich wütend und gestikulierten wild umher. Scheinbar war das kein Streich der Slytherins gewesen, den sie Hagrid hatten spielen wollen. Harry lächelte dem Wildhüter kurz zu, ging zum Gryffindor-Tisch und setzte sich wieder zwischen seine Freunde.

„Was war das?“ – „Was hat er gesagt?“, fragten Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Er hat sich entschuldigt“, antwortete Harry und lachte ungläubig. „Er hat sich bei Hagrid entschuldigt.“

„Als würde das alle seine hasserfüllten Kommentare ungeschehen machen!“, erwiderte Hermine ärgerlich.

„Aber es ist ein Anfang“, sagte Harry leise. „Ich muss los … etwas erledigen. Wir treffen uns dann im Turm.“

„Wo gehst du hin? Du kannst heute Abend nicht einfach abhauen, im Turm steigt eine Party!“, rief Ron und sah Harry ungläubig an.

„Ich weiß, ich brauche auch nicht lange“, antwortete Harry und stand schnell wieder auf. In der Eingangshalle zögerte er jedoch. Er wusste, dass Fred und George und ein paar andere gerade dabei waren, den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu schmücken. Fluchend rannte er durch das Schlossportal und zum Westturm. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, je näher er dem verborgenen Eingang kam. Als er schließlich dort angekommen war, blieb er stehen und starrte die Mauer an. Wollte er das wirklich? Machte eine Entschuldigung wieder gut, was Draco getan hatte? Harry spürte sein Herz wild in seiner Brust klopfen.

Was er wusste war jedoch, dass er seit ihrer Trennung nicht mehr glücklich gewesen war. Er hatte bis heute gebraucht, dass sein Herz selbst bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Dracos Namen nicht mehr schmerzte. Und immer noch hielt er jede Nacht den Schal dieses Idioten solange bis er einschlief in seiner Hand. Das waren alles gute Gründe, diese Tür nicht zu öffnen. Er wollte nicht wieder so verletzbar sein. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und holte tief Luft. „Aperiens.“

Draco saß auf dem Boden gegenüber dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Tunnel an die Wand gelehnt. Er hatte seinen Kopf in seine Hände gestützt und seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien aufgestellt. Offensichtlich hatte er Harry nicht durch die andere Tür kommen gehört.

„Ich dachte, Malfoys sitzen nicht auf dem Boden?“, sagte Harry leise.

Dracos Kopf wirbelte erschrocken herum und er stand schnell auf. „Setz es auf die Liste der Dinge, die ich über meine Familie überdenken muss“, antwortete er ebenso leise. Seine Augen verfolgten Harry, der auf ihn zutrat. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du kommst.“

„Deswegen hast du hier gesessen und auf mich gewartet?“, fragte Harry. Seine Stimme klang etwas schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht … aber ich habe nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass es ausreichen würde, um deine Meinung zu ändern.“

„Hat es auch nicht“, antwortete Harry ehrlich. Dracos Schultern sackten zusammen und Harry zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Aber es war ein Anfang“, schloss er leise.

Dracos Augen flackerten, doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht blieb. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, aber ich will … mich ändern.“ Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Nachdem alle gegangen waren, habe ich noch lange auf den Zuschauertribünen gesessen. Du bringst mich dazu, gewisse Dinge in einem anderen Licht zu betrachten. Ich möchte morgens in den Spiegel sehen können und denjenigen mögen, der mir entgegenblickt. Ich möchte nicht so werden wie mein Vater.“

Harry hatte Draco mit angehaltenem Atem zugehört. Nun holte er tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch einmal kann, Draco. Mir ging es noch nie so schlecht wie in den vergangenen vier Wochen. Jede verdammte Nacht, wenn ich meine Augen geschlossen habe, habe ich an dich gedacht …“

Draco lachte gequält auf. „Jeden Tag, jede Nacht. Es war die Hölle. Ich weiß, dass du ohne mich besser dran wärst –“

„Du kannst nicht entscheiden, ob ich ohne dich oder mit dir besser dran wäre“, unterbrach ihn Harry unwirsch und kam auf ihn zu. „Die zwei Monate, in denen wir zusammen waren, waren die glücklichsten in meinem ganzen Leben. Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel und behaupte, du wärst nicht gut genug für mich. Das ist eine faule Ausrede.“ Harry blieb nur einen Schritt vor Draco stehen. „Ich möchte es noch einmal probieren, weil es mir ohne dich nicht gut geht und ich an den Draco von hier unten glaube.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie an Dracos Wange. Draco stand vollkommen still und atmete kaum. „Ich hoffe, dass der Draco von hier unten eines Tages mit dem Draco von oben verschmelzen kann.“

Langsam drehte Draco seinen Kopf und küsste die Innenfläche von Harrys Hand, die seine Wange bedeckte. „Ich auch.“ Eine Weile standen sie so voreinander, denn jeder von ihnen hatte Angst, sich zu bewegen. Schließlich seufzte Harry und umarmte Draco, der in seinen Armen förmlich dahinschmolz. So blieben sie stehen und es fühlte sich wie Stunden an.

„Ich muss wieder hoch. Im Turm steigt eine Überraschungsparty für mich“, sagte Harry irgendwann heiser und löste ihre Umarmung. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann gab er Draco einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wir müssen mehr miteinander reden und vielleicht ein paar grundsätzliche Regeln festlegen, auf die Cedric so steht.“

Draco nickte. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Du hast mich heute zu Tode erschreckt, draußen am See. Es überrascht mich, dass meine Haare nicht grau geworden sind.“

Harry wuschelte gründlich durch Dracos blonde Strähnen. „Sie sehen wie immer perfekt aus.“

Draco schüttelte sich das Pony wieder aus den Augen. „Ist zwischen uns also alles wieder in Ordnung?“

Harry zögerte. „Lass es uns langsam angehen und sehen, wo es uns hinführt. Ich möchte dir nichts versprechen …“

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur eine Chance“, erwiderte Draco schnell. „Okay, dann geh du zu deiner Party und ich lasse mich in den Kerkern zu Brei schlagen.“

Harry riss erschrocken seine Augen auf. „Ist das dein Ernst? Das wird nicht passieren, oder?“

Sofort bereute Draco seine Worte. „Nein, ich habe nur Spaß gemacht. Die anderen werden nicht begeistert sein, aber damit kann ich umgehen.“ Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Es gibt Schlimmeres.“ Er zögerte, doch dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Harry noch einmal. „Na los, hab Spaß auf deinem kleinen gryffindor‘schen Freudenfest.“

Harry lächelte ihn schief an und ging wieder den Weg zurück, auf dem er gekommen war. Er umrundete den Turm und betrat das Schloss durch das große Portal.


	22. Über die Planke gehen - Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute kommt das Kapitel etwas verspätet - ich weiß :( Leider bin ich nicht früher dazu gekommen. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle einen schönen ersten Advent! Nun ist Weihnachten ja nicht mehr weit weg. Habt ihr schon alle Geschenke besorgt, Wohnungen geschmückt und seid schon in Weihnachtsstimmung? ;)
> 
> Ich will euch auch gar nicht lange von dem - wahrscheinlich schon lang ersehnten - neuen Teil abhalten. Allerdings hat euch die Autorin der Geschichte, Oakstone730, vorher noch etwas zu sagen:
> 
> "Da es die Geschichte unnötig in die Länge ziehen würde, wiederhole ich die Geschehnisse aus dem Buch „Der Feuerkelch“ nicht, es sei denn sie sind notwendig, um der Geschichte die nötige Richtung zu geben. Deswegen schreibe ich Harrys und Viktors Unterhaltung bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Crouch aus dem Wald kommt, dann übergebe ich an JKR. Das könnte etwas verwirrend sein, wenn ihr die Bücher schon eine Weile nicht mehr gelesen habt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das in diesem AU einen großen Unterschied macht."
> 
> Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß :)

~~~*~~~

Beschwingt ging Harry am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück. Seit Wochen hatte er sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Er hatte die zweite Aufgabe überlebt und er war wieder mit Draco zusammen. Ron und Hermine setzten sich neben ihn.

„Summst du?“, fragte Hermine und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich? Ähm, nein, ich glaube nicht“, antworte Harry und wurde rot.

„Es klang, als hättest du ‚Yellow Submarine‘ gesummt“, beharrte sie.

Harry hustete nervös. „Oh, na ja, vielleicht. Du weißt doch, wie das mit Ohrwürmern so ist …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ist ein Submadings?“, murmelte Ron, während er auf einem Speckstreifen kaute.

„Leute, habt ihr schon von Malfoy gehört?“ Seamus lehnte sich eifrig zu ihnen herüber. Harrys Blick schnellte zum Slytherin-Tisch. Draco war nicht da und Harry fühlte regelrecht, wie er blass wurde.

„Nein, was ist mit ihm?“, fragte Hermine.

„Scheinbar haben die Slytherins wegen seiner Entschuldigung bei Hagrid eine Ausnahmegenehmigung bekommen und durften ihn zwingen, über die Planke zu gehen“, antwortete Seamus und lachte glücklich.

Ron sog scharf die Luft ein und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist ziemlich hart.“

„Was? Was bedeutet das?“, fragte Harry besorgt.

„Eine Bestrafung unter Reinblütern. Er musste ohne seinen Zauberstab an allen Slytherins vorbeigehen und sie durften ihn verfluchen und verhexen.“

Harry wurde schlecht. Dieser dumme, dumme Idiot.

„Aber warum? Warum sollten sie ihm das antun?“, fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Er hat seinem Haus Schande bereitet. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum er sich auch ausgerechnet vor der ganzen Schule bei Hagrid entschuldigen musste. Es wäre wesentlich ungefährlicher und einfacher gewesen, wenn er es unter vier Augen getan hätte“, antwortete Seamus schulterzuckend.

Harry fühlte sich schrecklich. Er wusste, warum Draco das gemacht hatte. Das war seine Schuld. „Geht es ihm gut?“

„Ich vermute, dass er wieder wird. Die Slytherins haben ihn irgendwann um Mitternacht im Krankenflügel abgeladen.“ Seamus brach ab, als Harry aufstand. „Wo gehst du hin?“

Harry kletterte gerade über die Bank, um zum Krankenflügel zu eilen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Morgen, Harry. Glückwunsch wegen gestern.“ Cedrics warme, graue Augen blickten auf ihn herab.

„Oh, danke Cedric. Dir auch. Ich wollte gerade –“

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Hast du ein paar Minuten?“ Cedric ließ seinen Blick über den Gryffindor-Tisch gleiten und lächelte gewinnend. „Bist du schon fertig mit deinem Frühstück?“

„Ja, bin ich“, antwortete Harry nickend und stand auf.

„Harry, du hast noch gar nichts gegessen!“, rief ihm Hermine nach, doch er drehte sich einfach nur um. Cedric und er ignorierten ihren Einwand und verließen die Große Halle.

Ängstlich wandte sich Harry Cedric zu, sobald sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten. „Warst du schon bei Draco? Geht es ihm gut?“

„Ich war sofort bei ihm, nachdem ich es erfahren habe.“ Cedric schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Alles, was ich dazu sagen kann, ist, dass ich froh bin, nicht in Slytherin zu sein. Sie haben ganze Arbeit bei ihm geleistet.“ Da Harry sofort zum Krankenflügel rennen wollte, packte er ihn fest am Arm. „Er wird schon wieder. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen kann, ist, wenn du ihn besuchen gehst. Davon werden die Slytherins erfahren.“

Harry sah ihn finster an. „Das ist alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich nicht –"

„Hör auf, dir die Schuld für Dinge zu geben, die du nicht getan hast und die du nicht beeinflussen kannst. Draco hat sich dazu entschieden, sich öffentlich zu entschuldigen und er wusste, dass die Slytherins das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würden.“

Harry raufte sich aufgebracht die Haare. „Er hat davon geredet, dass sie ihn zu Brei schlagen würden, wenn er zurückgeht … Ich dachte, er macht nur Spaß.“

„Also habt ihr euch gestern Abend gesehen?“, fragte Cedric.

„Nach dem Abendessen.“ Harry errötete. „Wir haben ein paar Dinge klargestellt.“

Cedric lächelte. „Das ist gut. Aber ihr beide müsst jetzt besonders vorsichtig sein. Die Slytherins haben Verdacht geschöpft.“ Cedric sah ihn besorgt an. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn ich helfen kann.“

„Kannst du Draco ausrichten … dass ich ihn gerne besuchen würde?“, fragte Harry und sah sich um. Die ersten Schüler verließen bereits die Große Halle und warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu. Jeder ging schließlich davon aus, dass Cedric und er wegen des Turniers Kontrahenten waren. Wenn sie nur die Wahrheit wüssten … „Weißt du, wie lange er dort bleiben muss?“

„Wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage. So schlimm verletzt ist er zwar nicht, aber Madam Pomfrey will den Slytherins die Chance geben, ihre Gemüter abzukühlen. Er ist nicht ihr erstes Planken-Opfer.“

„Sag ihm, ich werde versuchen, mich heute Nacht zu ihm zu schleichen“, sagte Harry leise, als er sah, dass Ron und Hermine auf ihn zukamen.

„Geh bitte kein unnötiges Risiko ein, Harry“, ermahnte ihn Cedric. „Er wird bald wieder draußen sein.“

„Ich? Ein Risiko eingehen? Ein unnötiges?“, erwiderte Harry lachend. „Nein, ich kämpfe lieber gegen Drachen und drohe dem Anführer der Wassermenschen, ihn zu erstechen.“

~~~*~~~

Nachdem Snape die Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke bekannt gegeben hatte, ließ er seinen kalten Blick durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen. Seine Stimmung war bereits den ganzen Morgen auf einem Rekordtief. Obwohl er der Hauslehrer Slytherins war, war er mit seinen Schlangen gerade nicht glücklich. Er war den Slytherins gegenüber heute so unfair gewesen wie sonst nur bei den Gryffindors. Bis zum Ende der Stunde hatte er seinem eigenen Haus bereits fünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Harry hoffte, dass die Slytherins es sich das nächste Mal zweimal überlegen würden, bevor sie Snapes Patensohn etwas antun wollten.

„Potter. Sie werden Draco die Hausaufgaben und die Bücher bringen, der er benötigt, um die Stunde vollständig nacharbeiten zu können“, sagte Snape kalt.

„Ich! Warum ich? Soll doch einer von denen gehen“, protestierte Harry. Doch schon während er es sagte, grinste er innerlich. Scheinbar würde er den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang gar nicht brauchen, um Draco zu sehen.

„Weil ich es gesagt habe. Auch jemand mit Ihrem limitierten Verstand sollte in der Lage sein, das zu begreifen. Stunde beendet.“ Snape drehte der Klasse den Rücken zu. Harry stand auf und zuckte die Schultern, als Hermine und Ron ihn mitleidig ansahen.

„Sollen wir mitkommen?“, fragte Hermine.

„Warum? Um das Frettchen in einem Krankenbett zu besuchen?“, spottete Harry. „Sollte er versuchen, mich anzufassen, werde ich sicherlich allein mit ihm fertig.“ Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass Draco ihn anfasste, wurde Harry rot. „Ich bringe das hinter mich und treffe euch dann beim Mittagessen.“

~~~*~~~

Harry öffnete die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Nur an einem Bett waren die Vorhänge zugezogen, also war Draco zurzeit der einzige Patient. Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro und eilte Richtung Tür. Als sie Harry bemerkte, hielt sie inne.

„Oh Mr. Potter, ich wollte gerade zum Mittagessen gehen. Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?“, fragte sie und legte ihm aus Gewohnheit eine Hand an die Stirn.

„Nein! Alles in Ordnung“, antwortete er und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Sna- Professor Snape hat mich gebeten, Malfoys Hausaufgaben zu bringen“, fuhr er mit einem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck fort.

„Er ruht sich aus. Ich werde sie ihm geben.“

„Na ja, Professor Snape meinte, ich müsse ihm die Aufgaben erklären, damit er auch wirklich versteht, was zu tun ist …“, erwiderte Harry.

„Na gut, wenn das so ist. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, dass Sie ihn nicht aufwecken, sollte er eingeschlafen sein. Er erholt sich immer noch von … seinem Erlebnis. Ich werde hier warten, nur um sicherzugehen.“

„Sie brauchen wegen mir nicht das Mittagessen zu verpassen. Ich bin mir sicher, das dauert nur wenige Minuten. Ich werde ihn nicht aufwecken“, versuchte Harry sie zu überzeugen. In Gedanken flehte er nur _Geh, geh, geh._

Madam Pomfrey sah erst zu ihm und dann zur Uhr. „Nun gut, sollte irgendetwas passieren, läuten Sie die Glocke an Mr. Malfoys Bett und ich werde sofort kommen.“

Harry ging zu besagtem Bett und zog vorsichtig die Vorhänge beiseite. „Draco?“

Draco saß aufrecht auf der Matratze, gestützt durch drei Kissen in seinem Rücken und sah Harry misstrauisch an. „Was machst du hier? Du kannst nicht –"

„Ist schon okay“, unterbrach ihn Harry schnell und hielt das Zaubertränkebuch hoch. „Snape hat mir vor der ganzen Klasse gesagt, dass ich dir die Hausaufgaben bringen soll. Und ich habe protestiert und alles …“ Harry trat näher heran und stellte sich neben Draco, der – abgesehen von den dunklen Augenringen – so aussah wie immer: Heiß.

Draco sah ihn überrascht an. „Snape hat dich geschickt?“

Harry nickte und zog den Besucherstuhl neben das Bett. Er griff nach Dracos Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Hat mich auch überrascht, aber er war in Zaubertränke unheimlich schlecht gelaunt, hat Slytherin sogar fünfzig Punkte abgezogen!“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich hat er ihnen nicht zugetraut, dass sie wirklich kommen würden.“

Draco sah ihn scharf an. „Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht. Ich habe dem Haus Schande bereitet und die Hausregeln in Slytherin legen die Bestrafung hierfür ganz klar fest.“ Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. „Snape sollte das wissen.“

„Also wusstest du, dass sie …?“ Harry spürte, wie seine Wut hochkochte. „Du hättest das nicht tun müssen –“

„Das war es mir Wert. Und ich würde es wieder tun.“ Draco zog an Harrys Hand. „Komm her.“

Harry zögerte erst, doch dann lächelte er. Er kletterte auf das Bett und setzte sich neben seinen Freund. Doch während er es sich gemütlich machte, stöhnte Draco leise auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Harry besorgt. „Ich kann mich auch wieder auf den Stuhl setzen.“

„Nein bleib. Es tut nur ein bisschen weh.“

„Also haben sie … du musstest …“, stotterte Harry.

„Ja, aber ich will nicht darüber reden“, sagte Draco bestimmt. „Ich muss immer noch an Snape denken.“

„Warum?“, fragte Harry abgelenkt. Er versuchte verzweifelt, dem Drang zu widerstehen, sich zu Draco zu lehnen und ihn zu küssen. Doch das hier war der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt, es könnte immerhin jederzeit jemand reinkommen.

„Dass Snape dich zu mir schickt, nachdem er mich vor dir gewarnt hat“, antwortete Draco kopfschüttelnd.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Was meinst du damit, er hat dich gewarnt … Wovon redest du da?“

Draco wurde rot. „Im November, an dem Tag, als wir zusammen nachsitzen mussten. Nachdem er uns im Vorratsraum erwischt hatte.“

„Er WEIß es?“, rief Harry. „Snape weiß es? Ich bin so gut wie tot –“

„Sei leise“, zischte Draco. „Hiervon weiß er nichts.“ Er deutete zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Ich habe es ihm auch nicht erzählt. Aber es könnte sein, dass er einen Verdacht hegt oder es zumindest vermutet.“

Harry ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen, sodass sein Kopf bei Dracos Füßen lag. „Severus Snape weiß es … Warum lebe ich noch? Er hätte mich seitdem in jeder Unterrichtsstunde vergiften können. Er wartet wahrscheinlich auf … Worauf wartet er?“

„Jetzt sei doch keine hysterische Tussi“, grollte Draco. „So schlimm ist er auch nicht. Egal, er hat mich an dem Tag zurückgerufen und mich gewarnt, dass … sich mit dir einzulassen, eine schlechte Idee wäre.“

Harry setzte sich wieder auf. „Was genau hat er gesagt?“

„Er sagte etwas wie, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen soll. Dass hinter deinen schönen, grünen Augen das Herz eines Potters schlummert und dass jeder Potter irgendwann sein wahres Ich zeigt. Und weil mein Vater mich umbringen wird …“

Harry sah Draco entsetzt an. „Er wird es deinem Vater doch nicht erzählen, oder? Draco, ich werde dich nicht in Gefahr bringen –“

„Vergiss es.“ Draco winkte ab. „Das wussten wir doch schon vorher. Snape wird uns nicht verraten. Er ist nicht gerade gut auf meinen Vater zu sprechen. Dass er dich zu mir geschickt hat, ist beinahe, als würde er uns seinen Segen geben. Ich glaube, er hat erkannt, wenn es mir so ernst ist, dass ich … tue, was ich gestern Abend getan habe, dass er nichts dagegen unternehmen kann.“

„Snape denkt, dass ich schöne Augen habe?“, fragte Harry, als ihm wieder einfiel, was Draco vor einer Weile gesagt hatte. „Das ist … verstörend.“

„Warum? Du hast wirklich schöne Augen. Besonders wenn du deine Brille nicht aufhast. Ich kann verstehen, warum Snape sie anziehend findet.“ Draco setzte ihm die Brille ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Harry lächelte und beugte sich zu Draco. Kurz vor seinen Lippen stoppte er jedoch. „Bitte benutze die Worte ‚Snape‘ und ‚anziehend‘ nie mehr im gleichen Satz.“

Als sie jedoch hörten, wie sich die Türen zum Krankenflügel öffneten, erstarrten sie. Blitzschnell war Harry vom Bett gesprungen und hatte sich seine Brille auf die Nase gerammt. „Es ist mir völlig egal, ob du das machen willst, Malfoy. Ich bin nur der Bote. Klär das mit Snape“, knurrte er laut.

„Lass sie einfach liegen und verschwinde, Narbengesicht“, schnaubte Draco. „Geh zurück zu –“

Die Vorhänge wurden zurückgezogen und Cedrics lachendes Gesicht erschien. „Ihr zwei solltet das auf einer Bühne aufführen.“ Er schaute über seine Schulter. „Aber nicht jetzt, Blaise Zabini und ein paar andere Slytherins waren nur wenige Schritte hinter mir. Ich habe gehört, dass sie nach dem Mittagessen herkommen wollten.“

Harry sah Draco beunruhigt an. „Sie werden dir hier doch nichts tun, oder?“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, werden sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich werden sie mir sagen, dass wieder alles in Ordnung ist. _Wenn_ du deinen Arsch hier rausbewegst.“

„Okay, ich verschwinde.“ Er gab Draco einen schnellen Kuss. „Danke, Cedric.“

~~~*~~~

Harry hatte noch keine Idee, wann er sich das nächste Mal wegschleichen könnte, um Draco wiederzusehen, bis die Hexenwoche ein paar Tage später mit einem Artikel über Hermine und ihre „Liebhaber“ erschien. Zu sehen, wie sehr Hermine wegen ihm litt und wie peinlich es ihr war, tat Harry weh. Nach zwei Tagen, in denen sie unaufhörlich Hassbriefe bekommen und man ihr in den Gängen, während sie auf dem Weg zum Unterricht waren, hinterher gerufen hatte, fragte Harry sie, ob es ihr lieber wäre, nicht mehr so oft mit ihm gesehen zu werden.

„Das musst du nicht, Harry. In ein paar Tagen wird der ganze Trubel wieder vorbei sein“, erwiderte Hermine beunruhigt.

Harry sah sie an. „Aber wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn wir nicht die ganze Zeit aufeinander hängen?“

Hermine wurde rot und nickte. „Bestimmt, aber …“

Harry lächelte, obwohl er sich ein bisschen schuldig fühlte, darin einen Vorwand zu finden, um sich wegzuschleichen. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe das. In ein paar Tagen erscheint sicherlich irgendein neuer Skandal und wir können wieder normal miteinander umgehen.“

„Danke, Harry.“

Harry fühlte sich wirklich schuldig, weil er den Skandal in der Hexenwoche ausnutzte, um sich mit Draco zu treffen, aber noch nicht schuldig genug, um ihn eben nicht zu nutzen. Er steckte Draco während Zaubertränke einen Zettel zu, dass er ihn nach dem Abendessen unten treffen wolle. Draco nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er das Klassenzimmer verließ.

~~~*~~~

Harry war nervös, als er die Quidditch-Umkleiden betrat. Er wünschte sich, dass Cedric bei ihnen wäre. Mittlerweile verstand er, was Cedric im Dezember gemeint hatte: Dass es wichtig für ihre Beziehung wäre, wenn sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit auch mit anderen verbrachten. Es wäre einfacher, den Streit hinter sich zu lassen, wenn sie sich zusammen mit Freunden treffen könnten.

Jedes Mal, wenn er Draco in den Gängen begegnet war, wollte er einfach nur seine Hand halten und ihn begleiten. Stattdessen hatten sie zwei heftige Wortwechsel vor Zaubertränke ausgefochten und Draco hatte ihn vor der Großen Halle sogar so weit gereizt, dass er ihn beinahe geschlagen hätte. Ron und Dean hatten ihn von Draco weggezerrt und ihm eingeredet, dass er es nicht wert war, ein Nachsitzen zu riskieren. Harry hatte über seine Schulter zurückgeschaut und gegrinst, als er gesehen hatte, wie Draco ihm zuzwinkerte.

Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und holte sein Zaubertränke-Buch heraus. Als er hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnete, drehte er sich um und sah, wie Draco Richtung Büro lief. Er blieb jedoch zögerlich in der Tür stehen. „Hi.“

„Hai? Wo?“, antwortete Harry. Gierig sog er in sich auf, wie gut Draco aussah. Er hatte seine Krawatte gelockert und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet. Seine blonden Haare waren durcheinander, so als wäre er mit den Fingern zu häufig durchgefahren. Harrys Hände zuckten. Am liebsten würde er auch Dracos restliche Knöpfe öffnen und seine Haare noch mehr verwuscheln.

Draco lachte. „Was?“

„Das hat unser Muggellehrer in der Grundschule jedes Mal geantwortet, wenn einer von uns ‚Hi‘ gesagt hat. Ich fand es nie besonders lustig.“ Draco betrat den Raum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry. „Wie geht’s dir?“

Draco zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Du schreibst deinen Zaubertränke-Aufsatz für morgen? Ich habe noch nicht angefangen.“

Harry nickte. „Und mir fehlt immer noch mindestens eine Seite.“

Draco holte ebenfalls sein Zaubertränke-Buch hervor. Harry konnte spüren, dass Draco mindestens so nervös war wie er.

„Sollten wir … willst du reden?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Draco sah auf. „Willst du?“ Er trug wieder seine Malfoy-Maske, damit er nicht zeigen musste, was er fühlte.

„Nicht wirklich … Im Moment reicht mir das hier. Wieder hier unten sein zu können“, antwortete Harry vorsichtig.

Schnell nickte Draco zustimmend. „Das ist gut. Sollen wir Musik anmachen?“

Harry lächelte und stand auf. „Was soll ich auflegen?“

„Das mit den Typen auf dem Sofa“, forderte Draco.

Harry ging zu dem Plattenspieler und legte Crosby, Stills and Nash auf den Teller. Er fragte sich, ob Dracos Abneigung, die Muggelbands bei ihren richtigen Namen zu nennen, seine Art war, sich selbst vorzugaukeln, dass ihm die Musik eigentlich gar nicht gefiel.

Während der nächsten eineinhalb Stunden schrieben sie, ohne viel miteinander zu sprechen. Ab und zu hob Harry seinen Blick und lächelte Draco an. Später hätten sie noch genug Zeit zum Reden. Die Anspannung und Traurigkeit des letzten Monats einfach von sich abfallen zu lassen, fühlte sich gut an. Harry griff mit seiner linken Hand Dracos Rechte. Draco schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und schrieb wie immer mit seiner linken Hand weiter. Die zarte Berührung schien sie beide zu beruhigen.

„Gehst du dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade?“, fragte Draco, während sie später ihre Sachen zusammenpackten.

Harry nickte. Er freute sich auf Sirius, doch er fühlte sich auch schlecht, weil er Draco nichts von seinem Treffen erzählen konnte. „Du?“

„Ich denke nicht. Ich werde wohl einfach hier unten etwas Zeit verbringen.“

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. Hogsmeade-Wochenenden waren eigentlich die perfekte Ausrede, um den ganzen Tag mit Draco verbringen zu können. Darüber hatte er gar nicht nachgedacht. Vielleicht konnte er beim nächsten Mal vorgeben, dass er krank sei, sodass Ron und Hermine ohne ihn gehen würden. Er sah zu Draco, der immer noch seinen Aufsatz zusammenrollte. Er wusste, dass Draco ihm den ersten Schritt überlassen würde. Also zog er ihn aus seinem Stuhl und legte seine Arme um ihn. „Weißt du, was wir hier unten gut gebrauchen könnten?“

„Was?“

„Gemütliche Sessel … oder ein Sofa“, antwortete Harry lächelnd und ging zwei Schritte zurück, wobei er Draco mit sich zog, bis er rückwärts gegen den Schreibtisch stieß. Draco schlang nun auch seine Arme um ihn. Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur voreinander und sahen sich an.

„Also ist zwischen uns alles wieder in Ordnung?“, fragte Draco schließlich.

Harry verstärkte seine Umarmung. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Cedric uns gesagt hatte, als wir zusammen gekommen sind. Dass es schwer werden würde, wenn es immer nur wir beide sind. Wenn wir nicht unter anderen Leuten sind und vollkommen verschiedene Freundeskreise haben.“

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. „Und die ganze Zeit oben miteinander streiten und kämpfen müssen.“

„Wie sollen wir das schaffen?“ Harry beugte sich vor und lehnte seine Stirn an Dracos. „Es war doch alles in Ordnung …“

„Bis es nicht mehr in Ordnung war.“

„Wir könnten Cedric bitten, uns hier unten öfter Gesellschaft zu leisten …“, schlug Harry vor.

Draco nickte. „Wieder fliegen gehen …“

Nun nickte Harry. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach irgendwohin gehen, wo uns niemand kennt. Wo wir einfach eine Straße entlang gehen können und niemand weiß, dass du ein Malfoy bist und ich ich.“

„Nun, das wird wohl kaum geschehen, oder?“, fragte Draco bitter.

„Ich weiß, aber man darf doch noch träumen.“

Draco küsste Harry sanft. Harry seufzte und erwiderte den Kuss, fuhr mit seinen Händen in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Draco fing Harrys Unterlippe ein und knabberte liebevoll an ihr, während Harry sich auf dem Schreibtisch zurücklehnte und ein Bein um Dracos legte.

„Na ja, da ich bis vor vier Monaten noch davon geträumt habe, das hier mit dir tun zu können, denke ich, es ist okay zu träumen.“

„Wir müssen also nur einen Weg finden, deinen Vater, die Slytherins, Voldemort und die gesamte Zaubererwelt davon abzuhalten, uns umzubringen“, murmelte Harry und ignorierte, dass Draco bei der Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen zusammenzuckte.

„Kann das nicht warten, bis wir fünfzehn sind?“, fragte Draco.

„Na ja, nächstes Jahr haben wir unsere ZAG-Prüfungen, das wird anstrengend. Wie wäre es mit dem Jahr danach?“

„Ich befürchte, das bedeutet, dass wir uns weiterhin hier runterschleichen müssen und sehen werden, was – Warte, ich habe ganz vergessen, dir etwas zu erzählen.“

„Was vergessen?“

„Als ich im Krankenflügel war …“ Draco drehte sich um, ging aus dem Büro und zog Harry mit sich. Er lief zu den Torbögen in der Mitte des Hauptraumes. „Dort war ein Torbogen wie diese hier. In einer Nische am Ende des Raumes, gegenüber von Pomfreys Büro. Darauf waren Schnatze.“

Harry nickte. „Das ergibt Sinn …“ Er betrachtete die beiden Bögen, die nicht zu einem der Gemeinschaftsräume führten, genauer. „Es gibt beim Quidditch genug Unfälle mit Klatschern, die einen direkten Weg zum Krankenflügel rechtfertigen. Hier …“ Über einem Bogen waren Zauberstäbe mit sich kreuzenden Knochen eingemeißelt. „Das hier muss er sein. Und ich wette, dass der sechste Tunnel in die Küche führt.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Draco.

„Vor einer Weile waren wir in der Küche und dort habe ich einen Torbogen mit Schnatzen darauf gesehen.“

„Wie kommt man in die Küche?“

„Der Eingang ist in der Nähe von Hufflepuff. Du musst die Birne auf dem Gemälde kitzeln, so öffnet sich die Tür …“

Draco schüttelte erstaunt seinen Kopf. „Die Birne kitzeln? Wie hast du das herausgefunden?“

„Glaub es mir einfach“, antwortete Harry, der Freds und Georges Geheimnis nicht verraten wollte. „Es wäre um ein Vielfaches einfacher, sich durch die Küche zu schleichen als durch den Gryffindor-Tunnel.“ Harry benutzte zwar seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, um hinter dem Wandvorhang hervor zu schlüpfen, doch er hatte immer Angst, dass der Vorhang sich im Lufthauch bewegen könnte, wenn er die Tür öffnete.

„Wimmelt es in der Küche nicht vor Hauselfen? Sie würden dich doch verraten“, gab Draco zu Bedenken und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich denke, ich könnte es schaffen … Ein paar von ihnen kenne ich ziemlich gut.“

„Du kennst Hauselfen? Und bist mit ihnen befreundet?“

Harry versteifte sich. „Ja, ist das ein Problem?“

Schnell schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Nein, das ist nur so … gryffindor.“

Harry nickte. „Kann sein, aber Dobby hat mich letzte Woche am Tag der zweiten Aufgabe gerettet. Ich war die ganze Nacht auf, um eine Lösung für die Aufgabe zu finden und war eingeschlafen. Dobby hat mich geweckt und mir das Dianthuskraut gegeben.“

Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. „So hast du es geschafft? Dianthuskraut? Und wegen eines Hauselfen?“

Harry nickte. „Ich hätte ohne Plan am Ufer gestanden. Die ersten beiden Aufgaben habe ich nur durch pures Glück und die Hilfe von anderen überstanden. Bald ist mein Glück wahrscheinlich aufgebraucht.“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Jemand hat dir zwar gesagt, dass du deinen Besen herbeirufen sollst, aber nur du kannst so fliegen und hast dadurch das Ei gewonnen. Nur du konntest mithilfe des Dianthuskrauts das tun, was du im See geleistet hast und nicht nur einen, nein gleich zwei Menschen retten.“

„Ich werde einfach nur froh sein, wenn das Turnier endlich vorbei ist und ich es überlebt habe“, entgegnete Harry und schüttelte ebenfalls seinen Kopf.

Draco schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Ich mache mir da keine Sorgen. Ich denke, du wirst gewinnen.“

„Da bist du der Einzige. Ich will einfach nur überleben“, grummelte Harry und gab Draco einen schnellen Kuss. „Ich muss zurück … Es wird langsam spät. Hier unten vergisst man so schnell die Zeit.“


	23. Über die Planke gehen - Teil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> da heute Nikolaus ist, dachte ich mir, ich überrasche euch heute mit einem zusätzlichen Kapitel :)
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr wart das Jahr über auch alle brav, sodass der Nikolaus euch heute reichlich beschenkt hat. Wenn nicht, habt ihr jetzt wenigstens das Kapitel von mir :P
> 
> Der nächste Teil folgt dann wieder planmäßig am Sonntag!
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Eure Hellcat
> 
> Außerdem habe ich vorab noch eine Anmerkung der Autorin Oakstone730 für euch: "Da es die Geschichte unnötig in die Länge ziehen würde, wiederhole ich die Geschehnisse aus dem Buch „Der Feuerkelch“ nicht, es sei denn sie sind notwendig, um der Geschichte die nötige Richtung zu geben. Deswegen schreibe ich Harrys und Viktors Unterhaltung bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Crouch aus dem Wald kommt, dann übergebe ich an JKR. Das könnte etwas verwirrend sein, wenn ihr die Bücher schon eine Weile nicht mehr gelesen habt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das in diesem AU einen großen Unterschied macht."

~~~*~~~

Harry, Hermine und Ron standen auf und verabschiedeten sich von Sirius. Harry tat das Wissen, dass Sirius in seiner Nähe war, wirklich gut. Er würde ihm eine Eule mit Essen schicken, sobald sie zurück im Schloss wären. Wie konnte man sich nur von Ratten ernähren?

„Harry, ich würde dich gerne nochmal unter vier Augen sprechen“, bat Sirius.

Ron und Hermine nickten nur, denn sie waren nicht überrascht, dass Sirius allein mit seinem Patensohn reden wollte. „Wir warten unten auf dich“, sagte Hermine.

Sirius und Harry schauten ihnen nach. „Was ist los, Sirius?“, fragte Harry neugierig.

Sirius setzte sich auf den Boden und bedeutete Harry, es ihm gleichzutun. „Wer ist es?“, fragte er, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Was meinst du?“

„Ach komm schon, Harry. Du hast ständig diesen albernen Gesichtsausdruck drauf, wenn du glaubst, dass es keiner bemerkt. James sah genauso aus, als er anfing, sich mit Lily zu treffen. Immer dieses heimliche Lächeln und die gute Laune. Wenn man bedenkt, dass dich jemand tot sehen will und die dritte Aufgabe noch vor dir liegt, sehe ich eigentlich keinen anderen Grund, weshalb deine Laune so gut sein sollte. Also wer ist es?“

Harry starrte Sirius an. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann dir wirklich nicht sagen, wer die Person ist.“ Er wollte es Sirius eigentlich nicht verheimlichen, aber es wäre fatal, es ihm zu gestehen.

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ist es Diggory?“

„Was? Nein!“

Sirius lächelte ihn an. „Du hast ihn in jedem deiner Briefe erwähnt, Harry. Falls du dir Sorgen machst, dass ich nicht akzeptieren könnte, dass es ein _er_ ist, sei unbesorgt. Es ist nicht schlimm –“

„Nein, es ist nicht Cedric … es ist ein Freund von ihm“, unterbrach ihn Harry.

„Ein männlicher Freund?“

Harry nickte und seine Wangen färbten sich zartrosa. Zu wissen, dass man mit jedem eine Beziehung eingehen konnte, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen, war eine Sache. Aber es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn man das seinem Patenonkel erklären musste, den man erst vor einem Jahr kennengelernt hatte.

Sirius lächelte zufrieden. „Nun, die Diggorys sind ordentliche Leute. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jemand, der mit Amos Diggorys Sohn befreundet ist, auch gut für dich ist.“

Harry zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er konnte sich nur vage vorstellen, wie Sirius‘ Reaktion ausfallen würde, wenn er ihm verriet, dass es in Wirklichkeit Draco Malfoy war. Unruhig rutschte er hin und her und schaute auf den Pfad hinaus. „Ich sollte Ron und Hermine nicht so lange warten lassen.“

„Natürlich, Harry, ich halte dich nicht länger auf. Aber sei bitte vorsichtig. Jetzt ist gerade ein ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt, um sich ablenken zu lassen. Dort draußen treiben Menschen ihr Unwesen, die dir erheblich schaden wollen.“

Harry nickte und eilte den Pfad entlang. Als ihn Ron und Hermine fragten, was Sirius von ihm gewollt hatte, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und antwortete, dass es nichts Bestimmtes gewesen sei.

~~~*~~~

Cedric und Harry verließen gemeinsam das Schloss. Man hatte sie zum Quidditchfeld beordert, um sie über die dritte Aufgabe aufzuklären. „Sie müssen die Sicherheitsbarriere um das Feld herum aufgehoben haben. Als ich vor kurzem fliegen war, konnte ich nicht mal in die Nähe des Feldes kommen.“

„Was haben sie damit gemacht?“, rief Harry verärgert, als sie sich dem Stadion näherten. Das gesamte, ordentlich gepflegte Feld war nun von unzähligen dichten, großen Büschen übersät.

„Sie haben es zerstört“, stimmte Cedric ungläubig zu. „Ich kann es nicht fassen.“

Bagman und die anderen standen am äußersten Rand des Stadions. „Macht euch keine Gedanken, Jungs. Euer Feld wird für die Spiele im nächsten Jahr wieder so gut wie neu sein.“ Daraufhin beschrieb ihnen Bagman die dritte Aufgabe. Ein Irrgarten. Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas. Das klang nicht mal halb so beängstigend wie Drachen oder der See.

Schließlich entließ sie Bagman wieder und Harry und Cedric wandten sich um, um zum Schloss zurückzugehen, doch sie wurden von Krum aufgehalten. „Kann ich sprechen mit dir?“, fragte er mit seinem starken Akzent.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Cedric an. „Wir treffen uns dann im Schloss.“

Cedric nickte, aber betrachtete Krum neugierig, bevor er sich abwandte und mit Fleur in Richtung Schloss davonging.

Krum deutete auf den Verbotenen Wald. „Wir gehen da drüben“, sagte er schroff.

Harry folgte ihm gleichgültig. Der finstere Blick, der wohl Krums Markenzeichen war, gab nichts preis. Plötzlich kam Harry der erschreckende Gedanke, dass Krum ihn wegen seiner nächtlichen Flugaktion zwingen wollte, freiwillig zu verlieren, weil er ihn sonst verraten würde. Doch er schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite. Draco und er waren seitdem das Risiko, fliegen zu gehen, nicht mehr eingegangen und diese Nacht lag bereits Monate zurück. Hätte Krum dieses Wissen nutzen wollen, hätte er es schon längst getan.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte Harry, als Krum an Hagrids Hütte vorbeilief.

„Ich nicht will, dass man uns hören“, grunzte Krum. Endlich hielt er an und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Du bist befreundet mit Ced-ric, ja?“

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ähm, ja, natürlich …“

Krum nickte, sah ihn an und zögerte merklich. „Gut Freunde?“

„Das kann man so sagen.“

Sie standen am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Wie von selbst suchten Harrys Augen die Bäume nach Gefahren ab, von denen es im Wald nur so wimmelte.

„Und Errmiene, was ist sie zu dir? Sie sagen, ihr seid nur Freunde, aber du verbringen sehr viel Zeit mit sie. Sie viel von dir reden.“

„Hermine und ich? Nein, wir sind nicht … sie ist nur eine normale Freundin. Ehrlich“, antwortete Harry.

„Und Ced-ric, er auch eine normale Freund?“, fragte Krum.

„Ja, wie ich schon sagte, beide sind gute Freunde“, erwiderte Harry ungeduldig und fragte sich, wohin diese Unterhaltung führen sollte.

„Ich mich fragen, weil Karkaroff mich nicht …“ Krum brach ab und senkte seinen Blick. Harry hörte, wie er etwas auf Bulgarisch murmelte. Krum sah wieder auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das man sagt leichter in Bulgarisch. Du fliegen gut. Wenn das alles sein vorbei, du wollen fliegen gehen mit mir?“

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Viktor Krum tatsächlich mit ihm fliegen wollte. Doch Krum hatte das schon nach der ersten Aufgabe erwähnt und gerade im Moment wiederholte er seine Bitte.

Harry grinste breit. „Klar! Ich würde wirklich gerne …“ Mitten im Satz hielt er inne, da er eine Bewegung im Wald wahrgenommen hatte.

„Was ist?“

Beide drehten sich um und sahen einen Mann aus dem Wald torkeln. Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als er in der verwahrlosten Gestalt Bartemius Crouch erkannte.

~~~*~~~

Harry spürte alle Blicke auf sich, als er gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine zum Abendessen ging. Es war nicht überraschend, dass die Ereignisse in Wahrsagen an diesem Mittag bereits die ganze Schule erreicht hatten. Während sie zu ihren Stammplätzen am Gryffindor-Tisch gingen, war es in der Halle ungewöhnlich ruhig. Doch sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten, brach aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr aus. Harry ignorierte es einfach und sah hinüber zu Dracos Platz. Draco starrte ihn an. Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und sah dann weg. Es frustrierte ihn, dass er nicht einfach zu Draco gehen und ihm sagen konnte, dass es ihm gut ging.

Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag in Dumbledores Büro gesessen und was er dort erfahren hatte, machte ihn schwindelig. Snape war wirklich ein Todesser oder eher war gewesen. Pettigrews Schreie, während er gefoltert wurde, hallten immer noch in seinem Kopf wider. Harry wagte einen kurzen Blick auf Neville. Es hatte ihn schockiert, was seinen Eltern angetan worden war.

Harry blickte auf seinen Teller. Essen lag darauf. Er wandte sich zu Hermine um, die ihn gerade vor ihm abgestellt hatte. „Du musst etwas essen, Harry.“

Er hatte so wenig Appetit wie sonst nur selten, doch wenigstens hätten seine Hände beim Essen Beschäftigung.

„Also, Harry. Was genau ist in Wahrsagen passiert?“, fragte Seamus Finnigan. Um sie herum wurde es plötzlich mucksmäuschenstill, denn endlich hatte jemand es gewagt, diese Frage zu stellen.

„Bin eingeschlafen. Alptraum. Kopfschmerzen.“ Harry starrte Seamus an. „Mach was draus.“

„Ich habe die letzten vier Jahre mit dir in demselben Schlafsaal geschlafen, Harry. Ich habe noch nie mitbekommen, dass du so schlimme Alpträume hast. Ich habe dich noch nie so schreien hören.“ Seamus Stimme hatte einen aggressiven Tonfall angeschlagen. Einige der Erst- und Zweitklässler blickten Harry beunruhigt an.

„Ich habe geträumt, dass du einen Dreier mit Snape und Trelawney hast“, schnauzte Harry. „Bei diesen Bildern würde sich jeder die Seele aus dem Leib schreien.“ Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Essen und Seamus fluchte. Harry sah sich um. „Will mich sonst noch jemand etwas fragen?“

„Ja, Harry“, meldete sich Fred vom Ende des Tisches zu Wort. „Welche Position hatte Seamus in diesem Liebessandwich eingenommen? Lag er unten?“

„Hey! Unsere Schwester hört zu!“, meckerte Ron und funkelte Fred und George böse an.

Doch Ginny winkte unbedarft ab. „Ich habe schon lange aufgehört, Fred zuzuhören.“

„Ich werde es dir aufmalen, Fred“, bot Harry grinsend an.

Sofort entspannte sich die Atmosphäre am Tisch wieder und Harry begann, zu essen. Trotzdem konnte er spüren, dass er immer wieder angestarrt wurde. Ein kurzer Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch sagte ihm, dass Draco genauso frustriert wie er selbst darüber war, dass sie nicht miteinander reden konnten. Er musste eine Gelegenheit finden, sich nach unten zu schleichen und hoffen, dass Draco ihm folgte.

„Ich geh eine Runde spazieren“, sagte Harry zu Hermine und Ron, als sie die Große Halle verließen.

„Was? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“ Ron starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Hermine nickte eifrig. „Sirius hat dir gesagt, dass du nicht mehr allein irgendwohin gehen sollst, Harry. Vor allem nach dem, was mit Crouch passiert ist.“

Harry widerstand dem inneren Drang, sie anzuschreien, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten, denn er wusste, dass sie sich einfach nur wie wahre Freunde verhielten. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass die einzige Person, die er jetzt gerade sehen wollte, ausgerechnet Draco war. „Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Ruhe.“

Sie hörten, wie sich Schritte näherten, und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie Cedric auf sich zukommen. Harry lächelte, natürlich war es Cedric. Er schaffte es jedes Mal, zur richtigen Zeit aufzutauchen. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht. Harry, ich wollte mit dir über die dritte Aufgabe sprechen … wenn du Zeit hast.“

Ron versteifte sich, er wollte schon protestieren, doch Hermine legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm. „Wir sehen uns dann oben. Oder nicht, Harry?“, fragte sie und sah ihn etwas grimmig an, als wäre sie nicht begeistert, würde aber auch nicht widersprechen.

„Klar, ich komme gleich nach.“ Er nickte ihr zu und drehte sich dann um, um mit Cedric nach draußen zu gehen. Sobald sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten und sie endlich allein waren, sank Harry auf den Stufen der Treppe zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Cedric besorgt und setzte sich neben ihn.

Harry nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. „Manchmal wird es mir nur ein bisschen zu viel. Dass mich jeder ständig anstarrt.“

Harry spürte, wie Cedric über seinen Rücken strich. Diese kleine, tröstende Geste löste etwas von der Spannung, die sich in Harry aufgebaut hatte. Zum wiederholten Mal wunderte sich Harry darüber, wie stark sich sein Leben in den letzten acht Monaten verändert hatte, seit er Cedric kannte. Er hatte tatsächlich angefangen, auf seine Unterstützung und seine Freundschaft zu bauen. Harry wusste nicht, wie er ohne Cedrics Hilfe dem Druck durch das Turnier und der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit für seine Person hätte standhalten sollen. Und ihm war bewusst, dass er und Draco ohne Cedric auch niemals ihre Differenzen hätten beseitigen können. Cedric hatte in den letzten Monaten auch sehr viel mit Draco gesprochen. Danach war er immer viel ruhiger und ausgeglichener gewesen.

„Ich glaube, Hermine mag mich nicht besonders“, sagte Cedric nach einer Weile. Er hatte seine Hand sinken lassen und nun starrten sie beide einfach nur auf den See hinaus.

„Das ist es nicht.“ Harry zögerte einen Moment, es war ihm ein wenig peinlich. „Sie glaubt, dass wir zwei … na ja, du weißt schon.“

„Und sie findet das nicht gut, weil sie mich nicht mag?“, fragte Cedric neugierig und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Sie macht eigentlich nicht den Eindruck, dass sie gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen ist.“

„Oh, nein. Sie findet es nicht gut, weil sie von Simon weiß. Sie denkt …“ Harry brach ab, als Cedric zu lachen begann.

„Na da fühle ich mich doch gleich viel besser. Ich wusste nicht, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte. Ich schätze, du hast ihr diese Idee nicht komplett ausgetrieben?“

Harry nickte. „Da ich offensichtlich ständig irgendwohin verschwinde … Und ich kenne sie gut genug. Wenn sie rausfindet, dass ich mich nicht mit dir treffe, wird sie keine Ruhe geben, bis sie es weiß.“

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Schlossportal und Licht fiel auf die Steinstufen. Cedric rutschte etwas von ihm weg, doch Harry war einfach zu müde, um sich Gedanken über die Meinung anderer zu machen, nur weil sie eng beieinander gesessen hatten.

„Geht es ihm gut?“

Draco. Harry drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Jetzt geht es mir gut.“ Draco stand auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe und war offensichtlich zwischen dem Verlangen, zu Harry zu gehen und der Angst, dass sie jemand sehen könnte hin und her gerissen. Harry und Cedric standen auf und Harry starrte Draco verlangend an, während er sich wünschte, er könnte einfach nur seine Arme um ihn legen.

„Wollen wir nicht besser nach unten gehen?“, fragte Cedric und sah sich vorsichtig um. „Es könnte jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen und unten können wir sowieso besser reden. Draco, willst du nachkommen …“

Draco winkte ab. „Ich weiß.“

Cedric und Harry gingen gemeinsam um das Schloss herum zum Westturm, hinter sich hörten sie Dracos Schritte. Zum tausendsten Mal fragte Harry sich, wie es wohl wäre, neben Draco hergehen zu können, ohne sich Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, was passieren könnte.

Sie erreichten den Turm und Cedric öffnete die Tür. Draco folgte ihnen nur wenige Minuten später. Er ging auf Harry zu, berührte sanft seine Wange und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du siehst echt scheiße aus.“

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag musste Harry lachen. „Danke, so fühle ich mich auch. Kommt, wir setzen uns und ich erzähle euch, was passiert ist.“

Als sie schließlich alle im Büro saßen, erzählte Harry so kurz wie möglich, was in Wahrsagen geschehen war. Die Erinnerungen und seine Erlebnisse mit Dumbledore im Denkarium verschwieg er jedoch. Die anderen beiden waren von Harrys Traum schockiert.

„Das ist unglaublich, Harry.“ Cedric schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Draco dagegen starrte Harrys Stirn an. „Das ist dir schon öfter passiert, nicht wahr?“ Sein Tonfall klang angespannt.

Harry nickte. „Diesen Sommer und davor schon.“

„Du musst mit so etwas klarkommen und ich habe es die letzten vier Jahre nur noch schlimmer gemacht, weil ich dich als Narbengesicht und Merlin weiß was noch beschimpft habe.“ Draco stand so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten umkippte und begann, unruhig im Büro auf und ab zu laufen.

Harry erhob sich ebenfalls, ging zu Draco und legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern. „Hör auf damit. Du konntest es doch nicht wissen. Und seien wir ehrlich, bis zu diesem Jahr hätte es dich auch nicht wirklich interessiert.“

Doch Draco sah ihn gequält an. „Ich hasse es, dass ich dich vier Jahre lang wie Dreck behandelt habe und es oben immer noch muss. Ich hasse es, dass ich dich morgen Narbengesicht nennen muss, obwohl ich weiß, was diese Narbe dir antut.“

Draco versuchte, sich von Harry loszumachen, doch Harry verstärkte seinen Griff. „Und ich habe dich genauso vier Jahre lang wie Dreck behandelt und werde es auch morgen wieder tun. Es muss uns reichen, dass wir wissen, dass die Wahrheit hier unten liegt.“ Harry sah Draco eindringlich an. „Wir haben alles Schlechte hinter uns gelassen. Lass dich davon nicht fertig machen. Wir hatten es beide nicht einfach im Leben. Ist doch keine große Sache.“

Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry und die beiden lehnten sich aneinander. „Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte er ängstlich. „Denn morgen muss ich …“ Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harrys Stirn und zuckte zusammen. „Ich muss eine große Sache aus dem Vorfall in Wahrsagen machen und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich fragst, ob …“

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir müssen uns so verhalten, wie es jeder von uns erwartet.“

„Aber ich muss mir unbedingt eine bessere Beleidigung statt Narbengesicht ausdenken. Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht mehr sagen, ohne mich sofort übergeben zu müssen.“

„Du kannst jederzeit seinen Titel nutzen“, schlug Cedric vor. Die beiden anderen drehten sich mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um. „Ihr wisst schon, der Auserwählte.“

„Wohl eher der Verfluchte“, entgegnete Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Das könnten wir aber ausprobieren.“

Harry lachte. „Vielen Dank für den Vorschlag. Ich werde mein Management gleich darauf ansetzen.“

„Ich frage mich, wie es ist, sich ganz normal treffen zu können“, überlegte Draco. „Ohne einen Streit zu planen und sich gegenseitig zu beschimpfen.“

„Ich glaube, ihr beide würdet euch ziemlich schnell langweilen und einen Weg finden, die Normalität zu umgehen“, sagte Cedric.

„Wir können auch normal sein“, protestierte Harry. Er war froh, dass sich die Spannung im Raum wieder aufgelöst hatte. „Wir könnten über Quidditch sprechen oder so.“

„Wo wir gerade beim Quidditch sind, Harry. Ich habe mich gefragt, was Krum letztens von dir wollte?“, fragte Cedric.

Draco nickte. „Richtig, durch die ganze Aufregung, weil Crouch gesehen und Krum angegriffen wurde, habe ich ganz vergessen, dass du überhaupt nur wegen Krum Crouch begegnet bist.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er mich bis zum Wald geschleift hat. Er hat mich nämlich nur gefragt, ob ich irgendwann mal mit ihm zusammen fliegen gehen möchte“, antwortete Harry schulterzuckend.

„Schon wieder? Das hat er dich doch schon nach den Drachen gefragt, oder?“, wollte Draco wissen.

„Viktor Krum will mit dir zusammen fliegen gehen?“, fragte Cedric überrascht. „War das alles, was er gesagt hat?“

„Na ja, es war irgendwie auch ein bisschen schräg. Er wollte wissen, ob wir – du und ich – Freunde wären und was zwischen Hermine und mir ist. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir wirklich nur Freunde sind. Ich glaube, er hat Interesse an Hermine. Genau und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob wir miteinander fliegen gehen wollen, wenn das Turnier vorbei ist. Und das war wirklich seltsam, denn er hatte das schon mal gefragt, aber ich dachte, er wollte einfach nur nett sein.“

Draco prustete laut los und sah zu Cedric, der seine Hand vor seinen Mund hielt und leise kicherte.

„Was ist?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist wirklich faszinierend, wie ahnungslos er ist“, sagte er zu Cedric.

Cedric brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Lass ihm Zeit. Er wird schon noch dahinter kommen.“

Harry starrte die beiden völlig verwirrt an. „Was meint ihr? Will er nicht mit mir fliegen gehen? Hat er das nur gesagt, um mich vor der dritten Aufgabe aus der Bahn zu werfen?“

Draco küsste ihn. „Nein, Harry. Ich glaube, dass er wirklich mit dir fliegen gehen will.“

Harry sah ihn ein paar Sekunden verständnislos an, dann schüttelte er hektisch seinen Kopf und sah von Cedric zu Draco. „Nein! Er will nicht … er ist nicht … ist er …?“

„Siehst du? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er selbst dahinter kommt.“ Cedric lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und überschlug seine Beine. „Wenn mich ein internationaler Quidditch-Star fragen würde, ob ich mit ihm fliegen gehen wollte, wäre ich nicht abgeneigt, Simon damit ein wenig eifersüchtig zu machen.“

Draco lächelte. „Na ja, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig.“ Cedric sah ihn skeptisch an. „Warum sollte ich? Krum geht zurück nach Bulgarien und ich habe meinen Harry wieder ganz für mich. Außerdem ist es irgendwie heiß zu wissen, dass eben dieser internationale Quidditch-Star auf meinen Freund steht.“

„Moment Mal, was ist mit Hermine? Er hat sie mit zum Ball genommen. Er muss doch was von ihr wollen“, protestierte Harry.

Cedric sah ihn lächelnd an. „Mhm, lass mich nachdenken. Dafür gibt es eine Menge Erklärungen. Wir drei sind auch mit Mädchen zum Ball gegangen. Krum könnte Hermine aus demselben Grund gefragt haben. Und er könnte über Hermine rausbekommen, ob du noch … zu haben bist. Oder“, Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern, „er mag einfach euch beide und wägt seine Chancen ab.“

Harry sah ihn fassungslos an. „Das klingt nicht besonders logisch. Dieser Tag war bis jetzt genauso verrückt wie ein Ritt auf einem Drachen. Ich glaube, ihr liegt beide falsch. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist nur an Hermine interessiert und wollte mir gegenüber lediglich höflich sein, indem er mich gefragt hat.“

Draco lachte. „Klar, weil er ja auch so höflich ist. Er ist genauso mürrisch wie die anderen … zu den meisten von uns.“

~~~*~~~

Harry fand Cedric beim Lernen in der Bibliothek. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen und sah sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand in der Nähe war. „Cedric, ich wollte wissen … Du bist doch ziemlich gut in Verwandlung, oder?“

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag das Fach an sich und werde es für meine UTZe als Prüfungsfach wählen. Also ja, man könnte sagen, dass ich ziemlich gut bin.“

„Also, Draco hat in ein paar Wochen Geburtstag und ich wollte wissen, ob du mir mit seinem Geschenk helfen könntest?“, fragte Harry nervös und sah sich wieder um.

Cedrics Augen funkelten. „Das klingt interessant … was schwebt dir vor?“

Harry beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte etwas in Cedrics Ohr. Cedric brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, doch verstummte sofort, als ihm Madam Pince einen strengen Blick zuwarf.

„Klingt sehr ehrgeizig. Ich helfe dir gerne. Wann willst du das machen?“


	24. Über die Planke gehen - Teil III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier also nun wieder das gewohnte Sonntags-Kapitel :)

Harry steckte Draco am Freitagmittag nach Zaubertränke eine Nachricht zu.

_Sonntag. Lass das Abendessen ausfallen und komm nach unten._

Am Sonntagnachmittag ging Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Hermine zu. „Hermine, ich habe mich gefragt, ähm … Ich will heute das Abendessen ausfallen lassen. Cedric und ich wollen, ähm … über das Labyrinth sprechen und Ideen austauschen, wie wir dafür üben können.“

Hermine blickte von ihrem Arithmantik-Aufsatz auf und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich dachte, ihr sollt euch nicht gegenseitig helfen?“

„Oh, na ja wir wollen ja nur über verschiedene Zauber und Flüche sprechen, die wir lernen könnten. Das wird bestimmt nicht verboten sein“, antwortete Harry zögerlich und spielte mit seinen Haaren.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, so viel Zeit mit Cedric zu verbringen? Du weißt, dass er einen Freund hat.“

Harry lief rot an. „Ist schon in Ordnung, wirklich Hermine. Kannst du mich einfach bei Ron entschuldigen?“

Hermine nickte und sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, als er pfeifend den Raum verließ.

~~~*~~~

Draco betrat die Umkleiden und blieb abrupt stehen, während Harry und Cedric von dem Korb aufsahen, aus dem sie gerade Unmengen an Essen beförderten. „Was soll das hier werden?“

Harry ging zu ihm und zog ihn in den Raum. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“

Draco hielt inne und sah ihn überrascht an. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich morgen Geburtstag habe?“

Harry lachte kurz auf. „Na ja, ich habe Zabini gefragt und er hat es mir erzählt.“ Draco hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Glaubst du mir nicht? Okay, ähm … es könnte sein, dass ich es mir einfach aus den letzten Jahren gemerkt habe. Du weißt sicherlich auch, wann ich Geburtstag habe …“, erklärte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Die gesamte Zaubererwelt weiß, wann der Wunderknabe geboren ist. Es überrascht mich eigentlich, dass es noch kein nationaler Feiertag ist“, entgegnete Draco und umarmte seinen Freund. „Woher in Merlins Namen habt ihr das ganze Essen?“

„Hauselfen, genauso wie an Weihnachten.“

Cedric trat vor. „Alles Gute, Draco. Es war nett von Harry, dass er mich zu seiner kleinen Feier eingeladen hat.“

„Seid ihr durch den Tunnel aus der Küche gekommen?“, fragte Draco und blickte skeptisch zu den Torbögen.

„Ja, aber das ist schon okay. Die Hauselfen haben nicht gesehen, wohin wir gegangen sind, dafür habe ich gesorgt.“

Die drei setzten sich an den Schreibtisch und begannen zu essen. „Schon irgendwie ganz nett, einen eigenen Speisesaal zu haben“, stellte Cedric fest. „Vielleicht können wir die Elfen dazu überreden, uns jeden Sonntag das Abendessen hierher zu bringen.“

Harry lachte. „Mir gehen langsam die Ausreden für mein ständiges Verschwinden aus. Aber die Zeit hier unten wäre es schon wert, dass sich jeder fragt, wo ich bin.“

Schließlich lehnte Draco sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich bin voll.“

„Kein Platz mehr für ein Stück Heidelbeerkuchen?“, fragte Harry.

Draco warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Du weißt genau, dass ich seit dem Vorfall keinen mehr gegessen habe.“

Harry sah etwas geknickt aus. „Ich weiß, ich fühle mich schuldig. Hier.“ Er holte einen ganzen Heidelbeerkuchen aus dem Korb. „Nur für dich.“

Draco beäugte ihn jedoch kritisch. „Du zuerst.“

Daraufhin mussten Harry und Cedric lachen. Dann schnitt Harry jedem von ihnen ein Stück ab, stach mit seiner Gabel herzhaft hinein und kaute genießerisch.

Draco beobachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden lang und lächelte schließlich, als sich Harry nicht in einen Kanarienvogel verwandelte. „Okay, ich glaube, er ist ungefährlich.“

Als sie fertig waren und alles wieder im Korb verstaut hatten, drehte sich Draco zu Harry um. „Und was hast du dir sonst noch ausgedacht? Tanzen?“

Harry lachte. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gedacht, wir könnten ein Patronus-Rennen veranstalten.“

Cedric und Draco sahen ihn überrascht an, dann stimmten sie in sein Lachen mit ein. „Sie können gegeneinander antreten?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spricht … Lasst es uns ausprobieren.“ Sie gingen zum Durchgang zu den Umkleiden und Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. „Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei …“

Sofort brachen die drei Patronus-Gestalten aus ihren Zauberstabspitzen hervor. Cedrics Rabe erreichte das Ende des Raumes als erster, da er über den Hirsch und den Panther hinwegfliegen konnte. Die drei Schüler setzten sich auf den Boden und sahen zu, wie die drei Tiere miteinander spielten. Der Panther schlug spielerisch nach dem Hirsch, der ihn mit seinem Geweih abwehrte, während der Rabe über ihren Köpfen kreiste.

„Was denkt ihr, weshalb ihr genau diesen Patronus bekommen habt?“, fragte Cedric träge. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ seinen Raben durch die Umkleide fliegen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, mein Vater hatte die gleiche Gestalt. Vielleicht erbt man sie genauso wie die Magie?“

Draco ließ seinen Panther zu den anderen beiden Patronus-Gestalten gehen. „Ich denke eher nicht. Meine Mutter hat einen Luchs. Haben die Tiere irgendwelche symbolischen Bedeutungen?“

„Nach dem letzten Mal habe ich das nachgeschlagen“, erzählte Cedric und rief seinen Patronus erneut, nachdem der erste bereits verblasst war. „Der Hirsch symbolisiert einen Wanderer zwischen unserer Welt und dem Leben nach dem Tod. Der Rabe ist traditionell das Omen des Todes oder steht für den Teufel.“

„Und der Panther?“, fragte Draco fasziniert.

„In manchen Legenden heißt es, dass der Panther die Menschen vor dem Drachen beschützt.“

Harry musste lachen. „Dracos Patronus beschützt die Menschen vor … Draco?“

Cedric lachte ebenfalls. „Vielleicht soll er ihn vor sich selbst beschützen. Aber im Ernst, ich würde diesen Symbolen keine allzu große Bedeutung beimessen.“ Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. „Das war ein schöner Abend. Danke, dass ihr mich eingeladen habt, aber ich muss los. Nochmal alles Gute, Draco.“

Harry und Draco sahen ihm nach, wie er durch den Hufflepuff-Tunnel verschwand, dann rutschte Draco näher zu Harry. „Danke für diese Geburtstagsüberraschung. Ich habe überhaupt nichts geahnt.“

„Na ja, es ist ziemlich einfach, eine Überraschung vor dir geheim zu halten, wenn wir nur ab und zu miteinander sprechen können“, sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Aber komm mit, ich möchte dir dein Geschenk geben.“ Er stand auf und zog Draco auf die Füße. An seiner Hand führte er ihn an das andere Ende des Büros, wo ein riesiges Etwas an der Wand stand und von einer Decke verhüllt wurde.

„Was ist da drunter?“, wollte Draco wissen. Er stand hinter Harry und hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen.

„Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, hoffe ich“, antwortete Harry und lachte nervös. Er ging zu dem Ding und zog die Decke herunter. Zum Vorschein kam eine der Holzbänke aus der Umkleide, auf der alte Quidditch-Ausrüstung gestapelt worden war.

Draco sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Du schenkst mir eine alte Bank?“

Harry holte tief Luft und hob seinen Zauberstab. Konzentriert murmelte er die komplizierte Formel und schwang den Stab in der vorgeschriebenen Weise. Sie hörten ein _Plop_ und Harry sah freudestrahlend zu, wie sich die Bank und die alte Ausrüstung in ein grünes Ledersofa verwandelten.

Draco lachte erstaunt auf. „Wie hast du … Wie kommst du darauf …?“

Harry zuckte verlegen mit seinen Schultern. „Wir brauchten eine gemütliche Sitzgelegenheit und ich hatte befürchtet, dass es wohl auffallen würde, wenn ich eins der Sofas aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hier runterschmuggle. Deswegen dachte ich, es wäre einfacher, selbst eins zu zaubern.“ Er ging zu der Couch und stupste die Polsterung vorsichtig an, um ihre Stabilität zu testen. „Cedric hat mir mit dem Zauberspruch geholfen. Er wird nur ein paar Stunden anhalten, dann verwandelt sie sich wieder zurück.“

„Würde McGonagall das hier sehen, würde sie dir für dieses Jahr sofort ein Ohnegleichen in Verwandlung geben“, sagte Draco und sah Harry an. „Ich glaube, es wäre eine gute Idee, sie auszutesten. Sichergehen, ob sie gemütlich ist.“

Harry nickte lachend.

~~~*~~~

Draco gab Harry zu verstehen, dass er ihn sofort sehen musste. Sie trafen sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Harry, sobald Draco das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte.

„Wir haben ein Problem. Diese Kimmkorn-Tante. Sie weiß, was in Wahrsagen passiert ist.“

„Sie … was?“, rief Harry.

„Sei leise! Sie weiß es, ich weiß nicht woher, aber sie weiß es. Sie hat mir einen Brief geschickt und will mich treffen, um meine Sicht der Dinge zu erfahren.“

„Natürlich will sie das“, entgegnete Harry bitter.

„Ich könnte ablehnen, aber jeder am Tisch hat den Brief gesehen. Wenn ich mich nicht mit ihr treffe, könnten die anderen sich fragen, warum …“ Draco ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Und nach dem letzten Artikel und deiner Entschuldigung bei Hagrid werden alle misstrauisch sein. Verdammt, warum kann diese Tussie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?“

„Hm, lass mich überlegen, könnte es sein, weil du vielleicht _der_ Harry Potter bist? Du weißt schon, das Wunderkind, der Auserwählte, etc. etc.“

„Sehr witzig. Du musst mit ihr sprechen“, sagte Harry. „Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Tu so, als wären wir immer noch Feinde.“

„Du musst mir sagen, wie weit ich gehen kann. Ich will nicht, dass du –“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, in Ordnung? Ich werde nicht sauer auf dich sein. Egal was du sagst, Kimmkorn und ihre dämliche Feder werden deine Worte sowieso so umdrehen, dass sie in ihre Geschichte passen. Außerdem wird es diesmal um mich gehen und nicht um meine Freunde, das halte ich aus.“

„Goyle und Zabini werden dabei sein … Sie werden von mir erwarten, dass ich einsteige, wenn sie –“ Aufgebracht lief Draco im Raum auf und ab, deshalb ging Harry zu ihm und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Hör zu. Du bist zu mir gekommen und hast mich gefragt, was du tun sollst und ich sage dir, du sollst den Malfoy raushängen lassen. Ich werde nicht sauer auf dich sein, Draco. Sauer auf Kimmkorn, klar, aber zwischen uns ist alles in Ordnung, das verspreche ich.“

„Das war alles wesentlich einfacher, als ich dich noch für einen verrückten, Aufmerksamkeit heischenden Angeber gehalten habe.“

„Genau das ist es, kanalisiere diese Gehässigkeit und nutze sie für ein gutes, altes Potter-Mobbing.“

Draco zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Na gut, ich muss los. Sehen wir uns vor Samstag noch mal?“

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Tür und entschied, dass er eine Umarmung riskieren konnte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir üben in jeder freien Minute Zaubersprüche für die letzte Aufgabe. Ron und Hermine lernen nicht einmal für ihre Prüfungen, um Zeit für mich zu haben.“

„Am Freitag ist die Zaubertränke-Prüfung. Sag ihnen, sie sollen sich darauf vorbereiten. Da du für die Prüfungen freigestellt bist, hättest du dann Zeit. Triff mich am Donnerstag nach dem Abendessen unten“, flüsterte Draco in sein Ohr.

„Okay, ich versuche es. Ich gebe dir beim Abendessen am Donnerstag ein Zeichen, wenn ich weg kann.“ Harry gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und eilte zur Tür.

~~~*~~~

Harry fühlte sich ziemlich mies, als er Ron beobachtete, wie er sich am Donnerstagabend vorsichtig am Gryffindor-Tisch niederließ. Er hatte am Nachmittag Schockzauber geübt und Ron hatte immer wieder die Kissen verfehlt, die von Hermine ausgelegt worden waren, um seinen Sturz abzufangen.

Ginny sah ihren Bruder an und lachte. „Du siehst genauso mitleiderregend aus wie Tante Myrte. Also Harry, bist du bereit?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich noch etwas von dem Rinderragout. „Ich glaube schon. Hermine hat mir quasi jeden Zauber und Fluch aus dem Buch beigebracht. Jetzt muss ich sie mir nur noch alle richtig merken.“

Hermine sah ihn aufmunternd an. „Du wirst das schon schaffen, Harry. Aber ich denke, dass wir heute Nacht noch eine Übungsstunde einlegen sollten.“

Ron stöhnte gequält auf und Harry fiel ihr schnell ins Wort. „Nein, ihr habt morgen eure Prüfung in Zaubertränke. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Ron sich bald nicht mehr bewegen kann, wenn ich ihn noch ein paar Mal schocke. Ich denke, ich werde noch ein bisschen in der Bücherei lesen oder so.“

„Bist du dir sicher, Harry?“ Hermine sah ihn besorgt an.

„Auf jeden Fall.“ Harry wagte einen kurzen Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch. Draco und seine Freunde hatten ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt und unterhielten sich angeregt. Plötzlich hob Draco seinen Blick und Harry nickte ihm knapp zu. Draco erwiderte sein Nicken und widmete sich wieder der Unterhaltung mit Zabini. Harry spürte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte den dunkelhäutigen Italiener und Draco an diesem Nachmittag draußen spazieren gehen gesehen. Etwas, das er und Draco niemals miteinander tun könnten. Oder etwa doch? Plötzlich hatte er einen Geistesblitz und er konnte nicht glauben, dass ihm das nicht schon früher eingefallen war. Schnell stand er auf.

„Wo gehst du hin, Harry?“, fragte Ginny.

„Hab‘ was vergessen. Wir sehen uns später.“ Er eilte aus der Großen Halle und die Treppen hinauf zum Gryffindor-Turm. Dort schnappte er sich, was er brauchte, rannte zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum und schlüpfte in den Tunnel, bevor auch nur irgendjemand vom Abendessen zurück war.

~~~*~~~

Harry wanderte unruhig in der Umkleide umher, als Draco endlich hereingeschlendert kam. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er Harrys Grinsen sah. „Was ist passiert?“

„Warum denkst du, dass etwas passiert ist?“, erwiderte Harry und ging auf ihn zu.

Draco hob seine Hand und hielt Harry so auf Abstand. „Weil du wie ein Gryffindor grinst, der etwas im Schilde führt.“

Harry grinste noch breiter und seine grünen Augen funkelten. „Wir gehen spazieren.“

Draco schnaubte amüsiert und ging in Richtung Büro. Doch Harry packte seinen Arm und zog ihn zurück. Er küsste ihn fest und wiederholte: „Wir gehen spazieren. Ich habe diese ganzen schönen Tage eingesperrt im Schloss verbracht. Ich möchte mit dir spazieren gehen.“

„Und du denkst, dass uns niemand sehen wird? Die Sonne geht erst in einer Stunde unter.“ Draco hatte seine Arme um Harry geschlungen. „Ich glaube, das viele Training für das Trimagische Turnier hat deinen Verstand durcheinander gebracht.“

Doch Harry wand sich aus Dracos Umarmung und ging zur Bank. In einer fließenden Bewegung warf er sich den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über. „Möchtest du deine letzte Aussage noch einmal überdenken?“

Er musste über Dracos schockierten Gesichtsausdruck lachen. Zögerlich streckte Draco seine Hand nach Harry aus, doch der schlängelte sich um ihn herum, packte ihn von hinten und küsste seinen Nacken.

„Du bescheuerter Idiot, ich kann nicht fassen, dass du …“ Draco wirbelte herum. „Du hast mir das das ganze Jahr über verheimlicht?“

Harry zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf, sodass nur sein Gesicht zu sehen war. „Ja, tut mir leid. Es kam mir nie wirklich in den Sinn, den Umhang zu etwas anderem zu benutzen, als irgendwo rumzuschleichen …“

Draco wurde blass und starrte Harrys schwebenden Kopf an. Plötzlich gab er ihm einen Schubs. „Die verfluchte Heulende Hütte! Du warst das –“

Harry rieb sich den Brustkorb. „Autsch. Den Spaß habe ich total vergessen. Aber du hattest das auch verdient, so wie du uns verfolgt hast.“

Draco prustete vor Lachen. „Na ja, das war während meiner Ich-hasse-Harry-Potter-weil-ich-nicht-aufhören-kann-an-ihn-zu-denken-Phase.“

„Und jetzt bist du nicht mehr in dieser Phase?“, fragte Harry. Er kam einen Schritt auf Draco zu, streckte seine Arme unter dem Umhang hervor und griff nach Dracos Händen, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

„Nein, jetzt bin ich in einer komplett neuen Phase. In der Ich-will-mit-Harry-Potter-in-den-Quidditch-Umkleiden-knutschen-Phase.“

„Das ist aber tragisch, denn ich bin in der Ich-will-mit-Draco-Malfoy-unter-einem-Baum-knutschen-Phase“, erklärte Harry, löste sich von Draco und drehte sich in Richtung Tür. „Kommst du?“

Doch Draco zögerte. „Ich dachte, du darfst das Schloss nicht verlassen?“

„Und wer sollte jemals davon erfahren? Ich habe den Umhang. Für alle anderen wird es so aussehen, als würdest du alleine spazieren gehen.“ Harry zog nun wieder die Kapuze über und hob seinen Zauberstab, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Draco fluchte leise, kam aber schließlich doch zu ihm herüber, zog die Kapuze wieder zurück und küsste Harry stürmisch. „Wenn wir erwischt werden, übernimmst du die volle Verantwortung“, zischte er.

Harry lächelte ihn strahlend an, bevor er wieder vollständig unter dem Umhang verschwand. Draco schlüpfte durch die Tür und ließ sie hinter ihnen zufallen.

„Und wie weiß ich, wo du bist?“, flüsterte Draco und trat aus dem Schatten des Turms. Auf dieser Seite des Schlosses gab es nur wenige Wege, was in diesem Fall von großem Vorteil war, da nur wenige Schüler hier spazieren gingen und Draco somit nicht Gefahr lief, gesehen zu werden, wie er plötzlich vor der Mauer erschien.

„So.“ Harry streckte seine Hand aus, die von dem Umhang bedeckt wurde, und griff Dracos Hand.

Draco drückte sie leicht und hielt sie fest. „Na gut, das könnte wirklich funktionieren. Wohin möchtest du gehen?“, murmelte Draco leise.

„Auf die andere Seite des Sees“, schlug Harry vor, dem bereits der Schweiß über sein Gesicht lief. Die Luft an diesem Sommertag war noch nicht ganz abgekühlt und unter dem Umhang staute sich die Hitze. Doch er würde sich nicht beschweren, denn er hatte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen die Gelegenheit, sich draußen aufzuhalten. „Weit weg von den anderen Schülern, damit du reden kannst und dabei nicht –“

„… total bescheuert aussehe? Sei still, da vorne kommt jemand“, unterbrach ihn Draco und schlug den Pfad ein, der um den See herumführte. Auf dem Hügel zwischen dem Schloss und dem See lagen Schüler in kleinen Gruppen im Gras und lernten für die Abschlussprüfungen. Oder taten zumindest so, dachte Harry, als er Fred und Angelina zusammen auf einer Decke liegen sah. Fred sah zu ihnen herüber, konnte jedoch nur Draco sehen. Draco fluchte leise und ging weiter.

„Hey, Malfoy, wo ist denn dein kleiner Schlägertrupp?“

„Zieh Leine, Weasley“, entgegnete Draco, ohne stehen zu bleiben. Harrys Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, dass seine Füße nicht unter dem Umhang herausschauten.

„Zieh Leine? Mehr ist dir nicht eingefallen? Wo bleibt deine berühmte Malfoy-Bissigkeit?“, fragte Harry lachend, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Ich war etwas abgelenkt, weil ich Angst hatte, dass ihm auffallen könnte, dass die Hälfte meiner Finger an meiner rechten Hand fehlen. Deswegen ist mir keine schlagkräftige Antwort eingefallen“, antwortete Draco, seine Augen waren starr auf den Weg gerichtet.

Harry sah an ihnen hinab und tatsächlich bedeckte der Umhang einen Großteil von Dracos Fingern. Er versuchte, seine Hand zurückzuziehen, doch Draco hielt ihn fest. „Vergiss es. Wir sind gleich am anderen Ende des Sees. Soweit ich sehen kann, ist dort niemand.“

„Geh an dieser Baumgruppe vorbei, dahinter ist ein ziemlich großer Kastanienbaum“, flüsterte Harry.

Draco warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu und ging in die angegebene Richtung. Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie die Kastanie erreichten, die einen riesigen, beinahe einen Meter breiten Stamm hatte. Nachdem er sich ein letztes Mal vergewissert hatte, dass wirklich niemand in der Nähe war, ging er auf die andere Seite des Stammes und zog sich den Umhang aus, bevor er sich auf den Boden setzte.

„Solltest du ihn nicht lieber anlassen?“, fragte Draco und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Zu heiß“, antwortete Harry. „Wirklich.“ Er zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, wischte sich damit den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Dann lehnte er sich gegen den Baumstamm und genoss die letzten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages auf seiner Haut, während eine leichte Brise seinen überhitzten Körper angenehm kühlte.

Draco stöhnte genervt auf. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass sich niemand, der hier zufällig vorbei kommt, fragen wird, warum ein halbnackter Harry Potter neben mir sitzt?“, murmelte er und legte seine Hand auf Harrys nackte Brust.

„Ich finde sogar, dass es sehr viel interessanter wäre, wenn man einen halbnackten Draco Malfoy neben einem halbnackten Harry Potter sehen würde“, entgegnete Harry und zog Dracos Hemd aus seiner Hose. Draco versuchte, seine Hände wegzuschlagen, doch Harry grinste ihn nur an und fing seine Hände mit einer Hand ein. Er hielt ihn fest und zog mit der anderen Hand an Dracos Hemd. „Entspann dich, auf dem Weg liegt Schotter. Wir werden es sofort hören, wenn jemand in diese Richtung kommt und können dann schnell den Umhang über uns werfen.“

„Und wenn sich jemand entschließt, auch hier sitzen zu wollen?“, grummelte Draco, während Harry sich an Dracos Knöpfen zu schaffen machte.

„Dann gehen wir zu Plan B über“, antwortete Harry lächelnd, als Dracos Hemd auffiel. Seine Hände glitten über Dracos schlanken Körper und zogen ihn näher zu sich.

„Was ist Plan B?“

„Wir schocken sie.“ Harry beugte sich vor und begann, Dracos Hals zu küssen. Die Haut schmeckte salzig. Harrys Zunge glitt über seinen Kiefer und die Hauptschlagader entlang.

„Damit kann ich leben“, stimmte Draco zu und ließ seine Hände über Harrys muskulösen Rücken fahren. „Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du so einen Körper unter dieser sackartigen Kleidung versteckst.“

Harry hob seinen Blick und lächelte ihn an. „Der Dank geht an Hermine und ihren trimagischen Trainingsplan. Sie hat mich gezwungen, zweimal am Tag jede Treppe im Schloss hoch und runter zu rennen. Außerdem gehören die Klamotten nicht mir.“

„Was meinst du damit?“ Draco sah ihn ungläubig an. Er richtete sich auf und stupste das T-Shirt vorsichtig mit seinem Fuß an, als könnte der rechtmäßige Besitzer jeden Augenblick vorbeikommen und seine Ansprüche erheben.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich wieder gegen den Stamm. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Draco keine Ruhe geben würde, bis seine Fragen beantwortet waren. „Das sind die alten Sachen von meinem Cousin. Habe ich dir das wirklich noch nicht erzählt? Die Dursleys würden niemals Geld für mich ausgeben, deswegen bekomme ich immer Dudleys abgetragene Sachen und er ist ziemlich fett.“

„Warum kaufst du dir keine eigene Kleidung? Du hast doch Geld von deinen Eltern geerbt, oder?“

Harry verzog missmutig sein Gesicht. „Ja schon, aber wenn ich mit einem Koffer voller Klamotten nach Hause komme, würden mein Onkel und meine Tante misstrauisch werden und irgendwann darauf kommen, dass ich Geld habe. Ich will nicht, dass sie da dran gehen. Außerdem ist es mir egal, wie ich aussehe.“ Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen. „Willst du wirklich die knappe Zeit, die uns bis zur Sperrstunde bleibt, damit vertrödeln, über meine Klamotten zu diskutieren?“

Draco schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. Er drückte Harry zurück, sodass sie beide im Gras zum Liegen kamen.

~~~*~~~

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als sie endlich aufstanden. Harry wollte gerade sein T-Shirt anziehen, doch Draco hielt ihn auf. Er ließ seine Finger über die verblassende Narbe des Ungarischen Hornschwanzes gleiten, die sich über Harrys Brust erstreckte. Er zog Harry zu sich und küsste die Narbe zärtlich. „Versprich mir, dass du ohne eine weitere Narbe aus dem Labyrinth kommen wirst.“

Harry lächelte. „Ich gebe mir Mühe. Das war einer der besten Tage seit langem. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich die ganze Zeit nicht auf die Idee gekommen bin, den Umhang zu nutzen, um die Umkleiden zu verlassen.“

Draco versuchte sich an einem fiesen Grinsen, doch es kam wieder nur ein glückliches Lächeln dabei heraus. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir nicht erwischt worden sind.“

Harry betrachtete Draco und musste lachen. Die Hose seines Freundes war mit Staub bedeckt, sein Hemd zerknittert. Harry versuchte, den Staub von Dracos Hose zu klopfen. „Wenn dich jemand so im Schloss sieht, wird er wissen, dass du mit jemandem draußen rumgerollt bist.“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass sie doch. Außerdem habe ich einen Satz Wechselkleidung in den Umkleiden.“

Harry bückte sich, um sein T-Shirt aufzuheben. Er machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, es anzuziehen, sondern warf sich nur den Umhang über und zuckte wegen der Hitze, die darunter herrschte, zusammen.

Schweigend gingen sie zum Schloss zurück, obwohl niemand mehr draußen war, der sie hätte hören können. Draco sah aus, als wäre er in Gedanken weit weg. Seine Stirn lag in Falten.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Harry schließlich. Er wollte wissen, was plötzlich passiert war.

„Das Turnier ist in zwei Tagen“, sagte Draco und Harry nickte. „Und nach dem Turnier haben wir nur noch eine Woche Schule.“

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und da Draco den Zug an seiner Hand spürte, hielt er ebenfalls an. Harry riss sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und seine Augen betrachteten Draco besorgt. „Darüber habe ich gar nicht nachgedacht. Ich war so auf das Turnier fokussiert. Zwei Monate …“

Draco schaute finster drein. „Zieh dir die verdammte Kapuze wieder über.“ Schnell tat Harry, was Draco sagte und sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich habe mir schon Gedanken gemacht. Ich fürchte, dass wir uns keine Briefe schreiben können. Mein Vater bekommt alle Korrespondenz, die an das Manor geschickt wird. Und die Hauselfen müssen ihm über jeden ausgehenden Brief Bericht erstatten.“

„Ich kann Eulen bekommen. Mein Onkel und meine Tante finden es zwar nicht gut, aber Hermine und Ron schreiben mir im Sommer immer“, flüsterte Harry unter der Kapuze hervor. „Kannst du nicht wenigstens einen einzigen Brief abschicken, ohne dass dein Vater es erfährt?“

„Vielleicht. Wenn ich Glück habe, wird er einen Großteil des Sommers auf Reisen sein.“ Dracos Stimme klang angespannt.

Harry zog ihn näher zu sich heran. „Wir werden einen Weg finden. Lass uns nächste Woche darüber sprechen, wenn das Trimagische Turnier vorbei ist.“

„Nachdem du das Turnier gewonnen hast?“ entgegnete Draco lächelnd. Harry lachte auf, doch wurde sofort von Draco ermahnt. „Ravenclaws auf zwei Uhr.“

Da sie dem Schloss immer näherkamen, schwiegen sie, denn sie wollten kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, bis sie wieder in den Umkleiden waren.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, riss sich Harry den Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn auf eine Bank. „Das war jedes Risiko wert“, sagte er mit einem aufgeregten Lachen.

„Manchmal hast du wirklich gute Ideen“, stimmte Draco zu. „Aber in fünfzehn Minuten beginnt die Sperrstunde. Ich muss mich noch umziehen“, sagte er und betrachtete naserümpfend seine staubige Kleidung. „Was ist mir dir? Wird es niemandem auffallen?“

Harry lachte. „Es hat auch Vorteile, immer unordentlich auszusehen. Keiner wird irgendetwas bemerken.“

Draco zog sich sein Hemd aus, während Harry auf einer Bank Platz nahm und den Anblick genoss. Selbst das eine Jahr ohne Quidditch hatte Dracos Figur nicht geschadet. Er griff sich ein frisches Hemd aus seinem Spind. „Hör auf, mich anzustarren.“ Er schaute mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry. „Mach am Samstag keine Dummheiten. Pass einfach auf dich auf.“

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. So lange in dem Labyrinth keine Drachen lauern, sollte es sicher sein“, antwortete Harry gleichgültig. Er war mit seinen Gedanken immer noch in den Sommerferien. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass ihm nicht aufgefallen war, dass sie schon in einer Woche begannen. Es war für ihn schon schlimm genug, wenn sie es mal eine oder zwei Wochen nicht schafften, sich hier unten zu treffen. Aber zwei Monate? In zwei Monaten konnte viel passieren.

„Wenn du in etwas involviert bist, ist nichts so, wie es sein soll. Wer weiß, welche Art von Fallen dort aufgestellt wurden“, erwiderte Draco ernst.


	25. Über die Planke gehen - Teil IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen dritten Advent!
> 
> Vorab noch eine Anmerkung der Autorin Oakstone730: "Achtung! Ich halte mich daran, wer im Original stirbt … seid also bitte nicht überrascht über das, was am Ende dieses Kapitels passiert."

~~~*~~~

Der Zeitungsartikel musste auch ausgerechnet an diesem Tag erscheinen. Draco sah von der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf, die Pansy ihm mit einem freudigen Quietschen in die Hand gedrückt hatte. _‚Verstört und gefährlich‘_ prangte ihm auf dem Titelblatt entgegen, darunter ein Bild von Harry, der verdrießlich in die Kamera blickte. Draco zwang sich, ein höhnisches Grinsen aufzusetzen, während Pansy den anderen Slytherins am Tisch den Artikel laut vorlas. Er war noch schlimmer geworden, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Überall in der Großen Halle steckten Schüler ihre Köpfe zusammen und lasen den Artikel und Draco konnte sehen, wie sie ab und zu einen vorsichtigen Blick auf eine ganz bestimmte, schweigsame Gruppe Gryffindors warfen. Auch Draco beobachtete Harry. Er hatte gesehen, wie Granger und Weasley versucht hatten, die Zeitung vor ihm zu verstecken, doch er hatte sie sich einfach geschnappt. Dracos Magen drehte sich um, als er sah, wie Harry beim Lesen kreidebleich wurde. Kimmkorn hatte jedes seiner Worte so verdreht, dass seine Aussagen so negativ wie nur möglich klangen.

Als Pansy fertig war, fingen Crabbe und Goyle an zu gackern. Goyle versetzte ihm einen Rippenstoß und Draco stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein und lästerte gemeinsam mit ihnen über jeden Aspekt, den der Artikel hergab. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er jedoch, wie Granger aufstand und aus der Halle stürmte. Wo wollte sie denn hin? Doch dann verließen immer mehr Schüler die Große Halle und Draco fiel auf, dass er nur noch fünf Minuten Zeit hatte, um pünktlich zu Binns Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei zu erscheinen. Langsam ging er am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbei. Harry hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien nur noch in seinem Frühstück herumzustochern. Er sah nicht einmal auf, als Draco an ihm vorbei kam. Draco zögerte einen Moment, doch plötzlich tauchte Blaise hinter ihm auf. „Mach schon, wir kommen sonst zu spät“, ermahnte er ihn und drängte Draco Richtung Tür.

~~~*~~~

Draco konnte sich kaum auf die Prüfung konzentrieren. Warum hatte Harry seinen Blick nicht gehoben? Hatte er ihn einfach nicht bemerkt oder war er sauer auf Draco? Er hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er nicht wütend werden würde, doch der Artikel war wesentlich schlimmer geworden, als sie sich jemals hätten ausmalen können. Zu hören, wie Kimmkorn seine Aussagen verdreht hatte, machte ihn fuchsteufelswild. Er konnte sich nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie sauer Harry sein musste.

Endlich war die Prüfung vorbei. Draco verschwand als Erster durch die Tür und eilte die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Er musste Harry finden. Vielleicht war er draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld, um sich das Labyrinth genauer anzusehen. Draco rannte die Stufen der Eingangshalle hinunter und blieb abrupt stehen. Harry ging am Seeufer entlang und wurde von einer Frau mit roten Haaren und einem Mann begleitet. Draco erkannte die Frau sofort: Sie war die Mutter des Wiesels. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wer der Mann war, dafür waren sie zu weit weg. Doch der Haarfarbe nach zu urteilen, konnte es sich nur um einen der älteren Weasley-Brüder handeln.

Ein Stück weiter entfernt entdeckte Draco Cedric, der mit drei anderen Menschen unterwegs war. Wahrscheinlich waren die Eltern der Champions zur letzten Aufgabe eingeladen worden und Dumbledore hatte scheinbar die Weasleys gebeten, diese Rolle für Harry einzunehmen. Draco spürte, wie ein Teil seiner Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Ein Besuch der Weasleys würde Harry etwas von der letzten Aufgabe und dem Zeitungsartikel ablenken.

Der Zeitungsartikel. Draco musste trotzdem einen Weg finden, mit Harry zu sprechen. Er musste sicher gehen, dass zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung war. Harry durfte die dritte Aufgabe auf keinen Fall beginnen, ohne dass alles zwischen ihnen geklärt war, denn er musste sich voll und ganz auf das Labyrinth konzentrieren können.

Also setzte Draco sich auf die Stufen und holte ein Schulbuch aus seiner Tasche. Er hoffte, dass Harry an ihm vorbeigehen würde, wenn sie das Schloss wieder betraten. Als er den Blick hob, sah er, wie die Besucher den Weg Richtung Innenhof einschlugen. Die Diggorys gingen nun neben Harry und den Weasleys her. Die Gruppe lachte und schien entspannt, während sie hinter der Ecke des Gebäudes aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden.

Plötzlich erklangen Schritte auf den Steinstufen. Draco hob den Kopf und sah den großen, blonden Mann auf sich zukommen, der mit den Diggorys unterwegs gewesen war. „Bist du Draco?“, fragte der Mann zögerlich und Draco nickte. „Ich bin Simon. Cedric hat mich gebeten, dir eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten soll, aber er sagte mir, ich solle dir ausrichten, dass ‚unten alles in Ordnung ist‘.“

Draco lachte kurz erleichtert auf, bevor er wieder seine kühle Fassade zurückgewann und sich schnell erhob. Er hielt dem Mann namens Simon seine Hand hin. „Richte Cedric meinen Dank aus. Und ähm … ich wünsche ihm heute Abend viel Glück. Die Slytherins haben eine Menge Galleonen auf seinen Sieg gegen Potter gesetzt.“

Simon lachte. „Und deine Galleonen, Draco? Auf wen hast du gesetzt?“

Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Hatte Cedric seinem Freund von ihnen erzählt? Doch er zwang sich, weiter zu atmen. Er kannte Cedric und vertraute ihm. Wenn dieser Simon vertraute, sollte Draco das auch. Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Nur so viel: Meine Wette ist gut platziert. Vielleicht sehen wir uns heute Abend beim Turnier.“ Er hob seine Tasche auf und ging den Pfad entlang, der vom Schloss wegführte. Zu wissen, dass Harry wegen des Artikels nicht sauer auf ihn war, war eine große Erleichterung. Er musste heute Abend also nur noch darauf achten, nicht für Harry zu jubeln, während er von Slytherins umgeben war.

~~~*~~~

Draco sah zu, wie Harry und die anderen Champions nach dem Festessen hinter Dumbledore die Große Halle verließen. Der Schulleiter hatte angekündigt, dass alle anderen in fünf Minuten zum Quidditchfeld nachkommen könnten.

Natürlich folgten die Slytherins als Letzte, man wollte ja nicht zu aufgeregt erscheinen. Währenddessen versuchte Draco, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er wusste, dass Harry in dem Labyrinth gut zurecht kommen würde. Hätte er auch noch genug Verstand, würde er einfach irgendwo in Deckung bleiben und nicht versuchen, zu gewinnen. Doch das war äußerst unwahrscheinlich, der Gryffindor in Harry würde ihn dazu verleiten, nach dem Sieg zu streben.

Schließlich nahmen auch die Slytherins auf der Zuschauertribüne Platz. Da sie so spät gekommen waren, waren die besten Plätze auf den oberen Rängen schon alle weg. Die Zuschauer, die rechtzeitig vor Ort gewesen waren, hatten die oberen Sitzreihen belegt, um einen besseren Blick über die gut sechshundert Meter hohen Mauern zu haben. Als Draco vorhin bei Tageslicht am Stadion vorbeigekommen war, hatte das Labyrinth viel harmloser ausgesehen, doch jetzt wirkte es geradezu bedrohlich.

„Wollen wir noch weiter hoch?“, fragte er Zabini und sah sich verzweifelt nach einem besseren Platz um. Dumbledore und die anderen Jurymitglieder saßen auf einer eigens für sie eingerichteten Tribüne, die den Eingang zum Labyrinth überblickte. Die Weasleys und Diggorys saßen gemeinsam mit Krums und Fleurs Familien direkt hinter der Jury.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum. Es wird sowieso bald dunkel, dann sehen wir ohnehin nicht viel“, antwortete Blaise gleichgültig. „Von hier unten können wir allerdings viel schneller abhauen und zu der Feier zu Potters Niederlage gehen.“

Draco ließ es gut sein und wandte seinen Blick dem Eingang zu. Das Labyrinth erstreckte sich vor ihnen und nur die äußeren Ränder waren mit Fackeln beleuchtet worden. Harry und Cedric standen am Eingang zum Labyrinth, während Bagmans Stimme durch den Abend hallte und die Zuschauer begrüßte. Im Stadion wurde es ruhig und ohne weitere große Worte gab Bagman den Startschuss. Cedric und Harry drehten sich zeitgleich um und verschwanden in den dunklen Gängen.

In Fünf-Minuten-Abständen folgten Krum und Fleur. Im Stadion konnte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören, so still waren alle, während sie versuchten, einen Laut aus dem Labyrinth zu erhaschen. Seltsame Lichtstrahlen zuckten hier und da aus unterschiedlichen Ecken über den Abendhimmel. Draco starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, doch nach den Lichtstrahlen zu urteilen, waren ein oder zwei Champions bereits tief in das Labyrinth vorgedrungen.

Plötzlich hallte ein schriller Schrei wie der einer Alraune durch das Stadion. Die Zuschauer hielten kollektiv die Luft an. Aus Angst, das nächste Geräusch aus dem Labyrinth zu verpassen, gab niemand auch nur den leisesten Laut von sich.

Keine roten Funken. Draco fragte sich, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Der Schrei musste von Fleur gekommen sein. Kein Mann konnte so einen schrillen Ton erzeugen. Draco drehte sich zur Jury um. Dumbledore musste denselben Gedanken gehabt haben, denn er war aufgestanden und schickte gerade einige Lehrer auf Besen zu der Stelle, von der der Schrei gekommen war. Draco konnte sehen, wie Fleurs Eltern und ihre Schwester sich gegenseitig an den Händen hielten. Nach wenigen Minuten ließen drei Lehrer Fleurs schlaffen Körper aus dem Labyrinth und in Richtung der Quidditch-Umkleiden schweben, wo Madam Pomfrey bereits mit einer Liege auf sie wartete. Draco sah zu, wie Fleurs Familie eilig die Tribüne hinab stieg und über das Feld zu den Umkleiden eilte.

Während die Minuten langsam dahinkrochen, drangen keine weiteren Geräusche mehr aus dem Labyrinth zu ihnen heraus. Als ein goldener Nebel über der Hecke aufstieg und davonschwebte, wurde es kurz unruhig und überall hörte man aufgeregtes Geflüster. Doch da ansonsten nichts weiter passierte, wurde den Slytherins schließlich langweilig und einige sprachen schon über die Feier, die nach dem Turnier stattfinden sollte, während andere sich über ihre Pläne für die Sommerferien unterhielten, die bereits nächste Woche begannen. Draco hätte aus Frust am liebsten laut aufgeschrien.

Plötzlich stoben rote Funken ungefähr aus der Mitte des Labyrinths in die Luft. In Sekundenschnelle war Madam Hooch mit zwei weiteren Lehrern an der Stelle. Gemeinsam schwangen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen den bewusstlosen Viktor Krum aus dem Labyrinth schweben. Die Zuschauer warteten, bis der Körper sicher auf dem Boden neben den Umkleiden angekommen war, bevor sie in aufgeregtes Geplapper ausbrachen. Draco starrte ungläubig auf die Hecke. Was verbarg sich dahinter, das Viktor Krum umhauen konnte? Die Slytherins richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auch wieder auf das Turnier und spekulierten hitzig darüber, was im Innern des Labyrinths vor sich ging.

„Ich wette, Potter ist komplett durchgedreht und hat sie alle angegriffen!“

„Er und Cedric haben in letzter Zeit viel miteinander rumgehangen. Vielleicht haben sie sich gegen die anderen beiden verbündet.“

Plötzlich schoss eine bunte Lichtsäule genau aus der Mitte des Labyrinths in die Höhe. Doch so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie wieder in einem Windstoß, der über das Stadion hinwegfegte. Einen kurzen Moment verharrten alle und dann brach die Hölle los. Jeder sprang auf seine Füße und alle schrien wild durcheinander. Draco drehte sich zur Jurytribüne um. Dumbledore war ebenfalls aufgestanden, klatschte in seine Hände und sofort gingen alle Flutlichter im Stadion an. Die Zuschauer schrien geblendet auf und hielten sich schützend die Hände vor ihre Gesichter. Als sich Dracos Augen endlich an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er, wie ein Dutzend Zauberer über das Labyrinth flogen.

„Ruhe“, dröhnte Dumbledore und seine Stimme erfüllte die Nachtluft. Sofort wurde es mucksmäuschenstill. Alle Augen waren auf das Labyrinth und die Gestalten auf den Besen darüber gerichtet, die jeden Zentimeter absuchten.

„Sie sind nicht mehr da, sie sind verschwunden!“, rief Mad-Eye Moody Dumbledore zu. Sein magisches Auge konnte das Labyrinth schneller absuchen, als die Zauberer auf ihren Besen.

„Verschwunden? Wie können sie denn verschwinden?“, brüllte Draco Blaise an, doch er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen stieg er die Stufen der Tribüne hinab. Es war ihm egal, was die anderen Slytherins von ihm dachten. Er musste zu Harry, er musste ihn finden. Niemand hielt ihn auf seinem Weg zum Eingang in das Labyrinth auf, doch plötzlich wurde er von einem Arm zurückgerissen. Draco wirbelte herum, hob instinktiv seinen Zauberstab und starrte direkt in Simons Gesicht.

„Das wird nichts bringen. Es wird bereits alles Menschenmögliche getan und du kannst nichts dazu beitragen“, warf ihm Simon entgegen, als Draco versuchte, sich loszureißen.

„Ich muss Harry –“, zischte Draco.

„Nicht. Denkst du, dass es in seinem Sinne ist, wenn du jetzt einen Aufstand probst?“ Simon zwang Draco zurück, weg vom dem Pfad und weg von den Augen neugieriger Zuschauer, die bereits auf sie aufmerksam geworden waren. „Ich wäre jetzt auch gerne dort draußen, doch wir müssen abwarten.“

Draco starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und nickte dann. Er folgte ihm zu einer Bank, die unter den Tribünen aufgestellt worden war und wo man sie nicht sehen konnte, doch von wo aus sie selbst einen guten Blick über die Lage hatten.

„Was glaubst du, war das? Diese Lichtsäule?“, fragte Draco zögerlich.

„Das Strahlen eines Portschlüssels“, antwortete Simon knapp. „Das muss es gewesen sein. Allerdings habe ich es noch nie so stark wahrgenommen. Zuerst dachte ich, das sei Teil des Labyrinths, doch dann habe ich Dumbledores Reaktion gesehen. Ich habe den alten Mann noch nie so hektisch erlebt und da wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt.“

„Also wurden sie beide mitgenommen?“, fragte Draco und Simon nickte zustimmend. „Wo zum Teufel sind sie dann?“

„Das können wir nicht wissen. Wir müssen sie fragen, wenn sie zurück sind“, antwortete Simon bestimmt.

Eine halbe Stunde verging. Draco hatte begonnen, unter den Tribünen auf und ab zu laufen. Simon war unterdessen zu den Diggorys gegangen, um sie nach Neuigkeiten zu befragen, doch er kam kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Draco unterdrückte nur schwer den Wutschrei, der in seiner Kehle aufstieg. „Nur Potter konnte in so einen Schlammassel geraten“, schnappte er wütend und zwang sich dazu, sich wieder auf die Bank zu setzen.

„Na ja, wenn er zurück ist, kannst du ihn ja anschreien“, erwiderte Simon mit einem angespannten Lachen. Er sah zu Draco und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich sehe keinen Grund mehr, weshalb ich vorgeben sollte, dass ich nicht weiß, dass du und Harry Potter ein Paar seid. Vor allem wenn man sieht, wie sehr du neben der Spur bist, weil er vermisst wird.“

„Cedric hat es dir nicht erzählt?“, fragte Draco erstaunt. Er war froh, etwas zu haben, was ihn davon abhielt, erneut einen Tempus-Zauber zu sprechen, damit er sehen konnte, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war.

„Cedric plaudert keine Geheimnisse aus. Aber er hat dich und Harry oft in seinen Briefen erwähnt, allerdings niemals zur gleichen Zeit. Ich kann aber genauso gut wie jeder andere auch zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Also du und Harry Potter?“

Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Außer Cedric weiß niemand davon, aber wir sind schon eine Weile zusammen. Sieben, beinahe acht Monate.“ _Das hängt davon ab, ob man den Monat, in dem wir getrennt waren, mitrechnet_ , dachte Draco für sich.

„Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend. Ich habe euch beide in Lockharts Duellier-Club gegeneinander kämpfen sehen. Das ist doch gerade einmal zwei Jahre her, oder? Ihr zwei habt euch wie Todfeinde bekriegt.“

„Du warst dabei?“ Draco sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich dachte, dass der Club nur für Erst-und Zweitklässler gewesen war.“

„Ich war in der sechsten, aber ich war trotzdem da. Ich stand am Rand.“ Er lachte. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich damals auf Lockhart stand. Doch nur solange, bis er das erste Mal seinen Mund aufgemacht hat und ich festgestellt habe, dass er lediglich gut aussieht. Das war aber noch bevor Cedric und ich zusammen gekommen sind“, fügte er hüstelnd hinzu.

Draco musste lachen. „Ich finde, du hast die bessere Wahl getroffen.“

Simon stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. „Da gebe ich dir Recht.“ Er stand auf und fuhr sich aufgebracht durch seine Haare. „Ich hätte Cedric niemals ermutigen dürfen, bei diesem verdammten Turnier anzutreten. Schon von der ersten Minute an war etwas nicht in Ordnung damit.“

Draco sah zu ihm herüber. „Du meinst, seit Harrys Name aus dem Kelch gezogen wurde?“

Simon zuckte zusammen und nickte dann. „Na ja, offensichtlich stimmte etwas nicht, da das ja nicht das Quadmagische Turnier ist.“

„Harry hat nicht –“, wollte Draco protestieren.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Cedric hat es mir geschrieben. Aber das zeigt doch nur, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Ein vierzehnjähriger Teilnehmer? Das ist falsch und viel zu gefährlich.“

Darauf konnte Draco nichts erwidern. Er wollte gerade zu etwas Neuem ansetzen, als ein erneuter Windstoß über sie hinwegfegte. Er drehte sich um und rannte zurück auf das Feld. Die farbige Lichtsäule war zurück. Als sie verschwand, gab sie den Blick auf Harry frei, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag, seine Arme um Cedric geschlungen hatte und einen großen, goldenen Pokal in einer Hand hielt.

Draco erstarrte. Er spürte nicht einmal, wie Simon an ihm vorbeirannte und Cedrics Namen rief. Erst das Geräusch hunderter trampelnder Füße trieb Draco schließlich voran und er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Endlich war er vorne angekommen. Nur wenige Meter vor ihm kniete Dumbledore neben Harry auf dem Boden. Harry wehrte sich gegen ihn, er wollte Cedrics Körper scheinbar nicht loslassen. Körper. Draco starrte auf den leblosen Körper in Harrys Armen. Ihm fiel auf, dass Harry schrie. Schrie, dass Cedric tot war. Voldemort. Zurück. Portschlüssel. Friedhof. Sie haben Cedric umgebracht. Überall war Blut, sah Draco. Auf Harrys Gesicht, seinen Armen und Beinen. Sein Ärmel war zerrissen und er blutete aus einem großen Schnitt an seinem Unterarm.

Eine Reihe von Lehrern hielt jeden davon ab, näher heranzukommen und Draco sah wie durch einen Schleier Simon, der sich wehrte und zu Cedric wollte. Er hörte, wie sich die Menge bewegte. „Die Diggorys, macht Platz für die Diggorys.“ Er drehte sich um und sah Cedrics Eltern durch die Menge eilen, die sich für sie teilte. Simon rannte zu ihnen und griff nach dem Arm von Cedrics Mutter, als ihr Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Cedric fiel.

Draco richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Feld, doch Harry war nicht mehr da. Cedrics Körper lag immer noch neben dem goldenen Pokal auf dem Boden, doch Harry war verschwunden, schon wieder. Er war doch eben noch hier gewesen. Draco hatte doch nur einen kurzen Moment weggesehen. Dumbledore war mittlerweile aufgestanden und zu Cedrics Eltern gegangen. Er hielt sie zurück und drehte sich zu Fudge um, bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, heranzutreten und dann verschwand Dumbledore ebenfalls in der Menge.

Draco zuckte zusammen, als ein erneuter Schrei durch das Stadion hallte. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Cedrics Mutter auf dem Boden kniete und ihren reglosen Sohn in ihren Armen hielt. Amos Diggory stand daneben, offensichtlich stand er unter Schock. Simon kniete auf Cedrics anderer Seite. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, während er Cedrics Hand hielt.

Draco taumelte zurück. Er musste Harry suchen. Er musste herausfinden, was passiert war. Draco drehte sich um und bahnte sich einen Weg zurück durch die Menge. Ron Weasley und Granger kamen ihm entgegen. Doch anhand ihres Gesichtsausdrucks wusste er, dass sie ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatten, wo Harry war.

Endlich erreichte er den Ausgang des Stadions und blickte sich suchend um. Einige Fackeln erleuchteten den Pfad zurück zum Schloss. Hier und da tummelten sich ein paar Schüler und unterhielten sich aufgeregt, doch die meisten waren immer noch im Stadion. Draco rannte den Pfad hinauf. Er war nur ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als er plötzlich einen Lichtblitz sah und schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufschlug, unfähig den Sturz abzufangen. Ganzkörperklammer. Jemand hatte ihn verhext, stellte er verbittert fest. Sein Gesicht lag tief im Gras.

Draco versuchte noch, den Klammerfluch abzuschütteln, als ein paar Füße vor ihm auftauchten. Zwei Hände drehten ihn unsanft herum und er blickte in das mürrische Gesicht von Severus Snape.

„Was immer du gerade vorhattest, du wirst es unterlassen“, zischte Snape. „Du kannst nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen. Du wirst dich nur verraten, dein Leben und seins noch mehr in Gefahr bringen. Ich werde den Zauber lösen, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du keine Dummheiten machen wirst. Blinzle, wenn du einverstanden bist.“

Draco bemühte sich, zu blinzeln und Snape ließ ihn mit einer fließenden Zauberstabbewegung frei. Draco rappelte sich auf und griff nach Snapes linkem Unterarm. Sein Lehrer zischte schmerzerfüllt auf und zog seinen Arm zurück.

„Wo ist er? Ist er in Sicherheit?“, sprudelte es aus Draco heraus. Es war ihm egal, was sein Pate von ihm dachte. Er musste es wissen.

„Dumbledore weiß, wo er ist, und er ist unterwegs, seine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Du wirst jetzt auf direktem Weg zu meinen Räumen gehen und in meinem Wohnzimmer auf mich warten. Du wirst keinen Versuch unternehmen, ihn zu finden, bis ich zurück bin.“

Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um zu protestieren, doch Snape richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und starrte auf ihn herab. „Solltest du dich nicht daran halten, lasse ich dich bis zum Morgen hier in einer Ganzkörperklammer liegen.“

Draco fluchte und fuhr sich aufgebracht mit seinen Händen durch die Haare. „Na schön. Ich warte auf dich. Aber ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht. Er hat geblutet.“

„Diese Verletzung stellt keine Lebensgefahr für ihn dar“, antwortete Snape steif. „Geh.“

Draco hatte schon den halben Weg zum Schloss zurückgelegt, als ihm auffiel, dass Snape die Wörter ‚diese Verletzung‘ besonders betont hatte. War Harry wegen etwas anderem in Lebensgefahr? Er rannte die Stufen zum Schloss hinauf und war versucht, doch nach Harry zu suchen. Gleichzeitig wusste er jedoch, dass durch das Schloss zu rennen und Harrys Namen zu rufen, das Schlimmste wäre, was er jetzt tun könnte. Also zwang er sich, langsamer zu gehen und betrat die Eingangshalle. Sie war immer noch verlassen, doch bald würden die Schüler aus dem Stadion zurückkommen. Schnell durchquerte Draco die Halle und stieg die Treppe zu den Kerkern und Snapes Räumen hinab.

Sein Status als Snapes Patensohn hielt ihm verschiedene Privilegien bereit. Manchmal, jedoch sehr selten, lud Snape ihn zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen oder für Einzelunterricht in Zaubertränke in seine privaten Räume ein. Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb Draco in diesem Fach so viel besser war als alle anderen. Er griff nach dem Türknauf und sprach das Passwort, das Snape ihm genannt hatte. Schnell ging er hinein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Draco warf sich auf das Sofa und schloss seine Augen. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie schnell sich alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Cedric. Wie konnte es sein, dass er tot war? Vor seinem geistigen Auge ließ er die Szene noch einmal Revue passieren. Wie Harry Cedrics Körper festgehalten und geschrien hatte. Cedric war vollkommen regungslos gewesen. Vielleicht war er nur Opfer eines Schockzaubers geworden. Doch Draco konnte Cedrics Blick immer noch vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen – ausdrucks- und leblos – und er wusste, dass seine Vermutung nicht stimmte. Draco schrie frustriert auf und begann, im Raum auf und ab zu wandern.

Wo waren sie hingebracht worden? Was war dort passiert? Harrys Arm und Bein hatten geblutet. Sein Gesicht war mit Blut und Dreck verschmiert gewesen. Wie war Cedric gestorben? Draco hatte an ihm keine Verletzungen erkennen können. Minuten wurden zu Stunden und Draco war sich sicher, dass Menschen auf diese Weise verrückt wurden. Er wog ab, doch zu gehen und nach Harry zu suchen, doch er wusste, dass Snape seine verlässlichste Informationsquelle sein würde. Niemand sonst würde ihm helfen wollen. Wenigstens wusste er, dass Harry wieder da war und lebte. Draco legte sich wieder auf das Sofa und bedeckte seine Augen. Was, wenn dort Harrys Körper auf dem Boden gelegen hätte? Er erinnerte sich an den Schmerz auf Simons Gesicht, als er Cedrics Hand gehalten hatte. Draco konnte nicht fassen, dass Cedric nicht mehr da war. Verärgert wischte er die Tränen weg, die seine Wangen hinab liefen. Cedric hatte dieses Jahr alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um ihm zu helfen. Er hatte ihm stundenlang zugehört, wie Draco seinem Frust gegenüber seinem Vater Luft gemacht hatte und wie er über seine Ängste, jedes Jahr im Sommer wieder nach Hause zurückgehen zu müssen, gesprochen hatte. Cedric hatte ihn beruhigt und dafür gesorgt, dass er erkannte, dass –

Ohne Vorwarnung flog die Tür auf und Snape betrat den Raum. Draco starrte ihm wütend entgegen. „Wo ist Harry? Geht es ihm gut?“

Snape hielt nur kurz inne, während er durch den Raum schritt. „ _Potter_ ist im Krankenflügel und wird gut bewacht. Jeder Versuch, ihn zu sehen, wäre im besten Falle töricht, im schlechtesten Falle Selbstmord.“

Draco holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. „Ist er sehr schwer verletzt? Und Cedric, er ist doch nicht wirklich …“

„Potters Verletzungen sind marginal. Cedric Diggory ist tot.“

Draco schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf und sank auf einen Stuhl. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Du warst doch wohl hoffentlich nicht mit …“ Snape betrachtete ihn ungläubig, sodass Draco beinahe lachen musste. Sein Pate sah ihn aufrichtig schockiert an.

Draco glaubte, dass er diesen Ausdruck bei Snape noch nie gesehen hatte. „Nein, Cedric war nur ein Freund. Er hat uns geholfen, Harry und mir“, erwiderte er leise.

Snape hob eine Hand. „Die Vorkommnisse heute Nacht haben dein … Arrangement mit Potter noch gefährlicher gemacht. Du hast schon beim letzten Mal nicht auf mich gehört, als ich dich gewarnt habe, dass du dich von ihm fernhalten solltest. Ich habe nichts mehr dazu gesagt, da ich annahm, du würdest solch einen Unfug schnell hinter dir lassen.“ Snape starrte Draco an, der seinem Blick trotzig standhielt. „Ich sage dir noch einmal: Du musst den Umgang mit ihm beenden. Nur zu eurem Besten. Denn ab heute Nacht ist keiner von uns mehr sicher.“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht und ich werde es nicht.“ Der Gedanke, Harry gehen zu lassen, ließ ihn beinahe erstarren. Sie hatten vier Jahre gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was zwischen ihnen los war. Nichts auf der Welt würde Draco dazu bringen, ihn wieder zu verlassen.

„Ein Mensch ist bereits gestorben. Wer von euch soll der nächste sein?“, fragte Snape kalt. Er drehte Draco seinen Rücken zu, ging zur Wand am anderen Ende des Zimmers und legte seine Zauberstabspitze dagegen. Snape murmelte eine Zauberformel, die Draco jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. Die Steine in der Wand verschwanden und gaben den Blick auf eine große Nische frei. Snape griff hinein und zog ein schwarzes Stoffbündel heraus. Er schüttelte es aus, ohne sich dafür zu interessieren, dass Draco ihn beobachtete. Dabei fiel etwas Silbriges auf den Boden. Draco erkannte es sofort, sein Gesicht wurde blass und sein Blick flog zu Snapes linkem Unterarm.

„Ja, Draco. Alles hat sich verändert.“ Snapes kalte Stimme war genauso emotionslos wie seine kalten, schwarzen Augen. „Geh zurück in deinen Schlafsaal. Geh nicht zu Potter. Vergiss ihn. Nichts kann ihn jetzt noch retten.“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und taumelte zurück, weg von Snape. Er kollidierte mit der Tür, drehte sich um und riss sie auf. Er rannte den Korridor entlang, doch hielt abrupt an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er hingehen sollte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war keine Option. Nach unten. Er musste nach unten gehen. Draco drehte sich schnell um und ging zu der Treppe, die ihn auf dem kürzesten Weg in die Eingangshalle bringen würde. Dort standen eine Menge Schüler und redeten wild durcheinander. Einige weinten, andere lagen sich in den Armen. Schnell bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Niemand hielt ihn auf. Er schlüpfte durch das Schlossportal und rannte augenblicklich zum Westturm, sobald er draußen war. Erleichtert zückte er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür. Schnell ging er hinein und schloss sie wieder hinter sich.

In der Umkleide angekommen, lehnte er sich gegen einen Spind und ließ sich daran hinabgleiten. Harry war im Krankenflügel. Er musste zu ihm. Aber er konnte nicht einfach dort aufschlagen, er brauchte einen Plan. Draco schlug seinen Kopf frustriert gegen den Spind. Er hatte zwei Stunden in Snapes Wohnzimmer auf seinen Paten gewartet. Warum hatte er in dieser Zeit keinen Plan entwickelt, anstatt darüber nachzudenken, was er mit Harry tun würde, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekäme?

Draco öffnete seine Augen und sah sich um. Auf der Bank direkt vor ihm lag ein Umhang aus silbrigem Stoff. Merlin. Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Er musste ihn am Donnerstagabend vergessen haben. Draco lachte auf. Er brauchte also keinen Plan. Schnell stand er auf, schnappte sich den Umhang, durchquerte die Umkleide und stand schließlich vor dem Torbogen, der mit den sich kreuzenden Zauberstäben und Knochen verziert war. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab, murmelte „Aperiens“ und starrte in den dunklen Gang, der sich hinter der offenen Tür verbarg. Er holte einmal tief Luft, sprach den Lumos-Zauber und trat auf die Stufen.

Die Treppe war nicht so steil wie die, die zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Und der Gang war wesentlich breiter. Draco vermutete, dass das daher kam, da man verletzte Quidditch-Spieler durch diesen Tunnel transportiert hatte. Er überlegte, wo der Eingang zum Tunnel im Krankenflügel war. Der Torbogen war in einer kleinen Nische gegenüber von Pomfreys Büro gewesen. In der Nähe standen keine Betten. Und selbst wenn dort welche wären, wäre das Schlimmste, dass die Patienten ein schwarzes Loch sehen würden, das Draco schnell wieder schließen würde. Wer das Passwort nicht kannte, konnte den Durchgang nicht öffnen. Dracos Zuversicht wuchs. Das konnte funktionieren, das musste funktionieren.

Er erreichte den obersten Treppenabsatz und ging einen langen Korridor entlang. Von der Decke hingen Spinnenweben herab und die Luft roch abgestanden. Endlich endete der Tunnel und Draco stand vor einer Backsteinwand. Er zog sich den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über und sah an sich herab, um sicherzugehen, dass er vollständig verborgen war. Er holte tief Luft und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Aperiens.“


	26. Abschied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Morgen, meine lieben Leser :)
> 
> Nein, keine Sorge, es ist noch nicht Sonntag :D Allerdings habe ich heute Geburtstag und da ich mir dieses Jahr - außer ein bisschen Ruhe - nichts wünsche, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich stattdessen euch mit einem zusätzlichen Kapitel beschenke! Gute Idee? ;)

~~~*~~~

Harry starrte an die Decke des Krankenflügels, die er eigentlich schon viel zu gut kannte, und wünschte sich, dass man ihn endlich in Ruhe ließe. Hermine, Ron, Bill und Mrs. Weasley standen um sein Bett herum. Seine beste Freundin hielt seine Hand so fest, als hätte sie Angst, er könne einfach wieder verschwinden, wenn sie losließe. Es war so viel in so kurzer Zeit passiert, dass sein Kopf gar nicht wirklich mitkam.

„Du brauchst Ruhe, Harry“, sagte Mrs. Weasley zu Harrys großer Erleichterung schließlich. „Nimm den Schlaftrank. Siri-ähm, Tatze wird vor der Abtrennung Wache halten. Wenn du etwas brauchst, gib ihm Bescheid.“

Harry sah nach unten und lächelte. Sein Animagus-Pate hatte seine zotteligen Pfoten auf Harrys Bett gelegt. Als Tatze an der Seite von Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel geeilt war, hatte Madam Pomfrey einen Schock bekommen und versucht, ihn nach draußen zu scheuchen. Dumbledore war jedoch sehr deutlich gewesen, dass der große Hund an Harrys Seite bleiben solle.

Harry nickte Mrs. Weasley entkräftet zu. Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und Ron drückte umständlich seine Hand. „Nacht, Kumpel.“

Harry bekam kaum mit, wie sie gingen. Bill Weasley dirigierte seine Mutter weg von Harry und schob den Paravent zusammen, der das Bett umstellte. Harry konnte etwas weiter weg im Raum Stimmen hören, doch er wollte gar nicht wissen, worüber dort gesprochen wurde.

Er sank zurück in seine Kissen, wehrte sich jedoch dagegen, seine Augen zu schließen. Jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, sah er, wie Cedric tot auf dem Friedhof lag und seine leblosen, grauen Augen ihn anstarrten. Alles, was auf dem Friedhof geschehen war, verschwamm in seinen Erinnerungen und war unscharf, selbst wenn er sich anstrengte, sich zu erinnern. Voldemort stand im Mittelpunkt dieses Wirrwarrs. Harry schielte hinüber zu dem Schlaftrank, eigentlich hasste er den Geschmack und das Gefühl, das er nach dem Aufwachen davon hatte. Vielleicht wäre es das dieses Mal aber wert, nur um den Erinnerungen zu entfliehen.

Seine Narbe brannte immer noch leicht, denn der Schmerztrank, den Madam Pomfrey ihm für die Schnitte an seinen Armen und Beinen gegeben hatte, wirkte bei diesem Fluch nicht. Die Erinnerung an die Geister seiner Eltern, die ihm auf dem Friedhof erschienen waren, kehrte zurück. Harry rieb sich müde seine Augen. Er musste einen Weg finden, Draco eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Er musste krank vor Sorge sein. Vielleicht konnte er ihm einen Patronus schicken, dachte er im ersten Moment, doch dann musste er bitter lachen. Tolle Idee, ein riesiger Hirsch-Patronus, der durch den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum galoppierte. Der würde sicherlich niemandem auffallen. Er registrierte eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel und drehte sich zu dem Paravent um, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Plötzlich streckte sich eine Hand nach ihm aus. Harry unterdrückte einen Schrei und rutschte ein Stück von ihr weg.

„Nein, ich bin’s“, flüsterte Dracos Stimme, dann hörte er das Rascheln von Stoff und Draco erschien neben seinem Bett. In der Hand hielt er Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang.

„Draco!“, flüsterte Harry erleichtert und wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, doch in diesem Moment schrie sein Freund erschrocken auf, denn ein schwarzes Etwas stürzte auf sie zu und plötzlich saß ein großer, schwarzer Hund auf Draco und schlug seine Zähne in dessen Nacken. Draco lag starr vor Angst auf dem Bauch in Harrys Bett.

„Nein! Sirius, NEIN!“, flüsterte Harry verzweifelt und krabbelte zu ihnen herüber, um den Hund von Draco wegzuziehen. „Ist in Ordnung. Er ist mein Freund.“

Der Hund wirbelte herum und starrte Harry an. Draco atmete erleichtert auf, als die Zähne aus seinem Nacken verschwanden. Doch die Erleichterung entwich ihm mit einem leisen „Uff“, als sich Sirius in seiner menschlichen Gestalt gegen Draco warf und ihn somit wieder auf das Bett drückte. Draco wand sich unter ihm und versuchte, sich zu befreien.

Harry zog an Sirius Arm. „Sirius, hör auf. Bitte, es ist in Ordnung.“

Doch Sirius ließ Draco nicht los, sondern drehte sich nur zu Harry um. „Er ist ein Malfoy.“

Hätte Harry noch die Kraft dazu, hätte er jetzt lachen müssen. „Ich weiß. Und er ist auch mein fester Freund. Kannst du ihn bitte loslassen?“

Draco fluchte leise vor sich hin, doch er wehrte sich nicht mehr. Schließlich stand Sirius misstrauisch auf und ließ ihn los. Harry rückte auf dem Bett zu Draco herüber und legte seine Arme um ihn.

„Mit ihm bist du also zusammen? Kein Wunder, dass du mir seinen Namen nicht verraten wolltest.“ Sirius spuckte auf den Boden. „Sein Vater ist ein Todesser, Harry!“

Schnell legte Harry seine Hand auf Dracos Mund, um ihn vom Sprechen abzuhalten. „Ich weiß, aber Draco ist keiner. Genauso wie du trotz deines Bruders keiner bist.“

Sirius blickte wütend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Harry wusste, dass sein Pate gerne noch mehr gesagt hätte, doch er hatte keine Kraft für eine weitere Diskussion. „Mach keinen Aufstand, nicht heute Nacht“, flehte er müde. „Bitte, ich brauche ihn hier. Noch mehr ertrage ich nicht.“ Harry fluchte, als sich seine Augen unwillkürlich mit Tränen füllten und lehnte sich, ohne seinen Griff um Draco zu lockern, gegen sein Kissen zurück. Draco streckte sich neben ihm auf dem Bett aus und sah Sirius trotzig aber stumm an.

Sirius starrte wütend zurück. Schließlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Darüber reden wir morgen noch.“ Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er verschwunden und an seiner Stelle saß wieder der große, schwarze Hund. Er tapste nach draußen vor den Paravent und die beiden Jungen konnten hören, wie er sich hinlegte.

„Einen netten Paten hast du da“, murmelte Draco und schlang seine Arme um Harry, um ihn auf dem schmalen Bett noch näher zu sich zu ziehen.

„Hast du von Cedric gehört?“, flüsterte Harry und machte es sich an Dracos Brust bequem.

„Ja.“ Draco umarmte ihn fester. „Schlaf jetzt, wir können morgen darüber reden.“

Harry nickte schwach und war binnen Sekunden tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

~~~*~~~

Harry wachte mit dem ungewohnten Gefühl auf, dass ein warmer Körper neben ihm lag und jemand durch seine Haare streichelte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und blickte in Dracos Augen.

„Irgendwie habe ich mir unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht anders vorgestellt. Ohne deinen tierischen Paten, der nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt auf dem Boden schläft“, flüsterte Draco sanft.

Harry lächelte traurig. „Und ich dachte, dass du am nächsten Morgen nicht so viele Klamotten anhaben würdest.“ Er beäugte Dracos bekleideten Körper im Bett und begann zu lachen. „Du hast sogar noch deine Stiefel an.“

„Na ja, ich dachte, wenn ich schnell verschwinden müsste, könnte es für dich schwierig werden, das zweite Paar Schuhe unter deinem Bett zu erklären.“ Er ließ seine glänzenden Drachenlederschuhe gegeneinander klopfen. „Außerdem wüsste jeder gleich, dass die nicht dir sind. Wo du doch sonst nur diese abartigen Muggelturnschuhe trägst.“

Plötzlich erklang vor dem Paravent Tatzes warnendes Bellen. Draco sprang auf und schnappte sich den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang vom Bettende. Er warf ihn sich über den Kopf und drängte sich genau in dem Moment gegen die hintere Wand, als Madam Pomfrey zwischen den Wänden des Paravents hindurch trat.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter. Wie geht es Ihnen heute früh?“ Die Krankenschwester warf einen Blick auf den Nachttisch und griff nach der immer noch vollen Flasche Schlaftrank. „Sie haben den Trank gar nicht genommen! Konnten Sie diese Nacht überhaupt schlafen?“

Harry nickte. „Ja, ich war so müde, dass ich ihn nicht gebraucht habe“, antwortete er schulterzuckend.

„Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen? Tut Ihnen etwas anderes weh?“, fragte sie, während sie den Ärmel seines Schlafanzugs nach oben schob, um seinen Arm zu betrachten. Der tiefe Schnitt, den ihn Peter Pettigrew beigebracht hatte, war verheilt. Doch nun zog sich eine rote Narbe von seiner Armbeuge bis zu seinem Handgelenk.

„Nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen“, antworte Harry matt.

„Ich werde Ihnen mit Ihrem Frühstück einen Trank dagegen bringen.“ Madam Pomfrey zögerte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach. „Wenn Sie sich dazu in der Lage sehen, die Diggorys würden heute Morgen gerne mit Ihnen sprechen. Gerade im Moment sind sie bei Dumbledore und besprechen die Details, um … nun, sie besprechen verschiedene Dinge.“

Harry legte sich zurück auf sein Bett und starrte düster an die Decke. „Ich werde mit ihnen reden. Sobald sie so weit sind.“

„Das ist sehr lieb von Ihnen. Wenn Sie noch irgendetwas brauchen, sagen Sie mir Bescheid.“ Madam Pomfrey schob den Paravent beiseite und schaute auf den großen, schwarzen Hund hinab, der vor der Abtrennung saß. Sie zögerte. „Ich fürchte, der Hund muss mal raus. Soll ich mich darum kümmern?“

Harry sah zu Tatze, der um sein Bett herumschnüffelte und dabei Draco gefährlich nahe kam. „Das wäre nett, danke“, antwortete er und sah zu, wie Madam Pomfrey Tatze Richtung Tür scheuchte.

Draco zog sich den Umhang von den Schultern, kletterte zurück ins Bett und nahm Harrys Hand. „Ich muss wohl auch gehen. Du wirst eine Menge Besuch bekommen.“

Harry nickte. „Kannst du noch bleiben, bis das Gespräch mit den Diggorys vorbei ist?“, fragte er zögerlich. „Es wird mir bestimmt leichter fallen, wenn ich weiß, dass du in der Nähe bist.“

Draco legte seine Hand in Harrys Nacken und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich habe gestern Nacht mit Cedrics Freund Simon gesprochen … Wir haben zusammen gewartet, während ihr verschwunden wart.“ Harry sah zu Draco auf und berührte seine Wange. Seine blasse Haut wirkte beinahe durchsichtig, er sah erschöpft aus. Harry fragte sich, ob er letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen hatte. „Ich fand, dass er wunderbar zu Cedric passte. Er hat mich davon abgehalten, in das Labyrinth zu stürmen, um nach dir zu suchen.“

Harry lächelte ihn an. Doch das Lächeln verschwand recht schnell wieder, als ihn die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht einholten. „Draco, ich habe gestern deinen Vater gesehen.“

Draco versteifte sich. „Wo?“

„Auf einem Friedhof. Der Portschlüssel hat uns dorthin gebracht. Peter Pettigrew war auch dort. Er hat eine Art Zeremonie durchgeführt.“ Harry zögerte, doch dann schob er seinen Ärmel nach oben, um Draco die Narbe zu zeigen. „Sie haben mein Blut benutzt, um Voldemort zurückzuholen.“

Draco fuhr mit zitternden Fingern über das rote Fleisch. „Er kann nicht zurück sein.“

„Er ist es und er hat das Dunkle Mal aktiviert, um seine Anhänger zu rufen. Als sie kamen, hatten sie ihre Roben und Masken an und waren bereit, ihm wieder zu dienen.“

„Mein Vater. Natürlich“, sagte Draco bitter. „Wer war noch dort?“

„Nott, Goyle, Crabbe … Es war wie ein Elternabend der Slytherins“, antwortete Harry und griff nach Dracos Hand. Er drückte sie fest.

„Das hat Snape gemeint, als er sagte, dass sich alles verändert hat.“

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Das kann er laut sagen. Voldemort war schon ohne Körper gefährlich. Er wollte sich mit mir duellieren. Wobei, wir haben das sogar getan …“

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast dich mit dem Dunklen Lord duelliert und lebst noch?“

Harry nickte und rieb sich über die Augen, als wolle er so die Erinnerung vertreiben. „Es ist im Moment alles ziemlich verschwommen, aber irgendetwas Seltsames ist mit unseren Zauberstäben passiert. Sie haben sich miteinander verbunden und wir wurden von dieser Verbindung in die Luft gehoben. Und jeder, also die Geister oder was auch immer sie waren, Schatten der Menschen, die Voldemort getötet hatte, kamen aus seinem Stab. Meine Eltern, Cedric …“, Harrys Stimme brach. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Cedric nicht mehr da ist.“

Draco streckte seine Hand aus, verschlang ihre Finger miteinander und Harry lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Wir kamen zeitgleich am Pokal an. Wir diskutierten und entschieden dann, ihn zusammen zu greifen, zusammen zu gewinnen, verstehst du? Aber der Pokal war ein Portschlüssel, der scheiß Pokal war ein Portschlüssel.“ Harry atmete zittrig ein und aus. „Und wir landeten auf diesem Friedhof. Ich wusste sofort, dass irgendwas faul ist. Ich habe versucht, Cedric wegzuschicken, aber Voldemort, er, er …“ Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry und hielt ihn fest. „Sie haben ihn einfach umgebracht. Avada Kedavra. Er ist grün, weißt du? Ein grüner Lichtstrahl, genau wie in meinen Albträumen. Und innerhalb einer Sekunde war Cedric nicht mehr. Er war einfach tot, Draco. Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance.“

Harry fing nun haltlos an zu schluchzen. Endlich ließ er den Tränen freien Lauf, die er seit seiner Rückkehr mit Cedrics Körper zurückgehalten hatte. Er spürte, wie Draco ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich und durch die Haare fuhr und spürte eine feuchte Wange gegen seine eigene. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, wie der Paravent zur Seite geschoben wurde und der schwarze Hund sie einen Moment über den Bettrand hinweg beobachtete, bevor er sich leise zurückzog, um wieder vor der Abtrennung Wache zu stehen.

Schließlich hob Harry wieder seinen Kopf und atmete mehrmals tief durch. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das durchstehen soll“, murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Was soll ich seinen Eltern sagen? Er hat es nicht verdient, auf diese Art zu sterben. Im einen Moment waren wir so glücklich, dass wir das Turnier gemeinsam gewonnen hatten und im nächsten Moment war er tot. Und ich konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun.“

Draco wischte die Tränen von Harrys Gesicht. „Sag ihnen genau das. Sag ihnen, dass er glücklich war, dass er ohne Schmerzen gestorben ist. Erzähl ihnen, was er dir bedeutet hat.“ Harry nickte langsam und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Dracos Brust. „Wir verdanken ihm so viel und er wird es nie erfahren.“

„Ich glaube, er –“ Harry hielt inne als sie Tatze bellen hörten. Draco krabbelte hektisch vom Bett herunter und fluchte, als sich sein Fuß in den Laken verhedderte. Nur Augenblicke bevor der Paravent beiseitegeschoben wurde, warf er sich den Umhang über.

Madam Pomfrey trat an Harrys Bett, hinter ihr schwebte ein voll beladenes Tablett mit einem reichlichen Frühstück. „Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn Ihr Hund nicht bellen würde, Mr. Potter. Das ist in einem Krankenzimmer äußerst unangebracht“, tadelte sie und warf Tatze, der neben ihr saß, einen finsteren Blick zu. Doch der Hund legte nur seinen Kopf schief und wedelte fröhlich mit seinem Schwanz. Madam Pomfreys Mund zuckte und der Hauch eines Lächelns geisterte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwandte.

„Die Diggorys werden in fünfzehn Minuten hier sein. Sie sollten in dieser Zeit etwas frühstücken. Meine Güte, was haben sie denn mit den Bettlaken angerichtet?“ Sie scheuchte Harry zum Essen auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett, während sie die Bettlaken wieder richtete.

„Nehmen Sie den Kopfschmerztrank. Er wird Ihnen gut tun, Mr. Potter. Schmerzen muss man nicht aushalten …“ So plapperte die Krankenschwester weiter vor sich hin, während sie sich um Harrys Bett kümmerte, und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass Harry einiges von seinem Tablett nahm, hinter seinen Rücken hielt und dass Dracos Hand unter dem Umhang hervorkam, um das Essen entgegenzunehmen.

Als sie mit Harrys Bett fertig war, drehte sie sich um und betrachtete das beinahe leere Tablett. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihren Appetit nicht verloren.“

~~~*~~~

Der Besuch der Diggorys war genauso hart, wie Harry es befürchtet hatte. Stockend schilderte er ihnen, was passiert war. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in der Bettdecke, während er versuchte, zu erzählen, wie Cedric sich durch das Labyrinth gekämpft und wie sie gemeinsam entschieden hatten, den Pokal zusammen zu ergreifen. Cedrics Mutter war nur noch ein Schatten der Frau, die am Vortag mit ihrem Sohn um den See spaziert war. Cedrics Vater hingegen versicherte Harry, dass sie ihm keine Schuld gaben. Simon hatte am Fußende seines Bettes gestanden, die Trauer stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hatte während Harrys Erzählung kein einziges Wort gesprochen.

Schließlich sagte Mrs. Diggory, dass sie Harry nun wieder seine wohlverdiente Ruhe gönnen würden und wandte sich zum Gehen. Simon schob den Paravent für sie zur Seite und wollte ihnen schon folgen, als Harry ihn zurückrief. „Simon, kann ich dich noch einen Moment sprechen?“

Simon zögerte, doch dann nickte er. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte den Diggorys, dass sie sich in der Eingangshalle treffen würden. Harry wartete einen Moment, dann drehte er sich zur Wand. „Draco?“

Simon sah ihn verwirrt an, lächelte aber zaghaft, als Draco vortrat und sich den Umhang von den Schultern streifte. Harry blickte Simon entgegen. „Draco und ich wollten dir noch sagen, wie viel Cedric uns bedeutet hat. Er trägt einen großen Anteil daran, dass wir zusammengekommen sind.“

Draco nahm Harrys Hand fest in seine und sah ebenfalls zu Simon. „Er war ein guter Freund. So einen Tod hat er nicht verdient“, sagte er krächzend.

Simon sah zwischen ihnen hin und her und nickte. „Obwohl Cedric mir nie geschrieben hat, dass ihr beiden zusammen seid, hat er doch sehr viel von euren Treffen erzählt. Er war so stolz darauf, dass du ihm beigebracht hast, einen Patronus zu erschaffen, Harry. Und ich weiß, dass ihm die Freundschaft mit euch beiden ebenfalls viel bedeutet hat. Ich wünsche mir nur, ich hätte mehr Zeit mit ihm gehabt. Ich war immer eifersüchtig auf euch beide. Ihr konntet das ganze Jahr mit ihm verbringen.“ Er nickte ihnen beiden zu und ließ sie dann allein. Sofort sackte Harry völlig entkräftet gegen Draco.

„Nimm den Trank und schlaf ein bisschen“, sagte er. „Ich muss wirklich zurück. Man wird sich fragen, wo ich gewesen bin.“

„Was wirst du ihnen erzählen?“, fragte Harry.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken.“

~~~*~~~

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, saßen Ron und Hermine an seinem Bett. Er war froh, seine Freunde zu sehen und war ihnen dankbar, dass sie nicht von ihm verlangten, irgendetwas zu erzählen.

Hermine warf ihm jedoch jedes Mal, wenn Ron gerade nicht hinsah, besorgte Blicke zu. Schließlich schickte sie Ron nach draußen, um Tee zu holen und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. „Harry, wegen Cedric … Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass ihr nicht zusammen wart, aber …“

Harry ließ sich noch tiefer in die Kissen sinken. „Waren wir auch nicht, Hermine. Wir waren einfach nur wirklich gute Freunde. Er ist mit – verdammt, er _war_ mit Simon zusammen. Wir haben nur viel miteinander geredet. Darüber schwul zu sein, über meine Tante und meinen Onkel, solche Dinge. Und ich werde ihn mehr vermissen, als du dir vorstellen kannst.“

Hermine sah ihn traurig an. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry.“

Wütend wischte Harry die Tränen weg, die schon wieder über seine Wangen liefen. Er hatte sich selbst eigentlich geschworen, nicht mehr zu weinen. „Mir auch. Er sollte heute als Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers durch das Schloss laufen und nicht in einer Kiste mit seinen Eltern nach Hause reisen.“

„Wenigstens haben sie seinen Körper, Harry. Du hast ihn für sie mitgebracht“, meinte Hermine und rieb ihm über seinen Arm.

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Habe ich dir erzählt, was Voldemort gesagt hat? ‚Töte den Überflüssigen.‘ Wenn Cedric nicht so großmütig gewesen wäre und nicht gewollt hätte, dass ich den Pokal nehme, hätten wir nicht entschieden, ihn gemeinsam zu nehmen, zusammen zu gewinnen …“

„Wenn er ihn alleine genommen hätte, wäre er trotzdem tot, aber niemand hätte erfahren, was mit ihm geschehen ist, Harry. Das wäre für seine Eltern viel schlimmer gewesen.“

~~~*~~~

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Harry wurde aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und zog zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Im Gemeinschaftsraum und am Gryffindor-Tisch in der Großen Halle ging man ihm aus dem Weg. Dennoch konnte er die neugierigen Blicke regelrecht spüren und er hörte die geflüsterten Unterhaltungen. Bei jedem Essen fühlte er außerdem Dracos Blick auf sich. Noch nie hatte sich der Abstand zwischen den beiden Tischen so groß angefühlt.

Der Slytherin-Tisch war der Einzige, der vor Aufregung zu vibrieren schien. Die Nachricht von Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte auf sie nicht denselben Effekt wie auf die Schüler der anderen Häuser. Crabbe und Goyle waren regelrecht albern, ihre teigigen Gesichter leuchteten vor Freude. Draco beteiligte sich oft an ihren Unterhaltungen, sprach genauso aufgeregt und lachte ebenso. Harry sah ihm mit einem Gefühl von Traurigkeit vom Gryffindor-Tisch aus zu.

Schließlich steckte er Draco eine Nachricht zu, als er in der Bücherei saß und lernte.

_Triff mich an unserem Baum, 15:00_

Ron und Hermine erzählte er, dass er eine Runde laufen gehen wollte.

„Soll ich mit dir kommen, Kumpel?“, fragte Ron, während sich Harry umzog.

„Nein, ich brauche nur mal ein bisschen Zeit für mich“, antwortete Harry und band sich die Laufschuhe zu. Er schlüpfte durch einen der Seitenausgänge und joggte langsam um den See. Es waren noch zwanzig Minuten bis sich Draco mit ihm treffen sollte. So hatte er jedoch die Chance sicherzustellen, dass niemand in der Nähe der Baumgruppe war.

Als er die erste Runde gerade beendete, sah er Draco alleine am anderen Ende des Sees spazieren gehen. Er legte einen Zahn zu, rannte um den See herum, schloss zu Draco auf und rempelte ihn im Vorbeilaufen an.

„Hey, pass auf, wo du hinläufst, Potter“, schrie ihm Draco nach.

„Blockier nicht den ganzen Weg, Frettchen“, rief Harry über seine Schulter zurück. Er rannte weiter zu der Baumgruppe, verließ dort den Pfad und verschwand zwischen den Stämmen, nachdem er sich noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bis er schließlich den Kastanienbaum erreichte.

Draco lehnte bereits an dem Stamm und beobachtete ihn mit leuchtenden Augen. Harry lächelte ihn zaghaft an und setzte sich neben ihn. Es war schwer zu glauben, wie viel in den letzten vier Tagen, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gesessen hatten, passiert war.

„Du bist verschwitzt“, stellte Draco fest und fuhr über Harrys Arm. Er sah jedoch nicht so aus, als mache es ihm etwas aus.

„Das ist das Risiko beim Laufen.“ Harry fing Dracos Hand ein und hielt sie fest. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Draco sah ihn neugierig an, doch er sagte nichts. Harry wusste nicht, wie er das in Worte fassen sollte, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er hatte Angst vor Dracos Antwort. „Ich mache mir Sorgen darüber, was passieren wird, wenn du wieder bei deinem Vater bist“, sagte er mit angespannter Stimme. „Ich habe Angst, dass –“

„Es wird schon gehen, es sind nur zwei Monate und dann sind wir beide wieder hier“, unterbrach Draco ihn und drückte Harrys Hand.

„In zwei Monaten kann viel passieren. Und Voldemort –“

„Ja, ich weiß“, schnappte Draco. „Ich hoffe, dass Vater möglicherweise mit ihm unterwegs auf Treffen sein wird. Mutter hat erzählt, dass er beim letzten Mal wochen- manchmal sogar monatelang weg war.“

„Und was, wenn er es nicht ist? Was, wenn diese Todesser-Treffen in eurem Haus stattfinden?“

„Sollte der Dunkle Lord in Malfoy Manor sein, wird er sich wohl kaum mit einem Fünfzehnjährigen befassen, denke ich.“

„Er hat gerade einen Siebzehnjährigen getötet“, schnauzte Harry. „Geh kein Risiko ein, sprich mit Dumbledore. Er wird einen anderen Ort für dich finden.“

„Und dann? Soll ich vor meiner Familie fliehen, meinem Erbe? Was auch immer passiert, ich bin und bleibe ein Malfoy“, erwiderte Draco wütend und stand auf. In der Nachmittagssonne leuchteten seine blonden Haare beinahe weiß.

Harry rappelte sich ebenfalls auf, stellte sich neben ihn und griff nach seinem Arm. „Jetzt wo Voldemort zurück ist, musst du eine Entscheidung treffen. Voldemort oder Dunkler Lord. Kämpfer oder Anhänger?“

Draco schüttelte Harrys Arm ab. „Tu das nicht. Wirf uns nicht weg, nicht jetzt.“ Er versuchte, sich an Harry vorbei zu drängen, doch Harry stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Wir haben dieses Thema zu lange vor uns hergeschoben. Ich muss nur zum Slytherin-Tisch schauen und sehe, wie aufgeregt, wie begeistert deine Freunde sind, dass Voldemort zurück ist.“

„Ich kann nichts tun oder sagen, was den Anschein erweckt, dass ich es anders sehe“, konterte Draco.

„Was denkst du über seine Rückkehr, Draco? Ich muss es wissen. Du nennst ihn immer noch den Dunklen Lord. In ein paar Tagen könntest du ihm sogar die Hand schütteln. Er könnte in eurem Haus wohnen. Man wird Dinge von dir erwarten, vielleicht noch nicht diesen Sommer, aber bald. Was wirst du tun? Du weißt, auf welcher Seite ich stehe. Auf welcher Seite stehst du?“

„Verdammt, Harry, tu uns das nicht an.“

Harry trat auf ihn zu und nahm Dracos Arme, die er vor seiner Brust verschränkt hatte. „Dein Dunkler Lord hat mehr als einmal versucht, mich umzubringen.“ Er schob sich die Haare, die sonst seine Narbe verdeckten, aus der Stirn. „Er hat mir diese Narbe verpasst. Er hat meine Eltern umgebracht. Er hat weiß Gott wie viele andere Menschen gefoltert und getötet. Dir muss bewusst sein, dass er nun, da er zurück ist, noch schlimmere Dinge tun, noch größeres Unheil anrichten wird. Ich glaube, ich bin nicht eingebildet, wenn ich behaupte, dass ich auf seiner schwarzen Liste ganz oben stehe. Und aus diesem Grund muss ich wissen, auf welcher Seite du stehst.“

Dracos Gesicht war leichenblass und er begann zu zittern. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, meinen Vater jeden Tag von den wunderbaren Zeiten an der Seite des ‚Dunklen Lords‘ sprechen zu hören. Was für ein großartiger Zauberer er war. Wie er bedingungslosen Gehorsam von seinen Anhängern forderte. Dass ich ihm Gehorsam schwören solle, wenn er wiederkehrt. Dass du für seinen Fall verantwortlich bist.“

Harry wollte widersprechen, doch Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Lass mich ausreden. Als ich acht oder neun Jahre alt war, habe ich meinen Vater gefragt, wie ein Baby solch einen starken Zauberer zu Fall bringen konnte.“ Draco verzog missmutig sein Gesicht. „Sagen wir einfach, ich habe gelernt, den Dunklen Lord in Gegenwart meines Vaters nicht mehr in Frage zu stellen. Doch dann habe ich dich getroffen und ich wollte dich hassen.“ Draco hatte begonnen, auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich habe dich gehasst. Das wurde von mir erwartet. Doch je öfter ich dich beobachtet habe, gesehen habe, wie du dich mit deinen Freunden verhältst, wurde mir klar, dass du genauso warst wie wir anderen. Dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, dass irgendetwas nicht zusammen passte. Die Aussage war immer die Gleiche: Der Dunkle Lord ist unser Anführer und Harry Potter ist für seinen Sturz verantwortlich. Wir müssen alles dafür tun, um Potter zu vernichten, und auf die Wiederkehr des Dunklen Lords warten.“

„Warum zum Teufel sind wir dann hier?“, knurrte Harry. „Wenn du glaubst –“

„Hör mir zu, verdammt.“ Draco packte Harry und zog ihn zu sich heran. Er küsste ihn hart und schnell. „Ich glaube an das hier. Ich kenne dich jetzt. Ich weiß, dass du nicht der bist, den mein Vater die vergangenen zehn Jahre gehasst hat. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass das einfach für mich ist. Und nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich verdammt nochmal tun werde. Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren und das muss dir im Moment genügen.“ Draco atmete hektisch, er zitterte vor Anspannung.

Harry zögerte, doch dann zog er Draco zu sich heran. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich ist. Für dich schwerer als für mich. Ich musste nur wissen, wie du wirklich fühlst“, sagte Harry. „Ich habe Angst um dich. Ich will nicht, dass dir irgendetwas passiert.“ Er schlang seine Arme um Draco. „Ich will nicht, dass du nach Hause kommst und dazu gezwungen wirst, Dinge zu tun, die du nicht tun willst.“

Draco seufzte erleichtert und seine Anspannung löste sich langsam. „Das wird nicht passieren. Ich verspreche es dir. Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich es hasse, zwei Persönlichkeiten zu haben. Der Gedanke, zwei Monate nicht mit dir reden zu können, macht mich krank“, sagte Draco sanft und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Harrys Haare, legte sie dann in seinen Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich. „Wir können uns keine Eulen schicken. Wir sollten kein Risiko eingehen.“ Harry nickte. „Deswegen habe ich dir etwas in die Umkleide gelegt. Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk und noch etwas. Damit du mich nicht vergisst.“

„Du musst nicht –", protestierte Harry.

„Ich wollte es“, unterbrach ihn Draco lächelnd. „Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass du den ganzen Sommer mit dieser schrecklichen Muggelfamilie leben musst.“ Draco schloss seine Augen, als wollte er vergessen, was gerade eben passiert war. „Ich habe das Päckchen zusammen mit deinem Feuerblitz in die Umkleide gestellt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir uns vor der Abreise nochmal dort treffen könnten. Ich werde dich vermissen.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe, Draco. Das ist nur so unfassbar schwer für mich.“

Draco griff nach Harrys Hüfte und drehte sie beide, sodass Harrys Rücken gegen den Baumstamm stieß. Er lehnte sich gegen ihn und presste ihre Körper gegeneinander. Brust gegen Brust, Hüfte gegen Hüfte, Oberschenkel gegen Oberschenkel. Harry spürte die raue Rinde durch sein feuchtes T-Shirt in seine Haut schneiden, als er seine Arme um seinen Freund schlang, ihn küsste und seine Zunge in Dracos Mund gleiten ließ. Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander, umschmeichelten sich und Harry fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Dracos Hemd.

Das Geräusch von Stimmen in der Ferne ließ Draco ihren Kuss unterbrechen und um den Baum herumschauen. „Wir haben noch etwa fünf Minuten, bis deine Wachhunde hier sind.“

Harry widerstand dem Drang, selbst nachzusehen. „Hermine und Ron?“ Sein Verstand war von ihrem Streit und Dracos Kuss noch ganz benebelt.

„Wer denn sonst?“, erwiderte Draco augenrollend. „Was sollen wir machen? Streiten oder uns davon schleichen?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben uns schon eine Weile nicht mehr gestritten.“

Draco lächelte und fuhr mit einem Finger über Harrys Lippen. „Aber du siehst ein wenig aus, als hättest du wild geknutscht, also gib dir Mühe. Der Artikel aus dem Propheten?

„Klar“, antwortete Harry. „‚Verstört und gefährlich‘ zahlt es dir heim.“


	27. Dementoren und Nachsitzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche euch einen schönen vierten Advent!
> 
> Vorab habe ich wieder eine Anmerkung der Autorin Oakstone 730 für euch: „Dieses Kapitel wird die Geschehnisse des Sommers ziemlich schnell abhandeln und zurück nach Hogwarts springen. JKR benötigte etwa 200 Seiten, um Harry in den Hogwarts-Express zu verfrachten. Ich lasse ihn etwas schneller reisen. Weniger Dursleys, mehr Draco.“

~~~*~~~

Harrys Vorsatz, sich keine Gedanken über Voldemort zu machen, hielt genau bis eine Woche nach seiner Rückkehr aus Hogwarts an. Es begann mit der Frustration über das Ausbleiben von Nachrichten über dessen Wiederkehr im Tagespropheten. Interessierte sich denn niemand dafür, dass er zurück war? Welche Schritte wurden unternommen, um ihn daran zu hindern, seine Todesser um sich zu scharen? Jedes Mal, wenn er in seiner Frustration an Sirius schrieb, erhielt er nur oberflächliche Antworten. Ron und Hermines Briefe dagegen waren voller sinnloser Geschichten, allerdings ohne irgendwelche Nachrichten. Aber es musste doch etwas vor sich gehen?

Harry wusste, dass ein Großteil seiner Frustration daher rührte, dass er nicht wusste, was mit Draco war. Ging es ihm gut? Hatte sein Vater ihn wieder mit dem Imperius bestraft? War Voldemort in Malfoy Manor? Diese Fragen konnte er niemandem stellen und sie erfüllten ihn mit einem nagenden, beunruhigenden Gefühl, das jeden Tag stärker wurde.

Nachts holte Harry das Päckchen hervor, das Draco ihm in die Umkleide gelegt hatte. Darin lagen neun dünne Umschläge. Draco hatte jeden einzelnen für jede Woche, die sie getrennt sein würden, vordatiert. Den ersten hatte Harry am dritten Juli mit zitternden Händen geöffnet. Vorsichtig hatte er das Papier entfernt und auf eine Kohlezeichnung von Cedric und ihm gestarrt, wie sie im Büro in den Umkleiden lernten. Draco hatte Harry so gezeichnet, dass er seinen Kopf zu Cedric drehte und Cedric ihn warm lächelnd ebenfalls ansah. Ihre Bücher lagen ausgebreitet vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als Harry die feinen Linien von Cedrics Gesicht nachfuhr. Draco hatte Cedrics Persönlichkeit wunderbar eingefangen: Offen und ehrlich, fürsorglich und lebensfroh. Es war so unfair, dass er so jung sterben musste. Draco war in der Lage, sie beide mit nur wenigen Kohlestrichen einzufangen. Harry hatte lange wie gebannt auf die Zeichnung gesehen. Erst als er den Umschlag wegwerfen wollte, fiel ihm die Nachricht darin auf.

_Ich kann mir denken, dass du gerade alles anzweifelst, was passiert ist. Du fragst dich, was du hättest anders machen können. Tu es nicht. Du sollst wissen, dass du mir fehlst. D_

Am Anfang war Harry versucht, alle Umschläge sofort zu öffnen, doch er widerstand dem Drang. Jede Woche zeigte ihm ein neuer Umschlag, wie die Zeit verging und wann er Draco wiedersehen würde. An seinem Geburtstag hob er sich Dracos Geschenk bis zum Ende des Tages auf. Er wartete, bis Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon im Bett lagen, Dudley auf dem Weg aus dem Bad durch den Flur trampelte und sich endlich Stille über das Haus legte. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er den Umschlag und zog ein leeres Blatt des schweren Zeichenpapiers heraus. Verwirrt drehte er es um. Die Rückseite war jedoch genauso leer. Frustriert fluchte Harry, doch dann sah er die Notiz im Umschlag.

_Benutze deinen Zauberstab. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab. Draco wusste, dass er während des Sommers keine Magie benutzen konnte, also legte Harry seinen Stab einfach nur zögerlich auf das Papier. Er musste lächeln, als sich langsam eine Zeichnung von ihm und Draco offenbarte. Sie standen engumschlungen da und sahen einander an, in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken. Ihre Beine waren ineinander verschlungen, als würden sie zu stiller Musik tanzen.

Draco hatte das ganze Büro gezeichnet, auch den Schreibtisch, auf dem der Plattenspieler stand und die Alben verstreut herumlagen. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und die Zeichnung verschwand. Sie erschien jedoch jedes Mal wieder, wenn er das Blatt mit seinem Stab berührte.

Als er seine Finger über das Papier gleiten ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass diese Zeichnung mit Tinte gemalt worden war, wohingegen alle anderen Kohlezeichnungen gewesen waren. Draco musste sie so verzaubert haben, dass sie nur durch die Berührung von Harrys Zauberstab erschien. Das war die erste Zeichnung von denen, die ihm Draco geschenkt hatte, auf der Draco selbst zu sehen war. Auf allen anderen waren Cedric, das Schloss, die Große Halle und auf einem nur Harry, wie er auf dem Schreibtisch saß, abgebildet. Doch bisher waren keine Zeichnungen von Draco dabei gewesen. Harry vermutete, dass es Draco zu riskant war. Offensichtlich hatte er aber doch einen Weg gefunden.

Harry hatte alle Zeichnungen vorausschauend ganz unten in seinem Schrankkoffer verstaut, damit Dudley sie unter keinen Umständen finden konnte. Doch diese eine legte er auf seinen Schreibtisch. Mehrmals am Tag zückte er seinen Zauberstab, um das Bild erscheinen zu lassen. _Nur noch vier Wochen,_ dachte Harry, _und dann sind wir wieder in der Schule._

~~~*~~~

Harry hörte das Zuschnappen des Schlosses kaum, als Onkel Vernon ihn in seinem Zimmer einsperrte. Er betrachtete die Briefe, die an diesem Abend in unfassbar kurzen Zeitabständen eingetroffen waren.

_Übergabe des Zauberstabes. Schulverweis. Gerichtsverfahren. Bleib im Haus._

Wie konnte sein Leben so schnell aus den Fugen geraten? Woher sollte er wissen, was vor sich ging, wenn ihn niemand einweihte? Wie hatten ihn die Dementoren finden können? Er musste es wissen.

Harry setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb drei Briefe. Jeweils einen an Sirius, Ron und Hermine, in denen er Antworten verlangte. Als Hedwig schließlich von ihrer nächtlichen Runde zurückkehrte, band er die Briefe schroff an ihr Bein und wies sie an, nicht ohne Antworten zurückzukommen.

Während er ihr zusah, wie sie in die Nacht verschwand, dachte er an den einen Brief, den er nicht geschrieben hatte. Den einen Brief, den er nicht schreiben konnte. Was würde passieren, wenn er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkommen konnte? Würde er Draco jemals wieder sehen? Würde Draco überhaupt jemals erfahren, warum er von der Schule geflogen war? Harry stand auf und begann, in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Wer hatte Tante Petunia den Heuler geschickt? Warum hatte Dumbledore ihm die Sache mit Mrs. Figg nie erzählt?

Harry ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm sich das leere Blatt Papier, auf dem Dracos Zeichnung verborgen war. Er legte es auf sein Bett und als er es mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs berührte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er das Bild nie wieder sehen könnte, wenn man ihm seinen Stab wegnahm. Schwer seufzend legte er sich neben das Bild und schlief in der Hoffnung ein, dass der nächste Morgen Antworten für ihn bereithalten würde.

~~~*~~~

**Grimmauldplatz – „Toujours Pur“**

Harry war aufgefallen, dass Sirius ihn mit wachsamem Blick beobachtet hatte und wusste, dass er ihn bald auf Draco ansprechen würde. Der Zeitpunkt kam dann aber doch etwas unerwartet. Sirius und er hatten Kreacher dabei erwischt, wie er versuchte, einen großen Wandteppich aus dem ehemaligen Wohnzimmer zu schmuggeln. Nun standen sie davor und betrachteten den ungewöhnlichen Stammbaum der Familie Black.

„Warum bist du nicht hier drauf, Sirius?“

„Ich war, aber meine liebevolle Mutter hat mich weggebrannt, als ich von zu Hause abgehauen bin.“ Sirius deutete auf einen kleinen Brandfleck. „Tonks Name wurde genauso ausgelöscht, zusammen mit dem ihrer Mutter Andromeda.“ Er deutete auf zwei weitere Brandflecke zwischen den Namen Bellatrix und Narzissa.

Harry fuhr die goldene Familienlinie entlang und plötzlich sprang ihn Dracos Name förmlich an. „Draco? Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ihr miteinander verwandt seid.“ Harry wünschte sich sofort, er könne seine Worte wieder zurücknehmen.

Sirius drehte sich von dem Wandteppich weg, um ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen leuchteten hell und gleichzeitig hart. „Aha, das hat er dir also erzählt?“, begann Sirius, doch zu mehr kam er nicht, da Molly Weasley in diesem Moment mit noch mehr Doxie-Spray in das Zimmer platzte. „Harry und ich sind oben, um etwas zu besprechen, Molly. Wir sind gleich wieder da.“

„Schon gut, ich glaube, dass wir mit diesem Zimmer auch bald fertig sein werden“, erwiderte Molly und winkte gleichgültig ab.

Sirius ließ seine große Hand auf Harrys Schulter fallen und lenkte ihn so zur Tür. Harry sah nervös zu seinem Paten auf. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war wie versteinert, doch tiefe Sorgenfalten zierten sein hageres Gesicht.

„Sirius“, sagte Harry, als Sirius ihn nach oben führte, „ich glaube nicht –“

„Warte, bis wir oben sind“, schnitt ihm Sirius das Wort ab und eilte den Flur zu seinem Schlafzimmer entlang. Dort angekommen, deutete er auf sein Bett. „Setz dich.“

„Sirius –“ Harry blieb im Türrahmen stehen und hielt seine Hände abwehrend hoch.

„Setz dich.“

Harry seufzte und gab nach. Sirius schloss leise die Tür, darauf bedacht, sie nicht zuzuschlagen. Er hob seinen Stab und sprach einen Stillezauber _,_ bevor er sich zu Harry umdrehte.

„Ich habe die letzten beiden Wochen nichts zu dem Thema gesagt, weil ich keinen Sinn darin sah, sollte in der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen dich entschieden werden und du wärst von der Schule geflogen. Damit hätte sich das Problem von selbst erledigt.“

„Es gibt kein Problem –“

„Sei still.“ Sirius war bisher im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen, doch nun setzte er sich zu Harry auf das Bett und sah ihn ernst an. „Den ganzen Sommer über habe ich mich gefragt, wie du dich auf einen Malfoy einlassen konntest, und ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, wie so ein cleveres Kerlchen wie du so dumm sein kann.“ Er blickte Harry tief in die Augen. „Ich gebe dir eine Chance, dich zu erklären. Erzähl mir, wie das passieren konnte.“

„Na ja, alles begann mit Draco. Er brauchte Hilfe“, begann Harry. Er wollte, dass Sirius ihn verstand. „Er fand heraus, dass ich mich dem Imperius-Fluch widersetzen kann und hat mich gefragt, ob ich es ihm beibringe.“

„Das ist nicht unbedingt etwas, was die meisten Viertklässler können sollten“, warf Sirius mit ausdruckslosem Blick ein.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie viel er von der Familie Malfoy preisgeben konnte. „Ähm, na ja, jemand in seiner Familie bestraft ihn mit diesem Zauber und er wollte in der Lage sein, demjenigen zu widerstehen. Es gab sonst niemanden in der Schule, der ihm helfen konnte, also hat er mich gefragt.“

„Guter Plan von ihm, dich dazu zu bringen, ihn mit einem Unverzeihlichen zu verfluchen, damit du eingesperrt werden kannst.“

Harry lachte. „Das habe ich zuerst auch gedacht, aber so war es nicht. Es war sein Ernst, wir haben miteinander gearbeitet und er hat gelernt, den Fluch abzuschütteln.“

„Und wie seid ihr vom Imperius zu … was auch immer ihr da miteinander macht, gekommen?“

„Wir, ähm … wir haben einfach nur viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Haben gelernt und waren sogar ein paar Mal miteinander fliegen. Zum ersten Mal haben wir ohne jemand anderen Zeit miteinander verbracht. Da ist mir aufgefallen – _uns_ aufgefallen, dass wir uns mögen“, endete Harry ziemlich lahm.

„Hast du vergessen, wofür seine Familie steht? Die Malfoys haben seit Jahrhunderten Muggelgeborene verachtet und gegen sie gekämpft. Verdammt nochmal, Harry, Lucius Malfoy ist ein Todesser, einer der ersten Stunde.“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber Draco ist anders“, erwiderte Harry und überlegte, was er sagen könne, um Sirius zu überzeugen. „Er hat es nicht leicht. In der Schule und bei seiner Familie muss er sich so verhalten, aber wenn wir zusammen sind, ist er anders. Er ist nett und, und … lustig.“

Sirius holte tief Luft. „Woher willst du wissen, welcher der beiden der echte Draco ist? Vielleicht plant er nur etwas Großes mit dir, Harry. Denk daran, was sein Vater Ginny vor zwei Jahren angetan hat, als er ihr das Tagebuch gab …“ Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja, Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt. Malfoys ändern ihren Standpunkt nie. Du kannst ihm nicht vertrauen.“

„Doch, das kann ich. Glaub mir.“ Harry stand abrupt auf. Seine Frustration stieg ins Unermessliche, weil er Sirius nicht begreiflich machen konnte, dass er mehr über Draco wusste als sein Pate. „Ich weiß, wer Draco ist. Ich vertraue ihm.“ Sirius starrte ihn wütend an und Harry zwang sich, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Seinen Paten anzuschreien, würde ihm in seiner Argumentation nichts nützen. „Und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Ich glaube, dass er zu Hause nicht sicher ist, wenn sein Vater und Voldemort dort sind.“

Harry setzte sich wieder und Sirius legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Und was sagt dir das? Mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der auf der anderen Seite steht, wird dich in große Schwierigkeiten bringen.“

„Aber er steht nicht –"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen!“

Harry stand wieder auf und begann nun selbst, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich weiß es aber, Sirius. Außerdem ist er gerade einmal fünfzehn, genauso wie ich.“

„Genau wie du, ja? Und wie lange kämpfst du schon gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen? Seit vier Jahren! Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein, dass er auf der anderen Seite nicht dasselbe tut?“ Frustriert fuhr sich Harry durch seine Haare, weil er es Sirius nicht begreiflich machen konnte. Sirius saß auf seinem Bett und sah ihn abwartend an. „Was ist mit deinen besten Freunden, Hermine und Ron? Wenn du dir wegen Malfoy so sicher bist, warum hast du es ihnen nicht erzählt?“

Harry sah seinen Paten an, sein Gesicht war ganz rot vor Frust. „Werde ich, irgendwann. Letztes Jahr war alles einfach noch so neu. Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie das ist … Rauszufinden, dass du schwul bist und die Angst, dass dich jeder hassen wird, weil du anders bist. Und dann triffst du jemanden, der so ist wie du. Der dich auch mag. Du weißt nicht, was das mit mir macht. Wie gut es sich anfühlt, bei Draco zu sein. Ich werde nichts tun, um mir das zu versauen.“

Sirius starrte ihn aus funkelnden Augen an. „Ich weiß, wie das ist, Harry. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du Recht hast. Ich weiß wohl besser als jeder andere, was es bedeutet, auf die falsche Person zu vertrauen. Deine Eltern haben den Preis für meinen Fehler bezahlt. Ich will nicht, dass ihrem Sohn dasselbe widerfährt. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich weiß, wie es ist, jung und zum ersten Mal verliebt zu sein. Wenn man denkt, dass nichts anderes mehr zählt. Aber nicht mit Malfoy. Du musst dir jemand anderen suchen, Harry. Du wirst dich nicht mehr mit ihm treffen.“

Harry spürte die Wut und Frustration, die schon seit Tagen in ihm brodelten, hochkochen. Bei dem Gedanken, von Draco getrennt zu werden, kippte ein Schalter um. „NEIN, ICH WEISS ES NICHT! ICH BIN ES LEID, ANDERS ZU SEIN! ICH WILL EINFACH NUR EIN NORMALER TYP SEIN, DER EINEN FREUND HAT! WARUM MUSS ES FÜR MICH IMMER ANDERS SEIN?“

„Du weißt warum, Harry.“ Sirius sprach mit ruhiger Stimme und beobachtete Harry, wie er im Zimmer herumlief. „Und du tust dir selbst keinen Gefallen, wenn du dir vorgaukelst, dass dein Leben genauso normal ist wie das jedes anderen Fünfzehnjährigen.“

„DU LIEGST FALSCH! WENN ICH BEI DRACO BIN, FÜHLT ES SICH RICHTIG AN UND FÜR EINEN KURZEN MOMENT KANN ICH AUFHÖREN, MIR ÜBER ALLES SORGEN ZU MACHEN!“

Sirius hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Das wünsche ich mir für dich, Harry. Aber nicht mit Draco Malfoy. Du machst den größten Fehler deines Lebens.“

Harry richtete sich auf und holte tief Luft. „Wenn das so ist, dann ist es mein Fehler“, sagte er mit hoch erhobenem Kopf. „Und niemand anderes ist dafür verantwortlich.“

~~~*~~~

Erleichtert betrat Harry den Bahnsteig an Gleis 9 ¾. Vor vier Wochen hatte er noch befürchtet, nie wieder hier sein zu können, doch da nun endlich der erste September war, begann er sich zu fragen, ob sich Draco im Sommer anders entschieden hatte. Ob er immer noch mit Harry zusammen sein wollte. Seufzend schob er die trüben Gedanken beiseite. Er würde es sowieso bald herausfinden.

Harry musste sich regelrecht zwingen, nicht nach Draco Ausschau zu halten. Sie würden wohl die nächsten Tage keine Gelegenheit finden, miteinander zu sprechen, deshalb wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Verabschiedung von Moody, Mrs. Weasley und Tonks zu. Sirius legte in der Gestalt von Tatze seine untertellergroßen Tatzen auf Harrys Schultern und leckte ihm über das Gesicht.

Irgendwie landete er schließlich in einem Abteil mit Ginny, Neville und Luna Lovegood, einer Ravenclaw. So schlimm war es jedoch nicht, bis zu dem Zwischenfall mit Nevilles Pflanze und Cho Chang, die ihn nur mit Schleim bedeckt zu Gesicht bekam. Schließlich stießen auch Ron und Hermine nach ihrem Vertrauensschüler-Treffen zu ihnen und erzählten ihnen, dass Draco nun auch ein Vertrauensschüler war.

Die Tür glitt auf und Harrys Herz blieb beinahe stehen. Im Türrahmen stand Draco Malfoy. Harry gönnte sich einen Moment, in dem er einfach nur die Veränderungen in sich aufsog, die Draco in den zwei Monaten durchgemacht hatte. Er war ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen, seine Haare waren länger geworden und kräuselten sich in seinem Nacken direkt über dem Kragen seiner Robe. Eine Robe mit einer Vertrauensschüler-Anstecknadel. Harry blickte in Dracos Gesicht. Er hatte seinen einstudierten, spöttischen Blick aufgesetzt. Hinter ihm lugten die dümmlichen Gesichter von Crabbe und Goyle in das Abteil.

„Was willst du, Malfoy? Kannst du nicht irgendwelche Erstklässler belästigen?“, fragte Harry, während er sich zwingen musste, die Fassung zu wahren. Leider hatte sein Körper ein Eigenleben entwickelt und er musste etwas in seinem Sitz hin und her rutschen, da sein Blut unter Dracos kühlem Blick Richtung Süden gewandert war. Zu seinem Glück starrten alle anderen im Abteil Draco an und nicht ihn.

„Benehmen, Potter. Oder ich muss dich zum Nachsitzen schicken“, schnarrte Draco. „Ich bin jetzt Vertrauensschüler, denk daran. Es liegt in meiner Macht, Strafen an diejenigen zu verteilen, die es in meinen Augen verdient haben.“

Harry musste sein Lachen zurückhalten und starrte Draco stattdessen wütend an. „Du bist jetzt vielleicht Vertrauensschüler, aber du bleibst ein Idiot. Verschwinde und lass uns in Ruhe.“

„Sei vorsichtig, Potter. Ich werde an deinen Fersen kleben wie ein Hund.“ Malfoy drehte sich um und verschwand, Crabbe und Goyle stolperten ihm hinterher. Harry blickte nervös zu Hermine. Ihrem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte sie Malfoys Kommentar verstanden, doch da Neville und Luna mit im Abteil saßen, konnte sie glücklicherweise nichts dazu sagen.

Harry stand auf. Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten, Draco allein zu sehen. „Ich muss mal zur Toilette.“ Schnell verließ er das Abteil und wandte sich in die Richtung, in die Draco gegangen war. Harry ging den Gang entlang, doch von den Slytherins fehlte jede Spur. Frustriert wollte Harry in den nächsten Wagen gehen, als ihn eine Hand in das letzte Abteil zog.

Harry hatte keine Chance, seinen Entführer zu erkennen, denn schon krachten Lippen auf seine und er fühlte Hände, die gegen seinen Körper drückten. Er wurde gegen die Wand des Abteils gepresst und als er aus seinen Augenwinkeln blonde, fast weiße Haare aufblitzen sah, ließ er sich in den Kuss fallen. Harry nahm Dracos Kopf in seine Hände und zog ihn noch näher zu sich, genoss das Gefühl von Dracos Haaren, die durch seine Finger glitten. Dracos Bein drängte sich zwischen seine und er drückte noch fester gegen ihn.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Potter. Das ist schon viel zu lange her“, stöhnte Draco, während er Harry von der Wand wegzog und auf einen der Sitze drückte.

„Warte, die Fenster. Jemand könnte reinschauen und uns sehen“, sagte Harry und sah nervös zur Tür. Murrend folgte Draco seinem Blick. Mit nur zwei Schritten war er an der Tür, zog die Jalousien herunter und schloss ab.

„Sonst noch etwas, das ich für dich tun kann? Dich mit Schokofröschen füttern?“, fragte er.

Harry hatte sich gegen die Polsterung gelehnt und sah Draco staunend an, weil er nicht fassen konnte, dass sie tatsächlich allein waren. „Nein, du genügst mir völlig.“

Draco schenkte ihm ein freches Slytherin-Grinsen und lag in Sekundenschnelle wieder auf Harry. Harry war froh, dass er seine Schuluniform noch nicht angezogen hatte. So konnte er Dracos warmen Körper auf sich fühlen und jeden Zentimeter, an dem sie sich berührten. Langsam senkte Draco seinen Kopf zu Harry und rieb seinen Körper sanft an ihm.

„Hast du mich sehr vermisst?“, fragte Harry lächelnd gegen Dracos Lippen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, wie lang es war. Weißt du, was es mir vorhin abverlangt hat, dich nicht anzuspringen und mich vor all deinen Freunden an dich zu pressen?“

Harry streckte seine Hand aus, fuhr durch Dracos Haare und zog grob daran. „Ich kann es mir ziemlich gut vorstellen. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie viel Zeit mir wohl bleibt, bevor Goyle mich zu Tode prügelt, wenn ich dich vernaschen würde.“ Er ließ seine Hand über Dracos Nacken gleiten und genoss das Gefühl von seiner Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Draco knurrte plötzlich und wand sich aus der Berührung. „Warte mal kurz. Ich habe beinahe vergessen, wie verdammt wütend ich auf dich bin. Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht? Beinahe von der Schule verwiesen zu werden? Was wolltest du mir damit antun?“

„Dir antun? Ich hatte noch nie so viel Angst. Ich dachte, sie würden mir meinen Zauberstab abnehmen. Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen, könnte nie mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkommen.“ Harry stemmte sich hoch und schob Draco auf seinen Schoß. „Was hast du gehört?“

„Dass du gezaubert hast und sie dich von der Schule verweisen.“

„Du weißt nichts über die Dementoren?“

Draco richtete sich auf und drückte Harry mit seinen Händen etwas von sich weg, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Welche Dementoren? Wovon redest du da?“

„Dementoren. Riesige, seelenfressende Dementoren. Sie haben meinen Cousin und mich angegriffen, deswegen musste ich zaubern. Ich habe ihnen einen Patronus entgegengeschleudert, um sie zu vertreiben.“

Draco schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Ich habe nichts von Dementoren gehört. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum du gezaubert hast und warum man dich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit verurteilen wollte.“

Harry lächelte ihn halbherzig an. „Lass uns später darüber sprechen. Ich muss bald wieder zurück, sonst kommen sie mich noch suchen. Lass uns die Zeit nicht mit reden vertrödeln.“

Draco nickte. „Damit kann ich mich abfinden.“

~~~*~~~

Bis zum ersten Schultag hatte Harry Draco nicht mehr gesehen. Er war mit Ron und Hermine gerade unterwegs zu Snapes Unterricht, als sie an einer Nische vorbeikamen, in der er Draco gegen die Wand gelehnt in einem Buch lesen sah. Harry ging zunächst weiter, blieb jedoch kurz vor dem Klassenzimmer stehen.

„Was ist los, Harry?“

„Ich glaube, ich habe mein Zaubertränke-Buch in Binns Klassensaal vergessen. Ich renne schnell zurück und hole es.“ Harry schaute zerknirscht drein. „Geht schon vor und haltet mir einen Platz frei. Bei Snape können wir nicht alle zu spät kommen.“

Ohne ihnen eine Chance zu geben, ihm zu widersprechen, drehte er sich um und eilte den Gang zurück. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er erleichtert, dass die beiden den Klassenraum schon betreten hatten. Schnell schlüpfte er in die Nische. Draco lehnte immer noch an der Wand.

„Hey, gehst du nicht zu Zaubertränke?“, fragte Harry und blieb ein Stück von Draco entfernt stehen. Er wusste, dass sie das Risiko, zu nahe beieinander zu stehen, nicht eingehen konnten. Jederzeit konnte jemand vorbei kommen und sie sehen.

Draco nickte. „Ich muss mit dir reden, dich warnen. Wegen Snape.“

Harry spürte, wie Angst in ihm aufstieg. „Was ist mit ihm?“

„Er hat die meiste Zeit im Sommer damit verbracht, mir zu erklären, warum wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten.“

„Echt? Sirius auch.“

Draco nickte. „Ich musste ihm versprechen, dass ich es nicht mehr tue.“ Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. „Ich habe gelogen“, fügte Draco hastig hinzu. „Alles, was er gesagt hat, klang ziemlich schlüssig. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich keine Lust habe. Ich kann nicht aufhören, mich mit dir zu treffen.“

„Also was machen wir? Wie lassen wir ihn glauben, dass wir nicht mehr …“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, wir müssen einfach noch vorsichtiger sein. Fangen wir damit an, nicht gemeinsam im Unterricht aufzutauchen. Warum gehst du nicht als Erster rein … Ich bekomme keinen Ärger, wenn ich zu spät bin.“

Harry sah auf seine Uhr und nickte. „Können wir uns morgen Abend unten treffen?“

Draco lächelte. „Nach dem Abendessen?“

Harry nickte erneut und rannte den Gang zurück zum Klassenzimmer. Er saß bereits neben Ron an ihrem Tisch und holte gerade sein Buch aus der Tasche, als Draco etwa eine halbe Minute nach dem Klingeln ins Klassenzimmer schlenderte. Snape sah ihn zwar an, sagte aber nichts.

„Mistkerl“, murrte Ron. „Wenn du das gewesen wärst, hätte Snape dir sofort Punkte abgezogen.“

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unerlaubtem Reden“, schnarrte Snape, ohne sie anzusehen.

Ron schrie empört auf, doch Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, damit er sich beruhigte.

„Das ist es nicht wert“, flüsterte er. „Er würde alles dafür tun, um uns Punkte abzuziehen.“

Das Schlimmste an diesem Unterricht war, dass es eine Doppelstunde war. Harry hatte Mühe, sich auf den Zaubertrank zu konzentrieren, den sie brauen sollten. Nachdem er Draco nun zwei Monate lang vermisst hatte, konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass er den Luxus genoss, ihn jederzeit ansehen zu können.

Wenn er nicht gerade verstohlen zu Draco blickte, dachte er über Snape nach. Er wusste, dass Snape im Orden war, aber offensichtlich hatte er den ganzen Sommer über Kontakt zu Malfoy Senior gehabt. Und wenn er im Orden war, warum machte er dann wegen ihm und Draco so ein Fass auf? Natürlich musste Snape aufpassen, dass Malfoy nichts vom Orden erfuhr. Vielleicht schützte Snape lediglich sich selbst?

Harry war so sehr abgelenkt, dass er die Hauptzutat für den Trunk des Friedens vergaß. Am Ende der Stunde baute sich Snape drohend vor ihm auf. „Sie scheinen die Fähigkeit verlernt zu haben, einfachste Anweisungen zu lesen, Potter. Was ist der dritte Schritt?“

Harry schaute in sein Buch und stellte stöhnend fest, dass er die Nieswurz vergessen hatte. Snape lachte spöttisch und ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes den Inhalt von Harrys Kessel verschwinden. „Sowohl im Zaubertrankunterricht als auch im Leben, Potter, ist es ratsam, die Ratschläge von anderen zu beherzigen. Eine vergessene Zutat oder eine falsche Entscheidung können tödlich enden.“

~~~*~~~

Harry stapfte aus McGonagalls Büro. Eine ganze Woche Nachsitzen bei dieser grauenhaften Umbridge-Tante nur weil er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und McGonagall besaß die Nerven, ihn zu bitten, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um mehr zu vermeiden. Das Schlimmste am Nachsitzen war jedoch, dass er Draco nach dem Abendessen nicht mehr sehen konnte. Oder vielleicht könnte er doch … Das Nachsitzen würde wohl nicht länger als ein paar Stunden dauern. Danach müsste noch genug Zeit sein, in die Quidditch-Umkleiden zu schlüpfen und trotzdem vor der Ausgangssperre wieder zurück zu sein. Ron und Hermine würden nie erfahren, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit über beim Nachsitzen gewesen war.

Doch Harry verließ Umbridges Büro erst nach Mitternacht. Seine Hand tat an der Stelle weh, an der die Feder in seine Haut geschnitten hatte. Er hielt sie vorsichtig mit der anderen Hand fest, während er durch die dunklen Gänge wanderte. Wer hatte schon jemals davon gehört, dass man sieben Stunden lang nur einen einzigen Satz aufschreiben sollte? Und er musste noch dreimal wiederkommen? Jetzt brauchte er nicht mehr in die Umkleiden zu gehen. Draco würde schon längst weg sein. Noch ein Punkt, der gegen Umbridge sprach.

Als er am nächsten Morgen Trelawneys warmen, stickigen Klassenraum für Wahrsagen betrat, konnte Harry Dracos Blick auf sich spüren. Er hatte bereits eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben, in der er erklärte, was passiert war, doch er fand keine Gelegenheit, sie Draco vor dem Unterricht zukommen zu lassen. Ron hatte sich für einen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes entschieden.

Als der Unterricht endlich vorbei war, stand Harry hektisch auf und stopfte seine Bücher in seine Tasche. Er sah zu Draco, der über etwas lachte, was Zabini gesagt hatte, während sie zur Tür gingen. Harry spürte Eifersucht in sich hochkochen. Es war unmöglich, dass Draco und er jemals so ungezwungen einen Flur entlanggehen und miteinander herumalbern könnten.

Ungeduldig sah Harry Ron zu, dem seine Papiere heruntergefallen waren. „Hey Ron, wir treffen uns unten. Mir ist es hier zu warm.“

„Ja, wir sehen uns.“

Harry eilte zur Tür, die zur Leiter und aus dem Turm hinausführte.

Draco hatte grade seine Hände auf die Leiter gelegt und wollte schon nach unten klettern, als Harry zu ihm trat. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Draco hielt inne. „Hey Blaise, ich habe etwas vergessen. Ich komme gleich.“

Harry schaute über seine Schulter zurück und sah, dass Ron auf sie zukam. Schnell reichte er Draco die Nachricht. „Ich konnte nicht kommen. Umbridge hat mich bis nach Mitternacht festgehalten.“

Draco steckte die Nachricht genau in dem Moment ein, in dem Ron zur Tür kam und zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her sah. „Was ist hier los? Was willst du, Malfoy?“

„Ich habe Potter nur daran erinnert, vorsichtig zu sein. Da ich jetzt ein Vertrauensschüler bin, wird er nicht mehr mit allem einfach so durchkommen wie bisher.“

„Ach ja?“ Ron hielt seine eigene Anstecknadel unter Dracos Nase. „Erinnere deine Slytherins daran, dass ich ebenfalls ein Vertrauensschüler bin. Wenn du Harry belästigst, werde ich den Gefallen liebend gerne zurückgeben.“

Draco lachte Ron aus. „Ich verstehe nicht, was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat, als er dich zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht hat.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und glitt die Leiter hinunter.

„Was für ein Arschloch, oder?“, schnaubte Ron. „Der hat Nerven.“

„Es bringt nichts, sich aufzuregen“, erwiderte Harry gleichgültig. „Es macht ihm nur Spaß, dich zu ärgern.“

„Du meinst _uns. Uns_ zu ärgern“, murmelte Ron.

„Richtig.“


	28. Eine gute Verteidigung - Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr lieben Leser,
> 
> Weihnachten ist fast vorbei. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle ein schönes Fest <3  
> Für den Abschluss der Feiertage möchte ich euch noch mit einem Kapitelchen beschenken!
> 
> Dazu vorab wieder eine Anmerkung der Autorin Oakstone 730: „Wir werden nicht lange beim nächsten Buch (Der Orden des Phönix) verweilen, da das Grundgerüst nun steht. In den folgenden Kapiteln kommt Einiges an Drama und Ängsten auf uns zu.“
> 
> Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

~~~*~~~

Langsam schlurfte Harry zu Umbridges Büro. Bei dem Gedanken an seine Strafarbeit wurde ihm schlecht. Seine Hand tat ihm vom gestrigen Nachsitzen immer noch weh.

Der Korridor lag verlassen vor ihm, alle anderen Schüler waren bereits zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gegangen, doch plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah überrascht, wie Draco den Gang entlangeilte. Harry blieb stehen und sah sich vorsichtig um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sonst hier war. Schnell ging er auf Draco zu und zog ihn in eine Nische. „Was machst du hier?“

„Ich wollte dich sehen. Wie zum Teufel hast du es geschafft, dir am ersten Schultag vier Tage Nachsitzen einzuhandeln?“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Er hatte keine Lust und auch ein wenig Angst, wieder in Umbridges Büro zu gehen. „Ich konnte nicht fassen, welche Lügen sie über Voldemort und Cedric verbreitet hat. Und sie will uns Verteidigung beibringen, ohne dass wir unsere Zauberstäbe benutzen dürfen!“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Leg dich nicht mit ihr an, Harry. Ich habe Dinge über sie gehört … Man kann ihr nicht über den Weg trauen. Du solltest dich mit ihr gut stellen.“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dafür schon zu spät ist“, entgegnete Harry lachend. „Sie war auch bei meiner Verhandlung. Eine von denen, die für schuldig plädiert haben.“

Draco sah ihn besorgt an. „Was denkst du, wie lange es heute dauern wird?“

„Gestern musste ich bis Mitternacht bleiben und ich muss auch noch alle Hausaufgaben von gestern und heute machen. Wir werden uns nicht treffen können.“ Harry sah sich um. „Ich muss los. Ich sollte nicht zu spät kommen.“

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden, uns zu sehen. Du fehlst mir. Und hör auf, dir Nachsitzen einzuhandeln.“ Draco ließ seine Hand kurz über Harrys Wange gleiten und eilte dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Harry sah ihm nach, bis er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Es war schon komisch, dass ihn sogar diese kurzen, flüchtigen Gespräche aufheitern konnten. Zu schade, dass sie so selten Gelegenheit dazu hatten.

Langsam machte sich Harry wieder auf den Weg zu Umbridges Büro. Es war noch schlimmer als am Vortag. Seine bereits verletzte Hand schmerzte höllisch und er musste seine Zähne zusammenbeißen, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er war wild entschlossen, ihr diese Genugtuung nicht zu lassen und ihr nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr es ihm wehtat.

Mitternacht war bereits vorbei, als Umbridge ihn endlich gehen ließ. Die Gänge waren schon vollkommen verlassen, während er zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm stolperte. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war er erleichtert, dass alle anderen scheinbar schon in ihren Betten lagen. Er hatte keine Nerven, jetzt noch mit jemandem zu sprechen. Für seinen Zaubertränke-Aufsatz über Mondsteine brauchte er zwei Stunden. Danach tat seine Hand so sehr weh, dass er die Feder kaum noch halten konnte.

~~~*~~~

Am nächsten Morgen im Zaubertränke-Unterricht konnte er kaum seine Augen offen halten. Wenn Ron ihn nicht ständig in die Rippen gestoßen hätte, wäre er einfach auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen. Snape warf ihm die ganze Zeit über finstere Blicke zu und zog Gryffindor zehn Punkte ab, weil Harry seine Frage über Nieswurz nicht beantworten konnte.

Endlich war die Stunde vorbei und während er aufstand, fiel sein Blick auf Draco, der gemächlich seine Sachen zusammenpackte. „Ich muss etwas tun, um wieder wach zu werden“, sagte Harry lauter als notwendig und drehte sich zu Ron um. „Ich denke, ich lasse das Mittagessen ausfallen und drehe eine Runde um den See.“

„Soll ich mitkommen?“, fragte Ron ein wenig zurückhaltend.

Harry lachte, denn er wusste, dass Ron für nichts auf der Welt ein Essen ausfallen lassen würde. „Nein, geh ruhig. Bring mir ein Sandwich mit, das kann ich dann auf dem Weg zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe essen.“

Harry schaute noch einmal kurz zu Draco, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er ihn gehört hatte und erhielt ein knappes Nicken als Antwort. Schnell eilte er die Treppe hinauf und hinaus in das wärmende Sonnenlicht dieses Septembertages. Andere Schüler genossen ebenfalls das schöne Wetter, doch Harry ging zügig an ihnen vorbei und umrundete den See. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Draco den Weg auf der anderen Seite genommen hatte. Harry begann vor Aufregung beinahe zu summen und musste sich zwingen, ruhig weiterzulaufen und nicht loszurennen.

Als er die Baumgruppe erreichte, verließ er den Pfad und schlug sich durch das Unterholz zu dem großen Kastanienbaum. Dort angekommen lehnte er sich gegen den Stamm und beobachtete Draco, der ihm auf dem Weg entgegen kam. Zum wiederholten Mal beneidete er Draco um seine Fähigkeit, jede Bewegung elegant und geschmeidig wirken zu lassen. Er selbst fühlte sich in seinem eigenen Körper immer unwohl, ungelenk und steif.

Draco kam näher und als er sah, dass Harry auf ihn wartete, erstrahlte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe dir ein Sandwich mitgebracht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das Wiesel mindestens die Hälfte von dem essen wird, was er dir mitbringt.“

Harry musste lachen, denn er wusste, dass Draco Recht hatte. Dankbar nahm er das Sandwich entgegen und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder.

„Wie war es gestern bei Umbridge?“

„Okay. Ich habe nicht mit ihr geredet, nur meine Strafarbeit geschrieben.“ Harry wollte Draco nicht erzählen, was wirklich beim Nachsitzen geschah. Er schluckte seinen ersten Bissen hinunter. „Willst du dich nicht setzen?“ Er deutete neben sich.

Abschätzig betrachtete Draco den Boden, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und setzte sich zu Harry. „Kannst du dich dieses Wochenende von deinen Freunden abkapseln?“, fragte er.

Harry legte das Sandwich beiseite und hielt Draco seine Hand hin. „Ich will, ich werde es versuchen. Aber ich habe Quidditchtraining und muss eine Menge Hausaufgaben nachholen. Ich habe kaum etwas geschafft, weil Umbridge mich so lange bei sich behalten hat.“

Draco nickte. „Vielleicht kann ich dir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen, wenn deine Wachhunde dich mal aus ihren Augen lassen.“ Draco streichelte liebevoll über Harrys Handrücken, doch der zuckte zusammen und wollte seine Hand zurückziehen. Draco hielt ihn jedoch fest und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was zur Hölle ist das?“

Im Sonnenlicht waren die dunkelroten Striemen nur allzu deutlich zu erkennen. Harry versuchte noch einmal, seine Hand wegzuziehen.

„Das sieht aus wie Buchstaben. Woher hast du das?“

„Umbridge. Nachsitzen. Sie hat so eine teuflische Feder, die mit deinem eigenen Blut schreibt.“

Draco sah ihn schockiert an. „Du meinst …“

„Ja. Ich habe die letzten beiden Tage meine Strafarbeit in meine eigene Hand geritzt. Kann ich sie jetzt bitte wiederhaben?“ Harry wollte Draco eigentlich nicht anraunzen, aber er war einfach nur hundemüde.

Doch Draco ließ ihn nicht los. Im Gegenteil. Er hielt Harrys Hand noch fester und starrte die Narben an, die sich bereits zu bilden begannen. „Das ist nicht in Ordnung.“ Sanft fuhr er die Narben nach und Harry gab sein Bestes, nicht noch einmal zurückzuzucken.

„Seit wann ist mal etwas, das mir passiert, in Ordnung?“, fragte er mit einem bitteren Lachen.

„Aber Harry, deine Hand …“

„Es geht mir gut. Nur noch zwei weitere Nächte und ich habe es hinter mir.“

Draco sah aus, als wollte er widersprechen, doch Harry griff nach seinem Kinn, um seinen Kopf wieder zu ihm zu drehen, und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, dir für die Zeichnungen im Sommer zu danken.“

Draco lief rot an und wandte seinen Kopf ab. Harry kicherte und küsste ihn kurzerhand auf den Hals. „Sie haben mir Kraft gegeben. Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, zu dir zurückzukommen.“ Harry zögerte, unsicher ob er fragen sollte. „Wie war den Sommer? Von Snape abgesehen?“

Draco starrte auf den Boden. „Hätte schlimmer sein können. Eigentlich haben sie sogar beinahe vergessen, dass ich überhaupt da bin. Ich bin in meinen Räumen geblieben, bin allen aus dem Weg gegangen und sie … na ja, es waren einige Leute in und vor dem Manor.“

„War, ähm war Voldemort …“, fragte Harry zögerlich.

Draco hob einen Stein vom Boden auf und warf ihn in das Wäldchen. „Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn du nicht nachfragst.“

Harry nickte. Er konnte sich die Antwort sowieso denken und wenn Draco es zugab, würde es nur viel präsenter und realer werden. Er schaute auf sein Sandwich herab, nahm es und warf es ebenfalls in das Wäldchen.

„Willst du nichts mehr essen?“, fragte Draco.

„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen“, antwortete Harry grimmig.

„Hör zu, wir sind wieder in der Schule. Hier sind wir sicher und egal, was die anderen tun, hier wird es uns nichts angehen“, beschwichtigte Draco ihn.

Harry zögerte. Die letzten vier Jahre hatten ihn gelehrt, dass Voldemort immer einen Weg durch die Verteidigungslinien der Schule fand, egal wie stark diese waren. Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Robe. „Wir müssen los. Das Mittagessen ist fast vorbei. Zeit für Magische Geschöpfe.“

„Geh du zuerst. Ich komme nach, wenn die Luft rein ist.“

~~~*~~~

Draco hob überrascht seinen Kopf, als Harry die Quidditchumkleiden betrat. Er stand auf und ging ihm entgegen. „Ich dachte, du hast Quidditchtraining.“

„Fred wurde von einem Klatscher getroffen, deswegen hat Angelina das Training früher beendet. Ron habe ich gesagt, dass ich in die Bibliothek gehe.“ Harry sah sich lächelnd um. Obwohl er schon beinahe drei Monate nicht mehr hier unten gewesen war, hatte sich nichts verändert. Der Plattenspieler stand auf seinem Platz auf dem Tisch und die Muggel-Schallplatten lagen immer noch daneben.

Draco nickte und sah ihm zu, wie er den Raum durchquerte. Harry wusste nicht, weshalb er so nervös war. Doch seit seinem letzten Besuch hier unten war viel passiert. Draco trat auf ihn zu, legte seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte und zog ihn in eine lockere Umarmung.

Harry seufzte wegen der Berührung zufrieden auf und streckte seine Hand aus, um Dracos Wange zu streicheln. In Dracos Armen zu sein, fühlte sich für ihn an, als sei er endlich wieder zu Hause. „Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?“

„Nicht so schlimm wie bei dir“, antwortete Draco schulterzuckend. „Ist dir klar, dass Umbridge dir an den Kragen will?“

Harry nickte. „Genauso wie Snape.“

„Snape will dir nicht –“

„Für die letzten beiden Aufsätze hat er mir nur ein Schrecklich gegeben und zwei von meinen letzten drei Tränken hat er einfach weggezaubert“, unterbrach ihn Harry verbittert. „Ich glaube, er hat seinen kleinen Feldzug gegen mich auf eine persönliche Ebene verlagert. Früher konnte er mich einfach nur nicht leiden. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass er mich hasst.“

„Wir müssen uns irgendetwas ausdenken, was ihn davon überzeugt, dass wir uns schlimm gestritten haben. Dass wir uns getrennt haben“, murmelte Draco. „Letzte Woche habe ich ihm erklärt, dass wir uns wegen deines Nachsitzens und den Hausaufgaben nicht sehen konnten.“

„Was hat er dazu gesagt?“

Draco schnaubte und antwortete in seiner besten Snape-Imitation. „Schieb es nicht auf, Draco. Je eher du diese Sache mit Potter beendest, desto sicherer werden wir alle sein.“

„Was hat er damit gemeint? Er hat mir im Unterricht auch schon gedroht. ‚Schlechte Entscheidungen können dich dein Leben kosten.‘ Was um alles in der Welt meinte er nur damit?“, rief Harry aus. „Warum hat das, was wir miteinander haben, irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Draco lachend. „Aber er kannte diesen Sommer kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr. Er hat mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Deswegen habe ich irgendwann nachgegeben und ihm versprochen, mich nicht mehr mit dir zu treffen.“

„Wie überzeugen wir ihn davon?“, fragte Harry. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir oben auch zusammen. Wir streiten ständig. Was wird ihn davon überzeugen, dass es jetzt anders ist?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht. Wir sitzen immer so, dass wir uns beim Essen sehen können. Was wäre, wenn ich mich mit dem Rücken zu dir setze und du könntest mich anstarren, als ob du deswegen sauer wärst. Und dann ein Streit, ein richtiger Streit. Wir brauchen eine echte Prügelei.“

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Ich hasse es, dich richtig zu schlagen.“

„Du musst und du musst mit dem Streit anfangen, damit es so aussieht, als hätte ich mich von dir getrennt und du rastest deswegen aus. Das wird das Einzige sein, was ihn überzeugen wird.“

Harry nickte. „Wahrscheinlich.“

„Ich werde deine Verletzungen wieder gut küssen.“ Draco lächelte und zog Harry näher an sich.

„Das könnte interessant werden“, sagte Harry lachend.

„Worüber ich mir mehr Sorgen mache, ist Umbridge. Snape ist vielleicht sauer, aber er legt es nicht darauf an, dass du von der Schule verwiesen wirst. Umbridge will aber genau das und sie wird alles versuchen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.“

„Kannst du fassen, wie sie uns unterrichtet? Worin liegt der Sinn in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wenn wir nicht lernen, uns zu verteidigen.“

Draco stimmte ihm grimmig zu. „Da hätte ich wirklich lieber Quirrell zurück. Wie sollen wir bei ihr auf unsere ZAGs vorbereitet werden?“

Bei der Erinnerung an Quirrell erschauderte Harry. Er zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Na ja, also Hermine und Ron haben auch schon darüber geredet. Hermine hat mich gefragt, ob ich … Verteidigungsunterricht geben würde.“

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Wem?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gryffindors, Klassenkameraden, vermutlich. Ich habe aber abgesagt.“

„Ich denke, du solltest das machen.“

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich?“

Draco nickte, schlang seine Arme noch einmal fester um Harry und zog ihn so noch näher. „Du und ich, wir beide wissen, dass gerade Dinge geschehen, die wir nicht beeinflussen können. Wir können uns nur darauf vorbereiten, wenn wir so viel wie möglich lernen. Du bist der geborene Lehrer. Du weißt mehr als wir über Verteidigung, deswegen solltest du andere unterrichten.“

„Okay, ich denke, ich sollte nochmal darüber nachdenken. Hermine wollte ein Treffen organisieren, um zu sehen, wer überhaupt Interesse hätte.“

„Nur eine Sache, Harry: Lasst euch nicht erwischen.“ Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. Er legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken und sah ihn mit Nachdruck an. Harry wurde rot und nickte. „Ich muss dir noch was sagen.“ Draco druckste nervös herum. „Umbridge kam zu mir und ein paar anderen Slytherins.“

„Tatsächlich? Weshalb?“

„Sie will, dass wir für sie spionieren.“

„Sie … WAS?“ Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?“

„Was denkst du?“ Draco blickte finster zurück. „Wenn ich abgelehnt hätte, wüsste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich habe gehofft, dass ich dich vor Ärger bewahren kann, wenn sie denkt, dass ich auf ihrer Seite bin. Und vielleicht kann ich noch mehr darüber herausfinden, was sie vorhat, und kann dich vorwarnen.“

Harry sah ihn immer noch an. „Das könnte wirklich hilfreich sein. Wenn ich unterrichte, wäre es schon gut zu wissen, wann sie Spähtrupps ausschickt und so.“

Draco nickte. „Jetzt denkst du wie ein Slytherin.“ Harry lächelte zurück und schlang nun seinerseits seine Arme um Draco. „Wann muss du zurück?“

„Bald. Zu bald“, grummelte Harry. „Ich habe Ron gesagt, dass ich in der Bibliothek noch schnell ein Buch holen muss. Also sollte ich auch mit einem zurückkommen.“

„Das heißt, wir haben unser erstes Mal alleine hier unten mit Reden vergeudet?“ Draco sah plötzlich etwas gereizt aus. „Wir haben noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, mein Geburtstagsgeschenk auszuprobieren, um zu sehen, ob es immer noch funktioniert.“

Beide Jungen warfen der Bank einen Blick zu, die immer noch an der Wand stand und auf der noch die alten Quidditchausrüstungen lagen.

Harry stöhnte und stemmte sich gegen Draco, der versuchte, ihn zu der Bank zu ziehen. „Keine Zeit. Nächstes Wochenende, ich versprech’s.“

Draco lächelte, doch er ließ ihn nicht los. „Sollen wir den Streit für morgen ansetzen?“

„Wa-oh. Ja, ich denke schon. Vor oder nach dem Unterricht?“

„Danach. Wir brauen morgen Stärkungstränke und ich will sicher sein, dass ich sie hinbekomme. Wahrscheinlich kommen die in der Prüfung vor.“

Harry schüttelte wegen Dracos Pragmatismus den Kopf. „Okay, also du ignorierst mich beim Frühstück, ich werde sauer und werfe dir im Unterricht böse Blicke zu, dann drehe ich richtig durch und fange mit dem Streit an, wenn wir rausgehen.“ Harry nickte. „Ich hoffe, das funktioniert. Ich habe keine Lust, mich jede Woche mit dir zu streiten.“

„Noch eins.“ Draco blickte auf ihre Hände hinab, die sich ineinander verschlungen hatten. „Die Slytherins werden morgen beim Quidditchtraining sein.“

„Was? Aber die Gryffindors haben morgen Trainingszeit!“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber du weißt doch, dass jeder Schüler jederzeit kommen und zusehen kann. Sie wollen Weasley das Leben schwer machen.“

„Welchem – du meinst Ron?“ Harry sah Draco an. „Nein, bitte macht das nicht. Er hat sowieso schon kein Selbstvertrauen. Wenn ihr ihn auch noch fertig macht, wird er unfassbar schlecht spielen.“

„Was wäre deiner Meinung nach schlimmer? Wenn er im Training geärgert wird oder sie ihn erst im Spiel so richtig angehen? Dann kann er sich wenigstens daran gewöhnen.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das gefällt mir nicht.“

„Es ist bereits beschlossen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie aufhalten kann …“

„Und wenn du mitmachst, werden Snape und auch die Slytherins nicht so misstrauisch sein“, gab Harry widerwillig zu.

„So ziemlich.“

„Na gut, wenn es sein muss. Aber nur fürs Protokoll: Ich finde es nicht gut.“

~~~*~~~

Harry sah von seinem Buch auf, als Draco durch den Tunneleingang in die Umkleide trat. Draco hatte mit seiner Anwesenheit nicht gerechnet und verharrte daher mitten in der Bewegung, als er Harry am Schreibtisch entdeckte. Seit ihrem Streit vor zwei Tagen nach Snapes Unterricht hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Erleichtert stellte Harry fest, dass die Verletzungen in Dracos Gesicht langsam verheilten oder bereits von jemandem geheilt worden waren. Hermine hatte Harrys blaues Auge auch heilen wollen, doch er hatte sie nicht gelassen.

„Autsch.“ Draco streckte seine Hand aus und berührte zaghaft Harrys Auge. „Warum hat sich niemand darum gekümmert?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, du hast versprochen, dass du meine Schmerzen weg küsst …“ Draco lachte und gab Harry einen vorsichtigen Kuss direkt unterhalb seines rechten Auges. „Eigentlich habe ich eher gedacht, dass es Snape glücklicher machen würde, wenn er mich noch ein paar Tage so sieht.“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Gute Idee, denke ich. Ich wollte dich schon die vergangenen zwei Tage fragen, warum es nicht geheilt wurde. Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht immer mit dir reden kann, wenn ich es möchte. Warum konntest du dich heute Nacht wegschleichen?“

„Ron hat von seinem Bruder einen ziemlich abfälligen Brief über mich bekommen. Ich war wütend und bin abgehauen. Der einzige Ort, an dem ich sein wollte, war hier und ich hatte gehofft, dich zu sehen.“

„Was meinst du mit abfällig?“

„Ach, nur dämliches Percy-Gewäsch. Dass ich gefährlich bin. Dass Dumbledore gefährlich ist. Dass er nicht mit mir befreundet sein soll.“ Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ron wurde richtig böse auf seinen Bruder, aber ich hielt es für sicherer, abzuhauen.“

„Percy hat viele Insider-Informationen aus dem Ministerium.“

„Na ja, das Ministerium hat klargemacht, dass sie gerade nicht wirklich auf meiner Seite stehen. Und ich stehe sicherlich nicht auf deren Seite. Sie wollen nicht mal zugeben, dass Voldemort zurück ist!“

„Leider brauchen sie gerade uns beide nicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.“

„Wie auch immer. Ich muss diese Aufsätze für Snape fertig kriegen.“

„Er hat doch gar keine Hausaufgaben aufgegeben.“

„Dir nicht und niemandem sonst“, grummelte Harry. „Das ist meine Strafe für unsere Prügelei. Ich muss für jede Zutat aus dem Trunk des Friedens jeweils einen zweiseitigen Aufsatz schreiben.“

„Zwei Seiten für jede einzelne Zutat?“ Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dafür wirst du Tage brauchen.“

„Na ja, er hat mir drei Tage gegeben“, erwiderte Harry. „Zwei habe ich schon fertig, drei muss ich noch schreiben.“

„Ich schreibe dir zwei davon, dann musst du sie nur noch abschreiben.“ Draco setzte sich und schlug seine Bücher auf. „Es wäre nicht fair, wenn nur du für diesen Streit bestraft wirst.“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Er wird dir sicherlich keine Extra-Aufgaben geben. Vor allem, weil er bestimmt glücklich ist, dass du getan hast, was er von dir wollte. Zumindest weil er das denkt. Glaubst du, dass es funktioniert hat?“

Draco zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern. „Es scheint so. Er hat zu mir gesagt, dass ich eine ‚weise Entscheidung‘ getroffen habe. Es macht mich fertig, dich nicht beobachten zu können. Ich mag es, wenn du dir vor Konzentration auf die Lippe beißt, um deinen Trank nicht zu verhunzen.“

Harry musste lachen. „Das mache ich dann wohl die ganze Zeit. Ich verhunze meine Tränke scheinbar ständig“, sagte er schulterzuckend. „Egal, das ist nur ein einziges Fach. In allen anderen können wir –“

„Ich denke, wir sollten in jedem Fach vorsichtig sein“, unterbrach ihn Draco. „Blaise und Pansy haben uns gestern in Magische Geschöpfe seltsame Blicke zugeworfen.“

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Haben sie etwas gesagt?“

Draco lächelte und fuhr mit einem Finger über Harrys Lippen. Spielerisch knabberte Harry daran und lächelnd ließ Draco seine Hand durch Harrys Haare gleiten. „Sie vermuten, dass sich meine Meinung gegenüber den Gryffindors geändert hat, da ich dich – in ihren Worten – ständig angaffe.“

„Hermine ist auch misstrauisch“, gab Harry zu. „Es ist ziemlich schwer, etwas vor ihr zu verbergen, und sie hat schon Andeutungen gemacht, dass ich dir zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenke.“

„Du weißt, was die Lösung dafür ist?“, fragte Draco lächelnd.

„Öfter prügeln?“

Langsam schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf.

„Weniger angaffen?“

Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Na ja, vielleicht weniger angaffen, aber ich habe eher daran gedacht, dass wir uns abreagieren sollten.“ Er zog Harrys Stuhl zu sich.

Harry lachte und schlug Dracos Hand weg. „Und wie soll ich Snape erklären, dass ich seine Aufsätze nicht fertig bekommen habe? Hilf mir damit und dann können wir uns abreagieren.“

~~~*~~~

Die Hochstimmung, die bei Harry nach dem Treffen im Eberkopf aufgekommen war, bekam einen harten Dämpfer, als sich der Ausbildungserlass Nr. 24 im Schloss herumsprach. Hermine, Ron und er diskutierten hitzig darüber, ob sie die Treffen trotzdem abhalten sollten. Doch erst als ihm Dobby vom Raum der Wünsche erzählte, sah er eine Möglichkeit dazu. Er war bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.

„Wir tun’s“, sagte Harry nervös, als er sich neben Draco auf das grüne Ledersofa legte.

„Tun was?“, murmelte Draco, während er Harrys Hemd aufknöpfte.

„Verteidigungsunterricht. Morgen treffen wir uns zum ersten Mal.“

Draco hielt inne und starrte Harry an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das riskieren willst?“

Harry sah ihn ein bisschen verärgert an. „Du warst doch derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass ich das machen soll!“

„Na ja schon, doch das war, bevor Umbridge alle Schulaktivitäten ‚gebannt‘ hat. Wenn sie dich erwischt –“

„Wir müssen einfach dafür sorgen, dass das nicht passiert. Und hier kommst du ins Spiel. Hast du morgen Abend Wache?“

Draco nickte. „Goyle und ich sind morgen zusammen eingeteilt.“

„Gut, versuch ihn vom siebten Stock fernzuhalten. Okay?“

„Wo wollt ihr euch treffen?“

„Ein Hauself hat mir von einem besonderen Raum erzählt. Er soll sich in jede Art von Raum verwandeln können, den man grade braucht.“

Dracos Augen blitzten auf. „Egal welche Art von Raum?“

Harry lachte und glitt mit einem Finger hauchzart über Dracos Wirbelsäule. „Mhm.“

„Das verlangt nach einer Überprüfung, findest du nicht?“

„Na ja, wir werden ihn morgen ausprobieren. Wenn er sich in ein Verteidigungsklassenzimmer verwandeln kann … Wer weiß, was dann noch alles möglich ist.“


	29. Eine gute Verteidigung - Teil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr lieben Leser,
> 
> Weihnachten ist überstanden und heute ist wieder Sonntag. Das heißt, es folgt ein neues Kapitelchen. Dieses Mal geht es sehr turbulent zu. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Freude daran :)
> 
> Ich wünsche euch an dieser Stelle schon mal einen guten Start ins neue Jahr! Wir lesen uns dann wieder im neuen Jahrzehnt ;)
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Hellcat

~~~*~~~

„Hey, Narbengesicht!“

Harry stöhnte genervt auf und sah den Gang hinunter. Draco stand mitten im Korridor. „Was willst du, Malfoy?“

„Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wie du mit dieser peinlichen Nummer in Verwandlung deine ZAG-Prüfungen bestehen willst. Wie viele Versuche hast du gebraucht, um deine Maus in einen Hut zu verwandeln? Fünf?“

„Was geht es dich an, wie lange ich dafür gebraucht habe?“

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie deine Pläne sind, falls du durchfällst, Potter.“

„Zieh Leine, Malfoy.“ Harry schob sich an ihm vorbei und trat auf die Treppe. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass er noch genug Zeit hatte, um Draco noch vor dem Quidditchtraining im fünften Stock zu treffen. Schnell rannte er die Treppe hinauf und eilte den Gang im fünften Stock entlang zu ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt hinter der großen Drachenstatue.

Nur ein paar Minuten später kam Draco. „Wir müssen uns neue Absprachen für unsere Treffen einfallen lassen. Ich glaube, ich habe jede mögliche Beleidigung ausgeschöpft, die Zahlen beinhaltet.“ Sicherheitshalber stand er auf der anderen Seite der Nische. Es könnte immerhin jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen und sie sehen.

Harry nickte. „Wird gemacht. Vor einem Jahr klang das noch nach einer guten Idee, doch mittlerweile ist es zu schwierig geworden. Wir denken uns was aus. Was ist los?“

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie euer Treffen gestern war.“

„Gut! Wirklich gut. Der Raum ist perfekt. Es waren über fünfundzwanzig Leute da und ich war wirklich zufrieden mit allen.“

„Umbridge hat geahnt, dass etwas läuft. Als ihr fertig wart, sind zu viele Schüler unterwegs in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gewesen. Sie vermutet, dass ihr ein Treffen abgehalten habt. Ihr müsst euer Kommen und Gehen besser einteilen.“

„Ich habe es versucht. Wir sind in Zweier- und Dreiergruppen gegangen“, erwiderte Harry.

Doch Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Plane mehr Zeit ein, lass sie in größeren Abständen und auch mal alleine gehen. Nicht jeder Schüler bewegt sich in Dreiergruppen durch Hogwarts.“

„Okay, das mache ich. Das nächste Mal treffen wir uns am Mittwoch.“

„Ich stelle sicher, dass ich dann Wachdienst habe. Sei extrem vorsichtig, Harry.“ Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ernst. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du erwischt wirst.“

„Werde ich nicht“, sagte Harry lächelnd und lehnte sich kurz aus der Nische heraus. Als er sah, dass die Luft rein war, trat er auf Draco zu und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Danke, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst.“

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um dich“, schnarrte Draco und legte seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte. „Ich denke nur an mich selbst. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es mir gehen würde, wenn du von der Schule fliegst?“

„Ähm … neben den DA-Treffen und Quidditchtraining werde ich kaum Zeit haben, um nach unten zu kommen.“

Draco nickte. „Nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu unserem Spiel. Bist du bereit?“

Harry grinste. „Mehr als bereit. Es ist einfach viel zu lange her, seit wir uns letztes Jahr zum Fliegen rausgeschlichen haben.“

„Sei dir bloß nicht zu sicher, Potter. Du hast den Schnatz nur gewonnen, weil ich nicht so verrückt war, gegen ein dämliches Boot zu fliegen.“

„Hauptsache, es hat funktioniert. Ich muss zum Unterricht. Eine Idee, wie ich dir mitteilen kann, wann wir uns wieder unten treffen können?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich kein Quidditchtraining habe, bin ich abends meistens unten und lerne. Komm einfach runter, wenn du es einrichten kannst.“

~~~*~~~

Harry beendete seinen Aufsatz und reichte ihn an Hermine. Sie überflog ihn, nahm ein paar Korrekturen vor und gab ihn wieder zurück. „Ich muss sagen, dass deine Aufsätze dieses Jahr wirklich besser geworden sind, Harry. Du gibst dir viel mehr Mühe damit.“

Harry lächelte. „Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir so viele Hausaufgaben haben, dass ich sie nicht mehr vor mir her schieben kann.“ Doch in Gedanken fügte er hinzu, dass es wohl eher daran lag, dass er so viel schneller zu Draco konnte. „Das war mein letzter Aufsatz. Ich glaube, ich gehe mal runter in die Küche, schaue nach Dobby und hole mir was zu essen.“

Hermine nickte, während Ron lediglich maulte. Harry wusste, dass Ron noch zwei Aufsätze vor sich hatte, also bestand keine Gefahr, dass Hermine ihn entließ und er ihn in die Küche begleiten konnte.

Schnell eilte er den Flur in Richtung Küche entlang. Glücklicherweise entdeckte Dobby ihn sofort und kam auf ihn zu. „Harry Potter! Welch eine Ehre! Was möchte Harry Potter essen?“

„Hallo Dobby, ich wollte wissen, ob vom Abendessen noch Nachtisch übrig ist?“ Harry sah sich nervös um. Wie er gehofft hatte, waren die meisten Hauselfen bereits mit Aufräumen und Saubermachen fertig und die Küche war nahezu leer. Dobby kam mit einem Tablett voll mit Nachtisch zurück. Bei dem Anblick leuchteten Harrys Augen.

„Das ist perfekt, Dobby! Hast du noch zwei Löffel?“

Dobby schnippte mit seinen Fingern und zwei Löffel erschienen auf dem Tablett. „Alles, was Harry Potter will.“

„Ich nehme den anderen Ausgang, Dobby. Erzähl niemandem davon, okay?“

„Harry Potter kann Dobby vertrauen!“ Pflichtbewusst bedeckte der Elf seine Augen und Harry machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu dem Durchgang, der ihn durch den Tunnel in die Umkleiden führen würde.

Draco saß am Schreibtisch. Bei dem Geräusch von Harrys Schritten in der Umkleide, sah er überrascht auf. „Was machst du hier?“

„Bin ich nicht mehr willkommen?“, fragte Harry lachend. Er stellte das abgedeckte Tablett auf den Schreibtisch und ging dann zu Draco. Harry setzte sich auf Dracos Schoß, nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihm einen stürmischen Kuss.

Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry. „Du bist jederzeit sehr herzlich willkommen. Vor allem, da ich Schokolade rieche. Bitte sag mir, dass dort auf dem Tablett Schokolade ist.“

Harry lachte und drehte sich halb um, um das Tablett zu sich zu ziehen. „Ich dachte mir, du könntest einen Nachtisch vertragen, um dich für das Spiel morgen zu stärken.“ Harry nahm sich eine Schüssel und hielt grinsend einen Löffel voll mit Schokoladenmousse vor Draco. „Wie sehr möchtest du die Schokolade?“

„Sehr.“ Dracos Blick war starr auf den Löffel mit dem zähflüssigen Nachtisch gerichtet. „Nenn mir deinen Preis.“

Harry ließ seine Hüften ein wenig auf Draco kreisen. „Sie ist sehr teuer. Eventuell wirst du einen Ratenzahlungsplan ausarbeiten müssen.“

Draco schnappte sich Harrys Handgelenk und zwang ihn so, den Löffel vor Dracos Mund zu halten. „Gib mir die Schokolade und ich gebe dir jeden Tag bis zum Ende des Schuljahres einen Blowjob.“

„Und ich dachte, es wäre schwierig, mit Slytherins zu verhandeln …“, entgegnete Harry lachend und reichte ihm eine Schüssel. Er verstummte jedoch, als er Dracos nächste Bewegung sah.

Sein Freund sah ihm mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen tief in die Augen und hielt seinen Blick gefangen, während er zwei Finger in die Mousse steckte. Dann führte er die Finger zu seinen Lippen und leckte die Schokolade langsam und genüsslich ab, seine Zunge glitt dabei jedes Mal wieder über die gesamte Länge seiner Finger.

Harrys Mund klappte auf und er stöhnte rau auf, als Draco seine Finger erneut in die Schüssel mit Mousse steckte. Lächelnd hielt Draco seine Finger vor Harrys Mund und Harry begann eifrig, die Schokolade abzulecken. Er griff sogar nach Dracos Hand und hielt sie fest, während er den süßen Nachtisch von seinen Fingern schleckte.

„Der Schlüssel zu einer Verhandlung mit einem Slytherin ist, zu wissen, ob man in einer Win-Win-Situation steckt, Potter. Egal welchen Preis du festgelegt hättest, ich wusste, dass ich gewinnen würde“, schnarrte Draco und zog Harry zu sich.

~~~*~~~

Harry lag auf dem grünen Ledersofa, seine Arme hatte er über sein Gesicht gelegt. Er wusste nicht, ob Draco den Mut aufbringen und hier herunterkommen würde, wenn er feststellte, dass Harry nicht beim Abendessen war. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er Draco überhaupt sehen wollte. In seinen Ohren hallten immer noch Dracos hasserfüllte Worte wider. Gerade hatten sie noch um den Schnatz gekämpft und im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Faust tief in Dracos Magen gerammt. Er wollte ihn so sehr verletzen, wie ihn Dracos Worte verletzt hatten.

Lebenslanges Quidditch-Verbot. Letztes Jahr hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, auch nur ein Jahr ohne Quidditch auszukommen, und nun lag ein ganzes Leben vor ihm.

In der Stille der Umkleide hörte er die Schritte nur allzu deutlich, die die langen Reihen der Spinde entlanggingen, bis sie im Türrahmen anhielten. Harry hatte keine Lust sich zu bewegen, also wartete er, bis Draco schließlich um den Schreibtisch herum ging und sich neben dem Sofa auf den Fußboden kniete. Er konnte hören, wie Draco tief Luft holte und zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzte. „Es tut mir lei-“

Doch Harry unterbrach ihn, während er immer noch mit vor dem Gesicht verschränkten Armen liegen blieb. „Nicht. Wage es ja nicht, dich zu entschuldigen.“

Draco blieb stumm. Harry konnte jedoch hören, wie er sich unruhig hin und her bewegte. Er war froh, dass Draco nicht versucht hatte, sich neben ihn zu setzen oder ihn gar zu berühren. „Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen?“

„Nichts. Gib dir keine Mühe“, seufzte Harry. „Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören.“

„Willst du, dass ich gehe?“ Dracos Stimme klang angespannt.

Harry wusste, dass er nur die gewohnte, emotionslose Malfoy-Maske sehen würde, wenn er jetzt den Blick hob. Er lachte bitter auf. „Ich habe die letzte halbe Stunde hier unten verbracht und darüber gegrübelt, ob ich will, dass du kommst oder nicht.“

„Zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?“

„Dass Cedric mir fehlt.“ Harry hörte, wie Draco nach Luft schnappte. „Nicht so wie du denkst, du Idiot. Mir fehlen die Gespräche mit ihm, die immer alles gelöst haben. Jede Situation, egal wie aussichtslos sie schien, schien machbar, wenn er mit reden fertig war.“

Er hörte, wie Draco sich umdrehte und sich mit dem Rücken nahe an Harrys Kopf gegen das Sofa lehnte. Harry streckte seine Hand aus und ließ den Schnatz in Dracos Schoß fallen. „Hier. Das war das Problem, oder nicht? Deswegen bist du so ausgerastet.“

„Ich weiß nicht, warum …“ Dracos Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Es war die Niederlage, die Gesänge auf den Rängen, dass du den Schnatz gefangen hast ... Die Worte sind einfach so aus mir rausgesprudelt und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.“

„Nichts dagegen tun? Das ist SCHWACHSINN.“ Harry schwang seine Beine über den Rand des Sofas und sprang auf. Draco rappelte sich ebenfalls hoch. „DU WARST SCHEISS-WÜTEND UND DU WOLLTEST DAS SAGEN!“

„WOLLTE ICH NICHT, ICH HAB DAS NICHT SO GEMEINT!“, schrie Draco zurück.

Sie standen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und starrten sich mit funkelnden Augen an. Harry musste seine gesamte Willenskraft aufbringen, um Draco nicht schon wieder zu schlagen. Er bückte sich und hob den Schnatz wieder auf, der auf den Boden gerollt war. Energisch rammte er ihn in Dracos Hand und schloss dessen Finger darum.

„Es hätte auch deine Hand sein können, die ihn gefangen hatte. Du warst nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hinter mir. Aber ich habe ihn gewonnen. Und mein Lohn? Ein Klatscher trifft mich im Rücken, mein Freund beleidigt meine tote Mutter und ich habe lebenslanges Quidditch-Verbot.“

„Ich – was? Was meinst du mit Quidditch-Verbot?“

„Hast du noch nicht davon gehört?“ Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Die Slytherins frohlocken doch sicherlich schon. George, Fred und ich. Wir drei haben lebenslanges Verbot. Dank der verdammten Groß-Inquisitorin.“

„Ich war noch nicht in Slytherin. Ich war draußen spazieren und habe überlegt, was ich dir sagen soll.“

„Was ist dabei rausgekommen?“ Harry entfernte sich von Draco und begann, die Schallplatten auf dem Schreibtisch durchzugehen.

„Viel mehr als sich zu entschuldigen und vor dir im Staub zu kriechen, war es nicht. Mir ist klar geworden, dass nichts, was ich sagen könnte, das wieder gutmachen kann.“ Zögerlich trat er hinter Harry und legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern. Harry erschauderte, doch er wehrte sich nicht. „Es tut mir leid, Harry. Mehr als das.“

Harry sprach so leise, dass Draco ihn kaum hören konnte. „Mir tut es auch leid. Mir tut es leid, weil ich jede Woche so viel riskiere, um mich für ein oder zwei Stunden mit dir hier unten zu treffen. Mir tut es leid, weil ich meine besten Freunde anlügen muss und ihnen nicht von dir erzählen kann. Mir tut es leid, weil ich weiß, dass ich dir verzeihen werde und alles wieder gut sein wird. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Und vor allem tut es mir leid, weil ich dich liebe und egal wie oft ich mir selbst einrede, dass es das Risiko nicht wert ist, kann ich nicht damit aufhören, dass ich dich sehen will.“

Draco Atmung stockte kurz und seine Hände verkrampften sich um Harrys Schultern. Er versuchte, ihn zu sich umzudrehen, doch Harry wehrte sich dagegen. „Harry … bitte dreh dich um.“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern und begann dann langsam, sich zu Draco zu drehen. Er lehnte sich zurück gegen den Schreibtisch und sah Draco abwartend an. Die grauen Augen blickten ihm ausdruckslos entgegen. Auf der blassen Haut in Dracos Gesicht bildete sich an der Stelle, an der Harry ihn getroffen hatte, bereits ein blauer Fleck. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr Harry den Bluterguss auf Dracos Wange entlang.

Draco legte seine Hand über Harrys und drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er Harrys Handfläche küssen konnte. Zärtlich nahm er Harrys Hände in seine eigenen und drückte sie sich gegen die Brust. „Es _tut_ mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich wütend auf dich war, weil du den Schnatz gefangen hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich eifersüchtig auf deine Fähigkeiten als Sucher bin. Es tut mir leid, dass die Thestrale mit mir durchgegangen sind und ich Dinge gesagt habe, an die ich nicht glaube und die ich nicht hätte sagen dürfen. Es tut mir leid, dass meine Worte dich so verletzt haben. Es tut mir leid, dass …“ Draco holte tief Luft und sah Harry fest in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir nicht mehr Quidditch spielen kannst. Und vor allen Dingen tut es mir leid, weil ich dich liebe und ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll, um es wieder gut zu machen.“

Draco lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys. So verharrten sie eine Weile und lauschten nur der Atmung des jeweils anderen. Harry spürte, wie ein Teil des Schmerzes langsam verebbte.

„Bereust du, dass du letztes Jahr zugestimmt hast, mir zu helfen? Bereust du uns?“, flüsterte Draco, während er auf ihre Hände an seiner Brust starrte.

Harry zögerte kurz, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich bereue es nicht. Ich wünschte nur, es wäre einfacher. Ich wünschte, wir könnten den ganzen Ärger und die Probleme von oben einfach auslöschen und unsere Zeit hier unten genießen.“

„Und umgekehrt, wenn wir wieder nach oben gehen?“, fragte Draco mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „All die guten Erinnerungen löschen?“

„Nein, niemals. Du machst mich ganz“, antwortete Harry. „Du vervollständigst mich. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass die Dinge anders wären, einfacher.“

„Nichts in deinem Leben ist einfach“, entgegnete Draco.

Harry lachte und rieb sich über seine Narbe, die im Moment glücklicherweise nicht schmerzte. „Das stimmt. Warum sollte mein Liebesleben da die Ausnahme sein.“ Harry seufzte, hob ihre Hände und setzte einen zarten Kuss auf Dracos Finger. „Ich muss zurück. Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen, wo ich bin.“ Er versuchte, seine Hände zurückzuziehen, doch Draco verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Geh nicht.“

Harry seufzte noch einmal und sah zu Draco, auf dessen Wangen sich ein zartes Rosa abzeichnete. Er zog Harry näher zu sich. „Ich brauche dich.“ Er küsste ihn. Harry konnte das Verlangen in dem Kuss spüren und erwiderte es. Draco presste sich gegen ihn und rieb seine Hüfte an Harry. „Ich will dich.“

Harry zog sich zurück und sah Draco überrascht an, der ihm bereits die Brille abzog. „Du meinst …“

Draco nickte mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, während er Harrys Lippen mit seinen Fingern nachfuhr. Harry holte zitternd Luft, doch er zögerte noch. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich wegen vorhin dazu gezwungen fühlst.“

Draco lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist Zeit, meinst du nicht auch? Wir haben uns vor beinahe einem Jahr zum ersten Mal geküsst.“ Er ließ seine Finger noch einmal über Harrys Lippen gleiten. „Jede Nacht male ich mir aus, wie es sein wird. Ich bin es satt, es mir nur vorzustellen. Ich will dich. Und ich glaube, dass du mich auch willst.“

Harry nickte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie zärtlich den Körper des anderen erkundet hatten, hatten sie an diesem einen Punkt aufgehört. Draco griff nach seinem T-Shirt und begann, es nach oben zu schieben. Harry hob seine Arme und erlaubte Draco damit, es ihm vollständig auszuziehen. Mit zitternden Fingern machte er sich daran, Dracos Robe aufzuknöpfen. Draco dagegen bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Küssen, während er Harrys Gürtel und danach seine Jeans öffnete.

„Du hast zu viel Kleidung an“, murmelte Harry, als er die Robe endlich von Dracos Schultern streifen konnte.

„Lass mich dir helfen“, bot Draco lächelnd an. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und zog sich schnell sein Hemd aus. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und zauberte ein Feuer in den Kamin, das sofort aufloderte und eine angenehme Wärme im Raum verbreitete.

Eine Weile blieben sie nur stehen, eng umschlungen. Trotz der Wärme des Feuers hatte Harry zu zittern begonnen. „Bist du dir sicher?“ Draco nickte. „Ähm, weißt du, wie es geht? Ich weiß nicht … ich habe noch nie …“ Harrys Gesicht lief rot an.

„Ich habe Cedric letzten Frühling gefragt … Er hat es mir erklärt und mir ein paar Broschüren gegeben.“ Draco zog Harry näher zu sich heran. „Ich wollte es schon vor Ewigkeiten tun.“

Harry blickte in Dracos warme, graue Augen. „Zeig es mir.“

~~~*~~~

Die Bibliothek war vollgestopft mit Schülern, die für die Abschlussprüfungen lernten. „Du summst schon wieder, Harry“, zischte Hermine plötzlich.

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Wirklich?“

Ron lachte, aber er widersprach nicht.

„Ja! Du mit deinem Gesumme und Malfoy mit seinem Rumgeklopfe … Ihr treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn.“ Sie drehte sich um und starrte Dracos Rücken am Nachbartisch wütend an.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich höre kein Rumgeklopfe.“

„Ernsthaft, Harry. Nächste Woche beginnen die Prüfungen!“

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und widmete sich erneut seinem Buch. Eine Weile arbeiteten sie stumm weiter, als Harry plötzlich spürte, wie Draco an ihm vorbeiging und zwischen zwei Regalen verschwand. Er zählte innerlich bis sechzig, bevor er seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus seiner Tasche zog und ihn schnell unter seiner Schulrobe versteckte. „Ich muss noch was recherchieren.“ Schnell verließ er ihren Tisch, bevor Hermine ihn fragen konnte, wonach er suchte.

Er ging die Regalreihen entlang, bis er Draco fand. Der lehnte untätig gegen ein Regal in der Arithmantik-Abteilung. Harry trat auf ihn zu. „Netter Rhythmus.“

Draco lachte leise. „Du hast damit angefangen. Du hast so laut gesummt, dass die halbe Bibliothek es hören konnte. Du hättest auch singen können.“

Harry holte seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hervor. „Bereit für eine Lernpause?“ Er gab Draco jedoch keine Gelegenheit, zu antworten, sondern warf den Umhang über sie beide.

„Ziemlich aufregend, Potter. Mitten in der Bibliothek? Und gerade hast du noch davon gesummt, keine … _Befriedigung_ zu bekommen“, flüsterte Draco, während Harry ihn gegen das Bücherregal drückte.

„Ich habe dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, ich musste das machen“, flüsterte Harry zurück und ließ seine Finger unter Dracos Hemd gleiten, um die zarte Haut an seinem Rücken zu streicheln. Wegen der Berührung sog Draco scharf die Luft ein. „Und ich hätte gerne etwas _Befriedigung_ …“

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hörten sie Rons unverkennbare Stimme und erstarrten. „Harry ist hier lang gegangen und Malfoy ist auch verschwunden. Ich wette, er versucht, Harry ein letztes Mal vor den Ferien in eine Prügelei zu verwickeln.“

Harry stöhnte genervt auf, als seine Freunde genau den Gang entlangkamen, in dem er mit Draco stand.

„Ehrlich Ron, Malfoy wird schon keinen Streit in der –“ Hermine brach ab und begann plötzlich zu husten. „Ich, ähm … ich glaube, ich habe Harry im nächsten Gang gesehen. Lass uns dort nachsehen.“

„Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass er hier ist“, erwiderte Ron bestimmt, doch er ließ sich von Hermine wegziehen.

Draco starrte Harry unter dem Umhang böse an und steckte sein Hemd wieder in die Hose. „Das war ziemlich knapp.“

Harry nickte und streckte sich, um Draco zu küssen. „Ich gehe besser, bevor sie zurückkommen.“

~~~*~~~

„Warum nimmst du heute nicht mal einen anderen Weg, Ron, damit man uns nicht zusammen gehen sieht?“, schlug Hermine auf ihrem Weg zum nächsten DA-Treffen vor. Ihre Hand lag auf Harrys Arm.

Ron sah sie zwar erst etwas verwirrt an, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und nickte.

Hermine wartete, bis Ron ein gutes Stück den Korridor entlang gegangen war, bevor sie sich zu Harry umdrehte. „Gibt es etwas, das du mir erzählen willst?“

Überrascht sah Harry sie an, eine zarte Röte kroch seinen Hals hinauf. „Ähm, nein?“

„Harry.“ Hermine starrte ihn an. „Du weißt, dass du nichts vor mir verheimlichen musst. Ich habe Verständnis.“

„Hast du?“ Harry zögerte. „Wofür hast du Verständnis?“

„Offensichtlich triffst du dich mit jemandem“, zischte Hermine und Harry spürte ein beunruhigendes Kribbeln in seinem Rücken.

„Woher weißt du … ich meine, wie kommst du darauf?“

„Du bist gewachsen, Harry!“

„Wirklich?“ Harry sah sie verwirrt an. „Und was hat das damit zu tun?“

„Dein Umhang verdeckt deine Schuhe nicht mehr, wenn du mit einer zweiten Person darunter stehst!“

„Nicht mehr?“ Harry blieb mitten im Gang abrupt stehen und blickte auf seine Füße.

Hermine schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf. „Nein, Harry nicht mehr. Vor allem nicht zwei Paar Schuhe. Also, wer ist deine geheime Liebschaft?“

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen“, antwortete Harry langsam. „Wirklich nicht. Es tut mir leid.“

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Hermine und sah ihn verletzt an. „Ich kann ein Geheimnis für mich behalten, ich verspreche es.“

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, aber ich habe es ihm versprochen.“ Harry holte tief Luft. „Wir sind uns einig, dass wir es geheim halten, bis wir beide bereit sind, es unseren Freunden zu erzählen.“

„Ich könnte es selbst rausfinden, weißt du?“, erwiderte Hermine stur. „Ich habe seine Stiefel gesehen und die waren ziemlich einzigartig.“

„Bitte nicht, Hermine“, flehte Harry, während er sich eine gedankliche Notiz machte, Draco zu sagen, dass er diese Stiefel nie wieder tragen solle. „Das würde nur eine Menge Probleme bereiten.“

„Okay, Harry. Aber nur, weil ich dir vertraue und weil ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist“, sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Aber sobald du bereit bist, dich jemandem anzuvertrauen, erwarte ich Antworten. Ich will alle Details, vor allem warum du dich genötigt fühlst, die Bibliothek zu deinem geheimen Knutsch-Treffpunkt auszuwählen.“

Harry lachte nervös und nickte. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Hermine, da du es jetzt weißt … Ich hatte noch keine Idee für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für meinen, ähm Freund und vielleicht kannst du mir helfen.“

~~~*~~~

Mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck betrat Harry den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte Ron und Hermine vor dem Kamin. Er sank auf den Sessel neben ihnen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Ron, der von seinen Hausaufgaben aufgesehen hatte.

„Etwas mit Cho?“, fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte, ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken und starrte ins Feuer. „Sie hat mich nach dem Treffen auf Cedric angesprochen und war ziemlich aufgelöst. Dann fing sie an zu weinen.“

„Und was ist dann passiert“, fragte Hermine weiter und kaute auf ihrer Feder herum.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Sie hat scheinbar erwartet, dass ich sie tröste, also habe ich sie umarmt. Dann hat sie nach oben gesehen und wir standen unter einem Mistelzweig …“

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du sie geküsst hast, Harry.“

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll! Sie stand einfach nur da und wartete offensichtlich auf einen Kuss und ich dachte, dass ich nicht einfach weggehen könnte. Dann hätte sie bestimmt noch mehr geweint, oder? Ich wollte nur, dass sie aufhört zu weinen. Und ich konnte ihr ja auch nicht sagen, warum ich nicht an ihr interessiert bin.“

Hermines Blick sagte ihm jedoch, dass er seine Möglichkeiten nicht vollständig durchdacht hatte. „Also hast du …“

„Ich habe sie geküsst.“

Ron begann, haltlos zu lachen. Hermine schüttelte fassungslos ihren Kopf und wartete darauf, dass Ron aufhörte, sich auf dem Boden hin und her zu rollen.

„Hat es irgendwelche heterosexuellen Gefühle entfacht? Wie war es?“, fragte Ron nach Luft japsend.

„Nass“, antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Sie hat geweint und so.“

„Das ist kein gutes Zeichen, Kumpel. Wenn man ein Mädel am Haken hat und sie zu weinen anfängt, weil man sie küsst. Vielleicht solltest du wirklich bei Kerlen bleiben.“

Harry musste anfangen zu lachen und blickte zu Hermine. Die sah ungläubig zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Keiner von euch beiden versteht, was Cho gerade durchmacht, oder?“ Sie erklärte ihnen haarklein, welche Sorgen Cho Chang gerade belasteten und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Und du! Was glaubst du, wie sie sich fühlen wird, wenn aus dem Kuss nichts mehr weiter wird?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde einfach darauf achten, dass sie mich nicht mehr alleine erwischt.“

Hermine schüttelte missbilligend ihren Kopf. „Das macht es nur noch schlimmer, Harry!“ Sie hob ihren Blick. „Du musst ihr sagen, dass du jemanden hast … oder so“, fügte sie schnell hinzu, als Ron sie verwirrt ansah.

„Du hast jemanden, Harry? Wen?“, fragte er. „Warum weiß Hermine davon und ich nicht?“

Harry holte tief Luft. „Ich habe keinen … Ich …“

Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und drehte sich zu Ron. „Was Harry versucht zu sagen, ist, dass er möglicherweise Interesse an jemandem hat, aber noch nicht bereit ist, es uns zu erzählen.“ Ron sah zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Gut, jetzt lasst mich meinen Brief an Viktor beenden.“

Still dankte Harry Merlin für Hermines Einfall, Rons Aufmerksamkeit auf Viktor Krum zu lenken. Er dachte zurück an den Kuss mit Cho. Dieser Vorfall zeigte ihm nur allzu deutlich, dass er wirklich schwul war. Er hatte nicht einmal den kleinsten Funken Interesse gespürt, während sie ihn geküsst hatte. Das war kein Vergleich zu seinem ersten Kuss mit Draco.

Draco. Harry stöhnte, als ihm einfiel, dass er dringend einen Weg finden musste, um noch vor den Ferien mit Draco zu reden. So schnell wie sich Klatsch und Tratsch in Hogwarts verbreitete, war die Neuigkeit von seinem Kuss mit Cho sicherlich schon am nächsten Morgen in aller Munde.

~~~*~~~

**Weihnachtsabend, Grimmauldplatz**

Harry lauschte Rons gleichmäßigen Atemzügen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Freund tief und fest schlief, bevor er leise „Lumos“ unter seiner Decke murmelte und die goldene Galleone unter seinem Kopfkissen hervorholte. Mit gekreuzten Fingern tippte er sie mit seinem Stab an und die Nachricht _„Bist du da?“_ erschien auf der Oberfläche. Er wusste nicht, ob Draco sein Geschenk in der Umkleide gefunden hatte und falls doch, ob er in der Lage gewesen war, es zu benutzen. Er wusste, wie riskant es war, Draco eine Nachricht zu schicken, ohne zu wissen, wo er war, aber er musste mit ihm sprechen.

Nach dem Angriff auf Mr. Weasley war so viel in so kurzer Zeit geschehen und man hatte sie an den Grimmauldplatz verfrachtet. Von der Neuigkeit, dass Voldemort in seinem Kopf war, war er immer noch ganz benommen und das Gefühl, mit Draco reden zu müssen, wurde übermächtig. Seine Finger strichen über den Gryffindor-Löwen, den er auf die Oberfläche der Münze geprägt hatte. Auf Dracos Münze prangte ein Drache. Eigentlich hatte er Dracos Sternkonstellation in die Münze prägen wollen, doch das war ihm zu riskant gewesen, falls sie jemand fand.

Die Minuten verstrichen, doch schließlich erschienen erneut Buchstaben auf der Münze.

_Ja._

Harry lächelte vor Freude und schrieb _„Frohe Weihnachten!“_ Eine kurze Pause entstand und Harry fragte sich, ob Draco Schwierigkeiten mit der Handhabung der Münze hatte oder ob er so weit weg war, dass die Übertragung der Nachrichten zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

_Cho?_

Harrys Herz rutschte in seine Hose, als er die drei Buchstaben auf seiner Münze sah. Durch die ganzen Vorkommnisse hatte er den Kuss mit Cho vollkommen vergessen. Natürlich hatte Draco davon erfahren und er hatte Harry bestimmt die ganze letzte Woche über umbringen wollen.

_Lange Geschichte. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Erklär’s später._

_Erklär’s jetzt._

_Cho weint, Grund Cedric. Mistelzweig. Bin ein Idiot. Liebe dich._

_Du Idiot._

_Einverstanden._

_Wo bist du?_

_Bei Weasleys._

_Bist du ok?_

_Geht. Erzähl’s dir in der Schule._

_Gut. Muss weg. Liebe dich. Coole Münze._

_OK. Fehlst mir. Morgen Abend?_

Er musste lange warten.

_Vielleicht. Viel Gesellschaft hier._

_Oh._

_Schreibe dir, wenn ich reden kann._

_OK. Geh kein Risiko ein. Nur noch 2 Wochen. Sei vorsichtig._

_Du auch._

_Nacht._

_Nacht._

Harry schob die Münze zurück unter sein Kissen und legte seinen Zauberstab weg. Er starrte an die Decke und überlegte, wer die Gesellschaft in Malfoy Manor sein könnte. Er würde seinen Besen darauf verwetten, dass eine große Schlange und Voldemort auf der Gästeliste standen.


	30. Aufdringliche Gedanken - Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes, neues Jahr und dass das Jahr 2020 viele schöne Dinge für euch bereit hält!
> 
> Viel Spaß mit dem heutigen Kapitel :)

~~~*~~~

**Grimmauldplatz**

Während Mr. Weasley nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem St. Mungo von allen freudig begrüßt wurde, spürte Harry Sirius‘ Blick auf sich. Snape war bereits gegangen, nachdem er Harry und Sirius auf den Okklumentik-Unterricht angesprochen hatte. Nur widerstrebend legte Sirius seinen Zauberstab zur Seite, als Snape endlich verschwunden war.

Bei den Weasleys herrschte Hochstimmung und Harry fühlte sich in dieser familiären Idylle wie ein Eindringling. Er schlich sich aus dem Raum und wanderte zu dem Schlafzimmer, das er sich mit Ron teilte. Dort legte er sich auf sein Bett, starrte an die Decke und spielte mit der Münze in seiner Hosentasche. Seit Weihnachten hatte Draco ihn nur noch zwei Mal kontaktieren können.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich um und sah Sirius im Türrahmen stehen. Schnell rappelte er sich auf, während Sirius das Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Dass du mir nicht in die Augen sehen kannst, sagt mir, dass du dich immer noch mit dem kleinen Malfoy triffst“, stellte Sirius fest und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf Rons Bett.

Trotzig hob Harry sein Kinn, doch weder stimmte er zu, noch widersprach er seinem Paten. Weshalb sich Sirius in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen wollte, war ihm nicht klar.

„Du wirst mehr und mehr wie dein Vater. Sobald er sich für etwas entschieden hatte, konnte ihn nichts mehr umstimmen.“ Sirius ließ seinen Kopf sinken und starrte auf seine Knie. „Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er sich jemals in so eine gefährliche Situation gebracht hätte.“

„Es ist nicht gefährlich. Es ist nicht mal eine Situation! Ich habe es dir schon in den Sommerferien erklärt. Das geht nur Draco und mich etwas an!“, protestierte Harry.

„Nur Draco und dich, ja?“ Sirius sah ihn wieder an. „In ein paar Tagen wirst du von Snape in Okklumentik unterrichtet werden. Weißt du, was das heißt?“

Harry erwiderte verwirrt seinen Blick. „Dass ich noch mehr Zeit mit einem zeternden Snape verbringen muss?“

„Das heißt, Loverboy“, grollte Sirius, „dass Severus Snape durch Legilimentik jeden Gedanken in deinem Geist sehen wird. Was glaubst du, wie lange es dauern wird, bis er die Wahrheit herausfindet?“

Harry wurde leichenblass. Er fühlte sich plötzlich federleicht und gleichzeitig war ihm unfassbar schlecht. „Oh Merlin.“

„Aha. Das war es, was du gebraucht hast. Ein Wink mit einem ganzen Gartenzaun“, knurrte Sirius. „Was denkst du, wird Schniefelus tun, wenn er herausfindet, dass du seinen Patensohn vögelst?“

Harry sah zu Sirius hinüber. „Du musst mich aus dieser Sache raushauen.“

„Und wie soll ich das deiner Meinung nach tun? Wenn ich weiterhin in diesem Höllenloch festsitze?“

„Du verstehst das nicht. Wenn Snape herausfindet, dass Draco ihn ausgetrickst hat, wird er stinksauer auf ihn sein.“

„Was meinst du mit ausgetrickst?“

Harry seufzte. Jetzt konnte er auch die ganze Wahrheit auf den Tisch legen. „Snape weiß von uns. Er hat es letztes Jahr rausgefunden. Wir haben ihm einen Streit und unsere Trennung vorgegaukelt, damit er Draco in Ruhe lässt.“

Sirius starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Snape weiß Bescheid und du bist immer noch am Leben?“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie er es rausgefunden hat. Er hat uns immerhin nicht zusammen erwischt –“

„So wie ich?“, schnauzte Sirius und Harry nickte jämmerlich.

„Egal, er hat es gemerkt und hat mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Deswegen hat Draco ihm gesagt, er würde sich von mir trennen. Wir haben uns geprügelt und dafür gesorgt, dass es so aussieht, als würden wir uns wieder hassen. Ich glaube, dass er mich in Zaubertränke trotzdem durchfallen lassen wird. Er nutzt jede Gelegenheit, um mir Punkte abzuziehen.“

„Und bisher ist euch Dickköpfen noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Snape und ich möglicherweise wissen, wovon wir sprechen? Diese Sache: Dass du gesehen hast, wie Arthur von der Schlange angegriffen wurde; deine Verbindung zu Du-weißt-schon-wem. Bis jetzt glaubst du, dass Snape das Problem ist. Aber was wird deiner Meinung nach passieren, wenn _er_ herausfindet, dass er in deinen Geist sehen kann? Er wird dieses Wissen gebrauchen und dich und Malfoy benutzen. Er wird es nutzen, um dich zu brechen, Harry.“

„Na ja, dann sollte ich dieses Okklumentik-Ding schnell lernen“, erwiderte Harry selbstbewusster, als er sich eigentlich fühlte. „Kannst du mir helfen? Wie kann ich Snape … und Voldemort davon abhalten, es herauszufinden?“

„Dir helfen? Das Einzige, was dir helfen würde, wäre, wenn ihr beide wieder zur Besinnung kommt und euch mit jemand anderem vergnügen würdet“, blaffte Sirius zurück.

Harry wurde klar, dass er einen Weg finden musste, um Sirius zum Helfen zu überreden. Er musste ihm irgendwie zeigen, dass Draco mehr für ihn war, als nur eine kurze Bettgeschichte – wie Sirius es ausgedrückt hatte. Harry schielte zu seinem Koffer, stand auf und holte ein leeres Blatt Zeichenpapier von ganz unten hervor. Dann setzte sich neben Sirius und reichte ihm das Blatt.

„Und was ist das?“, fragte Sirius, der das Papier von allen Seiten betrachtete.

Harry berührte es mit seinem Zauberstab und die Zeichnung erschien. Er lächelte unwillkürlich, als er sah, wie sich Dracos Gesicht neben seinem auf dem Blatt entfaltete.

Sirius schaute zwischen ihm und der Zeichnung hin und her. „Das ist nicht nur Spaß“, sagte Harry sanft. „Wir lieben uns wirklich. Das hier hat er mir zum Geburtstag gezeichnet. Er ist mehr als einfach nur ein Malfoy und ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben.“

Sirius gab Harry die Zeichnung zurück und stakste wortlos aus dem Zimmer. Harry blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und betrachtete das Bild, bevor ihn das Geräusch mehrere Füße, die die Treppe hochtrampelten, aus seiner Lethargie riss. Schnell sprang er zu seinem Koffer, stopfte das Zeichenpapier zwischen seine Kleider und schloss gerade den Deckel, als Ron, Fred und George hereinkamen.

„Was machst du hier oben?“, fragte Ron. „Komm, setz dich zu uns.“

„Ja! Wir müssen langsam für Silvester planen!“, meldete sich George zu Wort. „Fred hat ein paar spannende Ideen für die Feier.“

~~~*~~~

Bis zu ihrem letzten Abend vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts ließ Sirius Harry in Ruhe. Nach dem Abendessen bedeutete er ihm jedoch, mit ihm zu kommen und gemeinsam gingen sie in Sirius‘ Schlafzimmer. „Du hast gewonnen“, gab sein Pate widerstrebend zu und lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür. „Ich habe versucht, mir eine Möglichkeit auszudenken, dich doch noch umzustimmen, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass das keinen Sinn hat. Ich werde dir in dieser Sache nicht mehr im Weg stehen. Doch der Himmel sei uns gnädig, wenn alles vor die Hunde geht.“

„Ist das dein Ernst?“ Harry setzte sich vor Aufregung gerader hin. „Warum?“

„Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du sowieso weitermachen wirst, egal was ich sage. Und ich will Snape nicht noch mehr an die Hand geben, was er gegen dich verwenden kann.“

„Und wie kann ich mich vor dem Unterricht drücken?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich sein wird. Außerdem musst du lernen, Voldemort aus deinem Geist zu verbannen. Ich wünschte, in Hogwarts gäbe es jemand anderen als Snape, der dir dabei helfen könnte, doch der schmierige Teufel ist neben Dumbledore der einzige, der das kann.“

„Was ist mit Dumbledore? Warum kann er es mir nicht beibringen?“

„Ich wünschte, er könnte es, Harry. Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht geschickt und seine Antwort kam prompt zurück. Er bestand darauf, dass es Snape sein müsse.“

Harry sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Was soll ich also machen?“

„Ich kann es selbst nicht richtig. Aber ich erinnere mich an den Unterricht, den wir bei dem ersten Aufstieg von Du-weißt-schon-wem bekommen hatten. Du kannst ihm genauso wie dem Imperius widerstehen, aber du musst dich fokussieren und ihn abwehren. Außerdem sollte Snape dir deinen Zauberstab lassen, wenn nicht, sag mir sofort Bescheid. Protego wird ihn von deinem Geist fernhalten, aber es ist besser, ihn innerhalb deines Geistes abzuschütteln und nicht durch ein äußerliches Schild.“

Harry sah ihn an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe nicht mal die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was du gerade gesagt hast. Ich weiß, wie man einen Protego zaubert, aber nicht, wie das in meinem Kopf funktionieren soll.“

„Am besten übst du deinen ungesagten Protego vorher. In der Zeit, in der du das Wort aussprichst, dürfte er schon halb in deinen Geist eingedrungen sein. Hast du schon ungesagte Zauber probiert?“

„Nein, zumindest nicht absichtlich.“

„Na dann fang am besten heute noch damit an. Ein einfacher Aufrufe-Zauber sollte für den Anfang genügen. Wenn du das schaffst, versuch dich an einem ungesagten Protego.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe nur noch zwei Tage.“

„Dann solltest du keine Zeit verlieren. Das Sicherste wäre allerdings, wenn du aufhörst, dich mit Malfoy Junior zu treffen. Aber wenn du bei diesem Thema weiterhin auf stur schaltest, solltest du ganz schnell Okklumentik lernen.“

„Aber wie?“

„Du darfst nicht angreifen, du musst dich verteidigen. Du musst einen Teil deines Geistes verschließen. Den Teil, den Snape nicht sehen soll, beschützt du mit einem Abwehrschild.“

„Und was, wenn ich das nicht kann?“, fragte Harry. „Wenn Snape rausfindet, dass Draco –“

„Dann sollten sich _Draco_ und du schnell eine Erklärung einfallen lassen. Und du solltest hoffen, dass Voldemort nicht zu neugierig wird. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was er tun wird, wenn er herausfindet, dass der Sohn einer seiner treuesten Anhänger die Beine für dich breit macht?“

Harry spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Hör auf, das so zu sagen!“

„Ich sage nur das, was alle denken werden, wenn es rauskommt. Was glaubst du, wie die Weasleys reagieren würden, wenn ich runtergehen und ihnen verkünden würde, dass du einen Freund hast und wer es ist?“

„Nicht. Bitte tu das nicht“, antwortete Harry leise. Er wusste, dass Sirius tun konnte, was immer er wollte und dass er es vielleicht sogar tun würde. Die Tatsache, dass seine Beziehung zu Draco noch nicht aufgeflogen war, war pures Glück. Manchmal wünschte er es sich jedoch. Wenn alles ans Licht käme, müssten sie sich nicht mehr verstecken. Doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass das publik werden ihrer Beziehung zueinander der Todesstoß für ihre Treffen wäre. Der Druck von beiden Seiten wäre zu groß und er war sich sicher, dass es ihren Umgang miteinander negativ beeinflussen würde.

„Ist das nicht bezeichnend, dass du nicht einmal deiner Familie, den Menschen, die dir besonders nahe stehen, sagen kannst, mit wem du seit über einem Jahr zusammen bist? Und die einzigen beiden, die wissen, dass ihr zusammen seid, wollen euch beide davon überzeugen, dass es keine gute Idee ist.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weißt du was? Es ist mir egal. In den letzten vier Jahren habe ich gegen Bergtrolle gekämpft, mich oft genug mit Voldemort gemessen, einen Basilisken getötet und mich gegen Dementoren gewehrt. Mit Draco zusammen zu sein, ist das Einzige, was mich glücklich macht. Mit ihm zusammen zu sein, gibt mir das Gefühl, normal zu sein und ich werde so lange bei ihm bleiben, wie er mich auch haben will.“ Harry traute sich nicht, seine Bedenken darüber zu äußern, was Draco wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Dumbledore der Meinung war, Voldemort könne in seinen Kopf schauen und dass er selbst dessen Gedanken kannte.

Sirius seufzte schwer. „Sei einfach vorsichtig, Harry. Versprich ihm nichts. Wenn du bei irgendetwas, worum er dich bitten sollte, ein schlechtes Gefühl hast, dann lass es. Du hast ein gutes Bauchgefühl, meistens. Ich werde dir wohl vertrauen müssen. Außerdem bin ich auch für dich da. Scheu dich nicht davor, zu mir zu kommen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“ Harry beugte sich zu ihm und drückte ihn kurz. Sirius erwiderte seine Umarmung etwas missmutig. „Eine Sache ist aber sicher, Harry. Mit dir wird es nie langweilig. Deine Anwesenheit bringt Leben in dieses alte Gemäuer.“

~~~*~~~

Seine Hoffnung, Draco im Hogwarts-Express wiederzusehen, wurde jäh zerstört, als Lupin Dumbledores Entscheidung bekanntgab, es wäre sicherer, wenn sie am Ende der Ferien mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach Hogwarts zurückreisen würden. Während sie in dem schwankenden Bus durch England rasten, saß Hermine neben ihm. Harry lächelte sie geistesabwesend an, denn in Gedanken war er bei Draco und was dieser zu der neuesten Wendung in seinem Leben sagen würde.

„Und Harry, freust du dich schon wieder auf die Schule?“

Harry sah sie verständnislos an. „Na ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich bei Snape Okklumentik-Unterricht nehmen muss, würde ich lieber am Grimmauldplatz bleiben.“

„Freust du dich nicht, deinen Freund wiederzusehen?“ Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wie ihm dein Geschenk gefallen hat.“

„Oh, ähm.“ Harry sah sich hektisch um, doch Ron war damit beschäftigt, sich an dem Sitz vor ihm festzuhalten und nicht wieder auf den Boden zu knallen, während der Bus scheinbar unkontrolliert hin und her schwankte. „Ja, es hat super funktioniert. Wir konnten uns ein paar Mal Nachrichten schicken.“

„Wirklich? Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie weit die Reichweite der Münzen sein würde. Was hast du gesagt, wo er seine Ferien verbringt?“

Harry sah sie lachend an. „Netter Versuch. Ich habe gar nichts gesagt. Es hat allerdings über eine große Distanz sehr gut funktioniert. Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, was er dazu sagen wird, dass Voldemort einen Platz in meinem Kopf einnimmt.“

„Oh, Harry. Musst du es ihm erzählen? Ich meine, kannst du ihm solch ein Geheimnis anvertrauen?“

Harry schaute zum Fenster hinaus und beobachtete den Verkehr, an dem sie vorbei rauschten. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie sich zwischen zwei LKW hindurchzwängten. „Ich kann ihm vertrauen. Und ja, ich muss es ihm sagen. Es betrifft ihn doch auch irgendwie, oder nicht? Wenn Voldemort in meinen Kopf sehen kann, könnte er auch … ihn sehen. Er wäre in Gefahr, also muss ich es ihm sagen.“

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Voldemort hinter deinem Freund her sein könnte?“ Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Woher soll ich wissen, wie er reagieren wird? Aber ich werde kein Risiko eingehen, in dem ich D-meinem Freund nichts darüber erzähle.“ Harry wurde rot, weil er Dracos Namen beinahe verraten hätte. Glücklicherweise schien Hermine jedoch nichts bemerkt zu haben.

„Ist das alles, was dich beschäftigt?“

Harry rutschte unruhig hin und her und fragte sich, warum er sich auch ausgerechnet neben Hermine hatte setzen müssen. „Okklumentik mit Snape. Wie soll ich diese Stunden durchstehen? Er hasst mich, Hermine. Er hasst mich wirklich.“

„Er ist ein Lehrer, Harry!“ Hermine schüttelte missbilligend ihren Kopf. „Er kann dich nicht hassen. Es wird bestimmt besser, wenn ihr nur zu zweit seid.“

Harry schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, mit Snape allein in einem Raum zu sein. Er musste sich unbedingt vor seiner ersten Okklumentik-Stunde am nächsten Abend mit Draco treffen. Und mit der Münze würde es glücklicherweise sehr viel einfacher werden, ein Treffen zu vereinbaren.

~~~*~~~

Sobald sie zurück im Schloss waren, schickte Harry Draco eine Nachricht.

_Lass das Mittagessen morgen ausfallen. Ich muss mit dir reden._

_Was ist los? Unten?_

_Erzähl ich dir Morgen. Unten. Liebe dich._

~~~*~~~

„Hi“, sagte Harry, als er am nächsten Tag in die Umkleide kam.

Draco saß am Schreibtisch und hatte seine Bücher vor sich ausgebreitet. Er sah auf und lächelte Harry an. „Hai? Wo?“

„Sieh an, Draco Malfoy nutzt dumme Muggelsprüche. Die Welt steht tatsächlich Kopf.“ Harry lächelte nervös und ging zu ihm herüber.

„Ich weiß, warum du mich sehen wolltest“, schnarrte Draco und zog Harry an sich.

„Ach ja?“ Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er bei dem Gedanken blass wurde. Hatte Draco bei sich zu Hause etwas über seine Verbindung mit Voldemort gehört? „Ähm, was genau weißt du?“

„Ich weiß, dass vor zwei Wochen Weihnachten war und du noch kein Geschenk von mir bekommen hast.“ Draco drehte sich von Harry weg, holte eine große Schachtel unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und ließ sie auf den Tisch knallen.

Harry lachte und betrachtete das Paket. „Es ist riesig.“

„Ja, selbst wenn ich gewusst hätte, wo du bist, hätte ich es dir nicht eulen können. Vor allem war ich eher dazu verleitet, es zu verbrennen, anstatt es dir zu schicken, nachdem du mitten in der Nacht nach deinem _Kuss_ mit Cho Chang abgehauen bist.“

„Scheiße, das habe ich ganz vergessen.“

Draco lachte verhalten. „Na ja, ich glaube, das macht es etwas besser. Wenn sie so schlecht war, dass du sie gleich wieder vergessen hast.“

Die ganze Sache mit Cho schien ihm im Vergleich zu den neuesten Entwicklungen viel zu unwichtig. Harry zögerte und seufzte dann. „Das war einfach nur ein riesiges, doofes Nest voller Nargel. Irgendwie waren wir die Letzten nach unserem DA-Treffen. Sie ist immer noch ziemlich aufgelöst wegen Cedric und wollte über ihn reden, sie war immerhin eine seiner besten Freunde.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, wie es zu dem Kuss gekommen war. „Und sie hat geweint und da war ein Mistelzweig. Und na ja, ich glaube, dass sie mich mag. Aber ich nicht!“, fügte Harry schnell an. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte und es schien in dem Moment die beste Lösung zu sein, sie zu küssen, damit sie endlich ging.“

„Du hast sie geküsst, damit sie geht?“, schnarrte Draco. „Mir scheint, ihr zu sagen, dass du nicht interessiert bist, hätte die Botschaft etwas besser rübergebracht.“

„Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss! Nicht so, wie ich dich küsse“, rief Harry verzweifelt und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich hasse es, wenn Mädchen weinen. Ich werde dann immer dumm.“

„Da muss ich dir leider zustimmen“, meinte Draco nickend. „Vergiss es. Nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe, vermute ich, hast du einen Fehltritt frei. Aber bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass du meine Erlaubnis hast, jedes weinende Mädchen oder jeden weinenden Kerl zu küssen, an dem du vorbei kommst.“

„Ich verspreche es. Nie wieder.“ Harry seufzte erleichtert. „Aber mal im Ernst. Deswegen wollte ich dich nicht sehen. Es gibt da ein Problem.“

„Das kann warten, bis du dein Geschenk ausgepackt hast“, entgegnete Draco lächelnd. „Willst du nicht wissen, was es ist?“

Harry lächelte ihn halbherzig an und widerstand der Versuchung, nachzusehen, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch bis zum Unterricht blieb. Er küsste Draco. „Danke, dass du mich verstehst.“

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich so bin.“ Draco schob das Geschenk zu Harry. „Na los, mach es auf.“

Harry lächelte und riss das Papier von der Schachtel. Als er die Verpackung geöffnet hatte, starrte er überrascht den Inhalt an. „Klamotten? Du hast mir Klamotten geschenkt?“

Draco zog das erste Kleidungsstück aus dem Paket – ein waldgrünes Hemd – und hielt es Harry an. „Ja. Ich habe dir _neue_ Kleidung gekauft. Kleidung, die noch nicht von deinem Cousin, der offensichtlich ein Wal ist, getragen wurde.“

Harry lachte und langte nun selbst in die Schachtel. Er zog eine Jeans hervor. „Woher kanntest du meine Größe?“

„Geschätzt. Ich dachte, dass alles besser wäre als das, was du momentan trägst.“ Er schüttelte sich. „Seit du mir erzählt hast, dass du Kleidung von jemand anderem trägst, konnte ich nicht abwarten, sie dir vom Leib zu reißen.“

„Und ich dachte, dafür hättest du einen vollkommen anderen Grund“, erwiderte Harry lachend. Er legte die Jeans beiseite. „Danke. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mir Klamotten gekauft hast. Ich kann kaum abwarten, sie anzuprobieren.“

Draco begann, Harrys Robe aufzuknöpfen. „Wie wäre es mit jetzt gleich?“, fragte er zwinkernd.

Doch dieses Mal schaute Harry wirklich auf seine Uhr und seufzte. „Nein, das geht nicht. Bald geht der Unterricht los. Der Grund, weshalb ich dich sehen wollte, ist sehr viel ernster. Wir haben kaum noch Zeit, aber hör mir einfach nur zu.“ So schnell wie möglich erzählte Harry von dem Angriff auf Mr. Weasley und der ganzen Entwicklung seither.

Draco wurde blass, als er von der Verbindung zwischen Harry und Voldemort hörte. Als Harry ihm von dem Okklumentik-Unterricht bei Snape erzählte, sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf. „Scheiße, verdammt, Harry.“ Unruhig lief er im Büro auf und ab. „Das gefällt mir nicht.“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Snape wird innerhalb kürzester Zeit Bescheid wissen und dann ist alles vorbei.“

Harry ließ sich gegen den Schreibtisch sinken und nickte unglücklich. Die halbe Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und sich Gedanken über den Unterricht bei Snape und Dracos Reaktion gemacht. „Wie soll ich aus dieser Nummer wieder rauskommen? Und ich kann Voldemort nicht in meinem Kopf lassen. Es ist schlimm genug, wenn Snape das mit uns rausfindet, aber was, wenn Voldemort es auch erfährt?“ Harry ging zu Draco und legte seine Arme um dessen Hüfte. „Hör zu. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, seit ich weiß, was meine Träume zu bedeuten haben. Ich verstehe, wenn dir das zu viel wird. Du kannst das Risiko, dass Voldemort es rausfindet, nicht eingehen –“

„Würdest du bitte die Klappe halten? Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, nur weil der Dunkle Lord davon erfahren könnte“, schimpfte Draco. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich gerade etwas panisch bin –“

„Ja, es geht doch nichts über das Wissen, dass der eigene Freund sich seine Persönlichkeit mit dem bösesten Zauberer seit Grindelwald teilt.“

Draco sah ihn finster an. „Darüber macht man keine Witze.“

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sonst tun? Ich soll nicht im Selbstmitleid versinken, aber kann mein Leben denn überhaupt noch schlimmer werden?“

„Klar. Morgen Abend wird Severus Snape jede deiner Erinnerungen in deinem Geist durchgehen …“ Draco lachte und deutete auf das grüne Ledersofa. „Snape wird auch das sehen, nicht wahr? Jede Minute unseres letzten Treffens hier unten.“

„Wir sind so im Arsch.“ Harry ging zu den Stühlen und ließ sich auf einen fallen, sein Gesicht vergrub er in seinen Händen. „Du musst mir meine Erinnerungen nehmen. Er kann nicht sehen, was nicht da ist.“

„Nicht dass ich das jemals tun würde, aber würdest du das wirklich wollen? Einfach alles löschen?“, fragte Draco zögerlich.

„Nein, will ich nicht. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass Severus Snape uns beide zusammen beobachtet.“ Harry lachte bitter auf. „Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass wir uns völlig unnötig Gedanken machen. Sobald er in meinen Geist eindringt und uns zusammen sieht, wird er mich töten. Dann ist das ganze Problem sowieso gelöst.“

Draco lachte, kniete sich zwischen Harrys Beine und nahm dessen Hand. „Klar. Du nimmst den einfachen Weg, aber ich werde den Rest meines Lebens von ihm heimgesucht werden.“

„Vielleicht kann ich ja ein Geist in Hogwarts werden und das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer bespuken, um _ihn_ sein restliches Leben lang heimzusuchen. Ich werde noch schlimmer sein als Peeves.“

„Du glaubst also nicht, dass du in der Lage sein wirst, ihn abzuwehren?“, fragte Draco ernst und starrte auf ihre Hände. „Du kannst den Imperius abwehren. Das muss doch ähnlich sein.“

Harry zuckte niedergeschlagen mit seinen Schultern. „Solange ich nicht bei Snape war, kann ich es nicht wissen, oder? Und du weißt, wie schnell ich in seiner Anwesenheit durcheinander komme. Allein im normalen Unterricht kann ich seine Fragen kaum richtig beantworten, selbst wenn ich die Antworten kenne. Wie soll ich ihn da aus meinem Kopf raushalten, vor allem beim ersten Mal?“

Draco nickte. „Er bringt dich tatsächlich durcheinander. Ich kann nie wirklich nachvollziehen, warum du im Unterricht alles falsch machst, wenn wir es vorher hier unten durchgegangen sind.“

„Also wenn du mir meine Erinnerungen nicht löschen willst, was machen wir dann?“, fragte Harry. „Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir die Erinnerungen rausnehmen. So wie für ein Denkarium? Weißt du, wie das geht?“

Draco schnaubte. „Wir könnten es versuchen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das funktioniert und wir haben nur noch fünf Stunden bis zu deinem ersten Unterricht.“

„Sollte ich vielleicht einfach nicht hingehen? Dumbledore und Snape können mich nicht dazu zwingen, oder?“, fragte Harry.

„Dann könntest du erst richtig Ärger mit Snape bekommen und er wird sich fragen, warum du dich weigerst. Außerdem löst das nicht das Problem, dass der Dunkle Lord noch immer in deinem Kopf ist. Eigentlich ist Snape auch egal. Ich meine, ich will nicht, dass er es rausfindet, aber beim letzten Mal hat er ja auch nichts unternommen. Die Chancen stehen also eigentlich nicht schlecht, dass er zwar sauer sein wird, aber trotzdem nichts unternimmt. Aber wenn _er_ es erfährt …“

„Weiß er, wer du bist? Würde er dich erkennen, wenn er dich in meinem Kopf sieht? Hast du ihn schon mal getroffen?“ Harry hasste es, diese Fragen stellen zu müssen, doch er konnte sie nicht länger umgehen.

„Er weiß gar nicht, dass es mich gibt, glaube ich. Meine Mutter achtet darauf, dass ich in meinen Räumen bleibe, wenn er im Manor ist. Er hat mich bisher noch nicht gesehen.“ Draco lachte trocken, ging zur Wand und deutete auf das Foto mit seinem Großvater, der sie aus der Fotografie der Quidditchmannschaft heraus böse anfunkelte. „Aber das macht keinen Unterschied. Wenn er mich in deinem Kopf sieht, wird er wissen, dass ich ein Malfoy bin.“

Sie sahen sich an und Harry seufzte. „Okay, also muss ich das mit Snape durchziehen. Ich muss lernen, Voldemort abzublocken. Ich werde das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass er das mit uns rausfindet. Und wenn es soweit ist, müssen wir mit Snape klar kommen.“

Draco nickte nüchtern, doch plötzlich hob er seinen Blick und lächelte Harry an. „Ich glaube, wir gehen die Sache ganz falsch an. Wenn Snape mich in deinem Kopf sieht, wird er nicht wissen, von _wann_ die Erinnerungen sind. Du kannst einfach sagen, dass sie aus dem letzten Jahr sind. Na ja mal abgesehen davon, dass der Gedanke, dass er uns zusammen sieht, schon irgendwie unheimlich ist. Und was, wenn du neue Erinnerungen schaffst, von denen er weiß, dass sie neuer sind?“

„Was meinst du? Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht in der Gegend rumknutschen, um ihn zu verwirren.“

„Das hast du doch bereits, du Idiot. Cho.“

„Cho? ... Nein, das kann ich nicht! Das wäre nicht richtig. Ich kann sie nicht so ausnutzen.“

„Ich sage ja gar nicht, dass du mit ihr schlafen oder sie sogar küssen sollst. Du sollst nur mit ihr reden. Vielleicht gehst du ja auch am nächsten Wochenende mit ihr nach Hogsmeade. Schaffe Erinnerungen mit jemand anderem als mir, das wird Snape von uns ablenken. Snape wird erkennen, dass diese Erinnerungen aktueller sind.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das gefällt mir nicht, aber ich denke darüber nach. Ich muss los. Ich darf nicht zu spät zu Umbridge kommen. Zusätzlich zu den Abenden bei Snape brauche ich nicht auch noch Nachsitzen bei ihr.“ Er sah auf die Schachtel mit der Kleidung. „Ich werde keine Zeit haben, sie nach oben zu bringen. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich sie vorläufig hier unten lasse?“

„Klar“, antwortete Draco grinsend. „Und ich kann es kaum abwarten, dich in ihnen zu sehen und nicht mehr in diesen Sachen.“

„Danke für das Geschenk und dein Verständnis für alles.“ Harry lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Ich vermute, Verständnis zu haben ist das Mindeste, was ich für den Jungen-der-lebt tun kann.“ Draco schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Das musst du nicht und ich liebe dich.“ Harry sah auf seine Uhr und fluchte. „Wir werden uns beeilen müssen. Ich gehe durch die Küche, das bringt uns Zeit. Du kannst den Slytherin-Tunnel nehmen, dann bist du näher dran.“

Harry glitt genau in dem Moment auf seinen Stuhl, als Umbridge die Klasse zur Ordnung rief. Er ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke von Ron und Hermine und bückte sich, um Feder und Pergament aus seiner Tasche zu holen.


	31. Aufdringliche Gedanken - Teil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine lieben Leser :)
> 
> ich freue mich, euch heute den zweiten und letzten Teil von "Aufdringliche Gedanken" präsentieren zu können. Wir nähern uns nun mit großen Schritten den Geschehnissen aus dem Prolog. Es tut also gut, sich diesen ab und zu wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen ;)
> 
> Bis dahin wünsche ich euch allerdings ganz viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Teil.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Eure Hellcat

~~~*~~~

_Triff mich am Baum._

Draco stand bereits an ihrem Baum, als Harry sich näherte. Er zitterte vor Kälte und sah Harry dabei zu, wie er mit einem Zauber ihre Fußspuren im Schnee verschwinden ließ. „Was ist los, warum hier? Es ist verdammt kalt.“

„Ich musste mal raus. Ich könnte gerade explodieren.“

„Wie lief es gestern Abend?“

„Bei Snape? Oder wie ich bewusstlos und lachend über den Boden gerollt bin, während die Todesser aus Askaban geflohen sind?“

Draco drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um. Er hatte gerade um den Baumstamm herum geschielt, um zu sehen, ob jemand kam. „Was? Wann?“

„Zum Glück im Schlafsaal, nach Snapes Unterricht. Ron hat mich gefunden. Er musste mich schlagen, damit ich wieder zu mir kam“, murmelte Harry und trat gegen den Schnee. „Deine Familie deckt den Tisch wohl nun für ein paar Leute mehr.“

„Scheiße. Fang nicht damit an, Harry. Was ist passiert?“

„Voldemort ist passiert. Das ganze Okklumentik-Ding mit Snape war ein Desaster und als ich zurückkam, bin ich eingeschlafen und erst wieder aufgewacht, als mich Ron geschlagen hat. Ich habe laut gelacht, hysterisch. Ron hatte Panik. Scheiße, _ich_ hatte Panik.“

„Jetzt wird es schlimmer werden“, murmelte Draco. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du schon letzte Nacht davon wusstest.“

Harry starrte ihn an. „Ich wusste es nicht. Ich habe nur Voldemorts Lachen gespürt. _Ich_ habe gelacht. Dann bin ich ins Bad gegangen und habe mich übergeben.“

„Geht es dir wieder besser?“

„Kopfschmerzen. Meine Narbe tut weh.“ Harry wischte Dracos Sorgen mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Aber das tut sie mittlerweile beinahe ständig. Was denkst du, passiert jetzt? Bellatrix ist deine Tante …“

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich warte noch auf die Eule, die mir davon erzählt. Meine Tante ist verrückt. Laut meiner Mutter war sie das schon, bevor sie nach Askaban kam. Ich mag mir nicht vorstellen, was zehn Jahre an diesem Ort mit ihr gemacht haben. Aber solange sie nicht da ist, hat es keinen Sinn, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wie war es bei Snape?“

„Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Ich konnte ihn etwas abwehren. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie, aber ich konnte ein Schild heraufbeschwören und ihn rausdrängen. Aber es ist anstrengend, ich war vollkommen erschlagen, als wir endlich fertig waren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das noch einmal mit ihm zu machen.“

„Das wird schon werden. Die Verbindung zu dem Dunklen Lord macht mir mehr Angst.“

„Musst du ihn so nennen?“, grummelte Harry müde. „Es erinnert mich daran, dass …“

Draco sah ihn säuerlich an. „Es ist doch eigentlich egal, wie wir ihn nennen, oder? Wir wissen beide, über wen wir sprechen. Und mein Magen dreht sich nun mal nicht gleich um, wenn ich ihn Dunklen Lord nenne anstatt Voldemort, vielen Dank auch.“

Harry nickte. Dieses Thema war keinen Streit wert, das wusste er. „Okay. Ich muss morgen Abend wieder zu Snape. Und für Donnerstagabend haben wir ein DA-Treffen festgelegt. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du irgendetwas von Umbridge befürchtest, okay?“

„Findest du das klug? Zusätzlich zu allem anderen noch ein Treffen anzusetzen?“

„Wir müssen. Fällt dir nicht auf, dass der Ausbruch allen mächtig Angst eingejagt hat? Vielleicht nicht in Slytherin, aber bei denen, deren Eltern im letzten Krieg gekämpft haben. Sie wissen, was das bedeuten kann. Sie wissen, dass sie sich vorbereiten müssen.“

Draco nickte. „Ich versuche, mit jemandem zu tauschen, damit ich am Donnerstag Wache habe und die Gänge für dich freihalten kann.“

~~~*~~~

„Hast du ihn?“, fragte Draco aufgeregt, sobald Harry das Büro hinter den Quidditchumkleiden betrat.

Er nickte und reichte Draco eine zerfledderte Kopie des Klitterer-Artikels. Doch kurz bevor Draco danach greifen konnte, zog er seine Hand zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, Draco. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du dem Inquisitionskommando angehörst … Dir diesen Artikel zu geben, verstößt gegen den Ausbildungserlass Nummer 27. Ich müsste dich eventuell verraten.“

„Schwachsinn. Der Tag, an dem du freiwillig etwas an Umbridge verrätst, ist der Tag, an dem ich nackt durch die Große Halle flitzen werde. Gib schon her“, forderte Draco, riss Harry den Artikel aus der Hand und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. „Mach mal ein bisschen Musik an, während ich über unseren Wunderknaben lese.“

Harry grinste, ging zu ihrem Plattenspieler und legte Sticky Fingers von den Stones auf. Es war schon irgendwie komisch. Draco legte die Platten immer mit Hilfe von Magie auf, wogegen Harry es immer noch so machte, wie er es vor vielen Jahren schon in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe getan hatte. Er versuchte, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, doch er vermutete, dass es für ihn eine Möglichkeit war, sich an seine muggelstämmige Mutter zu erinnern.

Während er die Platte auf den Teller legte und sich die Nadel in die Rillen senkte, betrachtete Harry die Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er hatte Draco am Valentinstag überrascht und alle alten Quidditchfotografien durch Dracos Bilder ersetzt. Die Wand wurde nun von den filigranen Zeichnungen und Skizzen seines Freundes bedeckt. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung an Dracos Gesicht, als dieser das Büro betreten und die Wand zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Draco war rot geworden und hatte vehement protestiert, doch schließlich hatte er zugegeben, dass er lieber seine Zeichnungen an den Wänden hängen hätte als seinen Großvater, der ihn und Harry mit finsterem Blick beobachtete.

Er sah zu Draco hinüber, der konzentriert den Artikel las und dabei seine Lippen schürzte. So sehr sich Harry über die Art, wie der Artikel verfasst war, auch freute, so unfassbar schwer war es gewesen, über Cedric zu sprechen. Und über die Nacht auf dem Friedhof. Er stellte sich neben Dracos Stuhl und schlang seine Arme locker um dessen Schultern. Sein Freund hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Harrys verschränkte Finger. Zusammen lasen sie den Artikel zu Ende.

„Kimmkorn hat ihre Sache gut gemacht“, sagte Draco schließlich überrascht. „Wie hast du sie dazu bekommen, so einen …“

„Richtigen Artikel und keine propagandistische Hetzschrift im Auftrag des Ministeriums zu schreiben?“, vollendete Harry seinen Satz lachend. „Das haben wir Hermine zu verdanken. Sie ist Kimmkorns kleinem Geheimnis auf die Schliche gekommen und hat sie erpresst.“

„Das klingt mir sehr nach einer Slytherin. Ich fürchte, ich habe Granger unterschätzt“, sinnierte Draco lächelnd.

„Du hast sie definitiv unterschätzt“, bestätigte Harry, während er Draco den Klitterer-Artikel abnahm, ihn in sein Zauberkunst-Buch legte und so verzauberte, dass er wie eine Buchseite aussah. „Sie hat unsere Münzen gemacht, weißt du.“

Draco holte seine Münze aus seiner Hosentasche und betrachtete den Drachen, der auf die Oberseite eingeprägt worden war. „Granger hat sie gemacht? Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du sie gekauft hast.“

Harry schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf. „Sie weiß, dass ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, also habe ich sie gebeten, mir die Münzen zu machen. Als Weihnachtsgeschenk für meinen geheimnisvollen Freund. Den Drachen habe ich hinzugefügt, nachdem sie sie verzaubert hatte.“

„Brillant. Ich kenne keinen Fünft- oder sogar Siebtklässler, der den Proteus-Zauber beherrscht.“ Draco schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Na ja, vielleicht erinnerst du dich beim nächsten Mal daran, wenn du sie wieder wegen ihrer Muggelabstammung fertig machst“, grummelte Harry.

Draco ging zu ihm und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken. „Ich glaube, es würde ihr fehlen. Es macht ihr Spaß, mich in nahezu jedem Fach zu schlagen. Wenn ich aufhöre, sie zu beschimpfen, verschwindet womöglich noch ihr Ehrgeiz.“

Bei dem Gedanken, dass Hermine mal nicht mehr ihr Bestes geben würde, musste Harry lachen.

~~~*~~~

Harry ließ seinen Blick zufrieden über die anderen DA-Mitglieder schweifen, die gerade an ihrem Patronus-Zauber übten. Die Hälfte hatte schon einen silbrigen Nebel zustande gebracht, drei sogar einen gestaltlichen Patronus: Cho, Hermine und Ron.

Plötzlich ereigneten sich mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig und Harry konnte im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, was zuerst geschehen war. Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche öffnete sich und er sah Dobby im Eingang stehen, der ängstlich seine Hände knetete. „Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby ist hier, um Sie zu warnen …“

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch durch das erschrockene Keuchen seiner Mitschüler von Dobby abgelenkt. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er einen Panther-Patronus zwischen die Schüler hindurch auf sich zu preschen. Er sprang ihn an und Dracos Stimme rief: „Sie kommt!“

Harrys Blick wanderte von Dracos‘ Patronus zu Dobby und dann zu der paralysierten Schülergruppe, die bewegungsunfähig vor ihm stand. „WORAUF WARTET IHR NOCH? LAUFT!“, schrie er.

Nach einer weiteren Schrecksekunde, in der sie ihn nur verständnislos anblinzelten, drehten sie sich endlich alle um und stürzten zur Tür. Harry stand in Mitten des provisorischen Klassensaals und stellte sicher, dass jeder den Raum verließ. Er rief ihnen nach, dass sie in die Bibliothek oder die Eulerei gehen sollten, damit sie nicht alle gleichzeitig über die Treppen zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen rannten.

Hinter sich hörte er ein dumpfes Geräusch und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Dobby, der seinen Kopf immer wieder auf den Boden schlug. Er rannte zu ihm, hob den kleinen Elf hoch und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig. „Hör auf. Hör auf! Dobby, ich verbiete dir, dich zu bestrafen. Geh zurück in die Küche, los!“

Als er selbst aus dem Raum der Wünsche stürzte, beobachtete er kurz, wie die letzten DA-Mitglieder am anderen Ende der Treppe verschwanden. Schnell drehte er sich um und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Als er jedoch an der nächsten Treppe ankam, sah er Goyle von unten zu ihm herauflaufen. Er fluchte leise. Zu seinem Glück war der schwerfällige Kerl noch weit unten und relativ langsam.

Harry drehte sich um und rannte den Gang wieder zurück. Weit kam er allerdings nicht, denn Draco stand mitten im Korridor. Harry kam schlitternd zum Stehen, während Draco auf ihn zu rannte. „Was tust du da? Verschwinde von hier, sie wird jeden Moment hier sein.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah ihn an. „Das hat keinen Sinn. Goyle ist auf der anderen Treppe.“

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und wussten, dass es für Harry keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr gab. Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern und griff nach Dracos Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt. Der Weißdornstab zitterte in seinem Griff.

Harry atmete schwer, doch sein Blick bohrte sich in Dracos Augen. „Tu es.“

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Das kann ich nicht!“

„Wenn ich die Wahl habe, ob du oder Goyle mich ausliefern, bist du mir wesentlich lieber. Tu es, bevor uns keine Zeit mehr bleibt.“ Harry zwang seine Stimme, fest zu klingen, obwohl er von Kopf bis Fuß zitterte. Sie hörten beide das Trampeln von rennenden Füßen am anderen Ende des Korridors.

„Verdammt, Harry. Du musst auch immer den Helden spielen.“ Draco ging ein paar Schritte zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab. Harry nickte ihm zu und lächelte ihn zaghaft an, während Draco ihn mit einem Wabbelbein-Fluch verhexte. Seine Beine klappten unter ihm zusammen und er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

Draco wurde blass, doch er zwang seine unbewegte Maske auf sein Gesicht und ohne den Blickkontakt mit Harry zu unterbrechen, rief er laut: „Hey Professor! Ich habe einen …“

~~~*~~~

Erschöpft kletterte Harry in sein Bett. Nachdem er endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war, war er sofort von Ron, Hermine und den anderen DA-Mitgliedern aus Gryffindor in Beschlag genommen worden. Die Geschehnisse wieder und wieder zu erzählen, hatte ihn ausgelaugt und schließlich hatte er seine Freunde angefleht, ihn endlich ins Bett gehen zu lassen.

Er zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum zu. Dann holte er mit zitternden Fingern seine Münze heraus und schickte Draco eine Nachricht.

_In meinem Zimmer._

_Schulverweis?_

_Nein, aber Dumbledore ist weg._

_Was?_

_Dumbledore nimmt Schuld auf sich. Bin müde._

_Tut mir leid, meine Warnung kam spät. Hatte es selbst erst erfahren._

_Schon gut. Liebe dich._

_Liebe dich._

~~~*~~~

Harry legte einen Zwischenstopp in der Küche ein, um sicherzugehen, dass es Dobby gut ging. Obwohl er am ganzen Körper zitterte, versicherte er ihm, dass er sich an Harrys Anweisung gehalten und sich nicht selbst bestraft hatte. Unsicher fragte Harry nach ein paar Sandwiches. Dobby richtete ihm ein ganzes Tablett voll mit Essen und drehte sich dann zwinkernd um, damit Harry den Geheimgang zur Quidditchumkleide nehmen konnte. Während er die Treppe hinuntereilte, fragte Harry sich, ob Dobby schon mal nach unten gegangen war, um zu sehen, wohin die Treppe führte oder ob er sich überhaupt wunderte, wohin Harry immer mit dem Essen verschwand.

Draco war schon da. Unruhig lief er zwischen den Spinden auf und ab, als Harry eintrat und das Tablett mit dem Essen und den Getränken vorsichtig balancierte. „Merlin sei Dank. Geht es dir gut?“

Harry stellte das Tablett auf die nächstgelegene Bank und zog Draco in eine feste Umarmung. „Mir geht es gut. Ich hatte viel Glück, aber es geht mir gut.“

„Was ist passiert? Umbridge kocht vor Wut.“

Harry ließ ihn los und deutete auf das Tablett. „Lass uns was essen und ich erzähle dir alles.“

Draco nickte und ging voran in das Büro. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ließ er das grüne Ledersofa erscheinen und die beiden Jugendlichen machten es sich mit dem Tablett zwischen ihnen gemütlich. Harry erzählte so kurz wie möglich von den Geschehnissen in Dumbledores Büro.

„Also ist er einfach verschwunden?“, fragte Draco ungläubig.

Harry nickte. „Er und Fawkes. Einfach weg.“

„Kein Wunder, dass Umbridge so schlecht drauf ist. Und du bist einfach so davongekommen?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann. „Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Aber es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich für irgendetwas drankriegt.“

„Bitte sag mir, dass ihr euch nicht mehr treffen werdet. Das geht nicht.“

Traurig schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Nein. Dumbledores Armee ist offiziell tot. Wir werden das nicht noch einmal riskieren. Ach so, vielen Dank für deinen Patronus. Durch dich und Dobby wurde uns bewusst, wie ernst es ist. Wie hast du es geschafft, dass er spricht?“, fragte Harry neugierig und senkte seinen Blick.

„Was meinst du?“, wollte Draco wissen, während er geistesabwesend in sein Roastbeef-Sandwich biss.

„Dein Patronus, er hat deine Nachricht übermittelt“, antwortete Harry.

„Er hat was? Er hat gesprochen?“, rief Draco und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

Harry lachte. „Du hast nichts anders gemacht?“

„Nein, ich habe ihn einfach nur losgeschickt. Aber gleichzeitig habe ich daran gedacht, dass ich euch warnen muss, weil sie unterwegs zu euch ist.“

„Na ja, das hat funktioniert. Dein Panther sagte laut „Sie kommt“ und er hatte deine Stimme. Aber ich glaube, dass es keiner gemerkt hat, weil alles so chaotisch gewesen ist.“

Draco setzte das Tablett auf dem Boden ab und streckte seine Hände nach Harry aus. „Ich glaube, dass wir eine kleine Siegesfeier brauchen, weil du so knapp davon gekommen bist.“ Lächelnd zog er Harry an seiner Robe näher und begann, sie langsam aufzuknöpfen.

~~~*~~~

Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann stieß er die Tür zu Snapes Büro auf. Die Übungsstunden mit Snape wurden von Mal zu Mal schlimmer. Es wurde schwerer und schwerer, ihn aus seinen Gedanken auszuschließen. Bei den letzten Malen hatte Snape Erinnerungen von ihm und Draco gefunden und ihn für seinen Versuch, sie vor ihm zu verbergen, ausgelacht. „Ist Ihnen das peinlich, Potter? Das sollte es auch. Es ist eine Schande, dass sie sich Draco gegenüber als ebenbürtig erachten. Was mich jedoch wundert, ist die Tatsache, dass er so lange gebraucht hat, das zu erkennen.“

Nach seiner ersten Stunde bei Snape hatte Harry Dracos Vorschlag, Zeit mit Cho zu verbringen, um Snapes Angriffe auf seinen Geist abzulenken, widerstrebend angenommen. Er vermutete, dass es wirkte, doch ihr Date in Hogsmeade hatte so katastrophal geendet, dass Harry es bis heute bereute. Auch ganz ohne Hermines Standpauke dafür, wie er Cho behandelt hatte. Die vermischten Erinnerungen von Cho und Draco schienen Snape allerdings auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken und dafür allein war Harry dankbar.

Das Schlimmste an den Okklumentik-Stunden war jedoch, dass seine Albträume sich nicht besserten, sondern im Gegenteil schlimmer zu werden schienen. Die Träume von dem Korridor, der Tür und zu allem Übel von Voldemorts Unterhaltungen wurden nun zu einem nächtlichen Ritual.

Snape stand wartend neben seinem Schreibtisch, als Harry den Raum betrat. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seine Bücher abgelegt, als sein Lehrer bereits seinen Stab hob. „Bereit, Potter? Legilimens!“, spuckte er hasserfüllt aus.

Harry spürte, wie seine Gedanken umherwirbelten. Er war vom Vortag noch so erschöpft und wusste deshalb, dass er seine Erinnerungen an Draco nur schwer zurückhalten können würde. Verzweifelt kämpfte er dagegen an, sie zu offenbaren, drückte andere Erinnerungen in den Vordergrund, doch er spürte Snapes unerbittliche Suche.

Ohne sein Zutun tauchte die Erinnerung ihres letzten Treffens aus dem Wirbel seiner Gedanken auf. Er versuchte noch, sie zurückzuholen, einen Protego zu beschwören, um Snape aufzuhalten, doch plötzlich raste eine Flut an Erinnerungen durch seinen Geist.

_Sie lagen gemeinsam auf ihrem Ledersofa, die Beine ineinander verknotet. Draco richtete sich auf und zog sich sein Oberteil über den Kopf. Draco knöpfte langsam Harrys grünes Hemd auf. Harry zerrte es sich vom Körper und schleuderte es auf den Boden. Harry stand auf, um seine Hose zu öffnen._

Harry schrie, um den Strom seiner Erinnerungen aufzuhalten und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen stellte er plötzlich fest, dass Snape den Fluch von ihm genommen hatte, bevor die Erinnerungen weitergegangen waren. Doch als er seine Augen öffnete und Snapes Zorn sah, endete seine Erleichterung abrupt.

Ein Schlag traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und er stürzte zu Boden. Überrascht sah er zu Snape auf, der drohend über ihm stand. „Du wagst es“, donnerte Snape auf ihn herab.

Harry robbte aus Angst, Snape würde ihn treten, ein Stück von ihm weg. „Was?“ Er griff sich zitternd an die Wange, die von Snapes Schlag schmerzte.

„Von wann war diese letzte Erinnerung, Potter?“ Snape zitterte vor Wut. Er war einen Schritt zurück getreten und Harry rappelte sich schnell auf.

„Ich weiß es nicht … letztes Frühjahr, glaube ich“, antwortete er zitternd.

„Lüg. Mich. Nicht. An“, fauchte Snape.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich lüge?“, keifte Harry zurück. Seine Furcht vor einem erneuten Angriff wandelte sich langsam in Wut.

„Ihre Kleidung, Potter.“ Snape begutachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „In den letzten fünf Jahren, seit ich die zweifelhafte Ehre habe, Sie zu kennen, haben Sie lediglich übergroße Muggelkleidung unter Ihren Roben getragen. Das Hemd in Ihren Erinnerungen war ein Zaubererhemd, ein neues Zaubererhemd. Woher haben Sie das?“

„Es war ein Geschenk“, murmelte Harry, ohne Snape anzusehen.

„Ein Geschenk, das Sie dieses Jahr erhalten haben.“ Snape gab ihm keine Möglichkeit, zu widersprechen. „Wann waren Sie mit Draco zusammen? Sie haben sich die ganze Zeit über getroffen, nicht wahr? Versuchen Sie NICHT, es zu leugnen.“

Harry wich vor seinem zornigen Lehrer zurück. „Ich muss Ihre Fragen nicht beantworten.“

„Sie werden hierbleiben, Potter, während ich Draco hole. Versuchen Sie nicht, zu verschwinden. Ich werde die Tür solange verschließen.“ Snape rauschte aus dem Büro.

Als er das Schloss klicken hörte, griff Harry nach seiner Schultasche und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft gegen die verschlossene Tür. „VERFICKTE SCHEISSE!“, schrie er die Wand an. Draco. Erschrocken fiel ihm ein, dass er Draco vor Snape warnen sollte. Schnell zog er seine Münze aus der Tasche und schrieb: _Snape weiß Bescheid._

Draco würde nicht genug Zeit zum Antworten bleiben, der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht weit genug entfernt. Aber wenigstens hätte er einen kurzen Augenblick, sich darauf einzustellen, bevor Snape in seinen Schlafsaal preschen würde. Harry ließ die Münze wieder in seine Tasche gleiten und sah sich in Snapes Büro um. Am liebsten würde er alle Gläser mit den Zaubertrankzutaten, die auf den Regalen standen, zerschmettern. Stattdessen nahm er ein Zaubertränkebuch vom Schreibtisch und warf es quer durch den Raum. Danach fühlte er sich ein klein wenig besser. Als er den Schreibtisch nach etwas anderem absuchte, was er werfen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf ein Denkarium. Harry lachte leise und sah kurz zur Tür. Es würde Snape nur recht geschehen, wenn er einen Blick auf die Erinnerungen warf, die Snape vor jeder Übungsstunde sorgsam in seinem Denkarium platzierte. Wie konnte Snape es wagen, Harrys Gedanken zu penetrieren und dabei die Nerven besitzen, seine eigenen zu verbergen.

Ohne zu zögern, ging Harry zu dem Denkarium, lehnte sich über den Rand und tauchte in die Flüssigkeit ein. Doch was er sah, ließ ihn seine Entscheidung, Snapes Erinnerungen zu betrachten, sofort bereuen. Während er seinem Vater dabei zusah, wie er Snape quälte, verlor er sich so sehr in diesen Erinnerungen, dass er ganz vergaß, dass Snape bald zurückkommen würde. Schließlich spürte er, wie ihn jemand an der Schulter packte und er sah in das zornige Gesicht des erwachsenen Snapes, der neben ihm stand. „Amüsieren Sie sich?“, schnarrte Snape und der Griff um Harrys Arm verstärkte sich.

Harry spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper erzitterte, als er zurück in die Realität gezogen wurde. Er landete auf dem Boden und schaute auf, zuerst in Snapes wütendes und dann in Dracos verwirrtes Gesicht, die beide auf ihn hinabstarrten.

„Wie können Sie es wagen?“, schrie Snape ihn an. „Hat es Ihnen gefallen? Haben Sie endlich erkannt, was für ein Mensch Ihr Vater tatsächlich war?“ Snape ließ seine funkelnden Augen zu Draco wandern. „Und du, dass du mich angelogen hast. Dass du dich weiter mit diesem …“ Snape versetzte Harry einen Tritt mit seinem Fuß. Harry rappelte sich auf und stellte sich schnell außerhalb von Snapes Reichweite neben Draco. Keiner der beiden wagte es, sich gegenseitig oder Snape anzusehen. Seine Stimme klirrte wie Eis. „Ihr Narren. Ihr habt keinen blassen Schimmer von den Gefahren, mit denen ihr spielt. Männer sind gestorben. Frauen sind gestorben. Kinder sind gestorben. Und doch macht ihr einfach weiter, als ginge euch das alles gar nichts an. Ihr zwei wart nie füreinander bestimmt. Verschwindet, ich habe keine Zeit für Narren.“

Harry und Draco beeilten sich, zur Tür zu kommen. Gerade als Harry den Türknauf in die Hand nahm, hörte er Snapes wütende Stimme hinter sich. „Potter. Sie werden mit niemandem darüber reden, was Sie heute Nacht hier gesehen haben. Nicht einmal mit ihm. Sie werden nie wieder herkommen. Ich werde Ihnen nicht mehr helfen.“

Harry schaute über seine Schulter zurück und sah, dass Snape neben seinem Schreibtisch stand. Er nickte knapp und schlüpfte dann hinter Draco durch die Tür. Als er sie hinter sich zuzog, hörte er noch, wie von Innen ein Glas daran zerschellte.

Draco sah ihn an und instinktiv griffen sie beide nach ihren Händen, obwohl sie mitten im Korridor standen. Draco fuhr vorsichtig durch Harrys Haare. „Lass uns runter gehen.“

Harry nickte und gemeinsam liefen sie den Gang entlang. „Wir können durch die Küche gehen“, sagte Harry leise. „Das ist schneller.“

„Zusammen?“, fragte Draco. „Das Risiko ist zu hoch, oder nicht?“

„Ist mir egal. Lauf mir einfach hinterher, als wärst du im Malfoy-Stalker-Modus“, antwortete Harry gleichgültig. Er war so unglaublich müde. Schnell eilte er durch die Kerker, Draco folgte nur ein paar Meter hinter ihm. Als er das Gemälde mit der Obstschale erreichte, streckte er seine Hand aus, kitzelte die Birne und der Durchgang öffnete sich genau in dem Moment, als Draco zu ihm aufschloss.

„Ich habe schon davon gehört, aber ich war noch nie hier.“

Harry lächelte. „Wir kommen oft nachts hierher, um noch einen Mitternachtssnack oder Essen für unsere Partys zu holen.“ Er sprang die letzten beiden Stufen in die Küche hinunter und sah sich um. Das Abendessen war längst vorbei und die Küche somit ziemlich leer. Das Geräusch von zerbrochenem Geschirr sagte ihm jedoch, dass sie noch nicht vollständig verlassen war. Harry drehte sich zu dem Geräusch um und sah Dobby neben dem zerbrochenen Geschirr stehen. Der kleine Hauself zitterte erbärmlich. Schnell lief Harry zu ihm. „Dobby, was ist los?“

„Master Draco, Sir, Master Draco ist hier.“ Dobby deutete mit einem zitternden Finger auf Draco, der immer noch auf der Treppe stand. Sein Gesicht trug wieder den üblichen, arroganten Reinblut-Ausdruck zur Schau, den Harry jeden Tag in den Gängen sah. Draco warf Dobby einen kalten Blick zu und drehte sich dann zu Harry.

Der fluchte leise. „Ist schon gut, Dobby. Master Draco und ich wollen nur miteinander reden. Hast du eine Kleinigkeit zu essen für uns?“ Er lächelte, als Dobby sich zwang, den Blick von Draco abzuwenden. Er drehte sich um, schnippte mit seinen Fingern und ein Tablett voller Sandwiches erschien.

„Danke, Dobby. Denk daran, das hier ist unser Geheimnis. Erzähl niemandem, dass Draco und ich hier unten waren. Oder von meinem geheimen Ausgang.“

„Natürlich, Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby wird es niemandem sagen.“ Dobby warf noch einen misstrauischen Blick auf Draco, bevor er ihnen den Rücken zudrehte. Seine knochigen Finger zogen sich eine der acht Mützen von seinem Kopf. Während er davonlief, knetete er die Mütze in seinen Händen und schaute noch einmal besorgt zu Draco.

„Komm, hier lang“, sagte Harry und zeigte Draco, wo der Eingang zur Umkleide lag.

„Das war’s? Du wirst ihm nicht drohen?“, fragte Draco ungläubig. „Woher willst du wissen, dass er wirklich niemandem davon erzählt?“

„Ich weiß es, weil es Dobby ist“, antwortete Harry schlicht. „Er hat mich schon oft gerettet, oder eher versucht, mich zu retten. Ich vertraue ihm. Komm schon.“ Harry tippte den Eingang mit seinem Zauberstab an und ließ seine Spitze aufleuchten, um ihren Weg die Treppe hinab zu sehen. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte Draco ihm.

Erleichtert öffneten sie schließlich die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges. Harry stellte das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab und lächelte, als Draco ihn in seine Arme schloss. So standen sie eine ganze Weile zusammen, genossen einfach nur die Ruhe und ließen ihre Gedanken wandern. Die Kühle des Büros und das regelmäßige Auf und Ab von Dracos Brust an seiner eigenen beruhigten Harrys rasende Gedanken und lösten die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln.

Schließlich trat Draco einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn an. „Alles in allem hat er es doch ziemlich gut aufgenommen.“

Harry lachte zittrig und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn du damit meinst, dass er uns nicht direkt mit einem Avada umgebracht hat, dann hast du sicherlich Recht.“

„Wie ist er darauf gekommen?“, wollte Draco wissen.

Harry lachte und zupfte an dem Hemd, das er anhatte. „Er hat eine Erinnerung gesehen, in der ich eines meiner neuen Hemden anhatte und er wusste sofort, dass es nur von dir sein konnte.“

„Du meinst …“, stöhnte Draco.

„Ja, von gestern. Warum Snape allerdings darauf achtet, welche Klamotten ich trage, weiß ich nicht. Aber er wusste es und er war nicht sehr erfreut …“ Harry berührte seine Wange an der Stelle, an der Snapes Schlag ihn getroffen hatte. „Überhaupt nicht erfreut.“

„Was war in dem Denkarium?“, fragte Draco ruhig und legte eine Hand über Harrys. „Seine eigenen Erinnerungen, nehme ich an.“

Harry zögerte. Er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, über die Erinnerungen von Snape und seinem Vater während ihrer eigenen Schulzeit nachzudenken. Wie sein Vater Snape geärgert hatte. „Ich darf es nicht sagen. Ich meine, er hatte einen Grund, weshalb er sie in das Denkarium gelegt hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich …“

Draco beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Erzähl es mir nicht. Ich will es gar nicht wissen.“

Harry drehte sich um und verwandelte die Bank in ihr grünes Sofa. „Ich sollte eigentlich zurückgehen, aber ich möchte mich nur kurz hinlegen. Ich bin so verdammt müde, ich kann nicht mal mehr klar denken. Bleibst du bei mir?“

Draco nickte. „Das waren ein paar verstörende Tage. Ich kann kaum abwarten, was morgen auf uns wartet.“

Harry nickte erschöpft und legte sich auf das Sofa. Draco ließ sich neben ihn gleiten und nahm ihn in den Arm. Harrys Augenlider flatterten und er war bereits eingeschlafen, bevor Draco die Decke über sie ziehen konnte. Stumm streichelte Draco über Harrys Haare und starrte an die Decke.


	32. Zukunftsträume - Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich möchte mich mal bei allen bedanken, die bereits ein Kudo für diese Geschichte dagelassen haben <3 Das bedeutet mir viel! Vielen Dank!
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel handelt davon, was sich Harry und Draco für ihre Zukunft wünschen und wie sie sich diese vorstellen. Es ist wieder auf zwei Teile verteilt.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch wie immer viel Spaß und teilt mir gerne in einem Kommentar mit, ob es euch bis hierhin gefällt oder ob ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt :)

~~~*~~~

Schlagartig wachten Harry und Draco auf, als sich ihr Sofa zurück in die Bank verwandelte, Harry von ihr herunterrollte und unsanft auf Draco landete. Sie sahen sich an und begannen zu lachen. „Das ist uns noch nie passiert“, schnarrte Draco und rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf, mit dem er auf dem Steinboden aufgeschlagen war.

„Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wie lange die Verwandlung anhält. Es ist beinahe Mitternacht.“ Harry stand ächzend auf. Sein Körper tat ihm von der Nacht auf dem Sofa weh.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Eigentlich wollte ich wach bleiben. Wir müssen zurück in unsere Schlafsäle. Denkst du, dass du dich problemlos reinschleichen kannst?“, fragte Draco. „Ich kann einfach behaupten, dass ich Wache hatte.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke mir was aus, aber wahrscheinlich sind sowieso schon alle im Bett.“

„Geht es dir gut?“, wollte Draco wissen.

„Wegen Snape und so?“ Harry nickte. „Denke schon.“

„Na ja, zum Glück sind bald Osterferien. Dann müssen wir ihn eine ganze Woche nicht sehen und er kann sich etwas beruhigen.“

Harry beobachtete, wie Draco seine Robe richtete. „Wegen Ostern. Musst du nach Hause gehen? Kannst du nicht hier bleiben? Die meisten Fünftklässler bleiben zum Lernen im Schloss“, fragte Harry zögerlich. Er wollte wegen dieses Themas nicht schon wieder streiten, doch genauso wenig wollte er, dass Draco zurück nach Malfoy Manor ging.

„Ich muss.“ Dracos Blick fiel auf sein Schulbuch und er stopfte es in seine Tasche. „Meine Mutter. Ich muss wissen, ob es ihr gut geht.“

„Kann sie nicht woanders hin?“ Harry ließ nicht locker. „Könnt ihr euch nicht in London oder woanders treffen?“

„Als ob mein Vater sie jemals aus den Augen lassen würde“, antwortete Draco mit einem bitteren Lachen. „Er lässt sie nur gehen, wenn er sie mit einem Ortungszauber belegt, damit er jederzeit weiß, wo sie sich aufhält.“

„Aber kannst du nicht um Hilfe bitten?“, wollte Harry leise wissen.

„Wen denn? Snape? Dumbledore? Snape wird für uns keinen Finger mehr krumm machen und Dumbledore ist verschwunden. Selbst wenn ich könnte, meine Mutter würde sich weigern. Ich habe es letzten Sommer versucht, obwohl es beinahe unmöglich gewesen war, allein mit ihr zu sprechen. Vater hatte eine Hauselfe abgestellt, die immer bei ihr war. Er sagte, das wäre nur, um alle ihre Bedürfnisse zu stillen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie meine Mutter ausspionieren soll.“

„Was, wenn sie dich nicht wieder auf die Schule zurück lassen? Oder etwas anderes versuchen? Wenn Voldemort genauso viel in meinen Gedanken liest, wie ich in seinen …“

„Das können wir nicht wissen, zumindest nicht mit Sicherheit. Und außerdem, was könnten sie mir schon Schlimmes antun?“, fragte Draco gleichgültig. „Vater hält Mutter und mich vielleicht für seine eigenen kleinen Spielzeuge, die er quälen kann, aber er würde nie jemand Fremdes in unsere Nähe lassen.“

„Was ist mit deiner Tante und ihrem Mann? Sie gehören zur Familie und sind … böse“, erwiderte Harry leise. „Ich habe gesehen, was sie Nevilles Eltern angetan haben.“

Draco fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Was soll ich denn machen? Was würdest du tun, wenn deine Mutter mit einer Horde machtgeiler Zauberer in einem Haus gefangen wäre? Würdest du ihr eine Eule schicken und ihr mitteilen, dass du nicht mehr nach Hause kommst? Ich denke nicht.“

Harry wollte lügen, wollte sagen, dass er genau das tun würde, doch er wusste, dass Draco ihm das niemals glauben würde. „Okay, ich werde dieses Thema nicht mehr ansprechen. Aber sei bitte einfach vorsichtig und halte dich aus allem raus. Und lass uns überlegen, wie wir sie dazu bringen können, von dort wegzugehen.“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das habe ich bereits versucht, Harry, wirklich. Sie hat zu viel Angst und sie ist schon zu lange dort. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals gehen wird und solange sie bleibt, bleibe ich auch. Ich bin alles, was sie noch hat. Ich werde sie nicht allein lassen.“

Harry erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, was sich Voldemort und seine Todesser alles ausdenken konnten. „Okay, schick mir eine Nachricht über die Münze, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“

„Und was willst du dann machen?“ Draco sah ihn amüsiert und ungläubig zugleich an. „Das Manor stürmen? Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. Ich passe schon auf mich auf. Komm, es ist spät. Wir müssen zurück in unsere Schlafsäle.“

Harry versuchte zu lächeln, doch er konnte seine Gesichtsmuskeln einfach nicht dazu bringen. Er schlang seine Arme um Draco. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es mit Snape schon wieder versaut habe.“

Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Es war abzusehen, dass er es irgendwann herausfinden würde und jetzt brauchen wir uns um ihn keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Wir sehen uns nach den Ferien, in Ordnung?“

Harry zog Dracos Kopf näher zu sich und küsste ihn langsam und liebevoll. Er nahm sich die Zeit, an Dracos Unterlippe und seinem Hals zu knabbern. „Ich werde hier auf dich warten. Bitte sorge dafür, dass du in einem Stück wieder kommst. Schick mir eine Nachricht, wenn du kannst, okay?“

Draco stöhnte und schob Harry von sich. „Lern so viel wie möglich, während ich weg bin, damit wir dann ganz viel Zeit zum Spielen haben. Ich würde gerne noch ein paar Verwandlungszauber an dieser Bank ausprobieren. Mal sehen, ob wir sie in ein bequemeres Sofa verwandeln können … oder in ein Bett.“

~~~*~~~

Unruhig betrat Harry nach den Ferien die Große Halle. Sie hatten sich seit Dracos Rückkehr aus dem Manor noch nicht gesehen, doch als er ihn auf seinem angestammten Platz neben Blaise am Slytherin-Tisch sitzen sah, lächelte Harry in sich hinein. Er sah so aus wie immer, vielleicht ein bisschen müder als sonst, denn unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab und er bewegte sich etwas steif. Harry seufzte. Draco hatte ihm während der Ferien keine einzige Nachricht geschickt. Eigentlich war Harry auch davon ausgegangen, dennoch hatte er seine Tasche bestimmt ein dutzend Mal pro Tag überprüft, ob er die Münze auch wirklich nicht verloren hatte. Draco schien Harrys Blick auf sich zu spüren und hob seinen Kopf. Er nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Gespräch mit Blaise zuwandte.

~~~*~~~

Harry und Ginny stürzten aus der Bibliothek und rannten lachend durch die Türen, während ihre Bücher, Pergamente und Federn hinter ihnen herflogen. Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, um zu sehen, ob ihnen die tobende Bibliothekarin auf den Fersen war und prallte gegen etwas Solides. Gegen jemanden, stellte er fest. Er sah auf und blickte direkt in Dracos Gesicht, das ihm böse entgegenfunkelte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, packte er Dracos Schultern, um seinen Schwung abzufangen, doch Draco schlug seine Hände weg. „Was hast du für ein Problem, Potter? Nimm deine Hände von mir.“ Sie drehten sich beide zu Ginny um, die sich vor Lachen krümmte und ihre Arme um ihren Bauch schlang, während Tränen ihr Gesicht hinabliefen.

„Entspann dich, Malfoy.“ Harry schüttelte sich und zwang sich, einen Schritt zurückzugehen. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?“

„Man nennt es gehen, Potter. Und auch wenn du es anders sehen magst, die Korridore sind nicht exklusiv für deine Nutzung vorbehalten. Geh mir aus dem Weg.“ Draco funkelte Harry böse an und drehte sich dann zu Ginny, die ihre Lachtränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte. Er wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Weiß das Wiesel, dass du seine Schwester begaffst?“

„Hey!“, riefen Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig.

Draco rauschte an Harry vorbei in die Bibliothek und rempelte ihn an der Schulter an. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als die Türen hinter ihm wieder zu schwangen, dabei sah er jedoch den warnenden Blick, den Madam Pince ihnen noch zuwerfen konnte.

„Erinnere mich das nächste Mal daran, Ginny, dass ich nicht mehr versuche, Schokolade in die Bibliothek zu schmuggeln“, sagte Harry und hob seine Sachen auf, die überall verstreut auf dem Boden lagen.

„Aber wo bleibt dann der Spaß, wenn man keine Schokolade mehr rein schmuggelt? Das nächste Mal achte ich besser darauf, dass wir nicht erwischt werden“, erwiderte Ginny lachend und warf sich ihre langen, roten Haare über die Schulter, um ebenfalls ihre Sachen aufzuheben. „Also, soll ich mit Fred und George reden? Ob sie eine Idee haben, wie du in Umbridges Büro kommen kannst?“, flüsterte sie.

„Ja“, antwortete Harry schnell und vergewisserte sich, dass sie nicht belauscht wurden. Noch während er es aussprach, spürte er die Münze in seiner Tasche warm werden. Eine Nachricht von Draco. „Ich muss los. Wir sprechen uns später, okay?“ Harry eilte den Gang entlang und verschwand in der nächsten Nische. Dort zog er die Münze aus seiner Tasche.

_Worum ging es gerade?_

_Wegen Essen aus der Bibliothek geflogen._

_Sah aus, als hättet ihr Spaß._

_Ginny ist nett, aber sie ist nicht du._

_Was hast du nur mit Suchern?_

_?_

_Cho = Sucher, weibliche Weasley = Sucher_

_Ich will nur den Slytherin-Sucher_

_Vergiss das nie. Kann nicht fassen, dass du mich fast umarmt hättest_

_Auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Hab dich vermisst. Sehr_

_Heute Abend?_

_Ich werde da sein_

~~~*~~~

Harry sah Draco entgegen, als er durch die Umkleide auf ihn zu stürzte. Er beschwerte sich nicht, als Draco ihn gegen die Wand presste und seine Arme über seinem Kopf festhielt. Er begegnete Dracos Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und genoss das Gefühl von Dracos schlankem Körper gegen seinen. Als sie den Kuss schließlich nach Luft schnappend unterbrachen, musste er lachen. „Hast du mich sehr vermisst?“

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, antwortete Draco und begann, Harrys Robe aufzuknöpfen. „Wie viel Zeit bleibt dir, bis du wieder zurück musst?“

„Genug. Genug um zu reden und ähm … du weißt schon“, antwortete Harry mit hochrotem Kopf.

Draco hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah Harry amüsiert an. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne mit ‚du weißt schon‘ anfangen. Reden können wir später.“

Harry lachte und begann nun seinerseits, sich an Dracos Kleidung zu schaffen zu machen.

Später lagen sie auf ihrem Sofa, hielten einander fest im Arm und kuschelten sich in die Slytherin-Decke. Das Feuer im Kamin wärmte den Raum. Harry drehte sich etwas, um den schlafenden Draco zu beobachten. Seine blonden Haare waren verstrubbelt und fielen ihm in die Stirn. Harry strich ihm sanft durch den Schopf und schob die verirrten Strähnen zur Seite. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war er immer noch völlig erstaunt darüber, dass sie tatsächlich zusammen waren. Sie hatten ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen und schauten nur noch nach vorne.

„Wenn du damit weiter machst, müssen wir nochmal ‚du weißt schon‘ und haben keine Zeit mehr zum Reden“, murmelte Draco. Harry hielt inne und wollte schon seine Hand zurückziehen, doch Draco öffnete ein Auge und sah ihn an. „Das ist nicht unbedingt schlimm, Potter.“

Harry lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich will wissen, wie es war. Wie waren deine Ferien?“

„Nicht gerade das Bettgeflüster, auf das ich gehofft hatte. Aber ich befürchte, dass wir weitermachen müssen“, antwortete Draco missmutig, stand auf und zog sich an. „Ich möchte mit dir nochmal die morgige Stunde Zaubertränke durchgehen. Sichergehen, dass du alles kannst. Snape wird jede Gelegenheit nutzen wollen, um dir Punkte abzuziehen.“

Harry bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt jemals genug lernen konnten, um Snapes Zorn zu entgehen, aber es konnte schließlich auch nicht schaden. „Wir können für Zaubertränke lernen, aber was ist passiert, während du zuhause warst?“

Draco hörte auf, sein Hemd weiter zuzuknöpfen und sah ihn ernst an. „Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass seine Augen rot sind.“

Harry erstarrte. „Voldemort? Du hast ihn gesehen?“

„Wie viele andere Menschen mit roten Augen kennst du?“, grollte Draco. „Er war früher schon oft da, doch das Manor ist so groß und Mutter hat bisher immer darauf geachtet, dass ich den Familientrakt nicht verlasse. Ich hatte ihn bis jetzt noch nie aus der Nähe gesehen.“

„Und was ist passiert?“

„Meine Tante Bellatrix war schuld. Sie bestand darauf, dass ich ihnen beim Essen Gesellschaft leiste und dem Dunklen Lord wurde schließlich klar, dass ich mit dir auf eine Schule gehe und plötzlich zeigte er großes Interesse an mir.“

Harry spürte, wie ihm die Luft wegblieb. Draco versuchte, gleichgültig zu wirken, während er seinen Gürtel durch die Schlaufen schob, doch Harry hielt seine Hand fest. „Was meinst du damit, dass er großes Interesse zeigte?“

„Er wollte wissen, welche Fächer wir zusammen haben, mit wem du deine Zeit verbringst, die Wahrheit über die Artikel im Tagespropheten.“ Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Meine Mutter versuchte, die Fragen abzutun und darauf hinzuweisen, dass wir uns kaum kennen, doch mein Vater wollte ihm unbedingt beweisen, dass wir ihm nützlich sein konnten. Er hat mich gedrängt, jedes noch so kleine Detail über dich zu verraten.“

„Was hast du gesagt?“

„Dass wir in unterschiedlichen Häusern sind und bis auf wenige Fächer keine Zeit miteinander verbringen.“ Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe mich entschieden, unsere außerschulischen Aktivitäten zu verschweigen.“

„Gute Entscheidung“, sagte Harry. „Das war’s? Gespräche beim Abendessen?“

„Abendessen mit einer vier Meter großen Schlange und einem Mann ohne Nase“, antwortete Draco missmutig. „Das hat mir auf jeden Fall den Appetit verdorben. Außerdem waren unter der Woche einige von Vaters Kumpels da. Sie haben viel Zeit damit verbracht, etwas zu planen und zu reden.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Harry interessiert. „Weißt du worüber?“

„Nicht wirklich. Nur eine Menge Gespräche hinter verschlossenen Türen. Häufiges Kommen und Gehen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass mein Vater wegen irgendetwas nervös war. Genug davon, jetzt zurück zu Zaubertränke. Ich möchte sichergehen, dass du für morgen bereit bist, falls Snape dich drankriegen will.“

~~~*~~~

Harry schaute noch einmal auf die Uhr, es war Zeit für Zaubertränke. Doppelstunde. Er wünschte sich, ihm würde eine Entschuldigung einfallen, irgendeine Entschuldigung, um den nächsten zwei Stunden in Snapes Klassenzimmer zu entgehen.

„Komm schon, Harry. Wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen.“

Harry sah auf. Ron stand neben ihm. „Klar, okay.“ Er blickte zurück zum Slytherin-Tisch, von wo aus sich Draco gerade auch auf den Weg aus der Großen Halle hinaus gemacht hatte. Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und durch die Tür ging. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er musste zum Unterricht und Snape gegenüber treten.

Erleichtert stellte Harry nach der ersten halben Stunde fest, dass Snape Draco und ihn einfach kaltschnäuzig ignorierte. Bis zum Ende der Stunde, als Harry zu Snapes Pult ging, um seine Probe des heutigen Zaubertrankes abzugeben. Er hielt seinen Blick gesenkt, weil er sich nicht traute, seinem Lehrer in die Augen zu sehen. Er hatte sich noch nicht wirklich umgedreht, da hörte er hinter sich das Geräusch von zerberstendem Glas. Harry drehte sich wieder zurück und sah seine Phiole auf dem Boden liegen.

Snape blickte ihn kalt an. „Null Punkte, Potter.“

Die Erkenntnis, dass Snape ihn durchfallen lassen wollte, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, traf Harry in diesem Moment schwer und ihm wurde klar, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Ohne ein Wort des Protestes ging er zurück an seinen Platz und begann, seine Utensilien in seine Schultasche zu stopfen.

Ron sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was war das? Das sah aus, als hätte Snape das mit Absicht gemacht.“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Er hatte Ron und Hermine noch nicht erzählt, was bei Snape passiert war. Die Erinnerung an seinen Vater, der Snape ärgerte und quälte, verfolgte ihn. Vielleicht würde er heute Nachmittag von Sirius Antworten bekommen, er hoffte es. Alles war vorbereitet, damit er mit ihm über Umbridges Flohnetzwerk sprechen konnte. Er fragte sich, was Fred und George mit ihrem Ablenkungsmanöver gemeint hatten.

~~~*~~~

„Wie war dein Berufsberatungsgespräch mit Snape?“, fragte Harry, sobald Draco an ihrem Baum ankam.

Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Hätte bestimmt besser laufen können. Er hat die gesamte Stunde darauf verwendet, mich anzuschreien. Wegen dir.“ Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er dich so sehr hasst.“

Harry zögerte. Er hatte Draco noch nichts von Snapes Erinnerungen erzählt, wie schlecht sein eigener Vater Snape behandelt hatte. Mit Lupin und Sirius zu sprechen, hatte ihm nur wenig geholfen. „Ich denke, das geht auf meinen Vater zurück. Sie haben sich in der Schule ziemlich gehasst.“

Draco sah Harry an und lachte. „Wir haben uns auch gehasst und jetzt schau, wo uns das hingeführt hat.“

„Also ich finde, wir sollten froh sein, dass mein Vater und Snape ihre Differenzen nicht auf die gleiche Art und Weise beigelegt haben wie wir.“

„Er ist der Meinung, ich solle etwas in Richtung Zaubertränke machen.“ Draco schüttelte abfällig seinen Kopf.

„Willst du das nicht? Du bist verdammt gut in Zaubertränke.“

Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern und setzte sich auf den Boden neben den Baumstamm. Harry setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich möchte etwas anderes machen. Ich mag Zaubertränke, aber ich würde viel lieber etwas Kreatives machen. Das ist eher etwas für mich. Natürlich wird mir mein Vater sagen, was er für mich vorgesehen hat. Es hat also keinen Sinn, zu planen, bis er mir seine Entscheidung mitgeteilt hat.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du wirst einfach tun, was er dir sagt?“

„Na ja, das hängt natürlich davon ab, wofür er sich entschieden hat. Wenn er Todesser sagt, werde ich dankend ablehnen.“

„Glaubst du, dass er das tun würde?“

„Ich habe aufgegeben, die Handlungen meines Vaters vorherzusehen. Am besten macht man sich darüber keine Gedanken. Wann hast du dein Gespräch?“

„Morgen.“ Harry lächelte. „Denkst du, ich sollte größere Ziele haben, anstatt älter als siebzehn zu werden?“

Draco sah ihn an. „Du solltest unbedingt älter als siebzehn werden. Und du solltest auf jeden Fall überlegen, was du später tun willst. Du kannst nicht ewig davon zehren, dass du der Junge-der-lebt bist.“

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Auror zu werden“, sagte er zögerlich. Er hatte Angst, dass Draco ihn auslachen würde.

Doch Draco sah ihn an und nickte ernst. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.“

„Wirklich?“ Harry war mehr als überrascht.

„Du kannst blitzschnell Entscheidungen treffen. Du tust, was getan werden muss, ohne davor zurückzuschrecken. Natürlich bist du grottenschlecht in Zaubertränke. Daran solltest du wirklich arbeiten.“

Harry verzog missmutig sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Vielleicht kannst du mir dabei helfen? Snape würde das nie.“

Draco nickte. „Mit dem richtigen Anreiz könnte ich mich überreden lassen.“

„Warum nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass die üblichen Zahlungsmittel keinen Anreiz für dich darstellen?“, entgegnete Harry lachend.

Draco packte ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn auf den Boden, seine Arme fest im Griff, um sich rittlings auf ihn zu setzen. „Weil du mich sehr gut kennst“, knurrte er, während er seinen Kopf senkte und ihn küsste.

~~~*~~~

Harry konnte nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass er sich auf den Juni freute. Nicht nur, weil die nahenden ZAG-Prüfungen wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm schwebten, sondern auch weil Dracos Geburtstag immer näher rückte und er vollkommen ratlos war, was er ihm schenken sollte. Er hatte Hogsmeade-Verbot und etwas per Eule zu bestellen, ging auch nicht. Selbst wenn seine Bestellung durch Umbridges Prüfung durchging, würde ein Päckchen sicherlich die Neugier von Ron und Hermine auf sich ziehen.

Doch während der nächsten Stunde Astronomie, als er in den Nachthimmel hinaufstarrte, formte sich langsam eine Idee in seinem Kopf. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er es genau anstellen sollte und ob es Draco überhaupt gefallen würde, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts Besseres ein. Die Lösung für sein Dilemma kam schließlich überraschend. Hermine eröffnete ihnen, dass sie an der alljährlichen Nacht des Ravenclaw-ZAG-Intensivpaukens teilnehmen würde und erwartete, dass Harry und Ron sie begleiteten.

Ron druckste so lange wie möglich herum, doch letztlich stimmte er zu.

Harry schüttelte dagegen seinen Kopf. „Ich nicht. Ich werde auf keinen Fall eine ganze Nacht mit Cho in Ravenclaw verbringen. Sie ist immer noch sauer auf mich.“

Ron sah ihn fassungslos an. „Was meinst du damit, du kommst nicht mit? Ich wäre nicht einverstanden gewesen, wenn ich von vornherein gewusst hätte, dass du nicht mitkommst!“

Hermine warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie sich zu Harry drehte. „Versprich mir, dass du die ganze Nacht lernen wirst. Du musst bei den Prüfungen wirklich gut abschneiden, wenn du dich für die Ausbildung als Auror bewerben willst.“

„Ich verspreche, ich werde die ganze Nacht für Astronomie pauken“, erwiderte Harry so ernst, dass Hermine ihm zwar einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf, dann aber nickte.

An diesem Abend schickte er Draco eine Nachricht über ihre Münze.

_Freitagnacht. Wir feiern deinen Geburtstag._

_Ist da nicht das Intensivpauken in Ravenclaw?_

_Geh nicht hin_

_Gut. Wo?_

_Triff mich unten_

~~~*~~~

Pfeifend schlenderte Draco durch die Umkleide und Harry stieß sich von dem Spind ab, an dem er sich zum Warten angelehnt hatte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag“, sagte er mit einem nervösen Grinsen.

Draco strahlte ihn an. „Also, was hast du dir dieses Jahr ausgedacht?“ Sein Lächeln erstarb kurz und beide erinnerten sich an Dracos letzten Geburtstag. Cedric war damals noch bei ihnen gewesen.

„Er fehlt mir auch“, flüsterte Harry.

Draco lächelte traurig und strich mit seinen Fingern über Harrys Wange. „Du scheinst immer genau zu wissen, was ich gerade denke.“

„Nicht immer.“ Harry nahm Dracos Hand und führte ihn ins Büro. „Wir müssen noch etwas Zeit überbrücken, bis ich dir meine Überraschung zeigen kann, deswegen dachte ich, wir könnten ein bisschen tanzen. Mir fehlt es, mit dir zu tanzen.“ Harry lächelte und ging zu dem Plattenspieler. Dort hob er ein kleines Päckchen hoch. „Dein erstes Geschenk.“

Draco nahm das quadratische, etwa dreißig Zentimeter große Päckchen entgegen. „Hm. Ich frage mich, was das sein könnte.“

„Hör auf zu reden und pack es aus.“

Draco öffnete das Geschenkpapier und starrte überrascht auf das Cover. „Wie bist du an das neueste Hot Cauldrons Album rangekommen?“

Harry nahm ihm das Album ab, holte es vorsichtig aus seiner Hülle und legte es auf den Plattenteller. „Na ja, ich ähm … habe es mit einem Erstklässler aus Gryffindor getauscht.“

„Was hast du ihm im Gegenzug gegeben? Oder ihr?“, fragte Draco neugierig, während er das Album umdrehte, um sich die Rückseite anzusehen. Die sechs Band-Mitglieder waren alle schwarz angezogen und kletterten aus einem riesigen Kessel.

„Ach, ähm … ein Foto“, murmelte Harry verlegen.

„Ein Foto wovon?“ Draco drehte sich um und sah Harry gespannt an.

„Von mir.“ Harry wurde knallrot. „Sieh mal, ich konnte nicht raus, um dir etwas zu kaufen und konnte auch nichts per Eule –"

„Du hast das aktuelle Cauldrons-Album für ein einfaches Foto eingetauscht? Klingt nicht nach einem fairen Tausch.“ Draco weidete sich genüsslich an Harrys Unbehagen.

„Ich habe es signiert, okay?“, fauchte Harry und drehte sich zu Draco, um seinen hochroten Kopf an dessen Schulter zu verstecken. „Sie wollte ein Autogramm auf einer dieser blöden Schokofrosch-Karten.“

Draco warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte herzhaft. „Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen.“ Er schlang seine Arme um Harry. „Danke. Danke, dass du deinen Stolz für mich runtergeschluckt hast.“ Er begann langsam, seine Hüften im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, die den Raum erfüllte.

„Gern geschehen.“ Harry legte seine Arme um Dracos Nacken. „Das macht die Demütigung beinahe wett.“

„Nur beinahe? Dann muss ich wohl noch eine Schippe drauflegen …“ Draco ließ seine Hände über Harrys Oberkörper gleiten und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass Harry gezwungen war, sich mit ihm zu bewegen.

Ihre Körper waren eng aneinander gepresst und sie bewegten sich wie eine Einheit. Draco führte sie durch den Raum, der Takt der Musik bestimmte ihren Rhythmus. Sie hielten erst inne, als sich die Nadel von der Platte hob und wieder an den Anfang zurücksurrte. Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Plattenspieler. Das Album schwebte in die Luft, drehte sich und legte sich wieder vorsichtig auf den Teller. „Ich dachte, du machst das lieber ohne Magie“, nuschelte Draco an Harrys Hals.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit“, antwortete Harry lächelnd. „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, es ist bald Zeit für meine zweite Überraschung.“

„Noch eine?“, fragte Draco ebenfalls lächelnd. „Das hier ist doch schon sehr schön.“

Harry überprüfte die Uhrzeit. „Wir sollten los.“

„Los? Wohin?“

Harry grinste ihn einfach nur an und machte sich von ihm los. Er ging hinüber in die Umkleide, holte Dracos Besen aus einem der Spinde und warf ihn Draco zu, der ihn geschickt auffing. Aus dem Spind daneben holte Harry schließlich einen weiteren Besen.

„Wessen Besen ist das?“ Draco sah ihn besorgt an. „Wir gehen fliegen? Umbridges Spione sind überall, Harry. Wir können doch nicht …“

„Er gehört Ron. Ich habe ihn mir, ähm … ausgeliehen. Entspann dich. Wir fliegen nur auf den Astronomieturm. Ich nehme meinen Umhang und auf dich lege ich einen Desillusionierungszauber …“

„Desillusionierungszauber? Wann hast du den gelernt?“, fragte Draco überrascht.

„Hermine. Sie hielt ihn für sinnvoll, um ein Ohnegleichen in Zauberkunst abzustauben.“

„Da hat sie Recht. Na gut, ich bin dabei.“ Draco lachte nervös. „Hast du keine Angst davor, von der Schule zu fliegen?“

„Wenn sie uns erwischen, dann fliegen wir wenigstens gemeinsam“, antwortete Harry grinsend. „Aber das wird schon nicht passieren. Flieg einfach direkt hoch auf den Turm.“

„In Ordnung“, stimmte Draco nickend zu, dann gingen sie zusammen zum Ausgang.

Harry warf sich den Umhang über und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco. In der nächsten Sekunde war sein Freund verschwunden, nur ein leichter Schimmer verriet, wo er stand. „Hm, ich habe nicht an die Besen gedacht. Man wird sie immer noch sehen können, aber wir sind ja nur eine Minute draußen.“

„Ich hoffe, das ist das Einzige, was du vergessen hast“, murmelte Draco.

Harry lachte und öffnete die Tür. Er lugte um die Ecke, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand vor dem Turm spazieren ging. Da die Luft rein war, traten sie hinaus und schlossen die Tür schnell hinter sich. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und der Himmel im Westen hatte sich purpurn gefärbt, während die letzten Farben des Sonnenuntergangs langsam verblassten.

„Nicht trödeln“, rief Harry, schwang sich auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Sie brauchten weniger als eine Minute, um das Schloss zu umrunden und den Astronomieturm zu erreichen. Harry landete sanft auf der Brüstung des Turms und drehte sich zu Dracos Besen um, der gerade neben ihn geschwebt kam. Er lachte und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Finite Incantatem.“ Draco erschien wieder neben ihm.

„Nette Aussicht.“ Draco sah sich um.

Harry kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe herum und wandte sich zur Tür, die zur Treppe führte. „Dobby?“

Der Hauself eilte herbei und grinste Harry breit an. „Alles ist für Sie bereit, Harry Potter, Sir!“ Er schielte um Harry herum, um Draco zu sehen. „Und Master Draco.“

„Danke, Dobby.“ Harry lächelte erleichtert.

Dobby schnippte drei Mal mit seinen Fingern und neben Draco erschienen erst ein Tisch und dann Teller, vollbeladen mit Essen. „Noch etwas, Harry Potter, Sir? Dobby wäre unglaublich stolz, Sie bedienen zu dürfen –"

„Nein, das ist perfekt. Danke, Dobby“, schnitt ihm Harry schnell das Wort ab.

„Ich werde aufräumen, wenn Sie das Zeichen geben. Läuten Sie einfach die Glocke.“

Dobby verschwand mit einem lauten _Plopp_ und Harry und Draco blieben alleine zurück. Nur der Tisch stand noch zwischen ihnen.

„Ähm … Abendessen für zwei“, sagte Harry mit einem verlegenen Lachen. Als er sich die Überraschung mit dem Abendessen auf dem Turm ausgedacht hatte, war er sicher gewesen, dass es Draco gefallen würde, doch nun kam es ihm albern vor.

Draco lächelte nicht mehr. Er ging um den Tisch herum und schlang seine Arme um Harry. „Du bist wundervoll.“ Er knabberte an Harrys Unterlippe. „Solche Ideen hast nur du.“

„Es gefällt dir?“, fragte Harry überrascht. „Es ist nicht zu … kitschig?“

„Abendessen unterm Sternenhimmel? Es ist kitschig, es ist romantisch, es ist perfekt.“ Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Das wollte ich dich sowieso noch fragen. Warum nennt mich der Hauself ‚Master Draco‘ und dich ‚Sir‘?“

„Oh, ähm … Dobby ist der Hauself, den ich vor ein paar Jahren aus Malfoy Manor befreit habe. Oder eher … den dein Vater wegen mir unfreiwillig freigelassen hat.“

Draco kicherte. „Kein Wunder, dass er mir bekannt vorkam. Vater war deswegen wochenlang rasend vor Wut.“

„Gut. Aber jetzt genug von deinem Vater, lass uns einfach nur dein Geburtstagsessen genießen.“


	33. Zukunftsträume - Teil II

„Du verdammter Idiot“, flüsterte Draco ihm ins Ohr, während Harry verzweifelt versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Sehr zu Umbridges Vergnügen. „Was ist nur in dich gefahren?“

„Nimm ihm den Zauberstab ab“, wies Umbridge Draco mit ihrer Klein-Mädchen-Stimme an.

Draco griff in Harrys Tasche und zog den Stab hervor. Harry sah zu, wie er seine Gesichtszüge neu arrangierte, eine belustigte Miene aufsetzte und seinen Stab lässig in die Luft warf.

„Mr. Malfoy, bitte seien Sie ein Schatz und holen Sie Professor Snape. Sagen Sie ihm, ich brauche mehr Veritaserum.“

Dracos Blick wanderte zu Harry und ihre Augen trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment, doch Harry zuckte nur ratlos mit seinen Schultern. Wenigstens wäre es fast schon lustig, von Umbridge, Snape und dem Veritaserum geoutet zu werden. _Oder vielleicht auch nicht,_ dachte Harry, als Draco ihm einen letzten wütenden Blick zuwarf, bevor er aus der Tür verschwand.

Als er mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer zurückkehrte, sah Draco so aus, als hätte Snape ihn regelrecht zusammengefaltet. Er war blass, blasser als sonst. Snape rauschte in den Raum und Harry spürte förmlich die Wut, die er verströmte. Vor Erleichterung sackte Harry beinahe zusammen, als Snape Umbridge mitteilte, dass sein Vorrat an Veritaserum aufgebraucht sei.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was nun passieren sollte, denn Hermine hatte angefangen, von einer Geheimwaffe zu plappern. Harry sah sie fassungslos an. Sie musste wohl einen Plan haben, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie da redete. Dracos fragender Blick begegnete seinem, doch wieder konnte er nur mit den Schultern zucken.

Als Umbridge bestimmte, dass sie die Geheimwaffe mit Harry und Hermine holen würde, richtete sich Draco zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Harry wusste, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Das könnte ihre Fluchtmöglichkeit sein. Wenn Draco ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder zustecken könnte, hätten sie eine Chance. Sie drei gegen Umbridge wäre machbar. Er hörte, wie Draco sich bereiterklärte, sie zu bewachen, doch seine Hoffnungen wurden zunichte gemacht, als Umbridge seine Hilfe ablehnte. Sie scheuchte Hermine und ihn zur Tür hinaus. Harry warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf Draco, der mit versteinerter Miene mitten im Raum stehen blieb.

~~~*~~~

Harry betrachtete die Gruppe Gryffindors, die ihn und Hermine am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes abfingen. Ein grinsender Ron gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück. „Wie seid ihr da rausgekommen? Ähm … was ist mit Malfoy und den anderen passiert?“

„Es war beinahe schon zu einfach. Fast, als wollte er, dass wir abhauen. Ginny hat ihn mit dem Flederwichtfluch erwischt!“

„Oh?“, entwich es Harry.

„Sie ist die Expertin für diesen Fluch“, erklärte Ron lachend.

Harry stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. Draco würde stocksauer sein, aber wenigstens würde er keine permanenten Verletzungen davontragen. Er schaute auf seinen Zauberstab. Draco hatte tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden, ihnen zu helfen. Er steckte seinen Stab in seine Tasche. Sirius war in Gefahr, seit seiner Vision mussten bereits Stunden vergangen sein. Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu kommen.

~~~*~~~

Langsam stieg Harry die Treppe von Dumbledores Büro hinab. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das letzte Bild, das er von Sirius hatte – wie er hinter dem Schleier verschwand – und um die Prophezeiung. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken stieß Harry mit jemandem zusammen. Er taumelte zurück, entschuldigte sich und sah sich dann um. Der Korridor war voll mit Schülern, die zum Frühstück eilten. Er sah in ihre fröhlichen Gesichter, die an ihm vorbeihuschten. _Sie haben keine Ahnung, dass sich die Welt verändert hat_ , dachte er _._ Für sie war dieser Tag heute genauso wie gestern. Er dagegen wünschte sich, dass noch einmal gestern wäre, dass er die Zeit zurückdrehen und Sirius retten könnte.

Er musste hier weg und es gab nur einen Ort, an dem er jetzt sein wollte. Ungeachtet dessen, dass jemand ihn beobachten konnte, holte er die Münze aus seiner Tasche.

_Wo bist du?_

Die Antwort kam prompt. _Unten._

Harry lächelte müde. Draco musste wohl schon seit Stunden auf seine Münze starren und auf eine Nachricht von ihm warten.

_Bin gleich da._

_Gut zu wissen, dass du noch lebst, du dämlicher Idiot_

Harry lachte lauthals auf und rannte zur Küche.

Draco stand neben dem Durchgang, als sich die Tür öffnete. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig unbehaglich an und Draco warf ihm finstere Blicke zu.

„Böse?“, fragte Harry zögerlich. Er wusste, dass es Dracos gutes Recht wäre, aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr für einen weiteren Streit.

„Was denkst du?“, spie Draco aus. „Du verschwindest für zwölf Stunden und kommst dann einfach hier rein, als wärst du nur spazieren gewesen.“

Harry schüttelte müde seinen Kopf. „Das war kein Spaziergang. Ich erzähle dir alles, aber jetzt muss ich mich hinlegen. Ich habe noch kein bisschen geschlafen.“

Draco zögerte, doch als er Harrys trüben Blick sah, nickte er. „Na gut, ich habe auch etwas zu essen hier.“

Doch Harry schüttelte bei dem Gedanken an Essen nur seinen Kopf. Draco legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter und Harry ließ seinen Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken, während Draco ihn langsam zum Büro führte. Er streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und Draco legte sich neben ihn.

„Schlaf erstmal, wir können später reden“, schlug Draco vor. „Alles was zählt, ist, dass ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht.“

Harry kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit an. „Nein, ich muss dir noch was sagen. Über deinen Vater.“ Er spürte, wie sich Draco neben ihm versteifte. „Wir waren in der Mysteriumsabteilung, um Sirius zu retten, aber das war eine Falle. Von Voldemort und deinem Vater, um uns zu fangen.“

„Aber ihr seid davongekommen …“, sagte Draco und verstärkte seine Umarmung.

Harry nickte. „Dein Vater aber nicht. Er und ein paar andere Todesser wurden festgenommen.“

Draco rückte sich etwas zurecht. Harry öffnete seine Augen und starrte in Dracos graue, traurige. „Es war schlimm, Draco. Und unheimlich. Und Sirius ist tot. Und Ron, Hermine, Ginny und alle anderen sind im Krankenflügel …“

Draco sah ihn an. „Es geht ihnen doch aber gut, oder?“ Harry nickte. „Ich wusste nicht, wohin ihr alle verschwunden wart. Nachdem wir uns aus Umbridges Büro befreit hatten, habe ich das ganze Schloss durchsucht, aber ich konnte dich nicht finden. Es war, als hättest du dich einfach in Luft aufgelöst.“

„Nicht in Luft aufgelöst. Thestrale“, nuschelte Harry schläfrig. „Du bist nicht böse? Wegen deines Vaters?“

Draco lachte leise. „Was? Böse, weil mein Vater im Gefängnis sitzt und ich mir wegen der Sommerferien nächste Woche keine Sorgen machen muss? Natürlich bin ich nicht böse. Schlaf jetzt. Du kannst mir morgen den Rest erzählen.“

~~~*~~~

Als Harry aufwachte, bekam er Panik, da er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag. Er sah sich um und sah Draco am Schreibtisch sitzen und lernen. In diesem Moment brachen die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht mit voller Wucht auf ihn ein.

„Endlich aufgewacht, Schlafmütze? Ich dachte schon, du verschläfst den ganzen Tag.“

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?“, fragte Harry und streckte sich. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er vollkommen nackt war. Er sah Draco fragend an. „Und was ist mit meinen Sachen passiert?“

„Es ist kurz nach eins.“ Dracos Wangen zierte ein zartes Rosa. „Ich habe deine Kleidung verschwinden lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hat gestunken.“ Er ging zu einem Spind und zog eine Hose und ein Hemd für Harry heraus. „Ich wusste, dass du noch Kleidung hier unten hast. Geh duschen und wenn du wieder sauber bist, kannst du mir alles erzählen.“

Harry nickte und ging zu den alten Quidditchduschen. Während das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper rann, versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie Draco auf die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht reagieren würde. Auf die Prophezeiung. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Draco nicht böse gewesen war, als er ihm von der Festnahme seines Vaters erzählt hatte. Er hoffte, dass das so bliebe, wenn er auch den Rest der Geschichte kannte. Seufzend stellte er das Wasser ab und drehte sich um, nur um Draco zu sehen, der an der Wand lehnte und ihm ein Handtuch hinhielt. Als er es entgegennahm, hob er eine Augenbraue. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass du zu mir rein kommst.“

Draco schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. „So sehr mir das auch gefallen hätte, wollte ich dir ein bisschen Zeit für dich allein lassen.“

Harry nickte und rubbelte sich unsanft ab. Schnell zog er sich an. Ironischerweise waren es dieselben Sachen, die Snape während des Okklumentikunterrichts gesehen hatte, stellte er grimmig fest.

Draco streckte seine Arme aus und zog ihn zu sich. „Du siehst schon besser aus, nicht mehr wie eine wandelnde Leiche.“ Harry zuckte bei diesen Worten unweigerlich zusammen. „Bereit zu reden?“

Harry seufzte, doch dann nickte er.

Draco führte ihn zurück zu ihrem Sofa, setzte sich und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. „Erzähl.“

Zögerlich begann Harry zu reden und erzählte ihm alles, was in der Mysteriumsabteilung passiert war und was er selbst von Dumbledore erfahren hatte.

Als er schließlich geendet hatte, blieb Draco stumm. Seine Miene war vollkommen ausdruckslos und Harry streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, um sie über Dracos Wange gleiten zu lassen. „Du hast gestern Abend gesagt, dass du nicht böse auf mich bist, weil ich deinen Vater hinter Gitter gebracht habe. Bist du dir dessen immer noch sicher?“

Draco drehte sich ein bisschen, um Harry in die Augen sehen zu können. „Du hast ihn doch nicht hinter Gitter gebracht. Das war sein eigener Verdienst. Es war seine eigene Entscheidung, dir diese Falle zu stellen. Nimm nicht die Schuld für Dinge auf dich, für die du nichts kannst, Harry.“ Draco atmete tief durch. „Das ist ganz schön viel zu verdauen.“

Harry nickte. „Es ist eine Sache zu wissen, dass jemand da draußen versucht, dich umzubringen oder dich umbringen will. Aber es ist etwas ganz anderes, herauszufinden, dass ich ihn selbst umbringen muss, wenn ich weiterleben will.“

„Denkst du, dass du es kannst?“, fragte Draco. „Ihn umbringen?“

Harry stand auf und begann, auf und ab zu laufen. „Wie soll ich das denn schaffen? Er ist der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten und ich bin nur ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge, der wahrscheinlich durch seine ZAG-Prüfungen fallen wird. Wie soll ich das schaffen?“

„Du wirst eine Lösung finden, das schaffst du immer“, antwortete Draco. „Sieh dir nur mal an, was du letzte Nacht mit deinen Gryffindors geschafft hast.“

Harry blieb mitten im Raum stehen und sah Draco an. „Aber zu welchem Preis? Sirius ist wegen mir gestorben. Ron und Hermine könnten auch tot sein, wir könnten alle tot sein.“

Draco erhob sich nun ebenfalls und kam auf ihn zu. Er legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern. „Sirius kam aus eigenem Willen, um dir zu helfen. Genauso wie du gekommen bist, um ihm zu helfen, weil du dachtest, er sei in Gefahr“, sagte Draco sanft. „Es tut mir so leid, dass du ihn verloren hast. Ich weiß, wie viel er dir bedeutet hat.“

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an Dracos Brust an. „Es ist einfach nur so unfair. Warum muss mich jeder, der mich mag, verlassen?“, murmelte er und hasste sich selbst für das Selbstmitleid in seiner Stimme.

„Hey, ich mag dich, ich liebe dich. Und ich bin immer noch da“, erwiderte Draco und schloss Harry fest in seine Arme. „Und dank dir muss ich mir keine Sorgen wegen der Sommerferien machen. Der Dunkle Lord wird ziemlich beschäftigt sein, neue Anhänger zu rekrutieren. Jetzt da mein Vater und seine Kumpels eingesperrt sind. Da wird er wohl kaum im Manor sein.“

„Merlin sei Dank“, flüsterte Harry. „Den ganzen letzten Monat habe ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich dich dort rausholen könnte. Mein letzter Plan war, dich zu schocken, in meinen Koffer einzusperren und ihn nicht mehr zu öffnen, bis wir im Ligusterweg sind.“

„Ein ganzer Sommer mit dir in deinem Zimmer eingesperrt sein?“ Draco grinste ihn anzüglich an. „Vielleicht solltest du diesen Plan noch nicht verwerfen.“

Harry grinste dümmlich und sah noch einmal nach der Zeit. „Ich muss zurück in den Krankenflügel. Die anderen werden sich fragen, warum ich nicht nochmal vorbei gekommen bin.“

Draco verzog seinen Mund. „Ich hoffe, sie haben Verständnis dafür, dass du ein wenig Schlaf nachholen musstest.“

„Na ja, sie waren schließlich auch die ganze Nacht wach. Und ich wurde als einziger nicht verletzt. Nicht unbedingt fair, da ich sie in Gefahr gebracht habe.“

Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um Harry zu widersprechen, doch er gab es auf und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Wann können wir uns das nächste Mal sehen? Bis zu den Ferien sind es nur noch wenige Tage.“

„Morgen? Ich schreibe dir, sobald ich weiß, wie es meinen Freunden geht.“

„In Ordnung“, stimmte Draco zu. „Wir sollten oben noch einen Streit abliefern. Sobald bekannt wird, was passiert ist, werden alle von mir erwarten, dass ich auf dich losgehe.“

Harry lachte. „Als du losgeschickt wurdest, das Veritaserum zu holen, konnte ich an nichts anderes denken, als die Gesichter der anderen, wenn Umbridge die falschen Fragen stellen würde und ich alles über uns erzählen müsste.“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dir wäre das Lachen garantiert vergangen, wenn du derjenige gewesen wärst, der zu Snape gehen und alles erzählen musste.“

„War er sehr wütend?“, fragte Harry.

„Rasend“, antwortete Draco grimmig. „Er musste seine letzte Phiole Veritaserum zerschmettern, damit er Umbridge nicht anlügen musste.“

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt, dass du die anderen gehen gelassen hast“, sagte Harry lächelnd. „Wie lange hast du gebraucht, um Ginnys Flederwichtfluch aufzuheben?“

„Zwei Sekunden sind schon zu lange, um diese widerlichen Dinger zu ertragen“, knurrte Draco. „Goyle konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen, er konnte den Fluch nicht beenden.“

„Crabbe und Goyle haben also keinen Verdacht geschöpft?“

„Nein, ich habe die Fesseln der Weasleys etwas gelockert, als die beiden nicht hingesehen haben und das war schon genug, damit sie abhauen konnten.“ Draco sah Harry an. „Dafür schuldest du mir eine Menge.“

„Das mache ich morgen wett, ich verspreche es.“ Harry sah Draco mit Bedauern an. „Ich muss los.“

Draco nickte. „Wir sehen uns morgen.“

Harry nickte ihm ebenfalls zu und schlüpfte durch den Ausgang.

~~~*~~~

Die nächsten paar Tage gingen schnell vorbei. Harry war erleichtert, als Ron, Hermine und alle anderen, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung verletzt worden waren, von Madam Pomfrey am Ende der Woche entlassen wurden. Ihnen blieben noch wenige Tage, um das Juniwetter zu genießen, bevor sie der Hogwarts Express nach Hause bringen würde. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er und Draco sich immer nur wenige Stunden sehen konnten.

Draco hatte einen Brief von seiner Mutter erhalten, in dem sie ihm versicherte, dass es für ihn sicher sei, nach Hause zu kommen. Sein Vater und die anderen Todesser waren in einem Eilverfahren zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt worden. Als Harry diese Nachrichten hörte, seufzte er erleichtert. Dennoch wünschte er sich, er könne Draco davon überzeugen, Dumbledore um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber zu wissen, dass sein Vater in Askaban war, beruhigte Harry trotzdem ungemein.

~~~*~~~

„Wo warst du? Es ist fast Zeit für Hogsmeade.“ Harry hörte auf, im Büro auf und ab zu laufen, als Draco durch den Slytherin-Tunnel trat.

„Tut mir leid. Die Slytherins drehen gerade durch, weil die Hälfte ihrer Väter im Gefängnis sitzt“, antwortete Draco trocken „Nicht jeder empfindet das als Segen so wie ich.“

„Oh.“ Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste, wie schwer es für Draco war, in der Schule seine zwei unterschiedlichen Rollen perfekt zu spielen.

„Vergiss es. Sei einfach froh, dass du vor einer Stunde nicht durch den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gehen musstest. Da wir gerade davon reden, wir werden euch im Zug nochmal angreifen“, sagte er grinsend.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Harry lachend. „Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?“

„Nein, damit kommst du schon klar, denke ich“, antwortete Draco. „Obwohl es mir lieber wäre, wenn wir uns zum Abschied küssen könnten und uns nicht verfluchen müssten.“ Er griff in die Tasche seiner Robe und zog ein rechteckiges Päckchen hervor.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Harry, als Draco es ihm überreichte.

„Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk“, sagte Draco beinahe gleichgültig. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten deinen Geburtstag zusammen verbringen, doch das wird die nächsten Jahre wohl nicht möglich sein, nicht wahr?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte traurig. „Zumindest nicht, wenn du nicht zu uns fliegen und meine Tante und meinen Onkel treffen willst.“

Draco erschauderte. „Nein danke. Warum packst du es nicht jetzt schon auf? Ich weiß, dass es bis zu deinem Geburtstag noch ein Monat ist, aber …“

Harry lächelte und löste die Schleife, riss das Papier auseinander und hob den Deckel der kleinen Schachtel an. Eine Kette, deren Glieder aus Gold und Silber waren, lag auf einem Samtkissen. „Eine Halskette?“, fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, aber eine einfache, ohne Diamanten, damit es nicht zu schwul wirkt“, entgegnete Draco lachend. „Du kannst sie unter deinem Hemd tragen. Ich dachte mir, dass sie dann niemand sehen kann, aber wir beide wissen, dass sie da ist.“

Harry holte die Kette aus der Schachtel. „Danke, sie ist wunderschön.“

„Dreh sie um.“ Draco legte die Schachtel beiseite und schlang seine Arme nur locker um Harrys Hüfte.

Harry drehte die Kette um und betrachtete die Gravur auf der Rückseite.

_Amor unus animus duorum corporum habitantes_

„Ähm … mein Latein ist ein bisschen eingerostet.“

Draco lächelte ihn an. „Dein Latein ist nicht existent. Das ist ein Zitat von Aristoteles. ‚Liebe ist eine Seele, die in zwei Körpern lebt‘.“

„Sie ist perfekt, danke.“ Harry strahlte ihn an.

„Ich wollte, dass du ihre Berührung auf deiner Haut spürst und dadurch weißt, dass ich am liebsten bei dir wäre. Dass ich dich liebe“.

Harry nickte. „Ich liebe dich auch.“ Doch bei den nächsten Worten zögerte er. Schließlich entschied er sich, die eine Frage, die ihn seit Wochen umtrieb, doch zu stellen. „Glaubst du, dass wir im Herbst … Jetzt wo dein Vater weggesperrt ist …“ Seine Stimme verlor sich, er wollte es nicht laut aussprechen.

„Es öffentlich machen können?“, beendete Draco seinen Satz.

Harry nickte, froh, dass Draco dasselbe gedacht hatte.

„Ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht. Lass uns nach den Ferien darüber sprechen und uns überlegen, wie. Wir können wohl schlecht Händchen haltend in die Große Halle marschieren.“

„Na ja, eigentlich habe ich mir genau sowas vorgestellt. Die Gesichter der anderen zu sehen, wenn wir einfach mitten im Willkommensfest zu knutschen anfangen, würde die Flüche bestimmt wettmachen.“

Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an, doch dann lachte er los. „Und ich würde von Auroren abgeführt werden, die dann versuchen herauszufinden, womit ich dich verhext oder welchen Liebestrank ich dir eingeflößt habe. Ich sage nicht, dass wir das nicht tun können, aber ich würde es gerne langsam angehen. Einverstanden?“

Harry nickte. „Mit dieser Aussicht werde ich den Sommer bestimmt überstehen. Wirst du mir eine Nachricht schicken können?“

„Das sollte kein Problem sein“, antwortete Draco lächelnd. „Aber lass mich dir zuerst schreiben. Ich will erstmal im Manor ankommen und sicher gehen, dass mich dort keine unliebsamen Überraschungen erwarten.“

„Ich werde warten. Zum Glück haben wir diesen Sommer eine Möglichkeit, um in Kontakt zu bleiben. Die letzten Ferien waren schrecklich.“

Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Bevor du dich versiehst, sind wir wieder hier. Wir sollten los.“ Draco küsste ihn und ließ seine Zunge liebevoll mit Harrys spielen. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, lächelte er ihn an. „Vergiss nicht, dich zu ducken, wenn die Slytherins im Zug auf dich zukommen …“


	34. Der Gordische Knoten - Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine liebsten Leseratten,
> 
> schnallt euch bitte an, holt nochmal tief Luft und stellt die Taschentücher bereit. Jetzt geht es richtig los! ;)
> 
> Vorher möchte ich für alle, die den Begriff „Gordischer Knoten“ nicht kennen, noch kurz die Definition aus Wikipedia (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gordischer_Knoten) zitieren:
> 
> „Der Ausdruck Gordischer Knoten bezeichnet ursprünglich kunstvoll verknotete Seile, die einer griechischen Sage nach am Streitwagen des phrygischen Königs Gordios befestigt waren. Sie verbanden die Deichsel des Wagens untrennbar mit dem Zugjoch. Bekannt wurde der aus dem Bast der Kornelkirsche bestehende Knoten, weil Alexander der Große ihn mit seinem Schwert durchschlagen haben soll.  
> Heute bedeutet die Redewendung „den gordischen Knoten durchschlagen“ oder „den gordischen Knoten lösen“ die Überwindung eines schwierigen Problems mit energischen beziehungsweise unkonventionellen Mitteln.“
> 
> So, nun wisst ihr alle Bescheid, deswegen geht es auch ohne weitere Vorreden von mir los :)

**~~~*~~~**

Nach seiner Ankunft im Ligusterweg packte Harry seinen Koffer aus und brachte Hedwig zu ihrem Käfig. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Münze in seiner Tasche noch schwerer war als sonst, doch das lag wohl nur daran, weil er auf eine Nachricht von Draco wartete. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia hatten ihn beim Abendessen demonstrativ ignoriert, mal abgesehen von dem Moment, in dem ihm seine Tante die Liste der Dinge, die er den Sommer über erledigen sollte, gegeben hatte. Dudley war mit seinen Kumpels unterwegs.

Sobald er mit dem Abwasch fertig war, verzog er sich auf sein Zimmer. Draco hatte gesagt, er würde so bald wie möglich eine Nachricht schicken und nun waren bereits mehrere Stunden vergangen. Als die Uhr Mitternacht schlug, rollte er sich schließlich auf seinem Bett zusammen und schlief ein, die Münze fest in seiner Hand.

Nach dem Aufwachen sah er sie sofort an. Keine Nachricht. Harry ging ins Badezimmer und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. _Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen,_ sprach er sich selbst Mut zu. Also ging er hinunter und begann mit der Hausarbeit. Tante Petunia bestellte über den Sommer immer den Haushaltsservice ab. Wenn Harry die Arbeit umsonst erledigte, musste man ja schließlich kein Geld dafür ausgeben.

Den Tag über holte er seine Münze immer mal wieder hervor. Immer noch keine Nachricht. Jedes Mal ließ er sie wieder langsam zurück in seine alte, abgetragene Jeans von Dudley gleiten. Er hatte die ganzen Klamotten, die Draco ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, in den Quidditchumkleiden gelassen. Harry betrachtete die viel zu große Jeans, die nur durch einen Gürtel auf seinen Hüften hängen blieb, und wusste, dass Draco den Anblick hassen würde. _Nur noch acht Wochen,_ sagte er sich selbst. Er würde diese acht Wochen ohne Draco aushalten. Die Kette wog schwer um seinen Hals und er fühlte sich beruhigt.

Als er am dritten Morgen wieder ohne Nachricht von Draco aufwachte, schleuderte er die Münze frustriert durch sein Zimmer. Doch beinahe sofort sprang er aus seinem Bett, um sie wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch hervorzuholen, unter den sie gerollt war. Er stellte fest, dass es wesentlich anstrengender war, dieses Mal zwar eine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit zu haben, aber dennoch keine Nachricht zu erhalten. Während der letzten Sommerferien war er nicht so nervös gewesen. Er wusste damals, dass er nichts von Draco hören würde. _Das ist doch keine große Sache,_ sagte er sich selbst. _Draco verbringt sicherlich eine schöne Zeit mit seiner Mutter, weil er sich keine Gedanken wegen seines Vaters machen muss._

Vier Tage später fluchte Harry laut, als der Rechen, nach dem er gerade in der Gartenhütte greifen wollte, einen Stapel Zeitungen umwarf. Er musste noch die Blumenbeete jäten, bevor Onkel Vernon nach Hause kam. Wütend warf er den Rechen beiseite und begann, die Zeitungen wieder aufzustapeln, als ihm plötzlich das Wort _Wiltshire_ ins Auge stach. Schnell zog er diese Zeitung aus dem Stapel und ließ sich langsam auf den Boden gleiten, während er die Schlagzeile las. _„Dritter Jugendlicher in Wiltshire vermisst“_

Schnell überflog er den Artikel und seufzte schließlich erleichtert auf, als er die Beschreibung der vermissten Jungen las. Alle hatten dunkle Haare, keiner war blond gewesen. Harry wusste, dass es töricht war. Selbst wenn Draco vermisst würde, würde es wohl kaum in einer Muggelzeitung stehen. Dennoch war es beruhigend zu wissen, dass derjenige, der die Jugendlichen verschleppt hatte, es nicht auf Blonde abgesehen hatte. Harry stopfte die Zeitung zurück in den Stapel und ging wieder hinaus in den Garten. Zum ersten Mal war er froh über die viele Arbeit, die die Dursleys ihm aufgetragen hatten. Es half ihm, sich von Draco und der Frage, warum er ihn noch nicht angeschrieben hatte, abzulenken.

Nach Tag zehn zwang er sich, die Münze in seiner Tasche zu lassen. Er holte sie nicht mehr heraus, um sie auf Nachrichten zu überprüfen. Dennoch hielt er sie beim Schlafen in der Hand, einfach weil er keine Nachricht von Draco verpassen wollte.

Nach Tag fünfzehn überlegte er, nach Malfoy Manor zu fliegen. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht genau wusste, wo es in Wiltshire lag, schien kein großes Hindernis zu sein.

Am nächsten Tag hielt Harry jedoch Dumbledores Ankündigung in der Hand, dass er ihn besuchen käme. Für einen kurzen, schrecklichen Moment fürchtete Harry, Dumbledore käme, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass etwas mit Draco passiert sei. Doch er fing sich schnell wieder und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass Snape die einzige lebende Person war, die von Draco und ihm wusste. Und Snape wäre wohl der Letzte, der es irgendwem erzählte.

Harry ignorierte seinen halbgepackten Koffer und wartete einfach nur auf Dumbledore. Er glaubte immer noch nicht daran, dass er auftauchen würde, deshalb packte er nicht fertig. Er holte die Münze aus seiner Hosentasche. Zweieinhalb Wochen ohne ein einziges Wort. Harry ermahnte sich zum tausendsten Mal selbst, dass sie den letzten Sommer auch ohne eine Kontaktmöglichkeit verbracht hatten. Doch er hatte gehofft, dass diese Ferien anders werden würden. Draco musste sich wegen seines Vaters keine Sorgen machen. Also hatte er sich entweder schlussendlich doch gegen ihre Beziehung entschieden oder etwas anderes hielt ihn davon ab. Einen anderen Grund konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen. Er saß auf seiner Bettkante und starrte auf die Münze in seiner Hand. Er war sich nicht sicher, welche der beiden Möglichkeiten ihm mehr Angst machte.

Es klingelte an der Haustür. Harry sprang auf und raste die Treppe hinunter, um vor Onkel Vernon an der Tür zu sein.

~~~*~~~

Die Aufregung, wieder im Fuchsbau zu sein, lenkte Harry von seinen trüben Gedanken ab, doch sie schwebten ständig wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm. An seinem Geburtstag ließ er die Münze schweren Herzens in seine Tasche gleiten. Nur noch vier Wochen. Er setzte sich und holte Dracos Zeichnung aus seinem Koffer. Seufzend beobachtete er, wie sich nach der Berührung seines Zauberstabes das Bild von Draco und ihm entfaltete, das er zu seinem letzten Geburtstag von seinem Freund geschenkt bekommen hatte. Beinahe hätte er die Wärme in seiner Tasche nicht gespürt. Er sprang auf die Füße und angelte wie wahnsinnig nach seiner Münze, während er sich gleichzeitig auf den Boden fallen ließ, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen, der ihm aus der Hand gerutscht war.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag_

_Wo bist du? Geht es dir gut?_

_Kein guter Sommer_

_Was ist passiert?_

_Ich liebe dich_

_Ich liebe dich auch. Sag mir, was los ist_

_Vergiss nie, dass ich dich immer lieben werde_

_Draco, was ist los?_

_Muss gehen_

_Scheiße. Was ist passiert?_

Er bekam keine Antwort mehr. Harry ließ sich schwer auf sein Bett sinken und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, seine Frustration herauszuschreien. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel Angst gehabt hatte. Irgendetwas Schlimmes musste Draco widerfahren sein. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wen er um Hilfe bitten konnte. Dumbledore. Er könnte versuchen, Dumbledore zu kontaktieren. Er hätte ihm schon bei ihrem Treffen etwas sagen sollen, doch er hatte Angst gehabt, dass er hysterisch wirken könnte.

Schnell ging Harry zum Schreibtisch und zog ein leeres Stück Pergament zu sich. Er tunkte die Feder in die Tinte und starrte dann auf das leere Papier. Seine Hand zitterte und die Tinte tropfte von seiner Federspitze. Was sollte er überhaupt schreiben? _„Lieber Dumbledore, Draco und ich sind seit zwei Jahren heimlich zusammen und ihm ist etwas passiert.“_ Harry lachte bitter auf und schleuderte die Feder auf den Schreibtisch. Also nicht Dumbledore. Snape? Doch bei allem, was Harry wusste, könnte Snape der Grund sein, weshalb Draco ‚keinen guten Sommer‘ hatte.

Er schloss seine Augen und sah plötzlich Sterne. Er merkte, dass er zu hyperventilieren begann. Also zwang Harry seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle. Er ging hinüber zum Fenster und starrte mit leerem Blick hinaus. Malfoy Manor. Draco musste im Manor sein. Wiltshire war vom Fuchsbau aus nicht so weit weg. Harry drehte sich um, eilte zur Tür und stieß mit Ron zusammen, der genau in diesem Moment den Flur entlang kam.

„Warum bist du hier oben? Wir wollten gerade eine Runde Quidditch spielen.“

„Oh, okay. Mir ist grade nicht danach.“

Ron sah ihn fassungslos an. „Dir ist nicht nach Quidditch? Ich hole Mum. Du hast dir bestimmt was eingefangen.“

„Nein, ich mache mir nur so meine Gedanken.“ Harry zwang sich zu einem Lachen, doch selbst in seinen Ohren klang die Ausrede schwach.

Ron kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Alles klar?“

„Ja, geh ruhig. Ich komme gleich nach.“ Harry versuchte, zuversichtlich zu klingen und war mehr als erleichtert, als sein bester Freund lediglich nickte.

„Gut, aber mach schnell.“

Sobald Ron die Treppe hinuntergetrampelt war, sank Harry zurück auf sein Bett. Er könnte Mrs. Weasley fragen, wo Malfoy Manor lag, sie müsste das wissen. Auf der Suche nach Rons Mutter, die meistens in der Küche anzutreffen war, ging Harry nach unten. Doch statt Mrs. Weasley fand er nur Hermine, die am Küchentisch saß und für Arithmantik lernte.

„Hi Harry, ich hätte gedacht, du bist mit den anderen draußen und spielst Quidditch.“

„Mir ist nicht danach.“ Harry fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare. „Weißt du, wo Mrs. Weasley ist?“

„Sie besucht die Tonks. Mrs. Tonks wollte eines ihrer Rezepte haben. Warum?“

„Nur so.“ Harry sank auf einen der Stühle und fasste sich mit beiden Händen an seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?“

„Ja, ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen.“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als Hermine ihn beunruhigt ansah. „Nicht so. Nur normale Kopfschmerzen.“

Hermine nickte, ging zu einem Schrank, holte einen Trank heraus und stellte ihn neben Harry. „Das ist Mrs. Weasleys Kopfschmerztrank. Der sollte helfen.“

Harry ließ die Flasche einfach stehen und nickte lediglich. „Hermine, weißt du, wo Malfoy Manor liegt?“

„Wiltshire? Oder nicht?“ Hermine legte fragend ihren Kopf schief.

„Ich weiß, dass es in Wiltshire liegt, aber weißt du auch, wo genau?“ Harry war es egal, dass seine Frage absolut keinen Sinn ergab.

„Na ja, niemand weiß das, oder? Es sei denn, die Malfoys wollen es. Es ist unortbar, genauso wie der Grimmauldplatz.“

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Wirklich?“

„Natürlich, deswegen hat der Orden ja so viel Ärger. Sie wissen, dass sich Voldemort dort aufhält, aber sie können es nicht finden. Lupin sucht die Gegend seit Wochen ab.“

„Oh.“ Harry stand auf und wankte wie ferngesteuert zur Tür. Er konnte nichts tun. Selbst wenn er jemand davon erzählte, niemand könnte Draco retten, wenn keiner wusste, wo Malfoy Manor war.

„Harry, was ist los?“ Hermine sah besorgt aus. „Du kannst es mir doch sagen.“

„Nein, diesmal nicht. Tut mir leid.“ Er verschluckte sich beinahe an den Worten, schlüpfte schnell aus der Tür und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf die Stufen sinken, nahm die Münze in seine Hand und wollte sie mit purer Willenskraft dazu zwingen, eine neue Nachricht von Draco zu empfangen. Die Vorhänge am Küchenfenster bewegten sich, doch er sah Hermine nicht, die ihn besorgt beobachtete.

~~~*~~~

**Zwei Tage später, Winkelgasse**

Harry trat aus Madam Malkins Laden und fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm sein Herz aus der Brust gerissen. In Gedanken ging er den Zusammenstoß mit Draco noch einmal durch. Er war wütend und bösartig gewesen ohne einen Hinweis darauf, dass alles nur Spaß war. Bei all ihren Streitereien, die sie in den letzten zwei Jahren in Hogwarts vorgetäuscht hatten, hatten sie sich gegenseitig immer wissen lassen, dass sie sich eigentlich mochten. Ein verstecktes Lächeln, ein amüsiertes Zwinkern oder eine sanfte Berührung, die niemand sehen konnte. Doch Draco hatte ihn kalt angestarrt und das Geschäft ohne einen weiteren Blick verlassen. Harry spürte eine Hand auf seinem Arm und zuckte zusammen. Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine neben sich stehen.

„Was ist da drin passiert, Harry?“ Sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Laden. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Harry blickte in ihre besorgten Augen. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob sie Bescheid wusste, doch er schüttelte das Gefühl ab. Sie konnte es nicht wissen. „Nur der übliche Malfoy-Mist, stimmt‘s?“ Er versuchte zu grinsen, doch er scheiterte kläglich und es war ihm bewusst.

„Wirklich?“

Harry versuchte zwanghaft, die Angst abzuschütteln, die ihn beschlich. „Na ja, er schien wütender als sonst zu sein. Als wolle er nicht, dass wir etwas Bestimmtes rausfinden. Ich frage mich, was er vorhat.“

„Vielleicht ist er einfach nur wütend, weil sein Vater in Askaban sitzt?“, vermutete Hermine.

„Das oder etwas anderes.“ Harry drehte sich zu Ron um, der gerade zu ihnen kam und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wollen wir zu deiner Mum gehen und uns Fred und Georges Laden ansehen?“

Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze war wesentlich eindrucksvoller, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Das Geschäft war überfüllt und offensichtlich ein voller Erfolg. Harry war in seinen Gedanken jedoch immer noch bei den Geschehnissen in Madam Malkins, als er Draco vor dem Schaufenster vorbeilaufen sah. Er sagte Ron und Hermine, dass er gleich zurück sei und dass er nur sehen wolle, wohin Malfoy ging. Zu seinem Leidwesen bestanden die beiden darauf, ihn zu begleiten.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie zurück. Harry zollte den Gesprächen um ihn herum keine Aufmerksamkeit, da er verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung für das suchte, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Er schlüpfte ins Hinterzimmer des Ladens und schrieb schnell eine Nachricht über seine Münze.

_Was ist los? Was ist mir dir passiert?_

Er bekam keine Antwort.

_D, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Rede mit mir_

_D, ich liebe dich_

Die Münze in seiner Hand blieb kalt, er spürte lediglich seine eigene Körperwärme. Harry holte zitternd Luft. Vielleicht hatte Draco seine Münze nicht dabei. Vielleicht war seine Mutter in der Nähe und er konnte nicht antworten. Es gab eine Menge Gründe, weshalb er nicht reagierte, doch Harry wusste einfach, dass es etwas mit Dracos Gespräch zu tun haben musste, dass er bei Borgin und Burkes belauscht hatte.

~~~*~~~

Erleichtert stieg Harry in den Hogwarts-Express ein. Bald, sehr bald könnte er mit Draco reden und herausfinden, was los war. Er berührte die Kette um seinen Hals und war sich sicher, dass sie alles überstehen konnten. Egal was Draco passiert war, er würde ihm helfen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Harry aufgehört zu spekulieren, was in Malfoy Manor geschah. Seine Vermutungen machten ihn selbst wahnsinnig.

Trotzdem ging Harry nicht auf die Suche nach Draco. Wenn er ihn sehen wollte, sollte er kommen. Da sie aus Angst, jemand könne sie belauschen, sowieso nicht offen miteinander reden konnten, würde es ihn bestimmt nur noch mehr frustrieren. Sein Vorsatz hielt bis kurz vor Hogwarts. Harry hatte seine Fingernägel bis auf das Nagelbett abgekaut. Draco war noch nicht einmal vorbeigekommen, um ihn wie letztes Jahr zu provozieren. Nach dem schier endlosen Mittagessen mit Professor Slughorn, warf er sich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über und folgte Blaise Zabini in den Wagen, in dem Draco sein musste.

Harry schlüpfte hinter Zabini in das Abteil und kletterte schnell in das Gepäcknetz. Dass Draco ihn gesehen hatte, wusste er. Er hörte zu, wie er vor seinen Freunden angab und bekam sein Zittern kaum noch unter Kontrolle. Endlich hielt der Zug in Hogsmeade. Die Slytherins packten langsam ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen das Abteil. Beinahe sah es so aus, als würde Draco ebenfalls gehen, doch im letzten Moment drehte er sich um und wies Crabbe und Goyle an, nicht auf ihn zu warten. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und Draco ging zum Fenster, um die Blende herabzuziehen.

„Komm runter, Harry.“

Harry ließ sich aus dem Gepäcknetz gleiten, stolperte aber etwas, als seine Beine unter seinem Gewicht nachgaben. Von der unbequemen, kauernden Stellung waren sie eingeschlafen.

„Was zum Teufel ist los, Draco?“ Harry stellte sich hinter ihn und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Schultern, um ihn sanft umzudrehen. Überrascht sah er, wie Tränen Dracos Wangen hinabrannen. Sein Freund zitterte, während Harry die Hand ausstreckte und seine Tränen wegwischte. „Was ist passiert? Was ist los?“

Draco öffnete seinen Mund, doch Harry würde seine Antwort niemals erfahren. Der Fluch der großen, schwarzen Gestalt im Türrahmen traf ihn mitten in den Rücken und er schlug mit einem hässlichen, dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf, bevor Draco ihn auffangen konnte.

„Ich dachte, wir waren uns einig, dass du nicht mit ihm sprechen würdest. Dass das die Situation nur noch verschlimmern würde.“ Snapes kalte Stimme hallte im Abteil wider, während er in den kleinen Raum trat.

Draco wischte sich über sein Gesicht und zwang sich, nicht auf die bewegungslose Gestalt am Boden zu sehen. „Er ist hier reingekommen. Hat sich reingeschlichen. Vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde. Versteckt unter seinem Umhang.“ Sein Kiefer war angespannt. „Er wollte wissen, was passiert ist. Er weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt.“

„Bald wird er keinen Verdacht mehr hegen. Wir sind das oft genug durchgegangen. Wenn du sicherstellen willst, dass er überlebt, und wenn du deiner Mutter ebenfalls diese Chance geben willst, dann weißt du, was zu tun ist“, sagte Snape ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. „Zieh deinen Zauberstab und tu, was getan werden muss, bevor er wieder zu sich kommt.“

Draco ließ sich neben Harry auf die Knie sinken. Er legte seinen Stab an Harrys Schläfe, doch seine Hand zitterte so stark, dass er aus seinem Griff entglitt. „Ich kann das nicht.“

„Du musst es tun. Jetzt.“

Draco wollte protestieren, doch er wusste, dass das die einzige Lösung war. Er hob seinen Zauberstab erneut.

„Genauso, wie wir es geübt haben, Draco.“ Zum ersten Mal schwang ein Hauch von Mitgefühl in Snapes Stimme mit. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit.“

_"_ _Delens dilectione mea._ __  
_Obliviate memoriam amoris._ _  
_ _Biennio tribus mensibus_ _._ _"_

Draco spürte die Magie durch seinen Stab fließen. Seine Hand zitterte, während er die dünnen, violetten, goldenen und blauen Fäden beobachtete, die von Harrys Schläfe auf seinen Stab übergingen. Doch er zwang sich, ihn ruhig zu halten, bis auch der letzte Schimmer verschwunden war und er endlich seinen Stab senken konnte.

Sein Herz tat ihm weh, der Schmerz legte sich wie Stahlketten um seine Rippen, er bekam kaum noch Luft. Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust, um dessen regelmäßigen Herzschlag hören zu können. Seine Schultern bebten, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde.

Ein erstickter Schrei kam über seine Lippen. Er packte Harry bei den Schultern und zog ihn in seinen Schoß, während die Tränen, die er so verzweifelt zurückzuhalten versucht hatte, nun ungehindert über seine Wangen liefen und er hemmungslos weinte. Harrys Kopf rollte leblos gegen seine Schulter. Draco drückte seine Lippen auf Harrys, schmeckte seine eigenen, salzigen Tränen und sehnte sich danach, dass Harry seinen Kuss erwidern würde, doch er würde seine Küsse nie wieder spüren können.

„Genug.“ Snapes Stimme war schneidend, jegliches Mitgefühl, welches er zuvor noch gezeigt hatte, war nun verschwunden. Er zog Draco an seinen Schultern zurück.

Draco nickte. Er atmete schwer, während er darum kämpfte, sein Schluchzen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Vorsichtig legte er Harry zurück auf den Boden ihres Abteils.

„Lass mich erst nachsehen.“ Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Legilimens.“

Währenddessen kniete Draco sich neben Harry, um sich sein Gesicht ganz genau einzuprägen: Der blasse Hauch seiner Sommersprossen, die Form seiner Lippen. Jedes Detail wollte er sich merken. Snape ignorierte er dabei.

„Es ist vollbracht. Mehr wird nicht notwendig sein. Die verbleibenden Erinnerungen werden für ihn keinen Sinn ergeben, da sie mit nichts verknüpft sind“, sagte Snape schroff. „Nimm die Halskette.“

Draco erzitterte, doch er gehorchte. Er zog Harrys T-Shirt am Kragen nach unten, um die gold- und silberfarbene Kette freizulegen. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Verschluss und zog sie Harry vom Hals. Das Metall fühlte sich warm an.

„Ich werde die Zeichnungen aus seinem Koffer entfernen. Hat er sonst noch etwas von dir?“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, sein Blick hing immer noch an der Kette. Er hatte sie umgedreht und fuhr mit seinen Fingern sanft über die Gravur.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Wenn er wieder zu sich kommt, tu es. Wir müssen uns beeilen, es bleibt nur noch wenig Zeit.“ Snape verließ das Abteil und die Tür schloss sich mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm.

Draco lauschte dem Klang der verhallenden Schritte, bevor er Harry noch einmal in seinen Schoß zog. Er umarmte ihn fest, strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und musste trotz seines Schmerzes lächeln, als er versuchte, das Wirrwarr, das Harry Frisur nannte, zu ordnen. „Ich liebe dich, Harry. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht daran erinnern wirst, doch ich erinnere mich und so hast du die Chance, zu überleben. Du musst überleben. Du musst ihn besiegen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr da sein werde, wenn es so weit ist, doch ich werde wie Peeves zurückkommen und dich so lange heimsuchen, bis du es geschafft hast. Tu es für uns, Harry, für Cedric, für meine Mutter. Bitte Harry.“

Dracos Tränen flossen unaufhörlich sein Gesicht herab und eine tropfte schließlich auf Harrys Wange. Davon aufgeschreckt, zuckte Harry und erschrocken wich Draco zurück. Harry war im Begriff aufzuwachen. Draco schluckte, um den verzweifelten Schrei, der ihm im Hals steckte, zurückzuhalten. Es war zu früh, er brauchte mehr Zeit, um sich zu verabschieden. Doch es war zu spät, ihre Zeit war abgelaufen.

Er holte einmal tief Luft, dann legte er Harry zurück auf den Boden. Hektisch wischte er sich mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, dabei stand er auf, ging zwei Schritte zurück und wartete, den Zauberstab in seiner zitternden Hand.

Benommen öffnete Harry seine Augen und setzte sich auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um, dann fiel sein Blick auf Draco und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab. „Petrificus Totalus.“

Wie versteinert fiel Harry wieder auf den Boden zurück.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich dich gesehen hatte, Potter. Du bist nicht so klug, wie du selbst gerne von dir denkst.“ Draco knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und starrte in die grünen Augen, die ihn mit ihrem Blick fixierten. Er zwang sich selbst, nicht zu sehr über seine nächste Handlung nachzudenken, dann hob er seinen Fuß und trat mit voller Wucht in Harrys Gesicht. Blut spritzte auf den Boden und sickerte auf Harrys T-Shirt. „Das war für meinen Vater.“

Er nahm Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, warf ihn über den Gryffindor und verließ das Abteil. Snape wartete bereits auf ihn. Er händigte Draco einen Stapel Zeichnungen aus. „Sind das alle?“

Draco starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Papiere in seiner Hand und nickte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er davon. Falls Snape noch etwas gesagt hatte, hatte er es nicht gehört. Er stieg aus dem Zug und ging wie ferngesteuert den Weg entlang, der ihn nach Hogwarts führen würde.

Die große, schwarze Gestalt seines Patenonkels lief neben ihm her. Kurz bevor sie die eisernen Tore an Hogwarts Grenze erreichten, legte ihm Snape eine Hand auf die Schulter und hielt ihn fest, doch Draco schüttelte die Hand wütend ab. „Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste“, fauchte er. „Mehr kannst du nicht von mir verlangen.“

„Werde ich nicht, aber du solltest das hier nehmen.“ Snape hielt ihm eine kleine Phiole entgegen.

„Was ist das?“ Eigentlich war es Draco egal. Er würde sogar Gift schlucken, um dem Schmerz zu entkommen.

„Ein Stimmungsaufheller. Dein Auftritt ist noch nicht vorbei. Du musst deine Rolle überzeugend spielen können“, antwortete Snape. „Die Wirkungsdauer ist recht kurz, doch sie wird dich zumindest durch das Fest bringen.“

Draco nahm die Phiole entgegen und schluckte den zuckersüßen Trank ohne Widerworte, dann machte er sich gedankenverloren wieder auf den Weg. Snape blieb am Tor zurück, um Wache zu halten. Und darauf zu warten, dass Potter gefunden wurde.

~~~*~~~

„Piep, Piep“

Draco hatte kein Wort von Dumbledores Rede mitbekommen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war darauf gerichtet, das Willkommensfest zu überstehen, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen. Mitten während des Abendessens hatte Harry die Große Halle betreten, seine Kleidung war immer noch blutverschmiert. Draco hatte beobachtet, wie Ron und Hermine auf ihn zugestürzt waren. Weasley hatte ihm den Rest des Abends über tödliche Blicke zugeworfen, denn Harry hatte ihm sicherlich von Dracos Aktion mit der Nase erzählt.

Jedes Mal wenn er an den Tritt dachte, wurde ihm übel. Doch er hatte seine Rolle so gespielt, wie er es Snape versprochen hatte: Er hatte mit seinen Hauskameraden von Slytherin herumgealbert und Crabbe und Goyle stolz davon erzählt, wie er Harrys – scheiße, Potters – Nase gebrochen hatte. Ihm war klar, dass er wieder anfangen musste, ihn auch in Gedanken _Potter_ zu nennen, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen. Er würde immer _Harry_ für ihn bleiben. Seine Hand glitt in seine Hosentasche und umschloss die Münze, die ihm nie wieder eine Nachricht übermitteln würde. Snape hatte er nichts von ihr erzählt. Harry würde sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, woher diese mysteriöse Münze in seiner Tasche gekommen war und sie schließlich irgendwann wegwerfen. Doch Draco konnte mit nur einer Zauberstabbewegung Harrys letzte Nachricht wieder sichtbar werden lassen und das war alles, was ihm geblieben war.

Draco sah erst auf, als er das Geräusch von Bänken, die über den Boden geschoben wurden, und unzähligen Erstklässlern, die aufgeregt durcheinander schnatterten, hörte. Er hob seinen Kopf, sein Blick wanderte automatisch zum Gryffindortisch und er schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Dumbledore stand neben Harry und seine Hand ruhte auf dessen Schulter. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte Draco sehen, wie sich Dumbledores Blick in Harrys bohrte. Plötzlich versteifte sich der Körper des Schulleiters und er hielt einen Moment inne, doch dann klopfte er Harry auf den Rücken, ein gezwungenes Lächeln im Gesicht, und wandte sich um. Harry blieb einen Moment ratlos stehen, dann drehte er sich schulterzuckend zu Ron und Hermine.

Erschrocken stellte Draco fest, dass Dumbledore geradewegs auf den Slytherintisch zuhielt. Geradewegs auf ihn selbst zu. Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und wäre beinahe rückwärts über die Bank gefallen. Panisch blickte er zum Lehrertisch, doch auch Snape war aufgestanden und bewegte sich in seine Richtung.

„Draco, auf ein Wort in meinem Büro, wenn Sie gestatten.“ Dumbledore stand bereits neben ihm.

Draco antwortete ihm nicht, er war gefangen in seiner Panik und wäre vor Erleichterung beinahe zusammengebrochen, als er plötzlich Snapes Stimme neben sich hörte.

„Draco hatte einen äußerst anstrengenden Tag, Albus. Das kann sicherlich bis Morgen warten, nicht wahr?“

Snapes kühle Stimme war eine Wohltat und Draco senkte seinen Blick. Er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore Bescheid wusste, doch wie hatte er es herausgefunden?

„Ich fürchte nicht, Severus.“ Dumbledore deutete mit seiner Hand auf den Ausgang. „Nach Ihnen.“ Snape nickte und hielt zügig auf die großen Doppeltüren zu. Die meisten Schüler waren bereits gegangen. „Draco.“

Draco starrte auf Dumbledores Hand. Sie war pechschwarz, die Finger sahen aus, als seien sie abgestorben. Schnell schaute er zur Seite.

Sie ließen sich von der Wendeltreppe hinauf in Dumbledores Büro tragen. Der Schulleiter hielt ihnen die Tür auf, doch bevor er eintrat, wandte er sich an Draco. „Bitte warten Sie hier einen Augenblick. Ich möchte zuerst mit Professor Snape unter vier Augen sprechen.“ Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, betrat Dumbledore sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Snapes wütende Stimme erstarb augenblicklich. Dumbledore musste wohl einen Stillezauber über sein Büro gelegt haben. Draco setzte sich auf die Bank im Vorraum und starrte an die Decke. Er zwang sich, tief und ruhig zu atmen. Den Sommer hatte er überstanden und er war zurück in Hogwarts, doch die massiven Wände des Schlosses würden nie wieder eine Heimat für ihn sein. Einen kurzen Moment erlaubte er seinen Gedanken, hinunter in die Quidditchumkleiden zu wandern. Ein einziges Mal würde er noch dorthin gehen müssen, doch dann nie wieder. Er holte die Kette, die er Harry abgenommen hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche und während er sie durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, versuchte er mit all seiner Kraft, nicht zu zerbrechen.

**~~~*~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, das war schlimm. Habt ihr damit gerechnet? Ich habe euch schon mal Trostkakao warm gemacht und Schokolade oder wahlweise Eis bereitgestellt. Nehmt euch, was ihr braucht <3
> 
> Und bitte Kopf hoch, nach Regen kommt immer Sonnenschein, nicht wahr? ;) Es geht weiter und es wird ein Happy End geben. Versprochen!


	35. Der Gordische Knoten - Teil II

**September 1998 – Gerichtssaal 10**

Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron betraten den Gerichtssaal zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal, seit die Verhandlungen gegen die Todesser vor acht Wochen begonnen hatten. Harry wandte sich um und sah, dass die Auroren, die ihm zugeteilt worden waren, ihre üblichen Plätze links und rechts neben den Türen eingenommen hatten. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte er einem langen und harten Kampf zu verdanken. Harry wollte sie eigentlich nicht haben, doch der Presseauflauf, der durch die Verhandlungen entstanden war, war so enorm gewesen, dass Harry sich kaum durch die Menschenmengen bewegen konnte, ohne sich seinen Weg freifluchen zu müssen.

Erleichtert ließ sich Harry auf seinen angestammten Platz fallen. Diese Verhandlung heute würde die letzte sein, bei der ihre Anwesenheit von Nöten war. Bald wären die Aufbauarbeiten in Hogwarts abgeschlossen und sie könnten zurück in die Schule. Ron, Hermine und Harry kämen dann in die achte Klasse. Man hatte alle Schüler, die vom Krieg betroffen gewesen waren, eingeladen, ihre Schulausbildung abzuschließen.

Als Ginny ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte, schaute Harry auf ihre Hände hinab. Er lächelte sie an, doch er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Seit er wieder da war, war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen angespannt. Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb er unbedingt zurück nach Hogwarts wollte. Sobald sie das Chaos der Gerichtsverhandlungen hinter sich gelassen hätten, würde er endlich zur Ruhe kommen, dann hätte er endlich Zeit für Ginny. Er war sich sicher, dass dann wieder alles in Ordnung käme, also drückte er kurz Ginnys Hand und wandte sich dann dem Verhandlungsraum zu.

Zischend holte er Luft, als er Draco Malfoys Äußeres zum ersten Mal sah. Er hatte auf der Anklagebank Platz genommen und war dünn, beinahe hager. Seine Gesichtskonturen waren schon immer scharfkantig gewesen, doch jetzt stachen seine Wangenknochen noch auffälliger hervor. Er trug tiefschwarze Roben, die seine ohnehin schon blasse Haut noch blasser scheinen ließen.

„Er sieht schrecklich aus“, murmelte Hermine und Harry nickte zustimmend. Als hätte er ihre Worte gehört, drehte Malfoy seinen Kopf und sah Harry direkt an, doch in den kühlen, grauen Augen war kein Schimmer des Erkennens zu sehen. Seine Arroganz war scheinbar ebenfalls verflogen. Alles was noch von ihm übrig war, war ein ängstlicher 18-jähriger Jugendlicher, der einige sehr schlimme und einige nicht so schlimme Dinge getan hatte.

Narzissa Malfoy war wegen Hochverrats und Beihilfe zum Mord angeklagt worden. Man hatte sie des Hochverrats schuldig gesprochen, da sie – wenn auch unfreiwillig – Voldemort in ihrem Haus Unterschlupf gewährt hatte. Harry hatte für sie ausgesagt und erklärt, wie sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Ihr Anwalt und er hatten in ihren Plädoyers erfolgreich um eine mildere Strafe gebeten. Narzissa Malfoy bekam lediglich ein Jahr Hausarrest. Das Ministerium hatte ursprünglich verlangt, dass sie ihre Strafe in Malfoy Manor absaß, doch sie hatte sich geweigert, den Familiensitz zu betreten. Vollkommen überraschend war ihre Schwester in diesem Moment aufgestanden und hatte darum gebeten, Narzissa bei ihr und Teddy Lupin wohnen zu lassen.

Harry spürte, wie Ginny ihn anstupste und sah sich um. Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots betraten den Saal und auf den Zuschauerbänken war man aufgestanden. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und wischte sich seine Hände an seinem Umhang ab. Auf den Prozess eines Klassenkameraden zu warten, war anders, stellte er fest. Dort saß jemand, mit dem er konkurriert hatte, gegen den er gekämpft und den er die letzten sieben Jahre gehasst hatte.

Schließlich hatten auch die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots Platz genommen. Kingsley Shacklebolt, der neu gewählte Zaubereiminister, betrat nun seinerseits den Gerichtssaal und setzte sich. Kingsleys Anwesenheit beruhigte Harry. Er war nicht bei jeder Verhandlung dabei gewesen, doch dieser Fall war so kontrovers, dass er bereits im Vorfeld angekündigt hatte, teilzunehmen. In den letzten Monaten hatte Harry Kingsley besser kennengelernt. Der Minister hatte Ron, Hermine und ihn das ein oder andere Mal zum Abendessen eingeladen und keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um Harry zu beweisen, dass sich das Zaubereiministerium zum Guten hin veränderte. Außerdem war er bestrebt, Harry für das Aurorentraining zu gewinnen. Doch Harry war froh über die Zeit, die Kingsley ihm gegeben hatte, obwohl viel Druck auf ihm lastete. Kingsley musste der Öffentlichkeit beweisen, dass die Menschen dem Ministerium wieder vertrauen konnten.

Der Gerichtsdiener schlug mit dem Hammer auf den schweren Eichentisch. „Wenn das hohe Gericht einverstanden ist, rufen wir den Zaubergamot auf, den Fall des Draco Malfoy zu hören.“

Kingsley schaute von seinen Papieren auf, die ordentlich vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen. „Ist die Anklage bereit, zu beginnen?“

Der Staatsanwalt, der ehrenwerte Ecclesiastes Smith, ein kleiner, dicklicher Zauberer, stand hastig auf. „Ja, Euer Ehren.“

„Und die Verteidigung?“

Der Anwalt, der neben Malfoy saß, erhob sich. „Samuel Goldstein für die Verteidigung, Sir. Die Verteidigung möchte zu Protokoll geben, dass wir die Eile, mit der dieses Verfahren eingeleitet wurde, nicht akzeptieren.“

„Ist notiert.“ Shacklebolts trockene Antwort bestätigte den Anwalt. „Sind sie vorbereitet?“

„So gut es eben ging.“

„Sehr gut.“ Kingsley betrachtete noch einmal seine Notizen. „Halten wir fest, dass diese Verhandlung einzigartig ist. Insofern, dass sich der Angeklagte sowohl für Verbrechen verantworten muss, die er als Jugendlicher begangen hat, wie auch für solche, zu deren Zeitpunkt er bereits erwachsen war. Aus diesem Grund wurden die Gerichtsbestimmungen soweit gelockert, dass mehr Spielraum bei den Kreuzverhören und zur Aufnahme der Aussagen gewährleistet sein wird.“

Der Staatsanwalt erhob sich erneut. „Ich beantrage festzuhalten, dass die Eile in diesem Verfahren aus verschiedenen Gründen notwendig war. Zum einen mussten wir den fragilen Gesundheitszustand einiger Zeugen berücksichtigen, zum anderen werden einige der Hauptzeugen bald nach Hogwarts abreisen.“

Malfoys Anwalt stand ebenfalls wieder auf. „Beinahe alle Zeugen haben zugesagt, beim Zaubergamot erneut vorstellig zu werden, sollte die Verhandlung auf einen späteren Termin verlegt werden.“

Smith lachte höhnisch auf. „ _Beinahe_ alle, aber nicht _alle.“_

Während dem Hin und Her der beiden Anwälte beobachtete Harry Malfoy, der fast schon gelangweilt einen Punkt vor sich am Boden fixierte. Seine ureigenen, blonden Haare hatte er wie immer streng zurückgekämmt, sie waren aber mittlerweile so lang geworden, dass die Frisur nicht hielt, sondern ihm ständig Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.

„Wo hast du ihn aufgetrieben?“, wollte Hermine wissen und nickte in Richtung des Anwalts.

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. „Amerika. In England wollte die Malfoys niemand verteidigen.“

„Ich verstehe trotzdem noch nicht, warum du Malfoys Anwalt bezahlst“, flüsterte ihm Ginny ins Ohr.

„Das habe ich dir doch schon erklärt“, antwortete Harry, den Blick starr auf Malfoy gerichtet.

„Ja, aber ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht.“

„Seine Mutter hat mir das Leben gerettet. Er hat mir das Leben in Malfoy Manor gerettet.“ Seine Stimme klang angespannt, langsam drehte er sich zu Ginny um. „So einfach ist das. Ihre gesamten Besitztümer wurden beschlagnahmt. Trotzdem haben sie das Recht auf eine faire Verhandlung. Wenn mein Geld für den Anwalt das sicherstellt, kann ich damit einen Teil meiner Lebensschuld begleichen.“

Hermine räusperte sich, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, da der Staatsanwalt wieder aufgestanden war, um sein Eröffnungsplädoyer zu halten. Harry hatte diese Rede bereits bei den letzten fünf Verhandlungen gehört und so schaltete er ab. Er setzte sich etwas bequemer zurecht, denn er war unglaublich müde. Naiv wie er war, hatte er gedacht, dass er nach dem Sieg über Voldemort endlich zur Ruhe kommen, endlich ein Leben außerhalb des Rampenlichts führen könne. Doch die letzten vier Monate waren hektisch gewesen, da immer mehr Todesser gefasst und verurteilt worden waren und die unaufhörliche Jagd der Reporter auf ihn ließen die Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn im Nachhinein wie einen Spaziergang wirken.

Endlich schloss der Staatsanwalt sein Plädoyer. „Wir werden so lange nicht mehr sicher sein, bis der letzte Todesser lebenslänglich in Askaban sitzt.“

Gedankenverloren kam Harry in den Sinn, dass Smith wenigstens ab und zu etwas anderes sagen könne.

Goldstein stand auf und umrundete den Tisch. „Draco Malfoy ist ein markierter Todesser. Das leugnet er nicht, den Beweis sieht man auch nur allzu deutlich auf seinem Arm. Es ist jedoch mein Bedürfnis, dem Zaubergamot zu beweisen, dass lediglich das Tragen des Dunklen Mals weder anzeigt noch anzeigen sollte, dass er mitschuldig oder voll schuldig ist. Dieser junge Mann, der mit sechzehn Jahren gezwungen wurde, das Dunkle Mal zu tragen, sollte nicht nur nach diesem hässlichen Zeichen beurteilt werden.“

Shacklebolt wandte sich an den Staatsanwalt. „Sind Sie bereit, Ihren ersten Zeugen aufzurufen?“

„Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, rufe ich Draco Malfoy in den Zeugenstand.“ Auf den Zuschauerrängen wurde es unruhig, als Malfoy aufstand und zum Zeugenstand schritt. Der Staatsanwalt erhob sich ebenfalls und ging zu Malfoy, der zwischenzeitlich vereidigt worden war. „Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen, Adresse und Ihr Alter.“

Malfoy wandte sich dem Anwalt zu und bedachte ihn mit einem kalten, höhnischen Grinsen. Harry hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht, weil ihm dieser Gesichtsausdruck nur allzu gut bekannt war. „Draco Lucius Malfoy, achtzehn, Zellenblock zwölf.“

„Die Adresse Ihres letzten Aufenthaltsorts bevor Sie inhaftiert wurden“, konkretisierte Smith mit einem verzweifelten Blick, den er offensichtlich schon oft benutzt hatte.

„Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire oder Haus Slytherin, Hogwarts. Suchen Sie sich etwas aus“, antwortete Draco gleichgültig.

„Euer Ehren, aller Anfang ist offensichtlich schwer. Ich beantrage, den Angeklagten unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum zu befragen.“

Harry spürte, wie sich Hermine neben ihm versteifte. Sie ärgerte sich über den freizügigen Gebrauch von Veritaserum in den Gerichtsverhandlungen.

Doch Goldstein war sofort aufgesprungen. „Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass die Anwendung von Veritaserum bei jugendlichen Angeklagten nicht erlaubt ist? Fünf der Taten, für die er angeklagt wird, wurden begangen, als mein Mandant noch ein Jugendlicher war. Lediglich für zwei muss er sich als Erwachsener verantworten.“

Smith war auf diesen Einwurf vorbereitet. „Der Angeklagte ist aber zum heutigen Zeitpunkt bereits erwachsen. Der Zaubergamot hat bereits darüber abgestimmt, dass nur eine einzige Verhandlung gegen ihn geführt wird.“

Aufmerksam beobachtete Harry Kingsley. Er war ein kluger Mann, doch die Bürde seiner Verantwortung lastete bereits schwer auf ihm. Kingsley lehnte sich zur Seite und beriet sich mit den zwei Ministeriumsanwälten, die neben ihm auf der Bank saßen.

„Wir werden den Einsatz von Veritaserum erlauben, allerdings möchten wir die Anklage eindringlich daran erinnern, dass lediglich solche Fragen zugelassen sind, die zur Lösung des Falles beitragen. Dies ist keine Erlaubnis, im Trüben zu fischen, Sir. Sollte ich den Eindruck gewinnen, dass Ihre Fragen nicht mehr zielgerichtet sind, werde ich diesen Prozess wegen Verfahrensfehlern vertagen.“

Die Freude über die Zustimmung zu seinem Antrag konnte Harry nur allzu deutlich auf dem Gesicht des Anwalts ablesen. „Das ist einfach nicht richtig“, flüsterte Hermine neben ihm. „Sie nehmen ihm seinen freien Willen.“

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu. Der Gerichtsdiener trat gerade auf Malfoy zu, die mittlerweile allzu gut bekannte, schmale Phiole in der Hand. Zum ersten Mal sah er Angst in Malfoys Augen aufblitzen, als dieser sich tief in seinen Stuhl drückte, um der ausgestreckten Hand zu entgehen.

„Brauchen wir jemanden, der seinen Kopf festhält?“, bot der Staatsanwalt an.

Goldstein ging zu Malfoy und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Harry beobachtete, wie Malfoy schließlich nickte. Goldstein trat zur Seite und Malfoy öffnete folgsam seinen Mund, als der Gerichtsdiener ihn dazu aufforderte, um ihm das Serum zu verabreichen. Dann nickte der Gerichtsdiener dem Staatsanwalt zu und zog sich auf seinen Platz zurück.

Shacklebolt blickte zwischen den beiden Anwälten hin und her. „Wir fahren fort. Sie werden beide jeweils eine Stunde bekommen, um den Angeklagten unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum zu befragen. Die Anklage beginnt.“

„Fangen wir also noch mal an. Bitte nennen Sie uns Ihren Namen, Alter und Adresse.“

„Draco Lucius Malfoy, achtzehn, zuletzt wohnhaft in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire.“

„Tragen Sie das Tattoo, das im Allgemeinen als Dunkles Mal bekannt ist?“

„Ja.“

„Haben Sie das Mal freiwillig angenommen?“

Malfoy schwieg und Harry beobachtete, wie er mit sich rang, doch das Serum gewann die Oberhand. „Ja.“

Harry tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine. Er hatte gewusst, dass Malfoys Vater ein Todesser gewesen war, doch er hatte immer gehofft, dass man Malfoy das Mal aufgezwungen hatte.

„Haben Sie den Todessern während Ihrer Schulzeit im Jahr 1997 unerlaubter Weise die Mittel bereitgestellt, um Hogwarts zu betreten und haben Sie an dem Kampf teilgenommen, der mit dem Tod von …“

„Einspruch! Es wurden zwei Fragen gleichzeitig gestellt. Die Vorschriften des Ministeriums zur Nutzung von Veritaserum legen eindeutig fest, dass immer nur eine Frage gestellt werden darf.“

„Stattgegeben. Bitte stellen Sie Ihre Fragen achtsamer.“ Kingsley warf Smith einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Lassen Sie mich meine Frage neu formulieren. Haben Sie den Todessern während Ihrer Schulzeit im Jahr 1997 unerlaubter Weise die Mittel bereitgestellt, um Hogwarts zu betreten?“

„Ja.“

„Waren sowohl diese Todesser wie auch Sie in einen Kampf verwickelt, der den Tod des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, bedingte?“

„Ja.“

„Haben Sie während des besagten Schuljahres verschiedene Versuche unternommen, den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore zu töten?“

„Ja.“ Malfoys Kiefer waren angespannt, er spuckte die einsilbigen Antworten regelrecht aus. Sein Blick war starr auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen gerichtet.

„Haben Sie den Imperius-Fluch an Rosmerta Boraca angewandt?“

„Ja.“

„Haben Sie Rosmerta Boraca mit Hilfe des Imperius-Fluches dazu gezwungen, eine Flasche vergifteten Mets an Professor Slughorn zu übergeben?“

„Ja.“

„Wer sollte der Empfänger dieser vergifteten Flasche sein?“

„Albus Dumbledore.“

„Wer hat den Met tatsächlich konsumiert?“

„Ronald Weasley.“

„Hat dieser Konsum seinen Gesundheitszustand drastisch gefährdet?“

„Ja.“

„Haben Sie zusätzlich Rosmerta Boraca mit Hilfe des Imperius-Fluches gezwungen, der Hogwartsschülerin Katie Bell eine verfluchte Halskette zu überreichen?“

„Ja.“

„Resultierten die davongetragenen Schäden für Ms. Bell in einem mehrwöchigen Aufenthalt im St. Mungo Hospital?“

„Ja.“

„Wer sollte der eigentliche Empfänger der Halskette sein?“

„Albus Dumbledore.“

„Wenden wir uns nun dem Schuljahr 1997/1998 zu. Haben Sie an den Folterungen Ihrer Mitschüler unter der Anleitung von Amycus und Alecto Carrow in Hogwarts teilgenommen?“

Dieses Mal antwortete Malfoy nicht sofort. Harry sah, wie sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten, während er gegen die Wirkung des Serums ankämpfte. „Ja.“

Ginnys Hand verkrampfte sich in seiner und er blickte in ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie hatte ihm immer noch nicht alles erzählt, was sie in ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts durchgemacht hatte. Doch von Nevilles Schilderungen wusste er, dass sie viel zu vielen Bestrafungen der Carrows und der Slytherins ausgesetzt gewesen war.

„Haben Sie einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch an Ihren Mitschülern angewandt?“

„Nein.“ Dieses Mal kam die Antwort sofort. Der Staatsanwalt stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er herumwirbelte.

„Haben Sie im letzten Schuljahr den Cruciatus-Fluch an einem Ihrer Mitschüler angewandt?“

Malfoy sah den Anwalt beinahe selbstgefällig an. „Nein.“

Der Staatsanwalt wandte sich an Shacklebolt. „Offensichtlich wurde dem Gefangenen …“

„Angeklagten“, rief Goldstein dazwischen, ohne den Blick von seinen Notizen zu heben.

„Offensichtlich wurde dem Angeklagten nicht ausreichend Veritaserum verabreicht. Ich beantrage, die Dosierung anzupassen.“

„Einspruch! Das Serum war hinreichend dosiert. Sie waren bei der Gabe dabei und haben ihn bereits zwanzig Minuten befragt. Wie kommen Sie zu der Annahme, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagt?“

„Weil er offensichtlich lügt!“

Der Verteidiger erhob sich und umrundete seinen Tisch. „Wenn das hohe Gericht einverstanden ist, würde ich meinen Mandanten gerne kurz befragen, um zu beweisen, dass das Veritaserum korrekt wirkt.“

Kingsley wedelte zustimmend mit seiner Hand und warf dem Staatsanwalt einen Blick zu, der ihn augenblicklich verstummen ließ.

„Draco, wurdest du gezwungen, deine Mitschüler zu bestrafen?“

„Ja.“

„Welchen Fluch erwarteten die Carrows zu diesem Zweck von dir?“

„Den Cruciatus-Fluch.“

„Und war das der Fluch, den du angewandt hast?“

„Nein.“

„Welchen Fluch, Bann oder Zauber hast du angewandt, um die geforderten Bestrafungen auszuführen?“

„Den Crucifigo-Zauber“, antwortete Draco selbstbewusst. Auf den Zuschauerrängen wurde es unruhig.

Harry sah fragend zu Hermine, die jedoch ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Den kenne ich nicht.“

„Könntest du erklären, um welche Art von Zauber es sich hierbei handelt?“

„Er stimuliert lediglich die Nervenenden der Hände und Füße des Opfers mit Elektroschocks, verschont dabei aber das zentrale Nervensystem.“

„Verstehe. Und wie hast du diesen Zauber unter den wachsamen Augen der Carrows anwenden können?“

„Als ungesagten Zauber.“

„Warum hast du nicht den Cruciatus benutzt?“

Eine Weile war es still und Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich Malfoy seine Worte sorgfältig zurechtlegte, obwohl er immer noch gezwungen war, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich kenne die Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluches und wollte niemanden diesen Folgen aussetzen.“

Harry spürte, wie Ginnys Hand in seiner zitterte und drehte sich zu ihr um. In ihren Augen tobten die verschiedensten Emotionen und sie starrte Malfoy an. „Hat er dich damit verflucht?“, flüsterte er. Sie nickte, während sie sich auf die Lippe biss. „Hat er den Cruciatus laut gesagt?“

Ginny sah zu Harry. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Es tat weh. Jedes Mal, wenn Neville oder ich erwischt wurden, hat er angeboten, die Bestrafungen auszuführen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, welchen Zauber er benutzt hatte. Ich hatte zu viel Angst.“

Goldstein fuhr mit seiner Befragung fort. „Glaubst du, dass der Crucifigo-Zauber weniger schmerzt als der Cruciatus-Fluch?“

„Er ist genauso angsteinflößend, doch der Schmerz ist erheblich geringer. Außerdem trägt man keine Langzeitschäden davon, anders als beim Cruciatus.“

„Einspruch! Worauf stützt er seine Aussagen?“

„Draco, hast du beide Foltermethoden bereits selbst erfahren?“

„Ja.“

„Danke, Draco.“ Goldstein wandte sich an Shacklebolt. „Ich möchte das Gericht daran erinnern, dass der Einsatz von Veritaserum nur insoweit sinnvoll ist, sofern die Fragen korrekt gestellt werden. Werden die Fragen falsch gestellt, erfährt man die Wahrheit nicht, egal ob mit oder ohne Serum.“

Shacklebolt nickte unwillkürlich mit dem Kopf und richtete sich an den Staatsanwalt. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie nun überzeugt sind, dass der Angeklagte noch unter der Wirkung des Serums steht?“

„Ja, Euer Ehren“, antwortete Smith zähneknirschend.

„Bitte setzen Sie Ihre Befragung fort.“

„Sie haben gerade erwähnt, dass Sie bereits beiden Zaubern ausgesetzt waren. Bitte nennen Sie die Namen derer, die die Zauber an Ihnen angewendet haben.“

Malfoy wurde blass. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht darauf antworten, doch das Serum ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. „Der Cruciatus-Fluch wurde von meinem Vater, Lucius Malfoy, meiner Tante Bellatrix Lestrange und Voldemort angewandt. Der Crucifigo von Severus Snape.“

„Warum wurde der –"

„Einspruch. Mein Mandant kann nicht wissen, weshalb die Täter diese Zauber benutzt haben.“

„Stattgegeben.“

„Wer hat Ihnen diesen alternativen Folterfluch beigebracht?“

„Severus Snape.“

„Warum hat er –"

„Einspruch! Mein Mandant kann wohl kaum darauf antworten, weshalb Schulleiter Snape so gehandelt hat.“

„Lassen Sie mich die Frage anders stellen. Wie sind Sie darauf gekommen, diese Methode zu lernen?“

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich den Cruciatus nicht benutzen würde. Er hat mir den Crucifigo als Alternative vorgeschlagen. Ich bat ihn, ihn an mir zu demonstrieren, damit ich sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht so schmerzhaft ist wie der Cruciatus.“

„Warum haben Sie sich nicht vollkommen verweigert?“

Man konnte Dracos spöttisches Grinsen durch den gesamten Saal sehen. „Ich trage das Dunkle Mal. Hätte ich mich verweigert, wäre die Bestrafung der Tod gewesen. Severus wollte, dass ich überlebe. Wir suchten nach einer Alternative und fanden den Crucifigo.“

„Und wer hat Ihnen beigebracht, ungesagte Zauber zu wirken?“

Draco sah beinahe gelangweilt aus. „Severus Snape.“

Der Staatsanwalt ging zurück an seinen Tisch und blätterte durch seine Notizen. Es war offensichtlich für Harry, dass er mit dem Verlauf der Befragung bisher nicht zufrieden war. „Haben Sie einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch an jemandem angewandt?“

„Einspruch! Er sucht augenscheinlich nach weiteren Anklagepunkten.“ Goldstein war aufgesprungen, doch Harry wusste, dass es bereits zu spät war. Sobald die Frage ausgesprochen war, war Malfoy gezwungen, darauf zu antworten. Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb Hermine und er gegen den Einsatz von Veritaserum waren.

„Ich habe den Cruciatus-Fluch an dem Todesser Thorfinn Rowle angewandt“, spuckte Malfoy aus.

Goldstein wandte sich an Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Euer Ehren, offensichtlich stellt die Staatsanwaltschaft wahllos Fragen. Ich muss schon wieder um Erlaubnis bitten, meinen Mandant selbst zu befragen, um seine Antworten richtig zu stellen.“

„Sie bekommen noch Ihre Chance, Sir. Dem Staatsanwaltschaft bleiben noch zehn Minuten der vereinbarten Zeit.“ Shacklebolt wandte sich an Smith. „Ich werde Sie nicht noch einmal daran erinnern, dass Sie das Veritaserum nicht dazu benutzen werden, weitere Anklagepunkte zu finden.“

„Ja, Sir. Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form“, erwiderte Smith mit einem falschen Lächeln und wandte sich an Malfoy. „Haben Sie Harry Potter in dem Raum, der auch als der Raum der Wünsche bekannt ist, konfrontiert?“

„Daten, bitte. Sie sollten wissen, dass mein Mandant eine lange und angespannte Beziehung zu Mr. Potter hatte.“

Harry hatte sich aufrechter hingesetzt, als er seinen Namen hörte. Seltsamerweise dachte er, er hätte Malfoy bei dem Wort ‚Beziehung‘ zusammenzucken sehen.

„Am zweiten Mai 1998.“

„Ja.“

„Warum haben Sie ihn konfrontiert?“

„Ich bat ihn, mir meinen Zauberstab zurückzugeben.“

„Hat er Ihrer Bitte entsprochen?“

„Nein.“

„Haben Sie Mr. Potter daraufhin angegriffen?“

„Nein.“

„Führte der Angriff zur Zerstörung des Raumes der Wünsche durch Dämonsfeuer?“

Malfoy zögerte. „Nein. Ja.“ Er stolperte selbst über die Worte, während das Serum nach der Wahrheit suchte. Harry verstand die Problematik.

Goldstein war schon wieder aufgesprungen. „Bitte, Euer Ehren, mein geschätzter Kollege sollte die Frage anders formulieren.“

„Gestattet man mir, zu fragen, wie der Raum zerstört wurde?“ Smith drehte sich zu Shacklebolt, der ihm zunickte. Harry wusste, dass Kingsley die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Wie kam es zu der Zerstörung des Raumes der Wünsche?“

„Vincent Crabbe hat das Feuer heraufbeschworen.“

„Warum hat er das getan?“

„Um Potter zu töten.“

„Haben Sie ihn in seinem Vorhaben unterstützt?“

Malfoy sah ihn fassungslos an. „Natürlich nicht. Wir wären beinahe gestorben. Vincent _ist_ gestorben.“

Ein Gong ertönte im Gerichtssaal und sofort sprang Goldstein auf. Smith sah aus, als wolle er protestieren, doch schließlich drehte er sich einfach um und nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz.

„Draco, ich würde dem Zaubergamot gerne Klarheit über einige deiner Antworten verschaffen.“

Malfoy nickte, er schien sich jetzt etwas zu entspannen, da sein Anwalt nun vor ihm stand. Der warf dem Staatsanwalt noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Malfoy. „Du hast ausgesagt, dass du den Cruciatus-Fluch einmal angewandt hast. Erzähl uns doch bitte, an wem und warum.“

„Ich habe ihn im August 1997 an dem Todesser Thorfinn Rowle auf direkten Befehl von Voldemort hin angewandt.“

„Aus welchem Grund hat Voldemort dir diesen Befehl gegeben?“

„Rowle scheiterte bei seinem Versuch, Harry Potter zu ergreifen.“

„Warum hast du stattdessen nicht den Crucifigo-Zauber wie bei deinen Mitschülern benutzt?“

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war ein Todesser.“ Er schloss seinen Mund, doch das Veritaserum kämpfte gegen seinen Willen. Harry konnte den Kampf sehen, doch schließlich gewann das Serum. „Er hatte versucht, Potter zu töten“, spuckte er unwillkürlich aus.

„Du wurdest gefragt, ob du das Dunkle Mal freiwillig empfangen hast. Du hast diese Frage bejaht.“

„Korrekt.“

„Warum hast du das Mal freiwillig angenommen?“

„Ich konnte dadurch Folter und Tod von anderen verhindern.“ Diese Worte waren nicht lauter als ein Flüstern gewesen. Harry beobachtete die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, die sich gegenseitig unsicher ansahen, weil sie scheinbar nicht wussten, was sie von dem Gehörten halten sollten.

„Wer waren diese anderen, die gefoltert wurden?“

„Muggel.“

„Wann und wo fanden diese Folterungen statt?“

„Ende Juni und Juli 1996 in Malfoy Manor.“

„Wer führte die Folterungen durch?“

„Voldemort und Bellatrix Lestrange.“

„Hättest du das Mal auch freiwillig angenommen, wenn diese Muggel nicht gefoltert und getötet worden wären?“

„Niemals“, spuckte Malfoy aus.

„Wie alt warst du, als man dir das Mal aufgezwungen hat?“

„Ich war gerade sechzehn geworden.“

„War das Empfangen des Dunklen Mals das einzige, wozu man dich gezwungen hatte?“

„Ich wurde gezwungen, zu schwören, Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore zu töten.“

„Welche Konsequenzen hätte dein Scheitern bei dieser schwierigen Mission gehabt?“

„Meine Mutter wäre umgebracht worden.“

„Hättest du auch ohne den Schwur versucht, Dumbledore zu töten?“

„Selbstverständlich nicht.“

„Warum hast du versucht, Albus Dumbledore mit einer verfluchten Halskette und vergiftetem Met zu töten?“

Malfoys Körper zitterte regelrecht, während er nach einer Antwort suchte. „Mir wurden Mahnbriefe geschickt. Darin wurde ich an die Konsequenzen meines Scheiterns erinnert. Es war notwendig zu zeigen, dass ich es versuchte.“

„Welche Art von Mahnungen wurden dir geschickt?“

„Eine Haarsträhne meiner Mutter und Zeitungsausschnitte.“

„Wovon handelten die Zeitungsausschnitte?“

„Artikel über vermisste Muggel. Es sollte mich daran erinnern, dass mehr von ihnen sterben würden, wenn ich nicht erfolgreich wäre.“

„Wäre das Schicksal einiger weniger Muggel für dich, einen reinblütigen Zauberer, wirklich relevant gewesen?“

„Niemand verdient es, auf diese Weise gefoltert und getötet zu werden. Weder Zauberer noch Muggel.“

„Die Tötungen der Muggel, auf die du dich berufst, fanden diese in Malfoy Manor statt?“

„Ja.“

„Wie viele Muggel wurden dort getötet?“

„Drei.“ Das Wort war nur geflüstert.

„Lauter bitte.“

„Drei.“

„Wer hat diese Muggel getötet?“

„Voldemort.“

„War Garrick Ollivander während des Sommers 1996 ein Gefangener in Malfoy Manor?“

„Ja.“

„Wo wurde er gefangen gehalten?“

„In den Kerkern.“

„Wie lange war er dort?“

„Bis zum April 1998 als er mit Potter und den anderen entkommen konnte.“

„Welche Berührungspunkte hattest du während dieser Zeit mit Mr. Ollivander?“

„Ich habe ihm Essen und Wasser gebracht, wenn ich nicht in der Schule war. Außerdem habe ich ihm Decken gebracht und Wärmezauber auf ihn gesprochen, damit ihm warm bleibt.“

„Wer hat dir diese Aufgaben aufgetragen?“

„Niemand. Mir wurde der Kontakt zu den Gefangenen verboten.“

„Von wem?“

„Voldemort. Bellatrix. Meinem Vater.“

„Du sagtest ‚Gefangene‘ _._ Wer war noch in den Kerkern eingesperrt?“

Draco rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Granger, Weasley. Andere, meistens kannte ich ihre Namen nicht.“

„Hast du diesen Gefangenen auch Essen und andere Annehmlichkeiten gewährt?“

„Nur Luna. Die anderen waren immer nur ein paar Stunden dort.“

„Kommen wir zu der Nacht im April 1998, in der Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger nach Malfoy Manor gebracht wurden. Wurdest du damals herbeigerufen?“

„Ja. Bellatrix verlangte von mir, Harry Potter zu identifizieren.“

„Und hast du das getan?“

„Nein.“

„Weshalb?“

Malfoy lachte seinen Anwalt ungläubig an. „Weil sie sofort Voldemort gerufen hätten und der ihn umgebracht hätte.“

„Und du wolltest nicht, dass das geschieht?“

„Nein.“

„Harry Potter ist in dieser Nacht zusammen mit den anderen Gefangenen entkommen. Hast du ihn bei seiner Flucht unterstützt?“

„Ja. Ich habe die Schutzzauber aufgehoben, die das Apparieren aus Malfoy Manor verhinderten.“

Harrys Unterkiefer klappte herunter und er drehte sich zu Ron und Hermine. „Wusstet ihr das?“, flüsterte er, doch beide schüttelten ihren Kopf. Harry blickte zu dem Staatsanwalt, der sich mit seinen Assistenten besprach und spürte wieder die Wut über den Ablauf dieser Verhandlung in seinem Innern aufkochen. Diese Information hätte schon vor der Anklage bekannt sein müssen.

„Wurdest du dafür bestraft?“

„Ja.“

„Wie?“

„Cruciatus.“

„Wurde dir auch der Tod als Bestrafung angedroht?“

„Ja.“

„Welcher Grund wurde angeführt, dass man dich nicht umbrachte?“

„Sie dachten, ich könne ihnen noch nützlich sein.“

„In Hogwarts?“

„Ja.“

„Hat Harry Potter deinen Zauberstab mitgenommen, als er das Manor verließ?“

„Ja.“

„Das nächste Mal hast du Harry Potter in der Nacht vom zweiten Mai gesehen. Du hast versucht, deinen Zauberstab zurückzubekommen?“

„Ja.“

„Warum?“

„Weil ich den Stab meiner Mutter nutzte und damit nicht richtig zaubern konnte. Ich konnte mit ihm nicht kämpfen.“

„Für welche Seite wolltest du in dieser Nacht kämpfen?“

„Gegen Voldemort.“

„Obwohl du ein markierter Todesser warst?“

„Ja.“

„Was ist im Raum der Wünsche passiert?“

„Potter wollte mir meinen Stab nicht zurückgeben. Vincent versuchte, ihn, Granger und Weasley zu töten, indem er einen Turm voll Zeug über ihnen einbrechen ließ. Ich wollte Vincent davon abhalten, Potter zu töten, doch er hörte nicht auf mich und beschwor stattdessen ein Dämonsfeuer. Das Feuer geriet außer Kontrolle und wir kletterten auf die aufgetürmten Sachen, von wo uns Potter und Weasley retteten. Gregory und mich. Vincent war bereits tot.“

Der Gong ertönte und Malfoy sackte erleichtert zusammen. Kingsley erhob sich. „Wie es in den Regeln zur Nutzung von Veritaserum für die Rechte der Angeklagten festgehalten ist, beschließt dies die Aussage des Angeklagten für heute. Dieses Verfahren wird mit dem nächsten Zeugen der Anklage nach einer einstündigen Mittagspause fortgesetzt werden.“


	36. Der Gordische Knoten - Teil III

„Die Anklage ruft Harry Potter in den Zeugenstand.“

Harry ging zu dem großen Stuhl und machte es sich darauf bequem. Während der ersten beiden Verhandlungen hatte er sich noch sehr unwohl gefühlt, da seine eigene Anhörung wegen des Verstoßes gegen das Verbot der Zauberei Minderjähriger, bei der er auf eben jenem Stuhl gesessen hatte, noch nicht allzu lange zurücklag. Die Angst, die er an diesem Tag verspürt hatte, verfolgte ihn immer noch, selbst nach allem, was er in der Zwischenzeit erlebt hatte.

„Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen, Alter und Adresse.“

Harry hielt inne und Kingsley Shacklebolt hüstelte auffallend. Sofort lief Smith rot an und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Verzeihung, nennen Sie bitte lediglich Ihren Namen und Ihr Alter für das Protokoll.“

Das Ministerium hatte ihm zugesichert, die Unortbarkeit des Grimmauldplatzes zu wahren, um Harrys Privatsphäre zu schützen. „Harry Potter, achtzehn.“

„Sie waren von 1991 bis zu Ihrem Verschwinden während Ihres sechsten Schuljahres 1997 Schüler in Hogwarts?“

„Ja.“

„Sie waren im gleichen Jahrgang wie der Angeklagte, Draco Malfoy?“

Harry verdrehte wegen der Belanglosigkeit dieser Frage seine Augen. „Ja.“

„Bitte erläutern Sie Ihre Beziehung zu dem Angeklagten.“

„Es gab keine Beziehung. Wir waren in verschiedenen Häusern. Wir, oder zumindest ich, habe versucht, ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allerdings hatten wir ein paar Fächer zusammen.“

„Also würden Sie Ihre Beziehung nicht als freundschaftlich beschreiben?“

Harry lachte und stellte überrascht fest, dass Malfoy ebenfalls schmunzelte. Doch als er Harrys Blick sah, schaute er schnell weg. „Nein. Wir waren keine Freunde.“

„Bitte beschreiben Sie die Ereignisse des dreißigsten Juni 1997.“

Harry zögerte abwartend. Der Staatsanwalt war von den letzten Verhandlungen enttäuscht, bei denen Harry und Kingsley offensichtlich einige Informationen zurückgehalten hatten. Diese Informationen waren zwar für die Verhandlungen nicht relevant gewesen, doch der Anwalt war genervt davon, dass man ihm keine nachvollziehbare Erklärung außer dem üblichen „Ministeriumsgeheimnis“ lieferte.

Schließlich erhob Kingsley das Wort. „Bitte halte dich an die Ereignisse, die in Hogwarts stattgefunden haben.“

„Ich hatte Schulleiter Dumbledore außerhalb Hogwarts begleitet. Wir waren gerade nach Hogsmeade appariert, als Rosmerta Boraca uns das Dunkle Mal über Hogwarts zeigte. Schulleiter Dumbledore und ich flogen auf Besen zurück zum Astronomieturm.“ Harry legte eine kurze Pause ein, während ihn die Erinnerung an ihren panischen Flug und die Landung auf der Turmbrüstung überrollte. Wieder hörte er die Kampfgeräusche, die vom Schloss zu ihnen heraufgetragen worden waren.

„Und was passierte danach?“

Harry erzählte, wie Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hatte, Snape zu holen und wie sie Geräusche von unten gehört hatten, noch bevor er die Treppe betreten konnte. Wie Dumbledore ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt und ihn unter seinem Umhang verborgen hatte, damit er zwar alles sehen und hören, aber nicht eingreifen konnte. Wie Malfoy die Plattform betreten hatte und von der darauffolgenden Unterhaltung. Wie Malfoy Dumbledore entwaffnet und ihm von den Todessern im Schloss erzählt hatte.

Harry schloss seine Augen, um sich an die genaue Abfolge der Ereignisse erinnern zu können. Dumbledore war bereits sehr schwach gewesen, während Malfoy mit erhobenem Zauberstab zitternd vor ihm gestanden hatte. „Dumbledore sagte zu Malfoy, dass er wisse, dass Malfoy von Voldemort gezwungen wurde, ihn zu töten. Malfoy antwortete ihm, dass nichts nach Plan verlaufen sei und dass Voldemort seine Mutter töten würde, wenn er seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllte. Dumbledore meinte, dass er die ganze Zeit von dem Plan gewusst habe, aber aus Angst, dass Voldemort mit Hilfe von Legilimentik von einem Gespräch mit Draco erfahren könne, nichts unternommen habe. Doch da es jetzt so weit war, wolle er Malfoy für den Orden gewinnen, damit er sich nicht länger verstellen müsse. Dumbledore versicherte ihm, dass der Orden ihn und seine Mutter beschützen würden.“

„Und was sagte Draco Malfoy dazu?“

„Er wiederholte, dass er in allem versagt habe. Dumbledore sagte zu ihm, dass noch nicht alles verloren sei. Er sagte Malfoy, dass nicht alles umsonst gewesen sei, dass es immer noch einen Ausweg gäbe. Dann erzählte Malfoy ihm von den Todessern in der Schule, dass sie durch das Verschwindekabinett gekommen waren, das er repariert hatte und dass sie in der Schule kämpften.“

Smith deutete auf Malfoy. „Der Angeklagte erzählte Dumbledore, dass er derjenige gewesen wäre, der die Todesser in die Schule ließ?“

„Ja.“

„Hat der Angeklagte Dumbledore bedroht?“

„Ja. Malfoy sagte, dass Voldemort seine Mutter töten würde, also Malfoys Mutter und dass er keine andere Wahl mehr habe. Dumbledore wiederholte sein Angebot, dass der Orden seine Familie beschützen würde, dass es immer noch eine Wahl gäbe.“

„Was passierte dann?“

„Malfoy ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Dumbledore ging auf ihn zu und plötzlich hörte ich Menschen, die Treppe hinaufkommen. Die Todesser kamen nach oben.“

„Das waren die Todesser, die der Angeklagte selbst mit Hilfe des Verschwindekabinetts nach Hogwarts gelassen hatte?“

„Ja. Sie waren zu viert und begannen zu diskutieren, wer von ihnen Dumbledore umbringen solle, da Malfoy versagt habe. Sie diskutierten immer noch, als Severus Snape auf die Plattform hinaustrat. Snape sprach den Avada Kedavra.“

„Was passierte dann?“

Harry atmete zittrig durch. „Dumbledore stürzte den Turm hinab und als er starb, löste sich der Klammerfluch, unter dem ich stand. Die Todesser flohen zusammen mit Snape und Malfoy. Ich verfolgte sie auf den Pfad Richtung Hogsmeade, konnte sie aber nicht mehr einholen.“

„Bitte beschreiben Sie, was bei Ihrem nächsten Treffen mit Draco Malfoy passierte.“

„Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und ich wurden im April dieses Jahres von einer Gruppe Greifern gefangen genommen. Sie brachten uns in der Hoffnung auf eine Belohnung nach Malfoy Manor. Malfoy, also Draco Malfoy, wurde von seinem Vater und Bellatrix Lestrange dazu geholt, um mich zu identifizieren. Hermine hatte mein Gesicht kurz bevor wir geschnappt wurden mit einem Brandzauber getroffen. Malfoy sagte ihnen, dass er sich nicht sicher sei, ob ich es wäre. Doch wir beide wussten, dass er sich sicher war. Leider wurden Ron und Hermine von den Fotos im Tagespropheten wiedererkannt und das überzeugte Lucius Malfoy von meiner Identität. Wir wurden in den Kerker gesperrt und trafen dort auf die anderen Gefangenen. Ich konnte Dobby, einen Hauself aus Hogwarts, herbei rufen, der früher in Malfoy Manor gearbeitet hatte. Er half uns bei unserer Flucht.“

„Also hatte Draco Malfoy nichts dazu beigetragen?“

Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich war mir seiner Unterstützung nicht bewusst. Dobby kam mit Hilfe seiner Elfenmagie durch die Schutzzauber, doch drei von uns disapparierten ohne ihn. Luna und Ollivander haben wir Seit-an-Seit mitgenommen. Wenn es Abwehrzauber gegen Apparieren gegeben hatte, musste sie jemand aufgehoben haben, denn wir hatten keine Schwierigkeiten, zu fliehen.“

„Es gibt also keinen Beweis dafür, dass Draco Malfoy möglicherweise vorhandene Schutzzauber aufgehoben hat?“

„Außer Draco Malfoys Aussage unter Einfluss von Veritaserum? Nein.“

„Als Sie verschwanden, nahmen Sie Draco Malfoys Zauberstab mit. Korrekt?“

„Ja, meiner war zerbrochen. Ich brauchte einen neuen.“

„Was ist aus dem Zauberstab geworden?“

„Ich habe ihn benutzt, bis ich einen neuen bekam. Ich habe ihn immer noch.“

„Warum haben Sie ihn nicht an das Ministerium übergeben?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Niemand hat danach gefragt. Meine Absicht war es, ihn an Malfoy zurückzugeben, sobald er wieder frei ist.“

Der Staatsanwalt blickte aufgeregt zu Kingsley. „Ich beantrage, dass der Zeuge den Zauberstab als weiteres Beweismittel vorlegt, damit er von einem Zauberstabmeister analysiert werden kann.“

„Stattgegeben“, bestätigte Kingsley nickend.

„Mr Potter, wann können Sie …“

Harry griff in die Tasche seiner Robe und holte den Weißdornstab heraus. Er sah zu Malfoy, der ihn wütend anfunkelte. Sein Anwalt lehnte sich zu ihm und berührte ihn am Arm. Daraufhin sah Malfoy ihn an und nickte. Offensichtlich wollte der Anwalt wissen, ob Malfoy davon ausging, dass das wirklich sein Zauberstab war. Harry wusste nicht, weshalb er den Stab heute Morgen eingesteckt hatte. Es war eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen, kurz bevor er das Haus verlassen hatte.

„Ähm … Dankeschön. Das ging aber schnell.“

Der Rest des Nachmittags bestand aus den Aussagen von Ron, Hermine und Luna. Alle sagten sie dasselbe aus. Dann betrat Ollivander wankend den Zeugenstand und bestätigte Malfoys Aussage, dass er ihm Essen, Trinken und andere Dinge gebracht habe, die ihm halfen, seine zweijährige Gefangenschaft zu überleben. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass ich ohne Draco gleich im ersten Winter gestorben wäre.“

~~~*~~~

„Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihren Beruf für das Protokoll.“

„Theodor Lieblos, ich bin Zauberstabmeister.“ Der Zauberer war groß und drahtig, vielleicht siebzig Jahre alt. Seine grauen Haare hingen ihm bis auf die Schultern.

„Und Ihre Adresse?“

„St. Ives, Cornwall.“

„Hatten Sie bereits Gelegenheit, den besagten Zauberstab zu untersuchen?“

„Hatte ich.“

„Konnten Sie den ursprünglichen Besitzer dieses Zauberstabes feststellen?“

„Konnte ich. Der Zauberstab wurde ursprünglich an Draco Malfoy verkauft und von ihm benutzt.“

„Und wie sind Sie zu dieser Auffassung gelangt?“

„Durch die Beschreibung von Garrick Ollivander, der den Zauberstab hergestellt hatte, und durch den Vergleich der magischen Signatur von Draco Malfoy mit der Historie dieses Stabes.“

„Gab es Hinweise darauf, dass der Zauberstab auch von jemand anderem benutzt wurde?“

„Dieser Zauberstab hat einen weiteren Besitzer, seinen aktuellen Besitzer. Die magische Signatur stimmt mit der von Harry Potter überein.“

„Bitte legen Sie dem Gamot die Ergebnisse Ihrer Analyse der Historie dieses Stabes dar.“

„Wenn ich zunächst eine kurze Erläuterung darüber abgeben könnte, was meine Analyse feststellen kann und was nicht?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Die Analyse eines Zauberstabes gestattet es mir, sowohl die magische Signatur desjenigen zu bestimmen, der ihn benutzt hat, als auch die Aufeinanderfolge der signifikanten Zauber. Da jeder von uns seinen Stab jedoch täglich auch für banale Sprüche benutzt, die nur wenig Magie benötigen, verblassen diese Eindrücke in der Historie des Stabes. Was in dem Stab zurückbleibt, sind die starken, die mächtigen Zauber, die durch ihre Kraft in die stabeigene Magie eingeflossen sind. Diese Eindrücke können zurückverfolgt werden, teilweise über mehrere Jahre. Das hängt natürlich davon ab, wie mächtig die Magie des Zauberers oder der Hexe war. Wenn ein Zauberstabmeister die Geschichte eines Stabes analysiert, beginnen wir damit, die Vergangenheit aufzurollen, beinahe wie bei einem Wollknäuel.“

Der Meister ging in die Mitte des Saals, in der ein kleiner Ständer aufgebaut worden war, und klemmte den Zauberstab in eine vertikale Vorrichtung, sodass die Spitze des Stabes an die Decke zeigte.

„Zum Schutz der Anwesenden werde ich ein Schild erschaffen, hinter dem ich die Historie des Stabes freilegen werde. Somit stelle ich sicher, dass keine wilde Magie ungehindert ausdringen kann. Sobald die Vergangenheit stabil und sichtbar ist, werde ich Ihnen meine Analyse darlegen. Ich bitte das Gericht nun um etwas Zeit, da der Vorgang ein paar Minuten in Anspruch nehmen wird.“

Lieblos stellte sich neben den Zauberstab und erschuf ein schimmerndes Schutzschild, das zunächst vollkommen undurchsichtig war. Doch nach nur wenigen Augenblicken wurde es klarer und durchscheinender und man konnte den Zauberstabmeister ungehindert bei seiner Arbeit beobachten.

Das Schild maß beinahe drei Meter im Durchmesser und umfasste fast den gesamten freien Raum unterhalb der Reihen des Zaubergamots. Lieblos warf mit seinem eigenen Stab einen Lichtstrahl in Richtung des Weißdornstabes, woraufhin eine golden schimmernde Verbindung, wie eine Schnur, entstand. Nun wirbelte der Meister seinen Stab über seinem Kopf umher, doch anstatt zu reißen, legte sich die goldene Schnur erst in dutzende, dann in hunderte goldene Schlaufen, die nun von selbst durch den Raum schwebten. Harry stellte fasziniert fest, dass die goldene Schnur nicht glatt war, sie schien eher mit Perlen besetzt und von bunten Flecken umgeben zu sein.

Plötzlich ließ Lieblos seinen Zauberstab sinken und unterbrach damit die Verbindung zu Malfoys Stab. Die goldenen Schlaufen blieben jedoch innerhalb des Schutzschildes in der Luft hängen. Der Zauberstabmeister vollführte noch eine letzte Bewegung mit seinem Stab und schlüpfte dann schwer atmend durch die äußere Wand des Schildes. Offensichtlich hatte ihn das Ausrollen ausgelaugt. Er ging hinüber zu dem Zeugenstand und leerte sein Wasserglas in einem Zug.

„Sie werden in Kürze verstehen,“ Lieblos holte noch einmal tief Luft, „dass ich sehr überrascht darüber war, dass ein relativ junger Zauberstab bereits solch mächtige Zauber erfahren hat. Ein äußerst faszinierendes Werkzeug. Da nun die Historie ausgerollt wurde, kann ich das Schild auflösen und Ihnen meine Analyse erläutern.“

Das Schild verschwand mit dem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und die goldenen Schlaufen verteilten sich nahezu sofort im gesamten Saal. An den breiteren Stellen war die dünne, goldene Schnur so dick, dass sie mehr wie ein Seil wirkte.

Schnell ging Lieblos zur anderen Seite des Raumes, in der ein dünner Teil der Schnur schwebte, an dessen Ende sich ein blauer Knoten befand. „Hier endet die Historie. Das ist also der letzte gesprochene Zauber. Ein blauer Knoten steht für den Entwaffnungszauber Expelliarmus. In diesem Fall ist das äußerst interessant, denn wie ich bereits eingangs erwähnte, prägen sich alltägliche Zauber normalerweise nicht ein. Dieser jedoch wurde mit solch einer Kraft gewirkt, dass er sich dauerhaft in die Historie des Stabes eingebrannt hat. Es handelt sich hierbei natürlich um den Zauber, mit dem Harry Potter Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hat. Ich habe noch nie zuvor einen solch starken Eindruck dieses Zaubers gesehen …“ Ein Räuspern des Zaubereiministers erinnerte Lieblos wieder an seine Aufgabe.

„Da es einfach war, bei diesem Zauber festzustellen, dass er von Harry Potter gewirkt worden war, konnte ich nun die Geschichte zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückverfolgen, an dem der Stab seinen Besitzer wechselte.“ Lieblos blieb auf der Stelle stehen und zog an der Schnur. Das lose Ende mit dem blauen Knoten fiel hinter ihm auf den Boden, wo sich schnell ein kleines Knäuel bildete, während er immer weiter an der Schnur zog. Schließlich gelangte er an einem schwarzen Knoten an. „Hier sprach Harry Potter den Cruciatus-Fluch aus. Und wieder ein sehr starker, magischer Eindruck.“

Auf den bisher stillen Sitzplätzen brach sofort unruhiges Gemurmel aus und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Harry, der unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl saß. Hermine berührte ihn sachte am Arm und er lehnte sich zu ihr. „Carrow“, flüsterte er, während er sich an die Nacht im Ravenclaw-Turm erinnerte, als Carrow Professor McGonagall bedroht hatte.

Kingsley schlug mit seinem Hammer auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, Ihre Aussage lediglich auf den Zeitraum zu beschränken, der den heutigen Angeklagten betrifft.“

„Natürlich, selbstverständlich.“ Lieblos zog nun schneller an der Schnur. Knoten für Knoten wanderte durch seine Hände und Harry beobachtete fasziniert einen Bereich, der mit bunten Knötchen übersät war. Hermine stieß ihn in die Rippen. „Gringotts.“

Ron, der auf der anderen Seite von Hermine saß, grinste ihnen zu und nickte. Letzte Woche hatte Harry sich mit Vertretern von Gringotts treffen müssen, um eine Einigung für die Beseitigung der Schäden durch ihren Einbruch zu erzielen. Er war dankbar gewesen, dass Bill Weasley ebenfalls bei dem Treffen anwesend gewesen war. Die Kobolde waren immer noch außer sich vor Wut, doch schließlich hatten sie eine Übereinkunft gefunden und Harry hatte endlich wieder vollständigen Zugriff auf seine Verließe.

Endlich hörte der Zauberstabmeister inne und hielt ein Stück Schnur in die Luft. „An dieser Stelle ändert sich die Signatur. Eine magische Signatur gleicht einem menschlichen Herzschlag. Zauberstabmeister können ihren Pulsschlag fühlen und sie dadurch mit dem Zauberer in Verbindung bringen. In diesem Fall ist es sogar noch einfacher. Sie sehen hier, dass die Drehung des Seiles an dieser Stelle umgekehrt wird. Mr Malfoy ist Linkshänder und zaubert daher natürlich auch mit seiner linken Hand.“

„Meine Analyse des Gebrauchs durch Mr Malfoy ist die Folgende: Es gibt erhebliche Zeitabstände, in denen der Stab ausschließlich in der Schule benutzt wurde, sonst gab es keine weitere, signifikante Nutzung. Mit Ausnahme dieser speziellen, lilafarbenen Knoten, die mir – wie ich zugeben muss – vorher noch nie begegnet waren. Nachdem ich mir die Aussage über den Crucifigo-Zauber angehört hatte, entschied ich mich, mit einem freiwilligen Assistenten einige Selbstversuche zu starten. Ich konnte feststellen, dass diese Knoten ein Indikator für diesen höchst ungewöhnlichen Zauber sind.“ Er zog nun wieder an der Schnur.

„Wenn wir die Erinnerungen des Stabes weiter verfolgen,“ Lieblos legte eine Pause ein und hob die Schnur, damit alle den schwarzen Knoten in seiner Hand sehen konnte, „treffen wir wieder auf den bereits bekannten, schwarzen Knoten des Cruciatus-Fluches. Das ist das einzige Mal, dass dieser Fluch von Mr Malfoy benutzt worden ist. Dank seiner Aussage unter Veritaserum stellt dieser Knoten auch eine zeitliche Markierung für uns dar. Dieser Vorfall ereignete sich am ersten August 1997. Wenn wir weiter vordringen, kommen wir wieder in eine Phase ohne signifikante Zauber oder besonders starke Magie.“

Die Arme und Hände des Zauberstabmeisters waren unaufhörlich in Bewegung und zogen Stück für Stück an der goldenen Schnur. Vor Anstrengung rann ihm mittlerweile der Schweiß über sein Gesicht. Harry war beeindruckt, dass ein scheinbar so schmächtiger, kleiner Mann so viel Kraft aufbringen konnte. Das Knäuel am Boden wuchs rapide an.

Schließlich hielt er wieder inne und hob abermals das Seil. „Hier sehen wir den Knoten des Imperius-Fluches. Er wurde zweimal innerhalb eines Monats angewandt. Wieder stimmt dies mit der Aussage über Rosmerta Boraca überein.“ Lieblos ließ die Schnur los und ging zurück zu dem Zeugenstand, um noch ein Glas Wasser zu trinken.

Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass schon beinahe das gesamte Seil auf dem Boden lag. Lediglich ein kurzes Stück Schnur spannte sich noch, ähnlich einer Wäscheleine, durch den Saal, an dessen Ende ein einziger Knoten übrig war. Dieser war jedoch bei weitem größer als alle anderen zusammengenommen.

Fasziniert betrachtete Harry diesen Gordischen Knoten. Es sah aus, als wäre er aus vielen bunten Schnüren zusammengewoben und war so groß, dass er das Ende der Schnur mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden zu drücken schien. Er sah zu Hermine, die angespannt auf der Stuhlkante saß.

„Das ist unglaublich faszinierend. Ich wusste nicht, dass man so viel aus einem Zauberstab herauslesen kann“, flüsterte sie Harry zu.

In diesem Moment ging Lieblos hinüber zu dem Knoten. „Und schließlich sind wir am letzten Knoten angelangt. Dieser Zauber war so mächtig und bestand aus zwei magischen Signaturen, dass er tatsächlich die Vergangenheit des Zauberstabes bis hierhin auslöschte. Ich konnte danach keine weitere Historie mehr ausrollen.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und ließ den Knoten, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren, in die Mitte des Saales schweben.

„Und? Welcher Zauber wurde hier ausgesprochen?“ Der Staatsanwalt war aufgesprungen. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich seine Aufregung wider.

„Ein Gedächtniszauber, ein äußerst mächtiger Gedächtniszauber. Nicht der null-acht-fünfzehn Obliviate. Und noch dazu einer, was ich hinzufügen möchte, der eine erhebliche Zeitspanne von Erinnerungen umfasste.“

Harry sah zu Draco Malfoy. Er war auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne gerückt und bewegte unentwegt seinen Kopf hin und her, als wolle er nicht wahrhaben, was da gerade vor ihm passierte.

„Und wer war das Opfer dieses, wie Sie es nannten, äußerst mächtigen Gedächtniszaubers? Können Sie das Subjekt dieses V erbrechens feststellen?“

Lieblos lächelte schmal. „Im Gegensatz zu einem Denkarium, in dem man eine vollständige Erinnerung abspielen kann, ist der Knoten zu so etwas nicht fähig.“ Harry beobachtete, wie Malfoy erleichtert auf seinem Stuhl zusammensackte. „Jedoch habe ich festgestellt, dass ich Bruchstücke der Erinnerungen, die gelöscht wurden, extrahieren konnte –"

Goldstein war sofort aufgesprungen. „Soweit ich weiß, können gelöschte Erinnerungen nicht mehr zurückgeholt werden, nicht einmal Bruchstücke.“

Malfoys Gesicht war leichenblass geworden und sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

Der Zauberstabmeister lächelte Goldstein an. „Wie ich eingangs bereits erwähnte, ist dieser Zauberstab äußerst speziell. Es gibt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, in der Erinnerungen zurückgeholt werden können. Das ist so ähnlich wie bei einem Kampf zweier Zauberstäbe mit Zwillingskernen, bei dem Priori Incantatem entsteht. Die einzige Möglichkeit, bei der ein Zauberstab Erinnerungen, oder besser gesagt Bruchstücke der Erinnerungen, wieder zurückgeben kann, ist, wenn die beiden magischen Signaturen, die den Knoten erschaffen haben, Besitzer dieses Zauberstabes waren oder sind. Dies ist bei diesem Zauberstab der Fall.“

Im Gerichtssaal wurde es schlagartig totenstill.

Goldstein ließ sich langsam auf seinen Stuhl sinken, während Kingsleys Stimme die Stille durchschnitt. „Um das noch einmal klarzustellen. Sie wollen damit sagen, dass das Opfer dieses Gedächtniszaubers Harry Potter war?“

„Ja“, antwortete Lieblos schlicht. „Zweifelsohne.“

Im Gerichtssaal brach Chaos aus, doch Harry saß wie benommen auf seinem Stuhl und bekam von dem Tumult um ihn herum nichts mit. Er starrte Draco Malfoy an, der zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag seinen Blick erwiderte. Sein Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren, seine grauen Augen, die während der Verhandlung nur gelangweilt und desinteressiert gewirkt hatten, waren nun vor Schock weit aufgerissen. Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wolle er damit verhindern, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kam. Harry beobachtete wie betäubt, wie Goldstein Malfoy am Arm berührte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und ihm hektisch etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Räumt die Zuschauerplätze, räumt die Zuschauerplätze!“ Kingsleys Stimme hallte dank des Sonorus‘ laut durch den Gerichtssaal. Am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes sah Harry etwas Rotes aufblitzen. Die Auroren, die zu seinem Schutz anwesend waren, hatten sich rechts und links neben ihn gestellt, um ihn vor den gierigen Blicken der Schaulustigen zu schützen. Nur langsam verhallten die Geräusche der vielen Schritte und aufgeregten Stimmen.

„Harry, was meint er damit? Was hat Malfoy dir angetan?“, fragte Ginny. Sie hing an seinem Arm und zog Harry zu sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung“, murmelte er. „Das muss ein Missverständnis sein. Malfoy ist nie so nahe an mich herangekommen. Das hätte jemand bemerkt.“

Hermine hatte seine andere Hand genommen. „Wir müssen abwarten und dann sehen wir weiter“, flüsterte sie leise.

Ron starrte dagegen wütend auf Malfoy hinunter. „Ich wusste, dass du damals nicht hättest zurückgehen sollen, um ihn aus dem Feuer zu retten. Der Arsch ist durch und durch böse.“

Kingsley schlug mit seinem Hammer auf sein Pult. „War Ihnen das bekannt?“ Er schoss die Frage förmlich in Richtung des Staatsanwaltes.

„Nein, Euer Ehren. Der Zauberstab wurde erst in letzter Minute als Beweisstück eingereicht, von Potter persönlich. Es war zeitlich unmöglich, die Aussage vorher zu überprüfen.“

„Harry, tritt bitte vor.“ Kingsley drehte sich zu ihm um.

Unsicher stand Harry auf und stieg die Treppe von den Zuschauerrängen hinab in den Gerichtssaal. Ron, Hermine und Ginny folgten ihm. Harry versuchte, nur Kingsley anzusehen und die aufgeregten Blicke der Hexen und Zauberer des Zaubergamots zu ignorieren.

„Hattest du Kenntnis von diesem Ereignis?“

„Nein. Nein, das muss ein Missverständnis sein. Malfoy hätte niemals eine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.“

„Lieblos, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass dies ein Fehler ist? Dass die Erinnerungen einer anderen Person gelöscht wurden?“

„Nein, keinesfalls. Ich kann es beweisen. Man kann Bruchstücke der gelöschten Erinnerungen problemlos wieder herstellen und sie auf eine Leinwand projizieren.“

„NEIN! DAS KÖNNT IHR NICHT MACHEN! TUT DAS NICHT“, schrie Malfoy von seinem Stuhl aus, der ihn augenblicklich fesselte, als er spürte, dass sein Opfer sich erheben wollte. Malfoy kämpfte gegen die dünnen Seile an, die sich um seine Arme wanden. „DU MUSST IHN DARAN HINDERN, HARRY –"

„Der Angeklagte schweigt oder wird zum Schweigen gebracht“, ertönte Kingsleys Stimme.

„NICHT, UM MERLINS WILLEN, HARRY –" Malfoys Mund bewegte sich weiter, doch kein Ton kam mehr über seine Lippen, als ihn Kingsleys Fluch traf. Sein Körper bäumte sich gegen die Fesseln auf, seine Halsschlagader trat vor Anstrengung deutlich hervor.

„Harry, hat er dich gerade ‚Harry‘ genannt?“, murmelte Ron leise. „Seit wann nennt Malfoy dich ‚Harry‘?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Die ganze Sache wirkte wie eine Situation aus einem seiner vollkommen bizarren Alpträume, nur dass er dieses Mal nicht schweißgebadet aufzuwachen schien.

„Sollen wir fortfahren, Harry?“ Kingsley sah ihn abwartend an.

Harry blickte zu Malfoy, der seinen Widerstand aufgegeben hatte, vollkommen ruhig da saß und Harry anstarrte, als wolle er ihn nur mit seinem Blick dazu bringen, Nein zu sagen. _Er hat panische Angst,_ wurde Harry plötzlich klar. „Ja, ich will jetzt wissen, was das hier soll.“

„Was benötigen Sie?“, fragte Kingsley den Zauberstabmeister.

„Lassen Sie einfach nur die Leinwand herunter. Ich werde ein paar Minuten brauchen, um den Knoten zu lösen, damit die Erinnerungen projiziert werden können.“

Kingsley nickte und wandte sich dann an den Zaubergamot. „Fünfzehn Minuten Pause während der Zauberstabmeister seine Vorbereitungen trifft.“ Kingsley schwang seinen Stab und vier Stühle materialisierten sich zwischen der Anklage und der Verteidigung in der Mitte des Gerichtssaals. „Ich nehme an, dass du deine Freunde als moralische Unterstützung dabei haben willst, Harry?“

„Ja, sie kennen sowieso alle meine Geheimnisse“, antwortete er mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen, Harry?“ Hermine zog ihn bereits an seiner Hand ein Stück von Ron und Ginny weg.

„Was ist los?“ Harry schenkte ihr kaum Aufmerksamkeit, sein Blick lag immer noch auf Malfoy, der in eine Art Trance verfallen zu sein schien und auf seinem Stuhl vor und zurück wippte.

„Ich denke, dass Ginny gehen sollte.“

Harry lachte. „Was meinst du damit? Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihr.“

„Du weißt nicht – _wir_ wissen nicht, was diese Erinnerungen enthalten. Sie wurden dir genommen.“ In Hermines Stimme schwang Sorge mit. „Ich finde, es wäre besser, wenn sie nicht dabei wäre.“

„Warum?“, fragte Harry scharf.

„Wir kennen uns schon sehr lange, Harry.“ Hermine versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Ich schätze, ich muss dich bitten, einfach meinen Instinkten zu vertrauen. Ich weiß nicht, was wir auf dieser Leinwand sehen werden, aber es besteht die Möglichkeit …“ Ihre Stimme verlor sich.

Harry starrte sie an und drehte sich dann zu Ginny, die neben Ron stand. Sie hatte ihre roten Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten, der ihr locker über die Schulter hing. Ginny bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte ihm zu. Harry wusste, wie viel sie wegen der Malfoys durchgemacht hatte, sowohl wegen Lucius als auch wegen Draco Malfoy. Er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr zumuten, wenn er es verhindern konnte. „Okay, ich sage es ihr. Aber wo soll sie hingehen? Ich will nicht, dass sie draußen bei den ganzen Pressefotografen steht.“

„Lass sie von einem Auror zu Mr Weasleys Büro bringen“, schlug Hermine so schnell vor, dass Harry sofort klar war, dass sie schon im Vorfeld darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Sie wird darüber nicht glücklich sein, aber ich vertraue dir.“ Harry ging zu Ginny und wie es vorherzusehen war, war sie stinkwütend. Während er ihr und dem Auror, der sie begleitete, hinterher sah, spürte Harry schon, wie sich bei ihm Kopfschmerzen ankündigten. Die Tür hatte sich gerade hinter Ginny geschlossen, als Kingsleys Hammer erneut ertönte und die Anwesenden zur Ordnung rief.

Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen ihre Plätze ein, wobei Hermine immer noch versuchte, Ron zu erklären, weshalb Ginny hatte gehen sollen. Die große Leinwand erstreckte sich über die gesamte Seite des Saals, Lieblos stand daneben. Der goldene Knoten war etwas gelockert worden, wirkte jedoch noch genauso verschlungen wie zuvor. Doch nun waren hier und dort Zwischenräume und Löcher zwischen den farbigen Strängen auszumachen. Lieblos hatte seinen Zauberstab hinter dem Knoten in Position gebracht.

„Sind Sie bereit, Lieblos?“, fauchte Kingsley. Man hatte den Eindruck, dass er seine Entscheidung, die Erinnerungen zu projizieren, bereits bereute.

„Ja.“

„Beginnen Sie.“

„Nun gut. Wie ich bereits sagte, werden die Erinnerungen lediglich bruchstückhaft sein und selbstverständlich ohne Ton. Außerdem kann ich die zeitliche Abfolge der Erinnerungen wegen der Beschaffenheit des Knotens nicht kontrollieren.“

„Welche Zeitspanne umfassen diese Erinnerungen Ihrer Einschätzung nach?“, fragte Kingsley.

„Nach der Größe und Komplexität des Knotens zu urteilen, schätze ich etwa zwei oder drei Jahre. Natürlich beeinflusst auch die Intensität der Erinnerungen, also die gelöschten Emotionen, die Größe des Knotens.“

„Und Sie haben diese Erinnerungen bisher noch nicht visualisiert?“

„Nein, Sir.“

„In Ordnung. Bist du bereit, Harry?“

Harry nickte kurz. Er war dankbar, dass Hermine seine Hand hielt. Lieblos sprach einen Zauber, woraufhin ein Lichtstrahl durch den Knoten schoss und auf die Leinwand traf. Harry wandte seinen Blick wieder der Leinwand zu und dachte zusammenhanglos, dass sie vielleicht Popcorn hätten mitbringen sollen, denn er fühlte sich wie in einem Muggelkino. Doch dann setzte sein Denken vollkommen aus, als er sich selbst und Malfoy nachts beim Fliegen sah, Malfoy lachte und hielt einen leuchtenden Schnatz in die Höhe. Es blitzte, die Sequenz endete und wurde durch eine neue ersetzt, in der Cedric Diggory mit Malfoy tanzte, während Harry gegen einen Schreibtisch lehnte und ihnen lachend zusah – Blitz – Malfoy und Harry saßen an einem Schreibtisch, Bücher vor ihnen ausgebreitet, Harry streckte seine Hand nach Malfoy aus und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr – Blitz – Cedric Diggory und Harry standen neben einem tobenden Malfoy – Blitz – Harry lehnte gegen Malfoy, Regalreihen voll mit Büchern in dessen Rücken – Blitz – Ein nackter Malfoy lag auf einem sich windenden Harry, der seinen Kopf in unverkennbarer Ekstase zurückgeworfen hatte, während Malfoy Harrys nackte Brust entlangküsste –

„GENUG. FINITE. BEENDEN SIE DAS SOFORT.“

Es wurde augenblicklich dunkel, doch Harrys Blick klebte immer noch auf der Leinwand. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde es totenstill. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass alle Augen im Saal auf ihm ruhten. Zitternd erhob er sich. „Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen …“, murmelte er. Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren fremd. Er konzentrierte sich lediglich darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Die Stille folgte ihm, oder vielleicht auch nicht. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren übertönte alles. Auf der ersten Stufe stolperte er und war dankbar über die Arme, die ihn von beiden Seiten auffingen. „Toilette“, flüsterte er, vermutlich überflüssigerweise.

Ron und Hermine stützten ihn auf dem Weg zur Tür. Als sich diese öffnete, erwartete sie ein wildes Durcheinander.

„Harry Potter, wussten Sie, dass Ihnen Ihre Erinnerungen genommen wurden?“

„Wann wurden Sie von Malfoy angegriffen?“

„Werden Sie Malfoy verklagen?“

Harry nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass die Auroren vor ihm hergingen und ihm einen Weg zu den Waschräumen bahnten. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, stürzte Harry in eine der Kabinen, sank auf seine Knie und übergab sich. Er fühlte sich, als würde er sich die Seele aus dem Leib speien, so heftig war der Schwall, der ihm gleichzeitig aus Mund und Nase schoss. Schließlich brach er kraftlos neben der Toilette zusammen.

„Hier, Harry“, sagte Hermine leise und reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser.

Harry nahm ihr die Flasche ab und kämpfte kurz mit dem Verschluss. Dann spülte er sich seinen Mund aus und spuckte auf den Boden, ungeachtet der Sauerei. Hermine ließ die Pfütze geschickt verschwinden und glitt neben ihn auf die Fliesen. Ihre Hand streichelte sanft seine, die schlaff auf seinem Oberschenkel lag.

Harry sah auf und blickte zu Ron, der sich gegen die Wand der Kabine gelehnt hatte. Seine Sommersprossen stachen aus seinem blassen Gesicht hervor und er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht erwartet, Kumpel.“

„Da sind wir schon zu zweit“, erwiderte Harry mit einem bitteren Lachen. „Könnte das fingiert, konstruiert sein?“ Er sah Hermine flehend an.

Doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das möglich sein sollte.“

„Klar. Super. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich heute Morgen mit der Vorstellung aufgewacht bin, dass alles Seltsame in meinem Leben endlich hinter mir liegt. Dass wir nächste Woche nach Hogwarts gehen und ich endlich damit abschließen kann.“ Harry schloss seine Augen. „Glaubt ihr, dass alle anderen gehen, wenn wir nur lange genug hier drin bleiben? Ich kann mich jetzt nicht den Kameras, den Leuten stellen.“

„Ich habe mit den Auroren gesprochen, während du ähm … dich ausgekotzt hast. Sie räumen gerade den Flur. Wir werden direkt zum Apparierpunkt gehen können“, beschwichtige ihn Ron.

„Ich schaue mal nach, ob sie schon so weit sind“, sagte Hermine, tätschelte Harrys Wange und stand auf.

Harry nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich. „Ich habe Malfoy gefickt.“

„Na ja, eigentlich sah es eher so aus, als …“ Ron brach abrupt ab, als er sich Harrys Zauberstabspitze gegenüber sah.

„Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, wirst du diesen Satz nicht beenden.“

Ron hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Tut mir leid, Alter. Ich stehe selbst noch unter Schock. Mein Gehirn hat abgeschaltet“, sagte er mit einem matten Lächeln.

Harry ließ seine Hand in seinen Schoß fallen. „Da geht es dir wie mir.“

Sie hörten Hermines Absätze auf dem gefliesten Boden klackern. „Ich habe mit Kingsley gesprochen. Er will heute Abend zum Grimmauldplatz kommen. Wir können gehen, es ist niemand mehr da. Bist du bereit, Harry?“

Harry lachte kurz auf. „So bereit wie man nur sein kann.“

Ron hielt ihm seine Hand hin, Harry ergriff sie und zog sich hoch.


	37. Amoris Delere - Teil I

Im Wohnzimmer am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 war es dunkel. Lediglich das Flackern des Kaminfeuers spendete Licht. Neben dem Kamin saß Harry in einem Ledersessel und starrte in die Flammen, ein Glas Feuerwhisky in seiner Hand, die auf seinem Bein ruhte. Das Abendessen, das Kreacher gekocht hatte, stand unangetastet auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch.

„Es hätte schlimmer sein können, Harry“, sagte Ron leise, der mit Hermine auf dem Sofa saß und ihre Hand hielt.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Ach ja? Wie hätte es denn schlimmer sein können? Ich erfahre heute vor dem gesamten Zaubergamot durch eine Projektion auf eine drei Meter große Leinwand, dass ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin.“

„Ähm, guter Einwand“, murmelte Ron. „Wenigstens hat Kingsley die Zuschauerplätze räumen lassen, bevor …“

„Und es waren nur bruchstückhafte Bilder, Harry“, sagte Hermine sanft. „Man konnte kaum erkennen –" Ron drückte ihre Hand und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte die Erinnerung an diese „bruchstückhaften Bilder“ aus seinen Kopf zu verbannen. _Mal wieder,_ dachte er bitter.

In diesem Moment loderten die Flammen im Kamin auf und Ginnys Stimme hallte durch das Flohnetzwerk. „Harry, bitte. Ich möchte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht.“

Harry stöhnte, doch er antwortete nicht.

Hermine sah ihn an. „Möchtest du, dass Ron zu ihr geht und mit ihr spricht?“

Harry nickte seufzend. Also leerte Ron den Rest seines Feuerwhiskys in einem Zug, gab Hermine einen kurzen Kuss und stand dann auf. Beim Kamin wandte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um. „Was soll ich ihr sagen?“

„Sag ihr einfach … dass es mir gut geht. Sag ihr, dass sie morgen nicht zur Verhandlung kommen soll und dass ich mich später bei ihr melde“, antwortete Harry müde.

Ron nickte, schenkte Hermine ein kurzes Lächeln, dann warf er eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen und verschwand. Hermine und Harry sahen zu, wie sich das Feuer wieder rot färbte.

„Du kannst dich wirklich nicht mehr an diese Ereignisse erinnern, Harry?“, fragte Hermine.

Harry wandte sich ihr zu und seufzte. „Nein, na ja, ja. Einige kamen mir bekannt vor … Ich habe sie in meinen Träumen gesehen. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das real ist … Doch jetzt denke ich …“ Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Du wusstest etwas, oder? Deswegen hast du mir gesagt, dass Ginny gehen soll, als die Plätze geräumt wurden.“

Hermine zögerte. Besorgt stellte sie fest, dass er nicht wütend klang. Es war eher so, als seien keine Emotionen mehr in ihm übrig. Er stand immer noch unter Schock. Sie hatten ihn gerade so aus dem Gerichtssaal bringen können, bevor er angefangen hatte, zu zittern.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu und zauberte grüne und silberne Funken hinein, die mit den roten und goldenen Flammen im Kamin verschmolzen und den Abzug hinaufstiegen.

„Ich wusste es nicht, Harry. Nicht sicher.“ Hermine schloss ihre Augen, als wolle sie sich zurückerinnern. „Während unseres vierten Schuljahres, das scheint schon so lange her zu sein, habe ich vermutet, dass irgendetwas vor sich geht …“

„Was?“ Seine Stimme klang zwar schärfer, doch auf seinem Gesicht regte sich immer noch nichts.

„Etwas hatte sich in dem Jahr verändert, du warst glücklich. Du warst so richtig glücklich. Obwohl das mit dem Trimagischen Turnier war und selbst mit Umbridge im darauffolgenden Jahr. Du hattest immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht und hast irgendwelche alten Muggel-Lieder gesummt. Und mit Malfoy … Obwohl ihr euch immer noch ständig gestritten habt, war es irgendwie anders. Beinahe schon abgesprochen, als wüsstet ihr immer genau, was der andere gleich tun würde.“

Hermine seufzte und sah zu Harry. „Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei und alles war wieder wie vorher, sogar noch schlimmer und …“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich dachte, ich hätte es mir nur eingebildet.“

Harry sah sie neugierig an. „Welche Muggel-Lieder?“

„Ach, keine Ahnung. Richtig altes Zeug von den Stones, Beatles, Hendrix …“

„Nein, das kann nicht sein …“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann sprang er plötzlich auf und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Hermine hörte ihn die Treppe hinaufpoltern und folgte ihm eilig. Sie fand ihn in Sirius‘ altem Zimmer vor seinem ehemaligen Schrankkoffer, aus dem er alles herauszerrte, bis er schließlich am Boden angekommen war. Hermine schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als er einen Stapel alter Muggel-Schallplatten hervorholte. Auf dem obersten Album prangte ein strahlend gelbes U-Boot.

„Ich habe die hier gefunden, als ich meinen Koffer für unsere Suche nach den Horkruxen ausgeräumt habe. Ich konnte mir aber nicht erklären, wie sie da reingekommen sind und wem sie gehörten …“ Harry sank auf seine Knie und starrte die Platten mit leerem Blick an. „Und diese Bands … oh lieber Gott, Hermine. Was hat er mir nur angetan?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“ Hermine sank neben ihn auf den Boden. „Was war noch in deinem Koffer, von dem du nicht wusstest, woher es kam?“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich habe ihn in den Ferien nie ausgeräumt, immer nur alles Neue obendrauf gepackt. Es schien immer alles reinzupassen.“

„Komm, wir räumen ihn aus und schauen, was noch da ist.“

Harry nickte und gemeinsam begannen sie, den Koffer auszuräumen. Als sie damit fertig waren, blieb nur ein kleiner Haufen von Dingen übrig, die Harry nicht kannte. Hermine griff nach einem Stück grüner Seide und ließ es durch ihre Finger gleiten. „Das eine Ende wurde abgeschnitten, das andere ist noch intakt. Ich glaube, das war mal ein Slytherin-Schal, Harry. Und ein guter. Das ist sehr teure Seide.“

Er nickte dumpf und nahm sich den Schnatz. „Das ist ein Übungsschnatz, aber ich hatte nie einen eigenen … Ich habe immer den Mannschaftsschnatz benutzt.“

„Glaubst du, dass das der Schnatz aus den Erinnerungen ist?“ Hermine hatte die Worte aus Angst vor Harrys Reaktion sehr leise ausgesprochen.

„Das könnte möglich sein“, antwortete er gleichgültig, während er eine kleine Papiertüte in den Mülleimer warf.

„Was war das?“, fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Nur Bonbons, die mir Dumbledore letztes Jahr kurz vor seinem Tod gegeben hatte. Sie waren widerlich. Wahrscheinlich habe ich sie nur aufgehoben, weil sie von ihm waren.“ Er drehte sich um und hob eine Münze auf. Dass Hermine in den Mülleimer griff, die Papiertüte mit den Bonbons wieder herausholte und in ihre Tasche gleiten ließ, bemerkte er nicht. Harry betrachtete stattdessen die Münze, auf der ein Gryffindor-Löwe eingeprägt war. „Und das?“

Hermine streckte ihre Hand nach der Münze aus. „Die habe ich schon einmal gesehen, Harry. Du hast mich gebeten, sie mit einem Proteus-Zauber zu belegen.“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich dich nie mehr danach gefragt habe. Aber jetzt erinnere ich mich. Das sollte ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für jemanden sein.“

„Habe ich dir gesagt, für wen?“

„Nein … Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das vergessen habe.“ Ihre Hände zitterten. „Glaubst du, dass meine Erinnerungen auch gelöscht wurden?“

Harry umschloss ihre Hände mit seinen eigenen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Wenn es so wäre, würdest du dich nicht einmal mehr an die Münze erinnern.“ Er schloss seine Augen. „Ich würde alles dafür geben, dass das einfach nur wieder ein Traum ist. Warum habe ich ihnen auch den Zauberstab gegeben, Hermine?“

„Du wolltest das Richtige tun, das willst du immer. Wir konnten doch nicht ahnen …“

„Dass ich Sex mit Draco Malfoy hatte und er mir die Erinnerungen daran genommen hat?“ Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an dem Satz.

„Na ja, ähm … ja.“ Hermine versuchte, positiv zu klingen, doch schaffte es nicht ganz. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das sagen soll, aber der Proteus-Zauber verfügt über eine Historie. Meistens werden die letzten versendeten und empfangenen Nachrichten gespeichert.“

„Tu es.“

Sie zögerte. „Gib mir dein Zauberkunst-Buch. Ich habe das noch nie vorher gemacht und will sichergehen, dass mir kein Fehler unterläuft.“

Harry nickte und kramte in seinem Koffer nach dem alten Schulbuch. Er reichte es ihr, drehte sich dann wieder um und ließ seine ganzen Sachen mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes zurück in den Koffer schweben. Schließlich legte er seinen Zauberstab auf den Schallplatten ab und wandte sich Hermine zu, die gerade die Zauberformel über die Proteus-Münze sprach.

„Gib mir das Stück Papier, Harry. Ich werde die Nachrichten darauf übertragen, damit wir sie aufzeichnen können.“

Harry sah sich nach dem Stück Papier um, das sie zusammengeknüllt ganz unten in seinem Koffer gefunden hatten und reichte es ihr. Mit einem routinierten Schwenk ihres Stabes leitete Hermine den leuchtenden Zauber auf das Papier.

Die Worte wirbelten auf das Blatt und verschwanden dann. Hermine blinzelte und schaute erst auf ihren Stab und dann auf das Papier. „Das hätte nicht passieren sollen.“

„Was hätte nicht passieren sollen?“

„Die Nachrichten hätten auf dem Blatt erscheinen müssen, doch stattdessen sind sie einfach verschwunden.“ Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Warum sind sie …“ Sie befühlte das Papier und lächelte schließlich. „Natürlich, wie klug.“

„Hermine“, knurrte Harry, seine Geduld war beinahe am Ende.

„Das Stück Papier ist verzaubert. Das, was darauf ist, soll verborgen bleiben … Wahrscheinlich zeigt es sich, wenn der Stab des richtigen Zauberers die Oberfläche berührt.“

„Lass mich raten, mein Stab.“ Harry griff nach ihm, während Hermine das Papier vor ihm ausbreitete, sodass Harry es mit seinem Stab berühren konnte. Sofort formten sich dunkle Linien auf der Oberfläche.

„Merlin“, stöhnte Harry, als Malfoys Abbild erschien. Doch auch sein eigenes Gesicht tauchte auf, ihre Arme umschlangen einander. Über der Zeichnung erschienen die Worte des Proteus-Zaubers.

_Was ist los? Was ist mir dir passiert?_

_D, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Rede mit mir_

_D, ich liebe dich_

„Das waren die letzten Nachrichten, die du verschickt hast. Soll ich die übertragen, die von Malfoy kamen?“ Hermine kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum und wünschte sich, sie hätte Harry nie davon erzählt, dass man die Nachrichten wieder abrufen konnte. Sie hätten das später machen können, heute hatte er schon so viel erleiden müssen. Doch es war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es sich um Liebesschwüre handeln könnte.

„Klar, warum zur Hölle nicht“, antwortete Harry beinahe gleichgültig. Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und betrachtete ausdruckslos die Zeichnung.

_Ich liebe dich._

_Vergiss nie, dass ich dich immer lieben werde_

_Muss gehen_

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und die Wörter und die Zeichnung verblassten. Dann berührte er das Papier wieder mit der Spitze und sie erschienen erneut.

Hermine betrachtete Harry traurig. Sie machte sich Sorgen, weil er immer noch so ruhig war. Er schrie nicht und er tobte nicht. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte auf die Zeichnung und die Worte, die nun auf dem Bild standen. Sein Gesicht hatte zwar sämtliche Farbe verloren, doch das war das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass etwas gerade nicht in Ordnung war.

„Es ist also so, dass Malfoy und ich uns Liebesschwüre geschickt haben, jemand uns beim Tanzen gezeichnet hat und wir nachts Sucher gegen Sucher mit diesem Schnatz gespielt haben. Dann ist doch jetzt alles klar.“ Harry sah sich nach seinem Glas um und nahm einen großen Schluck Feuerwhisky.

Unten hörten sie die Türglocke läuten. Erleichtert stand Hermine auf. „Das wird Kingsley sein. Vielleicht kann er uns etwas Neues erzählen …“

„Genau. Vielleicht hat er einen Beweis dafür gefunden, dass ich ein Veela-Werwolf bin, der aus Liebe heimlich ein Kind mit Malfoy gezeugt hat.“ Er stand auf. „Das würde diesem Tag noch das gewisse Etwas geben.“

„Harry …“ Hermine legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, als er an ihr vorbeigehen wollte. „Du weißt, dass Ron und ich immer hinter dir stehen werden. Egal, was passiert.“

Harry lachte. „Klar werdet ihr das, aber was ist mit mir? Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, das Arschloch, das mir im sechsten Schuljahr die Nase gebrochen hat. Malfoy, der mich bei jeder Gelegenheit verspottet und verhext hat. Und ich habe ihm zuckersüße Liebesnachrichten geschickt, verdammt. Und ich habe mit ihm getanzt und“, er wedelte mit dem Blatt, „sonst noch was mit ihm gemacht. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich das alles in meinen Kopf bekommen soll und ob ich das überhaupt will.“

„Wir kennen noch nicht alle Fakten, Harry. Du solltest im Moment weder dich noch Malfoy verurteilen. Lass uns erstmal so viel wie möglich herausfinden, okay? Und dann sehen wir weiter.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. Seit die Verhandlungen vor ein paar Wochen angefangen hatten, lebten sie alle drei am Grimmauldplatz. Ron und Harry waren direkt nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts zurück in den Fuchsbau gegangen. Hermine dagegen hatte zunächst einen Monat lang bei ihren Eltern gewohnt, die wieder nach Hause gekommen waren, nachdem sie beinahe ein Jahr zusammen mit den Dursleys an einem geheimen Ort verbracht hatten.

Harry hatte sich im Fuchsbau unwohl und eingesperrt gefühlt. Nach all den Ereignissen war alles dort zu viel und zu früh. Auch Ginny jeden Tag zu sehen, hatte sich seltsam angefühlt. Sie war bereit, ihre Beziehung wieder aufleben zu lassen, doch Harry konnte es nicht, noch nicht. Die Verhandlungen waren ihm eine willkommene Entschuldigung gewesen, den Fuchsbau wieder zu verlassen. Ron hatte seinen Eltern gesagt, dass er Harry am Grimmauldplatz nicht alleinlassen wolle. Kurz danach war Hermine bei ihnen eingezogen, um einfacher zu den Verhandlungen kommen zu können und näher bei Ron zu sein.

Kreacher stand am Fuß der Treppe. „Harry Potter, Sir. Minister Shacklebolt wartet im Wohnzimmer auf Sie. Soll ich Erfrischungen servieren?“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Kreacher. Danke“, antwortete Hermine für Harry, der den Hauself einfach ignorierte und den Flur weiter entlang ging.

Kingsley stand inmitten des Wohnzimmers und unterhielt sich mit Ron, der wohl gerade vom Fuchsbau zurückgekommen sein musste. Er klopfte sich nämlich noch Flohpulver von den Schultern.

„Wie geht es Ginny?“, fragte Harry und ignorierte vorerst auch Kingsley.

„Sie macht sich große Sorgen“, antwortete Ron schulterzuckend. „Der Tagesprophet hat eine Sonderausgabe veröffentlicht“, fuhr er zögerlich fort. „Sie hat sie gesehen und war ziemlich aufgeregt.“

„Hätten sie nicht bis morgen warten können?“ Harry blickte fassungslos von Ron zu Kingsley.

Kingsley schüttelte seinen Kopf, holte eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie an Harry weiter. _„Obliviert“_ schrie ihm die Überschrift in fünfzehn Zentimeter großen Buchstaben entgegen. Darunter war ein Foto von Harry, der von Ron und Hermine aus dem Gerichtssaal geführt wurde. Sein Foto-Ich bewegte sich wie ein Zombie, sein Gesicht vor Schock erstarrt. Foto-Ron und Foto-Hermine sahen nicht minder schockiert aus, waren aber noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, um die Schaulustigen wütend anzufunkeln.

„Was steht drin?“, fragte er desinteressiert und warf die Zeitung ins Feuer. Dann ging er zu seinem Lieblingssessel und ließ sich hineinfallen.

Da Harry keine Anstalten machte, sonst noch etwas zu sagen, bedeutete Hermine Kingsley, sich auf den anderen Sessel zu setzen. Sie und Ron ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Nichts über die Erinnerungen, die wir gesehen haben. Wir versuchen, das geheim zu halten, was uns bisher gelungen ist“, antwortete Kingsley. „Aber trotzdem berichten sie einiges darüber, wie die Erinnerungen entdeckt wurden.“

„Er scheint nicht wütend zu sein“, flüsterte Ron Hermine zu.

„Er steht unter Schock. Hält alles von sich fern.“

„Das Verfahren ist bis auf weiteres eingestellt. Draco Malfoy befindet sich im Krankentrakt, wo er wegen Verletzungen, die ihm die Wärter seines Zellenblockes zugefügt haben, behandelt wird. Der Chef der Aurorenabteilung ist bereits darauf angesetzt, den Grund für diesen Angriff zu erfahren. Die Wärter behaupten, dass er den Angriff provoziert habe. Wie auch immer, er wurde schwer verletzt und verflucht.“

„Eine Schande, dass sie es nicht beendet haben“, murmelte Ron und erntete von Hermine einen Stoß in seine Rippen und ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nein, er ist der Einzige, der uns erzählen kann, was passiert ist.“ Sie schaute zu Harry. Er schien von den Neuigkeiten in Bezug auf Malfoy unbeeindruckt zu sein.

„Harry, du kannst dich an keine Art von, nun ja … Beziehung mit Malfoy erinnern?“, wollte Kingsley wissen. Man konnte ihm anhören, wie unangenehm ihm diese Frage war.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht vom Feuer ab. „Nichts, was ich nicht für seltsame Träume gehalten hätte. Wir haben monatelang in der Wildnis gelebt, da spielt einem der Verstand irgendwann unwillkürlich Streiche.“

Kingsley betrachtete Harry besorgt, doch entschied sich schließlich, fortzufahren. „Also, Malfoy wird ein oder zwei Tage brauchen, um sich von seinen Verletzungen zu erholen. Ich möchte, dass du morgen ins St. Mungo gehst, Harry. Lass dich durchchecken, vielleicht kann man dort –“

„NEIN!“ Harry war in Sekundenschnelle aufgesprungen und zeigte mit einem Finger auf Kingsley. „Ich werde ihnen NICHT erlauben, ihre SCHEIß-Zauberstäbe auf mich zu richten, um herauszufinden, was ZUR HÖLLE mit mir los ist! Ich habe genug! Ich habe die Nase GESTRICHEN voll! Ich war ein SCHEIß-Horkrux! ICH BIN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL GESTORBEN! Die ganze Zeit hatte ich einen VOLLKOMMEN IRREN in meinem Kopf. UND JETZT BIN ICH DER SCHWULE LIEBHABER EINES SCHEIß-TODESSERS, DEM SEINE SCHEIß-ERINNERUNGEN GELÖSCHT WURDEN! Zur Hölle mit dir, Kingsley und zur Hölle mit der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft!“ Er stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Auf seinem Weg stieß er den kleinen Beistelltisch um, auf dem immer noch das unangetastete Abendessen stand. Walburga Blacks Porträt fing augenblicklich zu zetern an und Hermine hörte, wie Harry etwas nach ihr warf, bevor er die Treppe hinaufstampfte.

Die drei saßen vollkommen erstarrt im Wohnzimmer und lauschten den Geräuschen von zugeschlagenen Türen und hörten, wie etwas gegen eine Wand geworfen wurde.

„Na ja, das ist doch gut“, sagte Hermine schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Ron und Kingsley sahen sie überrascht an. „Das ist gut?“, fragte Ron irritiert.

„Ja, es ist doch wesentlich besser, wenn er wütend ist und Dinge zerstört, als dass er wie ein Zombie in einer Ecke sitzt und sich von allem zurückzieht. Warum gehst du nicht nach oben und lässt dich eine Weile von ihm anschreien, Ron? Nur für den Fall, dass er sich zu sehr gehen lässt.“ Ihre Worte wurden von einem weiteren ohrenbetäubenden Knall begleitet, der von dem lauten Gezeter des Porträts beinahe übertönt wurde. „Und schließ um Merlins Willen bitte Walburgas Vorhänge, wenn du an ihr vorbeigehst.“

„Klar. Großartig. Ich bekomme heute nur die spaßigen Aufgaben. Wenn ich in einer Stunde nicht wieder zurück bin, schickt Verstärkung.“ Ron straffte seine Schultern und verließ das Zimmer.

„Tut mir leid, Kingsley. Seit wir den Gerichtssaal verlassen haben, war er wie paralysiert. Es ist gut, dass er endlich wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Ich habe mir langsam Sorgen gemacht.“

„Schon gut und so ist es wirklich besser. Seit ich vor vielen Jahren einmal mit Sirius eine Nacht durchgezecht und wir uns gegenseitig unsere Sorgen erzählt haben, habe ich niemanden mehr so fluchen gehört. Sirius konnte genauso gut fluchen wie er trinken konnte.“ Kingsley schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf.

„Ich möchte, dass sich die Geistheiler im St. Mungo Ron und mich ansehen, Sir“, sagte Hermine leise, aber mit Nachdruck. „Ich vermute, dass nicht nur mit Harrys Erinnerungen gespielt wurde, sondern auch mit unseren. Harry und ich haben oben etwas gefunden und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das schon einmal gesehen habe, aber irgendetwas stimmt mit dieser Erinnerung nicht.“

„Ich fürchte, dass du Recht haben könntest. Malfoy und wer auch immer ihm geholfen hat, hätten auch etwas mit euch machen müssen. Sonst hättet ihr sofort bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Diese Verhandlung war von Anfang an eine Farce. Ich hätte niemals erlauben dürfen, dass dieser Fall in so kurzer Zeit vor den Zaubergamot gebracht wird. Es gab zu viele Ungereimtheiten in Bezug auf Malfoy, doch ich habe mich von diesem verdammten Smith und seinem Team überreden lassen.“

„Wirst du die Verhandlung wegen Verfahrensfehlern einstellen?“, fragte Hermine.

„Noch nicht, aber ich halte mir diese Möglichkeit offen. Natürlich ist diese Verhandlung ab sofort nicht mehr öffentlich, es werden keine Zuschauer mehr zugelassen. Harry kann allerdings selbstverständlich anwesend sein und jeden mitbringen, den er als Unterstützung dabeihaben möchte.“

„Hat Malfoy irgendetwas gesagt, nachdem wir den Gerichtssaal verlassen hatten?“

„Nein. Er war sogar regelrecht katatonisch, er wollte oder konnte nicht einmal gehen.“

„Wie konnte er dann diesen Angriff provozieren?“

Kingsley nickte nüchtern. „Alle Wärter, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt anwesend waren, werden dazu befragt. Die erste Aussage war, dass sein Verhalten völlig überraschend von passiv zu aggressiv umschwang. Aber wir werden noch dahinter kommen und ich habe ein S.E.C.U.R. auf ihn angesetzt, das alles aufzeichnet. Wenn also noch jemand auf Rache sinnt, werden wir rechtzeitig eingreifen können. Vor allem nach dem, was mit Lucius Malfoy passiert ist.“

Hermine nickte ernst. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich bei seiner Festnahme widersetzt und war von den Auroren, die ihn abholen sollten, getötet worden. Ein lauter Knall hallte von oben herab und Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Ich glaube, das war der Kleiderschrank. Hoffentlich ist der Irrwicht nicht rausgekommen.“

Kingsley lachte. „Ich denke, ich werde heute nichts mehr von Harry erwarten dürfen. Sag ihm, wenn er wieder zu sich gekommen ist“, wieder knallte es laut, „dass ich euch drei morgen Nachmittag um sechzehn Uhr in meinem Büro sehen möchte. Ich treffe mich mit beiden Anwälten, um zu entscheiden, wie wir weiter vorgehen.“ Er stand auf und schüttelte Hermines Hand. „Ich schicke eine Eule ins St. Mungo und sage dort Bescheid, dass Ron und du morgen Vormittag vorbei kommen. Wenn Harry einverstanden ist, dass sie ihre, ähm … ‚Scheiß-Zauberstäbe‘ auch auf ihn richten, soll er mitkommen. Ich würde gerne so viel wie möglich herausfinden, bevor wir den Prozess wieder aufnehmen.“

~~~*~~~

Harry sah auf, als Ron und Hermine die Küche betraten. Er saß an dem großen Eichentisch, auf dem Regulus‘ alter Plattenspieler und der Stapel Muggel-Schallplatten lagen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand er auf und goss jedem von ihnen eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Nachdem er ihnen ihre Tassen gereicht hatte, setzte er sich ihnen gegenüber wieder auf die Bank. Ron hielt Hermines Hand fest in seiner und Harry sah zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her. Er kannte sie lange genug, um ihre Körpersprache lesen zu können.

„Er hat euch beide auch erwischt, oder?“ Seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Dieser verdammte Bastard, ich werde –“

„Nein, Harry.“ Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Unsere Erinnerungen wurden nicht gelöscht. Das wurde genauestens überprüft, es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Es war ein anderer Zauber. Niemand kann genau sagen, wann es passierte, aber –“

„Was hat er euch angetan?“, blaffte Harry.

„Ein Zauber, ein Vertrauenszauber, sehr alt … Nur wenige Menschen haben überhaupt je davon gehört. ‚Adcredo‘. Er sorgt dafür, dass du alles akzeptierst, was dir gesagt wird. Ohne Fragen zu stellen.“

„Ihr beide?“

„Na ja, ja. Es mussten wir beide sein“, antwortete Ron bitter. „Der Bastard wusste genau, dass es nicht ausreichen würde, nur einen von uns zu verfluchen. Vielleicht auch dich.“

„Ist er umkehrbar?“, fragte Harry leise. Zu wissen, dass seine eigenen Erinnerungen manipuliert worden waren, war schlimm genug. Dass das aber auch seinen besten Freunden passiert war, war fast zu viel.

„Schon geschehen“, antwortete Hermine mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Glücklicherweise gibt es einen Gegenzauber.“

„Und? Erinnert ihr euch an etwas anderes?“

Die beiden tauschten einen Blick und Harry versuchte, dem Drang zu widerstehen, genervt seine Augen zu verdrehen. Seit die beiden eine Beziehung führten, fühlte sich Harry mehr und mehr wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

„Ich habe noch lange mit Heilerin Watson über den Zauber gesprochen, Harry. Und ich muss noch ein wenig auf eigene Faust recherchieren“, Ron und Harry schnaubten zeitgleich, „aber scheinbar wurde nichts gelöscht. Der Zauber hat nur dafür gesorgt, dass wir akzeptieren und keine Fragen stellen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich deswegen von der Münze gewusst. Gewusst, dass du sie deinem Freund geben wolltest, habe dich aber später nicht mehr danach gefragt.“

„Und weshalb ich wusste, dass du schwul bist, aber kein einziges Mal darüber nachgedacht habe, dass du mit meiner Schwester zusammen bist“, ergänzte Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Wir wussten beide, dass du schwul bist, aber es kam uns nie in den Sinn, dass du gar nicht an Ginny interessiert sein dürftest, weil sie ganz offensichtlich kein Junge ist. Wir haben noch nicht mal darüber gesprochen.“

„Oh Merlin, Ginny. Wie soll ich ihr das bloß erklären?“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wartet, das ergibt keinen Sinn. Ihr wusstet, dass ich schwul bin?“

Hermine und Ron nickten. „Du hast es uns selbst gleich in der ersten Woche im vierten Schuljahr erzählt.“

„Ich habe euch erzählt, dass ich schwul bin … also wusste ich scheinbar …“, stammelte er fassungslos. „Aber warum wollte ich dann mit Ginny zusammen sein? Ich wollte das unbedingt. Im sechsten Schuljahr konnte ich praktisch an nichts anderes mehr denken.“

„Du solltest ins St. Mungo gehen, Harry“, bat Hermine. „Vermutlich hat man dir eine Art Liebestrank verabreicht.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Jetzt im Moment will ich nicht wissen, ob mir sonst noch etwas angetan wurde. Außerdem ergibt das alles keinen Sinn. Selbst wenn Malfoy und ich … etwas am Laufen hatten, warum sollte er meine Erinnerungen löschen und mir dann einen Liebestrank geben, damit ich mich in Ginny verliebe? Was hätte er davon gehabt? Und wie soll er ihn mir verabreicht haben?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum das passiert ist“, antwortete Hermine. „Aber ein Liebestrank würde so vieles erklären. Du musst zugeben, dass sich deine Gefühle für Ginny verändert haben. Ich wusste das schon im Mai. Wahrscheinlich verlor der Trank langsam seine Wirkung.“

„Nach dem Kampf war alles so durcheinander, aber ich habe mir immer wieder gesagt, dass zwischen uns alles wieder normal werden würde, sobald sich alles beruhigt hat“, erklärte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Wie kann ich schwul sein, es auch wissen, aber mich nicht daran erinnern?“

„Geh. Ins. St. Mungo“, erwiderte Hermine zähneknirschend. „Heilerin Watson war wirklich brillant. Sobald der Adcredo umgekehrt wurde, wirst du dich vielleicht an mehr erinnern oder es fallen dir Momente ein, über die du wegen des Vertrauenszaubers nicht mehr nachgedacht hast.“

„Ich will nicht“, entgegnete Harry störrisch. Er liebte Hermine, aber warum verstand sie nicht, dass er gerade genug zu verdauen hatte. Es musste nicht noch mehr dazu kommen.

„Ist schon gut, Hermine.“ Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das eilt nicht. Offensichtlich ist das vor mindestens zwei Jahren passiert. Da machen ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger auch keinen Unterschied mehr aus.“ Er sah zu Harry. „Richtig?“

„Richtig.“ Harry lächelte Ron erleichtert an, weil der ihn wenigstens verstand.

Hermine war offensichtlich anderer Meinung, doch entschied sich, das Thema zu wechseln. „Welche Bedeutung haben diese Schallplatten, Harry? Warum ausgerechnet diese Alben?“, fragte Hermine und schaute die Platten durch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie in meinen Koffer gekommen sind.“

„Das sind nicht gerade aktuelle Bands. Sie sind alle aus den sechziger Jahren. Haben sie eine bestimmte Bedeutung für dich?“

Harry zögerte. Die Monate, die sie mit der Jagd nach den Horkruxen verbracht hatten, hatten sie noch enger zusammengeschweißt. Während all dieser schier endlos erschienenen Nächte am Lagerfeuer, hatte er viel von seinem Leben bei den Dursleys erzählt. Doch sein schlimmstes Erlebnis, als sein Onkel ihn beim Hören der Platten erwischt hatte, verschwieg er ihnen bis heute.

„Sollen wir eine auflegen? Ich habe noch nie ein ganzes Album Muggelmusik gehört“, schlug Ron vor und griff nach der obersten Platte, doch Harry hielt ihn auf.

„Ich muss euch erst etwas erzählen. Ich sitze schon die ganze Zeit hier und versuche, den Mut aufzubringen, eine von ihnen abzuspielen. Es hat mit den Dursleys zu tun. Lange bevor ich meinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen habe.“ Harry fuhr mit seinem Finger die Furchen in der Tischplatte nach, während er zögerlich von der Nacht erzählte, in der Onkel Vernon die Platten und den Plattenspieler seiner Mutter zerstört hatte. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn erschrocken an, doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie das mit Malfoy zusammenhängen soll. Es muss irgendetwas mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun haben, aber ich weiß nicht, was. Ich habe euch zwei nie davon erzählt, warum sollte ich es dann ausgerechnet ihm erzählt haben?“

„Was hast du gedacht, als du sie letzten Juli gefunden hast? Du hast gesagt, dass du sie beim Aufräumen deines Koffers entdeckt hast.“

Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich dachte, dass sie jemand vielleicht in den falschen Koffer gelegt hatte. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie niemandem aus unserem Schlafsaal gehören konnten. Wir hatten ja nicht mal einen Plattenspieler.“ Harry sah zu Ron, der zustimmend nickte. „Aber an diesem Tag war ich so angespannt, ich konnte nur daran denken, sicher in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Dann wurde Moody umgebracht, wir sind geflohen und ich habe mich einfach nicht mehr an sie erinnert.“

Hermine legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wir sollten jetzt nicht so viel darüber nachdenken. Heute Nachmittag gehen wir zu dem Treffen mit Kingsley. Vielleicht bekommen wir dort ein paar Antworten auf unsere Fragen.“


	38. Amoris Delere - Teil II

Beklommen betrat das Trio Kingsley Shacklebolts Büro. Harry schaute sich als erstes aufmerksam um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Malfoy nicht unter den Anwesenden war. Im Büro standen lediglich sein Anwalt Goldstein und der Staatsanwalt mit seinem Sekretär. Sie alle drehten sich um, als Harry zur Tür herein kam.

„Danke, Harry. Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du hergekommen bist.“ Kingsley klang dabei so, als habe er eine Wahl gehabt, dachte Harry amüsiert. „Der Grund dieses Treffens liegt darin, dass wir entscheiden müssen, ob die Verhandlung wieder aufgenommen werden soll oder ob wir sie wegen Verfahrensfehlern einstellen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Oder ob wir vielleicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit haben.“ Kingsley wandte sich an den Staatsanwalt. „Wie ich bereits angemerkt habe, hatte ich schon im Vorfeld Bedenken, weil dieser Fall so schnell vor den Gamot gebracht wurde, obwohl von Anfang an klar war, dass noch nicht alle Fakten vorlagen.“

„Mein Büro war in den letzten vier Monaten mit über zwanzig Fällen von Todessern beschäftigt. Hätten wir für jeden einen lächerlich hohen Zeitaufwand in Anspruch genommen –"

„Hätte Gerechtigkeit gesiegt und Sie hätten sich nicht damit auseinander setzen müssen, dass Ihre Entscheidungen außer Kraft gesetzt werden. Außerdem würde sich dann ein Achtzehnjähriger für ein Verhalten, das ihm von anderen aufgezwungen wurde, meist auch durch Folter, nicht mit einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban konfrontiert sehen“, unterbrach ihn Goldstein.

„Setzen wir uns doch alle erst einmal, um in Ruhe darüber zu sprechen. Außerdem habe ich gerade eine Eule erhalten, die für Sie alle interessant sein dürfte.“ Jeder nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz und Kingsley holte ein Stück Pergament hervor. „Zunächst folgende Information: Malfoy wird übermorgen wieder in der Lage sein, an einer Verhandlung teilzunehmen. Die beteiligten Wärter wurden unter Veritaserum zu dem Vorfall befragt. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad hat er den Angriff tatsächlich provoziert, allerdings haben sie überreagiert. Zwei von ihnen wurden entlassen und zwei weitere wurden zu Schreibtischdienst verurteilt, weil sie ihre Aufgabe, Malfoy vor dem Angriff zu schützen, nicht erfüllt haben.“

„Was meinst du damit, dass er ihn provoziert hat?“, fragte Harry.

„Er hat die Wärter absichtlich gestoßen, als sie ihn in seine Zelle brachten. Nicht heftig, sie haben einfach überreagiert.“

Smith grinste hämisch. „Er wollte sicherlich die Verhandlung aufschieben, deswegen wollte er verletzt werden. Genauso ist es ja auch gekommen.“

„Egal aus welchem Grund er das getan hat, ich habe die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für ihn erhöht, inklusive S.E.C.U.R. Ich hoffe, dass das nun ausreicht, um seine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.“ Kingsley wandte sich an Malfoys Anwalt. „Welche Kenntnis hatten Sie, wenn überhaupt, von einer Beziehung zwischen Ihrem Mandant und Harry Potter, Mr Goldstein?“

„Normalerweise würde ich mich auf die Schweigepflicht eines Anwalts berufen, doch das ist in diesem Fall irrelevant, denn ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung. Während unserer Gespräche vor der Verhandlung erzählte er zwar von seinen Aufeinandertreffen mit Mr Potter, aber er hat nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur ansatzweise angedeutet, dass es eine, nun … intime Beziehung gab.“

„Und Harry“, Kingsley drehte sich zu Harry um, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, „ausgehend von deiner Reaktion gestern und dem Verlust deiner Erinnerungen hattest du ebenfalls keine Kenntnis davon.“

„Nein, absolut nicht“, bestätigte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Malfoy und ich waren in der Schule nichts anderes als Rivalen.“

„Ohne Zweifel steckt viel mehr dahinter, als wir bisher wissen“, stellte Kingsley fest. „Ich möchte dich noch einmal bitten, dass du ins St. Mungos gehst. Vor allem nachdem wir nun die Ergebnisse von Mr Weasleys und Ms Grangers Untersuchungen kennen. Die beiden sind einverstanden, dass ich Sie über diese informiere.“ Er sah die beiden an und Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend. „Beide standen unter dem Einfluss des Vertrauenszaubers Adcredo, mit dem sie irgendwann in der Vergangenheit verhext worden waren. Es ist zwar nicht möglich, den genauen Zeitpunkt zu bestimmen, aber vermutlich war es etwa zur gleichen Zeit, zu der auch deine Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden.“

Harry verkniff sich, Kingsleys Bitte erneut abzulehnen. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“

„Sir, da wir gerade sowieso schon bei Mr Potters Erinnerungsverlust sind, möchte ich eine interessante Frage aufwerfen. Er hat bereits in fünf Fällen ausgesagt. Ein Fall sticht hier speziell hervor: Narzissa Malfoys Freispruch wurde ausschließlich auf Mr Potters Aussage gestützt. Da wir nun bereits eindeutige Beweise haben, dass er unter … Beeinflussung leidet –"

Harry spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg und er wollte bereits von seinem Platz aufspringen, doch Kingsley kam ihm zuvor. Er schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Schreibtisch. „Genug. Der einzige Beweis, den wir zurzeit haben, ist, dass ein paar seiner Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden. Nichts hinzugefügt, nichts verändert. So lange wir keine Gegenbeweise finden, haben seine Aussagen Bestand.“ Kingsleys Stimme war schneidend kalt. „Wenn ich noch ein einziges Wort über Harrys Geisteszustand oder Zweifel an seinen Aussagen höre, wird Ihr gesamtes Team von dem Fall abgezogen. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?“ Der Staatsanwalt nickte widerwillig. „Draco Malfoys Aussagen über seine Zeit in Malfoy Manor würde ich mir gerne bestätigen lassen. Die einzig lebende Zeugin, die uns zur Verfügung steht, ist natürlich seine Mutter. Ich habe sie bereits für eine Aussage vorgeladen. Sie wird von den Auroren, die an ihrem aktuellen Aufenthaltsort postiert sind, hierher begleitet.“

„Halten Sie das wirklich für notwendig, Sir?“, fragte der Staatsanwalt trocken. „Narzissa Malfoy hatte unzählige Gelegenheiten, uns relevante Informationen mitzuteilen. Was versprechen Sie sich davon?“

Kingsley sah den Anwalt wütend an. „Informationen, die wir dringend benötigen. Beweise für das, was in Merlins Namen verdammt nochmal passiert ist. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?“

„Selbstverständlich, Sir.“

„Außerdem habe ich eine Eule von Aberforth Dumbledore erhalten. Er ist im Besitz von Erinnerungen seines Bruders. Albus Dumbledore hat sie ihm kurz vor seinem Tod zur Aufbewahrung anvertraut. Nach Aberforths Aussage, habe Albus ihm gesagt, dass er wissen würde, wann die Erinnerungen gebraucht werden. Scheinbar ist dieser Fall jetzt eingetreten.“

„Haben diese Erinnerungen etwas mit Malfoy und mir zu tun?“

„Vermutlich. Wir werden nach seiner Ankunft hier mehr erfahren. Er wird bei der Anhörung anwesend sein und dann sehen wir uns die Erinnerungen an. Ihr aller Einverständnis vorausgesetzt, werden sie nur vor dem kleinen Zaubergamot und den Betroffenen gezeigt. Wir möchten eine Wiederholung des gestrigen Tages vermeiden.“

„Ich habe keine Einwände“, sagte Goldstein.

„Unter der Voraussetzung, dass sichergestellt wird, dass die Erinnerungen nicht manipuliert wurden, bin ich ebenfalls einverstanden“, stimmte Smith zu.

Kingsley wandte sich an Harry, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wenn es hilft, aufzuklären, was mit mir passiert ist, bin ich dafür.“

„Sehr schön. Dann treffen wir uns übermorgen in Gerichtssaal D, um uns die Erinnerungen anzusehen. Danke, dass Sie heute alle gekommen sind.“

Während alle das Büro verließen, hielt Goldstein Harry am Arm auf. „Kann ich Sie einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen, Mr Potter?“

„Äh, klar“, antwortete Harry und sah ihn überrascht an. „Wo …“

„Sie können das Büro meines Sekretärs nutzen, er ist heute nicht im Haus“, bot Kingsley an, der die Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte.

Goldstein nickte ihm zu. „Vielen Dank, Sir. Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen.“

Sie wurden zu dem Büro geführt und Goldstein schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, bevor er sich nervös zu Harry umdrehte. „Ich befinde mich gerade in einer sehr unangenehmen Situation, Mr Potter. Sie haben mich beauftragt, Narzissa Malfoy und ihren Sohn zu verteidigen. Doch unter diesen Umständen …“

„Sie wollen wissen, ob ich weiterhin Ihre Rechnungen bezahlen werde“, stellte Harry nüchtern fest. Er hatte noch nicht über die Ironie des Ganzen nachgedacht. Dass er eigentlich Malfoys Anwalt finanzierte.

„Kurz gesagt, ja. Würde ich diesen Fall in Amerika betreuen, würde ich es pro bono tun. Er ist einfach unfassbar interessant. Doch bei den Ausgaben, die ich in den letzten Wochen für meinen Lebensunterhalt hier hatte …“

Harry betrachtete den Mann, der Anstand genug hatte, verlegen auszusehen. Er war auf Harrys Wunsch hin nach Großbritannien gekommen und hatte seine Kanzlei seinen Angestellten überlassen. Hier hatte er zwei Fälle übernommen, derer sich sonst niemand annehmen wollte und er hatte seine Sache bisher gut gemacht. Als er Ginny gesagt hatte, dass er Malfoy etwas schuldete, war das sein Ernst gewesen. Er hatte den Anwalt anonym beauftragt, er schuldete es ihnen, doch er wollte nicht, dass Malfoy davon erfuhr. Jetzt musste er für die Verteidigung dieses Arschlochs aufkommen, das seine Erinnerungen gelöscht hatte.

Er wollte nicht an die Nachrichten denken, die der Proteus-Zauber gespeichert hatte. Er wollte das alles einfach nur hinter sich lassen. Er war müde, todmüde. Vor den Malfoy-Prozessen hatte er schon nicht gut geschlafen, doch letzte Nacht konnte er wieder kein Auge zutun. Er hatte stundenlang wach gelegen und war schließlich aufgestanden und im Haus umhergewandert. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, hatte er seine Laufschuhe angezogen und das Haus verlassen. Er war losgerannt und erst am Fluss stehen geblieben. Dort am Flussufer hatte er den Sonnenaufgang beobachtet, sich gewünscht, überall nur nicht in London zu sein, alles hinter sich zu lassen und neu anzufangen.

Ein leises Räuspern holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück und er erinnerte sich wieder an den Anwalt, der immer noch vor ihm stand. Scheiß auf die Malfoys. Scheiß auf die Schuld, in der er stand. Doch er wusste bereits, was er tun würde, bevor er es wirklich aussprach. „Ich werde Ihre Kosten noch eine weitere Woche lang übernehmen. Danach ist er auf sich selbst gestellt“, sagte er und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, den Anwalt zurück nach Amerika zu schicken. Er war besser als Malfoy und er würde sein Wort gegenüber Goldstein halten.

Der sah ihn überrascht an. „Das ist wirklich großzügig.“

„Und das macht mich zu einem riesengroßen Idioten“, erwiderte Harry bitter. „Malfoy soll nichts davon erfahren.“

„Selbstverständlich, Sir. Meine Leistungen werden weiterhin durch eine anonyme Spende gewährleistet.“

Harry verließ das Büro und traf auf Ron und Hermine. „Was wollte er?“

„Nichts. Wohin jetzt? Nach Hause oder in unseren üblichen Muggelpub?“, fragte Harry, während sie den Flur entlang gingen. Sie aßen nie in einem Zauberer-Restaurant oder –pub, da sie dort wegen der Aufmerksamkeit, die Harry unwillkürlich auf sich zog, niemals ihre Ruhe hatten.

„Fuchsbau“, antwortete Hermine mit Nachdruck. „Ginny wartet schon den ganzen Tag auf eine Nachricht von dir und na ja, ich denke, Molly und Arthur verdienen auch eine Erklärung.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr sagen soll. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht mal, was passiert ist. Ich kann ihr nicht erzählen, dass … was wir gesehen haben –"

„Du musst ihr ja auch nicht alles erzählen. Sag ihr, dass Malfoy deine Erinnerungen gelöscht hat und wir nur gesehen haben, ähm … und dass, ähm … es war nur … verdammt, ich habe keine Ahnung, was du sagen sollst.“ Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber sie weiß ja schon, dass er einen Teil deiner Erinnerungen gelöscht hat. Sie ist halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge um dich.“

„Glaubst du, dass es einfacher wird, wenn du ihr jetzt alles verschweigst und es ihr dann später erklären musst?“, fragte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Sie ist stark. Sie kann eine Menge verkraften. Womit sie nicht umgehen kann, ist Ungewissheit und beschützt zu werden, weil du Angst hast.“

Ron und Harry tauschten einen schnellen Blick. „Ich würde das trotzdem gerne noch ein paar Tage aufschieben“, sagte Harry abwehrend.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich lasse dir keine Wahl.“ Sie hatten zwischenzeitlich die Apparierzone erreicht. Hermine griff nach ihren Händen und apparierte sie geübt – immerhin hatte sie das letztes Jahr unzählige Male gemacht – aus dem Ministerium heraus.

„Hermine!“, rief Harry wütend, als sie vor dem Fuchsbau landeten.

„Irgendwann hättest du sowieso zugestimmt, Harry. Schließlich tust du immer das Richtige. Ich habe uns nur ein bisschen Zeit gespart“, entgegnete Hermine. „Außerdem ist heute Dienstag und das bedeutet …“

„Shepherd’s Pie“, schloss Ron breit grinsend. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich beinahe vergessen habe, dass heute Dienstag ist. Tut mir leid, Kumpel. Du hast keine Chance. Wir können keinen Pubfraß essen, wenn Mums Shepherd’s Pie hier auf uns wartet.“

Harry stöhnte und wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Diskussion ansetzen, als Ginny durch den Garten auf sie zugestürzt kam. Ihre roten Haare wehten hinter ihr her. Doch bei ihnen angekommen, blieb sie abrupt stehen und sah sie alle drei an, bevor ihre Augen an Harry hingen blieben. „Du freust dich nicht, hier zu sein“, stellte sie anklagend fest.

„Ich, ähm … also ich meine, ähm … wir waren gerade …“ Harrys Stimme verlor sich, während er Ron und Hermine wütend anfunkelte, die sich schnell in Richtung Haus verdrückten. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll“, schloss er schließlich lahm.

„Die Wahrheit ist selten verkehrt“, erwiderte Ginny trocken. „Ich bin hier fast verrückt geworden. Die Wahrheit kann kaum schlimmer sein, als alles, was ich mir heute ausgemalt habe.“ Sie drehte sich um und zog Harry mit sich zu der Bank, die in dieser Ecke des Gartens stand. „Mein letztes Hirngespinst war, dass du eine Affäre mit Malfoy hattest. Wie verrückt ist das denn? Also Harry, was auch immer du …“

Harry war stehen geblieben und hatte sich kraftlos auf die Bank sinken lassen. Er starrte Ginny wortlos an.

„Harry, was ist los?“, fragte Ginny besorgt und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?“

„Es tut mir so leid, Ginny.“ Harry lachte bitter auf. „Oh Merlin, das ist so dämlich. Ich entschuldige mich für etwas, woran ich mich nicht einmal erinnern kann.“

„Wofür? Was hast du getan? Woran kannst du dich nicht erinnern?“, fragte Ginny. Ihre Stimme wurde zunehmend schärfer.

„Was du gesagt hast“, antwortete Harry. Er wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. Stattdessen suchten seine Augen den Garten nach Gnomen ab. Sie waren immer da. Versteckten sich …

„Was ich gesagt habe? Ich habe gar nichts gesagt. Ich habe dir nur von meinem verrückten Gedankenkarussell erzählt –" Ginny hielt inne und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Du hast nicht … Du kannst nicht … Du bist nicht mal SCHWUL, Harry!“ Den letzten Teil hatte sie geschrien, während sie aufgesprungen war. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Das ist nicht witzig, Harry. Kein bisschen. Wenn Ron dich dazu angestiftet hat –"

„Ginny. Gott, Ginny. Ich habe absolut keine AHNUNG. Alles, was ich weiß, kommt von den Erinnerungen, die man uns gezeigt hat. Und darin war äußerst deutlich zu sehen, dass wir … er und ich waren –"

„Du hast mich mit DRACO MALFOY betrogen?“ Ginnys Stimme war nun eine Oktave höher als üblich.

„NEIN! Vielleicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung!“ Harry zitterte vor Frust. „Deshalb wollte ich nicht herkommen. Woher zum Teufel soll ich wissen, was ich getan habe, wenn ich mich nicht erinnern kann?“ Harry zwang sich, einmal tief Luft zu holen. Er wollte Ginnys Hand ergreifen, doch er traute sich nicht. „Aber Ginny, von dem bisschen, was wir gesehen haben, bin ich mir sicher, dass das noch vor unserer Zeit war.“

„Die Bilder, die du gesehen hast, waren von dir und Malfoy?“, fragte Ginny. Sie hatte sich etwas beruhigt und setzte sich wieder neben Harry.

Harry nickte betrübt. „Ja. Und letzte Nacht haben Hermine und ich einige Dinge in meinem alten Schrankkoffer gefunden, die das untermauern. Also was wir gesehen haben.“

„Was zum Beispiel?“

Harry sah, wie Ginny um Fassung rang. Sie knetete aufgebracht ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und war auf der Bank ein Stück von ihm weggerückt. „Blödes Zeug. Eine Münze, so wie die, die wir für die DA verwendet haben. Offensichtlich haben wir sie benutzt, um miteinander zu kommunizieren. Und, ähm … die Hälfte eines Slytherin-Schals“, Ginny erschauderte bei diesen Worten, „und ein paar andere Sachen.“

„Also bist du bi oder schwul. Oder sowas?“, fragte Ginny langsam.

„Oder sowas“, wiederholte Harry. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diese Frage beantworten, aber offensichtlich weiß ich es selbst nicht. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich wissen will, was hier vor sich geht, aber ein Teil von mir hat Angst vor der Wahrheit. Heiliger Godric, Ginny. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird, aber das kann ich nicht.“

Ginny stand auf und hielt Harry ihre Hand hin. Sie zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung, die Harry nur zögerlich erwiderte. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie ich mich mit all dem fühle. Ich weiß es nicht. Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass ich dich anschreien und dir böse sein soll, aber ich weiß, dass das nicht deine Schuld ist. Dafür ist allein dieser Bastard verantwortlich, Malfoy. Aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dich liebe. Schon seit ich denken kann. Wir werden schon noch rauskriegen, was passiert ist. Alles wird gut.“

Harry verstärkte seine Umarmung. „Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient, Ginny. Du bist das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich das verstehen soll“, erwiderte Ginny humorlos. „Deine Messlatte hing früher nicht besonders hoch.“ Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Komm, es ist Dienstag. Wenn wir nicht bald reingehen, haben Ron und Bill schon alles aufgefressen. Und dann werde ich so richtig sauer.“

Als sie das Haus betraten, stellte Harry erleichtert fest, dass Ron und Hermine dessen Eltern bereits alles über die Erinnerungen erzählt hatten. Es Ginny zu erzählen, war schon schlimm genug gewesen. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, es vor Arthur und Molly auch noch einmal wiederholen zu müssen.

Bill war auch schon in der Küche. „Es ist Dienstag“, sagte er grinsend. „Fleur ist diese Woche bei ihrer Familie. Es gibt also keinen Grund, das hier zu verpassen. Außerdem muss ich mir dir reden, Harry.“

„Die Kobolde täten besser daran, nicht noch mehr Geld zu fordern …“, begann Harry verärgert.

Doch Bill lachte. „Nein. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihnen bewusst ist, dass sie bereits alles rausgeholt haben. Nein, einer meiner Arbeitskollegen kam heute zu mir. Er sagte, er wolle mir dir über, ähm … die Situation sprechen.“

„Über Malfoy?“

Bill nickte. „Er sagte nicht, worüber genau, nur dass er der Meinung sei, dass er dir helfen könne, mehr zu erfahren. Ich weiß, das klingt im ersten Moment seltsam, aber er ist ein ehrlicher Kerl. Wenn er sagt, dass er etwas weiß, ist es auch so.“

„Wer ist er?“, fragte Harry überrascht.

„Simon Ward. Er war letzte Woche kurz bei dem Treffen.“

„Der Name sagt mir nichts, aber gut. Meinetwegen. Kommt nach Feierabend einfach zum Grimmauldplatz.“

„Klingt gut, ich sage ihm Bescheid.“

~~~*~~~

Nach dem Abendessen nahm Arthur Harry beiseite. „Harry, ich weiß, dass ich niemals ein Vater für dich sein kann, doch egal was passiert, Molly und ich wollen, dass du weißt, dass du für uns wie ein Sohn bist. Ich möchte morgen für dich da sein.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, wirklich. Das müssen Sie nicht tun.“ Er konnte gerade an nichts anderes mehr denken als an die Erinnerungen, die sie gestern gesehen hatten. Er würde sich zu Tode schämen, wenn die Weasleys sie sehen würden. „Bitte nicht …“

„Ich bestehe darauf. Nun, nachdem was ich von Ron erfahren habe, wenn er mal nicht gestammelt hat, hast du Dinge gesehen, die recht intim waren. Molly wird mit Ginny hier bleiben. Und ich, nun ich für meinen Teil habe schon genug gesehen, um nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken, wenn du plötzlich eine Vorliebe für Ziegen entwickelt hättest.“

Harry verschluckte sich fast bei diesen Worten und stimmte einfach nur zu, damit Arthur endlich still war.


	39. Amoris Delere - Teil III

Am nächsten Morgen schlurfte Harry die Treppe hinunter und streckte sich ausgiebig. Er ging in die Küche, wo ihm der dort vorherrschende Duft bereits sagte, dass Kreacher an diesem Morgen ein deftiges Frühstück vorbereitete, und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte Harry sogar tatsächlich Appetit.

Vielleicht hatte ihm das Gespräch mit Ginny gestern doch besser getan, als er zunächst gedacht hatte. Das einzig Gute an diesem ganzen Fiasko war wohl die Erleichterung, die er verspürte, weil er nun wusste, dass er schwul war. Die letzten vier Monate hatte er gedacht, dass er langsam verrückt wurde. Er liebte Ginny immer noch, doch eher so wie er Hermine liebte. Das war das erste Anzeichen dafür gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte kein Interesse mehr daran gehabt, wieder mit Ginny zusammen zu kommen. Alleine darüber nachzudenken, hatte ihn ausgelaugt und schließlich hatte er nur noch darauf gewartet, dass die alten Gefühle wieder auflebten. Doch gleichzeitig hatte er beobachtet, wie Ron und Hermine seit dem Kampf kaum noch ihre Hände voneinander lassen konnten. Sie hatten dasselbe durchgemacht wie er – zum Großteil zumindest – und das hielt sie ja auch nicht davon ab. _Bis heute nicht_ , dachte er schmunzelnd, als ihm auffiel, dass es bereits nach neun Uhr war und die beiden immer noch nicht heruntergekommen waren.

Als Ginny und er damals zusammengekommen waren, hatte er sich genauso gefühlt. Er hatte jeden Augenblick mit ihr geliebt, doch dann war er im Mai zurück in den Fuchsbau gekommen und plötzlich war alles anders gewesen. Er hatte sich von Ginny eingeengt gefühlt und spürte, dass er nicht mit ihr allein sein wollte. Sie zu küssen, fühlte sich falsch an und er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, woran das lag. Schließlich war er an den Grimmauldplatz geflüchtet, um ihren fragenden Blicken zu entkommen. Und das war sogar noch gewesen, bevor die Träume begonnen hatten, die ihn morgens nach dem Aufwachen völlig verwirrt zurück ließen. Doch erst seit der Nacht, die er mit Ron gemeinsam in ihrem Muggel-Stammpub verbracht hatte, konnte er sich eingestehen, dass es da vielleicht noch etwas anderes gab. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er sich jedes Mal nur deswegen ein frisch gezapftes Bier bestellt hatte, damit er den Bizeps des Barkeepers in Aktion beobachten konnte, während der den Zapfhahn herunterdrückte. Und als er sich schließlich dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sich den Barkeeper ohne T-Shirt vorstellte, wurde ihm klar, dass man nicht alles auf eine kriegsbedingte posttraumatische Belastungsstörung schieben konnte.

Während er seinen Teller zum Abwasch in das Spülbecken stellte, hörte er eine ihm unbekannte Stimme aus dem Eingangsbereich. Schnell ging er den Flur entlang, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen, als er Hermine mit einer anderen Frau an der Tür stehen sah. Die Frau trug Heilerroben aus dem St. Mungos.

„Hermine.“ Er spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg und er versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen, was ihm jedoch zunehmend schwerer fiel.

„Als allererstes: Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Harry. Ich habe uns direkt auf die oberste Treppenstufe appariert. Niemand im Park hat Heilerin Watson gesehen“, versicherte ihm Hermine.

Die Anwesenheit der Reporter war seit der Nachricht von Harrys Gedächtnisverlust um ein Vielfaches angestiegen. Sehr zur Verwunderung seiner Muggelnachbarn und dem Ärgernis des Ministeriums, das die Pressevertreter immer wieder darauf hinwies, dass fünfzig Hexen und Zauberer in Roben in einer Muggelwohngegend ein grober Verstoß gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen darstellten.

„Hermine, ich habe es dir schon gesagt.“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich an die Heilerin. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, Ihre Reise war umsonst.“

„Harry! Sprich wenigstens mit ihr. Bitte, für mich“, flehte Hermine.

„Ich verstehe Ihre Zurückhaltung, Mr Potter und wenn Sie möchten, dass ich gehe, werde ich das auch auf jeden Fall tun. Allerdings würde ich vorher gerne mit Ihnen sprechen. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich Sie weder untersuchen noch sonst irgendetwas gegen Ihren Willen unternehmen werde. Miss Granger macht sich große Sorgen um Sie. Vielleicht tun Sie es wirklich ihr zuliebe.“ Die Heilerin sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, nachdem sie einen Blick auf Hermines besorgtes Gesicht geworfen hatte.

Harry starrte die beiden Frauen fassungslos an. Und so etwas in seinem eigenen Zuhause. „Na gut, in Ordnung. Hier entlang.“ Er wandte sich abrupt um und lief stocksteif und ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob sie ihm folgten, ins Wohnzimmer. Dort warf er sich in den Ledersessel.

Die Heilerin betrat nach ihm das Zimmer, wandte sich noch einmal zu Hermine um und sagte etwas zu ihr. Hermine zögerte kurz, doch dann nickte sie und verließ das Zimmer. Die Heilerin schloss die Tür hinter ihr und ging dann zu dem anderen Sessel, auf dem sie sich niederließ und erst einmal ihre Roben ordnete. „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass mein unangekündigtes Erscheinen ein tiefer Eingriff in Ihre Privatsphäre ist, Mr Potter. Wenn man bedenkt, wie wenig Privatsphäre Ihnen zurzeit vergönnt ist, ist mein Eindringen sogar noch unangebrachter. Hätte Miss Granger mich nicht voller Sorge darum gebeten, wäre ich erst gar nicht gekommen. Sie macht sich wirklich große Sorgen um Sie und nachdem, was bei ihr und Mr Weasley festgestellt wurde, wohl auch zu Recht.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Ihnen gesagt hat, dass ich kein Interesse daran habe, zu erfahren, was mir noch alles angetan wurde“, entgegnete Harry, wobei er mit den Zähnen knirschte, um die Heilerin nicht anzufauchen.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich möchte Ihnen erklären, was mit Miss Granger passiert ist. Sie hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen“, schlug die Heilerin vor. Kurz legte sie eine Pause ein, doch als Harry weiter schwieg, fuhr sie fort. „Miss Granger wurde mit einem Vertrauenszauber belegt, dem ‚Adcredo‘. Das hat sie Ihnen sicherlich erzählt. Das ist ein äußerst komplexer Zauber, den nur ein sehr starker und mächtiger Zauberer ausführen kann. Glücklicherweise ist seine Umkehr wesentlich einfacher als das Wirken selbst. Der Zauber verlangt, dass der Zauberer dem Empfänger seine Hände auf den Kopf auflegt. Er kann nicht durch eine Zauberstabbewegung oder auf Distanz gewirkt werden. Während der Berührung sagt der Zauberer dem Empfänger, was er akzeptieren soll. Wir können heute nicht mehr feststellen, welche Anweisung Miss Granger genau erhalten hat. Der Zauber war außerdem schon recht schwach. Er sollte scheinbar nicht lange anhalten. Wahrscheinlich wäre seine Wirkung bis zum Ende dieses Jahres von selbst abgeklungen.“

„Prima. Also gibt es nichts, worüber ich mir Sorgen machen müsste. Ich warte einfach“, stellte Harry fest und stand auf. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie Ihre Zeit verschwendet haben.“

„Miss Granger befürchtet, dass Sie unter weiteren Zaubern oder Tränken stehen. Außerdem besteht noch die besorgniserregende Tatsache, dass mit Ihrem Gedächtnis gespielt wurde“, erwiderte die Heilerin sanft.

Harry stöhnte genervt auf, setzte sich aber dennoch wieder hin. „Hören Sie, ich weiß Ihr Engagement wirklich zu schätzen. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Gedächtniszauber unumkehrbar sind. Was mir genommen wurde, bekomme ich nie wieder zurück.“

„Das ist wahr. Doch offensichtlich haben Sie nicht die Erinnerungen der gesamten zwei Jahre verloren. Solch ein Gedächtniszauber ist äußerst selten. Unsere Erinnerungen sind wie ein Wandteppich ineinander verwoben. Es gibt jedoch Gedächtniszauber aus dem Bereich der schwarzen Magie, mit Hilfe derer man nur ausgewählte Erinnerungen löschen kann. Allerdings nur solche, die an starke Gefühle geknüpft sind – Liebe oder Hass. Diese Zauber kappen die Verbindung zu den anderen Erinnerungen, mit denen sie verwoben sind. Es ist jedoch unmöglich, sämtliche Erinnerungen vollständig zu löschen. Anders als bei einem standardmäßigen Obliviate, der die Erinnerungen wie mit einem Messer herausschneidet, bleiben immer kleine Schnipsel zurück.“

Harry bemerkte gar nicht wirklich, wie sehr ihn die Unterhaltung fesselte. „Dass ich also seltsame Träume mit, ähm … der betreffenden Person habe, die ich mir nicht erklären kann, ist ein Zeichen, dass ich einen Teil der Erinnerungen zurückbekommen kann?“

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Die Tatsache, dass Sie bereits träumen, ist ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür. Ihr Kopf hat ein schweres Trauma erlitten, deswegen muss er bestimmte Dinge erst wieder lernen. Ähnlich wie ein Schlaganfallpatient wieder sprechen und das Verrichten von alltäglichen Dingen erlernen muss. Die Verbindungen zwischen den Erinnerungen wurden gekappt, dennoch ist es möglich, dass sich ein paar – und ich meine ein paar und nicht viele – wieder zusammenfügen. Sie werden zwar weiterhin nur Bruchstücke bleiben, aber Sie werden ihre Existenz bewusster wahrnehmen und nicht mehr wie einen Traum oder gar einen Albtraum. Wie Sie aber selbst schon festgestellt haben, können die Erinnerungen auch während Ihres Schlafs zurückkommen, denn dann ist Ihr Unterbewusstsein am aktivsten. Außerdem können bestimmte Gegenstände, Geräusche oder Gerüche eine neue Verknüpfung auslösen.“

„Was, wenn ich sie nicht wiederhaben will? Können sie dauerhaft ohne Verknüpfung bleiben?“, wollte Harry wissen, als er an die Leinwand vor dem Zaubergamot zurückdachte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, den Rest seines Lebens von diesen Bildern träumen zu müssen.

„Nein, sollte Sie ein weiterer Vergessenszauber treffen, könnte dieser irreparable Schäden verursachen. Sie hatten unwahrscheinlich viel Glück, den ersten geistig gesund überlebt zu haben.“

„Ich vermute, Hermine hat Ihnen erzählt, dass mir möglicherweise ein Liebestrank verabreicht wurde?“

„Sie hat etwas in dieser Richtung angedeutet, ja. Es gibt unzählige Arten von Liebestränken. Doch ohne Sie zu untersuchen, möchte ich keine Vermutung darüber anstellen, welcher es bei Ihnen war, _falls_ Ihnen überhaupt ein Trank verabreicht wurde.“

„Gibt es einen …“ Harry zögerte. „Was ich Ihnen hier erzähle, fällt unter die Schweigepflicht der Heiler, so als wären wir im St. Mungos, oder?“

„Auf jeden Fall. Das Heiler-Patienten-Verhältnis gewährleistet Ihre Privatsphäre jederzeit, unabhängig von dem Ort, an dem wir uns befinden.“

„Gibt es einen Liebestrank, der mich dazu bringt, mich in jemanden zu verlieben oder mir vorgaukelt, dass ich in jemanden verliebt bin, der ein anderes Geschlecht hat, als das, welches ich normalerweise bevorzuge? Also ein Geschlecht, zu dem ich mich vor der Einnahme des Trankes nicht hingezogen gefühlt habe?“

„Kurz gesagt, ja. Allerdings ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass Ihnen eine Kombination aus verschiedenen Tränken verabreicht wurde, um ihren Erfolg sicherzustellen. Und unter solchen Tränken verstehe ich nicht den Standard-Amortentia oder die Liebestrankkollektion der Weasleys, sondern mächtige Tränke aus dem Bereich der schwarzen Magie, die nicht von jedem Hobbybrauer hergestellt werden können. Dafür benötigt man die Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten eines Tränkemeisters.“

Harry schnaubte amüsiert. Hermine hatte bereits in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr Vielsafttrank gebraut. Wenn man ambitioniert genug war, konnte man das sicherlich auch schaffen. Und Malfoy war schließlich immer Klassenbester in Zaubertränke gewesen. „Verlieren sie mit der Zeit ihre Wirkung? Ich habe ihn vermutlich vor zwei Jahren bekommen.“

„Selbst der stärkste Liebestrank verliert nach sechs bis neun Monaten seine Wirkung. Kein Trank würde so lange anhalten, ohne dass er erneut verabreicht werden müsste.“

„Auf welche Art und Weise könnte er verabreicht worden sein? Könnte er in meinem Essen gewesen sein?“

„Das ist alles nur hypothetisch, da ich nicht genau weiß, ob und welchen Trank Sie bekommen haben. Aber ja, er hätte in Ihrem Tee, in Ihrer Suppe, selbst in einem Lutscher sein können, Mr Potter.“

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Na gut, Sie können mich untersuchen, um herauszufinden, welcher Trank mir verabreicht wurde.“ Er wusste, dass Hermine nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis er zugestimmt hätte. Also konnte er es auch genauso gut gleich hinter sich bringen.

„Ich halte das für eine kluge Entscheidung. Es ist immer gut, den eigenen Gesundheitszustand zu kennen, anstatt aus Angst vor einer schlechten Nachricht die Augen davor zu verschließen.“ Heilerin Watson holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Robe hervor und nickte Harry zu. „Schließen Sie Ihre Augen. Das gestaltet den ersten Teil möglicherweise angenehmer für Sie.“

Harry zögerte. Die Augen zu schließen, während ein anderer seinen Zauberstab auf einen gerichtet hielt, widersprach allem, was Mad-Eye Moody immer gepredigt hatte. Dennoch folgte er ihrer Empfehlung. Nahezu augenblicklich spürte er Magie, die sich wie Seile um ihn schlang und er musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, die Augen sofort wieder zu öffnen. Die Heilerin murmelte verschiedene Beschwörungen und die Seile schienen sich ein wenig zu lockern.

„Gut, Mr Potter, Sie können Ihre Augen wieder öffnen.“ Folgsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. Im Zimmer war es wesentlich heller als zuvor. „Ich hätte Sie vielleicht warnen sollen“, meinte die Heilerin schmunzelnd. „Die Kontrollstränge sind recht grell. Ihre Augen sollten sich aber innerhalb kurzer Zeit daran gewöhnen, wenn Sie es noch einmal versuchen möchten.“

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry seine Augen ein weiteres Mal und blinzelte hektisch, bis er nicht mehr geblendet wurde. Das grelle Licht kam von bunten Strängen, die sich um ihn und seinen Sessel wanden.

Die Heilerin nickte zufrieden. „Ich kann nun mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Sie auch unter dem Einfluss eines Adcredo standen, Mr Potter. Das zeigt uns der türkisfarbene Strang hier. Er ist recht kurz, nur wenige Zentimeter. Als der Zauber ausgesprochen worden ist, müsste er etwa zehnmal so lang gewesen sein. Das stimmt mit der Zeitspanne des Adcredo überein, den wir bei Miss Granger und Mr Weasley entdeckt haben. Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass sie zur gleichen Zeit gewirkt wurden.“ Sie deutete auf den größten Strang, der beinahe fünfzig Zentimeter lang war und um Harrys Kopf schwebte. Er verrenkte sich den Hals, um ihn genauer betrachten zu können.

„Es scheint, als seien Ihnen Erinnerungen von nahezu zwei Jahren genommen worden. Sehen Sie den großen violett- und goldfarbenen Strang? Das sind die Erinnerungen Ihres gesamten bisherigen Lebens.“ Sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf. „Die Löcher und Risse zeigen an, an welchen Stellen die Erinnerungen entfernt worden sind.“

Harry drehte sich auf seinem Sessel, um den gesamten Strang sehen zu können. „Das sind sie? Meine Erinnerungen?“, fragte er fasziniert und gleichzeitig schockiert.

Die Heilerin schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, das sind nur Reflexionen. Der Zauber, den ich verwendet habe, kann lediglich eine Art Spiegelbild erzeugen.“ Sie deutete auf den Strang. „Man kann sagen, dass etwa zweieinhalb Zentimeter des Stranges ein Lebensjahr darstellen. Er sollte stabil sein. Das ist er zumindest bei allen Menschen, die keinem Gedächtniszauber ausgesetzt waren. Jemand, der von einem Obliviate getroffen wurde, hat ein kleines Loch oder einen winzigen Riss. Ihrer ist jedoch bis zu diesem Punkt“, sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf, „stabil und ab hier sieht er aus wie ein Schweizer Käse. Das sind die fehlenden Erinnerungen.“ Sie sah Harry betrübt an. „Das ist ein äußerst schwerwiegender Gedächtnisverlust. Die blauen Ränder an den Lücken in Ihren Erinnerungen deuten auf den Gedächtniszauber Amoris Delere hin. Das ist ein Zauber aus der Kategorie der dunklen Künste, der von Reinblutfamilien bevorzugt wird.“

„Das passt“, merkte Harry trocken an. „Die Malfoys sind reinblütig und lieben die dunklen Künste.“

„Außerdem kann ich nun mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Ihnen ein Liebestrank verabreicht wurde. Ich vermute, es war ‚Romanorum vis Amoris‘. Obwohl er ebenfalls in die Kategorie der dunklen Künste fällt, ist er dennoch recht harmlos. Es scheint jedoch, als wäre er in Verbindung mit ‚Quam Puella‘ verabreicht worden. In Anbetracht Ihrer vorhergehenden Frage gehe ich davon aus, dass das andere Subjekt des Liebestrankes weiblich war und sie eigentlich homosexuell sind?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Harry knapp. „Ich kann kein Lateinisch. Amoris ist mir klar, aber ‚Quam Puella‘ …?“

„Ein Zaubertrank aus der alten, klassischen Reinblutwelt, um den Familienstammbaum zu sichern. Durch ihn kann ein homosexueller Zauberer sexuelles Interesse an einer Hexe entwickeln. Er wurde erfunden, damit ein Erbe gezeugt werden konnte und sollte dann langsam seine Wirkung verlieren.“

„Wie lange hält die Wirkung üblicherweise an?“

„Da ich nicht genau weiß, wie stark die Dosis war, lässt sich auch das nur schwer beantworten, doch ich schätze, dass der Trank durch die Verbindung mit dem ‚Romanorum vis Amoris‘ alle sechs Monate neu verabreicht werden musste, damit seine Wirkung anhielt. Ohne weitere Einnahme hätte er vermutlich innerhalb von neun Monaten seine Wirkung verloren. Momentan sehen wir nur noch einen Schatten des Trankes. Ich konnte kaum noch Überreste feststellen. In einem Monat wäre er sicherlich vollständig aus Ihrem Blutkreislauf verschwunden.“

„Wann habe ich ungefähr angefangen, ihn zu nehmen? Schlagen Liebestränke nicht eigentlich sofort an? Ich habe ungefähr im Herbst 1996 angefangen, über ähm … Ginny nachzudenken, aber damals war da noch nichts Konkretes“, wollte Harry wissen, während er an Rons Reaktion auf Romilda Vanes Pralinen dachte.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie bereits mit Amortentia in Berührung gekommen. Nein, Amoris ist wesentlich feinsinniger, wenn er korrekt dosiert wird. Man nimmt ihn über einen langen Zeitraum in kleinen Dosen ein. Ich vermute, dass der ‚Quam Puella‘ zuerst verabreicht wurde und der Amoris erst zwei bis drei Monate später dazu kam. Wenn er auf subtile Art und Weise verabreicht wird, bekommt niemand – nicht einmal Sie als, ähm … Opfer – etwas davon mit. Vor allen Dingen wenn Sie und Ihre engsten Freunde unter dem Einfluss eines Adcredo standen.“

„Dieser, ähm … Quam-Trank wirkt ebenfalls nicht mehr?“, fragte Harry.

„Ich schätze, Sie selbst können diese Frage besser beantworten als ich“, antwortete die Heilerin lächelnd. „Sie brauchen sich keine Gedanken über negative Folgen durch diese Tränke zu machen. Ich muss Sie deswegen auch nicht behandeln. Allerdings würde ich, Ihr Einverständnis vorausgesetzt, gerne den Adcredo von Ihnen nehmen. Er ist zwar schon verblasst, könnte aber immer noch zeitweise Ihre Gedanken vernebeln.“

Kurz dachte Harry darüber nach, abzulehnen, nur um Hermine eins auszuwischen, weil sie die Heilerin ungefragt in sein Haus geholt hatte. „Was wird passieren, wenn Sie ihn aufheben? Werde ich sofort wissen, was ich, ähm … wegen ihm akzeptiert habe?“

„Nein, nicht zwingend. Weder ich noch irgendjemand anderes können im Nachhinein feststellen, wie die genaue Anweisung lautete. Doch meistens – und vor allem im Fall Ihrer Freunde – kann man auf Grund der äußeren Umstände erahnen, was von Ihnen verlangt wurde. Deswegen konnten Sie recht schnell auseinandersortieren, was echt war und was nicht. Doch wegen des Traumas, das Ihr Gedächtnis erlitten hat, könnten Sie Monate brauchen, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was real ist. Leider werden Sie nie erfahren, was Sie verloren haben.“

„Gut, heben Sie ihn auf“, beschloss Harry. Es war einfacher, es jetzt hinter sich zu bringen, denn gerade war ihm alles egal.

„Es ist notwendig, dass ich Ihnen meine Hände auflege.“ Die Heilerin hob ihre Arme. „Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis.“

Harry zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, weswegen die Heilerin ihre Hände auf seinen Kopf legte und ihre Augen schloss. Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sie sie wieder und nahm ihren Zauberstab. Langsam ließ sie ihn vor Harrys Körper auf und ab gleiten und plötzlich war der türkisfarbene Strang verschwunden. „So einfach?“, fragte Harry überrascht.

„So einfach. Der Gegenzauber ist sehr simpel. Es ist nur kompliziert, den Adcredo selbst zu sprechen.“ Die Heilerin verstaute ihren Stab wieder in ihrem Ärmel. „Basierend auf Ihrer Ablehnung, überhaupt mit jemandem vom St. Mungos zu sprechen, weiß ich, dass mein folgender Vorschlag Sie nicht begeistern wird. Aber ich möchte Sie eindringlich bitten, einen Geistheiler zu konsultieren, Mr Potter.“

Harry stand abrupt auf. „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall.“ Er hatte für den Rest seines Lebens genug davon, dass jemand in seinem Kopf herumfuhrwerkte.

„Meine Bitte stützt sich nicht nur auf die aktuellsten Entwicklungen, sondern auch auf den Stress, dem Sie im letzten Jahr oder sicherlich bereits länger ausgesetzt waren. Ich vermute, dass Sie schlecht schlafen, Albträume haben und wenig Appetit?“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, sparte sich aber eine Antwort. „Ein Geistheiler könnte Ihnen hierbei helfen. Bitte denken Sie darüber nach.“

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie hergekommen sind. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine Sie so lange bearbeitet hat, bis Sie einverstanden waren. Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun und ihr alles erzählen, was Sie mir erzählt haben? Sie wird es bestimmt wissen wollen und ich weiß, dass sie auch sicherlich noch mehr Details erfahren möchte.“

„Wenn es für Sie in Ordnung ist, werde ich ihr gerne alle Informationen zukommen lassen.“ Heilerin Watson sah ihn amüsiert an. „Sie ist tatsächlich äußerst wissbegierig, was Zauber angeht.“

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Wohnzimmer. Draußen saßen Ron und Hermine wartend auf der Treppe. „Und?“, fragte Hermine nervös.

„Was wir uns schon gedacht haben: Liebestrank, Adcredo und der Gedächtniszauber. Ich habe Heilerin Watson gebeten, dir alles zu erzählen“, antwortete Harry müde.

„Vielen Dank, Heilerin Watson.“ Hermine lächelte sie erleichtert an. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie hergekommen sind.“

„Nichts zu danken. Ich erzähle Ihnen alles genauer, sobald wir im St. Mungos sind. Dort kann ich Ihnen auch Bücher geben, die Ihnen bei Ihren Nachforschungen hilfreich sein könnten.“

Hermine strahlte und bot ihr an, gemeinsam sofort zurück ins St. Mungos zu apparieren.


	40. Amoris Delere - Teil IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich hoffe, es geht euch gut und ihr seid gesund! Das ist das Wichtigste in diesen Tagen.
> 
> Zur Ablenkung habe ich wie immer ein neues Kapitelchen für euch dabei :)
> 
> Viel Spaß damit!  
> Hellcat

**~~~*~~~**

„Alles klar, Kumpel?“, fragte Ron zögerlich, sobald die beiden Frauen verschwunden waren.

„Ja, alles klar. Ich gehe eine Runde laufen.“ Harry musste nochmal raus, bevor Hermine wieder zurückkommen würde. Er wollte den Rest des Tages nicht wieder damit verbringen, alles noch einmal bis ins kleinste Detail zu analysieren. Er ging nach oben und zog sich seine Laufkleidung an. Dabei fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel. Äußerlich sah er so aus wie immer: Unordentliche, schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, Narbe. Doch wie hatte sich in seinem Innern so viel verändern können, ohne dass er es bemerkte? Er wandte seinen Blick ab und band sich die Schuhe zu.

Um seinen Gedanken zu entfliehen, hatte er seine Laufrunde jeden Tag ein bisschen ausgedehnt. Bald würde er bei der Marathon-Distanz angekommen sein. Während er heute lief, konzentrierte er sich nur auf seine Schritte und seine Atmung.

~~~*~~~

Zufrieden mit der Strecke, die er heute geschafft hatte, betrat Harry später sein Haus. Nachdem er im vergangenen Jahr während ihrer Suche ständig in ihrem Zelt eingesperrt gewesen war, fühlte es sich immer wieder gut an, sich zu verausgaben, obwohl das Laufen ihm dieses Mal nicht bei der Stressbewältigung geholfen hatte. Er würde so gerne fliegen gehen, aber das musste warten, bis alles geklärt war.

Als er nach dem Duschen die Treppe hinunterkam, hörte er Stimmen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort fand er Bill Weasley, der mit Ron und Hermine in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Neben Bill stand ein großer, schlanker Zauberer mit blonden Haaren.

„Hallo Bill und ähm … Simon? Schön, dich wiederzusehen.“ Harry trat näher und streckte dem Zauberer die Hand entgegen, der sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln ergriff.

„Simon Ward. Danke, dass ich heute kommen durfte.“ Er sah Harry fragend an. „Erinnerst du dich an mich? Also außer letzte Woche in Gringotts?“

„Es tut mir leid, sind wir uns vorher schon einmal begegnet?“ Harry lief rot an. „Du musst wohl auch in Hogwarts gewesen sein?“, riet er ins Blaue hinein, da er sich absolut nicht mehr an Simon erinnern konnte.

Simon saß auf der vordersten Kante seines Stuhls und sah ihn an. „Ja“, antwortete er schließlich zögernd, „ich war in Hogwarts, aber wir kennen uns nicht von dort, sondern …“ Er zögerte wieder. „Das ist wirklich unangenehm. Fangen wir nochmal bei dem Treffen letzte Woche an. Dir ist sicherlich aufgefallen, dass ich sofort danach verschwunden bin?“ Harry nickte. „Ich war sauer, weil du mich nicht erkannt hattest.“

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. „Oh Gott, hatten wir etwa auch Sex?“

Simon warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte lauthals auf. „Merlin, nein!“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe das Gespräch blöd angefangen. Ich war mit Cedric Diggory zusammen.“

„Oh“, murmelte Harry. „Das verstehe ich nicht.“

„An was erinnerst du dich in Zusammenhang mit Cedric?“

„Na ja, wir haben Quidditch gegeneinander gespielt und dann war das Trimagische Turnier und ähm … dabei ist er ja gestorben“, antwortete Harry. „Willst du darüber reden?“

„Du erinnerst dich nicht an eure Freundschaft? Dass ihr zusammen gelernt habt?“, fragte Simon. „Du und Cedric, ihr wart in diesem Schuljahr richtig gute Freunde. Wir sind uns drei Mal begegnet und als du mich letzte Woche nicht erkannt hast, war ich ziemlich wütend gewesen, muss ich gestehen. Es war, als hättest du auch Cedric vergessen.“ Simon verzog sein Gesicht. „Erst als ich diese Woche den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen habe und erfuhr, was dir passiert ist, ergab es plötzlich einen Sinn, dass du nicht wusstest, wer ich bin.“

„Das heißt, wir haben uns über Cedric kennengelernt?“, sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst.

Simon nickte. „Das erste Mal sind wir uns am ersten September am Bahnsteig von Kings Cross begegnet. Cedric hat uns einander vorgestellt. Ihr beide hattet bei der Weltmeisterschaft eine Woche zuvor viel miteinander geredet. Das nächste Mal haben wir uns an diesem einen Tag beim Trimagischen Turnier gesehen. Der Tag, an dem Cedric starb.“ Simon schluckte. „Wir, Bill, Mrs Weasley und die Diggorys sind an diesem Tag gemeinsam am See spazieren gewesen.“

„Ich kann bestätigen, dass Simon mit uns am See war, Harry“, schaltete sich Bill vom Sofa aus ein. „Du und Cedric, ihr habt euch ganz offensichtlich gut verstanden. Habt miteinander rumgealbert wie alte Freunde. Es tut mir leid, dass wir nie darüber gesprochen haben. Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern konntest.“

„Entschuldige, aber ich erinnere mich wirklich nicht …“

„Ich weiß. Mir tut es auch leid.“ Simon lächelte ihn traurig an. „Das letzte Mal, als wir uns getroffen haben, war am Tag danach im Krankenflügel. Ich bin mit den Diggorys gekommen und du hast uns erzählt, was passiert ist.“

„Daran erinnere ich mich“, sagte Harry und setzte sich in seinem Sessel auf. „An diese Unterhaltung erinnere ich mich definitiv. Das war einer der schwersten Momente meines Lebens. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du auch dort warst.“

Simon nickte dennoch. „Ich war da und nachdem du den Diggorys alles erzählt hattest, hast du mich gebeten, noch zu bleiben, um mit mir unter vier Augen sprechen zu können.“

Harry wurde kreidebleich. „Habe ich das?“

„Ja. Und als die Diggorys weg waren, kam plötzlich Draco Malfoy unter einem Tarnumhang hervor.“

„Malfoy hatte meinen Umhang?“ Harry sah ihn schockiert an. „Ich habe ihm meinen Umhang gegeben?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du das hören willst, Harry, aber ihr wart zusammen“, antwortete Simon knapp. „Als ich euch im Juni kennengelernt habe, waren es schon mehrere Monate.“

„Malfoy hat dir tatsächlich gesagt, dass wir ... zusammen waren?“ Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Er fühlte sich, als würde er in ein tiefes Loch fallen.

„Du hast es mir gesagt. Dort im Krankenflügel. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du und Draco mich wissen lassen wollten, wieviel Cedric euch beiden bedeutet hat. Welche wichtige Rolle er dabei gespielt hat, dass ihr euch gefunden habt. Draco hatte mir schon in der Nacht zuvor von euch beiden erzählt. Wir haben gemeinsam unter der Tribüne auf eure Rückkehr gewartet. Er war ein nervöses Wrack, hat sich unheimliche Sorgen um dich gemacht.“

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich zu all dem sagen soll.“ Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Es war eine Sache, sich selbst einzureden, dass das alles nur ein Trick war oder dass Malfoy ihn dazu gezwungen hatte oder dass es sogar einfach nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Doch je mehr er erfuhr, desto schlimmer wurde die ganze Geschichte.

„Etwa einen Monat nach Cedrics Tod schickte Draco mir ein Bild per Eule, das er von Cedric gezeichnet hatte.“ Simons Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Das war eine sehr liebevolle Geste.“

„Malfoy kann zeichnen? Er ist ein Künstler?“, fragte Hermine und ihr Blick wanderte zu Harry. Sie dachten beide an die Zeichnung, die oben in Harrys Koffer lag.

„Ja, er war schon damals mit nur vierzehn Jahren richtig gut“, antwortete Simon. „Cedric erzählte mir, dass er immer am Zeichnen war.“

„Das ist nicht der Malfoy, den wir kennen“, warf Ron ein. „Das ist nicht besonders slytherin.“

„Na ja, das ist ja genau das, was es so schwierig macht. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass dieser Junge, der mir das Bild geschickt hat, den ich in dieser schrecklichen Nacht kennengelernt habe und der vor Sorge um dich beinahe verrückt geworden ist, dir so etwas antun konnte. Das ergibt einfach keinen Sinn.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, bestätigte Ron heftig. „Malfoy und Harry haben das ganze Jahr über nur gestritten. Sie haben jedes Jahr immer nur gestritten.“

Simon stand auf und ging hinüber zu Harry. „Ich habe bestimmt mehr Fragen aufgeworfen als beantwortet. Ich dachte nur, es könnte helfen, wenn du weißt, dass jemand von euch wusste.“ Er zögerte kurz, doch dann zog er ein dickes Päckchen Briefe aus seinem Umhang. „Cedric und ich haben uns viele Briefe geschrieben. Er hat oft von euren gemeinsamen Aktivitäten erzählt. Vielleicht helfen sie dir, die Lücken ein wenig zu füllen. Ich habe die relevanten Stellen, an denen er über dich und Draco geschrieben hat, mit einem Muggel-Fotokopierer kopiert.“ Er hielt sie Harry entgegen, gab sie ihm aber noch nicht. „Ich verstehe, wenn du sie jetzt noch nicht lesen willst. Du kannst sie erstmal nur nehmen oder einfach Bill oder mir Bescheid geben, wenn du bereit bist.“

Harry zögerte. Sein Instinkt hielt ihn davon ab, die Briefe anzunehmen, doch er wusste jetzt schon, dass er sich dann, wenn er sie nicht nahm, ständig Gedanken darüber machen würde. Also streckte er seine Hand aus und Simon reichte ihm das Päckchen.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich die ganze Situation durch meinen Besuch nicht noch verschlimmert habe. Du warst für Cedric ein sehr guter Freund, das musst du mir glauben. Ich hasse die Vorstellung, dass du das ebenfalls verloren hast. In einem der Briefe erzählt er davon, dass du ihm den Patronus-Zauber beigebracht hast. Er war total begeistert und schrieb, dass er das nur dir zu verdanken habe.“

Simon streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Harry schüttelte sie. „Danke, dass du hergekommen bist. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass du mir damit irgendwie den Besen unter den Beinen weggezogen hast.“

„Das verstehe ich. Wenn du nochmal reden möchtest, schick mir eine Eule oder sag Bill Bescheid. Jederzeit.“ Simon nickte Ron und Bill zum Abschied zu und Hermine brachte ihn zur Tür.

„Ich hoffe, es war in Ordnung, dass ich hin hergebracht habe, Harry.“ Bill ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Als er mir sagte, er hätte Informationen über dich und Draco, habe ich nicht so etwas erwartet.“

„Also du und Malfoy … Während des gesamten vierten Schuljahres?“ Ron sah Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wo zur Hölle waren wir damals?“

„Na ja, du hast einen Teil des Jahres nicht mit mir geredet.“ Harry warf ihm einen bedeutsamen Blick zu.

Ron zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. „Stimmt, das habe ich verdrängt. Trotzdem kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie das ähm … zwischen euch angefangen haben könnte. Und wo und wann? Außer damals im November waren wir immer zusammen.“

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, waren wir nicht. Erinnerst du dich? Du bist oft allein losgezogen, Harry. Und wenn du zurückgekommen bist, hast du uns erzählt, dass du lernen oder joggen gewesen warst.“ Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Du bist oft erst nach der Sperrstunde wiedergekommen und hast gesagt, du wärst spazieren gewesen. In der Schule waren alle wegen des Trimagischen Turniers dir gegenüber ziemlich fies gewesen, deswegen habe ich gedacht, dass du einfach nur allein sein wolltest.“

„Stattdessen habe ich mich mit Draco Malfoy und Cedric Diggory getroffen“, stellte Harry nüchtern fest und starrte auf das Bündel Briefe in seiner Hand. „Wie konnte Malfoy die Erinnerungen an ihn auch löschen?“

„Die Heilerin hat von verwobenen Erinnerungen gesprochen“, antwortete Hermine. „Da Cedric von euch beiden wusste, musstet ihr wohl viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Die Erinnerungen an ihn waren vermutlich so stark mit denen von Malfoy verknüpft, dass sie mit ihnen zusammen gelöscht wurden.“

Harry schüttelte wütend seinen Kopf. „Und was bedeutet das für mich? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach aus diesen hier rausbekommen?“ Er wedelte mit den Briefen vor ihrer Nase herum. „Ich habe Cedric Diggory den Patronus-Zauber beigebracht, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, weil mein FESTER FREUND AUS SLYTHERIN, DRACO MALFOY entschieden hat, meine ERINNERUNGEN zu LÖSCHEN!“ Bill, Ron und Hermine schauten Harry einfach nur stumm an, während er im Zimmer auf und ab lief. „Wisst ihr, was mir wirklich zu schaffen macht? Was, wenn er sich entschlossen hätte, dich oder Ron aus meinen Erinnerungen zu löschen? Er hätte das genauso leicht tun können, wie mit den Erinnerungen an Cedric. Er hätte alles machen können, was er gewollt hätte, weil ich ihn offensichtlich habe machen lassen. Wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn ich plötzlich keine Erinnerungen mehr an euch hätte? Wo wäre ich heute, wenn ich alles verloren hätte, was wir drei füreinander sind? Wer weiß, was er noch – _wen_ er mir noch genommen hat?“

„So war es doch aber nicht, Harry“, warf Hermine in dem Versuch ein, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Woher in Godric Gryffindors Namen willst du das wissen? Vielleicht hatte ich fünfzig sogenannte Beziehungen! Vielleicht war ich der Sexsklave für ganz Slytherin! Ich weiß es nicht, weil ich mich an NICHTS ERINNERN KANN!“

„Harry!“, rief Hermine schockiert.

Ron stand kopfschüttelnd auf, während Walburga Blacks Porträt scheinbar von Harrys Gebrüll aufgeschreckt war und im Hintergrund zu kreischen anfing.

„Wir sehen uns später“, sagte Harry plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel, drehte sich um und lief zur Tür.

Ron hielt ihn auf. „Wo willst du hin? Wir könnten ein bisschen um die Häuser ziehen, ein Bier trinken und …“

„Nein, ich will alleine sein“, wimmelte Harry ihn ab und rannte förmlich zur Haustür, die er dann lautstark hinter sich zufallen ließ.

~~~*~~~

Drei Stunden später riss ein dumpfer Schlag gefolgt von Walburga Blacks Geschrei Ron und Hermine, die immer noch wartend in der Küche saßen, aus ihrem Gespräch. Es folgte ein zweiter dumpfer Schlag, dann ein dritter. Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie aufsprangen und in den Flur rannten. Beim Anblick von Harry, der einen schweren Vorschlaghammer auf das Porträt sausen ließ, blieben sie jedoch abrupt stehen. Die harten Einschläge des Hammers ließen schließlich die schrillen Schreie des Gemäldes verstummen. Harry holte wieder aus und schlug zu. Riesige Löcher zierten das Porträt, auf dem sich Mrs Black schützend die Hände vors Gesicht hielt, doch Harry war noch nicht fertig. Wieder ließ er das schwere Gerät auf das Gemälde sausen.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich schulterzuckend an und setzten sich auf die Treppe, um Harry zuzusehen. Als das Porträt und sein Rahmen schließlich in Einzelteilen auf dem Boden zerstreut lagen, wandte sich Harry der Wand zu. Und als ihm sein T-Shirt plötzlich in die Quere kam, riss er es sich einfach vom Oberkörper und machte unbeirrt weiter. Schließlich hielt er vor Anstrengung schwer atmend inne, schaute sich verwirrt um, als wüsste er nicht, wo er war und ließ dann den Hammer fallen, der mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufschlug. Harry sank inmitten der Trümmer auf seine Knie und fing an zu schluchzen. Sofort stürzte Hermine an seine Seite und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, ich verstehe es nicht“, schluchzte er an ihrer Schulter. „Was habe ich getan, um das alles zu verdienen?“

„Nichts, Harry. Nichts“, antwortete Hermine, die selbst gegen ihre Tränen ankämpfte. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich schöre dir, dass es nicht an dir liegt. Dir widerfahren einfach solche Dinge. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Aber es ist so …“ Zärtlich strich sie über seinen Kopf und sah hilflos zu Ron, der selbst ziemlich ratlos neben ihnen stand.

Er bückte sich, um den Vorschlaghammer aufzuheben, doch er glitt ihm sofort wieder aus der Hand. „Ähm … wieviel wiegt dieses Ding eigentlich?“

„Neun Kilo. Das war der Schwerste, den sie im Baumarkt hatten.“

„Na ja, er scheint zumindest seinen Zweck erfüllt zu haben“, erwiderte Ron amüsiert.

Harry hob seinen Kopf von Hermines Schulter und besah sich das Chaos zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst. Riesige Brocken Putz, zerrissene Tapete, zersplittertes Holz und die Überreste des zerstörten Porträts lagen auf dem Boden verteilt. Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten und tief aus seinem Inneren bahnte sich ein Lachen seinen Weg an die Oberfläche. Hermine lächelte, dann stimmte sie in sein Lachen mit ein und schließlich lachten sie alle laut und herzhaft.

„Oh Gott“, keuchte Harry. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ich das wirklich getan habe.“

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass wir so lange gebraucht haben, diese schreckliche Frau loszuwerden.“

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie schlimm dein Muskelkater morgen sein wird. Neun Kilo? Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?“

„Ja, offensichtlich bin ich das“, antwortete Harry und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und jetzt gehe ich duschen und danach ins Bett.“

Ron half Hermine wieder auf die Füße und gemeinsam lauschten sie, wie sich Harrys Schritte entfernten und sich seine Zimmertür hinter ihm schloss. „Glaubst du, dass er wieder ganz der Alte wird?“, fragte Ron besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Jeder Mensch kann nur ein gewisses Maß an Schicksalsschlägen wegstecken und ich dachte immer, dass Harry diesen Punkt schon vor dieser ganzen Sache erreicht hatte. Doch jetzt“, Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, „mache ich mir Sorgen, große Sorgen.“

Ron kickte mit dem Fuß gegen den Schutt im Flur. „Wenigstens müssen wir uns diese alte Schabracke nicht mehr anhören.“

Hermine hörte ein Stöhnen und sah Kreacher am Ende des Flurs stehen. Er betrachtete das Chaos und knetete seine Hände. „Oh, Kreacher. Es tut mir so leid. Wie es scheint, gab es hier einen kleinen ähm … Unfall.“


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halbzeit ihr Lieben!
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gesund und euch und euren Familien geht es gut! Passt auf euch auf!

**~~~*~~~**

Angespannt betraten sie Gerichtssaal D. Die Anwälte hatten bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen. Goldstein saß neben Malfoy, der seinen Blick auf den Tisch vor sich gerichtet hatte und den Kopf nicht einmal hob, um zu sehen, wer alles den Raum betrat. Goldstein lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, doch Malfoy schien ihn nicht zu hören. Überrascht sah Harry, dass Narzissa Malfoy auf der anderen Seite ihres Sohnes saß. _Sie sieht besser aus als noch vor ihrem eigenen Prozess,_ dachte Harry. Er vermutete jedoch, dass die Zeit außerhalb eines Gefängnisses jedem gut tat. Ihre Hand lag zärtlich auf Malfoys Arm, doch die Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatten sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Nach ihrer Verhaftung waren sie in getrennten Zellen untergebracht gewesen und nach ihrer Verurteilung hatte man sie direkt in ihren Hausarrest bei Andromeda Tonks überführt.

Harry zwang sich, sich im Saal umzusehen, wer noch alles anwesend war und stellte erleichtert fest, dass nur die sechs Mitglieder des Zaubergamots dieser Sichtung beiwohnen würden. Er entdeckte das Denkarium in einer Ecke und darüber eine große Leinwand. Auf ihr würde man, so wusste er, später für alle sichtbar die Bilder aus Albus Dumbledores Erinnerungen reproduzieren. Harry verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben, deswegen wandte er seinen Blick ab. Es konnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden als das, was sie schon gesehen hatten. Doch egal, wie oft er sich das selbst einredete, glaubte er immer noch nicht so recht daran.

Arthur Weasley sprach gerade mit den Auroren und fragte nach ihren Plätzen. Man brachte sie zu einem Tisch, der gegenüber dem von Malfoy auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand. Wenige Minuten später betrat Kingsley Shacklebolt in Begleitung von Aberforth Dumbledore den Saal. Harry hatte Aberforth seit der Gedenkfeier in Hogwarts einige Tage nach dem Kampf nicht mehr gesehen. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich hier nicht wohlfühlte, denn er fingerte unablässig an seinem Bart und seiner Robe herum. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf Harry und er eilte schnell zu ihm herüber.

„Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nichts von der Verhandlung. Ich war mit dem Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts so sehr beschäftigt, dass ich seit Tagen keinen Propheten mehr gelesen habe.“ Aberforth streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen und Harry ergriff sie.

„Ich verstehe nicht?“

„Wenn ich früher erfahren hätte, dass Malfoys Verhandlung ansteht, hätte ich mich natürlich sofort gemeldet.“ Aberforth schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Albus hat mir die Phiolen mit den Erinnerungen anvertraut und gesagt, ich würde wissen, wann der Moment gekommen sei, sie abzugeben. Aber ich habe es vermasselt.“

„Weißt du, wovon die Erinnerungen handeln?“, fragte Harry halb hoffnungsvoll, halb ängstlich.

„Nein. Nur dass sie etwas mit dir und dem jungen Malfoy zu tun haben. Albus sagte, es sei überaus wichtig, dass ich sie sicher aufbewahre. Außerdem sollte ich dir das hier geben, bevor –"

Er wurde von Kingsley unterbrochen, der in diesem Moment um Ruhe bat. „Wir sind heute zusammengekommen, um die Erinnerungen anzusehen, die Aberforth Dumbledore zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Die Phiole wurde untersucht und es wurde festgestellt, dass das Siegel ungebrochen war und der Zustand dem des Aufzeichnungstages vom ersten September 1996 entspricht. Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass diese Anhörung der Geheimhaltungsstufe fünf unterliegt. Nichts von dem, was heute besprochen wird, darf ohne meine persönliche Erlaubnis mit jemandem geteilt werden, der heute nicht anwesend ist. Ohne Ausnahme.“ Kingsley blickte demonstrativ zum Staatsanwalt. „Nun gut. Ich möchte Sie alle nicht länger warten lassen. Lassen Sie uns beginnen.“ Er nickte dem Zauberer zu, der neben dem Denkarium stand. Die Lichter wurden gedimmt, dann nahm er die Phiole und leerte ihren Inhalt vorsichtig in das Steinbecken. Er berührte das Becken mit seinem Zauberstab und augenblicklich erschien ein Bild auf der Leinwand.

Es war die Große Halle, stellte Harry überrascht fest. Er sah zu, wie Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch aus zum Gryffindortisch ging.

„Das Willkommensfest“, flüsterte Hermine. „Sechstes Schuljahr.“

Harry wunderte sich, woher sie das wusste, doch dann sah er sich selbst. Sein Gesicht war von Malfoys Tritt, den er ihm an diesem Tag verpasst hatte, noch geschwollen und seine Haare waren noch wirrer als sonst.

_„Willkommen zurück, Harry.“ Dumbledore legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Wie geht es dir?“ Erinnerungs-Harry schrak zusammen und zuckte dann wortlos mit den Schultern._

Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er nicht hatte erzählen wollen, wie Malfoy ihm im Zug die Nase gebrochen hatte. Er würde schon selbst mit Malfoy fertig werden, dafür brauchte er Dumbledore nicht.

_Dumbledore blickte im forschend ins Gesicht. „Ich wünsche dir einen geruhsamen Abend, Harry. Allerdings werde ich später, nachdem du dich wieder eingerichtet hast, noch einmal mit dir sprechen müssen. Ron, Hermine.“ Dumbledore nickte ihnen allen höflich zu, bevor er zügig zum Slytherintisch ging. Direkt auf Draco Malfoy zu, neben dem er schließlich stehen blieb. „Draco, auf ein Wort in meinem Büro, bitte.“_

_Snape war ebenfalls vom Lehrertisch herunter gekommen. „Draco hatte einen äußerst anstrengenden Tag, Albus. Das hat doch sicherlich Zeit bis morgen?“_

_„Ich fürchte nicht, Severus.“ Dumbledore deutete auf die Türen. „Nach Ihnen.“ Snape nickte und eilte Richtung Ausgang. Die meisten Schüler hatten die Halle bereits verlassen._

_Gemeinsam stiegen sie die verzauberte Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf, Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und drehte sich zu Draco um. „Wenn Sie kurz einen Moment hier warten würden. Ich muss erst mit Professor Snape unter vier Augen sprechen.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, betrat er sein Büro und ließ Malfoy einfach stehen._

Harry sah Malfoy neugierig an. Er hatte die Hand seiner Mutter ergriffen und hielt sie eisern fest.

_Dumbledore wandte sich Snape zu, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss und bewegte seine Hand in ihre Richtung, um scheinbar einen Privatsphäre-Zauber zu wirken. „Was haben Sie getan, Severus?“ Dumbledore blickte ihn sorgenvoll an. „Ich konnte die Veränderung in dem Jungen schon spüren, als er die Halle betrat. Nachdem ich eben mit ihm gesprochen habe, sagt mir selbst das kleinste bisschen Legilimentik, dass ein Teil von ihm zerstört wurde –"_

_„Wir haben getan, was wir tun mussten. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, sie beide vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren.“_

_„Also haben Sie einfach entschieden, die stärkste Waffe zu zerstören, die der junge Potter im Kampf gegen –"_

_„Versuch nicht, mir wieder deine lächerliche Theorie aufzuschwatzen, Albus. Wenn du wüsstest, was diesen Sommer während deiner Abwesenheit passiert ist …“_

_Dumbledore deutete auf die Besucherstühle. „Setzen Sie sich, Severus und erzählen Sie mir alles.“_

Harry hörte plötzlich aufgeregtes Flüstern im Saal. Er drehte sich um und sah Malfoy aufgebracht mit seinem Anwalt und seiner Mutter diskutieren. Ihre Stimmen wurden immer lauter.

„Licht an. Gibt es ein Problem, Mr Goldstein?“

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir, aber mein Klient möchte um Erlaubnis bitten, sich schuldig zu bekennen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass jetzt nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt ist, um –"

Malfoy stand auf und sah Kingsley trotzig an. „Ich verlange, dass man mir die Möglichkeit einräumt, mich schuldig zu bekennen. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, das hier fortzuführen. Ich bekenne mich in allen Anklagepunkten als schuldig, unter der Bedingung, dass diese Erinnerungen zerstört und von niemandem mehr angesehen werden. Verurteilen Sie mich und lassen Sie uns das endlich abschließen.“ Seine Stimme klang fest, doch seine Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub.

„Einspruch, Sir. Offensichtlich versucht er, etwas zu verbergen!“

„Ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken, Staatsanwalt. Bitte setzen Sie sich.“ Kingsley wandte sich an Malfoy, der immer noch stand, sein Kiefer war angespannt. „Mr Malfoy, das hier ist nur eine Anhörung und Beweissichtung. Sie können auf schuldig plädieren, sobald Ihre Verhandlung wieder aufgenommen wurde. Wie auch immer, bei dieser Anhörung heute werden wir uns diese Erinnerungen ansehen.“

„Nein. Das können Sie nicht machen. Sie verstehen das nicht.“

Harry konnte hören, dass Malfoy sich bemühte, das Flehen in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„In Anbetracht der Schwere Ihrer Anklagepunkte verstehe ich Ihre Bedenken, allerdings –"

„Gut. Dann erbitte ich die Erlaubnis, in meine Zelle zurückkehren zu dürfen“, schnappte Malfoy kalt, doch Harry sah immer noch seine zitternden Hände, die in starkem Gegensatz zu seiner selbstbewussten Haltung standen. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben.“

„Das ist Ihr Recht. Auroren, bitte bringen Sie Mr Malfoy zurück in seine Zelle. Unter denselben Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wie gehabt.“

Narzissa Malfoy wollte ihren Sohn begleiten, doch die Auroren hielten sie zurück. Malfoy ging zügig auf den Ausgang zu, doch an der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um. Er fluchte und sah dann zu Harry. „Potter, du willst das nicht sehen. Vertrau mir. Es ist besser, wenn du es nicht erfährst.“

Harry blickte Malfoy ins Gesicht, das nicht wie sonst spöttisch-arrogant dreinblickte oder gelangweilt aussah. Er schaute ihn eher ängstlich, ja sogar besorgt an, stellte Harry überrascht fest. Er sah aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, doch dann schluckte er nur, schüttelte seinen Kopf und verließ, flankiert von den Auroren, den Gerichtssaal.

„Was weiß Malfoy, was du nicht sehen sollst?“, flüsterte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern, doch als er sich zur Leinwand zurück drehte, spürte er ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Das Licht wurde wieder gedimmt und Harry dachte zurück an Malfoys Protest, als der Zauberstabmeister kurz davor gewesen war, seine Erinnerungen freizulegen. Doch das hier waren Dumbledores Erinnerungen. Nicht Malfoys, nicht Harrys. Was konnte daran so schlimm sein?

_„Vor einem Monat habe ich Malfoy Manor besucht, während du dich von deiner … Verletzung erholt hast. Draco war nicht mehr derselbe, als der er ein paar Wochen zuvor die Schule verlassen hatte. Er war gebrochen, Albus. Gebrochen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte auf Dracos Rückkehr gewartet. Wie du sehr wohl weißt, hat Potter nie Okklumentik gelernt. Er gab dem Dunklen Lord freien Zugang zu all seinen Gedanken. Der Dunkle Lord hatte gesehen, wie viel Draco Potter bedeutete. Er glaubte, er könne Draco benutzen, um Potter nach Malfoy Manor zu locken. Draco weigerte sich, aber er zahlte einen hohen Preis dafür. Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Ihre Beziehung war zu gefährlich. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich mich an deine Anweisung gehalten und die beiden in der Hoffnung ignoriert, dass Draco bald zu Sinnen kommen würde. Letztes Jahr, als die Gefahr ihrer Beziehung noch drängender wurde, habe ich meine Befürchtungen wiederholt, doch wieder hast du sie abgetan. Selbst als du wusstest, dass der Dunkle Lord Potters Gedanken lesen kann.“_

_„Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass wir beide versagt haben, Harry Okklumentik zu lehren, Severus. Was hat man Draco angetan?“_

_„Der Dunkle Lord und Lestrange haben ihn mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert, doch Draco weigerte sich standhaft, Potter zu holen.“_

_„Was hat Voldemort dann getan?“_

_„Er sandte seine neuesten Anhänger aus, Muggel-Jungen zu fangen. Jungen in Potters Alter. Jungen mit schwarzen, strubbeligen Haaren. Er veränderte ihre Augenfarbe, damit sie dasselbe Grün wie Potters bekamen. Er ritzte ihnen Narben auf die Stirn. Den ersten Jungen hat der Dunkle Lord persönlich vor Dracos Augen gefoltert. Er demonstrierte Draco, wie schmerzhaft Potters Tod sein könnte. Den zweiten Jungen tötete er mit einem schnellen Avada Kedavra. Er sagte Draco, es läge in seiner Macht, wie Potter sterben würde. Dann überließ er Draco die Entscheidung, wie der dritte Muggel sterben sollte. Entschied er sich für einen schnellen Tod, müsse er sich den Todessern anschließen und das Dunkle Mal empfangen. Draco wusste, dass der Junge sterben würde, doch er hätte den Anblick einer weiteren Folter nicht überstanden.“_

_Dumbledore nickte. „Es ist etwas ganz anderes, dem Schmerz selbst ausgesetzt zu sein, als bei der Folterung eines anderen zusehen zu müssen.“_

_„Exakt. Deswegen nahm er das Dunkle Mal an. Es rettete dem Muggel zwar nicht das Leben, ersparte ihm jedoch die Folter.“ Snape stand auf und begann, im Büro auf und ab zu laufen. „Von dem Moment an als ihm das Dunkle Mal in seine Haut gebrannt wurde, plante Draco seinen eigenen Tod. Er glaubte, er könne Potter mit dem Mal nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Ich fand ihn in Lucius‘ Labor, in dem er einen Schierlingstrank mit Eisenhut braute, Albus. Er wollte sich lieber selbst töten, als dass Potter erfuhr, dass er dem Dunklen Lord nachgegeben hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass Potter ihn niemals verstehen würde, ihn mit dem Dunklen Mal nicht mehr wollen würde.“_

_Snape ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus in die Nacht. Seine Stimme war voller Schmerz. „Ich versuchte, ihn zu überzeugen, dass es noch einen anderen Weg gäbe. Ihn zu überzeugen, dass er Potter helfen könne, indem er mich in meinem Kampf unterstützte, den Dunklen Lord von innen heraus zu schwächen. Er lehnte ab“, erzählte Snape bitter, „denn er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Potter glauben würde, er wäre jetzt ein Todesser. Wir wussten beide, sollte er diesen Weg beschreiten und den Dunklen Lord täuschen, dürfte Potter wegen seiner bis heute bestehenden Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord nie die Wahrheit erfahren. Draco wusste von der Prophezeiung. Potter hatte es ihm erzählt. Ich sagte Draco, dass Potter eine höhere Überlebenschance habe, wenn er ihm von innen heraus half. Dieses Argument brachte ihn schließlich zum Nachdenken. Doch den Gedanken, dass Potter sich von ihm betrogen fühlen würde, konnte er immer noch nicht ertragen. Ich sagte Draco, dass es einen Weg gäbe, wodurch Potter nie davon erfahren müsse. Er lehnte ab, doch dann sagte er, er würde lieber in Kauf nehmen, dass Potter vergaß, was sie miteinander hatten, als dass Potter dachte, er habe ihn verraten. Damit könne er leben, wenn es sein müsse.“_

_„Ich glaube, ihr habt beide Harrys Fähigkeit, zu verstehen und zu vergeben, unterschätzt. Der Junge hat ein unglaublich großes Herz. Vergebung liegt in seiner Natur. Doch das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr, da das Kind bereits vom Besen gefallen ist. Wofür haben Sie sich entschieden?“_

_„Amoris Delere.“_

_„Und wieder einmal wenden Sie sich den Dunklen Künsten zu“, stellte Dumbledore fest. „Der Zauber, der es einem reinblütigen Vater ermöglicht, die Erinnerungen seines Kindes an eine unerwünschte Liebe auszulöschen.“_

_„Die Dunklen Künste haben mir stets gute Dienste geleistet“, erwiderte Severus. „Nur dieser Gedächtniszauber kann alle Erinnerungen an eine Liebe auslöschen, während alle anderen Interaktionen der beiden bestehen bleiben. Natürlich wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, das Gedächtnis des Jungen-der-lebt vollständig auszulöschen.“_

_Dumbledore lächelte traurig. „Bedenkt man Ihre Abneigung Harry gegenüber sollte ich wohl dankbar für Ihre Entscheidung sein. Haben Sie den Zauber gesprochen oder Draco?“_

_„Draco. Er ist effektiver und umfassender, wenn er von jemandem gesprochen wird, der das Subjekt am besten kennt.“_

_„Und er hat es freiwillig getan?“_

_„Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Alle anderen Möglichkeiten waren ausgeschöpft.“_

_„Sie hätten zu mir kommen können – kommen_ müssen _, Severus.“_

_„Diese Freiheit lag nicht innerhalb meiner Möglichkeiten. Der Zeitfaktor spielte eine entscheidende Rolle. Ich habe diese Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig getroffen. Ich wusste, wie schwer es Draco fallen würde. Hätte ich ihm diesen Schmerz ersparen können, ich hätte es sofort getan. Wäre es dir lieber, er wäre gestorben?“ Snape drehte sich zu Dumbledore um. „Du weißt, dass ich niemals einen eigenen Sohn haben werde. Doch wenn, könnte ich mir keinen besseren wünschen als Draco. Ich habe versucht, ihm ein Vater zu sein. Salazar weiß, dass sein eigentlicher Vater diesen Titel nicht verdient.“_

_„Harry wird nie wieder der Alte sein und Draco auch nicht, fürchte ich. Sie bringen mich in eine missliche Lage, Severus.“_

_„Die Geschichte ist noch nicht beendet, Albus. Nachdem das Dunkle Mal in seine Haut eingebrannt wurde, entschied der Dunkle Lord, dass Lucius für sein Versagen in der Mysteriumsabteilung leiden müsse und dass Draco diesen Preis zahlen solle.“_

_„Und der Preis?“_

_„Ein Auftrag. Eine unlösbare Aufgabe und die Strafe für sein Scheitern wird der Tod seiner Mutter sein.“_

_„Und was ist das für ein Auftrag?“_

_„Dich zu töten“, antwortete Snape schmunzelnd. „Offensichtlich weiß der Dunkle Lord noch nichts von deinem bereits existierenden Todesurteil.“_

_„Es ist erfrischend, zu hören, dass meine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten auch im Alter noch nicht nachgelassen haben. Was haben Sie Draco in Bezug auf den Auftrag geraten?“_

_„Ich sagte ihm, ich würde ihm helfen. Tatsächlich bin ich jetzt sogar dazu gezwungen, da Narzissa mir in ihrer Sorge um ihren Sohn einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgerungen hat.“_

_„Das ist gut, Severus, denn Sie müssen mich töten. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Schuld für meinen Tod auf Dracos Schultern lastet. Ich mache mir bereits große Sorgen um ihn, er hat schon so viel verloren. Er muss das Dunkle Mal tragen und hat geschworen, mich zu töten“, sprach Dumbledore sanft. „Außerdem hat er Harry verloren. Hat seine Liebe geopfert, damit Harry überleben kann. Das ist sehr viel für einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen.“_

_„Er wird es überleben. Das ist alles, was zählt.“_

_„Doch zu welchem Preis, Severus?“ Dumbledore stand auf. „Wir haben ihn lange genug warten lassen.“_

Während Dumbledore zur Tür ging, begann das Bild auf der Leinwand zu flimmern und bunte Streifen rannen darüber.

„Was ist mit den Erinnerungen los? Was passiert hier?“, fragte Kingsley den Zauberer, der das Denkarium überwachte.

Der Zauberer hielt die Erinnerung an und überprüfte sie schnell mit seinem Zauberstab. „Es kommt nicht von hier, Sir. Irgendetwas blockiert die –"

„Sir, darf ich vorschlagen, dass wir eine kurze Pause einlegen?“ Hermines Stimme klang angespannt vor Sorge.

Kingsley sah zu ihnen herüber und sein Blick fiel auf Harry. Sofort wusste er, woher die Störung kam. Der Tisch, an dem Harry saß, vibrierte. Magie wogte wellenartig aus ihm heraus. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Ron hatte sich zu Harry gelehnt und sprach mit ihm, flüsterte ihm hektisch in sein Ohr, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ja, das ist ein guter Vorschlag, Miss Granger. Ich glaube, der Saal links nebenan ist frei, wenn ihr –"

Doch sie hatten sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt, Ron und Hermine jeweils an Harrys Seite, während Arthur vorausging und ihnen die Türen öffnete. Sekunden später hörte man eine Tür zuschlagen und das Geräusch von zersplittertem Holz. Mit jedem weiteren Knall flackerten die Lichter.

„Wir unterbrechen die Anhörung für eine verlängerte Mittagspause von zwei Stunden.“ Ein weiterer lauter Knall. „Auror Healey, bitte vermerken Sie im Belegungsplan, dass Gerichtssaal C bis auf weiteres unbenutzbar ist.“ Kingsley stand schnell auf und ignorierte geflissentlich den Einspruch des Staatsanwalts.

~~~*~~~

Ron, Hermine und Arthur Weasley standen direkt neben der Tür in Gerichtssaal C. Arthur und Hermine hatten sofort einen Protego gesprochen, um sie vor der ungezügelten Magie und den umherfliegenden Trümmern zu schützen, während Harry langsam durch den Raum wanderte. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wie die Möbelstücke, an denen er vorbeikam, in kleine Splitter zerbarsten. Er schrie und fluchte nicht, er schien einfach nur tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, während er umherwanderte.

„Ist das schon einmal passiert?“, fragte Arthur Hermine flüsternd.

„Erst zweimal“, antwortete sie und zuckte zusammen, als ein Tisch am anderen Ende des Saals plötzlich in Flammen aufging. Ron fluchte und eilte durch den Raum – sorgsam darauf bedacht, Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen – und löschte die Flammen mit seinem Zauberstab. „Nach Tonks und Lupins Beerdigung und nach der Verhandlung am Montag. Er lässt erst alles in sich schmoren, bis es zu viel wird und aus ihm herausbricht. Doch es war noch nie so …“

„Explosiv?“, bot Ron nüchtern an, während er wieder hinter den Protegoschild huschte.

In diesem Moment schlüpfte Kingsley Shacklebolt durch die Tür. Sein Blick wanderte von Harry zu der Gruppe, die sich an die Wand drückte. „Lasst ihr ihn wüten, bis er erschöpft ist?“

Hermine nickte. „Ich fürchte, es wäre zu gefährlich, ihn jetzt zu unterbrechen.“

„Soll ich einen Heiler kommen lassen“, fragte Kingsley und zuckte zusammen, als Harry einen Stuhl mit nichts weiter als einer Handbewegung gegen die Decke krachen ließ, „um ihm einen Beruhigungstrank zu geben?“

„Möchtest du ihm in diesem Zustand einen Trank anbieten?“, fragte Arthur schmunzelnd. „Ich denke, Hermine hat Recht. In ein paar Minuten ist er sicherlich erschöpft.“

„Ich kann die Anhörung abbrechen. Wir könnten sie morgen fortsetzen.“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, es ist besser, es heute durchzuziehen, anstatt ihn noch tagelang damit zu quälen“, meinte Ron. „Ich kenne Harry. Sobald er sich beruhigt hat, will er es nur noch hinter sich bringen.“

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Nun gut, ich habe eine zweistündige Mittagspause angesetzt. Hoffentlich ist das ausreichend, ansonsten werde ich die Anhörung auf morgen verschieben. Sofern das Ministerium dann noch steht“, murmelte Kingsley, als die Tafel, die an einer Wand angebracht war und an der Harry gerade vorbei lief, in viele kleine Bruchstücke zerbrach und auf den Boden fiel. „Wenn er sich bis dahin nicht beruhigt hat, müssen wir andere Maßnahmen ergreifen. Er könnte sich selbst oder andere ernsthaft verletzen.“

„Sei froh, dass Malfoy sich entschlossen hatte, den Saal zu verlassen. Keine Ahnung, was Harry ihm angetan hätte“, bemerkte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine sah zu Harry. „Da fragt man sich doch, ob Malfoy noch etwas für Harry empfindet, oder nicht? Er hatte versucht, die Sichtung der Erinnerungen zu verhindern, obwohl ihm das in seiner Verhandlung zugutekäme. Er war bereit, sich schuldig zu bekennen und nach Askaban zu gehen, nur damit Harry sie nicht sehen musste.“

„Es wirft viele Fragen auf. Wenn Malfoy dem Orden genauso wie Snape von der anderen Seite aus geholfen hatte, sollte er überhaupt nicht vor Gericht stehen. Doch egal wie, er hat Harrys Erinnerungen gelöscht. Er kann nicht ungestraft davonkommen“, sagte Arthur.

„Es gibt noch so viele offene Fragen“, stimmte Kingsley zu.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore das ganze letzte Schuljahr über Bescheid wusste und –" Hermine wurde plötzlich die Stille im Raum bewusst.

Harry stand nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Er atmete zwar schwer, schien sich ansonsten jedoch beruhigt zu haben. „Mit meinem Gehör ist alles in Ordnung. Ihr könnt aufhören, über mich zu reden, als sei ich nicht anwesend.“ Er versuchte nicht einmal, die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Also wusste Dumbledore davon und hat mir nichts gesagt. Egal, er hatte bestimmt seine Gründe dafür.“

„Du hast dich gerade dazu entschlossen, den ganzen Saal zu zerlegen, weil es dir egal ist?“, fragte Ron und sah sich um.

Harry folgte seinem Blick und betrachtete die zerstörten Möbel und die riesigen Löcher in der Wand, wo die Stühle eingeschlagen waren. „Tut mir leid, Kingsley“, entschuldigte sich Harry kopfschüttelnd, als er das Chaos endlich wahrnahm. „Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen dem hier und etwas wirklich Drastischem.“

„Ich erschaudere bei dem Gedanken daran, was du unter wirklich drastisch verstehst“, erwiderte Kingsley. „Möchtest du nach der Mittagspause mit den Erinnerungen fortfahren?“

„Ja. Ich will es hinter mich bringen. Und ich will mit Malfoy sprechen“, forderte er bestimmt. Er war von der Energie und Magie, die er gerade freigesetzt hatte, zu erschöpft und wollte einfach nur, dass es bald vorbei war.

„Auf keinen Fall allein.“ Kingsley schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Erst sehen wir uns den nächsten Teil der Erinnerungen an, bevor ich entscheide, ob ich dich mit ihm sprechen lasse.“


	42. Ein Blick zurück - Teil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einen wunderschönen guten Abend wünsche ich euch :)
> 
> 'Was?', denkt ihr. 'Ist heute schon wieder Sonntag?'
> 
> Nein, keine Sorge! Ich habe mir nur gedacht, solange wir noch in dieser Zwangspause, die uns das Corona-Virus verhängt hat, stecken, werde ich versuchen, auch unter der Woche noch ein Kapitelchen zu posten. So haben wir alle einen Grund mehr, zuhause zu bleiben ;) Ich hoffe, das ist in eurem Sinne :)
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und gebt mir gerne mal ein wenig Feedback in Form von Kommentaren. Nur so kann ich wissen, ob euch die Geschichte gefällt :)
> 
> Ansonsten bleibt mir nur zu sagen: #stayhome #stayhealthy Passt auf euch auf!  
> Eure  
> Hellcat

**~~~*~~~**

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag betraten sie Gerichtssaal D und Harry ließ sich wieder an ihrem Tisch nieder. Er ignorierte, was Hermine zu ihm sagte. Vermutlich ging es sowieso nur darum, dass er ruhig bleiben sollte. Doch es spielte keine Rolle. Er würde nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle verlieren. Heute Morgen hatte es ihn einfach kalt erwischt. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Dumbledore von Malfoys Gedächtniszauber wissen könnte. In der nächsten Erinnerung würde Malfoy jedoch vorkommen, wahrscheinlich würden sie über den Vorfall sprechen. Das konnte nicht so schlimm sein. Harry ignorierte alle Anwesenden und starrte angestrengt auf die Leinwand. Er war von seinem Ausbruch immer noch erschöpft und wollte es jetzt einfach nur noch hinter sich bringen, damit er gehen konnte.

_Dumbledore öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und Malfoy trat ein. „Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, Draco.“ Dumbledore deutete auf einen der Besucherstühle und setzte sich dann auf den zweiten. „Draco, Professor Snape hat mir erzählt, was diesen Sommer passiert ist.“ Dumbledores ruhige Stimme schien Malfoy zu überraschen. Er sah Dumbledore misstrauisch an. „Ich wünschte, Ihr wärt zu mir gekommen. Ich wünschte, Sie hätten mir genug vertraut, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten.“_

_„Und wie genau hätte er dich erreichen sollen?“, schnarrte Snape._

_„Ja, ja, Severus. Ein scheinbar unüberwindbares Problem.“ Dumbledore wedelte abwertend mit einer Hand in Richtung Snape, dabei fiel Malfoys Blick auf das schwarze, verbrannt wirkende Fleisch. Dumbledore sah ebenfalls darauf herab und lächelte. „Wie ich sehe, ist Ihnen meine Verletzung aufgefallen. Denken Sie nicht weiter darüber nach. Ein kleines Problem, das bald keine Rolle mehr spielen wird.“_

_Snape schnaubte sarkastisch, doch er drehte sich nicht um, sondern starrte weiter aus dem Fenster._

_„Als ich sagte, ich wünschte, Ihr wärt zu mir gekommen, meinte ich Sie und Harry“, erklärte Dumbledore sanft, stand auf und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Es war mir eine außerordentliche Freude, selbst aus großer Entfernung, die wachsende Liebe zwischen Euch zu beobachten.“_

_„Sie wussten davon?“ Malfoy sah schockiert aus, seine Stimme zitterte._

_„In Hogwarts passieren nur sehr wenige Dinge, die mir entgehen, Draco“, antworte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Ob das ein Erstklässler ist, der die alten Quidditch-Umkleiden entdeckt oder die immer wieder vorkommenden Mitternachtssnacks der Gryffindors oder zwei Sucher, die im Mondlicht über den See fliegen. Doch das spielt wegen des Pfades, der Ihnen diesen Sommer aufgezwungen wurde, nun keine Rolle mehr. Ein äußerst gefährlicher Pfad.“ Dumbledores Augen wanderten kurz zu Malfoys linkem Unterarm und wieder zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Malfoy griff nach dem Ärmel seiner Robe und zog ihn etwas tiefer, damit Dumbledore nicht sehen konnte, von dessen Existenz er jedoch bereits wusste. „Das Mal, das Sie tragen, definiert nicht, wer Sie sind. Genauso wenig wie Harrys Narbe auf seiner Stirn ihn ausmacht. Beide Male wurden Euch von demselben Mann aufgezwungen. Ihr beide habt großen Mut und Stärke angesichts unbarmherziger und furchteinflößender Gefahr bewiesen.“_

_„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl“, entgegnete Malfoy leise._

_„Die hatten Sie und Sie haben eine schwierige Entscheidung getroffen, die zwischen Ihnen und denjenigen, die Sie am meisten lieben, große Konflikte nach sich ziehen wird. Eine Entscheidung, durch die Sie gehasst und gefürchtet sein werden und die in diesem Krieg sehr schnell in Ihrem Tod durch beide Seiten resultieren kann.“_

_„Ich musste es tun. Harry ist sicherer so. Meine Mutter ist am Leben.“ Malfoy sah aus, als wäre er den Tränen nahe._

Harry sah der Erinnerung zu, doch er konnte den Jungen auf der Leinwand nicht mit dem kalten, arroganten Slytherin, den er aus den Gängen Hogwarts kannte, in Einklang bringen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Leinwand-Malfoy genauso aussah, wie der Malfoy, der vor ein paar Stunden aus dem Gerichtssaal gebracht worden war: Besorgt, ängstlich, unsicher.

_Malfoy holte tief Luft. „Hat Snape Ihnen alles erzählt?“_

_„_ Professor _Snape. Ja, hat er. Wie ich bereits sagte, eine äußerst schwierige Entscheidung.“ Malfoy starrte Dumbledore an, der jedoch lächelte. „Ich möchte, dass Sie sich heute Abend keine Gedanken über Ihren Auftrag machen, Draco. Heute Abend haben wir ein viel schwerwiegenderes Problem. Wie ich bereits sagte, wusste ich von Ihrer Beziehung zu Harry. Sie war eine große Erleichterung für mich, da sie ein Problem löste, das mir zunehmend Sorge bereitete. Die Zeit wurde knapp und aus Gründen, die Sie nicht kennen müssen, war es unabdingbar, dass Harry sich verliebte. Obwohl ich gegen meinen Willen darauf vorbereitet war, ihn in dieser Richtung zu unterstützen, wurde es sehr bald deutlich, dass diese Unterstützung nicht notwendig sein würde.“_

_„Was meinen Sie damit, dass sich Harry verlieben musste?“, fragte Malfoy mit brüchiger Stimme._

_„Ich möchte Sie nicht mit den Details belasten, da wir nun einem großen Dilemma gegenüberstehen. Sie haben alle Erinnerungen an Ihre Beziehung aus Harrys Gedächtnis entfernt. Dieser Verlust ist ad finitum, selbst ich bin nicht in der Lage, auch nur das kleinste Stückchen Erinnerung zurückzuholen. Und wir haben keine Zeit, die Beziehung erneut aufleben zu lassen. Ich denke, Sie werden mir zustimmen, dass die Tatsache, dass es schon einmal geklappt hat, äußerst … bemerkenswert ist.“_

_Malfoy blickte bitter auf seinen Arm. „Es ist vorbei. Es gibt keinen Weg zurück.“_

_„Ja, trauriger Weise bin ich Ihrer Meinung. Es ist schon spät und Sie wollen sicherlich bald zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal. Ich will ehrlich sein. Harry muss sich so schnell wie möglich neu verlieben. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, bin ich bereit, einen Liebestrank einzusetzen und eine Beziehung zu forcieren.“_

Harry hörte Ron neben sich überrascht nach Luft schnappen, ignorierte ihn jedoch. Er starrte unverwandt auf die Leinwand und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen.

_Malfoy sprang auf. „Das können Sie ihm nicht antun!“ Er blickte von Dumbledore zu Snape. „Wenn er davon erfährt, wird er außer sich sein. Er vertraut Ihnen. Es wird ihn niederschmettern, wenn er das herausfindet.“_

_„Ein Risiko, das ich – sehr zu meinem Bedauern – eingehen muss. Wie Ihnen sind mir die Hände gebunden.“ Dumbledore deutete auf Malfoys Stuhl. „Deswegen müssen wir jemanden auswählen, in den sich Harry verlieben soll.“ Malfoys Körper zitterte heftig, während er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. „Und nun, Draco, benötige ich Ihre Hilfe, um zu entscheiden, wer das Subjekt von Harrys Gefühlen werden soll.“_

_Auf Malfoys Stirn brach Schweiß aus. „Nein, das werde ich nicht machen.“_

_Snape wirbelte bei diesen Worten herum. „Davon war nie die Rede, Albus. Du weißt nicht einmal, ob deine Theorie überhaupt stimmt!“_

_Dumbledore bedeutete Snape mit einer Handbewegung, sich zurückzuhalten. „Es muss sein, Severus. Und Draco muss uns bei der Auswahl helfen. Wer kennt ihn besser als er? Wer sonst weiß, wer in Frage käme?“ Dumbledore wandte sich wieder Malfoy zu. „Wäre es Ihnen lieber, Professor Snape träfe die Entscheidung? Ich gebe gerne zu, dass ich bereits zu alt bin, um die Jugend in diesen Dingen noch zu verstehen und eine geeignete Wahl zu treffen.“_

_Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht. Bitte verlangen Sie das nicht von mir.“_

_„Cho Chang?“, schlug Dumbledore vor. Er blickte Malfoy eindringlich an, der erschauderte und seinen Blick abwenden musste._

_„Nein, zu abhängig“, antwortete er dennoch leise. „Er braucht jemanden, der auf eigenen Beinen steht.“_

_„Ron Weasley?“_

_Malfoy lachte kurz auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Bitte verlangen Sie das nicht von mir. Ich kann das nicht …“_

_„Hermine Granger?“, fragte Dumbledore unerschütterlich weiter._

Harry hörte, wie Ron und Hermine neben ihm aufgeregt miteinander flüsterten, doch er hörte nicht hin. Er konnte diese Anhörung überstehen, wenn er nicht zu sehr darüber nachdachte, wie sehr sein Leben durch die Szenen auf der Leinwand gerade zerstört wurde.

_„Keiner der beiden“, protestierte Malfoy. „Sie sind seine besten Freunde. Wenn sie das mit dem Trank herausfinden, würde das ihre Freundschaft zerstören. Sie sind zu wichtig für Harry. Er darf ihre Freundschaft nicht verlieren. Sie können Harry das nicht antun. Wenn er herausfindet, dass Sie ihm einen Liebestrank gegeben haben … Er hat bereits so viel verloren, seine Eltern, Sirius, Cedric.“_

_„Über die Konsequenzen kann ich mir heute Abend keine Gedanken erlauben. Es muss passieren, Draco. Ich stimme Ihnen allerdings zu, dass seine engsten Freunde ungeeignet sind. Wen würden Sie also vorschlagen? Jemand, der auf eigenen Beinen steht, jemand, der Harrys Leidenschaft für Quidditch teilt, jemand, dem Harry als Mensch wichtig ist und nicht nur sein Name.“_

_„Das Weasley-Mädchen“, sagte Malfoy so leise, dass Dumbledore ihn fast nicht gehört hätte._

_„Ah, natürlich. Die jüngste der Weasleys. Die zauberhafte Ginevra.“_

_„Aber er ist schwul. Er ist nicht einmal bi – er fühlt sich nicht zu Mädchen hingezogen“, widersprach Malfoy beunruhigt._

_„Ein weiterer Zaubertrank wird dieses Hindernis vorübergehend aus dem Weg räumen. Seien Sie versichert, Draco, dass er wieder ganz der Alte sein wird, sobald er den Trank nicht mehr einnimmt. Ich sehe keine Veranlassung, seine Sexualität oder gar sein Wesen zu ändern. Er wird wieder so sein wie heute. Sein Interesse für Ginevra wird langsam schwinden oder von echten Gefühlen abgelöst werden, sollten diese dann stark genug sein.“_

Harry spürte, wie sich Hermines Griff um seine Hand verstärkte, aber er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Langsam zählte er innerlich bis zehn und zwang sich, ruhig weiter zu atmen. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Tunnel. Alles, was er sah, waren die Gestalten auf der Leinwand.

_Dumbledore stand auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich neben Malfoy. „Bitte glauben Sie mir, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig getroffen habe. Dennoch ist mir bewusst, dass der Moment, in dem sich Harry Voldemort stellen muss, immer näher rückt und er braucht jede Waffe, die er bekommen kann.“ Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf Malfoys Arm. „Gäbe es einen anderen Weg, können Sie sich sicher sein, dass ich ihn ohne zu zögern einschlagen würde. Doch ich fürchte, ich habe Sie schon zu lange aufgehalten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich nach etwas Ruhe sehnen.“_

_Dumbledore erhob sich und wandte sich an Snape. „Severus, ich möchte Sie bitten, die erforderlichen Tränke zu brauen. Derweil werde ich nach unseren Freunden aus Gryffindor schicken lassen.“ Malfoy stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Eine letzte Frage, Draco. Weiß außer Ron und Hermine sonst noch jemand, dass Harry homosexuell ist?“_

_Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, nur Sirius Black und Cedric wussten noch davon.“_

_„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Opfer, Draco. Ich hoffe aus tiefstem Herzen, dass Ihr Verlust nicht umsonst sein wird. Ich maße mir nicht an, Ihnen eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihre Träume Sie noch eine Weile plagen werden.“_

Für einen kurzen Moment wurde die Leinwand weiß, doch schon waren sie wieder in Dumbledores Büro. Harry sah zu, wie er, Ron und Hermine den Raum betraten und vor dem Schreibtisch Platz nahmen. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass sie an diesem Abend bei Dumbledore gewesen waren.

_„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie zu so später Stunde noch einmal hergebeten habe. Zweifelsohne möchten Sie Ihre Urlaubserinnerungen mit Ihren Freunden teilen. Ich werde Ihnen bei einer Tasse Tee erklären, weshalb ich Sie rufen ließ.“ Dumbledore ging zu einem schmalen Servierwagen, auf dem eine Teekanne stand. Mit dem Rücken zu seinen Schülern füllte er drei Tassen mit Tee. Dann brachte er Ron und Hermine jeweils eine Tasse, bevor er – wieder mit dem Rücken zu Harry – eine Phiole aus seiner Robe holte und ihren Inhalt in die dritte Tasse leerte. Ohne zu zögern reichte er die Tasse an Harry weiter._

_Alle drei tranken höflich ein paar Schlucke, während Dumbledore über dieses und jenes plauderte, bis ihre Augen plötzlich glasig wurden. Sie saßen ruhig auf ihren Stühlen, ohne sich gegenseitig anzusehen oder miteinander zu sprechen. Dumbledore trat hinter sie, legte seine Hand auf Harrys Kopf und murmelte etwas in sein Ohr. Dasselbe tat er dann sowohl bei Ron als auch bei Hermine. Als er fertig war, nahm er hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und wartete. Ein paar Minuten später schüttelten sich die drei, als wären sie gerade aus einer Trance aufgewacht. Dumbledore lächelte sie gutmütig an und dankte ihnen für ihren Besuch. Harry, Ron und Hermine nickten ausdruckslos und verließen das Büro. Dumbledore blieb auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und lauschte Fawkes, der zu singen begonnen hatte. Sein trauriges Lied erfüllte das dunkle Büro mit Melancholie. Als die Musik schließlich verklang, nickte Dumbledore und lächelte seinen Phönix betrübt an. „Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können.“_

Die Erinnerung endete und das Licht ging wieder an. Kingsley sah schockiert aus und starrte noch einen Moment auf seine Unterlagen, bevor er aufblickte. „Eigentlich war im Anschluss die Aussage von Narzissa Malfoy geplant, doch das muss bis morgen warten. Die Anhörung ist hiermit beendet.“ Kingsley erhob sich von seinem Platz, ging zielstrebig auf Aberforth zu und zog ihn an seinem Arm aus dem Saal. Aberforth blickte zu Harry, fügte sich aber und folgte Kingsley schließlich nach draußen.

Langsam stand auch Harry auf. Eigentlich sollte er wütend sein, rumtoben, aber er fühlte sich einfach nur leer. Er schloss seine Augen, doch das Bild, wie Dumbledore ihm den Trank in den Tee schüttete, wollte nicht verschwinden. Er spürte, wie Hermine ihre Arme um ihn legte.

„Du wirst das durchstehen, Harry. Denk jetzt einfach noch nicht darüber nach. Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“

„Hermine hat Recht. Wir gehen heim und dann …“, stimmte Ron zu.

Doch Harry sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Es wird immer nur schlimmer und schlimmer. Ich dachte beim letzten Mal schon, dass es nicht schlimmer werden könnte, aber Dumbledore –"

„Denk jetzt nicht darüber nach, Harry. Bitte“, flüsterte ihm Hermine ins Ohr. „Wir verschwinden von hier, gehen zum Grimmauldplatz –"

„Nein. Bitte nicht dorthin … Ich muss …“ Harry sah sich um und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Er sah zu Hermine. „Ich muss raus aus der Stadt. Ich brauche Luft zum Atmen. Hier sind zu viele Menschen.“

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, dann nickte sie. „Okay. Ich bringe uns woanders hin.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und ging zur Tür. „Soll Arthur zurück zum Fuchsbau gehen und mit Molly und Ginny sprechen?“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Er hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit darauf gerichtet, dorthin zu gehen, wohin Hermine ihn führte. Er wollte nicht nachdenken. Von seinem Ausbruch am Vormittag war er vollkommen erschöpft, er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Ron fragte, wohin sie gingen, doch der Antwort schenkte er keine Beachtung. An den Apparierplätzen angekommen, verstärkte er automatisch seinen Griff um Hermines Arm und schloss aus Schutz vor den umherwirbelnden Farben seine Augen. Als sie landeten, strauchelte er kurz auf dem unebenen Untergrund. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er tief die salzige Luft ein und als er seine Augen schließlich öffnete, sah er sich überrascht um. Sie standen vor Shell Cottage.

„Ist schon gut. Wir sind allein. Fleur ist zu Besuch bei ihrer Familie und Bill ist immer noch auf der Arbeit“, beruhigte ihn Hermine sanft.

Harry nickte stumm und ging allein ans andere Ende des Gartens. Ron wollte ihm folgen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. Harry folgte dem Gartenpfad, bis er vor dem groben Stein stand, den er nur wenige Monate zuvor auf Dobbys Grab gelegt hatte. Er sank auf seine Knie und starrte hinaus auf die Wellen, die sich am Strand brachen.

~~~*~~~

Unterdessen lief Ron vor dem Haus auf und ab. „Meinst du nicht, dass einer von uns mit ihm reden sollte? Sonst bist du doch auch immer fürs Reden. Du redest ständig. Vor drei Tagen hast du dir noch Sorgen gemacht, weil er nicht redet.“

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass er gerade völlig unter Schock steht und manchmal gibt es einfach nichts, worüber man noch reden könnte. Was könnten du oder ich jetzt schon sagen, was ihm helfen würde?“ Obwohl es ein warmer Tag war, zitterte Hermine. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper. „Dumbledore war beinahe wie ein Großvater für Harry. Jemand, der auf ihn aufpasste. Und dann erfuhr er im Mai, dass Dumbledore von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass Harry sterben müsse, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Harry hat das einfach akzeptiert. Er hatte nie genug Zeit, sich darüber wirklich Gedanken zu machen, wie Dumbledore so etwas von ihm verlangen konnte. Einfach von ihm erwartete, sich Voldemort entgegenzustellen und von ihm töten zu lassen. Und trotzdem hat er es getan, weil er Dumbledore vertraute und daran glaubte, dass er es tun musste, wenn Dumbledore der Meinung war, dass das der einzige Weg war. Und jetzt findet er heraus, dass Dumbledore nicht nur von Malfoy wusste, nicht nur wusste, dass Malfoy seine Erinnerungen gelöscht hatte, sondern dass er es auch noch vertuschte und ihm selbst die Tränke gab, die ihn dazu brachten, sich in Ginny zu verlieben …“ Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Dass Dumbledore derjenige war, der den Adcredo auf uns drei legte.“

Ron sah sie überrascht an. „Er war das?“

„Hast du es in der Erinnerung nicht gesehen? Er hat jedem von uns seine Hand auf den Kopf gelegt und uns etwas ins Ohr geflüstert.“

Ron wandte seinen Blick zu der regungslosen Gestalt, die auf der Klippe hockte. Harry saß nun schon seit zwei Stunden so da. „Ich glaube, ich war in dem Moment einfach zu schockiert. Zu hören, wie Dumbledore unsere Namen als potentielle Kandidaten auflistete. Arme Ginny. Sie wurde einfach nur ausgewählt. Zufällig. Es hätte jeden treffen können.“ Er wurde blass. „Du hättest es auch sein können.“

Hermine nickte. „Und das ist das Schlimme. Der Liebestrank verlor langsam seine Wirkung. Harry hatte ihn seit Ende des sechsten Schuljahres nicht mehr genommen. Ich denke, Dumbledore hatte sich eine Möglichkeit ausgedacht, Harry den Trank auch nach seinem Tod weiter geben zu können. Als wir vor ein paar Tagen Harrys Koffer ausgeräumt haben, fanden wir ein paar Bonbons, die Dumbledore Harry gegeben hatte. Ich habe ihm nichts davon erzählt, aber ich habe sie zur Analyse ins St. Mungos gebracht. Sie waren mit einem Liebestrank versetzt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich von diesem Ergebnis halten sollte, doch jetzt ergibt es einen Sinn, denke ich. Dumbledores Plan ist gescheitert, weil Harry die Bonbons nie gegessen hat, also …“

Ron sah sie ungläubig an. „Du meinst …“

„Ja. Dumbledore lag falsch. Harry musste nicht verliebt sein, brauchte keinen Liebestrank, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Er hat es allein geschafft. In dem Moment, als Harry vor Voldemort stand, hatte der Liebestrank bereits seine Wirkung verloren.“

Ron legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Du hast es schon einmal gesagt. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so viel ertragen, ohne zu zerbrechen?“ Er spürte, dass sie zitterte. Die Abendsonne sank immer tiefer und es wurde zunehmend kälter. „Lass uns ein Feuer am Strand machen, um warm zu bleiben.“

Sie sammelten etwas Treibholz und hatten schnell ein wärmendes Feuer in Gang gebracht. Arm in Arm saßen sie vor der steinernen Feuerstelle und beobachteten die Flammen in der untergehenden Sonne. „Warum hier? Wieso hast du uns hierher gebracht?“

„Ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass Harry nach unserer Flucht aus Malfoy Manor hier oft spazieren gegangen ist oder einfach wie jetzt auf der Klippe saß. Dem Meer zuzusehen und dem Klang der Wellen zu lauschen, ist sicherlich eine bessere Therapie als jedes Gespräch mit einem von uns“, antwortete Hermine traurig.

„Du hast Recht, Hermine“, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und erschreckte sie beide. „Wie immer.“ Harry löste sich aus den Schatten und trat in den Lichtschein des Lagerfeuers. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben seine beiden Freunde, nahm ein Stück Treibholz und stocherte damit im Feuer herum, sodass goldene Funken in den Nachthimmel stoben.

„Geht es dir besser?“, fragte Hermine zögerlich.

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Habe ich euch jemals erzählt … Nein, habe ich nicht, das weiß ich. Ich habe es nie irgendwem erzählt. Die Prophezeiung, die Snape gehört und Voldemort weitererzählt hat. Dass es jemand anderes hätte sein können? Es gab zwei. Zwei Jungen, die Ende Juli geboren wurden und auf die die Prophezeiung zutraf. Voldemort hat einfach entschieden, dass ich es bin. Es gab eine 50-50 Chance, dass es jemand anders geworden wäre. Der Junge-der-lebt, der Auserwählte. Es war reiner Zufall.“

„Wünschst du dir, dass es der andere gewesen wäre?“

Harry setzte seine Brille ab und rieb sich seufzend über sein Gesicht. „Manchmal habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn mir das alles nicht passiert wäre. Wer ich heute wäre, wenn ich nur ein Muggel und kein Zauberer gewesen wäre. Wenn Hagrid mir nie den Brief aus Hogwarts gebracht hätte. Oder wenn Voldemort sich für den anderen Jungen entschieden hätte. Mir ist irgendwann klar geworden, dass all diese Gedankenspiele nichts bringen. Ich musste mich mit meinem Schicksal abfinden. Sieben Jahre lang war ich nur eine Schachfigur, die von anderen für ihre Zwecke benutzt wurde, aber darauf habe ich mittlerweile keine Lust mehr.“ Er legte sich in den Sand, platzierte seine Brille auf seiner Brust und kreuzte seine Arme über seinem Gesicht. „Ich bin so furchtbar müde. Ich möchte einfach nur …“ Seine Stimme verlor sich.

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie beobachteten den Jungen neben sich im Sand und bemerkten schließlich, dass er eingeschlafen war. „Das ist gut“, flüsterte Hermine. „Er hat die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen.“

Ron nickte und sah zum Haus. „Ich glaube, Bill ist wieder da. Drinnen brennt Licht. Ich sage ihm Bescheid, dass wir hier sind und schaue mal, ob er etwas zu essen für uns hat.“


	43. Ein Blick zurück - Teil III

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von dem Geschrei der Seemöwen geweckt. Desorientiert sah er sich um. Er lag neben den Überresten eines Lagerfeuers, auf dessen anderer Seite Ron und Hermine lagen und immer noch schliefen. Langsam setzte er sich auf und sprach hektisch einen Wärmezauber, als plötzlich die wärmenden Decken von ihm herunterrutschten. Etwas wacher blickte er sich nun noch einmal um und sah Bill vom Haus zu ihnen herüber kommen. In der Hand hielt er eine Thermoskanne und ein paar Tassen.

„Du bist ja schon wach. Eigentlich wollte ich euch den Kaffee einfach hierlassen, damit ihr gleich welchen habt, wenn ihr aufwacht“, begrüßte ihn Bill lächelnd. Die Narben auf seinem Gesicht ließen es seltsam verzerrt aussehen. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass ihr drei endlich genug davon habt, unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen.“

„Das dachte ich auch“, stimmte Harry zu und rieb sich seinen steifen Nacken. „Wobei das hier eher nicht geplant gewesen war.“

„Du bist eingeschlafen und Hermine hatte die Befürchtung, dass du nicht wieder zur Ruhe kommen könntest, wenn wir dich geweckt und ins Haus gebracht hätten.“ Er goss Kaffee in zwei Tassen und reichte eine an Harry weiter. „Wollen wir ein Stück zusammen gehen? Ich muss erst in einer Stunde zur Arbeit.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zum Strand. Es herrschte gerade Ebbe und die Watvögel stakten auf der Jagd nach ihrem Frühstück durch den Schlick. Harry nippte an seinem Kaffee und war froh, dass er nicht im Schlafzimmer am Grimmauldplatz aufgewacht war.

„Wie kommst du klar? Mit allem?“, fragte Bill nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. „Nicht wirklich, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.

„Ich weiß von Dumbledore und dem Liebestrank“, fuhr Bill deshalb fort. „Ron hat es mir letzte Nacht erzählt. Und Dad hat es Ginny und Mum gesagt.“

„Wie hat Ginny reagiert?“, fragte Harry, während er einen Stein aufhob und in die sich zurückziehende See schleuderte.

Bill zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Sie ist ziemlich aufgewühlt, aber sie wird damit klarkommen. Seit du zurück bist, wusste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Vielleicht ist sie sogar erleichtert, dass es einen Grund dafür gibt. Das ist besser als …“

„Besser als wenn sie mir egal geworden wäre?“, fragte Harry und Bill nickte. „Ich wusste den ganzen Sommer über nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wusste nicht einmal, was ich selbst davon halten sollte. Mit ihr hat sich alles so richtig und echt angefühlt und dann plötzlich nicht mehr und jetzt …“ Harry schaute zurück zu Ron und Hermine, die immer noch schliefen. „Es ist einfach so kompliziert. Und jetzt finde ich heraus, dass der einzige Grund, weshalb Ginny und ich zusammen waren, ein scheiß Liebestrank war, den Dumbledore mir verabreicht hatte. Wie kann ich ihr jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Und dann die Sache mit Malfoy. Dass er und ich …“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute hinaus aufs Meer. „Die Art, wie sie über uns gesprochen haben … Als wären wir tatsächlich ineinander verliebt gewesen.“

„Mach dir wegen Ginny keine Gedanken. Es ist zwar schwer für sie, aber es war nicht deine Schuld. Ihr seid beide das Opfer“, entgegnete Bill. „Ich habe allerdings auch keine Ahnung, was ich zu der ganzen Malfoy-Geschichte sagen soll. Dass du schwul bist, ist keine große Sache. Aber sich Malfoy und dich als Paar vorzustellen, ist wirklich schwierig. Als Simon das erzählt hat, war ich platt.“

„Eben. Ich meine, er ist das Arschloch, das Greyback nach Hogwarts geholt hatte. Wegen ihm hast du diese Narben.“ Harrys Stimme zitterte. „Wie konnte ich mit so jemandem zusammen sein?“

„So wie sich das alles darstellt, war das doch erst nachdem deine Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden. Also wart ihr wenigstens nicht mehr zusammen, als die Todesser nach Hogwarts kamen. Davon war auch etwas in den Erinnerungen oder? Ron hat so etwas erwähnt.“

Harry nickte grimmig. „Er wurde gezwungen, das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen. Das hatte irgendwas damit zu tun, dass Voldemort Muggel umbrachte. Er nahm das Mal an, um das Töten zu beenden. In der Erinnerung sagte Snape, dass Malfoy so aufgewühlt war, dass er sich selbst umbringen wollte, doch Snape überzeugte ihn davon, auf unsere Seite zu wechseln und mir zu helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen.“

„Dir zu helfen, indem er deine Erinnerungen löschte?“ Bill schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist auf jeden Fall verdrehte Slytherin-Logik.“

„Du sagst es. Mal angenommen, das ist alles wahr. Wie konnte dann jemand, der angeblich in mich verliebt ist, mir so etwas antun?“

Sie hatten sich umgedreht und gingen weiter den Strand entlang. Die Möwen flatterten aufgeregt vor ihnen davon und ihre Schuhe hinterließen Abdrücke im feuchten Sand.

„Wie denkst du jetzt über Malfoy? Willst du, dass er nach Askaban kommt?“

Harry zögerte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe gehört, wie er die Folterung seiner Mutter beschrieb und wie sein eigener Vater ihn mit dem Cruciatus bestrafte. Da war er gerade mal sechzehn. Musste zuschauen, wie Muggel starben. Durch Folter starben und dabei aussahen wie ich. Wie verdreht ist das? Aber andererseits hat er mir zwei Jahre meiner Erinnerungen genommen. Zwei Jahre von Merlin weiß was. Liebe? Ich kann das überhaupt gar nicht begreifen. Das macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich will ihn in Grund und Boden prügeln. Ich meine, verdammt nochmal, wer macht das mit jemandem, den man liebt? Aber alles läuft darauf hinaus, dass er versucht hat, uns zu helfen, so gut er konnte. Wir hätten damals in Malfoy Manor sterben können, wenn er die Schutzzauber nicht aufgehoben hätte.“

„Er hat die Schutzzauber aufgehoben?“

„Ja, das kam unter Veritaserum heraus. Ich würde gerne die ganze Geschichte dazu hören.“

„Ich denke, du solltest nicht nur davon die ganze Geschichte erfahren.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube, mehr kann ich nicht ertragen. Ich will einfach nur wissen, ob er uns geholfen hat. Ich habe mich in Snape getäuscht und ohne seine Hilfe wäre Voldemort noch am Leben. Im Grunde geht es in der Verhandlung darum, ob Malfoy ein Todesser ist oder nicht und nicht darum, was er mir angetan hat. Wenn er einer ist, gut, dann gehört er weggesperrt. Doch wenn er uns geholfen hat, sieht die Sache anders aus. Ich kann nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was er mir angetan hat. Wenn ich das noch länger mache, werde ich noch verrückt.“

„Heute Morgen wirkst du aber sehr gefasst.“

„Hier zu sein, hilft eine Menge. Du hättest mich gestern Mittag sehen sollen. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich dem Ministerium ein paar Galleonen für den zerstörten Gerichtssaal senden. Die letzten vier Tage waren ein einziger Höllentrip. Ich bin sauer, mehr als sauer. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wer ich überhaupt bin. Ich habe zwei Jahre meines Lebens verloren. Ausgelöscht von demjenigen, mit dem ich zusammen gewesen sein soll. Jedes Mal, wenn ich im Ministerium bin oder durch die Winkelgasse gehe, werde ich belagert. Umringt von Zauberern und Hexen, die mich einfach nur anfassen wollen, weil ich Harry Potter bin, der verdammte Junge-der-lebt. Belagert von Reportern und Fotografen, weil ihnen jede Geschichte über mich Geld einbringt. Ich bin ein Freak und ich habe wirklich Angst, dass ich irgendwann explodiere und jeden um mich herum auslösche.“

Harry hatte gezögert, bevor er das zugab. Er wusste, dass seine Magie langsam aber sicher außer Kontrolle geriet. Der ganze Ärger staute sich in ihm auf und er fühlte es in seiner Magie. Ihr Puls war stärker als sein eigener Herzschlag.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl auch, wie ein Freak angesehen zu werden, Harry. Nachdem das passiert ist“, Bill deutete auf sein Gesicht, „dachte ich, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie es einmal war. Ich war mir sicher, ich würde Fleur verlieren und dass die Leute Angst vor mir hätten, dass ich niemals das Leben würde führen können, das ich mir erhofft und das ich geplant hatte.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich lag falsch. Und das haben mir meine Familie und Fleur gezeigt. Sie haben mir geholfen, zu erkennen, dass ich durch Greybacks Angriff nicht alles verloren habe. An manchen Tagen ist es immer noch schwer, denn ich muss meine Narben offen zeigen. Jeder kann sie sehen, aber die Menschen können selbst entscheiden, ob sie sie akzeptieren oder nicht.“ Bill blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Du dagegen musst alle deine Narben bis auf eine in dir tragen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass es einfacher ist, mit ihnen zu leben und du solltest auf keinen Fall auf dich allein gestellt sein. Ich hoffe, dass du das bereits weißt, aber ich werde es trotzdem sagen, weil es einmal laut ausgesprochen werden muss. Meine Eltern, George, Charlie, Ron natürlich, Ginny und selbst Percy – wir alle sehen in dir einen Teil unserer Familie. Das ist schon seit Jahren so. Wir lieben dich und stehen immer hinter dir, egal was passiert. Wir wollen dir in dieser schweren Zeit helfen und ich hoffe wirklich, dass du unsere Hilfe annimmst.“

~~~*~~~

Draco lag auf seiner Pritsche in seiner Zelle und starrte an die Decke. Seit Wochen fixierte er schon denselben Punkt. Er veränderte sich nie und mittlerweile kannte er jeden Riss, jede abgeblätterte Stelle. Seitdem er den Gerichtssaal verlassen hatte, waren bestimmt schon Stunden vergangen. Er hatte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, als ihm mitgeteilt worden war, dass Dumbledores Bruder Erinnerungen hatte. Angst davor, was in diesen Erinnerungen enthalten sein könnte. Als er dann das Willkommensfest erkannt und auf der Leinwand gesehen hatte, wie Dumbledore auf ihn zugekommen war, waren seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr geworden.

Was hatte Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht? Wie hatte er Harry das antun können? Warum hatte er diese Erinnerungen aufbewahrt? Harry hatte schon genug durchmachen müssen, nur um jetzt herauszufinden, dass Dumbledore ihn hintergangen hatte. Wenn Draco gewusst hätte, dass diese Erinnerungen existierten, hätte er niemals zugelassen, dass es zu einer Verhandlung kommen würde. Er hätte sich bereits bei seiner Verhaftung schuldig bekannt. Nichts auf der Welt war es wert, dass Harry das durchmachen musste.

Ein Geräusch am Ende des Zellenblocks ließ ihn aufhorchen. Überrascht sah er seine Mutter in Begleitung zweier Wachen auf ihn zukommen. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, wie gut sie aussah. „Was machst du hier, Mutter?“

Die Wachen öffneten seine Zelle und ließen sie eintreten. „Eine Stunde“, brummte einer der Wärter und warf dem S.E.C.U.R., das in Dracos Zelle in einer Ecke schwebte, einen missmutigen Blick zu.

Draco war aufgesprungen und umarmte seine Mutter. „Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert? Warum bist du hier?“

„Ich habe mit Minister Shacklebolt gesprochen und ihn überzeugt, dass ich dich besuchen darf.“ Seine Mutter legte ihre Hände an seine Wangen und strich die Haare, die ihm in die Augen gefallen waren, zärtlich aus seinem Gesicht.

„Er hat es erlaubt?“ Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte sich, ob er sich das alles nur einbildete. „Warum? Warum jetzt?“

„Du hast so viel durchgemacht, mein Sohn. Das ist nicht das Leben, das ich mir bei deiner Geburt für uns ausgemalt habe.“ Seine Mutter sah sich in der Zelle um, die bis auf seine Pritsche und ein paar Decken leer war. Sie schien sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen und deutete auf sein Bettgestell, auf das sie sich beide niederließen. „Der Minister gab mir die Erlaubnis, zu kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es an den Erinnerungen liegt. Sie beweisen, dass du versucht hast, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Sie haben den Ausschlag gegeben.“

„Aber Harry, er muss am Boden zerstört sein. Haben sie alles von diesem Abend gezeigt?“, flüsterte Draco. Er musste die Erinnerungen nicht sehen, um zu wissen, was an jenem Abend in Dumbledores Büro gesprochen worden war. Es war in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

„Haben sie. Wir haben alles gesehen. Wie Severus Dumbledore von diesem schrecklichen Sommer erzählte. Wie du zugestimmt hast, zu helfen. Wie Dumbledore Harry den Liebestrank gab und wie der Adcredo gesprochen wurde.“

Draco konnte sein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. „Merlin, Harry. Das wird ihn zerstören. Was ist passiert, wie hat er es aufgenommen?“

Seine Mutter griff nach seiner Hand und sah ihn besorgt an. „Er war aufgebracht. Sie mussten eine Pause einlegen und seine Freunde brachten ihn in den Raum nebenan. Er … nun es klang, als sei er sehr erregt gewesen. Doch als er zurückkam, wirkte er gefasst und sah sich alles bis zum Ende an.“

„Ich hätte es aufhalten können. Ihn beschützen können. Ich hätte mich von Anfang an schuldig bekennen sollen. Das hat er nicht verdient.“

„Er verdient die Wahrheit, Draco“, entgegnete seine Mutter, ohne zu zögern. „Sonst würde er den Rest seines Lebens von den Bruchstücken seiner Erinnerungen verfolgt werden, ohne zu wissen, was real ist und was nicht.“

Draco erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken. „Doch jetzt weiß er, was Dumbledore ihm angetan hat. Das ist das Schlimmste. Dass er jetzt weiß, dass alles, was er mit dem Weasley-Mädchen hatte, eine Farce war. Das hat er nicht verdient. Er sollte wissen, dass er es wert ist, geliebt zu werden. Unbedingt. Jetzt hat er alles verloren. Ich würde alles dafür geben, um es wieder gut zu machen.“

„Das Beste, was du jetzt für ihn tun kannst, ist, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wir mussten zu lange mit den Lügen und der Angst leben.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Es wird ihn nur noch mehr verletzen. Zu wissen, was ich ihm … was ich uns angetan habe.“

„Wenn du möchtest, dass seine Wunden heilen, darfst du es ihm nicht vorenthalten. Ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast. Dass ich dich beinahe verloren habe, dass du freiwillig gestorben wärst, nur um deinen Harry zu retten. Ich werde Severus auf immer dankbar sein, dass er dir einen anderen Weg gezeigt hat.“

„Ich glaube, dass der Preis zu hoch war. Ich hätte niemals zugestimmt, wenn ich gewusst hätte …“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Dass du nicht im Krieg sterben würdest?“, schloss seine Mutter sanft. „Ich weiß, aber du bist nicht gestorben. Du hast überlebt. Das muss einen Grund haben. Dass wir beide überlebt haben, obwohl wir eigentlich tot sein müssten, ist ein Geschenk, das man nicht leichtfertig aufgeben sollte. Wir können beweisen, dass die letzten Nachfahren der Blacks und Malfoys nicht gefürchtet oder gehasst werden müssen. Dass wir keine blinden Fanatiker der Dunklen Künste sind, wie dein Vater und deine Großväter es waren.“ Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich habe alles verloren. Ich ertrage es nicht, dich auch noch zu verlieren, Draco. Bitte versuche es. Gib nicht auf, nur weil du glaubst, dass du Harry damit Schmerzen ersparen kannst.“

Draco nickte, doch er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich zustimmte oder nur seine Mutter glücklich machen wollte. „Erzähl mir von Tante Andromeda und von meinem Cousin Teddy.“ Er war erleichtert, das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter zu sehen. Sie hatte schon zu lange zu wenige Gründe gehabt, zu lächeln.

„Er ist bezaubernd. So ein kleiner Kerl. Man vergisst, wie klein ein Baby ist, bis man selbst wieder eines auf dem Arm hält. Er ist erst fünf Monate alt, aber er lächelt und brabbelt schon.“

„Und du und Andromeda kommt gut miteinander aus?“

Seine Mutter nickte. „Sie hat viel durchgemacht. Sie hat Ted und Nymphadora verloren. Aber sie ist stark. Sie wird es schaffen. Wir haben lange und viel miteinander gesprochen. Ich habe dir das nie erzählt, aber sie hatte mich davor gewarnt, deinen Vater zu heiraten. Sie sagte, ich solle deinen Vater abweisen und es nicht tun. Doch ich hatte Angst, Angst meine Familie zu verraten.“ Sie lächelte, unsicher über sich selbst. „Und ich bin für die Chance, ihr mit dem Baby zu helfen, sehr dankbar. Sie hätte mir keinen Platz zum Leben geben müssen, trotzdem hat sie es getan und langsam knüpfen wir wieder die durchtrennten Bande.“

„Ich bin froh, Mutter. Das freut mich für dich“, sagte Draco. Er war erleichtert, zu sehen, dass die Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn seiner Mutter langsam verblassten. Der Schmerz und die Angst, welchen sie so lange ausgesetzt gewesen war, verschwanden nach und nach. Trotzdem bezweifelte er, dass sie für immer verschwinden würden.

„Das Einzige, worüber ich mir noch Sorgen machen muss, bist du. Gib nicht auf, Draco. Denk nicht, dass es nichts mehr gibt, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Wirf dein Leben nicht weg, Draco. Bitte, versuch es für mich. Zeig ihnen, wer du wirklich bist und nicht die Maske, die du so lange tragen musstest.“


	44. Den Abgrund überwinden - Teil I

Nachdem sie am Grimmauldplatz einen kurzen Zwischenstopp eingelegt hatten, um zu duschen und frische Kleidung anzuziehen, fanden sie sich wenige Stunden später in Kingsleys Büro ein. Harry hatte Ron und Hermine bereits in seine Entscheidung eingeweiht, die er auf der Klippe getroffen hatte. Nun teilte er sie Kingsley mit. Der Minister hatte zunächst protestiert, doch schließlich musste er sich Harrys Sturkopf geschlagen geben. Ron und Hermine hielten sich im Hintergrund. Sie waren ebenfalls nicht überzeugt davon, dass das der beste Weg war, doch Harry ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Während sie auf die Anwälte warteten, holte Kingsley einen versiegelten Brief aus seiner Schreibtischschublade und gab ihn Harry. Darauf stand in einer allzu bekannten Handschrift Harrys Name.

„Was ist das?“

„Aberforth hat ihn gestern für dich hiergelassen. Eigentlich hätte er ihn dir geben sollen, bevor du die Erinnerungen sehen würdest.“ Kingsley verzog sein Gesicht. „In der Eile, herzukommen, ist ihm das leider entfallen.“

Harry betrachtete Albus Dumbledores Handschrift und das Hogwartswappen einen Moment, bevor er Kingsley den Brief zurückgab. „Ich will ihn nicht.“

„Harry, er wird dir sicherlich helfen, zu verstehen …“, protestierte Hermine.

„Zu verstehen, warum der Schulleiter Hogwarts nicht nur den Angriff eines Schülers auf einen Mitschüler stillschweigend hinnahm, sondern sogar half, ihn zu decken, indem er Flüche, Tränke und Zauber benutzte? Ich bin nicht interessiert.“

„Du solltest ihn lesen, Harry. Er wird es zwar nicht wieder ungeschehen machen, aber …“

Harry reichte den Brief an Hermine weiter. „Hier, nimm du ihn. Ich ernenne dich zur offiziellen Hüterin sämtlicher mysteriöser Briefe, die ich bekommen werde. Lies sie. Vernichte sie. Es ist mir egal. Aber ich werde ihn verbrennen, wenn ich ihn behalte.“

Widerstrebend steckte Hermine den Brief in ihre Tasche und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch die Ankunft der beiden Anwälte hinderte sie daran.

„Kommen Sie herein. Ich möchte Sie über den aktuellen Stand im Fall ‚Malfoy‘ informieren.“ Kingsley stellte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wartete, bis alle anderen Platz genommen hatten. „Ich beschließe hiermit, dass die Verhandlung wegen Verfahrensfehlern eingestellt wird. Es steht mittlerweile fest, dass wir zu wenige Fakten kennen. Das Gespräch zwischen Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape aus der Erinnerung im Denkarium stützt Malfoys Aussage, dass er dem Orden geholfen hat. Oder zumindest dass er Dumbledore und Snape bei ihren Handlungen unterstützte.“

Smith wollte gerade protestieren, doch Kingsley schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Draco Malfoy steht deshalb nicht länger unter Anklage. Die Anklagepunkte müsse neu aufgenommen werden, falls – und ich betone _falls_ – es die vorliegenden Beweise überhaupt erfordern. Wir müssen jetzt feststellen, ob seine Hilfe die Verbrechen, die er möglicherweise begangen hat, aufwiegt. Uns liegt Malfoys eigenes Geständnis unter Veritaserum vor, das bestätigt, dass er in Malfoy Manor nicht nur das Leben von Harry Potter rettete, indem er ihn nicht identifizierte, sondern dass er durch das Aufheben der Schutzzauber auch sechs Menschen zur Flucht verhalf.“

„Aber er hat dreimal versucht, Albus Dumbledore umzubringen. Dabei sind zwei Schüler ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen!“, widersprach Smith.

„Ja, und wir haben seine Aussage, ebenfalls unter Veritaserum, dass er als Sechzehnjähriger unter enormem Druck und der Drohung, man würde seine Mutter töten, zu diesen Handlungen gezwungen worden ist“, entgegnete Goldstein trocken. „Eine schwierige Entscheidung für einen Mann, von einem Jugendlichen einmal ganz abgesehen.“

„Was ist mit dem, was er Potter angetan hat?“ Smith wandte sich an Harry. „Sie wollen sicherlich nicht, dass er einfach so davonkommt!“

„Maßen Sie sich nicht an, zu wissen, was ich will.“ Harry schüttelte missbilligend seinen Kopf. „Ich will Antworten von Malfoy. Warum hat er niemandem erzählt, dass er gegen Voldemort kämpfte? Was hat er noch getan, um unserer Seite zu helfen? Ich habe mich schon in Snape getäuscht und das war ein großer Fehler. So etwas will ich nicht wiederholen.“

„Er hat Ihre Erinnerungen GELÖSCHT. Was sonst –"

„Ich habe Harry bereits die Erlaubnis gegeben, seine Fragen zu stellen, Smith. Im Ernst, Smith, wenn Harry Potter bereit ist, mit Malfoy zu sprechen, sollte dann nicht auch ein Anwalt des _Ministeriums_ dazu bereit sein?“ Kingsley ignorierte Smiths gemurmelten Einwand und ging zur Tür. Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit seinem Sekretär und kam dann wieder zurück ins Büro. „Man wird Malfoy holen lassen. Sie können alle hier auf ihn warten.“

„Und wer wird die Fragen stellen? Ich bin zwar Amerikaner, aber mein Crashkurs in britischem Zaubererrecht sagt mir, dass das hier äußerst irregulär ist.“ Goldstein blickte von Kingsley zu Harry.

„Ich werde die Fragen stellen“, antwortete Harry. „Ich will Antworten auf meine Fragen. Danach“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „liegt es an Kingsley und Smith.“

„Werden Sie ihn zu dem Gedächtniszauber befragen? Ich werde ihm raten müssen, nichts zu sagen, was ihn weiter belasten könnte.“ Goldstein sah ihn besorgt an.

Harry konnte sich vorstellen, in welcher verzwickten Situation der Anwalt steckte: Seinen Mandanten vor dem Mann zu schützen, der seine Rechnungen beglich. „Dazu will ich überhaupt gar nichts hören. Ich will es nicht wissen. Egal wie unsere Beziehung davor zueinander war, er war bereit, sie auszulöschen. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mehr darüber zu erfahren. Ich will, dass diese Verhandlung endlich vorbei ist, damit ich gehen kann. Wenn er dem Orden wirklich geholfen hat, dann lasst ihn frei. Wenn das aber alles eine große Lüge ist, verurteilen Sie ihn. Es geht nicht darum, was er mir angetan hat.“

Die beiden Anwälte starrten ihn an. „Das ist ungeheuerlich. Wir müssen uns an die vorgeschriebenen Abläufe halten“, forderte Smith, ignorierte Harry und sah stattdessen Kingsley an.

„Nichts an diesem Prozess entsprach den vorgeschriebenen Abläufen. Warum sollten wir jetzt damit anfangen?“

Es dauerte zehn Minuten, um Malfoy zu holen. Harry verbrachte die Zeit damit, aus dem Fenster zu starren. Das Klappern der Fensterrahmen ignorierte er. In der Ferne konnte er das Glitzern der Themse sehen. Auf der Straße unter ihnen gingen Muggel hektisch ihren Tätigkeiten nach, Autos hielten kurz an dem Zebrastreifen und fuhren dann weiter. _Für so viele Menschen geht das Leben einfach weiter,_ dachte er. Er fragte sich, ob es bei ihm auch irgendwann einmal so sein würde. Die Tür öffnete sich, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Er musste sich stattdessen dazu zwingen, ruhig und gleichmäßig weiter zu atmen.

„Mr Malfoy, kommen Sie herein. Es gab eine neue Entwicklung in Ihrem Fall. Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz“, begrüßte ihn Kingsley.

„Was macht er hier?“, fragte Malfoy.

Harry hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ihn meinte.

„Vor wenigen Minuten habe ich Ihre Verhandlung wegen Verfahrensfehlern eingestellt, Mr Malfoy. Die Staatsanwaltschaft muss nun die Anklagepunkte neu aufnehmen. Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um festzustellen, ob das überhaupt notwendig ist. Ihre Bereitschaft, unsere Fragen heute zu beantworten, wird in die Beurteilung dessen mit einfließen. Gestern waren Sie noch bereit, nach Askaban zu gehen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre Entscheidung seitdem noch einmal überdacht.“

„Und wie wollen Sie die Fragen stellen? Wollen Sie mich erneut mit Veritaserum vergiften?“, schnarrte Malfoy.

Harry drehte sich nun doch zu ihm um. Er war erleichtert, dass der Malfoy, der jetzt vor ihm saß, wieder der arrogante, trotzige Malfoy war und nicht der von gestern. Der gezögert und Harry mit diesem besorgten, ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck angesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dem letzteren umgehen sollte, aber diesen hier kannte er. „Nein, Malfoy. Du wirst uns einfach nur erzählen, was im sechsten Schuljahr und letztes Jahr passiert ist. Hast du Snape in seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort geholfen? Ja oder nein?“

Malfoy starrte ihn an. „Was interessiert dich das?“

„Es interessiert mich nicht. Alles, was mich interessiert, ist, das hier abzuschließen, damit ich mit dir fertig bin. Sei nicht so ein Arschloch wie sonst. Beantworte einfach die verdammte Frage, damit ich dich endlich los bin …“

Goldstein räusperte sich. „Ich denke nicht –"

„Ja. Ich habe Snape geholfen.“ Malfoy starrte Harry an.

„Warum hast du es niemandem gesagt? Warum hast du niemandem erzählt, dass du gegen Voldemort kämpfst?“

„Wer. Hätte. Mir. Geglaubt?“ Malfoy sah Harry unverwandt direkt in die Augen. „Du? Die?“ Er deutete auf Kingsley und Smith. „Außer meiner Mutter sind mittlerweile alle tot, die davon wussten. Niemand sonst hätte uns geglaubt.“

„Du hättest Veritaserum nehmen können“, schlug Harry vor.

„Wie mein Anwalt bereits demonstriert hat, ist Veritaserum nur dann effektiv, wenn die richtigen Fragen gestellt werden. Es ist unmöglich, die wirkliche Wahrheit zu erfahren.“

„Dann sag es uns jetzt. Das ist deine letzte Chance, Malfoy. Wenn du bereit warst, Voldemort zu bekämpfen, warum hast du dann versucht, Dumbledore zu töten?“ Harry konnte Malfoys Unsicherheit förmlich spüren. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und Harry sah, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte. Er biss wegen des Konflikts, der in ihm zu toben schien, die Zähne zusammen. „Komm schon, Malfoy. Du redest doch sonst so gerne. In Hogwarts hast du auch immer und überall deinen Senf dazugegeben. Jetzt ist endlich deine Zeit zum Angeben gekommen. Was hast du getan?“

Malfoy drehte sich um und funkelte Harry wütend an. „Na schön. In dem Sommer, in dem ich das Mal erhielt, zwang mich der Dunkle Lord zu schwören, dass ich Dumbledore umbringen würde. Ich habe es getan, um meine Mutter zu retten. Er hatte damit gedroht, sie zu töten. Ich hatte nicht geplant, wieder zurück in die Schule zu kommen, deswegen kam mir der Schwur nicht so wichtig vor. Ich wäre nie mehr in Dumbledores Nähe gekommen.“

„Was hast du stattdessen geplant?“ Harry wollte nicht an die Erinnerung zurückdenken, in der Snape erzählte, wie Malfoy einen Schierlingstrank braute. Der Malfoy, den er kannte, war viel zu selbstherrlich, um Selbstmord zu begehen.

Malfoy lachte. „Das spielt keine Rolle, Potter. Das, was ich geplant hatte, ließ den Schwur an Bedeutung verlieren.“ Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Snape hat mich davon überzeugt, meine Pläne zu ändern, doch der Dunkle Lord drohte immer noch mit dem Tod meiner Mutter. Deswegen hat Snape mir vorgeschlagen, das Jahr über zu probieren, das bescheuerte Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren, um ihn zu besänftigen. Wir dachten, es sei irreparabel.“

„Was ging schief?“

„Meine Mutter wurde immer noch in unserem eigenen Haus gefangen gehalten. Der Dunkle Lord wurde langsam ungeduldig, er schickte mir Drohbriefe. Deshalb entschieden Snape und ich uns dafür, Rosmerta mit dem Imperius zu verhexen, damit sie jemandem die verfluchte Halskette für Dumbledore gab. Auf diese Weise sollte der Dunkle Lord erfahren, dass ich es versuchte. Die Halskette lag in einer versiegelten Schachtel und war zusätzlich in ein Tuch eingeschlagen. Woher sollten wir wissen, dass dieses dumme Mädchen die Schachtel öffnen und die Kette herausnehmen würde, noch bevor sie Hogsmeade verließ?“

Harry konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln und sah Ron fragend an, ob dieser Malfoy glaubte.

„Was war mit dem Met? Ich wäre fast gestorben“, fragte Ron, der sich in einer Ecke des Zimmers an Kingsleys Bücherregal angelehnt hatte.

Malfoy lachte über Rons Frage. „Das war nur eine Farce. Ich habe Eisenhut unter den Met gemischt. Ironischerweise ist das die gleiche Zutat, die die Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien deines Bruders so unterhaltsam macht. Er sollte demjenigen, der ihn trank, nur eine heftige Reaktion entlocken, von der sich derjenige aber schnell wieder erholt hätte. Leider hatte Slughorn dir zuvor ein Gegengift für den Liebestrank gegeben …“ Malfoy hielt inne und seine blassen Wangen liefen rot an. Das Wort _Liebestrank_ hing in der Luft.

„Sprich weiter. Was ist dieses Mal schief gelaufen?“ Harrys Stimme war schneidend kalt.

„Slughorns Gegengift reagierte mit dem Eisenhut, was die etwas stärkere Reaktion auslöste.“

„Etwas stärkere Reaktion? Ich wäre fast gestorben!“, rief Ron aufgebracht.

„Oder du wärest deswegen ein oder zwei Tage krank gewesen und es wäre nichts weiter passiert. Dumbledore und Snape verbreiteten mit Madam Pomfreys Hilfe das Gerücht, dass dein Zustand kritischer sei, als er in Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Sie hat dir sogar Schlaftränke verabreicht, damit es so wirkte, als wärst du todsterbenskrank.“

Smith sprang auf. „Woher sollen wir wissen, ob er die Wahrheit sagt? Er lügt wie gedruckt, um seine Haut zu retten. Wenn wir das hier fortsetzen sollen, verlange ich den Einsatz von Veritaserum.“

„Nein. Dieses Mal machen wir es auf meine Art“, stellte Harry bestimmt klar. „Das Verschwindekabinett.“

„Ich habe im Sommer den Fehler begangen, dem Dunklen Lord davon zu erzählen. Immerhin dachte ich, ich sei bald nicht mehr am Leben, um es tatsächlich zu benutzen. Ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass Montague einmal darin feststeckte.“ Malfoy fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es reparieren würde. Ich hatte jedoch nie die Absicht, es zu benutzen. Snape und ich wollten ihm einfach nur sagen, dass es irreparabel sei.“ Er starrte auf den Boden. „Doch in den Osterferien zeigte er mir, was passieren würde, wenn ich scheiterte. Er folterte meine Mutter mit dem Cruciatus. Ich musste zusehen. Er versprach mir, dass er sie mit diesem Fluch töten würde. Kein Avada Kedavra. Er würde sie zu Tode foltern, wie er es mit dem ersten Muggel getan hatte.“ Malfoy erschauderte unwillkürlich. „Also habe ich es repariert. Ich konnte meine Mutter nicht sterben lassen.“ Malfoy schüttelte sich und setzte sich gerader hin. „In dieser Nacht sollte Dumbledore nicht im Schloss sein. Snape hatte mir gesagt, dass er über Nacht weg sein würde. Ich dachte, die Todesser würden in sein Büro gehen, sehen, dass er nicht da ist und wieder verschwinden“, erklärte er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie Greyback mitbringen würden. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Wachen gab und alle DA-Mitglieder bereit waren. Sie haben genauso gekämpft, wie du es ihnen beigebracht hast. Und plötzlich war ich oben auf dem Astronomieturm mit Dumbledore.“

„Ich weiß, was auf dem Turm passiert ist. Was war mit deinem siebten Jahr? Wie hast du da geholfen?“

Malfoy hielt inne, holte tief Luft und plötzlich war der gelangweilte Malfoy-Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Es war fast so wie im fünften Schuljahr“, antwortete er lässig. „Ich musste auf Patrouille gehen. Es war leicht, Longbottom und seine Widerständler zu umgehen oder ihre Pläne zu ignorieren. Sie waren viel zu auffällig. Ich konnte andere Slytherin-Patrouillen umleiten. Wenn ich wirklich einmal jemanden auf Carrows Befehl hin bestrafen musste, habe ich den Crucifigo benutzt. Es war schlimm, aber besser als die Alternative.“

„Was meinst du damit, dass es wie im fünften Schuljahr war?“, meldete sich Hermine zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

Malfoy sah sie beunruhigt an, doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das musst du nicht beantworten. Es interessiert mich nicht“, sagte er barsch. Er wollte über diese Zeit kein einziges Wort von Malfoy hören. Die Zeit, die Malfoy ihm genommen hatte. Er zwang sich, sich wieder zu konzentrieren. „Sonst noch etwas, das du in Hogwarts getan hast?“

„Wenn ich die Carrows oder andere Slytherins irgendetwas Interessantes sagen hörte, habe ich es Snape berichtet. Allerdings war das nicht viel.“ Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

Harry fand, dass er sich nicht besonders viel Mühe gab. Der alte Malfoy hätte sich jetzt einfach etwas ausgedacht. „Was war mit den Schutzzaubern? Warum hast du sie aufgehoben?“

„Ich hörte das Geräusch einer Apparation und wusste, dass Dobby gekommen war.“

„Woher wusstest du, dass es Dobby gewesen ist?“, fragte Harry. „Es hätte jeder sein können.“

Malfoy verdrehte seine Augen. „Nein, es hätte nicht jeder sein können. Dobby war unser Hauself. Er ist der Einzige, der durch die Schutzzauber hindurch apparieren konnte. Ich wusste, dass ihr befreundet seid. Wie auch immer du ihn kontaktiert hast, mir war sofort klar, dass er niemanden mit nach draußen nehmen könnte, wenn die Schutzzauber nicht gelockert werden. Also habe ich es getan.“

„Und du hast Ollivander, Luna und Dean geholfen, bevor wir ankamen“, warf Hermine ein.

„So gut ich konnte“, schnappte Malfoy wütend. „Ich bin kein verdammter Heiliger wie Potter. Er war nur zwei Stunden im Manor und hat alle aus dem Kerker befreit. Ich war während der zweijährigen Gefangenschaft von Ollivander immer mal wieder da und alles, was ich getan habe, war ihm Essen und Decken zu bringen. Ich habe ihn nicht befreit.“

„Du konntest es nicht, oder? Nicht ohne das Leben deiner Mutter zu gefährden“, fragte Hermine sanft.

Ron wandte ihr ruckartig seinen Kopf zu. „Er ist immer noch ein widerlicher Idiot, Hermine“, sagte er wütend.

„Genug“, ging Harry dazwischen. „Hast du noch etwas getan, um dem Orden zu helfen? Das ist wahrscheinlich deine letzte Chance, dich zu verteidigen. Nutze sie.“

„Das ist so ziemlich alles“, antwortete Malfoy. Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin und richtete die Ärmelaufschläge seiner Robe.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage“, schaltete sich Hermine ein. „Welche Gestalt hat dein Patronus?“

Malfoys Gesicht erstarrte. Er sah erst zu Hermine und dann zu Harry. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kannst du überhaupt einen erschaffen?“

„Früher mal, ja.“ Malfoys Blick flackerte einen Moment. Er holte tief Luft und sah Hermine an. „Als ich es noch konnte, war es ein Panther.“

Hermine nickte wissend.

Malfoy setzte sich anders hin und die alte Maske legte sich wieder auf sein Gesicht. „Und was passiert jetzt?“

„Nur noch eine Frage. Warum? Warum hast du es getan?“

„Was getan, Potter?“ Malfoy lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sah auf einmal wieder genauso aus, wie der arrogante Schnösel, der er während ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war.

„Du weißt genau, was. Warum hast du unserer Seite geholfen?“

Malfoys Gesicht spannte sich an. Er blickte zu Kingsley. „Muss ich das beantworten? Welchen Unterschied macht es, warum ich irgendetwas getan habe?“

„Sie müssen hier gar keine Fragen beantworten. Bis wir uns entschieden haben, ob wir Ihren Prozess neu aufnehmen, können Sie auch in Ihre Zelle zurückkehren. Ich werde Ihre Antworten und die übrigen Beweise dem Zaubergamot vorlegen. Ende der Woche werden wir wohl eine Entscheidung haben. Doch wie ich Eingangs bereits erwähnte, spielt Ihre Kooperation bei der Entscheidungsfindung eine große Rolle.“

Malfoy stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Nach einem kurzen Moment begann er, zögerlich zu sprechen. „Vor einiger Zeit veränderten zwei Menschen mein Leben entscheidend. Einer von ihnen gab mir eine Chance. Er tat mir einen Gefallen, einen riskanten. Er hätte es nicht tun müssen, doch er war bereit, mir zu helfen, obwohl ich seine Hilfe nicht verdient hatte. Der andere half mir, zu sehen, was für ein Mensch ich sein könnte. Er half mir, zu erkennen, dass ich nicht wie mein Vater werden musste, nur weil ich ein Malfoy bin. Die beiden wurden meine ersten wirklichen Freunde. Einer der beiden fragte mich einmal, ob ich ein Kämpfer oder ein Befürworter werden wollte. Für oder gegen den Dunklen Lord. Mir wurde klar, dass ich niemals ein Befürworter sein könnte, also entschied ich mich, ein Kämpfer zu werden. Doch dann wurde mir das Mal aufgezwungen. Ich wäre eher gestorben, als damit zu leben. Ich war darauf vorbereitet, zu sterben. Als mir Snape sagte, dass es einen Weg gab, zu helfen, wollte ich mir selbst beweisen, dass ich ihre Freundschaft verdient hatte. Dass ich trotzdem kämpfen konnte, selbst wenn es von der anderen Seite aus wäre. Also habe ich getan, was ich konnte. Es war nicht viel, doch ich habe mir Mühe gegeben.“ Er wirbelte herum und durchbohrte Harry mit seinem Blick. „Was nun?“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Jetzt liegt es an den Anwälten und dem Ministerium. Es ist mir absolut egal, was mit dir passiert. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie du uns geholfen hast. Nenn es eine Art perverse Neugier. Ich gehe jetzt.“

Und genau das tat er, ohne noch einmal Kingsley oder die Anwälte anzusehen. Ron lief neben ihm her und nach einem kurzen Augenblick folgte ihnen auch Hermine.


	45. Den Abgrund überwinden - Teil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine liebe Leserschaft,
> 
> es ist heute etwas später geworden, bitte entschuldigt! Es ist doch einfach schon komisch, wenn man seine Familie nicht mehr regelmäßig sehen kann. Unsere Telefonate sind heute wohl etwas ausgeufert ...
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch allen und euren Familien geht es gut! Und ihr konntet trotz Kontaktverbot das herrliche Wetter heute irgendwie genießen :)
> 
> In dem heutigen Teil überschlagen sich die Ereignisse ein bisschen. Es wird also etwas holprig ;)  
> Viel Spaß dabei!

**~~~*~~~**

Als Harry das Büro verließ, schloss Draco erleichtert seine Augen. Er schüttelte sich ein wenig, um das Gefühl von Selbsthass loszuwerden, das von ihm in dem Moment Besitz ergriffen hatte, in dem er den Raum betreten hatte. Er hörte, wie sich jemand neben ihn stellte.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte sein Anwalt.

„Ja.“ Draco holte zitternd Luft und sah zu Shacklebolt. „Was müssen Sie noch wissen?“ Sein kalter, arroganter Gesichtsausdruck war Erschöpfung gewichen.

Von dieser Verwandlung überrascht blinzelte Shacklebolt ihn an. „War das eben alles nur Theater?“

Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Meine Aussagen entsprachen der Wahrheit, mein Verhalten diente jedoch lediglich Harrys Wohlbefinden. Er kennt keinen anderen Malfoy als diesen.“

Smith sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Wie können wir diesem Scharlatan glauben, wenn er offensichtlich nichts anderes als ein doppelzüngiger Lügner ist!“

Lächelnd drehte sich Draco zu ihm um. „Nur ein Anwalt wie Sie würde einen anderen Scharlatan erkennen. Ich werde Ihre Fragen beantworten, wenn Sie das wünschen auch unter Veritaserum. Ich will nur nicht, dass Harry mehr erfährt, als er wissen muss. Mehr kann er nicht mehr ertragen. Ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, wie nah er einem Zusammenbruch war?“

Shacklebolt blickte ihn neugierig an. „Er wirkte doch ziemlich gefasst.“

„Sie machen Witze, oder? Seine unkontrollierte Magie ließ die Fenster vibrieren. Er musste seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen, um sie zu zügeln. Man hat ihm schon viel zu viel zugemutet. Ich wollte nicht noch einen obendrauf setzen, indem ich mich anders verhalte, als der Malfoy, den er kennt und hasst.“ Draco wandte sich nun direkt an Shacklebolt. „Diesen Malfoy musste ich lange genug zeigen. Solange Harry nicht anwesend ist, werde ich mich nicht mehr so verhalten.“

„Harry? Mit welchem Recht nennen Sie ihn Harry?“, rief Smith aufgebracht.

„Ich habe mehr Recht dazu als Sie“, entgegnete Draco kalt. „Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen oder kann ich zurück in meine Zelle?“

~~~*~~~

Hermine führte Professor McGonagall ins Wohnzimmer, während Ron Harry einen nervösen Blick zuwarf und sich auf die vorderste Kante des Sofas setzte. Das alles brachte Harry zum Lachen. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam, den Drachen von Hogwarts in seinem Haus zu haben.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie fragen sich, weshalb ich Sie sprechen wollte, Mr Potter.“

„Oh, na ja … ähm, ja.“

Hermine setzte sich auf das Sofa neben Ron. „Gibt es Verzögerungen mit der Wiedereröffnung von Hogwarts, Professor?“

„Nein, wir haben großes Glück. Derzeit sieht es so aus, als wären die Reparaturen bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres am ersten Oktober abgeschlossen.“ McGonagall ordnete ihre Robe noch einmal neu. „Ich möchte ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, Mr Potter. Ich bin über die Entwicklungen im Fall Draco Malfoy unterrichtet.“ Harry gab sich wirklich Mühe, doch er konnte das abfällige Schnauben nicht ganz unterdrücken. McGonagall nickte verständnisvoll, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Korrekt. Ich bin heute Abend hergekommen, um mit Ihnen zu reden. Mit Kingsley habe ich bereits über das Urteil gesprochen. Wie Ihnen vermutlich schon mitgeteilt wurde, wurde Mr Malfoy in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Mit Ausnahme des Angriffs auf Sie. Dafür wurde er zu zwei Jahren Haft auf Bewährung verurteilt, da er zum Zeitpunkt der Tat noch nicht volljährig war.“

Harry nickte. Kingsley hatte ihm das Urteil per Eule mitgeteilt, da Harry sich geweigert hatte, sich noch einmal mit ihm zu treffen.

„Deswegen“, fuhr McGonagall fort, „wäre es ihm gestattet, als Achtklässler zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen, wenn das Schuljahr wieder beginnt –"

„Sie werden diesen Mistkerl doch nicht wieder auf die Schule lassen? Nach allem, was er Harry angetan hat?“, rief Ron und sprang dabei auf.

„Mr Weasley, bitte.“ McGonagall warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wir befinden uns zwar nicht in Hogwarts, Sie werden mir jedoch trotzdem mit dem gebotenen Respekt begegnen.“

Hermine zog Ron zurück auf das Sofa. „Bitte fahren Sie fort, Professor McGonagall.“

„Nun, selbstverständlich muss ich mich um das Wohl all meiner Schüler kümmern. Und ich bin mir vollkommen im Klaren darüber, Mr Potter, dass ich, sollten Sie sich in Draco Malfoys Anwesenheit unwohl fühlen –"

„Das ist kein Problem, Professor McGonagall“, unterbrach Harry sie.

Sie, Ron und Hermine sahen ihn überrascht an. „Das ist kein Problem?“, wiederholte Ron kraftlos. „Dir ist es egal, mit ihm in einer Klasse –"

„Es ist kein Problem, weil ich nicht wieder nach Hogwarts gehen werde“, unterbrach ihn Harry, während er aufstand, den Raum durchquerte und sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Bücherregal lehnte. „Ich wollte es euch schon längst sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Ich komme nicht zurück. Ich kann das nicht.“

„Du musst aber wieder in die Schule, Harry“, protestierte Hermine und ging auf ihn zu. „Deine UTZe. Du musst sie noch nachholen.“

Ron nickte. „Wir hatten einen Plan, Kumpel: Schule beenden und die Ausbildung zum Auror anfangen.“

Doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Irgendwann vielleicht, aber euch beiden muss doch klar sein, dass nichts mehr so ist, wie es einmal war. Wir können nicht so tun, als ob … ich ertrage den Gedanken an Schule nicht. Dass mich jeder anstarren wird, weil sie alle von Malfoy wissen. Oder der Gedanke, Auror zu werden und immer noch gestörte Typen jagen, die mich bei der kleinsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit umbringen wollen. Ich brauche einen Tapetenwechsel. Einen Neuanfang.“

„Haben Sie schon eine konkrete Vorstellung, Mr Potter?“ McGonagall sah ihn verständnisvoll an, was Harry überraschte. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie ihn neben Hermine am wenigsten verstehen würde. „Wenn Sie eine Beurteilung benötigen, um eine Ausbildung anzufangen …“

„Nein, ich weiß das zu schätzen, aber ich weiß schon, wo ich hingehen werde. Nach Rumänien.“ Er sah Ron und Hermine entschuldigend an. „Charlie hat mir vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben und mich eingeladen. Ich werde die Einladung annehmen und mit den Drachen arbeiten.“

~~~*~~~

Hermine betrat die Küche und blieb abrupt stehen. Sonst hatte Harry morgens bereits am Tisch gesessen, seinen Kaffee getrunken und Muggelzeitung gelesen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Stapel Zeug auf dem Tisch und sie befürchtete das Schlimmste. Oben auf den Schallplatten lag ein Brief. Sie begann, ihn zu lesen und als Ron schließlich hinter sie trat, spürte sie ein Schluchzen in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen.

„Was ist los?“

„Er ist weg“, antwortete sie und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Was meinst du damit _‚Er ist weg‘_? Gestern hat er noch gesagt, dass er warten würde. Dass er sich anhören würde, was wir dazu zu sagen haben.“

„Das hat er nur gesagt, damit wir ihn nicht aufhalten.“ Hermine reichte ihm den Brief. „Er ist heute Morgen gegangen.“

_Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron,  
ich habe heute Morgen um sieben einen Portschlüssel genommen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gehe, ohne mich von euch zu verabschieden, aber ich weiß, dass ihr nur versuchen würdet, mich aufzuhalten und das kann ich nicht. Bitte glaubt mir, dass ich gehen muss. Ich habe zu lange versucht, mich zusammenzureißen, aber ich möchte das nicht mehr. Seit sieben Jahren muss ich damit klarkommen und es reicht mir. Alles erinnert mich daran, was ich verloren habe und nur an eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu denken, ist schon unmöglich. Dumbledore. Er. Ich kann seinen Namen nicht einmal mehr schreiben. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Tagesprophet_ _alles in die Öffentlichkeit zerrt. Ich möchte nicht in England sein, wenn das passiert.  
Hermine, die Briefe von Dumbledore und Diggory lasse ich hier. Du kannst sie lesen, wenn du möchtest und du entscheidest, ob es besser ist, sie zu behalten oder nicht. Ich habe Kingsley gebeten, alle Briefe, Geständnisse oder – Merlin bewahre – Erinnerungen an dich zu schicken. Du entscheidest, was damit passiert. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir diese Last aufbürde, doch ich würde sie alle nur verbrennen. Ich will nicht wissen, was noch alles passiert ist. Ich will einfach nur alles vergessen (hah!) und neu anfangen.  
Ron, ich habe Ginny einen Brief geschickt. Ganz feige. Aber ich konnte ihr nicht unter die Augen treten. Sag deinen Eltern in meinem Namen danke. Ich lasse dir die Karte der Rumtreiber da. Wahrscheinlich wirst du sie nicht brauchen, aber man weiß nie.  
Außerdem habe ich einen Brief an Andromeda geschickt. Teddy wird neben euch der einzige Mensch sein, den ich vermissen werde. Aber ich kann ihm kein guter Pate sein, wenn ich einfach nur schreien und Dinge zerstören will. Es ist besser, wenn ich das in Rumänien tue und nicht hier.  
Ihr könnt das Haus jederzeit nutzen. Macht damit, was ihr wollt. Vielleicht hätte ich noch die Wand reparieren sollen … Ich habe Kreacher gesagt, dass er mit euch nach Hogwarts gehen oder hierbleiben kann, ganz wie er will.  
Hermine, ich habe bei Kingsley eine Vollmacht für dich hinterlegt. Du kannst damit Geld für das Haus oder Teddy bekommen, wenn er etwas braucht. Sollte Kingsley eine Frage zu ~~Mal~~ dem Slytherin haben, entscheide du. Bitte kontaktiere mich wegen ihm nicht, tu einfach, was getan werden muss.  
Ich weiß, dass Charlie an Weihnachten immer heimkommt, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich dann schon so weit bin. Vielleicht könnt ihr beide nach Rumänien kommen? Vorausgesetzt, dass ich im Dezember noch dort bin.  
Harry  
PS: Ich habe alles hiergelassen, was wir in meinem Koffer gefunden haben. Gebt ihm die Schallplatten zurück. Werft den Rest in den Müll._

Hermine ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und starrte die Schallplatten an. „Er will, dass wir sie Malfoy zurückgeben.“

„Warum? Wir könnten sie auch kaputt machen oder einfach wegwerfen“, schlug Ron vor. Er starrte immer noch auf den Brief, viel zu schockiert, um die Worte wirklich zu verstehen.

„Sie kaputt machen, wie sein Onkel die seiner Mutter?“ Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass er weiß, dass die Alben eine Bedeutung haben. Er will, dass Malfoy sie zurückbekommt, um …“

„Um ihm damit zu sagen: Leck mich, Malfoy?“

„Na ja, etwas vulgär, aber ja. Er weiß nicht mal, ob er an Weihnachten heimkommt.“

„Er wird heimkommen. Er kommt heim. Er kann sich nicht für immer verstecken.“ Ron versuchte, zuversichtlich zu klingen, aber er wusste selbst nicht, ob er nur Hermine oder auch sich selbst überzeugen wollte. Genau in diesem Moment kam Kreacher herein. Er hielt den Tagespropheten in der Hand und blickte zögernd von Hermine zu Ron.

„Was ist los, Kreacher?“, fragte Hermine und streckte ihre Hand nach der Zeitung aus. Kreacher wirkte, als wolle er sie festhalten, doch dann ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und reichte sie weiter. Hermine schlug sie auf und breitete die Zeitung so auf dem Tisch aus, dass auch Ron sie lesen konnte.

_„DIE HEIMLICHE AFFÄRE DES HARRY POTTER“_

„Oh Merlin, nein.“ Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wer hat geplaudert? Niemand durfte darüber reden.“

„Jemand hat es getan. Es war unvermeidbar, selbst Harry wusste das“, antwortete Hermine und überflog den Artikel. „Als Quelle wird nur ein ‚Ministeriumsinterner‘ genannt. Den Liebestrank erwähnen sie zum Glück nicht. Es scheint, dass sich der ganze Artikel nur auf die ersten Bilder bezieht, die vor dem gesamten Zaubergamot gezeigt wurden.“

~~~*~~~

**1\. Oktober 1998**

Draco versuchte, McGonagalls Redeschwall zu folgen, doch seine Augen klebten an der Uhr hinter ihr, deren Zeiger sich 11 Uhr näherten. Er fragte sich, ob Harry den Zug nehmen würde. Würde er mit dem Hogwarts-Express fahren? Vermutlich, wegen der Nostalgie und so. Er dachte an den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht zurück, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Vielleicht auch nicht. Als Harry sich einfach umgedreht hatte und gegangen war, hatte er nicht so gewirkt, als würde er zurzeit großartig viel Nostalgie verspüren.

„Mr Malfoy, bitte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wäre begrüßenswert. Wie ich gerade sagte, müssen Sie während des Schuljahres gemäß den Bewährungsauflagen auf dem Hogwartsgelände bleiben. Mit Ausnahme der Ferien, die Sie im Haus der Tonks mit Ihrer Mutter verbringen können. Außerdem werden Sie Ihre Sozialstunden bei Professor Slughorn ableisten und ihm im Unterricht mit den Erst- und Zweitklässlern assistieren.“

„Ich kenne alle Bewährungsauflagen.“ Dracos Blick wanderte wieder zur Uhr.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Nun, wegen der großen Anzahl an Schülern, die ihr abgebrochenes Schuljahr beenden möchten, waren wir nicht in der Lage, alle in ihren ursprünglichen Häusern unterzubringen. Aus diesem Grund werden alle Achtklässler im Westturm wohnen.“ Dracos Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum. Jetzt hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Ja, so ist es. Es waren viele Renovierungsarbeiten notwendig, um die Schlafräume dort zu integrieren.“ Sie musterte ihn mit ihrem Blick. „Die Schlafsäle im Westturm werden über das Erdgeschoss zu erreichen sein. Das Untergeschoss gehört nicht zu den Räumlichkeiten. Glücklicherweise“, kurz blickte sie über ihre Schulter zu Dumbledores Porträt, „wurde ich über die früheren Quidditch-Umkleiden im Untergeschoss informiert. Sie bleiben unberührt. Der Grund ist: Sollte Harry Potter jemals das Bedürfnis haben, mehr zu erfahren, sollen die Räumlichkeiten noch so sein, wie sie damals waren. Ich weiß nicht, ob es seiner Heilung zuträglich ist oder sie behindert, doch das ist nicht unsere Entscheidung. Es ist Ihnen jedoch nicht gestattet, die Räume zu betreten, ist das klar?“ Draco traute sich nicht, zu sprechen, also nickte er nur. „Noch etwas in dieser Sache: Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen verboten ist, über Mr Potter zu sprechen, Sie sollten aber wissen, dass ich sowie einige Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers von diesem Verbot ausgenommen sind. Außerdem möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen, damit Sie nicht mehr ständig auf die Uhr sehen müssen, dass Mr Potter nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird.“

Ausdruckslos starrte Draco sie einen Moment lang an. „Nicht?“, fragte er wie betäubt.

„Nein, er hat sich entschieden, seine Schulbildung nicht abzuschließen. Was in Anbetracht der Umstände wohl verständlich ist.“

Draco starrte auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Er hatte sich vor dem Tag gefürchtet, an dem er Harry zum ersten Mal – oder eher zum hundertsten Mal – wiedersehen würde. In dem Wissen, dass Harry ihn hasste. In dem Wissen, dass Harry nun wusste, dass Draco ihn betrogen und einen Teil seines Lebens zerstört hatte. Doch gleichzeitig hatte er gehofft, flüchtige Blicke auf Harry werfen zu können. Das war es, was er wollte, was er brauchte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sah McGonagall an. „Ist es wegen mir?“

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen, bevor man Ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, zurückzukehren. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie verstehen, dass man ihm die Entscheidung überließ, ob Sie herkommen dürfen. Er hatte jedoch bereits Pläne getroffen, die eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts ausschlossen.“

„Wo ist er hingegangen?“, fragte er, bevor er sich selbst davon abhalten konnte.

„Es liegt nicht in meiner Befugnis, darüber zu sprechen.“ McGonagall sah ihn streng an. „Und es sollte auch nicht Ihr Problem sein. Sie sollten sich auf das kommende Schuljahr und einen guten Abschluss konzentrieren. Wie ich hörte, hoffen Sie auf eine Ausbildung im St. Mungos?“

Draco nickte. „Vorausgesetzt, ich erreiche genug UTZ.“

„Sie waren stets bei den Besten oder sogar der Beste, Mr Malfoy.“ McGonagall sah ihn unvoreingenommen an. „Dennoch bin ich nicht so naiv, zu verkennen, dass dies Ihr schwierigstes Schuljahr werden wird. Der unglückliche Zeitpunkt der Artikel im Tagespropheten und der Aufschrei in der Bevölkerung, weil die Anklage gegen Sie fallen gelassen wurde, wird Ihre Klassenkameraden dazu verleiten …“

„Mich zu Hades und wieder zurück zu hexen?“, schloss Draco trocken. „Damit werde ich fertig.“

„Davon bin ich absolut überzeugt, doch das Wie macht mir Sorgen.“ McGonagall sah ihn eindringlich an. „Da Sie auf Bewährung sind, können Sie sich nicht verteidigen, selbst bei einem Angriff.“

„Wie ich bereits bei meiner Verurteilung sagte, geht es mir nur darum, ausreichend Os für einen Ausbildungsplatz im St. Mungos zu erreichen. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mit jemandem aneinander zu geraten. Ich möchte einfach nur nicht auffallen, während ich hier bin.“

„Ich denke, was Schulleiterin McGonagall versucht, zu sagen ist, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, dass Sie es nicht nur mit Ihren Schulkameraden schwer haben werden, sondern auch damit, selbst mit der Vergangenheit ins Reine zu kommen, Draco.“

Dracos Blick schnellte zu dem Porträt von Albus Dumbledore, dessen blaue Augen genauso ausdrucksstark leuchteten wie zu seinen Lebzeiten. „Was meinen Sie damit?“, fragte er.

„Wir beide, Sie und ich, haben in dem Versuch, Harry zu schützen und zu helfen, schreckliche Dinge getan. Verzweifelte Zeiten verlangten nach verzweifelten Taten. Wie auch immer. Schulleiterin McGonagall und ich sind beide der Meinung, es ist Zeit, dass Sie sich selbst vergeben.“ Dumbledores Porträt sah ihn nüchtern an. „Harry hat sich jetzt verloren. Er versucht, sich selbst zu finden, nachdem ihm so viel genommen wurde. Es ist zurzeit unmöglich, vorherzusagen, wann er zurückkehrt. Das Beste, was Sie jetzt tun können ist, sich selbst zu erlauben, zu heilen. Damit Sie in der Lage sind, ihm nach seiner Rückkehr zu helfen.“

„Das ist doch egal. Zwischen uns existiert ein Abgrund, der nicht mehr zu überwinden ist. Was ich ihm angetan habe, wird er mir niemals vergeben. Noch schlimmer, ich trage das Mal, das für all das steht, wogegen er gekämpft hat. Er wird mich immer hassen“, entgegnete Draco. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er mit einem Gemälde diskutierte. Seit er zehn Jahre alt war, hatte er nicht mehr mit einem gesprochen.

„Zurzeit? Tut er das sicherlich und die Erinnerung an mich ist für ihn auch gerade mehr als unliebsam. Wir beide haben ihm schlimme Dinge angetan. Dennoch halte ich an der Hoffnung fest, dass er in seinem Herzen Vergebung findet. Es gibt keinen Abgrund, der unüberwindbar ist. Wie ich bereits vor wenigen Jahren zu Professor Snape sagte, hat Harry die unglaublich tiefgreifende Fähigkeit, zu vergeben.“

„Ich denke, wir wissen alle, dass es Dinge gibt, die man nicht vergeben kann und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass meine Taten dazugehören. Aber ich habe mir selbst geschworen, zu versuchen, weiterzumachen. Ich möchte Menschen helfen. Wiedergutmachen, was ich in der Vergangenheit falsch gemacht habe“, sagte Draco. Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Porträt ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Dann sah er zurück zu McGonagall und war überrascht über das sanfte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, mit dem sie ihn anblickte. Genauso wie das Gemälde von Dumbledore.

„Ich bin sehr froh, das zu hören“, sagte McGonagall lächelnd. „Und ich hoffe, diese Einstellung wird Ihnen helfen, Ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Wir haben ab diesem Schuljahr eine Geistheilerin im Kollegium. Heilerin McCain wird mit den Schülern, die unmittelbar in den Krieg involviert waren oder geliebte Menschen verloren haben, Gruppensitzungen abhalten. Außerdem wird sie auch Einzelgespräche anbieten. Wie Sie wissen, ist eine wöchentlich stattfindende Gesprächstherapie Teil Ihrer Auflagen. Sie werden aber auch gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Achtklässlern an der Gruppentherapie teilnehmen.“

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Die Einzelgespräche werde ich wahrnehmen, aber ich werde auf keinen Fall zu dem Gruppending gehen.“

„Sie scheinen dem Eindruck zu erliegen, Sie hätten eine Wahl“, erwiderte McGonagall lachend, doch ihr Lachen erstarb, als sie ihn ansah. „Mr Malfoy, das war für uns alle eine schwierige Zeit. Für Sie sicherlich noch schwieriger. Ich wünsche mir, dass dieses Schuljahr ohne Zwischenfälle verläuft.“

Draco nickte, er wollte nur noch aus diesem Büro heraus. „Ich bin in den Schlafsälen im Westturm untergebracht?“

„Es gibt Einzel-, Doppel- und Dreibettzimmer im Turm. Die anderen Schüler werden unabhängig ihrer ursprünglichen Häuserzugehörigkeit einen Zimmernachbarn zugeteilt bekommen. Sie haben jedoch ein Einzelzimmer. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie brauchen Ihre Privatsphäre.“

„Gut. Ist das alles?“ Draco versuchte, sich seine Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen. In seiner Zelle hatte sich das alles nach einer guten Idee angehört: Zurück nach Hogwarts, UTZ abschließen, die Ausbildung im St. Mungos anfangen. Doch nun wurde er mit einer anderen Realität konfrontiert. Er musste mit Menschen, die alles Recht dazu hatten, ihn zu hassen, zusammen am Unterricht teilnehmen und einen Gemeinschaftsraum teilen. Er musste sich Granger und Weasley stellen. Beiden Weasleys. Und den Slytherins – den wenigen, die zurückkommen würden. Er hatte beide Seiten hintergangen und nun musste er die Konsequenzen tragen, weil er den Krieg irgendwie überlebt hatte und noch überraschender nicht in Askaban gelandet war.

McGonagall nickte. „Bitte kommen Sie bei jeglichen Problemen zu mir. Ich möchte Ihnen gerne helfen.“

Schnell stand Draco auf und ging. Er stieg von der sich bewegenden Treppe und blickte in die Eingangshalle. Vielleicht könnte er eine Runde um den See spazieren gehen? Doch der Gedanke erstarb augenblicklich, als er zwei Menschen auf sich zukommen sah. Schnell drehte er sich um und lief den Korridor in die entgegengesetzte Richtung entlang.


	46. Den Abgrund überwinden - Teil III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> heute kommt der neue Teil schon am Mittwoch. Einfach weil ich Lust hatte und weil diese Geschichte schon 13 Kudos und 2 Bookmarks hat und ich mich wirklich ohne Ende darüber freue :) Ihr seid einfach toll <3
> 
> Ach so und hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass dieses Kapitel das längste der ganzen Geschichte ist? Nicht? Nun, dann hole ich das heute nach: Im englischen Original hat es 28.829 Wörter. Meine deutsche Übersetzung schafft es auf 29.520 Wörter. Da ich jedoch finde, dass die optimale Kapitellänge irgendwo bei 3.000 Wörtern liegt, wurde dieses Kapitel von mir in 8 (in Worten: acht) Teile unterteilt. Ihr dürft euch also noch eine Weile an diesem Kapitel erfreuen ;)
> 
> Ich bin gerade wohl etwas aufgedreht und versuche, gute Stimmung zu verbreiten ... Das liegt vermutlich daran, weil mich dieser Teil immer sehr zu Tränen rührt. Ich bin gespannt, ob es euch auch so gehen wird. Aber jetzt bin ich einfach still und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim dritten Teil :)
> 
> Bleibt schön gesund und #stayhomeandreadDRARRY

**~~~*~~~**

Hermine und Ron apparierten hinter den Eberkopf in Hogsmeade. In stiller Übereinkunft ignorierten sie die Tatsache, dass sie das letzte Mal im Mai mit Harry an ihrer Seite hier gewesen waren. Die Welt hatte sich verändert, doch der Weg nach Hogwarts war immer noch der Gleiche. Ron streckte Hermine seine Hand entgegen, in der anderen hielt er einen Blumenstrauß. „Bist du bereit?“

„Nein.“ Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Aber ich fürchte, ich werde niemals bereit sein, also können wir auch los.“

Ron drückte kurz ihre Hand, dann setzten sie sich gemeinsam in Bewegung. Sie hatten sich dafür entschieden, zu apparieren, anstatt den Hogwarts-Express zu nehmen. Die Reporter lauerten wie Geier auf ihre Beute, wollten unbedingt einen Blick auf Harry erhaschen. Sie folgten Ron und Hermine jeden Tag überall hin in der Hoffnung, dass sie sie zu Harry führten. An diesem Morgen hatten sie die Paparazzi umgangen, indem sie ins Ministerium gegangen und von Kingsleys Büro aus disappariert waren.

Die Tore öffneten sich leise für sie und schlossen sich hinter ihnen wieder. Hermine wusste, dass sie bald von Reportern belagert werden würden, sobald die herausfanden, dass Harry nicht am Bahnhof Kings Cross auftauchen würde. Ginny hatte sich entschieden, sich der Horde zu stellen. Sie wollte allen zeigen, dass sie sich nicht schämte, auch wenn sie die scheinbar betrogene und sitzengelassene Ex-Freundin von Harry Potter war. Kingsley war außer sich gewesen, als die Geschichte an die Öffentlichkeit geraten war. Eine interne Untersuchung hatte ergeben, dass einer der Wärter, die nach dem Angriff auf Malfoy gefeuert worden waren, die Geschichte an den Propheten verkauft hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte er nur die Bilder aus dem Zauberstab gesehen, weshalb die Geschichte nur sehr oberflächlich geblieben war.

Sie kamen dem Schloss immer näher und sogen den gewohnten Anblick in sich auf. „Wie kann es sein, dass es immer noch so aussieht wie früher und sich doch so anders anfühlt?“, fragte Hermine.

„Das ist wie mit den Thestralen. Du weißt nicht, was es noch gibt, bis du es siehst. Wenn wir uns jetzt das Schloss ansehen, sehen wir so viel mehr.“

Hermine nickte. „Bist du bereit, reinzugehen?“

„Lass uns zuerst Fred besuchen. Ich habe Mum versprochen, als allererstes ihre Blumen zu ihm zu bringen“, antwortete Ron emotionslos.

Also drehten sie sich um und gingen am Quidditchstadion vorbei auf die andere Seite des Schlosses zum Ehrenfeld. Vierundfünfzig Grabsteine standen dort in engen Reihen. Sie schlängelten sich zwischen den Gedenksteinen entlang, bis sie zu Freds kamen.

_Fred Weasley_   
_1978 – 1998_   
_Sohn, Bruder, Treiber, Scherzkeks_

Beide mussten über die Inschrift lächeln. Die Weasleys hatten viele Tage darüber diskutiert. George hatte jedoch auf die Worte bestanden und schließlich waren Arthur und Molly einverstanden gewesen. Ron kniete nieder und arrangierte die Blumen vor dem Grabstein. Sanft legte Hermine ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist immer noch so surreal. Man kann es so leicht für einen oder zwei Tage vergessen, einfach so tun, als wäre er im Laden und würde seine Scherzartikel verkaufen. Und dann kommt George bei meinen Eltern zur Tür rein und ich schaue an ihm vorbei in der Erwartung, Fred zu sehen, aber er ist nie da.“

„Fred war immer so lebensfroh. Es ist für uns alle schwer zu begreifen, dass er wirklich nicht mehr da ist“, stimmte Hermine ihm zu. „Es wird euch helfen, wenn du an den Wochenenden zu George gehen kannst, um bei ihm zu arbeiten. Das wird euch beiden gut tun.“

Ron nickte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er das macht. Ich dachte, er würde …“

„Es fällt ihm nicht leicht, aber er versucht, sich zusammenzureißen. Deiner Familie zuliebe. Und ich glaube, er hat Angst ihn gehen zu lassen“, meinte Hermine.

„Na ja, dann sollten wir hoffen, dass er nicht auch nach Rumänien abhaut“, entgegnete Ron verdrießlich. „Sollen wir?“

Hermine nickte.

Gemeinsam schritten sie durch das Eingangsportal. Die Reparaturarbeiten, die am Schloss vorgenommen worden waren, waren allzu deutlich zu sehen. „Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie schnell man alles wieder instand setzen konnte“, sagte Hermine und sah sich um. Ihre Schritte hallten in dem leeren Korridor wider, in nur wenigen Stunden würde es hier vor Schülern wimmeln. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, nach einem Jahr Abwesenheit als Achtzehnjährige wieder hier zu sein. „Ich habe McGonagall versprochen, dass wir kurz bei ihr vorbei schauen.“ Hermine blickte den langen Korridor entlang. „Sollen wir das gleich machen?“

„Ich schätze, wir müssen sowieso erst herausfinden, wo wir jetzt wohnen. Sie hat ja schon erwähnt, dass wir nicht mehr in Gryffindor sind“, antwortete Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Es fühlt sich falsch an, aber vielleicht macht es das auch einfacher. Ich kann mir Gryffindor einfach nicht ohne Harry vorstellen.“

„Die Schlafsäle waren früher schon immer voll gewesen. Ob man wirklich für jeden einen Platz gefunden hat? Es musste ein neuer Raum geschaffen werden. Da erscheint es sinnvoll, dass wir diejenigen sind, die ausgelagert wurden.“

Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke und liefen auf den Eingang des Schulleiterbüros zu, blieben aber abrupt stehen, als sie am anderen Ende des Korridors eine allzu gut bekannte Gestalt um die Ecke verschwinden sahen. „War das …?“, fragte Hermine zögerlich.

Ron nickte grimmig. „Wie wir ein ganzes Jahr hier mit ihm zusammen überstehen sollen, ist mir schleierhaft.“

„Verurteile ihn nicht zu schnell, Ron“, entgegnete Hermine. „Du weißt, unter welchem Druck er stand. Wie sollen wir –"

„Er hat Harrys Gedächtnis gelöscht!“ Ron sah sie fassungslos an. „Wie sollen wir ihn da nicht verurteilen?“

„Ich weiß. Wie könnte ich das vergessen?“, zischte Hermine und sah sich um, ob jemand in der Nähe war. „Aber du hast Malfoy bei der Anhörung selbst gesehen. Er hat versucht, ihn zu schützen …“

„Erwartest du allen Ernstes von mir, dass ich nett zu ihm bin?“ Ron schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. „Das wird nicht passieren.“

„Wir sollten diese Diskussion nicht hier führen. Lass uns zu McGonagall gehen, damit wir wissen, wo unsere Schlafsäle und wie unsere Stundenpläne sind.“

„Es wäre besser, wenn ich nicht mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen müsste“, sagte Ron und blickte finster in die Richtung, in die Malfoy verschwunden war.

~~~*~~~

Das Treffen mit McGonagall war kurz, sie hatte nur wenig Zeit, weil sie sichergehen musste, dass alles für die Ankunft der restlichen Schüler bereit war. Zu Rons großer Erleichterung teilte er sich ein Zimmer mit Neville Longbottom. Hermine war mit Luna Lovegood gemeinsam untergebracht, die darum gebeten hatte, bei den Achtklässlern wohnen zu dürfen. Die Nachricht, dass ab sofort eine Geistheilerin in Hogwarts war, hatte Ron überrascht, Hermine dagegen war erleichtert. Sie hoffte, dass die Sitzungen und Gespräche helfen würden, die Wunden, die der Krieg geschlagen hatte, zu heilen. Die Flure entlangzugehen und an die Ereignisse von vor wenigen Monaten erinnert zu werden, war auch für sie nicht einfach. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es erst für Ron, Ginny und all die anderen sein musste, die Gänge entlangzulaufen, in denen sie geliebte Menschen verloren hatten.

Ron hatte vergeblich versucht, seine Erleichterung zu verbergen, als McGonagall ihnen mitteilte, dass es den Achtklässlern nicht erlaubt sein würde, an den Quidditchspielen teilzunehmen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, ohne Harry zu spielen.

Gerade als sie sich erhoben, um wieder zu gehen, hielt McGonagall sie noch einmal zurück. „Ich habe Verständnis dafür, dass es schwer sein wird, mit Draco Malfoy einen Gemeinschaftsraum zu teilen und gemeinsam mit ihm im Unterricht zu sitzen. Von allen anderen Rückkehrern haben Sie beide am meisten unter ihm und seinen vergangenen Taten gelitten.“ Sie sah die beiden eindringlich an. „Aber ich hoffe, ich kann mich auf Sie verlassen, dass Sie den anderen Schülern ein Vorbild sein werden. Wenn dieses Schuljahr ein Erfolg werden soll, müssen wir alle unsere vergangenen Ressentiments ablegen und loslassen.“

Hermine blickte von Ron zu der Schulleiterin. „Wir werden uns bemühen.“ Ron schnaubte verächtlich und erntete einen Rippenstoß von seiner Freundin. „Machen Sie sich Sorgen um seine Sicherheit?“

„Um es kurz zu machen, ja“, antwortete McGonagall und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Und ich werde klarstellen, dass es für Streiche und Angriffe gegen Mitschüler eine Null-Toleranz-Grenze geben wird. Ich werde alles daran setzen, dass jeder einzelne Schüler eine neue Chance bekommt …“

~~~*~~~

Malfoy tauchte weder im Gemeinschaftsraum noch beim Willkommensfest auf. Die zurückgekehrten Achtklässler hatten in der Großen Halle einen eigenen Tisch bekommen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, gemeinsam mit Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors und sogar ein paar Slytherins an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass und Theodore Nott waren die einzigen anderen Slytherins, die zurückgekehrt waren. Sie saßen am Ende des Tisches beisammen und hielten sich aus allen Gesprächen heraus.

„Warum hat Malfoy ein Einzelzimmer bekommen?“, grummelte Ron.

„Man hat bestimmt Angst, dass er im Schlaf verhext wird“, flötete Luna, „wenn er mit einem Slytherin oder einem von euch untergebracht ist. Er scheint sich jeden einzelnen zum Feind gemacht zu haben.“

Hermine musste ihr zustimmen. Ron dagegen rollte einfach nur mit den Augen, blieb aber ansonsten still. Luna schien in diesem Jahr etwas gemäßigter zu sein. Ihre Robe sah genauso aus wie bei allen anderen, von ihren Ohren baumelte kein seltsames Gemüse und ihren Hals zierte keine verrückte Kette aus Butterbierkorken.

Die Erstklässler mussten sich wieder der gewohnten Zeremonie des Sprechenden Hutes unterziehen. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als der erste Slytherinschüler ausgerufen worden war, doch zu ihrer großen Erleichterung wurde genauso applaudiert und sich gefreut, wie bei allen anderen, selbst wenn der Jubel ein wenig gedämpfter als in den Vorjahren erklang.

Sie sah zum Gryffindortisch und beobachtete Ginny, die bei ihren Klassenkameraden saß und mit ihnen über irgendetwas lachte. Nur jemand, der sie sehr gut kannte, würde bemerken, dass ihr Lächeln aufgesetzt und nicht so strahlend war wie sonst. _Morgen ist Freitag,_ dachte Hermine erleichtert. Somit hatten sie nur einen vollen Schultag, um sich wieder an alles zu gewöhnen und dann ein ganzes Wochenende, bevor sie der Alltag wieder einholen würde.

„Bereit, Hermine?“, fragte Ron neben ihr und sie stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass alle bereits mit Essen fertig waren.

„Oh, klar. Aber sollten wir nicht warten, bis …“ Sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Tischende, wo die ehemaligen Slytherins noch am Essen waren.

„Warum?“, wollte Ron wissen. „Sie würden auch nicht auf uns warten.“

„Um mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen“, fauchte Hermine. Das war jedoch unnötig gewesen, denn nur einen Augenblick später hob Theodore Nott seinen Blick, sah Hermine an und stand auf. Die anderen Achtklässler taten es ihm gleich und gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle. Es war nur eine kleine Geste, doch sie weckte in Hermine die Hoffnung, dass die alten Häuserrivalitäten vielleicht endlich einmal besiegt werden könnten.

~~~*~~~

Ein paar Minuten vor seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde, Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene, verließ Draco die Küche. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, in der Küche zu frühstücken, doch er war noch nicht bereit, sich der Großen Halle zu stellen. Das Willkommensfest am Vorabend hatte er aus demselben Grund ausfallen lassen.

Er schwang sich seine Schultasche über die Schulter und ging zügig zu dem Klassenzimmer im fünften Stock. Dass ihm seine Schuluniform mittlerweile ein paar Nummern zu klein war, war ihm schmerzlich bewusst, doch er konnte zurzeit nichts dagegen tun. Das Malfoy-Vermögen in Gringotts war vom Ministerium noch nicht freigegeben worden. Seine Mutter hatte direkt nach seinem Freispruch begonnen, unzählige Briefe zu schreiben, um wenigstens einen Teil des Geldes zu bekommen, wovon sie leben konnten. Doch bis dahin musste es eben so gehen. Wenigstens hatte er einen neuen Zauberstab. Das Ministerium hatte ihm zwar seinen alten Stab widerstrebend zurückgegeben, doch er konnte ihn mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr berühren.

Nur Sekunden bevor es zum Unterrichtsbeginn läutete, schlüpfte er in die hinterste Sitzreihe. Er zog sein Buch aus der Tasche, während Professor Vektor Ruhe und Ordnung in die Klasse zu bringen versuchte. Dieses Jahr musste er einfach nur überstehen, eine Stunde nach der anderen. Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare und spürte, wie ungewohnt kurz sie doch waren. Das war das erste gewesen, was er nach seiner Freilassung getan hatte: Er hatte sich die Haare geschnitten. Sie waren nun kurz und igelig. Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln dachte er, dass sein Vater diese Frisur bestimmt hassen würde.

Nachdem Professor Vektor die erste Aufgabe an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, traute er sich zum ersten Mal, sich umzusehen. Granger saß an ihrem üblichen Platz in der ersten Reihe. Luna Lovegood saß neben ihr und Zabini direkt vor ihm. Die restlichen Schüler waren aus dem siebten Jahr und ihm unbekannt. Luna drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn sanft an, dann wandte sie sich wieder der Tafel zu. Draco schraubte sein Tintenfässchen auf und versuchte, sich nur auf das zu konzentrieren, was die Professorin sagte.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Arithmantik und so ging der Morgen relativ schnell vorüber. Als die Glocke läutete, packte er seine Sachen ganz langsam ein. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, als Blaise an ihm vorbei lief. Dabei rempelte ihn sein ehemaliger Zimmerkollege mit der Schulter an.

„Hallo Draco“, sagte plötzlich eine Stimme halb singend. Er blickte auf und sah Luna Lovegood und Granger vor sich stehen. „Hast du dein Zimmer auf Schleifenknitterer durchsucht?“

„Hallo Luna.“ Draco schulterte seine Tasche. „Keine Schleifenknitterer.“ Er und Luna waren während ihrer Gefangenschaft in Malfoy Manor Freunde geworden. Die unglaubliche Stärke, mit der sie das alles ertragen hatte, hatte ihn beeindruckt. Mut hat viele Gesichter. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Luna ebenfalls zur DA gehört und gemeinsam mit Harry furchtlos in der Mysteriumsabteilung gekämpft hatte.

„Malfoy“, sagte Granger leise, ihr Gesicht war angespannt. Draco hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Sie und die Weasleys waren die letzten Menschen, von denen er gedacht hätte, dass sie mit ihm sprechen würden. Sofort lief sie rot an. „Also, hast du dich schon gut eingelebt? Du warst gestern nicht auf dem Willkommensfest.“

Draco konnte sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf Granger hinaus wollte, doch er wusste, dass ihn niemand vermisst hatte. „Granger“, antwortete er, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie wahrnahm, doch auf ihre Frage ging er dennoch nicht ein.

„Sollen wir zum Mittagessen gehen?“, fragte Luna fröhlich.

Draco blickte zu Granger in der Erwartung, dass sie eine Ausrede erfinden würde, um ihn loszuwerden, doch stattdessen nickte sie nur. Beide Mädchen drehten sich zur Tür um, sahen ihn dann aber nochmal erwartungsvoll an. Er holte einmal tief Luft und schloss zu ihnen auf.

„Weiß Weasley, dass du zusammen mit mir in die Große Halle gehen wirst?“ Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er zufrieden, wie Granger sich versteifte.

„Einige Schüler werden eine Zeitlang brauchen, bis sie sich an dich gewöhnt haben“, antwortete sie nach einer Weile. „Luna und ich haben letzte Nacht darüber gesprochen und sind uns einig, dass du eine zweite Chance verdient hast.“

„Warum?“

„Weil du es versucht hast. Egal wie falsch du mit dem gelegen hast, was du Harry angetan hast, du hast uns dennoch bei unserer Flucht aus dem Manor geholfen.“ Granger sah aus, als wolle sie noch mehr sagen, doch sie waren bereits in der Eingangshalle angekommen.

Luna bemerkte, wie er stehenblieb. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Du solltest ihnen nicht zeigen, dass das neue Feindbild der Zaubererwelt Angst vor dem Mittagessen hat.“

Draco nickte, hob sein Kinn an und ging mit ihr gemeinsam in die Große Halle. Er zwang sich, einfach weiterzugehen, als es totenstill wurde. „Unser Tisch ist dort drüben“, erklärte Luna unbeeindruckt davon, dass jeder sie anstarrte. Granger lief immer noch neben ihnen her, wenn auch ein kleines Stück abseits. Die Situation erinnerte Draco daran, wie oft Harry genau so durch die Halle hatte gehen müssen. Nachdem er für das Trimagische Turnier auserwählt worden war, nach dem Parselmund-Vorfall und ein Dutzend weitere Male. Harry hatte es immer geschafft. Er verstärkte den Griff um seine Schultasche und ging an den stillen Slytherin- und Gryffindortischen vorbei. Ginny Weasley funkelte ihn böse an, dann zuckte ihr wütender Blick zu Granger.

Erleichtert setzte er sich an den Tisch der Achtklässler, wo er sich einen Platz so weit weg von den anderen Slytherins wie möglich suchte. Luna setzte sich neben ihn und plapperte fröhlich über irgendetwas, während sich Granger neben Weasley setzte. Er sah, wie Weasley sich zu ihr beugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, aber sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und flüsterte „Später.“ Doch nach dem Blick zu urteilen, den Weasley ihm daraufhin zuwarf, wusste Draco, dass er nicht begeistert war.

Er aß so schnell wie möglich und verließ die Große Halle. Glücklicherweise musste er den Rest des Nachmittags Slughorn helfen. Der Zaubertränke-Professor nickte ihm zu und hielt sich nicht lange mit Smalltalk auf, sondern erklärte ihm gleich, was er von ihm erwartete. Der sonst so gesund wirkende Professor sah nicht gut aus. Draco fragte sich, wie froh er wohl gewesen war, als er erfahren hatte, dass er dieses Jahr einen Assistenten an seiner Seite haben würde. Wenigstens musste er sich dieses Mal keine Gedanken darüber machen, ob er wohl zum Slug-Club gehören würde.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wieder in Snapes altem Klassenzimmer zu sein und zu wissen, dass er den Raum nie wieder mit wehenden Roben betreten würde. Draco musste grinsen, als ihm wieder einfiel, wie er im zweiten und dritten Schuljahr selbst versucht hatte, seinen eigenen Umhang so hinter sich her wehen zu lassen. Damals als er noch jung und naiv gewesen war und geglaubt hatte, dass das Auftreten eines Mannes das war, was ihn auszeichnete. Mit seinem Paten hatte er immer ein schwieriges Verhältnis gehabt. Neben der Vaterfigur und dem Lehrer war Snape für ihn auch ein unnachgiebiger und strenger Lehrmeister gewesen. Harry und selbst der Erinnerung an Harry intolerant gegenüber. Die letzten zwei Jahre hatte er Draco keine Möglichkeit gelassen, seinen Verlust zu betrauern. Doch heute erkannte Draco bitter, dass Snape damit wohl Recht gehabt hatte.

Da immer noch der erste Schultag war, gab es nicht wirklich viel für ihn zu tun. Schließlich saß er in einer der hintersten Ecken des Klassenzimmers und seine Augen wanderten unwillkürlich zu dem Tisch, an dem Harry und er vor vier Jahren gesessen und Wildschweinwürmer ausgenommen hatten. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Harry scharf die Luft eingesogen hatte, als er ihm seinen Schal um das Gesicht gebunden hatte. In diesem Moment hatte er sich gefragt, wie hoch die Chancen standen, dass Harry schwul war. Draco lächelte bei der Erinnerung, wie er sich getraut hatte, seine Finger als Test über Harrys Schultern gleiten zu lassen und wie sehr er sich über dessen Reaktion gefreut hatte, über dieses Schaudern. Diese Situation ließ ihm Harry in einem neuen Licht erscheinen. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob sie mehr gemeinsam haben könnten, als er jemals erhofft hatte. Nur einen kurzen Moment gönnte er sich, sich zu fragen, wo Harry wohl gerade war, doch dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Es war nicht wichtig. Selbst wenn er jetzt direkt neben ihm stehen würde, würde Harry nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.

Das Läuten der Schulglocke riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Erstklässler wuselten aus dem Klassenzimmer und Draco bemerkte, wie einige der Mutigeren einen Blick auf ihn riskierten. Dann kam Slughorn auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine Liste mit Zutaten, die er für den Unterricht am Montag zurechtlegen sollte. Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte Draco im Arbeitszimmer neben dem Klassensaal und bereitete die notwendigen Zutaten und Instrumente vor. Das war besser, als vor sich hinzuträumen und es fühlte sich gut an, sich nützlich zu machen.

Endlich läutete die Glocke wieder und Draco sah auf die Uhr. In einer Stunde würde es Abendessen geben. In den vergangenen Schuljahren wäre er jetzt in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum oder in die Quidditch-Umkleiden gegangen, um zu lernen. Doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, im Gemeinschaftsraum im Westturm zu sitzen. Dass er bis jetzt noch nicht angegriffen worden war, war überraschend, doch der Tag war auch noch nicht vorbei. Er ging in die Bibliothek und setzte sich an einen der freien Tische. Außer ihm war sonst nur noch Madam Pince dort.

Er holte ein Stück Zeichenpapier aus seiner Tasche und begann zu malen. Während der Inhaftierung hatte man ihm weder Papier noch einen Stift erlaubt. Um die Zeit zu verbringen, hatte er sich oft dabei ertappt, wie er auf dem Boden saß und seinen Finger durch den Staub und Dreck gleiten ließ. Draco war tief in Gedanken versunken, als er plötzlich hörte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Reflexartig drehte er das Stück Papier um.

„Du zeichnest ihn gut“, sagte Luna.

„Was machst du hier?“

„Du bist nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde. Weißt du, wo er ist?“

Draco spürte, wie sein Gesicht blass wurde. „Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen, Luna.“

„Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?“ Luna sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Du solltest aber reden –"

„Ich darf nicht über ihn sprechen, das gehört zu meinen Bewährungsauflagen.“

„Was für eine Schande.“ Luna lächelte ihn an. „Es könnte dir helfen, darüber zu reden, aber wenigstens kannst du ihn immer noch zeichnen.“

„Wo ist nur Loony Luna geblieben? Sie fehlt mir.“ Draco versuchte zu lächeln, doch er konnte sie nicht täuschen.

„Sie hat uns verlassen, irgendwann im Februar oder März, glaube ich. Wenn du sie im Keller wiederfindest, darfst du sie gerne zurückbringen“, antwortete sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich glaube, das ist passiert, als Garrick so krank wurde und ich Angst hatte, er würde sterben und mich dort unten ganz allein lassen.“

Draco schluckte schwer. Luna lächelte ihn sanft an, ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Spur von Ärger oder Wut. „Es tut mir so leid.“

„Mir auch. Es ist eine Sache, wenn man Gegenstände verliert, die kann man ersetzen. Aber es ist etwas ganz anderes, wenn man einen Teil seiner Selbst verliert, nicht wahr?“ Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, zog das Blatt Papier unter Dracos Hand hervor und betrachtete die Zeichnung. „Weißt du, wo deine andere Hälfte ist?“

Draco betrachtete Harrys Gesicht, das ihm von dem Papier entgegenblickte. „Sie ist verloren und kann nicht wiedergefunden werden. Nicht im Keller, nicht hier, nirgends sonst“, antwortete er leise.

Luna stand auf und tätschelte seine Schulter. „Dessen wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Selbst Nargel finden irgendwann wieder nach Hause zurück. Komm, es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen.“

Draco stand auf und verließ mit ihr gemeinsam die Bibliothek. Es war schon seltsam, dass die einzige Person, die mit ihm sprach, fünf Monate lang in seinem Haus gefangen gewesen war.


	47. Den Abgrund überwinden - Teil IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Ostern!

**~~~*~~~**

Das Abendessen verlief genauso wie das Mittagessen: Luna saß neben ihm und redete, während ihn alle anderen am Tisch ignorierten. Wenn der Rest des Schuljahres so verlaufen würde wie der heutige Tag, wäre es gar nicht so schlimm.

Nach dem Abendessen ging er gemeinsam mit Luna zum Westturm. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern benötigte man kein Passwort, um ihn zu betreten. Wahrscheinlich hatte man gedacht, dass die Achtzehnjährigen solche Spielereien nicht mehr brauchten. Draco hatte gestern Abend nicht allzu viel des Gemeinschaftsraumes gesehen. Er hatte in seinem Zimmer sein wollen, bevor alle anderen Schüler ankamen. Während sich der Raum nun nach und nach füllte, schaute er sich endlich um.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war schlicht eingerichtet. Es gab ein paar Sofas und Stühle, die jedoch nicht zusammenpassten. Dicke, purpurfarbene Vorhänge hingen vor den Fenstern, doch ansonsten fehlte dem Raum jegliche Dekoration. Granger und Weasley, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, gingen sofort in eine Ecke am anderen Ende, die übrigen Achtklässler verteilten sich auf den Sofas und Stühlen. Draco wollte gerade die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinaufsteigen, als ihn Luna aufhielt.

„Möchtest du Schach spielen?“ Draco hatte für sie und Garrick unter anderem ein Schachbrett in den Kerker schmuggeln können. Sie hatten ein paar Mal gegeneinander gespielt und er war äußerst überrascht gewesen, wie gut sie im Schach war. Sein Vater war außer sich vor Zorn gewesen, als er nach ihrer Flucht das Schachbrett gefunden hatte. Draco blickte von Lunas Gesicht zu Blaise, der ihn gefährlich anfunkelte, und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht heute Abend.“

Sein Zimmer lag im obersten Stockwerk. Das Beste daran war die Aussicht, die es bot. Er konnte meilenweit sehen. Allerdings lag es direkt unter der Eulerei. Durch die Renovierungsarbeiten gab es nun zwar eine Außentreppe, die dort hinauf führte, doch vor seinem Fenster war trotzdem ständig Bewegung, da die Eulen auf ihren nächtlichen Raubzügen daran vorbeifliegen mussten. Seine ohnehin schon angespannten Nerven wurden durch das permanente Geflatter nur noch mehr gereizt. Glücklicherweise hatte man es bei den Renovierungsarbeiten wenigstens geschafft, die Gerüche und Geräusche, die direkt aus der Eulerei kamen, von seinem Zimmer fern zu halten.

Das Zimmer war klein. Es gab einen Schreibtisch, ein Bett, einen Abstellplatz für seinen Koffer und sonst nichts. Das Bett hatte keine Vorhänge, wie er es aus Slytherin gewohnt war. Die einzigen persönlichen Gegenstände, die er ausgepackt hatte, waren eine Zeichnung seiner Mutter und der Malkoffer, den Harry ihm geschenkt hatte. Als er vor zwei Jahren zum letzten Mal hinunter in die Quidditchumkleiden gegangen war, hatte er nur den Koffer und die Schallplatten mitgenommen.

Sorgfältig hängte er seinen Umhang auf. Er war bereits ziemlich abgetragen, aber da er nicht wusste, ob und wann er neue Kleidung bekommen würde, konnte er nicht riskieren, dass er kaputt ging. Seine Augen wanderten automatisch zu seinen Ärmeln, um sicherzugehen, dass das Mal bedeckt war. Den Anblick konnte er selbst zwei Jahre später noch nicht ertragen. Er hatte daran gedacht, es auszubrennen, doch dann hatte er in der Untersuchungshaft einen Todesser gesehen, der es versucht hatte. Das Mal fand immer einen Weg zurück an die Oberfläche, selbst nach dem tiefsten Schnitt.

_UTZ,_ ermahnte er sich selbst. Er war nur hier, um für seinen Abschluss zu lernen. Er öffnete sein Arithmantikbuch und konzentrierte sich auf seine Hausaufgaben. Als er die erste Aufgabe schon halb gelöst hatte, hörte er, wie an seiner Türklinke gerüttelt wurde und jemand versuchte, hereinzukommen. Fluchend griff er gerade noch rechtzeitig nach seinem Zauberstab, als die Tür aufflog.

„Expelliarmus“, schrie Blaise und Dracos Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand, noch bevor er ihn überhaupt auf seinen ehemaligen Freund richten konnte.

Draco starrte ihn an, sagte jedoch nichts. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wo sein Stab lag, doch er würde ihn nicht rechtzeitig erreichen können.

„Du musstest unbedingt wieder herkommen, oder?“, spuckte Blaise aus und starrte Draco von der Tür aus an. Dann trat er hindurch und schloss sie hinter sich.

„Es überrascht mich, dass du so lange gewartet hast. Immerhin vierundzwanzig Stunden.“

Schnell durchquerte Blaise das kleine Zimmer und schlug Draco mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf flog zurück und er taumelte gegen den Schreibtisch. „Du verdammte Schwuchtel.“ Er packte Draco an seinem Hemdkragen und schlug ihm in den Magen. „Wie kannst du es wagen, hier aufzutauchen, nachdem du uns alle lächerlich gemacht hast.“

Draco grunzte und versuchte, wieder Luft zu bekommen. „Ich habe dasselbe Recht, hier zu sein, wie du“, keuchte er.

„Du hast es gewagt, dich einen Slytherin zu nennen, an unserem Tisch zu sitzen, in Slytherin zu leben und die ganze Zeit über hast du dich von Potter vögeln lassen. Hast die Beine breit gemacht für _Harry Potter._ Du bist schlimmer als alle anderen Blutsverräter zusammengenommen.“ Er holte erneut aus und traf Draco wieder. Der Schlag ließ ihn zu Boden gehen und Blaise nutzte die Chance und trat zu. Er konnte ihm einen weiteren Tritt verpassen, bevor Draco seinen Zauberstab liegen sah. Er wollte gerade nach ihm greifen, als Blaise wieder ausholte.

Draco zwang sich, aufzustehen und drehte sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab zu Blaise um. „Verschwinde sofort aus meinem Zimmer“, verlangte er, der Zauberstab zitterte in seiner Hand. „Verpiss dich.“

„Es wird nur noch schlimmer werden, Malfoy. Solange bis du aufgibst. Wir wollen dich nicht hierhaben.“ Blaise drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer, doch vorher warf er noch den Schreibtisch um. Draco hörte seine Schritte auf der Treppe, doch erst als sie verhallten, traute er sich, wieder auf den Boden zu sinken und spuckte Blut dabei.

~~~*~~~

Hermine beobachtete Blaise Zabini, wie er die Treppe herunter kam. Er setzte sich neben Daphne Greengrass und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Greengrass lächelte ihn verzückt an und küsste seine Hand.

„Das ist komisch“, sagte sie zu Ron, der neben ihr saß und die aktuellste Ausgabe von Quidditch im Quartal studierte.

„Was ist komisch?“

„Ich habe gehört, wie Zabini zu Daphne sagte, er würde das Buch holen, von dem sie gesprochen hatten, aber er kam ohne ein Buch wieder runter.“

„Als würde Daphne Greengrass ein Buch lesen“, erwiderte Ron lachend. „Das wäre genauso als würde Pansy Parkinson Alte Runen belegen.“

„Ich glaube, er hat etwas mit Malfoy gemacht“, sagte Hermine und blickte die Treppe hinauf.

„Und wenn schon?“ Ron drehte sich nun zu ihr um. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich ihm nicht selbst gerne eine reinhauen.“

„Würdest du das wirklich?“, fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Nach dem, was er Harry angetan hat?“ Ron sah sie ungläubig an. „Ich würde ihn am liebsten in einen See voller Inferi werfen und lachen, während sie ihn unter Wasser ziehen.“

„Er hat unser Leben gerettet, Ron! Und, egal wie falsch es war, was er Harry angetan hat, hat er es doch gemacht, um Harry zu schützen. Malfoy wurde gefoltert und musste Menschen beim Sterben zusehen. Und trotzdem hat er versucht, Harry zu seinem eigenen Schutz von diesem Wissen fernzuhalten.“

„Um seine eigene Haut zu retten“, erwiderte Ron bitter.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er hat es getan, um Harry davor zu bewahren, genau das durchzumachen, was er jetzt durchmachen muss.“ Sie ergriff Rons Hand. „Egal ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, ich glaube, dass Draco Malfoy Harry wirklich liebt. Und irgendwie, ich weiß nicht wie, hat Harry ihn auch –"

„Das kann ich immer noch nicht glauben.“

„Malfoy hat unser Leben gerettet und ich denke, wir schulden ihm, dass wir hochgehen und nachsehen, wie es ihm geht und dass Zabini ihn nicht verletzt hat.“

„Also willst du hochgehen, an seiner Tür klopfen und nach ihm sehen, als wärst du seine Mutter?“, fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ja.“ Hermine nickte. „Und du kommst mit mir.“ Sie stand auf und blickte erwartungsvoll auf Ron herab.

Der fluchte leise, stand aber trotzdem auf. „Wenn Ginny das rauskriegt, wird sie uns beide umbringen.“

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und eilte zur Treppe. Ron folgte ihr gemächlicher. Als sie ganz oben ankamen, blieben sie abrupt stehen. Malfoys Zimmertür stand ein Stück weit offen. Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und bedeutete Hermine, zu warten. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu und stieß sie auf. Malfoy saß mitten im Zimmer auf dem Fußboden an den umgestürzten Schreibtisch angelehnt. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen blutverschmiert, er blutete aus seiner Nase und einem weiteren Schnitt. Außerdem hielt er sich die Seite. Er sah Ron aus dem einen Auge an, das nicht völlig zugeschwollen war.

„Seid ihr zwei gekommen, um mir den Rest zu geben? Gut, legt los.“ Er spuckte Blut auf den Boden.

Ron stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an, während Hermine sich neben Malfoy kniete. „Ist etwas gebrochen?“, fragte sie ängstlich.

„Was? Wollt ihr sichergehen, dass ihr auch die Anerkennung für jeden Bruch bekommt?“, fragte er mit einem ungläubigen Lachen.

„Damit ich es richten kann. Ich beherrsche den Episkey ziemlich gut.“

„Frag besser erst deinen Liebhaber da drüben.“ Malfoy drehte seinen Kopf, um Ron mit seinem guten Auge besser sehen zu können. „Ich glaube, dass es ihm nicht unbedingt gefällt, wenn du für mich die Krankenschwester spielst.“

Ron fluchte und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein. „Willst du jetzt Hilfe oder nicht? Hermine ist gut, ich kann dich aber auch zu Madam Pomfrey schleifen.“

„Kommt darauf an, hast du Skele-Wachs dabei? Episkey funktioniert bei Rippen nicht so gut.“ Malfoy stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und spuckte noch mehr Blut auf den Boden.

„Stimmt, gebrochene Rippen und Blut spucken übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten“, antwortete Hermine grimmig. Sie sah zu Ron. „Am besten, du holst Neville –"

„Schon da“, erklang Nevilles Stimme von der Tür. „Luna hat mich gebeten, hochzukommen und nachzusehen, was los ist.“

„Fantastisch. Eine große Gryffindor-Zusammenkunft. Als würde das verhindern, dass ich wieder zusammengeschlagen werde.“ Malfoy versuchte, tief Luft zu holen, doch er musste dadurch nur wieder husten. Luna drückte sich an Neville vorbei und setzte sich auf Malfoys andere Seite.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nach Schleifenknitterern schauen sollst“, sagte sie traurig.

„Wenn du mit Schleifenknitterern gemeint hast, dass ich einen Verschlusszauber auf meine Tür legen sollte, hättest du etwas konkreter sein müssen, Luna“, entgegnete Malfoy und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, soweit das sein geschwollenes Gesicht zuließ. Sie tätschelte ihm die Hand und machte dann Platz, als Ron und Neville zu ihnen kamen.

„Bereit, Malfoy? Das wird wehtun.“ Neville und Ron griffen ihm unter die Arme und zogen ihn hoch. Er stöhnte, als seine gebrochenen Rippen gegeneinander stießen.

„Wehe, du kotzt uns an, Malfoy. Das würde mich wirklich anpissen“, drohte Ron, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten.

Malfoy kämpfte gegen die Schwärze an, doch als sie an der Treppe ankamen, blickte er nach unten und verlor das Bewusstsein.

„Na ja, das macht es einfacher“, meinte Neville. Er und Ron verlagerten das Gewicht des bewusstlosen Malfoys etwas, damit sie ihn besser halten konnten.

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. „Warum sollte das einfacher sein?“

„Er wird nichts spüren, wenn wir ihn fünf Stockwerke hinunter schleifen“, antwortete Ron grinsend. „So ein Pech, dass sein Zimmer ganz oben ist.“

Hermine nickte und drehte sich zurück zu Malfoys Zimmer. „Luna und ich bringen erstmal sein Zimmer in Ordnung. Das wird nur eine Minute dauern und dann kommen wir nach.“

Run grunzte zustimmend und zu dritt begannen sie den Abstieg. Hermine sah ihnen einen Moment nach und drehte sich dann zurück zu dem Zimmer. Sie blickte zu Luna und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Lass uns erst den Schreibtisch wieder aufstellen, dann sammeln wir seine Sachen wieder ein.“

Zusammen stellten sie den Schreibtisch wieder an seinen Platz und Hermine bückte sich, um seine Schulbücher aufzuheben. Dabei fand sie eine Zeichnung von Narzissa Malfoy, die unter das Bett gerutscht war. Dieses Bild zu sehen, bestärkte die Vermutung, dass Malfoy das Bild, das sie in Harrys Koffer gefunden hatten, selbst gezeichnet hatte. Die Technik war die gleiche. Am anderen Ende des Schreibtisches saß Luna auf dem Fußboden neben einer zerbrochenen Holzschachtel. „Was ist das?“

„Sein Malkoffer“, antwortete Luna niedergeschlagen und nahm den zerbrochenen Deckel in die Hand. „Das wird ihn traurig machen.“

„Warum?“, fragte Hermine und setzte sich neben sie.

„Das ist alles, was ihm von Harry geblieben ist“, antwortete Luna knapp, hob die Kohlestifte auf und legte sie zurück in das vorgesehene Fach. Hermine ließ die Pergamente fallen, die sie aufgehoben hatte, und starrte den Koffer an. „Harry hat ihm den geschenkt?“

Luna nickte. „Zu ihrem ersten Weihnachten. Das war wirklich sehr süß von ihm. Draco wusste damals noch nicht einmal, dass Harry bemerkt hatte, wie gerne er zeichnete.“

„Harry hat ihm den geschenkt.“ Hermine merkte nicht einmal, dass sie sich wiederholte. „Woher weißt du das?“

„Draco hat mich oft im Keller von Malfoy Manor besucht, als er während der Weihnachtsferien zuhause war. Nachdem sie mich gefangen genommen hatten. Wir haben geredet. Ich glaube, dass er sich schlecht fühlte, weil ich da war. Er hat mir von Harry erzählt“, erklärte Luna. „Natürlich hat keiner von uns damit gerechnet, dass wir das überleben würden.“

Hermine griff nach dem zerbrochenen Deckel. „Reparo“, sagte sie und beobachtete, wie sich das Holz wieder zusammenfügte. Sie hielt den Deckel an den Koffer und wiederholte den Zauber. Die Scharniere quietschten, das Metall verbog sich, dann öffnete und schloss sie den Deckel vorsichtig. „Hier, er wird nie erfahren, dass er kaputt war.“

„Er wird es wissen, aber er wird sich auch freuen, dass er repariert wurde. Wir wissen doch immer, wenn etwas, das wir lieben, zerbrochen ist, oder?“ Luna lächelte verträumt, während sie die letzten Stifte in den Koffer zurücklegte. „Ich frage mich nur, wo er die hier versteckt hatte.“ Sie hielt eine handvoll zusammengeknüllter Zettelchen hoch.

„Darf ich mal sehen?“, fragte Hermine und Luna gab sie ihr.

_Dienstag, nach dem Abendessen?_

_Sonntag, lass das Abendessen ausfallen, komm runter._

_Triff mich bei unserem Baum, 3:00_

Es waren mehr als ein Dutzend dieser Zettelchen, alle in Harrys Schrift. „Er hat die Nachrichten behalten, die Harry ihm geschickt hat“, stellte Hermine ungläubig fest. „Was bedeutet ‚unten‘? Doch sicher nicht die Kerker?“

„Das ist der Ort, an dem sie sich immer getroffen haben. Aber er hat mir nie erzählt, wo das war“, erklärte Luna, nahm die Nachrichten und steckte sie unter das Schubfach im Koffer. „Sollen wir nach ihm sehen gehen?“

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerten, fiel ihr Blick auf Blaise Zabini. Er funkelte sie wütend an, sagte aber nichts. „Es überrascht mich, dass Malfoy sich nicht gewehrt hat. Und falls doch, scheint Zabini keine Verletzungen davongetragen zu haben.“

„Er darf nicht“, erklärte Luna. „Das ist Teil seiner Bewährungsauflagen: Keine Prügeleien.“

„Nicht einmal, um sich zu verteidigen?“, fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Keine Prügeleien, keine Duelle“, antwortete Luna. „Er hofft, dass niemand davon erfährt, dass er sich nicht verteidigen kann.“

„Zu Recht. Es gibt genug Schüler, die ihn am liebsten als Boxsack benutzen würden“, stimmte Hermine kopfschüttelnd zu.

~~~*~~~

Luna und Hermine trafen Ron und Neville, als die beiden gerade den Krankenflügel verließen. „Wie geht es ihm?“

„Gebrochene Rippen“, antwortete Ron schulterzuckend. „Pomfrey hat gerade das Skele-Wachs geholt, als wir gegangen sind.“

„Okay, ich wünsche ihm nur noch eine gute Nacht“, sagte Luna. Hermine nickte und meinte, sie wolle mitkommen. Sie war immer noch von Harrys Nachrichten schockiert. Zu wissen, dass die beiden zusammen gewesen waren, war eine Sache, doch es war etwas ganz anderes, Beweise in Form von den kleinen Nachrichten zu sehen, die Harry ihm geschickt hatte.

„Soll ich warten?“, bot Ron an, doch Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Wir brauchen nicht lange.“ Gemeinsam betrat sie mit Luna die Krankenstation, auf der nur ein Bett belegt war. Madam Pomfrey stand daneben und hielt eine Flasche Zaubertrank in der Hand. Sie hatte die Schwellung in Malfoys Gesicht bereits behandelt, sodass er ihnen nun mit beiden Augen böse entgegenblicken konnte.

„Du hast deinen Freund verpasst“, schnarrte er.

„Wir sind nur gekommen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht“, entgegnete Hermine, während sich Luna auf die andere Seite seines Bettes stellte.

„Ja. Super. Mir geht’s super.“

„Es wird ihm besser gehen, wenn das Skele-Wachs seine Arbeit erledigt hat“, schaltete sich Madam Pomfrey ein und reichte ihm einen Löffel mit dem Trank. „Drei Löffel, Mr Malfoy. Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen, Miss Granger?“

Hermine sah überrascht auf und nickte. „Es tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist, Malfoy.“ Sie drehte sich um und ging eilig davon. Als sie sich noch einmal umwandte, sah sie, wie sich Luna zu Malfoy beugte und leise mit ihm sprach.

Madam Pomfrey folgte ihr in ihr Büro. „Miss Granger, ich habe mit Schulleiterin McGonagall gesprochen und sie meinte, ich solle Ihnen das hier geben. Es ist für Mr Potter.“ Sie griff nach einem versiegelten Umschlag und hielt ihn Hermine entgegen.

Hermine betrachtete den Brief und sah dann wieder zu Madam Pomfrey. Zögerlich nahm sie ihn an. „Sie sollten wissen, dass Harry sich weigert, derartige Briefe zu lesen“, erklärte sie. „Das ist nicht der erste.“

„Das verstehe ich, aber ich musste es niederschreiben, um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen.“ Madam Pomfrey lief rot an. „Als Professor Dumbledore mich bat, ihm den Trank zu geben, falls ihm etwas zustoßen sollte – also falls Professor Dumbledore etwas zustoßen sollte – wusste ich nicht, was … Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe den Geruch erkannt und geahnt, um welchen Trank es sich handelte. Dennoch habe ich ihn Mr Potter an seinem letzten Tag hier gegeben.“

„Ist schon gut.“ Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte. „Nehmen Sie sich das nicht zu Herzen.“

„Das ist nicht so einfach“, erwiderte Madam Pomfrey und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sollte er jemals das Bedürfnis haben, mit mir zu sprechen, werde ich ihm alles erzählen, was ich weiß. Auch wenn es nicht viel ist.“

Hermine nickte lächelnd. „Falls er es wissen will …“ Sie blickte über ihre Schulter zurück zu Draco Malfoy, der in seinem Krankenbett lag. Er schien eine Wandnische am anderen Ende des Raumes zu betrachten. „Wir müssen uns im Moment über die Gegenwart Sorgen machen und nicht über die Vergangenheit.“


	48. Den Abgrund überwinden - Teil V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gesund, es geht euch gut und ihr habt noch genug Kraft und Nerven, um diese Ausnahmesituation weiter zu bewältigen! Vielleicht kann euch diese Geschichte ja ein bisschen dabei helfen. Zumindest entführt sie uns in eine andere Welt, in der zwar auch nicht alles rosarot ist, aber man die eigenen Ängste und Sorgen wenigstens für einen Moment vergessen kann.
> 
> Bleibt achtsam, bleibt gesund und vor allem #stayhomeandreadDrarry <3

**~~~*~~~**

Draco betrat die Große Halle, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Wie er es erwartet hatte, wurde es schlagartig totenstill. Er eilte hinüber zum Tisch der Achtklässler und setzte sich so weit wie möglich von Nott und Greengrass weg. Zabini hatte die Schule bereits verlassen. McGonagall war zu ihm in den Krankenflügel gekommen und hatte es ihm gesagt. „Ich habe den Schülern gesagt, dass es eine Null-Toleranz-Grenze geben wird, Mr Malfoy. Und so habe ich es auch gemeint“, hatte sie ihm stur mitgeteilt.

Draco wusste jedoch nicht, ob Zabinis Schulverweis ihm weniger oder doch eher mehr Sorgen bereiten sollte. Es könnte bedeuten, dass jeder, der hier ein Problem mit ihm hatte, zu wesentlich subtileren Mitteln greifen würde, als ihm die Rippen zu brechen. Als wollten sie ihn daran erinnern, dass sie gerade erst wieder zusammengewachsen waren, protestierten seine Rippen, als er sich nach den Muffins strecken wollte.

„Warte, ich helfe dir“, bot Granger an und schob ihm den Korb näher heran. „Geht es dir besser?“

Draco nickte, gab jedoch keine Antwort. Er verstand Grangers Motivation, nett zu ihm zu sein, noch nicht und solange das so war, würde er kein Risiko eingehen. Er aß so schnell es ihm möglich war und stand dann auf. So vorsichtig wie er konnte, griff er nach seiner Schultasche. Die mit Skele-Wachs geheilten Rippen brauchten noch ein paar Tage, um wieder vollständig zusammengewachsen zu sein, aber er wollte nicht, dass alle dachten, er würde sich aus Angst, sein Gesicht zu zeigen, im Krankenflügel verstecken.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du schon am Unterricht teilnehmen kannst?“, fragte Granger.

Draco blickte zu Weasley, um zu sehen, was dieser von der Sorge seiner Freundin hielt, doch er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt, schaufelte sich unaufhörlich Essen in den Schlund und ignorierte sie beide. Luna saß neben ihm und zwinkerte Draco zu. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Sie war die einzige Person, der er momentan noch vertraute. Zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Charaktere konnten durch das gemeinsame Erlebnis von Terror ganz fest zusammengeschweißt werden.

„Gehst du zu Runen? Luna und ich belegen das Fach auch.“ Granger bückte sich, um ihre Schultasche aufzuheben. „Bist du soweit, Luna?“

Luna nickte und Granger beugte sich über Weasleys Schulter, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, woraufhin Weasley als Antwort lediglich grunzte. Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Kopf, was Draco erschaudern ließ.

„Dann los“, sagte Granger fröhlich. „Ich freue mich so sehr, wieder in der Schule zu sein, nachdem ich letztes Jahr alles verpasst habe.“

„Viel hast du nicht verpasst“, erwiderte Luna. „Wir haben kaum etwas gelernt.“ Draco konnte nicht widerstehen, zustimmend zu nicken.

„Hermine, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“, rief jemand hinter ihnen, als sie am Gryffindortisch vorbei liefen. Draco würde diese Stimme jederzeit erkennen. Er wäre einfach weitergegangen, doch Luna legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, während sie sich umdrehte.

Ginny Weasley stand hinter ihnen. Draco hörte, wie Granger zögerte. „Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, Ginny“, sagte sie schließlich. „Können wir danach reden?“

„Nein.“ Das Weasley-Mädchen rauschte an ihnen vorbei und führte sie aus der Großen Halle heraus. Natürlich folgten ihnen wieder sämtliche Augenpaare.

Draco fluchte leise und Luna tätschelte seinen Arm. „Es ist besser, den Wutausbruch sofort über sich ergehen zu lassen, meinst du nicht?“

Die vier waren gerade einmal durch die großen Türen der Halle gegangen, als die Weasley bereits herumwirbelte und mit ihrem Finger auf Granger zeigte. „Ich will wissen, warum du mit ihm zusammen zum Unterricht gehst. Warum redest du überhaupt mit ihm?“

Sie hatte nicht geschrien, doch Draco wusste, dass Harrys Freundin – Ex-Freundin oder was auch immer sie jetzt war – die Erde zum Beben bringen konnte, wenn sie wollte.

„Ginny, bitte. Nicht jetzt. Lass uns später darüber reden“, bat Granger in flehendem Tonfall, doch Draco wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde.

„Du weißt, was er Harry angetan hat! Wie kannst du es überhaupt ertragen, mit ihm im selben Raum zu sein und dann auch noch MIT IHM ZUSAMMEN ZUM UNTERRICHT ZU GEHEN!“

Super. Wutausbruch. Es hatte genau zehn Sekunden gedauert. Draco wollte verschwinden, bevor er in die Schusslinie geriet. Er schaffte gerade einmal fünf Schritte.

„Du gehst nirgendwohin, Malfoy.“ Ginny stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Was hast du mit Hermine gemacht? Noch ein Obliviate? Hast du dafür gesorgt, dass sie vergisst –"

„Um Merlins Willen, Ginny. Er hat überhaupt nichts gemacht! Ich finde einfach, dass er eine zweite Chance verdient hat. Man hat alle Anklagepunkte fallen gelassen –"

„ER HAT HARRYS ERINNERUNGEN GELÖSCHT!“

„WEIL ER IHN LIEBT!“, schrie Granger zurück.

Draco spürte, wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Das durfte nicht in Hörweite der gesamten Schülerschaft passieren. Er hob den Kopf und sah das Wiesel auf sich zukommen. _Hervorragend_.

„Was ist hier los?“ Er hatte bereits seine Ärmel hochgeschoben, als würde er sich für eine Prügelei bereit machen.

„Nichts, absolut gar nichts“, antwortete Draco grimmig und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, Mr Malfoy“, hallte McGonagalls Stimme durch die Halle. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, _einfach fantastisch_. Sie drehten sich um und sahen die Schulleiterin auf sich zukommen, gefolgt von einer ihnen unbekannten, blonden Hexe. „Was gibt es hier für ein Problem?“

Niemand antwortete, doch drei Augenpaare wanderten zu Ginny, die Draco immer noch wütend anfunkelte. „Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, warum Hermine mit ihm gemeinsam zum Unterricht geht. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass er überhaupt hier sein darf, aber sie muss doch nicht auch noch nett zu ihm sein.“

„Ich verstehe. Zufälligerweise ist Heilerin McCain gerade angekommen. Sie wird die Gesprächstherapien leiten und es scheint mir, als hätten Sie fünf sich gerade bereiterklärt, ihre erste Gruppe zu sein“, stellte McGonagall fest. Ihre Worte duldeten eigentlich keinen Widerspruch.

„Wir brauchen keinen Heiler.“ – „Gruppentherapie mit ihm zusammen?“ – „Was meinen Sie mit Gruppentherapie?“

Draco reagierte einfach gar nicht. Ihm war bereits klar gewesen, dass das auf ihn zukommen würde, aber er wusste immer noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er betrachtete die Heilerin. Sie war mittelgroß, blonde Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern, ihre Wangen hatten kleine Grübchen.

„Ich auch, Schulleiterin McGonagall?“, fragte Luna. „Ich gehöre ja nicht wirklich dazu …“ Sie deutete mit ihren Händen auf die anderen vier.

„Ich finde, es wäre ratsam, wenn Sie auch daran teilnehmen würden. Sie sind mit Mr Malfoy befreundet und ich bin mir sicher, er würde es begrüßen, wenn er jemanden an seiner Seite hätte.“

Ginny Weasley sah aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren, dachte Draco zufrieden.

„Wann soll die Therapie stattfinden? In ein paar Minuten beginnt Runen.“

„Mit Erlaubnis der Schulleiterin werden wir sofort starten. Manchmal ist es besser, miteinander zu sprechen, wenn die Emotionen noch nicht abgekühlt sind. Das gibt uns keine Möglichkeit, Mauern zu errichten“, schaltete sich nun die Heilerin ein. Granger sah schockiert aus, weil sie Unterricht verpassen würde.

„Ich lasse es Professor Babbling wissen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir können Ihnen die Aufzeichnungen und Hausaufgaben nachreichen.“

„Sehr gut.“ Heilerin McCain lächelte sie an. „Schulleiterin McGonagall hat uns liebenswerter Weise einen Klassenraum zur Verfügung gestellt.“ Sie bedeutete den Schülern, ihr zu folgen. Widerwillig setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Draco kam als letzter und überlegte sich, wie er dieser Therapiestunde wohl am besten entgehen konnte.

Sie betraten einen Klassensaal im dritten Stockwerk, der für die Therapiestunden hergerichtet worden war. Er sah jetzt jedoch mehr aus wie ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer als ein Klassenzimmer. Die Wandleuchter tauchten den Raum in ein gemütliches Licht, in der Mitte standen Sofas und Sessel, die zu einem offenen Kreis angeordnet worden waren. Heilerin McCain forderte sie auf, Platz zu nehmen. Ginny warf Granger wütende Blicke zu, sagte aber nichts und suchte sich einen Sessel weit weg von dem Sofa, auf dem Granger und Weasley Platz genommen hatten.

McCain betrachtete die Gruppe. „Sie sollten wissen, dass ich ohnehin vorhatte, mich im Laufe dieser Woche mit Ihnen allen zu treffen. Doch in Anbetracht der Ereignisse dieses Wochenendes haben wir beschlossen, diese Gruppentherapie nach vorne zu verlegen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass einige Themen offen angesprochen werden müssen, damit sich so ein Ereignis nicht wiederholt, was natürlich nicht toleriert werden kann.“

„Nun, ich weiß, dass Sie sich untereinander kennen. Ich hatte jedoch noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu, mich mit jedem von Ihnen zu treffen. Wir sind nun hier, weil Sie alle von Dracos Handlungen betroffen sind. Ich habe das Wochenende über mit Schulleiterin McGonagall besprochen, wie man mit solch einer heterogenen Gruppe am besten umgeht. Wir möchten weitere Angriffe verhindern und der beste Weg erscheint uns, das Verständnis untereinander zu fördern, damit Sie schließlich heilen können.“

„Wie Sie vier vermutlich alle wissen, verbieten es Dracos Bewährungsauflagen ihm, über seine Beziehung zu Harry Potter zu sprechen. Allerdings wäre es mit diesem Verbot nicht möglich, diese Therapie zu führen. Deswegen habe ich eine Genehmigung des Ministeriums erhalten, dass die Auflagen innerhalb der Therapiesitzungen aufgehoben sind. Das setzt jedoch voraus, dass unsere Sitzungen in gegenseitigem Vertrauen abgehalten und außerhalb dieses Raumes nicht besprochen werden. Haben Sie das verstanden?“

„Es gibt nur ein Problem: Ich will darüber nicht reden.“ Draco sah die Heilerin an. „Das geht sie nichts an.“

„Doch, das tut es“, erwiderte McCain knapp. „Alle drei sind von ihren Handlungen stark betroffen. Ideeller Weise wäre auch Harry Potter anwesend, doch er scheint außer Landes zu sein.“

„Er hat einen guten Grund, dass er darüber nicht reden will. Er will nicht wissen, was der ihm angetan hat“, keifte Weasley.

„Wollen Sie nicht wissen, warum?“, fragte die Heilerin. „Wie wollen Sie mit Draco gemeinsam im Unterricht sitzen, einen Gemeinschaftsraum teilen, ihn jeden Tag sehen, ohne zu begreifen, was es ist, das sie dazu bringt, sich in der Sofalehne zu verkrallen?“

Weasley schaute auf seine Hand und lockerte den Griff um die Lehne etwas.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das wird nichts bringen. Es ist ihnen egal und ich will das nicht.“

„Mir ist es nicht egal. Ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist.“ Granger sah ihn an. „Ich möchte wissen, wie du ihm so etwas antun konntest, obwohl du Harry so sehr geliebt hast, wie ich vermute.“

„Er hat Harry ausgetrickst und ihm dann die Erinnerungen genommen, um es zu vertuschen“, sagte Ginny kalt. „Harry hätte sich niemals in ihn verliebt.“

Draco blickte zur Heilerin. „Sehen Sie? Es bringt nichts.“

„Alles, was ich höre, ist genau der Grund, weshalb wir diese Gespräche brauchen. Jeder hat eine eigene Version der Ereignisse. Doch nur Sie können uns sagen, was wirklich geschehen ist.“

„Nein, ich kann nicht erzählen, was passiert ist. Hören Sie, ich weiß dass die Therapie zu meinen Bewährungsauflagen gehört, aber von Gruppentherapie war nie die Rede. Ich kann nicht darüber reden, wenn die dabei sind.“

„Weil du weißt, dass wir Harry kennen und dass er niemals, dass er nie …“ Ginnys Stimme verlor sich.

„Niemals jemanden wie mich geliebt hätte? Tja, hat er aber und dafür brauchte er nicht mal einen Liebestrank.“ Die Worte hatten schneller seine Lippen verlassen, als er darüber nachdenken konnte.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sich Ginny auf ihn. Granger und Weasley packten sie, doch sie schlug wie wild mit ihren Fäusten nach Draco. Er musste sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnen, um nicht erwischt zu werden.

„DU BASTARD! Wie kannst du es wagen! Du bist nur dreckiger Todesser-Abschaum.“ Ginny schrie so laut sie konnte.

Die Heilerin stand auf, ging auf sie zu und legte ihre Hände auf Ginnys Schultern, während Granger und Weasley ihre Arme festhielten.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich wieder, Ginny“, sagte die Heilerin bestimmt. „Wir werden uns hier nicht gegenseitig beschimpfen und angreifen.“

Ginny schüttelte ihre Hände ab und setzte sich wieder. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Draco“, wandte sich die Heilerin nun an ihn, „bitte unterlassen Sie solche provozierenden Kommentare.“

Er nickte grimmig, aber holte tief Luft. Es war zu einfach, wieder in die alte Rolle des arroganten, gemeinen Angebers zu fallen, der er einmal gewesen war. „Es tut mir leid. Das war unangebracht. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen.“ Als ihn alle drei Gryffindors anstarrten, als hätte er seinen Verstand verloren, dachte er, dass es diese Reaktion definitiv wert gewesen war, sich zu entschuldigen.

„Also, ähm, danke Malfoy.“

„Ich traue ihm nicht“, warf Weasley ein. „Der echte Draco Malfoy hätte sich nie für irgendwas entschuldigt.“

„Vielleicht kennst du den echten Draco gar nicht“, entgegnete Luna und lächelte Weasley an. „Bevor du entscheidest, ob Harry ihn jemals lieben konnte, solltest du Draco erstmal kennen lernen.“

„Ein exzellenter Vorschlag, Luna“, sagte die Heilerin. „Möchten Sie uns von dem echten Draco erzählen, den Sie kennengelernt haben?“

Luna sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen fragend zu Draco. Er wollte seinen Kopf schütteln, es ihr ausreden, doch wenn er ein neues Leben beginnen wollte, musste er wohl bei den drei Menschen anfangen, die ihn gerade wütend anstarrten.

„Klar, erzähl ihnen, was du willst“, antwortete er und starrte auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen.

Der Raum wurde nun erfüllt von Lunas sanfter Stimme. „Nachdem ich entführt worden war, waren Dracos Besuche das einzige, was mich bei Verstand hielt. Ich wusste, dass er ein großes Risiko einging, indem er zu mir kam. Dennoch kam er immer wieder und brachte uns Essen und Decken, also Garrick Ollivander und mir. Wenn du monatelang gefangen gehalten wirst, verlierst du alle Hoffnung, doch Dracos Besuche hielten mich am Leben. Bis ihr kamt und uns befreit habt.“

„Wir wussten, welches Risiko Draco einging, aber er kam trotzdem. Als Garrick so schlimm krank wurde, brachte er sogar Tränke, um ihm zu helfen.“ Sie sah sich im Raum um. „Ich finde, ihr solltet alle eher daran denken, wie er euch geholfen hat, anstatt wie er euch verletzt hat.“ Sie wandte sich wieder an Draco. „Ich glaube, ich habe dir nie wirklich persönlich gedankt, Draco. Aber ich danke dir jeden Abend in meinen Gebeten. Ich bin nicht mehr die, die damals aus dem Zug entführt wurde, aber ich bin wenigstens noch am Leben und das habe ich dir zu verdanken.“ Sie stand auf, zog Draco in eine feste Umarmung und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Draco sah sie überrascht an und ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf sein blasses Gesicht. Seine Hand strich kurz über ihre Haare, als er ihre Umarmung erwiderte.

„Warum haben Sie so ein großes Risiko auf sich genommen, um Luna zu helfen?“, fragte die Heilerin.

„Weil es das Richtige war. Ich musste schon genug schlimme Dinge mit ansehen, also wollte ich alles tun, was in meiner Macht stand, um zu helfen“, antwortete Draco und hielt Lunas Hand eisern umklammert. „Und du hast mir mindestens genauso sehr geholfen, wie ich dir.“

Luna lächelte ihn glücklich an und setzte sich in den Sessel neben seinem. „Du musst ihnen erzählen, was du mir erzählt hast“, flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das hat keinen Sinn, sie werden mir niemals glauben.“

„Was werden wir dir niemals glauben?“

„Wie sich Harry und Draco ineinander verliebt haben“, antwortete Luna schlicht.

„Harry liebt Malfoy nicht“, erwiderte Ginny zähneknirschend.

„Doch, hat er“, sagte Granger sanft. „Ich habe die Nachrichten gelesen, die Harry ihm geschrieben hat, und die Zeichnung gesehen, die Malfoy von ihnen beiden gemacht hatte. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Harry muss ihn geliebt haben und ich denke, Malfoy hat ihn auch geliebt.“

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich gegenseitig beim Vornamen zu nennen. Sich gegenseitig mit dem Nachnamen anzusprechen, erzeugt nur Feindseligkeiten –" Die Heilerin brach ab, als Draco anfing zu lachen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber jemand hat Harry und mir vor langer Zeit genau dasselbe gesagt.“ Der Satz kam ihm so einfach über die Lippen, dass Draco genauso überrascht dreinschaute wie alle anderen. So beiläufig etwas über Harry und sich selbst zu sagen, hatte er bisher nur bei einer Person gekonnt. Luna. In diesen dunklen, furchteinflößenden Nächten hatte er mit ihr über Harry gesprochen. Es war seltsam beruhigend gewesen, zu wissen, dass jemand anderes nun wusste, was er einmal gehabt hatte.

„Wer?“, wollte Granger wissen.

„Cedric Diggory“, antwortete Draco.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass er es gewesen ist“, sagte Granger nickend und als sie Dracos überraschtes Gesicht sah, erklärte sie: „Simon Ward hat Harry besucht und uns von Cedrics und Harrys Freundschaft und von dir erzählt.“

„Simon … verdammt, ich habe gar nicht mehr an ihn gedacht“, erinnerte sich Draco kopfschüttelnd.

„Wahrscheinlich hättest du ihm auch das Gedächtnis gelöscht, wenn du dich an ihn erinnert hättest“, warf Weasley ein. „Er hat die ersten Puzzlestückchen zusammengefügt.“

Seine Schwester schaute verwirrt umher. „Wer ist Simon Ward?“

„Cedric Diggorys fester Freund. Er hat uns besucht, nachdem der Tagesprophet von dem Obliviate berichtet hatte. Er hat Harry erzählt, dass er ihn und Draco kennengelernt hatte und dass sie damals während des Trimagischen Turniers schon zusammen waren.“

„Wieso höre ich davon heute zum ersten Mal?“, fragte sie wütend.

Weasley sah seine Schwester unbehaglich an. „Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Salz in deine Wunden streuen. Schon schlimm genug, dass du weißt, dass, na ja …“

„Merlin bewahre mich vor meinen Brüdern. Hört auf, mich ständig beschützen zu wollen“, knurrte sie. „Also, Cedric Diggory und dieser Simon Ward wussten von Harry?“

Granger nickte. „Offensichtlich. Simon zufolge hatten sich Harry und Diggory bei der Weltmeisterschaft angefreundet.“

„Moment, was soll das heißen, ‚offensichtlich haben sich Harry und Cedric angefreundet‘? Weiß er das nicht mehr?“ Draco spürte, wie er blass wurde. „Kann er sich nicht mehr an Cedric erinnern?“

Weasley sah ihn fassungslos an. „Nein, er kann sich nicht erinnern, weil du zwei Jahre seines Lebens aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht hast. Oder hast du das aus Versehen vergessen?“

„Ich habe mich gelöscht, nicht Cedric!“ Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er darf Cedric nicht vergessen haben.“

Granger sah ihn mit vor Sorge sanften Augen an. „Doch, Harry hat auch fast alle Erinnerungen an Diggory verloren. Alles, woran er sich erinnert, ist, dass sie gemeinsam am Turnier teilgenommen haben, an die Nacht, als er gestorben ist und dass sie gegeneinander Quidditch gespielt haben.“

Draco stand auf und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Er konnte nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben. „Das hätte nicht passieren sollen. Er hätte diese Erinnerungen nicht verlieren dürfen … Cedric war sein Freund. Er … verdammt.“

„Draco, wenn man Amoris Delere benutzt, tut man das mit der Intention, die Liebe einer bestimmten Person aus dessen Erinnerungen zu löschen. Doch wenn jemand Drittes in diese Beziehung mit eingebunden war, die Erinnerungen an denjenigen mit denen an die Liebe verwoben sind, ist derjenige ebenfalls verloren.“

„Moment, willst du damit andeuten, dass Cedric Diggory und Harry auch –", fragte Weasleys Schwester erschüttert.

„Nein! Merlin, das darfst du nicht einmal denken. Cedric war nur ein richtig guter Freund. Er hat uns geholfen, er hat den Unterschied ausgemacht. Es war fürchterlich, als er starb. Und ich denke, ich kann ruhigen Gewissens sagen, dass Harry ihn geliebt hat, aber nur als guten Freund. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich das auch ruiniert habe.“ Draco fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare.

„Da die Diggory-Erinnerungen nicht das eigentliche Ziel des Zaubers waren, ist es möglich, dass er einige davon wieder zurückgewinnen wird“, erklärte die Heilerin. „Wenn sich sein Gedächtnis von dem Trauma erholt hat, könnte es möglich sein.“

„Wie auch immer, Simon hat Harry ein paar Briefe von Cedric überlassen. Die Heilerin, mit der ich damals gesprochen hatte, meinte, dass sie helfen könnten, die Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen“, begann Granger und sah die Heilerin fragend an, die bestätigend nickte. „Aber Harry hat sich geweigert, sie zu lesen. Er will nichts mehr darüber wissen.“

„Er sollte sie lesen. Cedric war ein guter Mensch“, erwiderte Draco.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass er Sie beide zusammengebracht hat. Wie hat er das gemacht?“, fragte die Heilerin sanft.

Draco nickte. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass ich meine Bewährungsauflagen dadurch nicht verletze?“

„Ich habe eine schriftliche Genehmigung von Minister Shacklebolt, die Ihnen erlaubt, an den Therapiesitzungen teilzunehmen und über alles zu sprechen, was der Therapie förderlich ist.“

„Was wird Harry davon halten, wenn ich seinen Freunden alles verrate?“, gab Draco zu bedenken. „Sie werden mehr wissen als er selbst.“

„Weil du seine Erinnerungen gelöscht hast“, schnauzte Weasley. „Warum machst du dir jetzt plötzlich Sorgen um ihn?“

„Ich habe nie irgendetwas getan, ohne mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, welche Auswirkungen das auf Harry haben wird“, knurrte Draco.

Das Weasley-Mädchen lachte ungläubig auf, doch Draco ignorierte sie. Er sah zu der Heilerin.

„Es wäre auf jeden Fall besser, wenn Harry hier dabei wäre, aber diese Möglichkeit steht uns nicht zur Verfügung. Daher werden erstmal nur wir gemeinsam daran arbeiten. Wenn er bereit dazu ist, könnte es hilfreich sein, dass seine Freunde bereits einen Teil verstanden haben.“

„Ich werde das niemals verstehen“, sagte Weasleys Schwester kopfschüttelnd. „Nie im Leben hat sich Harry in ihn verliebt.“

Draco ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, auf dem eine Glaskaraffe mit Wasser bereitstand und goss sich zitternd etwas zu trinken ein. Mit dem Rücken zur Gruppe leerte er das Glas in einem Zug. Er hörte, wie jemand hinter ihn trat und wusste instinktiv, dass es Luna war. „Du schaffst das, Draco. Es ist genau wie damals im Keller“, flüsterte sie.

„Aber es ist unser Geheimnis, Harrys und meins. Selbst als wir noch zusammen waren, wollte er nicht, dass jemand davon erfuhr.“

„Ich finde, die Geheimniskrämerei sollte endlich ein Ende haben. Sie hat schon genug Unheil angerichtet“, erwiderte Luna sanft.

Draco sah erst zu ihr und dann zu der Gruppe, die sie beide beobachtete. „Was wenn er mich hasst, weil ich es ihnen erzählt habe?“

Luna grinste ihn an. „Er hasst dich doch sowieso schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass das noch einen Unterschied macht.“

Draco musste darüber lachen. Ein kurzes, lautes Lachen. Sie hatte einfach Recht. Es machte keinen Unterschied, Harry würde ihm nie mehr vergeben. Aber wenn er neu anfangen wollte, wenn er die nächsten zehn Monate gemeinsam mit Harrys Freunden überstehen wollte, musste er es ihnen begreiflich machen.


	49. Den Abgrund überwinden - Teil VI

Mit dem Gefühl, dass sie ihm sowieso niemals glauben würden, setzte Draco sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Langsam und zögerlich begann er, ihnen von ihrem ersten Treffen in dem Klassenzimmer im Kerker, bei dem er Harry um Hilfe gebeten hatte, und wie sie sich dann gemeinsam mit Cedric in den Umkleiden getroffen hatten, zu erzählen.

„Welche Umkleiden?“, fragte Weasley. „Draußen am Quidditchfeld?“

Granger schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ernsthaft, bin ich die einzige, die jemals ‚Geschichte Hogwarts‘ gelesen hat? Die ersten Quidditchumkleiden waren unterhalb des Westturms, direkt unter unseren jetzigen Schlafsälen.“

Draco sah sie an und musste beinahe lächeln. Natürlich wusste Granger von den Umkleiden.

„Du erwartest allen Ernstes von uns, dass wir dir glauben, dass Harry zugestimmt hat, dir beim Imperius-Fluch zu helfen? Und dass er dich wirklich damit verhext hat?“ Weasley sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Und dann habt ihr einfach angefangen …“

Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern und nickte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir uns nie gestritten, aber wir waren in der Lage, unsere Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen. Cedric hat viel dazu beigetragen. Wir sind ein paar Mal fliegen gewesen, nur wir zwei. Und wir haben unten zusammen für Zaubertränke gelernt. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich Zeit allein mit ihm verbracht habe und ihn ohne den ganzen Auserwählten-Quatsch gesehen habe. Dann mussten wir zusammen nachsitzen und haben erkannt, oder eher _ich_ habe erkannt, dass ich, nun ja … mehr wollte, als nur mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Danach haben sich die Dinge zwischen uns irgendwie verändert.“ Er lief rot an, als er sich an ihren ersten Kuss zurück erinnerte. Er hatte Angst davor gehabt, dass Harry ihn wegstoßen würde, wenn er ihn küsste.

„Warum musstest du nachsitzen?“, fragte Weasley.

„Weil ich dich bei Snape verhext hatte“, antwortete Draco und erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln daran zurück. „Ich glaube, Harry musste einfach nur nachsitzen, weil er zu spät gewesen war. Wir mussten Würmer ausnehmen. Der Gestank war unerträglich.“

„Der Schal. Deswegen hatte er ein Stück von deinem Schal“, warf Granger ein.

Draco nickte. „Ich habe ihn um seinen Kopf gebunden, um ihn vor dem Gestank zu schützen. Er litt noch unter seiner Verletzung durch den Drachen und konnte seinen Arm nicht heben, um es selbst zu machen.“

„Was ist nach Weihnachten passiert?“, wollte Granger wissen. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Harry sehr niedergeschlagen war. Damals dachte ich, das läge an der zweiten Aufgabe und weil er das Rätsel im Ei nicht lösen konnte oder dass er vielleicht in Cedric verliebt war.“

„Du dachtest, dass Harry in Cedric Diggory verliebt war?“, riefen Weasley und seine Schwester wie aus einem Mund.

Granger nickte ungeduldig. „Damals ja. Sie waren immer zusammen unterwegs und ich wusste ja, dass er schwul ist. Natürlich war das vor dem Adcredo. Ich habe es dir nie erzählt, Ginny, denn obwohl ich wusste, dass du in ihn verliebt warst, wusste ich auch, dass Harry noch nicht bereit dazu war, seine Sexualität öffentlich zu machen. Und ich wollte nicht, dass Ron ihm deswegen das Leben schwer machen würde.“

„Wir hatten im Januar Streit und waren einen Monat lang getrennt“, antwortete Draco und verzog sein Gesicht bei dieser unangenehmen Erinnerung. „Es war meine Schuld, ich bin mir sicher, das habt ihr euch bereits gedacht. Der Artikel über Hagrid im Tagespropheten.“

„Das war ein sehr hässlicher Artikel.“ Granger nickte.

„Harry sagte, er könne nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der so denkt wie ich“, stimmte Draco ihr zu. „Ich musste mich entscheiden, wer ich sein wollte. Ein Tyrann wie mein Vater oder jemand, zu dem ich aufsehen konnte, so wie Harry.“

„Und deshalb hast du dich bei Hagrid entschuldigt“, erinnerte sich Luna lächelnd. „Vor aller Augen in der Großen Halle.“

„Genau. Und musstest dafür über die Planke gehen“, warf Weasley ein. „Wir haben alle gedacht, dass du kurzzeitig verrückt geworden bist.“

„Nein. Ich wollte Harry einfach nur beweisen, dass ich mich ändern kann“, erwiderte Draco. „Das war jeden einzelnen Fluch wert.“

„Also waren alle Prügeleien und Streitereien zwischen euch beiden nur gespielt?“, fragte Granger kopfschüttelnd. „Harry ist kein guter Schauspieler. Man kann eigentlich immer genau sehen, was er gerade denkt.“

„Manchmal sieht man nur, was man sehen will. Außerdem waren wir daran gewöhnt, uns hier oben wie Idioten zu verhalten. Es war einfach, die beiden Rollen voneinander zu trennen.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur manchmal macht es einen irgendwie verrückt.“

„Mich hat er getäuscht“, erklärte Weasley.

Seine Schwester blickte ungläubig zwischen Granger und ihrem Bruder hin und her. „Ihr glaubt ihm einfach so? Er könnte uns das Blaue vom Himmel vorlügen! Vergesst nicht, dass er das alles aus Harrys Gedächtnis gelöscht hat. Und dafür hatte er bestimmt einen guten Grund. Vielleicht hat Harry ihn doch gehasst, vielleicht hat Malfoy den Imperius benutzt und ihn dazu gezwungen, bestimmte Sachen zu machen.“

„Harry kann den Imperius-Fluch abschütteln, das weißt du genau. Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte ihn zwei Jahre lang zwingen können ‚bestimmte Sachen zu machen‘, ohne dass es irgendwem aufgefallen wäre? Alles was wir getan haben, haben wir gemeinsam getan und ich habe ihn zu nichts gezwungen.“

„Ginny hat aber Recht. Alles, was wir haben, ist das, was Malfoy uns erzählt“, stimmte Weasley zu.

Heilerin McCain wandte sich an Granger. „Glauben Sie, dass Draco lügt? Für mich klang das sehr ehrlich.“

„Ich glaube ihm. Es deckt sich mit dem wenigen, das wir wissen. Der Schnatz, der Schal, was uns Simon erzählt hat“, antwortete Granger. „Und Harry hat dir beigebracht, wie man einen Patronus erschafft, nicht wahr?“

Draco zögerte, doch dann nickte er. „Cedric und ich wollten es unbedingt lernen, also hat er es uns gezeigt. Cedrics Patronus war ein Rabe.“

„Und du hast mir schon erzählt, dass deiner ein Panther war. Du hast ihn uns geschickt, um uns vor Umbridge zu warnen, als wir mit der DA im Raum der Wünsche trainiert haben.“ Granger überging die erschrockenen Laute von Weasley und seiner Schwester und sah Draco einfach nur an.

„Du hast ihn gesehen? Harry dachte, dass er niemandem aufgefallen sei.“

„Danach wurde alles so chaotisch und es ist mir entfallen. Aber ich habe nochmal alles, was damals passiert ist, in meinem Kopf überdacht und dabei ist mir wieder eingefallen, dass beinahe zeitgleich mit Dobby ein Patronus in den Raum kam.“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe versucht, die Spähtruppen während eurer Treffen von dem Stockwerk fernzuhalten. Doch an diesem Abend hatte mich Umbridge vorher nicht informiert, also musste ich den Patronus schicken.“

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben“, unterbrach ihn Harrys Ex-Freundin. „Ich will diese Umkleiden sehen. Vielleicht gibt es dort unten Beweise.“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein.“

Die Heilerin sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, Schulleiterin McGonagall hat Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie nicht nach unten gehen dürfen, aber als Teil der –"

„Nein“, fiel ihr Draco aufgebracht ins Wort, „ich will nicht, ich kann nicht. Ich habe mir selbst geschworen, nie wieder dorthin zu gehen.“

„Sehen Sie! Er verbirgt etwas vor uns!“, rief das Weasley-Mädchen triumphierend. „Mir ist es egal, dass er nicht gehen will. Ich will diesen Ort sehen, falls er überhaupt existiert.“

„Ich will ihn auch sehen“, sagte ihr Bruder und nickte zustimmend. „Wenn es so ist, wie er sagt, muss irgendetwas dort sein.“

Die Heilerin blickte zu Draco. „Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn die anderen ohne Sie gehen?“

Er wollte verneinen, wollte sagen, dass der Ort nur ihm und Harry gehörte. Dass niemand dorthin gehen dürfe. Er hasste es, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sie aufzuhalten. Sie würden gehen, egal was er sagen würde. „Solange sie nicht … alles verwüsten“, antwortete er widerstrebend.

„Draco, wenn ich dir sage, dass Harry mir die Schallplatten gegeben hat, um sie dir zurückzugeben, würdest du wollen, dass ich sie zurück in die Umkleiden bringe?“

Draco hielt inne und starrte Granger an. „Er hat sie dir gegeben?“

„Ja, er will nichts von dir haben“, antwortete Weasley schadenfreudig, als er Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Natürlich will er das nicht. Das weiß ich.“ Draco schaffte es, zurück zu knurren. Er rutschte auf seinem Sessel hin und her und sah Luna an. Sie sah besorgt aus und er wollte ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Aber das wäre gelogen.

„Welche Bedeutung haben diese Schallplatten?“, fragte die Heilerin. „Sie haben sie vorher nicht erwähnt.“

„Das sind nur ein paar Schallplatten. Keine große Sache. Du solltest sie wieder in die Umkleiden bringen. Dort gehören sie hin“, sagte er beiläufig, doch innerlich schrie er. Die Schallplatten gehörten zu Harry.

„Wie hast du sie in Harrys Koffer bekommen?“, fragte Granger. „Er hat sie nach dem sechsten Schuljahr dort gefunden.“

„Dobby hat das für mich erledigt. Nachdem Dumbledore gestorben war, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Harry nicht mehr zurück in die Schule kommen würde. Ich wollte, dass er sie bekommt, sie waren ein Geschenk. Es gab eine Zeit, da haben sie ihm etwas bedeutet. Ich wusste, dass er keine Ahnung haben würde, wie sie da reingekommen waren, aber ich hatte gehofft, er würde einfach akzeptieren, dass sie da waren und ihm gehörten.“

„Du wolltest nicht, dass er sie verliert, so wie er schon die Platten seiner Mutter verloren hat, weil sein Onkel sie zerstörte“, vermutete Granger und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute demonstrativ zur Uhr. „Das Mittagessen ist vorbei. Ich habe Kräuterkunde. Sind wir hier fertig?“ Er blickte zur Heilerin. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und konnte sich gerade nicht vorstellen, in den Unterricht zu gehen. Aber er würde jetzt alles tun, um aus diesem Klassensaal herauszukommen.

„Ja, natürlich.“ Heilerin McCain blickte überrascht ebenfalls zur Uhr. „Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, diese Sitzung so lange abzuhalten. Natürlich werden wir uns wieder treffen müssen. Sie alle werden diese Woche noch zu Einzelgesprächen zu mir kommen und am Freitag treffen wir uns wieder zu einem Gruppengespräch.“

„Was ist mit diesen Umkleiden?“, wollte Ginny wissen. Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich selbst die Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt.

„Ich werde das mit Schulleiterin McGonagall besprechen und mir ihre Erlaubnis holen“, antwortete die Heilerin mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco, der gerade seine Schultasche aufhob und sie sich über die Schulter warf, „und werde Ihnen noch vor der nächsten Sitzung Bescheid geben.“

~~~*~~~

Hermine verließ zusammen mit Luna und einem großen Päckchen in den Armen ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Sie durchquerten den Gemeinschaftsraum und waren schon fast an der Tür, als Malfoy ihnen entgegen kam. Sein Blick wanderte sofort zu den Schallplatten in Hermines Armen. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte, doch er ging wortlos an ihnen vorbei und eilte die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Hermine sah ihm nach. „Was glaubst du, denkt er gerade?“

Luna schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er versucht, nicht zu denken, nicht zu fühlen. Manchmal ist der Schmerz aber einfach zu groß und alles, was du tun kannst ist, einatmen und ausatmen und hoffen, dass es morgen besser wird.“

Hermine sah Luna aufmerksam an. „Geht es dir gut? Du scheinst … nicht du selbst zu sein. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht fragen, aber was ist passiert?“

Luna schenkte ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Ich atme ein und atme aus und hoffe, dass es morgen besser wird.“ Sie hakte sich bei Hermine unter. „Komm, schauen wir uns ihr Liebesnest an.“

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Ron, der bei Hagrid gewesen war. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf Ginny, die schließlich mit Neville auftauchte. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn überrascht an. „Du kommst auch mit?“, fragte Hermine. „Ich dachte …“

„Ich habe gefragt, ob Neville auch mitkommen darf. McGonagall hat es erlaubt.“

„Wenn das für euch in Ordnung ist?“, fragte Neville und blickte kurz zu Ginny. „Ich dachte, dass es für Ginny vielleicht leichter ist, wenn jemand ihr beisteht.“

Ron sah aus, als wolle er protestieren, denn immerhin war er ihr Bruder und Nevilles Anwesenheit war in seinen Augen nicht notwendig, doch Hermine stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Genau in diesem Moment kam Heilerin McCain mit McGonagall die Treppe hinunter.

„Schön, wir sind vollzählig. Draco hat es abgelehnt, uns zu begleiten, also können wir los“, begrüßte McCain sie munter.

„Gut, es gibt mehrere Zugänge zu den Umkleiden, wir werden heute jedoch den Eingang von außen über den Westturm nehmen“, erklärte McGonagall.

Angespannt gingen sie los, umrundeten das Schloss und folgten dem Pfad, der zum Westturm führte. Vor dem Turm blieben sie stehen und betrachteten neugierig die Steinwand. Nirgends war ein Hinweis darauf zu sehen, was zu tun war. McGonagall trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor. „Zutritt bekommt man durch …“ Sie berührte ein paar Steine und sprach die Zauberformel. Fasziniert sahen alle zu, wie sich der Durchgang öffnete. Hermine starrte die Öffnung an. „Es ist also wahr. Sie haben sich wirklich hier getroffen“, flüsterte sie Ron zu.

„Dass hier ein Durchgang ist, beweist noch gar nichts“, erwiderte er schroff und ging an ihr vorbei durch die Tür.

Die Heilerin blieb nach ein paar Schritten schon stehen und verzog ihr Gesicht. „Offensichtlich war hier schon lange nicht mehr geöffnet worden.“ Im Raum roch es nach abgestandener Luft.

Hermine nickte, doch ging weiter hinein und sah sich um. Der Raum sah genauso aus, wie er beschrieben worden war. Eine Umkleide. Bänke und Spinde füllten sie. „Das wirkt so gar nicht wie ein Liebesnest“, murmelte sie.

„Hier drüben“, sagte Luna. Hermine ging die Reihen der Spinde entlang und sah eine offenstehende Tür vor sich. Die Gruppe folgte ihr, blieb dann aber stehen.

Hermines Blick glitt über einen Schreibtisch, an den zwei Stühle herangeschoben waren und auf dem ein Plattenspieler stand. An einer Seite des Raumes war ein vollständiges Tränkelabor eingerichtet. Hermine schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als sie die Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch sah. Sie war mit eingerahmten Zeichnungen übersät. Hermine legte den Stapel Schallplatten auf dem Schreibtisch ab und trat näher heran, um sich die Bilder genauer anzusehen.

Die Zeichnungen zeigten unter anderem die Große Halle und einige Professoren, doch auf der Mittleren waren Cedric und Harry zu sehen, Bücher vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet. Malfoy hatte sie in einem Moment eingefangen, in dem sie über einen lange vergessenen Witz lachten. Harrys Haare fielen ihm wie gewohnt unordentlich in die Stirn. Sein Lächeln war breit und sorglos. Cedric Diggory wirkte in der Zeichnung beinahe lebendig, seine Augen funkelten fröhlich. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte sie, Ron und Harry. Harry bildete das Zentrum der Zeichnung und war überlebensgroß dargestellt. Malfoy hatte sie in der Großen Halle am Gryffindortisch gezeichnet. Die Details waren unglaublich.

Hermine spürte, wie jemand neben sie trat und stellte überrascht fest, dass es Ginny war. Ihr Blick wanderte von Zeichnung zu Zeichnung und blieb schließlich an dem Bild von Harry und Cedric hängen. Hermine hörte sie tief Luft holen, während sie es betrachtete. „Was denkst du?“, fragte sie leise.

„Er hat ihn geliebt“, antwortete Ginny mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es wahr sein könnte, wirklich nicht.“

„Wieso gibt es keine Zeichnungen von Malfoy?“, fragte Ron.

„Vielleicht zeichnet er sich selbst nicht gerne“, antwortete Hermine.

Luna rief sie zu sich. In der Hand hielt sie ein paar leere Blatt Papier. „Das sind die Zeichnungen von Harry und Draco.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Ron.

„Er hat sie verzaubert, damit nur sein oder Harrys Zauberstab sie zeigen konnten“, antwortete Hermine, die nach dem Papier gegriffen hatte und die Magie darin spürte. „Genauso wie das Bild, das wir in Harrys Koffer gefunden haben.“

Luna nickte. „Draco hatte immer Angst, dass es herauskommen könnte. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Harry bloßgestellt werden würde. Deswegen hat er sie zusammen nie auf normales Papier gezeichnet.“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es ist eine Schande, dass er sie nie wieder sehen kann. Nur sein alter Zauberstab oder Harrys lassen die Bilder erscheinen.“

„Hat er seinen alten Stab nicht wieder?“, fragte Hermine. Sie hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet, mit welchem Stab Malfoy mittlerweile zauberte.

„Er weigert sich, ihn zu benutzen. Nach allem, was während der Verhandlung passiert ist. Garrick hat ihm einen neuen gemacht.“

„Garrick Ollivander? Er hat Malfoy einfach so einen neuen Stab gegeben?“, fragte Ginny. „Er war ein Gefangener in Malfoys Haus gewesen.“

„Wir waren Voldemorts Gefangene, nicht Dracos“, stellte Luna klar. „Ein neuer Zauberstab ist nur ein geringer Preis für ein Leben.“

„Hilft Ihnen das hier, Draco zu glauben?“, fragte die Heilerin, die mitten im Büro stehen geblieben war. „Macht es einen Unterschied, da Sie jetzt gesehen haben, wo sich die beiden getroffen haben?“

„Das hier ist ganz offensichtlich der Raum, den wir in den Zauberstab-Erinnerungen gesehen haben, aber er sieht anders aus.“ Ron sah sich um.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und dachte zurück an die Erinnerungen, die sie gesehen hatten. „Das Sofa, in den Erinnerungen gab es noch ein Sofa.“

Jeder sah sich nun um, doch nirgends konnten sie ein Sofa entdecken. McGonagall räusperte sich und die Schüler drehten sich zu ihr um. „Es scheint, als hätten Mr Potter und Mr Malfoy weitaus höhere Noten in Verwandlung verdient.“ Sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung der Bank, die an einer Wand stand und auf der alte Quidditch-Uniformen aus Leder gestapelt waren. „Die Bank zeigt Anzeichen multipler Verwandlungen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie noch mehr überstanden hätte.“

„Das heißt …?“ Ron betrachtete die Bank und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Harry ist grottenschlecht in Verwandlung.“

„Ja, Tatsache. Scheinbar hatte er hier unten jedoch einen höheren Anreiz als in meinem Unterricht“, antwortete die Schulleiterin trocken.

Hermine lief hochrot an, als ihr die Erinnerungen wieder einfielen, in der die beiden Jungs auf einem Sofa gelegen hatten. Schnell ging sie zu Ron hinüber, der die Bank immer noch schockiert ansah. „Was denkst du?“

„Ich denke, dass das endlich erklärt, wo er im vierten und fünften Schuljahr ständig war“, antwortete Ron und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich fand es damals schon unglaubwürdig, dass er ständig in der Bibliothek oder laufen gewesen sein sollte.“

Hermine nickte.

„Aber es erklärt trotzdem nicht, warum Malfoy Harrys Erinnerungen gelöscht hat. Wenn es zwischen ihnen so gut lief, warum hat er das dann aufgegeben?“, wollte Ginny wissen. „Wie konnte er das überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen? Von uns hätte das niemand tun können.“

„Ich denke, das ist eine Frage, die man am besten Draco selbst stellen sollte, anstatt darüber zu spekulieren. Wir können das am Freitag ansprechen“, erwiderte die Heilerin. „Haben Sie genug gesehen?“

Hermine nickte, doch ihre Augen wanderten noch einmal zu der Zeichnung von ihr, Ron und Harry. Ron folgte ihrem Blick. „Willst du es mitnehmen?“, fragte er und schlang seine Arme um sie.

Sie lächelte sanft. „Vielleicht, aber ich finde, es gehört hierher. Ich wundere mich nur darüber, dass Malfoy uns gezeichnet hat.“

Luna stellte sich neben sie. „Er war eifersüchtig auf euch beide, wusste aber, wie wichtig ihr für Harry seid.“

Sie gingen zurück zum Ausgang und Ron fielen die Torbögen auf. „Sind das die anderen Eingänge?“

McGonagall blieb stehen und betrachtete sie. „Ja, sie führen zu den vier Häusern, aber auch in die Küche und zum Krankenflügel. Allerdings sind zwei der Tunnel bei dem Kampf zusammengestürzt. Sie zu reparieren hat derzeit keine Priorität, da sie nicht mehr gebraucht werden.“

Sie verließen die Umkleiden und Ginny ging zügig Richtung See davon. Sie hielt Nevilles Hand fest in ihrer eigenen. Als Hermine und Ron wenig später den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, sagte Hermine ihm, dass sie gleich wieder zurück sei und ging in das Zimmer, das sie sich mit Luna teilte. Als sie zurückkam, hielt sie Diggorys Briefe in der Hand. Ron sah sie überrascht an. „Ich dachte, du wolltest die nicht lesen.“

„Wollte ich auch nicht, will ich immer noch nicht. Aber wenn wir jemals verstehen wollen, was zwischen Draco und Harry geschehen ist, müssen wir sie lesen.“

„Müssen wir das denn verstehen?“, fragte Ron. „Es ist vorbei. Harry will davon nichts mehr wissen. Malfoy hat es zerstört.“

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Irgendwann muss Harry anfangen, es zu akzeptieren. Und vielleicht hilft es ihm, wenn wir es verstanden haben.“ Sie öffnete das Päckchen. „Es sieht aus, als ob Simon sie in chronologischer Reihenfolge abgelegt hat. Der Erste ist von kurz nach der Weltmeisterschaft.“

~~~*~~~

Beklommen betrat Draco Heilerin McCains Therapieraum. Die Woche war wie im Flug vergangen, allerdings hatte er auch versucht, alle anderen zu meiden. Morgens verließ er sein Zimmer so früh wie möglich und kam erst wieder zurück, wenn der Unterricht längst vorbei war. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulstunden hielt er seinen Kopf gesenkt und sprach nur nach Aufforderung der Lehrer. In der Bibliothek spürte er oft Grangers Blick auf sich ruhen, doch er vermied es, diesem zu begegnen. Sie wussten jetzt alles. Er hasste es, dass sie durch die Quidditchumkleiden spaziert waren und sehen konnten, was nur Harry und ihm vorbehalten sein sollte.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete auf die anderen. Granger und Weasley kamen als Letzte.

„Vielen Dank, dass Ihr heute alle wieder gekommen seid. Ron, ich habe gehört, Sie gehen direkt nach unserem Gespräch zu Ihrem Bruder, um ihm in seinem Geschäft zu helfen?“

Weasley nickte und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, während er zu Draco schielte. „Und worüber reden wir heute?“

„Nun, zunächst würde ich gerne von Ihnen hören, welchen Eindruck Sie von den Umkleiden gewonnen haben. Glauben Sie Draco, dass er die Wahrheit über seine Beziehung zu Harry sagt? Hat sich etwas geändert? Möchten Sie anfangen, Ginny?“

Harrys Ex sah Draco nicht an. „Ich schätze, ich habe gesehen, dass sie wirklich zusammen waren, aber letztendlich hat sich nichts geändert. Wegen der Sache, die er Harry angetan hat.“

„Sie meinen damit das Löschen seiner Erinnerungen?“

Sie nickte knapp. „Niemand, der wirklich etwas für den anderen empfindet, könnte so etwas demjenigen antun, den er wirklich liebt.“ Weasley nickte zustimmend.

McCain wandte sich an Draco. „Möchten Sie versuchen, es zu erklären?“

„Nein“, antwortete Draco kurz angebunden.

Luna lachte auf und McCain sah sie überrascht an, offensichtlich sprachlos.

„Ich glaube, das liegt daran, weil niemand von uns auch nur ansatzweise verstehen kann, was Draco diesen Sommer erlebt hat. Was ihn dazu getrieben hat“, warf Granger ein.

„Sehr gut, Hermine. Draco, können Sie uns erzählen, was damals in den Ferien passiert ist? Das war der Sommer vor Ihrem sechsten Schuljahr, nicht wahr?“

Draco sah die Gruppe fassungslos an. „Ihr habt absolut keine Ahnung. Das wollt ihr gar nicht wissen. Ihr habt wie lange, vielleicht fünf Minuten bei Voldemort verbracht? Wie habt ihr euch dabei gefühlt? Könnt ihr überhaupt begreifen, was es heißt, einen Monat lang mit ihm im selben Haus zu leben? Ihn jeden Tag zu sehen? Ihm dabei zuzuschauen, wie er andere Menschen foltert und umbringt? Sie umbringt und dann an seine Schlange _verfüttert?“_

Er deutete auf Weasleys Schwester. „Du sagst, du würdest Harry so etwas niemals antun. Wie würde es dir gehen, wenn du einem armen Kerl beim Sterben zusehen müsstest, dessen einziges Verbrechen es war, annähernd so auszusehen wie Harry? Zuzusehen, wie er vor Schmerzen schreit, weil Voldemort ihn so lange foltert, bis seine Stimme versagt und er bewusstlos zusammenbricht? Zuzusehen, wie er endlich wieder zur Besinnung kommt, nur damit Voldemort ihn wieder foltern kann? Glaubst du, du würdest nicht alles daran setzen, zu verhindern, dass sich das wiederholt? Glaubst du nicht, dass du Harry vor diesem Schicksal bewahren wollen würdest?“

Dracos Stimme brach, doch er wandte sich an Weasley. „Und dann wird dein schlimmster Albtraum plötzlich wahr und der echte Harry Potter steht auf einmal vor dir in genau dem Raum, in dem die falschen Harrys umgebracht worden sind. Wie es sich anfühlt, in Panik zu geraten, sodass du kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen kannst. Zuzuhören, wie dein eigener Vater und deine Tante planen, Voldemort zu rufen, um ihm ihr tolles Geschenk zu überreichen. Zu wissen, dass der Mann, den du liebst und versucht hast, zu beschützen, für den du alles geopfert hast, kurz davor steht, zu sterben.“

Er drehte sich zu Luna, über deren Wangen stille Tränen rannen, und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ihr wollt gar nicht wissen, wie es war. Luna weiß es. Diese Art von Terror verändert dich. Wir werden nie wieder so sein wie früher. Die Albträume, die mich jede Nacht heimsuchen, handeln davon, wie ihr drei plötzlich mitten in Malfoy Manor auftaucht und dass ich euch beim Sterben zusehen muss. Dass das nicht passiert ist, war großes Glück und mit Hilfe eines Hauselfen. Bereue ich, dass Harry jetzt von uns weiß? Dass er diesen Schmerz durchmachen muss? Verdammt, ja. Bereue ich, was ich getan habe? Nein, denn er lebt. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste und ich würde es wieder tun.“

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und verließ den Klassensaal. Die Tür ließ er geräuschvoll hinter sich zufallen.

~~~*~~~

Draco lehnte gegen einen Baum und verfluchte sich selbst wegen seines Ausbruchs. Er hob eine Kastanie auf, warf sie in den See und beobachtete, wie die Wellen gegen das Ufer schwappten. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er hätte es niemals versuchen sollen. Morgen früh würde er seinen Koffer packen. Er war es einfach nicht wert. Als er knirschende Schritte auf dem Laubboden hinter sich hörte, fluchte er. „Wer immer du bist, verschwinde.“

„Es tut mir leid, Draco“, hörte er Grangers Stimme sagen.

„Lass stecken. Ich will dein Mitleid nicht“, erwiderte er hart. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

„Harrys Karte.“ Zögerlich kam sie näher.

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und sah die Karte in ihrer Hand. „Klar. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm gefallen wird, wie du sie einsetzt.“

„Um Harry geht es gerade nicht“, stellte Granger klar. „Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um dich.“

Draco lachte freudlos auf. „Um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich verschwinde. Ich muss nicht hier sein, ich kann auch von woanders aus lernen.“

„Tu das nicht, Draco. Ich meinte es ernst als ich gesagt habe, dass es mir leid tut. Ich habe Cedric Diggorys Briefe gelesen. Ich weiß, wie viel ihr euch gegenseitig bedeutet habt. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass nur die allerschlimmsten äußeren Umstände dich dazu getrieben haben konnten, …“

„Seine Erinnerungen zu löschen?“, schnarrte Draco. „Das glaubst du? Vielleicht mache ich das ja mit allen meinen Partnern aus Gryffindor.“

Granger lachte gelöst auf und setzte sich zu Dracos Entsetzen neben ihn. Er sah sie fassungslos an. „Weiß dein rothaariger Freund, dass du hier bist?“

Granger nickte. „Er musste nach London, aber er war einverstanden. Wir haben dich nicht fair behandelt.“

„Wann ist das Leben schon mal fair?“, fragte Draco und lehnte sich zurück gegen den Baum. „Du hast dich entschuldigt. Du kannst gehen.“

„Ist das der Baum? An dem Harry und du euch getroffen habt?“

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Woher weißt du davon?“

„Von Harrys Nachrichten, die er dir geschickt hat. Du hast sie aufbewahrt. Als Luna und ich letzte Woche dein Zimmer aufgeräumt haben, nachdem Blaise … na ja, du weißt schon. Ich habe die Nachricht gesehen, auf der stand ‚bei unserem Baum‘.“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und deutete auf einen großen Kastanienbaum ein paar Meter entfernt. „Das war er.“

Hermine nickte und sah sich um. „Habt ihr euch hier nicht auch mal gestritten? Oder vielmehr so getan, denke ich. Ich erinnere mich, dass Ron euch voneinander getrennt hat.“

„Warum bist du hier, Granger?“, knurrte Draco.

„Um dir die hier zu geben. Um sie dir zu leihen“, antwortete Hermine. „Ich möchte sie wiederhaben, falls Harry sie jemals lesen möchte, aber ich finde, du solltest sie auch lesen.“

Draco betrachtete das Bündel Papier. „Was ist das?“

„Cedrics Briefe“, antwortete sie schlicht. „Ich denke, du würdest gerne lesen, was er über euch beide zu sagen hatte.“

„Denkst du etwa, mein Leben ist nicht schon Folter genug, Granger?“, schnaubte er wütend. „Ich denke jeden Tag daran. Ich brauche Cedrics Briefe nicht zu lesen, um es noch schlimmer zu machen.“

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Ich denke, du brauchst sie, um dich zu erinnern und wieder zu hoffen.“ Sie griff nach seiner Hand und schloss seine Finger um das Päckchen. „Harry wird nicht für immer fortbleiben. Wir möchten ihn wiederhaben und ich weiß, er wird zurückkommen, wenn er soweit ist.“ Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Lies die Briefe. Ich finde es schade, dass ich Cedric nie so kennenlernen durfte, wie ihr ihn gekannt habt. Er war offensichtlich ein wunderbarer Mensch.“ Sie stand auf, klopfte sich ihre Schuluniform ab und ging davon.

Draco starrte auf die Briefe in seiner Hand. Salazar schütze ihn vor Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, die es nur gut mit ihm meinten.


	50. Den Abgrund überwinden - Teil VII

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Draco zum Frühstück die Große Halle. Während er sich auf seinen üblichen Platz am Ende des Tisches neben Luna setzte, die ihn anlächelte, spürte er Grangers Blick auf sich. Woher zauberte Luna nur immer wieder dieses Lächeln, fragte er sich. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er schroff zu ihr. „Wegen gestern. Ich wollte dich da nicht mit reinziehen.“

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das war gut. Gut, dass die anderen die Wahrheit gehört haben. Wir können nur eine gewissen Zeit lang in unseren Träumen leben, bevor uns die Realität wieder einholt.“

Draco sah sie an. „Aber du, du brauchst deine Träume.“

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf und bis dahin habe ich doch dich.“

Draco errötete, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er gestern noch Hogwarts hatte verlassen wollen. Sie waren zwar nicht mehr in Malfoy Manor eingesperrt, doch Luna und er waren immer noch so etwas wie Gefangene. Dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte, sie diesen Kampf allein austragen zu lassen, beschämte ihn. „Wir sind schon ein tragisches Paar, oder?“, fragte er.

„Ein schwuler, ehemaliger Todesser, dem das Herz gebrochen wurde, und ein gefangener Geist einer verlorenen Seele“, antwortete Luna mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Schon ein seltsames Paar.“

„Wie sollen wir dich nur befreien?“, wollte Draco wissen.

„Wie sollen wir nur dein gebrochenes Herz heilen?“, entgegnete Luna. „Das sind beides Fragen, auf die es keine Antworten gibt.“

Draco wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Eulen in die Große Halle flogen und die alltägliche Morgenpost brachten. Er sah zu, wie sie über ihren Köpfen kreisten, bis sie ihr Ziel gefunden hatten und zur Landung ansetzten. Ein großer, schwarzer Rabe zog Dracos Blick auf sich und er beobachtete ihn, wie er plötzlich auf ihren Tisch zuhielt. Granger machte große Augen, als der Rabe neben ihr landete und betrachtete argwöhnisch die beiden Briefe, die an sein Bein gebunden waren. Draco konnte ihre Vorsicht gut nachvollziehen, der Schnabel des Raben war einfach furchteinflößend. Granger warf Longbottom einen dankbaren Blick zu, als dieser dem Vogel zur Ablenkung ein Stück Toast hinhielt. Der Rabe schnappte nach dem Toast und verschlang es gierig, während Granger schnell die Briefe von seiner Klaue band.

Sie betrachtete sie, stand schnell auf und ging zum Gryffindortisch, an dem Ginny Weasley bereits halb von der Bank aufgestanden war. Granger gab ihr einen der Briefe und gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle. Draco sah dem Raben zu, wie er seine Flügel entfaltete und sich hinauf zu der Öffnung in der Decke schwang.

„Ich denke, wir wissen, zu wem er jetzt zurück fliegt“, bemerkte Luna.

Draco schluckte schwer und nickte, während er dem Raben hinterher sah.

~~~*~~~

An diesem Abend wartete er, bis alle Achtklässler im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Als Granger von ihrem Arithmantik-Aufsatz zu ihm aufsah, reichte er ihr die Briefe. „Danke. Du hattest Recht“, begann er, „es tat gut, Cedrics Worte zu lesen. Er war ein guter Mensch.“

Granger nickte. „Wir haben durch ihn viel über euch beide erfahren.“ Obwohl Cedric meist keine Namen genannt hatte, war es nicht schwer zu erraten, wann er über Harry oder Draco geschrieben hatte.

„Wir hatten beide eine verdrehte Kindheit“, erwiderte Draco schlicht. „Das war eins der Dinge, die wir gemeinsam hatten.“

„Cedric wollte Therapeut werden, oder? Ein Geistheiler?“, fragte Granger. „Willst du deswegen eine Ausbildung im St. Mungos anfangen?“

„Das ist einer der Gründe, ein ausschlaggebender“, gestand Draco. Er zögerte und sah sich in dem vollen Raum um. „Würdest du mit mir eine Runde spazieren gehen? Ich würde gerne deine Meinung zu einem bestimmten Thema hören.“

~~~*~~~

**1998 – Eine Woche vor Weihnachten**

Draco bekam die Erlaubnis, gemeinsam mit Luna nach London zu apparieren. Vor genau einem Jahr war sie aus dem Hogwarts-Express entführt worden und sie konnte sich noch nicht wieder in den Zug setzen, um nach Hause zu fahren. Luna würde die Ferien mit Garrick Ollivander verbringen und ihren Vater auf der Janus Thickey-Station besuchen. Nachdem er sie sicher zu Ollivander gebracht hatte, apparierte Draco in das Dorf, in dessen Nähe seine Tante wohnte, und spazierte die Straße entlang, die zu ihrem kleinen Häuschen führte. Erst war er den gesamten Sommer über in einer Zelle eingesperrt gewesen und dann hatte er das Gelände von Hogwarts nicht verlassen dürfen, deshalb genoss er heute den Luxus, eine Landstraße entlang spazieren zu können. Vor zwei Jahren hätte er das sicherlich noch nicht auf diese Weise wertgeschätzt.

Als er an dem Haus der Tonks ankam, öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte. Während seine Mutter und seine Tante auf jeweils einem der Sessel saßen, hockte Harry mit einem Spielzeug in der Hand mitten im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden. Teddy gluckste fröhlich und versuchte, nach dem Spielzeugdrachen zu greifen. _Ein schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler,_ dachte Draco zerstreut.

Die beiden Männer starrten sich regungslos an. Nach einem kurzen Moment, der sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, beobachtete Draco, wie Harry Teddy vorsichtig den Drachen reichte, sich vorbeugte und dem acht Monate alten Jungen einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Dann stand er auf, ging zu dem Tisch, auf dem ein Ledermantel lag, griff danach und disapparierte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Lediglich ein Lufthauch blieb von ihm zurück. Teddy jauchzte ausgelassen und sah sich um, um zu sehen, wohin Harry verschwunden war.

Draco sackte gegen die Tür und schloss seine Augen. _Niemand sollte das Recht haben, so gut auszusehen,_ dachte er verzweifelt. Harrys Haut war sonnengebräunt, scheinbar verbrachte er viel Zeit unter freiem Himmel. Außerdem versuchte er nicht länger, seine Narbe zu verstecken. Der kleine-Jungen-Haarschnitt war verschwunden, stattdessen fielen seine schwarzen Locken nun bis über seine Schultern und er hatte sie mit einem Lederband zu einem groben Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Dracos Finger zuckten vor Verlangen, an dem Band zu ziehen und die Haare freizulassen, damit er durch sie hindurchfahren konnte.

Um das Ganze noch zu verschlimmern, hatte Harry wohl in den letzten Monaten Zeit gefunden, sich Kleidung zu kaufen, die ihm tatsächlich passte. _Die ihm wie angegossen passte,_ korrigierte sich Draco selbst, während er an die enge Muggel-Jeans und das grobe Baumwollhemd zurückdachte. _Selbst Drachenlederstiefel,_ befand er belustigt. _Harry Potter in Lederstiefeln._ Ein großer Unterschied zu seinen alten Turnschuhen.

„Geht es dir gut, Draco?“

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass seine Mutter auf ihn zugekommen war und ihn am Arm berührte. Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Natürlich. Selbstverständlich.“ Er gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und sah erleichtert, dass es ihr auch besser zu gehen schien. Die blasse, wächserne Haut, die sie während ihrer Inhaftierung bekommen hatte, wirkte nun wieder rosig und gesund. „Frohe Weihnachten“, sagte er, betrat das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Teddy, der auf dem Spielzeugdrachen herumkaute. Er nahm den Drachen und ließ ihn über Teddys Kopf fliegen, dabei bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass er denselben Platz eingenommen hatte wie Harry kurz zuvor. „Wie lange war er hier?“, fragte er leise.

„Nur etwa eine Stunde“, antwortete seine Tante. Es schien ihr unangenehm zu sein. „Wir wussten nicht, dass du bereits so früh ankommen würdest.“

„Ich bin nicht mit dem Zug gefahren“, erklärte er und hielt seinen Blick auf Teddys zappelnden Körper gerichtet. „Nur in das Dorf appariert und dann hergelaufen. Ich kann wieder gehen, wenn du ihn anflohen möchtest, damit er wiederkommt und seinen Besuch fortsetzt.“

„Nein.“ Seine Mutter schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er wollte sowieso gerade gehen.“

„Wie lange bleibt er hier? Oder ist er wieder zurückgekommen?“ Draco versuchte, seine Frage beiläufig klingen zu lassen, während er Teddy seine Hände entgegenstreckte und lächelte, als der kleine Junge fest nach seinen Fingern griff.

„Zwei Wochen, denke ich“, antwortete seine Mutter und Tante Andromeda nickte zustimmend.

Draco hielt das Spielzeug hoch und betrachtete es. „Ich vermute, das sagt uns, wo er war.“ Auf dem Boden verteilt lagen etwa ein duzend Spielzeugdrachen. „In Rumänien muss es zu dieser Jahreszeit sehr kalt sein.“

„Draco, nicht …“, flehte seine Mutter.

Draco zwang sich, seinen Blick von dem Spielzeug loszureißen und legte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Mir geht es gut, Mutter. Du siehst fantastisch aus, du strahlst förmlich.“ Er versuchte, die Melancholie von sich abzuschütteln. „Ich möchte dir die neuesten Pläne zeigen.“

~~~*~~~

Harry apparierte an den Grimmauldplatz. Er brauchte Ruhe, um nachzudenken und der Fuchsbau bot einem niemals einen ungestörten Rückzugsort. Als er gehört hatte, wie sich die Tür öffnete, hatte er sofort gewusst, dass es nur Malfoy sein konnte. Doch selbst das hatte ihn nicht darauf vorbereitet, den Mann im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen, der seine Träume heimsuchte. Und der auch nicht der Malfoy war, den er zuletzt in Kingsleys Büro gesehen hatte. Dieser hier hatte aufrecht dagestanden und war nicht mehr so ausgemergelt wie zur Zeit seiner Inhaftierung gewesen. Seine blonden Haare waren kurz geschnitten, viel kürzer als jemals zu ihrer Schulzeit. Die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht war verblüffend. Die kürzeren Haare ließen seine kantigen Gesichtszüge weicher wirken und seine grauen Augen viel besser zur Geltung kommen.

Nur seine Kleidung war die gleiche gewesen, fiel Harry überrascht auf. Genau dieselbe, die er im Jahr zuvor angehabt hatte. Sie war sicherlich zwei Nummern zu klein und ziemlich abgetragen. Der Draco Malfoy, den er kannte, war stets der bestangezogenste Schüler gewesen. Er hätte niemals zu kurze, abgetragene Roben angezogen, wenn es dazu keine Veranlassung gab. Harry überlegte, was Narzissa Malfoy angehabt hatte. Er kannte die Frau zwar kaum und wusste auch nichts über die aktuelle Mode, doch wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatten ihre Roben auch abgetragen gewirkt. Als sie ihm Teddy gereicht hatte, war ihm eine gut geflickte Naht an ihrem Ärmel aufgefallen.

Er fluchte, als ihm schließlich aufging, weshalb die Malfoys geflickte und zu kurze Kleidung trugen. Er sah auf die Uhr. Bis zu seinem Treffen mit Simon Ward war es noch eine Stunde hin. Er drehte sich um und apparierte ins Ministerium. Dass er für seinen Besuch beim Zaubereiminister keine formelle Kleidung trug, interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne. Er landete im Apparierbereich des Ministeriums und meldete sich an. „Ich bin hier, um mit Minister Shacklebolt zu sprechen.“

„Wann ist Ihr Termin?“ Die Hexe an der Anmeldung schaute nicht einmal auf.

„Ich habe keinen. Er wird mich empfangen“, antwortete Harry selbstbewusst.

Die Hexe begann zu lachen und hob ihren Blick. „Der Minister empfängt keine – HARRY POTTER!“ Jeder, der in Hörweite stand, drehte sich zu ihnen um.

Harry nickte. „Sie wollten sagen …?“

„Ähm, ich wollte sagen, Sie können direkt hochgehen. Ich werde seinem Sekretär Bescheid sagen, dass Sie auf dem Weg sind.“

Dass in Großbritannien seit drei Monaten niemand mehr Harry Potter gesehen hatte, der nun wie selbstverständlich durch die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums schritt, einen langen Ledermantel, Jeans und Stiefel trug, war wohl sicherlich der Grund, weshalb sich niemand mehr bewegte oder sprach, bis er in einem der Aufzüge verschwunden war und im Foyer schließlich aufgeregtes Geschnatter explodierte.

Kingsleys Sekretär erwartete ihn bereits vor dem Aufzug, als dieser das oberste Stockwerk erreichte und die Türen aufglitten. „Mr Potter, welch unerwartete Überraschung. Ich habe dem Minister bereits gesagt, dass Sie hier sind. Er ist gerade in einer Sitzung, aber er wird Sie in Kürze empfangen.“

Harry sah sich in dem kleinen Empfangsbereich um. „Das ist in Ordnung. Ich werde einfach hier warten.“

„Das ist nicht nötig, Sir. Der Minister hat mich angewiesen, Sie zu seinem Büro zu begleiten, damit Sie dort auf ihn warten können. Es bietet Ihnen mehr Privatsphäre, Sie verstehen.“

Harry nickte und folgte dem Sekretär in Kingsleys Büro, wo er das Angebot auf eine Erfrischung ablehnte.

Nur wenige Minuten später betrat Kingsley das Zimmer. „Harry, wie überraschend.“ Sie reichten sich die Hand und Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl gegenüber von Kingsley.

„Ja, Entschuldigung. Es war ein Impuls.“

„Sicherlich, doch ich habe mich bei dir bereits daran gewöhnt. Wie ist es in Rumänien?“

„Kalt. Nur hier und da ein paar Feuerstellen.“ Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Warum wurden die Malfoy-Verliese noch nicht freigegeben?“

„Woher weißt du davon? Malfoy ist dir nicht zu nahe gekommen, oder? Das ist ihm nicht erlaubt, im Rahmen seiner …“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das war nicht seine Schuld. Ich habe Teddy Lupin bei Andromeda besucht. Er kam gerade für die Weihnachtsferien dort an. Ich bin gegangen. Die Verliese?“

„Spannend, dass du jetzt darauf kommst. Sie waren das Thema der Sitzung, bei der ich gerade war. Wir haben ein äußerst interessantes Ersuchen von Narzissa und Draco Malfoy betreffend ihrer ehemaligen Residenz, Malfoy Manor, erhalten.“

„Sie wollen wieder dort einziehen?“

„Mitnichten.“ Kingsley griff nach einem Stapel Pergamente und schob ihn Harry über den Schreibtisch zu. „Ihr Ersuchen. Hermine hat es bereits gelesen und unterstützt es. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie von Anfang an ihre Finger mit im Spiel hatte.“

„Hermine?“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Warum hat sie …“

„Das wirst du sie selbst fragen müssen“, antwortete Kingsley schulterzuckend. „Ich weiß, du willst absolut nichts mit Malfoy zu tun haben, aber ich denke, du solltest dieses Ersuchen lesen.“

„Was hat das mit den Verliesen zu tun?“

„Im Prinzip geht es darum, dass die Malfoys ihr Manor abbrennen wollen. Was wohl das Beste ist, was man damit anfangen kann. Dort herrscht viel zu viel schwarze Magie. Auf dem Gelände, so schlagen sie vor, soll ein Rehabilitationszentrum für Kriegsopfer gebaut werden.“

„Sie wollen was?“ Harry sah den Minister erstaunt an. „Ein …?“

„Ja, das ist eine ziemliche Kehrtwende in ihrem Gedankengut, findest du nicht? ‚Das Cedric Diggory Heilzentrum‘ wollen sie es nennen. Sie schlagen vor, dass die Finanzierung des Baus und die Bezahlung der Angestellten durch das Malfoy-Vermögen sichergestellt werden. Als Gegenleistung bitten sie um geringfügige finanzielle Mittel, um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten. Lies dir ihr Ersuchen durch. Ich würde gerne deine Meinung dazu hören. Das Ministerium zögert, solch einen Schritt ohne deinen Segen zu gehen. Hermines Segen reicht ihnen nicht.“

„Was hat das denn mit mir zu tun?“, fragte Harry schroff.

„Wenn dieses Zentrum angenommen werden soll, benötigt es deine Zustimmung. Andernfalls wird das Projekt scheitern“, antwortete Kingsley schlicht. „Alles, was mit den Malfoys zu tun hat, ist riskant. Ihre Entscheidung, die Seiten zu wechseln und dabei zu helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen, ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Lucius und Draco Malfoy bekannte Todesser sind. Solltest du dich entscheiden, das Projekt zu unterstützen, könnte es ein Erfolg werden. Und um ehrlich zu sein, kann das St. Mungos die momentane Nachfrage nach ihren Leistungen nicht mehr stemmen. Die Janus Thickey-Station war schon vor den Ereignissen im Mai beinahe ausgelastet. Mittlerweile gibt es eine Warteliste, obwohl man schon einen weiteren, weniger genutzten Flügel dazu genommen hat.“

„Woher wissen sie, was man benötigt, um ein Heilzentrum, oder wie auch immer sie das nennen wollen, zu unterhalten?“

„Das steht alles in ihrem Ersuchen. Nimm es mit und sprich mit Hermine.“

Harry nickte. „Ich sehe es mir an. Lass ihnen in der Zwischenzeit etwas Geld zukommen, damit sie sich neue Klamotten kaufen können.“ Kingsley sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und Harry errötete. „Das hat mit der unangenehmen Tatsache zu tun, dass die beiden mein Leben gerettet haben. Egal wie sehr ich es auch versuche, ich kann das nicht vergessen.“

„Du hast Dracos Leben ebenfalls bereits gerettet. Begleicht das nicht wenigstens eine deiner Lebensschulden?“

„Könnte man meinen, aber der Idiot verfolgt mich. Ich will mich nicht dafür verantwortlich fühlen, dass er in zu kurzen Sachen rumläuft, weil die Zauberergemeinschaft ihn für etwas bestrafen will, was er mir angetan hat. Das geht nur ihn und mich etwas an. Tatsache ist, dass bis auf einen alle Anklagepunkte fallen gelassen wurden. Es gibt keinen Grund, ihr Geld weiter einzufrieren. Ich möchte wütend sein und mich nicht schuldig fühlen müssen.“

Kingsley sah ihn anerkennend an. „Trotzdem ist es bemerkenswert, welchen Ärger du auf dich nimmst, damit sie wieder Geld für ihren Lebensunterhalt bekommen.“

Harry stand auf. „Das zeigt einfach nur, dass ich immer noch ein Idiot bin. Danke, dass du mich so kurzfristig empfangen hast.“

„Es hat mich gefreut. Ich bin mir sicher, dein Besuch wird eine Weile für Gesprächsstoff sorgen. Ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachten und richte den Weasleys doch bitte meine besten Wünsche aus.“

„Natürlich.“ Harry sah zur Tür. „Wie hoch stehen meine Chancen, dass noch niemand den Propheten und all die anderen gerufen hat?“

„Sie gehen gegen Null. Möchtest du flohen?“

„Nein. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich mich hier verändere?“

„Verändern?“, fragte Kingsley.

Harry grinste ihn an und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Schnell sprach er den Veränderungszauber, an dem er die letzten Monate gearbeitet hatte. Kingsley blinzelte überrascht, als Harry plötzlich mit sandbraunen Haaren und blauen Augen vor ihm stand. Der Veränderungszauber ließ ihn wie einen fünfundzwanzigjährigen Zauberer aussehen. „Was denkst du? Komme ich so durch?“

„Damit wird dich sicherlich niemand erkennen. Das ist ein äußerst beeindruckender Veränderungszauber. Er lässt mich hoffen, dass du dich eines Tages vielleicht doch noch für die Auroren entscheiden wirst. Das einzige Problem ist, dass du noch deine Kleidung anhast.“

„Stimmt.“ Harry betrachtete seinen Mantel. „Verdammt, ich mag diesen Mantel. Ich hasse es, Kleidung zu verwandeln. Danach passt sie meistens nicht mehr so gut.“

„Moment, erlaube mir …“ Kingsley ging zu dem Kleiderschrank in einer Ecke seines Büros und zog eine einfache, schwarze Robe heraus. „Ich nutze sie, wenn ich unerkannt irgendwohin gehen muss. Zieh sie dir über und mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, wie du sie mir zurückschicken sollst. Meine Frau ist es schon gewohnt, dass ich mindestens ein Set Umhänge pro Monat verlege.“

Dankbar verließ Harry das Ministerium und wurde mit dutzenden Fotografen konfrontiert, die ihn jedoch ignorierten, während sie die Türen beobachteten und darauf warteten, dass Harry Potter herauskam. Schnell ging er die Straße entlang und eilte zu dem Restaurant, in welchem er verabredet war.

Als er dort ankam, saß Simon Ward schon an einem Tisch in einer Ecke und blickte zur Tür. Zügig ging Harry auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu Simons großer Überraschung. „Ich bin’s. Das ist ein Veränderungszauber.“

Simon blinzelte und betrachtete Harry kritisch. „Wirklich?“

„Wirklich. Willst du mir eine schwierige Frage stellen, um sicherzugehen?“, schlug Harry vor.

Simon grinste. „Klar. Wer hat unser Treffen im September bei dir zu Hause arrangiert?“

„Bill Weasley“, antwortete Harry leichthin. Simon lachte und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Als die Bedienung an ihren Tisch kam, bestellten sie zügig ihr Essen und Harry genoss das Gefühl, mitten in einem Restaurant sitzen zu können und vollständig ignoriert zu werden. Simon sah ihn abwartend an.

„Du fragst dich sicherlich, weshalb ich mich mit dir treffen wollte“, begann Harry schließlich.

„Ein wenig. Obwohl, nein, eher mehr“, stimmte Simon lächelnd zu. „Ich dachte, das klingt interessant, als du mir die Eule geschickt hast. Es gab einen Haufen Spekulationen über den mysteriösen Aufenthaltsort von Harry Potter und es gab jede Menge Gerüchte.“

„Nun ja, die Gerüchte, dass ich stationär auf der Thickey-Station untergebracht bin, sind ein klein wenig übertrieben. Ich war außer Landes. Zurzeit bin ich nur auf Urlaub wieder hier, werde England aber auch wieder verlassen.“

„Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass du gut aussiehst, aber du hörst dich gut an. Viel ausgeglichener als bei unserem letzten Treffen im September.“

„Damals konnte es auch nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Es konnte nur noch aufwärts gehen“, gab Harry zu.

„Also hast du dich mit den Ereignissen arrangiert?“, wollte Simon wissen. „Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich das frage.“

„Na klar. Ja, es geht besser. Manche Dinge werde ich nie akzeptieren können, niemals vergeben können, aber –" Er brach ab, als das Essen gebracht wurde. Der Kellner brauchte unheimlich viel Zeit, ihre Getränke und das Besteck auf dem Tisch zu platzieren, doch endlich ging er und Harry konnte fortfahren. „Aber die nackte Angst, dass ich die Kontrolle über mein Leben verloren habe, ist verschwunden.“

Langsam griff Simon nach seinem Besteck und sah Harry an. „Niemals vergeben?“

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen. „Es gibt einige Dinge, die man einfach nie in Erwägung ziehen kann. Aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier. Ich wollte dir erzählen, dass einige meiner Erinnerungen mit Cedric zurückgekommen sind. Ich dachte mir, dass du das gerne wissen würdest.“

„Wirklich?“

Harry nickte. „Ich werde zwar nie wissen, wie viel ich verloren habe, aber ein paar sind wiedergekommen. Als wir an der Weltmeisterschaft das erste Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten.“ Er schluckte schwer. „Du hattest Recht. Es wäre schlimm gewesen, wenn ich das für immer verloren hätte. Er war der erste Mensch, dem ich erzählt habe, dass ich homosexuell bin. Er hat mich davon überzeugt, es Ron und Hermine zu erzählen.“

Simons Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er blinzelte heftig, um sie zu vertreiben. „Ich hatte mich immer gefragt … Als er von der Weltmeisterschaft zurückkam, hat er mir erzählt, dass er mit jemandem gesprochen habe, der gerade erst bemerkt hatte, dass er homosexuell ist. Er war wirklich gut darin, mit Menschen zu reden und ihnen zu helfen.“

„Das ist es, woran ich mich erinnern kann. Dass wir miteinander gesprochen haben. Die Erinnerungen sind zwar nicht klar genug, um mich an alles zu erinnern, was damals passiert ist, aber wir waren auf jeden Fall Freunde.“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an mehr erinnern, aber es kann sein, dass mein Verstand immer noch Zeit braucht, das alles zu sortieren.“

„Haben dir die Briefe geholfen?“, wollte Simon wissen.

Harry zögerte, bevor er erneut seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich hatte nicht den Mut, sie zu lesen. Keine Ahnung, ob ich das jemals schaffen werde.“

Simon nickte. „Cedric war ein guter Mensch, ein guter Freund. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie glücklich ich war, dass wir uns gefunden hatten. Als er damals starb, als er umgebracht wurde, war ich zunächst wütend, dass wir nur zwei Jahre miteinander verbringen durften, von denen er ein Jahr in der Schule und ich hier in London war.“ Er trank einen Schluck Wasser und hielt kurz inne, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Aber manchmal ist das alles, was man bekommt und ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass ich mein Leben wenigstens für diesen kurzen Moment mit ihm teilen durfte.“

„Hast du jemand neues kennengelernt?“

„Nein. Bis jetzt war ich nicht bereit dazu und ich …“, er betrachtete die vorbeigehenden Passanten durch das Fenster, „ich stelle fest, wie ich immer noch jeden Mann mit Cedric vergleiche. Das ist wirklich nicht fair.“

„Hast du von dem Malfoy-Ersuchen gehört?“, fragte Harry. „Ich habe heute davon erfahren.“

„Das Diggory-Zentrum?“ Simon nickte. „Draco hat den Diggorys und mir geschrieben und uns um Erlaubnis gebeten, es in Gedenken an Cedric nach ihm benennen zu dürfen.“

„Und das macht dir nichts aus?“

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich finde, dass das eine gute Möglichkeit ist, um seine Erinnerung in Ehren zu halten.“ Simon betrachtete Harrys verändertes Äußeres. „Ich habe ihm geantwortet, dass meine einzige Sorge ist, wie du dazu stehen würdest.“

„Ja, das scheint jeden zu beschäftigen. Ich habe es noch nicht gelesen“, gestand Harry.

„Es wird gebraucht“, stellte Simon sachlich fest. „Sie haben mich gebeten, teil des Ausschusses zu sein, wenn das Projekt startet und ich werde der Bitte sehr gerne nachkommen.“

„Du findest also, dass es die Sache wert ist?“

Simon sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich finde, es ist längst überfällig. Ich wünschte, es hätte bereits geöffnet. Es gibt eine ganze Generation, so wie du und ich, die wegen des ersten Krieges ohne Eltern aufgewachsen sind“, erklärte er nüchtern. „Und nun gibt es eine neue Generation, die Hilfe benötigen. Ich wünschte, sie würden mehr Hilfe erhalten als wir damals.“

„Deine Eltern wurden umgebracht –"

„Von Todessern als ich sieben Jahre alt war“, schloss Simon. „Ich hatte Glück und war alt genug, um mich wenigstens noch an sie erinnern zu können und ich wurde von meinen Großeltern aufgezogen, die mich geliebt haben.“

„Das tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht.“

„Es gibt keinen Grund, weshalb es dir leidtun sollte, aber ich wünschte, es hätte damals etwas gegeben, was mir geholfen hätte, die Ereignisse besser zu verstehen. So etwas, wie es die Malfoys gerade vorschlagen.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kriege die Vorstellung, dass die Malfoys plötzlich mildtätig sein sollen, einfach nicht in meinen Kopf rein.“

„Ich glaube, man kann nicht alle Malfoys über einen Kamm scheren. Narzissa und Draco sind anders als Lucius und alle Malfoys vor ihm.“

„Nicht in meiner Welt“, stellte Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln fest.

Simon sah aus, als wolle er etwas dazu sagen, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Danke für die Essenseinladung, ich muss zurück auf die Arbeit. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du wieder einmal reden möchtest. Und ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann bereit bist, die Briefe zu lesen.“

„Vielleicht. Es ist auf jeden Fall gut zu wissen, dass du das hier unterstützen willst.“ Er tippte mit dem Finger auf das Ersuchen. „Ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten, wenn ich es lese.“


	51. Den Abgrund überwinden - Teil VIII

Harry apparierte zurück in den Fuchsbau, schlüpfte in die Küche und war überrascht, dort nicht wie sonst Molly geschäftig herumwuseln zu sehen. Stattdessen saßen Ginny und Charlie am Tisch und diskutierten angeregt miteinander, doch als er hereinkam, brachen sie abrupt ab. Die beiden sahen sich unglaublich ähnlich, mit ihren ausgeprägten Wangenknochen und den roten Weasley-Haaren. Ginnys lange Haare fielen ihr lose über die Schultern, während Charlies, in exakt dem gleichen Farbton, ihm mittlerweile nur noch bis zu seinem Hemdkragen reichten.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Harry und sah unruhig zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Charlie begegnete lächelnd seinem Blick. „Nichts, nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Wie geht es Teddy? Du warst lange bei ihm.“

„Es lief nicht so, wie ich es erwartet hatte.“ Harry sah Ginny mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl an. „Willkommen zu Hause. Wie war das Schuljahr bisher?“

„Gut, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt.“ Sie stand auf, trat auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. „Besser als letztes Jahr, doch das war wohl nicht so schwer.“

„Bist du sauer auf mich?“, fragte Harry und hängte seinen Mantel über einen Stuhl.

„Weswegen sollte ich sauer sein?“ erwiderte Ginny und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Weil ich im September einfach abgehauen bin, ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden“, antwortete er schlicht.

„Das habe ich verstanden“, beschwichtigte Ginny ihn, weswegen Charlie ungläubig zu lachen anfing. „Okay, ich habe es verstanden, nachdem ich ein paar dutzend Bücher gegen die Wand geschleudert und einen überdimensionalen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte.“

Die beiden sahen sich an, dann stand Charlie auf. „Und das ist der Moment, in dem ich so tue, als hätte ich etwas wichtiges in einem anderen Zimmer zu erledigen.“

Harry musste lachen und beobachtete Charlie, wie er ging.

„Ihr beiden versteht euch gut, oder?“, fragte Ginny.

Harry nickte. „Er ist ein guter Kerl. Es macht Spaß, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Früher habe ich nie wirklich Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Er war ja schon in Rumänien, als Ron und ich mit der Schule anfingen.“

Ginny nickte zustimmend, doch ihr Gesicht war angespannt. „Und, wie geht es dir? Hat es geholfen, England zu verlassen?“

Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und verschlang ihre Finger miteinander. „Es hat geholfen. Ich hätte niemals bleiben können. Ich brauchte Zeit, Zeit ein paar Bäume zu fällen und gegen Drachen zu kämpfen. Wütend zu sein.“

„Bist du immer noch wütend?“, wollte Ginny wissen.

„Manchmal, aber nicht mehr so schlimm, wie damals, als ich in Rumänien ankam. Charlie kann ein Lied davon singen, ich stand ganz schön neben mir.“

„Kannst du dich wieder an etwas erinnern, von dem, was dir genommen wurde?“

„An ein paar Bruchstücke. Genauso wie es die Heiler gesagt haben. Das meiste ergibt keinen Sinn, es ist wie ein großes Puzzle, bei dem die meisten Teile fehlen.“

„Also kannst du dich mehr an das mit Malfoy erinnern?“

Harry nickte. „Mehr als mir jemals lieb sein wird, aber ja.“

„Und du bist definitiv …?“

„Schwul? Definitiv. Es …“ Harry hielt kurz inne und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen. Aber es tut mir leid, dass du in das alles mit hineingezogen wurdest. Es tut mir wirklich –"

Ginny unterbrach ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin nur der Kollateralschaden. Aber ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht. Besteht die Chance, dass du wieder heimkommst? Ich möchte nicht, dass du für immer in der Wildnis von Rumänien verschwindest.“

„Hast du darüber eben mit Charlie diskutiert?“

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Es war etwas total Dummes.“

„Und was?“

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen. Aber ich mag deine neue Frisur“, antwortete Ginny lachend. „Warum hast du dich entschieden, deine Haare wachsen zu lassen?“

„Charlie hat das vorgeschlagen. Er war der Meinung, dass sie immer so unordentlich aussahen, weil sie nie kurz genug blieben oder überhaupt zu zähmen waren. So kann ich sie einfach zurückbinden und sie fallen mir nicht ständig in die Augen, was ziemlich hilfreich ist, wenn man versucht, einen Drachen zurück in seine Höhle zu treiben.“

„Es sieht gut aus. Du siehst gut aus. Glücklich.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich glücklich bin, aber ich habe nicht mehr das Gefühl, zu ersticken. Und um ehrlich zu sein, freue ich mich auch darauf, nach meinem Besuch hier, wieder zurückzugehen.“

„Hattest du einen schönen Mittag mit Teddy?“, fragte Ginny. „Ich würde morgen gerne mit dir zusammen hingehen und ihn besuchen.“

Harry zögerte. „Der Besuch war kurz. Malfoy kam.“

„Ehrlich? Habt ihr miteinander gesprochen?“, wollte Ginny wissen. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie mehr sagen, doch hielt sich zurück.

„Ich bin einfach direkt aus ihrem Wohnzimmer disappariert.“

„Also hast du nichts gesagt? Hat er irgendwas gesagt?“

„Nein. Er stand nur wie versteinert da. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so früh heimkommen würde, der Zug kommt doch erst sehr viel später an.“

„Er ist nicht mit dem Zug gefahren“, erklärte Ginny.

„Ach, sag bloß“, erwiderte Harry trocken. „Ich werde mich mit Andromeda absprechen, bevor ich das nächste Mal hingehe. Aber du solltest mitkommen. Teddy ist wundervoll. Es ist unglaublich, wie sehr er sich in den letzten vier Monaten verändert hat.“ Er deutete auf den Stapel Pergamente von Kingsley, den er auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. „Weißt du von dieser Malfoy-Sache? Kingsley hat mir das gegeben.“

„Ihre Stiftung? Das Diggory-Zentrum?“, fragte Ginny langsam.

„Genau. Scheinbar hat jeder davon gehört.“

„Wir machen eine Gruppentherapie in Hogwarts. Dort war es mal Thema“, antwortete Ginny vorsichtig. „Jeder in unserer Gruppe ist dafür. Die Heilerin hat geholfen, das Ersuchen zu formulieren.“

Harry sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ist Malfoy auch bei dieser Gruppentherapie?“

Sie nickte und errötete. „Ja, zusammen mit Ron, Hermine, Luna und manchmal Neville. Hin und wieder sind auch Dean und Seamus dabei.“

„Davon hast du nichts in deinen Briefen geschrieben.“ Er versuchte, nicht vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, doch er wusste, dass es ihm nicht wirklich gut gelang.

„Na ja, du hast von Anfang an gesagt, dass du nichts über ihn wissen willst. Und nachdem er in einer der ersten Wochen in der Schule zusammengeschlagen wurde, waren die Therapien unbedingt notwendig.“

„Jemand hat ihn zusammengeschlagen? Wer?“

„Blaise Zabini“, antwortete Ginny. „Er ist deswegen von der Schule geflogen.“

„Okay, jetzt mal langsam. Du machst so ein Gruppendings mit dem Kerl, der meine Erinnerungen gelöscht hat und das Ergebnis davon ist das hier?“ Harry tippte auf den Stapel. „Redet ihr auch über mich in eurer lustigen Runde?“ Ginny zögerte. Er hörte, wie jemand in die Küche kam, doch er ignorierte denjenigen und starrte Ginny an. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob ich Thema in diesen Gruppenstunden bin.“ Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden.

Ginny wurde blass und schwieg. Stattdessen schaute sie über seine Schulter und es überraschte Harry nicht, als er Hermine hinter sich sprechen hörte. „So war es nicht, Harry“, begann sie zögerlich. „Wir waren alle so wütend. Ich war wütend, aber ich wollte auch versuchen zu verstehen, was passiert war.“

Harry wirbelte herum, sodass er Hermine ansehen konnte. Ron stand neben ihr und hatte ihr beschützend einen Arm über die Schulter gelegt.

„Wir mussten es alle wissen“, erklärte Ginny zustimmend. „Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie man Malfoy zurück auf die Schule lassen konnte. Ich habe ihn gehasst.“

„Du _hast_ ihn gehasst? Vergangenheit? Nicht Gegenwart?“, fragte Harry und sah sie wieder an. „Steht ihr jetzt alle auf seiner Seite?“

„Natürlich stehen wir auf deiner Seite. Wir wissen, wie schwierig es für dich ist, Harry“, protestierte Hermine. „Es wäre besser gewesen, du wärst auch dabei gewesen –"

„Auch dabei gewesen? Während ihr über einen Teil meines Lebens sprecht, an den ich mich nie werde erinnern können?“ Nacheinander betrachtete er seine drei Freunde. „Was zum Henker ist passiert, während ich weg war? Du auch, Ron?“ Er sah seinen besten Freund erstaunt an.

„Du warst nicht dabei, Harry“, antwortete Ron schlicht. „Wie Hermine gesagt hat, wir waren alle so wütend. Wenn ich das Schuljahr überstehen wollte, ohne wie Zabini rausgeworfen zu werden, musste ich versuchen, Malfoy zu verstehen.“

„Und das habt ihr?“ Er blickte wieder auf das Ersuchen. „Kingsley hat mir gesagt, dass du dich schon dafür gemeldet hast, Hermine.“

„Es ist eine gute Idee, ein guter Vorschlag. Wenn es von jemand anderem käme als von Malfoy, würdest du nicht einen Moment zögern, es zu unterstützen.“

„Das sagt mir irgendwie jeder. Richtet Molly bitte aus, dass ich zum Abendessen nicht hier sein werde.“ Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin.

„Warte! Wo gehst du hin, Harry?“, wollte Hermine wissen. „Wir müssen darüber reden und außerdem bist du grade erst angekommen.“

Er zögerte. „Ich bin morgen früh wieder da“, antwortete er kurz angebunden und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

„Na ja, das ist doch gut gelaufen“, meinte Hermine und sackte auf einem der Stühle zusammen, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

Charlie kam wieder in die Küche und sah sich um. „Was sollte das Rumgeschreie? Wo ist Harry?“

„Weg“, antwortete Ginny. „Du hattest Recht, er hat es nicht gut aufgenommen.“

„Das war auch nicht allzu schwer vorherzusehen“, erwiderte Charlie kopfschüttelnd. „Wo ist er hingegangen?“

„Grimmauldplatz“, antwortete Ron.

Hermine schüttelte ebenfalls ihren Kopf. „Wie konnte er so schnell davon erfahren? Ich dachte, wir könnten noch ein wenig warten und es ihm erst morgen schonend beibringen.“

„Er war bei Kingsley. Der hat ihm davon erzählt“, erklärte Ginny. „Ich frage mich nur, warum er bei ihm war.“

„Wer geht jetzt zum Grimmauldplatz und redet mit ihm?“, fragte Hermine. „Vorausgesetzt, er hat das Flohnetzwerk offen gelassen.“

„Ich gehe. Er sieht mittlerweile bestimmt in jedem von euch einen Feind“, schlug Charlie vor und schüttelte betrübt seinen Kopf.

~~~*~~~

Harry hörte erst, wie jemand in sein Haus flohte und dann Charlies Rufen, doch er antwortete ihm nicht.

„Harry! Bist du da?“, rief Charlie erneut in dem lauten Tonfall, den er auch im Drachenreservat drauf hatte, wenn er das Schnauben und Fauchen der Drachen übertönen musste.

Mit einer unbedachten Handbewegung schickte Harry seinen Patronus die Treppe hinunter. In Rumänien nutzten sie den Zauber ständig, um über große Distanzen in den Wäldern und den Bergen miteinander zu kommunizieren. Harry benutzte ihn sogar so häufig, dass er eines Tages überrascht festgestellt hatte, dass er nicht einmal mehr seinen Stab in die Hand nehmen musste, um seinen Patronus zu erschaffen. Seitdem achtete er allerdings peinlich genau darauf, das nur zu tun, wenn ihn wirklich niemand dabei sah. Er wollte nicht, dass außer Charlie noch jemand von seiner stablosen Magie wusste. Noch etwas, das ihn von allen anderen abhob.

Er hörte, wie Charlie die Treppe hinauf polterte und den Flur entlang ging. Charlie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und sah zu Harry, der auf seinem Bett lag. „Nettes Zimmer, gefällt mir, was du damit gemacht hast.“

„Das ist alles noch von Sirius. Ich habe seine Sachen nie weggeräumt.“

Charlie betrachtete die Poster, auf denen Mädchen in Bikinis abgebildet waren. „Ach, sag bloß.“

Harry lachte. „Sie sind mit einem Dauerklebefluch festgemacht. Die gehen nicht mehr ab.“

„Na ja, du könntest das genauso handhaben wie mit Walburgas Porträt oder du könntest einfach andere Bilder drüber hängen.“

„Wie meinst du das?“ Harry setzte sich auf und starrte auf die Bikiniposter.

Charlie rollte mit den Augen. „Häng einfach andere Poster über die, die du nicht magst. Poster, die dir eher gefallen, sozusagen.“

„Wie kann es sein, dass noch niemand auf diese Idee gekommen ist?“, wunderte sich Harry lachend.

„Na ja, wahrscheinlich weil die meisten nicht Fred und George als Brüder haben. Als die beiden rausgefunden haben, dass ich schwul bin, haben sie ein paar Poster mit einem Dauerklebefluch in meinem Zimmer aufgehängt. Nur zum Spaß. Aber … na ja, sagen wir so, wenn Mum diese Bilder jemals gesehen hätte, hätte sie mich umgebracht. Ich war verzweifelt, weil ich sie nicht abhängen konnte, also habe ich sie mit Quidditchpostern überklebt. Auch mit einem Dauerklebefluch, damit Fred meine Poster nicht abhängen konnte.“ Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran.

Harry lachte und betrachtete die Poster. „Mir machen sie nichts aus. Sie erinnern mich an Sirius. Vor allem die mit den Motorrädern. Außerdem lebe ich hier nicht wirklich, also ist es eigentlich auch egal.“

Charlie nickte. „Und wie lange willst du noch schmollen? Mum plant ein Riesending zum Abendessen.“

„Sag ihr, dass es mir leidtut. Ich bin morgen wieder da.“

„Weil du sauer bist auf Ron, Ginny und alle anderen, die ihr Leben weiterleben und du nicht?“, fragte Charlie.

„Sie haben mit ihm über mich geredet!“ Harry starrte Charlie an. „Mit welchem Recht haben sie über das geredet, was passiert ist? Er hat es mir angetan und nicht ihnen! Es geht sie nichts an!“

„Er hat es zwar dir angetan, aber sie waren alle darin verwickelt. Du kannst nicht behaupten, dass Ginny nicht von den Ereignissen betroffen war. Oder Ron oder Hermine. Sie sind deine besten Freunde. Du magst vielleicht in völliger Ablehnung leben, aber sie haben sich entschieden, darüber zu sprechen. Sie wollen wissen, was passiert ist, was weitaus mehr ist, als alles, was du bis jetzt getan hast.“

„Schreib mir nicht vor, was ich zu tun habe“, drohte Harry knurrend, stand auf und trat auf Charlie zu, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand.

Charlie sah ihm kopfschüttelnd entgegen. „Du versteckst dich einfach nur in Rumänien. Riskierst Kopf und Kragen, indem du bei den Drachen oder auf deinem Besen unnötige Risiken eingehst, weil du es nicht erträgst, darüber nachzudenken. Irgendwann wirst du dich damit beschäftigen müssen.“

„Es ist mein verdammter Kragen, damit kann ich machen, was ich will. Das gibt ihnen immer noch nicht das Recht mit ganz Hogwarts über mich zu tratschen.“

Er drückte sich an Charlie vorbei und stieg die Treppe weiter hinauf.

„Wo willst du hin? Bleib doch mal für etwas mehr als fünf Minuten an einem Ort.“

„Verschwinde zurück in den Fuchsbau!“, rief Harry über seine Schulter zurück und stieg die nächste Treppe hinauf. Charlie sah, wo er hinwollte und seufzte. Als Harry die Tür zum Dach aufstieß, sah er Charlie bereits auf ihn warten. Er drehte sich um und starrte erst auf die Treppe hinter sich und dann wieder auf Charlie.

„Ich hatte keine Lust, dir drei Treppenabsätze hinterher zu steigen“, erklärte dieser grinsend. Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf zwei der Stühle, die von Schnee und Dreck bedeckt waren, und machte sie sauber. Dann setzte er sich und bedeutete Harry, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Nur widerwillig ließ sich Harry auf seinen Stuhl nieder. Augenblicklich bereute er, dass er seinen Mantel unten gelassen hatte und sprach schnell einen Wärmezauber über sie beide.

„Danke“, sagte Charlie überrascht.

„Ich möchte vielleicht schmollen, aber ich habe keine Lust zu frieren“, erwiderte Harry gleichgültig. „Davon haben wir genug im Făgăraș.“

„Also stimmst du mir zu, dass du einen Wutanfall hattest?“

„Erst schmolle ich und jetzt habe ich einen Wutanfall? Was denkst du eigentlich, wie alt ich bin? Zwölf?“

„Manchmal verhältst du dich so“, entgegnete Charlie. „Schlimmer als Ginny, wenn sie einen ihrer Wutanfälle hat.“

„Na prima, Dankeschön“, maulte Harry. „Du kannst gerne gehen und mich hierlassen, damit ich in Ruhe rumtrampeln kann.“

„Was? Jetzt, da du endlich einen Durchbruch geschafft hast und tatsächlich in der Lage gewesen bist, Malfoys Namen laut auszusprechen?“

Harry lachte kurz auf. „Das kommt bestimmt von dem Schock, weil ich ihn vorhin gesehen habe. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet, was dumm war, wenn man bedenkt, dass er heute von der Schule heimkommen sollte.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch gesehen habt.“

„Echt? Da hast du es, zwei Durchbrüche heute.“ Harry streckte seine Beine aus und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück. „Er ist bei Andromeda aufgetaucht, während ich noch dort war.“

„Und …“

„Und nichts. Ich bin aufgestanden und gegangen.“

„Tut mir leid, das zählt nicht. Hättest du ihn angeschrien oder ihn verflucht, würde das als Durchbruch zählen. Als doppelten, wenn du ihn geschlagen hättest.“

„Das ist er nicht wert.“

„Also sind wir wieder beim Schmollen angelangt.“

Harry atmete tief die kalte Luft ein und wünschte sich, er könne wieder in den Bergen sein. „Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum du mich davon überzeugt hast.“

„Du bist gekommen, weil du wusstest, dass es das Richtige ist. Das ist unser erstes Weihnachten ohne Fred. Mum und Dad brauchen uns alle hier. Also sei endlich ein Mann. Mach ihr das nicht kaputt. Komm mit in den Fuchsbau und spiel den guten Sohn. Wenn Mum morgen zum Weihnachtsshopping geht, können wir eine gute, alte Weasley-Diskussionsrunde einberufen.“

„Hast du mir grade gesagt, ich soll ein Mann sein?“, fragte Harry und starrte Charlie an, der ruhig neben ihm saß.

„Na klar. Und ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich daran hältst oder du wirst nach unserer Rückkehr einen Monat lang alle Drachenhöhlen ausmisten.“

„Okay, wenn du es so sagst …“ Harry stand auf. „Gut, ich werde gehen und mich benehmen.“

„Es geht doch nichts über die Drohung, tonnenweise Drachendung schaufeln zu müssen, um dich wieder in die Spur zu bringen.“

Harry folgte Charlie durch den Kamin und nach ein paar angespannten Augenblicken mit Hermine und Ron einigten sie sich darauf, jegliche Diskussionen auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Als Molly schließlich vom Einkaufen zurückkam, spielten sie Quidditch im Garten und Hermine feuerte sie an.

~~~*~~~

Harry lächelte, während sich Molly aufgeregt fertig machte, um mit Ginny shoppen zu gehen. Ginny schien den Enthusiasmus ihrer Mutter nicht wirklich zu teilen, doch sie war bereit, sie zu begleiten. Harry vermutete, dass ihr diese Gelegenheit gerade Recht war, um dem Kommenden aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ron und Hermine hielten sich bei den Händen und Charlie saß Harry am Tisch gegenüber. Endlich verschwanden Molly und Ginny in den grünen Flammen. Harry nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und hielt die Tasse eisern fest. Dann blickte er zu Charlie. „Darf ich jetzt meinen Wutanfall haben?“

„Klar, leg los“, antwortete Charlie lachend.

„Harry, lass mich erst erklären …“, begann Hermine, doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich zuerst.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht. Ich verstehe, dass ihr irgendetwas tun musstet, um mit diesem Bastard auszukommen. Was ich aber nicht akzeptieren kann, ist, dass ihr mit ihm über mich sprecht.“

„So war es nicht, Harry“, erwiderte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß. „So hat es nicht angefangen. Wir mussten einfach nur verstehen, warum er das getan hat.“

„Warum? Warum er was getan hat? Meine Erinnerungen gelöscht?“, fragte Harry mit einem ungläubigen Lachen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dafür genug Gründe hatte.“

Ron holte tief Luft. „Hör mal, ich werde diesen Kerl niemals leiden können, aber …“

„Nein! Kein Aber!“ Harry schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. „Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn Hermine deine Erinnerungen löschen würde und du zwei Jahre später herausfinden würdest, dass du mal diese unfassbare Liebe für sie empfunden hast, sie dir das aber genommen hat?“

„Aber Harry …“

„Wenigstens würdest du dich vermutlich daran erinnern, dass ihr vorher befreundet wart. Alles, an was ich mich erinnern kann, ist Malfoy, der widerliche Sohn eines Todesser-Bastards, der mir sechs Jahre lang mein Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht hat. Und ihr erwartet von mir, dass das für mich in Ordnung ist?“ Harry holte zitternd Luft. „Ist schon gut. Ich gehe einfach zurück nach Rumänien und ihr könnt weiter mit eurem neuen besten Freund über mich reden.“

Er wollte aufstehen, doch Charlie griff über den Tisch hinweg nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zu sich herüber, sodass sich Harry über den Tisch lehnen musste. Mit seiner freien Hand nahm Charlie Harrys Gesicht, zog es noch näher zu sich heran und flüsterte aufgeregt in sein Ohr. Harry fluchte, hörte ihm aber zu, schnaubte schließlich und drückte Charlie von sich.

„Okay, okay, ich werde zuhören.“ Er ließ sich wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen und drehte sich zu Ron. „Rede. Ich werde dich nicht unterbrechen. Überzeuge mich davon, dass dieser ekelhafte Slytherin eine Chance verdient hat.“

Ron war jedoch wie erstarrt, sein Gesicht leichenblass. Er blickte zwischen Harry und Charlie hin und her, schluckte schwer und wandte sich schließlich an seinen Bruder. „Seid ihr zwei, ähm, äh … zusammen?“

Charlie und Harry sahen sich gegenseitig an und begannen zu lachen. Charlie setzte sich etwas lässiger hin und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Warum? Wäre das ein Problem für dich, kleiner Bruder?“

„Ähm, nein“, quietschte Ron. „Natürlich nicht …“ Seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst und er räusperte sich. „Seid ihr aber nicht, oder?“

„Nein“, antwortete Harry bestimmt und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sind wir definitiv nicht, obwohl es mich interessieren würde, warum es dich wohl stört. Du hattest kein Problem damit, dass ich mit Ginny zusammen war.“

„Ja, na ja, das war etwas anderes. Weil … du und sie … und Charlie ist … Ich meine, dass er und du …“

Harry sah amüsiert zu, wie Rons Gesichtsfarbe von blass zu knallrot wechselte.

„Beruhige dich, Ron“, unterbrach ihn Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Du wirst noch irgendetwas kaputt machen und außerdem machst du es grade nur noch schlimmer.“ Ron sackte in sich zusammen. „Natürlich wäre es kein Problem, wenn ihr euch entscheiden würdet, miteinander auszugehen. Aber ich glaube, es ist Ron bisher nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass zwei homosexuelle Männer in den einsamen Bergen von Rumänien eventuell etwas finden könnten, was sie gemeinsam haben. Er ist etwas langsam.“

„Wenn man es so sieht, sollten wir diese Möglichkeit vielleicht noch einmal überdenken“, überlegte Charlie lachend und sah Harry an, der jedoch nur seinen Kopf schüttelte und sich zu Ron umdrehte.

„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, Ron. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, alle Weasleys einmal durchzumachen. Ich bin mir sicher, es geht dir besser, wenn ich dir sage, dass Percy und George auch sicher vor mir sind.“

Hermine sah Charlie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Aber du hast deine Haare geschnitten.“

Harry erstarrte für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch Charlie schüttelte nur amüsiert seinen Kopf.

Ron sah verwirrt aus. „Was hat Charlies Haarschnitt damit zu tun?“

„Na ja …“ Hermine errötete. „Ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht damit zu tun hat, weil seine Haare vorher ein bisschen so wie Ginnys ausgesehen haben …“

„Ich habe einfach nur meine Haare abgeschnitten, Hermine. Ohne tieferen Grund“, erwiderte Charlie und sah sie eindringlich an. „Weichen wir nicht gerade vom Thema ab?“

„Richtig. Ihr wolltet mir erklären, warum ihr der Meinung seid, dass Malfoy noch eine Chance verdient hat.“

„Es geht nicht darum, ob er eine zweite Chance verdient hat, Harry.“ Hermine kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum und sah Ron hilfesuchend an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Gut, sagen wir mal, ich hätte Rons Erinnerungen gelöscht. Obwohl ich ihn liebe, bin ich so weit gegangen und habe es getan, damit er sich nicht mehr an mich erinnert. Glaubst du, ich würde das einfach mal so eben machen? Ohne einen wirklich guten Grund?“

„Aber genau das ist doch der Punkt! Du würdest so etwas niemals tun“, brach es aus Harry heraus. „Ich weiß, dass du das nie tun würdest!“

„Ich glaube, niemand von uns kann sagen, was er in dieser Situation getan hätte“, warf Ron kopfschüttelnd ein. „Und obwohl ich diesen Idioten hasse, bin ich bereit, zuzugeben, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich das alles hätte durchmachen müssen, was Malfoy erlebt hat.“

„Er dachte, dass er dich dadurch rettet, Harry. Er wollte, dass du Voldemort besiegst und dir dabei helfen.“ Hermines Stimme zitterte ein wenig. „Er hatte Angst, dass Voldemort eure mentale Verbindung nutzen würde, um dich zu Draco zu locken, in eine Falle. Genau wie bei Sirius.“

Harry blickte von Ron zu Hermine. „Und ihr glaubt ihm das?“ Beide nickten und Harry schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. „Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Ich verstehe es nicht.“

„Was? Welchen Teil verstehst du nicht?“, fragte Charlie.

„Selbst wenn ich bereit bin, zuzugeben, dass Voldemort Malfoy vielleicht wirklich diese schlimmen Dinge angetan hat, dass er gezwungen war, solch einen drastischen Schritt zu gehen, kann ich trotzdem nicht verstehen, wie ich überhaupt jemals mit Malfoy zusammenkommen konnte“, gab Harry endlich zu.

Er hatte nächtelang damit zugebracht, herauszufinden, wie das passiert sein konnte, doch es ergab alles keinen Sinn. „Es ist mir egal, wie gut er aussieht. Es kann nicht sein, dass ich plötzlich eines Morgens im vierten Schuljahr aufgewacht bin und gedacht habe _‚Hey, ich glaube, ich probiere es mal mit Malfoy‘.“_

Ron und Charlie mussten beide lachen, doch Hermine nickte einfach nur. „Bist du bereit, zu erfahren, wie es passiert ist? Denn wenn es so ist, solltest du meiner Meinung nach die Diggory-Briefe lesen. Sie helfen wirklich, das alles zu verstehen.“

Harry sah Ron an. „Hast du sie gelesen?“

Ron nickte. „Du solltest das wirklich machen. Auch wenn du einfach nur mehr über Diggory erfahren willst. Ihr beiden wart wirklich gut befreundet.“

„Ich fange langsam an, mich daran zu erinnern“, gab Harry widerstrebend zu. „Ein paar der Erinnerungen mit ihm sind zurückgekommen. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mit ihm bei der Weltmeisterschaft gesprochen habe und einmal im Schulhof in Hogwarts.“

„Das ist doch gut, Harry“, rief Hermine erleichtert aus. „Die Heiler sagen, dass du vielleicht noch mehr Erinnerungen zurückbekommen wirst. Willst du, dass ich die Briefe hole?“

Harry zögerte. „Ich nehme sie mit ins Făgăraș. Was ich jetzt noch wissen will, ist, was es mit diesem Diggory-Zentrum auf sich hat. Wie kam diese Idee überhaupt zustande?“


	52. Sucher gegen Sucher - Teil I

  1. **Januar 1999**



Harry richtete den Kragen seiner Robe und versuchte, sich weniger wie in einer Schlinge zu fühlen, während er mit den anderen im Konferenzsaal des Ministeriums wartete. Molly hatte vorgeschlagen, dass er seinen Orden des Merlin tragen solle, doch er hatte sich geweigert. Seine Anwesenheit bei der Pressekonferenz war notwendig, doch er wollte so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Er konnte immer noch kaum glauben, wie schnell sich die Ereignisse überschlagen hatten, seit er vor drei Wochen das erste Mal von dem Ersuchen der Malfoys gehört hatte.

Hermine hatte ihm kurz vor Weihnachten in der Küche im Fuchsbau alles über das Zentrum erzählt und ihn davon überzeugt, sich mit Narzissa Malfoy und Heilerin McCain zu treffen. Er war überrascht, fast schon schockiert gewesen, wie weit die Planung des Diggory-Zentrums bereits fortgeschritten war. Nachdem er der sanften Stimme der Heilerin und der Ernsthaftigkeit Narzissa Malfoys zugehört hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass das Zentrum eine Notwendigkeit war. Darauf folgten Wochen voller Treffen mit Abgesandten des St. Mungos, Offiziellen aus dem Ministerium, den Diggorys, Simon Ward und den Malfoys.

Anfangs hatte er sich geweigert, Malfoy zu diesen Treffen zuzulassen, doch nach einer Standpauke von Hermine hatte er schließlich zähneknirschend aufgegeben. Trotzdem vermied er weiterhin jeden direkten Blickkontakt mit ihm. Er wusste, dass sich Malfoy ihm wegen seiner Bewährungsauflagen nicht nähern durfte, und er hatte kein Interesse daran, von sich aus ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Das hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran, Malfoy bei ihren täglichen Treffen an eben diesem Konferenztisch im Ministerium verstohlen zu mustern.

Es schien keine Anzeichen mehr von dem arroganten, angeberischen Draco Malfoy zu geben, an den er sich erinnerte. Der heutige Malfoy war eloquent, ausgeglichen und der Meinung anderer gegenüber aufgeschlossen, selbst wenn er ihnen nicht zustimmen konnte. Harry fragte sich, ob das vielleicht nur an den Abgesandten des Ministeriums und des St. Mungos lag, die bei jedem dieser Treffen anwesend waren. Malfoy sah ihn niemals direkt an. Wenn Harry sprach, blickte er stets auf seine Hände und nicht zu ihm. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Harry von Malfoys Händen fasziniert. Er war Linkshänder und seine langen, eleganten Finger hielten die Rabenfeder, die scheinbar seine Lieblingsfeder war, stets fest im Griff.

Harry hatte seine Rückkehr nach Rumänien verschieben müssen, doch letzte Woche hatten sich alle Beteiligten dieses Projekts endlich zu einer gemeinsamen Entscheidung durchringen können. Dies hatte sie hierher gebracht, in den Konferenzsaal des Ministeriums, wo sie auf die Pressevertreter warteten, um die Black-Malfoy-Potter-Stiftung und die Pläne für das Diggory-Heilzentrum offiziell vorzustellen.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte die Familien Diggory und Weasley, die mit Narzissa Malfoy sprachen. Ein paar Schritte entfernt, mit dem Rücken zu Harry, stand Draco Malfoy. Harry hatte beobachtet, wie er vor ein paar Minuten den Saal betreten hatte und mit Simon Ward in ein Gespräch vertieft gewesen war. Sein Festumhang war mitternachtsblau und schlicht, ohne irgendwelche Verzierungen. Seine kurzen Haare kräuselten sich ganz knapp über dem hohen Stehkragen seiner Robe. So hatte er in Hogwarts niemals ausgesehen.

Im Gegensatz dazu hatte sich Harry seine Haare zu einem festen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Molly hatte vorsichtig vorgeschlagen, dass er sie doch schneiden lassen solle, doch Harry hatte sich auch hier geweigert. Es war angenehmer, wenn ihm sein Pony nicht ständig in die Augen fiel und er hatte auch endlich akzeptiert, dass der Versuch, seine Narbe zu verstecken, die Leute nicht daran hinderte, ihn zu erkennen. Er sah zu, wie Simon seine Hand auf Malfoys Arm legte, während er ihm irgendetwas erklärte. Sah zu, wie Malfoy sich Simon entgegenlehnte, um besser zu hören, was er sagte. Plötzlich trat Hermine neben ihn. „Du starrst ihn an, Harry“, flüsterte sie.

„Ich beobachte, ich starre nicht. Ich verstehe ihn immer noch nicht, aber das ist auch nicht weiter wichtig. Morgen werde ich wieder in Rumänien sein“, erwiderte Harry und zwang sich, seinen Blick von den beiden loszureißen.

„Hast du dich entschieden, ob du im Februar wieder herkommst, um –"

„Um Malfoy Manor brennen zu sehen?“ Harry lachte. „Das bezweifle ich. Diesen Ort einmal zu sehen, war schon genug.“

Hermine sah aus, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment kam Kingsleys Sekretär auf sie zu. „Wir sind bereit für die Pressekonferenz.“

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie sich auf ihre Plätze an einem langen Tisch begeben, ihnen gegenüber dutzende Reporter und Fotografen. Kingsley trat an das Podium und Harry versuchte, nicht zu blinzeln, während ihn das Blitzlichtgewitter der Fotografen blendete, die ihre erste Chance seit Monaten nutzten, ein Foto von ihm zu schießen.

Kingsley wandte sich an die Journalisten. „Mit großer Freude darf ich Ihnen ein aufregendes, neues Projekt ankündigen. Die Black-Malfoy-Potter-Stiftung vereint drei der ältesten Zaubererfamilien zu einem gemeinsamen Ziel: Das ‚Cedric Diggory Heilzentrum‘.“ Nahezu augenblicklich begannen die Reporter, Fragen durcheinander zu brüllen. „Bitte lassen Sie mich zunächst einige Erläuterungen vorbringen, im Anschluss werden wir gerne Ihre Fragen beantworten. Die anfängliche Finanzierung des Projekts wird zu gleichen Teilen durch Narzissa und Draco Malfoy sowie Harry Potter getragen. Allerdings erhoffen wir uns, dass Geldspenden aus der Bevölkerung nach und nach den Ausbau der Gebäude und die Erweiterung des Personals ermöglichen werden.“ Der Minister fuhr fort, den wohl ungewöhnlichsten Zusammenschluss in der Geschichte zu beschreiben. Harry versuchte, so wenig wie möglich auf seinem Stuhl herum zu zappeln und stattdessen die Reporter kühl anzustarren.

Kingsley stellte Heilerin McCain vor, die daraufhin auf das Podium trat und die verschiedenen Angebote erläuterte, die es im Zentrum geben würde. „Im Hauptgebäude werden die Wohnungen für die Patienten untergebracht sein, die nicht mehr in die Zauberergemeinschaft zurückkehren können. Viele dieser Patienten leben schon seit Jahren auf der Thickey-Station im St. Mungos Hospital. Im Zentrum werden sie jedoch zum ersten Mal seit Jahren die Möglichkeit haben, nach draußen in die Natur zu gehen. Außerdem haben sie eigene, abgeschlossene Wohnungen im Gegensatz zu der derzeitigen Situation auf der Station. Das Zentrum wird die Thickey-Station erheblich entlasten und den Heilern dort die Möglichkeit geben, sich intensiv um die Patienten zu kümmern, die nur einer Kurzzeitpflege bedürfen. Für Familien und Freunde, die zu Besuch kommen, wird es sowohl Gästehäuser als auch dringend notwendige Gesprächsangebote auf dem Gelände des Zentrums geben. Als Teil der Langzeittherapie wird es im Zentrum Mal- und Musiktherapie für Kinder geben sowie Therapieangebote bei häuslicher Gewalt und Familientherapien …“

Schließlich kamen sie zu den Fragen der Journalisten. Es überraschte Harry nicht wirklich, dass die erste Frage an ihn gerichtet wurde. „Mr Potter, wie kommen Sie dazu, überhaupt mit den Malfoys zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie –"

Harry blickte den Journalisten scharf an. „Die Idee für das Diggory-Zentrum kam von Narzissa und Draco Malfoy. Doch ich wusste sofort, als ich davon hörte, dass es einen großen Bedarf dafür geben würde und ich wollte das Projekt unterstützen. Da ich selbst meine Eltern im ersten Krieg verloren habe und Pate eines Kindes bin, dessen Eltern im Kampf um Hogwarts gestorben sind, weiß ich, wie sehr dieses Zentrum gebraucht wird und ich bin dankbar, dass man mich gebeten hat, ein Teil davon zu sein.“

„Aber Sir, Draco Malfoy …“

Harry starrte dem Journalist entgegen. „Draco Malfoy und Narzissa Malfoy haben mir beide unter Einsatz ihres eigenen Lebens das Leben gerettet. Dadurch haben sie durchaus gezeigt, auf wessen Seite sie standen und sie beide haben entschiedene Rollen im Sieg über Voldemort und seine Anhänger gespielt. Draco Malfoy trägt einen hohen Anteil an diesem Projekt, nicht nur durch seinen unermüdlichen zeitlichen Einsatz und seine Geldspenden. Ich bin froh, mit ihm an dem Zentrum arbeiten und ein Teil davon sein zu können, unabhängig von unseren privaten Differenzen.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie angespannt Malfoy am anderen Ende des Tisches saß, doch man konnte seinem Gesicht nicht ablesen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Die Fragen gingen weiter und Harry lenkte sie immer wieder zurück auf das Zentrum und weg von seiner eigenen Person. Schließlich war die Pressekonferenz vorbei und als sich alle erhoben, um den Raum zu verlassen, fand sich Harry plötzlich neben Malfoy wieder. Er warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. „Danke, Potter“, sagte er nach kurzem Zögern. „Für das, was du vorhin gesagt hast.“

„Das war die Wahrheit“, erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“

Malfoy nickte ihm zu und wollte sich schon umdrehen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf. „Warum nennst du mich eigentlich Potter? Wenn wir doch …“ Er lief rot an und wünschte sich sofort, er könne seine Worte zurücknehmen.

Malfoy sah an ihm vorbei und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Das ist alles, was du kennst. Und es hilft mir, mich von der Vergangenheit zu distanzieren. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise morgen.“ Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging.

Harry sah ihm nach, während Malfoy durch den Hintereingang des Konferenzsaals schlüpfte, und hasste sich für den Impuls, ihn zurückzurufen. Doch er wurde von Ron und Hermine davor gerettet, noch weiter darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was da gerade passiert war.

„Du verschwindest also morgen schon wieder?“, fragte Ron.

Harry nickte. „Ich muss. Nach dieser Pressekonferenz werden mich die Pressegeier permanent umkreisen.“ Ron nickte verstehend. „Außerdem müsst ihr beiden ja auch zurück nach Hogwarts und wir treffen uns doch in drei Wochen in Bulgarien.“

Ron grinste aufgeregt. „Alter, ja! Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass Krum uns die Karten geschickt hat.“

Sie waren alle überrascht gewesen, als Hermine den Brief geöffnet hatte. Neben einer kurzen Nachricht von Krum, in der er schrieb, er hoffe Hermine, Ron, Harry und eine weitere Person ihrer Wahl, würden seiner Einladung folgen, enthielt der Umschlag noch vier Karten. Zuerst hatte sich Ron darüber aufgeregt, dass Krum scheinbar immer noch hinter Hermine her war, doch er hatte sich sofort beruhigt als Harry ihn darauf hinwies, dass es sich bei den Karten um Tickets für die VIP-Loge bei einem Spiel der Wraza-Geier handele, die nur sehr schwer zu bekommen seien. Schnell hatte Ron erklärt, dass Krum ein ziemlich feiner Kerl sei, weil er an sie gedacht hatte.

Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Ja, gehen wir lieber zum Quidditch anstatt für unsere Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen, die schon in fünf Wochen sind!“

„Du kannst während des Spiels lernen! Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn du hinschauen musst.“

„Super, danke“, antwortete Hermine sarkastisch. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass McGonagall uns überhaupt gehen lässt.“

„Das liegt nur daran, dass sie sich Sorgen um Harry macht und hofft, dass er wieder zurück nach England kommt, wenn wir ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen.“

„Also treffen wir Charlie und dich am achten in Wraza?“, fragte Hermine und Harry nickte. „Hast du die Diggory-Briefe auch eingepackt, Harry?“

Harry erstarrte kurz und nickte dann knapp. „Danke, dass ihr heute gekommen seid. Und für deine ganze Arbeit, Hermine. Tut mir leid, dass ich es dir am Anfang so schwer gemacht habe.“

Hermine biss sich auf ihre Lippe, doch dann nickte sie ebenfalls. „Es ist eine gute Sache. Und ich bin stolz auf dich, Harry. Darauf, dass du über die ganze Sache hinwegsehen kannst und bereit bist, dich zu engagieren.“

Harry wollte ihr Kompliment eigentlich beiseite wischen, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und nickte einfach nur. „Mit Simon Ward zu sprechen, hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Wie wäre mein Leben wohl verlaufen, wenn ich als Kind jemanden gehabt hätte, der mir geholfen hätte, mit allem klarzukommen. Und das Wissen, dass Teddy Lupin genau wie ich ohne Eltern aufwachsen wird. Ihm werden noch einige Hürden begegnen und ich möchte es ihm ein bisschen leichter machen.“

Hermine nickte wissend und Ron legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Na ja, so viel Geld wie du aus dem Potter- und Black-Erbe gespendet hast, zeigt deinen Standpunkt wohl ziemlich deutlich.“

„Ich habe nur die gleiche Summe gespendet wie die Malfoys“, erwiderte Harry gleichgültig. „Schon allein weil Narzissa Malfoy eine geborene Black ist und in Gedenken an Sirius. Es erschien mir richtig.“

„Na ja, wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts“, stellte Hermine fest. „Ich schicke dir eine Eule, wenn in den Ausschusstreffen irgendetwas Wichtiges besprochen wird.“

„Danke“, sagte Harry erleichtert. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum sie mich zum Vorsitzenden ernannt haben, obwohl ich bei kaum einem Treffen dabei sein kann.“

„Weil du, mein begriffsstutziger Freund, Harry Potter bist“, erklärte Ron grinsend. „Es gibt keinen besseren Schachzug, um die Leute dazu zu bringen, ein Projekt zu unterstützen.“

~~~*~~~

„VIP-Tickets für die Wraza-Geier?“ Charlie starrte die Karten ungläubig an. „Ehrlich? Wie bist du an die gekommen?“

„Krum hat sie Hermine geschickt. Er meinte, wir würden vielleicht gerne ein Spiel sehen wollen“, antwortete Harry, während er seinen Seesack auspackte. Er war froh, dass Charlie bereits das Feuerholz zum Glühen gebracht hatte und die Jurte schon ein wenig warm war. So warm wie man es eben auf siebentausend Metern Höhe im Făgăraș erwarten konnte.

„Wir werden ein paar Extraschichten schieben müssen, um so kurz nach Weihnachten nochmal frei zu bekommen“, meinte Charlie und betrachtete die Karten in seiner Hand. „Krum wieder spielen zu sehen, wäre großartig.“

„Hoffentlich dauert dieses Spiel länger als das Finale der Weltmeisterschaft“, entgegnete Harry, verfrachtete seinen leeren Seesack unter sein Feldbett und sah sich um. Ihre Jurte, auch bekannt als Jurte Vier, war Teil eines Jurtenkreises mitten im Reservat. Sie war überraschend geräumig, wenn man bedachte, dass sie keine Magie nutzen konnten, um sie zu vergrößern. Zu viel Magie verstörte die Drachen.

Es gab Platz für vier Betten, einen Tisch mit Stühlen, eine spartanisch eingerichtete Küche und einen Herd, der in der Mitte der Jurte stand und dessen Rohr mit der Zeltstange verbunden war. Sie teilten sich ihre Jurte mit zwei weiteren Wärtern.

„Und du hast mit Krum zusammen am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen“, erinnerte sich Charlie. „Und er war bei Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit. Trotzdem erschien er mir nicht gerade sehr herzlich.“

„Na ja, Krum und Hermine sind gemeinsam auf dem Weihnachtsball gewesen“, erklärte Harry grinsend. „Du hättest Rons Gesicht sehen sollen. Er wollte wütend sein, weil _Krum_ Karten an _Hermine_ geschickt hat, aber es sind die _Wraza-Geier …“_

„Er hatte bestimmt einen halben Herzinfarkt, bis er wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte“, stimmte Charlie zu und sah Harry an. „Wollen wir rüber in die Drei gehen? Die spielen dort heute Abend Karten. Russ und Stephen sind schon da.“

„Nee, dazu habe ich heute keine Lust.“ Harry nahm das Päckchen in die Hand, das er aus seinem Seesack geholt und auf seinem Bett deponiert hatte.

„Und was ist das?“, fragte Charlie, der sich auf sein Bett gelegt hatte, das neben Harrys stand.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Die Diggory-Briefe.“

Überrascht sah Charlie ihn an. „Du willst sie wirklich lesen? Was ist mit ‚Ich will vergessen, was passiert ist‘?“

Harry begegnete seinem Blick. „Die ganze Sache mit Malfoy zu verdrängen, scheint nicht zu funktionieren, wenn ich so an meine Träume denke.“

„Es wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass du etwas unternimmst. Warum hast du dich gerade jetzt dazu entschieden?“

„Ich musste bei diesen ganzen Sitzungen eine Menge Zeit mit Malfoy verbringen.“ Harry zögerte. „Er ist überhaupt nicht mehr so, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Nach der Pressekonferenz gestern hat er dann etwas gesagt, was mir seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht.“

„Und was?“

„Na ja, ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er mich immer noch Potter nennt, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir mal …“ Harry lief rot an.

„Bettgefährten wart?“, schnarrte Charlie.

„Na ja, ja, ich meine … Hat er mich damals auch Potter genannt? Klingt nicht besonders liebevoll.“ Harry wedelte mit seiner Hand, um das Bild loszuwerden. „Wie auch immer, er hat gemeint, dass er das tue, weil es das Einzige sei, was ich kenne und dass es ihm helfe, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Was auch immer er damit meint.“

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für mich klingt es logisch.“

„Ach ja?“

„Na ja, du kennst ihn nur als ungehobelten, idiotischen Slytherin. Wenn er dich jetzt Harry nennen würde, würde dich das nur noch mehr verrückt machen als ohnehin schon. Und das mit der Vergangenheit … Offensichtlich wurden seine Erinnerungen nicht gelöscht, also hat er immer noch die gleichen Gefühle für dich wie damals. Dich Harry zu nennen, würde ihm nur vor Augen halten, was er verloren hat.“

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Er kann doch nicht immer noch Gefühle für mich haben, wenn er denn überhaupt jemals welche hatte. Das ist doch schon fast drei Jahre her.“

„Und wie lange sollt ihr zusammen gewesen sein? Zwei Jahre? Ich vermute, dass es eine ziemlich intensive Beziehung gewesen ist.“ Harry starrte ihn wütend an, doch Charlie ließ sich nicht beirren. „Es muss so gewesen sein. Keiner von euch beiden ist das, was man allgemeinhin als zurückhaltend bezeichnet.“

„Aber wir waren gerade mal vierzehn!“, rief Harry entrüstet.

„Und fünfzehn und dann fast sechzehn“, gab Charlie zu bedenken. „Zwei Jahre. Das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit, selbst für eine Jugendromanze. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass Malfoy das Bedürfnis hat, sich davon zu distanzieren.“

Harry nickte und betrachtete die Briefe, die immer noch auf seinem Bett lagen. „Also findest du, dass ich sie lesen sollte?“

Charlie rollte genervt mit seinen Augen. „Ja, weil sie dich verrückt machen werden, bis du es endlich tust und weil du nach dem Lesen mit Sicherheit wütend hier rausstürmst und ein paar Dutzend Bäume fällst und unser Feuerholz langsam knapp wird.“

„Es freut mich, dass dir mein Wohlergehen so am Herzen liegt.“

„Ich gebe mein Bestes.“

Harry seufzte und löste das gelbe Band, das die Briefe zusammenhielt. Dann entfaltete er den Obersten. Das Muggelpapier fühlte sich ungewohnt an, nachdem er jetzt schon so viele Jahre Pergament nutzte. Er las ihn langsam und nachdem er ihn beendet hatte, ließ er ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu Charlie schweben.

„Du denkst nicht mal mehr darüber nach, oder?“, fragte Charlie lachend.

Harry sah auf. „Was?“

„Du hast gerade einfach mit deiner Hand rumgefuchtelt und den Brief zu mir rüberschweben lassen“, erklärte Charlie und hielt das Blatt Papier hoch.

„Oh, na ja, ja. Du weißt ja auch davon. Bei anderen mache ich das nicht.“

„Stablose Magie ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss, Harry. Das ist nicht so wie Parsel, ähm … was aber nicht heißt, dass du dich dafür schämen brauchst“, fügte Charlie schnell an, als er Harrys warnenden Blick sah.

„Lies. Das erspart mir die Mühe, dir zu erzählen, was in den Briefen steht.“


	53. Sucher gegen Sucher - Teil II

„Also DAS war ein Spiel!“, jubelte Ron aufgeregt und beobachtete die Spieler, wie sie langsam das Feld verließen. „Krum war unglaublich! Hast du seinen Trick gesehen, kurz bevor er den Schnatz gefangen hat?“ Er hob sein Omniglas, um ihn sich noch einmal anzuschauen.

Harry nickte, während er sich umsah. Das Stadion war nicht ganz so groß wie das bei der Weltmeisterschaft, dennoch war es ziemlich beeindruckend. Bestimmt zehnmal so groß wie das Quidditchfeld in Hogwarts. Harry hatte seinen Veränderungszauber benutzt, weshalb Hermine und Ron ihm anfänglich ständig verwirrte Blicke zugeworfen hatten, bis sie sich an das unbekannte Gesicht neben sich gewöhnt hatten. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich Krum mit uns treffen wird. Er feiert bestimmt mit seinen Mannschaftskollegen.“ Seine Stimme kam ihm immer noch seltsam fremd vor. Er trug das NeueStimme-Amulett, das George entwickelt hatte. Damit konnte man der eigenen Aussprache einen bestimmten Akzent verleihen. Er nutzte die australische Version, weil ihm der melodische Klang gefiel.

„Na ja, er hat gesagt, wir sollen nach ihrem Sieg auf unseren Plätzen bleiben. Dann würde er nach dem Spiel kommen und uns rumführen“, sagte Hermine und rollte ihre Augen über Krums vorzeitige Annahme, dass seine Mannschaft gewinnen würde.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er uns alles zeigt?“, fragte Ron und sah sich um, als würde er erwarten, dass Krum jeden Augenblick auf sie zu kam.

„Alles? Auch die Umkleiden und den Besenschrank?“, erwiderte Hermine lachend.

Charlie lehnte sich auf seinem Sitz zurück. „Wir haben es auf jeden Fall nicht eilig. Die Apparierzonen werden bestimmt noch mindestens eine Stunde überfüllt sein.“

Harry nickte und wandte sich an Hermine. „Wann müsst ihr zurück?“, wollte er wissen. Es war schön, seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Ihm war erst aufgefallen, wie sehr er sie vermisste, als er über Weihnachten zu Hause gewesen war und ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie sich wieder trennen mussten.

„Unser Portschlüssel ist für morgen Früh bestellt“, antwortete Hermine. „Hast du schon die Briefe gelesen, Harry?“

Harry schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. „Du gibst wohl niemals auf, was? Ja, ich habe sie gelesen.“

„Und?“, fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

Harry hielt einen Augenblick inne. „Und ich denke darüber nach.“

„Harry! Lass uns darüber –"

„Lass gut sein, Hermine“, unterbrach sie Charlie sanft. „Du wirst nicht viel mehr aus ihm herausbekommen, glaub mir.“

Sie tummelten sich noch beinahe eine Stunde auf ihren Plätzen, beobachteten, wie sich die Ränge leerten, und sprachen über das Spiel. Gerade als sie entschieden hatten, dass Krum wohl nicht mehr auftauchen würde, trat ein Zauberer in scharlachroten Securityroben auf sie zu. „Miss Granger?“ Hermine nickte. „Mr Krum hat mich gebeten, Sie und Ihre Begleiter hinunter zum Quidditchfeld zu bringen.“

Ron sprang sofort auf und gemeinsam folgten sie dem Securityzauberer nach unten. „Wird Krum wirklich kommen?“, fragte Ron aufgeregt.

„Du scheinst deine Angst besiegt zu haben, dass Krum dir Hermine ausspannen will“, stellte Harry amüsiert fest.

„Ach was, Hermine macht sich viel zu viele Gedanken über ihre UTZe, um was mit ihm anzufangen.“

Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft und rammte ihren Ellenbogen in Rons Rippen.

„Auaaaa!“, schrie Ron und hielt sich die schmerzende Seite. „Ich habe das eigentlich positiv gemeint!“

„Vielleicht werde ich zu beschäftigt sein, um auch irgendetwas mit dir anzufangen“, erwiderte sie.

Unten auf dem Feld bat der Securityzauberer sie, noch einen Moment zu warten und verschwand in dem Tunnel Richtung Umkleiden. Zehn Minuten später erschien Viktor Krum. Er hatte immer noch seine Spieluniform an.

„Errmine!“, rief er lächelnd und küsste sie auf beide Wangen. Dann sah er Harry mit einem taxierenden Blick an. „Und das ist?“

„Hank Black“, antwortete Harry und streckte seine Hand aus. Der australische Akzent war stärker als sonst. „Freut mich, dich wiederzusehen.“

„Ah, ja. Hermine schon hat gesagt, du sein versteckt.“ Krum betrachtete ihn neugierig. „Das sein ein sehr gute Verkleidung. Deine Stimme auch? Ja, sehr gut.“

„Hoffe, es stört dich nicht. Ist nicht gerade einfach, irgendwo hinzugehen, ohne dass es gleich einen Aufstand gibt.“ Harry drehte sich zu Ron, der ihn schon ein paar Mal angestoßen hatte. „Bestimmt erinnerst du dich auch noch an Ron und Charlie von Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit.“

Krum nickte Ron zu und schüttelte seine Hand. Dann betrachtete er Charlie. „Natürlich. Du warst auch bei Trimagischen Turnier? Oder nicht? Ein Drachenhüter?“

Charlie sah ihn überrascht an. „Das ist schon eine Weile her. Es überrascht mich, dass du dich daran erinnerst.“

„Du hast mich gesagt, dass ich nicht soll Harry unterschätzen.“ Krum sah Harry an. „Und er hatte Recht? Oder ja?“

Harry nickte, er fühlte sich unwohl. „Ich hatte auch jede Menge Glück.“

Krum nickte wissend. „Und ein Menge Pech.“

„Glückwunsch zum Sieg“, sagte Hermine, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Du willst bestimmt gleich zurück zu deiner Mannschaft, um mit ihnen zu feiern. Wir wollen dich nicht lange aufhalten.“

„Eigentlich ich wollen wissen, ob Harry, Entschuldigung Hank vielleicht will gehen fliegen mit mir. Eine Runde Sucher gegen Sucher, so es heißt bei euch in England, ja?“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Harry erstaunt. „Bist du nicht erschöpft? Du hast doch gerade erst gespielt.“

Krum winkte ab. „Das heute nur war eine kurze Spiel. Manchmal sie gehen über mehrere Tage. Was du sagen? Bester von drei?“

„Ähm, klar.“ Harry sah an sich herab. „Hast du eine Uniform und einen Besen, die ich mir leihen kann? Und ist das für euch in Ordnung?“ Er blickte zu seinen Freunden.

„Selbstverständlich. Wir setzen uns hier hin und sehen euch zu“, antwortete Hermine und deutete auf die Mannschaftsbank. Ron sah aus, als würde er gleich vor Aufregung explodieren.

Krum führte Harry zu den Umkleiden. Seine Mannschaftskollegen waren schon weg, aber überall lagen feuchte Handtücher und Teile der Ausrüstung herum. Krum öffnete eine Tür, hinter der sich ein Lagerraum mit verschiedenen Trainingsausrüstungen befand. „Nimm, was du brauchen. Ich holen dir eine Besen. Du magst immer noch den Feuerblitz? Ich haben eine neue Feuerblitz, den du vielleicht gerne probieren willst?“

„Ähm, ja, das wäre super.“ Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass er gleich gegen Krum spielen würde. Er schnappte sich Arm- und Beinschützer und eine Trainingsrobe in den Farben von Krums Mannschaft. Kurz sah er zu den dicken Brustschützern, doch entschied sich dagegen. Es würde keine Klatscher geben, vor denen er sich schützen müsste und er zog es sowieso vor, sich frei bewegen zu können.

„Wirst du fliegen mit dem Veränderungszauber?“, fragte Krum überrascht, als Harry die Schoner anschnallte. „Du kannst ihn halten?“

Harry nickte. „Das ist kein Problem. Eigentlich habe ich sogar erst wegen Quidditch damit angefangen. In Rumänien spiele ich in einer Amateurmannschaft. Vielsafttrank zu benutzen, ist zu riskant, er könnte mitten in einem Spiel aufhören zu wirken. Und der Veränderungszauber ist praktischer für Situationen wie heute, wenn ich mal unter Menschen sein will.“ Er sah sich in der Umkleide um und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er gleich gegen Krum spielen würde. „Das war wirklich nett von dir, uns einzuladen, Viktor. Ich war ehrlich überrascht, dass du nach all der Zeit noch an uns gedacht hast.“

Krum lachte. „Das Trimagische Turnier ist vier Jahre her und du sein jetzt achtzehn? Ja?“ Harry nickte und Krum zögerte kurz. „Ich nicht wollen böse Erinnerungen holen, aber ich wissen, dass dir ist gelöscht worden deine Erinnerung aus diese Jahr.“

Harry hielt in der Bewegung, seinen Gürtel zu schließen, inne und sah Krum an. „Ja, aber ich erinnere mich trotzdem an das Turnier.“ Ihn beschlich wieder dieses Angstgefühl, das er immer bekam, wenn er mit jemandem sprach, den er aus dieser Zeit kannte. Die Angst, er würde etwas erfahren, was er nicht mehr wusste. Dinge, die er vielleicht nicht mehr wissen wollte.

„Ich dich damals haben eingeladen zum Fliegen. Vielleicht du dich nicht mehr erinnerst?“ Krum hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Doch nach dritter Aufgabe, da es gab keine Chance mehr.“

Harry nickte langsam. „Ich erinnere mich. Du hast direkt nach der ersten Aufgabe mit mir gesprochen. Ich dachte allerdings, dass du einfach nur höflich sein wolltest.“

„Viktor Krum niemals ist höflich, frag die Zeitungen“, entgegnete er herablassend. „Ich war beeindruckt von dein Fliegen. Sehr gut für so eine kleine Junge.“

„Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr so klein“, protestierte Harry und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Egal, ich bin damals gar nicht richtig geflogen, nur dem Drachen ausgewichen.“

„Nein, nicht an diese Tag. Die Nacht, wenn du über die See geflogen bist“, widersprach Krum. „Ich weiß eine Nacht, ich denken, du fliegst in das Schiff, doch dann du fängst den Schnatz und hast hochgezogen kurz vor mir.“

Harry spürte, wie er blass wurde und zwang sich, ruhig zu sprechen. „Diese Erinnerungen sind verloren. Davon weiß ich nichts mehr.“

„Dann mir tut es leid, wirklich leid, dass ich gesagt haben. Nicht einfache Aufgabe für dich“, stellte Krum ernst fest. „Ich hoffen, du wollen trotzdem fliegen mit mir?“

Harry schüttelte sich und nickte, nahm sich ein paar Stiefel und schnürte sie zu. „Klar. Diese Chance lasse ich mir nicht entgehen.“

Krum nickte zufrieden und holte den Besen. Gemeinsam traten sie zurück auf das sonnige Feld und Harry schirmte seine Augen ab, um sich umzusehen. „Benutzen wir einen Übungsschnatz?“

Krum schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Pah, Übungsschnatze? Niemals. Ich haben meine Schnatzkiste hier.“ Er ging zu der Bank, auf der neben Ron eine Kiste stand. „Zwei von drei gewinnt? Gut?“

„Klar. Lass mich nur kurz ein paar Runden drehen, um mich mit dem Besen vertraut zu machen, okay?“

Krum nickte zustimmend und Harry schwang aufgeregt ein Bein über das geliehene Fluggerät und hob ohne einen Blick zurück vom Boden ab. Krum sah ihm einen Augenblick zu, dann wandte er sich an Hermine. „Ich sein wirklich froh, dass ihr gekommen nach Bulgarien. Es war ein lange Zeit und viel Wasser ist im Fluss? Ja?“

Hermine lächelte über die verdrehte Metapher. „Ja, es ist viel passiert.“ Sie blickte zu Harry, der schon einige Meter hoch in der Luft war. „Und wir versuchen immer noch, uns davon zu erholen.“

„Ja, ja. Natürlich. Deswegen ich denken, dass ihr gerne kommen nach Bulgarien.“ Krum beobachtete Harry einen Augenblick. „Er sein sehr gut auf eine Besen.“

Zum ersten Mal meldete sich nun Charlie zu Wort. „Ich gebe dir denselben Rat wie vor vier Jahren. Unterschätze Harry dort oben nicht.“

Krum lachte befreit. „Ich werden das genießen und er wird haben ein gute Erinnerung.“ Mit einem Nicken in Richtung von Harrys Freunden stieg er auf seinen Besen und flog Harry hinterher.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Bank und schirmte ihre Augen mit der Hand vor der Sonne ab. „Was denkt ihr, wie lange das dauern wird?“

„Eine ganze Weile länger als Krum glaubt“, antwortete Charlie und Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Schau, er hat den Schnatz losgelassen.“ Sie sahen zu, wie die beiden Sucher die obligatorischen zwanzig Sekunden abwarteten und ihm dann hinterher jagten. Krum lag weiter vorne, während sie über das Feld rasten, doch Harry war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Ron holte sein Omniglas hervor und stellte es auf Autofolgemodus, noch eine von Weasleys Erweiterungen, um das Spiel aufzunehmen. Er wusste, Harry würde es später gerne selbst sehen wollen.

Plötzlich traten zwei Zauberer aus dem Tunnel und stellten sich ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt hin. Einer von ihnen war klein und dick und trug die bulgarische Nationalflagge auf seinem Umhang. „Scheint so als hätte Krum ein neues Ziel. Er greift wieder auf seine alten Tricks zurück.“

„Hoffentlich wird er es mit diesem länger aushalten als mit dem letzten“, sagte der englische Zauberer neben ihm.

Ron und Hermine sahen einander besorgt an. Ron wollte schon aufstehen, doch Charlie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dann stand er selbst auf und ging zu den beiden Männern. „Verzeihung, ich konnte Sie eben hören. Welche alten Tricks?“

„Ach, das ist nur Krums bevorzugte Art, seine neuen Liebhaber zu verführen. Sie erst mit einem Spiel heißmachen und dann ein guter, ausgedehnter Fick in der Umkleide“, antwortete der Bulgarier lachend und der andere Zauberer nickte zustimmend. Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf und beide Männer drehten sich zu ihr um. Der kleine, dicke Bulgarier räusperte sich peinlich berührt. „Verzeihung, Miss. Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen.“

Ron sah etwas blass um die Nasenspitze aus, doch sein Blick klebte immer noch auf den beiden Suchern. „Also überlässt er ihnen den Schnatz?“, fragte er. „Lässt sie gewinnen, um …“

„Nein, Krum würde niemals jemandem den Schnatz überlassen …“

„Nun, unser Freund hat ihn gerade gefangen“, unterbrach ihn Hermine mit unverhohlener Genugtuung. Sie deutete auf einen Punkt ein paar hundert Meter entfernt, wo Harry jubelnd den goldenen Schnatz in die Höhe streckte.

„Wer zum Teufel ist das?“ Beiden Zauberern war das Lachen vergangen und sie starrten ungläubig auf die beiden Sucher, die in der Luft schwebten und miteinander redeten.

„Hank Black“, antwortete Charlie mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ist er Brite? Kennen Sie ihn?“, fragte der dicke Zauberer und sah zu Krum, der auf sie zugeflogen kam.

„Nein, Australier“, erklärte Charlie und folgte damit ‚Hanks‘ Geschichte problemlos. „Er arbeitet mit mir im Drachenreservat von Făgăraș.“

Krum landete mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und sah Charlie an. „Du hatten wieder einmal Recht. Diesmal ich nicht werden es ihm so einfach machen.“ Er ging zu der Kiste und holte sich einen neuen Schnatz. Dann sah er zu dem Mann, der neben Charlie stand. „Hol mir noch eine paar Schnatze, Hans. Wir jetzt spielen bis fünf.“

Hans sah ihn überrascht an. „Da*, Viktor.“ Krum nickte und flog wieder hinauf zu Harry. Hans ging zurück in den Tunnel und kehrte mit einer neuen Kiste mit Schnatzen und weiteren Menschen zurück, die aufgeregt auf Bulgarisch miteinander sprachen.

Der englische Zauberer stellte sich neben Hermine. „Woher kennen Sie Viktor?“

Hermine warf Ron einen kurzen Blick zu, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wir haben uns in Hogwarts kennengelernt“, antwortete sie zögernd, „als er zu dem Trimagischen Turnier dort war. Er hat uns eingeladen, um ihm heute zuzusehen. Charlie und Ron sind Brüder und Charlie hat Hank mitgebracht.“

„Und dieser Hank, er ist einfach nur ein Drachenwärter? Er spielt nicht mal Quidditch?“

Charlie schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Hank spielt in der Amateurliga in Rumänien. Er ist mit Abstand der beste Sucher im Umkreis.“

Sie hörten alle auf zu reden, um den Kampf in der Luft zu beobachten. Beide Männer waren fest entschlossen, den Schnatz zu fangen. Auf ihren grimmigen Gesichtern war nicht die Spur eines Lächelns zu sehen, während sie sich gegenseitig über den Platz jagten. Harry hing nicht länger hinter Krum fest, sondern zwang ihn zur Verfolgung, weil er so schnell hinter dem kleinen, goldenen Ball hinterher schoss.

Hans wandte sich an den Engländer. „Schau mal, ob dieser Scout noch da ist.“

„Ich will das hier aber nicht verpassen“, protestierte der andere.

Ron lachte und deutete auf sein Omniglas. „Keine Sorge, ich nehme es für Hank auf.“

Der Zauberer sah zweifelnd auf das schwebende Fernglas. „Wie auch immer, ich möchte nichts verpassen.“ Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief einen Patronus in Gestalt eines Hasen herbei, der mit seiner Nachricht den Tunnel entlanghoppelte.

„Sieht aus, als ob Viktor diese Runde für sich entscheidet“, sagte Hans und sie sahen zu, wie Krum nur wenige Meter über dem Feld vor Harry her raste. Plötzlich rauschte der Schnatz wieder in die Höhe und Harry folgte ihm sofort. Sein Gleichgewicht konnte er nur halten, indem er sich um seine eigene Achse drehte. Krum lag nun hinter ihm, da er bei dem Richtungswechsel hatte abbremsen müssen. Der Schnatz verschwand, während die beiden Sucher ihm Richtung Sonne hinterherjagten. Harry kreiste in die eine Richtung, Krum in die andere, um ihn wiederzufinden.

Immer mehr Menschen traten aus dem Tunnel heraus, ein paar davon waren Krums Mannschaftskameraden, erklärte Ron seinem Bruder aufgeregt und beobachtete Harry aufmerksam. „Er ist wirklich gut, besser als in der Schule.“

Charlie lachte. „Er fliegt viel an seinen freien Tagen. Ich hoffe nur, er riskiert nicht zu viel.“

Hermine nickte und sah wieder zu den beiden Suchern. Krum hatte etwas gesehen und raste zur anderen Seite. Harry dagegen zögerte, er war sich nicht sicher, ob das vielleicht nur eine Finte war. Doch dann entdeckte er den Schnatz nur wenige Meter vor Krum und nahm ebenfalls die Verfolgung auf. Er beugte sich tief über seinen Besen. Beinahe holte er Krum ein und flog rechts neben ihm, als der Schnatz plötzlich nach links abdrehte und Harry einen großen Bogen fliegen musste, um einen Zusammenstoß mit Krum zu vermeiden. Der streckte triumphierend seine Hand aus und pflückte den Schnatz aus der Luft.

„Eins-Eins“, stellte Ron fest und rieb aufgeregt seine Hände aneinander. „Harry holt sich den nächsten.“

„Hank“, flüsterte Hermine scharf.

„Richtig, Hank.“

Wieder flog Krum zu ihnen, doch dieses Mal stieg er nicht ab. Stattdessen schleuderte er den aufgebrauchten Schnatz auf den Boden und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Hans ihm einen neuen zuwarf. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, raste er wieder zu Harry hinauf, der inmitten des Spielfeldes auf ihn wartete.

„Er hat aufgehört, mit uns zu reden“, stellte Hermine fest und hob den alten Schnatz auf. „Ob er sich Sorgen macht?“

„Nein, wenn er sich auf einen Sieg konzentriert, redet er im Allgemeinen nicht. Er mag die Ablenkung nicht.“ Der dicke, bulgarische Zauberer, der schon von Anfang an mit ihnen sprach, hatte sich wieder neben sie gestellt.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die beiden Sucher wieder gestartet. Dieses Mal blieben sie auf größerem Abstand zueinander und suchten den Himmel nach dem Schnatz ab. Sie entdeckten ihn nahezu gleichzeitig und wieder entbrannte ein Wettfliegen zwischen ihnen. Der Schnatz schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden und flatterte an der kleinen Zuschauermenge vorbei, die an der Seitenlinie stand. Harry raste wie der Blitz hinter ihm her, dicht gefolgt von Krum.

„Sie sind verdammt schnell“, sagte Hermine und Ron nickte zustimmend. Sie sahen zu, wie der Schnatz seinen Abstand zu Harry hielt und schließlich auf die Wand am Ende des Feldes zuflog. „Oh Merlin, ich kann das nicht mit ansehen“, keuchte Hermine und hielt sich die Augen zu.

Charlie und Ron beobachteten wie erstarrt, wie Harry mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf die Wand zuhielt. Krum war langsamer geworden und rief Harry irgendetwas zu.

„Zieh hoch, zieh hoch!“, rief Ron, doch Harry streckte seine Hand aus. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn von dem Schnatz. In allerletzter Sekunde bekam er ihn zu fassen und riss seinen Besen hoch, in seiner vertikalen Rolle streifte er die Wand sogar leicht. Krum flog auf ihn zu und schien ihn auf Bulgarisch anzuschreien, doch Harry schüttelte nur lachend seinen Kopf.

„Euer Freund hat keine Angst, dass er sich den Hals bricht?“, fragte der Engländer ungläubig. „Das war ganz schön leichtsinnig.“

„Er übt dieses Manöver schon seit Monaten. Im Făgăraș nutzt er dafür die steilen Klippenhänge“, antwortete Charlie. „Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er den richtigen Moment verpasst hätte. Wobei ihm ein einziges Mal bei dieser Geschwindigkeit ohnehin das Leben kosten würde.“

Hans hatte bereits den nächsten Schnatz aus der Kiste geholt und tauschte mit Krum. Hermine bemerkte, dass die Sonne bald untergehen würde. Sie stand über der Ecke des Stadions. „Bald werden sie nicht mehr genug Licht haben.“

Ron nickte. „Aber es steht zwei zu eins. Wenn Hank den holt, ist es sowieso vorbei.“

In diesem Moment trat eine Hexe mit blonden Locken und einer Feder mit Notizblock in der Hand an sie heran. „Verzeihung, man hat mir gesagt, dass Sie den anderen Sucher kennen?“

Hermine nickte. „Und Sie sind?“

„Jessie Hayes, Quidditch im Quartal.“ Sie streckte Hermine ihre Hand entgegen. Nach kurzem Zögern griff Hermine danach und schüttelte sie. Sie wusste, wie sehr Harry die Zeitungen hasste. Im Prinzip war es jedoch nicht Harry Potter dort oben in der Luft, zumindest soweit es die Journalistin anging. Charlie schüttelte ihr ebenfalls die Hand. „Würden Sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten?“ Die Journalistin sah zwischen Hermine und Charlie hin und her. Hermine war einfach unsicher, weil Sie Harrys Abneigung nur allzu gut kannte.

Doch Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die rumänischen Zeitungen haben auch schon über Hank berichtet. Es schien ihn nie zu stören.“

Erleichtert drehte sich Hermine zu der Journalistin um und nickte zustimmend. Sofort begann sie eine Frage nach der anderen abzufeuern, ohne ihre Augen von dem Kampf oben in der Luft abzuwenden.

„Er kommt aus Australien.“

„Ja, aber ich habe ihn erst im September in Rumänien kennengelernt.“

„Wie lange spielt er schon Quidditch?“ – „Ich glaube, er sagte so ungefähr acht Jahre.“

„Aber er spielt nicht professionell?“ – „Nein, nur in der Amateurliga in Rumänien“, antwortete Charlie. „Für das Drachenfeuer-Team.“

„Und davor hat er in Australien Quidditch gespielt?“ – „Er spricht nicht viel über Australien. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft er dort gespielt hat.“

So ging die Fragerei weiter, bis sich Charlie schließlich genervt umdrehte. „Warum warten Sie nicht und fragen Hank persönlich? Wahrscheinlich werden Sie ihm sowieso alle diese Fragen auch nochmal stellen und wir wollen das hier sehen.“

Die beiden Männer kämpften unerbittlich um den Schnatz. Wieder und wieder konnten sie ihn fast fangen und verfehlten ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter. Plötzlich schwenkte Harry nach links, Krum folgte ihm sofort. Der Schnatz war nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und beugte sich tief über seinen Besen. Krum holte auf und dann ließ sich der Schnatz plötzlich fallen. Er klappte seine Flügel ein und rauschte Richtung Boden. Krum war ihm sofort auf den Fersen und Harry nahm die Verfolgung der beiden auf.

„Der Wronski-Bluff!“ Ron packte Hermines Arm.

Nur Zentimeter trennten die beiden Sucher, die dem Boden entgegenrasten. Einer von ihnen würde den Schnatz fangen, bevor sie unten ankamen. Krum hatte das Glück auf seiner Seite, er erreichte den Schnatz zuerst, packte ihn kurz bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug und riss seinen Besen hoch. Harry sah, wie der Schnatz in Krums Hand verschwand und brach seinen Sturzflug ebenfalls ab. Dann landete er und wartete auf Krum.

Der kam ein paar Schritte entfernt ebenfalls auf dem Feld an und warf Harry den Schnatz zu, der ihn mühelos auffing. „Wir haben Gleichstand, meine Freund. Wer die Schnatz zunächst fängt, gewinnt.“

Harry zögerte und blickte in den Himmel. „Die Sonne geht schon unter. Sollen wir es nicht einfach bei dem Unentschieden belassen?“

Krum sah ihn fassungslos an. „Was? Ich nicht mehr haben so viel Spaß gehabt in Monaten. Wir können nicht jetzt aufhören. Was werden unsere ganzen Zuschauer sagen?“

Überrascht sah Harry zu der Menge, die sich an der Seitenlinie und sogar auf den Rängen versammelt hatte. Mittlerweile hatten sich mindestens einhundert Menschen im Stadion eingefunden. Dennoch sah er besorgt in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel. „Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst, Viktor?“

Krum sah ihn überrascht an. „Du glaubst, dass du gewinnen? Du haben nur Glück. Bei der ersten Runde ich haben dich unterschätzt. Beim zweiten Punkt du hast großes Risiko gemacht. Der nächste gehört mir.“

Harry lachte. „Nicht wenn ich ihn zuerst schnappe.“

Krum hielt den Schnatz in die Höhe. „Bereit?“

Harry nickte und Krum ließ den Schnatz los. Der schwebte einen Augenblick vor ihnen, bevor er mit seinen Flügeln schlug und in den Himmel hinauf verschwand. Gedanklich zählte Harry bis zwanzig und mit einem Nicken in Krums Richtung jagte er dem Schnatz nach.

Sucher gegen Sucher war etwas völlig anderes als ein reguläres Spiel, währenddessen man immer die anderen Spieler, Klatscher und Quaffel im Blick behalten musste. Bei Sucher gegen Sucher musste man nur auf zwei Dinge achten: auf den anderen Sucher und den Schnatz. Harry zwang sich zur Konzentration und lauschte. Da es in diesem Stadion so unglaublich ruhig war, konnte er das Schlagen der Flügel beinahe hören. Dort! Langsam drehte sich Harry nach rechts, er wollte Krum nicht zeigen, dass er wusste, wo sich der Schnatz befand. Mit seinen Augen suchte er nach dem kleinen, goldenen Ball, während er seine Ohren spitzte.

Und dann hörte er es: Ein Geräusch, das wie das Brummen einer Hummel klang, und es war nicht weit entfernt. Krum drehte zu seiner Linken Kreise, offensichtlich noch immer auf der Suche. Wie zufällig drehte sich Harry um und flog langsam einen Achter in Richtung des Geräusches. Endlich sah er ihn auch, nur noch etwa zehn Meter entfernt. Harry wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Krum, der mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf ihn zuraste. Sofort warf sich Harry auf seinem Besen dem Schnatz entgegen und schnappte ihn mühelos, bevor Krum überhaupt bei ihm war. Die feinen Flügel flatterten in seiner Hand, während er sich zu Krum umwandte.

„Und wieder einmal du haben mich geschlagen, Harry Potter“, sagte Krum, der nun neben ihm anhielt. „Es sein nicht einfach, in Moment, mich zu überraschen. Und du haben es geschafft.“

Harry steuerte seinen Besen etwas näher zu Krum und streckte seine Hand aus. „Das war ein super Spiel.“

Krum nickte und betrachtete ihn intensiv mit seinen schwarzen Augen, als würde er nach dem wahren Harry Potter hinter dem Veränderungszauber suchen. „Ich müssen zugeben, ich hatten gehofft, wir könnten mehr voneinander sehen. Doch es scheint, dass wir müssen uns wiedersehen in eine Wettkampf, so es kann nicht sein.“

„Tut mir leid, ich verstehe nicht …“, sagte Harry und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du werden noch sehen. Du musst gehen zurück und empfangen die Glückwünsche von deine Freunde. Du haben sie dir verdient“, erwiderte Krum leichthin und klopfte Harry auf den Rücken.

Am Boden herrschte überwältigtes Schweigen. Niemand applaudierte oder jubelte. Ron stand mit offenem Mund da und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er die beiden Sucher bei ihrem Gespräch beobachtete. „Er hat tatsächlich Viktor Krum besiegt.“

„Du weißt, dass Hank gut ist, Ron. Warum bist du so überrascht?“

„Weil Viktor Krum, der den Europapokal vier Jahre in Folge gewonnen hat, gerade von einem Drachenhüter aus Rumänien geschlagen wurde“, antwortete die Journalistin. „Das passiert nicht gerade täglich.“

„So ist Hank“, meinte Charlie nur. „Er macht keine halben Sachen. Da kommen sie.“

Krum und Harry waren gerade ein paar Schritte entfernt gelandet und Harry legte seinen Arm um Krums Schulter. „Danke für das Spiel. Das muss wirklich anstrengend für dich gewesen sein, nachdem du heute schon mal eins hattest.“

Krum schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. „Du nicht werden Ausreden für mich erfinden. Du haben regulär gewonnen.“

Hermine und Ron rannten auf Harry zu und Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du gewonnen hast!“ Ron nahm den Besen von Harry entgegen. „Gut gemacht, Kumpel.“

Harry spürte, wie ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Hinter ihm standen zwei Zauberer. „Wie ich hörte, sind Sie Hank Black?“ Harry nickte. „Ich möchte Ihnen Darren Catchop vorstellen. Er scoutet für die Chudley Cannons.“

Plötzlich hörte man einen erstickten Schrei und als Harry sich umwandte, sah er gerade noch, wie sich Rons Augen verdrehten und er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

~~~*~~~

_* Da (bulgarisch) = Ja_


	54. Sucher gegen Sucher - Teil III

Harry konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie schnell sich sein Leben um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht hatte. Er saß an einem Tisch und ihm gegenüber hatten der Besitzer der Cannons, Tom Bishop, sowie der Trainer, Ben Herr, Platz genommen. Harry hatte wieder den Veränderungszauber über sich gesprochen und trug das NeueStimme-Amulett. Neben ihm saß Bill Weasley und vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag der Vertrag.

Die letzten fünfzehn Minuten hatte Bishop ihm erklärt, welche Pläne er und Herr mit den Cannons hatten, um die Jahrhunderte andauernde Negativserie endlich zu kippen. Die gesamte Mannschaft war ausgetauscht worden, genauso wie das Trainerteam. „Nachdem Quidditch im Quartal letztes Jahr nach dem Ende der Saison geschrieben hatte, dass die Cannons nur dann gewinnen würden, wenn sie die gesamte Mannschaft austauschten und einen Kessel voller Felix Felicis trinken würden, habe ich entschieden, genau das zu tun. Na ja, bis auf den Kessel natürlich. Die Position des Suchers war die letzte vakante Stelle. Ich muss sagen, dass Ihr Spiel gegen Krum mehr als beeindruckend gewesen ist und wir sind sehr froh, dass Sie sich entschieden haben, einen Vertrag bei uns zu unterschreiben.“

Bill sah ihn an und nickte ihm zu. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen. Harry drückte in Gedanken die Daumen und hoffte, er würde jetzt nicht den größten Fehler seines Lebens begehen. „Ich muss zugeben, dass die Möglichkeit, professionell Quidditch spielen zu können, schon immer ein großer Traum von mir gewesen ist, doch ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass er jemals wahr werden würde.“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, überrascht es mich, dass Sie nicht schon längst professionell spielen. Ihr Talent wurde wohl leider bei den Drachen vergeudet, fürchte ich“, warf Herr ein.

„Nun, bevor ich unterschreibe, muss ich Ihnen etwas sagen, was eine Vertragsänderung bedingen wird.“

Bishop sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Sie hoffen doch nicht auf mehr Geld. Ihr Manager hat bereits ein großes Honorar für Sie ausgehandelt.“

Darüber musste Harry lachen. Bill hatte sich bereit erklärt, seinen Manager zu spielen und die Sache bisher wirklich gut gemacht. Nun schüttelte Bill allerdings seinen Kopf und zog einen neuen Vertrag aus seiner Tasche. „Die Bedingungen sind dieselben. Wir haben lediglich den Paragrafen über die Privatsphäre und die Verschwiegenheitsklausel angepasst. Außerdem werden Sie feststellen, dass der Vertrag nun auf ‚den Spieler, auch bekannt als Hank Black‘ lautet.“

Herr und Bishop lasen sich den Vertrag durch. „Was meinen sie mit ‚auch bekannt als‘? Sind Sie etwa nicht Hank Black?“

Harry holte tief Luft und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich bin Harry Potter.“ Mit einer fließenden Zauberstabbewegung ließ er den Veränderungszauber verschwinden.

Der Vertrag glitt Bishop aus der Hand und rollte sich auf dem Tisch zusammen. Beide Männer sahen Harry fassungslos an. Herr fand als Erster seine Stimme wieder. „Wie in Merlins Namen? Warum? Sie sind Hank Black, aber er ist Harry Potter? Ich verstehe es nicht, warum diese Veränderung?“

Harry musste über ihren Schock lachen. „Ich nutze den Veränderungszauber, um meine Privatsphäre zu sichern.“ Ihm fiel auf, dass er immer noch sein Amulett trug und nahm es ab, sodass er wieder mit seiner normalen Stimme sprechen konnte. „Ich habe ihn auch bei dem Spiel in Wraza getragen. Das Stadion wäre wohl ausgeflippt, wenn man mich mit Krum fliegen gesehen hätte. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass man mir einen Vertrag anbieten würde, doch als Harry Potter kann ich Ihrer Mannschaft nicht beitreten. Ich bin bereit, zu spielen, ich möchte gerne spielen, jedoch nur als Hank Black.“

„Aber wieso nicht als Harry Potter? Denken Sie doch nur mal daran, wie viele Menschen zu den Spielen kommen –"

„Das ist genau der Grund, warum Harry nicht als Harry Potter spielen möchte“, unterbrach ihn Bill. „Er möchte, dass ihn die Menschen wegen seiner Art zu spielen bewundern, ihn für seinen Einsatz für das Team schätzen und nicht für seinen Namen.“

Harry nickte. „Um gut mit meinen Mannschaftskameraden auszukommen und um zu verhindern, dass dies an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, möchte ich, dass nur Sie beide von meiner wahren Identität wissen.“

„Der Veränderungszauber, können Sie damit spielen? Wird er nicht seine Wirkung verlieren?“, fragte Herr.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist überhaupt kein Problem, das kostet mich keine Mühe und beeinflusst mein Spiel in keinster Weise. Er wird nur aufhören zu wirken, wenn ich bewusstlos bin. Das ist ein Risiko, das ich bereit bin, einzugehen.“

„Wie oft waren Sie während eines Spiels schon bewusstlos?“, fragte Herr und sah ihn streng an.

„Öfter als ich zugeben möchte. Doch das war immer während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts und lag nicht an meiner Art zu spielen, sondern ausschließlich daran, dass ich Harry Potter bin.“

Die beiden Männer sahen sich gegenseitig an. „In Ordnung. Wenn das jedoch auffliegt, werden Sie allein die Konsequenzen tragen.“

„Einverstanden“, bestätigte Harry, nahm die Schreibfeder und unterschrieb am Ende des Vertrages mit ‚Hank Black‘.

~~~*~~~

Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle wurde jäh von Ron Weasleys lauten Jubelschreien unterbrochen. Er war mit einem Tagespropheten in der Hand von seinem Platz am Tisch der Achtklässler aufgesprungen. „Die Cannons haben einen neuen Sucher!“, jubelte er und tanzte zweimal um den Tisch, bevor er sich wieder neben Granger setzte.

Draco sah ihm kopfschüttelnd dabei zu. Er würde diesen Weasley wohl nie verstehen.

~~~*~~~

„Draco?“ Hermine Granger und er hatten sich zum Lernen in der Bibliothek getroffen. „Ich wollte dich vorwarnen. Na ja, nicht wirklich warnen, aber dir sagen, dass Harry am Achtundzwanzigsten da sein wird.“

Draco starrte sie einen Moment lang an und betrachtete dann wieder die Feder in seiner Hand. „Warum hat er sich anders entschieden?“, fragte er kühl und ließ seine Rabenfeder durch seine Finger gleiten.

Granger schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat nur geschrieben, dass er kommen würde.“

„Das macht die Sache etwas komplizierter. Ich hatte lediglich für die Sitzungen rund um Weihnachten die Erlaubnis, mich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten.“

„Der Minister hat es bereits genehmigt. Ich wollte es dir aber erst sagen, wenn alles klar ist.“

Draco sah sie an. „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen.“

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte sichergehen, dass alles gut geht. Ich wollte nicht, dass seine Anwesenheit dich überrascht. Außerdem wird er in Zukunft bei einigen weiteren Ausschusssitzungen dabei sein.“

Das überraschte Draco. „Wirklich? Wie soll das gehen? Ich meine, er ist doch immer noch im Ausland?“

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo er ist“, antwortete Granger zögernd. „Und er wird bestimmt nicht bei jeder Sitzung dabei sein können, aber bei einigen auf jeden Fall. Und er weiß, dass du auch dort sein wirst.“

Draco nickte und wandte sich wieder seiner Arithmantik-Aufgabe zu, die er eigentlich lösen sollte. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass das passieren könnte, wenn Harry mit in das Zentrum eingebunden wurde. Stundenlang hatte er mit seiner Mutter darüber gesprochen. Doch schließlich waren sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie Harrys Unterstützung für den Erfolg des Zentrums benötigten. Dennoch waren sie beide mehr als überrascht gewesen, als er nicht nur zustimmte, ihr Projekt zu unterstützen, sondern sogar ihre Spende verdoppelte. Das hatte aus ihrem Traum Wirklichkeit werden lassen, trotzdem bedeutete es, dass er einen Weg finden musste, sich daran zu gewöhnen, Harry regelmäßig zu sehen.

Als Harry sich ursprünglich geweigert hatte, ihn bei den Sitzungen im Dezember dabei zu haben, hatten sich verschiedene Emotionen in ihm breitgemacht. Zum Einen Wut, weil das Projekt seine Idee gewesen war. Wie konnte man ihn also von den Sitzungen ausschließen? Doch gleichzeitig hatte er auch eine tiefe Erleichterung verspürt. Als er Harry bei Andromeda begegnet war, hatte ihm das mehr wehgetan, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können.

Als Harry schließlich nachgegeben hatte – Draco vermutete stark, dass Granger daran nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen war – und ihn an den Sitzungen teilnehmen ließ, war er sehr unruhig gewesen. Jedes Mal hatte er gespürt, wie Harry ihn musterte, und bei der Pressekonferenz, bei der Harry ihn verteidigt hatte, war schließlich ein wenig Hoffnung in ihm aufgekeimt, die er jedoch schnell wieder unterdrückte. Dass Harry trotz seines Hasses gegenüber Draco bereit war, für ihn einzutreten, bewies nur, dass sie für etwas viel Größeres arbeiteten als die Probleme zwischen zwei Menschen.

Draco sah auf sein Pergament hinab, er hatte schon wieder Harry gezeichnet. Schnell ließ er das Stück Pergament verschwinden und hoffte, Granger hätte nichts bemerkt. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, warum Harry jetzt doch zu den Sitzungen kommen wollte, trotzdem fragte er sich, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Hatte er Rumänien verlassen? Es musste wohl so sein, da er sicherlich nicht jeden Monat den weiten Weg aus dem abgeschiedenen Drachenreservat nach London auf sich nehmen würde.

„Draco.“

Er sah auf und begegnete Grangers sorgenvollem Blick, der auf ihm ruhte. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja, klar“, antwortete er und blätterte eine Seite in seinem Buch um.

„Du hast die letzte viertel Stunde wütend deine Feder angestarrt.“

„Alles ist gut. Ich gehe eine Runde spazieren.“ Er stand auf und schulterte seine Tasche.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass es draußen schneit, oder?“ fragte Granger und nickte Richtung Fenster.

Verwirrt starrte Draco den Schneesturm an und fragte sich, warum das eine Rolle spielen sollte. Richtig, er hatte gesagt, er würde spazieren gehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Granger“, erwiderte er, nickte ihr zu und eilte aus der Bibliothek.

~~~*~~~

Der achtundzwanzigste Februar war ein trostloser, von Graupelschauern geprägter Tag. Draco stand neben seiner Mutter und blickte auf Malfoy Manor in der Ferne. Er hatte einen Regenschutz-Zauber über sie gesprochen, doch der Wind zerrte trotzdem an ihren Umhängen und Haaren. Ihr früheres Zuhause sah genauso trostlos und grau wie der Himmel aus. Draco war froh, dass sie ihr Vorhaben mitten im Winter ausführten, wenn das Haus am gefährlichsten aussah. In zwei Monaten wäre überall Leben gewesen und prächtige Farben hätten den Frühling verkündet. Er legte einen Arm um seine Mutter. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht zurück unter den Unterstand gehen möchtest?“

„Nur noch einen Augenblick. Es ist schwer zu fassen, dass ich mehr als die Hälfte meines Lebens an diesem Ort gelebt habe“, antwortete sie traurig.

„Wohl eher gelitten als gelebt“, murmelte Draco leise, weil er nicht sicher war, ob sie seine Meinung dazu hören wollte.

„Natürlich habe ich gelitten, doch ich habe auch viel Schönes erlebt. Du wurdest hier geboren, ich habe dich hier zum ersten Mal in meinen Armen gehalten“, entgegnete seine Mutter lächelnd. „Ich werde niemals vergessen, wie unglaublich glücklich ich in diesem Moment gewesen bin.“

 _Und dann wurde ich dir sofort von den Hauselfen entrissen, weil Vater der Meinung war, dass es sich für eine reinblütige Hexe nicht geziemte, sich um ein Baby zu kümmern,_ dachte Draco verbittert, doch traute er sich nicht, das auszusprechen. „Bist du sicher, dass du alles hast, was du wolltest? Nachdem das Feuer losgelassen wurde, gibt es kein Zurück mehr.“ Draco konnte die Erinnerung an seine letzte Begegnung mit Dämonsfeuer kaum ertragen.

„Ich habe die Fotoalben unserer Familie. Das ist alles, was ich will und brauche.“ Seine Mutter warf einen Blick zurück auf den Unterstand, den das Ministerium für die Gäste, die zum Zuschauen kommen würden, aufgestellt hatte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihnen unter die Augen treten kann.“

„Denk immer daran, dass wir das genauso für sie wie für uns tun“, sagte Draco sanft. „Sie wissen, dass nicht du sie im Keller eingesperrt hast.“

„Doch es war mein Zuhause. Sie wurden in meinem Zuhause gefangen gehalten.“

„Von Vater und Voldemort“, erwiderte Draco bestimmt. „Komm, ich möchte nicht, dass du noch länger in diesem Wind stehst.“ Draco wäre zwar gerne draußen geblieben, doch das Wohlergehen seiner Mutter war wichtiger als seine Angst, Harry zu begegnen. Er war noch nicht da, doch er musste jeden Augenblick ankommen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Unterstand, der an drei Seiten geschlossen und so aufgestellt worden war, dass er einen guten Blick auf das Manor bot. Draco war erleichtert, als er Luna auf sich zukommen sah und führte seine Mutter zu ihr. Garrick stützte sich schwerfällig auf den Arm der jungen Hexe.

„Garrick, es freut mich, Sie zu sehen.“ Er streckte dem alternden Zauberstabmacher seine Hand entgegen.

„Du siehst sehr viel besser aus als bei unserem letzten Treffen, Draco“, erwiderte Ollivander langsam. „Das Leben außerhalb einer Zelle tut dir gut, wenn ich das so sagen darf.“

„Dasselbe könnte ich über Sie sagen“, entgegnete Draco. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben meine Mutter schon länger nicht mehr gesehen?“

Ollivander richtete sich zu seiner vollen, wenn auch bescheidenen Größe auf und gab Narzissa einen galanten Handkuss. „Welch‘ schwere Zeit Sie hinter sich haben, Narzissa. Ich hoffe, das hier ist der Beginn einer vielversprechenderen Zukunft.“

Draco sah, wie sich die Augen seiner Mutter mit Tränen füllten. „Sie sind zu gütig, Garrick. So etwas zu sagen, nach allem, was Sie in Malfoy Manor durchmachen mussten.“

Garrick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir waren beide in dieser Monstrosität gefangen. Ich jedoch war nur zwei Jahre dort. Sie mussten eine wesentlich längere Zeit absitzen. Aber lassen Sie uns nicht weiter darüber reden. Wie dient dir dein neuer Zauberstab, Draco?“

„Sehr gut, es ist eine Freude, mit ihm zu arbeiten.“

„Es ist äußerst interessant, dass du von einem Weißdornstab zu einem Eschenstab gewechselt bist. Sehr vielsagend, wirklich sehr vielsagend.“ Doch Garrick erklärte sich nicht, sondern wandte sich an Luna. „Wie geht es dir, meine Liebe?“

An Lunas trauriges Lächeln hatte sich Draco mittlerweile gewöhnt. „Ich bin bereit für einen Neuanfang.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Draco eine Bewegung und das war die einzige Warnung die er bekam, bevor Harry den Unterstand betrat. Ron und Hermine begleiteten ihn, zusammen mit Dean Thomas. Sie waren am Eingang des Unterstands stehen geblieben und unterhielten sich mit einem Abgesandten des Ministeriums. Draco bemerkte, wie sich die Auroren nicht wirklich unauffällig von ihren Plätzen im hinteren Teil nach vorne bewegt hatten und nun neben ihm standen. Glaubten sie wirklich, er würde Harry angreifen? In der Hoffnung, dass seine Mutter nichts bemerkt hatte, deutete er auf die Stühle, die man aufgestellt hatte. „Setzt euch doch, Mutter, Garrick.“

„Nicht so hastig, ich muss noch mit Harry sprechen“, widersprach Garrick mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung.

Lunas Blick begegnete Dracos. „Komm, setz dich. Ich bin mir sicher, Harry wird jeden Moment bei dir sein“, sagte sie sanft und begleitete Ollivander und Dracos Mutter zu den Stühlen. Draco dagegen zog sich dankbar an das andere Ende des Unterstandes zurück, gefolgt von den Auroren.

~~~*~~~

Harry hatte Draco sofort gesehen, als sie den Unterstand betraten. Er redete mit Ollivander und Narzissa Malfoy. Während Hermine ein paar letzte Details mit dem Ministeriumsbürokrat besprach, beobachtete Harry, wie Luna Ollivander und Narzissa Malfoy zu ihren Stühlen führte, während Malfoy sich in eine Ecke des Unterstands zurückzog. Flankiert von zwei Auroren, stellte Harry genervt fest. Er drehte sich zu dem Ministeriumsangestellten um, an dessen Namen er sich nicht erinnern konnte. „Warum wird Malfoy von zwei Auroren bewacht?“

„Sie behalten ihn lediglich im Auge. Stellen sicher, dass es keinen Zwischenfall geben wird“, antwortete der Angestellte leichthin. „Es gibt nichts, worüber Sie sich Sorgen machen müssten, Mr Potter.“

Harry starrte sein Gegenüber ungläubig an. „Sagen Sie ihnen, sie sollen sich zurückziehen. Er braucht keine Bewacher. Und ich brauche mit Sicherheit niemanden, der mich vor ihm beschützt. Ist das klar?“, forderte er kühl und mit so viel Bestimmtheit, wie er aufbringen konnte. Es schien gewirkt zu haben, denn das Gesicht des Bürokraten wurde aschfahl und er eilte augenblicklich zu den beiden Auroren, von denen er einem etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Der Auror blickte von dem Bürokraten zu Harry und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Er winkte seinem Partner zu und sie entfernten sich. Malfoy bemerkte es und sah zu Harry. Harry nickte knapp, drehte sich um und ging zu der Gruppe bei den Stühlen.

„Das war nett von dir, Harry“, sagte Luna ohne vorzugeben, sie hätte den Vorfall nicht mitbekommen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich an Ollivander. „Mr Ollivander, Sir. Es ist schön, Sie bei so guter Gesundheit zu sehen.“

„Das verdanke ich meinen drei Schutzengeln: Ihnen, Luna und Draco. Ohne Sie hätte ich das nicht überlebt.“ Ollivander kämpfte sich auf die Füße. „Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Harry Potter.“

Harry sah zu Narzissa Malfoy. „Ein schwerer Tag für Sie, Narzissa.“

„Ja, doch ich freue mich auch darauf. Ich bin jedoch froh, dass mein Sohn bei mir ist und mich unterstützt.“

Harry blickte in den hinteren Teil des Unterstands, wo sich Malfoy immer noch aufhielt. Einen kurzen Moment dachte er darüber nach, Malfoy zu sagen, er solle sich gefälligst zu seiner Mutter setzen, doch er wusste, dass Malfoy nur aus dem Grund nicht schon längst hier war, weil er – Harry – noch bei ihr stand.

„Ich muss mal nach den Auroren draußen sehen und fragen, wann sie bereit sind“, erklang Hermines Stimme hinter ihm.

„Ich komme mit“, bot Harry schnell an.

Narzissa Malfoy nickte. „Sagt ihnen, dass wir vollzählig sind.“

Schnell fand Harry Auror Baracas. Er stand bei seinem Aurorenteam, alle ausgerüstet mit Besen. „Gut, nehmen Sie Ihre Positionen ein. Wir werden in etwa zehn Minuten anfangen.“ Die Auroren nickten und flogen auf ihre Positionen, von wo aus sie das Gelände überwachen konnten. „Mr Potter, schön dass Sie es geschafft haben. Wir sind bereit.“

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass Sie das Feuer unter Kontrolle haben werden? Ich habe gesehen, was es anrichten kann“, wollte Harry wissen und blickte auf das Manor.

„Wir haben fünf magische Barrieren errichtet. Drei mehr als ich für notwendig erachte. Das Feuer wird nicht in die Nähe der Barrieren kommen und wenn doch, werden wir es kontrollieren können.“

„Wer wird es heraufbeschwören?“, fragte Hermine.

„Ich werde das machen. Es sei denn, Sie möchten es tun, Mr Potter?“

„Nein, aber ich denke, wir sollten Draco Malfoy fragen“, antwortete Harry und warf einen Blick zurück auf den Unterstand. „Es ist sein Haus.“

Baracas überraschte dieser Vorschlag sichtlich, doch er nickte. Harry sah in der Erwartung zu Hermine, dass sie losgehen und mit Malfoy sprechen würde, doch sie blickte starr auf das Manor. „Ich bin gleich wieder da“, murmelte er.

Malfoy stand nun wirklich neben seiner Mutter.

„Verzeiht die Störung. Kann ich dich kurz sprechen, Malfoy?“

Malfoy sah ihn überrascht an. „Was ist los, Potter?“, fragte er, während er Harry widerstrebend nach draußen folgte. Der Wind hatte nachgelassen, doch die Graupelschauer hielten an.

„Sie werden gleich anfangen. Ich wollte wissen, ob du das Dämonsfeuer heraufbeschwören willst.“ Harry mied seinen Blick, seine Augen fixierten einen Punkt über Dracos Schulter.

„Warum ich?“, schnappte Draco.

Jetzt sah Harry ihn doch an. „Weil es dein Zuhause ist, Malfoy“, antwortete er langsam, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen. „Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht …“

„Nein. Vielen Dank, aber nein, das ist nicht notwendig.“ Draco musste sich zwingen, ruhig zu bleiben. „Meine Mutter und ich sind vollkommen zufrieden damit, nur zuzusehen.“

„Soll ich ihnen sagen, dass sie anfangen sollen?“

Draco schaute zurück zum Unterstand. „Ich glaube, meine Mutter wollte vorher noch ein paar Worte sprechen.“

Harry nickte. „Ich sage den Auroren Bescheid.“ Dann lief er zurück zu Baracas.

Als Harry schließlich wieder unter den Unterstand schlüpfte, sah er, dass die Malfoys vor der kleinen Gruppe von Gästen standen. Ron und Hermine hatten sich an die Seite gestellt und er ging zu ihnen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen allen danken, dass Sie an diesem kalten und ungemütlichen Tag nach Wiltshire gekommen sind. Heute ist ein sehr schwerer Tag für uns. Dennoch wissen Draco und ich, dass es noch schwerer für Sie alle ist. Malfoy Manor war Ihr Gefängnis und Sie haben innerhalb seiner Mauern zutiefst gelitten. Wir hoffen beide, dass Sie in dem Wissen Trost finden werden, dass die böse, schwarze Magie, die die Hallen und Kerker von Malfoy Manor beherrschte, zerstört wird, sobald seine Mauern in sich zusammenstürzen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Schmerzen wiedergutmachen, die Ihnen hier widerfahren sind, doch ich bin nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass dies in meiner Macht steht. Ich kann jedoch hoffen, dass die Eröffnung des Diggory Zentrums bei unser aller Heilung helfen wird.“

Narzissa nickte Harry zu, der daraufhin Baracas ein Zeichen gab. Der Auror und sein Partner bestiegen ihre Besen und flogen über die Barriere zum Manor. Ron, Hermine und Harry folgten ihnen an den Rand der äußersten Blockade.

„Ich hoffe, sie schaffen es schnell wieder zurück“, sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, Dämonsfeuer je wiederzusehen“, murmelte Hermine zitternd.

Harry beobachtete, wie Ron ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legte. „Geht es dir gut?“ Keiner der beiden hatte vergessen, was Hermine durch Bellatrix erlebt hatte, während sie beide im Keller eingesperrt gewesen waren.

Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Ja. Es ist eine Sache darüber zu reden, das Manor abzubrennen. Doch es ist etwas ganz anderes, es dann tatsächlich zu tun.“

„Es hat begonnen“, sagte Ron und deutete mit einem Finger auf eine Stelle, an der plötzlich eine orangefarbene Flamme aus dem grauen Stein hervorgebrochen war. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die beiden Gestalten, die auf ihren Besen auf sie zurasten und ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt schließlich landeten.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich so etwas nie wieder tun muss“, sagte Baracas kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist schrecklich.“

„Versuch mal, dir vorzustellen, damit in einem Raum in Hogwarts eingesperrt zu sein“, murmelte Ron. „Ich habe immer noch Albträume.“

Zusammen sahen sie zu, wie die orangefarbenen Flammen heller und heller wurden und sich das Feuer um das Manor schlängelte. Das Brüllen der Flammen und das Geräusch von zerberstendem Glas erfüllte die Luft. Harry sah zurück zum Unterstand. Narzissa und ihr Sohn hatten ihn verlassen und beobachteten das Feuer eng umschlungen. Überrascht sah Harry, wie Luna Lovegood zu ihnen trat und sich neben Malfoy stellte. Sie schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Gemeinsam starrten sie auf das Feuer.

„Was ist das denn?“, fragte Harry, der von dieser offensichtlichen Intimität und Vertrautheit erstaunt war.

Ron und Hermine folgten seinem Blick. „Ach, Luna und Draco sind ziemlich gute Freunde“, antwortete Hermine. „Schon das ganze Jahr über.“

„Luna Loony Lovegood und Draco Malfoy sind Freunde?“ Harry sah sie fassungslos an.

„Beste Freunde, würde ich sagen“, stimmte Ron zu und Hermine nickte bekräftigend.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?“, fragte er, unfähig sich die beiden als Freunde vorzustellen. Das war beinahe genauso unwahrscheinlich wie er und Malfoy.

„Seit du weg bist, ist eine ganze Menge passiert“, antwortete Hermine. „Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die du aufholen musst, wenn du es wagen willst.“


	55. Sucher gegen Sucher - Teil IV

Harry erhob sich von dem Konferenztisch und gab sich große Mühe, nicht zu stöhnen, als sein Muskelkater sich schmerzhaft bemerkbar machte. Zwei harte Trainingswochen mit den Cannons hatten ihm gezeigt, wie viel er noch aufzuholen hatte, um auf denselben Leistungsstand wie seine Mannschaftskameraden zu kommen. Ein verirrter Klatscher, der ihn heute Morgen am Ende ihres Trainings im Rücken erwischt hatte, tat sein Übriges.

Die heutige Sitzung war gut gelaufen. Der BMP-Ausschuss traf sich derzeit immer im Konferenzraum in Gringotts, solange bis das Diggory Zentrum fertiggestellt sein würde. Harry war immer noch erstaunt, wie schnell sich das Projekt entwickelte. Der Abriss war bereits vollständig abgeschlossen und heute hatten sie über die letzten Grundrisse und Pläne für den ersten Bauabschnitt abgestimmt.

„Potter.“ Harry verzog sein Gesicht und drehte sich zu der einzigen Person um, die so eine Stimme hatte. „Danke, dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ich nicht mehr bewacht werde“, sagte Malfoy und hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen.

Harry zögerte einen kurzen Moment, doch dann ergriff er sie. „Ähm, kein Problem. Bei den ganzen Sitzungen und Treffen draußen auf dem Gelände, wenn wir uns den Fortschritt ansehen, war es einfach bescheuert.“

„Es vereinfacht die Sache, aber du hättest das nicht tun müssen“, stimmte Malfoy zu.

Harry senkte den Blick auf die Unterlagen vor ihm auf dem Tisch und stopfte sie umständlicher als nötig zurück in seine Lederkladde. Als er aufsah, war Malfoy verschwunden und Simon Ward kam auf ihn zu. Harry lächelte und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Danke, dass du uns den Konferenzraum besorgt hast. Ich bin mir sicher, die Kobolde sind nicht sonderlich erfreut, dass ich jetzt regelmäßig herkomme.“

Simon lachte. „Es war ein Kampf, aber das war es wert. Immerhin profitieren sie auch von den Spenden an die BMP-Stiftung, die nun langsam eingehen. Deswegen haben sie wohl ein Auge zugedrückt.“

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft die Idee mitträgt. Das sichert ihren Erfolg.“

„Na ja, ich denke, ihr Erfolg wird hauptsächlich von dir und Draco abhängen. Ich glaube, die Gemeinschaft ist von euch beiden fasziniert.“

Harry spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen und unterdrückte sie schnell. „Da gibt es nichts Faszinierendes zwischen uns. Wir sind uns nur einig, dass das Zentrum notwendig ist. Aus demselben Grund hast du zugestimmt, bei der Stiftung dabei zu sein.“

„Das ist nicht das Gleiche und das weißt du auch, vor allem nach dem Bild im Propheten.“

Harry verzog sein Gesicht und nickte. Ein Fotograf hatte es in den Unterstand in Wiltshire geschafft und genau den einen, kurzen Moment erwischt, in dem Malfoy und er miteinander gesprochen hatten. In diesen Moment wurde seitdem viel hineininterpretiert. Harry blickte auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss los. Es war schön, dich zu sehen, Simon.“

~~~*~~~

Harry schloss die Tür seines kleinen Häuschens, das er sich in Devon gemietet hatte, hinter sich. Die meisten Spieler der Cannons bildeten Wohngemeinschaften, um besser über die Runden zu kommen. Harry wusste, dass ihn die meisten für abgehoben hielten, weil er nicht mit jemandem zusammenwohnte, doch wegen seines Alter Egos war es ihm nicht möglich, einen WG-Partner zu haben. Doch selbst wenn das nicht wäre, war er dennoch nicht gewillt, den Luxus aufzugeben, am Ende eines Tages in Ruhe die Seele baumeln lassen zu können und für sich zu sein, nachdem er jahrelang einen Schlafsaal mit fünf weiteren Jungen und dann später ein Zelt mit Ron und Hermine oder auch den Drachenhütern geteilt hatte.

Er sah sich in den beinahe leeren Zimmern um. Zu dem Haus hatten beim Kauf nur wenige Möbel gehört. Als Hermine und Ginny zum ersten Mal hier gewesen waren, hatten sie genervt mit den Augen gerollt. „Du musst hier etwas tun, Harry“, hatte Hermine gesagt. „Häng dir eine Gryffindor-Flagge auf oder sowas. Mach ein Zuhause daraus.“

Doch Harry hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Es war seltsam, das Häuschen als sein Zuhause zu bezeichnen. Genauso wenig war der Grimmauldplatz sein Zuhause oder die Jurte in den Bergen. Das alles waren nur vorübergehende Bleiben, bevor ihn sein Leben dazu zwang, weiterzuziehen.

Rons Mutter war eine größere Hilfe gewesen. „Wenn du jetzt allein lebst, musst du kochen lernen.“ Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er ihr eine Woche lang in der Küche half, bevor er nach Devon ziehen durfte. An seinem letzten Abend hatte er das gesamte Abendessen unter ihrem strengen Blick zubereitet. Als er sich bei George darüber beschwert hatte – während er Kartoffeln schälte – hatte George lediglich seinen Kopf geschüttelt. „Das ist der Preis, den du dafür zahlst, ein Weasley zu sein. Mit Fred und mir hat sie dasselbe gemacht, als wir ausgezogen sind.“ Harry bemerkte, dass George den Namen seines Bruders wie selbstverständlich gesagt hatte, ohne dieses Zögern, das er noch von seinem letzten Besuch kannte.

Molly ließ ihn erst nach Devon ziehen, als sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht verhungern würde. Ihr Einzugsgeschenk bestand aus einem vollständigen Töpfe- und Pfannenset. Harry ging in die Küche und holte alle Zutaten für sein Abendessen hervor. Er hatte Molly während ihrer Lektionen nie erzählt, dass er – in einem anderen Leben – schon sehr viel für die Dursleys gekocht hatte. Molly hatte ihm Küchenzauber und hilfreiche Tipps gezeigt, die sein zehnjähriges Ich sich wohl niemals hätte vorstellen können. Mittlerweile kombinierte er Muggel- und Zauberertechniken beim Kochen und die Küche war wohl der schönste Raum in dem kleinen Häuschen. _Vor allem jetzt, da die Osterglöckchen zu blühen beginnen,_ dachte er, als er aus dem Fenster in den kleinen Garten sah, hinter dem die weite Wildnis des Dartmoor Nationalparks begann. Überall in den Senken und auf den Kuppen gab es noch kleine Schneefelder. Neville hatte ihm versprochen, ihn während der Osterferien besuchen zu kommen und ihm im Garten zu helfen.

Doch jetzt musste er sich auf das kommende Spiel vorbereiten, das in einer Woche stattfinden würde. Da alle Teammitglieder neu waren, waren sie immer noch damit beschäftigt, sich aufeinander einzuspielen. Harry hoffte, dass der Knoten bald platzen würde, denn sonst wären die Chudley Cannons dazu verdammt, ihre Negativserie fortzusetzen.

~~~*~~~

Der März wich dem April und die Bauarbeiten am Diggory Zentrum kamen gut voran. Die Gründer der Stiftung waren zur Besichtigung des Fortschritts auf die Baustelle gekommen. Harry hatte noch nie gesehen, wie ein Gebäude mithilfe von Magie errichtet wurde und er war fasziniert. Die Außenwände standen bereits und das Dach würde am Ende der Woche fertiggestellt werden. Der Baustellenleiter, ein stämmiger Zauberer aus York, ging davon aus, dass die Innenwände bereits Ende des Monats stehen würden. Gleichzeitig wurden schon die vier Außengebäude errichtet. In ihnen würden die Wohnräume der Angestellten sowie die Gästezimmer für Familien, die die Langzeitpatienten besuchten, untergebracht sein.

Harry bemerkte, dass er wieder einmal Malfoy beobachtete. Er hatte sich von der Gruppe entfernt, stand neben einer großen Eiche und blickte auf die umliegende Landschaft. Obwohl er sich selbst dafür verfluchte, ging Harry zu ihm hinüber. Malfoy sah auf, doch er sagte nichts, als Harry neben ihm stehen blieb. Harry zögerte, er musste – wollte – die eine Frage stellen, die ihn seit Januar beschäftigte. Leise fluchend entschied er sich, es einfach hinter sich zu bringen. „Ich habe die Diggory-Briefe gelesen.“

Malfoy zuckte kurz zusammen, doch er schwieg weiter, nickte nur und sah hinaus auf das Gelände.

„Hermine hat gesagt, dass du sie auch gelesen hast.“

„Ja, sie hat sie mir vor den Weihnachtsferien geliehen“, bestätigte Malfoy schließlich. Seine Stimme klang sachlich, emotionslos.

Harry wusste nicht, was er von Malfoys Distanziertheit halten sollte, doch da er endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte, seine Frage zu stellen, würde er nicht zurückziehen. „Es ergibt nun mehr Sinn, das Zentrum. Wenn man mehr über Cedric Diggory erfährt, was für eine Art von Mensch er war, ergibt das Zentrum mehr Sinn, meine ich.“

„Er war ein guter Mensch, ein guter Freund.“ Malfoy warf ihm einen Blick zu, offensichtlich wusste er nicht, worauf Harry hinauswollte.

„Das wusste ich, aus den Gesprächen mit Simon. Aber die Briefe zu lesen, ist anders. Man merkt, wie sehr er sich über … andere Gedanken gemacht hat.“ Beinahe hätte Harry ‚uns‘ gesagt, doch er hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig gefangen. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er gerne ein Teil des Zentrums gewesen wäre, wenn er noch leben würde.“

„Er wollte Geistheiler werden, anderen helfen.“

Harry nickte. Er redete um den heißen Brei herum und hatte seine Frage immer noch nicht gestellt, weil er wusste, dass er in diesem Moment eine Tür öffnen würde, die er eigentlich für immer verschlossen halten wollte. Allerdings gab es nur eine einzige Person, die ihm seine Frage beantworten konnte. Hermine und Ron hatten sich geweigert.

Er drehte sich um, wollte schon wieder gehen, doch er zwang sich dazu, zu bleiben. „Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?“

Malfoy wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn an. Seine grauen Augen waren dunkel, sein Gesichtsausdruck beherrscht. „Wenn ich sie beantworten kann, werde ich es tun.“

„Diggory hat geschrieben, dass du mich gebeten hast, etwas zu tun … dir bei etwas zu helfen, was riskant war. Doch er hat nicht geschrieben, wobei genau.“

Malfoy starrte ihn noch eine Weile an, dann drehte er sich um. „Er hat es nicht geschrieben, weil es illegal war, worum ich dich gebeten hatte.“

Das hatte Harry nicht erwartet. „Was? Was meinst du mit illegal?“

„Auf keinen Fall Dracheneier stehlen oder so etwas.“ Malfoy holte tief Luft. „Ich brauchte Hilfe, um zu lernen, den Imperius-Fluch abzuwehren. Du hast eingewilligt, mir zu helfen und Cedric hat sich bereiterklärt, als Aufsichtsperson dabei zu sein, damit du keinen Ärger bekommst.“

Harry wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Keine der Möglichkeiten, die er sich hatte vorstellen können, hatten einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch beinhaltet. „Du meinst, ich habe dich wirklich … mit einem Imperius verflucht?“

Malfoy nickte. „Drei Mal insgesamt bei drei verschiedenen Treffen über einen Zeitraum von etwa sechs Wochen.“

„Warum musstest du lernen, dem Fluch zu widerstehen und warum habe ich zugestimmt?“ Harry versuchte immer noch, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Der einzige Grund, warum du es hättest lernen müssen, wäre, wenn dich jemand damit verflucht hätte.“

„Das ist mehr als nur eine Frage.“ Malfoys Stimme war schärfer geworden und Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich wissen will, was zum Henker ich in meinem eigenen Leben getan habe“, keifte er wütend und drehte sich um. Er hörte, wie Malfoy fluchte, doch er ging einfach weiter.

Plötzlich griff Malfoy nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn auf. „Es tut mir leid“, presste er hastig hervor. „Das war unverzeihlich von mir. Du hast Recht. Stell so viele Fragen, wie du möchtest.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Das ist nur etwas, worüber ich nicht allzu gerne spreche. Ich musste lernen, dem Imperius-Fluch zu widerstehen, weil mein Vater mich damit verflucht hat, wann immer ich zu Hause war, wann immer ich hier war.“ Er deutete mit einer Geste auf den Ort, an dem das Manor einst gestanden hatte. „Jahrelang hatte er das getan. Ich war vierzehn und wollte ihn unbedingt davon abhalten. Nach deiner Vorstellung in Moodys Unterricht habe ich dich um Hilfe gebeten.“ Malfoy sprach sehr schnell, scheinbar hatte er Angst, Harry könne verschwinden, bevor er alles gesagt hatte. „Du warst bereits mit Cedric befreundet und so kam er dazu. Warum du bereit warst, mir zu helfen? Alles, was ich dazu sagen kann, ist das, was du Cedric und mir erzählt hast, als er dich danach gefragt hat. Du sagtest ja, weil ich einen triftigen Grund gehabt haben musste, wenn ich bereit gewesen war, dich überhaupt um Hilfe zu bitten, denn sonst hätte ich es wohl kaum in Erwägung gezogen.“

„In Kingsleys Büro, die zwei Menschen, von denen du dort gesprochen hast. Das waren Cedric und ich?“

„Ja.“

Harry nickte und ging schnell davon, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

~~~*~~~

Draco sah Harry hinterher, doch erst als er hinter dem teilweise fertiggestellten Gebäude verschwunden war, erlaubte er sich, kraftlos gegen den Baumstamm zu sacken und an ihm hinabzugleiten, da seine Beine ihm den Dienst versagten.

Dass Harry Fragen stellte, wirklich mit ihm über das sprach, was passiert war, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er hatte in diesem Moment kaum noch Luft bekommen. Und dann hatte er beinahe alles kaputt gemacht, ohne es zu wollen. Sein Bedürfnis, seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse zu bewahren, saß so tief, dass er Harry ohne nachzudenken angegiftet hatte.

Er hatte sich ursprünglich von der Gruppe entfernt, um von Harry wegzukommen. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie er all die kommenden Sitzungen und Baustellenbesichtigungen überstehen sollte, wenn er doch einfach nur das Lederband aus Harrys Haaren ziehen wollte, um zu sehen, ob sie immer noch so weich waren, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Es war auch nicht besonders hilfreich, dass Harry unfassbar gut in Form war, wie auch immer er das schaffte. Heute hatte er ein Jeanshemd getragen und es weder vollständig zugeknöpft, noch in die Hose seiner Muggeljeans gesteckt. Außerdem hatte er dieselben Drachenlederschuhe wie an Weihnachten angehabt. Draco wäre es lieber, er würde wie jeder andere auch Zaubererroben tragen, dann hätte er nicht ständig versuchen müssen, NICHT auf den Arsch des Außerwählten zu starren, während der Bauleiter die Fortschritte seit ihrem letzten Besuch erläuterte.

Und dass Harry ihn dann auch noch aufgesucht und ihn über Cedric und den Beginn ihrer Freundschaft ausgefragt hatte … Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry jemals freiwillig mit ihm reden oder überhaupt Fragen stellen würde. Draco lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Baumstamm und starrte mit leerem Blick hinaus auf die Landschaft von Wiltshire. Er würde mit McCain darüber reden müssen, um herauszufinden, was er tun sollte, wie er mit dieser neuen Entwicklung umgehen sollte. So sehr er sich anfangs auch gegen die Therapie gewehrt hatte, so sehr stützte er sich mittlerweile darauf. Er hätte die letzten sieben Monate ohne sie wohl nicht überstanden.


	56. Sucher gegen Sucher - Teil V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Surprise :) Heute einen Tag früher als sonst.
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gesund und habt noch genug Energie euren Alltag zu bestreiten. Denn trotz Lockerungen wird ja einigen doch noch sehr viel abverlangt :(
> 
> Ich wünsche euch weiterhin alles Gute und denkt daran: Die Kontaktbeschränkungen gelten vielerorts weiterhin, daher #stayhomeandreadDRARRY ;)

**~~~*~~~**

Harry apparierte ins Wohnzimmer seines Häuschens und sah sich sofort nach etwas um, das er an die Wand werfen konnte. Verdammter. Verfluchter. Idiot. Harrys Blick blieb an der Blumenvase hängen, die Ginny ihm zum Einzug geschenkt hatte und mit einem Fingerschnipsen schwebte sie in die Höhe und krachte gegen die Wand. Er sah sich nach etwas anderem um und fluchte. Dieser Ort war so leer, dass er nicht einmal etwas zerstören konnte. Er öffnete die Haustür, spürte den Drang, nach draußen zu gehen, irgendetwas zu tun und lief mit einem ‚uff‘ direkt in jemanden hinein. Als er aufsah, entdeckte er Simon Ward, der vorsichtig zurückwich.

Harry zwang sich, seine Augen zu schließen und bis zehn zu zählen, bevor er etwas sagte, was er später bereuen würde. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, war Simon immer noch da und hielt seine Hände abwehrend vor sich. „Sag mir einfach nur, ob ich wieder gehen soll.“

„Was willst du hier, Simon? Woher weißt du überhaupt –"

„Hermine hat vorgeschlagen, na ja … hat mich gebeten, herzukommen. Sie musste zurück nach Hogwarts.“

Harry betrachtete Simon mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie standen immer noch vor seiner Haustür, also bedeutete er ihm, einzutreten. „Warum wollte sie, dass du kommst?“

„Sie hat, ähm … wir beide haben gesehen, wie du mit Draco geredet hast und dann verschwunden bist. Sie befürchtete, dass du vielleicht …“ Simon verstummte. Die Situation war ihm ganz offensichtlich unangenehm und er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Merlin bewahre mich vor dieser Hexe. Ich bin so froh, dass sie mit Ron zusammen ist und nicht mit mir“, sagte Harry genervt, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich seinen Nasenrücken. „Sie hat dir erzählt, wo ich wohne?“

„Ich befürchte es“, antwortete Simon. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe ein sehr schlechtes Gedächtnis. Ich werde jetzt einfach wieder gehen.“

„Nein. Bleib. Ich mache uns etwas zu essen.“ Abrupt drehte sich Harry um und ging zurück ins Haus, dabei ließ er die Tür offen.

Simon zögerte einen Moment, doch dann betrat er das Häuschen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er folgte dem Geräusch von Schranktüren, die erst aufgerissen und dann wieder zugeschlagen wurden, in die Küche. Dort blieb er im Türrahmen stehen. Harry hatte bereits Eier, Butter, Pilze und Zwiebeln hervorgeholt. „Du musst nicht kochen.“

„Eigentlich doch, muss ich. Es gibt hier keine Bäume. Magst du Omelett?“

Simon starrte ihn fassungslos an, während Harry Eier in eine Schüssel schlug. Scheinbar erwartete er keine Antwort. „Omelett ist super. Würdest du deinen Spruch über die Bäume erklären?“

Harry lachte kurz auf und sah zu Simon. Ein zarter Rotton zierte seine Wangen. „Ich wollte nach draußen gehen, um einen Baum zu fällen. Hab‘ vergessen, wo ich bin. Hier gibt es zu wenige Bäume, um noch zusätzlich welche umzuhauen.“

Simon schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf. „Ich nehme an, dass du in Rumänien auf diese Art Dampf abgelassen hast?“

Harry nickte nur stumm und gab sich nicht die Mühe, zu antworten. Stattdessen griff er nach einem Messer und begann, Pilze und Zwiebeln zu schneiden. „Keine Bäume. Nichts zum zerdeppern. Also ist kochen in Devon die nächstbeste Möglichkeit.“

„Willst du darüber reden, während du kochst?“, fragte Simon zurückhaltend. „Mit Draco zu sprechen, hat dich scheinbar ganz schön aufgewühlt.“

„Wie gut beherrschst du den Reparo?“, fragte Harry, während er ein Stück Butter in einer Pfanne zerließ.

„Gut genug. Zumindest hat meine Großmutter nie erfahren, dass wir einmal einen Klatscher in ihrem Haus freigelassen haben, der ihr gesamtes Porzellan zertrümmert hat.“

„Könntest du die Vase, die ich gegen die Wand geworfen habe, reparieren? Ginny hat sie mir geschenkt. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie es bei ihrem nächsten Besuch persönlich nimmt.“

Simon ging lachend nach nebenan und reparierte schnell das gute Stück. „Du solltest dir noch ein paar mehr Dinge anschaffen, die man zertrümmern kann“, sagte er, als er zurück in die Küche kam. „Dann musst du deine Wut nicht an Gegenständen auslassen, die dir wirklich etwas bedeuten.“

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee“, stellte Harry überrascht fest. Er sautierte das Gemüse in der Butter und wendete die Pilze und die Zwiebeln mit einem Pfannenwender. „Da drüben steht eine Flasche Wein, bediene dich.“

Simon griff nach der Flasche, holte zwei Gläser und goss jedem von ihnen etwas ein. „Kochst du immer auf Muggelweise?“, fragte er interessiert.

Harry schaute auf den Pfannenwender in seiner Hand. „Immer häufiger, fürchte ich. Außer natürlich Pfannen schrubben oder die wirklich dreckigen Arbeiten. So habe ich das Kochen gelernt. Molly, Rons Mutter, hat mir beigebracht, wie Zauberer kochen, aber ich finde, dass es einfacher ist, das zu tun, was ich schon immer getan habe, als ständig überlegen zu müssen, wie der richtige Zauberspruch geht.“

Harry ließ das gebratene Gemüse auf einen Teller gleiten und griff nach der Schüssel mit den aufgeschlagenen Eiern. Nachdem er die Temperatur der Pfanne reguliert hatte, schüttete er die Hälfte der Eimischung hinein. „Willst du mich nicht über Malfoy ausfragen?“

„Nein. Ich denke, du wirst schon selbst darüber sprechen, wenn du das willst. Außerdem lautete Hermines Anweisung lediglich, sicherzustellen, dass du nichts in die Luft jagst.“

Harry lachte, während er die Eier in der Pfanne schwenkte, um sie gleichmäßig darin zu verteilen. „Und wie sah dein Plan aus, um mich aufzuhalten?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte gehofft, sie meinte es im übertragenen Sinne und nicht wörtlich.“ Er sah zu, wie Harry das sautierte Gemüse mitten auf das Omelett gleiten ließ. „Doch nachdem ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, als du aus dem Haus gestürmt kamst, wurde mir klar, dass sie es wirklich so gemeint hatte.“

„Ja, wahrscheinlich“, murmelte Harry, schob den Pfannenwender unter das Omelett, klappte die Ecken vorsichtig zur Mitte hin und legte es dann auf einen vorgewärmten Teller. Dann begann er mit dem nächsten. „Ich bin bekannt für meine Ausraster“, stellte er schlicht fest, griff nach seinem Weinglas und trank einen Schluck. „Aber ich habe mich mittlerweile besser unter Kontrolle.“

„Wie das?“, fragte Simon und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Ich hatte in Rumänien keine andere Wahl. Wenn ich mich so richtig aufrege, spielt meine Magie verrückt und ähm … Dinge explodieren. Das kann ziemlich übel ausgehen, wenn du mit Drachen arbeitest. Magie reizt sie, unkontrollierte Magie macht sie unberechenbar. Ich wollte meine Kollegen nicht umbringen, also musste ich lernen, mich zusammen zu reißen. Charlie hat mir dabei sehr geholfen.“

Harry langte nach einem Laib Brot, der in einem Brotkasten auf der Anrichte lag, und schnitt zwei dicke Scheiben davon ab, die er dann mit Butter bestrich. Nachdem es fertig war, ließ er auch das zweite Omelett auf den anderen Teller gleiten, legte auf jeden Teller je eine Scheibe Brot und reichte Simon einen davon. Dann nahm er sein Weinglas in die Hand und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Hintertür. Die Tür schwang auf und er trat nach draußen. Offensichtlich erwartete er, dass Simon im folgte.

Simon fand ihn an einem kleinen Tisch mitten im Garten wieder. Eine steinerne Begrenzung umfasste das Grundstück, von dem aus man einen wunderbaren Blick auf Dartmoor hatte. Jetzt im Frühling erwachte das Moor zu neuem Leben und überall grünte es. Weiter in der Ferne konnte man gerade so ein paar Schafe ausmachen. „Danke für das Essen.“

„Das war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte“, sagte Harry mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „wenn man bedenkt, dass du bereit warst, dich mir entgegenzustellen.“ Er schnitt sich ein Stück seines Omeletts ab. „Ich schätze, ich schulde dir eine Erklärung.“

Simon schüttelte jedoch seinen Kopf. „Nicht zwingend. Aber wenn du darüber reden möchtest, werde ich dir natürlich gerne zuhören.“

„Ich habe Malfoy wegen etwas aus den Briefen gefragt. Ich wollte wissen, um welchen Gefallen er mich zu Beginn des vierten Schuljahres gebeten hatte. Cedric hatte nicht geschrieben, was das gewesen war.“

„Hat er dir eine Antwort gegeben?“

Harry zögerte erst, doch dann nickte er. „Er hat mir von dem Imperius-Fluch erzählt. Dass er lernen wollte, ihn abzuschütteln.“

„Und deshalb wurdest du wütend?“

Harry warf scheppernd seine Gabel auf seinen Teller. Er gab sich keine Mühe mehr, so zu tun, als würde er etwas essen. Dann griff er nach seinem Weinglas und schwenkte den Wein langsam darin umher. „Er hat meine Fragen beantwortet. Anfangs hat er sich erst wieder wie ein Arsch verhalten, aber vermutlich war er einfach nur schockiert, weil ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Ich bin aber mehr auf mich selbst wütend als auf ihn. Ich hätte nicht mit ihm reden sollen.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Ich dachte, wenn ich nur dieses eine Puzzleteil kennen würde, wäre alles in Ordnung und ich könnte endlich damit abschließen. Doch stattdessen wirft es nur noch mehr Fragen auf. Eigentlich will ich gar nichts darüber wissen, aber ich kann nicht aufhören, mir deswegen den Kopf zu zerbrechen.“

„Jetzt da Draco dir deine Fragen beantwortet hat, könntest du aber damit aufhören, oder? Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“

Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Das ist ja das Problem. Ich weiß jetzt, worum er mich gebeten hatte und ich kann mir nur allzu gut vorstellen, dass ich mit so etwas einverstanden gewesen bin. Naiv, vierzehn Jahre alt und verfluche einen Klassenkameraden mit einem Imperius. Ich wäre das Risiko eingegangen.“

„Aber jetzt willst du wissen, wie es von Einem zum Anderen kam?“ Harry nickte zustimmend. „Es gibt da etwas“, begann Simon nach kurzem Zögern, „das nicht in den Briefen stand. Cedric hat es mir persönlich erzählt. Wenn man einen Menschen mit dem Imperius verflucht, kann man dessen Emotionen spüren.“

„Wirklich? Man weiß, was der andere denkt?“

„Nein, nur was er fühlt. Hunger, Angst, Freude, etc.“ Simon sah Harry eindringlich an.

„Und andere Gefühle?“, fragte Harry. „Du meinst also … als ich den Fluch an Malfoy angewandt habe, hätte ich vielleicht bemerkt, dass er …“

„Das ist nur eine Vermutung. Herauszufinden, ob jemand an einem Interesse hat, ist schon schwierig genug, vor allem wenn man vierzehn ist und nicht weiß, ob der andere schwul ist. Es ist möglich, dass die Imperius-Verbindung dir geholfen hat, zu erkennen, dass Draco … schwul und interessiert war.“

„Ich wusste, ich hätte heute nicht mit ihm sprechen sollen.“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Die ganze Sache ist einfach nur beschissen.“

„Was befürchtest du, könnte passieren, wenn du mehr erfährst?“

„Ein Teil von mir will ganz genau wissen, was passiert ist. Alles. Aber gleichzeitig habe ich panische Angst davor. Du hast uns in der Schule nicht gesehen. Wir haben uns gehasst. Und jetzt herauszufinden, dass wir uns eigentlich gar nicht gehasst und es stattdessen zwei Jahre lang nur vorgespielt haben … Es ist nicht so, dass ich nach einem Unfall aufgewacht wäre und mich an nichts mehr erinnern könnte. Er hat beschlossen, mir diese Erinnerungen zu nehmen. Er hat mir das angetan.“

„Unter unvorstellbarem Druck.“

„Meinetwegen. Das gestehe ich ihm sogar zu.“

„Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass es für dich allein zu viel werden könnte, das alles auf eigene Faust auseinander zu sortieren?“, fragte Simon.

„Was meinst du?“

„Was ich meine? Was denkst du, weshalb wir das Diggory Zentrum bauen? Um Menschen zu helfen, die im Krieg gelitten haben. Glaubst du wirklich, du müsstest solch ein schweres Trauma allein verarbeiten?“

„Ich werde nicht mit einem Geistheiler sprechen“, erwiderte Harry bestimmt.

„Warum nicht?“

„Weil man mich schneller auf die Thickey-Station verfrachten würde, als ich ausatmen kann“, erklärte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie bekloppt ich bin?“

Darüber musste Simon lachen. „Wenn du in der Lage bist, diese Frage zu stellen, kann es nicht so schlimm sein, wie du denkst.“

Harry stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. „Ich wurde von meinem festen Freund obliviert und der Mann, dem ich mehr vertraut habe als sonst jemandem auf dieser Welt, hat mir einen Liebestrank verabreicht. Ich habe mich Hals über Kopf in ein wunderbares Mädchen verliebt, nur um später herauszufinden, dass das alles nur eine Lüge war. Außerdem wurde ich ausgeschickt, für das Größere Wohl zu sterben. Und ich bin für den Tod des dunkelsten Lords des letzten Jahrhunderts verantwortlich.“

„Du hast Recht, man würde dich einsperren.“

Harry warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte befreit auf. „Merlin, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich bin der feuchte Traum eines jeden Geistheilers. Über mich könnte man die nächsten Jahrzehnte noch Abhandlungen schreiben.“

„Wie kann es sein, dass du immer noch frei herumläufst?“

„Deswegen bin ich im September geflüchtet. Godric sei Dank gibt es Charlie Weasley. Ohne ihn hätte ich das nicht geschafft.“

Simon betrachtete ihn kritisch. „Du hast ihn schon einmal erwähnt. Er hat dir geholfen?“

Harry nickte. „Charlie hat sein Bestes gegeben, aber ich habe es ihm nicht gerade leicht gemacht. Ich habe mich ständig gegen ihn gewehrt.“

„Du hast dich gewehrt?“ Simon sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, verdammt. Er hat mir auch nicht alles durchgehen lassen, mich dazu gezwungen, mich aus dem Selbstmitleid zu holen, in das ich versunken war. Ein Drachenreservat ist auch nichts für schwache Nerven. Ich war dort nicht der Einzige mit Problemen. Fast alle hatten eine eigene Vergangenheit, der sie entfliehen wollten, oder eine Gegenwart, vor der sie wegliefen. Ich habe mich gegen Charlie und beinahe jeden anderen aufgelehnt, nur um nicht über all das nachdenken zu müssen, was passiert war.“

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen?“

„Es war an der Zeit. Er wusste es und ich wusste es auch. Als das Angebot kam, spielen zu können, schien es mir, als würde mich das Schicksal zurück nach England holen“, antwortete Harry schlicht.

„Angebot?“, fragte Simon. „Was zu spielen?“ Er mied Harrys Blick und spielte mit seinem Weinglas herum.

Harry musterte ihn. „Du interessierst dich nicht für Quidditch?“

Simon lachte und ein leichter Rotton zierte seine Wangen. „Mir ist möglicherweise aufgefallen, dass der neue Sucher der Cannons ein wenig so aussieht, wie der Veränderungszauber, den du an Weihnachten benutzt hattest. Doch ich wollte nichts sagen. Ich dachte mir, dass du es geheim halten wolltest.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wissen nur wenige davon. Ich habe allerdings damit gerechnet, dass du meinen Veränderungszauber erkennst.“

„Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher aufgehoben. Aber lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Was wäre das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte, wenn du dich mit Draco hinsetzt und mit ihm über eure Beziehung sprichst?“

„Dass ich herausfinde, wie viel ich verloren habe. Ich möchte Malfoy hassen. Ich kann meine Schutzschilde nicht fallen lassen.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Hast du jemals Mad-Eye Moody kennengelernt?“ Simon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er hatte ein Motto: Immer wachsam! Er hat uns wieder und wieder daran erinnert. Und jetzt sieh dir an, was passiert ist, als ich nicht wachsam war.“

„Wir hatten Krieg. Dank dir ist er vorbei. Du musst einen Weg finden, das Vergangene hinter dir zu lassen.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich beobachte Malfoy während der Sitzungen, höre ihm zu. Das ist nicht der Malfoy, den ich aus der Schule kenne. Nicht der, an den ich mich erinnern kann. Dieser hier ist ruhig, verhält sich andern gegenüber respektvoll, er hört zu und stellt Fragen. Ich will wissen, was aus dem arroganten Bastard von damals geworden ist.“

„Das wirst du ihn fragen müssen, ihn neu kennenlernen –"

„Niemals!“

„Warum nicht?“

„Was, wenn ich ihn mag? Wenn ich diesen neuen Malfoy mag?“ Seine Stimme war leise geworden. Er war aufgestanden und nach einer kurzen Handbewegung hoben sich die Teller in die Luft und folgten ihm zurück ins Haus.

Seufzend erhob sich auch Simon und folgte Harry. „Magst du ihn?“, fragte er, als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten.

Harry deutete auf das Sofa, während er selbst auf einem Sessel Platz nahm. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin und augenblicklich flammte ein Feuer darin auf, das langsam die Kälte aus dem Zimmer vertrieb. „Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich kann ihm nicht mehr vertrauen.“

„Du hast das Diggory Zentrum mit ihm zusammen gegründet. In diesem Punkt hast du ihm vertraut.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist etwas anderes. Das Zentrum. Das verstehe ich. Es geht darum, anderen Menschen zu helfen. Ich vertraue Narzissa und wir haben einen guten Überwachungsausschuss. Aber auf privater Ebene kann ich Malfoy nicht vertrauen.“

„Weil er dich schon einmal hintergangen hat und du dieses Risiko nicht noch einmal eingehen kannst?“

„Genau.“

„Mit ihm zu sprechen, bedeutet doch nicht, dass du eine Verpflichtung eingehst. Du musst nicht –"

„Ich vertraue mir selbst nicht. Offensichtlich bin ich ein Idiot, wenn es darum geht, Menschen einzuschätzen –"

„Das stimmt nicht. Sieh dir Ron und Hermine an, alle Weasleys. Das sind gute Menschen.“

„Stimmt. Und um ein Haar hätte ich die ganze Familie zerstört. Fred ist nicht mehr da, Bill ist für sein Leben gezeichnet.“

„Und Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du seinem Vater und auch Ginny das Leben gerettet hast.“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ihr Leben niemals in Gefahr gewesen.“

„Das klingt, als müssten wir Charlie herholen, damit er dein Selbstmitleid wieder aus dir herausprügelt.“ Simon hob eine Hand und ballte sie zur Faust. „Ich fürchte, wenn es um so etwas geht, war ich noch nie zu gebrauchen.“

Harry lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Scheint so, als bräuchte ich genau das. Vor allem, da der Jahrestag schon bald ansteht. Ich brüte zu oft darüber nach. Ich muss mich mehr auf das Training konzentrieren und nicht auf den zweiten Mai.“

„Gehst du zu der Gedenkfeier?“

Harry seufzte. „Ich will eigentlich nicht, doch ich schulde es den Weasleys. Und Teddy, meinem Patensohn. Aber allein der Gedanke, wieder das Gelände von Hogwarts zu betreten, bereitet mir Bauchschmerzen.“

„Wirst du in deiner Verkleidung gehen?“

„Nein. Hermine hat mir schon die Leviten gelesen, weil ich es nur in Betracht gezogen habe. ‚Die Zaubererwelt‘“, er machte Anführungszeichen in der Luft, „muss mich sehen.“

„Das stimmt“, bestätigte Simon. „Deine Rede letztes Jahr hat einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen.“

„Aber das waren alles Lügen. Damals habe ich noch daran geglaubt, aber es war alles gelogen. Was habe ich gesagt? Irgendetwas von Dumbledore, der wusste, dass meine stärkste Waffe die Liebe gewesen ist. Liebe hat Voldemort besiegt. Was ein Haufen Drachenmist. Das war keine Liebe, es war pures Glück, dass Voldemort gestorben ist und nicht ich.“

Simon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich war dort und ich habe deine Rede gehört. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich dachte, wie stolz Cedric auf dich gewesen wäre. Das war kein Glück. Und ich glaube auch, dass du nicht behaupten kannst, dass es nichts mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Dumbledore hat dich geliebt. Er wollte dich mit allen verfügbaren Waffen ausstatten, selbst wenn er mit dem Liebestrank falsch lag. Draco hat dich geliebt. Er versuchte, dich zu schützen, indem er dafür sorgte, dass deine Liebe für ihn nicht als Waffe gegen dich eingesetzt werden konnte. Es war ihre Liebe, die –"

„Alles zerstört hat, was ich für die Wahrheit hielt“, vervollständigte Harry bitter.

Simon nickte. „Ja, aber du kannst dir nicht sicher sein, dass es nicht geholfen hat. Wir haben keinen Zeitumkehrer, mit dem wir zurückgehen und die Dinge ungeschehen machen können, damit wir sehen, wie es dann ausgegangen wäre.“

„Du kannst nicht so tun, als wären sie gerechtfertigt gewesen.“ Harry sprach sehr langsam und beherrscht.

Simon konnte die Wut bereits spüren. Die Flammen im Kamin loderten gefährlich auf und stoben hinauf in den Abzug. „Natürlich nicht, aber –"

„Aber es war in Ordnung, weil wir uns im Krieg befanden und Menschenleben davon abhingen?“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dann holte er ein paar Mal tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. „Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab. Ich kann zwar toben und mich beschweren, so viel ich will, am Ende macht es doch keinen Unterschied. Was passiert ist, ist passiert.“

„Nur allzu wahr“, stimmte Simon zu und war erleichtert, als er sah, wie sich das Feuer wieder beruhigte. „Was erwartest du von deiner Zukunft?“

Harry lachte. „Ich erinnere mich an den vergangenen Mai, direkt nach den Ereignissen. Ich habe mich bei Aberforth Dumbledore darüber ausgelassen, endlich ein normales Leben führen zu wollen. Er hat mir die Leviten gelesen und mir gesagt, dass ich meinen Kopf aus meinem Arsch ziehen soll. Unser Leben besteht aus dem, was wir daraus machen. Und das ist es, was ich die ganze Zeit versuche: Mir ein neues Leben zu schaffen.“

„Kannst du das, ohne das Alte zu verstehen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es wird mich irgendwann einholen, oder?“

~~~*~~~

Am dreißigsten April wurde Hermine von Draco überrascht, der ein dünnes, in Leder gebundenes Buch neben ihr auf den Tisch legte. „Was ist das?“

Draco sah sich kurz um, um sicherzugehen, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte. „Mein Tagebuch aus dem vierten Schuljahr.“

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Warum zeigst du mir das?“

„Harry hat mich wegen etwas aus den Diggory-Briefen gefragt. Ich dachte – und McCain ist der gleichen Meinung – dass er vielleicht mehr wissen sollte, mehr wissen will.“

„Er hat dich tatsächlich gefragt?“ Hermine war überrascht. „Er versucht schon seit zwei Monaten, es aus mir herauszubekommen.“

„Wirklich? Und du hast dich geweigert?“ Nun war es an Draco, überrascht zu sein.

Hermine nickte. „Ich dachte, wenn er es wirklich wissen will, würde er dich fragen.“

„Gryffindors. Ich werde euch niemals verstehen“, murmelte Draco kopfschüttelnd. Er schob ihr das Buch zu. „Streck deinen Zauberstab aus.“

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann leuchtete Erkenntnis in ihrem Gesicht auf. Zusammen berührten sie das Buch und sofort wuchs es auf die dreifache Größe an. Die Seiten waren abgegriffen und auch der Einband sah sehr mitgenommen aus.

„Es ist bereits auf Harrys Zauberstab codiert und jetzt auch auf deinen. Wenn du die Notwendigkeit verspürst, darin zu blättern, um sicher zu sein, dass es für ihn in Ordnung geht, es zu lesen, verstehe ich das, aber …“ Ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck legte sich auf Dracos Gesicht und zwei leuchtend rote Flecken erschienen auf seinen blassen Wangen.

„Aber es ist das Tagebuch eines vierzehnjährigen Jungen während seiner ersten Beziehung?“, fragte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Na ja, das auf jeden Fall und ich fürchte, ich war sehr offen mit meiner Meinung gegenüber Muggelgeborenen und war nicht –"

„Ah, ich verstehe. Ich denke, ich erspare uns beiden die Peinlichkeiten und werde es nicht lesen.“ Sie betrachtete das Tagebuch und schob es dann wieder zurück zu Draco. „Warum gibst du es ihm nicht selbst? Er wird zur Gedenkfeier kommen.“

„Ich kann nicht, er würde nicht …“, stammelte Draco untypischerweise, als sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen. „Er kommt tatsächlich zur Feier?“

Hermine nickte. „Er hat zwar die letzten Tage mit seiner Entscheidung gerungen, aber ich denke, dass er kommen wird. Teddy und den Weasleys zu liebe. Er wird jedoch keine Rede halten. Shacklebolt wollte ihn zwar davon überzeugen, doch er hat es rigoros abgelehnt.“

„Aber er hat es letztes Jahr getan.“ Draco war bereits in Haft gewesen, doch er hatte Harrys Rede im Tagespropheten gelesen. Er war überrascht gewesen, dass Harry, der sonst immer mit den richtigen Worten rang, solch eine bewegende Rede gehalten hatte.

„Ja, hat er. Aber seitdem hat sich einiges verändert.“ Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. „Er meint, seine Rede sei auf Dumbledores Lügen aufgebaut gewesen. Was euch beide betrifft, hat er schon einen riesigen Schritt gemacht, doch über Dumbledore spricht er nach wie vor nicht.“

Draco sah sie an. „Was meinst du damit? Dass er nicht über ihn spricht?“

Hermine nickte. „Er hat sich geweigert, Dumbledores Brief zu lesen, den er ihm hinterlassen hatte, und er lehnt es ab, mit Dumbledores Porträt zu sprechen. Selbst nach Hogwarts zu kommen, wird für ihn sehr schwer werden.“ Sie seufzte. „Deswegen bin ich froh, dass er sich langsam wieder einkriegt, was euch beide angeht.“

Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Was meinst du damit, er kriegt sich ein?“

„Na ja, vor einem halben Jahr hätte ich nicht einmal vorgeschlagen, ihm das Tagebuch zu geben. Er hätte es, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, sofort verbrannt. Mittlerweile kann er sogar deinen Namen aussprechen, ohne dabei sein Gesicht zu verziehen und er hat aufgehört, dich ‚den Slytherin‘ zu nennen. Außerdem hat er letzte Woche in Wiltshire mit dir geredet.“

„Das würde ich kaum einen Durchbruch nennen“, entgegnete Draco. „Woher willst du wissen, dass er das Tagebuch jetzt nicht mehr verbrennen würde?“

„Weil die Neugier an ihm nagt, er will mehr erfahren. Er kann sich nur noch nicht dazu durchringen, mit dir zu sprechen. Wenn du ihm das Tagebuch gibst, könnte ihm das helfen, sich endlich zu öffnen. Bereit zu sein, darüber zu sprechen.“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. „Ich glaube, dass nichts mehr helfen kann. Er wird mich immer hassen. Als wir in Wiltshire miteinander gesprochen haben, sagte er so etwas wie, dass er verstehen wolle, was in seinem eigenen Leben passiert sei. Wenn ihm das Buch hilft, zu verstehen, was passiert ist, dann möchte ich, dass er es bekommt.“


	57. Neuanfänge - Teil I

Der Himmel über ihm erstrahlte in einem wunderschönen Blau, während Harry den Weg zum Haus der Tonks entlangging. Noch bevor er anklopfen konnte, öffnete Andromeda ihm die Tür und das, obwohl er zu früh war. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wie kommst du zurecht?“, fragte er sanft.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Teddy war die ganze Nacht über ziemlich unruhig, was ganz gut war. Er hat mich auf Trab gehalten und ich hatte keine Zeit, mir allzu viele Gedanken über heute zu machen.“

Harry nickte verstehend, während er das Haus betrat. Narzissa Malfoy stand in der Küche. Sie trug genauso festliche Roben wie Harry selbst. Er ging auf sie zu und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre dargebotene Hand. Er war ihr für diese Geste dankbar, denn gerade heute wusste er nicht, wie er sich der Frau gegenüber verhalten sollte, die ihm vor fast genau einem Jahr das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Sie sehen wundervoll aus, Narzissa.“ Er hatte schließlich ihr Angebot angenommen, sie beim Vornamen anzusprechen, nachdem sie sich in den letzten Monaten immer wieder bei Andromeda begegnet waren.

„Sie sind charmant wie immer, Harry.“

Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde in dem Moment abgelenkt, als der kleine, fünfzehn Monate alte Teddy in die Küche gewackelt kam. An diesem Morgen leuchteten seine Haare strahlend grün. Er sah seiner Mutter furchtbar ähnlich, doch Harry konnte auch sehr viel von Remus in dem Jungen erkennen. Vor allem, wenn er auf ein Spielzeug oder irgendetwas anderes fixiert war.

„ARRY, ARRY!“, kreischte Teddy und streckte ihm seine Ärmchen entgegen. Harry lachte und hob den kleinen Jungen hoch, warf ihn in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf, was Teddy vor Freude quietschen ließ.

„Natürlich hebt er sich sein Lachen für dich auf“, sagte Andromeda kopfschüttelnd.

Harry lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch mit dir lacht, denn sonst hättest du ihn schon längst zu mir nach Devon –" Er hielt inne und verfluchte sich selbst. Andromeda wusste, wo Harry wohnte, doch eigentlich hatte er nicht gewollt, dass auch Narzissa es erfuhr.

Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. „Sie haben nichts zu befürchten. Ich veranstalte diesen Drahtseilakt nun schon seit Monaten und habe mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt.“

Harry schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln und setzte Teddy wieder zurück auf den Boden.

„Sind wir dann soweit?“, fragte Andromeda, während sie nach der Wickeltasche griff, die alle notwendigen Utensilien für Teddy enthielt.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe mit den Weasleys vereinbart, dass wir uns mit ihnen vor dem Eberkopf treffen. Dann können wir gemeinsam zum Schloss laufen.“

„Das ist gut, mein Lieber“, stimmte Andromeda zu. „Apparierst du mit Teddy?“ Harry nickte abermals und nahm den Jungen wieder hoch, dessen Haare nun genauso schwarz waren wie Harrys. „Dann sehen wir uns dort.“ Sie verschwand augenblicklich und Narzissa folgte ihr.

Harry holte tief Luft. „Denkst du, es würde auffallen, wenn wir einfach hierbleiben?“ Teddy nickte ernst und brachte Harry damit zum Lachen. „Ich fürchte auch. Also Augen zu.“

Folgsam schloss Teddy seine Augen und Harry apparierte, während er seinen Patensohn fest an sich drückte. Er landete behutsam und war froh, dass Teddy seine sich-bei-der-Landung-übergeben-müssen-Phase hinter sich hatte, da er sonst immer seine eigene und Teddys komplette Kleidung hatte wechseln müssen, wann immer sie in den Park oder in den Zoo gegangen waren. Von allen guten Dingen, die es mit sich brachte, wieder zu Hause zu sein, hatte er die meiste Freude an seiner Zeit mit Teddy.

Harry blickte zu Andromeda und Narzissa, die mit George, Percy, Bill und Fleur sprachen. Von den anderen Weasleys war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Harry hob sich Teddy auf die Schultern und ging hinüber zu der kleinen Gruppe. Fleurs Augen leuchteten auf, als sie Teddy sah.

„Er ist so groß! Isch kann kaum glauben, wie sehr er gewachsen ist. Du musst diesen Sommer mit ihm nach Shell Cottage kommen. Am Strand zu spielen, wird ihm sischer gefallen.“

Harry schüttelte George und Bill die Hand. Alle gaben sie vor, dass dies heute ein ganz normaler Tag war, doch eigentlich war er alles andere als das. Harry beobachtete George heimlich, doch außer dem Zittern seiner Hände gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er vor genau einem Jahr seinen Zwillingsbruder verloren hatte. Ein dreifaches Knallen hallte durch die Luft und Arthur, Molly und Charlie landeten neben ihnen.

Molly sah sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass alle da waren. Sie hielt bereits ein Taschentuch in der Hand. „Ach, Harry. Siehst du nicht gut aus? Sei vorsichtig, dass Teddys Schuhe deinen Umhang nicht dreckig machen, wenn du ihn so trägst.“ Harry trat zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann duckte er sich, damit Teddy Molly ebenfalls küssen konnte. „Wir werden uns mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron natürlich in der Schule treffen“, fuhr sie fort.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihrer Familienzusammenkunft nicht aufdrängen“, mischte sich Narzissa ein. „Andromeda und ich werden schon vorausgehen und uns mit Draco treffen.“

„Nein, bitte schließen Sie sich uns an, Narzissa“, bat Molly sie unbekümmert, wie Harry dankbar feststellte. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass Narzissa den weiten Weg allein mit Andromeda beschreiten müsste. Dies war ein Tag voller Emotionen und die anderen Gäste könnten sich von der Frau eines Todessers belästigt fühlen, weil diese ebenfalls bei der Gedenkfeier erschien.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie mich begleiten würden“, sagte Harry daher und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann hakte sie sich bei ihm unter. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Harry konnte sehen, dass die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade bereits vollgestopft mit Menschen war, die ebenfalls auf das Schloss zustrebten. Harry hielt Teddys Beine mit seiner freien Hand fest und wappnete sich innerlich gegen das, was gleich passieren würde. Als er sich umsah, fiel ihm auf, dass die Weasleys einen Schutzring um ihn gebildet hatten. Charlie, Andromeda und Molly gingen voran, George und Bill liefen rechts und links neben ihm und Narzissa her, während Percy, Arthur und Fleur den Schluss bildeten. Er war dankbar, doch gleichzeitig auch etwas beschämt, dass die Weasleys offensichtlich bereits im Voraus geplant hatten, ihn vor der Menge zu schützen, obwohl er eigentlich an diesem Tag für sie da sein und ihnen am Todestag von Fred beistehen sollte.

Der erste Ruf erschallte schon, als sie gerade aus der Seitenstraße heraus traten. „Harry Potter!“ Der eine Ruf vervielfältigte sich und Harry hörte, wie Teddy angstvoll wimmerte. Hastig bewegte er seine Hand und hüllte seine ganze Gruppe in einen Muffliato. Narzissa keuchte überrascht auf, als alle Geräusche um sie herum verstummten.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte Sie vorwarnen sollen. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass Teddy noch mehr Angst bekommt.“

„Natürlich. Ich hatte nur nicht gesehen, wie Sie den Zauber ausgeführt haben.“

Charlie, der neben ihr herging, lachte auf und sah Harry an. „Ja, in solchen Dingen ist er sehr schnell.“

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und Harry fürchtete, sie würden überrannt werden, wenn sie einmal anhielten. Doch glücklicherweise teilte sich die Menge und ließ sie einfach passieren. Und niemand versuchte, ihn zu berühren.

Als sie schließlich an den Toren Hogwarts ankamen, zögerte Harry einen Moment. Narzissa sah ihn fragend an und er zwang sich dazu, weiterzugehen. In der Ferne thronte das Schloss. Teddy war ganz zappelig vor Aufregung, hopste unruhig auf Harrys Schultern auf und ab und deutete unaufhörlich zur Schule hinauf.

Endlich kamen sie dem Schloss näher. Harry betrachtete Narzissa, deren Hände sich nun ein bisschen fester um seinen Arm schlossen. Auf dem Gelände befanden sich hunderte Menschen und nicht gerade wenige davon beobachteten sie.

„Wo wollte Draco sich mit Ihnen treffen?“

„Am Eingang zum Büro der Schulleiterin.“

Molly drehte sich um. „Dort wollen wir uns auch mit unseren Kindern treffen.“

Harry fiel auf, dass sich Andromeda und Molly fest umschlungen hielten. Er konnte sich den Schmerz der beiden Frauen, die an diesem schicksalhaften Tag beide ein Kind verloren hatten, nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen. Doch es bestärkte ihn in seinem Vorhaben, dass heute alles glattgehen sollte.

Harry sah hinauf zum Schloss und zwang sich, nur an die schönen Erinnerungen an Hogwarts zu denken und die schlechten aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Als sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen und die Schule betraten, beendete Harry schließlich den Muffliato und sofort hörte er das aufgeregte Geplapper der anderen Schüler, die auf die Ankunft ihrer Eltern warteten. Doch als sie sahen, dass sich Harry Potter in dieser Gruppe befand, stellten sie augenblicklich ihre Gespräche ein. Harry entdeckte ein paar bekannte Gesichter und nickte ihnen zu. Es war seltsam, dass sich seine zwei Jahre Abwesenheit eher anfühlten wie zehn.

Narzissa sah sich um. „Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass es immer noch so aussieht wie früher, trotz der Zerstörung, die das Gebäude erleiden musste.“

Harry nickte zustimmend, sagte jedoch nichts. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an, während sie den Korridor entlang gingen, an dessen Ende er Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Malfoy stehen sehen konnte, die auf sie warteten.

Schließlich erreichten sie die kleine Gruppe und Harry setzte Teddy, der bereits nach Draco rief – „´raco! ´raco!“ – auf dem Boden ab. Sofort stolperte der kleine Kerl auf seinen Cousin zu. Malfoy hob ihn hoch und warf ihn in die Luft, genauso wie Harry es vor weniger als einer Stunde getan hatte. Harry sah zu, wie sich Malfoys sonst so gefühlskalter Gesichtsausdruck in pure Freude verwandelte, während er mit Teddy lachte.

„Er liebt Teddy“, seufzte Narzissa.

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu nicken. Die Zuneigung der beiden zueinander war nicht zu übersehen. Er hatte sie jedoch noch nie zusammen erlebt. Ihre Besuche bei den Tonks waren sorgfältig aufeinander abgestimmt, damit sie sich niemals begegneten.

Narzissa löste sich von Harrys Arm. „Vielen Dank, Harry. Sie sind wirklich sehr großzügig.“

Doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dass ich Ihnen meinen Arm angeboten habe, wiegt nicht einmal im Ansatz das Geschenk auf, das sie mir vor einem Jahr gemacht haben. Ich wäre nicht mehr am Leben, wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären.“

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich nicht nur Ihre Begleitung meine, doch ich möchte Sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.“ Sie lächelte ihn an und wandte sich dann ihrem Sohn zu.

Harry dagegen drehte sich zu Ron, Ginny und Hermine um, die neben ihm standen, und umarmte jeden von ihnen überschwänglich. Der Rest der Weasleys stand in der Nähe und unterhielt sich leise miteinander. „Wie läuft’s? Das Schuljahr ist fast vorbei.“

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, in zwei Wochen starten die UTZ-Prüfungen.“

Harry wandte sich ihr zu. „Bringt es was, wenn ich dir sage, dass du dir keine Gedanken machen musst und du das schon schaffen wirst?“

„Nein“, antworteten Ron und Ginny wie aus einem Mund.

Harry sah sich um und stellte fest, dass eine Menge Leute in ihrer Nähe standen und sie beobachteten. „Können wir irgendwo anders hingehen, bevor die Gedenkfeier losgeht?“

„Ich habe gedacht, wir könnten im Gemeinschaftsraum im Westturm warten“, schlug Hermine vor. „Oder aber, McGonagall hat uns angeboten, ihr Büro …“

„Nein, der Westturm ist super.“ Harry sah zu den anderen Weasleys. „Sollen wir?“ Er wollte nicht länger in der Öffentlichkeit herumstehen.

Andromeda blickte von Malfoy zu Harry. „Ich denke, ich werde bei meiner Schwester bleiben und die Gedenkfeier von McGonagalls Büro aus beobachten. Möchtest du Teddy mitnehmen oder …?“

Harry betrachtete den kleinen Jungen, der überglücklich zwischen seinen und Malfoys Beinen hin und her rannte. Er wollte nicht, dass Teddy bei der Feier Angst vor den vielen Menschen bekommen würde, außerdem würde er sowieso nicht verstehen, worüber dort gesprochen wurde. „Warum bleibt er nicht erstmal bei euch und nach der Feier können wir alle zusammen ein wenig um den See spazieren gehen?“

Plötzlich kam Malfoy auf ihn zu. „Danke, dass du meine Mutter zur Schule begleitet hast. Vielen Dank euch allen.“ Er sah auch zu den Weasleys.

„Nicht dafür, Draco“, erwiderte Molly. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Abend alle gemeinsam die Feier verlassen? Es wäre doch schön, wenn wir zusammen das Stück Weg gehen könnten, oder nicht?“

Narzissa zögerte, doch ihre Schwester nickte lächelnd. „Es ist lieb, dass du an uns denkst, Molly.“

Malfoy nickte ihr ebenfalls dankbar zu, dann drehte er sich um, um den Wasserspeiern, die den Eingang bewachten, das Passwort zu nennen. McGonagall hatte ihnen vorgeschlagen, ihr Büro den Tag über als Rückzugsort zu nutzen, damit sie etwas Privatsphäre genießen konnten.

Harry nahm Teddy auf den Arm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. „Geh mit ´raco.“

„Muss das sein, Potter?“ Malfoy streckte Teddy seine Arme entgegen. „Draco“, sagte er und betonte das ‚D‘ dabei überdeutlich.

Teddy lehnte sich ihm fröhlich entgegen und kletterte auf seine Arme. „´raco“, sagte er nickend und sofort wechselte seine Haarfarbe von tiefschwarz zu weiß.

Harry konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und lachte gemeinsam mit Malfoy über den plötzlichen Farbwechsel. „Danke, Malfoy“, sagte er.

„Nein, ich danke dir. Ich habe mir wegen des Weges von Hogsmeade hierher Sorgen um meine Mutter gemacht“, erwiderte Malfoy leise mit einem Seitenblick auf Narzissa, die immer noch mit seiner Tante und den älteren Weasleys sprach.

„Ich würde nie zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschieht.“

„Ich weiß, aber trotzdem hättest du das nicht tun müssen.“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern und blickte kurz zu Hermine, Charlie und Ginny, die tief in eine Unterhaltung versunken schienen. „Werdet ihr die ganze Feier über dort oben sein?“

Malfoy nickte. „Dort ist es sicherer. Sie wollte unbedingt hier sein, aber bei so vielen Menschen kann die Situation schnell außer Kontrolle geraten.“ Teddy wand sich ungeduldig in seinen Armen und Malfoy schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Harry konnte sich kaum von dem Anblick losreißen. Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass Draco Malfoy jemals zufrieden, ja sogar glücklich darüber sein könnte, ein quirliges, fünfzehn Monate altes Kind auf dem Arm zu haben.

„Wir kommen später vorbei und holen Teddy ab.“ Harry wusste, dass er sich wiederholte, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was er noch sagen sollte.

„Gut.“ Malfoy nickte ihm zu, drehte sich um und lief zu seiner Mutter. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie Arthur und Molly die Hände schüttelte und ihm dann nach oben folgte. Teddy winkte Harry noch einmal zu, als die Treppe anfing, sich zu drehen.

~~~*~~~

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als sie sich endlich von Dumbledores Turm entfernten. Er wusste, dass jetzt McGonagall dort lebte, doch für ihn würde es immer Dumbledores Turm bleiben. Dort, wo man ihm unwissentlich Liebestränke eingeflößt und Zauber gewirkt hatte, die sein Leben für immer veränderten. Er spürte, wie jemand seine Hand nahm und als er den Kopf hob, sah er Ginny, die ihn besorgt musterte.

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja, sicher“, antwortete er abwesend.

„Das klingt aber nicht so“, erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich ist.“

Harry lachte bitter auf, doch verstummte schnell, als Arthur und Molly ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zuwarfen. „Nein, wirklich. Alles okay. Es ist gut, dass es endlich so weit ist. Auf diesen Tag zu warten, war wesentlich schlimmer. Wie kommst du zurecht?“

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass die UTZ-Prüfungen vorbei sind, wir unseren Abschluss haben und diesen Ort endlich verlassen können“, antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Sie blickte hinauf zu der hohen Decke. „Als ich klein war, habe ich mir oft vorgestellt, wie es ist, in Hogwarts zu sein. Ich habe meine Mutter angefleht, mit in den Hogwarts-Express einsteigen zu dürfen. Doch niemals hätte ich mir vorstellen können, dass es einmal so enden würde.“

Harry lächelte und legte seine andere Hand auf ihre. „Ich glaube, wir haben beide den Kürzeren gezogen, wenn es um schlechte Hogwarts-Erfahrungen geht.“

Ginny blieb abrupt stehen und Harry hielt ebenfalls inne. Er sah sie an, während ihre Familie weiterging. „Ich würde trotzdem nichts ändern wollen. Ich weiß, dass das zwischen uns nicht echt gewesen ist. Trotzdem war es das Beste, was mir in meiner Zeit hier passiert ist“, sagte Ginny leise.

Harry zog sie zu sich heran, drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und streichelte sanft über ihre Haare. „Weißt du, manchmal denke ich an unseren ersten Kuss und frage mich, ob er wirklich nicht echt gewesen ist.“

„War er und gleichzeitig doch nicht“, antwortete Ginny, deren Stimme etwas dumpf klang, weil sie gegen seine Brust gesprochen hatte.

„Ich schätze, so kann man es am besten ausdrücken.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare und schmunzelte. „Dir ist aber schon klar, wenn du unsere gemeinsame Zeit als Höhepunkt bezeichnest, dass sie sich dann nur geringfügig davon abhebt, dass du von Riddle besessen warst, beinahe an einen Basilisken verfüttert und von Todessern gefoltert wurdest. Das klingt nicht gerade nach einem Vorzug.“

Ginny unterdrückte ihr Lachen und löste sich von Harry. Ihre Augen glitzerten, als sie ihn ansah und ihr langes, rotes Haar umschmeichelte ihr Gesicht. „Das ist alles eine Frage der Perspektive, oder etwa nicht?“

„Genau das beginne ich gerade, zu verstehen.“ Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Du weißt, dass ich jetzt mit Neville zusammen bin?“, wollte Ginny wissen.

„Er ist ein guter Kerl“, antwortete Harry nickend. „Und sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dich zu haben.“

„Wir haben letztes Jahr viel zusammen durchgemacht“, erklärte Ginny. „Wir werden sehen, wie es läuft. Wir lassen es langsam angehen.“

„Wo ist er heute?“

„Draußen auf dem Gelände mit seiner Großmutter. Bei der Feier werden wir neben ihnen sitzen.“

„Hat er immer noch vor, seine Eltern in das Diggory Zentrum zu bringen, wenn es öffnet?“

„Ja, auf alle Fälle.“ Ginny nickte heftig. „Er hat es immer gehasst, ins St. Mungos zu gehen. Sie waren kein einziges Mal mehr draußen, seit sie auf der Thickey-Station sind. Schrecklich.“

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen“, stimmte Harry zu. „Obwohl, eigentlich will ich es mir gar nicht vorstellen.“

Sie waren die Treppen hinuntergegangen und Ron und Hermine führten sie zum Eingang in den Westturm. Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sich überrascht um. Hier sah es bei weitem nicht so gemütlich-luxuriös aus wie in Gryffindor, wo überall Wandteppiche hingen und rote Plüschsofas und –stühle herumstanden. Die Einrichtung hier war wohl eher Stückwerk – offensichtlich nur grob zusammengetragen, um den vorübergehenden Gemeinschaftsraum zu bestücken und es gab keine Wandteppiche. Stattdessen zierte die gegenüberliegende Wand ein Gemälde, das sich über die gesamte Seite des Raumes erstreckte. Harry hielt inne und betrachtete es. Über dem Gemälde stand ‚Acht Jahre in Hogwarts 1991 – 1999‘.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, trat er näher heran und betrachtete es eingehend. Auf dem Gemälde waren Szenen aus all ihren Schuljahren zusammengetragen. Der Troll, er selbst als Sucher in seinem ersten Jahr, Gryffindor als Gewinner des Hauspokals. Der Duellierclub im zweiten Jahr, bei dem sich Malfoy und er gegenübergestanden hatten. Immer wieder gab es Quidditch-Szenen und die Große Halle mit Dumbledore, wie er vor allen Schülern stand. Er betrachtete die gesamte Wandseite. Dann drehte er sich um und starrte Ron und Hermine an, die mitten im Raum standen und ihn besorgt beobachteten. „Wer hat das gemalt?“, fragte er überwältigt. Arthur, Molly und die anderen Weasleys betrachteten ebenfalls das Gemälde.

„Na ja, wir haben alle mitgeholfen, aber Draco hat alles vorgezeichnet und die schwierigen Teile übernommen“, erklärte Ron. „Wir hätten dich vorwarnen sollen, aber …“

„Es hat als Gruppentherapie-Projekt begonnen, Harry. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so kahl und wir wollten ihn etwas schöner gestalten. Aber es erschien uns falsch, einfach nur alle unsere Hauswappen aufzumalen, deswegen haben wir uns darauf geeinigt“, fügte Hermine an und kaute unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Harry war klar, dass seine Freunde sich sorgten, er könne sich aufregen. „Ich finde es fantastisch“, sagte er daher beruhigend. „Und Malfoy hat tatsächlich das alles gemalt?“

„Wir haben alle darüber abgestimmt, was drauf sein sollte. Er hat die Umrisse aufgezeichnet und wir haben sie ausgemalt.“

Harry nickte und schritt langsam an dem Gemälde entlang, um sich jede Szene genau anzusehen. „Wovon handelt dieses Bild?“ Er deutete mit seinem Finger auf einen großen, grünen … Vogel am Slytherintisch.

„Das ist Malfoy!“, rief George. „Wie konntest du nur vergessen …“ Er sah Harry schockiert an. „Verdammte Scheiße, das tut mir leid.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „‚Verdammte Scheiße‘ beschreibt mein Leben gerade ziemlich gut.“ Stumpfsinnig schaute er zwischen George, Ron, Hermine und dem Wandgemälde hin und her. „Ihr habt Malfoy in einen Vogel verwandelt?“

„Du hast uns dazu angestiftet. Das war eine von Freds und meinen größten Errungenschaften“, erzählte George und lächelte traurig. „Du hast uns gebeten, die Kanarienkrem in Malfoys Nachtisch zu mischen. Es war ziemlich schwierig gewesen, die Elfen dazu zu bringen, zu kooperieren.“

„Klar.“ Harry wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Gemälde zu, dabei ignorierte er demonstrativ die Zeichnung von Malfoy als Vogel. „Ich bin ziemlich oft hier drauf“, stellte er sachlich fest, als er das Bild von ihm auf seinem Feuerblitz sah, wie er beim Trimagischen Turnier über den Drachen hinweg flog.

„Na ja, du warst während deiner Zeit hier auch nicht unbedingt ein graues Mäuschen, Harry“, ertönte Lunas Stimme von der Fensterbank. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie trug butterblumengelbe Roben. Der Unterschied zum letzten Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, war überwältigend.

„Ich wollte alle Nargel-Jagden mit drauf haben, die wir in Ravenclaw veranstaltet hatten“, erzählte Luna mit einem verträumten Lächeln, während sie aufstand und sich ebenfalls vor das Gemälde stellte. „Doch ich wurde überstimmt. Draco hat aber trotzdem einen für mich gemalt. Hier.“ Sie deutete auf eine Schattengestalt, die hinter einem der Wasserspeier hervorlugte.

„Was machst du denn hier, Luna? Du bist doch keine Achtklässlerin“, fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich habe darum gebeten“, antwortete sie lächelnd. „Wie geht es dir, Harry?“

„Gut“, antwortete er gleichgültig, den Blick immer noch auf das Wandbild geheftet. „Das ist wirklich großartig.“

„Es erzählt eine Geschichte“, erklärte Luna und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. „Und nicht nur die, die man auf den Bildern sieht.“

Doch bevor Harry fragen konnte, was sie damit meinte, unterbrach sie Arthur Weasley. „Die Feier beginnt bald.“ Harry sah über seine Schulter zu den anderen Weasleys zurück, die auf ihn warteten. Er nickte und blickte zu Luna. „Möchtest du mit uns nach unten gehen?“

Sie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. „Ich treffe mich mit Draco.“

Harry nickte verstehend, doch er wunderte sich immer noch über das ungleiche Paar. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf das Wandgemälde. „Ihr solltet es Narzissa zeigen.“

Luna nickte. „Werden wir … Er wollte nicht hier sein, wenn du es siehst.“

„Oh“, entfuhr es Harry und er riss seinen Blick von dem Gemälde los. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“

„Ich weiß.“ Luna ging zurück zu dem Fenster und setzte sich wieder auf die Fensterbank, während die anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen.


	58. Neuanfänge - Teil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche Euch allen einen schönen Feiertag!

**~~~*~~~**

„Luna scheint wieder ihr verrücktes, altes Ich zu sein“, sagte Harry zu Hermine, als sie aus dem Schloss heraustraten.

„Sie ist wieder normaler, na ja normal für ihre Verhältnisse, sollte ich wohl sagen.“ Hermine nickte und Ginny stimmte ihr zu.

„Ich glaube, sie erholt sich langsam von allem, was ihr im letzten Jahr passiert ist. Es scheint fast so, als wäre das Gewicht, das sie niedergedrückt hat, endlich von ihr genommen worden“, ergänzte Ginny. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass sie sehr erleichtert über ihr Stellenangebot als Redaktionsassistentin beim Nerhegeb Verlag ist. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was aus ihr werden sollte, weil ihr Vater im St. Mungos liegt und es den Klitterer nicht mehr gibt.“

Langsam gingen die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine auf das Quidditchfeld zu, wo die meisten Menschen bereits versammelt waren. Die Weasleys hatten ihre Arme umeinander geschlungen und während Harry sie betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass der Verlust von Fred heute noch viel deutlicher zu spüren war. George hatte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Mutter gelegt, doch man konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wer wen stützte. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn als Familienmitglied ansahen, fühlte sich Harry doch, als würde er einen ganz privaten Moment stören, während er und Hermine neben ihnen herliefen.

Auf dem Spielfeld waren hunderte von Stühlen vor einem Podium, auf welchem die Würdenträger bereits Platz genommen hatten, aufgestellt worden und die Banner der Gefallenen wehten an Masten im Stadion. In der ersten Reihe hatte man neun Stühle für die Weasley-Familie reserviert. Harry konnte von überall her Gemurmel hören, während sie an den langen Reihen entlang nach vorne schritten. Dort angekommen, schüttelte er Nevilles Hand und ließ dann Ginny an sich vorbei, damit sie neben ihrem Freund sitzen konnte.

Dankbar, dass er heute nicht vor all den hundert Hexen und Zauberern stehen musste, blickte Harry hinauf aufs Podium. Dass ihm das im letzten Jahr gelungen war, war abnormal gewesen und dass er sich nicht vor allen Leuten auf die Nase gelegt hatte, hatte er nur Ginny zu verdanken, die ihm kurz vor seiner Rede ein bisschen Felix Felicis untergeschoben hatte. Trotzdem fühlte es sich auch heute wieder so an, als würde jedes der über hundert Augenpaare auf ihm ruhen. Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. Dankbar drückte er zurück.

Als McGonagall sich erhob, begann endlich die Gedenkfeier. Sie dankte jedem für sein Kommen, doch Harry schenkte weder ihr noch den anderen Rednern seine Aufmerksamkeit. Mit starrem Blick durchlebte er noch einmal jeden Moment dieses schicksalhaften Tages. Ihre Ankunft in Hogsmeade. Der Kampf um das Diadem. Sein Blick in Snapes Augen, als dieser starb. Snapes Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium. Sein Gang in den Verbotenen Wald. Die letzte Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore und alles, was danach passiert war. Malfoy. Die Erinnerung an Malfoy, die er noch von Hogwarts hatte, gegenüber dem Malfoy, der den kleinen Teddy freudestrahlend in die Luft warf.

Applaus und das Geräusch hunderter Menschen, die sich erhoben, riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Es war vorbei. Harry stand auf und blickte zu Arthur und Molly Weasley. Sie diskutierten heftig mit George, der immer wieder resolut seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Plötzlich stand Charlie neben ihm. „Er weigert sich, Freds Grab zu besuchen.“ Harry betrachtete George, dessen Gesicht zwar blass aber entschlossen aussah. „Mum und Dad müssen gehen. Würdest du ihn mitnehmen und …“

„Klar, natürlich.“ Harry ging hinüber zu George. „Sollen wir eine Runde spazieren gehen?“

George nickte knapp und setzte sich in Bewegung. Harry musste sich beeilen, um ihn in der Menschenmenge nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Als er die ersten Hände auf seinem Körper spürte, versteifte er sich. Schnell kämpfte er die aufkommende Übelkeit nieder und legte eine Hand auf Georges Rücken. „Lauf schneller. Egal was du tust, bleib bloß nicht stehen.“

Überrascht sah George ihn an und wurde automatisch langsamer, doch Harry schob ihn weiter vor sich her. Fluchend bemerkte er den Schmerz, als ihm jemand ein paar Haare ausriss. Die Person stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus und immer mehr Hände griffen nach ihm. Die aufgeregten Schreie machten auch die Menschen vor ihnen auf sie aufmerksam, während sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnten. Harry hielt seinen Kopf tief gesenkt und pflügte durch den Mob, zwang ihn dazu, sich für sie zu teilen. Er spürte George hinter sich, der die Hände derjenigen versuchte abzuschütteln, die ihn nicht loslassen wollten. Endlich erreichten sie den Ausgang des Stadions und Harry wandte sich nach rechts, erhöhte sein Tempo und eilte in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. George folgte ihm dichtauf. Auf ihrer Flucht ließen sie die Menge schnell hinter sich.

„Merlin“, keuchte George, als Harry schließlich hinter der ersten Baumreihe stehen blieb. Er sah Harry schockiert an. „Ist das jedes Mal so, wenn du nach draußen gehst?“

„Genau aus diesem Grund gehe ich nie raus“, antwortete Harry, schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. „Jeder will ein bisschen was von mir abhaben. Meistens ist es aber nicht so schlimm wie heute. Wobei ich mich normalerweise auch nicht in so großen Menschenmengen aufhalte, ohne mich zu verändern.“

„Ron hat mal erwähnt, dass du belagert wirst, aber das ist mehr als nur eine Belagerung. Sie haben dich angegriffen.“ George schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. „Ich schätze, ich habe im letzten Jahr vieles verpasst.“

Harry betrachtete seinen Umhang. Ein Ärmel hing in Fetzen an ihm herab, die Außentaschen waren abgerissen. Er betastete sein Gesicht und spürte Blut, also hatte man ihn auch gekratzt. Seine Haare hingen ihm offen auf den Rücken hinab. „Das erinnert mich an die Inferi. Die Art und Weise, wie sie ihre Hände nach mir ausstrecken. Alles was ich sehe, sind Arme, Arme ohne Gesichter, Hände, die mich berühren. Deswegen trage ich nur noch ungern Umhänge. Das macht es ihnen leichter, mich festzuhalten.“

George sah sich um. Obwohl sie noch am Rand des Waldes standen, war die Luft doch von dem Geräusch der Wesen erfüllt, die sich im Wald bewegten. Harry beobachtete die Bäume, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

„Glaubst du, wir sind hier sicher?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich, aber viel tiefer möchte ich nicht hineingehen. Wenn wir noch ein wenig warten, sollten wir wieder zurückgehen können. Die Meisten werden schon auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade sein.“

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was passiert, hätte ich nicht so einen Aufstand gemacht.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „So darfst du nicht denken.“ Er beobachtete George, der immer noch vorsichtig in den Wald spähte. „Du wolltest Freds Grab nicht besuchen?“

George erschauderte. „Nein. Nicht heute. Nicht wenn alle mich dabei beobachten und sich Sorgen machen.“

„Das kann ich verstehen“, sagte Harry langsam. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, das letzte Jahr zu überstehen.“

„Ich auch nicht“, antwortete George schlicht. „Eine Weile habe ich mich einfach in die Arbeit im Laden gestürzt. Ich habe so getan, als wäre Fred unterwegs und würde jeden Augenblick durch die Tür kommen.“

„Und dann?“

„Im letzten halben Jahr habe ich alles dafür getan, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Alkohol, Sex, Tränke“, erzählte George kopfschüttelnd. „Alles, was mich vom Denken abhielt. Ron hat meine Arbeit im Laden übernommen und mich für die gemeinsamen Abendessen bei Mum und Dad ausgenüchtert.“

„Darüber hat er nie ein Wort verloren. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass davonlaufen nichts bringt.“

„Das habe ich auch verstanden, nachdem ich wieder einmal in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht bin. Ich habe endlich erkannt, dass Fred nicht mehr da ist, ich aber schon und dass er es hassen würde, wie ich damit umgehe.“ George holte tief Luft und blickte sich um. „Er dachte immer, es wäre cool, im Wald zu übernachten und zu sehen, was hier wirklich abgeht.“

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Wenn man bedenkt, welche Orte ihr sonst so in Hogwarts unsicher gemacht habt, wundert es mich, dass der Wald nicht dazugehört hat.“

„Das war das einzige Mal, dass ich mich geweigert habe. Nichts an diesem Ort hier ist lustig.“

„Da hast du Recht. Hier drin ist mir noch nie etwas Gutes passiert.“ Harry lugte um den Baumstamm herum auf das Gelände. „Ich glaube, wir können jetzt rauskommen. Sollen wir nach den anderen suchen?“

George verzog sein Gesicht. „Bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Mum jetzt schon wieder ansehen kann.“

„Na ja, wenn ich falsch liege und der Mob immer noch dort draußen ist, musst du dir darüber gar keine Gedanken machen. Sie werden dich tottrampeln, in dem Versuch, mich zu erreichen.“

„Ich wäre geehrt, der Fußabtreter für den Auserwählten zu sein“, erwiderte George lachend. Sie traten aus dem Wald heraus und schlenderten zurück zum Schloss, wo sie den Rest der Weasleys und Malfoy auf den Eingangsstufen fanden.

„Da seid ihr ja!“, rief Molly Weasley erleichtert aus. „Wir wussten nicht, was mit euch passiert ist.“

„Ich war gerade dabei, ein Rettungskommando zusammenzustellen und nach euch zu suchen“, ergänzte Charlie. „Wir haben gesehen, wie ihr von der Menge verschluckt wurdet, waren aber zu weit weg, um zu helfen.“

Malfoy betrachtete Harry von Kopf bis Fuß. „Was ist mit dir passiert?“

„Das waren nur meine Bewunderer“, antwortete Harry, während er sich den Umhang von den Schultern streifte und ihn an Hermine weiterreichte. Darunter trug er ein enganliegendes schwarzes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Hose mit einem breiten, schwarzen Gürtel, der von einer silberfarbenen Gürtelschnalle in Form eines Drachen zusammengehalten wurde. Molly heilte die Kratzer aus seinem Gesicht, während er in seinen Taschen nach etwas suchte, womit er seine Haare zusammenbinden konnte. Als er nichts fand, sah er auf und stellte fest, dass Charlie einen Zweig in ein Haarband verwandelt hatte und ihm entgegenstreckte. Harry fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare und band sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

„Warum verhext du sie nicht einfach alle?“ Malfoy beobachtete fassungslos, wie selbstverständlich die Weasleys mit Harrys derangiertem Zustand umgingen.

Harry lachte. „Das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für den Propheten, wenn ich jeden verhexen würde, der mich anfassen will. Man hätte mich schneller in einer Zwangsjacke als ich blinzeln könnte.“

„Eine Zwangswas?“, fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Das ist die Muggelversion eines Klammerfluchs“, erklärte Hermine, während sie Harrys Umhang schrumpfte und in ihre Tasche steckte. „Ich werde den für dich reparieren, mal wieder.“

„Nun, da wir jetzt alle wissen, dass es dir gut geht … Sollen wir Teddy holen und eine Runde spazieren gehen? Ich bin mir sicher, er würde gerne den Riesenkraken sehen“, schlug Molly vor.

„Wo ist er?“, fragte Harry und sah sich um.

„Immer noch oben mit Andromeda und meiner Mutter“, antwortete Malfoy. „Wir haben vom Turm aus gesehen, wie du beinahe gelyncht wurdest und ich kam runter, um zu helfen.“

„Oh.“ Harry sah ihn an. „Danke.“

„Ich hole ihn.“ Damit drehte sich Malfoy um und ging.

~~~*~~~

Als die Sonne gerade am Untergehen war, stieg Draco die Eingangsstufen des Schlosses hinab. Endlich waren alle gegangen. Erleichtert, dass dieser Tag endlich vorbei war, atmete er durch und folgte dem Pfad hinunter zum See. Nur noch zwei Wochen und dann würde er Hogwarts und all die Erinnerungen, die ihn verfolgten, endlich hinter sich lassen können. Harry zu sehen, war beinahe schon zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er hatte ihn nur noch in die Quidditchumkleiden schleifen und ihn irgendwie dazu bringen wollen, sich zu erinnern. Sich zu erinnern, wie viel sie einander bedeutet hatten.

Und als wollten ihn seine Gedanken verspotten, blickte Draco zu Dumbledores Grab, wo er eine ihm wohlbekannte Gestalt mit gesenktem Kopf stehen sah, deren Hand auf dem Marmor ruhte. Draco erstarrte, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Widerstrebend ging er auf das Grab zu, umrundete es und blieb auf der anderen Seite stehen.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist“, sagte Harry leise, obwohl er seinen Kopf nicht hob.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?“

„Das macht keinen Unterschied“, erwiderte er gleichgültig und sah ihn schließlich doch an. „Ich sollte sowieso nicht hier sein.“

„Ich habe gedacht, du bist schon gegangen.“ Draco versuchte, Harry nicht anzustarren, der immer noch das schwarze T-Shirt und die schwarze Hose trug. Er hatte kein Gramm zu viel, doch trotzdem lag das T-Shirt eng an seinem Körper an, die Ärmel spannten sich über seinen Bizeps.

„Bin zurückgekommen“, erwiderte Harry. „Dämlich wie ich bin, habe ich nach Antworten gesucht, die ich niemals finden werde.“

Draco deutete mit seinem Kopf zum oberen Ende des Grabes. „In diesem letzten Jahr war er verzweifelt, glaube ich. Er hatte Angst, dass er nicht genug getan hatte, um dir zu helfen. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde und –"

„Er hat mir nie vertraut. Er hat mir nie die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Jedes Jahr hat er ein bisschen mehr preisgegeben, mir immer nur die Bruchstücke vorgeworfen, von denen ich wissen musste. Die Prophezeiung, die Horkruxe.“ Harry holte tief Luft und richtete sich auf. Dann drehte er sich um und ging den Pfad zurück.

Draco zögerte einen Moment, bevor er ihm folgte. „Er hat dir vertraut, aber er hatte gleichzeitig Angst, dass es zu viel für dich werden könnte, wenn du alles auf einmal wüsstest. Er hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass es einen anderen Weg geben würde, Voldemort zu vernichten.“

„Das hat er mir auch gesagt, nachdem Sirius gestorben ist“, gab Harry zu und sah Draco mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Draco nickte. „Ich weiß.“

„Ich habe dir das erzählt“, stellte Harry fest.

„Ja.“ Draco spürte, wie er zu zittern anfing. So lange hatten sie seit dem Delere nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, denn der Drang, Harry zu berühren war überwältigend. Nur das Wissen, dass das böse enden würde, hielt ihn davon ab. Das hier war nicht sein Harry, nicht mehr.

„Warum glaubst du, dass er verzweifelt war?“

„Ich habe versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, dir die Zaubertränke zu geben. Ich bin am nächsten Tag noch einmal zu ihm gegangen und sogar noch Wochen danach.“ Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er sagte, er könne das Risiko nicht eingehen. Dass er es tun müsse. Dann hat er nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Ich konnte sehen, wie besorgt er war. Ich denke, er wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.“

„Schlussendlich ist das aber auch nicht mehr wichtig.“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihr beide habt getan, was ihr getan habt. Und ich muss den Rest meines Lebens damit klarkommen, dass mir Menschen aus heiterem Himmel Dinge erzählen, von denen sie denken, dass ich sie weiß. George hat mir heute von der Kanarienvogel-Sache erzählt.“

Draco lachte laut auf. „Das hatte ich wirklich verdient. Ich war in der Woche dir gegenüber ein ziemliches Arschloch gewesen.“

Harry sah ihn an und seine Augen verdunkelten sich. „Und ich werde mich nie mehr an die ganze Geschichte erinnern können.“

Draco zögerte. „Es gibt Wege … Ich habe Tagebücher, eins aus jedem Jahr. Wenn du sie lesen willst, um herauszufinden –"

„Nein.“ Schnell schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie ich die Erinnerungen zurückholen könnte. Mit einem Denkarium oder wie auch immer. Ich wusste nicht, dass du Tagebuch geführt hast, aber alles läuft auf eine Sache hinaus: Es werden deine Erinnerungen sein und nicht meine. Ich werde nie wissen, was ich in diesen Situationen gedacht habe. Und, ohne es böse zu meinen, ich denke nicht, dass ich deiner Einschätzung der Ereignisse vertrauen kann.“

„Ich weiß, aber das ist alles, was ich –"

„Und leider wird es nie genug sein“, unterbrach ihn Harry leise, jedoch ohne jeden Zorn. „Ich bin aber nicht einmal mehr wütend deswegen. Ich habe endlich akzeptiert, dass ich mein Leben ab diesem Zeitpunkt neu leben muss.“

Draco nickte, obwohl ein Teil in ihm laut protestierte. Er wollte, dass Harry wusste, wie viel sie einander bedeutet hatten. „Solltest du es dir jemals anders überlegen, werde ich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Reden, eine Erinnerung für ein Denkarium erstellen …“

„Werde ich nicht, aber danke, schätze ich.“ Harry sah auf seine Uhr und fluchte. „Ich muss los. Morgen geht es auf Reisen.“

Draco zwang sich zu lächeln. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück auf deiner Reise. Wie viele Spiele sind es? Fünf?“

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe. „Wovon redest du? Was weißt du?“

„Die Cannons. Hank Black.“

„Woher weißt du … Wer hat es dir erzählt?“ Harrys Stimme wurde immer wütender.

„Viktor Krum verliert gegen einen unbekannten, australischen Sucher, der von Charlie Weasley in den Drachenreservaten von Rumänien entdeckt wurde, der Harry Potters Brille trägt und fliegt wie Harry Potter? Dann noch der Name Black? Ich habe dich auf dem ersten Bild im Propheten erkannt. Du brauchst eine zweite Brille, die du als Black tragen kannst.“

„Verdammt. Ich habe bei dem Veränderungszauber noch nie über meine Brille nachgedacht.“ Harry musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Du wirst doch nichts verraten …“

„Natürlich nicht. Und ich bezweifle, dass es den meisten Leuten so wie mir auffallen wird. Aber irgendwann könnte es passieren, wenn du das mit der Brille nicht änderst. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr die Mannschaft verändern könnt?“

Harry nickte. „So langsam stellen wir uns aufeinander ein. Hoffentlich gewinnen wir noch ein paar Spiele.“

„Mit dir als Sucher werden sie mehr Chancen haben als im gesamten letzten Jahrhundert“, sagte Draco.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Was ist mit dem alten Malfoy passiert? Er hätte so etwas niemals gesagt.“

„Der alte Draco Malfoy existiert nicht mehr. Er ist schon vor langer Zeit verschwunden. Eigentlich war er noch nie wirklich real …“

„Warum?“

„Du weißt warum, selbst wenn du nicht daran glauben willst.“

„Da hast du Recht, ich will nicht daran glauben.“ Harry sah ihn an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal richtig sehen. „Das Schlimme daran ist, dass ich dich wirklich mag. Dein neues Ich. Würden wir uns zum ersten Mal kennen lernen, würde ich nicht zögern, mit dir befreundet sein zu wollen.“

Draco blieb die Luft weg. „Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals als einen Freund bezeichnen würdest.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit unserem Gespräch auf der Baustelle habe ich versucht, alles in meinem Kopf zu sortieren. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, wütend zu sein. Ich möchte in die Zukunft blicken und nicht in die Vergangenheit und egal, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht, du wirst immer da sein. Wegen des Zentrums und wegen Teddy.“

Sie standen am Rand des Sees, auf dessen Oberfläche sich die Sonne spiegelte. Draco wagte es nicht, Harry anzusehen. „Was willst du damit genau sagen?“

„Dass ich keine Lust mehr habe, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich bin es müde, dass jeder das Gefühl hat, uns beide mit Samthandschuhen anfassen zu müssen. Ich muss mich auf Quidditch konzentrieren.“ Er drehte sich zu Draco um. „Deswegen habe ich entschieden, dass ich diese Saison spielen und daran arbeiten werde, unsere negative Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Es lenkt mich zu sehr ab. Und wenn die Saison vorbei ist, fangen wir einfach neu an.“

„Du glaubst, du kannst das wirklich? Es einfach vergessen?“

„Ich kann es versuchen“, antwortete Harry schulterzuckend. „Ich werde dir und Dumbledore niemals verzeihen können, was ihr mir angetan habt, aber ich möchte mein Leben nicht mit dem Versuch vergeuden, dich dafür zu hassen.“

Draco nickte. „Ich bin mehr als bereit, es zu versuchen.“

Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu Dumbledores Grab um, das ein paar Meter weit entfernt stand. „Ich vermute, dass ich heute Abend deswegen zurückgekommen bin. Es ist an der Zeit, alles was hier in Hogwarts passiert ist, hinter mir zu lassen. Wenn wir beide in der Lage sind, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen, dann muss ich auch daran arbeiten, meine Verbitterung gegenüber Dumbledore fallen zu lassen.“

Draco zögerte aus Angst, den Kompromiss, den Harry ihm vorsichtig angeboten hatte, zu ruinieren. „Dumbledore lebte und starb in der Überzeugung, dass er alles getan hatte, was seiner Meinung nach das Richtige für dich gewesen ist. Aus demselben Grund habe ich es auch getan.“

„Ihr habt beide falsch gelegen.“

„Von deinem Standpunkt aus, ja.“

„Weißt du, was das Letzte war, das Dumbledore zu mir gesagt hat? Ich solle nicht die Toten betrauern, sondern die Lebenden. Als er das letztes Jahr zu mir gesagt hat, hatte ich keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte, doch heute verstehe ich es.“

„Du meinst, vor zwei Jahren …“ Draco wusste nicht, warum er ihn überhaupt korrigieren wollte.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. „Nein. Ziemlich genau vor einem Jahr und ein paar Stunden. Nachdem mich Voldemort getroffen hatte, bin ich … an einen Ort gekommen und Dumbledore war ebenfalls da. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich die Wahl habe, ob ich zurückgehen will und hoffentlich Voldemort besiegen kann, oder ob ich mit ihm, mit Dumbledore gehe.“ Draco starrte ihn schockiert an. „Ich habe mich entschieden, zurückzukommen. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste und bis heute bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe.“

„Merlin, Harry.“ Draco konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er fragte sich, ob jemand davon wusste.

„Ich wäre gestorben und hätte von all dem nichts erfahren. Wäre gestorben, ohne zu erfahren, dass jemand, dem ich angeblich etwas bedeutet habe, mir so etwas angetan hatte. Dass es sogar zwei Menschen gewesen waren.“ Er sah Draco an.

„Du bist zurückgekommen. Du hast hunderte Leben gerettet.“

„Wäre ich nicht zurückgekommen, hätte das jemand anderes für mich erledigt. Neville. Ron. Ginny. Vielleicht sogar du. Voldemorts Macht war gebrochen. Er war nicht mehr als eine seelenlose Hülle, als er starb“, entgegnete Harry unwirsch.

„Ich dachte, du wärst einfach nur bewusstlos gewesen. Das hat mir meine Mutter erzählt.“

„Nichts ist, wie es scheint.“ Harry streckte sich. „Und da ich entschieden habe, hier zu sein, muss ich endlich anfangen, mein Leben zu leben und nicht ständig zurückzuschauen.“

Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf das Schloss, dann drehte er sich um und sah Draco noch einmal an. „Ich habe Simon zum Vorsitzenden des Ausschusses erklärt, da ich in nächster Zeit zu beschäftigt sein werde, um an den Sitzungen teilzunehmen. Wenn die Quidditchsaison vorbei ist, bin ich wieder da und wir schauen mal, was passiert.“ Er streckte Draco seine Hand entgegen, der sie ergriff. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Sommer, Draco.“

„Dir auch, Harry.“ Draco nickte ihm zu und sah ihm nach, während er das Gelände verließ.


	59. Neuanfänge - Teil III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe heute einen Fehler für euch in dem Text versteckt :) Trotz unzähligem Drüberlesen ist mir dieses eine Wörtchen nie aufgefallen. Erst heute, kurz bevor ich diesen Teil online gestellt habe, fiel mir mein Fauxpas auf und ich musste ganze fünf Minuten aus tiefstem Herzen lachen, weil mein Tippfehler ein wunderbares, neues Wort kreiert hat, welches laut ausgesprochen noch viel lustiger klingt als wenn man es nur liest. Und da mich dieser Fehler so amüsiert hat, habe ich ihn für euch stehen lassen ;) Wer ihn findet, darf es gerne in die Kommentare schreiben. Ihr bekommt dafür von mir einen Schokokeks ;)

**~~~*~~~**

**5\. Juni 1999**

Zusammen mit dem Rest der Mannschaft betrat Harry die Hotellobby. Er war erschöpft. Das Spiel hatte sechs Stunden angedauert, bis er endlich den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

„Mr Black? Man hat Ihnen ein Paket per Eule geschickt“, rief ihm der Portier zu, als sie an ihm vorüber gingen. Harry nickte und nahm das in braunes Packpapier eingewickelte Päckchen entgegen. Auf dem Adressfeld erkannte er Hermines Schrift. „Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Sieg, Sir.“

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Danke, Mann. Vielen Dank für die Unterstützung. Sind Sie ein Fan der Cannons?“

„Früher nicht, doch seit diesem Jahr ist das eine völlig andere Mannschaft.“

Harry nickte lächelnd und schnippte dem Mann eine 10-Sickel-Münze zu. „Danke für das Päckchen.“

In seinem Zimmer ließ Harry erleichtert den Veränderungszauber los und tauschte seine Brille. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass dieses Detail ausgerechnet Malfoy und nicht Hermine oder all den anderen aufgefallen war. Er löste die Schnürung und packte das Päckchen auf, dann blätterte er oberflächlich durch die Papiere und erkannte einen Brief von Hermine, sowie erwartungsgemäß einen Stapel BMP-Dokumente. Er ließ sich auf seine Bettkante sinken und streifte seine Stiefel ab. Dann legte er seine Kissen zurecht, krabbelte auf sein Bett und begann, Hermines Brief zu lesen.

Als er ihn ungefähr zur Hälfte durch hatte, setzte er sich plötzlich ruckartig auf und fluchte. Malfoy, mal wieder. Verdammte Scheiße. Man hatte ihm wegen seiner Verurteilung eine Ausbildung im St. Mungos verweigert. Hermine schrieb, dass sie ihn wissen lassen wolle, dass McCain ihm eine Stelle im Diggory Zentrum angeboten habe, sobald es eröffnete. _„Er kann bei den Kunst- und Musiktherapien unterstützen. Mit Teddy geht er wunderbar um, das wird er bestimmt auch mit den anderen Kindern in der Therapie.“_

Da musste ihr Harry zustimmen, selbst wenn er die Verantwortlichen im St. Mungos dafür verfluchte, dass sie Malfoy nicht angenommen hatten. Hätte er die Ausbildung angefangen, hätte Harry ihn nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Ausbildung dauerte vier Jahre. Wenn er jedoch für das Diggory Zentrum arbeiten würde, würde Harry ihm ziemlich häufig über den Weg laufen. Es war eine Sache, zu beschließen, ihre Differenzen hinter sich zu lassen. Allerdings hatte er gehofft, dass sie sich nur wenig sehen würden, was es einfacher gemacht hätte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Harry wirkte hastig den Veränderungszauber, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Im Flur standen die beiden Treiber, Seth und Clark. „Wir wollen um die Ecke einen Happen Essen gehen. Lust, uns zu begleiten?“

Harry warf einen Blick auf die Unterlagen. „Ich muss erst noch diesen Brief lesen. Kann ich nachkommen?“

Seth nickte. „Komm nicht zu spät.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Dann las er den letzten Teil des Briefes noch einmal. Hermine schrieb: _„Draco hat mich gebeten, dir etwas zu schicken. Ich habe es in das Paket gelegt. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung.“_

Harry legte den Brief beiseite und blätterte durch das Paket. Die letzte Seite war nicht aus Pergament, sondern ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Zeichenpapier. Seufzend betrachtete Harry das Blatt und traute sich nicht, es zu entfalten. „Verdammt. Habe ich jetzt etwa Angst vor einem Stück Papier?“ Er seufzte noch einmal und öffnete es schließlich doch.

Die Seite war in sechs Quadrate aufgeteilt, ähnlich der Comics in den Zeitungen der Muggel. Darüber hatte Malfoy geschrieben: _„Ich respektiere deinen Wunsch, nicht mehr zurückzuschauen, doch ich dachte, du würdest das Wie und Warum der Kanarienvogel-Geschichte vielleicht gerne erfahren. Es war auf alle Fälle ganz schön slytherin von dir und den Weasley-Zwillingen.“_

Im ersten Quadrat hatte Malfoy sich selbst gezeichnet, wie er im vierten Jahr gewesen war. Das hämische Grinsen, an das sich Harry nur zu gut erinnern konnte, verzerrte seine spitzen Gesichtszüge. Sein Zauberstab deutete auf die gezeichnete Figur von Harry. Auf dem nächsten Bild war wieder Malfoy zu sehen, er trug den Potter-stinkt-Button und lachte Harry gemeinsam mit seinen Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin aus. Das Nächste zeigte die Große Halle und Malfoy, der gierig nach einem Stück Nachtisch griff. Harry lachte ausgelassen, als er das vierte Bild sah, auf dem Malfoy einen großen, grünen Kanarienvogel mit weißen Kopffedern gezeichnet hatte, der am Slytherintisch stand. Und dann war Malfoy zurück, das Gesicht wutverzerrt, während Federn um ihn herum in der Luft schwebten. Das letzte Quadrat zeigte Harry, der mit Fred, George und den anderen Gryffindors lachte.

Harry ließ das Stück Papier los und es schwebte auf das Bett. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

~~~*~~~

**November 1999**

Draco konnte nicht anders, als den Eingang zu beobachten, während er neben Simon stand, der sich mit Breedlove und Wentworth unterhielt. Seit einer Stunde sprachen sie schon mit den Geldgebern und Offiziellen des Ministeriums und Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war stets ruhig und gefasst, wie er es als Malfoy gewohnt war. Doch sein Magen drehte sich die ganze Zeit schon um sich selbst. Als Breedlove mit seiner Frau endlich ging, beugte sich Simon zu ihm herüber.

„Entspann dich“, flüsterte er.

„Er kommt auf jeden Fall?“ Draco hasste sich selbst für diese Frage.

„Ja, er kommt.“ Simon schüttelte resigniert seinen Kopf.

Doch Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern und zwang sich dazu, sich ein Glas von dem Tablett zu nehmen, das der Kellner gerade an ihnen vorbeitrug, obwohl er diese Plörre nicht leiden konnte. Warum der schal schmeckende, blubbernde Wein bei solchen Veranstaltungen _de rigueur*_ war, würde er nie verstehen. Er drehte sich um, damit er mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand. Fest entschlossen, sie nicht mehr ständig zu beobachten. Harry war – getreu seinen Worten – direkt nach der Gedenkfeier wieder einmal verschwunden. Er war bei keiner Ausschusssitzung, keiner Besichtigung und keinen weiteren Treffen mehr gewesen. Wenn sie eine Antwort von ihm benötigt hatten, hatte er diese ausschließlich per Eule geschickt.

Draco, der die Saison der Cannons im Tagespropheten verfolgte, musste zugeben, dass sich Harrys Einsatz bezahlt machte. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Hank Black die Chudley Cannons in ihre erste siegreiche Saison seit einhundertsieben Jahren führte. Vor zwei Wochen war die Saison zu Ende gegangen und sie hatten sie auf einem schwer umkämpften dritten Platz abgeschlossen. Draco hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Cannons im nächsten Jahr ernsthaft um die Meisterschaft mitspielen würden, wenn Harry weiterhin für sie antrat.

Doch Harrys Abwesenheit hatte dazu geführt, dass sich der Tagesprophet beinahe vor Spekulationen über seinen Aufenthaltsort überschlug. Es gab sogar den nicht gerade dezenten Verdacht, dass er die Stiftung verlassen habe. Die Schuld dafür schob man natürlich Draco in die Schuhe.

Draco spürte, wie ihm Simon mit seinem Ellenbogen nicht allzu vorsichtig in die Seite stieß. Automatisch wanderte sein Blick zum Eingang, durch den gerade Ron und Hermine traten. Harry stand direkt hinter ihnen und Draco beobachtete, wie Hermine sich umdrehte, irgendetwas sagte und Harry daraufhin einen Schritt vor trat, begleitet von Ginny Weasley. Ihre Hand lag auf seinem Arm und sie lachte mit ihm gemeinsam, während sie sich mit Ron und Hermine unterhielten. Er zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen.

„Das habe ich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht erwartet“, sagte Simon und sah ihn an.

Mit purer Willenskraft brachte sich Draco dazu, seine Gesichtszüge zu entspannen, da jeder einzelne im Raum in diesem Moment zwischen ihm und Harry hin und her sah. Harry trug dem Anlass entsprechend einen vorgeschriebenen Festumhang – dunkles Grün mit schwarzen Stickereien und filigranen, silberfarbenen Knöpfen. Seine langen Haare fielen ihm offen über die Schultern. Draco stellte fest, wie fit Harry nach den sechs Monaten Quidditchtraining nun aussah.

Simon warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Bereit?“

Draco nickte. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob Harry es sich nun doch anders überlegt hatte und nicht mehr von vorne anfangen wollte. Gemeinsam mit Simon trat er auf das Quartett zu, das immer noch am Eingang stand und die Eindrücke auf sich wirken ließ. Der Empfang fand im Aufenthaltsraum des Diggory Zentrums statt, die hohe Gewölbedecke unterstützte den leichten, luftigen Eindruck, den der Raum vermittelte. Er war zum Garten hin ausgerichtet und an einer Seite führten große Fenstertüren nach draußen. Zurzeit sah man jedoch bei einem Blick hinaus lediglich, wie hübsch der Garten von Lichterketten erleuchtet wurde. Draco war aufgefallen, dass einige Gäste der Kälte trotzten, um sich einen Überblick über die Anlage zu verschaffen.

Dass sich Harrys Blick auf ihn heftete, spürte Draco sofort. Er setzte ein ungezwungenes Lächeln auf, als sie die Gruppe endlich erreichten. Kurz zögerte Draco, doch dann begrüßte er zuerst Hermine, indem er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Kaum zu glauben, dass dieser Tag endlich gekommen ist.“ Dann schüttelte er Rons und Harrys Hände. Ginny dagegen betrachtete er zurückhaltend, da er nicht wusste, wie er sie begrüßen sollte. In der Schule hatten sie zu einem guten Umgang gefunden, doch sie fühlten sich in der Gegenwart des anderen immer noch unwohl.

Glücklicherweise trat Simon in diesem Moment vor und wandte sich an Ginny. „Ich fürchte, wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt …“, sagte er und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Oh, natürlich. Ähm Simon, das ist Ginny Weasley. Ginny, das ist Simon Ward“, sprang Harry ein.

„Schön, dich endlich kennen zu lernen“, sagte Ginny offen.

„Alles sieht so wunderbar aus“, schwärmte Hermine und sah sich um. „Ich fürchte, wärst du nicht vor Ort gewesen, wäre es nicht rechtzeitig fertig geworden.“

„Zum Ende hin war es auch wirklich anstrengend, aber wir haben es geschafft“, gab Draco zu. Nachdem seine Bewerbung vom St. Mungos abgelehnt worden war, war er im Juni hierher gezogen. Augenblicklich hatte man ihm die Rolle der Bauaufsicht übertragen, während die Hauptarbeiten abgeschlossen und die Endarbeiten ausgeführt wurden.

„Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet, Malfoy“, stellte Harry fest.

Genau in diesem Moment eilte Neville Longbottom durch die Tür. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Es hat etwas länger gedauert, die Alraunen umzutopfen, als ich gedacht hatte.“ Er lächelte strahlend in die Runde und legte einen Arm um Ginny. „Es sieht fantastisch aus hier.“

„Hast du Zeit, uns alles zu zeigen, Draco? Oder musst du hierbleiben?“, fragte Hermine.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann euch rumführen. Bis zu den Reden ist noch etwas Zeit.“ Er war sich der Tatsache, dass die meisten Unterhaltungen eingestellt worden waren und dass jeder die Interaktion zwischen ihm und Harry beobachtete, mehr als bewusst. „Sollen wir hier drüben anfangen?“ Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf einen der Therapieräume, die sich an den Aufenthaltsraum anschlossen, und führte sie hinein.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und ließ das aufgeregte Stimmengemurmel verstummen, das sofort begonnen hatte, als sie gemeinsam den Raum verließen. Draco hörte, wie Harry erleichtert durchatmete. Ginny sah ihn an, begann zu lachen und tätschelte Harrys Arm. „Na siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm.“

Hermine nickte. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du für deine Quidditchfans eine halbe Stunde rumstehen und Autogramme verteilen kannst, während du eine Panikattacke bekommst, wenn du als du selbst einen Raum betreten musst.“

„Weil er der Meinung ist, dass er die Bewunderung für Harry Potter nicht verdient hat. Wohingegen Hank Black sie sich selbst erarbeiten musste“, antwortete Draco, ohne nachzudenken. Sofort spürte er die Blicke der anderen auf sich.

„Ähm … treffend gesagt, Draco. Das hier ist also der Kunsttherapie-Raum?“, warf Simon ein und sah sich um.

Hermine lächelte und nahm nickend Simons Faden auf. „Ja. Es gibt zwei Kunsttherapie-Räume und einen Musiktherapie-Raum, nicht wahr?“

„Genau, das stimmt.“ Draco nickte. „Der hier ist für die kleineren Kinder und der andere ist eher für die größeren Schüler und Erwachsenen ausgestattet.“

Harry nickte verstehend und schlenderte gemeinsam mit Ginny Weasley durch den Raum, um sich genauer umzusehen. Draco beobachtete, wie die beiden die verschiedenen Schränke und Schubladen öffneten und sich leise unterhielten.

„Für nächste Woche ist alles vorbereitet?“, fragte Ginny, als sie wieder zurück bei Draco waren.

Dieser nickte. „Die erste Gruppe der Langzeitpatienten wird am Dienstag aus dem St. Mungos hergebracht. Bis Weihnachten sollten dann auch alle übrigen Bewohner eingerichtet sein.“

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn meine Eltern endlich hierher umziehen können“, bestätigte Neville nickend.

„Möchtest du sehen, wo sie wohnen werden?“, fragte Draco und wieder nickte Neville eifrig. Er führte sie in den zweiten Stock, in dem die Wohnräume untergebracht waren, die zwar komfortabel, aber gleichzeitig auf die besonderen Bedürfnisse und die Sicherheit der Bewohner ausgerichtet waren.

„Mir gefällt besonders, dass sie jetzt ihr eigenes Zimmer haben werden, statt in diesem Mehrbettzimmer liegen zu müssen“, sagte Neville. „Kann ich ein paar Pflanzen mitbringen, um das Zimmer etwas wohnlicher zu gestalten?“

„Selbstverständlich. Den Langzeitpatienten werden wir außerdem die Erlaubnis erteilen, ihre Räume zu streichen. Dann kann die Familie sie verschönern, damit sie eher wie ein Zuhause statt eines Krankenzimmers wirken“, erklärte Draco, dann sah er auf seine Uhr. „Wir sollten wieder nach unten gehen. Bald beginnt die offizielle Eröffnung.“

Die anderen verließen den Wohnraum, nur Harry trödelte noch etwas herum. Draco sah ihn zögernd an, doch Harry wartete, bis wirklich alle gegangen waren. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass du den Ausbildungsplatz im St. Mungos nicht bekommen hast. Man hätte dich nicht ablehnen dürfen.“

Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. „Na ja, das hat mich nicht wirklich überrascht. Mir war klar, dass das ein gewagter Versuch war und wie sich herausgestellt hat, wurde ich hier gebraucht. Also ist es doch gut ausgegangen.“

„Es ist vielleicht etwas zu spät, aber wenn du willst, könnte ich hingehen und ihnen sagen –"

Draco schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf. „Nein. Das hat wirklich keinen Sinn. Selbst wenn man mich annehmen würde, wer würde sich denn schon von dem Geistheiler behandeln lassen, der dem Retter der Zaubererwelt das Gedächtnis gelöscht hat?“ Er sah sich in dem Zimmer um, in dem sie standen. „In ein paar Jahren ist es vielleicht anders, doch im Moment glaube ich, dass ich hier mehr bewirken kann.“

„Wenn du dir da sicher bist?“, fragte Harry.

Draco nickte bestätigend. „Komm, man wird sich bestimmt schon fragen, ob du dich vor deiner Rede drücken willst.“

~~~*~~~

Verstohlen musterte Harry Draco, während sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinabstiegen. Er hatte es aufgegeben, ihn in seinen Gedanken Malfoy zu nennen, da der Mann, der neben ihm herlief, mit seinem einstigen Schulrivalen, den er immer nur Malfoy genannt hatte, weder äußerlich noch in seiner Art irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten aufwies. _An den er sich nur als Malfoy erinnerte,_ korrigierte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Nach ihrer Unterhaltung im letzten Frühjahr hatte er sich oft gefragt, ob es wirklich möglich wäre, neu anzufangen, doch er war weiterhin fest entschlossen, es zu versuchen. Aufgeregt rieb er seine Hände an seiner Robe, woraufhin ihn Draco neugierig ansah. „Warum hast du eigentlich zugestimmt, hier heute eine Rede zu halten, wenn du es so offensichtlich hasst?“

Harry lachte und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Was denkst du, warum ich das mache?“

„Um die verfluchten Zeitungen dazu zu bringen, ihr Gewäsch darüber endlich einzustellen, ob du die Stiftung verlassen hast?“

„Treffer, versenkt.“ Harry sah in an. „Ich würde fragen, wieso du immer genau zu wissen scheinst, was ich denke. Aber ich fürchte, dass mir die Antwort nicht gefallen wird.“

Draco lachte. „Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass dir die Antwort nicht gefallen wird.“

Gemeinsam erreichten sie das Ende der Treppe und mischten sich unter die Wartenden. Es schien, als habe sich die Anzahl der Menschen noch verdoppelt, während sie oben gewesen waren. Draco führte ihn zu der von einem Tuch verhüllten Stelle an der Wand, an der bereits Narzissa Malfoy, Doris und Amos Diggory sowie Kingsley Shacklebolt standen. Harry begrüßte sie alle sichtlich nervös.

„Bereit?“, fragte Kingsley und Harry nickte, woraufhin der Minister zunächst den Musikern ein Zeichen gab, die Musik einzustellen und schließlich alle Gäste zur Eröffnung des Zentrums begrüßte. Dann gab er das Wort an Narzissa weiter, die vortrat und mit ihrer Rede begann. Sie sprach sehr frei vor der Menge, die ein gutes Stück näher gekommen waren.

„In den achtzehn Monaten, die seit dem Ende des Krieges vergangen sind, konnten die physischen Wunden bereits heilen. Doch es gibt noch ganz andere Wunden, die weiterhin offen sind. Wunden, die weder von Heilzaubern noch Diptam-Essenz oder Skele-Wachs geheilt werden können. Diese Wunden, die auf den ersten Blick nicht sichtbar sind, beeinträchtigen geliebte Menschen, Nachbarn und Arbeitskollegen. Mit der Eröffnung des Cedric Diggory Heilzentrums hoffen wir, dass auch diese Wunden endlich heilen können.“ Sie schaute zu Harry und Doris Diggory, die neben dem Wandvorhang standen. Gemeinsam zogen sie an dem Band und enthüllten damit die bronzefarbene Plakette, die das Zentrum dem Andenken an Cedric Diggory widmete. Erwartungsvoll sah Narzissa Harry an.

Dieser ließ seinen Blick über die versammelte Menschenmenge schweifen und begann mit einem nervösen Räuspern seine Rede. „Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie heute im Diggory Zentrum willkommen heißen zu dürfen und genauso war es mir eine große Ehre, Teil dieses Projektes gewesen zu sein. Ich kann mit Stolz sagen, dass Cedric Diggory zu meinen Freunden zählte. Er war nicht nur ein Mitschüler, Gegenspieler im Quidditch oder Konkurrent. Während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft wurden Cedric und ich Freunde. Nur kurz darauf wurde er auch zu einem meiner engsten Vertrauten. Jemand, auf den ich mich in der schwersten Zeit meines Lebens bedingungslos verlassen konnte. Da er in Sozialarbeit mit Jugendlichen bereits ausgebildet war, konnte er mir helfen, Kraft zu finden und meine Selbstzweifel zu überwinden.“

„Über das Trimagische Turnier wurde bereits viel berichtet. Cedric hat sich als würdiger Champion erwiesen. Sein Vorschlag, den Trimagischen Pokal gemeinsam zu ergreifen, obwohl er das Recht gehabt hätte, ihn allein an sich zu nehmen, sagt viel über seinen Charakter aus. Doch keiner von uns hätte die Konsequenzen dieser einfachen Entscheidung vorhersehen können.“

„Es erscheint mir stimmig, dass wir dieses Zentrum heute seinem Andenken widmen. Ihm, der das erste Opfer nach Voldemorts Rückkehr gewesen ist. Mit diesem Zentrum erhoffen wir uns Heilung, Seelsorge und Trost für die Familien und geliebten Menschen, die unter Voldemort und seinen Anhängern gelitten haben.“

„Auf dieser Plakette wurden die Worte eingraviert, die Cedric in seinem letzten Brief kurz vor der dritten Aufgabe an seinen Freund, Simon Ward, geschrieben hat: ‚Mut ist berauschender als Angst. Wir werden nicht über Nacht zu Helden oder Siegern. Es ist jeder einzelne Schritt, den wir gehen, wie wir uns dem Unlösbaren entgegenstellen, ihm ins Auge blicken und nicht davonlaufen, was uns erkennen lässt, dass wir die Kraft haben, weiterzukämpfen.‘“

„Nach diesen Worten hat er selbst am nächsten Tag gelebt, während er sich durch das Labyrinth kämpfte und siegreich daraus hervorging, nur um dann von jemandem ermordet zu werden, der die Bedeutung von Mut nicht verstand. Ich wünsche mir, dass die Bewohner dieses Zentrums Kraft aus seinen Worten schöpfen können und weiterkämpfen werden.“

Während die Menge applaudierte, stellte sich Harry zu den Diggorys und Simon. Er atmete erleichtert durch, als die Musiker wieder zu spielen anfingen und die Gäste sich im Raum und auf der Tanzfläche verteilten.

„Sehr schön gesagt, mein Junge“, lobte ihn Amos Diggory und schnäuzte sich sehr geräuschvoll, während seine Frau Harrys Hand umklammerte. Doris Diggory wischte sich ihre Augen trocken und nickte einfach nur zustimmend. Simon dagegen strahlte Harry an. „Cedric wäre so stolz auf dich. Wie kommst du im Moment zurecht?“

„Ähm … gut. Danke“, murmelte Harry.

„Bitte entschuldigt uns, ich fürchte, es wird Zeit für uns, zu gehen. Ein wunderschöner Abend, dennoch sehr anstrengend“, sagte Doris Diggory. Amos nickte bekräftigend und führte sie weg.

Simon wandte sich wieder zu Harry. „Das war eine bemerkenswerte Rede.“

„Ich war der Meinung, dass ich ihm das schulde“, erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend. „Im letzten Jahr, vor allem seit ich seine Briefe gelesen habe, sind mehr und mehr Erinnerungen an Cedric zurückgekommen. So dumm wie sich das anhört, aber ich fühle mich schlecht, weil ich mich nicht besser an ihn erinnern kann.“

Als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte, drehte sich Harry um und blickte in Dracos graue Augen. „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass er dir wieder und wieder gesagt hat, du sollst keine Verantwortung für Dinge übernehmen, die nicht deine Schuld sind?“ Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er hat das ziemlich oft wiederholt, weil du das immer wieder tust“, erklärte Draco. „Wir wissen beide, dass es nichts gibt, weswegen du dich schlecht fühlen musst.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zur Plakette. „Ich bin froh, dass ich mich wenigstens an so viel erinnere, dass meine Worte von Herzen kamen. Ich habe das wirklich so gemeint.“

Simon nickte. „Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Sollen wir zu den anderen gehen?“

Sie trafen Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville neben der Tanzfläche, an der die Musiker immer noch spielten. „Harry, das war wundervoll“, schwärmte Hermine. „Und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du mich deine Rede nicht lesen lassen wolltest.“

„Die letzte Rede, die du für mich geschrieben hast, war voller Zitate aus ‚Geschichte Hogwarts‘, Hermine. Ich hatte nicht vor, sie dich lesen zu lassen.“

„Es war eine mächtig gute Rede, Harry“, stimmte Neville zu. „Mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie gut du Diggory gekan–" Er brach ab, als Ginny ihm unsanft in die Rippen boxte.

Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe es euch noch nicht erzählt, aber Draco und ich haben uns im Mai geeinigt, nicht mehr um den sprichwörtlichen Higgogreif im Raum herumzutanzen und von vorne anzufangen.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Hermine überrascht und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Was genau meinst du damit? Und warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher erzählt?“

Harry lief unter den Blicken der anderen leicht rötlich an. „Es ist einfach nur so, dass ich ihm offensichtlich nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen oder das von allen anderen erwarten kann. Und ich habe zu viel Energie darauf verschwendet, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Deswegen fangen wir einfach neu an, so gut es eben geht.“

„Das ist wirklich … was“, sagte Ron fassungslos und sah zu Draco.

„Vor allen Dingen ist es gut“, stellte Hermine fest. „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Aber findest du nicht, dass es besser wäre, darüber zu reden –"

„Lass gut sein, Granger“, schnauzte Draco und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Das geht nur Harry und mich etwas an, niemanden sonst.“

Hermine sah aus, als wolle sie protestieren, doch Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er hat Recht, Hermine.“

Harry nickte bekräftigend.

„Na ja, ich muss euch das hoch anrechnen. Und ich bin froh, dass ihr gemeinsam einen Weg gefunden habt“, schaltete sich Simon ein. „Und außerdem bin ich froh, dass Hermine jetzt wohl keine Veranlassung mehr hat, mich jedes Mal, wenn ihr miteinander sprecht, zu dir zu schicken, damit du nichts in die Luft jagst.“

Harry begann herzhaft zu lachen, während Draco verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her sah. „Hab‘ ich was verpasst?“

Genau in diesem Moment begannen die Musiker mit einem neuen Lied und Hermine drehte sich zu Ron um. „Du hast mir versprochen, dass du mit mir tanzt, wenn dieses Lied gespielt wird.“

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass das tatsächlich passiert“, protestierte Ron, während Hermine ihn auf die Tanzfläche zog.

Bevor Harry sich versah, führte Neville Ginny ebenfalls auf das Parkett und er war mit Draco und Simon allein. Unbehaglich standen sie neben der Tanzfläche. Simon drehte sich zu Harry um und hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue. „Nun, da die Zauberergemeinschaft bereits weiß, dass du schwul bist, würdest du mir diesen Tanz schenken?“, fragte er.

Harry schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht tanzen. Frag besser Draco. Ich habe nur einmal beim Weihnachtsball getanzt und das war schrecklich.“

Draco wandte sich ihm zu und starrte ihn an, seine sonst so grauen Augen waren fast schwarz. „Eigentlich bist du sogar ein richtig guter Tänzer.“

Für Harry schien die Zeit plötzlich stillzustehen und er drehte sich langsam zu Draco um. „Wovon redest du da?“, brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Du konntest nicht tanzen, aber du hast es gelernt. Du kannst es immer noch.“ Draco sah ihn abwartend an. Offensichtlich war er unsicher, wie Harry reagieren würde.

Harry spürte, wie alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich, doch er beachtete das im Moment nicht, obwohl die umstehenden Zauberer bereits auf sie aufmerksam geworden waren. Er starrte Draco an und versuchte, irgendeine Erinnerung an das hervorzurufen, worauf sich Draco gerade berief. Simon pfiff leise, doch blieb ansonsten still.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das glaube ich dir nicht.“

„Soll ich es dir beweisen?“ Draco deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der Tanzfläche.

„Mit dir tanzen? Du machst doch Witze.“

„Hast du nicht gerade vor all diesen Menschen gestanden und gesagt, dass die Mutigen aus jedem Schritt Kraft schöpfen, den sie gehen? Beweise es.“

Harry starrte Draco an, der mit angespanntem Kiefer zurückstarrte, sonst aber kein Zeichen von Nervosität zeigte. „Gut. Ich beweise dir das Gegenteil.“ Harry hielt Draco seine Hand hin.

„Du bist so ein verdammter Gryffindor, Harry.“ Draco nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam traten sie auf die Tanzfläche. Sofort hörten alle Gäste im Raum mit dem auf, was sie gerade taten. Selbst der Sänger hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, um das Paar zu beobachten, das nun mitten auf der Tanzfläche stand.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das tatsächlich tun“, flüsterte Harry grimmig.

„Tanzen ist eine Fähigkeit und keine Erinnerung, genauso wie Quidditch. Du musst es nur versuchen“, flüsterte Draco in sein Ohr, während er einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte schlang. „Leg deine Hand auf meine Schulter und sieh‘ mich an, folge mir.“

„Ich kann nicht –" Harry wandte seinen ungläubigen Blick Draco zu, als dieser begann, sich zu bewegen und Harrys Körper automatisch einen Schritt zurückging, um Dracos Vorwärtsschritt auszuweichen. Draco hielt ihn steif, beinahe eine Armeslänge von sich entfernt, doch Harry war sich Dracos Arm um seine Hüfte mehr als bewusst, ebenso wie der Hitze, die von seiner Hand auf Harrys Rücken und seiner Führhand, die Harrys Rechte hielt, ausging.

Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in Harrys und plötzlich hörte alles um sie herum auf, zu existieren. Harry fühlte sich gezwungen, jedem von Dracos Schritten zu folgen, während der ihn sicher durch die anderen Paare hindurch führte, die mit dem Tanzen aufgehört hatten. Das Lied spielte wieder und sie tanzten weiter. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry Ron und Hermine, auch Neville und Ginny tanzten noch. Ron verrenkte sich fast den Hals und stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, um sie zu beobachten und Hermine schimpfte mit ihm, dass er doch aufpassen solle.

„Atmen, Harry“, flüsterte ihm Draco ins Ohr und Harry holte zitternd und reflexartig Luft. „Das Lied ist fast vorbei. Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und renn nicht sofort weg, wenn die Musik –" Draco hörte auf zu sprechen und Harry unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt. Erst dann sah er, dass Simon neben ihnen stand.

„Darf ich übernehmen?“

Draco nickte und Harry stellte plötzlich fest, dass er nun mit Simon tanzte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verließ Draco die Tanzfläche.

„Bitte sag mir, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum ist und ich bald wieder aufwache“, murmelte Harry.

Doch Simon warf nur seinen Kopf zurück und lachte schallend. „Du bringst dich aber auch immer wieder in Situationen …“, stellte er amüsiert fest. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Du kannst tanzen.“

„Lediglich ein weiterer Einblick in die fehlenden Jahre“, entgegnete Harry zittrig.

Simon kicherte, während er sie sicher über die Tanzfläche führte. Harry bemerkte, dass sich die Stimmung im Raum langsam wieder normalisierte, die Menschen redeten miteinander oder tanzten wieder.

„Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke … Während des Prozesses zeigten die Erinnerungen aus dem Zauberstab Cedric und Draco beim Tanzen und ich habe eine Zeichnung gefunden, auf der wir beide tanzten. Aber Cedric hat darüber nichts in seinen Briefen geschrieben.“

„Wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, wie gerne ich tanze. Ich wäre ziemlich eifersüchtig gewesen, wenn er darüber geschrieben hätte.“ Simon sah sich um, das Lied klang langsam aus. „Sollen wir aufhören?“

Harry nickte. „Unbedingt.“

„Ich muss sagen, du steckst das alles ziemlich gut weg.“

„Keine Sorge, ich plane schon einen ordentlichen Zusammenbruch, sobald ich hier wegkann“, erwiderte Harry. „Aber nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Ich gönne denen die Genugtuung nicht.“ Mit seinem Kopf deutete er auf die Fotografen, die fleißig Bilder machten. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, morgen in allen Zeitungen zu sein.“

„Das macht mir nichts. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich keine Chance haben werde, dass mein Bild auftauchen wird. Ich schätze, es wird ein Titelbild von dir und Draco geben, wie ihr miteinander tanzt und euch gegenseitig in die Augen schaut.“

„Oh Gott, das haben wir, oder?“

„Ich fürchte, ja.“

Sie gingen über die Tanzfläche zu den anderen hinüber, die bereits auf sie warteten. Von Draco gab es weit und breit keine Spur, stellte Harry fest, als er seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen ließ. Ron reichte ihm ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, das er dankend annahm und von dem er gleich einen großen Schluck trank. Niemand sagte ein Wort und Harry war seinen Freunden dafür mehr als dankbar. „Also, wie lange muss ich bleiben, damit es nicht nach Flucht aussieht?“, fragte er leichtfertig und schaute zwischen Hermine und Simon hin und her.

„Fünfzehn Minuten?“, schlug Hermine vor und Simon nickte zustimmend.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wie es dazu gekommen ist?“, wollte Ron wissen. „Ich schaue zu euch rüber und plötzlich führt Malfoy dich auf die Fläche.“

„Simon hat mich zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das nicht kann“, erklärte Harry. „Draco meinte dann, dass ich es sehr wohl könne und hat mich herausgefordert, als ich ihm widersprochen habe.“

Ginny nickte. „Du hast immer gesagt, dass du nicht tanzen kannst und deine Vorstellung beim Weihnachtsball war ein Desaster.“

„Offensichtlich habe ich es gelernt“, fuhr Harry fort. „Um es mit Dracos Worten zu sagen: Tanzen ist eine Fähigkeit, keine Erinnerung. Also obwohl ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, es gelernt zu haben, kann ich dennoch tanzen.“ Er leerte sein Glas Feuerwhiskey und widerstand dem Drang, sich noch eins zu bestellen.

„Das ist faszinierend“, sagte Hermine und sah Harry neugierig an. „Erinnerung werden in einem anderen Teil des Gehirns gespeichert als solche Dinge wie ein Instrument spielen, künstlerische Fähigkeiten und Sprachen. Ich frage mich, was du noch alles kannst, von dem du nichts weißt –"

„Hey! Das kannst du doch nicht sagen!“, rief Ron und sah Hermine schockiert an.

„Was?“, fragte sie verwirrt.

Neville hüstelte diskret, Simon dagegen starrte vehement auf einen weit entfernten Punkt. Ginny sah Hermine an und schüttelte mitleidig ihren Kopf. „Ich denke, Harry möchte kein Gespräch darüber, welche ‚Fähigkeiten‘ er noch während seiner Zeit mit Malfoy erlernt hat.“

„Warum nicht – oh. Entschuldige, Harry.“

Harry schaute auf seine Uhr und ignorierte Hermine somit gekonnt. „Vierzehn Minuten, das sollte für mich reichen. Gute Nacht.“ Zügig durchquerte er den Raum und trat durch die Türen nach draußen. Er eilte den Pfad in Richtung der Tore entlang, von wo aus er disapparieren konnte, und war dankbar, dass ihm die Fotografen nicht folgten. Endlich erreichte er das schmiedeeiserne Tor und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Harry.“

Er wirbelte herum und zog seinen Zauberstab. Draco lehnte an einem der steinernen Pfeiler des Zauns und hielt seine Hände abwehrend in die Luft.

„Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles passieren konnte.“

„Du wolltest deinen Standpunkt klarmachen“, entgegnete Harry und ließ seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel gleiten. Überrascht bemerkte er jetzt, weit weg von den neugierigen Blicken, dass er nicht einmal wütend war.

„Ich hätte nicht darauf bestehen dürfen. Das hat mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Ich hatte einfach angenommen, dass du tanzen könntest, selbst wenn du nicht wüsstest, wo du es gelernt hast.“

„Ich schließe daraus, dass wir getanzt haben?“

„Wir haben oft getanzt. Das war immer eine willkommene Abwechslung zum Lernen.“

Harry bemerkte das leichte Zittern in Dracos Stimme, während er das sagte. „Tu mir nur einen Gefallen. Wenn du das nächste Mal den Drang verspürst, mich in etwas aus unserer Vergangenheit einzuweihen, tu es nicht, wenn zweihundert Menschen und die Presse anwesend sind. Schick mir eine Eule oder eine dieser Zeichnungen.“

„Ist notiert. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe. Ich hoffe, das hat unseren entspannten Umgang miteinander nicht ruiniert.“

„Nein, nichts ist ruiniert. Ich hätte es ja nicht tun müssen“, gab Harry zu. „Ich hätte deine Herausforderung ablehnen können.“

„Wann hast du jemals eine Herausforderung abgelehnt?“, fragte Draco lachend. „Ich sollte besser wieder zurückgehen. Ansonsten gibt es bestimmt Spekulationen darüber, wohin wir beide verschwunden sind.“

Harry zögerte, doch dann nickte er, drehte sich um und wäre schon fast durch das Tor gegangen, als ihn Draco zurückhielt.

„Harry …“ Harry wandte sich noch einmal um, um ihn anzusehen. „Danke für den Tanz.“

**~~~*~~~**

_Anmerkung der Autorin: Das Zitat von Cedric Diggory aus Harrys Rede ist eine Abwandlung eines Zitats von Eleanor Roosevelt: „Mut ist berauschender als Angst und auf lange Sicht gesehen einfacher. Wir müssen nicht über Nacht zu Helden werden. Nur ein Schritt nach dem anderen, eine Sache nach der anderen, dann sieht man, dass es gar nicht so fürchterlich ist, wie man zunächst glaubte. Man stellt fest, dass man die Kraft hat, der Angst ins Gesicht zu blicken.“_

~~~*~~~

*de rigueur (frz.) = unerlässlich


	60. Sterne am Himmel - Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der gemeine Higgogreif ... :D
> 
> Das war mein Tippfehler im letzten Kapitel, nur falls es jemandem nicht aufgefallen sein sollte ;)
> 
> Heute wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Teil. Und diesmal (hoffentlich) ohne Tippfehler :)

**~~~*~~~**

Das Letzte, was Harry von Draco sah, war, wie er sich gegen das eiserne Tor lehnte. „Danke für den Tanz.“ Mit dem Nachhall dieser Worte in seinem Kopf, drehte sich Harry um und disapparierte.

Er landete vor seiner Haustür in Devon. Das _Plop_ seiner Ankunft erschreckte den Hund seines Nachbarn, der wütend zu kläffen begann. Nur kurz ging Harry nach drinnen, um seinen Festumhang gegen eine normale Jacke auszutauschen, dann eilte er sofort wieder zur Hintertür hinaus und betrat den schmalen Trampelpfad, der von seinem Garten aus in das Moor führte. Unzählige Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher, sodass er nicht wusste, worüber er als erstes nachdenken sollte …

Der erste Moment, als er mit Draco gemeinsam die Tanzfläche betreten und dieser seinen Arm um Harry gelegt hatte, als sei dies etwas Alltägliches. Wie Draco ihm in die Augen geschaut hatte. Die Hitze, die von Dracos Hand auf seinem Rücken ausgegangen war. Harry presste seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Mit Draco Malfoy zu tanzen, war nicht gerade das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, als er die Einladung zu der Eröffnung angenommen hatte. Das war eins der letzten Dinge, die er in diesem Moment gebrauchen konnte.

Die kalte Nachtluft ließ ihn frösteln, während er dem stark ausgetretenen Pfad folgte und über Wurzeln und Gestrüpp hinwegstieg. Er war diesen Pfad schon so oft gegangen, dass er sich selbst in dieser tiefschwarzen Dunkelheit bestens zurecht fand. Schließlich erreichte er den Felsturm, der sich in seiner zerklüfteten Schärfe aus dem Moorland erhob. Tagsüber kletterte er immer nach oben, doch heute Nacht apparierte er. Er lehnte sich gegen den Felsvorsprung, der einen natürlichen Sitzplatz formte, und starrte hinauf in den Himmel. Es war Neumond und so konnte er die abermillionen Sterne am Nachthimmel gut sehen, doch alles, was er wahrnahm, waren Dracos Augen, die ihn ansahen, während sie über die Tanzfläche schwebten.

~~~*~~~

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry klamm und steif von seinem nächtlichen Spaziergang auf. Er fluchte und quälte sich aus seinem Bett. Mit einer Tasse des stärksten Kaffees, den er zu kochen imstande war, setzte er sich schließlich auf die Steinumzäunung seines Gartens und starrte hinaus auf das Moor. Die kalte Luft kroch unter seinen Pullover, doch er verzichtete auf einen Wärmezauber. Es fühlte sich gut an, draußen zu sein. Der Bauer vom anderen Ende der Straße trieb gerade seine Schafe den Weg entlang auf die Weide und Harry sah den schreckhaften Bewegungen dieser plumpen Tiere zu, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte.

„Harry.“

Bei dem Klang seines Namens, der aus seinem Haus schallte, drehte er sich um und ihm fiel augenblicklich ein, dass er das Flohnetzwerk noch nicht wieder geöffnet hatte. Da er Hermines Gewohnheiten eigentlich kannte, hätte er es gleich nach dem Aufstehen freigeben sollen, um Zeit zu sparen. Er stand auf, streckte sich und ging zurück ins Haus.

„Ich komme“, rief er, während er noch eine weitere Tasse Kaffee einschenkte und sie mit ins Wohnzimmer nahm. Hermines Kopf ruhte immer noch in den Flammen und sie sah sich in seinem Zimmer um.

„Da bist du! Wo warst du?“, fragte sie verstimmt, als Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin richtete und die Sicherheitszauber löste. Sie trat aus dem Feuer und klopfte sich die Asche aus den Haaren und von ihrer Kleidung. Lächelnd nahm sie die angebotene Tasse entgegen.

„Draußen. Willst du heute drinnen bleiben oder lieber rausgehen? Und wo ist Ron?“

„Drinnen bleiben. Du kannst mir bitte Frühstück machen. Ron schläft noch …“ Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche und Harry begann, Eier und Würstchen zu braten.

„Ron hatte wohl ein bisschen zu viel Feuerwhiskey?“, fragte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine.

„Nur ein bisschen, ich musste mit ihm Seit-an-Seit apparieren“, antwortete sie und zog ihre Nase kraus. „Ich glaube, dir und Draco beim Tanzen zuzusehen, war ein bisschen zu viel Realität für ihn.“

„Es war doch nur ein blöder Tanz!“

„Ich weiß. Aber du weißt ja, wie Ron ist. Der Gedanke daran, dass du und Draco zusammen –"

„Wir sind nicht zusammen!“ Harry schlug seine flache Hand auf die Arbeitsplatte. Dabei vergaß er das Ei, das er noch in der Hand gehalten hatte und es zerbrach unter ihm.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Sauerei verschwinden. „Ich weiß das und er weiß es auch. Doch euch beide tanzen zu sehen, hat ihn daran erinnert, was zwischen euch gewesen ist. Folglich, Feuerwhiskey.“

„Aber für Ginny war es in Ordnung?“, fragte Harry besorgt und gab die Würstchen in die Pfanne.

„Ja. Sie möchte einfach nur, dass du glücklich bist.“ Hermine schenkte ihnen Kaffee nach und nahm einen Schluck, während sie Harry über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg beobachtete.

Er seufzte und legte den Pfannenwender beiseite. „Okay, gib schon her. Ich weiß, dass er in der Tasche deines Umhangs ist.“

Sie nickte, holte eine zusammengefaltete Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aus ihrer Tasche und schob sie ihm über den Tisch hinweg zu. Harry setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl und öffnete die Zeitung. Wie Simon es bereits vorhergesehen hatte, war ihr Bild auf der gesamten Titelseite zu sehen. _„Liebende wieder vereint“_ lautete die Schlagzeile. Harry betrachtete das Bild von Foto-Harry, der in Foto-Dracos Armen lag, während sie leichtfüßig über die Tanzfläche schwebten. „Findest du, ich sollte mir die Haare schneiden lassen?“, wollte er nur wissen.

„Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?“, rief Hermine aus.

„Was soll ich denn sonst dazu sagen?“, entgegnete Harry gleichgültig. „Es hat einen Grund, warum ich dieses Schundblatt nicht mehr bekomme. Der einzig gute Teil darin ist der Quidditch-Teil und den hebt mir Ron auf.“

„Das ist wichtig, weil das hier und all die anderen Zeitungen von tausenden Zauberern und Hexen in ganz Großbritannien gelesen werden, Harry. Alles, was die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft von dir und Draco weiß, ist das, was die hier veröffentlichen wollen. Wahrheiten, Lügen, das ist dem Propheten egal, weil sie wissen, dass die Öffentlichkeit alles glauben wird, was sie drucken.“

„Eben. Also warum sollte ich mir Gedanken –"

„Du musst, wenn du dich jemals entschließen solltest, dauerhaft aus deinem Versteck zu kriechen, –"

„Ich muss gar nichts, Hermine“, schnitt ihr Harry verärgert das Wort ab, stand auf und schob ihr die Zeitung wieder zu. Er wendete die Würstchen in der Pfanne und holte zwei Teller aus dem Schrank.

„Denk darüber nach, Harry. Seit dem Ende des Krieges sind achtzehn Monate vergangen, mehr als ein Jahr seit den Verhandlungen und du bist immer noch, egal wie falsch die Geschichte ist, mit Draco auf der Titelseite. Du musst die Nachrichten, die in die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, kontrollieren. Erzähl ihnen ein bisschen von der Wahrheit, damit die Menschen endlich aufhören, diesen gequirlten Drachenmist zu lesen.“

„Nein“, sagte Harry bestimmt und stellte einen der Teller vor Hermine auf den Tisch. Mit seinem Teller setzte er sich ihr gegenüber und griff nach seiner Gabel. „Verdirb uns nicht das Frühstück. Lass gut sein.“

Hermine sah erst aus, als wolle sie widersprechen, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und nahm ebenfalls ihre Gabel in die Hand. Ein letztes Mal blickte sie auf die Zeitung. „Wegen deiner Haare? Wag es bloß nicht, sie abzuschneiden. Das ist sexy, sehr sexy“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Viel besser, als damals, als sie noch kürzer waren und dir ständig in die Augen hingen.“

Harry lachte kopfschüttelnd. Er war froh, dass sie ihn so einfach in Ruhe ließ und nicht weiter mit ihm diskutierte. „Nach dem Essen sollten wir nach Ron sehen. Ich will ihn aus dem Bett werfen und dann mit euch zum Grimmauldplatz. Dann könnt ihr mir sagen, was ihr bisher davon haltet.“

„Ich bin schon so gespannt, das Haus zu sehen. Wann glaubst du, wird es fertig sein?“

„Vielleicht noch zwei Wochen und dann sollte es so weit sein“, antwortete Harry lächelnd. „Rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten.“

~~~*~~~

Nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden später wurde Harry von Arthur Weasleys Stimme, die aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer hallte, aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er schleuderte seine Decke von sich und stolperte aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg sah er auf die Uhr, es war gerade einmal halb zwei.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er beunruhigt aus Sorge, einem der Weasleys könnte etwas zugestoßen sein.

Arthurs Kopf drehte sich in seine Richtung. „Da bist du ja, Harry! Hol Draco Malfoy und kommt so schnell wie möglich in den Fuchsbau.“ Im Hintergrund konnte Harry ein Kind weinen hören.

„Ist das Teddy? Was ist passiert? Ist Narzissa da?“

Arthur wirkte gehetzt. „Ja, sie sind hier und sie sind in Sicherheit. Aber hol Draco und komm hierher. Seid wachsam. Appariert zu uns, ich verschließe das Flohnetzwerk.“

„Was? Was ist passiert?“, schrie Harry, doch Arthur hatte sich bereits aus dem Kamin zurückgezogen. Fluchend stürmte Harry zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und apparierte vor die Tore des Zentrums noch während er sich einen Pullover überzog. In der Ferne konnte er die Gebäude des Zentrums ausmachen, doch nirgends brannte Licht. Das Tor war verschlossen und Harry wusste, dass er vor Tagesanbruch nicht hindurchkommen konnte.

Also schickte er seinen Patronus los. Hoffentlich würde der Hirsch jegliche Sicherheitszauber, die Draco vielleicht errichtet hatte, durchqueren können. Der kalte Nachtwind drang durch seine Schlafanzughose und den dünnen Pullover und während er vor dem Tor auf und ab ging, wünschte er sich, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft endlich wenigstens eine Errungenschaft der Muggel annehmen würde: Das Telefon. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und blickte aufmerksam die Straße entlang, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand kam. Arthur hatte ihn ermahnt, wachsam zu bleiben, doch er hatte nicht erwähnt, was sie bedrohte. Plötzlich schwang das eiserne Tor auf und Harry schlüpfte sofort durch den Spalt, der gerade breit genug für ihn war. Er rannte den Weg entlang auf die Gebäude zu, in denen die Privaträume der Angestellten untergebracht waren und orientierte sich an dem einzigen Licht, das dort entzündet worden war.

Dracos Tür stand offen und er war gerade dabei, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen, als Harry hereinstürmte. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er Harry sah. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Teddy und deine Mutter sind im Fuchsbau. Arthur hatte keine Zeit mehr, mir zu erklären, wieso. Komm schon.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Harry um und rannte mit Draco an seiner Seite den Weg zurück.

„Warum sind sie zum Fuchsbau gegangen?“, rief Draco mitten in ihrem Spurt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!“, antwortete Harry. Angst legte sich wie eine stählerne Faust um sein Herz. Er konnte sich nur sehr wenige Gründe vorstellen, weshalb sich die Frauen mitten in der Nacht zu einer Flucht aus ihrem Zuhause genötigt gefühlt haben mussten, und keiner davon war gut. Endlich erreichten sie das Tor und während sie darauf warteten, dass es sich ausreichend geöffnet hatte, drehte er sich zu Draco. „Ich kann dich Seit-an-Seit direkt in den Garten apparieren.“

Draco nickte und sobald das Tor weit genug offen stand, schlüpften sie hindurch, Draco griff nach Harrys Arm und sie disapparierten schweigend.

Der Fuchsbau war hell erleuchtet und Arthur Weasley stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor seiner Haustür. „Gut, ihr seid da. Sie sind drin.“ Wortlos eilte Draco an ihm vorbei. „Du kannst, George“, rief Arthur in den Garten. Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass George hinter ihm stand und die notwendigen Sicherheitszauber sprach, um den Fuchsbau vor jedem Eindringling abzuschirmen. Erst als sich der Schutzschild geschlossen hatte, senkte Arthur seinen Zauberstab. Er ließ sich auf die Eingangsstufen sinken und sackte in sich zusammen.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Harry. Er war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er unbedingt nach drinnen gehen und sicherstellen, dass es Teddy gut ging. Andererseits wollte er auch wissen, was diesen Notstand ausgelöst hatte.

„Eine Horde betrunkener Zauberer tauchte plötzlich vor ihrer Haustür auf und verlangte zu wissen, wo Draco ist. Sie haben versucht, Narzissa und Andromeda zu verhexen, als sie ihnen nichts verraten wollten.“

„Oh Gott. Teddy? Haben sie Teddy wehgetan?“ Harry war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, doch Arthurs Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, er hat nichts abbekommen. Diese beiden Schwestern“, Arthur schüttelte bewundernd seinen Kopf, „haben den Mob erfolgreich bekämpft und sind dann so schnell wie möglich hierher appariert.“

In diesem Moment trat George zu ihnen. Er trug immer noch seinen Schlafanzug. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das hier nochmal jemals tun müsste.“

Harry drehte sich um und ging endlich ins Haus. Er folgte dem Geräusch einer lauten Stimme und fand Ginny, die einen zappelnden und schreienden Teddy in ihren Armen hielt. Bei jedem der unzähligen Schreie wechselten seine Haare die Farbe. Harry sah, dass Narzissa auf einem Sessel saß, vor dem Draco kniete und beunruhigt mit ihr sprach. Andromeda saß neben Molly Weasley auf dem Sofa und sie hielten sich gegenseitig an den Händen. Harry seufzte erleichtert und nahm Ginny, die ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln zuwarf, den kleinen Teddy ab. „Merlin sei Dank seid ihr hier. Er hat sich solche Sorgen um Draco gemacht.“

Als Teddy Harrys Arme um sich spürte, hörte er auf zu schreien und presste sich weinend an seine Brust. „Draco“, schluchzte er immer wieder.

„Schhhh. Schau, Draco ist hier, es geht ihm gut. Er will nur sichergehen, dass es seiner Mutter auch gut geht.“ Harry drehte Teddy so, dass er Draco sehen konnte. Der kniete immer noch vor seiner Mutter, hatte seine Arme um ihren Hals geschlungen und die beiden flüsterten auf Französisch miteinander.

Teddy holte zitternd Luft und wischte seine Nase an Harrys Pullover ab. „Böse Männer. Bösemännerwollendracowehtun.“

Harry schlang seine Arme noch fester um seinen Patensohn und versuchte, so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen. „Aber sie haben es nicht geschafft. Omi und Tante Sissy waren sehr mutig und niemand hat Draco wehgetan. Dir hat auch niemand wehgetan, oder? Haben die bösen Männer versucht, dir wehzutun?“

Teddy schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf, als Harry ihm die Tränen von den geröteten Wangen wischte. „Nein. Ich hab‘ Verstummen gespielt, genau wie ´raco gesagt hat …“

„Verstummen?“, fragte Harry verwirrt. „Du meinst Verstecken?“

Teddy kicherte. „Nein! Verstummen!“, korrigierte er und hielt sich einen Finger an die Lippen „Psssst.“

„Und wie spielt man Verstummen?“, wollte Harry wissen.

„Wenn böse Männer kommen, renne ich in mein Zimmer und verstecke mich unter meinem Bett und bin ganz still, bis Draco oder Tante Sissy oder Omi oder du mich holen kommen.“ Er sah Harry mit großen Augen an, er wollte unbedingt, dass Harry das Spiel richtig verstand. „Draco hat mir das beigebracht.“

Harry spürte wieder diese stählerne Faust um sein Herz. „Sind schon einmal böse Männer zu euch gekommen? Musstest du schon mal Verstummen spielen?“

„Nur mit ´raco. Er spielt den bösen Mann und Tante Sissy findet mich dann. Dann gibt es immer Kekse. Kann ich einen Keks haben?“ Teddy sah Harry hoffnungsvoll an, doch Harry konnte nur ausdruckslos zurückstarren. Sein Verstand konnte gar nicht fassen, was sein Patensohn ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

„Natürlich kannst du einen Keks haben“, erklang Dracos heisere Stimme hinter ihm und Harry drehte sich um.

„Ich war gut, oder ´raco?“ Teddy lächelte ihn strahlend an. Draco streckte ihm seine Arme entgegen und Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als der kleine Kerl zu Draco hinüberkrabbelte, der ihn halsbrecherisch an sich drückte und Teddy damit ein fröhliches Quieken entlockte.

„Du warst perfekt.“ Draco lächelte zaghaft. „Geh zu Ginny. Sie weiß bestimmt, wo ihre Mutter die Kekse versteckt und gibt dir welche.“ Er stellte Teddy auf dem Boden ab, der sofort zu Ginny rannte und mit ihr gemeinsam in der Küche verschwand. Draco atmete zitternd durch und schloss seine Augen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Harry und berührte ihn leicht am Arm.

„Was glaubst du wohl?“, entgegnete Draco verbittert und öffnete seine Augen. „Meine Mutter, meine Familie wurde angegriffen. Glaubst du wirklich, es geht mir gut?“

„Aber wir sind in Sicherheit, Draco“, erklang Narzissas Stimme von ihrem Sessel.

„Im Moment, dieses Mal. Doch was wird beim nächsten Mal passieren?“, fauchte Draco wütend und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was, wenn ihr das nächste Mal nicht mehr fliehen könnt?“

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben“, antwortete Harry entschlossen. „Dafür werden wir sorgen.“

„Wie, Sankt Potter? Wie willst du dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert?“ Draco drehte sich wieder zu ihm zurück.

Harry hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Mach mal halblang“, sagte er gelassen. „Beruhig dich. Bevor wir darüber reden, wie wir das verhindern können, müssen wir erstmal wissen, was zum Henker passiert ist. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass ich bis vor fünfzehn Minuten noch geschlafen habe und plötzlich die Hölle über mir zusammengebrochen ist.“

„Ich würde auch gerne wissen, was passiert ist. Ich bin von Dads Geschrei aus dem Kamin wach geworden. Ron und ich sollten so schnell wie möglich herkommen und Wache stehen“, schaltete sich George von der Fensterbank aus ein.

„Ron? Ron ist hier?“, fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ähm, nein“, antwortete George mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Mutter. „Er war noch nicht zuhause.“

„Oh“, meinte Harry nur, als er verstand, wo Ron um diese Uhrzeit sein könnte, wenn er nicht in der Wohnung über Georges Geschäft war. „Narzissa, könnten Sie uns erzählen, was passiert ist?“

„Natürlich, so gut ich kann“, antwortete sie.

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht alle“, schlug Molly vor und stand von ihrem Platz neben Andromeda auf. „Ich werde uns einen Tee kochen. Besonnenes Denken fällt einem leichter, wenn man eine gute Tasse Tee trinken kann.“ Sie wuselte aus dem Raum und Draco nahm neben seiner Mutter Platz.

George und Harry sahen sich kurz um, dann setzten sie sich auf die beiden Stühle neben dem Kamin. „Nettes Höschen, Harry.“

Harry schaute an sich herab und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er noch die rote Flanell-Schlafanzughose trug, auf der goldene Schnatze aufgedruckt waren. „Ähm, ja … also … Ich habe mich eben nicht erst umgezogen.“ Sein Kopf schien sich immer noch von der Geschwindigkeit, in der das alles passiert war, zu drehen.

„Andromeda, würdest du es uns erzählen?“, fragte Molly sanft.

„Wir lagen schon im Bett, als wir das Alarmsignal der zerstörten Schutzzauber hörten. Wir errichten sie jede Nacht, ohne Ausnahme“, begann sie und sah ihre Schwester an, die bestätigend nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie an den Zaubern vorbeikommen konnten, doch plötzlich waren sie im Haus und riefen nach Draco. Sie waren betrunken und sicher, dass er bei uns sein musste.“

„Warum wollten sie zu Draco?“, warf Harry ein. „Haben sie das gesagt?“ Er ignorierte Dracos ungläubiges Schnauben.

„Das fragst du noch? Nachdem das Foto auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten erschienen ist?“, zischte Draco wütend. „Ich habe es gewagt, das Wunderkind zu berühren.“

„Das ist doch lächerl-" Er brach ab und sah Draco an. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er Recht hatte.

Andromeda nickte müde. „Sie hatten Ausgaben des Propheten dabei und waren aufgebracht wegen des Fotos. Aber wir geben euch beiden nicht die Schuld dafür. Ihr könnt nichts dazu.“

Harry schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. „Sie wollten Draco also einfach nur in ihre Finger kriegen, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen? Was zur Hölle glauben die, wer sie sind, dass sie das etwas angeht?“

„Wütende Zauberer, die von billigem Fusel betrunken sind, verhalten sich nicht rational. Sie haben sich bestimmt gegenseitig aufgehetzt, dann hat jemand vorgeschlagen, sich ihn zu holen und das haben sie versucht“, erklärte Narzissa nüchtern. „Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, wie sie die Schutzzauber durchdringen konnten. Sie wurden von Auroren errichtet.“

„Morgen werden wir Antworten darauf bekommen“, erwiderte Harry grimmig. „Was ist passiert, nachdem sie ins Haus eingedrungen waren?“

„Sie haben angefangen, wahllos Flüche umherzuschleudern, doch glücklicherweise waren die meisten von ihnen viel zu betrunken, um ihre Ziele zu treffen“, fuhr Narzissa schmunzelnd fort. „Wir konnten sie ziemlich schnell erledigen …“

„Und mit erledigen meinen Sie …?“, fragte Arthur schlapp.

„Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch, natürlich. Was sollte ich sonst meinen?“, erwiderte Narzissa unschuldig. „Die Auroren werden sie hübsch aufgereiht in der Eingangshalle vorfinden. Sobald es möglich war, haben wir Teddy geholt und sind hierhergekommen. Wir wussten nicht, wohin sonst. Und wir hatten Angst, dass es vielleicht noch mehr Angreifer geben könnte, die nach Draco suchten. Ich hoffe, das macht Ihnen nichts aus. Wir wollten Ihnen sicherlich keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten.“

„Ihr habt genau richtig gehandelt, indem ihr hergekommen seid“, warf Molly ein, die gerade durch die Tür kam und ein Teetablett vor sich herschweben ließ. „Ihr solltet heute Nacht alle hier schlafen, wir haben genug Platz. Und morgen können wir dann weiter sehen.“ Sie setzte sich und schenkte allen eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Geht es Teddy gut?“, wollte Andromeda besorgt wissen.

„Oh ja. Ginny stopft ihn gerade mit Keksen voll und er ist völlig aus dem Häuschen, weil er mitten in der Nacht auf sein darf“, beruhigte Molly sie und reichte die vollen Tassen weiter. Harry bemerkte, dass Dracos Hand zitterte, als er seine Tasse entgegennahm.

„Habt ihr einen von ihnen erkannt?“

„Nein, aber das alles ist so schnell passiert, dass wir nicht genau hingesehen haben.“

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht. Ich werde das Ministerium anflohen und die Auroren verständigen, damit sie die Kerle einsacken, bevor sie noch entkommen können.“ Arthur stand auf und ging in die Küche.

Nachdenklich sah Harry zu Draco. „Du hast erwartet, dass so etwas passiert? Du hast Teddy beigebracht, was er tun soll. Also offensichtlich …“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich habe ich das erwartet. Ich bin ein bekannter Todesser. Und dank der Verhandlungen weiß die ganze Welt, dass sie über meine Mutter am einfachsten an mich rankommen.“

„Wir wissen beide, dass – mit Mal oder ohne – du genauso wenig ein Todesser bist wie ich. Gab es schon ähnliche Vorfälle?“

„Eulen, Heuler, Flüche wenn ich unter Menschen bin, das Übliche. All unsere Post wird überprüft, bevor sie uns erreicht. Das hat Kingsley arrangiert“, antwortete Andromeda. „Im Haus waren wir immer sehr vorsichtig, auch mit den Nachbarn oder wenn wir ins Dorf gegangen sind.“

„Also jetzt könnt ihr auf keinen Fall mehr dort bleiben. Wenn es eine Gruppe schon geschafft hat, bei euch einzudringen, werden andere es wieder versuchen“, stellte Harry grimmig fest. „Das nächste Mal habt ihr vielleicht nicht so viel Glück.“ Die Schwestern nickten zustimmend.

„Wie Sie bereits wissen, werde ich bald in das Zentrum ziehen und zusammen mit den anderen Angestellten dort wohnen. Allerdings habe ich das immer wieder vor mir hergeschoben, weil mir der Gedanke, dass Andromeda und Teddy allein in dem Haus sind, nicht behagt.“

„Du und Teddy seid hier jederzeit willkommen, Andromeda“, erklärte Molly. „Nur Merlin weiß, dass wir mehr als genug Platz haben, seit alle Kinder außer Ginny ausgezogen sind.“

„Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit“, warf Harry nach kurzem Zögern ein. Er spürte, wie sich alle Blicke im Raum auf ihn richteten. „Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen …“ Seine Stimme verlor sich, da er sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher war.

„Was in Erwägung ziehen, Harry?“, fragte Andromeda.

„Den Grimmauldplatz. Ich hatte gehofft, du und Teddy würdet dort mit mir zusammen einziehen. Mir gefällt die Vorstellung auch nicht, dass ihr beiden allein auf dem Land lebt.“

„Das alte Black-Anwesen?“ Draco sah Harry überrascht an und auch Narzissa und Andromeda wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Das ist sehr großzügig von dir, Harry, aber … na ja, wir waren früher schon am Grimmauldplatz, als unsere Tante und unser Onkel noch dort gewohnt hatten. Meinst du nicht, es ist –"

„Noch deprimierender als Snapes Lächeln?“, schlug George vor. „Es gibt nichts besseres, um einem den morgendlichen Tee zu vermiesen als eine Wand voller geköpfter Hauselfen.“

„So hätte ich es zwar nicht ausgedrückt, doch genauso ist es“, stimmte Narzissa ihm zu.

„Nicht mehr. Seit etwa zwei Monaten arbeiten Handwerker daran. Es ist fast fertig, es fehlen nur noch die Möbel, Vorhänge und so was.“

„Harry! Davon hast du ja überhaupt nichts erzählt“, rief Molly überrascht aus.

„Na ja, ich wollte es eigentlich erst erzählen, wenn es fertig ist. Dann solltet ihr selbst entscheiden. Früher war es ja wirklich schrecklich dort, aber ich wollte nicht, dass ihr schon Nein sagt, bevor ihr das Haus überhaupt gesehen habt.“

„Das würde eine Menge Probleme lösen“, gab Andromeda zu. „Für Narzissas Arbeit ist es besser, wenn sie im Zentrum bleibt und nicht immer hin und her pendeln muss.“

„Dann kommt morgen vorbei und schaut es euch an, oder sollte ich wohl eher sagen, später“, korrigierte sich Harry selbst, als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. „Und dann trefft ihr eine Entscheidung.“

„Also ich finde, das ist jetzt genug für eine Nacht“, bestimmte Molly resolut, da Ginny gerade mit einem schlafenden Teddy in ihren Armen das Wohnzimmer betrat. Draco ging zu ihr und nahm ihn ihr vorsichtig ab.

„Wir sollten alle schlafen gehen und morgen besprechen, wie es weitergeht. Nun, wer schläft jetzt wo?“ Molly sah nachdenklich aus. „Narzissa und Andromeda, euch beiden zeige ich Charlies und Bills altes Zimmer. Und Draco, kann ich dich und Teddy in Percys Zimmer schlafen lassen? Harry kann euch zeigen, wo alles ist und Harry, Schatz, dein Zimmer ist wie immer vorbereitet, aber der Ghul kommt seit neuestem regelmäßig nach unten und schläft in Rons Bett, also erschrick nicht, wenn du aufwachst und jemanden im Zimmer atmen hörst.“

Mit diesen Worten stapfte Molly die Treppe nach oben und Draco drehte sich zu Harry um. „Der Ghul?“

Harry schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Ereignisse fiel ihm auf, dass Draco Malfoy im Fuchsbau war. Er sah sich in dem schiefen Zimmer um, in dem ein gemütliches Durcheinander herrschte. Es unterschied sich so stark von Malfoy Manor wie sich zwei Häuser nur voneinander unterscheiden konnten. Aber das war derselbe Draco Malfoy, der Ron und Ginny immer wegen ihrer Eltern und dem ‚Schweinestall‘, in dem sie angeblich wohnten, schikaniert hatte. Doch jetzt hatte er eine Stunde lang ohne auch nur das leiseste Anzeichen von Unbehagen hier gesessen und ging nun mit einem schlafenden Zweijährigen in seinen Armen die Treppe hinauf, als wäre das die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

„Warst du früher schon mal hier?“, fragte er Draco neugierig, während sie als Letzte die Treppe erklommen.

„Letzten Sommer. Molly hat uns alle zu einem Picknick eingeladen. Teddy hatte eine Menge Spaß.“

Harry nickte verstehend und deutete auf eine Tür zu seiner Rechten. „Das ist Percys Zimmer.“

Draco spähte hinein. „Das sieht nach Percy aus.“

Harry nickte grinsend. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Zimmern, die völlig chaotisch aussahen und voller Quidditchposter und anderem Nippes waren, hatte Percy seines in absoluter Ordnung hinterlassen. Seine sämtlichen Schulbücher aus Hogwarts standen fein säuberlich auf den Regalen, seine Anstecknadeln als Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher hatte er stolz ausgelegt. Alles hatte seinen Platz. In dem Zimmer gab es zwei Einzelbetten.

„In welchem hat er geschlafen?“ Harry deutete auf das äußere Bett und Draco legte Teddy vorsichtig darauf ab. „Ich werde nicht in dem Bett schlafen, das Percy Weasley benutzt hat.“

„Na ja, wenn es dir lieber ist, kann ich hier schlafen und du und Teddy geht nach oben und probiert euer Glück mit dem Ghul“, entgegnete Harry leichtfertig. „Ich hole dir ein paar Sachen von George, die du anziehen kannst. Ihr beiden seit etwa gleich groß.“

„Mach dir keine Umstände, das geht auch so“, sagte Draco schnell, doch er verzog sein Gesicht als er Harrys Blick an sich hinab folgte und er das Hemd und seine Schlafanzughose sah, die er immer noch anhatte. „Vielleicht auch nicht.“ Er streckte sich gähnend, sodass sein Oberteil etwas hochrutschte.

Harry fluchte innerlich, als ihm auffiel, dass er auf den schmalen Streifen von Dracos nackter Haut starrte. „Das wird ihm nichts ausmachen. Außerdem wird es hier morgen vor Auroren nur so wimmeln.“ Harry versuchte, seine Stimme so beherrscht wie möglich klingen zu lassen, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Auf dem Weg nach oben traf er auf George, der ihm mit einem Stapel Kleidung entgegen kam. „Oh, ähm danke. Ich wollte ihm gerade welche holen.“

„Hab‘ ich mir schon gedacht. Träum süß, Harry“, antwortete George lachend und zwinkerte ihm zu. Der wollte jedoch nicht darüber nachdenken, was George sich gerade vorstellte.

„Hier, für dich“, sagte Harry, während er den Kleiderstapel auf der Kommode ablegte. „Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?“

„Nur Schlaf.“

Harry nickte verstehend, doch gerade als er sich umgedreht hatte, hielt ihn Dracos Stimme zurück. „Danke, dass du mich vorhin geholt hast. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte …“

Harry wandte sich ihm wieder zu und lächelte ihn an. „Kein Ding, Mann“, erwiderte er in bester Hank Black-Manier. Draco lachte und Harry machte sich schnell auf den Weg in Rons Zimmer. Die Tür war geschlossen und er klopfte zunächst vorsichtig an, bevor er hineinging. Er wurde mit dem Anblick eines fliehenden Ghuls belohnt. Schnell streckte er sich und schloss die Falltür, die zum Dachboden hinauf führte und hoffte, sie würde auch geschlossen bleiben. Seine Träume waren schon unheimlich genug, da brauchte er nicht auch noch den Hausghul der Weasleys.

Harry öffnete den Kleiderschrank und zog eine frische Schlafanzughose heraus. Ron und er hatten immer noch einen Teil ihrer Sachen im Fuchsbau für den Fall, dass sie hier übernachten wollten. Harry sah sich in Rons Zimmer um – von den Weasleys wurde es jetzt als Rons und Harrys Zimmer bezeichnet. Es sah beinahe immer noch so aus wie bei seinem ersten Besuch vor fast zehn Jahren. Ron hasste es, in seinem alten Bett zu schlafen, da seine Füße sprichwörtlich am Ende herausragten wie in einem alten Seuss-Buch. Doch Harry fand das Zimmer sehr beruhigend. In seinem Leben gab es so wenige Konstanten, dass es sich für ihn gut anfühlte, etwas zu haben, das schon so lange ihm war.

Harry warf sich auf das Bett. Obwohl es schon sehr spät war, war er immer noch hellwach. Der Gedanke, dass Teddy oder seiner Tante oder Großmutter etwas hätte passieren können, ließ ihn erschaudern. Nun lag es an ihnen, dafür zu sorgen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passierte. Er legte sich einen Arm über die Augen, um die Erinnerung an Teddy, wie er ihm erzählte, dass Draco ihm Verstummen beigebracht hatte, abzuschirmen. Draco Malfoy hatte geahnt, dass der kleine Junge in Gefahr schwebte und hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit er in Sicherheit war. Wie sehr hatte er sich von seinen eigenen Problemen und seinem Leben ablenken lassen, dass ihm das entgangen war. Diesen Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal begehen. Teddy hatte ab sofort oberste Priorität.


	61. Sterne am Himmel - Teil II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Pfingstsonntag!

**~~~*~~~**

Draco fluchte, als Teddy ihm entwischte und auf der windschiefen Treppe im Fuchsbau verschwand.

„Draco, ICH HABE IHN GEFUNDEN!“

Widerwillig folgte er dem kleinen Jungen die Treppe hinauf zum obersten Zimmer. Einen gerade erst aufgewachten Harry zu sehen, war nicht unbedingt das, was er an diesem Morgen brauchte. Er folgte dem schrillen Lachen zu einer offen stehenden Tür und sah Harry mit nacktem Oberkörper auf seinem Bett sitzen und einen fröhlichen Teddy knuddeln. Seine Haare hingen ihm offen über die Schultern und seine Haut war immer noch sonnengebräunt. Dracos Mund fühlte sich plötzlich ganz trocken an.

„Ich muss sagen, dass das ein wesentlich angenehmerer Weckruf ist als der Ghul“, sagte Harry gerade lachend.

Teddy betrachtete Harry interessiert. „Du hast größere Titties als Draco“, stellte er fest und legte seinen Kopf schief, um Harrys Brust genauer anzusehen. Dann streckte er vorsichtig einen Finger aus und fuhr die lange, raue Narbe über Harrys Oberkörper entlang. „Schau mal, Draco. Die hier sieht aus wie deine.“

Draco nickte abwesend. Er konnte seinen Blick kaum von Harrys vernarbter Brust losreißen. „Was bei Merlin ist dir widerfahren?“

„Das Leben“, antwortete Harry gleichgültig. Er stand auf und ging zu der Kommode hinüber, die unter dem Fenster stand. Dabei konnte Draco sehen, dass sich die Narben auf seinem Rücken fortsetzten und unter dem Bund seiner Schlafanzughose verschwanden. Am schlimmsten sah eine Narbe aus, die sich tief und wulstig über seine Seite zog. Sein Harry hatte keine dieser Narben gehabt und als er sich schließlich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, fühlte Draco sich zutiefst erschüttert. Er wollte gegen den Stoff protestieren, der Harrys Haut verbarg.

Doch Harry drehte sich bereits um, lächelte Teddy an und streckte ihm seine Arme entgegen, in die sich der kleine Kerl augenblicklich hineinwarf. „Was meinst du, was macht Mrs Weasley wohl zum Frühstück?“ Harry war bereits an der Tür und wollte schon hinausgehen, als Draco nach seinem Arm griff.

„Was ist mit dir passiert? Woher hast du all diese Narben?“ Es klang harscher, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Teddy starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und blickte besorgt zwischen ihm und Harry hin und her. „Was ist los, ‘raco?“

„Nichts, außer dass ich so einen großen Hunger habe, ich könnte glatt einen kleinen Jungen zum Frühstück fressen“, grummelte Harry verspielt und knabberte an Teddys Schulter, was diesen zum Lachen brachte. Dann sah Harry zu Draco. „Wir tragen alle unsere Narben. Ich habe nur ein paar mehr als andere.“

~~~*~~~

Als sie sich an den Tisch setzten, spürte Harry immer noch Dracos Blick auf sich ruhen. Es war schon schlimm genug, jede Nacht von ihm zu träumen, doch heute Morgen aufzuwachen und ihn am Türrahmen angelehnt stehen zu sehen, hatte seinen Magen zu einem Klumpen werden lassen. Ein Klumpen, der immer fester geworden war, als er den Blick aus den kühlen, grauen Augen auf sich gespürt hatte, während er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Er war dankbar, dass Teddy mit im Raum gewesen war, ihn abgelenkt und seine Gedanken von Draco abgebracht hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Harry Schatz“, begrüßte Molly ihn und reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee. Draco streckte sich nach dem Milchkännchen und schob es Harry zu. „Arthur ist mit den Auroren schon zu Andromeda gegangen. Bis in einer Stunde müssten sie wieder zurück sein.“

„Sind die bösen Männer immer noch da?“, fragte Teddy, der sich auf Harrys Schoß gesetzt hatte.

Harry drückte ihn kurz an sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, die bösen Männer sind alle weg.“

„Können wir trotzdem noch Verstummen spielen?“ Teddy sah Draco hoffnungsvoll an.

Draco lachte unsicher. „Klar, vielleicht spielt Harry das nächste Mal sogar mit.“

Harry sah ihn über Teddys Kopf hinweg an. Der Gedanke, dass sich Teddy unter seinem Bett versteckte, während betrunkene Zauberer das Haus stürmten, jagte ihm immer noch Schauer über den Rücken. „Auf jeden Fall“, sagte er nickend. „Das würde mir richtig Spaß machen.“

Einen Moment später hörten sie ein lautes _Plop_ und Arthur Weasley betrat mit Auror Baracas die Küche. „Gut, dass ihr beide schon wach seid“, begrüßte er sie.

Baracas bedeutete ihnen, sich wieder zu setzen, da Harry und Draco aufgestanden waren. „Danke, Molly“, sagte er und nahm die Teetasse entgegen. Er und Arthur setzten sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

„Haben Sie sie festgenommen? Wer waren die?“, fragte Draco angespannt.

„Was meinst du, Teddy? Sollen wir rausgehen und mal schauen, ob wir ein paar Gnome finden, die sich im Garten verstecken?“, fragte Ginny. Aufgeregt rutschte Teddy von Harrys Schoß und ging mit Ginny nach draußen. Dabei ratterte er fröhlich alles herunter, was er über Gnome zu wissen glaubte.

„Vier von ihnen konnten wir festnehmen. Sie lagen immer noch mit einem Klammerfluch am Boden, wie sie die Black-Schwestern zurückgelassen hatten“, erklärte Baracas. „Als wir sie fanden, waren sie schon ziemlich steif gefroren und vor allem nüchtern.“

„Gut“, meinte Draco grimmig. „Was passiert jetzt mit ihnen? Und wie sind sie durch die Schutzzauber gekommen?“

„Ja“, erklang Narzissas Stimme von der Tür. Hinter ihr tauchte ihre Schwester auf. „Das würde mich ebenfalls brennend interessieren.“

„Leider ist einer von ihnen der Bruder einer Aurorin. Nun, einer ehemaligen Aurorin, sollte ich wohl sagen. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass wir die Schutzzauber eingerichtet hatten. Wir werden eine umfassende Untersuchung einleiten und vor allem unsere Protokolle anpassen.“

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber wie soll das meine Familie schützen?“, wollte Draco wissen. „Sie brauchen den Schutz –"

„Ja, nun wir können Wachen abstellen, um –"

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich werde nicht in einem Haus leben, das von außen bewacht wird“, protestierte Andromeda.

„Wir können neue Schutzzauber errichten, doch es gibt keine Garantie, dass sie nicht beim Einkaufen belästigt werden oder wenn sie mit Teddy nach draußen zum Spielen gehen“, gab Baracas zu bedenken.

„Es gibt immer noch eine weitere Option: Mein Haus“, mischte sich Harry ein. „Wir können heute Nachmittag hingehen, damit ihr es euch ansehen könnt. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dort zu wohnen. Außerdem ist es unortbar. Oder eher wird es wieder sein, sobald die Handwerker fertig sind. Ich musste den Schutz aufheben, solange die Arbeiten andauern.“

Narzissa blickte zu ihrer Schwester, die ihr zunickte. „Wir würden es uns sehr gerne ansehen. Vielleicht nach dem Mittagessen?“

„Ich finde, das ist eine wundervolle Idee. Ich bin so gespannt, zu sehen, was du aus dem Haus gemacht hast, Harry. Es war schon ziemlich erdrückend damals, als wir noch mit dem Orden dort waren“, sagte Molly.

„Ich würde gerne behaupten, dass du es nicht wiedererkennen wirst, aber du musst es dir wohl mit eigenen Augen ansehen müssen. Und ich bin immer nur etwa ein halbes Jahr vor Ort, von daher –"

„Eins nach dem anderen, Harry. Es schmeichelt uns zwar, dass du bereit bist, dein Zuhause mit uns zu teilen“, unterbrach ihn Andromeda sanft. „Trotzdem wird es mir schwer fallen, mein eigenes Zuhause aufzugeben, in dem ich mit meinem Mann gelebt und meine Tochter großgezogen habe.“

„Du musst es nicht aufgeben, Tante“, warf Draco ein. „In ein paar Jahren wird das alles bestimmt keine Rolle mehr spielen.“

„Das stimmt, Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Aber in der Zwischenzeit ist es wichtig, dass ihr und Teddy in Sicherheit seid“, bekräftigte Arthur und wandte sich dann an Baracas. „Halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden, was mit den Angreifern von letzter Nacht passiert? Wir werden Sie informieren, sobald eine Entscheidung getroffen ist, wo alle wohnen werden oder wenn sie zurück in ihr Haus möchten. Selbst wenn es nur darum geht, ihre Sachen zu holen.“

Baracas stimmte zu und verabschiedete sich dann schnell. Harry entschied, dass er Narzissa und Andromeda einen Moment für sich geben wollte, um ihre Möglichkeiten in Ruhe unter vier Augen besprechen zu können und zog sich zurück. Er sagte jedoch nichts, als Draco sich ebenfalls erhob und ihm nach draußen folgte. Harry setzte sich auf die Stufen der Veranda und nach kurzem Zögern setzte sich Draco neben ihn. Obwohl es schon Mitte November war, war dieser Morgen wunderschön, die Sonne schien hell und warm auf sie herab und die Luft war noch nicht zu kalt.

Eine Weile saßen sie so nebeneinander und beobachteten Teddy und Ginny, die die Büsche nach Gnomen absuchten, bis Harry zu Draco sah. Seine Hände schlossen sich unterdessen fester um die Kaffeetasse. „Ich finde es unglaublich, wie gut du das alles wegsteckst.“

Draco blickte ihn fassungslos an. „Wie gut ich das wegstecke? Ich sterbe fast vor Angst.“ Sein Blick wanderte zu Teddy, der sorglos im Garten herumrannte. „Was, wenn man ihn verletzt hätte? Was, wenn sie nicht hätten fliehen können?“

Harry nickte ernst. „Ich lag die halbe Nacht wach und habe genau darüber nachgedacht. Es reicht nicht, sie einfach irgendwo unterzubringen, wo sie sicherer sind. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Leute –"

„Und wie willst du das anstellen? Du kannst nicht einmal über die Straße gehen, ohne dass du von der Meute angegriffen wirst, weil sie dich lieben. Meine Mutter und ich dagegen können kaum über die Straße gehen, weil die Leute Rache wollen.“

„Das ist doch aber genau das Problem, oder nicht?“ Harrys Blick war immer noch ernst. „Keiner von uns traut sich mehr nach draußen, weil wir Angst vor der Reaktion der Leute haben. Das alles ist doch nur passiert, weil diese Fotos im Propheten und den ganzen anderen Zeitschriften aufgetaucht sind. Wir müssen die Zeitungen nutzen, um das zu beenden.“

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?“, wollte Draco wissen. „Alle höflich darum bitten, zur Hölle zu fahren und meine Familie in Ruhe zu lassen?“

„Wir wenden uns an die Öffentlichkeit“, antwortete Harry bitter. Die Idee gefiel ihm absolut nicht, aber das war das einzige, was ihm einfiel, um Draco und seine Familie vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen. Teddy war wegen der Situation zwischen ihm und Draco in Gefahr geraten.

Draco sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Du kannst nicht meinen, was ich denke, das du meinst. Das kann nicht sein.“

„Doch, das meine ich“, erwiderte Harry. „Wir müssen einen Weg finden, damit Teddy sich nicht vor der nächsten Gruppe Randalierer verstecken muss, die die Tür niedergetrampelt haben. Wir müssen deine Mutter, deine Tante und dich schützen. Und außerdem habe ich selbst es gehörig satt, mich zu verstecken und mich nicht auf die Straße zu trauen. Oder mich als ich selbst in einem Pub mit meinen Freunden zu treffen. Dasselbe wünsche ich mir für Teddy und dich.“

„Also willst du alles erzählen?“ Dracos Gesicht war vollkommen emotionslos, während er Harry anstarrte.

„Eigentlich will ich gar nichts, aber wir müssen ihnen wenigstens ein bisschen was erklären. Als Hank habe ich diesen Sommer über einiges gelernt und ich wurde gezwungen, die ganze Sache von außen zu betrachten. Jeder redet über uns. Du wirst kaum glauben, welche haarsträubenden Gerüchte im Umlauf sind. Wenn wir jemals wieder die Kontrolle über unser Leben zurückbekommen wollen, müssen wir die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen und dafür gibt es nur einen Weg. Es wird nicht bei jedem Menschen funktionieren, aber wenn wir genug dazu bringen, darüber zu reden –"

„Das geht sie einen Scheißdreck an! Ich will nicht, dass man darüber redet!“

Harry versteifte sich. „Ich genauso wenig, aber man wird so oder so darüber reden … Wenn wir nur die richtigen Informationen an den Mann bringen –"

„Und was genau willst du ihnen erzählen?“

Harry spürte die Wut, die von Draco ausging. „Einfach was passiert ist, mit so wenig Details wie möglich.“

Draco starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Du weißt nicht einmal, was passiert ist. Du willst es gar nicht wissen. Wie willst du dann darüber sprechen?“

„Ich kann das Wesentliche erzählen. So viel weiß ich. Wann es angefangen hat, wann und warum es aufhörte“, antwortete Harry und errötete.

„Einen Scheiß kannst du und ich werde auf gar keinen Fall mit jemand anderem als mit dir darüber sprechen. Vor allem werde ich definitiv nicht mit irgendeinem Journalisten reden.“ Draco stand auf, er konnte einfach nicht mehr still sitzen. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du überhaupt vorschlägst –"

„Es geht hier nicht um uns … Es geht um Teddy und darum, dass er in Sicherheit ist“, entgegnete Harry hitzig.

„Es geht nicht um uns? Willst du mich verarschen? Du willst, dass ich mich hinsetze und einem Journalisten erzähle, dass wir ein Paar waren, obwohl du es dir nicht einmal selbst eingestehen willst? Leck mich, Harry.“ Er drehte sich um und wollte die Treppe hinunter gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn fest. Als Draco wortlos auf Harrys Hand an seinem Arm starrte, erinnerte er Harry für einen kurzen Moment an den alten Malfoy, den Idioten aus Hogwarts.

„Wir müssen das machen. Wir müssen Teddy –"

„Ich muss überhaupt nichts. Und vor allen Dingen muss ich die intimen Details unserer Beziehung keinem Reporter erzählen, um sie mit der Welt zu teilen. Du weißt nicht einmal mehr, wann unser erster Kuss war oder wie es sich angefühlt hat, einander beim Betreten der Großen Halle zuzusehen, sich gegenseitig einen Blick zuzuwerfen, weil niemand auf der Welt wusste, was wir miteinander hatten. Wie es sich angefühlt hat, einen Streit in den Gängen vorzugaukeln und mit jedem Schlag oder Fluch zu wissen, dass wir geil aufeinander waren und uns eigentlich nur aneinander reiben wollten –"

„Hör auf!“ Harry wurde blass und starrte Draco an. „Hör einfach auf.“

„Ich soll aufhören? Du kannst nicht einmal zuhören, wenn ich darüber rede und trotzdem erwartest du von mir, dass ich einem Journalisten von uns erzähle?“

„Ich kann nicht …“ Harry ließ seine Hand sinken. „Du hast Recht. Das war eine dumme Idee.“

Draco nickte kalt. „Es war eine idiotische Idee und so typisch für dich. Du schlägst einfach auf alles ein, was dir im Weg steht. Doch das wird dieses Mal nicht funktionieren.“

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?“

„Nichts. Die Leute werden immer sagen, was sie wollen. Dagegen können wir nichts tun“, antwortete Draco grimmig. „Wir müssen einfach nur Teddy mit allem beschützen, was wir haben. Er wird sicherer sein, wenn er bei dir wohnt.“

Harry zögerte, doch dann nickte er zustimmend. „Na ja, Andromeda muss sich erstmal das Haus ansehen, aber ich hoffe, dass es ihr gefällt.“

Draco nickte ebenfalls, dann sah er Harry kurz an. „Wenn es so kommt, wirst du … darf ich Teddy dann besuchen kommen?“

Harry blickte ihm überrascht ins Gesicht. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, wenn du deine Tante und deinen Cousin sehen willst?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung, was für dich noch in Ordnung ist und was nicht. Es ist eine Sache, in der Öffentlichkeit oder bei BMP-Sitzungen zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen, aber etwas ganz anderes, mich in deinem Haus zu haben.“

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Das würde ich Teddy niemals antun“, entgegnete Harry schroff. „Teddy ist meine oberste Priorität. Seine Sicherheit und dass er das Gefühl hat, geliebt zu werden. Dazu gehörst auch du.“

„Du willst ihm das geben, was du bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel nie bekommen hast.“

Harry starrte ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen an. Dann drehte er sich um und beobachtete Teddy, der mit Ginny durch den Garten tobte. „Wie viel weißt du darüber?“

Draco zögerte zunächst, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, so ziemlich alles. Der Schrank, der Plattenspieler, ohne Nahrung in deinem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein, kochen und putzen zu müssen, dein Cousin.“

„Sonst noch was?“ Angestrengt versuchte Harry, den Schauer zu unterdrücken, der bei Dracos Worten von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte. Sein Leben bei den Dursleys war stets sein am besten gehütetes Geheimnis gewesen. Dass der Mann, den er für seinen Erzfeind gehalten hatte, alles darüber wusste, war zutiefst verstörend.

„Dass du die abgetragenen Sachen deines Cousins tragen musstest. Wie Hagrid dir deinen Brief gebracht hat. Zum Teufel, ich weiß alles. Die Schlange? Wie du sie im Zoo freigelassen hast.“

Obwohl er sich keinesfalls danach fühlte, musste Harry bei dieser Erinnerung herzlich lachen. „Das hatte ich sogar schon vergessen. Ich muss neun Jahre alt gewesen sein, oder so. Seitdem ist so viel passiert.“

„Wir sollten mit Teddy zusammen in den Zoo gehen und schauen, ob sich die Schlange noch an dich erinnert“, sagte Draco ohne darüber nachzudenken. Doch dann überzog eine zarte Röte seine Wangen. „Oder du solltest, meine ich.“

„Gibt es irgendetwas, worüber wir nicht gesprochen haben? Du kennst alle meine Geheimnisse.“ Harry spürte, wie sich die gewohnte Spannung aufbaute und kämpfte verzweifelt dagegen an.

„Es sind immer noch deine Geheimnisse. Ich habe nie mit jemandem darüber geredet oder etwas unternommen. Habe ich nie, werde ich nie.“

„Und ich habe alle deine Geheimnisse gekannt, damals?“

„So ziemlich. Wir haben oft stundenlang geredet. Vor allem, als Cedric noch am Leben war. Er hielt es immer für wichtig, über alles zu sprechen und nichts zu verheimlichen. Das hat mir viel geholfen – mit dir und Cedric zu reden, hat mir geholfen, herauszufinden, wer ich wirklich sein wollte und nicht einfach nur die Marionette meines Vaters. Du warst auch der erste Mensch, dem ich meine Zeichnungen gezeigt habe. Ich hatte keine Angst, dass –"

„Ich verstehe schon“, unterbrach ihn Harry angespannt. „Kannst du dir nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie sehr ich das hier hasse?“, fragte er ihn grimmig. „Dass wir diese ganze gemeinsame Vergangenheit haben und ich verdammt noch mal nichts mehr davon weiß. Du hast das alles zerstört und ich muss jetzt damit klar kommen.“

Draco zögerte, doch dann nickte er schließlich. „Wenn du mehr wissen willst –"

„Will ich nicht. Geh nicht zu weit.“

„Werde ich nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir jede deiner Fragen beantworten werde. Ich weiß, dass ich mich das letzte Mal, als du mich gefragt hast, unmöglich verhalten habe. Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mich wegen meiner Entscheidung nicht nach Askaban geschickt hast. Dass du mich sogar an deiner Seite akzeptierst und immer noch mit mir redest.“

„Der Krieg hat genug Opfer gefordert. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Blut an meinen Händen kleben haben.“

„Du bist nicht verantwortlich für –"

„Am Arsch bin ich das. Wenn ich die Hor- wenn ich das, was ich finden musste, früher gefunden hätte … Wenn ich das damals im Schloss sorgfältiger geplant hätte … Wenn ich die anderen besser beschützt –"

„Du warst verdammt nochmal erst siebzehn Jahre alt. Niemand hätte das geschafft, was du erreicht hast. Und trotz der ganzen Hindernisse hast du es getan.“

„Und trotzdem ist Teddy ein Waisenkind. Er wird nie erfahren, was es bedeutet, wenn seine Eltern ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass sie ihn lieb haben.“

„Lupin und Nymphadora vielleicht nicht, aber er hat doch uns alle. Er wird spüren, dass wir ihn lieben. Das ist weitaus mehr, als du je bei deiner Tante erfahren hast und trotzdem bist du zu dem geworden, der du heute bist.“

Harry nickte stumm und starrte auf seine geballten Fäuste, die auf seinen Knien lagen. Schließlich holte er tief Luft. „Sie …“, begann er leise, ohne aufzusehen, „meine Tante kam zur Trauerfeier nach Hogwarts, nach dem Krieg. Zusammen mit Dudley.“ Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an, doch Harry sah es nicht. „Sie wollte sehen, wie Hogwarts wirklich war. Sie wollte herausfinden, was daran so besonders war, dass ihre Schwester bereit gewesen war, ihre Familie zu verlassen und dort zur Schule zu gehen.“

„Das kommt jetzt überraschend.“

Harry nickte. „Ich konnte es selbst nicht glauben, als ich die beiden zusammen mit Hermines Eltern aus dem Zug steigen sah. Ich hatte mich unter meinem Umhang versteckt, sodass sie mich erst nicht sehen konnten. Mein Onkel war selbstverständlich nicht dabei. Aber Petunia und Dudley. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt. Er hatte sich seit unserer letzten Begegnung gewaltig verändert und war nicht mehr annähernd so gemein wie früher. Und meine Tante …“ Harry zögerte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dir das alles erzähle.“

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber wenn ich eine Vermutung anstellen sollte, würde ich sagen, du brauchst einfach jemanden, mit dem du darüber reden kannst.“

Harry lachte. „Und dann entscheide ich mich ausgerechnet für dich. Na ja, Ginny weiß es und Charlie auch, also ist es nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis. Aber die beiden wissen nicht viel über die Dursleys. Wie schlimm es wirklich war, bei ihnen zu leben. Wie auch immer, meine Tante hat sich nicht entschuldigt, aber sie erzählte mir, dass sie schon früh gemerkt habe, dass ich wie meine Mutter sei, dass ich Magie in mir trug. Ich ließ meine Kuscheltiere über meiner Wiege schweben. Und deshalb, wegen meiner Magie, konnte sie mich nicht lieben. Sie wusste, dass ich weggehen würde, genau wie Lily. Und sie ärgerte sich darüber. Sie hatte ihre Schwester sehr vermisst, als sie gegangen war, sie hatte sogar versucht, selbst in Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden, obwohl sie keine Hexe war. Vielleicht, wenn ich ohne Magie in mir geboren worden wäre, wäre mein Leben bei den Dursleys anders verlaufen.“

„Aber du wurdest als Zauberer geboren und das entschuldigt nicht –"

Harry lächelte grimmig. „Ich weiß. Aber das rückt sie für mich in ein anderes Licht. Und Dudley ist im Sommer sogar zu einem meiner Quidditch-Spiele gekommen.“

„Du machst Witze.“

„Nein. Als sie untergetaucht waren, erfuhr er von Quidditch und seitdem wollte er mal ein Spiel sehen, also habe ich ihm Karten geschickt. Er kam zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und ihren Eltern. Wir werden wohl nie beste Freunde werden, aber er und meine Tante sind die einzige Familie, die ich habe. Er ist von Zuhause ausgezogen, geht arbeiten. Er ist nicht mehr der Arsch, der mich gejagt und verprügelt hat.“

„Kannst du ihm das denn verzeihen?“, wollte Draco wissen.

Endlich hob Harry seinen Blick und sah Draco an. „Das ist nicht dasselbe. Ihm zu verzeihen, dass er mich drangsaliert hat, kannst du nicht damit gleichsetzen, dass du mir zwei Jahre meines Lebens gestohlen hast.“ Er stand auf und riss die Hintertür auf.

„Harry, verdammt. Das habe ich nicht gemeint …“, protestierte Draco, als die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss fiel und seine Worte ungehört verhallten.

Eigentlich wollte Harry nach oben in sein Zimmer gehen, doch er blieb abrupt stehen, als er die vier Erwachsenen sah, die immer noch am Küchentisch saßen und ihn anstarrten.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?“, fragte Narzissa und warf einen besorgten Blick auf die Tür.

Harry vermutete, dass sie genau wusste, dass er und Draco gerade miteinander gesprochen hatten, und lief rot an. „Ich wollte gerade, ähm –" Doch das grüne Aufflackern im Kamin und Rons Erscheinen, dicht gefolgt von Hermine, ersparte ihm die Antwort.

„Was ist passiert? Ich habe gerade Georges Nachricht gelesen und …“ Ron brach mitten im Satz ab, als er Narzissa und Andromeda am Tisch sitzen sah.

„Du bist gerade erst heimgekommen? George hat die Nachricht gestern Nacht geschrieben, als er hergekommen ist, um zu helfen“, fragte seine Mutter und blickte zwischen Ron und Hermine hin und her.

„Ähm …“ Ron schluckte schwer, hielt aber dem prüfenden Blick seiner Mutter stand. Hermine dagegen lief rot an und sah aus, als wäre sie gerade überall lieber als hier in der Küche der Weasleys.

„Es gab einen Angriff auf Andromedas und Narzissas Zuhause. Sie mussten mitten in der Nacht hierher fliehen“, warf Harry hastig ein, um den Fokus von seinen beiden Freunden abzulenken.

„Geht es Teddy gut?“, fragte Hermine sofort beunruhigt.

„Ja, zum Glück. Er ist mit Ginny und Draco draußen“, antwortete Andromeda und warf Harry einen belustigten Blick zu, der ihm zeigen sollte, dass sie genau wusste, was er hier gerade tat. „Und uns geht es auch gut. Wir werden dennoch ein paar Tage hier bleiben, bis es wieder sicher ist.“

Hermine sah zu Harry. „Hast du ihnen vom Grimmauldplatz erzählt?“

„Ja, habe ich“, bestätigte er. „Nach dem Mittagessen wollen wir hingehen, damit sich Andromeda umsehen kann.“

Hermine wandte sich an Andromeda. „Du wirst überrascht sein, wie es jetzt dort aussieht. Es ist ein ganz anderes Haus geworden.“

„Ich freue mich schon drauf“, bekräftigte sie. „Teddy und mir wird es bestimmt gut tun, für eine Weile in der Stadt zu leben. Unser Haus liegt so weit abseits, es gibt in der Nähe keine Kinder, mit denen er spielen kann, und ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass gegenüber des Blackanwesens ein Park ist.“

„Genau“, bestätigte Harry. „Und dort gibt es einen tollen Spielplatz mit Schaukeln und Rutschen, auf dem er spielen kann.“

„Dann sollte ich wohl mal langsam mit dem Mittagessen anfangen, damit wir schnell dorthin kommen.“ Molly erhob sich vom Tisch. „Ronald, du kannst mir helfen. Falls du von der letzten Nacht, von der du erst jetzt heimgekommen bist, nicht allzu erschöpft bist.“ Sie bedachte ihren jüngsten Sohn mit einem strafenden Blick.

Ron schluckte und lief hochrot an. „Natürlich helfe ich dir gerne, Mum.“

Harry sah zu Hermine, die aussah, als wolle sie im Erdboden versinken. „Wollen wir rausgehen zu Teddy und ich erzähle dir in der Zwischenzeit, was passiert ist?“

Schnell nickte sie und gemeinsam traten sie zur Tür hinaus. Als sie auf die Veranda kamen, sah Harry, dass Draco und Teddy fangen spielten. „Erinnere mich das nächste Mal an diesen Moment, wenn ich mich darüber beschwere, dass meine Eltern nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen sind“, sagte Hermine stöhnend, dann legte sie eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Also, was ist passiert?“

„Betrunkene Zauberer wollten zu Draco und haben beschlossen, Narzissa und Andromeda anzugreifen, um von ihnen seinen Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren.“

„Wegen der Bilder im Tagespropheten?“

Harry nickte. „Ich hätte nicht zu der Eröffnung gehen sollen.“

„Doch hättest du. Du bist nicht verantwortlich für das, was irgendwelche betrunkenen Zauberer mitten in der Nacht tun.“ Hermine sah zu Draco, der am anderen Ende des Gartens war. „Wer hat Draco hergebracht?“

„Ich. Arthur hat mich angefloht und ich habe ihn geholt.“

„Und wie lief es?“

„Gut. Heute Morgen haben wir ein bisschen miteinander gesprochen.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihm angeboten, dass wir ein Interview geben könnten, damit die Spekulationen aufhören, wie du es vor einer Weile vorgeschlagen hast.“

„Hast du nicht!“ Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du hast gesagt, dass du das nie machen würdest.“

„Und wir werden es auch nicht machen. Draco ist bei dem Vorschlag direkt explodiert. Das überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen, war wirklich blöd. Ich wüsste nicht mal, was ich sagen sollte und er hat gesagt, er würde außer mir mit niemandem darüber reden. Und du weißt, was ich davon halte.“

„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum du nicht mit ihm –"

„Er hat entschieden, das zu tun. Er hat alles gelöscht, oder fast alles.“ Harry sah sie wütend an. „Er wollte nicht, dass ich es weiß. Warum also sollte ich jetzt, da er es sich anders überlegt hat, mit ihm darüber reden? Für mich ist es okay, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Ich habe mich damit arrangiert.“

„Er ist nicht der, der er in der Schule vorgegeben hat, zu sein.“

„Das weiß ich, das habe ich verstanden.“ Harry sah zu Draco, der im Gras hockte, und Teddy, der freudestrahlend über ihn krabbelte. „Der Draco Malfoy, den wir aus Hogwarts kannten, würde nie im Gras hinter dem Fuchsbau sitzen und mit einem Dreijährigen spielen. Dieser Malfoy ist ein ganz anderer Mensch. Ich fühle mich in seiner Nähe sogar wohl. Trotzdem bleibt er derjenige, der mir meine Erinnerungen gelöscht hat und das kann ich nicht einfach übergehen.“ Er wandte sich wieder an Hermine. „Ich möchte nicht immer und immer wieder die gleiche Diskussion führen. Ich gehe zum Grimmauldplatz und schaue nach, ob alles für die Besichtigung in Ordnung ist. Sagst du Molly bitte, dass ich zum Mittagessen nicht hier sein werde? Und jeder, der zum Besichtigen kommen möchte, ist herzlich eingeladen.“


	62. Auf schnellen Schwingen - Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf geht's in den neuen Grimmauldplatz :)

**~~~*~~~**

Harry apparierte in die kleine Gasse hinter dem Grimmauldplatz und ging zügig zur Hintertür seines Hauses. Seit die Unortbar-Zauber aufgehoben worden waren, wimmelte es im Park auf der anderen Straßenseite nur so von Reportern und irgendwelchen Menschen, die hofften, Harry zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Harry löste die Schutzzauber und schloss mit dem altertümlichen Generalschlüssel auf. Durch den Hintereingang gelangte man direkt in die Küche im Untergeschoss, die jedoch mittlerweile von Licht aus vier riesigen Fenstern durchflutet wurde. Der einstmals düstere, trostlose Raum war dadurch kaum wiederzuerkennen. Harry musste jedes Mal lächeln, wenn er aus den Fenstern hinaus auf den Park sah. Niemand würde vermuten, dass man beim Essen im Keller saß. Hermine hatte die Herausforderung, den Deckenzauber aus der Großen Halle von Hogwarts zu kopieren, begeistert angenommen. Schließlich hatten sie es gemeinsam geschafft und Harry war mehr als zufrieden mit ihrem Ergebnis. Mithilfe seines Zauberstabes konnte er die Aussicht aus den Fenstern verändern: Den Park, der Blick aus seinem Haus in Devon oder das Meer vor Shell Cottage.

Der große Eichentisch mit seinen langen Holzbänken dominierte nach wie vor die Küche. Harry hatte die meisten schrecklichen Möbelstücke entsorgt, doch diesen Tisch, der offensichtlich schon Jahrzehnte vielleicht sogar Jahrhunderte erlebt hatte, liebte er einfach.

„Master Potter, Sir.“ Kreacher trat aus seinem Schrank heraus und stellte sich vor Harry. Regulus‘ Amulett hob sich leuchtend von dem Überwurf, den er trug, ab. Vor Monaten hatte Harry, weil Hermine darauf bestand hatte, Kreacher einen Satz Kleidung schenken wollen, doch der Hauself hatte ihn demonstrativ ignoriert. Nachdem Kreacher einen ganzen Tag lang vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, wie wenig Schlammblut-Liebhaber die Traditionen der Reinblüter respektierten, hatte Harry die Kleider vom Boden aufgehoben, wo Kreacher sie hingeworfen hatte, und sie weggelegt.

„Guten Morgen, Kreacher.“ Harry sah sich in der Küche um und war erleichtert, dass sie sauber war. „Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass wir heute Nachmittag Gesellschaft haben werden.“

„Wieder?“ Kreacher hob missmutig eine Augenbraue. Seit ihrem Aufenthalt am Grimmauldplatz während ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen war Kreacher Ron und Hermine gegenüber wesentlich aufgeschlossener und Harry vermutete, dass seine Verachtung mehr mit Gewohnheit denn mit wirklicher Überzeugung zu tun hatte.

„Ja, Ron und Hermine. Aber es wird dich sicherlich freuen, dass auch Narzissa Malfoy und Andromeda Tonks zusammen mit den Weasleys herkommen werden.“

Bei diesen Worten richtete sich der Hauself zu seiner vollen – winzigen – Größe auf. „Miss Cissy und Miss Black?“ Er zitterte vor Aufregung.

„Genau und vielleicht noch Miss Cissys Sohn, Draco.“ Harry wurde für diese Eröffnung mit seinem ersten Lächeln von Kreacher belohnt. Der Hauself sollte jedoch dringend seine Zahnpflege sorgfältiger betreiben.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich ein paar Erfrischungen für unsere … Ihre Gäste vorbereite, Master?“ Kreacher verbeugte sich tief.

„Ja, das wäre wunderbar. Ich hoffe, dass Miss Black, ich meine Andromeda, sich vorstellen könnte, mit ihrem Enkel bei uns einzuziehen, sobald die Renovierungsarbeiten abgeschlossen sind.“

Kreachers Augen weiteten sich aufgeregt und er sah sich hastig in der Küche um. „Master Potter muss Kreacher entschuldigen. Kreacher hat noch viel für Masters ehrenvolle Gäste vorzubereiten.“

Harry nickte und ging zur Treppe. Von dort aus schaute er noch einmal über seine Schulter und sah, wie Kreacher auf der Arbeitsplatte stand und hektisch durch die beinahe leeren Schränke wühlte. Vermutlich suchte er nach Speisen, die den Verwandten seiner geliebten Walburga Black angemessen wären. Bevor die Arbeiten am Haus angefangen hatten, hatte sich Harry viele Gedanken über Kreachers Reaktion darauf gemacht. Auf Hermines Anraten hin hatte er Kreacher verschiedene Andenken an die Familie Black gegeben, die er stolz an die Tür zu seinem Schlafbereich gehängt hatte. Doch als die Arbeiten voranschritten und die ersten Wände eingerissen wurden, war Kreacher Harrys Vorschlag gefolgt und nach Hogwarts geflohen. Die Handwerker waren darüber sehr froh, waren sie doch von Kreachers angstvollem Schreien bei jedem Hammerschlag genervt gewesen. Als die Arbeiten beinahe abgeschlossen waren, war Kreacher zurückgekommen und schien sich mit den Veränderungen mit so viel Würde, wie Harry von diesem schrägen Elf je erwarten konnte, zu arrangieren.

Harry ging hinauf ins Erdgeschoss. Den abgetretenen Teppich hatte man entfernt und zu Harrys großer Freude war darunter ein Dielenboden zum Vorschein gekommen. Nachdem nun das Holz abgeschliffen und neu versiegelt worden war, verlieh er dem Flur eine Wärme, die es dort zuvor nicht gegeben hatte. Natürliches Sonnenlicht erhellte den einst so trüben Gang durch ein Oberlicht, das bei den Arbeiten entdeckt worden war. Nun konnte das Tageslicht ungehindert durch das mittlerweile offene Treppenhaus hinuntergleiten. Das solide Holzgeländer war durch schmiedeeiserne Pfosten und Spindeln aus Birkenholz ausgetauscht worden.

Harry ging weiter die Treppe nach oben in die Bibliothek. Die alten Schriften, die sie dort entdeckt hatten, hatten Hermine endlos fasziniert. Während ihres ersten Besuchs am Grimmauldplatz war der Raum verschlossen und sein Eingang versteckt gewesen, bis den Handwerkern auffiel, dass im ersten Stock ein Zimmer zu fehlen schien. Bei einer kurzen Durchsicht des Black-Verlieses fanden sie die ursprünglichen Pläne des Hauses und Harry erfuhr, dass er den geheimnisvollen Raum einfach erscheinen lassen konnte, indem er sich vor den Eingang stellte und sich selbst als Erbe des Hauses Black zu erkennen gab. Die alte Magie, die in dem Haus lebte, hatte ihn anerkannt und die Tür geöffnet.

Ziemlich schnell wurde jedoch auch klar, weshalb der Raum verschlossen gewesen war. An einer Wand reihten sich Pergamentrollen, Tränke-Bücher und dicke Wälzer über die Dunklen Künste auf. Hier und da gab es außerdem noch verdächtig aussehende Kisten, die zwar verschlossen waren, aber dennoch nur so vor schwarzer Magie strotzten. Nach etlichen Diskussionen mit Ron und Hermine hatte Harry beschlossen, ein weiteres Verlies in Gringotts anzumieten und die ganzen Texte, Schriften und Kisten dort unterzubringen. Außerdem sollten nur sie drei Zugang zu diesem Verlies haben.

Zwei Fenster waren in die Außenwand der Bibliothek eingelassen worden und Harry hatte die viel zu großen Ledersessel aus dem Wohnzimmer, die er jedoch sehr mochte, hierher gestellt. Ron hatte bereits versprochen, ihm zum Einzug ein Zauberschach-Spiel zu schenken und Harry freute sich schon jetzt darauf, hier in diesem Raum gegen Ron im Schach zu verlieren, während Hermine es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machen und sich durch die unzähligen Bücher lesen würde.

Das andere Zimmer in diesem Stockwerk war das Spielzimmer. Der Billard-Tisch, der bereits vorhanden gewesen war, war restauriert worden. Die anderen Gegenstände jedoch, wie beispielsweise die seltsamen, haarigen Dinger, von denen Harry immer nur gehofft hatte, dass es keine Skalpe waren und die an der Wand gehangen hatten, waren verschwunden.

Harry bewegte sich rastlos durch das Haus und überprüfte noch einmal die Räume im zweiten Stock, von denen er hoffte, dass Andromeda sie für Teddy und sich in Anspruch nehmen würde. Zwischen zwei Zimmern waren die Wände teilweise eingerissen worden, sodass ein großes Schlafzimmer mit eigenem Bad entstanden war.

Die veralteten Sanitäranlagen inklusive der Rohre zu erneuern, war die größte Herausforderung bei der Renovierung gewesen. Früher hatte es im ganzen Haus nur ein einziges Bad gegeben und Harry erschauderte immer noch bei der Erinnerung an die kalten Duschen, zu denen er gezwungen gewesen war, während der Orden noch hier residiert hatte. Gegenüber Andromedas Räumen und mit Blick auf den Park lag das Zimmer, von dem er hoffte, dass es Teddy gefallen würde. Es war hell und sonnig und es gab eine große Nische, in der man eine Spielecke einrichten konnte.

Im nächsten Stockwerk befanden sich drei Schlafzimmer, zwei davon waren die alten Zimmer von Sirius und Regulus. Die Entscheidung für diese beiden Räume zu treffen, hatte Harry die meiste Zeit gekostet. Es hatte ihm nicht behagt, irgendetwas in Sirius‘ Zimmer ändern zu müssen, doch Hermine hatte ihn schließlich daran erinnert, wie ungern Sirius in dem letzten Jahr vor seinem Tod am Grimmauldplatz gelebt hatte. Sie vermutete, dass Sirius nichts dagegen haben würde, wenn Harry die Zimmer veränderte. Schließlich erlaubte er Hermine und Ron, alles mit den Räumen zu machen, was sie wollten, da es ihre festen Gästezimmer werden würden. Harry fragte sich, ob Molly die Tür, die die beiden Räume miteinander verband, auffallen würde.

Dann stieg er die letzten Treppenstufen nach oben, wo früher einmal der Speicher gewesen war und was nun sein Zimmer werden würde. Die Dachgauben und neuen Deckenfenster ließen den Raum großzügig wirken und erhellten ihn. Er liebte die seltsame Form des Zimmers und die Regenabläufe machten es in seinen Augen erst richtig gemütlich. Genau wie der Rest des Hauses war dieses Zimmer wesentlich größer, als er es wirklich brauchte. Man konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass er bis vor zehn Jahren noch in einem Schrank gelebt hatte.

Während er über den Bauschutt stieg, den die Handwerker am Freitag zurückgelassen hatten, überlegte er, dass dies auch ein weiterer Grund dafür war, weshalb er hoffte, dass Teddy und Andromeda bei ihm einzogen. Sein Zimmer und der Garten auf dem Dach waren die letzten beiden Orte, die noch fertiggestellt werden mussten, wenn man von den abschließenden Arbeiten absah. Harry hatte gezögert, sich für Wandfarben zu entscheiden, solange er nicht wusste, ob Andromeda einziehen würde. Er wollte, dass sie sich hier wie zuhause fühlte und er hoffte, sie würde sich bei der Entscheidung, welche Farben und Möbel Einzug halten sollten, einbringen.

Harry hörte die Türklingel, die laut durch das leere Haus schallte. Um die Treppenstufen zu vermeiden, apparierte er ins Erdgeschoss. Hermine hatte ihn, bevor er den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte, davon überzeugt, dass die anderen zur Vordertür hereinkommen sollten, um den Journalisten weitere Beweise zu liefern, dass er sich mit den Malfoys weiterhin gut verstand. Kreacher öffnete gerade die Tür, als Harry neben ihm erschien. Arthur und Molly betraten das Haus als Erste. Molly schaffte gerade einmal zwei Schritte, bevor sie abrupt stehen blieb und ihr Mund überrascht aufklappte. „Harry, wie hast du …?“

„Ist ja gut, Mum. Lass alle anderen auch noch rein“, grummelte Ron ungeduldig. Molly ging einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Narzissa, Andromeda, Ron, Hermine und schließlich auch Draco, der Teddy auf dem Arm hielt, das Haus betreten konnten. Teddy lachte begeistert auf, als er Harry sah und wand sich aus Dracos Armen, um auf Harry zuzurennen, der ihn nun selbst hochnahm.

Draco sah ihn fragend an, als warte er auf Zustimmung, ob sein Kommen auch in Ordnung sei. Also nickte Harry kurz, dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Draco immer noch Georges Kleidung trug. Obwohl sie beinahe gleich groß waren, war George doch ein wenig breiter als Draco. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es, sogar in den geliehenen Sachen gut auszusehen. Harry zwang sich dazu, wegzuschauen und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Gut. Ich würde sagen, ich führe euch erstmal rum und dann können wir in der Küche zusammen Tee trinken. Ich fürchte, zurzeit ist das der einzige Raum mit ausreichend Sitzgelegenheiten.“

„Ich bin immer noch von dem Flur überrascht. Was ist mit diesem schrecklichen, kreischenden Porträt von Walburga passiert?“, fragte Molly und sah sich suchend um. „Ich erinnere mich, dass es mit einem Dauerklebefluch befestigt war, der –"

„Vorschlaghammer“, antwortete Harry knapp und blickte kurz zu Ron und Hermine. Ron nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Diesen einen Abend wollte er eigentlich nur noch vergessen. Geflissentlich mied er Dracos Blick, der ihn nachdenklich beobachtete.

„Warum habe ich bloß nie an so etwas gedacht?“, murmelte Arthur, während Harry sie in das Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss führte. Hier waren auch etliche Lagen Tapete und modrige Teppiche entfernt worden. Die Fenster waren geputzt und ließen das helle Sonnenlicht hindurch.

Narzissa und Andromeda standen nebeneinander und sahen sich um. „Ich würde niemals glauben, dass wir wirklich im Black-Anwesen sind, wenn ich nicht selbst durch die Haustür hereingekommen wäre“, flüsterte Andromeda und ihre Schwester nickte bestätigend.

„Es ist, als sei der Geist des gesamten Hauses gereinigt worden“, stimmte Narzissa zu.

Harry setzte Teddy ab, damit er ein bisschen herumrennen konnte. „Ich habe jede Menge Möbel und Artefakte entsorgt, die auch nur den leisesten Hauch dunkler Magie enthielten. Die meisten der Familienerbstücke der Blacks sind jedoch erhalten geblieben“, ergänzte er besänftigend, als er sah, wie die beiden Schwestern sich gegenseitig einen Blick zuwarfen. „Ich wollte aber nicht in einem Haus leben –"

„Wir haben vollstes Verständnis“, unterbrach ihn Narzissa sanft. „Wie Sie sich bestimmt erinnern, habe ich mein eigenes Zuhause niedergebrannt, um seiner Magie zu entfliehen.“

Harry lief tiefrot an und schielte kurz zu Draco, der den Kaminsims zu betrachten schien. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen Ton gesagt und Harry fragte sich, was ihm wohl durch den Kopf ging. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass Draco der letzte männliche Nachfahre der Familie Black war und er der Erbe des Hauses gewesen wäre, wenn Sirius es nicht an Harry übertragen hätte.

„Ähm, also das Esszimmer bietet einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Garten“, erklärte Harry. „Wir können aber auch nach oben gehen, damit ihr die Veränderungen dort sehen könnt.“

„Hast du das Oberlicht einsetzen lassen, Harry?“, fragte Arthur und blickte die Treppenstufen hinauf. „Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern.“

„Ja und nein“, antwortete Harry und folgte seinem Blick. „Es gab bereits ein Oberlicht, aber das war wohl vor Jahren schon völlig verdunkelt worden. Es bestand aus Buntglas mit dem Wappen der Familie Black und war ziemlich … düster. Deshalb habe ich es ersetzen lassen.“

„Du wolltest also beim nach oben schauen nicht diesen grauenhaften Totenschädel mit den Geiern sehen?“, fragte Andromeda schaudernd. „Als ich Ted heiratete, war ich so froh, diesem Wappen endlich entkommen zu sein.“

„Genau, selbst das Malfoy-Wappen ist feinsinniger als das der Blacks“, bestätigte Narzissa.

Harry war erleichtert, dass die beiden Schwestern die Veränderungen so wohlwollend zu Kenntnis nahmen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass ihnen die Umgestaltungen, die er an dem altehrwürdigen Haus der Blacks vorgenommen hatte, nicht gefallen könnten. Teddy kraxelte bereits die Treppe nach oben und Harry beeilte sich, um ihm hinterher zu kommen.

Er führte Teddy in das Schlafzimmer, wo der kleine Kerl sofort anfing, im Kreis herum zu rennen. Draco blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete ihn. „Wie kann es sein, dass er nach so einer kurzen Nacht immer noch so viel Energie besitzt?“, fragte er verwundert. Unter seinen Augen traten dunkle Augenringe hervor und Harry vermutete, dass er bei einem Blick in den Spiegel dieselben Schatten bei sich finden würde.

„Der Schlaf der Gerechten“, antwortete er daher schulterzuckend.

Draco nickte lachend. „Wird das dein Zimmer werden?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah zur Tür, durch die sich gerade die anderen Erwachsenen an Draco vorbei schoben. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass Andromeda hier leben würde, wenn sie einziehen möchte.“

Andromeda betrachtete das riesige Zimmer staunend. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Das ist doch bestimmt das größte Schlafzimmer im gesamten Haus.“

Harry errötete. „Na ja, mein Zimmer ist unterm Dach. Es ist also eher eine kleine Wohnung. Ich wohne gerne ganz oben, muss wohl an all den Jahren im Gryffindor-Turm liegen. Teddys Zimmer liegt gegenüber.“

„MEIN ZIMMER!“

Harry stöhnte, als ihm auffiel, dass Teddy wohl gerade zu ihm gekommen war. Andromeda lächelte auf ihren Enkel herab und kniete sich schließlich neben ihn. „Harry hat uns angeboten, bei ihm zu leben. Was meinst du? Sollen wir uns dein Zimmer anschauen und dann überlegen, ob du gerne hier wohnen möchtest?“

„Mit Harry?“, fragte Teddy und sah zu Harry hinauf. „Und Draco und Tante Cissy?“

Harry hüstelte und spürte, wie sich seine Wangen schon wieder rot färbten. „Nein, nur Omi und ich. Du weißt doch, dass Draco zum Arbeiten ins Zentrum gezogen ist. Und Tante Cissy zieht auch dorthin. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr gerne bei mir wohnen wollt.“

Teddy schaute sorgenvoll zu Draco, der auf ihn zukam und ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Warum sehen wir uns dieses Zimmer nicht erstmal an? Und wenn ich dich dann das nächste Mal besuchen komme, zeigst du mir, wo du alle deine Spielsachen untergebracht hast.“

Dieser Vorschlag schien Teddy zu entspannen und freudestrahlend rannte er aus dem Raum. Harry sah den beiden hinterher und konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass er Dracos Umgang mit Teddy bewunderte.

„Wohin, ‘arry?“, rief Teddy aufgeregt.

Lächelnd zeigte er ihnen Teddys zukünftiges Zimmer, in welchem der kleine Kerl sofort zum Fenster rannte. „Da draußen ist ein Park“, quietschte er aufgeregt. „Können wir in den Park gehen?“

„Magst du das Zimmer? Ich hatte gehofft, du sagst mir, in welcher Farbe du es gerne gestrichen hättest“, fragte Harry und ging neben Teddy in die Knie.

Dessen Haare färbten sich augenblicklich grün mit roten Spitzen. „Drachen.“

Harry lachte und betrachtete Teddys Haare. „Grün? Du möchtest es grün wie ein gemeiner Waliser?“

„Äh-äh. Drachen! Ganz viele Drachen!“ Teddy hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

Harry ließ sich auf seine Fersen sinken. „Du möchtest Drachen an deinen Wänden?“

Hektisch nickte Teddy. „Ah-ha!“

„Oh.“ Harry rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher –"

„Vielleicht können Harry und ich zusammen überlegen, wie wir ganz viele Drachen in dein Zimmer bekommen“, hörte er Dracos Stimme hinter sich. „Siehst du diese kleine Ecke da drüben? Was denkst du, was könnten wir daraus machen?“

„Eine Drachenhöhle! Genau wie die, von denen Harry immer redet“, entschied Teddy, als er die Nische betrachtete.

Die Erwachsenen im Zimmer mussten lachen.

„Ich vermute, das ist der Preis dafür, dass ich ihm so viele Drachen-Geschichten erzählt habe“, stellte Harry kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass das ein Vorteil sein wird, wenn wir hier wohnen werden, Harry“, stimmte Andromeda lächelnd zu. „Teddy erzählt mir immer wieder, dass meine Geschichten nicht halb so gut sind wie deine.“

„Sirius‘ und Regulus‘ Zimmer waren oben, nicht wahr?“, fragte Narzissa plötzlich.

„Genau, das sind jetzt die Gästezimmer“, antwortete Harry und führte seine Gäste ein Stockwerk höher. „Eigentlich ist das Anwesen selbst für drei Personen viel zu groß. Aber ich wollte es nicht verkaufen oder einfach verkommen lassen.“

„Ich finde es bemerkenswert, was du aus dem Haus gemacht hast“, lobte Molly ihn. „Als du erzählt hast, dass du es renovieren willst, war mir nicht klar, dass du alles vollständig neu gestalten würdest.“

„Na ja, ich wusste, wenn ich hier wohnen wollte, sollte es schön werden, vor allem wenn Teddy und Andromeda auch einziehen.“

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich dein Angebot abgelehnt hätte? Hättest du hier allein gelebt?“, wollte Andromeda wissen.

„Ich hatte einfach gehofft, es würde dir gefallen. Andernfalls wären nur Kreacher und ich hier herumgeschlichen“, antwortete Harry. „Vielleicht hätte ich es den Weasleys als eine Art Zuhause weg von Zuhause angeboten, wenn ihr mal eine Nacht in der Stadt verbringen wolltet. Was ihr natürlich dennoch gerne tun könnt“, fügte Harry an und sah zu Molly und Arthur.

„Ich kann kaum erwarten, dieses Angebot anzunehmen“, sagte Molly.

„Das hier sind die drei Gästezimmer und ein Stockwerk weiter oben ist mein Zimmer und der Dachgarten.“

„Ein Garten auf dem Dach? Wie wundervoll! Ich werde meinen eigenen Garten vermissen. Würdest du mir eine kleine Ecke überlassen?“

„Du kannst den ganzen Garten bewirtschaften, wenn du magst. Ich liebe es, einen Garten zu haben, aber nicht die Arbeit, die dazugehört. Ich habe zu viele Stunden beim Unkraut jäten in den Blumenbeeten meiner Tante zugebracht“, erklärte Harry und führte sie hinauf in das letzte Stockwerk. „Es gibt zwei Zugänge zum Dach. Einen hier aus dem Flur und einen aus meinem Zimmer. An beiden wird noch gearbeitet, seid daher bitte vorsichtig mit dem Bauschutt.“

Durch die großen Dachfenster schien die Abendsonne herein. „Das Zimmer ist riesig“, stellte Draco fest und sah sich um. Dabei hielt er Teddys Hand fest, damit der Junge nicht nach den Werkzeugen der Handwerker griff, die überall im Raum verteilt lagen.

Harry lief rot an und nickte. „Es ist größer, als ich es eigentlich bräuchte, aber …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So kann ich meine Gewichte auch hier oben haben, damit ich außerhalb der Saison in Form bleiben kann.“

Draco sah aus, als wolle er etwas dazu sagen, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Harry ist es wahrscheinlich viel zu peinlich, um es euch selbst zu zeigen“, meldete sich Hermine fröhlich zu Wort, „aber mein absolutes Lieblingszimmer im gesamten Haus ist Harrys Bad.“ Darauf drehte sich jeder zu ihr um. „Du musst zugeben, dass es etwas ganz Besonderes ist, Harry.“

Wieder errötete er. „Klar, zeig es ihnen. Dabei habe ich es wahrscheinlich etwas übertrieben“, fügte er entschuldigend hinzu.

Hermine führte die kleine Gruppe in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Draco blieb zurück und sah Harry an. „Was hast du da drin gemacht? Das Bad der Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts nachgebaut?“

Harry musste überrascht auflachen. „Ziemlich genau das, fürchte ich. Meine Badewanne steht der in Hogwarts wohl in nichts nach. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich sie nicht direkt nach der Kollision mit dem Klatscher im Oktober aussuchen sollen. Während ich damals in meinem Haus unter der Dusche stand, konnte ich nur daran denken, wie viel lieber ich ein Bad genommen hätte. Sieh es dir ruhig an, wenn du magst.“

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, er habe Draco erschaudern gesehen. Stattdessen sah sich Draco um und blickte zur eisernen Wendeltreppe, die am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand. „Geht es da hinauf aufs Dach?“

Doch bevor Harry es ihm zeigen konnte, kamen die anderen aus dem Badezimmer. „Das ist mal eine Badewanne“, stellte Arthur bewundernd fest. „Hermine hat gesagt, das sei ein Muggel-Wahusi, den du mit Magie ein bisschen verändert hast.“

Harry nickte. „Ja, ein Jacuzzi. Das ist wahrscheinlich mein größter Luxus im gesamten Haus. Kommt, wir gehen aufs Dach, das ist neben der Bibliothek mein liebster Ort.“ Er führte sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf und erfreute sich an den staunenden Gesichtern seiner Gäste. Früher war der Garten stark vernachlässigt worden, doch nun gab es überall Pflanzkübel, Sitzgelegenheiten und vor allen Dingen ein Schutzgeländer mit Schutzglas, damit das Dach auch für Teddy sicher war und seine Besucher vor dem kalten Novemberwind geschützt waren. Im Winter konnte man außerdem ein Dach über den Garten spannen, damit man ihn auch in der kalten Jahreszeit nutzen konnte.

Da das Haus Nummer zwölf etwas größer als die Nachbargebäude war, konnte man von hier aus ziemlich weit blicken. Harry liebte das Gefühl, hier oben zu sein.

„Einfach fantastisch“, schwärmte Molly. „Ich muss zugeben, ich bin schwer beeindruckt, Harry, wenn man bedenkt, dass du erst neunzehn bist.“

„Na ja, das Haus habe ich schließlich geerbt“, erwiderte Harry verlegen. „Ich habe dafür nichts –" Er brach ab, als die anderen zu lachen anfingen. „Ihr wisst, was ich meine“, grummelte er und wurde rot. „Lasst uns runter gehen, dann könnt ihr euch die Küche ansehen und wir können Tee trinken.“

Harry beobachtete die Gesichter der anderen, während sie die Küche betraten und wusste sofort, dass all der Ärger, den die Fenster dort verursacht hatten, die Sache wert gewesen war. Er warf Hermine einen Blick zu, die ihn strahlend erwiderte.

„Wie um alles in der Welt? Wo kommen denn diese Fenster her – und wie können die überhaupt hier sein, wir sind doch im Untergeschoss?“, fragte Molly, als sie die Küche betrat, in der sie unzählige Mahlzeiten für den Orden vorbereitet hatte. „Die waren vorher definitiv nicht hier.“

„Ich habe die Fenster einbauen lassen und dann haben Hermine und ich ausgetüftelt, wie man sie verzaubern muss, damit es aussieht, dass man nicht unter der Erde sitzt. Der Rest hier drin ist zum Großteil unverändert, das Tageslicht macht aber einen riesigen Unterschied.“ Harry sah zur Seite, wo Kreacher im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vor Aufregung bebte.

„Setzt euch bitte. Kreacher, ist der Tee –" Doch bevor Harry seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, schnippte Kreacher schon mit seinen Fingern und das Essen, das auf der Anrichte gestanden hatte, schwebte zu ihnen herüber und platzierte sich ordentlich auf dem Tisch. Die Teekanne und die Tassen landeten direkt vor Harry.

„Mrs Black, Kreacher fühlt sich geehrt, wieder einmal in Gesellschaft der ehrwürdigen Familie Black zu sein“, sagte Kreacher und verbeugte sich tief.

„Vielen Dank“, antwortete Narzissa und senkte leicht ihren Kopf. Andromeda dagegen sah lediglich amüsiert aus, sagte jedoch nichts.

Harry betrachtete die Teekanne vor sich argwöhnisch. Er war sich nicht sicher, was genau die Etikette vorschrieb. Nervös griff er nach ihr, doch zu seiner Erleichterung erlöste Molly ihn. „Soll ich das übernehmen, Harry?“

„Ja, bitte“, antwortete er erleichtert. Er traute sich jedoch nicht, in Dracos Richtung zu sehen, während er die Teekanne zu Molly schweben ließ und sie sich die Tassen herzauberte.

„Wann sollen die Möbel ankommen?“, wandte sich Narzissa fragend an Harry.

„Oh, ähm … na ja, ich habe bisher noch keine gekauft“, antwortete er und sah zu Andromeda. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest bei der Auswahl gerne mitentscheiden.“

„Nein, Harry“, erwiderte Andromeda lächelnd. „Ich werde Möbel für mein Zimmer mitbringen und vielleicht für ein bisschen Dekoration hier und dort sorgen. Aber das hier ist dein Zuhause, selbst wenn du es mit Teddy und mir teilst. Du solltest die Freude haben, selbst zu entscheiden, welche Möbel du wo aufstellen möchtest.“

Harry schüttelte stöhnend seinen Kopf. „Ich war schon in einem Geschäft und bin direkt wieder rückwärts rausgegangen. Das hier“, er deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste durch den Raum, „hat mir Spaß gemacht. Mir auszudenken, wie es hier wohnlich werden könnte. Aber Möbel auszusuchen, ist definitiv zu viel. Und fangt gar nicht erst von Wandfarben und Vorhängen an.“

„Du hast keine Lust, zu dekorieren und shoppen zu gehen?“, fragte Ron lachend. „Du und Charlie zerstören alle Vorurteile gegenüber Schwulen, oder?“

„Vermutlich“, antwortete Harry schulterzuckend und alle lachten.

„Und was ist mit mir, Weasley?“, warf Draco ein. „Wie passe ich in deine Vorurteile über Schwule?“

„Du bist ein ‚Künstler‘“, sagte Ron und machte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in der Luft. „Du hättest definitiv mehr Geschmack in Sachen Möbel aussuchen, als Harry –" Hermine stieß Ron unsanft ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen und sofort fiel ihm auf, was er gesagt hatte. „Oh, ähm … Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst das super machen, Harry. Obstkisten sind zurzeit richtig in.“

In diesem Moment begegneten sich Harrys und Dracos Blicke und diesmal war es Draco, der rot anlief. Harry entschied, dass er Rons Einwurf – ganz gleich wie wahr er sein mochte – ignorieren würde und wandte sich an Andromeda. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht –"

„Auf jeden Fall“, fiel sie ihm bestimmt ins Wort. „Es reicht mir, wenn ich unsere persönlichen Dinge einpacken und mein Haus versiegeln lassen muss.“

Harry nickte und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Du könntest Fleur fragen“, schlug Molly vor. „In Shell Cottage hat sie wahre Wunder vollbracht.“

„Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht, sie um Hilfe zu bitten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie das machen würde, immerhin ist sie schwanger.“

„Ach du meine Güte! Sie ist doch erst im vierten Monat. Die Ablenkung wird ihr gut tun“, entgegnete Molly und wandte sich dann erklärend an Narzissa und Andromeda. „Meine Schwiegertochter, Fleur, konnte seit dem Beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht mehr arbeiten. Sie ist die leitende Parfümeurin bei _Düfte für Dich,_ aber ihre Schwangerschaft hat ihren Geruchssinn verändert, sodass sie nicht mehr zuverlässig riechen kann, während sie Düfte kreiert.“

„Ich werde sie später anflohen und fragen. Das oberste Stockwerk wird wahrscheinlich Ende der Woche fertig sein, abgesehen von den Malerarbeiten. Allerdings sollten die Möbel wohl bestellt und geliefert werden, bevor wir einziehen möchten.“

„Nun, Harry, ich muss sagen, ich bin schwer beeindruckt“, lobte Arthur und wedelte mit seiner Hand nach oben in Richtung der anderen Stockwerke. „Das Haus sieht wirklich fantastisch aus.“

Harrys Gesicht lief an wie eine Tomate. Es schien ihm nicht richtig, dass er so viel Raum und Luxus genießen durfte, während die Weasleys sieben Kinder großgezogen hatten und mit weitaus weniger zufrieden schienen.

„Du musst uns aber mal diesen Wahusi ausprobieren lassen. Vielleicht ist das ja auch was für Molly und mich, jetzt da die Kinder alle aus dem Haus sind“, bat Arthur und zwinkerte Molly zu, die dadurch beinahe die Teetasse in ihrer Hand überlaufen ließ.

„Arthur! Die Kinder!“, empörte sie sich und lief rot an, während Ron blass wurde.

Harry freute sich, dass alle gehörig bei den süßen Speisen zulangten, die Kreacher in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit zustande gebracht hatte. Er winkte seinen Hauselfen zu sich. „Woher kommt dieses ganze Essen?“, flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Kreacher sagt Master, dass er eine große Rechnung von Francoises Patisserie erwarten sollte“, antwortete Kreacher und konnte Harry dabei nicht in die Augen sehen. „Weil der Master Kreacher nur eine Stunde und leere Schränke zur Vorbereitung gegeben hat.“

„Werden wir wirklich hier wohnen, Omi?“, fragte Teddy mit großen Augen und langte nach einer weiteren Portion Vanillepudding.

„Das war deine letzte Portion Pudding, junger Mann“, maßregelte Andromeda ihn schmunzelnd. „Möchtest du denn gerne mit Harry und mir hier wohnen?“

„JA!“, antwortete Teddy überschwänglich. „Können wir nach dem Tee in den Park gehen?“

„Natürlich können wir in den Park gehen“, antwortete Harry unbehaglich. Hoffentlich würden die Journalisten seine Privatsphäre respektieren und ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn er seinen Patensohn in den Park begleitete. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm dämliche Fragen über ihn und Draco zuriefen, während Teddy in Hörweite war.

„Vielleicht können Ron und ich Teddy in den Park begleiten, damit du mit Andromeda noch die Details besprechen kannst, Harry?“, schlug Hermine vor.

„Und ich sollte wohl zurück ins Zentrum gehen. Unsere ersten Bewohner kommen in nur drei Tagen an und ich hatte eigentlich nicht geplant, heute den ganzen Tag fort zu sein“, erklärte Draco und erhob sich. „Kann ich dich noch kurz sprechen, Harry?“

Harry zuckte zusammen, doch dann nickte er. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf ins Erdgeschoss, wo sich Harry im Flur zu Draco umdrehte. „Was ist los?“

„Nichts. Ich wollte dir nur für alles, was du letzte Nacht getan hast, danken und mich für heute Morgen entschuldigen. Ich hatte kein Recht, dich so anzuschreien.“

Harry starrte Draco an. Dass dieser sich bei ihm entschuldigte, war nur ein weiterer Beleg dafür, dass er so ganz anders war, als der Malfoy, an den er sich erinnerte. „Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Ich habe mich total daneben benommen. Mein Vorschlag mit dem Interview war einfach nur dumm. Allerdings muss ich Teddy zuliebe irgendetwas unternehmen. Ich möchte keine Angst haben müssen, ihn nach draußen zu begleiten, nur weil die Journalisten dann etwas sagen könnten.“

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen … du kannst aber auch Nein sagen, wenn du das nicht willst. Ich würde das verstehen.“ Draco zögerte. „Würdest du mir erlauben, ein Wandbild in seinem Zimmer zu malen? Drachen?“

Wieder starrte Harry ihn an, doch dann musste er wegschauen. Die Vorstellung, dass Draco tagelang in seinem Haus wäre und hier arbeitete, weckte Gefühle in ihm, über die er jetzt auf keinen Fall nachdenken wollte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob –"

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe das“, fiel Draco ihm ins Wort, als habe er schon erwartet, dass Harry ablehnte.

Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie einen Schrei und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie Teddy die Treppe hochrennen, dicht gefolgt von Ron und Hermine. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte ihn noch ein bisschen in der Küche halten, doch er wollte unbedingt auf den Spielplatz“, entschuldigte sich Hermine.

„Draco, komm, spiel mit mir im Park!“, rief Teddy, dabei sprang er auf und ab und klatschte freudig in seine kleinen Händchen.

Draco lachte, doch Harry bemerkte, dass das Lächeln nicht wie sonst seine Augen erreichte, wenn er mit Teddy sprach. „Ich fürchte, ich kann heute nicht. Ich muss zurück ins Zentrum und noch ein bisschen arbeiten.“ Draco beugte sich nach unten und drückte den kleinen Jungen fest an sich. Sofort nahmen Teddys Haare Dracos Haarfarbe an. „Ich wünsche dir mit Ron und Hermine viel Spaß im Park.“

Teddys Lippen fingen an zu zittern und Harry befürchtete schon, dass sie nun Zeuge von einem von Teddys legendären Wutausbrüchen werden würden, doch Hermine streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und nach kurzem Zögern griff Teddy nach ihr und rannte zur Haustür hinaus. Harry und Draco sahen ihnen noch kurz hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder einander zuwandten.

„Ich sollte gehen“, ergriff Draco das Wort und nickte knapp. „Danke, dass ich das Haus sehen durfte.“ Damit drehte er sich zur Tür.

Harry blickte auf seine Schultern und die stolze Haltung und fluchte innerlich. „Du kannst es machen“, sagte er schnell, bevor Draco die Tür schließen konnte. Fragend drehte sich Draco um und sah ihn an. „Teddys Zimmer. Du kannst damit tun und lassen, was du willst.“

Zögerlich hob Draco eine Augenbraue. „Bist du dir sicher?“

Harry trat neben ihn und sah aus der Tür hinaus auf Teddy, der mit Hermine und Ron langsam über die Straße trippelte. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie den kleinen Jungen, der wohl eines der jüngsten Kriegsopfer war. „Ich bin mir sicher.“ Harry streckte Draco seine Hand entgegen, der sie ergriff. „Teddy wird es lieben.“

Draco lächelte ihn strahlend an und dieses Mal erreichte es auch seine Augen. „Wenn du mir die Maße des Zimmers schickst, kann ich schon mal einen Entwurf erstellen. Aber ich werde mit dem Malen erst anfangen können, wenn das Zentrum endlich fertig ist und alles läuft.“

„Sag mir einfach, was du alles brauchst und ich besorge es“, schlug Harry vor.

Draco nickte und Harry sah ihm nach, wie er die Treppe hinuntereilte und um die Ecke verschwand.


	63. Auf schnellen Schwingen - Teil II

Nachdem Harry am nächsten Morgen in seinem Zimmer im Fuchsbau aufgewacht war, machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Er hatte sich entschieden, noch so lange hier zu bleiben, bis Andromeda und Teddy umziehen konnten. Nur für den Fall, dass sie noch einmal beschützt werden mussten. Am vergangenen Abend hatte er auch gleich Fleur über das Flohnetzwerk kontaktiert. Sie war mehr als begeistert gewesen, ihn beim Möbelkauf beraten zu dürfen und hatte ihn direkt auf den heutigen Tag festgenagelt.

Als er die Küche betrat, entdeckte er Molly am Tisch. Sie las im Tagespropheten, doch als sie Harry hereinkommen sah, stand sie hastig auf und versteckte die Zeitung hinter dem Brotkorb.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!“, rief sie überschwänglich. „Was möchtest du frühstücken?“

„Gib schon her, Molly“, sagte Harry seufzend. Ganz offensichtlich stand etwas im Propheten, das er nicht lesen sollte.

„Es ist nichts“, erwiderte sie jedoch und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Trotzdem ging Harry zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, während er nach der Zeitung griff. „Wenn es nichts wäre, würdest du ihn nicht vor mir verstecken.“ Er schlug den Propheten auf und betrachtete das Foto von Draco und sich auf den Stufen vor der Haustür des Grimmauldplatzes. Wie Foto-Harry die Hand von Foto-Draco schüttelte, wie Foto-Draco ihn anlächelte und wie er ihm schließlich selbst nachsah.

_‚NUR FREUNDE ODER MEHR?‘_ , schrie ihm die Schlagzeile entgegen. Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und las den Artikel.

_‚Verlässliche Quellen, die den beiden sehr nahe stehen, haben berichtet, dass Mr Potter mitten in der Nacht im Diggory-Zentrum gesehen worden ist …‘_

_‚Es wurde bestätigt, dass Mr Malfoy das Zentrum gemeinsam mit Mr Potter verlassen hat.‘_

_‚Mr Malfoy wurde beobachtet, wie er Mr Potters Londoner Haus am nächsten Tag verließ. Hatte er die Nacht dort verbracht? Der Prophet wird nicht eher ruhen, bis diese Fragen beantwortet sind.‘_

_‚Mit einem einfachen Handschlag haben sich die beiden ehemaligen Geliebten voneinander verabschiedet, doch man munkelt, dass …‘_

„Man muss sie für ihre Hartnäckigkeit schon bewundern. Sie lassen keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt –"

Harry wurde vom Aufleuchten des Kaminfeuers unterbrochen. Rons Kopf tauchte in den Flammen auf. „Mum! Versteck den Prophet, damit Harry ihn nicht … Oh, hi Harry. Du bist aber früh wach.“

Harry lachte und hielt die Zeitung in die Luft. „Wieder mal ausgezeichnete Arbeit in der Potter-Berichterstattung.“

Ron stöhnte, doch dann nickte er. „Schon. Tut mir leid, Kumpel.“ Damit verschwand sein Kopf und die Flammen beruhigten sich langsam wieder.

„Mir tut es auch leid, dass du dein Leben auf der Titelseite leben musst, Harry“, fügte Molly traurig hinzu.

„Mir auch“, antwortete Harry. „Kann ich mir eure Eule ausborgen, um Draco einen Brief zu schicken? Vielleicht kann er herausfinden, wer im Zentrum geplaudert hat. Dort sollte eigentlich niemand Informationen an den Propheten weitergeben.“

„Natürlich, Harry. Du weißt ja, wo das Pergament liegt.“

Harry nickte und ging nach nebenan, um den Brief zu schreiben. Nach einigen Anläufen war er schließlich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Also ging er in den Garten und rief nach der Eule, die von ihrer Stange zu ihm herabflog, sich das Pergament umbinden ließ und schließlich verschwand. Er schlug den Tagespropheten auf, den er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt, und betrachtete noch einmal das Foto. Harry hoffte, dass der Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft nicht das sehen konnte, was er in dem Foto zu erkennen glaubte.

Als er zurück ins Haus kam, wartete Fleur bereits auf ihn. Sie trug ein pastellblaues Muggel-Kostüm mit einer Jacke in derselben Farbe. Fleur hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt, wie ein Muggel auszusehen. Nicht so wie die meisten Zauberer und Hexen in Großbritannien. An ihrem mitleidigen Blick konnte Harry sofort erkennen, dass sie die Zeitung heute schon gelesen hatte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, was die sagen, ‘arry“, begann sie und hakte sich bei ihm unter, während sie den Fuchsbau verließen. „Konzentrier disch lieber darauf, ein Zu’ause aus deinem ‘aus zu machen, d’accord? ‘eute Morgen werden wir als erstes eine Liste schreiben und nach dem Mittagessen ge’en wir einkaufen.“

„Wo sollen wir deiner Meinung nach anfangen?“

„Bei Chaplins, natürlisch. Das sind die Besten und außerdem gibt es dort eine ganze Etage für Zauberer.“

Harry zögerte. „Ich habe gedacht, wir gehen einfach nur zu Harvey’s oder SofaKing.“

„Jamais“, protestierte Fleur kopfschüttelnd. „SofaKing mit ihren ‚SofaKings kleinen Preisen‘? Non. Du kaufst dir jetzt ordentlische Qualität, die ‘ält ein Leben lang. Und außerdem ist das Black Pepper dort in der Nä’e, eines meiner Lieblingsbistros. Eine wunderbare Abwechslung zur Winkelgasse.“

Harry zeigte Fleur den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf und schrieb artig alle Zahlen auf, die sie ihm um die Ohren schleuderte, während sie in jedem Raum per Zauber Maß nahm. Danach apparierten sie nach Uxbridge und schlenderten die Straße hinunter zum Black Pepper. Bei Boeuf Bourguignon und der Burger-Spezialität des Hauses quetschte Fleur ihn unerbittlich aus. „Also, welscher Stil käme für disch in Frage? Modern? Oder? Aber vielleischt auch noch ein bisschen antik, um dem Alter des ‘auses gerescht zu werden? Oder doch lieber schlicht und maskulin?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich möchte es einfach nur gemütlich haben, ohne viel Firlefanz. Aber nicht zu maskulin“, fügte er rasch hinzu. „Andromeda zuliebe.“

Fleur nickte, als wisse sie genau, was er meinte, dabei war er sich selbst nicht sicher, was er eigentlich wollte.

„Ich ‘offe nur, du stehst nischt auch auf Rot und Gold wie Bill. Er versucht misch ständig zu überreden, alle unsere Wände rot zu streischen.“

„Ähm, nein. Ich habe sechs Jahre lang in einem roten Schlafsaal gewohnt. Ein bisschen Rot hier und da würde mich zwar nicht stören, aber ich will nicht in einem Meer aus Rot leben. Und auf keinen Fall Purpur-Rot“, ergänzte er und deutete auf die Wände um sie herum. „Auf gar keinen Fall Purpur-Rot.“

Fleur lachte erheitert. „Wie fändest du Creme- und Brauntöne mit roten Akzenten? Oui? Und kindgereschte Möbel, kein Glas, keine scharfen Kanten? Und kein Purpur … oder pflaumenblau“, stimmte sie ihm mit leuchtenden Augen zu. „Nur ein paar weiblische Akzente, Stoffe mit Blumen ‘ier und da für Madame Tonks?“

„Das klingt gut“, antwortete Harry erleichtert.

Fleur tätschelte aufmunternd seinen Arm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird nischt we’tun.“ Dann lächelte sie ihn neckend an. „Bestimmt nischt me’r, als mit einem ganz gewissen blonden Zauberer zu tanzen.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ein guter Vergleich ist“, meinte Harry. „Aber da du diesen gewissen blonden Zauberer schon angesprochen hast … Teddy hat sich Drachen in seinem Zimmer gewünscht. Daraufhin hat Draco angeboten, ein Wandbild oder sowas in seinem Zimmer zu malen. Von daher … Ich weiß nicht, ob die Möbel dazu passen sollten.“

Nachdenklich schürzte Fleur ihre Lippen. „Das ist so ein wundervolles Geschenk. Wir können uns ein paar Inspirationen für die Möbel ‘olen und dann kannst du das mit Draco abstimmen. Ein Wandbild zu malen, dauert eine ganze Weile. Er wird viele Tage in dem ‘aus sein, oui?“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Vermutlich.“ Er zog es vor, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Bis jetzt wusste er immer noch nicht, ob er die Idee gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

Fleur lächelte ihn an. „Na komm, ‘arry. Wir ‘aben noch einen langen Nachmittag voller Erledigungen vor uns.“

Harry stöhnte, doch dann nickte er. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Restaurant und schlenderten die Straße entlang. Harry genoss es, dabei einmal nicht erkannt zu werden. Außerdem war es für ihn interessant, sich die Vielfalt der Muggel-Geschäfte anzusehen. In den letzten Jahren hatte er nur wenig Zeit außerhalb der Zaubererwelt verbracht.

Selbstbewusst führte Fleur ihn in das Möbelgeschäft, wobei Harry ihr nicht ganz so enthusiastisch folgte. Beim Umsehen musste er zugeben, dass er sich definitiv nicht in Harveys Möbelladen befand. „Ähm, vielleicht hätte ich mich vorher in Gringotts über den Wechselkurs von Galleonen zu Pfund informieren sollen.“

„Unsinn. Jacques wird die Reschnung in Galleonen ausstellen“, klärte Fleur ihn auf, während sie Harry durch das Geschäft dirigierte. Harry nickte nur seufzend. Nun wusste er, wofür er den Bonus, den Hank von den Cannons erhalten hatte, ausgeben würde.

Drei Stunden später verließen sie das Möbelgeschäft wieder und Harry widerstand dem Drang, sich vor Erleichterung an die Hauswand anzulehnen.

„Das ‘ast du gut gemacht, ‘arry. Bill ‘asst einkaufen ge’en. Er ‘ält immer nur eine Stunde dursch.“

Das brachte Harry zum Lachen. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du damit Recht hast, als du gesagt hast, die Möbel würden ein Leben lang halten. Denn sowas möchte ich nicht noch einmal machen.“

„Vielleischt findest du ja einen Mann, der gerne einkaufen geht. Isch glaube schon, dass es solche Männer gibt, aber sie sind schwer zu finden.“

Harry nickte. „Wenn du noch einen Moment Zeit hättest … Wir sind vorhin an einem Geschäft vorbeigekommen, in dem ich etwas gesehen habe.“

„Tatsäschlisch?“ Voller Begeisterung warf Fleur sich ihre leuchtenden Haare über die Schultern. „Wo?“

„Da drüben“, antwortete Harry lächelnd und deutete mit der Hand auf den Laden.

„Oxfam? Was ist das?“ Neugierig schaute Fleur durch die großen Schaufenster.

„Das ist ein Secondhand-Laden. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern. Was ich wollte, liegt hier im Fenster.“ Harry hielt ihr die Tür auf und gemeinsam gingen sie hinein. Schon zehn Minuten später waren sie wieder draußen auf dem Bürgersteig, Harry mit einer großen, unhandlichen Kiste unter dem Arm.

„Wie willst du damit apparieren?“, fragte Fleur kritisch.

„Ich werde es verkleinern, sobald wir am Apparationspunkt angekommen sind“, antwortete Harry grinsend. Die Kiste unter seinem Arm machte ihn glücklicher als alle Möbel, die sie heute bestellt hatten, zusammen.

„Du bist ein liebenswerter Mensch, ‘arry“, sagte Fleur liebevoll. „Mit vierzehn warst du wild und bezaubernd, heute bist du einfach großartig. Bon, wir sind fertisch.“

„Ich möchte dich und Bill als Dankeschön für heute gerne zum Essen einladen. Ohne dich hätte ich das wirklich nicht geschafft.“

„Merci, non. Isch werde jetzt nach ‘ause ge’en und meine Füße ‘ochlegen, wie ihr Engländer immer sagt. Aber du kannst uns zu dir nach ’ause einladen, sobald du disch eingerischtet ‘ast.“

~~~*~~~

„Da ist eine Eule für dich, Harry“, rief Molly ihm zu, als er das Haus betrat. „Wie lief es?“

„Gut“, antwortete er abwesend und öffnete den Brief. „Nächste Woche werden die Möbel geliefert.“

„So schnell?“, fragte Molly überrascht.

Harry nickte, mit den Gedanken war er bereits woanders. Draco wollte sich mit ihm und McCain treffen, um über das Medienleck zu sprechen. Schnell kritzelte er eine Antwort auf das Pergament und ging nach draußen, um die Eule herbeizurufen. Teddy und Andromeda waren im Garten und nachdem er die Eule abgeschickt hatte, spielte er bis zum Abendessen mit Teddy, während Andromeda entspannte und in einem Buch las.

~~~*~~~

Nervös tippte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab gegen sein Bein, während er darauf wartete, dass sich das Tor öffnete. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Draco über ihr Foto im Tagespropheten dachte. Seine Wangen wurden nur bei dem Gedanken an seinen eigenen eingefangenen Gesichtsausdruck heiß. Das Tor schwang auf und er betrat den Pfad, der zum Verwaltungsgebäude des Zentrums führte. Die verschiedenen Gebäude wirkten so anders als die düstere Erscheinung, die Malfoy Manor einmal gewesen war. Heute gab es eine ganze Menge kleinerer Gebäude. Das größte von ihnen beherbergte die Wohnungen der Langzeitpatienten sowie die Behandlungs- und Besprechungsräume.

An der Rezeption meldete Harry sich an. Dabei entging ihm nicht, wie die Hexe versuchte, eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, in der sie gerade gelesen hatte, unauffällig in ihrer Schreibtischschublade verschwinden zu lassen. „Heilerin McCain und Mr Malfoy warten bereits in ihrem Büro auf Sie, Mr Potter.“

Im gesamten Gebäude herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Die ersten Bewohner sollten am nächsten Tag eintreffen und es gab vermutlich noch Einiges zu tun. Die Tür zu McCains Büro stand offen und Harry sah sie und Draco am Fenster stehen. Bevor er eintrat, klopfte er kurz an den Türrahmen und die beiden drehten sich zu ihm um. Er mied Dracos Blick und nickte ihm stattdessen nur knapp zu, dann wandte er sich an McCain, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind, Harry. Ich schätze, Sie sind genauso besorgt darüber wie wir gestern, dass einer der Angestellten offensichtlich so indiskret war und mit der Presse über Ihren nächtlichen Besuch gesprochen hat.“ Sie setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

„Wissen Sie bereits, wer es war?“

Nun mischte sich Draco, der noch am Fenster stand, ein. „Der Mann, der in dem Zimmer neben mir wohnt. Er hat deinen Patronus gesehen und uns vom Fenster aus beobachtet.“

„Wurde er entlassen?“, wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja. Zusätzlich hatten wir heute Morgen eine Mitarbeiterbesprechung, in der wir noch einmal auf die Regeln und Vorschriften eingegangen sind, die nicht nur die Privatsphäre und Verschwiegenheit der Patienten und ihrer Angelegenheiten gewährleisten sollen, sondern dass diese Regeln ebenso für das Personal gelten.“ McCain lehnte sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch etwas nach vorne und sah Harry mit sorgenvollem Blick an. „Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, wie sehr es mir leid tut, dass Ihre und Dracos Privatsphäre in diesem Maße verletzt wurde.“

„Daran bin ich gewöhnt“, wiegelte Harry ab. „Ich habe mir eher Sorgen um die Patienten gemacht. Ihre Privatsphäre muss unbedingt geschützt werden.“

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu. Bitte glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass das in unserem Zentrum nicht wieder vorkommen wird.“ McCain zögerte und ihr Blick zuckte zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her. „Wenn es Ihnen helfen würde, können wir auch eine Ausnahme machen und Dracos Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen und mit Ihrem Haus verbinden.“

„Was? Wieso?“ Harry fragte sich, wie sie auf solch eine Idee kam, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie wohl dem Zeitungsartikel glaubte und dachte, sie beide wären zusammen. Er wirbelte herum und starrte Draco an. „Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt?“

„Nein, ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt, Potter“, schnauzte er zurück. „Es war nicht relevant.“

„Mir was gesagt?“ McCain blickte ratlos von Draco zu Harry. „Was habe ich verpasst?“

„Warum ich kommen und Draco holen musste.“ Harry funkelte ihn wütend an, der jedoch unbeeindruckt am Fenster lehnte. „Sie muss es wissen, Draco. Du wirst es ihr erzählen oder ich tue es.“

Einen kurzen Moment erwiderte Draco seinen Blick, doch dann wedelte er einfach nur mit seiner Hand und drehte sich zurück zum Fenster.

Harry seufzte. „Es war nicht, weil wir … zusammen sind, das sind wir nicht. Dracos Mutter und ihre Schwester sind vor zwei Tagen von einer aufgebrachten Gruppe Zauberer angegriffen worden, die nach Draco gesucht haben. Sie mussten mitten in der Nacht mit meinem Patensohn fliehen. Ich bin hierhergekommen, um Draco zu holen und zu ihnen zu bringen.“

McCain stand auf und stellte sich neben Draco. „Warum haben Sie mir das nicht erzählt?“

„Weil es nicht relevant ist, weshalb er hergekommen ist und mich geholt hat. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir ein Medienleck hatten.“

„Glauben Sie das wirklich? Glauben Sie, dass eine aufgebrachte Gruppe Zauberer, die Sie verletzen wollten, nicht relevant ist?“

„Korrekt.“

„Nun, dann liegen Sie falsch“, stellte McCain kopfschüttelnd fest. „Ich würde behaupten, dass das äußerst relevant ist.“

„Das hat nichts mit dem Zentrum zu tun.“

„Und ob. Wenn diese Leute versuchen, hier einzudringen, habe ich als Leiterin dieses Zentrums jedes Recht, mir Sorgen zu machen.“

Dracos Kiefer spannte sich an und zum ersten Mal seit langem sah Harry wieder den alten Malfoy, als sich die alte Maske wieder auf sein Gesicht legte. „Werden Sie mich feuern?“

Harry sah schockiert zu McCain. Das hatte er nicht damit beabsichtigt, als er ihr davon erzählen wollte.

Doch McCain schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. „Natürlich nicht, Draco. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Ihre Sicherheit und die Sicherheit unserer Patienten. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass wir alle notwendigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen haben. Ich werde mit Donoghue sprechen und in Erfahrung bringen, ob er und sein Team der Meinung sind, inwieweit unsere bisherigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ausreichend sind.“

Draco nickte steif und Harry sah, dass sein Gesicht immer noch ausdruckslos war. „Das ist alles, was ich wollte, Draco. Deswegen habe ich es ihr erzählt. Du darfst das nicht wegleugnen. Ich möchte verhindern, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert.“

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an und Harry beobachtete, wie er den linken Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben schob. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die dunkelblaue Narbe, die seinen Unterarm verunstaltete. Er starrte darauf, denn obwohl er wusste, dass Draco das Mal trug, war es erschütternd, es tatsächlich zu sehen. „Deswegen haben sie es getan, Harry. Und du kannst nichts tun, damit das nicht wieder vorkommen wird.“

Zähneknirschend schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr. Der Angriff war eine Reaktion auf das Foto von der Eröffnungsfeier. Wärst nur du auf dem Bild zu sehen gewesen, glaube ich nicht, dass sich jemand daran gestört hätte. Das lag nur daran, dass wir beide darauf waren. Und nach dem gestrigen Bild wird es sicherlich noch mehr Probleme geben.“

„Wenn du auf deinen gestrigen Vorschlag zurückkommen willst … vergiss es. Dabei mache ich nicht mit“, schnauzte Draco.

„Nein, du hattest Recht. Wir brauchen etwas Besseres.“ Er sah zu McCain, die sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte und den Schlagabtausch der beiden kritisch beobachtete. „Ist die Führung durch das Zentrum für die Presse morgen noch geplant, bevor die Patienten kommen?“

Sie nickte. „Ja, um zehn Uhr. Sie denken aber nicht darüber nach, sie abzusagen, oder? Das ist gute Werbung für das Zentrum.“

„Nein, absagen nicht. Lassen Sie Draco und mich die Führung leiten, zusammen mit Ihnen natürlich.“ Harry wagte einen Blick auf Draco, der ihn lediglich anstarrte. „Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Menschen sehen, dass es zwischen uns kein Problem, kein öffentliches Problem, gibt. Wenn man sich daran gewöhnt, dass wir –"

„Dass wir was, Potter?“, keifte Draco. Harry fiel auf, dass Draco ihn immer wieder ‚Potter‘ nannte, wenn er wirklich genervt von ihm war. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir sind.“

„Ist doch egal, wie wir dazu sagen, aber wir sind keine Feinde und wir sind schon gar nicht das, was man versucht hat, in diesem dämlichen Artikel zu beschreiben. Wir können nicht kontrollieren, was die Menschen denken, das tun sie sowieso. Aber wir können ihnen die Wahrheit zeigen … Dass wir zum Wohl des Zentrums zusammenarbeiten. Und dass du mehr bist, als dieses Mal vorgaukeln will. Aus diesem Grund hattest du doch auch ursprünglich die Idee für das Zentrum, oder nicht? Um der Zauberergemeinschaft zu zeigen, dass die Malfoys nicht mehr länger die Feinde sind. Deswegen sollten wir das so machen.“ Mit geballten Fäusten starrte Harry Draco herausfordernd an und wartete auf seinen Widerspruch.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich wollte mit dem Zentrum Menschen helfen und nicht um Sympathiepunkte feilschen.“

„Das Zentrum kann jedoch nicht funktionieren, wenn die Menschen von solchen Nachrichten abgelenkt werden“, kommentierte McCain leise.

„Mach die Führung mit mir zusammen. Zeig ihnen, dass wir denen, die Hilfe brauchen, auch helfen können“, bat Harry. „Es könnte etwas bringen, aber zumindest wird es nicht schaden.“

„Okay, ich bin dabei. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es etwas bringt, aber wir können es versuchen“, stimmte Draco gleichgültig zu. „Du solltest endlich lernen, Klatschern schneller auszuweichen, Harry. Wahrscheinlich hast du schon zu viele abbekommen. Deine Meinung über die Presse hat sich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht.“

Schnell zuckte McCains Blick von Draco zu Harry. „Sie spielen doch nicht etwa Quidditch, oder Harry?“

Er sah sie neugierig an. „Ab und zu schon, wieso?“ Harry versuchte Dracos Lachen zu ignorieren. Der Direktorin des Zentrums hatte er sein Alter Ego bisher verschwiegen.

McCain setzte sich etwas gerader hin. „Es hat mich einfach nur überrascht. Also werden wir drei gemeinsam die Führung morgen leiten. Draco, ich weiß, Sie haben noch eine Menge Arbeit zu tun. Ich muss mit Harry noch etwas unter vier Augen besprechen. Wenn wir fertig sind, können Sie vielleicht gemeinsam die Führung noch einmal durchgehen, damit morgen alles glatt läuft.“

Draco nickte und obwohl er neugierig war, weshalb er so abrupt entlassen wurde, verließ er das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. McCain wartete noch einen Moment, dann wandte sie sich an Harry. „Sie können kein Quidditch spielen“, stellte sie fest.

„Natürlich kann ich Quidditch spielen, ich spiele schon seit Jahren“, entgegnete Harry lachend und setzte sich auf einen der Besucherstühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch. „Worüber machen Sie sich Sorgen?“

„Haben Sie Ihrem Heiler gesagt, dass Sie spielen?“

„Ich habe keinen Heiler und ich brauche mit Sicherheit auch keinen“, antwortete er und versuchte so gut es ging, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Jemand muss doch aber Ihre Verletzungen behandeln –"

„Ich habe keine Verletzungen.“

„Die haben Sie sehr wohl.“ Heilerin McCain sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich weiß, dass Sie Heilerin Watson konsultiert haben –"

„Wen? Sie meinen die Heilerin, die Hermine auf mich angesetzt hat? Das ist schon über ein Jahr her.“ Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Sie waren seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr bei einem Heiler? Heilerin Watson hat Ihnen doch sicherlich geraten, sich an jemanden zu wenden?“

„Ich habe mich dagegen entschieden. Es gibt dafür keinen Grund …“ Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, die Wut zurückzuhalten.

„Das war keine leichte Verletzung, Harry. Offen gesagt, ich bin schockiert. Mir war nicht klar, dass Sie sich nicht behandeln lassen. Aus diesem Grund werde ich jetzt ehrlich sein. Ich habe Sie nie untersucht, das wissen Sie. Allerdings weiß ich, dass der Amoris Delere an Ihnen angewendet worden ist. Das allein genügt mir, um zu wissen, dass Sie regelmäßig von einem Heiler untersucht werden und dass sie auf gar keinen Fall Quidditch spielen oder anderen Aktivitäten nachgehen sollten, die den Schaden, den Sie erlitten haben, noch verschlimmern könnten.“

„Das ist doch lächerlich. Der Schaden, wie Sie es nennen, wurde vor über drei Jahren verursacht. Egal welche Heilung erforderlich gewesen ist, ist bereits abgeschlossen.“

„Diese Art von Verlust kann Jahrzehnte benötigen, um vollständig zu verheilen. Sie hat Ihnen sicherlich Ihre Erinnerungsstruktur und den Fluchschaden gezeigt –"

„Dieser zusammengewürfelte Schweizer Käse? Ja. Den hat sie mir gezeigt“, antwortete Harry und stand auf. „Darüber gibt es nichts zu sagen.“ Ungeduldig seufzte er. „Bitte machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen. Ich gehe jetzt zu Draco.“ Er drehte sich um und verließ das Büro.


	64. Auf schnellen Schwingen - Teil III

Draco war im Lager zwischen den beiden Kunsträumen und räumte die Vorräte in die Schubladen und Schränke.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte Harry, nachdem er die Menge an noch verschlossenen Kisten gesehen hatte.

Draco sah überrascht auf, dann warf er ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Kisten. „Das wäre hilfreich, aber das musst du nicht.“

Harry ging zu der Kiste, die ihm am nächsten stand, entfernte die Nägel mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes und öffnete den Deckel. Dann sah er hinein. „Sieht aus wie Papier.“

„Da drüben. Die Regale sind mit der Art des Papiers beschriftet“, wies ihn Draco an und deutete auf die andere Seite des Lagers.

Harry nickte und ließ die Kiste auf einen Tisch in der Nähe des Regals schweben. Dann begann er, die Papierpakete herauszuholen und sie in die entsprechenden Fächer einzusortieren. Ihm fiel auf, dass Draco seine Robe ausgezogen und sie sorgfältig beiseitegelegt hatte. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und einen grauen Rollkragenpullover. Schnell wandte sich Harry wieder dem Regal zu, bevor Draco ihn beim Starren erwischte.

„Was denkst du, wann das Haus fertig sein wird?“, fragte Draco nach einer Weile.

„Gestern habe ich die Möbel gekauft, mit Fleur“, antwortete Harry. „Sie sollen Anfang nächster Woche geliefert werden. Von daher hoffe ich, dass wir ungefähr Mittwoch einziehen können.“

„Sag mir rechtzeitig Bescheid, dann kann ich mir frei nehmen und beim Umzug helfen. Wahrscheinlich ist es sowieso besser, kein Umzugsunternehmen zu beauftragen.“

Harry nickte. „Die Weasleys werden auch helfen. Dann wird es wohl nicht lange dauern. Ach so, wir haben noch nichts für Teddys Zimmer gekauft. Fleur hat vorgeschlagen, erstmal die Möbel zu nehmen, die er schon hat und wenn du Zeit hast, einen Plan von dem Bild zu machen, kann sie etwas Passendes dazu aussuchen.“

„Das ist eine gute Idee.“ Draco hielt inne und sah zu Harry. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich dort haben willst? Ich müsste das Bild abends malen, wenn ich hier fertig bin und werde wohl ein paar Wochen mit jeweils zwei oder drei Stunden pro Abend benötigen.“

Harry achtete darauf, seinen Blick nicht zu heben und kramte daher in dem Papier herum. „Nur Teddy zählt und er wird es lieben, das ist das Wichtigste. Das sollte kein Problem sein. Vielleicht könnte das sogar dein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn werden.“ Er hoffte, dass er selbstsicherer klang, als er sich in Wahrheit fühlte. Die Vorstellung von Draco Malfoy, der jeden Abend in seinem Haus sein würde, ließ einen Schauer seinen Rücken entlang rinnen.

Schließlich sah er doch auf und sah gerade noch, wie Draco lächelte, nur das kurze Aufblitzen eines Lächelns. Es veränderte sein Gesicht vollkommen und Harry bemerkte, wie selten Draco lächelte. In Hogwarts hatte er ihn mit seinen Freunden am Slytherintisch oft lachen sehen. Oder wenn er Harry ausgelacht hatte. Harry holte tief Luft und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass seine Erinnerungen an diese Zeit nicht echt waren. Vielleicht hatte er viel mit Harry gelacht, als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren. Er fragte sich, wie es gewesen war, wenn –

„Woran denkst du?“

Dracos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Harry wurde rot, als er bemerkte, dass er Draco die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. „Was? Ach, entschuldige, ich war einen Moment in Gedanken. Ähm, Fleur wollte noch wissen, ob es eine bestimmte Farbe gibt, in der wir jetzt schon die Wände streichen könnten, sodass sie zu dem passen werden, was du machst.“

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, doch dann dachte er kurz über Harrys Frage nach. „Irgendein Blauton, denke ich. So könnte das der Hintergrund für den Himmel werden. Ich gebe dir ein Muster mit, dann können deine Maler die Farbe anrühren.“ Er ging zu einer Wand, an der unzählige Farbtöpfe aufgereiht waren. Ohne zu zögern griff er nach einer ganz bestimmten blauen Farbe, holte einen Pinsel aus einer Schublade und malte einen etwa zehn Zentimeter dicken Strich auf ein Blatt Papier, dann legte er es auf den Tisch. „Es wird einen Moment zum Trocknen brauchen. Wahrscheinlich ist es fertig, wenn wir mit der Führung durch sind.“

Sie arbeiteten bereits seit einer halben Stunde zusammen, als Harry schließlich der Zauberstab auffiel, mit dem Draco einige der Vorräte in die obersten Regalreihen schweben ließ. „Das ist nicht dein Zauberstab.“

Draco betrachtete den schlanken Stab in seiner Hand. „Natürlich ist er das, ich habe ihn schon seit über einem Jahr.“

„Aber das ist nicht der Weißdorn-Stab.“

Draco sah ihn fast schon amüsiert an. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich könne diesen Stab immer noch benutzen?“

„Keine Ahnung, darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht. Man hat ihn aber schon an dich zurückgegeben, oder?“

„Ja, ich habe ihn auch noch.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich weg. „Garrick hat den hier für mich gemacht, als sein Laden im letzten Jahr wiedereröffnet wurde.“

Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, warum er seinen alten Stab nicht mehr benutzte, doch der Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht ließ ihn verstummen. Also nickte er nur, ließ die Kiste, die er fertig ausgeräumt hatte, in die Ecke zu den anderen leeren Kisten schweben und holte sich eine neue.

„Harry?“

„Hm?“ Harry blickte von der Kiste, die er gerade ausräumte, nicht auf.

„Woher hast du die Narben?“

Überrascht hob Harry nun doch seinen Kopf und sah Draco an, der an einer Tischplatte lehnte. Harry wurde rot und schaute schnell wieder in die Kiste, aus der er ein Bündel Schnüre zog. „Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Sie sind einfach unterwegs passiert.“

„Man bekommt keine fünfzig Zentimeter große Narbe vom Bauch über den Rücken auf dem Weg zum Markt“, schnauzte Draco ihn an.

„Doch, wenn man etwas nachlässig ist und auf dem Weg ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz liegt, der einen Groll gegen einen hegt“, erwiderte Harry und lachte nervös. „Das ist im Drachenreservat passiert.“

„Du bist allergisch auf Hornschwänze.“

Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen und sah Draco an. „War ja klar, dass du von dieser Schwäche weißt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tatsächlich war es derselbe Drache. Scheinbar haben diese Tiere ein sehr ausgeprägtes Geruchsgedächtnis. Sie hat mich gleich am ersten Tag erkannt und innerhalb von Sekunden angegriffen. Charlie meinte, das wäre die kürzeste Zeit gewesen, in der jemand im Reservat fast gestorben wäre.“ Harry musste bei der Erinnerung daran grinsen.

„Das findest du lustig?“

„Schon irgendwie. Denk doch mal nach. Ich habe Voldemort besiegt und werde dann fast von einem wütenden Drachen ins Jenseits befördert.“

„Wie schlimm war es dieses Mal?“

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Das ‚dieses Mal‘ brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. Egal wie oft es passierte, er konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen, dass ihn Draco beinahe besser kannte als jeder andere Mensch. „Ein bisschen schlimmer.“ Unbewusst rieb er sich die Seite. „Je älter Drachen werden, desto mehr Feueröl bildet sich auf ihrer Haut und es wird wirkungsvoller. Es hat mich eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt.“ Draco beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch, doch Harry drehte sich einfach nur um und packte weiter seine Kiste aus. ‚Eine Weile‘ war wohl etwas untertrieben, dachte er. Er hatte damals drei Wochen im Krankenzelt gelegen. „Charlie Weasley war stinksauer. Er hat mir gedroht, mich nach Hause zu schicken, sobald ich wieder einen Portschlüssel benutzen könnte.“

„Hat er aber nicht.“

„Nein, er bellt nur, aber er beißt nicht. Ich habe ihm versprochen, vorsichtiger zu sein und natürlich durfte ich nicht mehr mit den Hornschwänzen arbeiten.“ Er ließ die leere Kiste in die vorgesehene Ecke schweben. „Das war die letzte.“

Draco sah zwar aus, als wolle er das Thema noch nicht aufgeben, dennoch nickte er. „Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich wollte das eigentlich schon gestern erledigen. Der Kunstlehrer kommt erst morgen, irgendein Problem mit dem Portschlüssel aus Kanada.“

„Hast du ihn schon kennengelernt? Ach, klar, du warst ja bei den Bewerbungsgesprächen dabei.“ Harry hatte noch Quidditch gespielt, als der BMP-Ausschuss die Gespräche geführt hatte. „War es seltsam, bei dem Gespräch mit der Person dabei zu sein, die später dein Vorgesetzter wird?“

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich das noch nicht. Da hatte ich die Ablehnung aus dem St. Mungos noch nicht. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das ein Problem darstellen sollte. Er ist ein talentierter Künstler und als Lehrer mindestens genauso gut. Da ich nie Unterricht hatte, hoffe ich, eine Menge von ihm lernen zu können“, antwortete Draco leise.

„Du hattest nie Unterricht?“

„Mein Vater hielt das Panschen mit Farbe nie für einen angemessenen Zeitvertreib. Also habe ich es mir selbst beigebracht, mit der Hilfe von Büchern und viel Übung.“

„Du bist gut. Ich habe dein Wandgemälde in Hogwarts gesehen. Das war wirklich gut.“ Harry lief rot an, als er an die Zeichnung von ihnen beiden dachte, wie sie miteinander tanzten und die er immer noch hatte. Er traute sich jedoch nicht, es anzusprechen und fragte sich, ob Draco wusste, dass sie bei ihm war. Er hatte sie letzte Nacht herausgeholt und angesehen, während er über ihren letzten Tanz nachgedacht und sich gefragt hatte, wie er wohl im Vergleich zu all den anderen Tänzen gewesen war, von denen er nun wusste, dass er sich nicht an sie erinnern konnte.

Dracos Stimme durchbrach seine Gedanken. „Wir sollten die Führung durchgehen und uns überlegen, wer was sagt. Danke nochmal für deine Hilfe hier.“

„Gerne“, entgegnete Harry. „Hoffentlich findest du das Zeug wieder, was ich eingeräumt habe.“

„Dafür gibt es doch den Accio“, antwortete Draco lachend. Dann führte er Harry durch alle Gebäude, beschrieb ihm den jeweiligen Zweck und erklärte ihm die Zahlen, die sie für den nächsten Tag brauchen würden. Beinahe eine Stunde später kehrten sie zurück zum Hauptgebäude, wo Harry plötzlich stehen blieb. McCain stand auf den Eingangsstufen, neben ihr eine Frau in den grünen Roben des St. Mungos. Harry erkannte sie und schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. Es war Heilerin Watson. Was konnte schon so schlimm sein, dass McCain sie den ganzen Weg hier rauf nach Wiltshire zitierte?

Draco sah ihn neugierig an. „Was ist passiert?“

Harry betrachtete die ernsten Gesichter der beiden Frauen. „Keine Ahnung.“ _Sieht jedoch nicht gut aus,_ dachte er. „Wir sehen uns später“, sagte er an Draco gewandt. „Ich glaube, sie warten auf mich.“

McCain sah ein wenig erleichtert aus, als Harry auf sie zutrat. „Was ist los?“, fragte er etwas brüskiert, während Draco das Gebäude betrat, jedoch nicht ohne ihn noch einmal neugierig anzusehen.

Heilerin Watson trat einen Schritt vor. „Mr Potter, als mich Heilerin McCain vor einer Stunde angefloht und mir erzählt hat, dass Sie nie wieder einen Heiler konsultiert haben. Nun – "

„Wir sollten das in meinem Büro besprechen“, sagte McCain und sah sich um.

~~~*~~~

Erst zwei Stunden später verließ Harry endlich das Gebäude. Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Horizont und er wandte sich dem Fußweg zu. In seinem Kopf herrschte nur noch der Gedanke daran, von hier wegzukommen und so schnell wie möglich allein zu sein. Er hörte nicht, wie jemand seinen Namen rief und als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, griff er instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab.

Draco trat mit erhobenen Händen einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wollte dir nur das hier geben.“ Er hielt ihm ein Stück Papier mit blauer Farbe entgegen. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich hätte dich verpasst, als du nicht zurückgekommen bist, um es zu holen. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, alles gut.“

„Bist du dir sicher, du siehst nicht wirklich gut aus. Gibt es etwas, das ich für dich tun kann –"

„Eigentlich“, begann Harry wütend, „hast du schon mehr als genug getan, Malfoy.“ Er drehte sich um und konnte sich gerade noch so davon abhalten, den Rest des Pfades entlang zu rennen. Doch als sich die Tore öffneten, schlüpfte er augenblicklich hindurch und disapparierte.

Er landete im Garten seines Hauses in Devon, wo er endlich die angestaute Luft rauslassen konnte. Zum gehen musste er sich regelrecht zwingen und er versuchte, sich mit tiefen Atemzügen zu beruhigen, so wie Charlie es ihm beigebracht hatte. Endlich schien der Ärger, der ihn gerade noch zu überwältigen gedroht hatte, etwas zu verrauchen.

„Denk an deine Prioritäten“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Teddy.“ Ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass Ron vermutlich schon wieder in Georges Wohnung sein müsste. Also ging er zu seinem Kamin und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein. „Ron!“

„Was ist, Harry?“

„Kannst du heute Nacht bei deinen Eltern schlafen? Ich habe zuhause etwas zu erledigen. Mir wäre nur wohler, wenn du dort wärst, falls sie Schutz brauchen.“

„Klar, kein Problem. Ist alles okay?“

„Ja. Alles gut. Ich bin morgen wieder da.“ Schnell zog Harry seinen Kopf aus den Flammen zurück, bevor Ron noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte. Er schloss das Flohnetzwerk, ging in sein Schlafzimmer und zog seine alten, abgewetzten Sachen an, die er immer trug, wenn er im Moor spazieren ging. Eine halbe Stunde später saß er oben auf seinem Felsturm. War es wirklich nur drei Nächte her, dass er hier nach seinem Tanz mit Draco gesessen hatte? Alles war so schnell so kompliziert geworden. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den zerklüfteten Felsen hinter sich und versuchte, etwas Klarheit in das hineinzubringen, was er von den beiden Heilerinnen erfahren hatte und wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

Der Flug eines Vogels über ihm zog ihn in seinen Bann. Es war ein Falke, der auf den Aufwinden aus dem tiefer gelegenen Moorland entlangglitt. Ganz genau beobachtete Harry seine Bewegungen, wie er auf dem Wind ritt, sich dann hinabstürzte, weil er vielleicht ein Beutetier entdeckt hatte, und wie er dann wieder in die Luft hinaufstieg. Unbewusst ahmte er mit seinem Körper die Bewegungen des Vogels nach und überlegte sich bereits, wie er sie auf einem Besen umsetzen konnte. Er fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, so mühelos durch die Luft fliegen zu können. Als der Falke schließlich ein letztes Mal herabstieß, die Klauen weit ausgefahren, sich ein Eichhörnchen vom Boden griff und mit kräftigem Flügelschlag davonflog, wurde Harry klar, dass es eigentlich nichts zu entscheiden gab.

Das Geräusch eines Schuhs, der auf dem steinigen Pfad entlangschlitterte, war die einzige Warnung, die er erhielt, dass sich jemand näherte. Vorausschauend ließ er seinen Zauberstab ein Stück aus seinem Ärmel gleiten. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich ein Stück vor und linste über den Felsvorsprung auf den Pfad darunter. Hermine. Dort stand sie, schirmte mit einer Hand ihre Augen vor der Sonne ab und sah sich suchend nach ihm um.

„Hier oben, Hermine“, sagte er seufzend und winkte ihr zu.

Sie erschreckte sich, sah sich jedoch weiter um, da sie scheinbar nicht bemerkt hatte, aus welcher Richtung die Stimme gekommen war. Schließlich hob sie ihren Blick und entdeckte Harry. Kopfschüttelnd grinste sie zu ihm hoch. „Soll ich zu dir hochkommen oder kommst du runter?“

Harry stellte fest, dass sie ihm leider keine weitere Wahl ließ. „Ich komme runter. Hier oben ist zu wenig Platz.“ Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und kletterte vorsichtig den schroffen Felsen nach unten, bis er schließlich neben ihr stand. „Hat Ron dich angefloht?“

Hermine nickte. „Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht und meinte, irgendetwas sei nicht in Ordnung.“ Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Und so wie du aussiehst, muss ich ihm zustimmen.“

„Es ist etwas herausgekommen“, sagte Harry kurz angebunden, er wollte noch nicht zu viel sagen.

Während sie den schmalen Pfad weiter entlanggingen, hakte sich Hermine bei ihm ein. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und die Temperatur sank ebenfalls stetig, der kalte Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht. Diese Zeit liebte Harry besonders. Der Wind, der abends durch das trockene Gras und den Ginster wisperte, klang dann beinahe wie das Meer.

Er warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu und war dankbar, dass sie nicht versuchte, ein Gespräch anzufangen. Noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte sie ihn sofort mit Fragen gelöchert, doch heute wartete sie geduldig darauf, dass er selbst bereit war zu reden. Also hielt er an und holte tief Luft. „Ich war heute im Zentrum und habe mit Draco und McCain gesprochen. Wir werden die Führung für die Presse morgen zu dritt machen.“

„Das ist eine gute Idee“, sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass das der Grund ist, weshalb du so aufgelöst bist.“

„Nein. Doch. Das ist nicht alles.“ Harry wandte sich ihr ganz zu. „Während unseres Gesprächs kamen wir irgendwie darauf, dass ich nie wieder zu einem Heiler gegangen bin. Sie …“, er holte einmal tief Luft, „McCain war – nennen wir es besorgt. Ich habe mir darüber erst keine Gedanken gemacht und bin mit Draco gegangen. Doch während wir die Führung nochmal durchgesprochen haben, hat sie Watson angefloht, diese Heilerin aus dem St. Mungos. Wir sind in ihr Büro gegangen und sie haben mich gezwungen, ihnen zuzuhören. Über die ganze Obliviate-Geschichte.“ An diesem Punkt hielt er inne, denn eigentlich wollte er nicht mit Hermine darüber sprechen.

„Was haben sie dir gesagt?“

„Dinge, von denen ich nichts wusste.“ Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und sprach das Schlimmste dieser Dinge aus. „Es scheint, dass durch ‚den Schaden‘ – wie sie es nennen – jede Art von Trauma, selbst auf Glatteis auszurutschen und mir den Kopf anzuschlagen, zu einem permanenten und vollständigen Gedächtnisverlust führen könnte.“

„Oh, Harry.“ Hermine krallte sich in seinen Arm und sah ihn an.

„Ja. Oh, Harry“, äffte er sie nach. „Ich kann mir das gar nicht wirklich vorstellen. Wenn alles weg ist. So zu sein wie Lockhart. Deshalb bin ich hierhergekommen, um nachzudenken. Und ich habe entschieden, dass ich vor dem, was passieren könnte, was vielleicht niemals passieren wird, keine Angst haben darf.“

„Und es gibt nichts, was sie für dich tun können, Harry?“, wollte Hermine wissen. „Es muss doch bestimmt irgendetwas geben.“

„Es gibt möglicherweise Behandlungsmethoden, aber sie alle bieten mir keine Garantie, dass es danach nicht sogar noch schlimmer ist als jetzt“, antwortete Harry bitter. „Es gibt immerhin gute Gründe dafür, warum Amoris Delere seit über hundert Jahren nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Zu instabil.“

„Aber das bedeutet, dass du kein Quidditch mehr spielen kannst! Du wirst dabei immer von anderen Spielern oder Klatschern getroffen –"

„Ich werde mit dem Spielen nicht aufhören. Ich kann nicht aufhören. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie gut sich dieser Sommer angefühlt hat. Jeden Tag draußen fliegen zu können, niemand, der mich anstarrt. Einfach nur rausgehen und ein ganz normaler Kerl sein.“

„Du kannst doch trotzdem noch Hank bleiben. Spiel einfach kein Quidditch mehr. Bitte, Harry. Wenn es stimmt, was sie sagen, ist das das Risiko nicht wert.“

„Für mich schon. Wie oft konnte ich denn schon mal tun, was mir gefällt und einfach Spaß dabei haben? Das werde ich nicht aufgeben. Überall verbergen sich Risiken. Vielleicht stoße ich mir bei einem Spaziergang den Kopf an einem Ast. Ich kann doch nicht einfach aufhören, mein Leben zu leben, Hermine. Und ganz nebenbei, das Gute daran ist doch, wenn es passiert, werde ich es nicht einmal wissen.“

Hermine musste sich ihre Tränen mit dem Handrücken wegwischen. „Aber wir wüssten es. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, Harry. Bitte denk noch ein bisschen darüber nach. Lass mich mit den Heilern sprechen und herausfinden, ob man nicht noch etwas anderes tun kann. Triff keine vorschnellen Entscheidungen, sprich mit Ron.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Heiler könnten auch falsch liegen. Ich bin schon von Klatschern getroffen worden und es ist nichts passiert. Und von dem ganzen Rumgeschubse während des Krieges fange ich gar nicht erst an. Es ist nichts passiert. McCain und Watson machen aus einer Mücke bestimmt nur einen Elefant. Ich werde darüber nachdenken, aber ich werde dir nichts versprechen.“

Nach einem kurzen Moment gingen sie wieder weiter, bis sie auf der Spitze des Hügels ankamen und einen wundervollen Blick in die Ferne hatten. Harry setzte sich und Hermine tat es ihm gleich, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn, einander eng umschlungen. So wie sie es oft getan hatten, nachdem Ron sie auf ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen verlassen hatte und beide aus der Nähe des jeweils anderen Kraft schöpften, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass ihre Zuneigung zueinander falsch verstanden werden könnte.

„War Draco dabei? Was hat er dazu gesagt?“

„Er weiß es nicht. Bei dem Gespräch war er nicht anwesend. Wir haben eine Weile miteinander gearbeitet, den Vorratsraum der Zeichensäle eingeräumt. Aber nach dem Gespräch mit den Heilern bin ich sofort gegangen, ich konnte ihn nicht einmal mehr ansehen.“

Harry holte zitternd Luft. „Was mich am meisten fertig macht, Hermine, ist, dass ich ihn mag. Wir haben mehrere Stunden miteinander gearbeitet, verschiedene Dinge eingeräumt und es war schön. Ich rede gerne mit ihm, selbst wenn es ein bisschen unangenehm ist“, sagte er leise. Doch es tat ihm tatsächlich gut, das einmal auszusprechen. Hermines Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte sich, doch sie schwieg weiterhin. „Das verdammte Foto im Tagespropheten. Ich weiß, dass es jeder von meinem Gesicht ablesen kann. Ich starre ihm wie ein liebeskranker Trottel hinterher.“

Hermine lachte sanft. „Nein, du siehst nicht aus wie ein liebeskranker Trottel. Nur … bedauernd, traurig eher.“

„So fühle ich mich auch. Bedauernd, meine ich.“ Harry nahm einen kleinen Stein in die Hand, warf ihn den Hügel hinunter und sah ihm hinterher, wie er den Hang hinabkullerte. „Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, dass wir nicht diese ganze Vergangenheit zwischen uns stehen hätten. Ich wünschte, er wäre einfach nur ein Typ, dem ich zum ersten Mal begegnet bin. Dass ich ihn um ein Date bitten und einfach abwarten könnte, ob mehr als Freundschaft daraus wird.“

„Aber das kannst du nicht, nicht wahr?“

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht vergessen, was passiert ist. Und was das Ganze noch schlimmer macht, ist, dass ich jede Nacht träume, Hermine. Wahllose Bruchstücke von dem, was zwischen uns passiert ist. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht finde ich ihn deshalb so interessant. Ich sehe diese kleinen Schnipsel von uns: Wie wir lachen, tanzen und andere Dinge tun.“ Harry lief rot an, konnte jedoch nicht mehr mit dem Reden aufhören. „Aber was er getan hat. Mir angetan hat. Uns. Wer kann das einem anderen antun?“

„Jemand, der dich mehr geliebt hat als sich selbst. Jemand, der bereit war, alles zu opfern, um sicherzustellen, dass du überlebst. Und er wusste ganz bestimmt nicht, wie gefährlich der Zauber war. Snape wusste das vielleicht, aber Draco nicht. Er hätte es nicht getan, wenn er das gewusst hätte, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“

„Snape.“ Harry lachte voll Bitterkeit. „Da hat er endlich seine Rache, stimmt’s? Er hat mich all diese Jahre gehasst und schlussendlich hat er es geschafft, Draco zu überreden, das zu tun und damit mein Leben zu zerstören. Das hat Snape doch gut gemacht. Er hat unserer Seite geholfen, meinen Sieg über Voldemort möglich gemacht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals aufgehört hat, mich zu hassen.“

„So einfach ist das nicht und das weißt du auch.“

Harry ignorierte ihren Einwand. „Und Draco … Im sechsten Schuljahr. Die ganzen Prügeleien. Die Streitereien und die Flüche. Die ganze Zeit über hat er diesen Hass nur vorgespielt. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, ich werde das niemals wirklich wissen. Wie kann ich ihm jemals wieder etwas glauben? Das ist es, was es mir unmöglich macht.“

„Er musste ein Leben lang seine wahre Persönlichkeit verbergen. Du kennst seinen Vater und du weißt, zu was er fähig gewesen ist. Kannst du dir vorstellen, von so einem Mann großgezogen zu werden und alles tun zu müssen, was er von dir verlangt oder mit den Konsequenzen leben zu müssen? Er hat Draco mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt. Er hat ihn gefoltert, Harry.“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber Draco hatte eine Wahl. Er hätte zu Dumbledore gehen können, er hätte –"

„Er hatte Angst um seine Mutter. Er hätte sie nie allein bei Lucius gelassen.“

Harry nickte und knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er der untergehenden Sonne entgegenblinzelte. „Glaubst du, dass ich falsch liege? Weil ich nicht bereit bin –"

„Falsch? Natürlich nicht! Was du fühlst, ist ehrlich und vollkommen in Ordnung. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie weit du überhaupt schon gekommen bist. Nach allem, was du erlebt hast, nicht nur während des letzten Jahres sondern seit du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist. Du hast einfach immer alle Steine weggeräumt, die dir in den Weg geworfen wurden. Das hier ist aber anders. Diesmal ist es kein verrückter Zauberer, der nur wegen einer Prophezeiung beschlossen hat, dass du sterben musst. Nein, das ist persönlich, extrem persönlich. Ich glaube, dass ihm nur wenige verzeihen könnten.“

„Ich wünschte, alles wäre anders, doch dann muss ich wieder daran denken, wie ich im Gerichtssaal gesessen und die Projektion auf der Leinwand gesehen habe. Wie ich mich selbst auf der Leinwand sehen konnte. Genau das alles sehe ich auch in meinen Träumen. Ich versuche, Klarheit in die Bilder zu bringen, sie zu sortieren und zusammenzusetzen. Ich möchte daran festhalten. Sie sind alles, was ich habe, um herausfinden zu können, was passiert ist –"

„Das ist nicht wahr. Du kannst mit Draco darüber sprechen. Er möchte dir helfen.“

„Hat er dir das gesagt?“

„Das letzte Mal im April, als er mir sein Tagebuch geben wollte. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er es dir selbst geben soll.“

„Er hat es versucht und ich habe abgelehnt.“ Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Das sind seine Tagebücher. Seine Erinnerungen. Ich möchte meine zurück.“

Hermine sah aus, als wolle sie ihm widersprechen, doch dann holte sie tief Luft und ließ es gut sein. „Aber abgesehen davon magst du ihn.“

Harry lachte, ein kurzes, bitteres Lachen, das ihm in der Kehle stecken blieb. „Ich mag ihn und ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was ich damit anfangen soll. Ein Teil von mir möchte einfach packen und zurück nach Rumänien flüchten. Berge. Drachen. Charlie. Das war einfach. Keine verfluchten Paparazzi, die mich überall hin verfolgen. Es war leichter, weit weg zu sein.“

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen?“

Harry schielte zu Hermine. Er liebte es, wie sie ihn vorsichtig durch ein Gespräch leiten und ihm Dinge aufzeigen konnte, die ihm selbst noch gar nicht klar gewesen waren. „Ich habe Ron und dich vermisst. Und ich wusste, dass ich hier sein müsste, wenn ich eine Rolle in Teddys leben spielen wollte.“ Er zögerte kurz. „Charlie lag mir ständig damit in den Ohren, dass ich zurückkommen und mich der Vergangenheit stellen solle. Er wusste von meinen Träumen. Also selbst wenn mich Quidditch nicht zurückgeholt hätte, wäre ich früher oder später doch wieder hergekommen.“

„Das alles ist doch auch nach wie vor aktuell. Das sind alles gute Gründe, hier zu sein. Ich werde dir nicht vorschreiben, dass du nicht zurückgehen sollst. Ich möchte nur das Beste für dich und ich möchte, dass du die Chance bekommst, glücklich zu sein.“

Harry nickte. „Egal wie verrückt mein Leben bisher war, scheinbar hatte alles einen Grund. Als Ron und ich im zweiten Schuljahr den Hogwarts-Express verpasst haben? Wir sind mit dem Auto geflogen und bei unserem Zusammenstoß mit der Weide ist Rons Zauberstab gebrochen. Der kaputte Stab ist der einzige Grund, weshalb Lockharts Gedächtniszauber nicht getroffen hat und seine Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden und nicht unsere. Wir gehen zu einem Quidditchspiel in Bulgarien und jetzt spiele ich für die Cannons. Nichts passiert ohne Grund und ich glaube, ich muss den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf lassen.“

„Egal wohin dich das führt?“, fragte Hermine sanft und Harry nickte.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bis Harrys Blick von einer großen Formation Vögel, die vor der untergehenden Sonne hin und her flogen, eingefangen wurde. Er machte Hermine auf sie aufmerksam und gemeinsam beobachteten sie die Vereinigung aus hunderten von Vögeln, während diese über ihnen kreisten. Eine sich umherwälzende Wolke aus Flügeln und Wind, die den Himmel mit ihren Bewegungen belebten. Sie waren umgeben von dem berauschenden Anblick und dem Geräusch dieses fremdartigen Tanzes.

„Was machen sie?“, flüsterte Harry aus Angst, er könne die Magie des Augenblicks zerstören, wenn er zu laut sprach.

„Das sind Stare, man nennt es Schwarmbildung. Meistens tun sie das am Abend, wenn sie einen Platz zum Übernachten suchen.“

„Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, was du nicht weißt?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen kann“, antwortete Hermine mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diese Last abnehmen. Ich finde, dass du es mehr als andere verdient hast, glücklich zu sein.“

„Da oben bin ich glücklich.“ Harry deutete mit seiner Hand in den Himmel. „Beim Fliegen. Ich fühle mich dann immer so befreit, als gäbe es nur noch den Wind und mich. Und ich werde mir das von niemandem verbieten lassen.“

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest auch hier am Boden glücklich werden“, erwiderte Hermine lächelnd. „Aber nochmal im Ernst, wegen Draco … Lass dir Zeit. Und wenn du dir eine Zukunft mit Draco wirklich nicht vorstellen kannst, wirst du bestimmt auch noch jemand anderen finden. Denk immer daran: Wir sind gerade erst neunzehn, verdammt nochmal! Du musst nicht auf Biegen und Brechen mit jemandem zusammenkommen.“

„Du hast leicht reden, du hast Ron.“

„Ja, das stimmt. Und vielleicht hast du eines Tages auch einen Ron, oder einen Josh, oder einen Stephen, oder –" Hermine brach lachend ab, als Harry sie spielerisch in die Seite boxte und aufstand. Kopfschüttelnd streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen und zog sie auf die Füße.


	65. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft - Teil I

Gemächlich schlenderte Harry den Pfad zum Zentrum entlang. Er hatte die Nacht in Devon verbracht, lange mit Hermine gesprochen und nun fühlte er sich in der Lage, Draco heute wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Er fand ihn in den Kunstsälen, wo er mit einem anderen Zauberer an einem der Tische saß. Als Harry den Raum betrat, hoben die beiden ihre Blicke von den Akten, die sie gerade durchgesehen hatten. „Hallo, Draco“, begrüßte er ihn etwas nervös.

Draco musterte ihn kurz und nickte dann. Der andere Zauberer hatte dunkle Haare und blaue Augen und trug wie Draco eine Robe mit dem Logo des Zentrums. Gemeinsam erhoben sich die beiden Männer. „Harry, darf ich dir David Taylor vorstellen, unseren Kunsttherapeuten? David, das ist Harry Potter. Er ist mit mir zusammen im BMP-Ausschuss.“

Harry schüttelte dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer die Hand. „Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mr Taylor.“

„Bitte nennen Sie mich David“, bot ihm der Zauberer charmant an. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“

„Ich bin Harry. Haben Sie sich schon gut eingelebt? Mir wurde gesagt, Sie sind aus Kanada.“

„Richtig, ich stamme aus Britisch-Kolumbien, doch die letzten Jahre meiner Ausbildung habe ich in New York City gelebt.“

„Wiltshire muss ein ganz schöner Kontrast zu New York City sein.“

„Das ist auf jeden Fall einer der Vorteile dieser Arbeitsstelle. In New York leben viel zu viele Menschen. Was ich bisher von Wiltshire gesehen habe, gefällt mir sehr. Eine wundervolle Gegend. Ich freue mich schon darauf, sie in meiner Freizeit zu erkunden.“

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über dies und das, doch die ganze Zeit über war Harry mehr als bewusst, dass Draco ihn ständig beobachtete. Irgendwann sah er ihn an. „Bist du bereit für die Führung?“ Draco nickte, also verabschiedeten sie sich von David und verließen den Kunstraum. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, wandte sich Harry an Draco. „Ich muss mich für gestern entschuldigen, für die Art, wie ich gegangen bin.“ Er holte einmal tief Luft. „Das war unhöflich von mir.“

„Ich mache mir eher Sorgen darüber, was dich dazu gebracht hat. Bevor du zu dem Gespräch mit der Heilerin aus dem St. Mungos gegangen bist, schien alles in Ordnung gewesen zu sein.“

Harry betrachtete Draco aufmerksam. Natürlich hatte er Watsons Robe erkannt. „Ja, ähm … das war Watson. McCain hat sie hergebracht, damit sie mit mir spricht. Aber es war nichts Wichtiges.“

„Nichts Wichtiges, aber wichtig genug, dass du sauer auf mich warst und hier rausgerannt bist, als wären Dementoren hinter dir her.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Na gut, es war wichtig, aber ich habe keine Lust, mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Besser?“

„Ehrlicher. Das ist es, was ich will und was ich akzeptieren kann.“ Draco sah ihn fragend an. „Willst du die Führung trotzdem noch machen?“

„Deswegen bin ich hier.“

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich heute sogar dazu durchgerungen, eine Robe zu tragen“, stellte Draco fest. „Heute keine Muggelkleidung?“

„Wir repräsentieren das Zentrum, daher sind Roben angebrachter. Zumindest hat Hermine mir das so eingebläut“, antwortete Harry und lachte nervös auf. „Bringen wir es hinter uns.“

~~~*~~~

Endlich war die Führung beendet und gemeinsam betraten sie wieder das Hauptgebäude.

„Was denkst du, wie es lief?“, fragte Harry.

„Erwartungsgemäß, würde ich sagen. Aber genau werden wir das erst wissen, wenn die Zeitungen ihre Berichte geschrieben haben. Salazar weiß, wie sehr sie wieder alles verdrehen werden.“ Harry nickte zustimmend und Draco warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Es ist jetzt Mittag. Möchtest du David und mir in der Kantine Gesellschaft leisten?“

„Nein, ich muss zurück nach Hause. Die Maler sind da und ich muss dafür sorgen, dass Kreacher sie nicht wieder dazu bringt, alles grau zu streichen. Außerdem hast du doch sicherlich genug mit der Ankunft der Patienten zu tun.“

Draco nickte. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich am Wochenende vorbeikomme und Teddy besuche?“

„Klar, das musst du doch nicht extra fragen. Die Weasleys haben nichts dagegen.“

„Ich habe mehr an dich gedacht.“ Draco wandte sich ihm nun ganz zu und seine grauen Augen betrachteten ihn besorgt. „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, was für dich in Ordnung ist und was nicht. Vor allem nach gestern.“

Harry beschloss, ehrlich mit Draco zu sein und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung, wie es mir geht. Manchmal passieren Dinge, so wie gestern, die mich so wütend machen, dass ich deinen Anblick nicht mehr ertrage. Und dann gibt es wieder Momente, da macht es mir nichts aus, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Wir können einfach so weitermachen wie bisher, wenn du damit leben kannst.“

„Du wirst es mir nicht erzählen, oder? Was sie dir gestern gesagt haben und was dich so wütend gemacht hat?“ Ganz untypisch für ihn fuhr sich Draco mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.

Harry beobachtete ihn und fragte sich widerstrebend, wie sich das wohl anfühlen würde. „Nein, weil es letzten Endes keinen Unterschied macht.“

„Aber ganz offensichtlich habe ich etwas getan. Das hast du, kurz bevor du gegangen bist, gesagt.“

„Hör zu, Draco. Lass gut sein. Vertrau mir dieses Mal. Komm am Samstagnachmittag in den Fuchsbau. Du kannst auch zum Abendessen bleiben, ich kläre das mit Molly.“

Draco sah aus, als wolle er weiter diskutieren, doch genau in diesem Moment trat Taylor auf sie zu. „Seid ihr fertig? Wir müssen noch die restlichen Patientenakten durchgehen.“

Harry nickte. „Ja, wir sind fertig. Wir sehen uns am Wochenende, Draco. Hat mich gefreut, David.“ Er schüttelte beiden Männern die Hände, drehte sich um und ging.

~~~*~~~

Erleichtert stellte Harry am nächsten Morgen fest, dass sich der Tagesprophet bei seiner Berichterstattung mehr auf das Zentrum als auf Draco und ihn konzentriert hatte, mit der Ausnahme, dass mehr Fotos von ihnen beiden, wie sie die Führung leiteten, als von dem Zentrum selbst veröffentlicht worden waren.

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachte Harry damit, alles für die Ankunft von Andromeda und Teddy vorzubereiten. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als die Maler am Freitagabend endlich ihre Pinsel und liegengelassenen Kleidungsstücke mitnahmen und nun wirklich alles für die Möbel bereit war, die am Montag geliefert werden sollten. George und Ginny kamen nach Ladenschluss noch bei ihm vorbei. Ginny hatte angefangen, ihrem Bruder im Laden zu helfen. Damit ersetzte sie Ron, der im Juli mit seiner Ausbildung zum Auror angefangen hatte.

„Das ist wirklich schön geworden, Harry. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass das noch das gleiche Haus ist“, lobte ihn Ginny lächelnd. „Denk nur mal daran, wie wir vor fünf Jahren versucht haben, mit Langziehohren die Gespräche der Erwachsenen zu belauschen.“

„Und Fred und ich hatten gerade unsere Lizenz zum Apparieren bekommen und waren so genervt davon, dass wir nirgendwo hin konnten, dass wir einfach von Etage zu Etage appariert sind“, erinnerte sich George.

„Das war wirklich nervig“, meckerte Ginny und zog ihre Stirn kraus.

George lachte nur und nickte. „Wir waren Experten im Nerven, nicht wahr?“

Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Harry daran zurück, wie Fred und George immer die Sätze des jeweils anderen vervollständigt hatten. Sie wussten beide immer, was der andere gerade sagen wollte. Doch heute, da nur noch George hier war, sprach er kaum noch. Er war zwar immer dabei, doch nur selten beteiligte er sich an den Gesprächen.

„Wollen wir Hermine und Ron anflohen und uns etwas zu essen bestellen? Wir könnten feiern, dass das Haus endlich fertig ist“, schlug Harry vor, um die melancholische Stimmung zu vertreiben.

„Luna auch?“, fragte Ginny. „Sie müsste mittlerweile Feierabend haben und zu Hause sein.“

„Klar, warum nicht?“

~~~*~~~

Zwei Stunden später hatten sie das Curry, das Ron und Hermine mitgebracht hatten, vollständig vertilgt und spülten es mit Ale aus dem Supermarkt am Ende der Straße nach.

„Oh, ich habe zu viel gegessen“, stöhnte Ginny. „Warum habt ihr mich nicht davon abgehalten, auch noch das letzte Stück Naan zu essen?“

„Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass es gesünder ist, einen Weasley nicht vom Essen abzuhalten“, entgegnete Harry grinsend. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich morgen ein paar Kilometer zusätzlich laufen muss.“

„Du musst fit bleiben, nicht wahr, Harry?“, mischte sich George ein. „Es kann ja nicht angehen, dass der Tagesprophet schreibt, dass Harry Potter nicht mehr … wie haben sie sich ausgedrückt? Ach ja, ‚der begehrteste Junggeselle der Zauberergesellschaft mit seinem stählernen Körper und dem seltenen, aber strahlenden Lächeln‘ ist.“

„Da liest wohl jemand die Hexenwoche?“, stellte Harry grinsend fest. „Aber warum nur? Stehst du vielleicht heimlich auf mich?“

„Du hast mich erwischt!“, antwortete George lachend. „Wie könnte ich auch jemandem widerstehen, dessen Charme … wie war das? Ach ja … dessen ‚Charme sogar einem Niffler sein Gold entlocken würde‘. Wie könnte ich mich jemals so einem Mann verweigern?“

„Vielleicht weil du hetero bist?“, schlug Ron vor. „Bitte oute dich jetzt nicht. Mit Charlie und Harry zwei Schwule in meinem Umfeld zu haben, reicht völlig.“

„Man weiß nie, Ron“, erwiderte George und zwinkerte Harry zu. „Vielleicht wissen die beiden etwas, was uns bisher entgangen ist. Hast du dich das nie gefragt?“

„NEIN!“, rief Ron schockiert. „Bitte hör‘ auf, sonst muss ich mich übergeben.“

„Oh, vielen Dank Ron“, warf Harry lachend ein. „Da fühle ich mich doch gleich besser.“

„Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine …“, protestierte Ron.

Harry lachte noch mehr. „Ja, ich weiß.“

„Und außerdem, wie viele begehrteste Junggesellen werden in naher Zukunft mit einer Großmutter und ihrem dreijährigen Enkel zusammenwohnen?“, stellte Ron fest. „Wir sind alle zu Hause ausgezogen, Harry. Ist schon komisch, dass du den umgekehrten Weg gehst.“

Harry zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Das ist mir egal. Es ist einfach das Richtige. Außerdem habe ich ein ganzes Stockwerk für mich. Das ist fast, als hätte ich eine eigene Wohnung. Aber ich glaube, es wird ganz schön, dass ich jederzeit nur ein Stockwerk tiefer gehen muss, wenn ich Gesellschaft haben möchte.“

„Wird Draco denn noch das Wandbild malen?“, fragte Hermine.

„Ich glaube schon. Er hat gesagt, er würde damit anfangen, sobald alles am Zentrum geregelt ist. Vielleicht in ein paar Wochen.“

Nun mischte sich Luna, die die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, in die Unterhaltung ein. „Du solltest vielleicht darauf achten, nicht anwesend zu sein, wenn er hier ist.“

„Ich, ähm … was?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Draco fällt es schwer, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen“, erklärte Luna und sah ihn an. „Es ist, als würde ein riesiger Teller voller Schokolade vor ihm stehen und er dürfte nicht ein Stück davon essen.“

Harry blinzelte überrascht. „Was? Er hat nie irgendetwas in der Richtung gesagt.“

„Natürlich nicht, mit Schlickschlupfen geht es ihm genauso“, erwiderte Luna und lächelte zaghaft. „Er kann sich kaum davon abhalten, mit ihnen zu sprechen, obwohl er weiß, dass das nicht geht.“

„Ich werde das berücksichtigen“, sagte Harry und wollte so schnell wie möglich das Thema wechseln. „Wie läuft deine Arbeit beim Nerhegeb-Verlag? Du bist jetzt seit sechs Monaten dort, oder?“

„Sie wollen mein Buch über Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler nicht veröffentlichen, aber mir gefällt es trotzdem. Ich finde Kinderbücher sehr viel interessanter als Bücher für Erwachsene, findest du nicht? Sie akzeptieren die Realität einfach, ohne dumme Fragen zu stellen.“

„Klar, bestimmt.“ Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass sie sicherlich Recht hatte. In der ganzen Zeit, die er mit Teddy verbracht hatte, war ihm immer wieder aufgefallen, wie groß Teddys Vorstellungsvermögen und seine Akzeptanz waren.

Luna drehte sich zu dem Fenster um, das nun den Blick auf den aufgehenden Mond über Shell Cottage zeigte.

„Hast du Lust auf ein kleines Training morgen?“, fragte Harry an Ginny gewandt. „Eine Runde Quidditch? Ich muss unbedingt wieder auf meinen Besen.“

Ginny lächelte. „Total gerne. Neville wird das Wochenende im Zentrum verbringen, um sicherzugehen, dass sich seine Eltern gut einleben. Allerdings bin ich seit dem letzten Sommer nicht mehr geflogen, ich bin wahrscheinlich etwas eingerostet.“

„Glaubst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Harry?“, gab Hermine zu bedenken und warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

Doch Harry schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihr Gespräch im Moor hier wieder aufgriff. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte ihren Blick. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, das Thema noch einmal anzuschneiden. „Natürlich ist das eine gute Idee. Ich habe keine Lust, im April, wenn die Saison wieder losgeht, von meinem Besen zu fallen.“ Er wandte sich an George und Ron. „Und wie sieht es bei euch beiden aus? Wir könnten zwei gegen zwei spielen.“

„Ich kann nicht“, antwortete Ron und schüttelte enttäuscht seinen Kopf. „Wir haben morgen ein Extratraining.“

„Ich kann auch nicht“, schloss sich George an. „Wir müssen noch unsere Vorräte für das Weihnachtsgeschäft aufstocken. Ich habe einige Tränke über dem Feuer, die das Wochenende über überwacht werden müssen. Eigentlich“, er sah zu Ginny, „solltest du mir damit helfen, aber ich schätze, ich kann dir den Vormittag freigeben.“

„Also wird es ein Spiel Sucher-gegen-Sucher.“ Harry lächelte. Er war einfach nur dankbar, dass seine Beziehung zu Ginny wieder von dieser unbedarften Freundschaft geprägt war, die sie hatten, bevor sie das erste Mal als Paar zusammengekommen waren.

„Werde ich gegen Harry oder gegen Hank spielen? Nach wem soll ich auf dem Platz Ausschau halten?“

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich Harry sein“, antwortete er und ein zarter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen. „Ich versuche, ähm … mich mehr zu zeigen, um zu sehen, ob dadurch das ganze Brimborium um meine Person endlich weniger wird.“

„Gute Idee, Harry“, lobte ihn Hermine. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du aus dem Grund auch die Führung gemacht hast.“

Harry nickte. „Vielleicht wird es weniger zu etwas Besonderem, wenn ich öfter in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs bin.“

„Du könntest auch einfach deine Drimpel abwaschen, Harry“, schlug Luna vor. „Dann würde dich niemand mehr ständig verfolgen.“

„Drimpel?“ Harry blickte zu Luna, die bisher nur wenig gesagt hatte. „Ich habe Drimpel?“

„Natürlich, wie sollten die Journalisten sonst wissen, wo du immer bist?“, antwortete Luna ernst. „Alle Journalisten hexen Drimpel an die Menschen, denen sie folgen wollen.“

~~~*~~~

Ginny und er trafen sich am nächsten Morgen in der Hoffnung, vor allen anderen beim öffentlichen Quidditchfeld zu sein, bereits sehr früh. Doch als sie dort ankamen, war schon ein Spiel in vollem Gange. Also setzten sie sich auf die Tribüne und warteten darauf, dass sie an die Reihe kamen.

Ginny lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich die schwache Novembersonne ins Gesicht scheinen. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wieder hier zu sein?“, fragte sie plötzlich.

„Du meinst, hier in London?“ Harry sah sie überrascht an.

„Nein, in England. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du wirklich zurückkommen würdest. Als du letztes Jahr gegangen bist.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte nie vor, für immer zu verschwinden.“

„Ich hatte Angst, du würdest fortbleiben, so wie Charlie.“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte. Die Drachen sind zwar interessant, aber ich möchte nicht für den Rest meines Lebens Drachendung wegschaufeln.“

„Und warum will Charlie das? Er ist praktisch schon mein ganzes Leben in Rumänien“, wollte Ginny wissen. „Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich ihn kaum kennen.“

„Du solltest ihn mal besuchen gehen. Zuschauen, wie er mit den Drachen arbeitet. Er kann das wirklich verdammt gut. Wahrscheinlich würde es für dich mehr Sinn ergeben, wenn du ihn mal im Reservat erleben würdest. Er versteht die Drachen irgendwie. Niemand kann einen Drachen zähmen, aber er schafft es, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren und die Drachen respektieren ihn.“

„Vielleicht“, erwiderte Ginny gleichgültig. Sie zögerte kurz und blickte ihn abwartend an. „Harry, wart ihr beide –" Sie wurde unterbrochen, als einer der Spieler einen flachen Pass warf und dabei auf sie zuflog.

„Wartet ihr darauf, dass ihr spielen könnt? Wollt ihr einfach bei uns einsteigen?“, rief der blonde Zauberer, der auf der Treiber-Position spielte, ihnen entgegen. „Was sind eure Positionen?“

Harry sah Ginny fragend an, die jedoch zustimmend nickte. „Klar, ich spiele normalerweise den Sucher und Ginny hier ist Jägerin, aber wir können auch einfach da spielen, wo ihr uns braucht. Wir wollten einfach nur ein bisschen auf unsere Besen.“

Der Blonde setzte ein Lächeln auf, das Harry stark an Draco erinnerte und er schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite. „Sag mal, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du Harry Potter verdammt ähnlich siehst?“

Harry war in diesem Moment froh, dass er seine Haare heute offen trug. So wurde seine Narbe gut verdeckt. Ginny brach neben ihm in schallendes Gelächter aus und er grinste einfach nur. „Hin und wieder. Das liegt wahrscheinlich an der Brille. Lasst uns spielen.“

Schnell waren die Mannschaften eingeteilt und sie verbrachten die nächste Stunde mit einem angenehmen Quidditchspiel. Nach der letzten Saison mit den Cannons, in der jeder Punkt gezählt hatte, tat es gut, einmal nur zum Spaß zu spielen. Harry achtete darauf, seine Leistung der der anderen Spieler anzupassen. Doch anhand der Seitenblicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen, vermutete er, dass sie ihn mittlerweile erkannt hatten, sie sagten jedoch nichts. Ginny lachte befreit auf, sie hatte mit dem anderen Jäger sichtlich ihren Spaß.

Während Harry hoch über dem Feld kreiste, entdeckte er schließlich den Schnatz, der knapp über dem Boden flatterte. Er vergaß seinen guten Vorsatz, nicht aufzufallen, und stürzte sich in einen steilen Sturzflug. Harry lehnte sich tief über seinen Besen, schoss in die Tiefe und schnappte, noch bevor der andere Sucher auch nur reagieren konnte, den Schnatz aus der Luft.

Alle anderen landeten und Harry warf dem blonden Zauberer, der sie zum Mitspielen eingeladen hatte, gutgelaunt den Schnatz zu. „Das war unglaublich!“, rief dieser, während sich die anderen Spieler zu ihnen gesellten. „Ich habe noch nie jemand anderen außer Krum und Black so auf einen Schnatz zustürzen sehen!“

Harry lachte. „Das war vielleicht etwas töricht. Danke, dass ihr uns mitspielen gelassen habt. Wir müssen langsam wieder los.“

„Klar, wir sind fast jeden Samstagmorgen hier draußen. Wenn ihr mal wieder mitspielen wollt, kommt einfach vorbei. Ich bin übrigens Ren.“ Er streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen.

Harry ergriff sie lächelnd. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung, vielleicht nehmen wir dich beim Wort. Ich bin Harry.“

„Das ist aber ein unglaublicher Zufall, oder? Du siehst aus wie Harry Potter und du heißt – oh Merlin.“ Ren starrte überrascht auf Harrys Stirn, auf der man zwischen der schwarzen Mähne ein Stück der Narbe ausmachen konnte. „Ich bin so ein Idiot.“ Seine Freunde sahen ihn fassungslos an, natürlich hatten sie alle Harry erkannt.

Schnell verabschiedeten Harry und Ginny sich und verließen das Feld in Richtung Apparationspunkt. Harry hatte seinen Arm locker über Ginnys Schulter gelegt und mit seiner anderen Hand trug er beide Besen.

„Das war wirklich klasse, Harry. Das Spiel fehlt mir.“

„Wir sollten das unbedingt wiederholen, du bist wirklich gut“, lobte Harry sie. „Du bist mindestens genauso gut wie die anderen Spieler in dieser Mannschaft.“

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mal davon geträumt, Profispieler zu werden. Aber nach dem Krieg, nach Freds Tod, war mir das nicht mehr so wichtig. Ach so, da wir gerade von Mannschaften sprechen. Dad hat mich gebeten, dich an die Jahreskarten für die Cannons zu erinnern, die du ihm für den Wohltätigkeitsball im Ministerium versprochen hast.“

„Das habe ich ganz vergessen. Ich komme heute Nachmittag nochmal im Fuchsbau vorbei und bringe sie mit.“

Nachdem er sich von Ginny verabschiedet hatte, apparierte er zu seinem Häuschen, holte die Tickets und apparierte zurück zum Fuchsbau. Er wusste, dass Draco später noch kommen würde. Teddy war schon ganz aufgeregt wegen des Besuchs. Aber es würde einfach sein, eine Ausrede zu finden, um rechtzeitig wieder verschwinden zu können, bevor Draco auftauchte. Jedoch stellte er irgendwann fest, dass er gar nicht gehen wollte.

Harry war mit Teddy im Garten, als Draco die Straße entlang kam. Er war überrascht darüber, dass Draco Muggelkleidung trug: Schwarze Jeans, ein weißes Hemd und darüber einen stahlgrauen Pullover. Sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu, während Teddy seinem Cousin entgegenrannte.

„Omi sagte, wir ziehen schon in fünf Tagen um, Draco!“ Teddy streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und zählte konzentriert fünf Finger ab. „Das ist nur noch eine Hand lang!“

„Hast du schon alle deine Spielsachen eingepackt?“

„Ah-hah!“, antwortete Teddy ernst. „Harry ist zu Omis Haus gegangen und hat alle meine Spielsachen eingepackt. Sogar Lumpi.“

„Na ja, Lumpi darf natürlich nicht fehlen, nicht wahr? Er möchte bestimmt nicht zurückgelassen werden.“

„Ah-hah. Und Harry hat ihn in den Kisten gefunden, damit ich hier mit ihm spielen kann.“

Dann rannte der kleine Kerl einem Gnom hinterher und Harry war mit Draco allein. „Wie läuft es im Zentrum?“

„Gut. Die eine oder andere Panne hier und da, aber alles in allem läuft alles glatt. Die nächste Gruppe wird am Montag ankommen.“

„Gestern Abend habe ich Luna getroffen. Sie hat erwähnt, dass ihr Vater als nächstes an der Reihe ist.“

Draco nickte. „Es wird ihr gut tun, dass er im Zentrum untergebracht ist. Es erinnert sie an ihr altes Zuhause. Sie glaubt, dass er sich dort wohler fühlen wird.“

Harry erinnerte sich an die seltsame Form des Hauses der Lovegoods und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie man es mit dem Zentrum vergleichen konnte. „Vermutlich“, antwortete er daher zweifelnd.

„Luna assoziiert Dinge eher anhand ihrer Energie anstatt ihres äußeren Erscheinungsbildes. Du wirst noch sehen, dass neben den Gästehäusern jetzt Lenkpflaumen wachsen. Longbottom und Luna haben sie eingepflanzt“, erklärte Draco mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Hast du schon gepackt? Bist du bereit für den Umzug?“

Harry lachte. „Ich muss nicht viel packen. Alle meine Sachen passen immer noch in meinen alten Schrankkoffer, zumindest fast. Außerdem werde ich mein Häuschen während der Saison weiter nutzen, wenn ich mal zu müde bin, um nach London zu apparieren.“

„Ich möchte gar nicht erst wissen, was in deinem Koffer noch alles drin ist“, stellte Draco trocken fest. „Du schleppst bestimmt noch jede einzelne Schreibfeder mit dir rum, die du in der Schule mal zerbrochen hast.“

Vor Harrys geistigem Auge blitzte die Erinnerung an ihn und Hermine auf, wie sie in der Nacht, in der Dracos Zauberstab sein Geheimnis offenbart hatte, neben seinem Koffer gekniet hatten. Die Verzweiflung, die er gefühlt hatte, während sie den Koffer ausräumten und Hinweise darauf fanden, dass das, was sie an diesem Tag auf der Leinwand gesehen hatten, wirklich passiert war. Harry verspannte sich und musste sich von Draco abwenden. Er kämpfte gegen die allzu gut bekannte Wut und Verbitterung an.

„Was ist los?“, hörte er Draco sagen und er zwang sich, sich wieder zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Nichts.“

„Du bist ganz angespannt“, beharrte Draco. „Was im Zusammenhang mit deinem alten Koffer könnte dich so –" Draco brach ab und starrte Harry an. Seine grauen Augen blitzten erschrocken auf.

„Richtig.“ Harry nickte. „Ich habe ihn ausgeräumt.“

„Was hast du gefunden?“ Draco war noch blasser geworden, als er sowieso schon war und drehte sich zu Teddy um, der mit dem Gnom diskutierte, den er in eine Ecke neben der Gartenscheune getrieben hatte.

„Die Schallplatten, einen Übungsschnatz, die Münze und ähm … eine Zeichnung“, antwortete Harry angespannt. „Und eine Menge Bonbons, die Dumbledore mit dem Liebestrank versetzt hatte. Und ein Stück von einem Slytherin-Schal“, fügte er noch hinzu.

„Du hast den Schal behalten?“, fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Offensichtlich“, erwiderte Harry, „da er ganz unten in meinem Koffer lag. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum.“

„Das war wegen unseres Nachsitzens bei Snape –"

„Stopp! Ich kann mir das wirklich nicht anhören, noch nicht“, bat Harry. „Bitte zwing mich nicht.“

„Du bist derjenige, der davon angefangen hat“, keifte Draco ihn an, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. „Schön. Ich werde jetzt Zeit mit Teddy verbringen, deswegen bin ich ja auch heute hier. Ich hatte nicht vor, dich anzufeinden.“ Er stakste davon, ohne Harry noch einmal anzusehen.

Harry fluchte und ging zurück ins Haus. Er hasste es, dass er eigentlich gehofft hatte, Draco würde seine Geschichte beenden und ihm von dem Schal erzählen. Durch das bisschen, was Draco gesagt hatte, ergab sein Traum von ihnen beiden im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer mit grünen Schals um ihr Gesicht mehr Sinn. Nachsitzen. Wie er Snape kannte, war es sicherlich etwas Erbärmliches und Stinkendes gewesen. Aber zuzulassen, dass Draco ihm davon erzählte, würde bedeuten, dass er alles, was ihm passiert war, schließlich akzeptieren müsste. Dazu war er noch nicht bereit.

Durch das Küchenfenster hindurch beobachtete er Draco und Teddy beim Spielen und Lunas Bitte vom gestrigen Abend kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Es war einfach – zu einfach, sich nur auf das zu konzentrieren, was ihm passiert war. Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie sich das alles für Draco anfühlen musste. Obwohl er es nicht gerne zugab, wurde ihm klar, weshalb es für Draco schwer sein musste, in Harrys Nähe zu sein. Er fragte sich, ob Draco ihre neue Freundschaft, an der sie langsam und vorsichtig arbeiteten, bereute.


	66. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft - Teil II

Draco ging Harry den Rest des Nachmittags aus dem Weg, denn er kämpfte noch gegen die Wut darüber an, dass Harry sich geweigert hatte, die Geschichte über den Schal zu hören. Das war zwar Harrys gutes Recht, das war ihm klar. Harry war derjenige, der verletzt worden war. Aber dass Harry weiterhin nichts darüber wissen wollte, was passiert war, ärgerte ihn, obwohl er wusste, wie falsch das war.

Beim Abendessen spürte er ständig Harrys Blick auf sich, doch er wich ihm aus. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf Teddy. Molly und Andromeda führten ein lebhaftes Gespräch, das die unbehagliche Stille zwischen Draco und Harry überspielte.

Als das Essen vorüber war, setzte Harry sich zusammen mit Arthur in eine Ecke und spielte mit ihm eine Partie Schach auf einem alten, klapperigen Tisch. Teddy und Draco landeten schließlich auf dem Teppich und spielten Spuckende Drachen, dabei warfen sie so schnell sie konnten und unter fröhlichem Jauchzen Karten auf einen Stapel. Als die Uhr an der Wand acht Mal schlug, sah Andromeda von ihrer Handarbeit auf und bekundete, dass es für Teddy Zeit zum Schlafen sei. Sofort rannte Teddy zu Harry. „Harry, bring mich ins Bett! Drachenflug! Drachenflug!“

„Na gut, kleiner Drache, dann mal los“, sagte Harry leichtfertig und lehnte sich vor. Sofort kletterte Teddy fröhlich auf seinen Rücken und schlang seine kleinen Ärmchen um Harrys Hals. Schon bald hörten sie Wasser in die Badewanne fließen und verzücktes Gekicher von Teddy, vermischt mit Harrys tiefem Bariton.

„Teddy liebt es, wenn Harry ihn ins Bett bringt. Ihm macht er nicht halb so viele Probleme wie mir.“

Draco nickte seiner Tante zu. Es war offensichtlich wie gern sein kleiner Cousin Harry hatte. Während er mit Teddy gespielt hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er mit Harry reden musste. Sie brauchten irgendeine Art von Übereinkunft darüber, was akzeptabel war und was nicht, wenn sie sich weiterhin so oft treffen würden wie in dieser Woche.

„Oh je, Teddy hat Lumpi vergessen“, sagte Molly Weasley, der das abgewetzte Kuscheltier aufgefallen war. Sie legte ihre Strickarbeit zur Seite, um aufzustehen, doch Draco hielt sie auf.

„Ich bringe ihn hoch“, bot er an, nahm das Kuscheltier und stieg die Treppe hinauf zu dem Zimmer, in dem Teddy zurzeit schlief. Abrupt blieb er ihm Türrahmen stehen, als sein Blick auf Teddy fiel, der sich auf dem Schaukelstuhl in Harrys Schoß gekuschelt hatte und zwei Spielzeugdrachen in seinen kleinen Händen hielt. Seine Haare waren vom Baden immer noch feucht und genauso pechschwarz wie Harrys. Er trug einen Schlafsack und der Anblick, wie er auf Harrys Schoß lag, ließ Dracos Atem stocken.

„… und dann hat Charlie –", sagte Harry gerade.

„Drachenbändiger Charlie!“, unterbrach ihn Teddy aufgeregt.

„Stimmt. Und dann hat Drachenbändiger Charlie beschlossen, dass er die ungezogenen Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler-Babys dazu zwingen muss, wenn sie nicht landen und zurück in ihre Höhle gehen wollen …“

Draco sah zu, wie Harry mit einem lockeren Schnick aus dem Handgelenk die beiden Drachen aus Teddys Hand in die Luft aufsteigen ließ und Teddy fröhlich klatschte. „Mach, dass sie ganz hoch fliegen, Harry!“

Harry lächelte und ließ die Drachen noch höher steigen. „Drachenbändiger Charlie knüpfte sich ein Lasso und warf es hoch in die Luft, sodass es sich um den Schwanz eines der ungezogenen Kurzschnäuzler-Babys legte. Und dann fing er mit all seiner Kraft an zu ziehen und zu ziehen …“

Draco beobachtete, wie Harry seine Arme nach oben streckte und so tat, als würde er an einem Seil ziehen. Und tatsächlich sank einer der beiden Drachen ganz langsam hinab, dabei schaukelte er, als würde er wirklich an seinem Schwanz gezogen werden. „Und schon bald hatte Drachenbändiger Charlie den kleinen Drachen zurück in seinem Stall, wo er sein Abendessen aß. Doch als der Bruder, der immer noch über die Baumwipfel flog, sah, wie sein kleiner Bruder aß, entschloss er sich, dass er auch besser landen sollte, bevor sein kleiner Bruder das ganze Essen aufgegessen hatte und nichts mehr für ihn übrig war.“ Harry ließ nun auch den anderen Spielzeugdrachen elegant in Teddys Händen landen.

„Noch eine! Noch eine! Noch eine Geschichte!“, johlte Teddy und hielt Harry die beiden Drachen entgegen, damit er sie wieder fliegen ließ.

„Nein, Teddy, jetzt ist Schlafenszeit. Sei ein lieber, kleiner Drache und leg dich hin. Wo ist Lumpi?“ Harry sah sich suchend nach dem Hund um und erstarrte, als er Draco am Türrahmen angelehnt stehen sah.

„Lumpi ist hier. Ich wollte deine Geschichte nicht unterbrechen.“ Draco betrat das Zimmer und reichte Teddy das Kuscheltier.

„Draco, erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?“, fragte Teddy hoffnungsvoll.

„Netter Versuch, aber es ist jetzt Zeit zu schlafen, junger Mann“, antwortete Draco bestimmt.

Widerstrebend kletterte Teddy in sein Bett und Harry zog ihm die Decke bis unters Kinn. „Gute Nacht, Harry. Gute Nacht, Draco. Gute Nacht, Engel-Mami und Engel-Papi“, sagte Teddy schläfrig.

„Gute Nacht, Teddy.“ Draco ging hinaus in den Flur.

Nur eine Minute später schlüpfte Harry ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Überrascht bemerkte er Draco, der immer noch im Flur stand. „Das ging ein bisschen zu einfach. Mal sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis er nach unten getrampelt kommt und nach einem Glas Wasser fragt. Wegen vorhin“, fügte Harry zögernd hinzu, „ich wollte nicht wütend werden. Ich –"

„Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen“, schnitt ihm Draco das Wort ab. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst.“

Harry starrte ihn an. „Was ist mit dem abfälligen Draco Malfoy passiert? Ich glaube, das ist es, was mich am meisten verstört, wenn es um dich geht.“

Draco lachte leise. „Dieser Trottel? Er ist immer noch da, manchmal. Ich lasse ihn nachts raus, damit er den Mond anheulen kann.“

Harry stimmte in sein Lachen ein, während sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinabstiegen.

„Wie lange kannst du schon stablose Magie?“, fragte Draco mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry.

Harrys Fuß verharrte kurz über der nächsten Stufe, bevor er weiterging und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon eine Weile, aber ich lerne immer noch. Man muss sich ziemlich konzentrieren, um komplexere Magie als Schwebe- oder Aufrufezauber zu wirken.“

„Na klar, weil ein stabloser Aufrufezauber ja auch so einfach ist“, konterte Draco trocken und erntete dafür ein kurzes Lachen von Harry. „Wie hast du herausgefunden, dass du es kannst?“ Er war fasziniert. Schon immer hatte er vermutet, dass Harry dazu in der Lage sein würde, doch normalerweise brauchte es viel Übung, um stablose Magie zu beherrschen, selbst für die mächtigsten Zauberer. Dass er es bereits mit neunzehn konnte, war einfach wieder so typisch Harry. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Wohnzimmer und alle Erwachsenen sahen sie an.

„Soll ich eine Kanne Tee kochen, Molly?“, fragte Harry und Molly lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Das wäre wundervoll, Schatz. In der Dose sind auch noch Kekse.“

Harry drehte sich zur Küche um und bedeutete Draco, ihm zu folgen. Draco setzte sich an den Küchentisch und sah zu, wie Harry den Kessel auf den Herd stellte und einen Teller für die Kekse aus dem Schrank holte. Nachdem er den Teller befüllt hatte, ließ er ihn wieder nur mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch schweben und wandte sich schulterzuckend an Draco.

„Wann hast du damit angefangen?“, wiederholte dieser seine Frage.

„Im Drachenreservat. Während ich wegen des Unfalls mit dem Hornschwanz auf der Krankenstation lag. Ich war quasi an das Bett gefesselt und durfte mich nicht bewegen, was ziemlich schlimm für mich war, weil ich nicht gerne auf Krankenstationen bin –"

„Ach, sag bloß“, murmelte Draco schmunzelnd und griff nach einem Keks.

„Na ja, nicht wirklich. Was das Ganze noch schlimmer gemacht hat, war, dass ich wirklich, wirklich sauer war. Das war nur zwei Tage, nachdem ich England verlassen hatte.“

„Sauer auf mich.“

„Ich war auf die ganze Welt sauer, aber vor allem auf dich.“ Harry lief rot an. „Ich hatte während des Prozesses – deines Prozesses – Probleme mit unkontrollierter Magie. Glücklicherweise wurde niemand verletzt, ich habe nur ein paar Tische und andere Dinge explodieren lassen. Und nur kurze Zeit nachdem ich Charlies Brief erhalten hatte, bin ich nach Rumänien geflüchtet. Und dort wurde meine Magie ein ernstzunehmendes Problem. Drachen werden aggressiv, wenn zu viel davon um sie herum ist, also ging es gar nicht, dass ich einfach so willkürlich mit Magie um mich schleuderte.“

„Wie hast du es geschafft, damit aufzuhören?“

„Charlie hat mit mir gearbeitet und mir geholfen, die unkontrollierte Magie zu beherrschen und zu leiten.“

„Weasley kann stablose Magie?“, fragte Draco ungläubig.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, er hat nur darüber gelesen. Hermine hat ihm Bücher geschickt. Charlie hat mir außerdem Entspannungstechniken beigebracht. Atemübungen.“ Harry lächelte, während er sein Haarband löste und sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare fuhr, um sie locker auf seine Schultern fallen zu lassen. Draco spürte, wie sich in seinem Magen ein Klumpen bildete und er musste seinen Blick abwenden. „Als ich endlich aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurde, war ich in der Lage, meine Magie so gut zu kontrollieren, dass die Drachen nicht völlig außer Kontrolle gerieten. Ich hatte aber immer noch Momente, in denen ich überwältigt wurde. Doch ich wusste, ich konnte einfach in den Wald gehen und dort gefahrlos Dampf ablassen.“

„Und das hat funktioniert?“

„Na ja, mit den Entspannungsübungen und der Tatsache, dass ich so viel Feuerholz geschlagen habe, dass das Lager ein halbes Jahr damit ausgekommen ist, verlor sich der Drang, zurück nach England zu kommen und dir mit dem Schwert Gryffindors den Kopf abzuschlagen. Also man kann wohl sagen, dass es geholfen hat.“

Draco lachte. „An was hast du sonst noch gedacht?“

„Dich im Hornschwanz-Lager anzuketten, in einen See voller Inferi zu werfen, mit Umbridge zusammen lebenslänglich in eine Zelle in Askaban zu stecken …“ Harry ratterte seine Ideen herunter und grinste Draco verschlagen an.

„Warte mal, das letzte ist einfach nur grausam“, warf Draco ein.

„Für mich wäre es das, aber du warst ihr Lieblingsschüler. Deshalb hatte ich beschlossen, es wäre besser, dich an die Acromantulas zu verfüttern, die im Verbotenen Wald leben. Ein wunderbar langsamer, schrecklicher und schmerzhafter Tod.“ Als der Kessel auf dem Herd anfing zu pfeifen, stand Harry auf, füllte die Teekanne zur Hälfte mit heißem Wasser und spülte sie aus. Dann griff er wieder nach dem Kessel, füllte ihn auf und gab den Tee dazu.

„Trotzdem finde ich deine Idee mit Umbridge noch furchteinflößender. Diese Frau war böse. Ist böse. Sie verdient jedes einzelne Jahr ihrer Strafe, das man ihr verpasst hat.“

„Ich dachte, ihr wärt gut miteinander ausgekommen, immerhin warst du Teil ihres Inquisitionskommandos.“

Draco starrte ihn an und fragte sich einen kurzen Moment, ob Harry absichtlich so begriffsstutzig war. Doch eigentlich wusste er es besser, dieser Harry kannte keine andere Realität. „Woran du dich erinnerst, ist nicht ganz korrekt.“ Draco senkte seinen Blick und starrte auf seine Hände, die zu Fäusten geballt auf dem Tisch lagen. „Mehr als alles andere wünsche ich mir, ich könnte alles zurücknehmen. Ungeschehen machen, was ich getan habe und dass trotzdem alles gut ausgegangen wäre, doch das kann ich nicht. Ich wünschte, du könntest verstehen, wie sehr ich hasse, was ich dir angetan habe.“

Harry wirkte, als wolle er etwas dazu sagen, doch stattdessen holte er tief Luft. „Ich bringe schnell den Tee rüber. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Er schenkte Tee in zwei Tassen ein und ließ sie auf dem Küchentisch stehen, dann ging er mit dem Teetablett hinaus, während Draco zurückblieb und darüber nachdachte, wie schnell sich die Dinge mit Harry verändern konnten. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich zu einem festen Klumpen.

Als Harry zurückkam, setzte er sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und legte seine Hände um seine Tasse. Draco sah zu ihm auf. „Wie kannst du überhaupt bei mir sitzen und mit mir reden? Ich verdiene es, an einen Hornschwanz verfüttert zu werden. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich nicht hasst.“

Harry lachte sein tiefes, grollendes Lachen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber eigentlich läuft es darauf hinaus, worüber wir an Dumbledores Grab gesprochen haben. Es gab schon genug Hass. Alles hat mit Tom Riddles Hass auf seinen muggelstämmigen Vater angefangen. Hass ist ein schreckliches Gefühl. Er frisst dich innerlich auf. So wollte ich nicht leben und will es immer noch nicht. Deswegen versuche ich, mich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Und auf die Zukunft, was mir auch gut gelingt. Außer bei dir. Du bist eine ständige Erinnerung daran, dass ich diese Zeit verloren habe. Deshalb bin ich noch nicht bereit, etwas darüber zu erfahren. Ich habe Angst, mein wiedergewonnenes Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Es hat zu lange gedauert, bis ich hier angekommen bin.“

„Das habe ich nicht vor, wirklich nicht. Es ist einfach nur seltsam. Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie es ist, so mit dir zu reden. Früher sind wir so miteinander ausgekommen. Aber“, er holte tief Luft und hoffte, dass er nicht alles wieder ruinieren würde, „in den letzten Wochen haben wir das erste Mal wirklich miteinander unter vier Augen gesprochen und nicht nur bei Ausschuss-Sitzungen. Und die ganze Zeit haben wir uns nur beieinander dafür entschuldigt, was wir falschgemacht haben. Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartest, wie wir zueinander stehen.“

„Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es auch nicht weiß? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir damit umgehen sollen“, antwortete Harry angespannt. „Ein Teil von mir will mit dir befreundet sein, der andere Teil ist immer noch stinksauer. Ich weiß, dass ich alles kaputt mache, aber ich versuche immer noch, Ordnung in die Geschichte zu bringen –"

„Ich vermute, es ist zu viel, wenn ich dir vorschlage, dass du mit einem Geistheiler sprichst?“

„Nein, ich bin schon so weit gekommen. Ich brauche keinen.“

„Dir ist schon klar, dass es eine gewisse Ironie birgt, dass der Vorsitzende der größten privaten psychiatrischen Heilanstalt in England sich dagegen wehrt, einen Geistheiler zu konsultieren?“

„Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit. Wenn dir das zu viel ist und du das alles umgehen willst, können wir auch Absprachen treffen, damit du Teddy besuchen kannst, während ich nicht da bin.“

„Nicht auf Dauer.“ Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nur so lange, bis du akzeptieren kannst, dass ich immer wieder ins Fettnäpfchen treten werde, solange ich nicht weiß, wo deine Grenze verläuft.“

Harry nickte, doch er mied Dracos Blick. „Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht, über das Wandbild. Wenn du möchtest, dass es eine Überraschung für Teddy wird, könnte ich mit ihm Ausflüge in den Park oder den Zoo unternehmen, während du daran arbeitest. Du könntest dann immer einen Verschleierungszauber auf die Wand legen, damit er es nicht sehen kann, bis du es ihm zeigst.“

„Das ist eine gute Idee“, stimmte Draco zu. „Und vielleicht wird es auch einfacher, wenn wir uns nicht ständig über den Weg laufen wie in dieser Woche.“

Harry lächelte kurz. „Das auch. Sag mir Bescheid, wann du anfangen willst.“

Draco nickte. „Ich habe schon ein paar Ideen, die ich demnächst auf Papier bringen will und vermutlich kann ich nächste Woche schon anfangen. Wenn ich jedes Wochenende daran arbeite, werde ich bis Weihnachten fertig sein.“

~~~*~~~

Am nächsten Morgen fand Harry wenig überraschend ein Foto von Ginny und sich im Tagespropheten. Er stellte fest, dass es ironischer Weise nur auf der zweiten Seite abgedruckt war. Wäre das Foto von ihm und Draco gewesen, war er sich sicher, dass sie auf der Titelseite gelandet wären. Die Geschichte las er erst gar nicht. Die Schlagzeile sagte ihm bereits, in welche Richtung der Artikel gehen würde: _‚HARRY POTTER KEHRT ZU SEINER WAHREN LIEBE ZURÜCK‘._ Wer auch immer das Foto geschossen hatte, hatte sie in dem Moment erwischt, als sie Arm in Arm das Quidditchfeld verließen, miteinander redeten und lachten.

Molly schnitt das Bild aus, natürlich ohne die Schlagzeile, und klebte es an einen der Küchenschränke. „Das ist ein schönes Foto von dir und Ginny.“ Harry stimmte ihr lachend zu. Molly zögerte kurz, dann setzte sie sich neben ihn. „Ich muss mit dir über Weihnachten sprechen, Harry.“

„Was ist damit?“

„Ich weiß, es ist noch ein paar Wochen hin, aber ich muss langsam mit der Planung anfangen. Natürlich kommen alle über Weihnachten heim. Hermine wird hier sein und Ginny hat Luna eingeladen, da sie mittlerweile zusammen wohnen, und natürlich Neville und seine Großmutter. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir Andromeda und Teddy einladen sollten, weil die beiden jetzt bei dir wohnen …“

Harry lächelte, als ihm endlich klar wurde, worauf Molly hinauswollte. „Du möchtest Narzissa und Draco einladen? Natürlich, mach dir wegen mir keine Gedanken. Es wäre doch unangebracht, Andromeda einzuladen, aber nicht ihre Schwester und ihren Neffen.“

„Das ist so lieb von dir, Harry. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es in Ordnung wäre. Du und Draco scheint gut miteinander auszukommen, aber ich wollte sichergehen.“ Molly lächelte erleichtert. „Also das macht dann achtzehn. Und ich glaube, Luna möchte Garrick Ollivander einladen. Sie haben auch im letzten Jahr Weihnachten miteinander verbracht. Also neunzehn. Und ich werde Hermines Eltern einladen. Immerhin waren sie so nett und haben uns letzten Sommer zu sich eingeladen. Dann brauchen wir natürlich das Zelt.“

„Sag einfach nein, wenn dir die Idee nicht gefällt, Molly, aber wäre es nicht einfacher, Weihnachten am Grimmauldplatz zu feiern? Du könntest trotzdem die Gastgeberin sein, aber so müssten wir uns keine Gedanken über das Wetter und Wärmezauber für das Zelt machen. Jeder, der bei mir übernachten möchte, kann das tun und alle anderen können einfach wieder hierher kommen.“

„Bist du dir sicher, Harry? Das sind eine Menge Menschen.“

„Was hat es denn sonst für einen Sinn, so ein großes Haus wie den Grimmauldplatz zu haben, wenn man es nicht für solche Gelegenheiten nutzt? Ich finde, das wäre ein schöner Anlass, um das Haus einzuweihen und jedem die Chance zu geben, es sich anzusehen. Du müsstest allerdings beim Kochen helfen. Weihnachten ist nicht dasselbe ohne deinen Pudding.“

„Selbstverständlich! Ich kümmere mich um alles, das wird so schön werden in deiner fantastischen Küche, Harry. Also ist das geregelt. Weihnachtsessen mit allen bei dir zuhause. Das Essen am Weihnachtsabend machen wir nur für die Familie hier bei uns, dann können wir auch die Geschenke verteilen. Die Namen können wir nächsten Sonntag ziehen.“

Das brachte Harry zum Schmunzeln. Da die Weasley-Familie mittlerweile so groß geworden war, hatten sie angefangen, Namen zu ziehen, damit man nicht für jeden ein Geschenk kaufen musste. „Ähm, Molly … Könntest du versuchen, dass ich Ginnys Namen bekomme?“, fragte er. „Ich habe nämlich schon eine Idee.“

„Harry James Potter! Willst du mir etwa unterstellen, dass ich schummele? Ich versichere dir, dass ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, welche Namen ich ziehe.“ Sie zwinkerte, als sie aufstand. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“

~~~*~~~

Harry holte tief Luft und trat aus der kleinen Seitenstraße oberhalb der Winkelgasse, in die er appariert war. Er trug dunkle Roben und hatte sein Aussehen nicht verändert. Bis zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherze waren es etwa fünf Straßenzüge. Es war früher Nachmittag, doch die Straßen waren bereits vollgepackt mit Menschen, die für Weihnachten einkauften.

„Ein Schritt nach dem anderen“, sagte er sich selbst. Es war eine Sache, zu entscheiden, dass er aus der Versenkung auftauchen und einfach sein Leben leben wollte, damit sich die Menschen daran gewöhnten, dass er auch noch da war. Aber es war doch etwas ganz anderes, als er selbst tatsächlich durch eine Menschenmenge zu laufen. Seit Monaten hatte er das nicht mehr getan, deswegen hatte er keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde.

Schon nach wenigen Metern hörte er das erste aufgeregte Flüstern. Er spürte, wie ihm die Menschen folgten, doch noch hatte niemand nach ihm gegriffen oder ihn angefasst, wie es zuletzt bei der Gedenkfeier passiert war. Überall um ihn herum wurde zwar gemurmelt und mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt, aber niemand drängte sich ihm entgegen.

Er war noch zwei Straßenzüge von dem Scherzartikelladen entfernt, als das Geräusch vieler Apparationen die Luft erfüllte. Die Fotografen und Journalisten brauchten nur wenige Sekunden, um sich zu orientieren und Harry auf dem Gehweg auszumachen.

„Mr. Potter! Was führt sie in die Winkelgasse?“

„Harry, hierher bitte!“

„Würden Sie uns etwas zu Ihrer Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy sagen?“

„Stimmt es, dass Sie beide zusammenleben?“

Noch mehr Journalisten apparierten in die Winkelgasse und drängten sich ihm entgegen. Die Fotografen drückten ihm ihre Kameras ins Gesicht und er musste sich regelrecht einen Weg durch die Menge kämpfen.

Endlich erreichte er Georges Geschäft. Schnell ging er hinein und verriegelte die Tür von innen, während die Reporter draußen gegen die Fenster und die Tür trommelten und Einlass verlangten.

„Hey! Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden geöffnet, Harry!“, rief George von der Kasse aus, wo er die Kunden bediente.

„Ja, hast du eine Minute für mich?“ Harry winkte den Kunden zu, die ihn staunend anstarrten. „Macht es jemandem etwas aus, noch ein paar Minuten hierzubleiben? Ich müsste kurz etwas mit George besprechen und dann kann mir vielleicht jemand von Ihnen helfen, der Meute da draußen zu entkommen.“

Die Kunden, etwa ein Dutzend, lachten und nickten ihm zu.

Ginny stieg eine der Leitern von einem Regal herunter, das sie gerade aufgefüllt hatte. „Was führt dich denn ausgerechnet in die Winkelgasse?“

Harry lächelte und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich arbeite daran, denen da draußen zu zeigen, dass ich kein Eremit bin, der irgendwo auf einer Bergspitze lebt.“

„Ich löse George an der Kasse ab, dann könnt ihr zwei miteinander reden.“

Harry ging in das Hinterzimmer und George folgte ihm. „Was geht, Harry?“

„Ich habe mit Molly über Weihnachten gesprochen. Wir werden das Weihnachtsessen am Grimmauldplatz veranstalten. Und da habe ich mich gefragt, was du für Silvester geplant hast.“

George lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch und lachte. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich irgendetwas plane?“

„Weil du George Weasley bist und uns sicherlich nicht ohne einen Knall ins einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert gehen lässt?“

George lächelte kurz, dann umrundete er seinen Schreibtisch, der mit Bestellzetteln, Rechnungen und Anzeigen überladen war. Er öffnete eine der Schubladen und holte eine Rolle Pergament heraus.

„Was wird das wohl sein?“, fragte Harry. Er entrollte das Pergament und sein Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Er sah zu George, der sich neben ihn gestellt hatte und über seine Schulter auf die Anzeige schaute. „Wann habt ihr zwei das gemacht?“

Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Bildüberschrift lösen. _‚FRED UND GEORGES MAGISCHES MONUMENTALES MILLENNIUM!‘_ war darauf zu lesen und _‚Küsst euch ins Jahr 2000 mit einem oder zwei Weasleys‘._ Der Überschrift _‚Notwendige Zutaten‘_ folgte eine lange Liste verschiedenster Scherzartikel, Feuerwerkskörper und Personen, die man einladen sollte. An der Seite konnte man unter dem Titel _‚Warum macht ihr euch Gedanken über Du-weißt-schon-Wen, wenn ihr stattdessen trinken und fröhlich sein könnt‘_ eine Reihe Cocktailrezepte finden. Daneben war eine Zeichnung von Fred und George, wie sie lachend über einen Kessel gebeugt, selbst Cocktails zubereiteten. Auf einem weiteren Bild konnte man Fred verkleidet als Uhr mit einem langen Bart und George (oder vielleicht war das auch Fred) als Neujahrsbaby mit einer Windel sehen.

„Während unseres letzten Winters, als wir versucht haben, den Laden am Laufen zu halten und alles um uns herum zusammenzubrechen schien“, antwortete George schulterzuckend. „Zu Silvester waren wir im Fuchsbau und es war unheimlich deprimierend gewesen, obwohl wir die Stimmung so gut wie möglich aufheitern wollten. Deswegen hatte Fred diese Idee. Er wollte so früh wie möglich mit der Planung für die Jahrtausendwende anfangen, damit es das beste Silvester aller Zeiten werden würde.“

„Scheiße, George. Das tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht damit angefangen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte.“

George schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf, nahm Harry das Pergament ab und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung heftete er es an die Wand neben seinem Schreibtisch. „Nein, ich bin froh, dass du das angesprochen hast. Seit zwei Jahren liegt dieses Pergament nun schon in meinem Schreibtisch und verhöhnt mich. Fred hatte Recht. Wir können das alte Jahrtausend nicht ohne eine riesige Party davonziehen lassen.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“

George schien sich selbst kurz zu schütteln. „Verdammt sicher! Und wir haben nur noch fünf Wochen Zeit, um alles zu planen. Als Erstes brauchen wir einen Ort und ich weiß auch schon ganz genau, welchen.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Harry überrascht.

„Na klar! Dein Haus“, antwortete George triumphierend. „Ich entwerfe schon mal die Einladungen und bestelle alle notwendigen Utensilien. Du, Ginny und der Rest können an der Gästeliste arbeiten.“

Harry begann zu lachen. „Ich bin dabei –"

In diesem Moment streckte Ginny ihren Kopf zur Tür herein. „Harry, bald haben sie die Tür eingeschlagen und unsere Kunden möchten auch heute noch gehen.“

„Merlin, das habe ich ganz vergessen. Wir sprechen später nochmal darüber.“ Harry sah George an. „Sind deine ‚Neues Ich‘ schon fertig?“

„Na klar.“

Harry konnte an Georges strahlendem Lächeln ablesen, dass er bereits sah, wie sie ihm reihenweise aus der Hand gerissen werden würden, wenn er den Werbeschriftzug am Regal anbrachte _‚Wie bereits von Harry Potter getestet‘_. George ließ ein Neues Ich-Medaillon zu ihnen schweben, von denen Harry wusste, dass sie von seinem Hank Black-Veränderungszauber inspiriert waren.

„Kannst du eine Wolke vor die Fenster zaubern, damit die Journalisten nichts sehen, Ginny?“, bat Harry, während er und George schnell zurück in den Laden schlüpften. „Hallo an alle, es tut mir leid! Ich brauchte erstmal eine Verkleidung von George.“ Harry legte sich das Neues Ich-Medaillon um den Hals und tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an. Sofort verwandelte er sich in einen braunhaarigen Zauberer mit Sommersprossen.

„Meine Damen und Herren! Neues Ich. Nur zehn Galleonen und sie können völlig unerkannt durch eine Tür schlüpfen, genau wie Harry Potter!“, rief George und erntete damit frenetischen Applaus.

Harry tauschte seine Brille gegen die von Hank Black, die er stets in seiner Tasche mit sich trug. „Danke, dass ihr alle gewartet habt. Würde jemand mit mir gemeinsam nach draußen gehen, damit diese Geier da keinen Verdacht schöpfen?“ Jeder einzelne im Laden hob seine Hand. Harry lächelte und entschied sich für eine Familie, die nahe bei der Tür standen. „Wie wäre es, wenn sie mit mir gemeinsam rausgehen?“

Der Vater begann zu lachen. „Mit dieser Verkleidung kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass die irgendetwas merken. Trotzdem helfen wir gerne.“ Die Kinder starrten ihn staunend an.

Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tür und entriegelte sie. Sofort strömten die Journalisten und Fotografen in den Laden. Harry winkte George zum Abschied zu und sobald die Türen frei waren, ging er mit der Familie zusammen nach draußen. Der Vater, die Mutter und Harry übernahmen die Rollen der genervten Erwachsenen, die sich durch die Menge an Schaulustigen kämpften, die sich draußen versammelt hatte.

Einen Straßenzug weiter hielt Harry an. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe.“ Dann sah er zu den Kindern. „Ihr habt das großartig gemacht! Jetzt könnt ihr wieder zurück in den Laden gehen. Richtet George von mir aus, dass ihr alles haben könnt, was ihr wollt? Okay?“

„Jederzeit wieder gerne, Mr. Potter. Es war schön, Sie kennengelernt zu haben.“ Der Vater schüttelte seine Hand, dann ging Harry davon.


	67. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft - Teil III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorsicht! Bei diesem Teil wird es noch einmal emotional. Stellt schon mal die Taschentücher bereit.
> 
> Viel (Lese)Freude  
> Eure Hellcat

**~~~*~~~**

In den folgenden drei Tagen wurden die Möbel geliefert und Harry war froh, dass Fleur die Lieferanten überwachte. Es war ihm nahezu unmöglich gewesen, sich im Voraus vorzustellen, wie viele Möbel man benötigte, um ein Haus in dieser Größe auszustatten, vor allem, wenn er dann beobachtete wie ein Möbelstück nach dem anderen durch die Vordertür geschwebt kam.

Mit der tatkräftigen Unterstützung von Draco und den Weasleys fanden Andromedas und Teddys Sachen innerhalb weniger Stunden ihre Plätze im Haus. Obwohl Harry sich sicher war, dass es das war, was er wollte, war er doch etwas nervös, ab sofort mit Andromeda Tonks zusammen zu wohnen. Die letzten Jahre über hatten sie sich zwar schon ganz gut kennengelernt, miteinander unter einem Dach zu leben, war jedoch etwas ganz anderes.

Nachdem sie den ersten Tag umeinander herumgeschlichen waren, reichte ihm Andromeda am nächsten Morgen seine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Wir sollten ein paar Hausregeln festlegen, meinst du nicht?“, fragte sie ihn über den Rand ihrer Teetasse hinweg und lächelte ihn an. „Damit wir beide wissen, was wir voneinander erwarten können.“

„Das klingt gut“, stimmte Harry erleichtert zu.

„Nun, für mich ist es in Ordnung, wenn Kreacher die Hausarbeiten erledigt. Aber wir beide kochen gerne. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns jeweils das Frühstück selbst machen und uns mit dem Abendessen abwechseln? Und solltest du mal nicht zuhause sein, kannst du einfach eine Eule schicken. Ich würde dasselbe machen, wenn Teddy und ich einmal nicht da sein werden. Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du ein Vaterersatz für Teddy wirst, aber wenn du ihn mal allein nehmen möchtest, um mit ihm zu spielen oder auch rauszugehen, ist das für mich in Ordnung. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich wie ein Babysitter fühlst. Manchmal kann er schon ziemlich anstrengend werden, selbst für mich. Es ist schwierig, nach so langer Zeit noch einmal ein Kind großzuziehen. Und solltest du mal über Nacht Gesellschaft haben“, fügte Andromeda zwinkernd hinzu, „nun, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass du auch immer im Hinterkopf behalten wirst, was in Teddys Gegenwart angebracht ist.“

Bei dieser offenen Aussprache wurde Harry blass. „Oh, ähm –"

„Du bist ein neunzehnjähriger, junger Mann, Harry“, unterbrach ihn Andromeda nüchtern. „Und ich bin nicht von gestern.“

Nun wurde Harry rot und versuchte sich vergeblich vorzustellen, wie solch ein Gespräch mit Tante Petunia verlaufen wäre. „Ähm, danke … Schätze ich.“

~~~*~~~

Am nächsten Abend kamen Ron und Hermine zu Besuch und nachdem sie das Abendessen von Andromeda genossen und Teddy ins Bett gebracht hatten, zogen sie sich in die Bibliothek zurück, in der sie sich in ihre Lieblingssessel kuschelten. Harry entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin, dann sprachen sie über die Ferien und die Aussichten der Cannons für die nächste Saison.

Hermine sah sich in der Bibliothek um. „Du ziehst dich immer wieder in diesen Raum zurück, Harry. Was hältst du denn vom Rest des Hauses?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist schön. Allerdings fühlt es sich noch nicht wie ein Zuhause an. Die ganzen Möbel, die wir gekauft haben, sind noch so neu. Es sieht hier eher aus wie in einer Möbelhaus-Ausstellung und nicht wie in einem Haus, in dem man leben kann. Ich schätze, es braucht noch eine Weile, bis ich mich eingelebt habe.“ Er betrachtete die Bücherregale, die sich in der gesamten Bibliothek vom Boden bis unter die Decke erstreckten. „Wahrscheinlich mag ich diesen Raum daher am liebsten. Er ist gemütlich.“

„Das braucht Zeit, Kumpel“, meinte Ron. „Ich hätte gerne so ein Haus. Wobei, wenn ich an Teddys Kapriolen beim Abendessen denke, wird er bis zum Ende des Monats in jedem Zimmer bestimmt eine Sache zerbrochen haben.“

„Solange es nicht sein Kopf ist“, erwiderte Harry lachend. Er sah zu Hermine, die tief in Gedanken versunken war. „Fragst du dich schon, was du als nächstes lesen willst, Hermine?“

„Was? Nein. Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht.“ Hermine stand auf und strich ihre Robe glatt. „Ich sollte wohl besser gehen. Ich muss morgen früh im Ministerium sein.“

Ron sah auf die Uhr und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich muss auch los. Morgen gehen wir auf unseren ersten Übungseinsatz im Gelände. Drei Tage und Nächte im Zelt“, erzählte er grinsend.

„Besser du als ich“, entgegnete Harry und verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich habe von unserer Suche nach den Horkruxen genug davon.“

„Man könnte meinen, dass es mir genauso geht, aber es ist schon etwas anderes, wenn man es freiwillig macht und nicht dazu gezwungen ist“, erklärte Ron. „Außerdem ist es ja auch so, dass wir im Vorfeld Essen einpacken und es nicht von den Bauern klauen müssen, um zu überleben.“

~~~*~~~

Zwei Tage später klopfte es an die Tür. Harry machte sich keine Mühe aufzustehen. Es hatte immerhin auch Vorteile, wenn man einen Hauselfen besaß. Doch nur kurze Zeit später tauchte Kreacher neben ihm auf. „Harry Potter, da ist eine Lieferung vom Ministerium für Sie, die Ihre Unterschrift verlangt.“

„Eine Lieferung? Was für eine Lieferung?“

„Das weiß Kreacher nicht. Kreacher ist es nicht erlaubt, nachzusehen, bevor Sie nicht unterzeichnet haben.“

Also legte Harry das Buch, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, zur Seite und stieg die Treppe hinab. Im Flur standen drei große Kisten. Ein Verwaltungszauberer in Ministeriumsroben tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf, während Harry auf ihn zutrat. „Da sind Sie ja, Mr Potter.“ Er hielt ihm ein Stück Pergament entgegen. „Der Minister bestand darauf, dass Sie diese Kisten unverzüglich erhalten. Er hat keine Achtung vor der Verteilungsreihenfolge. Dass ich als erstes hierher kommen musste, bringt mich völlig von meiner Route ab.“

„Was ist das?“ Argwöhnisch betrachtete Harry die Kisten.

„Das zu wissen, liegt nicht in meinem Aufgabengebiet. Bitte unterschreiben Sie einfach.“

„Sie müssen verdammt gut mit Percy Weasley auskommen“, murmelte Harry, während er den Lieferschein unterschrieb.

„Percy? Selbstverständlich, ein großartiger Kollege. Er hat große Achtung vor der korrekten Ausführung aller Aufgaben.“ Der Zauberer holte noch einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche. „Der Minister sagte, Sie sollen zuerst das hier lesen.“

Harry nahm den Brief entgegen und der Zauberer drehte sich postwendend um, dabei murmelte er etwas von der Notwendigkeit, die Zeitpläne anderer Menschen zu respektieren.

„Möchte Harry Potter, dass Kreacher seine Kisten öffnet?“

„Nein, Kreacher.“ Harry betrachtete den Brief. „Ich werde als erstes den hier lesen. Du kannst weiter deinen Aufgaben nachgehen.“ Er setzte sich auf eine der Kisten und starrte den Brief an. Die Angst, die ihn vor fünfzehn Monaten bei all dem, was in den Verhandlungen ans Licht gekommen war, überwältigt hatte, kroch ihm wieder in die Knochen. Was konnte in diesen Kisten sein? Was sollte das Ministerium ihm zuschicken, was eine sofortige Lieferung notwendig machte? Er holte tief Luft, öffnete den Umschlag und entfaltete den Brief.

_Lieber Harry,  
Hermine Granger hat mich gestern mit einer höchst unüblichen Bitte besucht. Ich habe sofort eine Untersuchung eingeleitet und dabei erfahren, dass ihre Vermutungen richtig waren. Es scheint, als wurden im Sinne des Schutzes magischer Geheimnisse eine Menge persönlicher Gegenstände von Ministeriumsangestellten aus dem Haus deiner Eltern in Godrics Hollow entwendet. Das ist unmittelbar nach dem tragischen Tod der beiden geschehen.  
Seit dieser Zeit wurden diese Gegenstände in einem Lagerhaus des Ministeriums aufbewahrt. Sobald ich von diesem unverantwortlichen Missbrauch der Ministeriumsgewalt erfuhr, habe ich angeordnet, dir diese Besitztümer auszuhändigen. Bitte nimm meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung im Namen des Zaubereiministeriums an. Ich versichere dir, dass diese Entscheidung zu den obersten Prioritäten gehört und wir alle notwendigen Schritte einleiten werden, damit jeder Gegenstand, der dir gehört und sich noch in den Lagern des Ministeriums befindet, aufgespürt und dir zurückgegeben wird.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Zaubereiminister_

Harry stand auf und betrachtete die Kisten. Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, hob er den Blick und sah Andromeda auf sich zukommen. „Teddy schläft endlich. Der Mittagsschlaf wird mehr und mehr zu einem Kampf.“ Andromedas Blick fiel auf die Kisten. „Noch mehr Lieferungen? Ich dachte, wir hätten mittlerweile alles.“

Wortlos reichte Harry ihr den Brief. Sie las ihn und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Oh, Harry, wie wunderbar.“ Er nickte lediglich, denn er war vor Angst verstummt. „Hast du Angst, sie zu öffnen?“

Darüber musste Harry dann doch lachen. „Ich fürchte, schon. Ich wusste nicht, dass noch irgendetwas von meinen Eltern existiert. Ich habe das Haus gesehen und den Zustand, in dem es war. Da wäre mir im Traum nicht eingefallen, dass man dort noch etwas hatte retten können.“

„Nun, ich schätze, es war gut, dass man das getan hat, um diese Gegenstände für dich aufbewahren zu können. Immerhin warst du damals noch sehr jung. Allerdings hätte man dich schon früher informieren müssen, dass diese Dinge noch da sind. Sollen wir sie ins Wohnzimmer bringen“, schlug Andromeda eifrig vor, „und schauen, was drin ist? Ich bin mir sicher, es ist nichts, wovor man sich fürchten muss.“

Harry schüttelte das Gefühl von Furcht ab. Andromeda hatte Recht. Er sollte eigentlich aufgeregt sein, diese Gegenstände von seinen Eltern zu erhalten. Also zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Kisten ins Wohnzimmer schweben. Andromeda rief nach Kreacher und bat ihn um ein Brecheisen, damit sie die Deckel öffnen konnten.

Harry nahm das Brecheisen entgegen und nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, setzte er die Ecke unter den ersten Deckel und stemmte ihn auf. Als erstes sah er eine dicke Lage Verpackungsmaterial und holte sie heraus. Ein Bild seiner Eltern mit einem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm kam zum Vorschein. Das Baby gluckste und lächelte und seine Eltern lachten, während sie sich und das Baby umarmten.

„Sie waren so liebenswert, ihr wart eine wunderbare Familie“, sagte Andromeda und blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg.

Harry sank auf seine Knie und nahm das Foto in seine Hände. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. All diese Jahre … und ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass noch etwas von ihnen übrig ist.“ Er starrte das Bild eine kleine Ewigkeit lang an, prägte sich jede Bewegung seiner Eltern ein, als hätte er Angst, dass das Bild einfach wieder verschwinden könnte. Dann sah er zu Andromeda. „Alles, was ich bis heute von ihnen hatte, war das Fotoalbum, das mir Hagrid nach meinem ersten Schuljahr geschenkt hatte. Er hatte allen Menschen geschrieben, die meine Eltern gekannt hatten, und sie um Fotos gebeten.“

„Ich erinnere mich daran, Schatz. Ted und ich waren so gerührt von seiner Bitte und wir waren wirklich traurig, dass wir nur wenige zu der Sammlung beisteuern konnten. Bist du bereit nachzusehen, was noch in der Kiste ist?“, fragte Andromeda sanft.

Langsam, eins nach dem anderen holte Harry weitere Fotos heraus. Alle waren gerahmt, als hätten die Ministeriumsbeamten, die sie zusammengesucht hatten, sie direkt von der Wand genommen und in die Kiste getan. Ganz unten fand er ein Fotoalbum, auf dessen Einband _„James & Lily 26. März 1979“_ eingestickt war. Harry schlug es auf und stellte fest, dass es sich dabei um ihr Hochzeitsalbum handelte. Die strahlenden Gesichter seiner Eltern in ihren Hochzeitsroben blickten ihm entgegen. Vorsichtig schloss er das Album wieder.

„Ich erinnere mich an diesen Tag. Sie waren so verliebt und fest entschlossen, trotz all der schrecklichen Dinge, die wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem passierten, glücklich zu werden.“

„Ich glaube, das sehe ich mir später an“, meinte Harry und versuchte, das Gefühl des Verlusts abzuschütteln. „Schauen wir mal, was in der nächsten Kiste ist.“

Die zweite Kiste war voll mit Briefen, Rechnungen und einem Stapel in Leder gebundener Tagebücher. In der letzten Kiste lagen Sachbücher, Tränkeanleitungen und Schulbücher aus Hogwarts. Harry setzte sich zurück auf seine Fersen und starrte auf alles, was sie aus den Kisten herausgeholt hatten. „Warum hat man diese Dinge mitgenommen? Das Ministerium, meine ich. Warum die Sachbücher?“

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass man sie nach Verschlüsselungen oder Hinweisen darauf untersuchen wollte, warum Du-weißt-schon-wer deine Familie angegriffen hat. Oder vielleicht hat man sich gefragt, ob er nach etwas Bestimmten gesucht hat. Das ist schwer zu sagen. Aber wenigstens hat man sie dir zurückgegeben.“

Harry nickte. „Es ist überwältigend. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich in den Spiegel Nerhegeb schauen und weiß nicht, ob das real ist oder nicht.“

„Mir scheint, das ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt für eine Tasse Tee. Ich würde vorschlagen, ich koche uns einen und danach gehen wir das alles durch.“

Harry hörte kaum, wie sie das Zimmer verließ, denn er hatte wieder das Hochzeitsalbum in der Hand. Er holte tief Luft und begann langsam, die Seiten durchzublättern. Es war nur eine kleine Feier gewesen, scheinbar bei jemandem zuhause. Es waren höchstens zwei Dutzend Gäste anwesend. Harry erkannte Sirius, Remus Lupin, die Tonks und Molly Weasley auf den Fotos. Doch das Foto, das ihn innehalten ließ, war das Bild, auf dem seine Eltern miteinander tanzten. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, hielten einander engumschlungen und bewegten sich sanft zur Musik. Sie sahen so verliebt aus. Harry wünschte sich, er könne über das Foto hören, zu welchem Lied sie gerade tanzten. Er spürte den Schmerz darüber, dass er sich nicht an sie erinnern konnte.

„Hier, mein Lieber“, sagte Andromeda gerade und stellte ein Teetablett auf den Tisch. Dann schenkte sie jedem von ihnen eine Tasse ein und hielt Harry eine entgegen. „Setz dich erstmal und trink deinen Tee. Die Bilder werden nirgendwohin gehen, Liebling.“

Harry legte das Album beiseite und setzte sich neben Andromeda auf die schokoladenfarbene Couch. Gedankenversunken nippte er an seinem Tee und starrte auf die Stapel, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. „Was soll ich mit dem ganzen Zeug machen?“

Andromeda zögerte kurz. „Nun, die Bilder müssen unbedingt aufgehängt bzw. aufgestellt werden. Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass man durch das Aufhängen von Fotos geliebter Menschen ein Haus zu einem Heim macht.“

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Haus der Tonks. Dort hatten überall an den Wänden Bilder von Andromedas Tochter, ihrem Ehemann und sogar ein paar von Remus gehangen. „Wo sind eigentlich die Bilder aus deinem Haus?“, fragte er daher. „Du hattest doch so viele.“

„Einige davon sind oben in meinem Zimmer, ein paar andere habe ich für Teddy beiseitegelegt, wenn er mal älter ist.“ Andromeda seufzte schwer. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte nicht zu viele aufhängen, da ich wusste, dass du selbst kein einziges besitzt.“

„Das hat sich jetzt wohl geändert, oder nicht?“, warf Harry ein und lächelte jetzt zum ersten Mal seit er die Kisten erhalten hatte. „Wir könnten jetzt beide unsere Bilder aufhängen.“

Andromeda wurde durch das Auflodern des Kaminfeuers von ihrer Antwort abgehalten.

„Harry, bist du da?“, erklang Hermines Stimme aus den Flammen.

„Ich bin hier“, antwortete Harry und drehte sich zu dem Kamin um.

„Ich habe gerade Kingsleys Eule erhalten, Harry. Hast du –", begann Hermine besorgt, ihr Gesicht sah angespannt aus.

„Sie sind hier, wir haben sie gerade aufgemacht. Kannst du herkommen, damit ich dich umarmen kann?“ Harry kniete sich vor die Feuerstelle. „Du bist großartig.“

Hermine lachte erleichtert. „Also ist es in Ordnung? Ich hatte ihn gebeten, mir Bescheid zu sagen, bevor er sie dir schickt, aber ich habe seine Eule nicht rechtzeitig erhalten.“

„In Ordnung ist stark untertrieben. Komm her und sieh dir die Fotos an.“

„Oh, Harry.“ Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich freue mich so für dich. Aber ich kann jetzt nicht kommen, eigentlich müsste ich auch gerade in einer Besprechung sitzen. Ich komme so schnell es geht.“ Ihr Kopf zog sich aus den Flammen zurück und das Feuer erlosch langsam.

Harry erhob sich, ging zurück zu dem Stapel Fotos und nahm das von seinen Eltern und sich selbst als Baby in die Hand. „Ich werde das hierhin stellen.“ Dann ging er zurück zum Kamin und platzierte es auf den Sims. „Und es wäre schön, wenn du das Bild von Remus, Tonks und Teddy daneben stellen würdest.“

Andromeda gesellte sich zu ihm. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie das Foto, dabei löste sich eine stille Träne und rann Andromedas Wange hinab, die sie jedoch ungeduldig wegwischte. „Verzeih einer alten Frau ihre Tränen, Harry. Ich freue mich einfach nur sehr für dich. Und ich glaube, dass es auch für Teddy wunderbar sein wird. Ich sage mir selbst immer wieder, dass ich nicht mehr weiter stellvertretend für ihn trauern darf. Dass wir unser Bestes geben, damit es ihm gut geht. Aber das hier wird ihm auch gut tun. Zu sehen, wie sehr du geliebt wurdest und wie sehr er von seinen Eltern geliebt wurde.“

„Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Bilder holst und wir sie schnell aufhängen, damit wir fertig sind, bis er seinen Mittagsschlaf beendet hat?“, schlug Harry vor. „Und ich hänge auch ein paar von meinen mit auf.“ Andromeda umarmte ihn kurz, dann verschwand sie, um ihre Bilder zu holen. Harry dagegen ging wieder zu dem Stapel Fotos, nahm zwei in die Hand und sah sich um. Grinsend stellte er eins neben die Lampe auf den Tisch und das andere ebenfalls auf den Kaminsims. In diesem Moment kam Andromeda mit ihrem eigenen kleinen Stapel Bilder zurück und gemeinsam wanderten sie durch das Haus auf der Suche nach dem geeigneten Platz für jedes Foto.

Als Teddy schließlich aufwachte, waren sie fertig und bereit, sie ihm zu zeigen. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er die Bilder, die Harry ihm auf ihrem Weg durch das Haus zeigte. Lumpi hielt er dabei fest in der einen Hand, mit der anderen hatte er Harrys gepackt. „Das ist deine Engel-Mami und dein Engel-Papi“, flüsterte er.

„Ja, meine Engel-Mami und mein Engel-Papi direkt neben deiner Engel-Mami und deinem Engel-Papi. Ich glaube, dass sie beide über uns wachen und uns ganz doll lieben, oder?“

Teddy nickte stumm. Seine Haare wurden plötzlich dunkellila, wovon Andromeda immer behauptete, dass das seine Farbe war, wenn er glücklich war. Harry drückte ihn fest an sich. „Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass wir so liebevolle Eltern hatten, die froh waren, dass wir ihre Söhne sind, nicht wahr?“

Teddy nickte wieder. Nachdem sie alle Bilder betrachtet hatten, hielt Andromeda Teddy ihre Hand hin. „Möchtest du in den Park gehen?“ Glücklich zog er mit ihr davon und Harry brach erleichtert zusammen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, schlimmer als nach einem sechsstündigen Quidditchspiel.

Harry ließ die zwei verbleibenden Kisten in sein Zimmer schweben und stellte sie sorgsam in eine Ecke. Er widerstand dem Drang, die Tagebücher zu öffnen und sofort darin zu lesen. Stattdessen ließ er sie, wo sie waren und zog sich seine Joggingsachen an. Laufen war das beste Mittel, wenn er Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte, so wie jetzt.


	68. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft - Teil IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben! Es tut mir soooo wahnsinnig leid, dass ich am Donnerstag nichts gepostet habe :( Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr mir das leid tut! Durch die ganzen Lockerungen ist mein Alltag wieder voll im Gange und mein Terminplaner ist wieder genauso überladen wie vor Corona. Es wird daher immer schwieriger für mich, unter der Woche zu posten. Ich werde aber immer wieder versuchen, das zu schaffen. Seid mir bitte aber nicht böse, wenn das zweite Update nicht mehr ganz so zuverlässig kommen wird.
> 
> Hier also jetzt der neue Teil, der eigentlich schon am Donnerstag hätte online gehen sollen, und morgen werde ich natürlich wie gewohnt ebenfalls posten!
> 
> Mit diesem Teil schließen wir das aktuelle Kapitel ab. Das heißt, ab morgen kommt ein neues :)
> 
> Wie immer wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> Eure Hellcat

**~~~*~~~**

Als er vom Joggen zurückkam, wartete Hermine bereits im Wohnzimmer. Sie legte das Buch, in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte, beiseite und stürzte auf ihn zu. Sofort schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und ignorierte seinen Protest, dass er völlig verschwitzt sei. „Das ist mir egal. Ich habe mich umgesehen und die ganzen Bilder entdeckt. Sie sind wundervoll.“

Harry lächelte. „Ich gehe schnell duschen und dann zeige ich dir, was in den anderen Kisten war.“

Nur eine Stunde später hatten sie es sich auf Harrys Bett gemütlich gemacht. Um sie herum lagen die ganzen Briefe und Bücher verstreut. Hermine war von der schieren Anzahl überrascht gewesen, die das Ministerium unter Verschluss gehalten hatte. Gerade blätterte sie in einem Zaubertränke-Buch aus dem dritten Schuljahr. „Schau mal hier, Harry. Sieht das nicht aus wie Snapes Handschrift?“

Harry betrachtete die Seite, auf welcher die Anweisungen durchgestrichen und neue daneben geschrieben worden waren. Er nickte. „Sieht aus, als hätte er meiner Mutter einen einfacheren Weg aufgeschrieben, wie man den Trank braut. Und das war wann? Drei Jahre bevor er sein eigenes Schulbuch aus dem sechsten Jahr komplett umgeschrieben hatte.“

„Je weniger wir darüber sprechen, desto besser“, erwiderte Hermine. „Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du den Anweisungen blindlings gefolgt –"

„Ich denke, wir können das Thema langsam fallen lassen, oder nicht?“, unterbrach Harry sie kopfschüttelnd. „Egal, im dritten Schuljahr waren meine Mutter und Snape definitiv noch befreundet, also hat er ihr bestimmt in Zaubertränke geholfen. Erst in ihrem fünften Jahr hatten sie diesen Streit, der ihre Freundschaft beendet hat.“

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Willst du die Briefe lesen?“ Sie hatten ein paar von ihnen geöffnet und festgestellt, dass sie von ihren Eltern stammten, die mit den Briefen die Zeit in den Sommerferien und auch nach ihrem Abschluss, wenn sie getrennt voneinander für den Orden unterwegs gewesen waren, überbrückt hatten.

Harry beäugte die Briefe misstrauisch. „Keine Ahnung. Würdest du Briefe von deinen Eltern aus der Zeit lesen wollen, in der sie zusammen waren?“

Hermine lachte. „Hast du Angst, du könntest mehr über ihre Beziehung erfahren, als dir lieb ist?“

„Denk nur mal an die Briefe, die Ron und du euch schreiben, wenn er auf Trainingslehrgang ist.“

„Was weißt du darüber?“, rief Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war bereits knallrot angelaufen.

„Ich beobachte dein Gesicht, wenn du sie liest und lass es mich so sagen, dein Gesichtsausdruck ist definitiv ein anderer, wenn du Geschichte Hogw-"

Hermine unterbrach ihn sehr gekonnt mit einem Kissen, das sie ihm ins Gesicht warf.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten“, sagte Harry schließlich, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatten, „ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie lesen werde. Es gibt einfach Dinge, die ich nicht wissen will.“

„Was ist mit den Tagebüchern?“ Hermine hatte sie durchgeblättert und einen Teil überflogen. Sie stammten von Harrys Mutter.

„Ich glaube, dass ich sie vielleicht lesen werde“, antwortete Harry seufzend. „Es gibt einfach viel zu viele Fragen, auf die ich bisher keine Antworten erhalten habe.“

Hermine nickte, während sie die Unterlagen wieder zurück in die Kiste sortierte. Bei einem Päckchen hielt sie jedoch inne und löste stirnrunzelnd das Band, das mehrere Umschläge zusammenhielt. „Hier sind Briefmarken drauf, Harry.“ Sie streckte sie ihm entgegen.

Harry nahm sie ihr ab und öffnete den obersten Brief. „Die sind von meiner Tante Petunia.“ Er steckte die Seite zurück in den Umschlag und verknotete das Band wieder.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Hermine besorgt. „Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was sie dir schicken würden.“

„Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, dass im Ministerium noch etwas sein könnte?“, fragte Harry und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen.

Hermine dagegen rollte sich auf ihren Bauch und sah ihn an. „Weil du gesagt hast, dass dein Haus wie ein Ausstellungsraum aussieht. Ich dachte mir, dass die persönliche Note fehlt, die ein Zuhause daraus macht. Und dann habe ich mich daran erinnert, wie ich durch Malfoy Manor gegangen bin und gesehen habe, wie das Ministerium alles einkassiert hat.“

Harry setzte sich auf. „Was meinst du damit, du warst in Malfoy Manor?“

Hermine zögerte, doch dann nickte sie. „Letztes Frühjahr, kurz bevor es verbrannt wurde. Draco und ich sind gemeinsam noch einmal hindurch gelaufen. Ich musste es ein letztes Mal sehen.“ Sie setzte sich ebenfalls auf und kroch zu Harry, um sich an ihn zu lehnen.

Harry dagegen starrte sie überrascht an. „Warum wolltest du ausgerechnet nochmal dort hin?“

„Um zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren, was passiert ist“, erklärte Hermine leise. „Es hat uns beiden gut getan, Draco und mir. Dieser Tag, als wir alle zusammen dort waren … Ich hatte solche Angst und war mir sicher, dass wir jetzt sterben würden. Und dann der … der Crucio.“

Harry schlang seine Arme um Hermine und schloss seine Augen, als die Erinnerungen auf ihn einprasselten. „Also bist du zurück, um damit abzuschließen?“, fragte er sie. So langsam verstand er es.

Hermine seufzte und kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sanft strich Harry durch ihre Haare. „Ja. Aber ich glaube auch, dass mir das Gespräch mit Draco enorm geholfen hat. Zu erfahren, was vor unserer Ankunft und nach unserer Flucht passiert ist. Was er durchmachen musste. Es hat uns beiden geholfen, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen und weiterzuziehen.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war“, entschuldigte Harry sich. „Ich hätte stärker sein müssen –"

„Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun und du hattest selbst genug, womit du fertigwerden musstest. Da brauchtest du nicht auch noch meine Probleme.“

„Wir sind Freunde, Hermine. Deine Probleme sind auch meine Probleme“, erwiderte Harry schlicht. „Worüber hast du mit Draco gesprochen? Was ist nach unserer Flucht passiert?“

„Das ist nicht meine Geschichte“, antwortete Hermine sanft. „Das wirst du Draco fragen müssen. Aber Harry, es gibt da noch etwas. Etwas, worüber wir noch nie gesprochen haben.“

„Und was?“

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Als wir uns auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen vorbereitet haben. Ich wollte nicht, dass Todesser meinen Eltern Schaden zufügen könnten. Ich wollte, dass sie in Sicherheit sind.“

„Ich weiß, deshalb hast du …“ Harry hielt inne und starrte sie einfach nur an.

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich habe dasselbe getan wie Draco, bei meinen eigenen Eltern. Ich habe es zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit getan. Es hat mich fast umgebracht, aber ich wusste, dass es besser für sie ist, wenn sie sicher in Australien sind und sie wären nie gegangen, wenn sie sich an mich erinnert hätten.“

„Aber das ist etwas völlig Anderes –"

„Nein, Harry. Der einzige Unterschied liegt darin, dass McGonagall meinen Zauber rückgängig machen konnte. Doch ich habe das erst nach dem Ende des Krieges erfahren. Ich musste mit dieser Schuld leben. Deswegen weiß ich, wie es sich für Draco anfühlt. Deswegen war es für mich schon immer so einfach, sein Handeln zu verstehen. Ihm helfen zu wollen. Allerdings war ich bisher immer zu feige, um dir das auch zu sagen. Darüber haben wir im Februar auch gesprochen.“

„Hermine …“, begann Harry, doch dann umarmte er sie einfach nur fest, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie verzweifelt sie während ihrer Suche gewesen war. Damals war sie bei der Erwähnung ihrer Eltern beinahe jedes Mal in Tränen ausgebrochen und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass sie immer wieder Orte für ihr Lager ausgesucht hatte, an denen sie schon einmal mit ihren Eltern gewesen war.

„Wenn du mit meinen Eltern darüber sprechen würdest, würden sie dir erzählen, wie verletzt sie von meiner Tat waren. Aber sie haben mir schließlich verziehen, weil sie mich lieben.“ Sie blickte zu Harry auf. „Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn ihre Erinnerungen verloren gewesen wären? Was, wenn ich nach Australien hätte gehen und ihnen erklären müssen, dass ich ihre Tochter bin? Sie hätten nicht gewusst, wer diese Person ist, die vor ihnen steht und ihnen eine irrwitzige Geschichte über Todesser und Heiligtümer erzählt. Glaubst du, sie hätten dieser fremden Person vergeben können? Glaubst du, sie hätten mich wieder angenommen?“

„Ich würde gerne daran glauben, ja“, antwortete Harry angespannt.

„Dann solltest du mit Draco darüber reden. Hör ihm zu. Denk daran, dass er gute Gründe dafür hatte.“

„Hast du ihm im Februar von deinen Eltern erzählt?“ Hermine nickte. „Was hält er davon?“

„Zu welchen schrecklichen Entscheidungen der Krieg die Menschen zwingt“, antwortete Hermine. „Und wie schwer es ist, zu wissen, welche Entscheidung die Richtige ist. Rede mit ihm, Harry.“

„Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, wie froh ich bin, dass du damals an unserem ersten Tag in unser Zugabteil gekommen bist?“, fragte Harry. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?“

Hermine lächelte und umarmte ihn fest. „So ungern ich dich in diesem Zustand allein lasse, aber ich habe morgen früh um acht Uhr eine Besprechung und ich muss mir nochmal meine Aufzeichnungen ansehen.“

„Um acht Uhr an einem Sonntagmorgen?“, fragte Harry überrascht.

„Kobolde“, erwiderte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht. „Sie lieben es, seltsame Termine festzusetzen, um alle anderen aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Aber dieses Mal werden sie das nicht schaffen.“ Sie grinste, während sie aufstand und ihre Kleidung richtete. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?“

„Definitiv. Viel Spaß in der Besprechung. Mach den Kobolden die Hölle heiß.“

~~~*~~~

„Bereit für eine Runde Billard?“, fragte Ron. Er stand im Türrahmen zur Bibliothek, in der Harry es sich in seinem Lieblingssessel bequem gemacht hatte und einen Brief las. „Was ist das?“

„Ein Brief von Charlie. Er kommt an Weihnachten nach Hause. Die erste Woche wird er im Fuchsbau wohnen und dann zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester hier bei mir. So kann er seine Freunde besuchen, die in London leben.“ Harry faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und legte ihn in die Schreibtischschublade.

„Charlie hat dir so einen langen Brief geschickt? Mum verzweifelt regelmäßig, weil er ihr nur so wenig schreibt. Sie sagt, sie könne von Glück reden, wenn es mal ein ganzer Absatz ist.“

„Ach, na ja er hat nur geschrieben, wie es im Reservat läuft, wie es den anderen Drachenwärtern geht, die ich kenne“, antwortete Harry schulterzuckend, jedoch zierte ein schwacher Rotton seine Wangen. „Lass uns spielen.“

„Wie läuft’s mit dieser Malergeschichte mit Malfoy?“, wollte Ron wissen, während sie den Flur entlang gingen.

„So oft sehe ich ihn nicht. Heute war ich mit Teddy in der Oxford Street, um mit ihm die Weihnachtsdekoration dort anzuschauen und damit Draco weiterarbeiten kann, ohne dass Teddy etwas davon bemerkt. Morgen kommt er wieder, um weiterzumachen.“

„Du warst mit Teddy in Muggel-London? Wie hast du das mit seiner wechselnden Haarfarbe gemacht? Ich dachte, er kann das noch nicht kontrollieren?“

„Eine Mütze“, erklärte Harry grinsend. „Das war auch eine gute Idee. Als er sie zum Mittagessen abgezogen hat, waren seine Haare rot und grün. Die Bedienung kam aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr heraus.“

„Wo wir gerade bei Weihnachtsdekorationen sind. Wie wirst du hier dekorieren?“ Ron sah sich in dem Zimmer um.

Harry griff nach seinem Queue und begann, die Kugeln auf den Tisch zu legen. „Andromeda hat sich für die Dekoration angeboten. Ich wüsste nicht mal, wo ich anfangen sollte. Meine einzige Erfahrung damit ist Hagrid, wie er die Große Halle mit schwebenden Weihnachtsbäumen bestückt.“

„Haben deine Tante und dein Onkel nie zu Weihnachten dekoriert?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, normalerweise sind sie über die Feiertage nach Mallorca geflogen oder zu der Schwester meines Onkels gefahren. Ich musste jedes Weihnachten mit der verrückten Katzendame von nebenan verbringen.“ Er verzog sein Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an den gehäkelten Weihnachtsschmuck, mit dem Mrs Figg ihr Haus jedes Jahr dekoriert hatte. Deswegen war er so erleichtert gewesen, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war und seine Ferien dort verbringen konnte.

„Du hattest schon eine verrückte Kindheit, Harry“, stellte Ron kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Andere waren schlimmer dran“, erwiderte Harry gleichgültig.

„Wie läuft’s mit den Plänen für Silvester?“

„Das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. Ständig kommen irgendwelche Pakete an und George hat Kreacher aufgetragen, sie vor mir zu verstecken. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Haus nach dem Feuerwerk, das George gerade plant, überhaupt noch steht.“

„Und wer kommt alles?“

„Ich fürchte, das gesamte Haus Gryffindor von Bills Schulzeit bis zu Ginnys und jeder, der im Laden arbeitet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir die alle unterbringen sollen. Und nach der Menge an Kisten zu urteilen, die von Suff-Schnäppchen hier ankommen, werden wir wohl den Freunde-lassen-Freunde-nicht-betrunken-apparieren-Zauber aktivieren müssen, damit jeder, der ihn nicht besteht, die Nacht hier verbringen muss.“

„Was ist mit Draco, ist er auch eingeladen?“, fragte Ron gerade, als Harry zu seinem Stoß ansetzte.

Sein Queue zuckte vorwärts und die Kugel sprang über den Tisch. Wütend funkelte er Ron an. „Ja, und Luna.“ Er sah zu, wie Ron seinen Stoß ansetzte. „Ich habe Draco gefragt, ob er jemanden einladen wolle, doch er hat abgelehnt.“

„Kein Wunder. Im achten Jahr ist der Zusammenhalt der Slytherins ziemlich auseinandergebrochen. Das einzige, worüber sie sich einig waren, war ihr Hass auf Draco.“

„Wirklich? Warum?“

„Na ja, die ganze Verräter-Sache. Dass er sein Haus betrogen hat und dass er zwei Jahre mit dir zusammen war, während er gemeinsam mit seinen Hauskameraden den Hass auf dich mitgemacht hat, hat auch nicht gerade geholfen.“

Harry starrte Ron an. „Das hat mir noch niemand erzählt.“

„Nicht? Na ja, ich schätze, weil das alles passiert ist, während du weg warst. Ich hätte aber gedacht, dass Hermine was sagt.“

„Vielleicht hat sie es versucht. Ich fürchte, ich war anfangs nicht besonders empfänglich für Gespräche über Draco.“

„Ach, sag bloß“, erwiderte Ron lachend. „Du warst noch sensibler als ein Hippogreif.“

~~~*~~~

Als Draco am nächsten Tag klingelte, öffnete Harry ihm die Tür und erntete dafür einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich dachte, du würdest dir mit Teddy zusammen die Show ansehen.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. „Nein, Andromeda und deine Mutter haben ihn mitgenommen. Die Cannons haben das neue Strategiebuch geschickt und ich wollte noch vor Weihnachten meine Anmerkungen dazu an Trainer Herr schicken.“

Draco nickte. „Gut, dann gehe ich einfach schon mal rauf und fange an. Ich versuche, dir so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.“

Harry nickte ebenfalls. „Ich bin in der Bibliothek, falls du irgendetwas brauchst. Kreacher hat heute seinen freien Tag.“

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, worüber Harry lachen musste. „Du hast doch sicherlich von der neuen Rechtsprechung über magische Kreaturen gehört, die Hermine ausgearbeitet hat? Feste freie Tage für Hauselfen.“

„Davon habe ich gehört, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Kreacher damit einverstanden ist.“

„Ist er auch nicht. Er sitzt auf seinem Schlafplatz, schmollt und schimpft über sich einmischende … ähm, Muggelgeborene.“ Harry lachte. „Aber das ist immer noch besser als der Ärger, den ich mit Hermine hätte, wenn ich ihn nicht dazu zwinge.“

Harry ging den Flur weiter entlang, während Draco noch eine Etage höher zu Teddys Zimmer stieg. In der Bibliothek setzte er sich auf seinen Sessel und öffnete das Strategiebuch. Die kleinen Spieler in den Zeichnungen vollführten bestimmte Spielzüge und Harry versuchte, sich auf ihre Bewegungen zu konzentrieren und seine Anmerkungen aufzuschreiben. Unweigerlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem, was Draco gerade tat und was Hermine ihm gestern gesagt hatte. Nach zwei Stunden gab er schließlich auf und warf das Buch auf den Schreibtisch.

Um sich selbst einen Grund zu geben, Draco zu stören, goss er Tee in zwei Tassen und ging in den zweiten Stock. In der offenen Tür zu Teddys Zimmer blieb er stehen und beobachtete Draco, der mitten im Raum stand und mit dem Ende eines Pinsels nachdenklich gegen seine Wange klopfte, während er die Wand betrachtete. Er hatte seinen Umhang abgelegt, mit dem er angekommen war, und Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass er schon wieder Muggelkleidung trug: Einen langärmeligen, schwarzen Pullover und graue Jeans. Draco hatte seine Ärmel hochgekrempelt und gab damit den Blick auf sein Dunkles Mal frei.

„Ich habe dir einen Tee mitgebracht, weil ich dachte, du könntest eine Pause vertragen.“ Draco drehte sich um und beobachtete Harry, wie er das Zimmer betrat. „Das ist wirklich gut. Ich kann kaum glauben, wie weit du schon bist.“

Die untere Hälfte der Wand war bereits in eine bewaldete Hügellandschaft verwandelt worden. Die obere Hälfte bestand aus blauem Himmel mit weißen, flauschigen Wolken.

„Ich bin mit dem Hintergrund fast fertig. Als nächstes zeichne ich die Drachen, Menschen und die Details“, erklärte Draco.

„Du hast Rumänien ziemlich gut dargestellt.“ Harry wandte sich zu ihm um. „Dafür, dass du noch nie dort gewesen bist.“

„Man nennt es Bücher, Potter. Reiseberichte haben eine Menge Bilder“, ätzte Draco, doch das Lächeln nahm seinen Worten den Biss. „Erst wollte ich einfach nur riesige Drachen überall hin malen, doch dann habe ich mir gedacht, dass er aus dem Alter bald raus ist. Außerdem hätte es für ihn auch ein bisschen gruselig sein können, in einem Zimmer mit riesengroßen Drachen an seiner Wand zu schlafen. So kann ich es jederzeit verändern und alles hineinmalen, was ihn interessiert, wenn er älter wird. Riesen, Gnome oder was auch immer Kinder heutzutage mögen. Allerdings habe ich immer noch keine Idee, wie man die Drachenhöhle machen könnte, die er sich gewünscht hat.“

„Felsen sind zu schwer, selbst mit einem permanenten Leichtfeder-Zauber.“ Harry ging hinüber zu der Wandnische. „Du könntest aber Felsen aus Pappmaschee machen.“

„Papp-was?“, fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Du weißt schon, Papierstreifen mit Kleister? Wahrscheinlich ist das nie in der Zaubererwelt angekommen. Du könntest die Form der Felsen mit so etwas wie Hasendraht nachbilden, dann die Papierstreifen mit Kleister ankleben und wenn es getrocknet ist, alles in der Farbe eines Felsens anmalen. Das wäre dann wie der Eingang zu einer Höhle. Und vielleicht könnte Andromeda noch Vorhänge beisteuern, damit er sie zumachen und darin spielen kann.“

„Ab dem Drahthasen konnte ich dir nicht mehr folgen. Was haben Nager mit einer Felshöhle zu tun?“

Harry lachte auf. „Hasendraht. Damit zäunen Muggel ihre Hasen ein, damit sie nicht davonhoppeln. Die Arbeit mit Pappmaschee ist eine ziemlich einfache Technik. Das Schwierigste wird wahrscheinlich die Form der Felsen sein.“

„Das klingt aber, als könne es funktionieren. Ich könnte David fragen, ob er damit Erfahrung hat. Er war auf einer Muggel-Kunstschule, vielleicht kennt er es bereits.“

„Klar, vielleicht möchte er ja helfen. Ich besorge nächste Woche im Baumarkt alles, was wir brauchen.“ Er hatte geredet, ohne nachzudenken. „Das heißt, wenn du möchtest, dass ich auch helfe. Es ist immerhin dein Projekt.“

„Und es ist dein Haus“, erwiderte Draco und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Und da ich das noch nie gemacht habe, ist es besser, so viele Experten wie möglich dabei zu haben.“

„Super.“ Harry wartete kurz und holte dann tief Luft. „Hermine hat mir gestern Abend erzählt, dass ihr beide nochmal im Manor wart, bevor es abgebrannt wurde.“

Draco, der gerade einen Tropfen Farbe vom Boden aufgewischt hatte, richtete sich mit dem Rücken zu Harry auf. „Was hat sie dir erzählt?“

„Nicht viel. Nur, dass sie es nochmal sehen musste, bevor es nicht mehr da wäre.“

„Ich denke, das ging uns beiden so. Mit ihr zusammen noch einmal hindurchzulaufen, hat mir sehr geholfen.“ Dracos Stimme war so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum verstand. „Ich habe immer noch Albträume davon, wie du im Manor aufgetaucht bist.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja.“ Draco drehte sich um. „Wie seid ihr darauf gekommen?“ Er starrte ihn verblüfft an, während Harry ihm von der Lieferung aus dem Ministerium erzählte. „Sie haben dir diese Gegenstände all die Jahre vorenthalten? Kann ich die Bilder sehen?“ Harry nickte und führte ihn durch die Zimmer, um sie ihm zu zeigen. „Und du hast noch mehr?“

„Briefe und Tagebücher, aber ich habe sie noch nicht gelesen.“

Draco zögerte. „Bist du nicht wütend? Man hat sie dir genommen und du hast sie nur Dank Hermine zurückerhalten.“ Harry blieb stehen und sah ihn einfach nur an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco verstand, was er gesagt hatte. „Verdammt. Ich mache einfach immer wieder alles kaputt.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, tatsächlich versuche ich gerade, es selbst zu verstehen. Wo liegt der Unterschied zwischen dem und uns? Denn ich bin nicht wütend, weil mir die Bilder und alles andere weggenommen worden sind. Ich bin dankbar, dass ich sie wiederhabe. Also warum kann ich die Erinnerungen, die du mir zurückgeben willst, nicht annehmen?“

„Weil ich es bin, Draco Malfoy. Wir waren sechs Jahre lang verfeindet“, antwortete Draco verbittert.

Doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist. Ich habe in dir nie einen Feind gesehen. Du warst eher wie eine lästige Fliege an der Wand, ständig da und nicht rauszujagen.“

„Ich habe zwei Jahre deines Lebens gelöscht, absichtlich. Das Ministerium wollte dein Leben nicht stehlen, sie haben nur ihre Arbeit getan.“

„Versuchst du gerade absichtlich, dich selbst schlecht darzustellen?“, fragte Harry lachend.

„Nein, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nichts tust oder sagst, was du später bereuen wirst.“ Draco deutete auf die Fotos auf dem Kaminsims. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du eine Verbindung zwischen deinen Gefühlen dafür, dass das Ministerium dir dein Eigentum wiedergegeben hat, und dem, was zwischen uns passiert ist, herstellst. Vor zwei Wochen, als ich vorgeschlagen habe, dir unsere Erinnerungen mithilfe eines Denkariums wiederzugeben, wolltest du mir noch den Kopf abreißen.“

„Deine Erinnerungen, nicht unsere“, widersprach Harry automatisch und lachte dann über sich selbst. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich habe dir nicht mal alles von dem gezeigt, was sie noch zurückgeschickt haben. Früher hatte ich nur einen Schrankkoffer voll mit Sachen, heute – nur wenige Wochen später – gehört mir ein ganzes Haus mit Erinnerungsstücken meiner Familie.“

„Weihnachten steht vor der Tür. Anstatt über all das nachzudenken, wäre es doch besser, du bereitest dich lieber darauf vor, eine ganze Gesellschaft zum Abendessen hier zu haben. Wir können später noch über die Bedeutung dieser ganzen Sache reden. Lass uns wieder hochgehen. Ich muss meine Farben verschließen, bevor sie austrocknen.“

Während sie die Treppe hinauf stiegen, sah Harry zu Draco. „Wegen Weihnachten“, er musste schlucken. „Wenn du die Nacht vorher hier schlafen willst, damit du dabei sein kannst, wenn Teddy morgens seine Geschenke öffnet und du ihn mit seinen Drachen überraschen möchtest, bist du herzlich eingeladen.“ Die ganze Woche schon hatte er das Für und Wider gegeneinander abgewogen, doch es erschien ihm einfach richtig. Und auf diese Art und Weise konnte auch Narzissa hier sein, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie Draco sein Weihnachten verbrachte. „Und deine Mutter natürlich auch.“

„Mutter und ich haben überlegt, Weihnachten im Zentrum zu verbringen“, erzählte Draco, während sie Teddys Zimmer betraten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, deine Mutter wäre gerne bei ihrer Schwester, wie auch die letzten zwei Jahre. Und sie möchte sicher nicht, dass du allein bist. So kann sie euch beide um sich haben.“

Draco ging zu der Ansammlung von Farbtöpfchen und Pinseln, die er auf einem Tisch inmitten des Zimmers aufgebaut hatte. Er nahm sich ein Tuch und begann, die Hälse der Farbtöpfchen sauber zu wischen, bevor er sie mit Kappen verschloss. „Du findest nicht, dass das zu seltsam wird? Wenn ich die Nacht hier verbringe?“

„Nicht seltsamer als das alles hier“, antwortete Harry seufzend. „Ich glaube, wir haben uns beide schon so gut an die Situation gewöhnt, dass wir ein paar Tage über Weihnachten durchstehen werden. Außerdem wolltest du zum Weihnachtsessen doch sowieso hier sein.“

„Ich werde es mit meiner Mutter besprechen, aber ich bin mir sicher, sie wird erfreut sein. Vielen Dank für deine Einladung“, sagte Draco steif und immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Harry.


	69. Tanz mit mir - Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir kommen heute zum viert-letzten Kapitel vor dem Epilog. Allerdings ist auch dieses wieder fürchterlich lang. Das Original hat 22.095 Wörter, meine deutsche Übersetzung immerhin 22.637 o_o Deswegen wird dieses Kapitel in sechs Teile unterteilt sein. Keine Sorge, die nächsten Kapitel sind dann kürzer. Ihr merkt, wir nähern uns mit großen Schritten dem Finale :)
> 
> Dieses Kapitel zählt in seiner Gesamtheit (also alle 6 Teile zusammen) übrigens auch wieder zu meinen liebsten. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet genauso viel Freude damit haben :)
> 
> Viel Spaß!  
> Eure Hellcat

_Vorab noch eine kurze Anmerkung der Autorin **oakstone730** : „Das nächste Kapitel wird eine wilde Achterbahnfahrt. Steigt in Merlins Namen AUF GAR KEINEN FALL ZWISCHENDURCH AUS!“_

**~~~*~~~**

Am darauffolgenden Samstag nahm Andromeda Teddy für ein ganzes Wochenende mit in den Fuchsbau, damit Harry, Draco und David ungestört in seinem Zimmer arbeiten konnten. Harry führte sie hinauf und David sah sich an, was Draco bereits gemalt hatte. „Wirklich wundervolle Arbeit, Draco.“ Er wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich wusste, dass du Talent hast, aber das hier zeigt das erst richtig. Du solltest dir überlegen, eine Bewerbungsmappe zusammenzustellen.“

Doch Draco schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf. „Ich mag das Zentrum.“

„Das meinte ich nicht. Das Zentrum und ich brauchen dich auf jeden Fall, aber du könntest zusätzlich noch Kunstprojekte wie dieses hier übernehmen. Erkunde dein Talent.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und besah sich die Nische. „Ich glaube, was wir uns ausgedacht haben, wird klappen, Draco. Zeig Harry doch mal unseren Entwurf.“

Schnell entschieden sie, was als nächstes getan werden sollte, und Harry und David begannen, den Hasendraht zu formen, während Draco den Kleister anrührte. „Du bist unser Experte für Zaubertränke“, erklärte Harry mit einem scheuen Grinsen.

Draco, der hinter dem Kessel stand, in dem die unangenehme Paste schimmerte, verdrehte nur seine Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass eine breiige Mixtur aus Leim und Wasser als Zaubertrank durchgeht.“

„Spitzfindigkeiten.“ Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete die Form, die nun die Nische umgab. „Was meinst du?“

Draco sah zu David. „Das sieht gut aus und ich kann das Bild bis zu dieser Stelle weitermalen, damit es so wirkt, als gehöre die Nische dazu. Was machen wir jetzt also mit diesem Brei?“

„Wir müssen die Zeitungen in Streifen reißen, dann den, ähm … Brei auf das Papier schmieren und es auf die Form kleben.“ Harry holte den Stapel Tagespropheten, den er von den Weasleys bekommen hatte. „Ich kann mir keine bessere Verwendung hierfür vorstellen. Außer vielleicht einen Eulenkäfig damit auszulegen.“

Zu dritt setzten sie sich auf den Fußboden und rissen die Zeitungen in Streifen. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatten sie bereits einen kleinen Stapel geschaffen. „Wollt ihr schon mal mit Kleben anfangen und ich mache hier weiter?“, schlug David vor.

Harry ließ den Kessel zu ihnen an die Wand schweben und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein. „Plötzlich fällt mir wieder ein, weshalb ich nie gerne mit Pappmaschee gearbeitet habe.“ Er nahm sich einen Streifen Zeitungspapier und ließ ihn in den Kessel gleiten. Mit zwei Fingern strich er den überschüssigen Kleister ab und klebte den feuchten Schnipsel an den Hasendraht.

Draco beäugte ihn kritisch. „Wäre ein Klebefluch nicht einfacher?“

„Nein“, antwortete David lächelnd. „Darauf würde die Farbe nicht haften und man kann mit dem Zauber auch nicht so gut formen wie mit Pappmaschee.“

Draco seufzte, zog seinen Pullover aus, krempelte die Ärmel seines silberblauen Hemdes hoch und tat es Harry gleich. Bei dem Gefühl des Kleisters an seinen Fingern, verzog er sein Gesicht. Doch bald entwickelten Harry und er einen Rhythmus und hatten schnell den ersten Bereich beklebt. Er wollte nach dem nächsten Papierstreifen greifen, doch es war keiner mehr da.

„Hast du noch Streifen fertig, David?“, fragte Harry und drehte sich um. Dadurch fiel sein Blick auf den Kunstlehrer, der auf dem Boden hockte und einen Tagespropheten las.

Überrascht, seinen Namen zu hören, hob David seinen Kopf und sah von Harry zu Draco und wieder zurück auf den Tagespropheten. „Dieser Artikel handelt von euch beiden.“

Harry sah kurz zu Draco. „Nicht wirklich überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft wir in der Zeitung sind.“

„Er handelt von deiner Verhandlung, Draco. Ich wusste davon, aber … _davon_ wusste ich nichts.“

Erstaunt wandte sich Harry an Draco. „Du hast es ihm nicht erzählt?“

Draco blickte finster zurück. „Nein, ich habe dazu keine Veranlassung gesehen und bin davon ausgegangen, dass ihm irgendjemand im Zentrum davon erzählen würde. Ich schätze, die kein-Tratsch-Regel wird mittlerweile von allen sehr ernst genommen.“

David schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mir hat niemand irgendwas erzählt.“

Harry betrachtete dessen blasses Gesicht und fragte sich, welche Ausgabe er da wohl hatte. Ungeachtet des Kleisters, der noch an seinen Fingern klebte, nahm er ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand. Als er das Titelbild sah, fluchte er und reichte sie an Draco weiter, damit er es auch sehen konnte. Draco schaute von dem Bild zu Harry. Die Ausgabe war von diesem einen Verhandlungstag. Das Bild von Harry, wie er von Hermine und Ron gestützt den Zaubergamot verließ, prangte auf der Titelseite. Draco knüllte sie zusammen.

Harry dagegen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du erzählst ihm alles und ich koche einen Tee.“ Er ließ sich damit jedoch Zeit, denn er wollte Draco die Möglichkeit geben, in Ruhe seine Version der Geschichte zu erzählen. Als er schließlich mit dem Teetablett wieder das Zimmer betrat, saßen die beiden Männer auf dem Fußboden, Draco mit dem Rücken an Teddys Bett gelehnt und David gegenüber an der Wand. Beide verstummten, als er hereinkam.

Harry reichte den Tee weiter, setzte sich im Schneidersitz ebenfalls auf den Fußboden und sah David an. Der wiederum blickte zwischen ihm und Draco hin und her. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ihr beiden so miteinander umgehen könnt. Ihr seid Freunde?“

Harry trank einen Schluck Tee und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine lange Zeit waren wir das nicht und wir haben immer noch unsere Momente. Du siehst gerade nur das Resultat eines langen Jahres, in dem wir versucht haben, uns an die Geschehnisse zu gewöhnen.“

„Das ist ganz schön viel zu verarbeiten.“ David schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir haben von dir gehört, Harry. Was du mit diesem Zauberer gemacht hast, hat es bis rüber in die Zeitungen nach Britisch-Kolumbien geschafft. Wie war nochmal sein Name? Volde-irgendwas.“

„Voldemort.“

„Genau. Doch danach haben sich die Zeitungen wieder mit anderen Dingen befasst“, erzählte David. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Draco –"

„Das war eine andere Zeit“, fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. „Eine sehr schlimme Zeit. Damals sind eine Menge schrecklicher Dinge passiert, die nie hätten passieren dürfen. Draco hat bestimmt nicht erzählt, dass ich ihn in unserem sechsten Schuljahr beinahe umgebracht hätte.“ Draco sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wegen des Obliviate?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, das habe ich erst wann herausgefunden? Zwei Jahre später?“

Draco nickte. Er hatte seine Teetasse abgestellt und seinen Kopf am Bettrahmen angelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Seine Hände lagen gefaltet in seinem Schoß, das Dunkle Mal stach deutlich sichtbar hervor.

„Ich habe während eines Streits einen Zauber gesprochen, den ich nicht kannte und der seine Brust zerfetzt hat. Er hat nur überlebt, weil ein Lehrer vorbeikam, den Zauber erkannte und wusste, was zu tun war.“

„Merlin. Was noch?“

„Draco hat mir mein Leben gerettet, als wir gefangen genommen und in sein Haus gebracht wurden. Er hat meinen Freunden und mir zur Flucht verholfen“, erzählte Harry.

„Und Harry hat sich bei mir revanchiert, als wir beim finalen Kampf in Dämonsfeuer gefangen waren. Er kam zurück und rettete einen Freund und mich aus den Flammen.“

David schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und ihr seid beide gerade mal neunzehn Jahre alt.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass unser Alter dabei eine Rolle spielt. Wir haben getan, was wir tun mussten. Wir beide.“ Er sah zu Draco. „Offensichtlich ist es jedoch etwas komplizierter und manche Tatsachen sind einfacher zu akzeptieren als andere.“

Draco stand auf. „Und über all die schlimmen Dinge zu reden, die wir uns gegenseitig angetan haben, wird auch nichts ändern. Wir müssen das hier für Teddy fertig machen. David, möchtest du immer noch helfen? Du wärst nicht der erste, der die Flucht ergreift, nachdem er das über mich erfahren hat.“

David zögerte. „Nein, ich habe gesagt, dass ich helfe, also mache ich das auch.“ Er legte wieder eine kurze Pause ein. „Aber vielleicht habe ich später noch ein paar Fragen.“

Bald hatten sie die gesamte Oberfläche mit Pappmaschee beklebt und Harry war begeistert, dass man schon jetzt eine Höhle erkennen konnte. „Teddy wird es lieben.“

David nickte. „Ich spreche noch schnell einen Zauber, damit es schneller trocknet und wir die zweite Schicht nach dem Mittagessen kleben können.“

Währenddessen ging Harry nach unten, um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Wenige Minuten später kam auch Draco in die Küche und beobachtete Harry eine Weile stumm, wie er Sandwiches belegte. „Hast du das so gemeint, wie du das oben gesagt hast?“, fragte er irgendwann.

„Wegen all dem Mist, den wir uns angetan haben?“, fragte Harry und Draco nickte. „Natürlich. Das ist immerhin die Wahrheit. Wir waren ziemlich fies zueinander.“ Harry zögerte und starrte auf das Messer in seiner Hand. „Was hast du gedacht? Nachdem ich dich mit dem Sectumsempra getroffen hatte. Ich hätte dich fast umgebracht.“

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, du hättest es geschafft. Ich habe Snape angeschrien, weil er mir das Leben gerettet hat. Er wusste, dass ich sterben wollte, aber er ließ mich nicht“, antwortete Draco. „Doch dann sagte er das Einzige, was mich dazu brachte, froh zu sein, dass ich nicht auf diesem Toilettenboden gestorben bin.“

„Was war das?“

„Er hat mich gefragt, wie du dich wohl fühlen würdest, wenn ich gestorben wäre.“ Draco erschauderte. „Und ich wusste, ich könnte dir das nicht antun. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, dass du dir die Schuld für meinen Tod geben würdest.“

Harry beobachtete Draco, der seine Ärmel wieder nach unten schob und sie verschloss. „Warum trägst du mittlerweile Muggelkleidung unter deinen Roben?“

„Es ist einfacher, bei den Muggeln einkaufen zu gehen“, antwortete Draco nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Was ist daran einfacher, wenn du ständig deine Galleonen umtauschen und nach Muggel-London gehen musst?“

„Einfacher, weil ich nicht in den Umkleiden verhext werde“, erklärte Draco und verzog sein Gesicht. „Mich haben zu viele Wabbelbeinflüche halb nackt in den Umkleiden erwischt. Sehr zur Erheiterung der Angestellten und anderen Kunden.“

„Das können die doch nicht machen!“, rief Harry empört.

„Wer soll sie davon abhalten?“, fragte Draco spöttisch. „Du?“

„Wenn es sein muss? Du hast dich bewiesen. Du wurdest in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen.“

„Allen außer einer.“

„Du weißt, dass das falsch ist.“

„Seit wann ist das ein Grund?“ Draco schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. „Ich kann akzeptieren, dass ich überall gehasst werde. Deshalb halte ich mich meistens im Zentrum oder in Muggelgegenden auf. Du bist derjenige, der damit ein Problem hat.“

„Und warum höre ich erst jetzt davon?“

„Weil es dich nichts angeht, Harry“, entgegnete Draco. „Ich kann schon selbst auf mich aufpassen. Das ist mein Leben, nicht deins. Solltest du dich jemals entscheiden, wirklich ein Teil meines Lebens zu sein, dann können wir –"

„Ich schätze, das ist einer dieser Momente, von denen ihr gesprochen habt?“ Davids Stimme brachte sie beide dazu, sich zur Tür zu drehen, während David die Küche betrat.

„Wenn Draco und ich nicht jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, über irgendetwas streiten, fehlt uns etwas“, gab Harry zurück und funkelte Draco böse an. Dann drehte er sich um, nahm sich die Teller mit den Sandwiches und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Roastbeef Sandwiches. Ich hoffe, das ist okay.“

Nach einer Weile folgte Draco ihm und setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch.

„Roastbeef ist super. Ich muss sagen, ihr beide seht das sehr nüchtern, was euch passiert ist. Das ist sehr, nun … britisch.“

Draco nickte. „Wie Harry schon gesagt hat, wir haben unsere Momente. Und wir sind froh, dass wir den Krieg überlebt haben, auch wenn wir das nicht immer ganz zu schätzen wissen.“

David sah zu Harry. „So, und was machst du sonst? Wenn du nicht gerade im Ausschuss des BMP sitzt? Wofür steht BMP denn eigentlich?“

Harry lachte. „Das weißt du nicht?“

„Nein, ich war viel zu sehr mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt und jedes Mal, wenn es mir in den Sinn kam, war niemand da, den ich fragen konnte.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es steht für Black-Malfoy-Potter. Wir konnten uns nicht für einen Namen entscheiden, deswegen haben wir einfach unsere Initialen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge genommen.“

David sah die beiden Männer an. „Ihr meint, ihr sitzt nicht nur im Ausschuss, ihr seid der Ausschuss? Ich dachte, ihr seid einfach nur die jugendlichen Vertreter. Wer ist Black?“

Harry lachte und zeigte zur Decke. „Das ist Black. Das hier ist das Haus meines Paten, Sirius Black. Und Dracos Mutter ist ebenfalls eine geborene Black.“

„Geschieht mir recht, dass ich mich nicht über meine Arbeitgeber informiert habe.“ David schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr bei so einem großen Projekt wie dem Zentrum zusammen an einem Tisch sitzen und miteinander arbeiten, ja selbst das hier oben gemeinsam machen könnt.“

„Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, wir sollten weitermachen, sonst werden wir gar nicht mehr fertig“, meinte Draco und gemeinsam räumten sie ihre Teller weg.

Zwei Stunden später hatten sie auch die zweite Schicht Pappmaschee angebracht. David hatte gehen müssen, da er einen Flohanruf seiner Verlobten erwartete. Zu zweit brachten Harry und Draco die Utensilien in die Küche, um alles sauber zu machen.

„Wir müssen es über Nacht trocknen lassen, bevor es bemalt werden kann“, erklärte Draco, während er den Kessel, in dem sie den Kleister gehabt hatten, mit Wasser füllte. „Aber es gefällt mir jetzt schon. Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, komme ich diese Woche nach der Arbeit abends vorbei und mache es fertig.“

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Ich habe diese Woche ein paar Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen, bei denen ich anwesend sein muss, oder besser gesagt, Hank muss.“

„Black hat einen ziemlich guten Ruf, weil er sich so oft sehen lässt. Wie oft warst du diesen Monat in der Öffentlichkeit?“

„Ein paar Mal, als Hank ist es einfacher.“

„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass du in Wirklichkeit Harry Potter bist. Das wirst du eines Tages auch akzeptieren müssen.“

„Hank führt ein einfacheres Leben. Gehst du am Mittwoch zum Wohltätigkeitsball des Ministeriums?“

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. „Ja, ich habe es Mutter versprochen. Und McCain meint auch, es sei gut für das Zentrum, wenn BMP anwesend ist.“

„So schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht sein“, sinnierte Harry. „Aber ja, ich weiß, was du meinst.“

„Wirst du als Hank oder Harry zum Ball gehen?“

„Als beide. Die Cannons werden eine großzügige Spende springen lassen und natürlich werde ich auch für BMP dort sein.“

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?“

„Ich ziehe mich in Rons Büro um.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie Clark Kent.“

Zu seiner großen Überraschung begann Draco zu lachen. „Wenn du unter deinen Roben noch ein Superman-Kostüm trägst, werde ich den Ball auf keinen Fall verpassen.“

„Du weißt, wer Superman ist?“

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Dir hat einmal sehr viel daran gelegen, mich über die Muggel aufzuklären.“

„Oh“, erwiderte Harry nickend. „Das ergibt Sinn.“

„Gut. Ich sollte dann wohl gehen. Ich schicke dir eine Eule mit den Abenden, an denen ich kommen werde.“

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich werde die Schutzzauber so anpassen, dass du jederzeit einfach herkommen kannst“, sagte Harry leichthin.

Draco warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, aber nickte dann.

In dieser Nacht holte Harry den Stapel mit Cedric Diggorys Briefen aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Dass er sie zuletzt gelesen hatte, war schon fast ein Jahr her. Doch mittlerweile, nachdem er hier und da noch etwas von Draco erfahren hatte, ergaben sie viel mehr Sinn, obwohl er immer noch mehr Fragen als Antworten hatte. Und die Briefe deckten lediglich das vierte Schuljahr ab. Harry las den letzten noch einmal. Den, den Cedric an dem Tag, bevor er gestorben war, abgeschickt hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an das Bild aus dem Tagespropheten, den David in der Hand gehabt hatte. Die Weasleys hatten diese Ausgabe offensichtlich gut vor ihm versteckt, denn er hatte das Foto vorher noch nie gesehen. Seit diesem Tag im Gerichtssaal war viel passiert. Vielleicht sollte er das Vergangene nun wirklich einmal ruhen lassen. Was er zu David gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit gewesen. Viele Menschen taten Dinge, die sie später bereuten. Viele wurden zu Entscheidungen gezwungen, die im ersten Moment richtig schienen, weil es scheinbar keine anderen Möglichkeiten gab. Hermine und ihre Eltern, Ron, der sie auf ihrer Suche verlassen hatte, Lupin, der Tonks verließ. Was er Draco in der Toilette angetan hatte.

~~~*~~~

Das Atrium im Ministerium wurde von hunderten schwebenden Kronleuchtern erhellt und es schien, als seien bereits mehrere hundert Gäste auf dem Weg zum Ballsaal. Nervös zupfte Harry an seinem Festumhang herum und blickte zu Simon. „Erklär mir nochmal, warum ich hier sein muss?“

„Um BMP auf der wichtigsten, alljährlichen Benefizveranstaltung des Ministeriums zu vertreten. Es wäre unangemessen, wenn der Vorsitzende des Ausschusses eine Veranstaltung verpasst, die jedes Jahr tausende Galleonen einbringt.“

„Bei der nächsten Sitzung werde ich dich zum Vorsitzenden ernennen.“

„Nein, das mache ich erst wieder im April, wenn du wieder mit deiner Lederkluft verschwindest.“ Simon räusperte sich. „Quidditch-Lederkluft meinte ich.“

„Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie das meinten“, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry drehte sich um und erblickte einen grinsenden Charlie Weasley. Er war sonnengebräunt und seine blauen Augen funkelten gut gelaunt. Harry hatte ihn seit Mai in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen, seine Haare waren länger geworden und hingen ihm jetzt bis knapp auf die Schultern. „Charlie, ich dachte, du kommst erst morgen.“ Harry ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Ich habe einen früheren Portschlüssel genommen. Den seltenen Auftritt von Harry Potter kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen.“

„Sehr witzig. Charlie, das ist Simon Ward. Simon, Charlie Weasley.“

Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hand. „Harry hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt“, sagte Simon.

„Sie kommen mir bekannt vor. Haben Sie in Hogwarts Quidditch gespielt?“

„Ja, ich war Treiber für Ravenclaw, aber wohl vier Jahre unter Ihnen.“

Charlie nickte. „Wahrscheinlich haben wir ein paar Spiele gegeneinander gespielt. Ich war Sucher für Gryffindor.“

„Natürlich warst du das.“

Harry hörte Dracos schnarrende Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich zu ihm um. Doch bevor er ihn fragen konnte, was er damit gemeint hatte, trat David Taylor mit einer großen, blonden Frau zu ihnen, die eine elegante, blaue Robe trug. David stellte sie als seine Verlobte Leslie aus New York City vor.

Nachdem man sich gegenseitig bekannt gemacht hatte, wandte sich Simon an Charlie. „Wie sind Sie darauf gekommen, Drachenwärter zu werden? Harry hat mir von den Reservaten erzählt und das klang sehr außergewöhnlich.“

Sofort begann Charlie zu erzählen und David und Leslie beteiligten sich an ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Was sollte der Seitenhieb wegen des Suchers?“, fragte Harry unterdessen Draco.

„Gar nichts, das war nur eine Feststellung. Er hat alles, was man für einen guten Sucher braucht, oder nicht?“, entgegnete Draco. „Wo wir gerade bei Suchern sind. Wann ziehst du dich um?“

„Bald. Ich denke nicht, dass man von mir erwartet, dass ich lange bleibe. Das ist einer der Vorteile, wenn man den Ruf eines Einsiedlers hat. Vielleicht können wir schon mal in den Ballsaal gehen, damit ich schneller verschwinden kann. Sollen wir?“ Harry nickte in Richtung Eingang. „Ron und Hermine sind schon drin.“

Nur eine Stunde später war Harry bereits so weit, dass er gehen wollte. Sein Lächeln fühlte sich gekünstelt an. Unter dem Vorwand, sich etwas Neues zu trinken zu holen, ließ er die Speichellecker, die sich um ihn gescharrt hatten, stehen und eilte zügig zur Bar. Von dort aus sah er sich im Saal um und entdeckte Simon auf der anderen Seite. Also stellte er sein Glas ab und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich dachte, du wärst schon längst weg“, sagte Simon, als er Harry sah. „Sozusagen.“

„Ich bin auf dem Sprung, wollte aber nochmal kurz mit dir sprechen.“ Harry sah sich weiter um. „Hast du Draco oder Charlie irgendwo gesehen?“

„Draco schon eine Weile nicht mehr, das letzte Mal als wir gekommen sind. Ich glaube, er stellt Taylor den wichtigsten Leuten vor. Charlie und ich haben miteinander geredet, aber dann hat er einen Freund getroffen und ist mit ihm gegangen.“

„Du hast die ganze Zeit über mit Charlie gesprochen?“

„Du klingst etwas überrascht.“

„Ein bisschen. Charlie ist nicht gerade der redseligste Weasley.“

„Hm“, machte Simon nur. „Er schien damit keine Probleme zu haben.“

„Es ist irgendwie witzig, ihn in einem Festumhang zu sehen.“

„Im Reservat braucht man den wahrscheinlich auch nicht.“

Harry lachte. „Nicht wirklich. Tattoos und kurze Hosen sind dort eher sein Stil. Vielleicht noch ein Hemd.“

„Das muss ein ziemlicher Anblick sein.“

Harry hörte den nachdenklichen Klang in Simons Stimme und sah ihn an. „Interesse?“

„Er lebt in Rumänien, Harry“, antwortete Simon, doch der zarte Rotton auf seinen Wangen verriet ihn.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Harry den Ballsaal wieder als Hank Black. Ron hatte ihn fast zur Verzweiflung gebracht, als sie dachten, er hätte das Amulett vergessen, das ihm Blacks australischen Akzent verlieh. Zum Glück fanden sie es schließlich in einer Tasche seines Umhangs. Sie trafen sich mit Hermine, die ihn strahlend anlächelte.

„Du bewegst dich anders, wenn du Hank bist, wusstest du das?“, fragte sie und betrachtete ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. „Viel entspannter. Als Harry wirkst du immer, als wolltest du jeden anspringen, der sich dir nähert. Hank ist offener. Du wirkst, als könne jeder zu dir kommen und dir würde es nichts ausmachen, ein Gespräch mit demjenigen zu beginnen.“

„Das liegt daran, weil die Meisten mit mir nur über Quidditch reden wollen. Niemand möchte meine Meinung über den Minister, die Todesser, Voldemort oder Recht und Unrecht hören. Ich rede gerne über Quidditch.“

„Dazu nochmal, Harry.“ Hermine warf Ron einen nervösen Blick zu, der sich an der Bar angestellt hatte, um ihnen Getränke zu holen. „Ich habe Ron noch nichts davon erzählt.“

„Gut“, schloss Harry knapp.

„Du solltest es tun“, drängte Hermine ihn. „Und du solltest wirklich darüber nachdenken, nicht zu spielen, Harry“, zischte sie ihm zu.

„Wir werden hier nicht darüber diskutieren, Hermine“, erwiderte Harry genervt. „Vor allem nicht –"

„Was ist los?“ Ron reichte Harry ein Bier.

„Nichts. Hermine ist nur der Meinung, dass ich öfter Harry sein sollte als Hank.“

„Ich schau mal nach Ginny“, sagte Hermine mit einem bösen Blick auf Harry.

„Was ist denn mit der los?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Harry sah sich um. „Sollen wir zu deinen Brüdern gehen?“

„Nee, die sind mit Sicherheit auf der Suche nach Verabredungen für die Silvesterparty.“

„George hat noch niemanden?“ Überrascht sah Harry Ron an. „Sonst hat er doch auch keine Probleme, eine Verabredung zu finden.“

„Er wollte mit Estrella aus dem Laden gegenüber kommen.“ Ron verzog sein Gesicht. „Drachenpocken.“

„Oh, autsch.“

Ron sah ihn an. „Hast du eine Verabredung? Für Silvester?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist gerade nicht –" Genau in diesem Moment kam der PR-Manager der Cannons auf sie zu.

„Wo warst du denn, Hank? Du musst mit den Journalisten sprechen.“

Harry stöhnte und verabschiedete sich von Ron, bevor ihn der Manager durch die Menge hin zu seinen Mannschaftskollegen manövrierte, die bereits mit der Presse sprachen. Nach ihrer erfolgreichen Saison genossen die Cannons den Beginn ihrer Auszeit. Harry war positiv überrascht gewesen, wie viele Wohltätigkeitsvereinigungen von den Eigentümern der Cannons unterstützt wurden und war gerne bereit zu helfen.

Endlich hatte er seine Pflicht getan und kämpfte sich zurück durch die Menge. Das erste bekannte Gesicht, das er entdeckte, gehörte zu Charlie, der bei einigen seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden aus Hogwarts stand.

„Hank, mein alter Drachenwärter-Kumpel“, rief Charlie und schüttelte überschwänglich seine Hand.

„Du trägst ein bisschen zu dick auf, Mann“, entgegnete Harry lachend. Sein australischer Akzent war noch deutlicher zu hören als sonst.

Charlie lachte ebenfalls. „Wusstest du, dass bei uns im Lager überall Journalisten rumgeschnüffelt haben? Alle auf der Suche nach exklusiven Informationen über den mysteriösen Hank Black.“

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt sie an Maida verfüttert.“

„Noch nicht, aber wir denken darüber nach.“ Charlie warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Simon hat mir vom Grimmauldplatz erzählt. Es klang ziemlich beeindruckend.“

„Es ist auf jeden Fall ein gutes Stück besser als vorher“, bestätigte Harry nickend. „Du solltest morgen mal vorbeikommen und ihn dir ansehen.“

„Das mache ich. Ich bin zum Essen bei Bill und Fleur eingeladen, danach komme ich zu dir.“


	70. Tanz mit mir - Teil II

Vorsichtig schlüpfte Draco durch die Eingangstür. Heute war es schwieriger, in Teddys Zimmer zu arbeiten, weil er zu Hause war. Doch Andromeda hatte ihm versprochen, Teddy bis zur Schlafenszeit im Erdgeschoss zu beschäftigen.

Als Draco gerade auf der Treppe war, trat Harry in den Flur. „Hey, nur dass du es weißt, Charlie Weasley kommt gleich noch vorbei, um sich das Haus anzusehen. Das hatte ich ihm gestern versprochen.“

Draco nickte. „Klar, ich werde aber Teddys Zimmertür magisch verriegeln, damit er mich nicht mitten bei der Arbeit überrascht.“

„In Ordnung, dann lassen wir dieses Zimmer aus. Glaubst du, dass du heute Nacht fertig wirst?“

„Vermutlich. Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn ich es nicht schaffe.“

„Mach‘ dir keinen Kopf, egal ob du es schaffst oder nicht.“

Draco nickte erneut und stieg die Treppe hinauf. In Teddys Zimmer angekommen, nahm er den Verschleierungszauber vom Wandbild. Es war fast fertig, nur ein paar Menschen und ein paar mehr Drachen fehlten noch. Seine Pinsel und Farben versteckte er immer in der Nische. Er holte sie hervor und überlegte sich, womit er beginnen sollte.

Eine Stunde später hörte er Stimmen vor der Tür. Weasley. Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und versuchte, sich auf das Bild zu konzentrieren. Gerade benutzte er seinen feinsten Pinsel, um die Details der Menschen besser skizzieren zu können. Mit einem bösen Grinsen drehte er sich zu der kleinen Figur um, die er gerade gezeichnet hatte, nahm den Pinsel und malte ihr zwei Hörner an den Kopf. Er wartete, bis die Farbe getrocknet war und pinselte dann widerwillig einen Hut über die Hörner. Anschließend sah er auf seine Uhr. Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten bis zu Teddys Schlafenszeit. Schnell verschleierte er das Wandbild, verschloss seine Farben, stellte sie zurück in die Nische und verschleierte diese ebenfalls. Seine Pinsel und Tücher nahm er mit nach unten. Als er an der Wohnzimmertür vorbeihuschte, hörte er, wie Andromeda Teddy mitteilte, dass es für ihn nun Zeit fürs Bett sei.

Leise eilte er den Flur entlang und betrat die Treppe, die hinunter in die Küche im Untergeschoss führte. Als er auf der letzten Stufe angelangt war, warf er einen Blick in die Küche und hielt abrupt inne. Harry und Charlie saßen am Küchentisch und küssten sich. Charlies Hand hatte sich in Harrys Haaren vergraben und Harry lehnte sich Charlie entgegen. Draco schien auf der Stelle festgewachsen zu sein und konnte seinen Blick nicht von den beiden abwenden. Erst als er das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas hörte, sah er auf den Boden und stellte fest, dass ihm sein Pinselbecher aus der Hand gerutscht war. Augenblicklich löste sich Harry von Charlie und die beiden Männer drehten sich zu Draco um.

Charlie lächelte ungezwungen und wandte sich an Harry. „Wir reden an Weihnachten.“ Harry lief rot an und nickte. „Ich sollte wohl lieber wieder nach Hause gehen.“ Dann stand er auf und ging zur Hintertür, von der aus man in die Seitengasse gelangte. Als er an Draco vorbeikam, nickte er ihm freundlich zu. „Malfoy.“

„Weasley“, antwortete Draco. Er wartete, bis die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, bevor er sich bewegte. Nach einem Blick auf die Glasscherben am Boden, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ sie verschwinden. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass er gerade auch seine Lieblingspinsel beseitigt hatte. Doch das war egal, dachte er und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Manche Dinge ließen sich leichter ersetzen als andere.

„Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee? Er ist noch heiß“, bot Harry ihm nach einer langen Pause an. Er saß noch am Tisch und seine Hände umklammerten die Kaffeetasse.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging hinüber zur Spüle, um sich zu waschen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass seine Hände nicht zitterten, während er das Wasser aufdrehte. Er legte seine Arme auf der Spüle ab und versuchte, wieder Herr über seine Emotionen zu werden, die durch seinen Körper jagten. Die Stille im Raum war erdrückend.

„Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich jemanden in meiner eigenen Küche geküsst habe“, sagte Harry schließlich und rutschte unruhig auf der Bank hin und her.

Draco holte zitternd Luft. „Das erwarte ich auch nicht. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass ihr beiden immer noch zusammen seid.“

„Wir sind nicht … er wollte mir nur sagen dass, ähm … die Option noch besteht. Warte mal, was meinst du mit ‚immer noch‘?“

„Man braucht kein ‚O‘ in Wahrsagen, um zu wissen, dass dich letztes Jahr mehr als deine Liebe zu Drachen den kompletten Winter über in Rumänien gehalten hat. Er sieht gut aus, wenn man auf Rothaarige steht. Was du offensichtlich tust.“ Draco ging zum Tisch und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. „Ich habe Recht, nicht wahr? Ihr wart zusammen?“

„Ja, eine Weile, aber dann wurde es uns zu kompliziert. Kurz vor Weihnachten letztes Jahr haben wir es beendet. Wir wollten niemanden damit belasten, deswegen haben wir es keinem erzählt.“

„So wie das aussah, hättest du nichts dagegen, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu kommen.“

Harry lief rot an. „Er küsst gut … nicht dass ich viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hätte. Aber nein, es gibt immer noch Gründe, die dagegen sprechen.“

„Und welche?“

Harry zögerte erst, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ginny und Ron.“

„Ich finde, dass die beiden als Gründe nicht ausreichend sind, wenn ihr euch wirklich mögt.“ Draco musste sich regelrecht zwingen, Harry anzusehen.

Dieser musterte ihn dagegen mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Du steckst das ziemlich gut weg, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt.“

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du irgendwann wieder jemanden treffen würdest“, gab Draco zu. „Wenn nicht Weasley, dann jemand anderes.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ehrlich gesagt, muss ich mir erst über ein paar Dinge klar werden.“

„Was für Dinge?“ Harry ignorierte die Frage und Draco ließ ihn. Er hatte zu viel Angst vor der Antwort.

„Was ist mit dir? Hast du jemanden?“ Harry stand auf, holte die Kaffeekanne und schenkte sich selbst und dann auch Draco ungefragt etwas Kaffee ein.

Draco lachte. „Überraschender Weise haben nur wenige Menschen Interesse an schwulen Todessern, die das Gedächtnis ihres Freundes löschen.“

„Ich wünschte mir, du würdest dich nicht immer selbst so nennen. Das Mal definiert nicht, wer du bist, und das weißt du auch.“ Harry sah ihn an. „Das heißt, es gab niemanden? Seit dem sechsten Schuljahr?“

Draco zögerte, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Es gab da jemanden, aber das war … besonderen Umständen zu verdanken.“

„Wirklich? Wer?“, wollte Harry wissen.

Draco schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. „Luna, um ehrlich zu sein.“

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee. „Du und Luna Lovegood? Ich dachte … ich meine, bist du nicht … Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du –"

„Bin ich nicht, nicht wirklich. Wie gesagt, es waren besondere Umstände. Im Manor. Wir waren beide einsam und hatten Angst. Wir dachten, wir würden sterben und haben in der Nähe zueinander Trost gefunden. Irgendwie hat uns das Kraft gegeben.“

Harry starrte ihn an. „Das ist … also … ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dazu sagen soll.“ Er stand auf und stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle. Dann drehte er sich zu Draco um und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte. „Seid ihr immer noch …?“

Draco lachte. „Nein, das war definitiv ein Wir-werden-morgen-sterben-Ausrutscher. Keiner von uns bereut ihn, aber wir sind doch lieber nur Freunde.“

„Du und Luna. Ich kann mir euch beide gar nicht zusammen vorstellen“, sinnierte Harry, seine Stimme klang neugierig.

„Und wer käme denn in deinen Augen für eine Beziehung mit mir infrage?“ Draco sah zu ihm herüber, stand auf und trat dicht an ihn heran. Vorsichtig stellte er seine Tasse auf der Anrichte ab und streifte dabei Harrys Arm. Dann sah er ihm in die Augen und legte seine Hand entschlossen an Harrys Hinterkopf. Instinktiv zuckte dieser zurück, doch Draco beugte sich zu ihm hinab und verfing seine Lippen in einen stürmischen Kuss. Harry schmeckte nach Kaffee und Süßigkeiten. Draco presste seinen Körper an Harrys, genoss wieder das Gefühl, seiner weichen Haare und das ihm diese Nähe bescherte. Er spürte, wie sich Harrys Körper vor Schreck anspannte, deswegen trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Jetzt hast du etwas, womit du Weasleys Küsse vergleichen kannst.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche.

~~~*~~~

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr zurecht kommt? Ich könnte bleiben –"

„So ein Unfug, Schatz! Wir werden uns hier an einem wunderbar, gemütlichen Weihnachtsessen erfreuen und du solltest deine Zeit mit den Weasleys genießen. Und wenn Teddy im Bett liegt, werden Narzissa, Draco und ich alles für morgen vorbereiten“, erwiderte Andromeda bestimmt. „Genieße die Zeit mit deiner Familie.“

Harry nickte dankbar. „Werde ich, ihr auch.“ Er fühlte sich etwas schuldig, weil er ging, bevor Draco überhaupt da war. Seit ihrem Kuss vor ein paar Tagen war er Draco geflissentlich aus dem Weg gegangen. Bevor er ihn wiedersehen konnte, musste er etwas erledigen. Etwas, das er schon vor einer Woche hätte tun sollen.

Und so stolperte er aus dem Kamin in der Küche im Fuchsbau. Ginny lächelte ihm entgegen. „Die Landung hast du nie wirklich gemeistert, oder?“

„Ich fürchte nicht“, antwortete Harry grinsend. „Wenigstens komme ich mittlerweile immer im richtigen Kamin raus und nicht in der Küche von Fremden oder in der Nokturngasse.“

„Zum Glück. Aber jetzt raus aus der Küche, Liebling. Ich habe schon fast alles für das Abendessen vorbereitet“, forderte Molly lächelnd.

„Vielleicht könntest du Neville erlösen? Dad hält ihn in der Scheune fest und zeigt ihm seinen neuen Saugstauber.“

„Saugstauber? Du meinst Staubsauger?“

Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen. „Geh!“

Lachend schlüpfte Harry durch die Tür, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen, als er sah, dass Charlie auf den Stufen saß. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier draußen bist.“

Charlie griff nach der Bierflasche, die er auf der Treppe abgestellt hatte, und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit Harry sich auch setzen konnte. „Ich brauchte einen kurzen Moment für mich, bevor ich mich wieder dem Freudenfest namens Familie Weasley widmen kann.“

„Ginny hat mich geschickt, um Neville von eurem Vater zu erlösen.“

Charlie kicherte. „Ich glaube, Neville hat mächtig viel Spaß und Dad ist froh, ein neues Opfer zu haben, dem er alle seine Spielereien zeigen kann.“ Er trank einen Schluck Bier und reichte die Flasche an Harry weiter, der ebenfalls einen Schluck nahm und sie wieder zurückgab. Charlie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Das Jahr ist um.“

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß.“

„Was denkst du?“

Harry holte tief Luft. „Ich möchte der Sache mit Draco eine Chance geben. Mir die Erinnerungen ansehen.“

„Ich bin nicht wirklich überrascht“, erwiderte Charlie nickend. „Ich wollte es nur von dir hören.“ Er griff nach Harrys Hand und verschlang ihre Finger miteinander.

„Charlie …“

„Mach‘ dir keinen Kopf. Ich gehe wieder dahin zurück, wo ich hingehöre, und ich denke, wir beide wussten schon immer, dass das hier“, er drückte Harrys Hand, „nichts für die Ewigkeit war.“

„Aber es war gut, solange es gedauert hat.“

Charlie lachte aus tiefstem Herzen. „Dagegen kann ich nichts einwenden.“ Er ließ Harrys Hand los. „Was hat Malfoy gesagt, nachdem ich gegangen bin?“

„Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass zwischen uns etwas lief.“

„Wenig überraschend, finde ich. Also was ist passiert?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und entschied sich, mit offenen Karten zu spielen. „Er hat mich geküsst.“

Charlie lachte noch einmal. „Verdammt. Na ja, das ist auch eine Möglichkeit, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen.“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Oder sie voran zu treiben.“

„Was? Nein! Er hat mich nur geküsst. Und er hat mich damit überrumpelt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich zu so etwas schon bereit bin. Wenn er einverstanden ist, will ich erstmal nur mit den Erinnerungen anfangen.“

„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber Glück für ihn.“ Charlie trank das Bier aus. „Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass einer von euch aufhört, um den heißen Brei herumzureden.“

„Hast du das deswegen gemacht? Mich geküsst, obwohl du wusstest, dass er da war? Um uns aus der Reserve zu locken?“

„Vielleicht. Du warst nicht der einzige, der das letzte Jahr über auf glühenden Kohlen saß.“ Charlie stand auf, zog Harry mit und drückte ihn an sich. „Aber ich bereue nicht einen Moment davon, selbst wenn das, was in Făgăraș passiert ist, auch in Făgăraș bleibt.“ Er küsste Harry zärtlich, dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück ins Haus.

Harry seufzte und sank wieder auf die Stufen. Er nahm sich die leere Bierflasche und rollte sie zwischen seinen Händen hin und her. Endlich sagen zu können, was er schon seit einer Weile wusste und was unvermeidbar war, war eine Erleichterung gewesen. Diese ominöse Verbindung zwischen ihm und Draco würde nie verschwinden. Er musste sich mit Draco auseinandersetzen, egal wohin ihn das führte.

Harry fluchte leise, als er an Dracos Kuss in seiner Küche zurückdenken musste. Er war so überraschend gekommen, dass er nicht reagiert hatte. Erst als Draco schon gegangen war, hatte Harry ihn zurückrufen und den Kuss erwidern wollen. In diesem Moment hatte er erkannt, dass er mehr als nur eine Freundschaft von Draco wollte.

Das Geräusch von Schritten auf dem Kiesweg ließ ihn aufblicken und er sah Neville und Arthur auf sich zukommen. „Fröhliche Weihnachten“, sagte er und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

~~~*~~~

Endlich war das Abendessen vorbei. Harry konnte nicht aufhören, Charlie dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser mit seiner Familie scherzte und lachte. Er sah so befreit aus und Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er ihn betrogen. Immerhin hatte Charlie ihn zweimal aufgefangen und gerettet. Das erste Mal, als der Hornschwanz ihn mitten im Gehege angegriffen hatte – Charlie war innerhalb von Sekunden an Harrys Seite gewesen und mit ihm in die Krankenstation disappariert. Damit hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet. Das zweite Mal war gewesen, als er Harry geholfen hatte, einen Weg aus seiner Wut und der Depression zu finden, die drohten, ihn zu zerstören. Charlie spürte Harrys Blick auf sich und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er sich wieder an Percy wandte und weiter versuchte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich ein Tattoo stechen zu lassen.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?“, fragte Ginny sanft. „Du scheinst gerade irgendwo weit weg zu sein.“

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich bin hier.“ Harry lächelte sie an. „Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wer wohl meinen Namen beim Geschenketausch gezogen hat.“

„Harry.“ Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Als würde ich dir das glauben.“

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich frage mich nur, warum manche Dinge so passieren, wie sie passieren. Warum passt eine Person zu dir und eine andere nicht.“

Ginny nickte. „Das ist eine interessante Frage. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?“ Sie blickte zu Charlie. „Er lässt sich seine Haare wieder wachsen.“

„Warum machen sich Hermine und du eigentlich ständig Gedanken über Charlies Haarlänge?“, fragte Harry genervt.

„Weil ein Mann nicht einfach so seine Haare abschneidet, die er seit über einem Jahrzehnt wachsen lässt“, antwortete Ginny. „Bist du deswegen zurückgekommen? Weil es nicht so lief –"

„Nicht heute, Ginny“, fiel ihr Harry kopfschüttelnd ins Wort. „Es ist Weihnachten. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden.“ Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher Ginny es wusste, aber er konnte auf keinen Fall mit ihr darüber sprechen.

Irgendwann gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Alle Plätze waren schnell belegt, sodass sich Harry, Ron und Ginny schließlich auf dem Fußboden wiederfanden, während die anderen Weasley-Geschwister ihnen sagten, dass das so sein müsse, schließlich seien sie die Jüngsten.

„Mal sehen, wer fängt an?“, fragte Molly, als endlich alle einen Platz gefunden hatten.

„Die Jüngste zuerst“, rief Ginny lächelnd.

„Na gut“, stimmte Arthur zu. „Dann such‘ mal dein Geschenk“

Ginny sprang auf und rannte auf den Baum zu. Mit einem Freudenschrei zog sie die Schachtel, die Harry hinter dem Baum versteckt hatte, hervor. Sie war lang und schmal.

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was das sein soll!“, rief George. „Hmmm, eineinhalb Meter lang, schmal. Mal überlegen, was könnte das wohl sein?“

„Sei still, George. Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich schon Rons alten Sauberwisch fliege?“, konterte Ginny. „Ich habe es schon heute Morgen entdeckt und du wirst mir diesen Moment nicht verderben.“

Harry sah zu, wie sie vorsichtig die Schlaufe löste und das Papier auseinanderriss. Als sie schließlich die Schachtel öffnete und den Feuerblitz darin liegen sah, legte sie sich eine Hand auf die Brust. „Ein Feuerblitz? Von wem?“ Ginny wirbelte herum und warf sich auf Harry. „DU!“ Sie packte ihn und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mir einen Feuerblitz geschenkt hast!“

Harry grinste sie an. „Nun, ich war der Meinung, du könntest ihn gebrauchen“, erklärte er, als Ginny sich schon umgedreht hatte und den Besen vorsichtig aus der Schachtel nahm.

„Gebrauchen? Wofür?“, murmelte sie, doch dann entdeckte sie den gold-grünen Umschlag, der unter dem Besen gelegen hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie ihn und zum Vorschein kam das Logo der Holyhead Harpies.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Molly und beugte sich vor.

Ginny sah Harry an.

„Lies‘ ihn“, ermunterte er sie.

Sie zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag und las ihn ganze drei Mal, wobei sie jedes Mal wieder den Kopf schüttelte. Dann sah sie ungläubig zu Harry, der jedoch nickte. „Es ist keine Garantie, nur eine Chance. Aber ich glaube, du kannst es schaffen.“

„Was schaffen?“, rief Ron ungeduldig. Er lehnte sich ebenfalls vor und riss Ginny den Brief aus der Hand. Schnell überflog er ihn und starrte dann kopfschüttelnd Harry an. „Du bist ein ganz mieser Hund, weißt du das, Kumpel? Dass du das geheim gehalten hast.“ Ron drehte sich zu seiner Familie um. „Ginny hat im Januar ein Probetraining bei den Holyhead Harpies.“

Sofort brach begeistertes Gemurmel aus. Ginny dagegen ging zu Harry und umarmte ihn. „Danke.“

„Nein, ich danke dir.“ Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Glaub‘ ja nicht, dass ich nicht zu schätzen weiß, wie verständnisvoll und wunderbar du mit der ganzen Sache umgegangen bist.“

„Wenn du mir noch einen weiteren Angestellten abwirbst, den ich gerade eingearbeitet habe, Harry, muss ich das wohl von deinen Gewinnanteilen abziehen“, rief George laut dazwischen.

„Nun, wer kommt als nächstes …?“, fragte Molly schließlich, als sich die Aufregung etwas gelegt hatte.


	71. Tanz mit mir - Teil III

Endlich waren alle Geschenke verteilt und bewundert und jeder verdrückte sich entspannt in eine Ecke des Hauses. Harry beobachtete Charlie und als er sah, dass er die Treppe hinaufging, folgte er ihm nur wenige Minuten später.

Charlie lag auf seinem Bett, die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Er lächelte, als Harry das Zimmer betrat. „Tolle Idee mit Ginnys Geschenk.“

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Tür. „Du hättest sie vor ein paar Wochen sehen sollen, als wir miteinander geflogen sind. Sie ist wirklich gut. Ich glaube, dass ihre Chancen ziemlich hoch stehen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie verdient diese Möglichkeit. Dein Geschenk ist unter deinem Bett.“

„Du Schwachkopf, wann hast du es hier versteckt?“, fragte Charlie grinsend, während er sich auf seinen Bauch drehte und eine flache, quadratische Schachtel unter dem Bett hervorzog. „Was? Kein Feuerblitz für mich?“

„Du hast mit deinem Besen schon so eine lange und intime Beziehung, dass ich mir sicher war, du würdest keinen neuen akzeptieren“, entgegnete Harry trocken.

„Da hast du Recht“, stimmte Charlie zu und legte die Schachtel auf sein Bett. Dann ging er zu seinem Koffer, holte eine große Kiste daraus hervor und ließ sie mit einem _Klonk_ auf den Schreibtisch plumpsen.

Harry setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Du zuerst.“

Charlie zerriss das Papier und hob den Deckel der Schachtel an. Darin lag eine schwarze Weste, bestickt mit Drachen, aufwändig und detailgetreu. Überall waren Schnauzen und Flügel zu sehen. „Süß. Wo hast du die her?“

„Habe ich machen lassen“, antwortete Harry. „Ich hatte keine Idee, was ich dir schenken sollte, doch dann habe ich so eine Ähnliche mit Schnatzen gesehen und dachte, Drachen würden besser zu dir passen.“

„In den Clubs werde ich damit ziemlich scharf aussehen. Danke.“ Charlie hob seinen Blick. „Bevor du dein Geschenk öffnest, solltest du wissen, dass ich es gekauft habe, bevor du deine Entscheidung getroffen hattest.“

Harry erwiderte nervös seinen Blick. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ch-"

„Hey, es muss dir nicht leidtun. Ich bereue nichts. Mach‘ es auf.“

Harry stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Was auch immer in der Kiste war, war schwer. Er zerriss das Papier und öffnete sie. Darin stand ein flaches Steinbecken, Runen verzierten den glatten Stein am Rand. Er holte zitternd Luft und sah zu Charlie. „Ist das ein –"

„Denkarium.“ Charlie stand auf, stellte sich hinter Harry und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Wenn du wirklich neu anfangen willst, musst du akzeptieren, was dir passiert ist. Du brauchst Malfoys Erinnerungen für das Denkarium. Deine Vergangenheit wird dich so lange verfolgen, bis du das hinter dich gebracht hast. Andernfalls wirst du niemals eine wirkliche Beziehung führen können – weder mit Malfoy noch mit sonst jemandem.“

Harry lehnte sich gegen Charlie und fühlte sich augenblicklich schuldig, weil diese Umarmung ihm so viel Trost spendete. Er hoffte, Charlie würde es nichts ausmachen. „Ich weiß, ich werde das auch machen. Nach Weihnachten spreche ich mit Draco.“

„Gut.“ Charlie öffnete seine Hand und Harry sah die kleine Phiole, in der ein nur allzu gut bekannter, silbriger Nebel waberte. Er drehte sich in Charlies Armen um und sah ihn an. „Ich möchte gerne der Erste sein, der dir eine Erinnerung zeigt.“

Harry blickte auf die Phiole. „Was ist das für eine Erinnerung?“

„Von der ersten Aufgabe. Es ist nicht viel, aber es hat damals mein Interesse geweckt. Lass sie mich dir zeigen.“ Harry holte tief Luft, was Charlie zum Lachen brachte. „Du musst nicht so dreinblicken … Es wird alles gut werden, ich verspreche es.“

Charlie ließ das Denkarium aus der Kiste schweben und holte aus seinem Schrank eine Flasche Denkariums-Flüssigkeit. Vorsichtig schüttete er sie in das Steinbecken und wartete, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Dann reichte er die Phiole an Harry weiter. „Füll du sie ein.“

Harry nahm sie entgegen und öffnete den Verschluss. „Du wirst sie mit mir zusammen ansehen, oder?“ Charlie nickte und Harry ließ die Erinnerung in das Becken fließen. Dann griff er nach Charlies Hand. Gemeinsam beugten sie sich über das Denkarium und ließen sich von dem Farbstrudel mitreißen.

Als sich die Erinnerung materialisierte, sah Harry sich selbst auf seinem Besen einen Überschlag fliegen, um den Hornschwanz von ihren Eiern abzulenken. Er sah sich in der Arena um. Charlie saß auf einem Zaun, sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt.

„Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken als an Mum und wie sie reagieren würde, wenn einer meiner Drachen ihren Harry verletzen sollte“, murmelte Charlie ihm ins Ohr. Harry musterte ihn. Er war ein bisschen älter als der Erinnerungs-Charlie, aber sonst sahen sie gleich aus. Bis auf die kürzeren Haare.

Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und rieb sich die Narbe auf seiner Brust, als der Drache, den er nun als Maida kannte, ihn mit seinem Schwanz erwischte. Erinnerungs-Charlie sprang auf seine Füße und schirmte seine Augen vor der Sonne ab, um zu sehen, ob Harry verletzt war. Erinnerungs-Harry schnappte sich das Ei und flog davon. Sofort griff Erinnerungs-Charlie nach den Flügelgewichten und rannte mit den anderen Wärtern zur Arena. Sie fingen Maida ein und trieben sie zurück in ihren Käfig. Der Lärm auf den Rängen war ohrenbetäubend. Harry sah zu, wie Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall auf ihn zu rannten und ihn ins Krankenzelt brachten.

Erinnerungs-Charlie sah sich sofort um, sobald die Käfigtür hinter Maida ins Schloss fiel. Gekonnt wich er ihren wütenden Flammen aus. „Ich sehe nach Harry“, rief er den anderen Wärtern zu. Einer davon war Russ, stellte Harry überrascht fest. Er hatte nie erwähnt, dass er auch beim Turnier dabei gewesen war.

Harry und Charlie folgten Erinnerungs-Charlie zu dem weißen Zelt. „Hier fängt es an“, erklärte Charlie. Er deutete mit seinem Finger auf den blonden Schopf von Draco Malfoy, der sich durch die Menschenmasse vor dem Zelteingang schlängelte. Verstohlen blickte er sich um und schlich dann auf die Rückseite des Zeltes. Harry sah, wie Erinnerungs-Charlie erst die Menschenmenge betrachtete, dann aber Malfoy folgte. Gemeinsam mit ihm schlüpften Charlie und Harry zwischen den Zeltplanen hindurch und sahen, wie Erinnerungs-Charlie im Gang stehenblieb und versuchte, sich den Staub von seiner Kleidung zu klopfen. Er sah sich um und verdrückte sich dann in ein leeres Abteil, die durch die Trennwände entstanden, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und reinigte seine kurze Hose.

Harry sah zu Charlie, der lächelte. „Ich wusste, Pomfrey würde ausflippen, wenn ich so vollgeschissen auftauchen würde.“

Harry nickte lachend. Doch als er seinen Namen hörte, wirbelte sein Kopf herum. Auch Erinnerungs-Charlie wandte seinen Blick neugierig in Richtung Zeltplane. „Hast du Harry gesehen? Wie hat er sich geschlagen?“, hörte er Cedric Diggory fragen.

Erinnerungs-Charlie sah neugierig aus und stellte sich näher an die Zeltwand. Offensichtlich wollte er lauschen. „Ich war ein mieser Naseweis“, kommentierte Charlie zwinkernd.

Harry hörte Dracos Antwort zu. „Der Kerl ist wie ein Wahnsinniger auf seinem Besen geflogen. Großartig. Trotzdem hat ihn der Schwanz erwischt. Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es ist. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich einfach nach ihm sehen könnte.“ Für Harry klang es eindeutig so, als wolle Draco wissen, wie es ihm ging. Er fragte sich, an welchem Punkt ihrer Beziehung sie hier gerade gewesen waren, aber es musste wohl ziemlich am Anfang gewesen sein.

Gemeinsam lauschten sie Cedrics Antwort. „Würdest du gern … Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe. Ich werde mal nach ihm schauen.“

Erinnerungs-Charlie trat zurück auf den Gang und nur eine Sekunde später tauchte Cedric hinter einem Vorhang auf. Seine Haare waren versengt und eine orangefarbene Paste bedeckte eine Hälfte seines Gesichts. Erinnerungs-Charlie grüßte Cedric und sie redeten kurz miteinander, bevor sie zusammen den Gang entlangliefen. Cedric schob einen Vorhang beiseite und gab so den Blick auf Erinnerungs-Harry frei.

Harry zuckte bei dem Anblick von sich selbst zusammen. Sein unbekleideter Oberkörper wirkte dürr und quer über seiner Brust prangte ein rosafarbener Schnitt. Pomfrey war gerade mit dem Diptam fertig. Sie sah auf, als Cedric und Erinnerungs-Charlie hereinkamen. Erinnerungs-Charlie sprach kurz mit Harry und zog Pomfrey dann zur Seite, um ihr von allergischen Reaktionen bei Hornschwänzen zu erzählen. Harry hörte zu, wie Cedric und Erinnerungs-Harry miteinander sprachen, dann sah Cedric zu den beiden Erwachsenen, die neben ihnen standen, und beugte sich vor, um Erinnerungs-Harry etwas zuzuflüstern. Plötzlich überkam Harry ein kurzer Schmerz und alles wurde schwarz.

~~~*~~~

Undeutlich nahm er laute Stimmen und einen stechenden Kopfschmerz wahr. Harry versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch grelles Licht blendete ihn und er schloss sie schnell wieder. Erleichtert versank er wieder in der Bewusstlosigkeit. Als er das nächste Mal zu sich kam, stellte er zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass die lauten Stimmen verstummt waren. Zögerlich öffnete er seine Augen. Er lag auf Charlies Bett im Fuchsbau, die besorgten Mienen von Hermine, Ron, Arthur und Molly blickten auf ihn herab. Charlie stand am Fußende seines Bettes, sein sonnengebräuntes Gesicht war blass und angespannt.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Harry benommen.

„Das wüssten wir alle auch gerne“, antwortete Molly.

„Erkennst du uns? Weißt du, wer ich bin?“, fragte Hermine eindringlich.

„Natürlich, Hermine. Warum sollte ich nicht?“ Harry sah sie verwirrt an, während jeder im Raum erleichtert durchatmete.

„Du wurdest bewusstlos, während du mit Charlie eine Erinnerung im Denkarium angeschaut hast. Ich dachte, dass deine Gedächtnisstruktur vielleicht gerissen ist, wie es die Heiler befürchtet hatten“, erklärte Hermine und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an. „Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass wir dich verloren haben.“

Harry blickte von einem zum anderen. „Hast du es ihnen erzählt?“

Hermine nickte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Ich musste es, Harry.“

„Und du hättest es uns schon vor Wochen sagen sollen!“, schimpfte Molly. „Zu denken, dass –"

„Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Moment hierfür“, unterbrach Arthur sie. „Wie geht es dir, Harry?“

„Ich habe tierische Kopfschmerzen.“

„Wir hätten dich fast ins St. Mungos gebracht, aber wir wussten nicht, ob wir dich gefahrlos transportieren können oder es nur noch schlimmer machen. Ich habe McCain angefloht, aber sie ist nicht zu Hause. Percy ist unten und versucht Watson zu erreichen.“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, bereute die Bewegung jedoch augenblicklich, als blaue und goldene Lichtpunkte seine Sicht trübten. „Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich muss nur ein bisschen die Augen zumachen, bis die Kopfschmerzen weg sind.“

Er schlief auch beinahe sofort ein, nachdem er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, stand Heilerin Watson neben ihm, den Zauberstab erhoben, und helle Lichtstrahlen erfüllten den Raum. Er zuckte wegen des grellen Lichts zusammen.

„Schließen Sie einfach Ihre Augen, ich bin fast fertig“, sagte sie sanft.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihren Weihnachtsabend ruiniert habe“, entschuldigte sich Harry, während er seine Augen gehorsam schloss und erst wieder öffnete, als sie es ihm ein paar Minuten später wieder erlaubte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass das grelle Licht verschwunden war.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich? Kopfschmerzen? Sehen Sie irgendwelche hellen Punkte oder Schimmer?“, wollte die Heilerin wissen. Sie hatte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett gesetzt, auf dem Charlie vorher gesessen hatte.

Harry sah sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte Charlie, der an der geschlossenen Tür lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und einen grimmigen Ausdruck zur Schau trug. „Nein, vorher hatte ich welche, aber jetzt sind sie weg.“

„Gut, sehr gut. Versuchen Sie mal, sich aufzusetzen – langsam.“ Harry stemmte sich hoch und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil. „Immer noch in Ordnung? Keine Kopfschmerzen?“

„Nein, mir geht’s gut.“

„Gut“, sagte die Heilerin und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg. „Sie haben die anderen ziemlich erschreckt.“

„Was ist passiert? Ich erinnere mich daran, dass wir ins Denkarium geschaut haben und an den Hornschwanz. Danach ist alles schwarz.“

„Du wurdest ohnmächtig“, antwortete Charlie angespannt, „ziemlich am Ende der Erinnerung. Ich habe dich rausgezogen, aber du hattest eine Art Anfall. Ich habe um Hilfe gerufen und du hast dich wieder beruhigt, aber bist sofort wieder ohnmächtig geworden.“

„Ich glaube, Ihr Verstand hatte einen Schock, als er einen Teil der Erinnerung erkannte, die gelöscht worden war. Er konnte damit nicht umgehen und hat sich abgeschaltet, um sich selbst zu schützen“, erklärte die Heilerin.

„Was meinen Sie mit Schock?“

„Genau das, was heute Abend mit Ihnen passiert ist.“

„Ist das normal? Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass so etwas passieren könnte.“

„Nichts an Ihrem Fall ist normal, Mr Potter“, antwortete die Heilerin kopfschüttelnd. „Noch nie wurde jemandem so eine große Menge an Erinnerungen genommen. Die Reaktion auf die Erinnerung im Denkarium kommt jedoch nicht unerwartet. Ich habe Ihnen bei unserem letzten Gespräch eindringlich geraten, das nur unter Aufsicht zu tun.“

„Sie haben ihm was geraten?“, fragte Charlie ungläubig und sah zu Harry. „Du wusstest, dass du das nicht durftest und hast mich trotzdem machen lassen?“

„Ich dachte, sie wäre einfach im Pomfrey-Modus und wollte nicht, dass ich mir selbst helfe“, verteidigte sich Harry ein wenig mürrisch. Er sah zur Heilerin. „Hätten Sie mir gesagt, dass ich bewusstlos werde, hätte ich vermutlich auf Sie gehört.“

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Harry“, presste Charlie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Aber warum ist das vorher noch nie passiert, wenn andere Menschen mit ihm über die Vergangenheit gesprochen haben? Oder als er Diggorys Briefe gelesen oder die Erinnerungen aus dem Zauberstab gesehen hatte?“, wollte Charlie von der Heilerin wissen.

„Worte sprechen eine andere Hirnregion an und eine Erinnerung im Denkarium ist eben eine tatsächliche Erinnerung in Bild und Ton. Deswegen versuchte sein Verstand sofort, eine Verbindung herzustellen“, erklärte Watson. „Die Erinnerungen aus dem Zauberstab sind jedoch ein interessanter Punkt. Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie etwas auslösen würden.“

„Ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern, was passiert ist, bis Ron mich zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht hatte. Ich dachte, das wäre nur der Schock gewesen“, murmelte Harry.

„Und natürlich hast du es nicht für notwendig gehalten, das irgendjemandem zu erzählen?“, fragte Charlie. „Ich schwöre dir, Harry, wenn du nicht selbst ständig versuchen würdest, dich umzubringen, ich würde es auf jeden Fall für dich tun.“

„Die gute Nachricht ist jedoch, dass scheinbar keine Schäden verursacht wurden. Ich möchte allerdings, dass Sie es morgen ruhig angehen lassen und direkt nach Weihnachten ins St. Mungos Hospital kommen, damit wir Sie noch einmal vollständig untersuchen können.“

„Muss ich?“

„Ja“, antworteten die Heilerin und Charlie gleichzeitig.

Harry blickte zu Charlie und der geschlossenen Tür. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Auch wenn es mich nicht stört.“

„Heilerin Watson wollte nur einen von uns ins Zimmer lassen. Also habe ich die Ich-habe-ihn-gevögelt-und-darf-deswegen-mit-im-Zimmer-sein-Karte ausgespielt“, erklärte Charlie. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Das hat ziemlich gut funktioniert.“

„Oh, Merlin“, stöhnte Harry. Dann sah er zur Heilerin. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, könnten Sie mich vielleicht doch sofort ins St. Mungos apparieren.“

Die Heilerin lachte. „Ich fürchte nicht. Ich würde gerne zurück zu meiner Familie.“

„Teddy“, sagte Harry erschrocken. „Ich muss zurück an den Grimmauldplatz. Ich möchte nicht verpassen, wie Teddy seine Geschenke morgen auspackt.“

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb Sie nicht in ein bis zwei Stunden nach Hause flohen können, solange die Kopfschmerzen nicht zurückkommen. Doch bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Unwohlsein, sollten Sie sofort ins St. Mungos gehen. Und überanstrengen Sie sich morgen nicht“, bläute Watson ihm noch ein.

„Wir werden auf jeden Fall ein Auge auf ihn haben“, versicherte Charlie.

„Sehr gut. Soll ich Ihre Familie auf den neuesten Stand bringen, während Sie sich ausruhen?“

„Ja, bitte“, antwortete Harry. Er war froh, dass er das nicht selbst tun musste, denn er fühlte sich schon idiotisch genug. Da musste er nicht noch hören, was die anderen Weasleys zu sagen hatten.

„Ich bringe Sie nach draußen“, bot Charlie der Heilerin an. „Harry, ich versuche Ron und Hermine noch eine Weile von dir fern zu halten, aber sie scharren schon mit den Füßen. Ich habe versucht, das mit uns zu erklären, aber …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt, wie Ron ist.“

Harry seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Warum war sein Leben nur so verhunzt?

Zögerlich öffnete sich wenig später die Tür und Ron und Hermine streckten ihre Köpfe herein. Harry drehte sich zu ihnen um, winkte ihnen einladend zu und setzte sich auf. „Kommt rein“, sagte er. Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Ihr Gesicht war vor Sorge angespannt. „Hey, entspann dich. Sie hat gesagt, dass es mir gut geht. Es ist nichts passiert.“

„Oh, Harry. Es hätte aber so viel passieren können“, entgegnete Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du –"

„Ja, na ja, wir wissen wohl alle, dass ich ein Idiot bin.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, warf Ron grimmig ein. Harry sah ihn an. Er stand mitten im Raum, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte Harry wütend an. „Ich weiß nicht, worüber ich wütender sein soll. Dass du mir das mit deinem Kopf oder das mit Charlie und dir nicht erzählt hast.“

„Ich hatte es satt, dass jeder wegen dieser dummen Erinnerungsgeschichte so einen Aufruhr gemacht hat, deswegen habe ich es nicht erzählt. Und wegen Charlie? Das hättest du gerne wissen wollen?“, fragte Harry. „Du hältst dir die Ohren zu, sobald die Sprache auf meine Sexualität kommt. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass Charlie dir schon gesagt hat, dass das zwischen uns vorbei ist. Wir sind seit Weihnachten letztes Jahr, ähm … nicht mehr zusammen.“

„Letztes Jahr? Als ich dich ganz offen gefragt habe, ob ihr zusammen seid?“, knurrte Ron. „Und du hast nein gesagt.“

„Genau, weil wir uns schon getrennt hatten. Ich habe dich nicht angelogen.“

„Es reicht, Ron. Das ist der falsche Zeitpunkt“, unterbrach Hermine sie. „Wenigstens ist nichts Schlimmes passiert.“ Sie sah zu dem Denkarium, das immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick. „Schon irgendwie ironisch, dass das genau jetzt passiert, wenn ich mich dazu entschieden habe, mir die Erinnerungen anzusehen“, murmelte er.

„Warum hast du dich umentschieden?“, wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry zögerte. Er wollte es ihnen nicht sagen, bevor er nicht mit Draco gesprochen hatte. „Es war irgendwie an der Zeit.“

„Das ist gut. Aber erst, wenn die Heiler herausgefunden haben, was passiert ist und wie man es in Zukunft verhindern kann.“

Harry sah sie an. „Du findest nicht, dass das ein Zeichen ist, es nicht zu tun?“

„Wer bist du, Sybill Trelawney? Das einzige Zeichen, das du dadurch bekommen hast, ist, dass du nie richtig zuhörst, wenn man dir sagt, was du tun sollst.“

„Ist zwischen uns alles okay?“, fragte Harry an Ron gewandt.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist eindeutig ein riesiger Idiot.“ Er sah weg. „Ja, es wird wieder alles okay. Vielleicht solltest du mich auf ein oder zwei Bier einladen.“

In diesem Moment kam Charlie zurück. „Mum und Dad reden immer noch mit Watson. Du kannst von Glück reden, wenn dich Mum jemals wieder aus ihrem Sichtfeld entlässt.“

Harry setzte sich auf und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. „Ich muss –"

„Wo zum Teufel willst du jetzt hin?“

„Ich muss zurück an den Grimmauld Platz. Watson hat gesagt, ich kann gehen, wann immer ich will.“

„Sie hat gesagt, du kannst in ein bis zwei Stunden gehen, wenn deine Kopfschmerzen nicht wiederkommen“, knurrte Charlie.

„Ich habe keine Kopfschmerzen mehr, wirklich. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich eine Woche lang geschlafen.“ Harry sah zum Fenster hinaus. „Wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?“

„Nach Mitternacht.“

Harry stand auf und war froh, dass er sich nicht schwindelig fühlte. „Gut, ich muss gehen. Ich möchte Teddys erstes Weihnachten am Grimmauldplatz nicht verpassen.“

Charlie schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du solltest wenigstens noch eine Stunde warten. Warum schläfst du nicht hier und ich wecke dich rechtzeitig?“

„Was, wenn Teddy früher aufwacht?“, fragte Harry störrisch.

„Ich wecke dich bei Sonnenaufgang, in Merlins Namen. Wenn es das ist, was du willst.“ Charlie starrte ihn an und Harry wusste, dass er seine Meinung nicht mehr ändern würde.

Er sah zu Ron, der mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen ihnen hin und her blickte. Harry hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Ron ihm noch ein paar Takte sagen würde, sobald Hermine nicht in der Nähe war.

„Ron hat Kreacher schon angefloht und ihm gesagt, dass du hier bleibst“, erzählte Hermine. „Er hat nicht gesagt, warum. Nur dass du hier bleibst“, fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie Harrys schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Harry nickte. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass sich Andromeda oder Narzissa Sorgen um ihn machten. „Na gut, aber weck mich früh“, murrte er. „Ich gehe in mein Zimmer.“ Er wollte schon zur Tür gehen, doch Charlie hielt ihn zurück.

„Du könntest genauso gut hier schlafen, da die Katze jetzt auch aus dem Sack ist.“ Harry wollte schon protestieren, doch Charlie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Bitte.“

Harry drehte sich zu Ron, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ohne einen weiteren Blick aus dem Zimmer ging. Es wäre einfacher, hier zu schlafen, anstatt nach oben in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zu gehen und sich mit Rons Wut auseinander setzen zu müssen.

„Okay.“ Er ließ sich wieder auf das Bett sinken.

Hermine wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Charlie ließ sich auf Bills altes Bett fallen. „Ich habe vor Angst fast meine Magie verloren, weißt du das? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich umgebracht.“

„Entschuldige“, erwiderte Harry. „Scheinbar tue ich dir das öfter an.“

„Viel zu oft. Wenigstens gab es dieses Mal kein Blut.“ Charlie seufzte. „Leg dich schlafen. Ich werde dich nachher wecken.“

Harry nickte und glitt langsam zurück in den Schlaf, doch er wälzte sich die ganze Nacht hin und her. Die Erinnerungen spiegelten sich wie in einem Kaleidoskop. Plötzlich rüttelte eine Hand an ihm und er schlug sie weg.

„Harry, wach auf!“

Harry bemühte sich, wieder wach zu werden und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Charlie stand über ihn gebeugt da. „Ja, ja. Ich bin wach.“

„Sicher?“

„Sicher.“ Harry setzte sich auf. „Scheiße, so schlimm waren sie schon lange nicht mehr.“ Er sah zu Charlie, der blass und ausgelaugt wirkte. „Habe ich …?“

„Ja. Wie in den guten, alten Zeiten“, antwortete Charlie und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Ich wollte aber keinen Silencio benutzen, falls du wieder einen Anfall bekommst. Sie waren schlimmer, oder? Hast du wieder Kopfschmerzen?“

„Nein, ich bin nur fertig. Ich hoffe, ich sehe nicht so scheiße aus wie du. Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“

„Ein wenig.“ Charlie stand auf und streckte sich. „Soll ich mit zum Grimmauldplatz kommen? Ich könnte –"

„Nein, ehrlich, Charlie, es geht mir gut.“ Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er trug immer noch seine Kleidung vom Vorabend, was ihm zumindest eine Sache ersparte.

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Du willst mich das jetzt nicht wirklich den ganzen Tag über alle fünf Minuten fragen, oder?“

Charlies Augen blitzten wütend auf. „Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich dich das so oft fragen werde, wie ich es für richtig erachte. Mein verfluchtes Weihnachtsgeschenk hätte dich beinahe umgebracht.“ Er durchquerte das Zimmer und griff nach dem Denkarium, das immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

Doch Harry schlang schnell seine Arme um Charlies Brust und fing dadurch dessen Arme ein, bevor er das Becken durch den Raum schleudern konnte. „Nicht. Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte daran denken müssen, was mir die Heiler gesagt haben.“

Charlie erschauderte in der Umarmung, doch seine Wut verrauchte. „Da hast du verdammt Recht.“

Harry lehnte seine Stirn gegen Charlies Schulter. „Ist meine Entscheidung für dich trotzdem okay?“

„Du musst tun, was dir gut tut. Und wir wissen beide, was das ist. Sei aber einfach vorsichtig. Geh gleich nach Weihnachten sofort ins St. Mungos. Nimm den verfluchten Malfoy mit, damit er hört, was die Heiler sagen. Denn wir wissen beide, dass du die Hälfte davon vergessen oder ignorieren wirst.“

„Okay. Ich werde es ihm heute Abend erzählen, nachdem alle anderen gegangen sind.“

Charlie nickte. „Ich sage allen, dass sie es nicht erwähnen sollen. Ich kann allerdings nicht versprechen, dass Mum nicht alle fünf Minuten in Tränen ausbrechen wird.“

Harry sah zum Fenster. Die rosafarbenen Streifen des Sonnenaufgangs bedeckten bereits den Himmel. „Ich sollte gehen.“

„Okay.“

Unbeholfen starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. „Scheiß drauf“, murmelte Charlie, beugte sich vor und küsste Harry. „Ein allerletzter.“

Harry nickte und eilte aus dem Zimmer hinunter in die Küche, von wo aus er an den Grimmauldplatz flohen wollte, bevor die anderen dort aufwachten. Als er jedoch Molly sah, die gerade vor der bemehlten Arbeitsplatte stand und einen Teig bearbeitete, blieb er stehen.

Molly sah zu ihm auf. Ihre Augen waren rot gerändert. „Oh, Harry.“

Mit nur wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und legte seine Arme um sie. „Mir geht es gut, wirklich.“

„Du hast uns einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich dachte … ach, ist nicht wichtig, was ich gedacht habe. Geht es dir gut? Warum bist du schon wach? Hast du Hunger?“

„Ich gehe zurück an den Grimmauldplatz. Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn Teddy seine Geschenke auspackt.“

„Bist du dir sicher, Liebling? Wäre es nicht besser, du bleibst und wir sagen allen Bescheid, dass wir hier nur im kleinen Kreis Weihnachten feiern werden?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Ich möchte, dass ihr alle zum Grimmauldplatz kommt. Nichts spricht dagegen und morgen früh gehe ich als allererstes ins St. Mungos. Das habe ich Charlie schon versprochen.“

Molly nickte. „Ihr hättet es uns wirklich erzählen sollen …“

Harry schloss seine Augen, denn er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Wir … es war kompliziert, Molly. Ich hatte gerade –"

„Es ist immer kompliziert, Harry. Dafür ist die Familie doch da. Um dir beizustehen.“

„Ich weiß. Wir wollten es euch nicht verheimlichen.“ Das war gelogen und Harry wusste es. „Es ist vor Weihnachten im letzten Jahr in die Brüche gegangen, deswegen wollten wir nicht, dass sich jemand darüber aufregt.“

„Wir hätten uns doch nicht aufgeregt“, entgegnete Molly kopfschüttelnd. „Und sollte sich etwas zwischen dir und Draco anbahnen, werden wir uns auch nicht aufregen.“

„Woher weißt du –"

„Ich bin eine Mutter, Harry. Wir wissen solche Dinge. Genau wie ich auch von dir und Charlie wusste. Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass ihr es uns erzählt. Aber jetzt geh schon nach Hause und sag Teddy frohe Weihnachten. Ich komme nach, sobald das Brot fertig gebacken ist und bereite das Abendessen vor. Und du wirst mir nicht helfen. Andromeda wird das übernehmen. Du ruhst dich aus.“

Harry nickte. „Ich habe dich lieb, Molly.“

„Ich dich auch. Du bist ein Weasley durch und durch, außer dem Namen nach.“ Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und jetzt ab mit dir, sonst werde ich nie mit dem Brot fertig.“


	72. Tanz mit mir - Teil IV

Harry trat aus dem Kamin und sah sich in seiner Küche um. Es war immer noch dunkel. Leise ging er ins Erdgeschoss, doch auch dort waren bis auf die Wandleuchter alle Lampen gelöscht. Nur die Beleuchtung des Weihnachtsbaums flackerte und schimmerte noch in der Dunkelheit. Nachdem er sich mit einem Blick unter den Baum versichert hatte, dass alle Geschenke für Teddy schon bereit lagen und auch sein Weihnachtsstrumpf voll am Kaminsims hing, ging er hinüber zum Schrank, holte seine eigenen Geschenke für seinen Patensohn heraus und legte sie zu den anderen.

Geräuschlos stieg er die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk hinauf. Vor Teddys Tür blieb er kurz stehen und legte einen Zauber auf sie, der ihn benachrichtigen würde, sobald der kleine Kerl aufwachte. Als er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, sah er an sich herab. Er konnte wohl kaum in den Sachen vom Vortag wieder nach unten gehen. Vollkommen erschöpft zog er sich aus und ließ sich ohne Schlafanzug auf sein Bett fallen. Augenblicklich war er eingeschlafen.

Als der Alarm losging, kam es Harry so vor, als wären erst fünf Minuten vergangen. Erschlagen stand er auf und presste seine Hände gegen seine Schläfen. Zum Glück hatte er keine Kopfschmerzen mehr. Schnell zog er sich an und ging nach unten. Im Wohnzimmer hatten sich bereits Andromeda, Narzissa und Draco versammelt.

„Harry! Du bist da! Der Weihnachtsmann war hier!“, rief Teddy aufgeregt.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Teddy“, sagte Harry und sah zu den Erwachsenen. „Wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?“

„Das solltest du besser erst erfahren, nachdem du deine erste Tasse Tee getrunken hast“, antwortete Narzissa lächelnd.

Harry riskierte einen Blick auf Draco, der jedoch seine Tasse anstarrte. Er trug einen blauen Morgenmantel über seinem silberfarbenen Schlafanzug. Beides war aus Seide. Trotz seiner dunklen Augenringe wirkte er elegant. Dennoch fragte sich Harry, ob Draco genauso wenig geschlafen hatte wie er selbst.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Draco“, wünschte er ihm.

Draco blickte ihm vollkommen emotionslos entgegen. „Wir dachten, du wärst nicht zu Hause.“

„Oh, genau. Ja“, stammelte Harry verwirrt. „Gestern Abend ist etwas passiert, aber ich wollte dabei sein, wenn Teddy seine Geschenke auspackt.“

„Kann ich sie auspacken? Kann ich?“

„Ja, Teddy. Du darfst deine Geschenke jetzt öffnen.“

Dem folgte ein Wirbelsturm aus Geschenkpapier, den Harry so noch nie erlebt hatte. Fröhlich wandte sich Teddy von einem Geschenk dem nächsten zu, seine Haarfarbe war ein einziges Farbenmeer. Harry hätte seine Belustigung gerne mit Draco geteilt, doch dieser mied seinen Blick und klammerte sich an seine Tasse.

Teddy rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte Harry wegen des Spielzeugbesens. „Kannst du es mir nach dem Frühstück beibringen, Harry?“

„Das können wir sicherlich machen. Aber der ist nur für hier drinnen und nur, wenn Omi, Draco oder ich dabei sind. Verstanden?“

Teddy nickte und rannte zu Draco, um ihm den Spielzeugbesen zu zeigen. „Guck, guck!“

„Das ist super, Teddy. Bald wirst du genauso gut sein wie Harry“, meinte Draco, doch sein Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt.

„Also, Teddy. Draco hat noch ein weiteres Geschenk für dich. Es ist in deinem Zimmer. Sollen wir nach oben gehen?“, schlug Andromeda vor und lächelte glücklich. Teddy raste zur Tür und war schon die Treppe hinaufgeflitzt, bevor irgendjemand anderes aufstehen konnte.

Besorgt beobachtete Harry Draco. „Was ist los?“, fragte er, während sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen.

„Nichts ist los“, entgegnete Draco kalt.

„Ich finde es nicht!“, schrie Teddy aus seinem Zimmer.

Als sie ebenfalls dort ankamen, krabbelte Teddy gerade unter sein Bett, um das Geschenk zu suchen.

„Stell dich hier her, Teddy“, empfahl Andromeda, kniete sich hin und klopfte neben sich auf den Boden. „Ich bin genauso gespannt wie du.“ Sie hatte bisher noch nichts von dem Bild gesehen. Draco hatte gewollt, dass es auch für sie eine Überraschung wurde.

„Okay, Teddy“, begann Draco und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Schließ deine Augen.“ Teddy gehorchte ihm sofort und legte sogar noch zusätzlich seine Hände über sie. „Zähl bis fünf und dann sagen wir zusammen den Zauberspruch. Er heißt ‚Revelio‘.“

Schnell zählte Teddy bis fünf und gemeinsam sprachen sie den Zauber. Auf das Zeichen von Dracos Zauberstab hin, veränderte sich die Wand. Teddy war so überrascht, dass er auf den Boden plumpste und mit offenem Mund einfach nur starrte.

„Das ist unglaublich, Draco“, staunte seine Mutter. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so talentiert bist.“

Harry hatte das Wandbild seit dem Tag, an dem sie gemeinsam an der Höhle gearbeitet hatten, nicht mehr gesehen und betrachtete es ebenso staunend. Die Hügel wurden von Drachen unterschiedlichster Größe belagert. Außerdem gab es auch ein Lager, in dem kleine Männer und Frauen mit den Tieren arbeiteten.

„Da sind Drachenbändiger Charlie und die kleinen Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler!“ Teddy hüpfte vor Aufregung auf und ab.

Harry ging zu ihm herüber und erkannte, dass Teddy Recht hatte. Im aufgemalten Gehege stand Charlie und hatte ein Seil in seiner Hand, mit dem er an einem kleinen Kurzschnäuzler zog. Harry besah sich das Bild und bemerkte, dass noch weitere seiner Gute-Nacht-Geschichten auf die Wand gebracht worden waren. Er wandte sich an Draco. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Das ist unglaublich.“

„Ich habe Teddy gebeten, mir deine Geschichten zu erzählen. Irgendwann kannte ich genug, um zumindest Teile davon einfließen zu lassen“, erklärte Draco emotionslos.

Harry betrachtete ihn genauer. Draco schien zu zittern, seine Augen wirkten verschleiert und die allgemeine Aufregung über das Wandbild schien an ihm abzuprallen. Fluchend wurde ihm bewusst, dass Draco aufgebracht war, weil er die Nacht nicht hier verbracht hatte. „Wegen gestern … Ich wollte nicht die ganze Nacht wegbleiben –"

„Du schuldest mir keine Erklärung.“ Draco drehte sich zu ihm um. „Und ich will es nicht wissen.“

„Ich muss dir aber erzählen, was passiert ist. Es ist wichtig.“

„Nicht heute, Harry.“ Für einen kurzen Moment fiel Dracos Maske. Er sah schrecklich aus. „Lass uns erst Weihnachten über die Bühne bringen, dann kannst du es mir erzählen.“

„Aber –"

„Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie schwer es war, ihn in das Bild zu malen und die ganze Zeit zu wissen, was er dir bedeutet?“, knurrte Draco. „Mach es nicht noch schlimmer.“ Dann stakste er aus dem Zimmer.

Harry wollte ihm hinterher laufen, doch Teddy hielt ihn auf und blubberte aufgeregt vor sich hin, weil er Harry die Drachenhöhle zeigen wollte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Tür, ließ sich Harry von Teddy mitziehen. Er würde Draco später suchen und es ihm erklären.

Doch als er endlich nach unten kam, war Draco schon mit Narzissa gegangen. „Es tut mir leid, mein Schatz“, sagte Andromeda traurig. „Er war letzte Nacht ziemlich, nun … aufgebracht, weil du nicht heimgekommen bist. Obwohl er versucht hat, es zu verbergen.“

„Es ist nicht so, wie er denkt“, erwiderte Harry verzweifelt. „Ich muss mit ihm reden und es ihm erklären.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wohin sie gegangen sind“, antwortete Andromeda. „Aber mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er morgen zurück im Zentrum sein wird. Dann kannst du dort mit ihm sprechen. Er musste viel durchmachen, genau wie du. Wenn du heute noch versuchen willst, mit ihm zu reden, wird er sicherlich überhaupt nichts verstehen.“

~~~*~~~

Als Luna später am Abend kam, nahm Harry sie beiseite und fragte sie, ob sie wisse, wo Draco sei.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich es weiß“, antwortete Luna. Über ihrem Kopf flatterten kleine Feen und wirbelten mit ihren winzigen Flügeln ihre Haare auf. „Er kommt zurück, wenn er bereit dazu ist. So war es schon immer.“

Harry nickte. Im Stillen fragte er sich allerdings, ob es dieses Mal nicht doch anders sein würde.

Nur kurze Zeit später kamen auch die Weasleys. Harry musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um die Frustration und die Wut, die sich in ihm aufbauen wollten, zu bekämpfen.

Charlie sah ihn fragend an, als ihm auffiel, dass Draco nicht da war. „Ihr seid beide wirklich bescheuert“, stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest. „Wenn ihr einfach nur einmal miteinander reden würdet, anstatt –"

„Ja, ich hab’s verstanden“, fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. „Und morgen kann ich nicht mit ihm reden, weil ich ins bescheuerte St. Mungos gehen muss.“

„Und das wirst du nicht ausfallen lassen.“ Charlie sah ihn ernst an. „Möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme?“

„Nein, ich kriege das schon allein hin. Dieses Mal passe ich auch besser auf.“

„Vielleicht kann Hermine mitkommen“, überlegte Charlie. „Du hast immer ein Problem damit, Anweisungen zu befolgen.“

„Nein, ich möchte Hermine nicht dabei haben. Ihr beiden braucht mir nicht mein Händchen zu halten. Ich schaffe das schon.“

„Sobald du uns das einmal bewiesen hast, hören wir auf damit, dir dein Händchen zu halten.“ Charlie zögerte kurz. „Und noch etwas … Ich weiß, ich hatte gesagt, dass ich diese Woche bei dir wohnen werde, aber unter diesen Umständen, ist es wohl besser, wenn ich bei George bleibe …“

Harry nickte langsam. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, etwas zu sagen, doch nach Dracos Reaktion heute Morgen wollte er es nicht noch schlimmer machen. „Das ist bestimmt besser … Es wird schon schwer genug werden, Draco zu erzählen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Das ist wieder typisch für mich, dass ich unseren Neuanfang so vermassele.“

„Du hast schon eine ziemlich verquere Art, Beziehungen zu beenden und auch anzufangen.“ Charlie lachte. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon wieder alles werden.“

„Du kommst aber trotzdem noch zur Silvesterparty?“, fragte Harry.

„Auf jeden Fall.“ Charlie sah sich kurz um. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie viel von deinem Haus noch übrig sein wird, wenn George damit fertig ist.“

„Das ist gerade meine geringste Sorge.“

~~~*~~~

Nach dem Abendessen zog Teddy Luna, die er zu seiner neuen besten Freundin erkoren hatte, die Treppe nach oben, um ihr sein Wandbild zu zeigen. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Feen in Lunas Haaren der ausschlaggebende Punkt für diese neue Freundschaft waren. Doch er würde das niemals laut aussprechen, wenn es dafür sorgte, dass Teddy Dracos Abwesenheit nicht bemerkte.

Sehr zu Harrys Überraschung betrachtete Luna das Wandbild hochkonzentriert und Teddy bestand darauf, dass Harry Luna die Geschichte über die Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler-Babys erzählte. Peinlich berührt folgte Harry Teddys Wunsch und fand es sehr amüsant, dass sich Luna genauso von der Geschichte mitreißen ließ wie sein Patensohn.

„Sobald Draco und du zusammen seid, möchte ich mit dir über diese Geschichten sprechen“, sagte sie schließlich ernst, ohne ihre sonstige Flatterhaftigkeit.

„Was meinst du damit, ‚sobald wir zusammen sind‘ … wir sind nicht … ich meine, er weiß es nicht. Ich meine, ich muss mit ihm reden.“ Harry hasste sein Gestotter.

Luna tätschelte seinen Arm. „Natürlich werdet ihr wieder zusammenkommen. Das ist so sicher, wie die Tatsache, dass sich Erumpents während der Perseiden paaren.“

~~~*~~~

Nachdem seine Gäste endlich gegangen waren, atmete Harry erleichtert durch. In den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden war einfach zu viel passiert und er wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Leider stellte Teddy genau in diesem Moment fest, dass Draco nicht da war. Völlig übermüdet und übellaunig bestand er darauf, dass Draco ihn wie letzte Nacht ins Bett bringen solle. Abgespannt versuchte Harry, ihm zu erklären, dass Draco nicht da war, doch Teddy verstand einfach nicht, weshalb Harry ihn nicht herholte. Schließlich packte Andromeda den kleinen Kerl fest an der Hand und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer. Harry dagegen ging ganz nach oben in sein eigenes Reich, erleichtert, dass sich ein wesentlich geduldiger Erwachsener Teddys Laune angenommen hatte.

Dort fiel sein Blick als erstes auf das Geschenk, das auf seinem Bett lag. Zweifellos war es von Draco. Harrys Geschenk für ihn lag immer noch unten. „Verdammt, Draco. Warum hast du mich nicht erklären lassen?“, murmelte Harry. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Idiot jetzt, da er sich endlich entschieden hatte, herauszufinden, was er für Draco empfand, einen Rückzieher machte. Er legte das Päckchen auf den Tisch, weil er es erst öffnen wollte, nachdem er mit Draco gesprochen hatte. Ohne sich umzuziehen, legte er sich in sein Bett und während er in den Schlaf glitt, starrte er das Geschenk an und fragte sich, was es wohl beinhaltete.

~~~*~~~

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wesentlich besser, obwohl er sehr unruhig geschlafen hatte. Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich seine Laufkleidung an. Eine gute Runde würde vielleicht seinen Kopf freimachen und den Tag, der im St. Mungos vor ihm lag, etwas erträglicher gestalten. Also apparierte er zu seinem Lieblings-Muggelpark.

So früh am Morgen, vor allem im Winter, stellten die Touristen kein Problem dar. Schnell fand er seinen Rhythmus, während er dem serpentinartig angelegten Pfad folgte. Der kalte Dezemberwind schlug ihm ins Gesicht, doch er lief weiter, konzentrierte sich nur auf das Geräusch seiner Schritte auf dem gefrorenen Boden und spürte, wie sich seine Anspannung allmählich löste. Er wusste nicht, was ihn heute erwartete, was ihm die Heiler erzählen würden. Der Vorfall im Fuchsbau hatte ihn mehr erschreckt, als er zugeben wollte. Als man ihm vor einem Monat gesagt hatte, er könne sein Gedächtnis verlieren, hatte er noch gedacht, er würde sein Leben einfach weiterleben, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Doch nach dem, was an Weihnachten passiert war, war ihm klar geworden, wie viel er zu verlieren hatte.

Die Hupe eines LKW erschreckte ihn und erst jetzt merkte er, dass er schon weiter gelaufen war als sonst. Also wendete er, verlangsamte seine Schritte, um wieder etwas abzukühlen, und ging zum Apparierpunkt, der hinter einer Reihe von Telefonzellen neben dem alten Baumstamm lag, den die Muggel eingezäunt und abgesperrt hatten. Er fragte sich, wie die Muggel wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie erführen, dass der Baumstamm tatsächlich als Behausung für die Elfen diente, die damit betraut waren, die Zauber zum Schutz der königlichen Familie aufrechtzuerhalten.

Harry apparierte hinter sein Haus und stieg die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo er Ron bei einem typischen englischen Frühstück vorfand. Zweifellos hatte Kreacher das Essen für ihn zubereitet, denn Rons Kochkünste gingen über das Kochen von Tee nicht hinaus. „Was machst du hier? Musst du nicht arbeiten?“

„Ich gehe mit dir ins St. Mungos“, murmelte Ron mit vollem Mund. Den Speck hatte er sich gerade erst reingestopft.

„Ich habe Charlie schon gesagt, dass mich niemand begleiten muss“, entgegnete Harry genervt.

„Falsch. Du hast ihm gesagt, dass er und Hermine nicht mitkommen sollen“, korrigierte Ron schulterzuckend. „Es hieß also Mum oder ich.“

„Ich brauche niemanden –"

Ron lachte. „Genau. Und du kommst gerade woher? Von einem Sieben- oder Acht-Kilometer-Lauf? Verstehst du das unter ‚es langsam angehen lassen‘, bis du mit den Heilern gesprochen hast?“

„Es hieß nicht, dass ich nicht joggen darf“, murmelte Harry abwehrend und holte sich ein Glas Wasser.

„Und genau aus diesem Grund haben wir entschieden, dass dich jemand begleiten muss“, schloss Ron und spülte den Speck mit einem Schluck Tee hinunter. „Also entweder komme ich mit oder ich gehe heim und sage Mum, dass ihr euch im St. Mungos trefft.“

„Großer Godric, seid ihr nervig“, grummelte Harry, langte über den Tisch und stibitzte sich ein Stück Speck von Rons Teller. „Sag Kreacher, er soll mir auch was machen. Ich gehe schnell duschen.“

~~~*~~~

Als er wieder nach unten kam und sich an den Tisch setzte, sah er Ron an. „Also ist zwischen uns alles klar?“

Auf Rons Wangen prangten zwei rote Flecken. „Schätze schon. Mit Charlie hatte ich mich schon in den Haaren.“

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann eher fragen, ob zwischen dir und Charlie alles klar ist? Wir wollten nie –"

„Spar’s dir. Es ist mir egal, was ihr miteinander getrieben habt. Was mich wirklich ankotzt, ist, dass ihr es verheimlich habt.“ Ron funkelte ihn wütend an. „Nicht ein Wort, von keinem von euch.“

„Ich hatte mich gerade von Ginny getrennt, Ron. Wie hätte das für sie ausgesehen, oder auch für dich, wenn ihr gewusst hättet, dass Charlie und ich –"

„Wir sind deine Familie, Harry. Du solltest solche Dinge nicht vor mir verheimlichen.“

„Bei dieser speziellen Unterhaltung solltest du mich nicht als Familie bezeichnen“, murmelte Harry.

„Ich verstehe schon, warum Charlie und du euch gut versteht. Ich bin aber nicht damit einverstanden, wie ihr damit umgegangen seid“, erklärte Ron. „Komm, bringen wir dich ins St. Mungos.“

~~~*~~~

Eine Stunde später wurden sie in Watsons Büro gebeten. Sie lächelte sie an und bat sie, Platz zu nehmen. „Nun, ich würde gerne mit –"

Ron räusperte sich, um sie zu unterbrechen. „Als Harry im November mit Ihnen gesprochen hat, hat er Ihnen da erzählt, dass er mit einem Veränderungszauber als Sucher in einer Profi-Mannschaft Quidditch spielt?“

Harry drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und starrte Ron fassungslos an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sein bester Freund gerade gesagt hatte, doch der hob nur trotzig sein Kinn.

Watson wandte sich an Harry. „Ist das wahr?“

Am liebsten hätte er es geleugnet, doch stattdessen zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und nickte.

„Für welche Mannschaft –" Watson beäugte ihn kritisch. „Sie sind Hank Black, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie etwas überraschend.

„Woher wissen Sie das?“

„Es war ein zu großer Zufall, dass Hank Black plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist“, erklärte Watson. „Ich habe Hogwarts und die Ravenclaw-Hausmannschaft vielleicht schon vor zwei Jahrzehnten verlassen, aber die Quidditch-Nachrichten verfolge ich immer noch.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass Sie nicht mehr wirklich spielen können? Nicht nach dem, was ich Ihnen im November gesagt habe.“

„Ich, ähm … Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden.“ Harry lief rot an. „Ich wollte eigentlich, aber nach dem Vorfall an Weihnachten bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.“

„Das ist wenigstens mal eine gute Sache“, murrte Ron und funkelte Harry böse an.

Harry kam immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass Ron der Heilerin davon erzählt hatte. Aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass das wahrscheinlich genau der Grund war, weshalb Charlie sichergestellt hatte, dass Ron ihn begleitete.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit einer vollständigen Überprüfung Ihres aktuellen Zustands beginnen. Diese kann ich mit der vergleichen, die wir letzten Monat gemacht haben, und dann entscheiden, wie wir weiter vorgehen.“

Vier Stunden später waren sie zurück im Büro der Heilerin. Unruhig setzte sich Harry auf seinen Stuhl und Watson legte das Pergament mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen auf den Tisch. „Die gute Nachricht ist, dass ich zwischen den Überprüfungen im November und heute keine signifikanten Veränderungen erkennen kann. Das bedeutet, der Vorfall an Weihnachten hat keine Schäden hinterlassen. Dennoch habe ich, genau wie im November, große Bedenken, was die Stabilität Ihrer Gedächtnisstruktur angeht.“

„Damals haben Sie mir gesagt, es gäbe Möglichkeiten, das zu behandeln.“

„Bedauerlicherweise gibt es niemanden, der Erfahrungen mit dem Umfang Ihres Verlustes aufweisen kann. Deswegen sind unsere Behandlungsmöglichkeiten auf historische Überlieferungen beschränkt. Den größten Erfolg bot damals das Verknüpfen von Erinnerungen.“

„Was bedeutet das?“

„Die Erinnerungen einer anderen Person werden mit Hilfe eines Gedächtnisverknüpfungsbandes aufgerufen und dieses ermöglicht es Mr Potter, die Erinnerung zu sehen und abzuspeichern. Während Sie sich die Erinnerungen ansehen, werden wir Sie sorgfältig überwachen, um sicherzugehen, dass wir beim ersten Anzeichen eines Schocks schnell genug reagieren und mögliche Schäden vermeiden können.“

„Aber das wurde noch nie mit jemandem wie mir versucht?“

„Der ähnlichste Fall ist der eines Zauberers, dessen Gedächtnisstruktur vollständig gerissen war, nachdem ein Obliviate aus einem defekten Zauberstab auf ihn zurückgeprallt ist.“

Ron und Harry tauschten einen Blick. „Lockhart“, sagten sie wie aus einem Mund.

Watson sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Ich kann die Identität dieses Patienten natürlich nicht preisgeben, aber Sie kennen Mr Lockhart?“

„Das war mein defekter Zauberstab, den er da benutzt hat“, murmelte Ron.

„Tatsächlich. Mir war nicht bewusst … Wie auch immer, ein Verknüpfen von Erinnerungen hat nicht funktioniert, weil Mr Lockh- ähm, die Struktur des Patienten bereits vollständig gerissen war. Außerdem gab es erstaunlicher Weise niemanden, der irgendwelche Erinnerungen zur Verfügung stellen konnte. Um die bestmöglichen Ergebnisse zu erzielen, müssen wir mit der Verknüpfung beginnen, bevor Ihre Struktur reißt. Und das bedeutet, kein Quidditch, Mr Potter.“ Sie sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Für immer?“, fragte Harry kraftlos. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Quidditch nicht vorstellen, egal ob professionell oder nur zum Spaß mit seinen Freunden.

Die Heilerin zögerte. „Ich möchte in Ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken. Das hängt alles davon ab, wie vollständig wir Ihre Struktur wieder herstellen können. Und das wiederum hängt davon ab, wie vollständig die Erinnerungen von demjenigen sind, der Sie uns zur Verfügung stellen wird.“

„Was bedeutet, dass alles von Draco Malfoy abhängt“, stellte Ron grimmig fest.

„Ja. So sehe ich es. Ist er bereit, zu kooperieren?“ Die Heilerin wandte sich an Harry.

„Ich denke schon. Allerdings hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu sprechen“, murmelte er. „Er wollte sie schon einmal mit mir teilen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es sich anders überlegt hat.“

„Es muss aber freiwillig geschehen. In diesem Fall funktioniert es nicht, wenn die Erinnerungen mit Hilfe von Legilimentik extrahiert werden.“

„Wie lange wird das dauern? Wie werden Sie verhindern, dass noch einmal dasselbe passiert wie bei dem Versuch von Charlie und Harry mit dem Denkarium?“

„In Mr Potters Fall wird der Prozess sicherlich mehrere Monate in Anspruch nehmen. Diese Vorgehensweise wurde bisher noch nicht benutzt, um Erinnerungen aus zwei Jahren wiederherzustellen. Um die Art von Schock zu vermeiden, der Ihnen vor zwei Wochen widerfahren ist, werden wir Ihnen einen Trank verabreichen, der Sie in eine Art Trance versetzen und Ihr Unterbewusstsein den Erinnerungen gegenüber empfänglich machen wird. Wir werden mit der frühesten Erinnerung beginnen und mit Hilfe eines Verbindungskreises um Sie herum immer nur ein paar wenige auf einmal verknüpfen. Selbstverständlich gibt es noch weitere Details und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, aber diese möchte ich Ihnen erst erläutern, wenn Mr Malfoy ebenfalls anwesend ist.“

„Und Sie glauben, dass das hilft?“, fragte Harry.

Watson sah ihm offen ins Gesicht. „Ich denke schon. Ich glaube, die Chancen stehen sehr gut.“

„Ich werde Draco fragen. Wann können wir anfangen, wenn er einverstanden ist?“

„Nun, ich würde zuerst gerne mit Ihnen beiden gemeinsam sprechen und mich dann mit meinem Stab beraten. Ich sehe jedoch keinen Grund, weshalb wir nicht schon nächste Woche beginnen können.“

„Was soll er in der Zwischenzeit vermeiden?“, fragte Ron mit einem eindeutigen Blick in Harrys Richtung, als dieser protestieren wollte. „Er war heute laufen.“

„Wer bist du? Percy?“ Harry sah Ron fassungslos an.

„Da Sie schon die ganze Zeit über laufen waren, sollte das unbedenklich sein. Es wäre jedoch ratsam, nicht allein laufen zu gehen, nur um sicher zu sein.“ Daraufhin nannte die Heilerin ihm einige weitere Dinge, die er tun oder lassen sollte, und Ron schrieb alles sorgfältig mit.

Schließlich gingen sie auf ein Bier und ein verspätetes Mittagessen in einen Muggelpub, der in der Nähe lag. „Das klingt doch gut“, sagte Ron und nippte an seinem Ale. „Sie scheint zu glauben, dass das funktionieren könnte.“

„Wenn Draco mitmacht“, gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Warum sollte er nicht? Seit einem Jahr will er schon, dass du dir die Erinnerungen ansiehst.“ Ron betrachtete ihn neugierig.

„Er könnte falsch verstanden haben, weshalb ich an Weihnachten nicht nach Hause gekommen bin“, gab Harry widerstrebend zu.

„Du meinst, er glaubt, dass du und Charlie …“ Ron wirkte skeptisch.

Harry nickte. „Ich gehe nachher noch ins Zentrum und rede mit ihm. Versuche, es zu erklären.“

Als er jedoch im Zentrum ankam, war nur David im Kunstraum, der seinen Kopf schüttelte, als Harry ihn fragte, ob er Draco gesehen habe. „Er ist nicht hier. Zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr haben wir keine Kurse. Er hat mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er mit seiner Mutter in den Urlaub gefahren ist.“

„Wenn du etwas von ihm hörst, kannst du ihm sagen, dass ich dringend mit ihm reden muss? Dass das, was er glaubt, was passiert ist, nicht passiert ist?“, bat Harry. Der Blick, den David ihm zuwarf, war ihm ein wenig peinlich.

„Okay, ich werde es ihm ausrichten.“

~~~*~~~

Am nächsten Tag schickte er Simon eine Eule, um ihn zu fragen, ob er vielleicht etwas von Draco wusste. Als Antwort folgte der Vorschlag, dass er Simon nach der Arbeit auf ein Bier treffen solle. Also lud Harry ihn an den Grimmauldplatz ein. Er war auf keinen Fall in der Stimmung, auszugehen und sich den kreischenden Fans von Harry oder Hank auszusetzen.

„Und? Hast du etwas von Draco gehört?“

Simon zögerte. „Habe ich, aber er ist noch nicht bereit, mit dir zu sprechen.“

„Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden. Er hat eine völlig falsche Vorstellung in seinem Kopf.“

Simon nickte. „Ich werde versuchen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen.“ Peinlich berührt sah er Harry an. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich auch noch wegen etwas anderem sprechen.“

„Weswegen?“

„Charlie Weasley hat Bill gestern in der Bank besucht und irgendwie endeten wir alle zusammen beim Mittagessen. Um es kurz zu machen, er hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen. Aber ich wollte erst sichergehen, ob das für dich in Ordnung ist.“

„Du und Charlie? Das finde ich super“, antwortete Harry lächelnd.

„Wirklich?“

„Charlie ist ein toller Kerl. Du solltest mit ihm ausgehen.“

„Aber ihr habt euch gerade erst getrennt …“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, das war schon vor über einem Jahr. Und außerdem wussten Charlie und ich …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wussten beide, dass das nichts Dauerhaftes sein würde.“ Simon sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ehrlich. Ich meine, er war mein erster fester Freund.“ Harry zuckte zusammen und korrigierte sich. „Okay, er war der erste feste Freund, an den ich mich erinnern kann, und ich würde unsere gemeinsame Zeit für nichts auf der Welt eintauschen wollen. Wir sind aber immer noch gute Freunde. Es gibt einfach nur Gründe, weshalb das mit uns nicht funktioniert hat. Es würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn sich etwas zwischen euch ergeben würde.“

„Er lebt in Rumänien“, protestierte Simon und trank einen Schluck Bier.

„Und deshalb hat Merlin Portschlüssel erfunden“, entgegnete Harry grinsend. „Er hat jemanden wie dich verdient.“

„Wie mich?“

„Jemanden, der mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben steht und weiß, was er will“, erklärte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass jeder von uns so jemanden verdient hat.“

„Vielleicht.“


End file.
